Não esqueça nosso amor
by Karen13
Summary: Após um ataque de Comensais da Morte, Harry é atingido enquanto tentava salvar Gina e perde a memória. A garota, se culpando pela situação, o ajuda a se passar por Harry Potter, mas será que isso vai dar certo em plena guerra? Completa!
1. As minhas e as suas lembranças

****

Não Esqueça Nosso Amor

Por Karen

__

Sinopse:

Após um ataque de Comensais da Morte, Harry é atingido enquanto tentava salvar Gina e perde a memória. Culpando-se pela situação de Harry, a garota, assustada e confusa, opta por esconder de todos que Harry não sabe mais quem é, e o ajuda a se passar por "Harry Potter". O rapaz acaba se apaixonando por Gina, mas será esse amor verdadeiro ou apenas fruto da fragilidade de Harry? E Gina conseguirá acreditar nesse amor?

__

Spoilers:

Livros 1, 2, 3, 4 e 5.

__

Shippers:

Harry/Gina, Rony/Hermione e Luna/Neville.

__

Nota da autora:

Tive a idéia de escrever essa fic quando vi o episódio "Not Was" de "La Femme Nikita". Imediatamente, vi Harry e Gina na pele de Michael e Nikita, e resolvi desenvolver essa história no universo da magia. Algo que me incentivou muito foi o quinto livro de HP, pois depois de lê-lo comecei a simpatizar bem mais com o casal Harry/Gina. Essa fic eu dedico à todas minhas amigas e leitoras das minhas outras fics, que querem me matar por eu ter separado o casalzinho... Mas mesmo sendo ameaçada de morte, eu ainda gosto delas!!! Beijocas!!!

*******

Capítulo Um - As minhas e as suas lembranças

__

Hogwarts, 19 de outubro de 1997

Dizem que amar é sofrer.

Não discordo. Afinal, essa frase se encaixa perfeitamente a mim. Porém, se eu fosse encaixá-la a outra pessoa, eu trocaria um pouco a ordem das coisas e diria:

"Sofrer é não amar."

Essa frase é o retrato perfeito de um garoto que eu conheço. O nome dele? Bem, todos o sabem de cor desde que nasceram. Comigo foi assim, com meus irmãos também. Com toda e qualquer criança ou pessoa do mundo da magia foi assim. Pode-se dizer que ele, no nosso mundo, é mais conhecido do que o próprio primeiro-ministro da Inglaterra. Mas também, o primeiro-ministro é um trouxa, e esse garoto não; ele é um bruxo, e um dos bruxos mais poderosos que eu já conheci e, provavelmente, que existem. Ele derrotou o bruxo mais maligno que já pisou no solo mágico e não-mágico nesse século. Mas eu não quero falar sobre isso, todos já sabem essa história de cor.

É mesmo, eu acabei não dizendo o nome do garoto! Certo, ele se chama Harry Potter. Um nome forte, não? O dono dele também é. Aliás, ele teve que ser forte para superar tudo o que aconteceu em sua vida...

Eu conheço Harry desde que tinha dez anos de idade. Ele tinha onze. Quando eu o vi pela primeira vez me senti... como poderia explicar? Incrivelmente entusiasmada! Sim, foi assim mesmo! Nada mais natural, eu acho. Cresci ouvindo a história do famoso Harry Potter, então, por que não me sentiria dessa maneira ao vê-lo pessoalmente?

O mais inacreditável, pelo menos para mim, foi quando ele se tornou o melhor amigo do meu irmão Rony. Nossa, quando meu irmão mandou uma carta para a família dizendo isso, eu simplesmente não acreditei. Rony, meu irmão, melhor amigo de Harry Potter? Piada...

Pior que era verdade. Ok, eu acreditei no Rony, sabia que ele não era um mentiroso... Mas eu ainda precisava ver com meus próprios olhos. Tive a confirmação disso no dia em que desci as escadas da minha casa e dei de cara com o dito cujo. Lá estava ele, Harry Potter, tomando café da manhã na mesa da cozinha da Toca. Foi a experiência mais traumatizante da minha vida. Ok estou exagerando, não foi essa a mais traumatizante, mas com certeza foi a situação mais constrangedora. Fiquei vermelha feito um pimentão e subi as escadas correndo. Acho que Harry pensou que eu era maluca.

Isso não importa agora. O que importa é que eu fui para Hogwarts e caí na mesma casa que ele. Sim... Eu cruzava toda hora com ele nos corredores. E percebi que o meu entusiasmo era algo maior. Uma paixão platônica de uma garotinha. Tudo certo até aí, um dia certamente iria passar... Mesmo porque ele nunca me notou mesmo... Sim, um dia eu ia me tocar que aquilo era besteira minha.

Grande engano, e bota grande nisso.

Não passou. Ano após ano eu estava lá, gaguejando e ficando vermelha só se ele me desse um mero "bom dia". Sinto-me uma estúpida agora. Eu fui ridícula! Mas eu era uma garotinha imatura cheia de sonhos... Sonhos, estes que foram destruídos quando eu percebi que Harry gostava de outra.

É, ele gostava de uma garota da Corvinal, e eu não gosto nem de lembrar o nome dela. Ele gostava dela, e nem ao menos reparava em mim. Ele a convidou para o Baile de Inverno, e eu fiquei arrasada. Acabei indo com outro garoto no baile, o Neville. Ele até que é legal, mas confesso que não foi nada agradável quando eu voltei para a Grifinória com meus pés amassados. Neville pisoteou meus pobres pezinhos durante todas as danças... E eu ainda via o Harry, lá, olhando com inveja para o par da garota que ele gostava... Enquanto isso, meu maior desejo era que ele olhasse para mim, e não para ela. Acho que ele não me veria nem que eu ficasse na frente dele com uma placa "EI, OLHA EU AQUI!" Cego...

Ah, chegou a hora da revolta! Eu fiquei muito doida da vida! Como? Como ele podia ser tão tonto? Eu é que não seria otária a ponto de ficar esperando por ele e deixando a vida passar... Não mesmo! Parti para outra! Não dizem que um amor se cura com outro amor? Era isso que eu faria.

Conheci um garoto da Corvinal, Michael Corner. Ele se interessou por mim, eu por ele, nós começamos a sair juntos, enfim, ficamos. Até aí tudo ótimo; o problema era: eu ainda continuava prestando atenção em Harry.

Eu fiquei sabendo quando ele ficou com aquela Chang. A escola toda comentava que eles apareciam juntos às vezes e que, provavelmente, estavam ficando. Hermione me confirmou a história, dizendo que Harry tinha contado, todo bobo, a ela e Rony que tinha beijado Chang. Eu empinei o nariz e disse "Que me importa? Faça bom proveito!". Que mentira... Bem no fundo, lá num cantinho do meu coração, eu estava chorando.

E então aconteceram tantas coisas... Eles acabaram brigando, eu acabei descobrindo que Michael era um babaca... No final das contas, o que sobrou foi mesmo Michael e Chang, eu e Dino Thomas, Harry sozinho. Do jeito que ele estava, parecia que iria demorar muito a se interessar por garotas novamente. Harry tinha se machucado muito naquele ano. Talvez tenha sido o ano mais difícil para ele.

Nesse meio tempo, entre aquela época e agora, muita coisa mudou. Drasticamente, eu diria. Acabei terminando com Dino também. Ele era legal comigo, mas... não era exatamente o que eu queria. Por outro lado, Harry teve poucos relacionamentos durante esse tempo. Que eu saiba, ele ficou com umas duas garotas ano passado, o que é uma média bem baixa considerando o resto da população masculina da escola da idade dele. Por exemplo: a coisa nojenta do Malfoy ficou com umas seis ou sete garotas (que na minha opinião tinham sérios problemas mentais por agüentarem aquele garoto emplastado de gel) durante esse tempo; Simas com cinco, isso sem falar dos outros. Harry poderia ser considerado tímido perto dos demais garotos.

Bem, tímido ele sempre foi, mas eu vejo que Harry passou por várias fases. O menino que eu conheci era extremamente tímido e gentil. Ele se transformou num adolescente grosso e revoltado mais tarde. Agora, ele é uma pessoa amarga e triste. Sinceramente, eu preferia o Harry tímido, mas em vista do que ele é agora, até o Harry revoltado seria melhor.

Tenho um pouco de pena dele. Harry passou por tantas pancadas na vida, que até entendo que ele seja assim agora. Não bastasse tudo que já lhe tinha acontecido, ainda veio aquilo no final do quinto ano dele. Harry nunca mais foi o mesmo depois que Sirius morreu. Tenho a impressão de que esse foi o grande marco da vida dele.

Basicamente, existem dois "Harrys". O Harry de antes da morte de Sirius, e o de depois. O de antes poderia não ser a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, mas pelo menos ele sorria e ria às vezes. Já o outro Harry...

Eu nunca mais o vi sorrindo. Nunca. Pelo menos um sorriso que fosse verdadeiro. Harry sorri sim: quando humilha Malfoy no quadribol, quando solta frases sarcásticas para o Prof. Snape (ele não se importa mais com as detenções constantes)... Mas sorrir, sorrir de verdade... Nunca mais.

Harry é uma pessoa triste, fechada e amarga. Há dois nomes que uma pessoa inteligente e sensata não fala na presença dele: o primeiro, Bellatrix Lestrange. O pobre coitado que disser esse nome na frente de Harry recebe um olhar tão fulminante que deseja no mesmo momento nunca ter nascido. Já o segundo nome é ainda mais complicado que o primeiro: Sirius Black. Uma vez eu presenciei a cena em que Rony comentou sobre Sirius na frente de Harry; demorou vinte minutos para alguém conseguir tirá-lo do estado aéreo que se encontrava depois disso. Dizer o nome "Sirius" na frente dele é o mesmo que pedir para que ele fique calado por quase uma semana.

Talvez agora seja mais fácil entender aquelas frases que eu disse antes. "Amar é sofrer" é a minha frase, e "Sofrer é não amar" é a frase de Harry. Eu ainda o amo, mesmo que já tenha desistido dele, e sofro duplamente: por ele e por mim. Já Harry parece ter construído uma muralha em torno de si que ninguém consegue transpor. Ele não ama, ele não vive. Fazendo jus ao título que lhe atribuem: ele sobrevive. "O menino que sobreviveu."

Virgínia Weasley

Gina depositou a pena sobre o diário e suspirou longamente. O sol pálido de fim de verão estava se pondo no horizonte, e seu brilho incidia sobre as páginas amareladas pelo tempo nas quais ela tinha acabado de escrever aquelas memórias. Demorou muito para que tivesse coragem de escrever novamente em um diário, por motivos que ela não gostava de lembrar e principalmente comentar. Porém, naquele momento, ela viu necessidade em fazê-lo. Seu coração estava tão pesado que ela não conseguia mais guardar tudo aquilo somente para si mesma. Como não tinha nenhuma amiga com a qual se sentisse realmente confortável para contar essas suas particularidades, ela resolveu escrever e, dessa vez, em um diário que não lhe respondesse. 

Era um domingo tranqüilo em Hogwarts, o que era um milagre; tranqüilidade era um item em falta no mundo da magia naquela época. Depois que o Ministério da Magia assumiu publicamente que Lord Voldemort estava de volta, com toda sua força e poder, o caos se estabeleceu de vez no mundo mágico. Havia ataques, mortes... Estas atingiam qualquer um, não importava quem fosse. Gina perdeu a conta de quantos colegas tinham perdido parentes ou amigos... Ela mesma passou por um momento difícil como esse um pouco antes do Natal do ano anterior; seu irmão Percy fora morto quando estava num trabalho do Ministério no sudoeste da Inglaterra. O único alento para sua mãe e toda a família Weasley era que Percy partira já livre das mágoas e brigas daquela época em que a maioria das pessoas não acreditava, muito menos ele, que Voldemort estava de volta.

- Ei... Gina... - alguém a chamou às suas costas.

Ela não respondeu. Estava concentrada demais em seus pensamentos para notar qualquer coisa.

- GINA!!!

- AHHH!!! - ela exclamou assustada, sendo bruscamente interrompida em seus pensamentos por aquele grito. Assim que virou lentamente seu rosto para quem era o autor do grito, viu uma menina loira, de cabelos desgrenhados e aparência sonhadora. - Qual é o seu problema, Luna? - Gina perguntou aborrecida depois de se recompor do susto.

- Eu não tenho problema algum. - Luna Lovegood respondeu. Gina não pôde deixar de reparar no chapéu ridículo que ela usava: era azul intenso, e uma grande águia, o símbolo da casa dela, a Corvinal, estava empoleirada no alto dele. Gina riria se não estivesse tão desanimada. - Parece que você é que tem um problema, Gina. Por que não pede para Madame Pomfrey dar uma olhada nos seus ouvidos? Você pode estar ficando surda...

- Nossa, que engraçado, Luna! Tô morrendo de rir...

- Eu não pedi pra você rir. - disse Luna, dando ares de desimportância a Gina, enquanto se sentava ao seu lado no banco. - Só citei um fato.

Gina esboçou um meio sorriso. Ela e Luna eram boas amigas, apesar de Gina se aborrecer constantemente com a mania que Luna tinha de lhe perturbar a paciência quando estava chateada. Se bem que isso poderia ser engraçado às vezes.

- Pra que o chapéu? - Gina perguntou, fechando o diário com cuidado para não borrar a tinta.

Luna deu um peteleco na águia empoleirada no alto do adorno, e ela bateu as asas freneticamente, soltando um pio histérico.

- Preciso melhorar isso. - falou Luna aborrecida. - O chapéu? - ela perguntou totalmente distraída. Gina assentiu. - Oras, pra que mais seria senão quadribol?

- Quadribol?

- Claro! Corvinal e Grifinória se enfrentam daqui a quinze dias, esqueceu? Seremos rivais! - ela riu mostrando os dentes.

- Não acredito que você está contando os dias...

- Vai ser um jogaço! - Luna ignorou o comentário de Gina. - O Harry está treinando muito o seu time esses dias, não é?

Harry tinha se tornado o capitão do time da Grifinória no ano anterior; na verdade, parecia ser realmente a única coisa pela qual ele se interessava e gostava de fazer. Rony ainda era o goleiro, e tinha melhorado bastante seu desempenho durante esse meio tempo, mesmo que ainda não fosse um Olívio Wood da vida. Gina pegou uma das vagas de artilheira; apesar de se dar muito bem como apanhadora, ela tinha a consciência de que Harry era bem melhor do que ela nessa posição e devolveu-a à ele. Além disso, ela não gostava muito de ser apanhadora; era muita pressão.

- Está querendo espionar para a Corvinal, por acaso?

- Você sabe muito bem que mesmo que eu estivesse fazendo isso, ninguém acreditaria na "Loony" Lovegood aqui quando ela fosse contar. - Luna suspirou, enquanto encostava-se ao banco. No começo, Luna ficava chateada quando alguém lhe chamava de "Loony", mas depois de um tempo se acostumou e começou a encarar com naturalidade. O apelido era até motivo de piada entre Gina e ela.

- Eu estava brincando. - Gina sorriu, levantando-se e ficando de frente para a colega, enquanto abraçava o diário. 

O sol já tinha se posto, e a brisa da noite já acariciava as duas garotas. Luna, que estava observando o céu distraidamente, demorou muito tempo para perceber que Gina já estava de pé; quase deu um salto quando percebeu, e também se levantou.

- Que livro é esse? - ela perguntou, apontando para o diário. 

- Não é um livro, é um diário.

Luna abriu um sorriso maroto.

- Me deixa ver!

- Não!

Ela soltou um muxoxo. Gina começou a caminhar, deixando Luna para trás, e a corvinal logo se apressou para acompanhar a amiga.

- O que você escreveu aí?

- Não interessa.

- Eu não queria ver mesmo. - ela deu de ombros, como se não ligasse.

Gina riu. É claro que ela queria saber; Luna era muito curiosa, o que provava que ela era mesmo filha de um jornalista. O pai de Luna era editor do "The Quibbler", a revista mais cheia de esquisitices do mundo mágico, e o sonho de Luna era ser dona de sua própria revista.

As duas penetraram no hall de entrada conversando sobre as aulas que teriam no dia seguinte. O cheirinho familiar do jantar vinha do Salão Principal, enchendo as narinas das garotas. A águia no topo do chapéu de Luna não parou de piar até que ela desse um soco no animal.

Porém, quando elas estavam quase chegando no Salão Principal, uma pessoa veio correndo e esbarrou em Gina, que caiu de costas no chão, o diário voando de suas mãos e aterrizando dois metros adiante. 

- Ai! - a garota exclamou, sentando e levando a mão direita à cabeça, sentindo-se ligeiramente tonta pelo tombo.

- Ei, mas que falta de senso de direção, hein? - Luna comentou.

- Desculpe. - a pessoa murmurou, e Gina percebeu pelo tom de voz que era um garoto, mas ainda não o tinha reconhecido por estar ligeiramente atordoada. - Você tá legal, Gina?

A primeira parte dele que Gina viu foi sua mão estendida para ajudá-la a se pôr de pé. A garota levantou os olhos para ver o rosto do garoto, e seus olhos se arregalaram. Era Harry.

Além das mudanças no seu jeito de ser, Harry tinha mudado bastante fisicamente também. No entanto, essas foram para melhor. Ele não era mais aquele menino franzina e magricela que Gina conheceu, tampouco aquele garoto que parecia ter crescido rápido demais. Harry agora tomava feições de um homem; ele era muito mais alto que Gina, e só não tinha ultrapassado Rony porque ele sempre fora realmente alto. Seus ombros estavam mais largos, e seu rosto tomava formas bem mais adultas. Os cabelos negros e despenteados estavam ligeiramente mais compridos e caíam desarrumados sobre seus olhos, dando um charme peculiar ao rosto do rapaz. Na realidade, as únicas coisas que ainda eram as mesmas eram os olhos verdes, sempre escondidos atrás das lentes dos óculos redondos, e a inconfundível cicatriz de raio na testa. De resto, Harry tinha mudado completamente.

Ele continuou a encarando, intrigado pela resposta da garota estar demorando mais do que o normal. Gina finalmente se tocou e aceitou a mão dele estendida.

- Tudo bem, Harry. Eu tô ótima. - ela falou, enquanto se levantava com a ajuda dele.

- Ah, que bom. - ele disse aliviado. - Eu pensei que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa, você demorou para responder.

- É que ela estava admirando seus belos olhos verdes. - Luna se intrometeu. Gina a olhou como se pudesse linchá-la ali mesmo. - Cruzes, foi só um comentário...

Mas, de qualquer maneira, Harry não estava mais escutando. Ele tinha se abaixado para apanhar o diário que estava no chão. Olhou-o com uma certa curiosidade antes de oferecê-lo a Gina:

- É seu, não é?

- É sim. - ela respondeu rápido, praticamente arrancando o diário das mãos dele. A última coisa que ela queria no mundo nesse momento era que ele, ou qualquer outra pessoa lesse o que ela tinha acabado de escrever ali. - Obrigada.

- "Confidências de Gina Weasley". - Luna zombou. - Deve ser uma leitura bem interessante, pena que a autora não deixe ninguém ver...

- Se você não parar de falar besteira eu juro que esse mesmo diário vai te acertar tão rápido que você nem vai saber o que lhe atingiu. - Gina respondeu seca.

- Credo, que violência! - Luna fingiu um tom indignado. Essas demonstrações "carinhosas" eram comuns entre as duas, e elas mesmas achavam muito divertido. - Bem, vou-me embora já que ninguém me quer! Adeus!

E Luna foi embora com o nariz empinado. Os olhos de Harry acompanharam a garota, e depois caminharam, perplexos, até Gina, que segurava o riso.

- Estou preocupado. - ele falou.

- Por quê? - Gina perguntou confusa.

- Acho que a loucura dela pode estar começando a te afetar.

Gina riu. Às vezes Harry era engraçado sem saber, mas mesmo que ele fizesse piadas, nunca ria. Ela parou assim que reparou isso. Os olhos dele sempre eram opacos, como agora.

- Bem... Se está tudo direito aqui acho que já posso ir. Desculpe pelo descuido. - ele falou, referindo-se ao encontrão, e saiu da direção dela, começando a subir a escadaria para o primeiro andar.

- Você não vai jantar? - perguntou Gina.

- Não. - ele respondeu rápido, mas provavelmente percebeu que fora grosso, porque parou de subir, e se virou para olhá-la, completando: - Estou atrasado e sem fome também.

- Atrasado pra quê?

Assim que fez a pergunta, Gina desejou não tê-la feito. Sentiu-se tão intrometida quanto Luna. Harry pensou por alguns instantes, e respondeu:

- Coisa minha. A gente se vê.

E ele subiu as escadas, sumindo de vista. Gina deu de ombros, e seguiu seu caminho de volta ao Salão Principal. Harry deveria estar indo fazer alguma coisa importante, e não era à ela que ele iria contar. O garoto tinha se tornado tão fechado, que era difícil ele contar as coisas até mesmo para Rony e Hermione, imagine Gina.

O Salão Principal estava cheio e barulhento como de costume. O barulho de talheres batendo nos pratos podia ser ouvido em meio à barulheira que os alunos faziam com suas conversas. O cheirinho de comida invadiu novamente as narinas de Gina, embriagando-a. Antes de se dirigir à mesa da Grifinória, ela viu Luna sentada à mesa da Corvinal; até pensou em chamá-la para se sentar com ela, mas a garota estava tão entretida com seu bife com batatas, que Gina achou melhor conversar com ela mais tarde.

- Oi. - ela falou, assim que se sentou ao lado de Rony e de frente a Hermione.

- Oi, Gina! - os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo, felizes por ela ter chegado e finalmente poderem ter com quem conversar. Gina sabia muito bem o porquê disso.

Rony e Hermione ficaram pela primeira vez no sexto ano deles, mas nunca tiveram um relacionamento que durasse mais de uma semana. Muita gente já tinha notado que os dois se gostavam, e parecia que só eles mesmos que ainda não tinham percebido. Porém, mesmo que se gostassem, eles eram briguentos e teimosos demais para passarem muito tempo juntos. O namoro deles, se é que aquilo poderia ser chamado de namoro, tinha sempre esse constante "vai e volta". Atualmente eles estavam na fase do "vai", e quando isso acontecia, não se falavam de maneira alguma até que viesse a "volta". Harry, assim como Gina, bem que tentava apaziguar essas brigas, mas a paciência do garoto já se esgotara há muito tempo, tanto que, na maioria das vezes em que Rony e Hermione começavam a brigar, ele fingia que não via.

- Ah, então ainda não estão se falando? - Gina perguntou, enquanto se servia de purê de batatas.

- Como assim, "estão se falando"? - Rony perguntou com cinismo. - Não tinha ninguém aqui até você chegar, como eu poderia falar com alguém?

Gina viu Hermione lançar um olhar de profunda raiva contida para Rony. Foi difícil segurar o riso.

- Onde você estava, Gina? - foi a vez de Hermione perguntar, tentando desviar a atenção de Gina de Rony para ela. - Eu não te vi o domingo inteiro.

- Eu estava nos jardins. - respondeu Gina, enquanto engolia um pedaço particularmente grande de bife. - Apenas passando o tempo.

- Sorte sua. - Rony disse com desgosto. - Eu passei o dia inteiro fazendo tarefas e mais tarefas de casa... Ainda vou enlouquecer por causa desses N.I.E.M.s desgraçados...

- Os N.I.E.M.s são ainda mais importantes que os N.O.M.s, pois são o passaporte para ingressarmos nas nossas carreiras após Hogwarts. - Hermione falou com seu tom de sabe-tudo. - Mas teremos um descanso semana que vem com a visita a Hogsmeade.

- Estou contando os minutos para que esse dia chegue... - suspirou Rony.

Gina riu para o seu prato de purê. Subitamente, Rony e Hermione perceberam que estavam se falando, e logo tentaram desfazer o equívoco virando um para cada lado. Dois minutos depois, constrangido, Rony deu uma desculpa qualquer e saiu da mesa, deixando Gina e Hermione a sós.

- Vocês são tão infantis... - comentou Gina.

- "Nós"? - ela perguntou ofendida. - _Ele_ é infantil!

Gina lhe lançou um olhar significante. Hermione se ajeitou na cadeira, mas tentou manter a pose.

- Ok, eu sou um pouquinho teimosa às vezes...

- "Pouquinho"? "Às vezes"?

Hermione emburrou a cara, mordendo o lábio inferior antes de dizer:

- "Muito teimosa a toda hora." Essa frase é melhor?

- Muito melhor. - Gina terminou o purê, e tomou um grande gole de suco de abóbora. - Qual foi a causa da briga essa vez?

Hermione se recostou na cadeira, desanimada.

- Rony continua implicando com a minha tentativa de libertar os elfos domésticos. Ele falou umas coisas muito idiotas para mim quando viu que viu a carta que eu quero mandar para o Ministério em favor da liberdade dos elfos. Nós discutimos e deu nisso.

Gina achou melhor não dizer que achava que havia coisas bem mais urgentes a serem resolvidas numa época de guerra, do que a causa dos elfos. Mas ela também sabia que seu irmão poderia ser bastante irritante quando queria.

- Por que vocês não conversam? - ela sugeriu.

- Não há diálogo entre nós. Rony é um cabeça dura.

- Então não sei como te ajudar...

- Você já faz muito me escutando. - Hermione sorriu. Gina retribuiu o sorriso timidamente. - Mas vamos mudar de assunto. E você, hein, Gina?

- Eu o quê? - ela perguntou, enchendo a boca com um generoso pedaço de pudim de chocolate.

Hermione sorriu marotamente.

- Oras, você sabe! - ela piscou. - Eu reparei que você e aquele garoto da Corvinal andam conversando bastante...

Gina desviou a cabeça para ver o garoto ao qual Hermione se referia. Ele estava conversando com alguns amigos, não muito longe de Luna, que agora devorava, assim como Gina, o pudim de chocolate.

- Ah, o Kevin? - Hermione assentiu, sorrindo. - Nós só somos amigos, acho que nem isso... colegas é a palavra certa.

- Hum, hum... Sei, mas parece que não é o que ele quer ser exatamente.

- É claro que é o que ele quer! - Gina falou categórica. - E se não for, ele vai ter que querer!

Gina e Hermione passaram o resto do jantar falando sobre banalidades. Hermione bem que tentou falar sobre suas ansiedades com relação aos N.I.E.M.s, mas Gina logo contornou o assunto, que recaiu sobre a visita a Hogsmeade. Naquela época de guerra, cada visita ao condado era um acontecimento diferente, pois a freqüência das visitas diminuiu bastante se comparado com os outros anos.

- Eu realmente queria que eu e Rony nos acertássemos antes dessa visita. - Hermione suspirou, enquanto ela e Gina caminhavam juntas na direção da Torre da Grifinória depois de terminarem o jantar.

- Ah, Hermione, então conversa com ele! Deve ter um jeito de vocês se acertarem!

- Não... Eu é que não vou me rebaixar!

Gina bufou.

- Ok, então faça o que quiser! - ela exclamou. - Por mim tudo bem, eu sei que vocês sempre acabam voltando mesmo...

Hermione olhou de esguelha para Gina e deu de ombros.

- Mas vai ser uma situação bastante constrangedora, sabe? Eu e Rony não vamos estar nos falando, e o Harry vai ficar naquela situação chata de ficar se dividindo entre nós dois que eu sei... 

- Eu esbarrei nele quando vinha jantar. - Gina comentou. Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Esbarrou como?

- Ele veio correndo e me derrubou.

Hermione riu.

- Nossa, eu sabia que ele andava meio distraído, mas nem tanto.

Gina riu também.

- Você tem idéia para onde ele poderia ter ido? - ela perguntou com curiosidade. - Ele estava com tanta pressa...

- Eu acho... - Hermione pensou por alguns instantes. - ...que ele foi falar com o Dumbledore, mas não tenho certeza. Harry nunca fala direito o que vai fazer quando sai assim...

- Esquisito... Se bem que o diretor não estava mesmo no Salão Principal...

- É verdade. - Hermione parou de falar e refletiu por alguns minutos antes de dizer: - Às vezes eu tenho umas hipóteses muito malucas sobre o que o Harry vai fazer nessas saídas bruscas...

- É mesmo? - Gina perguntou intrigada.

- É sim... - Hermione riu. - Mas é um pouco descabido... Às vezes eu fico imaginando... - ela baixou o tom de voz. - ... se ele não teria se juntado à Ordem da Fênix!

Gina deixou o queixo cair.

- Como é que é?

- Eu disse que era descabido.

- Mas por que não poderia ser verdade? 

- Ora, Gina, você sabe muito bem que menores de idade não podem entrar na Ordem!

- Mas o Harry não é menor de idade. Ele fez dezessete em julho.

Hermione não disse nada por alguns instantes. Gina a tinha pego desprevenida.

- Mesmo assim! Ele é muito jovem, você não lembra como foi com os gêmeos no meu quinto ano? Eles não puderam entrar na Ordem naquela época, e já eram maiores de idade.

- É, tem razão. - Gina ponderou. Lembrava-se muito bem da indignação de Fred e Jorge a respeito disso; eles só sossegaram quando conseguiram entrar na Ordem também, o que foi um pouco depois de Percy falecer.

- O Harry tem muitos afazeres. - Hermione disse de súbito. - Tem os N.I.E.M.s, o quadribol... ele não teria tempo nem cabeça para a Ordem.

- Pode ser.

- Peskipksi Pesternomi! - Hermione exclamou, e a Mulher Gorda abriu a passagem para a Grifinória.

Gina fez uma careta.

- De quem foi mesmo a idéia de colocar essa senha?

- Rony. - disse Hermione desgostosa. - Eu nunca deveria ter permitido que ele a escolhesse.

- Meu irmão e suas gracinhas... - Gina suspirou. - Lembre-me de dar umas boas pancadas na cabeça dele para ver se entra no tranco!

- Se algum dia a gente voltar a se falar, pode deixar que eu mesma o farei.

Hermione riu, assim como Gina, e as duas entraram no salão comunal da Grifinória.

*******

Hermione parou bruscamente de pentear seu cabelo e depositou a escova na penteadeira. _"É, não está tão ruim para quem não tem namorado para se enfeitar..."_, ela pensou, suspirando, enquanto passava os dedos distraidamente pelos seus cachos castanhos.

Ela caminhou até a janela do dormitório feminino do sétimo ano. Dava para ver a manhã nublada de outono pelo vidro da janela. E também era possível ouvir as conversas fúteis das suas companheiras de quarto...

- O Simas me convidou para ir no "Madame Puddifoot"! - Lilá comentou entusiasmada. - E se ele tentar me beijar?

- Eu tomaria cuidado, Lilá... - Parvati respondeu. - O Simas é um tremendo galinha...

__

"É, você deve saber bem, Parvati...", Hermione pensou com sarcasmo. _"Já ficou com ele umas três vezes!"_

Ela suspirou, virando-se e apoiando as mãos no parapeito da janela. Não adiantava ficar mais ali, se arrumando. A única coisa que aconteceria seria ela ouvir mais coisas a respeito de feitiços de beleza e garotos. Não seria nada agradável. Tirando datas especiais, Hermione não usava esse tipo de feitiços, e garotos também não era um assunto que lhe agradava no momento, não depois de quase duas semanas sem ao menos falar com Rony.

Ninguém deu pela sua falta quando ela saiu silenciosamente do dormitório. Caminhava devagar, pensando aonde poderia ir. Provavelmente Rony e Harry estariam na sala comunal, e ela poderia ir falar com eles... Não. Não estava a fim de dar de cara com Rony naquele momento. Provavelmente iria passar o resto do dia com aquele mal-educado andando em Hogsmeade, e não precisava passar mais tempo olhando, ou melhor, tentando não olhar, para aquela cara emburrada dele. Teimoso... Por que não dava o braço a torcer de uma vez? Passou pelo dormitório do sexto ano. Sim, talvez pudesse ir conversar um pouco com Gina. Ela, assim como Hermione, também não compactuava das conversas vazias das colegas do seu quarto.

- Posso entrar? - Hermione perguntou depois de abrir uma fresta da porta.

Uma garota morena, que conversava animadamente com uma amiga, parou de falar instantaneamente. As duas olharam para Hermione, deram um sorrisinho, e comentaram algo entre si. Mesmo sem ter ouvido, Hermione sabia do que elas falavam: seu cabelo. Dane-se, ela não estava a fim de arrumá-lo muito mesmo.

- Hermione! - Gina exclamou do outro lado do quarto, onde estava sentada na sua cama, colocando os sapatos. - Vem aqui!

Hermione caminhou até a ruiva, sentando-se ao seu lado na cama dela. Gina terminou de arrumar seus sapatos e sentou-se ereta, postando as mãos nas coxas e sorrindo para a garota ao seu lado.

- A que devo a honra da visita da monitora-chefe? Ou será que fiz algo de errado?

Tanto Hermione, quanto Rony, tinham conseguido os cargos de monitores-chefes no começo do sétimo ano, mesmo sempre se metendo em encrencas junto de Harry. Hermione desconfiava, ou melhor, tinha certeza que havia dedo de Dumbledore e da Profª. McGonagall na nomeação dos dois.

- Claro que não... - Hermione riu, cruzando os braços. - Só resolvi dar uma passadinha aqui.

- Pensei que você estivesse com Rony e Harry.

Hermione suspirou desanimada. Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Não me diga que você e meu irmão ainda estão brigados!

- Tá bom, eu não digo.

- Ah, vocês dois... Quando vão mudar?

- Talvez nunca.

- É o que parece. - Gina lamentou, levantando-se. - Vamos embora daqui estou cheia desse lugar... - ela indicou as garotas que riam de alguma coisa e falavam aos cochichos.

- E para onde vamos? - Hermione perguntou quando já estavam encostando a porta atrás de si.

- Para a sala comunal, onde mais?

- Rony deve estar lá...

- Ah, Hermione! Vocês têm que parar com isso!

- Fala isso pra ele!

- Ok, eu te faço companhia agora, mas depois vou ter que te deixar... Vou encontrar a Luna mais tarde para irmos juntas a Hogsmeade.

- Obrigada, Gina! - Hermione exclamou contente, juntando as mãos.

As duas desceram as escadas que davam na sala comunal, e não foi muito difícil ver Harry e Rony sentados no chão, próximos da lareira, jogando xadrez bruxo. Harry olhava entediado para o tabuleiro, esperando a sua vez, enquanto Rony analisava demoradamente sua próxima jogada. Quando Hermione e Gina se aproximaram, Harry levantou os olhos para elas.

- Bom dia, garotas.

Gina respondeu com um sorriso, enquanto Hermione fez questão de dizer:

- Bom dia, _Harry_.

A reação de Rony foi imediata. O joelho dele se levantou sozinho e acabou esbarrando no tabuleiro, fazendo com que as peças se espalhassem no chão. A rainha e o bispo brancos fizeram gestos raivosos para o garoto.

- Viu o que você fez, Harry? Você me desconcentrou!

- Eu? - o garoto perguntou com os olhos arregalados. - Você se atrapalha todo só porque ouviu a voz da Mione, e eu é que te atrapalhei? Sai dessa vida, cara.

Imediatamente, tanto Rony, quanto Hermione, ficaram sem jeito. Gina suprimiu uma risadinha, mas ao perceber o clima pesado, tentou mudar de assunto:

- Vocês souberam da nova loja de doces que abriu em Hogsmeade? Parece que ela vai fazer concorrência com a Dedosdemel!

E eles começaram uma conversa banal sobre a visita a Hogsmeade que seria dali a pouco. Hermione e Rony faziam um grande esforço para não falarem entre si, mas Harry, sutilmente, fazia-os se dirigirem um ao outro sem que notassem. Quando eles percebiam, já era tarde demais, e Gina já estava rindo, enquanto Harry os mirava com um olhar vitorioso.

Quando já era quase dez da manhã, os quatro resolveram sair do salão para irem para Hogsmeade. Gina tinha combinado com Luna às dez e quinze na porta de carvalho que dava para os jardins. Assim que enxergou a amiga, ela se separou do trio, deixando para Harry a tarefa de agüentar Rony e Hermione sem se falarem.

- Hum, você tem andado muito com os três ultimamente, não é? - Luna perguntou como quem não queria nada para Gina, assim que a garota se aproximou.

- O mesmo de sempre, Luna. - a corvinal lançou um olhar para Harry e depois se voltou para Gina. - Não começa.

- Eu não disse nada! Você me ouviu dizendo alguma coisa?

Gina lhe lançou um olhar fulminante, e Luna se calou por apenas um minuto, quando começou a falar novamente:

- Eu falei com o Kevin hoje. - ela comentou, enquanto as duas davam suas autorizações para Filch, que as analisava profundamente.

- E daí?

- Daí que ele falou de você.

- E daí? - Gina perguntou desinteressada, enquanto as duas caminhavam pelos jardins. As nuvens estavam bem escuras.

- Ora, Gina, vai dizer que você não nota que ele tá a fim de você? Até eu, que sou louca e desligada, noto!

Gina se virou para ela, com um olhar condescendente.

- Você não é louca... Loony.

Luna tentou fazer uma expressão brava, mas não conseguiu e riu com Gina.

- Não tenta fugir do assunto, Srta. Weasley! - ela insistiu. - O Kevin pediu para eu te perguntar se você quer ir encontrá-lo no Madame Puddifoot. Você vai?

- Não.

- Você é durona, hein?

- Todas as relações que eu tive não deram certo, Luna, porque eu justamente não gostava de verdade dos garotos que estavam comigo. Da próxima vez que eu tiver alguma coisa com alguém, quero que seja verdadeiro.

- É... - Luna suspirou, enquanto olhava marotamente para um certo trio à frente delas, mais especificamente para um garoto de cabelos despenteados. - Talvez não tenha dado certo porque você ficava pensando numa certa pessoa...

- Eu juro que nunca mais, nunca mais mesmo, conto alguma coisa pra você, Luna! - Gina retrucou emburrada.

- Você não precisava contar. Qualquer um percebia.

- Mas eu desisti, entendeu? D-E-S-I-S-T-I! Já era, eu sei que isso é tempo perdido. Não sou idiota a ponto de ficar insistindo em algo que nunca vai acontecer!

- Calma, Gina, não tá mais aqui quem falou! - ela falou levantando as mãos, numa atitude defensiva. Gina não teve como não sorrir. - Pra onde vamos, então?

- Dar uma volta. Preciso refrescar minhas idéias.

Apesar do tempo feio, Hogsmeade estava bem agradável para passear e se divertir naquele dia, ainda mais para alunos que estiveram trancados no castelo por mais de um mês. Gina e Luna foram na Dedosdemel, na Zonko's e na Dervixes e Banges. Depois de quase meia hora para Gina arrancar Luna de frente de uma banca de revistas, as duas começaram a planejar para onde iriam a seguir.

- A gente podia ir ao correio. - Luna sugeriu, enquanto lambia seu sorvete. As duas tinham passado na sorveteria antes.

- Já estou cansada de corujas. - Gina respondeu. - Posso ver um monte se for no corujal. Mas podíamos ir à loja de animais! Tem uns gatinhos lindos lá!

- Não tem lugar melhor, não?

- Ah, Luna, eu já te esperei na banca, agora é a sua vez!

A loja de animais estava com o costumeiro cheio de cocô de animais, mas Gina não se importou e foi direto na parte onde estavam os gatos. Luna a seguiu, sem dar muita importância aos bichos, ainda lambendo distraidamente seu sorvete enquanto observava o resto da loja. Foi nesse momento que Gina sentiu dedos no seu ombro.

- Pára de me cutucar, Luna! - Gina exclamou, virando-se para olhar a garota.

- Olha quem tá ali! - ela apontou para um grupo próximo ao balcão.

Hermione e Rony estavam com os rostos virados, enquanto Neville, segurando Trevo e uma sacola de compras nas suas mãos, estava entre os dois, totalmente sem jeito. Harry estava falando com a vendedora, comprando alguma coisa.

- O que é que tem? - Gina perguntou.

- Vamos até lá, oras!

Luna puxou Gina, praticamente carregando-a até onde estavam os outros.

- E quanto aos gatinhos que eu queria ver?

- Você os vê depois, garota! Que coisa!

- Ah, tá...

- Oi, pessoal! - Luna exclamou, assim que as duas chegaram perto do grupo. 

Rony e Hermione olharam intrigados para as duas, enquanto Neville parecia agradecido por ter mais gente que não estivesse brigada perto dele. Luna não deixou essa escapar despercebida:

- Viemos te salvar desses dois malucos, Neville! - Luna exclamou animada, apontando para Rony e Hermione, que lhe lançaram olhares fulminantes. Neville parecia bem tentado a concordar com Luna.

- Sua doida! - Gina exclamou, dando uma cotovelada em Luna. - Se toca!

- Mas é verdade!

Hermione ia dizer algo quando a voz de Harry, que tinha se aproximado, se sobrepôs a dela:

- Ela está certa. Vocês dois estão muito chatos com essa briga ridícula. - Rony fez uma careta para o amigo. Harry não se importou. - Vocês fazem qualquer um subir pelas paredes! Deu pena do Neville, sabe?

- Não, tudo bem... - Neville fez um gesto displicente.

Hermione olhou para o menino com um olhar fuzilante, e Neville tremeu.

- Afinal, você comprou ou não o remédio da Edwiges? - Rony perguntou a Harry.

- Tá aqui. - ele respondeu, mostrando a pequena sacola. - Já podemos ir, se é isso que tá querendo insinuar.

- Vamos pra onde, agora? - Hermione perguntou.

- Que tal o Três Vassouras? - Rony sugeriu e, assim que percebeu que tinha respondido uma pergunta de Hermione, fechou a cara.

- Ótimo! - Harry exclamou, e apontou para Gina, Luna e Neville. - E vocês três estão convidados também, porque eu juro que vou ter um ataque de nervos se tiver que agüentar sozinho mais um minuto que seja de Rony e Hermione brigando!

Harry ignorou solenemente as caras emburradas que os dois amigos lhe mostraram depois dessa frase, e os seis garotos seguiram para o Três Vassouras. O bar estava quase inteiramente cheio, e eles penaram para achar uma mesa sobrando. A única que conseguiram era no fundo do bar e, pior, ao lado da de um grupo de sonserinos que incluía Draco Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle.

- Ei, Granger! - Pansy Parkinson, que também estava no grupo, gritou assim que os garotos se acomodaram em suas mesas. - Há quantos dias você não penteia esse ninho de aranhas em cima da sua cabeça?

A mesa da Sonserina explodiu em gargalhadas. Rony olhou mais atravessado para a sonserina do que a própria Hermione. Neville murmurou bem baixinho:

- Se a gente ignorar, eles vão parar.

Mas Hermione, que não estava em um de seus melhores dias, já tinha se virado e dito:

- Desde do dia em que você bateu as suas fuças numa porta e ficou com essa cara amassada, Parkinson! Ah, esqueci, você já nasceu assim prejudicada, né?

Foi a vez da mesa da Grifinória começar a rir. Harry apenas sorriu levemente. Madame Rosmerta se aproximou da mesa, e perguntou o que eles queriam.

- Seis cervejas amanteigadas. - Harry, que era o único que não gargalhava na mesa, pediu.

- E então, Potter? - Draco Malfoy, depois que Madame Rosmerta foi embora, se virou para a mesa dos garotos. - Quando você vai morrer, hein? Nenhum dementador foi à sua casa nas férias te matar dessa vez, não?

Instantaneamente, a mesa dos grifinórios ficou em silêncio absoluto. Todos estavam paralisados; aquilo não era assunto que se brincasse, mas em se tratando de Malfoy, qualquer coisa poderia ser esperada. Harry se virou calmamente para o sonserino e falou, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo:

- Não se preocupe, Malfoy. Quando eu morrer, não vou me esquecer de te visitar toda noite para puxar o seu pé!

O sorriso no rosto do sonserino se desfez como por mágica. Luna começou a rir escandalosamente, enquanto os outros apenas sorriam, não era possível saber se pela frase de Harry ou pela risada de Luna. Madame Rosmerta se aproximou com as bebidas, deixando um papel na mesa dos sonserinos.

- A conta que vocês pediram, garotos. E sem querer ser inconveniente, mas é que o bar está cheio, se vocês não foram consumir mais nada, tem outras pessoas precisando de mesas.

Luna riu mais escandalosamente ainda, enquanto os outros apenas abafavam risadinhas depois de verem os sonserinos serem praticamente expulsos do bar. Antes de ir embora, Malfoy olhou ameaçadoramente para Harry, que apenas retribuiu com um sorriso sarcástico.

Depois de muitas piadas sobre os sonserinos, o assunto da mesa variou para piadas sobre os professores mais chatos. Luna começou a comentar sobre um artigo do "The Quibbler", mas ninguém deu muita importância a isso. Lá fora, o tempo estava cada vez mais feio. Depois de duas rodadas de cervejas amanteigadas, Harry se levantou bruscamente.

- Ué, aonde você vai? - Rony perguntou.

- Tenho que ir a um lugar. - Harry respondeu, enquanto olhava rapidamente seu relógio de pulso. - Não vou demorar, eu acho.

- Você não pode esperar um pouco, Harry? - Hermione olhou apreensiva pela janela e viu as nuvens negras no céu. - Se você for agora, provavelmente vai ser pego pela chuva.

- Uma chuvinha não vai me derreter.

Luna riu demasiadamente mais uma vez; todos a olharam como se ela tivesse problemas mentais, mas mesmo assim ela demorou um pouco para parar de rir. Rony encostou-se ao banco e sorriu marotamente.

- Isso tá me cheirando a um encontro... É aquela menina do sétimo ano da Corvinal, Harry? Aquela que tá a fim de você?

As bochechas de Harry ficaram ligeiramente avermelhadas assim que ele notou que todos na mesa estavam olhando para ele. Rapidamente, ele emburrou a cara, e uma veia saltou na sua têmpora.

- Como é mesmo o nome dela? - Rony se perguntou.

- Eu acho que era Celine! - Neville se intrometeu, mas acabou recebendo um olhar fuzilante pela segunda vez no dia, a diferença era que quem o lançava agora era Harry.

- Isso! - Rony exclamou. - É ela, não é, Harry?

- Você está sendo inconveniente, Rony! - Hermione, para espanto de todos, se dirigiu ao garoto. Rony ficou tão surpreso, que por alguns instantes, não sabia o que responder.

- Eu só fiz uma pergunta, e não foi nada de mais! E eu também não estava falando com você, Hermione!

Gina, Luna e Neville se entreolharam entediados. Era o início de mais uma briga entre os dois. Harry suspirou desanimado.

- Você é um insensível!

- E você uma intrometida!

- Rony... Hermione...

- Idiota!

- Chata!

- RONY! HERMIONE!

- CABEÇA-DURA!

- SABE-TUDO!

Harry bufou de irritação. Parecia não adiantar mesmo tentar chamá-los à realidade.

- Desiste. - Gina sugeriu.

- É o que eu vou fazer mesmo. - ele olhou para os outros três, tentando ignorar a discussão dos amigos. - Vocês avisam esses dois que eu os encontro mais tarde?

- Não se preocupe! - Luna disse num tom brincalhão.

- É, não vamos esquecer. - Neville completou. Harry o olhou com descrença; Neville era a pessoa mais esquecida da face da Terra.

- Deixa que eu aviso. - Gina completou.

Harry assentiu e, depois de acenar para eles, deixou o bar. Demorou mais alguns minutos para que Rony e Hermione parassem de discutir e percebessem a ausência do garoto.

- Muito suspeito... - Rony comentou após alguns minutos. - Eu ainda acho que é um encontro. E vocês?

- Tem coisas mais interessantes a se fazer do que discutir os compromissos do Harry, não é? - Gina perguntou irônica. Rony se debruçou na mesa, olhando inquisidoramente para a irmã.

- É mesmo? Parece que você sabe onde ele foi...

- Eu? Por que eu saberia?

- Bem... - Rony se encostou novamente no banco. - Saberemos se é realmente um encontro se você sair daqui sozinha daqui a pouco...

Luna, Neville e até mesmo Hermione deram risadinhas da insinuação de Rony. Gina emburrou a cara e olhou muito brava para o irmão. Quando é que ele iria parar com essa besteira? Já não era daquele dia que ele dizia essas coisas, mas nunca aconteceu e nem aconteceria. Tolice.

Seria mesmo?

*******

A chuva caía forte na calçada em frente a uma loja de modas fechada há muito tempo. As gotas que ricocheteavam no chão molhavam os tênis de Rony e penetravam pelos furos dele. _"Droga. Por que tudo que eu tenho é ruim?"_

Ele desviou os olhos dos seus próprios calçados velhos e olhou de esguelha para Hermione. Os dois estavam debaixo de uma pequena marquise, esperando a chuva melhorar. Ela olhava vagamente para a chuva, parecendo estar com o pensamento muito distante.

Aquele silêncio o incomodava. Ele daria tudo para saber o que ela estaria pensando naquele momento. Será que estaria pensando nele? Não... Hermione não era uma dessas garotas que ficava suspirando pelos cantos só porque brigou com o namorado. Ela era diferente, e exatamente por esse motivo Rony gostava dela.

Porém, ela bem que podia ser um pouco menos orgulhosa, não é? Tudo bem... Talvez ele tivesse exagerado, mas não era para tanto também... Quase duas semanas sem ao menos olhar direito na cara dele? _"Ninguém merece..."_

- Parece que aqueles três fizeram isso de propósito! - ela comentou, quebrando o silêncio.

- Fizeram o quê?

- Nos abandonaram... Eu e você...

- É, pode ser... - Rony tentou disfarçar seu constrangimento. Ele sabia que Gina, Luna e Neville tinham deixado-os sozinhos de propósito. Mas o que Hermione não desconfiava, era que Rony tinha pedido isso à irmã...

- E Harry? - Hermione exclamou de súbito. - Ele disse que voltaria, mas nem deu as caras.

Rony também pediu para que Harry se ausentasse assim que pudesse, mas ele não contaria isso a Hermione. Harry não se importou, disse que tinha mesmo umas coisas para resolver. Rony olhou novamente de esguelha para Hermione. Droga, porque essa marquise tinha que ser tão pequena? Isso também o constrangia...

- Nos molharíamos muito se saíssemos nessa chuva, não é?

- Acho que sim. - ele respondeu.

Novamente silêncio. Rony não conseguiu dizer mais nada, assim como Hermione. Ela começou a brincar com seus cachos do cabelo ligeiramente molhados. Não era muito confortável ficar olhando para Rony. Por que eles tinham que estar tão próximos? O braço dele roçou o seu. Hermione tremeu involuntariamente, e desgrudou do braço dele. A chuva molhou o seu outro braço. _"Ótimo, agora tenho que escolher entre encostar nele ou me molhar!"_

- Por que a gente tem que brigar tanto? - ele perguntou de súbito. - Hermione se assustou tanto, que acabou dando um passo para trás e ficando com parte do corpo na chuva. Rony se virou para olhá-la. - Vai acabar pegando um resfriado desse jeito!

Ele a segurou pela mão e a puxou bruscamente. Hermione acabou dando de cara no peito dele, e Rony respirou mais fundo para sentir o cheiro do cabelo molhado dela. A garota logo se desvencilhou dele, e se virou para o outro lado, aturdida.

- O que você tinha perguntado mesmo?

- Por que a gente briga sempre?

- Talvez por você ser tão teimoso... - ela respondeu tímida. - E eu também...

- Sabe? Eu nem lembro direito por que brigamos dessa vez... - ela se virou para olhá-lo. - Mas... se... eu te magoei... muito... 

__

"Droga por que é tão difícil dizer?"

"Será que ele vai dizer o que eu estou pensando? Ao menos uma vez ele vai admitir que errou?"

O barulho da chuva quebrava o silêncio. De que importava que a marquise era pequena e que começava a chover de vento? Eles estavam se molhando e nem ligavam. Estavam muito próximos um do outro, e não era mais motivo de constrangimento... Era até muito bom.

- Eu... eu...

Um som parecido com uma pancada se sobrepôs ao constante som da chuva batendo no chão. Um grito. Vários gritos. Rony e Hermione se entreolharam, assustados.

- O que é isso? - ela perguntou aflita.

Os olhos de Rony se arregalaram, enquanto ele olhava fixamente para um ponto atrás da garota.

- HERMIONE!

Antes que pudesse se dar conta de qualquer coisa, Hermione viu-se envolvida pelos braços de Rony, que a empurrou para o lado, fazendo com que eles caíssem com um som aquoso no chão enlameado de terra batida. Uma voz gritou uma maldição e, por baixo do corpo de Rony, Hermione pôde ver o brilho de um feitiço sobre suas cabeças.

Rony saiu de cima dela, mas não de sua frente, protegendo-a com o corpo. Ela pôde ver melhor o que estava acontecendo, mas sua visão não foi nada agradável. Um homem encapuzado, vestido de preto, apontava uma varinha para eles.

Um Comensal da Morte.

*******

Gina encostou-se a uma parede, colocando a mão sobre o peito que subia e descia. A chuva batia insistentemente na sua face, e ela já estava completamente encharcada. Mas isso não era importante. Perto do que estava acontecendo, nada era mais importante do que escapar.

Tinha acabado se separando de Luna e Neville na confusão. Sua respiração continuava descompassada, e duvidava que fosse se acalmar logo. Ela fechou os olhos por um segundo. Aquelas imagens... haviam Comensais da Morte... dementadores... lembranças ruins...

Ela olhou para a varinha que estava na sua mão trêmula. Bem que tentou fazer o feitiço do patrono que, num dia distante, Harry começou a ensinar nas suas aulas do E.D. Mas nem ela ou Luna tinham conseguido algo muito substancial. Neville tinha sido atingido por uma maldição quando tentava duelar com um Comensal. Tolo, ele não tinha chance contra um Comensal adulto e bem treinado. Será que estaria bem? E Luna?

Gina abriu os olhos bruscamente. Não podia ficar ali. Parada, num lugar aberto como aquele, era um alvo fácil. Precisava achar um local seguro. Enfrentar Comensais era algo totalmente diferente quando se estava junto dos outros, como foi no seu quarto ano. Sozinha, ela não tinha certeza se conseguiria...

A água molhava seus sapatos toda vez que pisava em alguma poça. Ainda podia ouvir os gritos distantes. Aquilo era perturbador... e desesperador. Não havia ninguém por perto para sua sorte... ou azar. Ela começou a subir uma ladeira, desajeitadamente. Assim que chegou no topo, viu a Casa dos Gritos. E se fosse se esconder ali? 

__

"Não, Gina, isso é covardia! Você vai ficar escondida aí, sem fazer nada? Desça e enfrente tudo isso como uma grifinória!"

Mas ela estava sozinha. Sentia a varinha gelada na mão direita, e a chuva ainda batia no seu rosto; seus cabelos estavam pesados de tão molhados. Seus olhos se arregalaram; sons de passos pisando em poças d'água invadiram seus ouvidos. Ela apertou ainda mais os dedos em volta da varinha.

Os passos cessaram. Gina estava paralisada. O que faria agora? A chuva parecia cair cada vez mais forte, e já era possível ouvir o som de trovões nas redondezas. Temia pelo que veria se virasse o rosto para olhar quem tinha se aproximado. As gotas de chuva escorriam pelo seu braço e pingavam pela ponta da varinha no chão de terra.

__

- Vire-se, garotinha.

Era a voz de uma mulher. Havia zombaria na voz dela. Gina sentiu o sangue correr mais quente nas veias; a varinha tremia na sua mão de tanto apertá-la. O que ela faria agora? Não podia simplesmente se virar e olhar para a mulher. Sabia que isso seria suicídio. Não tinha muita chance, mas talvez se... Sim, era um plano idiota, mas talvez lhe desse ao menos tempo.

Gina se virou rapidamente, com a varinha apontada, e antes mesmo que a mulher tivesse tempo para lhe lançar um feitiço, gritou:

__

- Estupefaça!

Um jato de luz saiu da varinha de Gina, bem na direção da mulher, que rapidamente conjurou uma barreira à sua volta. O feitiço de Gina ricocheteou, e ela teve que correr para que não a atingisse. A mulher começou a rir.

- Menininha tola! Acha mesmo que pode contra mim? - ela disse com aquela voz gelada, rindo, ao mesmo tempo em que retirava o capuz, revelando um rosto que, com certeza, um dia já tinha sido muito belo. Gina prendeu a respiração ao reconhecê-la. - Pense duas vezes. Uma garotinha como você, que mal largou as bonecas, não tem a mínima chance contra Bellatrix Lestrange!

__

"É ela mesma!", Gina pensou com desespero. A mulher que tinha matado Sirius, o padrinho de Harry, e que também tinha enlouquecido os pais de Neville! Se nem eles, que eram aurores e membros da Ordem da Fênix puderam contra essa mulher, como Gina conseguiria escapar dela? Estava com um problema, um enorme problema.

- O que foi? - Bellatrix perguntou com uma voz divertida. - A menininha está com medo? Para seu azar, garotinha, a mamãe não está aqui...

Gina apertava tanto os dedos em volta da varinha, que quase estava furando sua pele com as unhas. Um sentimento totalmente novo se formou dentro dela. Não era medo ou temor, era raiva... orgulho. Aquela mulher não iria zombar dela, não poderia permitir isso. Ela era uma grifinória, uma Weasley! Ela iria lutar.

__

- Petrificus Totalus! - Gina exclamou com a varinha apontada. 

Bellatrix se desviou, gargalhando, e o feitiço atingiu uma árvore atrás dela. Gina também mudou de posição; ficaria em desvantagem se permanecesse num lugar só. Mas não havia muito para onde ir; de um lado, a ladeira por onde subira; do outro, um barranco bastante inclinado. A Casa dos Gritos estava no meio de tudo, mas Gina não iria fugir para lá de maneira alguma.

- Vou te mostrar um feitiço de verdade, garotinha! - Bellatrix disse com sua voz zombadora. - _Crucio!_

Gina se jogou no chão dois segundos antes do feitiço atingi-la, e ele passou zunindo pela sua cabeça. Ela sentiu a terra molhada sujando seu rosto, enquanto a chuva ainda batia no seu corpo. Bellatrix ainda ria, o que fez Gina ficar mais enraivecida.

__

"- Pronto. - falou Harry, quando ela voltou a se sentar novamente. - Devemos ir para a prática agora? Eu estava pensando, em primeiro lugar, nós deveríamos tentar Expelliarmus, vocês sabem, o Feitiço de Desarmamento. Eu sei que é bem básico, mas eu achei isso muito útil-

- Ah, por favor! - disse Zacharias Smith, levantando seus olhos e cruzando os braços. - Eu não acho que Expelliarmus é exatamente o que vai nos ajudar contra Você-Sabe-Quem, você não acha?

- Eu já usei esse feitiço contra ele. - replicou Harry com calma. - Isso salvou a minha vida em Junho."

Mas é claro, por que não tinha pensado nisso antes? Se conseguisse desarmar Bellatrix, conseguiria uma grande vantagem. O problema seria desarmá-la, mas pelo menos Gina tinha que tentar. Ela se levantou e apontou a varinha novamente para Bellatrix, que gargalhava. Estreitou os olhos e gritou":

__

- Expelliarmus!

Bellatrix sorriu vitoriosamente e, também com a varinha apontada, exclamou:

__

- Protego!

O Feitiço de Desarmamento ricocheteou e, antes que Gina pudesse sequer pensar em fazer alguma coisa, ele a atingiu em cheio. A garota foi lançada para trás, e ela viu sua varinha voando para longe do alcance de suas mãos. Sentiu as costas batendo com força na terra molhada quando aterrizou; uma pedrinha muito irritante estava pinicando a região das suas costelas.

A chuva bateu nos seus olhos quando ela os abriu. Um pouco tonta pelo baque, Gina se sentou e levou um susto ao perceber onde se situava; por poucos centímetros não tinha caído barranco abaixo. Seus olhos rapidamente buscaram pela varinha, porém, quando esticou a mão para apanhá-la, Bellatrix gritou:

- Pare! Não ouse fazer isso!

Pelo canto dos olhos, Gina viu a varinha da mulher apontada diretamente para seu coração. Bellatrix estava a alguns metros dela, mas mesmo assim, se lançasse um feitiço dali, ele seria certeiro. Sua mente funcionava a mil. Correu os olhos para o outro lado; estava entre Bellatrix e um barranco assustadoramente íngreme. Não tinha escolha: estava encurralada.

- Acho que você perdeu, garotinha... - Bellatrix sorriu. - O jogo acabou para você...

Gina pôde ver quando a mulher abriu a boca para dizer o feitiço mortal. Fechou os olhos. Estava morta, não havia escapatória. Pelo menos tinha lutado... O que seria de sua família depois de perder mais um filho? Sua mãe, seus pais, seus irmãos... Ela tinha fracassado com todos eles...

__

- Locomoto Mortis!

Gina abriu os olhos exatamente no momento em que Bellatrix caiu de joelhos no chão, com as pernas totalmente paralisadas. Atrás dela, Gina pôde ver, boquiaberta, Harry com a varinha apontada e um olhar de ódio no rosto. Gina não se lembrava de tê-lo visto dessa maneira alguma vez na vida; sua expressão era tão fria e dura, que até mesmo ela ficou assustada. Parecia que ele seria até mesmo capaz de matar Bellatrix bem ali...

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido depois disso. Bellatrix conjurou o contrafeitiço, e logo se pôs de pé novamente. Ao mesmo tempo, Gina se jogou para pegar sua varinha. Harry conjurou uma barreira para o feitiço que Bellatrix lhe lançara, e ela correu para não ser atingida de volta. 

Gina se levantou trêmula. O que deveria fazer? Deveria interferir? Harry parecia saber muito bem como se portar num duelo como esse. Ele e Bellatrix trocavam feitiços totalmente desconhecidos para Gina. Mas mesmo assim, ela se via na obrigação de ajudá-lo. Segurou a varinha com firmeza e mirou-a em Bellatrix. Precisava acertar.

__

- Impedimenta!

O feitiço acertou a mulher, que cambaleou para trás, caindo no chão, atordoada. Harry ficou tão surpreso, que acabou abaixando a varinha e olhando surpreso para Gina. Os dois trocaram olhares por um segundo, mas Gina não conseguiu traduzir o que dizia o inexplicável brilho nos olhos verdes do rapaz. Eles não perceberam que Bellatrix conseguiu se levantar e apontou a varinha para Gina.

__

- Avada Kedrava!

A cena toda aconteceu em milésimos de segundo. Harry virou o rosto rapidamente para Bellatrix a tempo de ver a luz verde saindo de sua varinha. Ele girou sua capa e desaparatou. Um instante depois, reapareceu na frente de Gina, e ela se viu envolvida pelos braços dele, que a empurraram para trás sem pestanejar. Ainda abraçados, eles caíram no barranco.

Bellatrix ficou parada, a varinha ainda apontada para o nada. Ela observou a luz verde do seu feitiço se perder no céu escuro, que acabara de ser iluminado por um trovão. A chuva escorria gelada pelos seus cabelos. Ela sorriu; tinha vencido. Mas ainda não era tempo de sorrir, lembrou-se.

Caminhou com cautela até o barranco. Eles deveriam ter caído, ela os viu cair... mas não custava checar. Olhou com cuidado para baixo, a varinha ainda a postos para qualquer emergência. Não havia absolutamente nada ali. Nenhum sinal, nenhum vestígio deles... O sorriso se alargou no seu rosto.

Eles tinham mesmo caído. Provavelmente já estariam mortos. Somente um milagre os salvaria, mas Bellatrix não acreditava em milagres. _Ela tinha_, praticamente, _matado Harry Potter_. Receberia as maiores honrarias que um Comensal da Morte poderia receber. Finalmente, seria a mais importante, o braço-direito do Lord das Trevas... 

- O mestre precisa saber disso agora...

Sua risada ecoou por todo o lugar.

*******

A terra se misturava à chuva enquanto eles caíam. Gina teve que fechar os olhos para não ser cegada pelas pedras que rolavam no seu rosto. Harry a apertava contra si, mas ela ainda sentia os pedregulhos do barranco rasgando suas roupas e furando sua pele. O mesmo deveria estar acontecendo com ele também. Gina teve medo; eles morreriam.

O barranco parecia não terminar nunca, e eles continuavam rolando sobre a terra molhada misturada aos pedregulhos. Gina podia ouvir o som da chuva batucando nos seus ouvidos, e os trovões altos ecoando na escuridão para onde ela estava caindo. Como Harry teria lhe achado ali? Por que ele fez isso? Ele salvou sua vida, mas eles morreriam dali a pouco, de qualquer maneira.

Finalmente, a descida terminou, e eles pararam de rolar no chão reto e sólido. Gina ainda permaneceu com os olhos cerrados por alguns instantes. Estaria viva ou morta? Ainda sentia a chuva batendo no seu corpo. Isso era morrer? _"Não!",_ uma voz gritou dentro de sua cabeça. Gina, com surpresa e euforia, percebeu que estava viva.

Ela abriu os olhos e, com o coração disparado, percebeu que estava sobre o corpo de Harry. Rapidamente, saiu de cima dele e se ajoelhou ao seu lado. Ele estava desacordado. O seu rosto estava virado para o lado contrário, e os cabelos despenteados caíam sobre ele, de forma que Gina não conseguia enxergar direito a face do rapaz. A garota segurou o rosto dele e o virou delicadamente para ela. Seus olhos se arregalaram, e ela respirou mais fundo.

O rosto de Harry estava repleto de cortes feios, além de estar muito sujo de terra. Isso se devia um pouco a Gina também; para protegê-la enquanto caíam, ele acabou se ferindo daquela maneira. Ela tencionou acariciar o rosto dele, mas se deteve. Não, não era momento para aquilo.

Levantou a cabeça e tentou enxergar alguma coisa lá em cima. O barranco era mesmo muito íngreme e profundo; Gina não acreditaria que tinha mesmo sobrevivido senão sentisse seu coração bater tão depressa no seu peito. Será que Bellatrix ainda estaria lá no alto? Não dava pra ver... E se ela viesse procurá-los? E se desaparatasse ali, atrás deles, querendo terminar o serviço? Precisavam sair dali.

- Harry... - Gina chamou o rapaz, cutucando-o delicadamente. - Acorda, Harry...

Nada. Nenhum sinal. Gina começou a ficar preocupada. E se ele tivesse batido a cabeça, ou coisa assim? Cutucou-o novamente. Nada, ele nem se mexia... Não podia permanecer ali também, precisava ir para um local mais seguro... Mas aonde?

Ela olhou para os lados, e a única coisa que existia por ali era um monte de árvores. Talvez, se levasse Harry até o meio das árvores... Seria mais difícil para Bellatrix achá-los. Gina se levantou e segurou Harry pelos ombros, começando a puxá-lo. 

- Ah! - ela suspirou, soltando-o. 

Não conseguiria desse jeito. Nem ao menos conseguiu movê-lo! Gina pensou por alguns instantes, cutucando Harry de vez em quando, mas ele ainda não se mexia. _"O que eu faço?"_ Subitamente, ela teve um estalo. Mas é claro, onde estava com a cabeça para não pensar nisso logo de cara? 

__

"Só espero que funcione...", ela pediu.

Gina apontou sua varinha para Harry e exclamou:

__

- Mobilicorpus!

Lentamente, o corpo de Harry começou a se mover. Gina caminhou com ele por alguns minutos até achar uma grande árvore, onde o colocou sentado, encostando-o no tronco. Ele ainda não tinha acordado; aquilo estava angustiando Gina, e ela estava começando a ter pensamentos ruins a respeito.

- Harry... - ela chamou mais uma vez, mexendo de leve no garoto. Nada. - Harry!

Gina segurou o rosto dele entre as suas mãos e sentiu suas mãos molhadas. Olhou-as e viu que estavam sujas de sangue. _Sangue de Harry..._ Ela tirou da frente do rosto dele as várias mechas que o cobriam e pôde ver melhor: havia um grande rasgo na testa dele, bem próximo à cicatriz, e vazava muito sangue. Ele provavelmente tinha batido a cabeça...

__

"Ah, não... Por favor, isso não está acontecendo..."

Ela estava começando a se desesperar. Harry não acordava de maneira alguma... E se tivesse sido grave? E se... não! Não queria nem pensar nessa hipótese! Se ela estava viva, ele também tinha que estar!

Gina aproximou seu ouvido do peito dele e, depois de alguns segundos, conseguiu ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos. _"Graças a Deus... Ele está vivo."_ Ela se afastou e olhou para o rosto dele. Mesmo assim, poderia ter acontecido algo grave. Cutucou-o novamente, mas nada aconteceu. _"Pense, Gina... pense... pense... AH! Sua burra! Você é uma bruxa ou o quê, sua tonta?"_

Ela pegou novamente sua varinha e apontou-a para o peito do rapaz. Aquilo funcionaria, tinha que funcionar! Se não funcionasse, aí sim ela não saberia mais o que fazer. Respirou fundo e disse:

__

- Enervate!

Ele não abriu os olhos. O coração de Gina estava quase saindo pela boca. Ela se aproximou mais dele, e seus rostos ficaram muito próximos. _"Céus, ele não se moveu nem um centímetro! Por favor, abre os olhos..."_ Ela pôde sentir a respiração dele. Então ele estava respirando? De desesperada, Gina passou a eufórica.

- Harry...

Lentamente, ele abriu os olhos. Primeiro, ele a encarou vagamente, como se não a estivesse vendo direito. Eles estavam realmente muito próximos um do outro. Harry piscou algumas vezes até seus olhos se arregalarem.

- AHHH!

Ele empurrou Gina com força, e ela caiu sentada no chão úmido. Harry estava colado ao tronco da árvore, olhando para a garota com uma expressão assustada. Gina estava atordoada. O que ele estava fazendo?

- Har...

- Quem é você? - ele perguntou de supetão. - O que você tá fazendo aqui? Que lugar é esse? Por que você tava em cima de mim?

Gina não conseguiu absorver todas as perguntas que Harry fez no curto espaço de tempo de cinco segundos. Era impressionante a velocidade com a qual ele conseguiu falar tudo aquilo. Ela se sentou melhor no chão, enquanto ele a olhava como se ela fosse um bicho ou coisa assim. Gina se aproximou dele, mas Harry levantou a mão e exclamou: 

- Enquanto você não se explicar, também não vai se aproximar!

Gina ficou paralisada. Aquilo não estava fazendo sentido algum... Por que ele estava agindo assim? Será que estava brincando com ela? Mas ele parecia estar falando sério... Além do mais, Harry não era de brincadeiras. Ele era até sério demais...

- Espera um pouco, Harry. Respira fundo e se acalma, ok? - ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas ainda manteve uma posição defensiva. - Sou eu, a Gina! Ora, vamos! Nós nos conhecemos há anos, não é possível que...

- Eu não conheço nenhuma Gina... - ele falou devagar. - E não me chamo Harry também.

Gina engoliu em seco. Aquilo não era sério, não era possível... Talvez ela estivesse sonhando... Sim, ela provavelmente bateu a cabeça na queda do barranco e logo Harry iria lhe acordar, perguntando como estava. Sim, era isso.

- Isso não tem graça, Harry... Pode parar com essa brincadeira, tá legal?

Ele a olhou como se quem estivesse brincando fosse ela.

- Não estou brincando. Eu não te conheço, garota.

Um trovão ecoou distante. A chuva ainda caía forte sobre eles. Aquilo era real... assustadoramente real. Não era um sonho, como Gina gostaria que fosse, e Harry não parecia estar brincando, tampouco.

__

"Oh, céus... Ele perdeu a memória!"

*******

__

Nota da Autora:

Agradeço principalmente às minhas betas queridas, Deka e Taís, que me ajudaram muito com esse capítulo! Obrigada, meninas! ;) Beijos!

__

À quem teve paciência de ler esse capítulo...

Espero que tenham gostado e se divertido! :) Prometo melhorar no próximo, hehe :D Até lá! Beijinhos! ;) 


	2. O seu sorriso

Capítulo Dois – O seu sorriso

O cérebro de Gina parou de funcionar por alguns segundos. Ela ficou ali, paralisada, apenas encarando Harry, que ainda a olhava com desconfiança. A chuva parecia cair cada vez mais forte, mas Gina não se importava.

Harry tinha perdido a memória. Isso ecoava na cabeça de Gina sem parar. Era inacreditável, mas estava acontecendo...

Finalmente, o cérebro da garota começou a funcionar novamente. É claro, o ferimento dele na testa... Deveria ter batido a cabeça, ou algo parecido. Mas será que ele não se lembrava de nada mesmo?

- Qual é o seu nome? – Gina perguntou lentamente, ainda um pouco entorpecida pelo baque que teve.

Harry abriu a boca, mas parou e não disse nada. Ele piscou, olhou para os lados, franziu as sobrancelhas e voltou a encarar Gina, com uma expressão confusa.

- Eu... eu não sei.

__

"Ai, meu Deus... Quem sabe se eu perguntar outra coisa?"

- Qual o nome da sua escola? – Harry respirou fundo, abaixou os olhos e não disse nada. Gina insistiu. – Como se chama seu bichinho de estimação? Qual o número do seu sapato? Ah, responde alguma coisa! – ela pediu com nervosismo.

- Eu não sei! – ele gritou e depois levou as mãos à cabeça. – Você tá me confundindo... Minha cabeça tá doendo muito...

Gina percebeu que estava sendo grossa. Aproximou-se mais um pouco dele, que não a viu por estar com a cabeça abaixada pela dor e acabou não se afastando dessa vez.

- Desculpe... – ela murmurou. – Deixa eu te ajudar.

Ela levou uma das mãos até a cabeça dele e, dessa vez, ele não gritou ou teve algum ataque histérico. Para falar a verdade, ele parecia muito atordoado naquele momento para dizer alguma coisa. Gina passou os dedos pela testa do rapaz e viu que ela estava sangrando muito. Precisava cuidar daquilo, mas também não sabia se era seguro tentar voltar para Hogwarts, onde Madame Pomfrey poderia cuidar melhor dele. Talvez fosse melhor encontrar um lugar para se abrigarem enquanto esperavam.

Gina se levantou, e Harry olhou para ela intrigado. A garota estendeu a mão, dizendo:

- Vem comigo. A gente precisa achar um lugar para se esconder dessa chuva. - Ele ponderou por alguns instantes, olhando para a mão dela. – Confia em mim, por favor. Eu quero te ajudar; não vou te machucar, prometo.

Ainda um pouco hesitante, ele aceitou a mão dela, e Gina o ajudou a se levantar. Harry cambaleou um pouco e levou novamente a mão à cabeça, parecia um pouco tonto. Gina apoiou o braço dele no seu ombro e o ajudou a caminhar.

Eles andaram em silêncio, lentamente, por entre as árvores esparsas. A terra estava tão molhada que seus pés afundavam nela com facilidade. Gina estava cada vez mais preocupada. Harry não estava nada bem; ele caminhava com dificuldade, e seus olhos pareciam fora de foco. Várias vezes, os dois tiveram que fazer pequenas pausas porque ele estava tonto.

Depois de muitos minutos, eles encontraram uma pequena caverna escondida na mata. Gina nunca tinha ido até ali e quase perguntou a Harry se ele sabia onde estavam, mas depois se lembrou que, se ele não sabia o próprio nome, também não teria a mínima idéia se ali era seguro ou não. Por precaução, ela resolveu sacar a varinha e colocá-la em punho, em caso de necessidade. Harry olhou com curiosidade para a varinha, mas parecia muito mal para dizer alguma coisa.

- _Lumus! – _Gina exclamou assim que entraram na caverna. 

O lugar era bem pequeno, mas dava para se abrigarem mesmo assim, Gina observou. Havia várias pedras nos cantos da caverna, o que diminuía o espaço consideravelmente. Pequenas estalactites pendiam do teto, e as sombras que elas projetavam ao serem iluminadas pela luz da varinha de Gina davam um aspecto levemente sombrio ao local.

- Que lugar é esse? – Harry perguntou lentamente. Gina se surpreendeu ao ouvi-lo; ele não tinha dito nada o caminho todo.

- Na verdade eu não sei. Mas acho que será melhor ficarmos aqui para nos esconder, digo, nos abrigarmos da chuva.

Ele apenas deu um murmúrio de assentimento; parecia atordoado demais para discordar de algo. Gina o ajudou a se sentar encostado numa pedra, e Harry fechou seus olhos, segurando a cabeça com uma das mãos.

- Seria melhor acendermos uma fogueira. – Gina comentou, mais para si mesma do que para Harry. Pelo menos a caverna ficaria iluminada e mais aquecida também. – Se ao menos tivéssemos alguns troncos de árvore... – ela lamentou, olhando ao redor e verificando que não havia nada que pudesse ajudá-la.

Harry abriu um olho e observou algo que estava aos seus pés.

- Isso serve? – ele perguntou baixinho, enquanto apontava um monte de folhas secas aos seus pés. Gina arregalou os olhos.

- Ajuda bastante.

A garota se adiantou até o lugar, onde começou a catar as folhas. Harry tentou ajudá-la, mas ela não deixou e mandou que ele se encostasse à pedra, pois não estava em condições. Gina juntou as folhas em um pequeno monte, apontou sua varinha e exclamou:

- _Incendio!_

Um jato de luz avermelhada atingiu as folhas, que imediatamente começaram a queimarem sozinhas, formando uma chama razoável, que os aqueceria por algum tempo. Harry estava de queixo caído, olhando abobado para a varinha de Gina.

- Como você fez isso?

Gina pensou por alguns instantes antes de responder. Então Harry tinha esquecido até o que era magia?

- Anh... Isso não importa... – ela falou rapidamente, adiantando-se e ajoelhando-se de frente a ele. – Eu preciso cuidar de você, agora.

- O que era aquela luz que saiu do graveto? – Harry perguntou, apontando para a varinha na mão de Gina. Parecia que sua curiosidade era maior que sua dor.

- Não é um graveto. – ela explicou, procurando entre as vestes um lenço que sempre carregava consigo. – Chama-se "varinha".

- Varinha? Mas isso não é coisa de bruxos?

- Será que você pode ficar quieto por um minuto? – Gina perguntou, levemente irritada. Aquelas perguntas dele estavam lhe enervando; era muito esquisito explicar o que era uma varinha para Harry Potter. - Eu vou cuidar de você agora, depois a gente conversa, tá?

Ele a olhou um pouco magoado. Gina lembrou, um pouco tarde demais, que ele não tinha culpa de não saber o que era uma bendita varinha. Talvez ela também o enchesse de perguntas se a situação estivesse invertida.

- Eu te explico tudo depois, prometo. – ela falou, um pouco mais delicada. – Mas agora eu preciso cuidar do seu ferimento, ok?

Ele assentiu sem dizer nada. Gina suspirou e finalmente encontrou seu lenço. Umedeceu-o com um pouco de água que tirou da varinha, o que fez Harry a olhar com curiosidade novamente, mesmo que não tenha dito mais nada. Depois de preparar o lenço, ela começou a limpar o ferimento dele. Havia muito sangue e, apesar de aparentar ter perdido a memória, Gina ficou aliviada de que não tivesse acontecido nada mais grave com Harry do que aquilo. Com um ferimento daqueles, a situação poderia ser bem pior.

- Ai! Isso dói! – Harry exclamou, assim que Gina começou a mexer no ferimento. Ele afastou a mão dela levemente, impedindo que continuasse.

- Só vai doer um pouco... – ela disse aflita; estava com medo de machucá-lo ainda mais, pois não tinha prática em cuidar de ferimentos. – Depois vai parar, só agüenta mais um pouquinho.

Ele, um pouco hesitante, permitiu que ela continuasse. Apesar de algumas caretas, ele parou de reclamar. Gina podia ouvir o fogo crepitar na fogueira atrás dela, e a chuva que ainda caía insistente lá fora. Já deveria estar tarde. Mas também não podia voltar sem ter certeza de que era seguro. Porém, quando voltasse, como explicaria o que aconteceu com Harry?

- Está bom? Não está muito apertado? – ela perguntou ansiosa, depois de amarrar o lenço em torno da cabeça de Harry, cobrindo o ferimento. As mechas negras do cabelo dele caíam rebeldes sobre o tecido.

- Tá ótimo, obrigado. – ele respondeu devagar. – Você sabe o que aconteceu comigo?

Gina se sentou mais relaxada sobre o chão de pedra da caverna e encarou Harry por alguns segundos. Como explicar tudo para ele?

- Nós caímos de um barranco. – ela começou. – Você acabou se ferindo mais do que eu, e por isso, eu acho, que você está assim... sem se lembrar de nada.

- É tão esquisito isso. Parece que tem um enorme vazio na minha cabeça... Um espaço em branco...

- Talvez seja temporário! – Gina sugeriu, tentando se convencer disso também. – Talvez, depois de ser medicado, você possa começar a se lembrar...

- Tomara que esteja certa.

Um silêncio constrangedor caiu sobre eles. Gina não sabia o que dizer. Era esquisito falar com alguém que conhecia há tanto tempo como se ele fosse um completo estranho. Dava uma enorme sensação de desconforto.

- Do que você me chamou mesmo àquela hora? – Harry perguntou subitamente.

Gina, que estava absorta, virou a cabeça bruscamente para olhá-lo. Harry a observava atentamente.

- Harry... O seu nome é Harry. Harry Potter.

Ele suspirou.

- Harry? Eu não gostei.

Gina sorriu ligeiramente.

- Vai ter que se acostumar. Todos lhe chamam assim, é o seu nome!

- Não pode ser outro?

- Não... Tem que ser esse.

Ele fez um bico engraçado. Gina se segurou para não rir da cara dele.

- Tá bom. – ele disse emburrado. – Mas e você, como se chama?

- Gina... Quer dizer, na verdade eu me chamo Virgínia, mas todos me chamam de Gina.

- Posso te chamar assim também?

- Claro. – ela sorriu. – Você sempre me chamou assim.

Ele respirou fundo, lentamente.

- É tão esquisito isso... Ter feito coisas que eu não sei que fiz... – Gina o encarou. Era esquisito para ela também. E desanimador. – Como nos conhecemos?

Gina correu os olhos pelo teto da caverna. Ela reparava que Harry a encarava com atenção. Devagar, ela começou a contar para ele algumas situações que passaram juntos. Obviamente, ela omitiu as partes que diziam respeito à sua antiga "quedinha" por ele. Ela também não comentou coisas como a Câmara Secreta e a batalha no Departamento de Mistérios. Era coisa demais para ele saber nesse momento e, além disso, não se fazia necessário nesta situação. E sua idéia era que, em pouco tempo, ele se recuperaria e começaria a se lembrar de tudo.

- Espera um pouco. – Harry pediu, no momento em que Gina começou a falar sobre Hogwarts. – Escola de magia? Você tá querendo dizer que eu e você estudamos em uma escola de magia?

- É... – Gina começou, um pouco desconcertada por Harry não lembrar nem ao menos disso. – Nós somos bruxos, Harry. Sabemos fazer magias, feitiços, poções... É tudo o que aprendemos na escola.

Harry parecia espantado.

- E eu sei fazer isso também?

- Claro que sabe. Saber fazer e... muito bem.

Os olhos de Harry correram rapidamente para a varinha na mão de Gina. Ela notou isso e deu um pequeno sorriso; tinha acabado de ter uma idéia.

- Procure nas suas vestes algo igual a isso. – ela pediu, indicando sua própria varinha.

- Eu também tenho uma dessas? – ele perguntou, enquanto vasculhava todos os bolsos da sua capa, um pouco desajeitado. Gina assentiu. – Eu não tô achando, não...

Gina se aproximou, impaciente. 

- Deve estar aqui. – ela disse, colocando sua mão em um dos bolsos da capa dele, onde normalmente os bruxos guardavam suas varinhas para serem sacadas com mais facilidade.

Gina só percebeu o que estava acontecendo quando Harry a olhou embaraçado. Eles estavam tão próximos, que podiam sentir a respiração quente de cada um sobre si. O vento que formava pela respiração de Harry movia lentamente os cabelos de Gina. Ela percebeu que estava tocando a cintura dele. Rapidamente tirou sua mão, trazendo a varinha junto. Sentia que poderia fritar um ovo no rosto.

- De-desculpe... eu não percebi, eu...

Harry riu. Um riso alegre, espontâneo e... verdadeiro. Gina o olhou abobada. Há quantos anos não via aquele riso? Gina observou cada parte dele. Os olhos verdes brilhavam e até pareciam mais bonitos; ele apoiava a mão na barriga, que se contraía a cada riso. Os lábios formavam um largo sorriso, fazendo ele parecer outra pessoa. Gina poderia jurar que ele estava vivo novamente.

Aos poucos, ele foi parando, à medida que notava que Gina o observava com atenção. Quando ele finalmente parou, a olhou intrigado, mas o sorriso ainda permanecia no rosto.

- O que foi? Por que você tá me olhando assim?

- Ah... – ela suspirou, desviando o olhar e observando a varinha dele, que estava ainda nas suas mãos. – Por nada, só é que... bem... você nunca ri assim. Quero dizer, faz muito tempo que você não ri dessa maneira.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Por quê? Eu não tenho motivos para rir, por acaso?

- Não! Quer dizer... Ah, Harry, é melhor não comentarmos sobre isso agora.

Ela se levantou subitamente. A chuva caía ainda mais forte lá fora, se isso era possível, e o barulho dela caindo se misturava ao som do fogo crepitando.

- Você quer que eu te ensine algum feitiço, Harry? – Gina perguntou, tentando mudar de assunto. Não queria comentar para Harry as partes ruins da vida dele. Não naquele momento.

Ele sorriu ligeiramente. Gina imaginou se conseguiria se acostumar em vê-lo sorrir de novo. Se bem que é mais fácil se acostumar com as coisas boas.

- Mas como eu vou aprender?

Gina se abaixou de frente a ele e devolveu sua varinha. Ele olhou nitidamente confuso para o objeto. 

- O que eu faço com isso?

- Isso é a sua varinha. Por exemplo, você a aponta para... – ela olhou ao redor, procurando algo que a ajudasse. - ...aquela pedra, e diz _"Vingardium Leviosa"_.

- Vinagre leve?

Gina gargalhou. Não sabia se era pela besteira que ele disse ou pela cara de bobo que ele fez.

- Não... É _"Vingardium Leviosa"._ – ela explicou, tentando controlar o riso e dizendo as palavras mágicas o mais lentamente e corretamente que pôde. – Aponta para aquela pedra e diz isso, do mesmo jeito que eu falei.

Harry parecia um pouco descrente de que aquilo fosse mesmo dar certo. Ele apontou para a pedra e disse:

- "Vingarde Leviósa!"

Uma luz esbranquiçada saiu da varinha dele e atingiu uma estalactite, que caiu com estrondo do teto. Harry olhou contente para Gina.

- Eu consegui? Acertei?

- Não exatamente... – ela suspirou. Aquilo seria mais complicado do que imaginava. – Aconteceu o contrário do que era esperado. O feitiço era de levitar, e a pedra caiu.

- Ah, eu estava achando mesmo que não conseguiria... Você tem certeza que eu sou mesmo um bruxo?

- Claro que tenho. Você só não está acostumado com isso. – ela segurou a mão dele, apontando para a pedra. – Primeiro, você não apontou para a pedra certa, depois, você disse as palavras errado. Mas com o tempo você aprende. Tente de novo.

Eles estavam novamente próximos. Seus ombros estavam se tocando. Harry parecia tão concentrado no que tinha que fazer, que nem notou, diferente de Gina. Mas por que ela estava se sentindo assim, afinal? Não tinha prometido a si mesma que o esqueceria? Talvez tê-lo visto sorrir novamente tenha mexido com ela...

- _Vingardium Leviosa!_

A pedra levitou alguns centímetros, para depois cair novamente. Harry estava maravilhado e entusiasmado.

- Eu consegui! Veja, eu consegui!

Gina voltou à realidade com um baque súbito. Harry olhava para ela com um sorriso no rosto e um olhar de contentamento. Gina rapidamente soltou a mão dele e se afastou.

- É, eu vi. – ela murmurou. – Eu não disse que era só você se acostumar?

- Você tem outros feitiços para me ensinar?

Gina suspirou e observou Harry por alguns instantes. Droga, porque o seu estômago tinha que dar aquelas reviravoltas desagradáveis? Ela não iria começar com aquilo de novo, iria? Harry era uma parte do seu passado, da sua infância, e ela não voltaria a pensar dessa maneira nele. Naquele momento, ele estava frágil, e ela iria ajudá-lo a se recuperar, como uma amiga, uma colega. Porém, logo ele se lembraria de tudo, e as coisas voltariam a ser as mesmas. Ele não sorriria, nem a trataria dessa maneira.

- Acho melhor irmos embora.

Ela se levantou e se aproximou da entrada da caverna. A chuva tinha melhorado bastante, e já poderiam seguir para Hogwarts. Gina não tinha certeza se já era seguro ou não, mas pelo tempo que passaram ali, era provável que os Comensais já tivessem se afastado de Hogsmeade. Pelo menos era o que ela esperava.

- A chuva está quase passando. – Gina falou, enquanto voltava para perto de Harry. A chama da fogueira estava quase se extinguindo. – Vamos voltar.

- Voltar? – ele perguntou alarmado. – Mas...

- O que foi? Você não está bem para andar?

- Não é isso, é que... – ele parecia estar com vergonha de dizer o que queria. – Eu não sei, estou um pouco temeroso do que vá acontecer quando chegarmos lá...

Gina sorriu compreensivamente.

- Não se preocupe. Você vai ser bem recebido. Todos lhe conhecem em Hogwarts. 

- Mas eu não os conheço. Esse é o problema.

Gina o observou por alguns instantes. Deveria ser realmente difícil para ele. Praticamente, Harry estava entre pessoas que não conhecia, e deveria ser no mínimo complicado confiar em pessoas que, em sua cabeça, nunca viu na vida.

- Harry, eu sei que talvez você não confie muito em mim, mas eu posso lhe garantir que você vai estar entre boas pessoas. Eu mesma me encarregarei disso. Além do mais, provavelmente você vai ser medicado e, logo, vai se lembrar de tudo e de todos.

Ele assentiu lentamente, mas ainda parecia chateado. Por alguns instantes, o único barulho era o da chuva fina e do último crepitar do fogo, que tinha acabo de se extinguir por completo. Harry se levantou lentamente e com uma certa dificuldade.

- Quer que eu te ajude? – Gina perguntou.

- Não, tudo bem. Acho que posso sozinho.

Ele levou as mãos na cabeça e, quando viu a expressão preocupada de Gina, sorriu ligeiramente. 

- Já podemos ir. Eu tô bem.

Os dois começaram a se encaminhar para fora da caverna. Gina queria ajudar Harry, mas ele parecia decidido a fazer aquilo sozinho. Ela suspirou e começou a pensar. Ele estava certo em suas preocupações; o que aconteceria quando chegassem em Hogwarts e vissem o estado dele?

- Gina?

Ela se assustou ao ouvir seu nome. Olhou para Harry, que a encarava com um olhar que ela não conseguia compreender. Era esquisito. Até mesmo o jeito dele pronunciar seu nome parecia estar diferente do que o usual. Aquele era um Harry diferente.

- O que foi?

- Por que você está fazendo tudo isso por mim?

A chuva batia fina no rosto dos dois. Já era noite, e a lua estava escondida atrás das nuvens. Era possível ouvir o lento farfalhar das folhas, e o som da água escorrendo por entre as pedras do chão.

- Porque sou sua amiga. Só por isso.

Ele sorriu.

- Obrigado. Você deve ser uma grande amiga. Sinto não me lembrar de você.

- Tudo bem. Eu me lembro.

__

"É, eu me lembro de você, Harry. Eu me lembro do que sentia por você. E tenho medo de estar começando a sentir isso novamente."

Eles continuaram caminhando por entre as árvores, com a chuva batendo fina nas suas faces, mas dessa vez, apenas escutando seus próprios pensamentos.

*******

- Ele vai ficar bem?

Já era a terceira vez que Luna perguntava isso para Madame Pomfrey. No entanto, a enfermeira estava tão atarantada com todos aqueles pacientes a atender, que não ouviu nenhuma das perguntas de Luna.

Desanimada e cansada de perguntar, a garota se sentou em um dos bancos da ala hospitalar. Luna nunca tinha visto aquela sala tão cheia. Parecia que todos os alunos, professores e funcionários de Hogwarts estavam amontoados ali dentro. Ela sabia que isso não era verdade, pois muitos outros alunos estavam pelo resto da escola, conversando alarmados sobre o ataque, mas que parecia, parecia.

O ataque. Mesmo já tendo passado por situações adversas, como a do seu quarto ano em Hogwarts, quando Luna foi até o Departamento de Mistérios no que ela chamava de "missão de resgate", ela ainda assim ficou um pouco assustada. Nunca poderia esquecer todas aquelas cenas de desespero e violência que acabara de ver em Hogsmeade. Era aterrorizador.

Ela e Neville acabaram se perdendo de Gina na confusão. Mas isso não era o pior. O pior foi quando encontraram aquela dupla de dementadores. Também havia um Comensal da Morte. Neville tentou lutar com ele, mas os dementadores se aproximaram, e Neville ficou desesperado. Luna nunca esqueceria a expressão de dor no rosto do menino; ela sabia que dementadores podiam trazer as piores lembranças de uma pessoa à tona, pois ela também se lembrou de uma coisa ruim: a morte de sua mãe. Ficava pensando se Neville estaria se lembrando de seus pais também...

Quando eles voltaram para Hogwarts, a confusão já estava estabelecida. Luna trouxe Neville direto para a ala hospitalar. Ele não parecia bem; estava muito abalado depois do ocorrido com os dementadores. Luna nunca poderia descrever exatamente como escaparam deles e do Comensal. Ela mesma estava tão atordoada, que nem se preocupou em observar isso. O importante mesmo era que tinham escapado.

- VOCÊS PRECISAM AJUDÁ-LA! RÁPIDO!

Luna se virou rapidamente para olhar a porta. Conhecia aquela voz. Mas havia tanta gente na frente que ela não conseguia enxergar patavina. Ela se levantou, tentando se desviar das pessoas. Algo passou apressado do seu lado, esbarrando nela com tanta força, que a garota quase caiu no chão.

- Oh, desculpe, Luna.

Hagrid não tinha tempo para parar e ver como Luna estava, ela pôde perceber. Ele seguiu apressado na direção da porta, com suas enormes passadas. Luna o seguiu, aproveitando o caminho que ele abria por entre as pessoas. Quando Hagrid parou de andar, e ela se desviou do enorme corpo dele para ver o que estava acontecendo, quase tombou para trás de susto.

- Hagrid, ela está mal, vocês precisam fazer alguma coisa por ela... – Rony pediu, quase chorando. Seu rosto estava vermelho, e ele ofegava. Em seus braços, trazia Hermione, desmaiada.

- Não se preocupe, Rony, eu vou levá-la lá para dentro. – Hagrid disse solícito, pegando Hermione em seus braços com uma incrível facilidade. – O que aconteceu com ela?

- Eu não sei... – Rony disse desesperado. – Jogaram um feitiço nela, eu não sabia que magia era aquela... Devia ser magia negra, sei lá... Ah, Hagrid, ela vai ficar boa, não vai?

- Eu vou levá-la para Madame Pomfrey. – Hagrid falou, já se afastando. – Não se preocupe.

- Espera! Hagrid!

Mas ele já estava longe quando Rony gritou. Ele suspirou desanimado, e ficou encarando o chão com tristeza. Luna sentiu pena dele; ele realmente deveria gostar de Hermione e, pela cara dela, ela não estava nada bem.

- Ei, é melhor você se sentar... – Luna disse, conduzindo Rony até o banco mais próximo. Ele estava tão atordoado que nem se deu conta disso. – Senta aí e tenta se acalmar, ok?

Ele levantou a cabeça, lentamente.

- Ah, é você, Loony...

Ela estava tão penalizada pelo garoto, que nem se importou em ser chamada assim. Rony abaixou a cabeça novamente. Luna procurou ao redor e achou uma jarra de água sobre uma mesa próxima. Ela foi até lá, pegou um copo com água e, mesmo depois de tudo isso, quando voltou, Rony ainda estava na mesma posição de antes.

- Toma. Vai te fazer bem.

Ele olhou para o copo que ela praticamente tinha enfiado na sua cara. Por alguns instantes, parecia não entender o que estava acontecendo, até que aceitou o copo e começou a engolir o líquido lentamente.

- O que houve? – Luna perguntou, sentando ao lado dele.

- A Hermione... – ele disse com uma voz murmurante, depois de acabar de beber a água. – Nós fomos atacados por um Comensal, e ele jogou um feitiço esquisito nela. Eu não consegui protegê-la... Ah, droga, e se acontecer algo ruim com ela? – ele perguntou mais para si mesmo do que para Luna, enterrando os dedos nos cabelos. – Eu nunca vou me perdoar...

- Calma, ela vai ficar bem... Você vai ver...

Rony levantou a cabeça e olhou para ela.

- E você? Por que tá aqui?

- Neville... Ele ficou meio atordoado depois que nos encontramos com dementadores, e eu o trouxe pra cá.

Rony parecia estar pensando.

- Ei, espera um pouco. Você estava com a minha irmã, não estava?

- Estava...

- E por que ela não está aqui com você? – ele perguntou, novamente começando a se desesperar.

- Nós acabamos nos perdendo dela na confusão... Eu sinto muito, mas não sei o que aconteceu com ela. Também estou preocupada.

- COMO NÃO SABE? – Rony gritou, arregalando os olhos para Luna. – VOCÊ PRECISA SABER!

- Calma, garoto, eu não sei! – Luna recuou, assustada. Depois ela que era a maluca, não é? Porém, ela viu duas pessoas entrando na sala. – Mas talvez agora eu saiba... 

Rony se virou para ver o mesmo que Luna estava vendo e se levantou assim que reconheceu aqueles dois que entravam na ala hospitalar.

*******

- Nossa... – Harry exclamou longamente. – Esse lugar é enorme!

Gina riu baixinho. Eles finalmente tinham chegado a Hogwarts. Os jardins estavam encharcados pela água da chuva, que finalmente tinha cessado. A noite estava nublada agora, mas pelo menos não chovia mais. Porém, se estivesse chovendo não faria a menor diferença; ela e Harry já pareciam que tinham acabado de sair do lago da lula gigante mesmo... Um pouco mais de água não importaria.

- Esse é o castelo de Hogwarts, Harry. – Gina explicou. – É onde moramos e estudamos.

- Ele deve ter uns vinte andares! – ele disse ainda surpreso.

- Na verdade, só tem sete. Mas por dentro parece ainda maior.

- Isso tudo é incrível... Eu ainda não posso acreditar... 

Se a situação não fosse tão séria, Gina poderia achar graça. Harry estava muito cômico; ele se surpreendia a cada mínima coisa que via. Ele quase caiu para trás quando viu um unicórnio perto da cabana de Hagrid, e eles ficaram quase uns dez minutos observando o Salgueiro Lutador, porque Harry tinha ficado maravilhado ao ver uma árvore que se mexia. Era no mínimo peculiar estar com Harry dessa maneira; Gina não sabia se poderia se acostumar.

- Mas aqui tá meio vazio, não acha? – ele perguntou subitamente.

Gina observou ao redor. Pensando bem, ele tinha razão. Não havia ninguém ali nos jardins.

- Todos devem estar dentro do castelo. Só espero que esteja tudo bem...

- Eu ainda não entendi o que aconteceu. – Harry falou. – Você comentou enquanto vínhamos que tinha havido um... ataque naquele povoado onde estávamos.

- É um pouco complicado para você entender agora. – Gina respondeu, enquanto os dois subiam os degraus de pedra. – Quer dizer, tem muita coisa que você precisa saber antes para poder entender melhor... Por enquanto, só te digo que pessoas muito ruins atacaram aquele lugar e, provavelmente, muitas pessoas se feriram... para não dizer coisas piores.

- Mas por que essas pessoas atacaram o povoado? Qual o motivo?

Gina parou de frente à porta de mármore e se virou para olhá-lo. Não era o momento certo para explicar a ele sobre Voldemort. Ainda mais porque falar sobre Voldemort implicaria sobre falar dele mesmo, Harry Potter.

- Eles atacaram a mando de um bruxo maligno. Mas não vamos falar sobre isso agora. Mais tarde, eu poderei te explicar melhor. Ou então você mesmo vai se lembrar.

Quando ela empurrou a porta, viu que ele ainda permanecia parado onde estava, encarando vagamente o chão à sua frente.

- O que foi?

- É só que... – ele começou, escolhendo as palavras. – Eu... não sei o que vou encontrar aí dentro.

Gina lhe lançou um olhar de compreensão.

- Não se preocupe. – ela segurou a mão dele. Ele ergueu seus olhos para vê-la. –Só confie em mim, por favor.

Ele assentiu e respirou fundo. Quando os dois entraram, Gina tomou um susto tão grande que quis soltar a mão de Harry, instintivamente. Ele, por sua vez, a apertou ainda mais, e eles permaneceram de mãos dadas.

O Hall de Entrada estava entupido de alunos, que conversavam em altas vozes entre si. Gina podia avistar alguns monitores tentando controlar a situação, mas era impossível. Porém, esse não era o problema. O grande problema era que todos tinham parado de falar no momento em que as portas de carvalho se abriram, e Harry e Gina entraram no salão.

Gina queria, desesperadamente, soltar a mão de Harry, mas ele parecia tão assustado que não permitia isso. Ela sentiu seu rosto ferver, e sua vontade era que o chão se abrisse sob seus pés para que ela não tivesse mais que olhar para as expressões de espanto e surpresa de todas aquelas pessoas. Nem queria imaginar o que eles estariam pensando, mas tinha certeza que eram coisas muito erradas ao seu respeito e de Harry...

- Ora, ora. – uma voz arrastada quebrou o silêncio que tinha se formado, e Draco Malfoy apareceu entre os alunos. Seu distintivo de monitor reluzia sobre suas vestes da Sonserina. – Mas não são o cicatriz e a Weasley pobretona?

- Cala a boca, Malfoy. – Gina disse entredentes. Naquele momento, seu rosto fervia, mas de raiva. Ela só queria mesmo era sacar sua varinha e jogar um feitiço _Furnunculus_ naquele rosto debochado.

Ele a ignorou solenemente e parou de andar bem de frente a Harry. Seus olhos cinzas estavam estreitos e fuzilavam os olhos verdes de Harry que, por sua vez, nitidamente não estava entendendo nada. Malfoy sorriu com deboche.

- Sempre o centro das atenções, não é, Potter? Nunca vai se cansar de ser o palhaço do circo?

Alguns alunos riram alto, a maioria sonserinos, Gina pôde notar. Seu sangue corria quente nas suas veias. Ah, como queria estalar seus dedos naquela cara ridícula de Malfoy... Mas ela não podia, pois Harry, estranhamente, não largava sua mão de jeito nenhum. Parecia que ele a apertava cada vez mais.

Gina o observou. Sua expressão era serena. Harry encarava Malfoy profundamente, como se estivesse estudando-o. Gina respirou mais fundo; tinha que tirar Harry dessa, mas não sabia como. Harry sorriu lentamente, mas não era mais um daqueles sorrisos sarcásticos que ele sempre costumava mostrar a Malfoy. Era um sorriso divertido.

- Eu sinto muito. – ele sorriu com inocência; Malfoy ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Não queria atrapalhar seu trabalho. Me desculpe.

Dessa vez, vários alunos gargalharam, bem como Gina. Os olhos de Malfoy queimavam de fúria, e ele deu passo na direção de Harry, que o olhou com curiosidade. Malfoy abaixou os olhos lentamente, e encontrou as mãos de Gina e Harry entrelaçadas. Um meio sorriso surgiu nos seus lábios finos.

- Hum... Quer dizer que, enquanto Hogsmeade era atacada, vocês dois estavam fazendo coisas mais divertidas? Interessante... Desistiu do heroísmo barato de costume e resolveu aproveitar a vida, Potter?

- Ora, seu... – Gina quase gritou, com raiva. – Como ousa?

Malfoy a encarou com um brilho de zombaria no olhar.

- Pelo menos poderia ter feito uma escolha melhor... Mas eu sempre soube que você tinha mau gosto, Potter.

Harry finalmente largou a mão de Gina para, agora, poder segurá-la pelos ombros firmemente. Gina estava com tanto ódio daquele loiro aguado, que poderia dar um tapa naquelas bochechas pálidas ali mesmo, na frente de todos aqueles alunos. Quando Gina se agitou, tentando se soltar de Harry, ela acabou vendo seu rosto por um segundo, teve a impressão de ter visto um brilho diferente nos seus olhos. Mas foi por instante somente. No outro, eles já tinha sido interrompidos por uma voz de mulher:

- O que está havendo aqui?

Os passos de Minerva McGonagall ecoaram pelo chão de mármore. Imediatamente, os alunos silenciaram. Malfoy rapidamente preparou uma expressão inocente, e Harry parecia confuso, mesmo que ainda segurasse Gina pelos ombros.

- Sr. Malfoy, Sr. Potter, Srta. Weasley! – a professora exclamou assim que ficou próxima a eles. – Espero que tenham uma boa explicação!

- Não aconteceu nada de mais, professora. – Malfoy começou. – Só Potter que estava novamente chamando atenção.

A Profª. McGonagall revirou os olhos. Ela pareceu entender que Malfoy estava mentindo.

- O senhor não deveria estar conduzindo seus colegas sonserinos para as masmorras, Sr. Malfoy? – ela perguntou, passando os olhos pelo salão. – Estou vendo todos aqui ainda. Aliás, estou vendo todos os alunos, de todas as casas. Eu não pedi claramente a todos os monitores que levassem seus colegas para as salas comunais?

O movimento foi geral. Em um instante, os monitores das Casas já estavam reunindo seus colegas e dando instruções. A Profª. McGonagall se virou para Malfoy:

- Isso vale para o senhor também.

Ele respirou fundo, nervoso, mas assentiu. Antes de ir, lançou um olhar de fúria para Harry, que apenas o olhou como se Malfoy fosse maluco ou algo do gênero. Realmente, ele não deveria estar entendendo nada do que estava acontecendo ali. Quando a professora se virou para olhar Gina e Harry, seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Potter! – ela exclamou assim que viu o curativo mal feito na cabeça dele. – Você está ferido!

- Erm... mas...

- Nada de "mas"! Vocês vão para a ala hospitalar agora! – ela disse, praticamente empurrando Harry e Gina. Os dois se entreolharam assustados. – E a senhorita, também se feriu? – ela perguntou, encarando Gina, enquanto se afastavam do salão, tomando o caminho da ala hospitalar.

- E-eu estou bem. – a garota respondeu, um pouco atordoada pela atitude brusca da professora. 

- Oh, ótimo. Assim a senhorita poderá acompanhar Potter até a ala hospitalar. – ela falou, parando de empurrá-los. – Eu tenho muitas coisas para fazer agora. Sigam direto para a ala hospitalar, ouviram? Você precisa se cuidar, Potter!

Depois de dizer isso, ela se virou, tomando o caminho oposto. Harry e Gina se encararam por alguns instantes no meio do corredor. Se até Gina estava aturdida, ela ficou imaginando a confusão que deveria estar a cabeça de Harry.

- O que foi isso? – ele perguntou.

- Essa era a Profª. McGonagall. – Gina respondeu lentamente.

- Ela é esquisita.

- É só agora, por causa de toda essa confusão... Você verá em pouco tempo que ela é bem mais séria e severa do que isso.

- Oh, que ótimo...

- Vamos indo antes que ela volte aqui e brigue com a gente. – Gina falou, puxando-o pela manga.

- E aquele garoto? – ele perguntou, enquanto caminhavam lado a lado.

- Quem?

- Aquele... O loiro.

- Ah... Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Ele é idiota.

- Por que ele se meteu com a gente? E por que falou comigo daquele jeito? E com você também...

- Eu já disse, ele é idiota. Ele odeia a mim e minha família por sermos pobres.

- Que loucura... – Harry disse espantado.

- Isso não é tudo. Ele te odeia também. Aliás, ele te odeia muito. E você também o odeia.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

- Por quê? Eu não consigo entender...

- Ele te odeia porque você é um grifinório. Você é de uma Casa rival da dele, lembra que eu te disse o que eram Casas no caminho para cá? – ela completou, vendo a expressão atordoada dele. Harry assentiu lentamente. – Mas eu acho que ele tem inveja de você...

- Inveja por quê?

- Porque você é famoso, todos sabem quem você é aqui em Hogwarts e no mundo da magia.

Harry parou de andar e olhou assustado para Gina. Ela percebeu que tinha falado demais.

- Como é que é?

- Erm... Eu te explico melhor mais tarde. Mas, por enquanto, fique sabendo que você é famoso. Só isso.

- E você ainda diz "só"? – ele perguntou, voltando a caminhar. – Você está começando a me apavorar...

- Não se preocupe. Você vai aprender a conviver com isso. Chegamos.

Harry encarou a porta da ala hospitalar com cautela.

- Há mais pessoas malucas aí dentro?

- Depende do ponto de vista. – Gina sorriu, abrindo a porta. Quando os dois entraram, foram surpreendidos por um grito:

- GINA!

Ela tremeu de susto ao ouvir seu nome. Harry olhou curioso para um ponto atrás da garota, que sentiu alguém puxá-la bruscamente para fazê-la se virar. Ela deu de cara com seu irmão, Rony.

- Gina! Eu estava morto de preocupação com você, menina! O que aconteceu? Onde você estava? Você tá inteira? Está ferida? – ele olhou-a rapidamente de cima a baixo. – Por que demorou?

- Rony...

- Se mamãe souber que você estava sozinha, no meio daquela confusão, e que eu não estava cuidando de você...

- Rony...

- Ela me mata, sério, eu vou estar mortinho se ela souber... Você não vai contar, vai? Mas você está bem, isso é o que importa...

- PÁRA! – Luna gritou no ouvido de Rony, e ele ficou paralisado. – Ufa, não agüentava mais... Meu ouvido não é pinico... – ela disse, batendo nas orelhas. Harry estava definitivamente chocado com o comportamento de Rony e Luna.

- Rony, uma pergunta de cada vez, ok? – Gina disse lentamente. Rony parecia meio desligado às vezes, mas ela sabia muito bem o quanto ele se preocupava com ela e todo o resto da família. – Pra começar, eu não estava sozinha. Harry estava comigo.

Rony se virou para olhar Harry, que acenou timidamente para ele.

- Ô, Harry, não tinha te visto aí. – ele disse, já parecendo mais calmo. – O que houve com a sua cabeça?

- Parece que tá com um turbante nela... – Luna comentou. Gina bufou.

- É um curativo. Harry se machucou, e eu fiz um curativo. _E ele não parece um turbante, Luna!_ – Gina completou irritada e ligeiramente ofendida.

- Pra mim parece... – a menina deu de ombros. Rony se virou para Harry.

- Mas se você está ferido, quer dizer que se encontraram com Comensais, não é? O que aconteceu?

Harry abriu a boca, sem ter a mínima idéia do que dizer. Gina atropelou as palavras antes que ele dissesse alguma besteira.

- Não aconteceu nada grave, Rony. Eu explico direito depois, acho que agora Harry precisa cuidar desse ferimento.

- O professor Lupin tá ali, olha. – Luna apontou. – Por que não o chama aqui?

Remo Lupin estava parado do outro lado da sala, falando com uma menina da Lufa-lufa. Ele tinha voltado a dar aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas no começo do ano letivo. A sua aparência era de um homem que tinha envelhecido assustadoramente em pouco tempo. Na verdade, esse envelhecimento se acentuou depois que Sirius morreu. Quando Gina gritou seu nome, ele olhou para eles, acenou com a cabeça, para logo depois comentar mais algo com a menina e se aproximar.

- Ah, olá, meninos. Estão todos bem aqui? – ele perguntou preocupado. Ele notou o curativo na cabeça de Harry. – O que aconteceu com você, Harry?

- Eu... eu...

- Ele se machucou. – Gina respondeu por ele. – E eu fiz um curativo às pressas. Mas ele precisa ser cuidado direito.

- Claro, eu vou levá-lo para Madame Pomfrey dar uma olhada. 

O professor colocou a mão no ombro de Harry, que olhou para Gina pedindo ajuda. 

- Ei, professor?

- Sim, Gina.

- Eu posso ir com vocês?

- Se você estiver ferida também, deve vir.

Rony olhou para a irmã alarmado. Gina se apressou em explicar.

- Não, eu não estou ferida, mas...

- Então pode deixar que eu acompanho Harry. – Lupin sorriu e deu palmadinhas nas costas do garoto, que ainda olhava assustado para Gina. Ela fez um sinal para que ele seguisse com Lupin, e os dois se afastaram. Harry ainda olhava de vez em quando para trás, e Gina o incentivava a ir embora, através de gestos. Ela só esperava que ficasse tudo bem. Luna mordeu os lábios.

- Esquisito...

Gina se virou para ela, assustada. 

- O quê?

- Esquisito... – ela repetiu. – O que houve, hein?

O cérebro de Gina trabalhou rapidamente. E agora? Deveria contar? O que Luna e Rony diriam? Mas será que era o momento certo? Contar uma coisa dessas, no meio daquela confusão... Além disso, provavelmente Harry logo recuperaria suas lembranças, Gina tinha certeza. Mas talvez fosse melhor contar, mesmo assim.

- Bem, aconteceu uma coisa hoje...

POF. O baque surdo de Rony se sentando interrompeu a frase de Gina. Ele se encostou ao banco, olhando vagamente para a parede à sua frente. Luna e Gina se encararam por um instante.

- O que houve, Rony? – Gina perguntou, sentando-se ao lado do irmão. Luna permaneceu de pé, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão indolente no rosto.

- Estou tão aliviado que você e Harry estejam bem... – ele disse lentamente. – Se vocês também tivessem se ferido gravemente, eu nem sei o que faria...

- Por que está dizendo isso?

- Não está sentindo a falta de alguém, Gina? – Luna perguntou.

- Hermione... – Gina disse lentamente, começando a se preocupar. – O que aconteceu com ela?

Rony suspirou profundamente e começou a explicar. Era complicado entender, porque ele parecia estar muito desesperado para contar direito. Mas Gina pôde compreender que ela estava muito mal, e que eles tinham encontrado um Comensal também. E Rony se culpava por não ter conseguido protegê-la.

- Ela vai ficar bem, Rony... – Gina disse, tentando consolá-lo. Sabia que, mesmo com tantas brigas, ele gostava muito de Hermione. – Ela é forte.

- Tomara que você esteja certa. – ele murmurou, encostando a cabeça e fechando os olhos lentamente, exausto. Gina se virou para Luna.

- E Neville? Você estava com ele quando nos perdemos.

- É, e depois que perdermos você, encontramos dementadores. – Luna falou. – Use sua imaginação, Gina.

Ela fez uma careta.

- Eu sei como são dementadores... Neville não deve estar bem. Mas e você? – Gina perguntou, se lembrando que a lembrança mais triste de Luna deveria ser a da morte de sua mãe. – Como está?

- Bem. Não se preocupe. – ela sorriu, mas Gina notou que não havia alegria no seu sorriso.

- Vamos, vamos! – uma voz fininha mandou. Quando Gina, Luna e Rony, que tinha acabado de abrir os olhos, se viraram para ver, identificaram o pequeno Prof. Flitwick expulsando os alunos da ala hospitalar. – Vamos, voltem para suas Casas!

- Voltar? – Rony perguntou. – Eu não vou ir para a Torre, eu vou ficar aqui até saber como Hermione está!

- Ah, e você acha que vão contar para a gente? – Luna retrucou. – Tá sonhando, né?

- Eu vou ficar! – Rony disse emburrado e decidido.

- Vamos, vamos... – a voz fininha do Prof. Flitwick se fez ouvir. Ele apareceu do lado de Luna, e sua cabeça batia um pouco acima da cintura dela. – Vamos, não há mais nada o que fazer aqui.

- Eu vou ficar! – Rony repetiu, levantando-se e encarando o professor, que engoliu em seco perante o tamanho do garoto. Rony era, literalmente, o dobro do professor de Feitiços. – Eu só arredo meu pé daqui depois que tiver notícias de Hermione!

Os olhos do Prof. Flitwick saltaram das órbitas de medo. Luna começou a rir, e Gina olhou para ela repreendedoramente; não era o momento certo para rir, apesar da cara do professor ser muito engraçada. Ele respirou fundo, ficou na ponta dos pés e mostrou o dedo para Rony.

- Você vai sair junto com os outros sim, Sr. Weasley! – Rony abriu a boca para retrucar, mas o professor foi mais rápido, e seu tom era compreensivo. – Sei que deve estar preocupado com sua amiga, mas não vai adiantar passar a noite aqui. Venha amanhã cedo, e poderá saber dela.

Rony murchou. O professor deu palmadinhas amigáveis no braço do garoto, e sorriu para as meninas.

- Tenho certeza de que devem estar cansados. Dormir vai fazer bem para todos vocês. Amanhã já poderão vir aqui e saber como seus amigos estão.

O sorriso do pequeno professor era tão amável, que eles não puderam recusar. Gina ainda teve que puxar Rony, que não parava de olhar para trás, como se fosse ver Hermione. Luna apenas caminhava com o olhar perdido.

- Aconteceu tanta coisa em um dia só. – ela comentou, enquanto os três caminhavam atrás de um grupo de alunos da Corvinal. – Eu nem posso acreditar...

- Nem eu... – Gina disse mais para si mesma do que para eles, pensando em Harry. Não conseguia tirar da cabeça o que tinha acontecido.

- Eu odeio essa guerra. – Rony confessou, em um tom de voz sombrio. – É a coisa que eu mais odeio no mundo. Por que tem que acontecer?

Luna e Gina se entreolharam. Elas podiam entendê-lo, porque sentiam a mesma coisa.

- Mas temos que passar por isso, não é? – Gina falou. 

– É algo que não podemos evitar... – Luna completou com uma voz etérea.

Os alunos da Corvinal à frente deles tomaram um caminho oposto. Luna seguiu atrás deles depois de desejar "boa noite" para Gina e Rony. Mas todos sabiam que aquela seria uma noite péssima.

- Ainda está pensando em Hermione, não é? – Gina perguntou ao irmão, vendo seu olhar melancólico.

- Nós estávamos brigados, Gina. E eu não pedi desculpas a ela... E se...

- Nada de "se". – ela retrucou severamente. – Rony, você vai ver; amanhã ela já vai ter acordado, e vocês poderão conversar como se deve.

Rony a encarou sem parecer ter se convencido por completo.

- Às vezes, eu me canso disso tudo. Eu queria que tudo fosse como quando éramos crianças... As coisas não eram tão complicadas, nem tão sérias...

- Eu sei. – ela respondeu sombriamente. – Era tudo tão mais fácil, não é?

- Agora, eu tenho receio... de perder as pessoas que eu gosto. Parece que todos são tão frágeis diante do que está acontecendo.

- Eu também tenho medo, Rony. Mas lembra o que o nosso pai sempre diz para a gente? Devemos acreditar... acreditar que vai dar certo, que vamos vencer essa guerra, e que tudo vai voltar a ser como antes.

Rony não disse nada. Ele virou a cabeça, e começou a observar os quadros da parede. A maioria deles estava dormindo, mas alguns ainda acenavam ou perguntavam coisas que nem Rony ou Gina estavam com vontade de responder. Ela sabia que Rony não gostava muito de demonstrar suas fraquezas, mas como todos, ele também as tinha. E às vezes, eles gostavam de conversar sobre o que estava acontecendo em suas vidas. Depois que Percy morrera, dava a impressão de que estavam mais unidos, bem como o resto da família.

- Você gosta muito de Hermione, não é?

- Gosto.

- E por que vocês brigam tanto, então?

- Não sei. Nós apenas somos assim... Não dá mais para mudar. Mas eu gosto muito dela.

- E ela de você. Qualquer um percebe.

- Gina?

- O que foi?

- O que aconteceu hoje? Quando você e Harry estavam em Hogsmeade?

Eles tinham chegado ao quadro da Mulher Gorda. Gina ficou de frente ao irmão, sem saber o que dizer. Talvez fosse melhor contar para ele. Afinal, ele era seu irmão e melhor amigo de Harry também. Gina abriu a boca para falar.

- Vocês vão ficar parados aí até amanhã, é? – a Mulher Gorda perguntou irritada. Rony bufou.

- Peskipksi Pesternomi!

O quadro girou, abrindo a passagem para a Torre da Grifinória. Gina entrou, seguida de Rony. Ainda havia poucas pessoas na sala comunal, comentando sobre o que tinha acontecido. Rony suspirou.

- Acho que vou subir, Gina. O Prof. Flitwick tinha razão. Estou mesmo cansado.

Gina sorriu compreensivamente.

- Claro. Durma um pouco, Rony. Eu também vou fazer isso.

Ele deu um meio sorriso e seguiu pela escada dos dormitórios masculinos. Gina olhou ao redor. Não tinha ninguém ali com quem ela quisesse conversar, além disso, ela também estava terrivelmente cansada.

Podia ouvir o som das vozes se afastando enquanto ela subia as escadas para os dormitórios femininos. Na sua cabeça, ainda pipocavam pensamentos; ela não conseguia parar de pensar em Harry. Ele tinha perdido a memória e, até o momento, ela era a única pessoa que sabia disso. Porém, provavelmente, depois de ser cuidado e de uma noite de sono, ele já começasse a recuperar suas lembranças.

Gina não sabia dizer se isso era bom ou não.

As suas colegas de quarto a trataram como sempre quando Gina entrou; ignorando-a. Ela nem se importava mais. Não gostava nem um pouco daquele tipo de garotas metidas a besta. Trocou de roupa rapidamente e se enfiou no meio das cobertas. Sua cama dava para a janela, de modo que a claridade fraca da lua, encoberta pelas nuvens, iluminava seu leito. Gina não conseguia fechar os olhos.

__

O sorriso de Harry. Ela não conseguia esquecê-lo. Fazia tanto tempo que ele não ria daquele jeito... E era tão bonito aos seus olhos. Droga, porque tinha que voltar a pensar dessa maneira nele? Ela não queria, mas era como se seu cérebro não a obedecesse.

Se ele recuperasse a memória, não sorriria mais daquela maneira.

Mas também não seria o mesmo Harry, e isso causaria problemas para ele. Muitos problemas. E se Voldemort descobrisse que Harry tinha perdido suas lembranças, que não sabia nem ao menos executar um feitiço simples? Era perigoso... Harry estava frágil, se pensasse por esse lado. Talvez fosse melhor não dizer nada a ninguém por enquanto. Mas e se Harry falasse? E se ele fizesse alguma bobagem? Tinha que conversar com ele no dia seguinte.

Isto é, se ele já não tivesse lembrado de tudo no dia seguinte. Se isso acontecesse, as preocupações de Gina seriam sem fundamento, e tudo voltaria a ser como antes...

Gina adormeceu e sonhou com o sorriso de Harry, desejando que ele sempre fosse assim.

N/A: Peço desculpas pela imensa demora do capítulo, mas eu realmente estava com muita coisa para fazer... Desculpa mesmo... E eu gostaria de agradecer à todos que me mandaram e-mails ou deixaram reviews aqui no ff.net: Amy, minha miga Any, minha betinha Taís, Kathryn Hargrove, Lady Ying Fa, Samhaim Girl, Laine, Píchi, minha miga lok Lolo, Manú e a Cris. Obrigada mesmo, gente! Beijos!


	3. Começando do zero

Capítulo Três – Começando do zero

A claridade da luz do sol ofuscou seus olhos fechados, e Rony os apertou ainda mais. Podia ouvir as vozes dos seus companheiros de quarto.

Virou-se na cama, de modo que ficou de costas para a claridade que incidia pela janela. Tapou os ouvidos com o travesseiro, mas as vozes de Simas e Dino pareciam martelar na sua cabeça.

Por fim, desistiu de lutar, e deitou de costas na cama, encarando o teto de dossel. Não tinha dormido quase nada naquela noite. Sua cabeça estava perturbada demais com os acontecimentos do dia anterior para poder dormir direito. O pouco que conseguiu foi um sono entrecortado por sonhos ruins. E se havia algo que irritava Rony profundamente era dormir mal.

- Ah, nós te acordamos? – Dino perguntou do outro lado do quarto, assim que Rony puxou as cortinas do dossel e sentou-se na cama.

- Não, tudo bem... – ele respondeu, ainda um pouco sonolento e aborrecido.

- Nós estávamos comentando sobre o ataque de ontem. – Simas começou a falar, e Rony logo previu que eles iriam lhe encher de perguntas. – Eu e Lilá estávamos no "Madame Puddifoot" e tivemos sorte de escapar antes de esbarrarmos em... algum Comensal da Morte.

- É claro que você deve saber o que aconteceu com Harry, não é, Rony? – Dino perguntou, e Rony olhou de esguelha para a cama de Harry, vazia e ainda arrumada do dia anterior.

- Ele só feriu um pouco a cabeça. – Rony explicou um pouco incerto, levantando-se e caminhando até o banheiro. Notou a cama de Neville do mesmo jeito que a de Harry: vazia e arrumada. – Neville teve uns problemas com dementadores, mas deve ficar bem logo.

Tanto Simas, quanto Dino, fizeram caretas ao ouvirem o comentário sobre dementadores. Rony entrou no banheiro e abriu a torneira da pia, deixando a água escorrer por entre seus dedos. Seu pensamento não estava nem em Neville ou Harry; apesar de se preocupar com os amigos, ele tinha visto Harry, e ele não parecia mal, e Neville também superaria o problema com os dementadores. Não eram eles que preocupavam-no; era Hermione. Ele presenciara o que acontecera com ela e também tinha visto o estado da garota... e ela não estava bem.

Ele não tinha conseguido protegê-la. Maldito Comensal! Jogou um feitiço que Rony desconhecia e acertou Hermione em cheio. Rony ainda conseguiu fugir com ela desacordada, pensando que aquilo fosse passageiro e que ela logo acordaria... Mas não era assim. A sua esperança era que, agora, depois de passada uma noite, ela já estivesse acordada e bem.

Rony jogou água no rosto, lavando suas olheiras fundas.

Parecia que qualquer parte do castelo estava uma tremenda confusão naquela manhã. Na Sala Comunal da Grifinória estava um "entra e sai" tão desordenado, que Rony acabou levando duas cotoveladas nas costelas para poder sair do lugar. O resto do castelo não estava diferente; alunos corriam como loucos pelos corredores, para desespero dos monitores e professores. Rony, mesmo sendo monitor-chefe, não conseguiu fazer nada para detê-los. E era até compreensível. Por ele, também sairia correndo para a ala hospitalar para ver como Hermione estava. Mas, antes disso, ele queria tentar achar Gina para irem juntos. Estava um pouco receoso de ir sozinho e encontrar coisas que não queria ver. Pelo menos com Gina teria uma companhia.

- Ai!

- Ai!

Rony deu um passo para trás, atordoado. Quando levantou os olhos, viu que tinha acabado de esbarrar em Luna Lovegood. Ela não olhou para ele; parecia ocupada demais desentortando seu chapéu da cabeça.

- Luna, você viu a Gina? – ele perguntou de supetão.

- Bom dia para você também. – ela sorriu mostrando os dentes. 

Rony suspirou; precisava ter realmente muita paciência com aquela garota. Ele não entendia como Gina conseguia ser tão amiga dela. 

- Acabei de vir da ala hospitalar. – Luna completou. Rony prestou mais atenção.

- E você viu como está Hermione? E Harry?

- Ah... bem, eu só falei com o Neville. Ele está bem, logo vai sair. – ela explicou. Rony murchou com desânimo. – Ai, eu fui pra lá sem comer... tô com uma fome...

Rony começou a ter vontade de chutar algo. _"Ok, Rony, é só ter mais um pouquinho de paciência... só mais um pouco..."_ O ruim era que paciência era um item em falta na personalidade de Ronald Weasley.

- E a Hermione? Você a viu? Sabe se ela está acordada?

- Não, eu não vi.

- Nem perguntou sobre ela?

- Ai, esqueci!

Os punhos de Rony estavam se fechando. Sua paciência tinha limite, e era bem curta.

- Ah, mas o Harry já acordou.

- Já? Você falou com ele?

- Não... ele parecia distraído ou pensativo demais para me notar...

Rony sabia muito bem porque Harry não a tinha notado. Provavelmente ele não _quis_ notar Luna Lovegood.

- E Gina? Não vai me dizer que não sabe onde ela está! Vocês são amigas!

- Ah! Por que não perguntou antes sobre ela? – Rony bufou. – Ela estava lá na ala hospitalar também, esbarrei nela assim que saí.

Rony nem se deu ao trabalho de agradecer. Foi embora, deixando Luna falando sozinha.

*******

Gina estava indecisa sobre o que tinha que fazer. A ala hospitalar nunca esteve tão cheia de alunos como naquele dia; pelo menos ela não se lembrava disso. Lembrar... esquecer... Toda vez que ouvia essas palavras pensava em Harry. E pensar em Harry acarretava novamente sentir aquela indecisão.

A primeira coisa que fizera depois de acordar foi seguir direto para a ala hospitalar. Queria ver como Harry estava e, principalmente, saber se ele já tinha recuperado a memória. O esquisito era que, uma parte de Gina (a racional) queria que sua suposição de que uma noite de sono faria Harry se lembrar de tudo, fosse verdadeira. A outra parte (a emocional) não queria isso. Era egoísmo pensar assim, mas esse Harry, sem se lembrar de nada, era um Harry bem mais feliz.

Gina forçou-se a querer a primeira opção.

Tinha acabado de esbarrar em Luna, e ela lhe disse que Harry estava mais para o final da ala. Gina caminhava com passos dessincronizados; em dado momento eram rápidos, querendo chegar ao seu destino; no entanto, em outro, eram lentos, querendo retardar o que veria.

Porém, enfim, ela encontrou a cama de Harry. Ele estava deitado de lado, apoiando a mão no travesseiro e a cabeça na mão. Seu olhar era distante e perdido, e ele estava sem óculos. O curativo que tinha na cabeça era, diga-se de passagem, bem mais bem feito que aquele que Gina havia preparado no dia anterior. Ela se aproximou devagar, e Harry não notou sua presença; parecia perdido demais em seus pensamentos.

- Harry?

Por um segundo, ele pareceu não escutá-la, e Gina pensou em chamá-lo de novo. Mas no segundo seguinte, ele deu um sobressalto e sentou-se na cama, assustado. Olhou para Gina com os olhos desfocados, e ela, por um instante, admirou-o sem os óculos: seus olhos verdes ficavam bem mais ressaltados sem as lentes. Harry tateou na mesa do lado, procurando os óculos.

- Droga, ainda não me acostumei com isso... – ele resmungou.

Gina apanhou os óculos e colocou-os sobre os olhos dele.

- Assim está melhor?

Ele ajeitou a armação no rosto, e finalmente conseguiu focalizá-la.

- Ah, é você? – ele pareceu pensar. – Gina...

Harry não precisava dizer mais nada. Só por aquelas palavras, Gina já tinha percebido que sua suposição estava errada. Harry não tinha recuperado suas lembranças. Mas o que custava perguntar?

- Anh... E então, como você está, Harry? Lembra-se de algo?

Ele abaixou a cabeça e negou. Sentou-se um pouco mais na ponta da cama.

- Por que você não senta?

Gina se sentiu um pouco sem jeito pela situação, mas mesmo assim, sentou-se na beirada da cama dele.

- Então você não se lembra mesmo de nada?

- Só do que aconteceu ontem... – ele disse lentamente. Gina tomou um sobressalto, mas ele logo acabou com o seu susto. – De tudo que aconteceu depois que eu acordei e fomos para caverna e... 

- Ah... Pode parar, já entendi. – era tão esquisito conversar com ele assim. Gina realmente não sabia como lidar com aquela situação. Era algo tão... inusitado.

- Você foi a única que veio me ver.

Gina encarou Harry nos olhos. Ele sorriu para ela.

- Eu... tentei vir o mais cedo possível. – ela disse rápido, sentindo uma coisa esquisita no topo do seu estômago ao vê-lo sorrir. – Sabe, para você não se complicar se aparecesse outra pessoa aqui... alguém que não conhece, entende?

- Bem, eu não conheço ninguém.

- Pelo menos comigo você já falou.

- É, você eu conheço. Mas e aquelas pessoas que vimos ontem?

- Quem?

Harry parecia estar forçando a memória. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Aquele garoto loiro... – ele contava nos dedos. – Aquele outro com os cabelos iguais ao seu... a menina loira... e também tinha aquele homem com cara de cansado que me trouxe pra cá.

- Ah, claro. – ela sorriu, reconhecendo as descrições dele. – O loiro é Draco Malfoy, e eu já falei para você dele. Ele não viria mesmo te visitar, só se fosse para te encher de insultos. O ruivo é meu irmão, Rony Weasley. 

- Seu irmão?

- É. Mas antes de ser meu irmão, ele é seu amigo. Seu melhor amigo. – Harry parecia surpreso. – Ele não apareceu aqui porque provavelmente ainda não acordou.

- E os outros?

- A garota loira é minha amiga, Luna Lovegood. Ela disse que passou por aqui, mas você não a viu. E homem a que você se referiu é Remo Lupin, nosso professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas?

- É uma matéria que temos.

- Hum... Ei, Gina?

- Que foi?

- O que vamos fazer a respeito disso?

- Disso? Disso o quê?

- Sobre mim... Vamos contar para as pessoas? Você disse sobre o seu irmão, vamos contar para ele?

Gina parou para pensar. Por duas vezes, quase contou a Rony e Luna sobre o que tinha acontecido com Harry, mas pensando bem, ela não saberia dizer se deveria ou não. Rony estava tão preocupado com Hermione, que ficava complicado saber se era ou não o momento certo para falar isso a ele. Foi nesse instante que ela ouviu uma voz conhecida.

- Ah, vocês estão aí?

A garota se virou, e Harry também olhou para onde vinha a voz. Não era que o dito cujo estava ali, bem de frente a eles? Rony cruzou os braços e olhou para Gina e Harry.

- Eu estava te procurando, Gina. Pensei que fôssemos vir juntos aqui.

- Acordei mais cedo... – ela disse rapidamente. – Não te encontrei.

Rony não se importou. Ele olhou para Harry.

- E aí, cara? Como está?

Harry parecia estar entretido em tentar se lembrar dele. Gina começou a temer por ele dar alguma mancada.

- Ah! Rony! – ele olhou de esguelha para Gina, e ela confirmou com a cabeça. – Eu... estou bem.

- Isso é ótimo. Estava preocupado com você também, mas nem precisava, não é? Você sempre se safa das coisas mesmo...

Harry não entendeu o que ele quis dizer, mas Gina sim. Rony descruzou os braços.

- Vocês sabem onde está Hermione? Madame Pomfrey está muito ocupada para responder à pergunta do insignificante Rony Weasley aqui.

- Eu não sei. – Gina respondeu. – Eu vim direto ver o Harry.

Rony ergueu as sobrancelhas exatamente do jeito que Gina não gostava.

- Ver o Harry? Claro... – Harry, mais uma vez, fez uma cara de aparvalhado. Rony se virou para ele. – E você, sabe da Mione?

- Mione?

- Ele não sabe. – Gina emendou bruscamente, temendo pelo pior. – Estávamos justamente conversando sobre isso.

- Ah, que pena... – Rony suspirou desanimado. – Eu queria saber dela, estou preocupado.

- Ela deve estar bem. – Gina o encorajou. – Por que você não pergunta de novo para Madame Pomfrey?

- Acho que é o que vou fazer. Até mais.

Harry esperou até que Rony estivesse longe para falar.

- Quem é Hermione?

E então Gina passou uns bons dez minutos para explicar quem era ela e, o que mais levou tempo: a complicada relação entre ela e Rony. Era óbvio que, se mesmo Gina não entendia isso direito (admita-se que Rony e Hermione eram pessoas complicadas de se entender), Harry entendeu menos ainda.

Realmente, seria um longo dia... Mais do que isso; Gina achava que, dali em diante, todos os dias seriam muito, muito longos e difíceis.

*******

Demorou uns bons quinze minutos para que Madame Pomfrey tivesse tempo para atender Rony e lhe responder a simples pergunta: "Onde está Hermione Granger?". Mas enfim, depois de muita insistência, ele conseguiu.

Segundo a enfermeira, Hermione estava em uma ala separada. Rony também perguntou como ela estava, mas Madame Pomfrey pareceu relutante em responder. Ele desistiu e resolveu checar com seus próprios olhos.

A cama de Hermione era a terceira, contando-se da porta. Rony não precisou se aproximar muito para ver que ela ainda não tinha acordado. Enquanto chegava perto da garota, observou-a dormindo. Estava deitada de costas, respirando calmamente. Nem parecia a Hermione que ele conhecia, que geralmente sempre estava bufando quando ele a provocava por algo bobo.

Rony puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se próximo dela. Ao seu redor, havia outros alunos que tinham se ferido no ataque e colegas que, como ele, também tinham vindo ver como estavam os amigos. Mas Rony não estava olhando para eles. Era como se somente ele e Hermione estivessem ali, naquele lugar.

Às vezes ele não conseguia entender a si mesmo. No momento da provocação, quando ele e Hermione discutiam, ele até achava divertido ver a face dela ficar vermelha e suas bochechas incharem de fúria. Mas depois ele começava a ver que não tinha muita graça. Não tinha graça ficar sem falar com ela nem que fossem dois dias ou uma semana. Não tinha graça acordar e não receber seu "bom dia" junto a um sorriso ou, quem sabe, um beijo.

E agora ela estava ali, dormindo. Rony suspirou. A única coisa que ele queria era que ela abrisse um olho e, até mesmo, virasse-lhe a cara quando visse que era ele que estava ali. Mas nada disso estava acontecendo.

Ela respirou mais forte, e Rony se sobressaltou. Alarme falso.

- Sim, Poppy, eu vou pegar para você. – ele ouviu uma voz feminina gritar.

Assim que se virou, Rony viu a sua professora de Transfiguração, Minerva McGonagall, entrar com um ar atarefado e ocupado. Ela cumprimentou alguns alunos que estavam próximos à porta e, estranhamente, aproximou-se de onde estava Rony.

- Oh, bom dia, Weasley. – ela falou rapidamente, e ele logo percebeu porque ela tinha se aproximado: havia um armário de poções ao lado da cama de Hermione, e a professora estava se esticando para pegar algo no alto dele.

Rony se levantou e, com facilidade devido à sua altura, pegou o frasco para ela, que olhou aturdida para o garoto.

- É isso, professora?

- Erm... isso mesmo, Weasley. Obrigada. – ela aceitou o frasco. – É impressionante como esses jovens crescem hoje em dia... – comentou, vagamente impressionada como Rony era mais alto que ela. A Profª. McGonagall olhou para Hermione na cama. – Como está Hermione?

Ser chamada pelo primeiro nome pela Profª. McGonagall era um motivo de orgulho e satisfação para Hermione, Rony sabia muito bem. Desde que os dois se tornaram monitores e, posteriormente, monitores-chefes, eles tinham bem mais contato com a professora. Ela, pelo menos era a impressão que Rony tinha, sempre simpatizou bastante com Hermione e, obviamente, a garota era bem dedicada que Rony à monitoria. Gradualmente, a professora começou a chamá-la pelo primeiro nome. Por sua vez, Rony não se importava em ser sempre chamado pelo sobrenome. Diferente de Hermione, ele não tinha essa mesma "obsessão" em fazer boa figura aos professores.

- Na verdade, eu não sei direito... – Rony lamentou. – A Madame Pomfrey estava ocupada demais para me dizer algo de concreto sobre o estado dela.

A Profª. McGonagall se aproximou mais um pouco do leito e olhou para Hermione com uma expressão padecida.

- Ah, tenho certeza de que ela acordará em breve. Hermione é forte. E sei que você vai cuidar bem dela, não é? – ela olhou para Rony, e ele engoliu em seco. – Pelo menos eu espero que sim. – ela completou severamente.

- É claro que vou cuidar dela.

A professora sorriu, alçando as sobrancelhas.

- Eu sei. – ela se virou para ir embora. – Está dispensado de suas atividades de monitor-chefe para se dedicar à sua... amiga, Sr. Weasley.

O queixo de Rony caiu, e ele apenas ficou observando, abismado, a professora sair da sala. Olhou para Hermione, ainda dormindo tranqüilamente. Ela ficaria bastante feliz quando acordasse e soubesse que a professora se preocupava tanto assim com ela.

*******

- Isso aqui parece bem melhor hoje, sem chuva.

Harry parecia maravilhado com toda a magnitude de Hogwarts. Madame Pomfrey tinha dado alta a ele, e Gina resolveu lhe mostrar o castelo naquela tarde de domingo. Antes, eles tinham ido visitar Hermione, e ela ainda não tinha acordado. Rony estava fazendo vigília lá o dia todo.

- Você não viu nada. – Gina falou. – Esses jardins ficam bem mais bonitos na primavera.

Eles se aproximaram do lago, e Harry se sentou na grama. Ele tirou os óculos e pendurou-os na gola da camisa. Com a ponta dos dedos da mão direita, começou a mexer na água do lago, despreocupadamente.

- Ei, isso tá gelado. – ele riu.

Gina sentou-se ao lado dele, observando-o. Ele estava tão diferente. Para esse Harry, tudo era novo e divertido. Qualquer coisa o fazia rir, e ele tinha peculiaridades totalmente diferentes do Harry que Gina conhecia. Por exemplo: ele, à todo momento, tirava os óculos, coisa que o antigo Harry nunca fazia. Quando Gina perguntou a ele por que ele não usava os óculos direto, ele respondeu que eles eram pesados e o incomodavam. Só os colocava porque não conseguia enxergar direito.

- Ai! – Gina exclamou no momento em que Harry lhe atirou gotas de água gelada na face. – Não faz isso!

- Por quê? – ele riu. – É engraçado.

Ele parecia um menino. Apenas um menino brincalhão. Mas Gina sabia que isso não estava certo. Harry não era assim na realidade; aquele Harry que ela via agora era apenas uma ilusão. Uma doce ilusão.

- Harry... – ela começou séria. – Nós precisamos conversar.

- Sobre o quê? – ele perguntou, ainda brincando com a água. – Você falou o dia inteiro tentando me explicar o que fazemos nesse lugar.

Ele estava certo. Gina tinha tagarelado sobre Hogwarts durante todo o dia, tentando fazer-lhe se habituar aos hábitos que tinham ali. Mas era bem complicado. Ou Harry não prestava atenção e distraía-se com algo diferente que avistava, ou então, o que era pior, ele não entendia.

- É sobre sua memória. – ele a olhou, ainda com a mão dentro d'água. – Você não pode continuar assim, tem que recuperá-la.

- Ah, claro, e como eu vou fazer isso? Batendo minha cabeça na parede?

Gina suspirou. Ela já tinha notado que Harry não gostava muito de falar sobre sua perda de memória, mas isso era necessário.

- Talvez haja algum feitiço... alguma poção...

- Talvez se você resolvesse contar a alguém o que está acontecendo, esse alguém pudesse nos ajudar. Sinceramente, não entendo porque você diz que temos que esconder isso. Você não acha que será difícil esconder?

- Sim, mas... é o que precisamos fazer.

- Por quê?

Gina ainda não tinha contado muita coisa sobre Voldemort a ele. Estava adiando isso o quanto podia. O porquê dela não querer contar era exatamente por causa de suas aflições a respeito do que Voldemort poderia fazer se soubesse que Harry perdera a memória. E, por isso, ela tinha medo de contar a alguém o que tinha acontecido.

Além disso, havia mais uma razão, que a torturava. Harry só tinha ficado assim por sua, e somente sua, culpa. Se ele não tivesse se arriscado para salvá-la da Maldição da Morte que Bellatrix Lestrange lhe atirara (e Gina se culpava pelo seu descuido), ele nunca teria perdido a memória. Ainda seria aquele mesmo Harry Potter. Triste, calado e solitário.

Oh, não, o seu lado emocional estava aflorando novamente... Por que ela sempre tinha que se _forçar_ a querer que Harry voltasse ao normal?

- É, acho que não tem um porquê... – Harry disse, depois do silêncio de Gina. – Ou então você não está disposta a me dizer.

- Não, é que...

- Boa tarde, meninos! – uma voz ressonante disse atrás deles. Quando se viraram para ver, os olhos de Harry se arregalaram ao encontrarem o meio gigante Rúbeo Hagrid.

- Ah, olá, Hagrid. – Gina cumprimentou. Harry olhou para ela e começou a, silenciosamente, tentar decorar o nome dele. – Nós não vimos você chegar.

- Eu passei por aqui e vi vocês. Por que não vêm tomar um chá comigo na minha cabana e me contam como estão as coisas?

Como sempre, os bolinhos de Hagrid estavam grudentos, e Gina preferiu não experimentá-los. Ela estava sentada na mesa, duas xícaras de tamanho normal e uma do tamanho de uma tigela à sua frente. Hagrid fazia o chá enquanto falava, e Harry parecia muito alegre brincando com Canino, que lambia seu rosto. Tão alegre que Gina estava com medo que Hagrid estranhasse.

- Vocês preferem chá de camomila ou de erva-mate? – Hagrid perguntou lá da cozinha.

- Qualquer um está ótimo, Hagrid! – Gina respondeu, aumentando o tom de voz para que ele ouvisse. Harry riu assim que Canino lambeu seu nariz.

- Você parece bem alegre hoje, hein, Harry? – Hagrid comentou assim que entrou na sala, trazendo o bule de chá. – Fazia tempo que eu não via você brincando com Canino assim.

Harry olhou para ele e sorriu. Gina tremeu. Será que Hagrid não tinha notado algo diferente em Harry? O meio gigante se sentou pesadamente na cadeira ao lado de Gina, e começou a colocar chá na xícara dela.

- Você não vai vir tomar chá, Harry? – ele perguntou, com o bule posicionado sobre a xícara de Harry, pronto para enchê-la.

- Ah... claro. – ele respondeu sem jeito, enquanto Canino lambia suas orelhas.

- É bom te ver assim sorridente. – Hagrid comentou assim que Harry se sentou. O garoto sorriu para ele, e Hagrid se virou para Gina. – Você sabe o que aconteceu com ele, Gina?

- Não. – ela respondeu de um fôlego só.

- Hum... – Hagrid deu um grande gole na sua enorme xícara de chá, lançando um olhar significativo aos dois garotos. – Aconteceu algo que eu não saiba?

O estômago de Gina afundou, e ela engasgou com o chá. Tanto Hagrid, como Harry, olharam curiosos quando ela teve um pequeno acesso de tosse. Gina estava perturbada. Então Hagrid tinha percebido que algo estava errado?

- Aconteceu algo entre vocês dois? – ele sorriu marotamente.

Harry abaixou os olhos e riu ligeiramente para sua xícara de chá. Gina engasgou novamente. Então era a isso que Hagrid se referia?

- Não aconteceu nada, Hagrid. – ela olhou furiosa para o meio gigante. Assim como grande parte da população de Hogwarts, ele também sabia que Gina já tivera uma queda por Harry. Na realidade, Gina achava que o único que nunca notara isso era o próprio Harry.

Hagrid riu, e tomou mais um gole de chá. Harry começou a examinar os bolinhos.

- E então, como está Hermione? Eu não pude ir vê-la... – Hagrid lamentou. – E Rony, está com ela?

- Ah, sim. Ele esteve lá o dia inteiro. – Gina falou. – Hermione ainda não acordou.

- Oh... que pena. Mas, se Deus quiser, ela logo vai estar bem novamente. Andando por aí cheia de livros nos braços e repetindo as matérias que caem nos N.I.E.M.s, não é?

Ele riu, bem como Gina. Harry, por sua vez, não esboçou nem ao menos um sorriso. Provavelmente não tinha entendido a que eles se referiam. Gina olhou para ele e viu que ele movia sua boca de um jeito, no mínimo, esquisito.

- E você, Harry? Como está seu ferimento? – Hagrid perguntou, apontando o curativo na cabeça do garoto. 

Harry olhou para Hagrid, ainda movendo seus lábios estranhamente. Gina começou a ter um pressentimento ruim. Estava imaginando o que Harry tinha feito, e não era nada bom. Hagrid riu alto novamente.

- Você está sorridente hoje, mas vejo que ainda está calado.

- Meus... – Harry começou a falar, e sua voz estava abafada. - ...dentes...

- Oh, não! – Gina não se conteve.

Harry abriu a boca. Seus dentes estavam grudados por causa dos bolinhos de Hagrid. Gina suspirou; ela tinha esquecido de avisá-lo para que não comesse. Hagrid ergueu as sobrancelhas quando Harry voltou a mastigar e, finalmente, conseguiu engolir o bolinho.

- Anh... você não gostou? – Hagrid perguntou choroso. 

- Gostei. – Harry falou rindo, pegando mais um bolinho. Hagrid parecia feliz e surpreso. – Isso é divertido.

Gina olhou abobada enquanto Harry colocava mais um bolinho na boca e começava a mastigá-lo. Hagrid voltou a tomar, feliz como nunca, seu chá. A garota suspirou. Talvez, em momentos como esse, fosse melhor ter o antigo Harry de volta.

Ou talvez não.

N/A: Gente, realmente peço desculpas a vocês pela demora do cap... É que eu tava meio sem inspiração, então preferi nem mexer na fic... Bem, mas eu preciso agradecer ao pessoal que deixou reviews aqui: Lolozinha, Samhaim Girl, Amy, Lady Ying Fa, Any, Manza, Tata, Manú e Ainsley Haynes!!! Obrigadão, gente!!! E Feliz Natal, né? ;)


	4. O primeiro dia de aula

Capítulo Quatro – O primeiro dia de aula

Ela abriu os olhos. Piscou algumas vezes, sua cabeça ainda doendo sensivelmente. Estava escuro, e apenas uma luz opaca que entrava pela janela aberta, por onde também entrava uma leve brisa da noite, iluminava o ambiente.

Hermione fez um ligeiro esforço para se sentar, sua cabeça ficando um pouco tonta por causa do movimento. Ela olhou ao seu redor e viu várias outras camas, iguais à dela, onde havia outros alunos, todos dormindo profundamente.

__

"Estou na ala hospitalar?", perguntou a si mesma em pensamento.

Parecia que sim. Ela tentou se sentar mais ereta na cama, mas tomou um sobressalto ao sentir algo se mexer ao seu lado. Foi então que sentiu algo sobre sua mão direita. Quando abaixou os olhos para ver o que era, viu Rony adormecido. Ele se moveu ligeiramente, resmungando alguma coisa no meio do sono, e segurou ainda mais a mão de Hermione entre as suas.

A garota sorriu ao vê-lo. Não dava para acreditar que ele estivesse fazendo vigília ao seu lado todo o tempo. Rony, apesar de sempre estar fazendo de tudo para irritá-la, era mesmo um garoto especial. E Hermione agradecia por tê-lo ao seu lado.

Delicadamente, ela retirou sua mão entre as dele. Foi um pouco complicado fazer isso sem acordá-lo, mas com jeitinho, ela conseguiu. Hermione beijou a mão dele com carinho antes de se levantar e caminhar até a janela aberta.

A brisa noturna acariciou seu rosto, e ela fechou os olhos por um segundo. Veio-lhe, então, à mente, suas lembranças mais recentes. A chuva... ela e Rony juntos... Rony quase pedindo desculpas a ela pela última das brigas idiotas dos dois... ele a abraçando para protegê-la... aquela maldição...

Hermione abriu os olhos, encostou seus cotovelos no parapeito da janela e os queixos nas mãos. A noite não estava estrelada. Daquela janela, ela tinha a vista da Floresta Proibida, ao longe, e o lago mais próximo. Os jardins estavam vazios e escuros.

Às vezes, ela não conseguia entender por que tudo aquilo tinha que acontecer. Aquela guerra... não tinha nenhum sentido. Tantas pessoas se feriam sem motivo, sem terem culpa... Tanta gente envolvida sem saber o porquê... Ela pensou nos seus amigos, e em quantos sobreviveriam a tudo isso. Ou, quem sabe, se até ela mesma sobreviveria. Hermione respirou fundo, sentindo um arrepio. Desde que tudo isso começou, ela quase podia sentir que as coisas não terminariam bem. Mas talvez fosse só um pressentimento idiota. E ela não acreditava em pressentimentos. Se havia uma matéria que ela achava completamente inútil, era Adivinhação.

Ela sentiu outro arrepio, mas esse foi porque alguém tocou seu ponto sensível: a parte de trás da sua orelha esquerda. Quando Hermione olhou de esguelha para ver quem era, enxergou exatamente a pessoa que imaginou ao sentir o arrepio.

Rony roçava seus lábios na orelha dela, sorrindo. Hermione também sorriu. Só Rony conhecia esse seu ponto fraco. Ele escorregou seu queixo para cima do ombro dela, observando a noite através da janela. Hermione fez o mesmo, e eles ficaram por alguns instantes em silêncio, apenas apreciando o momento. A brisa ficou um pouco mais fria, e ele a abraçou por trás. Hermione sentiu um arrepio bom percorrer sua espinha até chegar na sua nuca e eriçar seus pêlos e o cabelo. Ela esticou o braço e correu o vidro da janela, mas não a fechando totalmente. Dessa maneira, tanto ela, quanto Rony, podiam ver a noite e observar seus reflexos no vidro.

Hermione observou tanto o seu rosto, quanto o do garoto. Ambos pareciam cansados. Rony tinha olheiras fundas, enquanto ela estava ligeiramente pálida e descabelada. Ela viu e sentiu quando Rony tirou sua mão direita, que estava apoiada na cintura da garota, e levou-a até o rosto dela, acariciando-o de leve.

- Por que você não me avisou quando levantou? – ele murmurou na sua orelha esquerda, fazendo ela se arrepiar novamente ao ouvir aquela voz doce e ao mesmo tempo forte ao pé do seu ouvido.

- Você estava dormindo tão bem... não quis acordá-lo. – ela respondeu com um sussurro. – Além disso, você parece tão cansado que eu...

- Não importa. Eu posso ficar acordado por uma semana só para te ver sorrindo novamente. 

Ele beijou sua orelha esquerda. Rony realmente sabia como derretê-la. Hermione deixou sua nuca apoiar-se no ombro largo dele, descansadamente. Ela sorriu ao observar novamente o reflexo dos dois no vidro. Eles faziam um belo quadro.

- Eu estava preocupado com você. – ele continuou, sua voz assumindo um tom mais sério. – Você esteve dormindo desde ontem.

- Tudo isso?

- Eu tive medo de te perder.

Hermione se virou, mas Rony não a largou do abraço. Seus corpos estavam grudados, e ela teve que levantar ligeiramente a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos. Podia sentir, agora, ambas as mãos do garoto segurando delicadamente sua cintura, ao mesmo tempo em que ele não deixava de observá-la por um único segundo. Hermione levou suas duas mãos no rosto dele, sentindo alguns pêlos teimosos que cresciam no seu rosto, deixando-o ligeiramente áspero. Ela passeou sua mão direita pelos cabelos extremamente vermelhos dele, sentindo cada fio por entre seus dedos. Com a ponta do dedo polegar da mão esquerda, ela sentiu todas as curvas dos lábios dele, contemplando-os como se fosse a primeira vez que os sentisse.

Ela ainda se lembrava perfeitamente do primeiro beijo deles. Foi seu primeiro beijo também. Rony tinha pego uma detenção feia com Snape. Apesar de ele ter se esforçado de todas as maneiras para escapar de uma profissão que tivesse Poções no meio, Rony acabou optando, assim como Harry, pela carreira de Auror. Já Hermione tinha escolhido trabalhar no Ministério da Magia, e sua maior ambição era chegar ao topo do Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, para que, assim, pudesse expor suas idéias sobre os elfos domésticos. Dessa maneira, Rony e Harry ainda tinham que, obrigatoriamente, ter as terríveis aulas com Snape, pois a profissão de Auror exigia essa matéria. Já ela, Hermione, preferiu continuar com a matéria, mesmo que não fosse necessária a sua profissão, assim como fez com várias outras matérias que também não eram necessárias.

Naquela noite, Rony tinha ficado preso na masmorra do Snape limpando caldeirões sem magia até de madrugada. Hermione se lembrava que Harry tinha desistido de esperar, mas ela não. Aproveitou para ficar estudando para os exames do sexto ano, mas no final das contas não conseguira se concentrar nos estudos por ficar pensando em Rony. Não era recente a descoberta que ela tinha feito de que gostava realmente do garoto. Mas Hermione tinha dois problemas quanto a isso: medo de que Rony não correspondesse a ela e o seu orgulho incontrolável que a impedia de admitir, até para si mesma, que o amava. E uma coisa que Hermione fez bem durante todos esses anos foi esconder seus sentimentos, mesmo que fosse bastante complicado às vezes.

Quando Rony chegou, exausto e irritado, eles acabaram, como sempre, tendo uma das suas famosas discussões. Hermione nem se lembrava direito do motivo, ela só sabia que envolvia os seus estudos para o exame e a detenção de Rony. A única coisa da qual ela se lembrava com perfeição naquela noite foi do beijo, seu primeiro beijo. E o primeiro beijo uma garota nunca esquece, ainda mais quando se é com o garoto que ela ama. E com Hermione foi assim. Depois de toda aquela discussão, Rony, num impulso descontrolado, a beijou, e os dois descobriram que era exatamente aquilo que queriam desde o começo.

- Eu estou aqui... com você... – Hermione sussurrou, encarando Rony profundamente.

Ele a apertou mais contra si, como se tivesse medo de que ela fosse deixá-lo. Hermione ainda segurava o rosto dele entre suas mãos. Rony passeou suas mãos grandes pelas costas dela, por cima da roupa, e Hermione sentiu o tecido roçar no seu corpo a cada movimento que ele fazia. E era como se seus pulmões estivessem começando rapidamente a ficar sem ar.

Ela sentia as coxas dele encostando-se às suas e a respiração quente dele sobre seu rosto, de tão próximos que estavam. Uma das mãos dele subiu pela suas costas, percorrendo-as como se estivesse explorando-a por inteiro, até chegar na sua nuca, que começava a suar, e tocar seus cabelos crespos entre os dedos. Rony sorriu, parecendo saborear aquilo, bem como Hermione. Ela deixou o corpo mais amolecido, permitindo que ele a segurasse.

Rony abaixou a cabeça, aproximando seu rosto do dela. Ela podia sentir o cheiro forte dele invadindo suas narinas e entorpecendo ainda mais seu corpo. Alguns fios do cabelo dela se movimentaram pela respiração dele sobre ela e entraram sorrateiros dentro da boca entreaberta dele, fazendo-o sorrir. Hermione sentiu quando uma mecha do cabelo ruivo dele acariciou seu rosto, de tão junto que estava do dela. Rony encontrou uma brecha na roupa dela, e começou a passear sua mão sobre a pele nua das costas da garota, arrepiando seus pêlos com o seu toque carinhoso.

Hermione entreabriu seus lábios, à espera do inevitável. E ela queria aquilo, desejava com todas as suas forças senti-lo na sua boca. Rony roçou seus lábios nas bochechas suadas da garota, e ela sentiu o toque suave de seus lábios quentes. Ela fechou os olhos, apreciando o momento, suspirando com força, seus pulmões parecendo que iam explodir e seu corpo derreter. Um formigamento caminhava desde os seus pés até o alto de sua cabeça, e seu corpo estava cada vez mais amolecido, porém seguro, ela sabia, entre os braços dele. Rony encostou seus lábios nos dela, lentamente...

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – uma voz sussurrante, porém repreensiva, exclamou atrás deles.

Rapidamente eles se soltaram com um sobressalto, como se tivessem acabado de serem banhados por um balde de água gelada. Hermione cambaleou, mas conseguiu se manter de pé. Rony se virou num segundo, como se estivesse pisando em brasas. Os dois engoliram em seco, e Hermione sentiu como se fosse capaz de fritar um ovo na cara ao ver a expressão brava e as mãos na cintura de Madame Pomfrey.

- Erm... bem... – Rony tentou explicar, balbuciando inutilmente. A enfermeira se virou enraivecida para o garoto.

- Não há explicação para isso, Sr. Weasley! Aqui é uma enfermaria, e não é lugar para... indecências!

Hermione engoliu em seco. Se ela contasse para a Profª. McGonagall... Madame Pomfrey se virou para a garota, que teve outro sobressalto e enrijeceu todos os membros.

- E a senhorita, hein? Parece que já está bem melhor, para já estar fazendo isso...

Hermione abaixou os olhos, envergonhada. Tinha sido uma loucura sua, mas como imaginaria que Madame Pomfrey fosse entrar bem no meio da noite? Com uma voz sussurrante e amedrontada, ela perguntou:

- A senhora... não vai contar isso para... a Profª. McGonagall, vai?

- Pois eu deveria! – Hermione escutou Rony se mexer desconfortável. – Onde já se viu, os dois monitores-chefes... se agarrando na ala hospitalar? No meio da noite?

- Isso quer dizer que a senhora não vai contar? – Rony se atreveu a perguntar.

Madame Pomfrey soltou um resmungo de indignação.

- Não, não vou contar. Mas eu vou me lembrar de nunca mais deixar o senhor passar a noite aqui de novo, Sr. Weasley!

Hermione levantou os olhos e viu Rony muito desconcertado, tentando argumentar:

- Mas, Madame Pomfrey...

- Nada de mas! – ela exclamou irritada, apontando para a porta. – Fora daqui agora, Sr. Weasley!

- Por favor, eu...

- Saia!

Rony soltou o ar longamente pela boca, e olhou de esguelha para Hermione, que mordia os lábios, tensa. Ele ainda teve a coragem de piscar para ela, sorrindo pelo canto da boca, e dizer:

- Até amanhã, então.

- Saia, Sr. Weasley! – Madame Pomfrey insistiu, mais enfurecida do que nunca.

Hermione viu Rony rir baixinho enquanto saía apressado da ala. Ela o acompanhou com o olhar, examinando-o por inteiro. 

- Srta. Granger! – Hermione levou um susto. – Cama, agora! – a enfermeira exclamou, apontando a cama que Hermione tinha abandonado há pouco.

Em menos de meio minuto, Hermione já estava debaixo das cobertas, os olhos fechados, fingindo que já estava começando a dormir novamente. Ainda ouviu Madame Pomfrey fechando a janela com estrondo e correndo as cortinas, e depois quando ela percorreu cada leito verificando os pacientes adormecidos. Hermione abriu apenas um dos olhos e pôde ver quando a enfermeira deixou a sala, pela mesma porta que Rony saíra.

Um pequeno sorriso maroto se formou no canto dos lábios da garota, que novamente fechou os olhos, apesar de estar completamente desperta. Se ao menos Madame Pomfrey tivesse chegado dois minutinhos mais tarde...

Hermione se virou na cama, e quando finalmente adormeceu, sonhou com a continuação daquela cena.

*******

Neville estava caminhando distraído pelo corredor do segundo andar do castelo naquela manhã nublada de início de outono. Queria ver se encontrava uma pessoa, para agradecer a ela por uma certa visita a ala hospitalar, mas não queria fazer isso na frente de todo mundo no Salão Principal. Mas também não podia se atrasar para as aulas do dia, porque a primeira, para seu desespero, era Poções com o temível Prof. Snape.

É, ele também não tinha conseguido se livrar das aulas do mestre mais temido e odiado de Hogwarts. Apesar de ter procurado escolher uma carreira que não tivesse a matéria e, ainda por cima, tivesse bastante de Herbologia, sua matéria preferida, Neville não obteve sucesso. Todas as carreiras que lhe apeteciam tinham, necessariamente, Herbologia e Poções. Quando ele perguntou o porquê disso à Profª. Sprout, ela lhe respondeu que essas eram duas matérias que caminhavam juntas. Neville se resignou com o seu destino e a única coisa que lhe animava era que, depois desse ano, nunca mais teria que suportar as humilhações que Snape e os sonserinos lhe faziam passar em todas as aulas de Poções.

POF.

- Ai!

- Ops, sinto muito, Neville... – Rony parou de correr e deu meia volta para se desculpar do esbarrão que deu no colega. Ele parecia afobado e com muita pressa.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Neville perguntou intrigado.

Rony abriu a boca e desembestou a falar tão rápido e em tão pouco tempo, que foi difícil para Neville acompanhar o seu ritmo.

- É que eu estou apressado para fazer uma coisa e depois encontrar alguém, sabe, eu preciso achar também uma cois - 

Rony parou de falar bruscamente e olhou para Neville como se o visse pela primeira vez. Parecia que tinha acabado de ter uma idéia brilhante. Neville não gostou muito daquilo. Sempre era ele que saía perdendo com essas coisas.

- Neville! – Rony exclamou, batendo suas mãos nos ombros do garoto, que se sobressaltou. – Você pode me ajudar!

Não era uma pergunta. Era uma afirmação.

- Exatamente com o quê, Rony? – ele perguntou incerto.

- Vem comigo que eu te explico no caminho!

- Tem certeza de que é seguro? Eu não vou acabar numa detenção com a Profª. McGonagall como da última vez que eu lhe prestei um favor?

Neville se lembrava perfeitamente da recente ocasião em que Rony lhe pedira um favor. E não tinha dado nada certo. Neville acabara se metendo numa encrenca das grandes. Tá bom que ele tinha sido um pouco desajeitado na ocasião, mas Rony também teve sua parcela de culpa.

- Neville, o que é isso? – Rony perguntou sorrindo. Ele parecia realmente feliz e animado naquela manhã. – Eu sou um monitor-chefe, você acha que eu lhe meteria numa encrenca?

- Acho.

Neville foi sincero e sabia que era por uma boa causa. Tanto Rony, mesmo depois de ter se tornado monitor e, posteriormente, monitor-chefe, assim como até mesmo Hermione, nunca deixaram de se meter em confusão junto com Harry simplesmente por causa da monitoria. E desde o quinto ano que eles acabavam colocando Neville, Gina e Luna nessas confusões também. Ou então os três se colocavam sozinhos nas confusões.

Não adiantou argumentar. Quando Neville se deu por si, já estava junto com Rony na estufa quatro, a das flores mágicas. E aquilo não estava certo. Neville possuía a chave daquela estufa porque a Profª. Sprout a tinha confiado por ele ser o melhor aluno do ano em Herbologia. E agora Neville estava entrando lá, às escondidas, para roubar flores junto com Rony.

- Por que você tinha que cismar em pegar uma flor daqui, Rony? – Neville perguntou, irritado consigo mesmo por ter-se deixado levar. – Não podia ter escolhido uma dos canteiros dos jardins?

- Mas aquelas são normais! – Rony respondeu em um sussurro, observando com curiosidade o canteiro dos Girassóis Espinhados, uma variedade de flores que, ao invés de girar na direção do sol, soltava espinhos quando o sol aparecia. – Eu quero coisas exóticas hoje!

- E por que tinha que escolher justo eu pra te ajudar?

- Porque você é o cara mais entendido em Herbologia que eu conheço. A única pessoa que entende tanto quanto você é a Mione, só que as flores são exatamente para ela, de modo que você é minha única alternativa. Além disso, você tem as chaves de todas as estufas.

- Quem te contou isso?

- A Luna.

- Luna fofoqueira. Nunca mais abro meu bico perto dela.

- Essa! – Rony exclamou, apontando uma Limblus Livlitúnea.

- Não toque nela!

Tarde demais, o estrago já estava feito. A flor que Rony tinha tido a estupidez de tocar era sensível a qualquer perturbação, e seu mecanismo de defesa era espirrar um ácido extremamente poderoso através de suas pétalas. Neville deu um empurrão no amigo para que o ácido não os atingisse, e ele foi parar na parede oposta, abrindo um buraco na estufa. Neville levou as mãos à cabeça.

- Tô ferrado.

- Por que você não avisou, Neville? – Rony perguntou, levantando-se e limpando as folhas que tinham grudado no seu uniforme, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Eu avisei! Falei pra você não tocar nela! – Neville retrucou desesperado.

- Falou muito tarde!

Neville bufou e, como dificilmente fazia, ficou nervoso a ponto de intimidar Rony.

- Então agora você não vai tocar em mais nada!– ele falou alto, apontando um dedo no meio dos olhos de Rony, que deu um passo para trás. – Entendeu?

- Entendi... Relaxa, Neville...

- Eu só vou estar relaxado quando sair daqui. – o garoto respondeu bravo, batendo os pés e olhando para os lados à procura de uma flor que servisse. Rony o seguiu.

- Que tal aquela? – ele apontou para uma flor rosada, de uma beleza peculiar.

- Venenosa. – Neville retrucou.

- E aquela outra? – era laranja.

- O perfume dela pode deixar uma pessoa adormecida por até trinta e oito horas.

- Não... definitivamente... – Rony falou, fazendo uma careta. – Hermione já dormiu demais.

- Aquela! – Neville apontou para uma flor roxa.

- Roxa? – Rony fez outra careta. – Não gostei dela não...

- É porque você não viu nada. – Neville retrucou, aproximando-se da planta e tocando de leve suas pétalas.

- Ei, você tocou nela!

- Eu posso tocar! 

- Ah, tá... isso é injusto, mas tudo bem.

Neville suspirou.

- Ela é linda, não é?

- Não tô vendo nada de mais. – Rony disse emburrado. – Ela nem tá aberta ainda. O que essa flor faz de útil, afinal?

- Observe.

Neville tocou numa parte sensível da planta, bem abaixo da corola, e ela se abriu em pétalas que passavam, gradualmente, do roxo para o azul claro. Um perfume doce e agradável encheu todo o ambiente. Rony sorriu.

- Eu sabia que você iria me ajudar, Neville. – o garoto bateu de leve nas costas do outro. – Agora é só arrancar ela daí, não é? – ele perguntou, estendendo suas mãos perigosamente.

- Não! – Neville deu um sonoro tapa na mão do colega. – Não é assim que se faz.

Rony soltou um muxoxo, muito aborrecido.

- E como é então, Sr. Bruxo Verde?

Neville lançou um olhar mortal para o garoto, mas deu de ombros e começou a desenterrar, lentamente, a raiz da flor.

- Isso vai demorar semanas! – Rony exclamou. – Preciso dessa flor para essa manhã ainda!

- Não me apresse! – Neville retrucou irritado. – Você não entende a natureza das plantas... Elas têm que ser tratadas com -

- Tá bom, tá bom, já entendi. Apenas tire ela daí, sim?

Neville suspirou, revirando os olhos, e jurou que, se aquilo não fosse por Hermione, ele teria desistido.

*******

- Surpresa!

Hermione olhou da flor que Rony estendia bem à frente de seus olhos para o garoto. Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram.

- O que é isso, Rony?

A ala hospitalar estava cheia novamente. Era manhã, e a grande maioria dos pacientes já estavam acordados. Rony entrou sorrateiramente pela porta aberta, tentando de todas as formas não esbarrar no meio do caminho em Madame Pomfrey. Não queria receber um carão logo pela manhã.

- Uma flor, oras!

- Eu percebi isso. – Hermione retrucou revirando os olhos.

- É pra você... – Rony falou timidamente.

Hermione estendeu o braço e apanhou a flor com cuidado. Rony se sentou na beirada da cama dela e começou a observar cada traço da garota, enquanto ela examinava a flor, tentando sentir seu perfume.

- Como você a conseguiu? – ela perguntou subitamente. – Esse espécime só tem na estufa quatro.

Incrível como Hermione não deixava nada passar em branco. Rony se perguntou por que tinha que gostar justo de uma garota que não era como as garotas normais. Qualquer mulher ganha flores e apenas sorri, agradece e beija seu namorado. Hermione não era assim. Ela tinha a mania de perguntar a procedência, como ele tinha arranjado-a, qual era a espécime, e se não soubesse, era capaz de procurar um livro de Herbologia na biblioteca apenas para saber que diacho de flor Rony tinha lhe dado.

- Neville me ajudou.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram.

- Vocês invadiram a estufa? – ela perguntou surpresa, contendo uma exclamação de susto.

- Não _invadimos_... não no sentido _real_ da palavra. Apenas entramos... escondidos, é diferente. Além disso, ele tinha a chave.

- Rony! Vocês poderiam ter sido pegos! Você é um monitor-chefe, tem que dar o exemplo!

- Blá, blá, blá...

- Francamente... _Roubar_ uma flor?

- Eu não _roubei_ uma flor... não no sentido _real_ da palavra. – ele repetiu displicente. – Apenas peguei emprestado, é diferente.

Hermione revirou os olhos novamente. Rony bufou.

- Ora, qual é, Mione? Nós não fomos vistos, e tinha muitas flores iguais a essas naquela estufa, ninguém vai notar que ela desapareceu. E também, você não pode dizer nada. Quantas regras você já não quebrou junto comigo e Harry?

Hermione preferiu não responder. Rony sentiu que poderia provocá-la.

- Eu me lembro... posso até enumerá-las... Começa quando nós...

- Não precisa me lembrar, eu sei perfeitamente. – ela o parou, colocando um dedo na boca dele. Rony sorriu marotamente e o beijou, segurando a mão dela. Hermione a retirou rapidamente. – Aqui não.

- Mione... vamos, por que você apenas não esquece por um segundinho que existem regras?

- Regras foram feitas para serem _seguidas_.

- Regras foram feitas para serem _quebradas_.

Hermione abaixou os olhos para sua flor, bufando exasperada, enquanto se ocupava em, exatamente como Rony tinha visto Neville fazer, tocar suavemente a parte da corola sob as pétalas, fazendo com que a flor se abrisse em sua total exuberância. Rony suspirou; quando Hermione estava daquele jeito, era porque tinha se arrependido de algo errado.

- A Madame Pomfrey brigou com você ontem à noite?

- Não exatamente.

- Brigou ou não brigou?

Ela revirou os olhos até finalmente pousá-los sobre Rony.

- Não, mas ficou decepcionada.

Rony respirou fundo, cruzou os braços, e encostou-se ao espaldar da cama, oposto ao de Hermione. Ele a olhou com atenção antes de começar a falar.

- Mione, você não precisa ser a garota perfeita todo o tempo, sabia disso?

Ela bufou mais uma vez e abaixou os olhos para a flor, desviando-os de Rony.

- Eu tenho medo que ela conte à Profª. McGonagall.

- Ela não vai contar nada à McGonagall.

- A professora confia em nós, Rony, eu não queria perder essa -

Rony fez um gesto para que ela se calasse.

- Corrigindo: a McGonagall confia em você, Hermione.

- Não é verdade! Ela confia em nós dois, e eu sei que ela tem orgulho de nós. Ela mesma já me disse que está muito feliz em ter dois grifinórios como monitores-chefes. E se ela souber -

- Pelo amor de Deus, a gente só ia se beijar! – Rony falou mais alto, abrindo os braços, e alguns colegas nas camas e ao redor delas o encararam intrigados. Hermione olhou para Rony como se tivesse vontade de estrangulá-lo. – Nós estamos juntos, há algo proibido em nos beijarmos?

- Nós não estamos juntos, Rony.

Ele se calou prontamente e engoliu em seco. 

- Pelo menos nenhum de nós declarou isso... hum... oficialmente...

Parecia custar a Hermione todo o seu orgulho e coragem falar aquilo, e ela rapidamente abaixou os olhos para o lençol, e aparentemente as suas linhas soltas começaram a ser muito interessantes. Rony olhou para seus tênis e ficou espantado em como seus cadarços poderiam ser atrativos; ele se abaixou, desamarrou-os e fingiu estar amarrando-os novamente.

Os dois sabiam perfeitamente o que passava na cabeça do outro, e se Harry tivesse visto essa cena, provavelmente os xingaria de idiotas por serem tão patéticos. Era óbvio, era estupidamente claro que os dois se gostavam mais do qualquer outra coisa no mundo. No entanto, eles também eram estúpidos demais para admitirem isso para si mesmos e publicamente (mesmo que todos enxergassem aquilo), e continuavam naquele impasse. Nunca namoraram de verdade, quer dizer, ficaram juntos tempo suficiente para se estabelecer um namoro. E nenhum dos dois, tampouco, teve coragem o bastante para tocar no assunto, porque toda vez que isso acontecia, até mesmo comentar como as paredes do castelo estavam desgastadas parecia ser mais interessante.

- Rony... – Hermione quebrou o silêncio primeiro. Ele a olhou de esguelha, mas ainda estava com os dedos sobre o cadarço, caso fosse necessário usar aquela desculpa para não olhar para a garota.

- Quê? – ele perguntou, sentindo uma contração involuntária no estômago, o medo de que ela voltasse ao assunto constrangedor assolando seu peito.

- Você não está atrasado para a aula?

Ele largou o cadarço, e seus pés bateram sonoramente no chão quando ele os deixou cair. Não se importou e olhou para Hermione.

- Não, pelo menos eu acordei cedo para chegar aqui.

Ela pareceu respirar mais aliviada.

- Ah, pensei que estivesse cabulando aula para estar aqui...

- Hermione... – ele começou com um sorriso cínico no rosto. – Olha para mim, você acha que eu faria uma coisa dessas?

Ela não se deu ao trabalho de responder.

- Se bem que... – Rony continuou, sorrindo marotamente. – Não é uma má idéia. A primeira aula é com o Snape, então -

- Você está doido? Você não vai cabular uma aula do Snape!

Rony a encarou como se ela fosse burra.

- Eu estava brincando. Não vou dar chance para ele me colocar em outra detenção... Lembra que ele está na minha cola desde meu último "D" no dever de segunda passada?

- Ah, que bom que você vai... quero que anote tudo que ele disser, não quero me dar mal nos N.I.E.M.s por ter faltado um dia nas aulas...

- Faltado? Mas eu pensei que -

- Madame Pomfrey não me deu alta. – Hermione disse, como se o que a enfermeira fizera fosse a coisa mais reprovável do mundo. – Disse que ainda estou "em observação". Vou perder todas as aulas do dia!

- Diz isso como se fosse uma coisa ruim... – Rony comentou com inveja.

- E é horrível!

- Olha, vamos fazer o seguinte: eu troco de lugar com você, coloco uma peruca castanha cheia na minha cabeça e deito aí; você pinta o cabelo de vermelho, coloca sardas no rosto e vai assistir à aula do Snape, o que acha?

Ela tentou segurar o riso, mas não conseguiu.

- Ora, não ria... era um bom plano...

Hermione parecia dividida entre rir e olhar feio para o garoto. Acabou não fazendo nenhuma das duas coisas.

- Peça para o Harry copiar também. Aliás, como ele está?

- Você confia mais no Harry do que em mim? – Rony falou num fingido tom choroso.

- Pare de dizer bobagens e me diga como ele está.

E então Rony passou os cinco minutos posteriores discorrendo sobre a estranha aparição de Harry e Gina, e sobre suas preocupações sobre os dois estarem juntos. Hermione riu dele e falou que ele estava sendo ridículo.

- Harry e Gina simplesmente não podem estar juntos, Rony. – ela falou, como se ele fosse uma criança de cinco anos que não entendesse sua língua. – Gina desistiu dele há eras, e Harry anda tão chateado e revoltado que não tem tempo para ver garotas à sua frente.

- Eu não sei, Mione. Eu achei esquisito, sabe? Encontrei os dois conversando em sussurros ontem, quando ele ainda estava aqui na ala hospitalar. Gina disse que tinha vindo ver como ele estava.

- Provavelmente ela só estava preocupada com ele, são amigos, não vejo problema algum nisso. Além disso, você disse que eles foram atacados juntos, é natural que ela tenha vindo ver como ele estava depois disso.

Rony resmungou.

- E tem mais... – Hermione prosseguiu. – Se eles estiverem juntos, o que não estão, qual o problema?

- Qual o problema?

- Rony, você mesmo já me disse uma vez que acharia legal se os dois tivessem algo. Harry é um cara legal, e você sabe disso. E Gina faria bem a ele.

- É só que... – Rony estava relutante em dizer aquilo, achava-se um canalha de pensar assim do melhor amigo, não queria repetir nem para si mesmo, quanto mais Hermione, mas estava se sentindo assim. – Bem... Harry é meio que... um... _imã para desastres_, não é?

Hermione pareceu absorver suas palavras por alguns segundos.

- Não acredito que está dizendo isso!

- E não é?

Ela engasgou.

- Bem... em termos, mas... ah, Rony, nós nunca nos importamos com isso!

- É diferente quando se está falando da sua irmã mais nova, que conhece desde que nasceu.

- Gina não é de vidro, se você não notou. Ela é uma bruxa forte que já enfrentou muitas coisas na vida.

Rony resmungou novamente. Um sinal tocou ao longe.

- Mas...

- Pare de bobagens e vá para a aula! – Hermione exclamou.

- Você está me expulsando?

- E não esqueça de copiar tudo que o Snape disser!

Rony se levantou, olhando bravo para ela.

- Pode deixar... vou limpar meus ouvidos para ouvir cada palavra do gorduroso...

E Hermione apenas ficou observando o garoto ir embora, batendo os pés, pensando no que ele tinha acabado de lhe dizer. Tinha que conversar com Gina assim que tivesse uma oportunidade.

*******

Ela olhou para suas mãos sujas de adubo de bosta de dragão, o preferido da Profª. Sprout. Levou uma das mãos ao nariz, cheirando-o. Aquilo fedia mais do que ovo podre misturado a repolho velho. Luna fez uma careta e voltou a mexer nas raízes de sua planta, afundando-a mais na terra.

CRASH.

Luna se limitou a um olhar de esguelha para o lado. Já era a terceira vez que Gina, que dividia a mesa com ela, derrubava seu vaso no chão. Naquele dia ela parecia mais "Di-Lua", do que a própria Luna. A sorte dela era que a Profª. Sprout estava muito ocupada examinando o trabalho de Colin Creevey do outro lado da estufa, que tinha problemas mais sérios com a sua planta, que agora decidira mastigar sua mão.

- _Reparo! _– ela ouviu Gina murmurar, restaurando o vaso. – Droga, vou ter que começar tudo de novo!

- O que está acontecendo? – Luna perguntou em um tom desimportante.

- Quê?

- Você não costuma derrubar vasos, Gina. – a corvinal continuou, dando um passo para trás e examinando sua planta. – Sabe, meu pai conseguiu mais um Bufador de Chifre Enrugado semana passada. Eles são difíceis de achar, da última vez que fomos à Suécia não conseguimos capturar nenhum.

Gina olhou aturdida para a amiga. Em certos momentos, não conseguia compreender como a cabeça de Luna funcionava. Mas, de qualquer maneira, ficou feliz que ela tivesse esquecido os vasos.

- E então, você não vai dizer o que está acontecendo com você hoje?

Às vezes Gina se perguntava se Luna apenas fingia que era maluca.

- Não está acontecendo nada. – ela murmurou, enchendo seu vaso de terra pela terceira vez.

Luna olhou novamente de esguelha para a garota. Não precisava ser muito esperta para entender que Gina estava escondendo alguma coisa.

- Está preocupada com o quê?

Gina deu um sobressalto e deixou cair o vaso novamente.

- Francamente, Srta. Weasley! – a Profª. Sprout exclamou do outro lado da estufa. – Então é daí que vem o barulho? Cinco pontos a menos para a Grifinória.

Bufando, a garota murmurou _"Reparo"_, e o vaso se refez novamente. Luna tinha razão; ela estava preocupada. Naquele exato momento, em que ela enchia vasos idiotas com terra, Harry deveria estar na masmorra de Snape, tendo sua primeira aula de Poções depois de perder a memória, provavelmente não entendendo absolutamente nada do que Snape dizia, e entendendo menos ainda por que Snape implicava tanto com ele. Ela até poderia vê-lo fazendo a poção errada, perdendo pontos para a Grifinória, ouvindo provocações do mestre de Poções, e não entendendo nada do que acontecia.

E Gina não estava lá para ajudá-lo. Aliás, ela não pode fazer muita coisa. Harry, novamente, se distraiu quando ela tentou lhe explicar o que ele teria que enfrentar no seu primeiro dia de aula. Aliás, Gina achava que seria praticamente um milagre se, na hora do almoço, metade da escola já não soubesse o que acontecera com Harry. Era mais fácil os tais Bufadores de Chifre Enrugado que Luna falava com tanto entusiasmo serem verdadeiros, do que o segredo dela e de Harry permanecer escondido do mundo mágico até o fim do dia.

Poderia estar sendo egoísta e até mesmo burra, mas Gina ainda assim não se sentia segura para contar a qualquer pessoa o que tinha acontecido com Harry. Ele parecia tão frágil e vulnerável depois de perder a memória, que ela tinha receio de que, se ela simplesmente repetisse aquilo para alguém – até mesmo alguém confiável –, alguma catástrofe horrível pudesse acontecer com o garoto. E digamos que Harry atraía catástrofes tão facilmente quanto Neville derrubava caldeirões na aula de Snape.

- Então, você vai me ignorar?

A voz de Luna acordou Gina de seus pensamentos com mais um sobressalto, e dessa vez foi à própria Luna que segurou o vaso dela antes que caísse e se espatifasse no chão pela quinta vez. Ela se virou emburrada para Gina, mas falou muito calmamente:

- Tudo bem, Gina. Eu entendo se você não quiser dividir comigo as suas aflições.

Mas pela expressão magoada no rosto da amiga, Gina não tinha certeza se ela realmente entendia.

- Luna...

- Você acha que Colin Creevey se importaria em tirar algumas fotos do Bufador de Chifre Enrugado que meu pai arranjou? É que ele é bom em fotografias, e o fotógrafo do _Pasquim_ saiu de férias, disse que precisava visitar alguns parentes na Holanda. A matéria tem que sair na próxima edição.

O tom de Luna era novamente sonhador e aéreo. Gina suspirou. Sabia que não adiantaria voltar ao outro assunto com a amiga, e também não tinha certeza se queria isso agora que ela tinha parado de lhe bombardear de perguntas.

- Eu posso conversar com ele, se você quiser. Acho que Colin não fará objeção.

- Valeu, Gina.

Luna sorriu, dando mais um passo para trás para examinar sua planta, enquanto Gina afundava tristemente mais terra no vaso.

*******

- Quem é aquele cara?

Gina levou um susto. Harry nem ao menos lhe disse "oi". Parecia ter se materializado na sua frente, e Gina por um instante pensou que ele tivesse atravessado a parede. Mas Harry não era um fantasma e, por isso, era ridícula a idéia de que ele pudesse atravessar paredes.

Luna assobiou. Ela e Gina tinham acabado de vir dos jardins de Hogwarts, e sua próxima parada era o Salão Principal, para o almoço. As pessoas tinham que se desviar dos três, parados no meio do Hall de Entrada, e algumas resmungavam com eles ao passar. Tanto Harry, quanto Gina, olharam para Luna, que apenas deu de ombros.

- O.k., eu sei quando não sou bem-vinda. Vou comer que ganho mais.

- Espera, Luna!

Mas ela já estava distante, ou então ignorou o grito de Gina. Harry olhou intrigado para Gina. Ela estava desanimada. Sabia que Luna estava chateada com ela. Droga, por que ela tinha que ser assim? Às vezes, Luna parecia interpretar os pensamentos de Gina, e ela não descansava enquanto não soubesse se estava certa. Mas daquela vez, Gina realmente não queria dizer nada.

- Vem cá, Harry... Vamos sair do meio dessa gente.

Gina, então, conduziu-o até um canto mais afastado do salão, onde não poderiam ser ouvidos, tal era o barulho que os alunos faziam, conversando e rindo. Ela observou Harry, que estava com o rosto avermelhado, como se tivesse corrido. Ele arfava de cansaço, seus cabelos estavam mais despenteados do que de costume, e a franja caía tanto sobre os olhos que Gina não sabia como ele estava vendo alguma coisa. Os óculos estavam ligeiramente tortos no rosto.

- Como você conseguiu despistar Rony? – a garota perguntou subitamente, e parecia que ela tinha pego Harry de surpresa.

- Eu... disse que ia no banheiro. Na verdade, eu até estava com vontade, mas não consegui achar o caminho, então vim pra cá te procurar. Corri por esse lugar inteiro e, nossa, como tudo aqui é enorme!

- O que aconteceu? – Gina perguntou, mas já podia adivinhar a resposta.

- Aquele cara! – Harry exclamou desesperado, em um tom urgente. – Como é o mesmo o nome dele? Sni... não, não é isso... Sna...

- Snape.

- Isso! Ele é um pesadelo! Eu tive a nítida impressão de que ele me odeia, e também...

- Não é impressão. – Gina suspirou. – Ele realmente te odeia.

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas e tirou os óculos, como se fosse enxergar Gina melhor sem eles. Ela ainda não tinha se acostumado a vê-lo sem óculos, mas Harry começara a ter essa mania de tirá-los.

- Como é que é?

- Ele te odeia, Harry. Ele simplesmente te persegue e te atormenta desde o primeiro dia que você pisou em Hogwarts.

Harry demorou alguns instantes para absorver a informação.

- E por quê?

- Não sei ao certo... Parece que ele não gostava do seu pai na época de Hogwarts, mas o motivo exato eu não sei. Pode ser que você saiba, mas é claro que não se lembra, naturalmente...

- Meu pai? – Harry repetiu pensativo, e Gina tomou um sobressalto; ela ainda não tinha mencionado nada sobre os pais de Harry. – Nós nunca falamos sobre ele... ou sobre minha mãe... Por que eles não estão aqui?

A boca de Gina estava terrivelmente seca. Ela permaneceu encarando aqueles olhos excepcionalmente verdes, agora mais acentuados sem os óculos, seguros entre os dedos da mão direita do rapaz. Ele olhava para Gina, esperando uma resposta, e ela simplesmente não sabia o que dizer. Estava adiando com todas as forças a hora que teria de dizer a Harry que seus pais estavam mortos.

- Ora, Harry... – ela começou nervosamente, procurando palavras e tentando parecer convincente. – Nós estudamos num internato, é óbvio que os pais dos alunos não podem estar aqui.

Harry pensou por alguns instantes, parecendo considerar a idéia.

- Mas... onde eles estão? Por que não me mandam cartas? Hoje, no café da manhã, você recebeu uma carta da sua mãe, não foi? E vários alunos também receberam... – ele deu um tapa na própria cabeça. – Droga, por que eu não me lembro? Não me lembro deles!

Gina sentiu um nó na garganta e o engoliu. Sentiu que aquele era o momento, e ela não poderia escapar de contar tudo para ele. Fechou os olhos por um instante, reunindo coragem, mas quando os abriu, decidida a contar tudo para Harry, levou um susto. O Prof. Snape tinha aparecido bem ao lado deles, e encarava Harry com desconfiança, enquanto o rapaz colocava os óculos para enxergá-lo melhor.

- Ora, ora... – Snape correu os olhos de Gina, que estava encostada na parede, para Harry, que tinha acabado de colocar os óculos e olhava intrigado para o professor. – Muito esquisito vocês dois aqui, quando deveriam estar no Salão Principal... Estão tramando alguma coisa? – ele completou com sua voz letal e venenosa.

Harry abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas provavelmente as palavras se perderam até o caminho para a boca, porque ele a fechou rapidamente. Snape se tornou para ele.

- Receio dizer, Potter, que não sou tão bondoso como o diretor é com você, portanto são cinco pontos a menos para a Grifinória por estarem atrapalhando a passagem dos alunos.

- Que eu saiba não é proibido conversar nos corredores! – Gina exclamou imprudentemente, suas veias latejando de raiva do mestre. – O que é isso, voltamos à ditadura da Umbridge?

Foi um erro. Até Harry percebeu isso. Gina respirou mais fundo quando Snape a encarou com um olhar cortante.

- Agora são dez pontos a menos, Srta. Weasley. E serão vinte se os dois não forem direto para o Salão Principal agora mesmo.

Não foi preciso dizer duas vezes. Um minuto depois, Harry e Gina já estavam se esgueirando pela multidão de alunos que entravam com barulho no Salão. Ao menos, Harry tinha esquecido o assunto de seus pais, para alívio de Gina. Mas antes que ela pudesse ficar tranqüila, ele a parou, puxando-a para um canto e olhando-a seriamente. Gina teve medo de que ele fosse mencionar o assunto que debatiam anteriormente. Mas ela estava errada.

- Eu acho que eu vou fracassar, Gina.

- Como assim?

- Eu não vou conseguir fazer essas coisas... Essas aulas, essas... mágicas. Eu não sei fazer essas coisas, vou acabar revelando o segredo em dois tempos. Não seria melhor contarmos tudo de uma vez?

Gina engoliu em seco. Também se preocupava com isso, e fazia essa pergunta um milhão de vez para si mesma desde o acidente. Ela olhou para o lado e viu Draco Malfoy entrar no Salão, contando algo muito engraçado para seus capangas, Crabbe e Goyle, que riam como trasgos. Se pessoas como Malfoy descobrissem o segredo de Harry... não, ela tinha que continuar escondendo. Enquanto somente ela soubesse aquilo, Harry estaria seguro.

- Não, Harry. E você não vai fracassar. – ele não parecia acreditar. Gina respirou fundo e continuou. – Eu mesma vou te dar aulas particulares, e da próxima vez que você tiver aula de Poções, Snape não vai ter um dedo para reclamar de você!

Harry suspirou desanimado, e meramente acenou com a cabeça. Pelo menos, Gina queria confiar que conseguisse fazer isso.

__

Nota da autora: Gente, eu realmente queria demorar menos com esses capítulos, mas não dá... espero que não fiquem bravos! :) Obrigada mesmo à todos que deixaram reviews: Any, Helena-Black, Aline Potter, Kagome-chan FOFA e Laine. Bjks mil e um!!!


	5. A porta voz de Harry

Capítulo Cinco – A porta-voz de Harry

__

Hogwarts, 27 de outubro de 1997

Tem sido cada vez mais difícil lidar com essa situação. Não pensei que pudesse ser tão complicado ensinar Harry a ser ele mesmo. Naquele dia, quando tudo aconteceu, eu pensei que isso fosse ser bem mais fácil, mas agora vejo que não. É um milagre que ninguém ainda tenha descoberto o que de fato aconteceu com ele, naquela noite em Hogsmeade.

Esse Harry de agora é uma pessoa totalmente diferente do Harry que eu conheci. O verdadeiro Harry Potter é um garoto extremamente independente, senhor de seus próprios atos, sem contar a parte ruim: que ele era bem mais calado e triste. Essa parte não me incomoda; é claro que eu queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido, mas não posso deixar de sorrir também quando o vejo alegre. Mas o sorriso de Harry, agora, tem o seu preço. Ele é extremamente dependente, não faz nada sem perguntar a mim como deve agir primeiro. Isso me incomoda.

Não que eu não goste dessa atenção... ah, não, estou começando a ter esses pensamentos de novo! Tá, vou ser sincera comigo mesma: sim, eu estou gostando de ficar mais perto dele. Mas o ruim é essa "dependência" de Harry... Não posso culpá-lo, sei bem disso. Afinal, eu sou a única pessoa até agora que conhece seu segredo e, conseqüentemente, a única pessoa em que ele pode chegar e perguntar as coisas. É como se eu fosse a única pessoa que ele conhecesse dentro desse enorme castelo.

E eu sei que isso é minha culpa! Se eu não fosse tão medrosa... sim, apesar de ser uma grifinória, tenho que admitir que estou sendo medrosa, mesmo que repita para mim mesma que isso é apenas prudência. Não me sinto segura em contar para alguém o que está acontecendo. Só hoje, perdi a conta de quantas vezes me passou pela cabeça contar para Rony o que está acontecendo. Ou então ir até a ala hospitalar e desabafar tudo para Hermione. Ou até mesmo chamar os dois e contar tudo de uma vez! Mas eu não sei, eu simplesmente não me sinto segura. É como se apenas o fato de repetir em voz alta o que aconteceu pudesse colocar Harry em perigo.

Como se ele não se metesse em perigo normalmente... Mas agora a situação é outra: ele não é o mesmo Harry. Ele não saberia sair de uma confusão, e isso me deixa totalmente sem rumo. Pensei em contar para Dumbledore também, mas desisti... Ultimamente, o professor tem estado cada vez mais abatido e cansado. E todos sabem muito bem o porquê: a Ordem da Fênix. Depois do ataque a Hogsmeade, todos puderam perceber que... ah, eu ainda não consigo falar o nome dele normalmente. O.k., Harry sempre falou o nome dele; Hermione já fala o nome dele há um bom tempo, e até mesmo Rony fala às vezes. Mas eu simplesmente não consigo dizer sem sentir meu estômago revirar horrivelmente. Eu já disse poucas vezes, mas é horrível, e eu não vou escrever o nome dele aqui.

O que importa mesmo é que ele – Tom Riddle – está mais perto do que nunca de Hogwarts. Todos puderam notar isso depois do ataque a Hogsmeade. E isso preocupa Dumbledore, que parece estar cada vez mais cheio de problemas por causa da Ordem. Eu sei que ele gostaria de saber o que se passa com Harry, mas eu simplesmente não consigo ir e falar com ele. Acho melhor esperar... pelo menos mais algum tempo, afinal, tudo aconteceu apenas há três dias, e eu ainda tenho esperanças de que se resolva. Estou pensando em ir à biblioteca ver alguns livros... talvez haja algo lá que me dê alguma luz.

Tenho que admitir: estou perdida... Só espero que consiga esconder o segredo de Harry pelo menos mais algum tempo... Parece que Hermione vai sair da ala hospitalar amanhã. Sei que deveria estar feliz por isso, mas não consigo parar de sentir medo. Hermione é esperta... ela vai desconfiar...

- Escrevendo nesse diário de novo?

Gina sentiu o ar se movimentando às suas costas à medida que seus cérebro decodificava a frase. Assustada, ela fechou o diário com estrépito, tão rápido que o fechou no seu dedo, que latejou fortemente.

- Calma... – Luna disse, arregalando ainda mais seus olhos azuis já arregalados de nascença. – Do jeito que você age, às vezes eu penso que você esconde um segredo terrível aí dentro desse diário. – ela completou, sentando-se ao lado de Gina na mesa da Grifinória.

Gina engoliu em seco, encarando Luna sem saber o que dizer. Às vezes ela achava que Luna sabia mais do que aparentava, mas depois via que não. Gina fechou o diário cuidadosamente, seu dedo ainda latejando, e posicionou-o sobre o colo, o lugar mais seguro que pôde pensar naquele momento.

O Salão Principal ainda não estava tão cheio quanto de costume. Gina foi uma das primeiras a chegar ali, e ainda havia muitos alunos vindo para jantar; dava para ouvir nos andares acima o tropel dos alunos ansiosos por um suculento prato de comida do banquete.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Luna? – Gina perguntou, tentando soar o mais normal possível.

- Nossa... é proibido agora vir falar com os amigos de outras Casas? – ela retrucou, com aquele seu mesmo tom sonhador de sempre, mas Gina sentiu um leve tom de sarcasmo também. E Luna não era disso, a menos que estivesse muito brava com alguma coisa.

- Você... ainda está chateada comigo?

- Chateada por quê? – ela perguntou distraidamente, catando uma rosquinha da mesa e enfiando-a na boca.

- Hoje... mais cedo... na aula de Herbologia... – Gina tentou se explicar, um pouco sem jeito. Ela não sabia se era uma boa idéia tocar nesse assunto agora com Luna, mas também não queria ficar com aquele clima ruim com a amiga.

- Ah, _aquilo..._ Por que eu ficaria chateada?

Gina observou por alguns instantes a garota engolir a rosquinha, lambendo os dedos em seguida. Só depois de muito tempo foi que notou que devia uma resposta a Luna.

- Bem... fico feliz que não esteja chateada, então.

- Você falou com Colin Creevey sobre as fotos dos Bufadores de Chifre Enrugado? – Luna perguntou parecendo realmente interessada, catando mais uma rosquinha e comendo-a com apetite.

- Ah, falei... – Gina disse distraída, servindo-se de suco de abóbora. – Ele falou que tudo bem, contanto que você compre o filme.

- Certo... vou falar com meu pai.

Ela fez menção de se levantar, mas se sentou novamente muito rápido, seus olhos extremamente arregalados. Gina também se sobressaltou ao ver os garotos que se aproximavam.

- O que a McGonagall tanto quer da gente, afinal? – Rony perguntou indignado para Harry, que caminhava ao seu lado parecendo muito chateado. – Você tem noção de quantos deveres de casa pendentes nós temos?

- É... – Harry disse vagamente. – Tem razão...

- E ainda temos o jogo contra a Corvinal domingo que vem! – Rony continuou reclamando, sentando-se de frente a Gina, enquanto Harry sentava ao lado dele, de frente a Luna. Ele olhou de esguelha para Gina, desesperado, claramente perguntando o que deveria fazer. – Ah, ela nem pra dar uma folga pra gente! Acho que ela quer que a Grifinória vença tanto quanto nós, não?

- O Prof. Flitwick não deu tarefa para a minha turma da Corvinal hoje. – Luna comentou sonhadoramente, mas Gina reparou que ela olhava atentamente com o canto dos olhos para Rony. – Disse que não precisávamos, mas todo mundo sabe que ele fez isso porque o apanhador do nosso time é da minha turma...

Luna tinha razão. Gina sabia muito bem que, depois da saída de Cho Chang no ano anterior, o lugar vago de apanhadora tinha sido preenchido por Kevin Craddock, um sextanista da Corvinal. Exatamente aquele mesmo garoto que Luna insistia que estava a fim de Gina há quase seis meses...

- Não precisa nos lembrar que a McGonagall não é bondosa conosco como o Flitwick é com vocês. – Rony retrucou irritado, servindo-se de pudim de ruibarbo. – Já é ruim o bastante sem ninguém ficar nos lembrando...

Luna não pareceu ficar magoada com ele. Ela apenas continuou observando, como se ele fosse a coisa mais interessante em toda a mesa.

- Aliás, o nosso treino é quinta, não é, Harry?

Harry foi pego de surpresa com a pergunta, e quase engasgou com o suco que tomava. Ele olhou imediatamente para Gina, que entendeu o problema. Primeiro: ele nem sabia direito o que era quadribol. Segundo: ele ainda não entendia o que era ser apanhador e capitão do time. 

- É claro que é na quinta, você não ouviu quando o Harry nos avisou disso sexta passada, Rony? – Gina perguntou, fingindo um tom reprovador. Ela viu Harry respirar aliviado, e sabia que, pelo menos por agora, ela tinha livrado a sua pele. Mas isso a lembrava que ela tinha que ensiná-lo a jogar quadribol, e antes da quinta-feira.

- Eu só tava confirmando... – Rony falou, em tom de quem se defende. – Bem, vamos ter que arrumar um horário livre nos estudos nesse dia... Hermione vai ficar doida quando souber...

Luna levantou os olhos para encarar Rony quando ele mencionou Hermione, mas abaixou-os antes que mais alguém além de Gina notasse. Neville sentou ao lado dela e se serviu de salsichas fritas. Rony aproveitou que tinha chegado alguém novo para reclamar de tudo.

- Você também está atolado de lições, Neville?

- Hum... Nem tanto... – o garoto falou, engolindo um pedaço da salsicha. Rony suspirou desolado. – Tive dois tempos de Herbologia agora, a Profª. Sprout só mandou fazer uma redação sobre plantas venenosas, não é muito complicado...

- Sorte sua. – Rony desabafou. – McGonagall nos entupiu de deveres de casa...

- Ainda bem que eu não tenho mais Transfiguração, não é? – Neville disse, seu rosto redondo exibindo um sorriso.

Rony bufou e desviou sua atenção para o pudim de ruibarbo. Gina olhou para Harry e viu que ele observava tudo atentamente, como se estivesse tentando absorver tudo para aprender alguma coisa. Deveria estar sendo mesmo complicado para ele... mas antes que Gina pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ouviu Neville falar, dirigindo-se a Luna:

- Ah, que bom que você está aqui, Luna! Eu queria mesmo -

- É verdade! – Rony exclamou, tirando novamente sua atenção do pudim. – O que você está fazendo aqui, Loon, quer dizer... – ele corrigiu rapidamente, antes que chegasse a falar "Loony". – Luna?

Ela olhou fundo para Rony e, por um segundo, Gina teve a impressão de que ela se chateara com o que ele disse. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela se levantou e murmurou:

- Eu vou para a minha mesa.

- Ei, Luna, espera!

Mas ela já estava longe quando Gina gritou por ela. Harry parou no meio do seu ato de engolir os ovos, e ficou encarando intrigado Luna, claramente sem entender o que acontecia. Neville parecia desanimado e resmungou:

- Droga, eu queria falar uma coisa para ela!

Gina se virou irritada para o irmão.

- Por que você falou com ela daquele jeito?

- Quim jantoi?

- Dá pra você engolir a comida, por favor? – Gina exclamou nervosa. Por que Rony tinha que ser tão grosseiro às vezes?

Ele mastigou mais algum tempo, engoliu a comida e se virou para a irmã com um ar de indulgência.

- Assim você parece a Mione!

Gina bufou.

- Você não precisava ter falado assim com a Luna!

Harry olhava de Rony para Gina como se estivesse assistindo uma partida de tênis. Neville comia com vontade, mas dava para notar que ele observava os irmãos discutirem por cima de seu prato.

- Eu só fiz uma pergunta! – Rony se defendeu. – Credo, não precisa ficar assim nervosinha, Gina!

Novamente, ela bufou. Harry a encarou com um ar interrogativo, e ela apenas lhe lançou um olhar do tipo "eu explico mais tarde". Gina se virou no banco e olhou de esguelha para Luna, que tinha aberto um exemplar do _Pasquim_ e se escondera atrás dele. Mas ela sabia que Luna estava chateada... ela tinha um segredo, que não contava para ninguém, mas Gina já tinha percebido aquilo há muito tempo, mesmo que permanecesse em silêncio, em respeito à amiga. E o que era pior: ela tinha certeza de que o que Luna queria era impossível...

*******

- Eu não agüento mais...

Gina levantou os olhos do exemplar do _"Livro padrão de feitiços (7ª série)"_, de onde tentava extrair alguma coisa para explicar para Harry, o que estava sendo bem complicado. Naquela noite, depois de todos irem se deitar, Gina começou a dar uma espécie de "aula particular" para Harry, tentando fazê-lo entender pelo menos um pouco de Feitiços, que seria uma das aulas que ele teria no dia seguinte. Mas estava sendo mais difícil do que ela imaginava.

- Mas, Harry...

- Chega, Gina, por favor... – ele implorou, tirando os óculos e depositando-os sobre os livros. Com uma aparência exausta, ele encostou-se à cadeira e começou a coçar os olhos. – Eu estou muito cansado... tudo isso é muito complicado...

Gina fechou o livro. Já tinha passado da uma hora da manhã. Estava realmente tarde, e ela imaginava o quanto ele deveria estar mesmo cansado, contando-se que ela também estava exausta. Depois do jantar, Harry e Rony começaram o dever de Transfiguração, e foi uma sorte que Harry já tivesse uma certa dificuldade natural com a matéria (desmemoriado ou não), pois assim Gina pôde ajudá-lo com o dever como se fosse uma coisa normal. É claro que isso implicou em ajudar Rony também, mas ao menos ele não desconfiou de nada.

Depois que Rony foi dormir, e a sala comunal foi se esvaziando gradualmente, Gina pôde tentar ensinar mais livremente para Harry algumas coisas. Ela decidiu começar pelas matérias que Harry teria no dia seguinte, tentando, ao menos, ensiná-lo o básico para que não desse vexame nas aulas. Harry contou que tinha sido bastante complicado fingir que sabia as coisas durante todas as aulas do dia. Gina calculou que Rony não tivesse desconfiado de nada devido à sua cabeça estar cheia por causa de Hermione, que ainda estava na ala hospitalar.

- Você conseguiu aprender alguma coisa, pelo menos? – Gina perguntou desanimada, começando a recolher os livros.

- Eu sei que Feitiços é basicamente fazer floreios com o graveto -

- Varinha. – Gina corrigiu.

- ...fazer floreios com a varinha... – Harry repetiu chateado. – E dizer umas palavras complicadas em latim. 

- Já é um começo... – a garota suspirou.

Ele desencostou a cabeça da cadeira e olhou desolado para Gina. 

- Sinceramente, como vocês todos conseguem lembrar de tudo? Essa história de magia é loucura! Acho que vou surtar com tudo isso!

- Você vai se acostumar... – Gina disse, mas não o olhou nos olhos. – É só uma questão de tempo, você vai ver...

- Acho que não. – ele retrucou sombriamente. Gina levantou os olhos e o encarou; Harry a encarava desconsolado. – Eu vou fracassar, Gina... Não vai dar certo!

- Vai dar sim! – ela insistiu, tentando convencê-lo e, o que era mais difícil, convencer a si mesma. – Você é esperto, Harry, vai conseguir!

Ele se encostou novamente na cadeira.

- Talvez eu fosse esperto antes... não sei, não me lembro. Mas agora... eu me sinto um completo idiota, totalmente perdido... em todos os sentidos.

Gina o encarou penalizada, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer. Harry apanhou os óculos, levantou-se, caminhou até uma poltrona próxima da lareira e sentou-se novamente. Gina apenas o acompanhou com os olhos; Harry recolocou os óculos e passou a encarar as chamas da lareira, que se extinguiam. Havia um certo ar nostálgico nele.

- Por que nós apenas não abrimos o jogo?

Gina engoliu em seco. Não, ele estava voltando naquele assunto... Ela se levantou e chegou perto dele por trás. Harry ainda observava o fogo, como se estivesse fascinado. Gina encarou por alguns instantes o ombro dele, hesitando em apertá-lo, para tentar confortar o garoto. Ela desistiu e resolveu colocar a mão apenas no encosto da poltrona.

- É complicado, Harry... – ela murmurou. – E é perigoso.

- Eu não entendo por quê! – ele parou de encarar a lareira e se virou para ver Gina. – Não dá para entender por que você quer continuar escondendo! Gina, seria tão mais fácil se contássemos! Eu não vou conseguir... – ele engoliu em seco, suspirou e virou o rosto. Ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes. - ...fingir... por muito tempo.

- Harry... – ela se abaixou ao lado dele, apoiando as mãos no braço da poltrona. – Por favor, você... tem que confiar em mim!

Ele respirou fundo, e pareceu não querer olhar para ela. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, quando o único som na sala era o crepitar sonolento das chamas, ele novamente se virou para encarar Gina.

- Por quê? Por que você quer tanto continuar escondendo?

O tom dele era tão ressentido que, por um segundo, ele a fez se lembrar do antigo Harry. Gina suspirou e abaixou os olhos. Harry pareceu envergonhado depois disso.

- Me desculpe... – ele disse rapidamente. – Eu fui grosseiro com você...

- Não, você... tem todo o direito. – Gina murmurou vacilante, sentindo um nó horrível na garganta. – Eu estou mesmo sendo... horrível com você...

- Não! – ele exclamou, e Gina levantou os olhos ao sentir que ele tocara sua mão. Ela olhou boquiaberta para ele, e viu que ele posicionara sua mãos nas dela, com delicadeza. O olhar dele era arrependido. – Você está sendo maravilhosa comigo, eu é que estou descontando minha... frustração em você...

Gina estava totalmente desconcertada. Ela não conseguia desgrudar seus olhos dos verdes dele, que pareciam tão doces e quase... carinhosos... naquele momento. Ela sentiu aquele friozinho no topo do estômago novamente. Eles estavam tão... próximos... e as mãos dele ainda estavam sobre as suas. Gina não queria que ele as soltasse nunca. O toque dele era tão... quente e confortador. Como ela parecia ter perdido a fala, foi Harry quem quebrou o silêncio.

- E eu nem sei por que você é tão gentil comigo... tão atenciosa...

- Porque... – ela começou, e se amaldiçoou pela voz ter saído tremida. – Porque nós somos... amigos...

Ele suspirou tristemente.

- Eu devo ser mesmo um cara de sorte por ter uma amiga como você...

*******

Hermione saiu da ala hospitalar na manhã seguinte, bem cedo, e Rony não poderia estar mais radiante. Gina nunca tinha visto o irmão sendo tão gentil com alguém – principalmente Hermione – como naquele dia. Ele simplesmente queria fazer tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance para que a garota se sentisse bem. Hermione reclamou uma ou duas vezes que já estava bem, que podia fazer as coisas sozinha, mas depois pareceu gostar da atenção, porque não reclamou mais.

Gina e Harry acompanharam Rony quando ele foi buscar Hermione na ala hospitalar bem cedo, e Harry não poderia estar mais deslocado. Ele quase não falava e, quando falava, era com tanto medo de falar algo errado, que Gina se surpreendeu que nem Rony ou Hermione tivessem notado. Rony, é claro, estava feliz demais pela recuperação de Hermione para notar qualquer coisa. Mas o grande medo de Gina era mesmo da garota perceber alguma coisa; uma ou duas vezes ela olhou para Harry com as sobrancelhas erguidas, mas não disse nada. O que mais deixou Gina assustada foi quando Hermione falou com ela, no Salão Principal, no café da manhã:

- Rony me contou que você e Harry estavam juntos no Sábado, e que foram atacados também...

Gina fez um esforço sobre-humano para não se engasgar com o suco e não parecer assustada demais. Ela olhou por cima do seu prato de bacon com ovos, e viu que Harry e Rony conversavam sobre quadribol. Quer dizer, era um monólogo, pois Rony falava animadamente, enquanto que Harry apenas dizia ocasionalmente "É" ou "Certo". Gina quase olhou para Hermione, mas percebeu que seria perigoso encará-la nos olhos, então se ocupou em colocar mais bacon no seu prato.

- É, foi isso mesmo que aconteceu... Harry e eu estávamos juntos naquele dia, na verdade... eu estava sozinha, mas ele me encontrou.

Hermione olhou de esguelha para Harry, que agora comia, para ter uma desculpa para não falar muito enquanto conversava com Rony.

- Rony também disse que a história do que aconteceu naquele dia com vocês está um tanto... obscura...

- Ele disse, é? – Gina engoliu em seco os ovos, olhando para Hermione com seu melhor ar inocente fingido. – Não vejo nada obscuro...

Hermione riu, e Gina não entendeu o porquê. Ela abaixou o tom de voz para que os garotos não a ouvissem.

- Ele acha que você e Harry estão, sabe... juntos... desde aquele dia.

- Que ridículo! – Gina exclamou alto a primeira coisa que veio na sua cabeça, aliviada por ser apenas disso que Hermione falava. Rony e Harry encararam as duas intrigados depois do gritou de Gina. Hermione riu e acenou para que eles continuassem a conversar.

- Não é? – Hermione continuou, olhando para Gina com um sorriso divertido brincando no rosto. – Eu falei para ele que você... – ela abaixou o tom de voz. - ...esqueceu o Harry há séculos, mas o Rony ainda insiste nessa história! – ela se encostou no banco, dando uma garfada generosa no seu pudim de pão. – É incrível como Rony parecesse convencido disso, às vezes eu até acho que ele sabe mais do que diz.

Gina e Hermione voltaram suas cabeças para ver os garotos, que agora riam de alguma coisa – Harry mais tímido, mas mesmo assim rindo. Elas se entreolharam.

- Você acha que ele sabe? – Gina perguntou, sentindo novamente uma reviravolta na boca do estômago.

- Às vezes desconfio... – Hermione disse com um ar sábio. – Bem, como nós, eles também conversam, não é? E nós não sabemos sobre o que eles estão conversando...

Gina encarou novamente os garotos por alguns instantes. Mas logo seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Neville, que se sentou ao seu lado e se debruçou sobre a mesa para cumprimentar Hermione:

- Que bom que você já teve alta, Hermione! – ele disse sorrindo. – Me desculpe, eu esqueci de ir visitá-la lá na ala, mas perguntei como você estava para Rony...

E Hermione e Neville começaram uma conversa sobre o estado da garota, o que deu vazão para que Gina comesse seu café, preocupada apenas com seus próprios pensamentos. De vez em quando ela olhava para Harry, mas ele parecia estar se saindo bem conversando com Rony. Talvez, mesmo que não se lembrasse, Harry tivesse uma afinidade natural com o irmão de Gina. Bem, os dois eram amigos há tanto tempo... Ela ficava feliz que as coisas estivessem saindo bem.

- _Hem, hem._

Todos se sobressaltaram ao ouvir aquele pigarro. Talvez, como tinha acontecido com Gina, todos se lembraram com horror da época que Dolores Umbridge estava em Hogwarts, usando aquele mesmo pigarro irritante. O único que tinha uma expressão indiferente era Harry, que obviamente não se lembrava de Umbridge. Quando Gina, Hermione e Neville se viraram, e Rony levantou os olhos para ver quem era, eles viram Luna de pé, entre as mesas da Grifinória e da Lufa-lufa. Ela encarava Hermione quase desafiadoramente, mas quando falou, utilizou o mesmo tom sonhador de sempre.

- Então você saiu da ala hospitalar? Legal.

Hermione parecia surpresa, mas logo se recompôs.

- É, saí pela manhã.

- Que bom... – Luna murmurou e se virou rapidamente para Gina. – Você não esqueceu que a gente marcou nos encontrarmos hoje na biblioteca, para respondermos juntas aquelas perguntas de Herbologia, não é?

- Ah! – Gina exclamou, olhando de esguelha para Harry. Tinha esquecido completamente de Luna quando marcou com Harry de ensiná-lo a jogar quadribol depois da aula. – Ah, Luna, não vai dar... Vou... ter umas... coisas para fazer. A gente pode fazer a lição outro dia?

Luna suspirou, parecendo refletir. Deu de ombros.

- O.k., quando você resolver fala comigo.

- Pode deixar! Desculpa mesmo, Luna...

Ela deu de ombros novamente, e murmurou um "até mais", porém, antes de ir, olhou para Rony de esguelha e suspirou lentamente. Hermione a encarou com os olhos estreitos, mas Rony, como sempre, não notou nada.

- Ah, que droga!

Gina, Hermione, Rony e até mesmo Harry olharam assustados para Neville quando ele bateu a mão na testa com força. Ele olhou para os outros e falou, parecendo irritado consigo mesmo.

- Eu queria falar uma coisa com ela! Droga, perdi a oportunidade de novo!

- Ela vai ter aula de Poções agora... – Gina comentou. – Quem sabe você não consegue falar com ela antes de chegar lá?

- Tomara! – Neville falou, levantando-se. – Obrigado, Gina!

- Cuidado para não encontrar Snape no caminho! – Rony riu.

Hermione cruzou os braços, encarando o seu pudim pensativa. Gina olhou de esguelha para ela. Droga, então ela não era a única que notava _aquilo?_

*******

Luna suspirou tristemente. Ela pescou uma mecha dos seus cabelos loiros com um dos dedos, enrolando-a pensativa. Ela era mesmo uma idiota... uma completa palerma... era ridícula! Como podia ser tão burra sendo da Corvinal?

- Hey, _Loony!_ – Pansy Parkinson chamou, fazendo uma cara de louca varrida enquanto passava próxima de Luna, junto ao seu grupinho irritante de amigas sonserinas. – Cuidado para não tropeçar, mas acho que se bater a cabeça talvez vire uma pessoa _normal_, não é?

Luna apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas para ela, não se dando ao trabalho de elaborar uma resposta. Seguiu com seu caminho para as masmorras, quando ouviu uma voz conhecida gritar às suas costas.

- Ei, Luna! Espera!

Ela parou. Droga, não estava a fim de falar com ninguém. Mas percebeu que não daria para ignorar Neville Longbottom quando ele se postou ao seu lado, colocando as mãos nos joelhos e arfando de cansaço.

- Ah... ufa... – ele suspirou. – Pensei que não fosse conseguir falar com você antes que entrasse nas masmorras... Eu tava te chamando desde lá atrás, mas você não ouvia...

- Eu estava distraída. – ela comentou desnecessariamente.

Ele assentiu e levantou a cabeça para olhá-la. Alguns fios de cabelo estavam empapados de suor e grudaram ao redor do seu rosto redondo.

- Eu... queria... falar... com você. – ele arfou.

- É, deu pra notar. – Luna comentou sarcasticamente. Estava terrivelmente irritada aquele dia, mas a única pessoa que notava isso era Gina, e ela não estava ali no momento.

Neville sorriu, parecendo ligeiramente sem jeito.

- Bem, eu queria falar com você há um bom tempo, mas não tenho te encontrado...

- Agora você encontrou...

- É... – ele continuou, parecendo animado. – Eu queria te... agradecer.

Por alguns instantes, nenhum dos dois disse nada. Luna ergueu novamente as sobrancelhas.

- Me _agradecer?_ Agradecer... _a mim?_

- É!

- Por quê?

- Oras... – Neville fez uma careta, parecendo estar buscando as palavras certas. Quase dava para ouvir seu cérebro trabalhando rapidamente. – Porque... você foi me visitar na ala hospitalar quando... eu estava... lá.

Luna demorou algum tempo para processar a informação, mas finalmente se recuperou do choque.

- O.k. Não tem de quê... – ela pigarreou e fez um gesto displicente com a mão. – Afinal... também... nós estávamos juntos naquilo, não é? No... dia do ataque.

- Humhum... – Neville concordou. – Anh, mas foi... legal da sua parte... e eu queria agradecer...

- Certo, está agradecido! – Luna fez um grande esforço para sorrir e já ia seguir seu trajeto, quando Neville falou novamente:

- Você também me ajudou... naquele dia... com os dementadores... Até me ajudou a ir para a ala hospitalar e tudo mais... Obrigado, você foi mesmo... bastante gentil.

Neville sorriu embaraçado, mordendo os lábios em seguida, aparentando estar bastante ansioso. Luna o encarou por alguns instantes, e suspirou.

- Tudo bem... Não foi nada.

- Foi bem legal mesmo. – ele salientou.

- Tá... – Luna respondeu, sentindo-se um pouco sem jeito pela maneira com que ele a elogiava. – Tudo bem, Neville, agora eu realmente preciso ir... – ela apontou as masmorras. – Sabe... aula do Prof. Snape...

- Humhum... Eu entendo... muito bem.

Luna respirou aliviada por ter uma desculpa para ir embora.

- Então, tchau...

- Tchau... – Neville sorriu.

Era engraçado como aquilo foi estranho. Luna respirou fundo, sorriu sem jeito, e saiu na direção das masmorras, deixando um Neville suspirando para trás, encarando-a enquanto sumia na escuridão.

*******

- Vocês anotaram tudo que foi passado ontem, não foi? – Hermione perguntou pela décima vez naquela manhã.

- Anotamos... – Rony resmungou irritado. – Harry teve alguns problemas na aula do Snape, mas mesmo assim conseguiu fazer algumas anotações, não é, cara?

Harry, que estava mais para trás, apenas assentiu. Rony sentiu-se um pouco nervoso ao ver que Gina, que também vinha mais atrás ao lado de Harry, olhou para ele de uma forma um tanto suspeita. Hermione o cutucou brava, e ele se virou, desviando o olhar do amigo e da irmã.

- Pare de ser implicante! – Hermione sussurrou para Rony, em um tom muito parecido com o de Minerva McGonagall.

- O que eu fiz agora?

Eles chegaram no corredor do segundo andar, onde o trio teria que se separar de Gina, que seguiria para sua aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Harry pareceu hesitante na hora de se separar.

- Hum... Será que... vocês podem ir na frente? Eu alcanço vocês depois... – ele pediu, sem olhar diretamente para Rony ou Hermione.

- Por quê? – Rony não conseguiu se controlar, mas já sabia a resposta. Gina olhava para Harry como se estivesse quase _esperando_ aquilo.

- Erm... bem... – ele parecia sem jeito. – Eu queria dar uma palavrinha com a Gina...

Rony fez um barulho de resmungo, mas antes que pudesse abrir a boca novamente, Hermione já estava arrastando-o para a sala de Feitiços, e ele foi obrigado a apenas poder olhar por cima dos ombros para a irmã e o amigo, que conversavam em voz baixa.

- Por que você fez isso?

- Rony, dá pra você parar de ser _ridículo?_

- Eu, ridículo?

- Não... Minha avó! – Hermione retrucou com sarcasmo.

- Mione, você viu aquilo! – Rony protestou alto, enquanto dois segundanistas reclamavam em um tom alto para que eles ouvissem "Quer dizer que monitores-chefes podem gritar nos corredores, não é?". Rony se virou para eles e rosnou: - Anõezinhos petulantes!

Hermione suspirou desanimada, cruzando os braços. Às vezes simplesmente não acreditava no quanto Rony poderia ser incrivelmente _infantil._ Ela respirou fundo e olhou bem fundo nos olhos dele.

- Você... é a criatura mais sem noção que eu já cruzei por toda a minha vida!

- Como é que é? – ele retrucou indignado.

- É isso que você ouviu!

- Vai dizer que não notou? – ele não acreditava no quanto Hermione estava sendo cega. – Eles... lá... juntos... os dois, cheios de "segredinhos".

Rony a pegou de surpresa com a palavra "segredinhos". Hermione tinha achado estranho algumas peculiaridades no comportamento de Harry e Gina aquela manhã, mas era óbvio que aquilo estava acontecendo por causa de toda a agitação do sábado. Rony estava completamente equivocado em suas suspeitas. Hermione tinha a mais completa certeza de que _nada_, absolutamente nada, estava acontecendo entre Harry e Gina.

- Você está sendo... – Hermione pensou por alguns instantes, procurando a palavra correta. – PATÉTICO!

As orelhas de Rony imediatamente ficaram vermelhas – sinal de perigo.

- Patético? – ele repetiu ofendido.

- P-A-T-É-T-I-C-O!

Rony inflou como um balão e depois soltou todo o ar pela boca, prestes a dizer algo bastante ofensivo para Hermione, mas incrivelmente se deteve, porque apenas a olhou extremamente bravo e saiu na direção da sala de Feitiços, batendo os pés.

- Ótimo... – Hermione suspirou. – Não conseguimos passar nem ao menos um dia sem discutir... Um recorde!

Algum tempo depois, já na sala de Feitiços, Harry, bastante constrangido e parecendo completamente confuso, estava sentado entre Hermione e Rony, que não estavam se falando. Naquele dia, os alunos tinham apenas que revisar o feitiço convocatório – sempre útil sendo matéria de qualquer exame, até dos N.I.E.M.s, como fez questão de lembrar o Prof. Flitwick.

Harry estava tendo uma certa dificuldade com o feitiço (estava pronunciando incorretamente), o que Hermione achou muito estranho, porque ele sabia aquele feitiço quase tão bem quanto ela. A garota ensinou-o pacientemente e, depois de mais algumas tentativas, Harry conseguiu atrair corretamente uma almofada.

- Erm... – ele começou, novamente com aquele mesmo tom hesitante de antes. – O que aconteceu, hein?

Hermione olhou para ele intrigada. Rony bufava constantemente do lado de Harry, o que a irritava profundamente, e também estava tendo problemas com o feitiço, porque floreava a varinha desnecessariamente.

- Como assim? – ela perguntou, convocando com perfeição uma almofada. Não se preocupou em conversar normalmente com Harry, já que a aula de Feitiços sempre fora a melhor aula para um bate papo.

Harry apontou Rony, um tanto quanto sem jeito.

- Ele... e você também. Estão bravos com alguma coisa? Não estão se falando...

Hermione olhou para ele intrigada. Harry estava esquisito. Ele geralmente reagiria de duas formas a uma situação como essa: ou gritaria com eles por novamente estarem discutindo, ou então fingiria que nada acontecera, de tão acostumado que estava com esse tipo de comportamento dos amigos. Mas nunca, nunca mesmo, perguntaria o que tinha acontecido, ainda mais daquele jeito... como se não estivesse entendendo o que estava se passando.

- Hum... o de sempre, Harry... – Hermione falou displicentemente, convocando mais uma almofada, mas ainda com os olhos atentos à expressão de Harry. – Você sabe... nós discutimos.

- Mas por quê? – ele insistiu.

Hermione olhou para ele, estudando-o. O garoto se assustou ligeiramente, mas sustentou o olhar da garota corajosamente.

- Coisa banal... como de costume.

- Ah... – ele se limitou a dizer, e tentou convocar uma almofada, que bateu em cheio na cara de Rony.

- Ei, cuidado aí, Harry! – ele resmungou irritado para o amigo.

- Ops, foi mal...

Hermione não conseguiu segurar o riso. Rony olhou bastante emburrado para ela, mas Hermione nem ligou. Estranhamente, não conseguiu tirar da cabeça que Harry estava esquisito...

*******

- Eu realmente não acredito... – Gina exclamou, quando estava jantando no Salão Principal. – Não dá pra entender vocês dois!

- Pra você ver... – Hermione lamentou, tentando soar indiferente.

Gina estava escutando a história da discussão de Hermione com Rony pela manhã, enquanto comiam seu jantar. Do seu lado, estava Harry, e do outro lado dele, Rony. Isso significava pelo menos dois lugares de distância entre Rony e Hermione, e parecia que era neste ponto que os dois estavam desde a manhã: mantendo distância.

Para alívio de Gina, parecia que Harry tinha se saído bem no seu segundo dia de aulas no seu atual estado. Ele até parecia mais descontraído perto de Rony, quase como se estivesse se entrosando nas conversas dele. Por isso, naquele momento ao menos, Gina não estava preocupada com Harry, mas sim em escutar Hermione.

- Vocês dois não têm jeito! – exclamou veementemente, postando com tanta força o copo de suco de abóbora na mesa, que um pouco do líquido derramou. – Sinceramente, vocês dois são completamente malucos! Uma hora, estão todos cheios de "dengos" um com o outro. Dois minutos depois, estão se xingando pelos corredores!

- Eu sei, Gina! – Hermione falou chateada. – Mas eu não pude evitar!

- E pensar que o motivo da discussão de vocês foi apenas aquela conversa de cinco minutos entre eu e Harry antes das aulas! É o que o me deixa mais doida da vida! Que motivo bobo!

Hermione se virou para olhá-la inquisidoramente no fundo dos olhos.

- Afinal, o que tanto vocês conversaram naquela hora que não podia ser na frente de mim e do Rony?

Ela claramente não se importou em ser direta para com Gina. E Gina foi pega de surpresa. Naquele momento, Harry tinha ido tirar algumas dúvidas suas sobre como deveria se comportar durante o dia, algo que, horrivelmente, estava se tornando um hábito seu. Era exatamente esse o problema, o que tanto Gina temia: Harry estava se tornando _dependente_ dela.

- Não foi... nada de mais...

- Gina, eu sei que estou sendo chata, mas... – Hermione tomou um gole do seu suco. – Você se importaria de dizer o assunto? Por que até eu estou ficando com a pulga atrás da orelha depois de tanto ouvir o Rony reclamando no meu ouvido!

Gina não sabia o que dizer. Pensou rápido e, milagrosamente, uma idéia lhe acudiu:

- Ora, Hermione... – ela tentou soar o mais verdadeiramente divertida com aquilo. – Não vá me dizer que você está acreditando nas desconfianças totalmente estúpidas do meu irmão?

Hermione a encarou por alguns instantes, parecendo tentar encontrar a verdade nos olhos de Gina.

- Eu... ah... sei lá.

Gina sentiu alguém cutucar seu ombro. Quando se virou, viu Harry. 

- Ei... você não disse que nós íamos... _treinar?_ – ele sussurrou o mais baixo que pôde, mas não o suficiente para que Rony ou Hermione não o ouvissem.

- Treinar? – Rony repetiu sem entender. – Como assim? Estão se referindo a quadribol?

- Ué, pensei que o treino era só na quinta... – Hermione comentou.

- E é só na quinta! – Rony insistiu e, então, rapidamente percebeu que estava falando com Hermione, porque logo se virou emburrado no banco e olhou para qualquer lugar do Salão Comunal que não fosse o lugar onde estava a garota. Então, subitamente, ele se virou para Harry, com um olhar ameaçador no rosto. – Explique-se!

Harry engoliu em seco, e Gina interceptou por ele.

- _Eu_ estou com alguns probleminhas, e Harry concordou em me dar um treinamento extra!

Rony não pareceu muito convencido, porque logo ia começar a resmungar novamente, mas foi interrompido por Hermione.

- Bem... – ela começou, dirigindo-se exclusivamente a Harry e Gina. – Mas é melhor não se demorarem muito... Harry tem vários deveres de casa para terminar, não é?

Rony fez um barulho de impaciência com a boca, mas não disse nada. Gina sorriu, levantando-se e puxando Harry pela manga para que ele se levantasse também.

- Não se preocupe, Hermione... não vou alugar o Harry por muito tempo...

- Ei, Gina! – Rony chamou, antes que ela e Harry tivesse ido embora. Os dois se viraram. – Sabe que às vezes você me dá a estranha impressão de ser... como eu poderia dizer... "a porta-voz de Harry"?

Harry engoliu em seco. Gina, ao contrário, olhou muito irritada para o irmão. Ele e aquele seu ciúme idiota, o pior era que o que ele tinha dito não estava totalmente errado. Hermione bufou exasperada.

- Hermione tem razão, sabia? – Gina não conseguiu se controlar. – Você é patético às vezes, Rony!

E ela saiu batendo os pés, acompanhada por um Harry mais confuso do que nunca, deixando um Rony boquiaberto e uma Hermione imersa em gargalhadas para trás.

__

Nota da autora: Obrigada pelos coments, Lolozita (cumadiiii!!! hehehe) e Gabriella (fiquei feliz com toda sua empolgação :). Como de praxe, desculpe pela demora do capítulo e tenho um aviso: vou viajar amanhã (Floripaaa) e só volto dia 4 de fevereiro, então, atualizações só depois disso... Mil desculpas!!! Bjks mil e um, gente!! :)


	6. Um talento natural

Capítulo Seis – Um talento natural

- Quadribol é muito simples, Harry. Você só precisa mesmo pegar o jeito, mas eu acho que você vai se dar bem... Nunca vi ninguém voar tão bem quanto você.

Gina olhou de esguelha para o garoto e percebeu que, mesmo depois de ela ter passado o caminho todo tentando animá-lo, ele ainda assim não parecia muito confiante nas palavras dela. Já tinha anoitecido. Era uma noite ventosa e fresca; a lua minguante brilhava escondida no céu quase sem estrelas, encoberto por nuvens. A grama estava levemente úmida quando os garotos caminharam sobre ela em direção ao campo de quadribol, carregando suas vassouras nos ombros: Gina, a sua velha Comet 260 e Harry, sua reluzente Firebolt. Já tinha sido lançado mais um novo modelo de vassoura dessa linha, mas Gina sabia muito bem que Harry não trocaria aquela sua Firebolt por nada (por mais que nesse momento ele não se lembrasse disso); aquela vassoura era uma das poucas lembranças que ele tinha do seu padrinho, Sirius Black.

Ela desviou o olhar de Harry, quase temendo que ele lesse seus pensamentos, algo que ela sabia ser totalmente impossível, no entanto. Ainda não tinha contado quase nada sobre o passado dele... seus pais, Sirius... todas aquelas coisas que, ela sabia, iriam lhe deixar bastante abalado e deprimido. Ela estava adiando o momento em que contaria a verdade a ele. Aliás, "adiar" era algo que estava se tornando rotina para a garota: ela também estava adiando o momento inevitável em que perderia as esperanças de Harry recuperar a memória sozinho. Parecia que, a cada dia, ele ficava pior. 

E, ah, claro, outra coisa que ela estava adiando (e muito) era o momento em que ela contaria esse segredo para alguém... E, deve-se ressaltar: isto estava tirando o seu sono. Quando ela pousava a cabeça no travesseiro, vinha-lhe à mente rostos... Rony, Hermione e Dumbledore. Algum dia teria que contar para algum deles... ou todos. E também tinha Luna... às vezes Gina tinha a estranha sensação de que Luna era como uma coruja: captava todas as coisas que aconteciam à sua volta, mas ficava quieta até o momento certo.

Eles entraram, ainda em silêncio, no vestiário vazio. Enquanto Gina foi apanhar algumas coisas no armário, Harry parou no meio da sala, observando-a. Gina fechou a porta do armário e, por sua vez, passou a observar o garoto: depois de olhar em torno de si por todo o vestiário, com um brilho estranho nos olhos verdes, ele se sentou em um dos bancos e passou a contemplar sua vassoura. Começou a mexer nas cerdas, parecendo bastante entretido. Gina não conseguia ver a expressão de seus olhos: os cabelos, que pareciam maiores e mais desajeitados, caíam-lhe sobre os orbes verdes. Silenciosamente, Gina se sentou ao lado dele.

- O que foi?

Harry deu um sobressalto, como se tivesse sido atingido por água gelada. Ele olhou rapidamente de esguelha para Gina, abaixou novamente a cabeça e continuou a mexer nas cerdas da vassoura. Gina ainda não conseguia ver a expressão dos olhos dele: a franja os cobria, dando-lhe um ar um tanto quanto displicente e charmoso. Ela rapidamente se reprimiu por esse pensamento.

- Essa... coisa... voa mesmo? – ela ouviu a voz dele, e no fundo ele parecia hesitante.

- Claro que voa, Harry. – Gina respondeu, aliviada por ser uma pergunta tão boba. Passara pela sua cabeça que ele fosse perguntar como ele tinha conseguido aquela vassoura. – É assim que nós, bruxos, voamos e jogamos quadribol.

- Pensei que vassouras varressem...

Gina riu baixinho.

- Vassouras de trouxas varrem. As de bruxos voam.

- "Trouxas"? – ele se virou para encará-la, finalmente desviando o olhar da Firebolt.

- Os que não são bruxos. – a garota se levantou. – E então, vamos para o campo?

Harry não fez menção de se levantar; ele voltou a encarar a vassoura, para desespero de Gina.

- E... essa vassoura... é minha mesmo?

- Claro que é, Harry. Eu já disse que é. Vamos? – ela sugeriu novamente, tentando desviar do assunto. Pressentia que suas aflições a respeito daquela conversa estavam começando a se confirmar.

- E eu a comprei?

- Hum... bem... não.

- Então eu a ganhei?

- É, foi isso. Vamos para o campo?

Ele ainda não se mexeu. Parecia realmente entretido com as cerdas. Gina não conseguia, novamente, ver a expressão nos olhos dele.

- Quem a deu para mim?

Gina poderia soltar um palavrão. Ela poderia se dar bem em Adivinhação, afinal. Não acreditava que Harry tivesse justamente conduzido o assunto para _aquilo,_ ou melhor, para _aquela pessoa, _mesmo que fosse inconscientemente. Isso implicaria em dizer coisas que Gina não queria dizer. Pelo menos ainda. Ela respirou muito fundo.

- Harry, nós realmente precisamos treinar. – ela disse severamente, encaminhando-se para a porta, de modo que não pudesse ver o rosto de Harry e ficar com pena dele. – Você precisa entender quadribol até quinta-feira, ou então vão descobrir aquilo que não queremos.

- _Você não quer._

Gina parou antes de abrir a porta que ligava o vestiário ao campo. Ela ainda estava de costas para Harry. Por alguns instantes intermináveis, nenhum dos dois disse nada. Harry tinha novamente tocado naquele assunto... aquele assunto que não deixava Gina dormir direito, que fazia com que ela se perguntasse milhões de vezes se estaria ou não fazendo a coisa certa. Ela abaixou a cabeça, observando os próprios pés; sua mão ainda estava sobre a maçaneta quando ouviu a voz ressonante de Harry atrás dela:

- É muito difícil, Gina! – ele gritou. – Eu não sei até quando vou conseguir lidar com essa... _com toda essa mentira!_

Ela se virou para encará-lo, sentindo suas entranhas se revirarem pela culpa. Harry estava de pé, encarando-a nos olhos; ele mordia os lábios, que de longe (Gina não tinha certeza), pareciam tremer levemente. Seus cabelos estavam mais desgrenhados do que nunca, mas dessa vez ela conseguia enxergar seus olhos, e havia um brilho diferente nos olhos de Harry, que ela não conseguiu traduzir. Gina suspirou e desviou o olhar; era difícil encará-lo. O estômago dela revirou mais uma vez.

- Eu sinto muito... – ela murmurou tão baixo, que até mesmo para ela foi difícil escutar sua própria voz.

E Gina ignorou o grito de Harry para que ela esperasse. A garota saiu correndo do vestiário para o primeiro lugar que pensou: o campo, o que ela não tinha muita certeza se seria inteligente, porque Harry provavelmente viria atrás dela. Mas isso não importava no momento. Ela correu para o centro do campo e soltou no chão as duas coisas que carregava: a caixa de bolas e sua vassoura. Sentiu a grama úmida assim que seus joelhos a tocaram, no momento em que ela se largou no chão, totalmente sem rumo.

Ela não tinha o direito de fazer o que estava fazendo com Harry. Fechou seus olhos, sentindo um forte nó na garganta e a boca seca. Era a vida dele, e ela estava tentando _controlá-la._ Mas ela sentia que _precisava_ fazer isso, porque tinha medo... medo do que aconteceria se ela não estivesse ali para conduzir as coisas... Porque ela tinha certeza – algo lhe dizia – que alguma coisa horrível aconteceria se o segredo de Harry fosse revelado. E no seu desespero para protegê-lo, ela não percebia que estava fazendo _mal_ a ele.

Ele tinha razão quando dizia que era difícil. Sim, deveria ser horrível para ele _fingir_, fingir que ainda era o mesmo. E ele não era. Ele era uma pessoa completamente diferente do verdadeiro Harry Potter. E se até mesmo para Gina estava sendo complicado _mentir, _ela poderia imaginar o quanto deveria estar sendo difícil para ele fazê-lo.

Mãos tocaram seus ombros de leve. Gina abriu os olhos, e foi como se o nó que estava na sua garganta quase a sufocasse. Suas entranhas novamente reviraram horrivelmente. Harry estava parado bem à sua frente, as duas mãos sobre seus ombros de uma maneira confortadora – o que aumentava o sentimento de culpa dentro de Gina – e um olhar de claro arrependimento – o que fazia com que Gina tivesse vontade de se matar por estar fazendo-o sentir-se assim, pois era ela a culpada de tudo. Harry estava agachado à sua frente, com apenas um joelho apoiado sobre a grama, e continuava encarando Gina profundamente.

__

"Droga", ela pensou nervosa. _"Por que ele simplesmente não recomeça a gritar comigo?"_ Seria muito melhor se ele fizesse isso, se ele estivesse nervoso a ponto de gritar, brigar, até mesmo xingá-la. Mas _esse_ Harry não parecia ser capaz de um gesto como esse. Às vezes, o _outro _Harry poderia ser até grosseiro se estivesse realmente irritado, mas _esse_ Harry não. Pelo contrário. E aquele olhar de arrependimento no rosto dele só a consumia por dentro, como se estivesse torturando-a bem devagar. 

- Me desculpe... – ele murmurou sinceramente. – Eu realmente sinto muito, Gina... É tudo culpa minha.

Foi como se o mundo desabasse sobre Gina. _Ele estava pedindo desculpas?! _Ela fechou os olhos com força e abaixou a cabeça, mas o inevitável aconteceu. Foi impossível controlar. Ela sentiu que estava chorando e, por mais que tentasse evitar, Harry já tinha visto essa sua fraqueza. Ela queria se bater por aquilo, por chorar e... por tê-lo feito se arrepender... por tê-lo feito pedir desculpas por algo que era _culpa dela!_ Ela se sentiu a pior pessoa da face da Terra.

- Ah, Gina... – ele murmurou, em tom de súplica. – Não chore, por favor...

Ela cobriu as mãos com o rosto, tentando se controlar, mas estava sendo incrivelmente difícil. Se ao menos ele parasse de tentar consolá-la! Aquilo era uma tortura! Seu corpo todo tremia por causa dos soluços, e cada vez mais ela queria se socar por estar tendo aquela reação ridícula! Vagamente, ela sentiu algo que a horrorizou e a encheu ainda mais de culpa: os braços de Harry a envolveram, quentes e confortadores – um tanto sem jeito, era verdade –, mas ainda maravilhoso... Ela sentiu quando sua cabeça encostou-se ao peito dele e quando ele tocou o alto dos seus cabelos com os dedos. As estranhas dela se reviraram novamente, por culpa e... mais uma vez ela queria se bater, mas ela sentiu novamente aquele formigamento no topo do estômago que ela sabia muito bem o que significava.

- Por favor, Gina... por favor, me desculpe... Eu realmente não queria ter gritado daquele jeito, eu me descontrolei... Não chore, por favor... eu não queria te magoar...

Por quê? Por que ele tinha que ser tão gentil? Ela sentiu seus pêlos da nuca se arrepiarem quando ele apertou ainda mais o abraço, enlaçando-a com aqueles braços fortes e, ao mesmo tempo, carinhosos. Todo aquele tempo ela estava tentando protegê-lo e, no entanto, era ele que estava protegendo-a agora... E ela se sentiu protegida. A culpa se intensificou. Por um tempo que nunca soube precisar, ela chorou como uma criança indefesa e com medo nos braços dele.

- Você é a única pessoa que eu tenho, Gina... – ele disse depois de algum tempo, quando Gina estava começando a se acalmar e os soluços já eram esparsos. – Por favor, me perdoe...

- Não... é... verdade... – ela sussurrou, afastando-se muito pouco dele, somente o suficiente para olhá-lo. Poderia estar querendo se bater por isso, mas naquele momento, ela não queria ter que deixar aquele abraço tão reconfortante. – Você tem... Rony... e Hermione...

Ele suspirou longamente, como se doesse dizer aquilo. Abaixou a cabeça ligeiramente para encarar Gina nos olhos e, por um instante, eles estavam tão próximos que Gina podia sentir o hálito fresco dele... Parecia que ela se afogaria dentro daqueles olhos excepcionalmente verdes. Ela nunca tinha estado tão perto assim de Harry... tão próxima a ponto de sentir as batidas suaves do coração dele. Tão próxima, que era como se os dois fossem um só. Mas uma vozinha cruel dizia dentro da sua cabeça que aquilo não era real... era apenas uma ilusão, e se tudo aquilo não estivesse acontecendo, se Harry não tivesse perdido a memória e ainda fosse o mesmo, ela não estaria daquela maneira nos braços dele.

- Eles... não são como você. – agora ela sentia novamente aquele formigamento irritante. – Tudo bem, eles são legais... parecem que realmente gostam de mim, que são meus amigos, mas... eu não posso ser _eu mesmo_ perto deles. Eu... tenho que fingir... – o nó na garganta de Gina se intensificou. – Somente com _você_ eu posso dizer... o que eu quero e... o que eu sinto.

Harry ainda a encarava com aquele olhar penetrante, e era maravilhoso sentir a mão dele segurando sua cintura pelas costas, enquanto a outra ainda acariciava seus cabelos e, depois, seu rosto. Os dedos dele passearam pelas suas bochechas e secaram as suas lágrimas. Horrivelmente – ou seria maravilhosamente? -, Gina sentiu novamente o coração acelerar, exatamente como acontecia quando ela era mais nova e Harry apenas lhe lançava um sorriso ou lhe dizia "bom dia". E ela tinha se esforçado tanto para deixar de se sentir assim perto dele... Mas, naquele momento... em que estavam tão próximos, ela não conseguiu se sentir de outra maneira.

- Você é especial... você... cuida de mim. – ele disse, e sua voz era um mero sussurro, mas Gina podia escutá-lo claramente. – Eu... queria tanto poder lembrar de você...

Aquilo era realmente uma tortura. Gina não suportou mais continuar olhando aqueles olhos verdes. Ela abaixou o rosto e (que droga, por que não conseguia se controlar?) encostou novamente sua cabeça ao peito dele, sentindo seu calor. Respirou fundo, apenas apreciando o momento, mesmo que ainda sentisse toda a culpa dentro de si.

- Não é culpa sua... Nada disso é culpa sua, Harry... Eu queria poder te livrar disso, poder ajudá-lo, fazer com que se lembrasse ou então dizer que sim, que você não precisa mais guardar esse segredo, mas eu não posso... Por favor, me perdoe por tudo isso... mas eu tenho medo do que possa acontecer se todos descobrirem...

Ele a apertou ainda mais, tanto que chegava a doer, mas Gina não se importou nem ao menos reclamou. Por alguns instantes, não disseram mais nada, mas depois de algum tempo, a voz de Harry soou novamente, e Gina sabia que ele apenas estava fingindo estar normal e feliz para que ela se sentisse bem.

- Tudo bem, Gina. Eu entendo você, e prometo que não vou mais te magoar com isso.

- Harry...

Ele se afastou dela. Gina tinha vontade de pedir para que ele a abraçasse novamente, mas sua voz morreu na garganta, e ela apenas o olhou. Harry sorriu, um tanto nervoso, para ela.

- Olha, eu até gosto de aprender todas essas coisas novas! – Gina riu tristemente, pois sabia que ele deveria achar tudo aquilo muito ruim. Por que ele era tão gentil? Ela não merecia... Harry se levantou, fingindo animação. – Você não disse que iria me ensinar o tal de quadribol? – ele a puxou pela mão, forçando-a a se levantar. – Vamos, eu quero aprender!

Gina apenas o encarou por alguns instantes. Sua boca tremia incontrolavelmente. Ela queria dizer que ele era maravilhoso, que ele não precisava tentar agradá-la, mas no final a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer foi um simples "Vamos".

*******

__

Hogwarts, 31 de outubro de 1997

Espero que nenhuma das minhas colegas chatas de quarto acordem com o som da pena arranhando o pergaminho. Mas também, se acordarem, dane-se, que virem para o outro lado e voltem a roncar! Quantas vezes eu já não tive que escutar suas conversas fúteis sobre roupas e garotos até altas horas da noite? Se bem que... elas devem estar tão empanturradas com o banquete do dia das bruxas que provavelmente nem ao menos conseguem se virar para o outro lado da cama...

Digamos que hoje foi um dia feliz. A escola estava toda enfeitada para o dia das bruxas. Dumbledore fez um discurso muito bonito, disse que "precisamos estar bem com nós mesmos para que possamos enfrentar as adversidades". Obviamente, ele se referia ao... bem, à guerra em si. Depois do ataque a Hogsmeade, todos ficaram muito tensos, e foi MUITO legal da parte dos professores darem um dia inteiro de folga para os alunos (até os que prestarão N.O.M.s e N.I.E.M.s no final do ano). Eu tive sorte. Perdi a minha aula do Snape que seria hoje. Rony fez questão de repetir milhões de vezes que eu... como ele disse? Que eu era uma grande "rabuda" por isso ter acontecido (ele, Harry e Hermione tiveram aula com o Snape ontem, quinta-feira).

Por falar em quinta-feira, foi exatamente nesse dia que se realizou o treino de quadribol – algo pelo qual eu estava muito ansiosa e temerosa. Se Harry estivesse realizando um teste, eu diria que a nota dele fora "Excede as Expectativas". O.k., digamos que ele teve algumas atitudes suspeitas... Por exemplo, ele não sabia dizer qual era a escalação do time da Corvinal para o domingo quando Rony perguntou por isso. Por sorte, Juca Sloper comentou que achava que os corvinais estavam fazendo mistério sobre o assunto, e Harry teve a presença de espírito de confirmar.

Não foi de longe um treino normal. Eu orientei, é claro, para que Harry dissesse aos jogadores o que fazer e até mesmo desse ordens, mas ele não conseguiu seguir muito meu conselho. Não sei se alguém desconfiou, acho que não. Rony fez uma ou duas perguntas embaraçadoras, mas nada muito desesperador. Acho que, ao menos por essa etapa, Harry e eu escapamos.

Quanto a voar... ah, sim, eu estava certa quando disse a Harry que ele não teria problemas quanto a isso. Acho que é um "talento natural". Está no sangue dele. Bem, que eu me lembre, acho que Rony, ou talvez tenha sido até mesmo o Harry, que uma vez comentou que o seu pai (Tiago Potter) também tinha sido jogador da Grifinória, apanhador como ele. Sim, é coisa de sangue mesmo. Porque Harry voou perfeitamente; um pouco nervoso no começo, mas depois ele pegou mesmo o jeito. Ele não voa; ele desliza pelo céu. E eu não tive problemas para ensiná-lo a capturar o pomo, tampouco. Tive problemas para explicar as regras do quadribol e o quê, exatamente, era o pomo, mas tirando isso, correu tudo muito bem. Fiquei incomensuravelmente aliviada. É claro que isso passou quando eu tive que dar dicas de Poções para ele na quarta.

Acho que não preciso me preocupar com o jogo contra a Corvinal no domingo. Harry até está achando divertido. É claro que ele não está como Luna, desfilando pelo castelo com seu chapéu de águia, mas ele está bastante empolgado. Empolgado como eu não via há muito tempo... 

Por falar nisso, estou com medo que Hermione esteja desconfiando disso. Hoje mesmo, durante as comemorações do dia das bruxas, ela chegou para mim e comentou "O Harry parece bem mais feliz ultimamente, não acha?". Pode ser paranóia, mas acho que não foi uma inocente observação. Eu realmente estou com medo que ela descubra. E o pior, eu não tenho como controlar isso. Não posso falar para o Harry deixar de sorrir (e nem quero isso). Por esses e outros motivos, eu tenho pensado muito em contar o segredo para Rony e Hermione... mas todas as vezes que tento, algo acontece ou eu perco a coragem... Esses dias, também, eles estiveram bastante ocupados com os assuntos da monitoria e dos preparativos para o dia das bruxas. Com um pouco de sorte, nas próximas semanas, Hermione vai mergulhar tão fundo nos livros e nos deveres de casa, que talvez esqueça a mudança de Harry.

Por outro lado, ele nunca mais tocou no assunto de contar o segredo para alguém. Acho que por causa daquela noite no campo de quadribol. É claro que ainda me sinto culpada, mas não consigo evitar também de me sentir aliviada por isso. Aliás, Harry está bem mais empenhado em aprender do que antes. Tem se dedicado até mesmo nas lições de madrugada que eu dou para ele. Hoje mesmo, nós dois ficamos no salão comunal até as três da madrugada fazendo deveres e estudando. Mas... só agora me ocorreu... talvez Hermione desconfie da pontualidade nos deveres de Harry... ou talvez ela fique tão contente com isso que até deixe passar.

Mas será que Rony vai notar? Eles sempre fizeram os deveres juntos... Calma, Gina, seu irmão é desligado demais para notar... 

Por falar em Rony e Hermione, eles continuaram em pé de guerra até o dia das bruxas. Depois disso (não me pergunte como), hoje pela manhã, eles estavam se dando bem. Aos "dengos", como eu mesma digo. "Aqueles dois são malucos!", foi o que Harry me confidenciou, chocado com a "flexibilidade" do relacionamento dos dois. Não tive como não rir e concordar.

Ah, e isso me lembra... Bem, depois daquele dia no campo de quadribol, não houve mais nenhuma... hum, digamos... "proximidade", assim tão próxima (isso ficou redundante, não?), entre mim e Harry. Mas eu ainda tenho um grande problema (só mais um para a minha lista, eu acho): eu simplesmente não consigo esquecer aquele dia. Não sai da minha cabeça! Estou sinceramente tentada a imitar elfos domésticos e batê-la na parede. Quem sabe um bom feitiço não resolve? Aliás, é exatamente por isso que eu estou aqui, escrevendo nesse diário às quatro da madrugada. Porque eu não consigo dormir pensando no Harry! E olha que nem gosto muito de diários... mas se eu não falar com alguém (nesse caso, escrever), eu simplesmente EXPLODIREI!

Saco.

Até, sinceramente, cheguei a cogitar a idéia de sair com o tal de Kevin, de que tanto Luna fala que está a fim de mim. Sim, é aquele tal apanhador da Corvinal... Mas depois eu paro e penso: e se Harry ficar magoado com isso? E se ele se meter em encrenca durante minha ausência? Ou o que vier primeiro?

Droga, estou pensando de novo nele... Acho que se eu contasse quantas vezes eu escrevo aqui a palavra "Harry" não caberia nos dedos da mão... nem no dos pés. 

Duplo saco!

Acho que vou dormir (ou tentar). Amanhã é sábado. Hermione planejou terminar deveres de casa, mas Rony não parece muito a fim. Além disso, tem mais um treino de quadribol amanhã (só espero que Harry não dê mancada). É na parte da tarde (a Corvinal reservou o campo de manhã), de modo que a manhã está livre. Se Hermione não insistir nos deveres, talvez ela, Rony e Harry visitem Hagrid (vou tentar me infiltrar no passeio). Ah, não! Esqueci que combinei com Luna de fazer o dever de Herbologia!

Triplo saco!

Virgínia Weasley

*******

Da cabana de Hagrid, saía um fiapinho de fumaça. Provavelmente, ele acendera a lareira. Harry, Rony e Hermione deveriam estar lá naquele momento. Pelo que Gina sabia, seu irmão tinha conseguido convencer Hermione a deixar os deveres de lado pelo menos uma vez na vida (aproveitando-se do bom momento entre eles). A garota suspirou e desviou o olhar da janela da biblioteca.

- O que tanto você olha para lá fora, hein? – Luna perguntou distraidamente, folheando as páginas de um livro particularmente grosso de Herbologia.

- Hum... nada.

É claro que Gina notou que não foi muito convincente, o que Luna provavelmente percebeu. Mas ela não se importou. Voltou a mexer em _"Mil ervas e fungos mágicos"_ e logo pensou em outro assunto.

- E então?

- Então o quê? – Luna retrucou. Gina levantou um pouco os olhos do seu livro para olhar a garota, e os olhos azuis arregalados dela ainda miravam o livro.

- Você não está mais irritada?

- Quem disse que eu estava irritada?

- Não foi preciso dizer... eu percebi.

Luna levantou os olhos do seu livro, finalmente.

- Você acha que sabe de muita coisa, não é, Gina?

Ela não soube o que dizer depois disso. Luna tinha sido rude. Talvez estivesse se metendo muito na vida dela, afinal. Abaixou os olhos, um pouco chateada. Provavelmente Luna notou, porque completou arrependida:

- Desculpe.

- Não importa... – Gina fez um gesto displicente.

- Importa sim. – Luna insistiu, e parecia sinceramente arrependida. – Você é a única pessoa que me atura, então eu não deveria ter falado assim com você...

- É, tem razão... – Gina disse divertida. – Tem que ser mesmo muito paciente para te aturar, não é, _Loony?_

As duas riram.

- Você está certa. – Luna falou depois de algum tempo. – Eu andei mesmo irritada esses dias... um pouco... chateada.

- Alguém andou te dizendo algo ruim? – Gina parou de mexer no seu livro e passou a encarar a amiga.

- Nha... o de sempre, você sabe... – ela deu de ombros. – Nem ligo. Não foi isso que me chateou.

Gina tinha uma ligeira impressão de que sabia o que tinha magoado Luna. Mas decidiu ficar calada; não queria se intrometer demais nos problemas dela. Se Luna quisesse falar, ela falaria.

- Foi só... – ela falou tão baixo, que era difícil escutá-la. - ...uma pessoa.

- Meu irmão às vezes é um bobão. – Gina falou sem pensar.

- Quem falou nele? – Luna perguntou como se tivesse sido atingida por um jato de água fria. Imediatamente, ela ficou na defensiva. Gina quis se bater por não manter sua boca fechada.

- Ninguém. Alguém falou?

- Ninguém.

As duas voltaram seus olhos para os livros novamente. Depois de um tempo, o tom de voz de Luna voltou a assumir aquele jeito sonhador de sempre.

- E como vão as coisas com o seu "amorzinho"?

Gina quase engasgou. Ela levantou a cabeça e encarou Luna, que a observava com aqueles olhos arregalados.

- Do que você tá falando?

- Você sabe...

- Não, eu não sei.

- Vou precisar soletrar o nome dele? Tá bom... "H"...

- Dá pra parar?

- "A"...

- Eu já disse pra parar!

- "R"...

VOOSH. Um livro de Herbologia voou na direção da cabeça de Luna, e ela milagrosamente conseguiu se desviar. POF. Ele caiu no chão com estrondo. Alguns quintanistas olharam feio para as garotas.

- Srta. Weasley! – Madame Pince exclamou exasperada. – O que significa isso?

Luna saiu de debaixo da mesa e encarou Gina com aquele olhar "Ih, fedeu!". 

- O livro escorregou da minha mão... – Gina disse cinicamente, apanhando o livro do chão. – Desculpe, Madame Pince...

- Que não se repita!

Gina assentiu e voltou a se sentar, olhando feio para Luna, que tinha um sorriso irritante nos lábios.

- Isso foi uma tentativa de assassinato?

- Vou virar uma assassina se você não calar sua boca!

Luna riu baixinho.

- Mas você não vai mesmo me contar como vão as coisas?

Se uma olhar pudesse matar, Luna teria caído dura no chão da biblioteca.

- O.k. – ela falou, retomando aquele seu antigo tom sonhador. – Se você não quiser contar porque você e _ele_ andam tão esquisitos, eu mesma tirarei minhas conclusões...

Aquilo despertou Gina. Será... não, Luna não notaria...

- Ei! – ela exclamou, apontando para fora da janela da biblioteca. – Não é ele andando ali embaixo?

Gina rapidamente olhou pela janela. Luna estava certa. Harry tinha saído da cabana do Hagrid e caminhava pelos gramados sozinho, com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos. Mas por que Rony e Hermione não estavam com ele?

*******

Rony fechou seu armário no vestiário de quadribol. Tinha acabado o último treino antes da partida contra a Corvinal. O sol já tinha se posto e, algum tempo depois, começou a chover. André Kirke disse que não estava conseguindo enxergar os balaços (e isso era realmente perigoso tratando-se de Kirke). Uma das artilheiras (novamente havia três artilheiras no time: Gina e mais duas garotas do terceiro ano) sugeriu que parassem o treino. Harry não fez objeção.

O familiar barulho de conversas animadas e ansiosas sobre o treino do dia e o jogo do dia seguinte invadiu os ouvidos de Rony. Ele novamente abriu a porta do armário; não estava com vontade de entrar na conversa dos outros naquele dia, porque tinha deixado passar alguns gols a mais. Mexer no armário era uma boa desculpa (ou pelo menos a única que lhe ocorreu no momento).

Em uma rodinha estavam conversando Gina, Juca, André e mais aquelas outras duas artilheiras que Rony sabia que se chamavam Lara e Julliane. Comentavam sobre o time da Corvinal, e Gina, que era amiga de Luna, dava alguns palpites a mais sobre o time, coisas que ela sabia por ter arrancado informações da amiga. Rony às vezes ficava um tanto apreensivo sobre essa amizade de sua irmã com Luna. O.k., Luna já tinha provado que era uma garota bastante... hum... dinâmica e prestativa quando ela foi junto com Rony, Hermione e Harry naquele grupo inusitado para aquela aventura no Departamento de Mistérios, isso no quinto ano de Rony. Mas isso não mudava o fato de que Luna era maluca. E ela e Gina ficaram bem mais próximas depois daqueles acontecimentos.

Rony desviou o olhar do grupo que agora ria de alguma coisa que Kirke dissera e suspirou para dentro do seu armário. O seu lado de "irmão protetor" estava novamente tomando conta dele. E ele sabia muito bem que isso era desnecessário, pois Gina sabia se cuidar bem demais sozinha. Mas ele não conseguia evitar; nenhum irmão Weasley conseguia evitar ser protetor com a "pequena" Gina. Bem, Percy era tão preocupado consigo mesmo que conseguia. Mas Rony não queria pensar em Percy.

Ele fechou pela segunda vez o armário e tomou uma decisão. Estava cansado de ficar ali. Harry estava demorando muito na sala do capitão, e Rony resolveu ir até lá conversar com ele. Sentiu que precisava conversar com Harry – ele era uma das poucas pessoas com quem Rony se sentia bem em falar as coisas. Bem, com Hermione ele também se sentia bem, mas ela estava a vários andares distante na Torre da Grifinória, provavelmente enfiando tão fundo a cabeça nos livros que poderia entalá-la neles.

Quando Rony cruzou o vestiário na direção da sala do capitão, ele poderia jurar que viu de relance Gina lhe lançar um olhar um tanto apreensivo. Mas talvez tivesse sido somente impressão, porque quando ele olhou novamente ela estava entretida conversando com Julliane. Rony deu de ombros e entrou na sala.

Ele ia começar a falar alguma coisa, mais precisamente, reclamar de alguma coisa, quando viu Harry sentado em um dos bancos, curvado sobre sua Firebolt. Ele estava de costas, portanto não vira Rony e tampouco pareceu notar sua entrada. Rony permaneceu alguns instantes observando o amigo, que olhava atentamente para sua vassoura. E ele que vinha achando Harry tão mais animado por esses dias... Depois de alguns segundos, Rony percebeu que estava sentindo pena do seu amigo.

- Lembranças? – perguntou de súbito, imaginando o porquê daquela cena.

Harry levantou em um salto e se virou elétrico para ver Rony à porta. Ele parecia surpreso. A Firebolt ainda estava bem segura na sua mão esquerda. Rony achou esquisita aquela reação, pois Harry estava mais do que acostumado com o amigo invadindo a sua sala de capitão (Harry freqüentemente dizia que Rony era seu "sócio" na direção do time). Mas, talvez, Rony tivesse interrompido um momento que Harry queria passar sozinho. Ele desejou ter permanecido mais alguns instantes arrumando seu armário, mas sabia que agora era tarde demais.

- O que você disse? – Harry perguntou, ainda num tom que mesclava susto e um pouco de apreensão. Rony fez uma careta, atravessou a sala e se sentou na ponta do mesmo banco onde estava o amigo anteriormente.

- Erm... deixa pra lá. – disse simplesmente, dando de ombros. – Melhor não falarmos sobre isso.

Harry parecia confuso e intrigado, mas se Rony estava realmente certo em sua observação, ele nunca soube, pois o amigo sentou-se ao seu lado sem dizer nada. Rony olhou de esguelha para ele. Harry parecia um tanto desanimado. Esquisito. Aliás, esquisito era uma boa palavra para definir o comportamento de Harry durante a semana. Rony estava o achando realmente esquisito...

- O que você tava fazendo?

Harry abriu a boca e fechou-a logo após. Entreteve-se em espantar um grão de pó da vassoura. Ele sorriu um pouco nervoso e depois mostrou um pano para Rony.

- Estava limpando.

- Ah... Sério?

Harry confirmou. Rony franziu as sobrancelhas. Esquisito... ele teve a impressão de que era outra coisa. Algo relacionado a lembranças de como Harry tinha ganho aquela vassoura. Depois do que acontecera com Sirius, a Firebolt tinha se tornado uma fonte de lembranças tristes para Harry. Rony deu de ombros; às vezes Harry era estranho demais para ser compreendido. Tentar fazer isso era inevitavelmente ficar com dor de cabeça em seguida.

- Hum... você acha que eu fui muito mal no treino de hoje? – Rony mudou de assunto. – Quer dizer, eu deixei passar uns gols a mais da Gina...

- Acontece... – Harry disse um pouco hesitante. – Além disso, a Gina joga bem, não?

Rony não soube dizer se o que Harry estava dizendo era uma pergunta ou uma afirmação. Complicado distinguir. Mas de certa maneira o incomodou, e ele não conseguiu se controlar:

- O que vocês dois andam fazendo juntos, hein?

- Como?

Por que Harry às vezes tinha a mania de se fazer de idiota quanto a certos assuntos? Principalmente _esse_ assunto? Rony suspirou.

- Você e Gina... Andam muito juntos.

- Nós... – novamente o tom de Harry era hesitante. – Somos amigos... é natural, não?

Novamente era algo entre uma pergunta e uma afirmação.

- Ah, eu sei que são amigos... – Rony retrucou aborrecido. Ele sabia muito bem que Gina se tornara mais próxima do "trio" desde o quinto ano dele, Harry e Hermione. – Mas vocês nunca estiveram tão _próximos!_

Harry se remexeu desconfortável. Por alguns instantes, não esboçou mais nenhuma reação, e Rony começou a ficar impaciente. Então, ele se virou subitamente e encarou o amigo; abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas desistiu e não disse nada. Quando Rony ia perguntar o que ele queria dizer, a porta da sala se abriu novamente.

- Hum... vocês dois vão ficar aí até quando? – Gina perguntou, metendo a cabeça pela fresta da porta timidamente. Rony teve a impressão de que ela e Harry trocaram um olhar significativo. – Os outros já foram embora e eu estou esperando vocês para voltarmos juntos à Torre.

- É melhor irmos mesmo. – Harry disse de supetão, levantando-se. – Estou cansado.

Ele atravessou a sala sem olhar nem para Rony, tampouco para Gina quando cruzou por ela na porta. Gina o olhou, seu rosto revelando ao mesmo tempo frustração e irritação. Rony se levantou, decidido a perguntar para ela o que estava acontecendo, mas Gina foi mais rápida:

- Vocês três foram no Hagrid hoje, não?

Rony foi pego de surpresa, mas logo entendeu que ela se referia à visita que ele, Hermione e Harry fizeram ao Hagrid pela manhã.

- Fomos... Por quê? Você queria alguma coisa com o Hagrid?

Gina negou, aborrecida.

- O Harry saiu mais cedo?

Rony não entendeu a pergunta.

- Por que você tá perguntando isso?

- Simplesmente responda. – Gina falou incisiva, como sempre fazia quando estava irritada com algo.

Rony teve vontade de dizer algo desagradável a ela por estar sendo rude, mas resolveu que era mais prudente responder antes que ela usasse uma Azaração para Rebater Bicho-papão nele. 

- Saiu, mas como você sabe -

- E por quê?

- Ah, sei lá, Gina... – Rony retrucou irritado com todas aquelas perguntas. – Eu não perguntei, ele simplesmente disse que precisava sair mais cedo!

Gina não disse nada por alguns instantes. Parecia ter parado para pensar.

- Ele me disse que tinha deixado você e Hermione sozinhos para ficarem juntos... – ela disse vagamente.

- Disse, é? – Rony falou, já cheio daquilo. – Talvez tenha sido, depois eu e a Mione demos uma volta juntos pelo castelo mesmo.

- Hum... – Gina se limitou a dizer.

- Escuta, por que o interrogatório, hein? Não tá fazendo sentido pra mim!

Gina o olhou de esguelha.

- Não importa... besteira.

Rony bufou e passou por Gina na porta para sair, mas antes disse:

- Você tem que andar menos com a Loony Lovegood.

Depois disso, Gina pareceu ficar mais irritada pelo resto do caminho.

*******

As palavras estavam começando a ficar turvas no livro. Hermione abriu os olhos assustada. Droga, quase tinha cochilado novamente. Aquela redação de História da Magia estava realmente monótona. Obviamente, ela não nunca admitiria isso para Rony e Harry, mas que estava monótona, estava.

- Hermione, você viu o Trevo?

- Não, Neville... – a garota respondeu exausta, sem nem ao menos olhar para o garoto que tinha acabado de se sentar à sua frente. Ela esfregou as mãos no rosto. Talvez, somente dessa vez, tivesse estudado demais.

- Droga. – Neville resmungou. – Eu o perdi de novo.

- Logo ele vai aparecer... – Hermione disse vagamente, sem se importar muito com o problema do amigo. Quando ela parou de esfregar os olhos e o encarou, percebeu algo bem ruim nos olhos dele. – Não, Neville. Hoje eu não vou te ajudar a encontrá-lo, estou muito cansada.

Neville murchou.

- O.k., vou ver se ele tá lá em cima no dormitório...

Hermione desabou sobre a mesa, a cabeça entre os braços, ainda escutando os passos de Neville se afastando. Além disso, havia também a barulheira que fazia um grupo de quartanistas. Ela quase se levantou para mandá-los parar, mas depois desistiu. Sua cabeça estava doendo, e a melhor alternativa era mesmo ir se deitar. Queria esperar Rony, Harry e Gina voltarem do treino, mas percebeu que não seria possível. No entanto, quando ela levantou a cabeça, viu os três cruzando a passagem do retrato. 

Harry entrou primeiro e se sentou em uma poltrona qualquer, apanhou um livro que estava próximo e começou a folheá-lo de cabeça para baixo. Gina o encarou por alguns instantes, abriu a boca para dizer algo, depois a fechou, fez uma cara muito emburrada e cruzou a sala comunal, subindo as escadas para o dormitório feminino batendo os pés. Rony entrou por último, não menos irritado. Estava de braços cruzados e com as orelhas vermelhas. Ele caminhou direto até a mesa onde estava Hermione e se sentou de frente a ela, ou melhor, se jogou na cadeira.

- Não acredito que você ainda está estudando! Você algum dia ainda vai pirar, Hermione! Se já não pirou há muito tempo!

Ela imediatamente fechou a cara.

- Se o treino foi tão ruim, não precisa descontar em mim!

E ela fechou estrondosamente o grosso volume de História da Magia. Rony se assustou e percebeu que tinha falado demais.

- Ah... – ele começou, um pouco mais suave. – Não foi o treino que foi ruim...

- Há alguma explicação para você, Harry e Gina terem entrado com a mesma cara que Snape faz quando não pode colocar defeito na minha poção?

Rony suspirou.

- Ah, sei lá... Esses dois estão esquisitos.

- Rony, você não vai começar de novo com aquela idiotice, né?

- Não é idiotice! – Rony retrucou teimosamente. – Tô falando sério!

Hermione suspirou.

- O que foi agora, "irmãozinho ciumento"?

Foi visível que Rony não gostou da provocação, mas ao menos daquela vez ele deixou passar. Parecia que era importante para ele falar o que queria primeiro.

- Parece que eles brigaram...

- Brigaram? – Hermione perguntou intrigada. Agora a situação estava mudando de figura.

- É... – Rony lançou um olhar de esguelha para Harry, que ainda lia um livro ao contrário. Parecia Luna Lovegood lendo _O Pasquim_. Hermione não gostou da lembrança. – Eles não se falaram normalmente no treino e depois a Gina me fez umas perguntas esquisitas sobre ele.

Hermione tinha esquecido completamente a sua dor de cabeça e o cansaço.

- Escuta, Hermione... sou só eu, ou você também tá achando esquisito o comportamento do Harry por esses dias?

Ela se recostou na cadeira. É, então ela não era a única? Até Rony tinha notado...

- Eu notei sim. Ele anda mais animado, não?

- Às vezes. – Rony ponderou. – Hoje ele está bastante aéreo, para falar a verdade.

- Ele anda sorrindo. – Hermione lembrou. – Ele não costuma fazer isso... não desde...

- Desde que Sirius...

- Passou o véu.

Os dois olharam ao mesmo tempo para Harry, que continuava escondido atrás do livro de cabeça para baixo.

- E se perguntássemos a ele o que está acontecendo? – Rony sugeriu.

- Não... ele não diria.

- Por que não? Ele conta as coisas para a gente, não é?

- Algumas coisas não.

- Como você pode saber?

Hermione deu de ombros.

- Porque ele se tornou bem mais fechado depois do quinto ano. Não deve contar tudo para nós.

- Você acha? – Rony também se recostou na cadeira, fazendo uma careta. – Por causa do Sirius, não?

- Não só por ele.

Rony a encarou intrigado. Hermione prosseguiu confiante.

- Eu não sei por quê, mas tenho a impressão de que aconteceu algo mais com ele, Rony... algo que não fazemos a mínima idéia.

Eles olharam de esguelha para Harry, enquanto ele subia as escadas para o dormitório masculino, batendo os pés como Gina.

- Então não devemos falar com ele ainda? – Rony perguntou.

- Vamos esperar.

- Já te passou pela cabeça que Gina pode saber o que está acontecendo?

Hermione encarou Rony por alguns instantes.

- Devo falar com ela?

- Não. – ele a deteve com uma mão assim que Hermione fez menção de se levantar. – Do jeito que ela está hoje, você poderia ser atingida por uma azaração e eu não quero isso.

Hermione sorriu, e dali em diante os dois esqueceram Harry e Gina.

*******

A vitória da Grifinória sobre a Corvinal foi bastante apertada. Rony definitivamente estava em um dia péssimo. Juca Sloper e André Kirke estavam completamente cegos na chuva. E Harry demorou um tempo maior do que o normal para encontrar o pomo.

Gina temia que isso fosse um pouco culpa sua. No dia anterior, antes do treino, ela e Harry discutiram para valer. Gina quis saber onde ele tinha ido depois de visitar Hagrid, e Harry respondeu que quis deixar Rony e Hermione sozinhos, pois não se sentia bem como "vela" deles. Mas Gina (e ela ainda não sabia o porquê) não acreditou muito nisso. Harry tinha sumido por um bom tempo depois daquele momento que ela e Luna o viram pela janela da biblioteca. E Gina ficou preocupada que algo tivesse acontecido.

Ela ainda não se lembrava direito como começara a discussão, só sabia que tinha ficado tão tonta depois que nem conseguiu parar e raciocinar. Harry ficou muito aborrecido e, somente agora, Gina entendera o porquê. Novamente, ela estava se _metendo_ na vida dele. Estava sendo uma completa enxerida. E estava se sentindo mal por isso.

O.k., Gina estava se sentindo uma pessoa totalmente odiável. Uma chata. Uma verdadeira tirana.

Ela só queria que nada daquilo estivesse acontecendo...

Se ao menos ela pudesse dividir aquele segredo com alguém... Droga, mas não conseguia abrir a boca e contar tudo para Rony e Hermione. Pra começar, Rony estava um pouco arisco com ela desde o interrogatório que Gina lhe fez no final do último treino. Hermione andava pensativa demais para escutar algo que lhe diziam, e Gina não estava com vontade de atrapalhá-la... Era incrível como Hermione podia se estressar com qualquer bobagem em ano de N.I.E.M.s.

E ainda havia mais um grande problema. Naquela manhã anterior ao jogo de quadribol, todos leram a notícia de capa do _Profeta Diário_: Comensais da Morte atacaram uma vila próxima a Londres, e mataram e torturaram vários trouxas. Isso despertou novamente em Gina aquele medo incontrolável de que, se ela abrisse a boca para revelar o segredo de Harry para quem quer que fosse, algo muito ruim acontecesse. E se alguém ouvisse? Alguém indesejado, como Draco Malfoy, por exemplo? Seria o fim... a informação certamente cairia nos ouvidos... _dele_, Tom Riddle, e Harry estaria em grandes apuros. Gina não podia deixar isso acontecer.

- Por que você está aqui?

Gina se assustou com a pergunta repentina de Harry. Ela estava tão mergulhada em seus pensamentos, que nem notou que ele tinha finalmente saído do vestiário do time da Grifinória. Gina estava esperando por ele, para que conversassem, mas esqueceu completamente o que estava fazendo de tantas preocupações que tinha na cabeça. Ela se virou para ele, mordendo os lábios.

- Eu... queria falar com você.

Harry encostou-se à parede, observando a chuva fina que caía.

- Eu também.

- Mesmo?

Ele a olhou de esguelha.

- Eu acho que exagerei com você ontem...

Gina riu sem jeito, encostando-se à parede como ele.

- Então fomos dois. Mas eu estou me metendo demais na sua vida também.

- Que vida? – ele perguntou chateado. – Eu nem sei quem sou, isso é vida?

Gina preferiu ficar calada. Não sabia o que dizer. Começou a chover mais forte, e o vento fazia com que algumas gotas molhassem os garotos. 

- Ah, saco! – Gina praguejou.

- Como vamos passar pelo jardim agora? – Harry perguntou, observando a chuva grossa que caía.

Havia duas opções: ou eles entravam novamente no vestiário e esperavam a chuva passar, ou eles se molhavam. Eles se entreolharam e o mesmo pensamento pareceu lhes ocorrer: seria um pouco constrangedor ficarem sozinhos... Da última vez que fizeram isso, eles discutiram... E isso ainda não tinha sido bem resolvido. Se bem que... Gina se lembrou da noite que ela estava ensinando quadribol a ele. Não, também não podia pensar nisso. Fora, era e sempre seria um erro sentir aquelas coisas perto de Harry. Sentiu-se idiota. E também, se eles entrassem e a chuva não passasse?

Os dois, então, correram pelos jardins, a chuva fustigando suas faces e encharcando suas vestes de quadribol.

__

Nota da autora: Valeu msm p/ quem deixou reviews meigas aki!!!! Lolozita, Ainsley e amy26, vcs saum mtu fofas!!! Adorei, bigada!! Bjks mil e um p/ todos!!! :)


	7. A tristeza de Luna

Capítulo Sete – A tristeza de Luna

Novembro passou tão rápido como um pomo de ouro no céu. Logo, as chuvas finas tornaram-se mais constantes e, de chuvas, passaram para uma neve fina, porém insistente, até que se tornou completamente impossível sair nos jardins sem ter que atravessar uma espessa camada de gelo, que fazia com que os pés dos alunos afundassem até os joelhos no começo de dezembro. As aulas nas estufas de Herbologia estavam ficando atrasadas, pois geralmente tinham que ser canceladas por causa da neve. Também Hagrid teve que mudar seu esquema de aulas de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, transferindo sua classe dos jardins para uma sala vizinha à de Adivinhação, onde Firenze continuava ensinando assuntos vagos sobre o conhecimento dos centauros. Era difícil saber em que aula aprendiam menos: na de Firenze ou na de Trelawney; os dois praticamente não explicavam nada sobre nada.

Os alunos do quinto e sétimo anos, no entanto, nem deram por falta de visitarem os jardins da escola; estavam tão absortos em suas revisões, tarefas e matérias dos N.O.M.s e N.I.E.M.s, que era praticamente impossível não topar com um desses alunos na biblioteca, estudando, nas salas comunais, estudando ou até mesmo nos corredores, trocando informações e anotações com outros colegas e, difícil imaginar... estudando. Alguns estavam ficando tão paranóicos, que era mais prudente nunca cumprimentá-los; um simples "bom dia" já era motivo para bate-bocas e respostas desagradáveis.

Luna Lovegood, obviamente, fazia parte da massa de alunos que davam graças a Deus por não estarem nem no quinto ou no sétimo ano. Ela sabia muito bem a paranóia que eram esses dois anos e estava muito bem e feliz no seu sexto ano, obrigada. Apesar de que ela não tivesse ficado tão neurótica quanto a maioria de seus colegas no ano anterior; Colin Creevey, por exemplo, tinha entrado em crise e ficado na ala hospitalar por dois dias se recuperando. Em compensação, ele tirou onze N.O.M.s, enquanto Luna apenas cinco. Mas ela não se importava; não tinha nenhuma grande ambição quanto a algum grande cargo em algum lugar importante. Ela só estava feliz se terminasse Hogwarts, conseguisse ser uma boa jornalista, talvez trabalhar por uns tempos junto com o pai, até que, um dia, conseguisse ter sua própria revista. E ela não precisava de onze N.O.M.s para isso.

O que ela precisava mesmo, pelo menos, o que ela realmente queria... ela tinha certeza de que nunca conseguiria.

Eles tinham brigado... eles estavam novamente juntos... Brigaram novamente e voltaram de novo. Agora estava tudo bem mais uma vez. E Luna sabia que sempre seria assim. Sempre... Era tempo perdido acreditar que, algum dia, ela seria notada em algum desses espaços quando os dois brigavam. O que ela poderia fazer?

- O que eu faço? – ela repetiu seus pensamentos em voz alta, sem perceber que estava fazendo isso.

BUM.

Luna deu um sobressalto. Um líquido amarelo esverdeado, de aparência nojenta e estragada, voou para todos os lados, sujando paredes, carteiras e outros alunos. Uma garota da Corvinal soltou uma exclamação veemente quando um grande jato amarelo e viscoso sujou seu uniforme, e Luna sabia que ela estava lhe xingando de todos os nomes mais feios entre os dentes. Mas ela não estava, nem de longe, tão mal quanto Luna, que tinha todo o rosto e os cabelos encharcados de poção, sem contar seus braços e sua carteira, onde estava sentada sozinha. Ela sentiu os olhares de todos na masmorra turva pela fumaça das poções se voltarem para ela, toda suja do que tinha explodido da sua Poção da Habilidade. Ou o que restara dela.

- A senhorita poderia começar limpando essa sujeira. – uma voz grossa e fria ressoou ao seu lado. 

Quando ela levantou a cabeça, lentamente, encontrou os olhos fundos e gelados do Prof. Severo Snape a encarando de cima, com claro desprezo e nojo estampados na face. Ele fez um aceno com a varinha, murmurou _"Evanesco"_, e o que tinha sobrado da poção de Luna em seu caldeirão sumiu com um piscar de olhos. Ela tinha acabado de ficar sem nota na tarefa do dia.

- Dez pontos a menos para a Corvinal pela sua distração, Srta. Lovegood. – ele disse com aquele tom de desprezo. – Da próxima vez, retorne à Terra e leia as instruções da Poção. E _pique_ as raízes de asfódelo. _Nunca _asjogue inteiras no caldeirão. Pare de viajar_ no mundo da Lua..._

Luna não disse nada, apenas sentiu uma imensa vontade de sair correndo dali e nunca mais ter que olhar para ninguém, principalmente para o Prof. Snape. Ela pegou um pano e começou a limpar a poção, que tinha sujado toda a carteira e uma parte do chão, lugares que o professor não tinha feito questão de limpar para que Luna tivesse esse trabalho. Pelo canto do olho, ela viu alguns garotos do outro lado da sala rindo dela, discretamente. Viu também o Prof. Snape, esvoaçando como um morcego por entre as carteiras, e descontando mais cinco pontos da Corvinal daquela mesma garota que tinha sido atingida pela poção de Luna, pois ela tinha reclamado que estava suja.

Mais dez minutos torturantes se passaram até que o abençoado sinal do almoço tocasse, e seria desnecessário dizer que todos os alunos correram para entregar suas amostras de poção e saírem o mais depressa da sala. Luna, após terminar de limpar a mesa e o chão, juntou suas coisas o mais rápido que pôde e saiu ligeira da masmorra, já que não tinha amostra alguma de poção para entregar.

Vários sonserinos que passavam pelas masmorras, apontaram para ela, rindo de se acabar depois de verem o estado deplorável em que a garota se encontrava. Ela apertou o passo, subiu as escadarias em direção ao Saguão de Entrada e quase deu um encontrão em alguém. Quando levantou os olhos, viu a última pessoa que queria encontrar em todo o mundo inteiro naquele momento: Ronald Weasley.

Ele estava com as mesmas sardas de sempre, o mesmo cabelo ruivo, a mesma altura, que fazia com que Luna tivesse que quase ficar com torcicolo para que tivesse que enxergar aquele olhar cativante. Porém, o olhar dele não estava cativante no momento: ele estava, primeiro, surpreso; depois, espantado e, por último, com um meio sorriso que obviamente era o máximo que ele conseguia para controlar o riso.

__

"Ótimo, ria da Loony Lovegood também, seu estúpido!", ela pensou com raiva, e ao mesmo tempo, muito envergonhada por Ronald estar lhe vendo nessa situação.

Seria ótimo se o chão se abrisse aos seus pés.

- O... o que houve com você? – ele perguntou, a voz um pouco diferente por causa do riso que estava tentando esconder. – Andou mergulhando em algum Creme de Canário?

- Não estou enxergando minhas penas... – ela tentou usar um tom sarcástico, mas não conseguiu fazer isso na frente dele. Pelo contrário, seu tom de voz saiu abafado e um tanto lunático como sempre. Luna queria se suicidar por isso.

Ele quase riu, mas se controlou novamente. Pigarreou, desviou o olhar, como se fosse complicado encarar Luna daquela maneira, e disse, observando um grupo de terceiranistas que descia as escadas.

- Bem, já que eu te encontrei... – ele começou, e Luna ainda podia ver o meio sorriso no rosto dele. Deveria estar sendo incrivelmente difícil conter o riso. – Você sabe onde foi parar a Gina? Eu precisava conversar uma coisa com ela...

- Não, eu não sei. – Luna respondeu, não conseguindo desgrudar os olhos do sorriso de Rony e se amaldiçoando por isso. – Talvez ainda esteja em aula.

- É, tem razão... – ele olhou de esguelha para ela. – Se a encontrar, diga que estou procurando por ela.

- O.k.

Uma gota da poção pingou do cabelo de Luna para o chão. Um grupo de sonserinas passou perto deles, e Pansy Parkinson gritou por cima do ombro:

- Novo método de beleza, _Loony_?

- Está fedendo... – uma outra sonserina do grupo disse.

- Até a Granger é "menos ruim", Weasley! – Pansy Parkinson completou.

Luna viu as orelhas de Rony ficarem vermelhas. Ele bufou, abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas desistiu e voltou-se para Luna, seu sorriso desapareceu por completo, surgindo uma expressão muito nervosa.

- Erm... existe um feitiço para limpar isso. – ele falou, um pouco sem jeito. – Mas eu não sei conjurá-lo direito, se você encontrar a Gina, peça para ela te ajudar, ela sabe fazer isso. Erm... até mais.

E ele foi embora, enquanto Luna apenas permanecia parada no meio do Saguão de Entrada, observando-o se afastar. Outra gota de poção respingou até atingir o chão. Ele... tinha segurado o riso... talvez para que ela não se magoasse... Ele tinha até sugerido um feitiço para ela se limpar...

Mas agora, ela tinha certeza de que ele iria voltar para o Salão Principal, encontrar Hermione Granger, e novamente ficar aos beijos com ela, como sempre ficava quando os dois não estavam brigando. 

Luna suspirou. Por que tinha que ser assim?

Sentindo-se miserável, ela caminhou até as escadas, subindo-as praticamente se arrastando, sem se importar com os risos das pessoas que passavam por ela. Ela nem ao menos olhava por onde ia. Queria apenas encontrar um lugar onde pudesse ficar sozinha e em paz, sem que ninguém a visse. Quando chegou ao segundo andar, ouviu alguém chamar seu nome.

- Luna!

Ela reconheceu Gina, correndo ao seu encontro, com uma expressão confusa no rosto. Ela parou próxima à amiga, olhando-a de cima a baixo, estupefata.

- Luna...?! O que aconteceu com você?

A garota bufou. Já era o segundo Weasley que perguntava a mesma coisa a ela num espaço de cinco minutos.

- Aula do Snape... – ela disse entredentes.

- Ah, não! – Gina exclamou desanimada.

A próxima coisa que Luna sentiu foi a mão de Gina segurando seu braço e a puxando até um armário de vassouras do Filch. A amiga fechou a porta, e a única luz no armário era de umas frestas na porta. Gina topou em um balde, xingou alto, e depois tirou a varinha do meio das vestes, apontando-a para Luna.

- _Limpar!_

Instantaneamente, a poção viscosa e nojenta desapareceu de cima da garota. Mas Luna não se importou. Tudo de ruim já tinha acontecido até ali, e não importava que agora estivesse limpa.

Gina pareceu notar que algo mais estava errado, pois ela suspirou quase tão desanimada quanto Luna, abaixou a varinha, e a encarou com pena.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa além de você ter sido banhada por uma poção, ter levado bronca do Snape e as pessoas terem rido de você no caminho?

Luna encarou a amiga por um segundo. Tudo aquilo que Gina tinha enumerado já era o suficiente para que qualquer um se sentisse o último ser da face da Terra, mas não era por isso que ela estava chateada. Aliás, ela estava chateada há muito tempo, e o motivo tinha esbarrado nela minutos atrás.

- Você não vai me contar? – Gina insistiu.

- Aconteceu... algo... mais... 

O olhar de Gina mandava que Luna contasse tudo.

- Eu encontrei... _ele..._ agora pouco... e eu estava... – ela abriu os braços. – ...do jeito que você viu.

Ela sabia que Gina tinha entendido quem era _ele_. Ela suspirou profundamente e olhou para a amiga compreensivamente.

- Você precisa esquecê-lo, Luna... O Rony nunca vai...

- Quem o mencionou aqui?

- Não adianta negar! – Gina a encarou duramente. – Todo mundo sabe que você gosta dele!

Luna ficou paralisada. Depois, baixou os olhos.

- Todo mundo? – murmurou.

- Não... eu exagerei, é claro. – Gina remendou. – "Todo mundo" é muita gente... Eu notei...

- A Srta. Perfeita notou...

Ela escutou Gina bufar.

- É claro que Hermione notou... ela é a namorada dele!

- Eles não namoram!

- Tá, mas eles brigam e ficam juntos, eles... têm um relacionamento, o.k.?

Luna suspirou, fazendo um bico.

- Ah, Luna! Você não pode ficar... _presa_ a ele toda a sua vida! Faz anos que você vive assim!

- Olha quem fala! – Luna acusou, já cheia daquela conversa. – Você não pode dizer nada, Gina, você babava pelo Harry por anos! _Todo mundo_ notava!

Luna percebeu, tarde demais, que feriu Gina. A amiga respirou muito fundo, engoliu em seco, e olhou dura para Luna.

- Eu percebi que aquilo não me levaria a nada. _E desisti._

Luna sabia que ela não tinha _desistido, _mas dizer o que vinha à sua cabeça sempre a levava a grandes problemas. Ao invés disso, apenas abaixou novamente os olhos, murmurando um "desculpe". Gina sorriu.

- Você não precisa se desculpar... Você... não estava errada.

Gina, subitamente, parecia estar achando muito complicado olhar Luna nos olhos, e um pano encardido do Filch parecia muito mais interessante. Luna a encarou por alguns instantes e percebeu que ela não era a única pessoa no mundo a ter problemas.

- Você entende, Gina? Entende como é difícil?

Gina apenas a olhou de esguelha.

- Entendo... Mas... – ela respirou fundo, rindo, o que Luna achou estranho. – Sabe de uma coisa? Eles são tudo uns idiotas... panacas... estúpidos... ridículos! Não merecem nossas preocupações!

- Não merecem mesmo! – Luna completou, sorrindo. – São uns imbecis... tolos... burros...

- Trasgos sem cérebro!

- Lulas sem miolos!

- Lulas?

- Foi a primeira coisa que veio à minha cabeça. – Luna deu de ombros.

E as duas riram de si mesmas.

*******

Quando Rony chegou ao Salão Principal para almoçar, Harry e Hermione já estavam sentados à mesa da Grifinória. Hermione, como de costume, tinha apoiado um livro na mesa e comia com um olho no prato e outro no livro. Já Harry, tinha apoiado o cotovelo na mesa, o queixo na mão e observava vagamente a mesa dos professores.

- Eu não acredito que você ainda não largou isso! – Rony exclamou ao se sentar ao lado de Harry, que meramente olhou de esguelha para o amigo quando este falou e depois voltou a observar a mesa dos professores. Hermione olhou severamente para Rony por cima de seu volume de... qual era o da vez? Ah, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Ao contrário de algumas pessoas... – Hermione disse venenosamente, seu olhar correndo de Harry para Rony. - ...eu me preocupo com os meus N.I.E.M.s!

- Nós também nos preocupamos! – Rony retrucou com o máximo de dignidade que conseguiu juntar. – Não é, Harry?

No entanto, o garoto pareceu não escutar. Ele ainda insistia em manter seu olhar vidrado na mesa dos professores. Rony deu uma cotovelada bem caprichada no amigo, e ele deu um salto na cadeira, olhando assustado para os amigos.

- _Não é, Harry?_

- Anh... eu acho... é... é sim.

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam. Harry parecia ficar mais estranho a cada dia que passava.

- O que há de tão interessante na mesa dos professores? – Hermione perguntou com os olhos estreitos, como se estivesse estudando a reação de Harry. 

Rony, no entanto, não estava preocupado com ele; seus olhos percorreram a mesa dos professores, e ele não conseguiu ver nada de anormal; Snape continuava com a mesma cara rabugenta de sempre e sebosa de sempre, pelo menos o nariz ainda parecia de gancho e o cabelo gorduroso. Flitwick ainda se esticava para tentar conversar com Lupin, simpático e cansado como de costume. Hagrid ocupava espaço demais e quase espremia a Profª. Sprout, que tentava conversar com McGonagall. Nada diferente, exceto... o olhar de Rony captou o olhar de ninguém menos que Alvo Dumbledore, que observava Harry, por sua vez. Mas o diretor pareceu notar Rony, porque sorriu para ele, levantou a taça, e dois segundos depois parecia muito absorto numa conversa com a Profª. Sinistra.

- Não há nada lá... – Harry se explicava, quando Rony terminou de examinar os professores. – Eu só estava... distraído.

- Você anda muito distraído. – Hermione pressionou, com desconfiança. Harry parecia estar sentindo isso, porque desviou o olhar bem rápido para seu prato de purê.

- Até parece a _Loony_ _Lovegood_... – Rony comentou casualmente, enchendo seu prato com bife e batatas. – Sempre "Di Lua".

- Luna Lovegood? – Hermione perguntou subitamente, seus olhos correndo desconfiados não mais para Harry, e sim Rony. – Por que você falou nela agora?

- Ah... eu só... a encontrei no Saguão agora pouco... Ela estava cheia de um negócio amarelo, até deu pena, sabe?

- Você ficou com pena dela?

- Por que você fica repetindo o que eu falo?

- Deve ser para memorizar mais fácil. – Harry comentou timidamente, apenas levantando ligeiramente os olhos do seu prato de comida. – Ela também fica repetindo a matéria.

Um olhar gelado de Hermione o silenciou e o fez voltar sua atenção para a comida.

- Você a encontrou?

- Hermione, se você não notou, nós estudamos na mesma escola! – Rony disse, já irritado com aquela insistência. – Vai dizer que você não encontra várias pessoas por aí?

Ela ia dizer algo, mas Gina apareceu e se sentou ao seu lado, rindo de alguma coisa que Rony nunca entendeu o porquê.

- Oi, _Hermione!_ – ela cumprimentou jovialmente, servindo-se de costeleta de porco. 

- Anh... Oi, Gina!

Rony arregalou os olhos, espantado com aquilo; até mesmo Harry, a distração em pessoa, naquele dia, parecia ter notado. Gina não fizera a mínima questão de ao menos olhá-los, quanto mais cumprimentá-los!

- Eu não sabia que tinha a habilidade de ficar invisível! – Rony falou, encarando a irmã. Ela apenas sorriu, cheia de si, e disparou:

- Vocês não entenderiam porque são lulas sem miolos! – e desembestou a rir.

Harry e Rony se entreolharam, completamente confusos, enquanto Hermione parecia não estar entendendo tudo, mas achando muito engraçado. Harry se virou para Gina, as sobrancelhas erguidas, e perguntou simplesmente:

- Como é que é?

- É, Harry... – Gina continuou, achando tudo muito divertido. – Você também é uma lula sem miolos!

Harry apenas ficou parado, como se estivesse absorvendo aquilo. Hermione até tinha largado seu livro para rir. Então, subitamente, Harry deu de ombros e falou:

- Eu estou oficialmente desistindo de entender tudo isso. É loucura!

E ele voltou sua atenção, pela terceira vez, para seu prato de comida. Rony encarou o amigo por alguns instantes, e bufou.

- É, cara... concordo contigo.

Nos dois minutos seguintes, nos quais tanto Rony quanto Harry estavam muito mais preocupados em comer do que tentar entender o que se passava na mente doentia de garotas, Hermione e Gina começaram uma conversa animada, na qual riram tanto, que já estava ficando irritante. Rony resolveu cortar aquela alegria.

- Ei, Gina! – ela parou de contar algo a Hermione e se virou para encarar o irmão, um tanto quanto aborrecida. – Você encontrou a Luna, por acaso?

Foi esquisito. Aconteceram reações adversas depois disso. Hermione parecia querer soltar fogo pelas ventas, e escolheu retomar seu livro de Defesa para estudar, mas Rony ainda via os olhinhos dela espiando por cima das páginas. Gina ficou pensativa e, depois, ligeiramente emburrada. Harry agiu como uma pessoa normal e não esboçou nenhuma reação absurda. Aliás, ele nem se importou.

- Encontrei sim. – Gina respondeu com um grunhido. – Por quê?

- Ah... o que era aquele negócio amarelo nela, hein? – Rony fez uma pergunta completamente diferente da que queria no começo.

- Não interessa.

Rony fez uma careta.

- Ela não te passou meu recado?

- Agora você deixa recados com ela? – Hermione saiu detrás do livro, completamente irritada.

Rony ia falar algo para ela, mas Harry entrou na conversa.

- Ela está apenas memorizando...

Hermione lançou outro olhar gelado para o amigo e voltou ao livro.

- Que recado? – Gina perguntou indulgente, voltando ao assunto primordial.

- Ah, é uma "Di Lua" mesmo... – Rony disse, percebendo que Luna não tinha passado recado algum para Gina. Esta, depois da frase do irmão, ficou ainda mais brava. – É que eu queria falar com você!

- E não está falando agora?

Hermione deu uma risadinha irritante. Harry quase engasgou com seu suco de abóbora, rindo. Rony olhou para o amigo e disse entredentes:

- Traidor da raça!

- Rony, se você queria tanto falar comigo, desembucha! – Gina disse com impaciência.

- Você recebeu uma carta da nossa mãe também?

- Anh... recebi.

- Então, Gina! – agora era Rony que estava impaciente. – Nós vamos passar o Natal com eles esse ano, não é?

Estranhamente, Gina estava sem ação. Ela olhou para Harry, parecendo considerar alguma coisa. O garoto, por sua vez, apenas a encarou confuso, e era perturbador como os dois pareciam se entender com um único olhar. Rony buscou os olhos de Hermione e, pelo menos, parecia que ele não era o único a notar isso.

- Ah... acho que sim, não? – Gina voltou a falar. – Mamãe não gosta que nós passemos o Natal longe dela desde... desde que a... guerra... recomeçou.

- E vocês dois? – Rony se voltou para Hermione e Harry. – Vão vir com a gente, não?

- Anh... mas ela nos convidou? – Hermione perguntou timidamente. 

- É claro que sim. – Gina disse rindo. Harry, novamente, olhou confuso para ela. – Ela sempre os convida! – a garota completou, e estranhamente aquela frase parecia dirigida a Harry.

- Vai ser na Toca? – Hermione quis saber.

- Hum... não exatamente. – Rony disse. – Vai ser no... Largo Grimmauld.

Ao mesmo tempo, Rony e Hermione olharam para Harry, preocupados. Gina apenas o olhou de esguelha, e depois deu uma garfada na sua torta. No entanto, Harry não esboçou nenhuma reação, o que era estranho, porque "Largo Grimmauld" também era um nome que causava reações ruins nele normalmente. Mas Harry apenas olhou intrigado para os amigos e perguntou:

- O que foi?

- Nada! – Gina exclamou rapidamente, muito rapidamente. E muito rápido também mudou de assunto. – Então já está resolvido, vamos passar o Natal lá! Anh... que aulas vocês vão ter hoje de tarde?

E o resto do almoço foi gasto em comparar as óbvias diferenças entre a aula de Lupin, que seria dali a pouco, com a detestável aula de Snape no final da tarde. Mas, novamente, Harry parecia muito ocupado em prestar atenção à mesa dos professores...

*******

- Ah, droga!

Já fazia quase um mês que Trevo estava sumido. Neville estava começando a ficar preocupado. Muita gente podia achar idiotice de sua parte, mas ele realmente gostava daquele sapo, e não gostava quando o perdia (e isso acontecia quase sempre).

Neville estava próximo ao corujal. Pensou seriamente em entrar lá para procurar seu sapo fugitivo... Mas, no corujal? Será que alguma coruja tinha comido Trevo? Sua avó não ficaria nada feliz com a notícia, aliás, ela predizia um fim trágico como aquele para seu sapo desde que Neville tinha sete anos.

Ele resolveu entrar de qualquer jeito. Não custava nada, afinal. A luz do sol que penetrava pelas janelas sem vidros ofuscou sua visão, e ele sentiu aquele cheiro familiar e desagradável de titica de coruja. Seus pés produziam um ruído de trituração que se confundia com alguns pios indignados de corujas enquanto ele pisava na palha e ossos de animais, temendo estar pisando em algum ossinho de Trevo.

- Trevo! Você tá aí?

- Era só o que me faltava... – alguém resmungou. – Primeiro, sou "Loony", depois "Di Lua", e agora "Trevo". Qual será meu próximo nome inusitado?

Foi só nesse momento que Neville finalmente notou que não estava sozinho. Luna Lovegood estava sentada em uma das janelas, observando chateada os jardins lá fora. Ele sentiu seu estômago afundar um pouco. Os cabelos loiros dela brilhavam ao serem atingidos pela luz. Ele respirou fundo e tentou falar normalmente.

- Ah, desculpa, eu... não te vi aí, Luna.

- Tanto faz. – ela murmurou amargamente.

Neville não sabia se estava certo, mas ele sentiu suas pernas caminharem sozinhas para mais perto da garota. Não fazia pouco tempo que ele sentia coisas diferentes perto dela; Neville simplesmente não acreditava que ninguém notasse como ela era... diferente...

- Anh... você veio mandar uma carta?

Pergunta idiota pra se fazer. Se ela estava ali, no corujal, era óbvio que estava enviando alguma correspondência. Neville se sentiu idiota.

- Não. – ela respondeu vagamente, e Neville se surpreendeu. – Eu gosto de ficar aqui, pensando...

Neville achou esquisito que alguém gostasse de ficar meditando em um lugar tão infestado por aquele cheiro de cocô de coruja e animais mortos, mas ele preferiu não comentar isso. Luna parecia muito chateada com alguma coisa. Ele se aproximou mais um pouco, e encostou um cotovelo no peitoral da janela, em um lugar onde Luna não estava sentada. Ela parecia tão absorta, que não se importou. Neville se sentia muito sem jeito, mas tentou prosseguir com uma conversa.

- Erm... onde você vai passar o Natal? Aqui em Hogwarts mesmo?

- Não, eu vou passar com meu pai. – ela respondeu. – E você?

Neville ficou animado que ela tivesse lhe feito a pergunta, e respondeu rapidamente:

- Anh... com minha avó. Como sempre.

E talvez ele visitasse seus pais também. Por um momento, ele se esqueceu de Luna e apenas pensou nos seus pais. Seria um Natal como todos os outros... ele, sua avó... seus tios... e seus pais, naquele lugar... daquele jeito...

- O que foi?

Neville voltou a olhar Luna, e ela o encarava profundamente com aqueles seus olhos azuis arregalados. Neville achava os olhos dela tão bonitos... Ele não sabia quando começara a achar isso, só sabia que agora ele achava, ou melhor, tinha certeza.

- Nada...

Luna pulou do peitoril da janela para o chão, ainda sem tirar aqueles olhos arregalados de cima de Neville. Ela mordeu os lábios inferiores, parecendo um pouco nervosa.

- Por que você sempre me olha assim?

- Como?

Neville sentiu o coração disparar. Era estranho como Luna parecia captar as coisas no ar, mesmo sendo uma pessoa tão desligada. Aparentemente, pelo menos.

- Desse jeito... esquisito. É perturbador.

Ele sentiu a garganta seca. Abaixou rapidamente os olhos, tentando desviá-los do azul dos de Luna, e encontrou a mão dela solta. Sentiu uma vontade imensa de segurá-la, uma vontade insana, mas parecia tão difícil esticar sua própria mão e segurá-la... Ele se imaginou tantas vezes naquela situação, e agora não sabia como agir. Mas também sabia que algum dia teria que fazer aquilo... Ele gostaria de saber se era mais fácil para os outros garotos, porque, para ele, parecia tudo muito complicado.

Luna abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas silenciou imediatamente quando Neville tomou coragem (não sabia de onde) para esticar sua mão e segurar a dela. Ele a acariciou entre seus dedos, e sem saber como estava agindo daquela maneira, voltou a encarar Luna nos olhos. Ela parecia chocada, piscava sem parar, e sua boca estava entreaberta.

Neville olhou os lábios entreabertos dela por um segundo antes de começar a agir. Ele não sabia como, nem o porquê, mas estava fazendo aquilo. Ele se aproximou mais um pouco da garota, que parecia completamente em estado de choque, incapaz de realizar algum movimento; seus corpos estavam muito próximos. Ele ainda sentia a mão dela, pequena e macia, entre os seus dedos. 

Aquele mesmo barulho de trituração era produzido enquanto ele se aproximava mais dela. Ele sentiu o cheiro dela, e era estranho, porque tinha cheiro de alguma poção malcheirosa das aulas do Snape, mas mesmo assim ele gostava. Ou, ao menos, não se importava com esse mero detalhe no momento.

A sua outra mão livre correu para tocar os cabelos dela, e Neville sentiu-os macios e... esquisito... estavam melados. Ele colocou uma mecha solta atrás da orelha dela onde também se encontrava uma pena de escrita. Ele sorriu, achando aquilo engraçado. Luna era engraçada. Ela, no entanto, estava levando tudo muito a sério, ou então estava surpresa demais para tentar esboçar qualquer outra reação. Ela respirava rápido, parecendo apenas um gatinho assustado. Neville sentia os dedos da mão dela gelados nos seus.

Ele tocou o rosto dela, acariciando suas bochechas, e elas também estavam geladas. Mas talvez fosse apenas por causa do frio. Ou não. Neville novamente engoliu em seco; não acreditava que estava fazendo aquilo... Mas estava, e agora iria terminar. Sim, era o momento que ele esperava.

Então, ele abaixou ligeiramente seu rosto, aproximando-o do de Luna. Ela não fez objeção, porque ainda parecia assustada demais para fazê-lo. Seus narizes se tocaram, tão frios como a neve que caía fina lá fora. Luna fechou seus grandes olhos, e Neville fez o mesmo com os seus.

O que ele sentiu logo depois foram os lábios rachados pelo frio de Luna. A sua mão livre encontrou, sozinha, a cintura da garota, e a apertou, puxando o corpo para mais perto. Era estranho, porque estava frio, Neville sabia disso, mas ele se sentia muito quente. Ele sentiu vagamente quando a mão livre de Luna segurou a sua nuca, cravando os dedos nos seus cabelos. Seus corpos estavam colados, e poderia estar nevando sobre eles, que nenhum dos dois sentiria frio.

Ele explorou os lábios de Luna e, depois, sua boca, e sentiu-a tremer quando fez isso, mas depois ela pareceu gostar, porque retribuiu. Neville subiu sua mão pelas costas dela, que estavam fofas por causa da grande quantidade de roupa que ela usava. Ele sentiu algo se desenroscar do seu pescoço e, só algum tempo depois, seu cérebro registrou isso como sendo Luna desenroscando o cachecol que ele usava do seu pescoço. Depois de fazer isso, ela segurou a nuca dele, com a mão gelada, o que causava um arrepio bom na espinha.

Neville tentou mudar o sentido do beijo e foi nesse momento que aconteceu. Luna soltou uma risadinha, abafada pelos lábios dele colados no seu. Rapidamente, ele se afastou dela, sem entender. Abriu os olhos, e viu Luna ainda de olhos fechados, rindo. Ela tinha soltado a mão da dele e, agora, segurava com as duas mãos o seu cachecol. Ria sem parar, e Neville simplesmente não conseguia entender o porquê. Ele beijava tão mal para que ela achasse assim tão engraçado? Ele se sentiu ridículo.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou, um pouco envergonhado, um pouco revoltado.

Lentamente, Luna abriu seus grandes olhos azuis saltados e o encarou, ainda rindo. Neville estava ficando muito nervoso. O que ela achava? Que aquilo era uma grande piada? Para ele não tinha sido, e isso o magoava.

- Eu... – ela começou, rindo. – Eu...

- O que é tão engraçado?

- É só que... – o riso dela começou a diminuir. – Bem, eu... eu não sei, eu...

Algo saltou na cabeça dela, e Luna deu um sobressalto, soltando um grito assustado. Neville também deu um salto, e seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver o que tinha acabado de saltar sobre Luna.

- Trevo!

A garota olhou para o alto de si mesma, intrigada, e não ria mais. Algumas corujas que observavam saltaram de seus poleiros naquela direção e, rapidamente, Neville se aproximou novamente de Luna, esticou as mãos e segurou Trevo antes que ele virasse lanchinho de corujas. Luna se encolheu um pouco quando uma coruja das torres deu um rasante sobre sua cabeça loira. Então, ela e Neville se encaram por alguns segundos.

- Eu... preciso... ir... – Luna balbuciou, fazendo gestos sem sentido.

- Então... tá. – Neville respondeu, dividido entre falar para ela ficar e falar para ela ir embora, afinal, ela tinha rido do beijo dele! Ele resolveu não dizer nada.

- Então... tchau...

- Tchau.

E ela caminhou até a porta, apressando cada vez mais o passo, até que abrisse a porta do corujal e, depois, saísse correndo. A porta bateu com estrondo. Trevo coaxou entre suas mãos. Algumas corujas piaram, observando cobiçosas o sapo nas mãos de Neville, que se virou para olhar a neve pela janela.

Por que tudo tinha que ser tão esquisito com ele?

Ele se virou, e encarou por alguns segundos a porta do corujal, por onde Luna tinha saído.

E ela tinha levado cachecol dele com ela...

*******

A neve, que tinha dado uma trégua, recomeçou a cair no final da tarde. Gina se encolheu, tremendo. A aula de Herbologia tinha terminado mais cedo, e ela e Luna caminhavam pelos jardins cobertos de neve em direção à escadaria de mármore. Gina queria que aquele caminho acabasse logo, ou então ela congelaria de frio, mas Luna não parecia tão ansiosa quanto ela. Na verdade, Luna estava mais "Di Lua" do que de costume.

Ela não parecia estar com frio. Parecia tão desligada, que nem o frio a atingia. Ela apenas ficava segurando nas mãos um cachecol, dourado e vermelho, as cores da Grifinória, encarando-o como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Esquisito, porque o cachecol de Luna era azul e prata. 

- De quem é esse cachecol, hein?

Nada. Nenhuma resposta. Luna nem parecia ter escutado. Gina fez a única coisa que lhe pareceu inteligente no momento; arrancou o cachecol das mãos de Luna.

- Ei!

Ela estava certa. Luna tinha finalmente voltado à realidade com aquele baque brusco. Gina sorriu e observou o cachecol que estava nas suas mãos; sem dúvida, pertencia a alguém da Grifinória.

- De quem é?

- De quem é o quê? – Luna perguntou brava.

- O meu livro de Herbologia... É claro que eu estou perguntando do cachecol, esperta! – Gina exclamou, agitando o cachecol na frente de Luna.

- Devolve isso!

- Não mesmo! Não devolvo até que retorne da Lua, Loony!

Ela bufou, cruzando os braços.

- Não vai me contar de quem é? Ou o que aconteceu para você estar tão absorta?

- Ele me beijou.

- Ah... ele te beijou... – Gina repetiu, sem notar que o fazia. – Ele te beijou... ELE TE BEIJOU?!

Ela gritou aquilo tão escandalosamente, que alguns dos seus colegas que também voltavam das estufas as encararam como se fossem problemáticas ou algo do tipo. Luna parou de andar e encarou Gina como se ela fosse louca.

- Fala um pouco mais alto e quem estiver na Torre de Astronomia vai te ouvir também...

- Mas... mas... – Gina balbuciou, totalmente chocada. – Ele... ele... te beijou? Mesmo?

Não era possível... como? Rony estava com Hermione, como poderia...? Era impossível! Insano! Sem sentido!

- Eu não te contei o nome dele, Gina.

Por um instante, Gina parou de repetir em seu cérebro o quanto aquela situação era impossível para tentar processar em sua cabeça o que Luna tinha acabado de dizer. _"Eu não te contei o nome dele", _era isso que ela tinha dito.

- Como assim?

- Bem... – Luna começou, retomando aquele seu tom sonhador de sempre. – Ele me beijou...

- Ele quem, criatura?

- Ele... Neville...

Gina não disse nada por um momento. Ela tinha ouvido direito? Não precisava lavar as orelhas? _Neville?_

- Neville? Neville Longbottom?

- Eu não sabia que tinha outro em Hogwarts.

- Isso é... completamente... surpreendente, Luna!

Ela sorriu ligeiramente.

- Eu sei.

Gina parou de se desesperar, a situação era boa, afinal. Diferente, mas boa. Ela olhou o cachecol em sua mão; fazia sentido, Neville também era da Grifinória.

- E então, foi bom?

- Erm... não sei...

- Como não sabe?

- Ah... foi... legal.

- E...

- Mas eu ri.

- Você riu?

- Ri.

- Você é louca? Ele deve ter ficado ofendido!

Luna parecia chocada. Provavelmente não tinha considerado essa hipótese.

- Você acha?

- Por que você riu?

- Ah, é que... – ela fez um gesto displicente. - ...ele roçou o nariz na minha bochecha de um jeito que fez cócegas.

Gina a encarou como se ela fosse louca. Não... não era como se Luna "fosse" louca. Ela _era_ louca... Só ela mesmo para fazer algo daquele jeito.

- E agora?

- Eu não sei...

- Você vai falar com ele?

- Eu não sei...

- Vai esperar ele falar com você?

- Eu não sei...

- Você gosta dele?

- Eu não sei...

- AHHHHHH!!!

Luna piscou seus olhos absurdamente grandes, assustada com o grito da amiga.

- O que eu faço?

- E eu que sei?

- Você deveria me ajudar!

- O.k., da próxima vez não ria.

- Não foi minha culpa! Saiu sem querer...

Gina suspirou.

- Eu não sei, Luna... Você é que tem que saber o que você mesma está sentindo, não é?

- Acho que sim... – ela respondeu desanimada.

Gina jogou o cachecol, e Luna o apanhou surpresa.

- Aproveita que você tem que devolver o cachecol e fala com ele!

- É... pode ser.

E Luna sorriu, envolvendo o cachecol de Neville em volta do próprio pescoço. Intimamente, Gina sentiu um pouco de inveja dela... As coisas eram mais fáceis para Luna, apesar de tudo. Ela não tinha que lidar todo dia com uma mentira, com alguém que gostava muito, mas que há muito tempo, não era mais a mesma pessoa...

N/A: Bem, vou aos agradecimentos... e foram tantos coments, vocês são realmente d+, e eu só tenho a agradecer! ;) Vou deixar de pedir desculpas pela demora dos capítulos, porque acho que vocês já viram que eu sou impossível, né? Hehehhe... Eu RELMENTE não consigo atualizar antes, bem que eu queria, mas não dá... Desculpa mesmo, gente! :|

------------ - Eu tô tentando, mas a escola tá tomando meu tempo!!!

Helena-Black – Ai, que bom que você gosta assim da fic, eu fico MUITO feliz, hehehe!!! ;) Não se desespere... eu sou má com o Harryzinho, mas nem tanto... ele vai ter os seus momentos de felicidade, hehehe :D

Ainsley Haynes – Hey, miga!!! Ainda bem que eu não escapei, né? Eu também gostei de escrever a cena da Firebolt, adoro o Rony, hehehhe :) Você nem precisa pedir, eu sou má naturalmente com o Harry, hehehhe

Wo Ai Ni – Fofa é você, miga!!! Aliás, valeu mesmo por esse capítulo, tua betagem me deixou de bom humor!!! :) Que responsabilidade... tu voltou a apoiar hg por causa da neninha... aiaiai...

amy26 – Aiiiii, brigada msm pelos elogios, que bom que você gosta tanto assim da fic!!! BIGADAAAA!!! :)

Gabriella – Hehhehe, eu adoro quando você se empolga, Gabi... hhehehe :) 

Laine – Noooossa, MTU OBRIGADA MSM!!! Tô até sem palavras, brigada mesmo pelos elogios!!! :)

Lo26 – LOLOZITA!!! CUMADI!!! Ai, que saudades que eu tô docê, mininah!!! Ahhhhhhh, preciso muito conversar contigo, tô morrendo aqui de saudades, vê se aparece!!! Bigada, miga, nossa, eu fiquei feliz demais da conta com o prêmio do rain... foi uma realização, nossa... ;) Também te adoro D+ e quero MTU conversar contigo as nossas conversas sem nexo nem rumo!!!

Bjks mil e um p/ todos vcs, pessoas!!! :D Brigada por tudo!!!! :)


	8. Revelações ao pé da lareira

Capítulo Oito – Revelações ao pé da lareira

Gina parou assim que alcançou o Salão Principal. Observou as mesas, bufando zangada em seguida. Ótimo, tinha chegado tão cedo que não havia ninguém em todo aquele enorme e estúpido salão com quem ela pudesse sentar, conversar e tomar seu café da manhã.

Ela caminhou com passos pesados, quase se arrastando, até uma cadeira qualquer na mesa da Grifinória e sentou-se com tal estrondo que o suco de abóbora balançou perigosamente dentro da jarra sobre a mesa.

Não que estivesse de mau humor, imagine... ela, Gina, de mau humor? Impossível, inacreditável, totalmente inconcebível! Ela não estava de mau humor; ela estava de PÉSSIMO humor. E o primeiro que lhe olhasse torto ia ser amaldiçoado antes que conseguisse dizer a primeira sílaba de "desculpe".

Talvez ela apenas estivesse de saco cheio de tudo. Ou talvez ela só tenha ficado zangada por causa do seu odioso "Aceitável" na não menos odiosa matéria de Poções. E Snape não precisava ter dito na frente da classe sua nota, ou era tão importante assim a nota da insignificante Srta. Weasley? Gina achava que sua nota era uma informação que só interessava a ela, ela mesma e, sim... talvez a ela também!

Mas, o que mais a estava chateando é que ela não estava tendo tempo para conversar com Harry, e nem ele com ela, e isso estava praticamente apavorando-a! Ela não tinha mais tempo para aulas ou para vigiá-lo, a fim de que ele não cometesse nenhuma idiotice. E ele estava, como fazia antes do acidente, passando muito tempo com Rony e Hermione (talvez nem tanto, afinal, já que os dois estavam ocupadíssimos com as decorações de Natal), mas ainda assim, Harry passava muito mais tempo com eles do que com Gina.

No fundo, bem no fundo, Gina sabia o que estava lhe aborrecendo, e ficou furiosa, quando, na noite anterior, ao escrever em seu diário, o seu sentimento se transformou em palavras: ela estava realmente _sentindo falta_ _de Harry._

E isso era uma fraqueza. Ela odiava ser fraca.

Talvez, agora, seja mais fácil entender por que Gina estava de tão mau humor.

Ela praticamente jogou o suco de abóbora em um copo qualquer, derramando-o por todo o lado. Diria um palavrão se não houvesse um primeiranista sentado a duas cadeiras dela. Ao invés disso, ela apenas levou o copo à boca e engoliu o suco de uma vez só.

- Bom dia.

Quando Gina levantou os olhos, viu um Neville que não parecia menos irritado que ela sentar-se à sua frente e catar uma torrada com tanta raiva, que acabou partindo-a em dois pedaços sem querer. Aquilo a assustou um pouco; Neville não era o tipo de pessoa que costumava se irritar. Talvez houvesse pessoas em situação pior que a dela no momento.

- Bom dia, Neville. – ela disse num tom mais agradável do que usaria cinco minutos antes.

Ele não disse mais nada depois, o que constrangeu um pouco Gina. Era aquela estranha sensação que sempre se tem quando se senta perto de uma pessoa e não há absolutamente nenhum assunto para começar. Não que tivesse conversas estupidamente interessantes com Neville toda vez que o encontrasse, mas pelo menos eles não ficavam naquele silêncio, o que a deixava muito sem graça.

Depois de observar Dumbledore, na mesa dos professores, conversando algo com Lupin, que parecia ser extremamente confidencial (ambos estavam muito sérios e aparentando estarem velhos e cansados, dadas as proporções, obviamente), Gina finalmente encontrou algo que poderia falar: não era sério, nem bobo demais, o que tornava o assunto perfeitamente casual para ser comentado no café da manhã.

- Então, você já assinou a lista dos alunos que ficarão aqui no Natal, Neville?

- Não vou assinar. – ele respondeu rabugento, comendo sua torrada e bebendo seu leite como se fosse algo maquinal.

- Anh... Vai passar o Natal com sua avó, então, não é?

- É.

Monossilábico - assim ficava difícil manter uma conversa com ele. Gina estava tão entretida tentando conseguir a façanha de conversar com Neville àquela manhã, que até esqueceu por um segundo seu mau humor matinal.

- Eu vou passar o Natal com minha família também... – ela disse, só por dizer e só para continuar falando. – Rony também vai... Harry e Hermione resolveram aceitar o convite de nossa mãe também...

- Hum.

- E Luna me disse que vai passar o Natal com o pai dela, como sempre.

Neville derrubou sua xícara de café com leite, que se espalhou pela mesa, misturando-se ao suco de abóbora derramado anteriormente por Gina. Resumindo, a toalha de mesa ficou um cocô depois disso, o que significaria mais trabalho para os elfos domésticos. Mas por mais que Gina tivesse uma certa pena deles, ela não era Hermione, então não se importou muito com isso no momento.

O que importava mesmo era que Neville tinha tido uma reação decente diante da insinuação de Gina, o que indicava, felizmente, que ele não tinha virado um morto-vivo ou algo do gênero.

- Eu já sabia. – ele disse depois de um tempo, muito atordoado e nervoso. – Ela me contou.

Gina achou melhor não continuar o assunto "Luna Lovegood" depois disso, pois achou que seria muito forçado, mas ao menos o tranco pareceu funcionar, pois depois disso Neville conseguiu manter uma conversa decente por mais cinco minutos xingando Snape junto com Gina, já que ele tinha recebido não apenas um "Aceitável" como ela, e sim um "Deplorável", e isso era péssimo em ano de N.I.E.M.s. Ficou claro para os dois que isso era pura maldade do professor gorduroso, então, eles passaram esses agradáveis cinco minutos apenas compartilhando doces apelidos para o não menos meigo professor de Poções.

Porém, passados esses cinco minutos, a xícara de Neville não apenas derramou, como caiu no chão e partiu-se em milhares de caquinhos minúsculos. Gina virou rapidamente o rosto para tentar achar o motivo, e logo notou que uma pessoa tinha entrado no salão e observava sem graça, com seus olhos arregalados, Neville se levantar atabalhoadamente.

- Até mais, Gina.

Quando Neville passou ao lado de Luna na porta do salão, ele nem ao menos olhou para ela. Apenas passou direto, fingindo que não tinha visto, e preferiu esbarrar em Draco Malfoy, que também vinha entrando, do que ser obrigado a ficar muito perto de Luna. Malfoy ainda entoou bem alto "Longbottom babaca", mas parecia que Neville nem tinha ouvido. No entanto, Luna tinha ouvido, e olhou para Malfoy com um olhar de desprezo misturado a superioridade, nojo e desimportância, que só ela saberia fazer. Malfoy apenas devolveu com um olhar de maior desprezo e passou reto, dirigindo-se à mesa da Sonserina.

Assim que Luna se sentou em seu lugar costumeiro na mesa da Corvinal, o mais distante possível das outras pessoas, Gina se levantou e sentou-se ao lado dela, recebendo olhares zangados de certos corvinais que não gostavam que alunos de outras Casas se sentassem à mesa deles.

- Hey. – Gina cumprimentou a amiga assim que se sentou. Luna, por sua vez, tinha aberto o exemplar do _Pasquim_ daquele mês sobre a mesa e não se deu ao trabalho de desviar os olhos da revista.

- Oi.

__

"Ótimo." Gina pensou quase sarcasticamente. _"Duas pessoas monossilábicas em uma só manhã."_

- E então, Luna? Você não vai me contar o que anda acontecendo? – Gina perguntou jovialmente, como quem não quer nada. – Já fazem três dias que nós não conseguimos conversar decentemente. Não acha que hoje é uma ótima oportunidade para fazermos isso?

- Não.

Hora do plano B. Uma tática alternativa.

- Eu estava conversando com Neville agora pouco.

Luna derrubou o pudim que estava colocando no seu prato. Ela olhou de esguelha para Gina, abriu a boca para perguntar algo, mas antes que conseguisse, desistiu, fingiu um ar de quem não se importa e retrucou rapidamente:

- Eu estive conversando com Harry ontem.

- Sério, como?

E Luna riu. Só então Gina percebeu que isso era tanto quanto impossível. Um: Harry não conversaria muito com Luna mesmo que estivesse consciente de quem era. Dois: atualmente, ele _realmente_ não conversaria com Luna, já que ele apenas tinha uma vaga idéia de quem era ela.

- Bobona. – Gina resmungou, desistindo de conversar com a garota e engolindo um _muffin_ quase inteiro.

Passaram-se alguns minutos antes que Luna quebrasse o silêncio.

- E você esteve mesmo conversando com... Neville?

- Estive.

Agora quem estava querendo ser monossilábica era Gina. E ela sentia que seu mau humor estava dando sinais de que iria retornar.

- Ele... está muito bravo?

- Ah... ele parecia um pouco... – Gina olhou para Luna, que parecia ansiosa, e então decidiu ser sincera. – Quer dizer, ele estava furioso.

- Oh, puxa... 

- Você falou com ele, não? Digo... depois do beijo?

Luna parecia muito infeliz ao ter que responder a pergunta.

- Não, eu tento não chegar perto dele. 

- Eu não acredito! – Gina exclamou tão alto que alguns corvinais e até alguns lufa-lufas que estavam por perto olharam-na com recriminação. – Você não falou com ele?

- Não é minha culpa! – Luna respondeu na defensiva. – Você viu o que ele fez agora, ele não quer que eu chegue perto dele. Eu só estou... respeitando isso.

- Conta outra.

- O.k.! – ela admitiu derrotada. – Eu também estou muito sem jeito de ir falar com ele... 

- Mas você tem que falar, Luna!

- Enumere ao menos um motivo.

- Eu posso até dizer mais que um. – Gina contou nos dedos. – Vocês se beijaram. Vocês têm que discutir isso. Você tem que explicar para ele que não riu exatamente do beijo. Você tem que se despedir dele, já que amanhã todos nós partimos para as férias de Natal. E, ah... – ela apontou um tecido de lã sobressalente que era possível enxergar saindo da mochila de Luna. - ...você tem que entregar o cachecol dele, ou talvez você possa ser indiciada por roubo.

Luna retirou o cachecol de Neville da sua mochila e olhou para o adorno chateada por alguns instantes.

- Eu preciso mesmo fazer tudo isso?

- Sim.

- Você é cruel!

- Eu estou sendo sincera.

Luna suspirou profundamente.

- Eu não tenho coragem de falar com ele, ah, ele está tão bravo comigo... Além disso... além disso...

- Oh, não! – Gina a interrompeu, pressentindo o pior. – Nem diga o que vai dizer.

- Como pode saber o que eu vou dizer? – Luna perguntou petulantemente. – Virou Legilimente, agora, hã?

- Você ia dizer que ainda gosta _dele._

Luna arregalou ainda mais seus olhos arregalados.

- Eu não ia dizer isso! Eu ia dizer: "além disso, eu estou muito ocupada procurando minhas coisas que foram novamente escondidas". Era isso que eu ia dizer!

- Esconderam de novo suas coisas?

- Ah, fazem isso sempre... – ela fez um gesto displicente. – Nem ligo mais.

- Que idiotas! – Gina xingou, esquecendo-se por um segundo do assunto principal. – Mas, ah! Não estávamos falando disso, eu ia dizer para você ir enganar outra idiota, porque eu não caio na sua desculpa.

Luna bufou, parecendo muito irritada com a persistência de Gina.

- Tá bom, eu estava pensando mesmo que, "além disso, eu ainda não me esqueci... _dele_". Satisfeita?

- Estou me sentindo bem melhor agora que você admitiu.

- Ah, não faça essa cara de "há-há, você não me engana". 

- Eu não estou fazendo cara de "há-há".

- Dá um tempo...

As duas pararam de discutir por um segundo, e se viraram para frente, onde observaram Harry e Rony sentando lado a lado na mesa da Grifinória. Rony parecia contente com algo, pois tagarelava feliz para um Harry que, de longe, dava a impressão de que respondia apenas "sim", "certo" e "tem razão". Gina se pegou observando o garoto por alguns instantes, e pensou em como o sorriso dele era bonito e na forma como o cabelo desarrumado dele, caindo sobre os olhos, dava-lhe um charme peculiar. Só quando ele reparou que ela estava lhe observando e acenou, com um sorriso tímido, Gina percebeu o que estava fazendo e desviou o olhar depressa. Ao fazer isso, ela viu que Luna observava Rony com tristeza.

- O que você viu no meu irmão, afinal? – Gina perguntou subitamente.

- Não sei... – Luna respondeu sonhadoramente. – O que você viu no Harry?

- Por que sempre que falamos de _você, _o assunto muda para _mim?_

- Uma coisa da natureza... não tem explicação.

- Ah, desisto... – Gina suspirou desanimada. Passou-se mais um tempo antes que resolvesse falar novamente. – Então... o beijo de Neville... não significou nada, Luna?

Ela parecia muito infeliz naquele momento.

- Também não exagera... sei lá, foi legal saber que alguém gosta de mim e se importa, mas...

- Mas...

As duas, então, observaram Hermione se aproximar de Harry e Rony na mesa da Grifinória e sentar-se de frente a Rony, que lhe lançou um olhar bastante contente. Hermione parecia um pouco chateada com algo, mas ainda assim respondeu o olhar. Harry olhou de um para outro, então abaixou a cabeça e riu baixinho para seu prato de bacon com ovos.

- Eu já terminei de comer. – Luna disse secamente, e se levantou antes mesmo que Gina pudesse dizer algo.

E então, Gina desviou rapidamente seu olhar para o local onde estavam Hermione, Rony e Harry na mesa da Grifinória. Ela tivera a nítida impressão de que Harry estava olhando para ela, mas deveria ser somente impressão, porque ele parecia bastante concentrado em sua comida quando ela o olhou novamente.

*******

A pena riscava o papel tão furiosamente que sua ponta acabou se partindo. Antes que perdesse ao menos uma única palavra que dizia o Prof. Lupin, Hermione se apoderou da primeira pena que viu pela frente – a de Harry – e voltou a escrever.

- Você não se cansa? – ele perguntou baixinho, olhando-a preocupado.

- Está me atrapalhando! – Hermione respondeu irritada por ter perdido uma palavra que o professor tinha dito. Em meio à sua afobação, ainda pôde ouvir, do outro lado de Harry, Rony comentar desanimado:

- Não sei por que ainda se importa, Harry... Você sabe que ela é doida varrida.

Os dois riram baixinho, Harry mais timidamente do que Rony, como se não estivesse acostumado com aquilo. Hermione lançou um olhar furioso de lado, praguejando.

- Francamente!

O sinal tocou. Uma onda arrebatou a sala de aula e parecia que, magicamente, todos tinham suas coisas já arrumadas, prontas para que pudessem sair correndo daquela classe. Remo Lupin sorriu quase divertidamente para a classe e fez um sinal para que permanecessem na sala, ao que se seguiu um unânime e depreciativo "ahhhhhh".

- Quero que me façam uma redação de três pergaminhos sobre os capítulos 27, 28 e 29, para ser entregue na volta às aulas. – o professor disse sério, apesar de conservar um meio sorriso nos lábios e nos olhos ao ver as caras decepcionadas dos alunos do sétimo ano da Grifinória. – Isso quer dizer que vocês têm todas as férias de Natal para fazerem algo realmente bom, o que vai ser muito proveitoso, já que eu corrigirei essas redações com rigor de N.I.E.M.s, o que refletirá o nível de vocês.

A mão de Hermione rapidamente se ergueu no ar, o que vários colegas reprovaram, pois todos queriam sair logo daquela sala e aproveitarem ao máximo o momento "estamos começando as férias". Rony olhou incrédulo para ela e depois escondeu seu rosto entre os braços, como se tentasse fingir que não a conhecia, o que fez Harry rir baixinho novamente.

- Sim, Hermione?

- A redação pode ser maior que três pergaminhos?

Toda classe ouviu um sonoro "oh, puxa!" vindo de Rony, que rapidamente escorregou na cadeira, ficando apenas visível a ponta dos seus cabelos vermelho-vivos atrás da mesa. Um sorriso brincou nos lábios de Lupin antes que ele respondesse à pergunta:

- Seria recomendável que não ultrapassasse o limite estipulado, Hermione.

Ela abaixou a mão, um pouco desanimada; tinha tido muitas idéias para a redação e teria que cortar pelo menos metade delas por causa do limite. Rony parecia escorregar cada vez mais na cadeira e já não era mais visível. Harry parecia estar achando muita graça.

- Acho que é só isso! – Lupin disse jovialmente, apesar de sua aparência estar mais cansada do que de costume. – Boas férias para vocês!

Ouviu-se aquele familiar som de pessoas se levantando ao mesmo tempo, esbarrando em carteiras e conversando animadamente sobre seus planos para as férias, enquanto se atropelavam para saírem ao mesmo tempo da sala de aula. Harry foi o primeiro a se levantar dentre os três e apenas jogou a mochila nas costas, enquanto Hermione guardava seus livros em ordem na sua própria mochila. Harry cutucou o topo da cabeça de Rony e perguntou, meio rindo, meio sem jeito:

- Tá tudo bem aí embaixo?

- Melhor do que aí em cima, eu presumo. – ele se levantou devagar e olhou incrédulo para Hermione: - Eu não acredito que você teve coragem de fazer aquela pergunta!

Ela deu de ombros, ao mesmo tempo em que fechava a mochila, e disse distraidamente, tentando dissimular o tom de reprovação:

- Pelo menos _eu_ me importo com os meus N.I.E.M.s.

- Nós também nos importamos! – Rony falou dignamente, procurando o apoio de Harry com os olhos. – Só não somos paranóicos!

Hermione revirou os olhos, jogou a mochila nas costas e alfinetou os dois, apressando-os para saírem. No entanto, quando estavam caminhando para frente da sala, Harry estancou automaticamente. Rony e Hermione olharam instantaneamente para a porta e viram o mesmo que ele: Severo Snape tinha acabado de entrar, esvoaçando como um morcego até alcançar a mesa de Lupin, que estava mais preocupado em organizar seus papéis sobre a mesa.

- Preciso conversar com você, Lupin. – o mestre de Poções disse com sua voz seca e fria.

- Oh, claro, Severo, mas será que poderia ser mais tarde? Eu...

- Tem que ser _agora._

E Snape lançou um olhar penetrante para Lupin, que pareceu ter entendido a mensagem, pois parou de mexer em seus papéis e dispensou sua total atenção ao colega. No mesmo instante em que Snape girou seu rosto para ver o trio, Hermione deixou cair alguns livros sobressalentes que carregava nos braços, abaixando-se para apanhá-los. Harry e Rony também se abaixaram.

- Tudo bem, Severo. – eles ouviram a voz de Lupin, enquanto reuniam o mais devagar possível os livros de Hermione. – Pode falar.

- Não, não posso.

Hermione, levantando um pouco os olhos a pretexto de pegar seu livro de Transfiguração, que estava um pouco mais além, viu nitidamente Snape lançar um olhar desconfiado não para os três, mas apenas para Harry, que estava ocupado recolhendo o livro de Aritmancia e não percebeu.

Ela sentiu uma leve cotovelada de Rony no seu braço, e quando se virou para vê-lo, ele lhe lançou o tipo do olhar "não adianta insistir". Entendendo isso, ela recolheu os livros restantes e, assim, Harry, Rony e Hermione saíram da sala, sendo acompanhados pelo olhar de desconfiança de Snape e pelo sorriso amigável de Lupin. Quando Harry encostou a porta atrás deles, Rony rapidamente colou seu ouvido na porta.

- O que será que estão conversando? – ele perguntou num sussurro.

- E daí? – Harry deu de ombros. – Não vamos conseguir ouvir mesmo... É melhor irmos embora...

Tanto Rony, quanto Hermione, olharam com descrença para o amigo; geralmente Harry era o primeiro a querer ouvir uma conversa como essa. O que estava dando nele, afinal? Não era recente uma certa desconfiança que Hermione estava tendo dele; Harry estava realmente estranho...

- Você não tem nenhuma Orelha Extensível na mochila, Rony? – ela perguntou, esquecendo-se da desconfiança quanto a Harry por um segundo.

- Claro! – ele exclamou, um pouco alto demais, e Hermione olhou-o com repreensão. – Quer dizer, acho que tenho algo aqui... – ele prosseguiu envergonhado com o deslize, revirando sua mochila avidamente.

Harry lançava um olhar esquisito para Rony, como se vários pensamentos estivessem passando por sua cabeça enquanto observava o amigo revirar a mochila à procura da Orelha Extensível. Depois um tempo que pareceu a eternidade, Rony finalmente achou um cordão cor de carne, comprido, que enfiou na orelha rapidamente; a ponta do cordão entrou sorrateiramente pela fresta da porta.

- Você não tem mais, para nós ouvirmos também? – Hermione perguntou desesperada.

- Shhh! Meu estoque está baixo, agora fica quieta!

Por alguns segundos, Rony não disse nada, e Harry e Hermione também permaneceram em silêncio. A garota, impaciente e ardendo em curiosidade, desistiu de olhar para Rony, e lançou um olhar rápido para Harry. Novamente, ele estava esquisito: seu olhar parecia concentrado em Rony, mas dava a impressão que o pensamento dele não estava presente ali. Foi no momento em que Hermione começava a divagar mentalmente sobre isso, que Rony exclamou alarmado:

- Tocaram no seu nome, Harry!

Antes que Hermione pudesse arrancar as Orelhas Extensíveis de Rony, Harry foi mais rápido e o fez primeiro: ele puxou o cordão da orelha do amigo, parecendo muito sério, e a colocou rapidamente no seu próprio ouvido. Rony, que a princípio se assustara com a atitude de Harry, afastou-se ligeiramente dele, e ele e Hermione observaram o amigo: não era possível tentar decifrar o que se passava na sua mente, pois seu rosto era um completo mistério. Eles só sabiam que, após alguns minutos, Harry retirou o cordão do ouvido e entregou-o a Rony.

- E aí? – Hermione perguntou sedenta de informações.

Harry começou a caminhar, e Rony e Hermione apressaram o passo para acompanhá-lo.

- Eu não sei por que estão tão interessados... – ele disse, dando pouca importância ao caso. – Eu não ouvi nada demais...

- Como? Eles não estavam falando de você? – Rony perguntou, quase tão desesperado quanto Hermione.

- Pelo que eu entendi... – Harry falou devagar, desviando o olhar deles. – O... anh... o... Snape... estava reclamando de mim.

- Ah, isso não é novidade... – Rony fez um gesto de desimportância.

Mas Hermione ainda não estava convencida.

- O que eles disseram, Harry? Exatamente?

- Anh... eu não me lembro direito... – ele disse rapidamente. – Snape disse que eu era arrogante, algo assim...

Hermione ia perguntar algo, mas Rony emendou:

- Pois eu ouvi Snape dizer algo como "desconfiado" e "Potter não está agindo comigo normalmente".

- Foi o que você ouviu? – Hermione perguntou, extremamente interessada.

- Foi... Estranho. – Rony deu de ombros, fazendo uma de suas características caretas.

- Mas, nesse ponto, Snape tem razão... – Hermione disse vagamente, observando Harry pelo canto dos olhos. – Você realmente não tem agido normalmente... nem com Snape, nem com ninguém, Harry.

Um estrondo. Harry tinha deixado sua mochila cair sem querer no chão. Ele se abaixou para recolher as coisas que tinham rolado pela abertura. Rony e Hermione também se abaixaram.

- Não é verdade, Harry? – Hermione pressionou, enquanto entregava a ele as suas anotações de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, tentando enxergar seus olhos, mas era difícil, já que a franja os encobria.

- Talvez... – Rony divagou. – Harry esteja fazendo uma tática alternativa com o seboso. Para ele parar de perturbá-lo um pouco.

Hermione poderia bater em Rony por ter-se metido no meio da conversa. Ela tinha a nítida impressão de que a frase dele foi a deixa que Harry estava esperando para se levantar e concordar, murmurando qualquer coisa sobre não querer arrumar briga com Snape. 

Mas ela ainda estava desconfiada. Aquele comportamento de Harry, com toda a certeza, não era comum.

*******

__

Hogwarts, 12 de dezembro de 1997

Aqui estou novamente. Queria ter alguém para conversar, dividir as minhas aflições, mas não tenho. Até teria, se não fosse tão covarde a ponto de não conseguir dizer aos que confio (ou pelo menos acho) o que está acontecendo.

Cada dia que passa, eu me sinto mais horrível, mais egoísta, mais terrivelmente culpada pelo que estou fazendo. Eu o vejo sempre daquele mesmo jeito: sorrindo, mas triste por dentro. Imagino o quanto deve ser difícil viver num mundo ao qual se acha não pertencer, a um mundo que não se conhece, e ainda por cima, ter que fingir que o conhece. E tudo é minha culpa.

Às vezes, repasso na memória o que aconteceu naquele fatídico dia 26 de outubro, quase dois meses atrás (e como é assustador pensar que já se passaram dois meses em que vivo nessa agonia), e a única conclusão a que chego é que foi minha, e somente minha, a culpa por Harry se encontrar do jeito que está atualmente. Se eu não tivesse sido estúpida a ponto de cair naquela ridícula armadilha de Bellatrix Lestrange, Harry não teria se arriscado para me ajudar e, conseqüentemente, não teria batido a cabeça e perdido a memória.

As minhas horas na biblioteca e a imensa pilha de livros que eu tenho ao lado da minha cama até hoje não me deram a mínima ajuda, nem ao menos uma faísca de luz do que eu poderia fazer por Harry, para ajudá-lo a recuperar suas lembranças. E, além disso, Madame Pince vive relutando em me emprestar os livros, tanto que eu só consegui apanhar dois para levar para casa nessas férias.

E dá agonia ver Harry dessa maneira e saber que eu não posso fazer muita coisa por ele.

Talvez, se eu contasse a alguém... Rony e Hermione são as primeiras pessoas que vêm à minha cabeça, mas ter coragem para dizer a eles a verdade já é outro imenso passo que ainda não estou pronta para dar. E eu sei que, a cada dia que passa, fica mais difícil contar a eles. Imagino o quão decepcionados e magoados ficarão ao saber que demorei dois meses (ou talvez mais) para lhes contar algo que deveriam ter ficado cientes assim que aconteceu. Afinal, Harry sempre foi o melhor amigo deles, e não meu. 

De novo, estou sendo egoísta.

Mas estou reunindo coragem para contar a eles toda a verdade (sim, estou até formulando as frases) durante essas férias, quando estivermos longe da escola e de ouvidos curiosos.

Penso também em Dumbledore, mas contar para ele é ainda mais complicado. Além disso, ele está cheio de problemas, e eu não tenho o menor jeito para ir falar com ele. Quem tem esse jeito é o Harry, mas ele, no momento, nem sabe direito quem é Dumbledore.

Há tantas coisas que eu tenho que fazer... Outra coisa que constantemente tira o meu sono é o fato de que eu ainda não contei quase nada sobre o passado de Harry a ele. Não contei sobre seus pais, Sirius, e tudo o que representa ser quem ele é. Tenho medo do dia que terei que fazer isso, e sinto que esse dia está chegando. Tive sorte, até agora, de não ter estado com Harry tempo suficiente para que ele entrasse no assunto, mas sei que, durante essas férias, estarei bem mais próxima dele do que aqui no castelo.

E ainda tenho aquele horrível, desagradável e inquietante problema sobre meus sentimentos... Eu sei que isso é mais egoísmo ainda, mas simplesmente não consigo deixar de pensar nisso e sentir como se ele fosse a maior das minhas aflições. Eu juro que não queria voltar a sentir tudo isso, mas é impossível! Só preciso olhar nos olhos verdes de Harry, sentir a vibração que emana deles, e não mais consigo fazer o que planejava, que era minar esse sentimento dentro de mim.

Eu me odeio!

Agora, eu sei que

POW. Gina acabou riscando o papel do diário tal foi o susto que levou. Ela se virou na cama, abriu uma das frestas do cortinado da cama e espiou. Foi difícil segurar o riso: uma de suas colegas de quarto – por sinal, a mais nojenta e irritante de todas – tinha acabado de levar um tombo histórico. Provavelmente, tinha ido muito além nos seus sonhos e se empolgado além do normal. Assim como Gina, outras meninas do quarto também espiavam pelas cortinas para ver o que tinha acontecido.

Rindo baixinho, Gina fechou as cortinas da sua cama e voltou novamente sua atenção para o diário. Ficou com raiva da desastrada garota (que agora dava uma desculpa esfarrapada às amigas por ter caído daquela maneira) ao ver o enorme risco que estava na página em que escrevia; teria que dar um jeito de apagar aquilo depois, mas um feiticinho resolveria fácil o seu problema. O pior mesmo era que ela tinha perdido a disposição para escrever.

A garota fechou o diário, marcando a página cuidadosamente com sua pena, e escondendo-o debaixo do colchão. Ainda ouvia a conversa murmurante de suas colegas. Esperou até que serenasse e, pé ante pé, abandonou sua cama e saiu do quarto.

Ainda não conseguiria dormir. Aliás, dormir era algo difícil para Gina ultimamente. Sempre que deitava a cabeça no travesseiro, invadiam-lhe todos aqueles pensamentos que expressava em palavras nas páginas do seu diário (e ela ficava grata por ele não lhe responder).

Ela sabia como se chamava aquilo que sentia e que não a deixava dormir: _culpa._

O silêncio nos corredores dos dormitórios femininos era quase aterrorizante. Se havia algo que Gina não gostava em excesso era de silêncio; sempre a fazia se sentir só, e isso lhe remetia a pensamentos ruins na maioria das vezes. Para piorar, as chamas das tochas nas paredes quase estavam se extinguindo, o que significava que os elfos domésticos ainda não tinham vindo reforçar a magia delas. Dessa forma, a escuridão naqueles corredores quase fazia Gina se afogar nela, ao mesmo tempo que a sua própria sombra bruxeleante movimentava-se nas paredes como uma sentinela que não parava de seguí-la, sempre presente, como se a perseguisse.

Passou pela porta do dormitório do sétimo ano, o que lhe remeteu o pensamento de imediato a Hermione. Tinha certeza que ela estava desconfiada; não só ela, como Luna também. Isso perturbava Gina imensamente. Ela ficava imaginando o dia em que qualquer uma das duas iria encostá-la na parede, forçando-a a contar a verdade. Era por isso que Gina tinha que contar isso logo, antes que descobrissem por si mesmas. 

Novamente, Gina teve aquele mesmo pensamento que tinha há muito tempo, o de comparar Hermione e Luna. Apesar das duas não se gostarem e, aparentemente, Luna ser exatamente o contrário de Hermione, isso não era verdade. Gina achava as duas muito parecidas em certos aspectos; tanto Hermione, quanto Luna, era muito inteligente, de uma maneira que Gina nunca conseguiria ser. A diferença era exatamente que Hermione demonstrava sua inteligência, diferente de Luna, que preferia demonstrar aquele seu jeito lunático de ser. Mas Gina tinha certeza de que havia algo grande escondido atrás daquela fachada de aparente maluquice da amiga. Deveria haver algum motivo para que Luna fosse da Casa dos mais inteligentes, a Corvinal.

Sem que percebesse, seus passos levaram Gina até a escada que desembocava na Sala Comunal. Ela parou no topo, pensando se deveria ou não voltar, mas teve certeza de que não conseguiria dormir, então uma espairecida na sala e um copo d'água seriam bem-vindos naquele momento. Gina desceu as escadas, silenciosamente.

Foi com surpresa que ela descobriu que não era a única com insônia. Próximo à lareira, alguém estava sentado, abraçando as próprias pernas, sozinho. Era Harry.

A garota não soube por quanto tempo ficou apenas observando-o, calada. Ela via o fogo fraco da lareira refletindo-se dentro dos olhos verdes do garoto, vidrados, que certamente escondiam muita coisa naquele momento. Os cabelos desgrenhados dele estavam, como sempre, caídos sobre o rosto e os olhos, espetados para todos os lados possíveis e imagináveis. Os óculos, seguros na gola da camisa do pijama azulado, chamaram a atenção de Gina para o tórax de Harry; ele não tinha fechado todos os botões da camisa, e dava para enxergar parte do peito, já coberto por alguns pêlos. 

Gina sentiu seus joelhos tremerem ligeiramente, ao mesmo tempo em que a palma de suas mãos começava a suar involuntariamente.

Ela queria que Harry não tivesse percebido sua presença, pois achava que tudo ficaria mais fácil se assim o fosse, mas como a maioria das coisas não acontece do jeito que queremos, ele teve que notá-la ali. Seu rosto virou-se ligeiramente, e seus olhos perfuraram Gina de tal forma que ela engoliu em seco ao receber aquele olhar. Jamais pôde esquecê-lo; era como se Harry, da mesma forma que ela mesma fizera anteriormente com ele, observasse-a com tal intensidade, tal completa e inexplicável admiração, que fez com que Gina sentisse seu coração acelerar violentamente no peito, enquanto suas pernas ficavam moles. O verde dos olhos de Harry brilhava tão intensamente, apesar de parecer esconder uma certa melancolia, que parecia que a única luz naquela sala – ao menos para Gina – provinha dos olhos dele. E, por mais que estivesse nervosa, ela não conseguia desgrudar seu olhar do dele, e o mesmo parecia acontecer com Harry.

- Pensei que só eu não conseguisse dormir... – ele murmurou com a voz serena, ainda sem tirar os olhos de Gina.

- Parece que temos o mesmo pensamento, então. – foi a vez de Gina falar, e seu tom de voz aparentemente calmo escondia seu nervosismo. Ela se agradeceu por isso.

Como se a mesma estranha sensação ocorresse a ambos, os dois desviaram os olhares; Harry voltou a observar o fogo da lareira, ao mesmo tempo que Gina encarou os próprios pés. E (dessa vez ela se amaldiçoou), por mais que seu cérebro repetisse que era imprudente se aproximar de Harry, seus pés desobedeceram-na sem a menor vergonha e caminharam sozinhos até a lareira, onde Gina se sentou ao lado de Harry, também abraçando suas pernas como ele. Como se sentisse a presença de Gina, o garoto respirou fundo, dolorosamente, e por sua vez esticou suas pernas, ainda com os olhos grudados nas chamas escassas da lareira.

Ficaram em silêncio. Gina desviou seu olhar para a janela, onde podia enxergar uma neve fina caindo lá fora. No dia seguinte pegariam o Expresso de Hogwarts, de onde seguiriam para o Largo Grimmauld. Gina tinha medo só de imaginar o que poderia acontecer naqueles próximos dias.

- Eu gosto do fogo... – Harry disse subitamente, e Gina se virou para encará-lo; ele observava, ainda, as chamas, ao mesmo tempo em que esfregava uma mão na outra, e Gina constatou que elas estavam tão suadas quanto as suas. – É relaxante.

- Você está tenso? – Gina teve o atrevimento de perguntar.

Naquele momento, Harry não fez objeção em responder às perguntas da garota.

- Estou.

- E por quê?

- Ah, Gina... – ele disse cansado. – Você sabe melhor do que eu. Apesar de não saber o que se passa na minha cabeça, claro.

__

"Bem que eu gostaria de saber." Gina pensou, sentindo-se novamente culpada. – Me desculpe, Harry.

- Não é necessário que se desculpe. A culpa não é sua.

- É claro que é! – Gina teimou com a voz embargada, seus olhos fixando-se em uma parte carcomida do tapete, pois era impossível olhar para Harry naquele momento. – Se não fosse por mim, você não estaria assim... Você não teria que fingir, dissimular... Aliás, você nem teria porquê, já que provavelmente não teria esquecido de tudo...

Gina tinha uma imensa necessidade de falar, de se explicar, de se desculpar, mas Harry não permitiu. Antes que ela pudesse pegar fôlego para prosseguir, ele retomou a palavra:

- Talvez eu esteja melhor agora... _apesar de tudo._ Mas eu não posso ter certeza... não sei como eu era antes.

Aquilo despertou uma contração no peito de Gina. Ele queria saber, _ele tinha direito de saber._ E ela não podia mais ocultar a verdade dele.

- Pergunte o que quiser, Harry. – ela disse tristemente, seus olhos se fixando, dessa vez, no fogo da lareira. – Eu não vou mais esconder nada de você.

Ela sentiu quando Harry virou o rosto bruscamente, olhando surpreso para ela. No entanto, Gina não teve coragem de olhá-lo, sabia que encarar aqueles olhos verdes pioraria as coisas que já eram ruins por si mesmas e, talvez, desencorajasse-a de dizer o que estava prestes a falar. Ela escutou e sentiu quando Harry suspirou profundamente, voltando a concentrar seu olhar também na lareira. Ele parecia dividido entre falar ou não falar, mas parecia que algo o impulsionou a fazê-lo, algo maior, que praticamente o obrigava a isso.

- Você nunca me disse direito... _quem_ eu sou. Nunca me disse nada de concreto sobre a minha vida, a minha família... _O meu passado._ Tudo que eu não consigo me lembrar.

Gina respirou fundo, sentindo um peso enorme sobre si. Ele realmente tinha o direito de saber aquelas coisas. Mas ela também sabia que, apesar de querer a verdade, Harry ficaria terrivelmente abalado com aquelas revelações. No entanto, Gina tinha que dizer, era seu _dever. _Só ela podia fazer isso.

- A sua história é muito complicada, Harry. – ela começou, sentindo o coração se contrair dolorosamente. – Primeiro eu quero que entenda que há várias coisas que eu desconheço. Tenho certeza de que há coisas sobre você, que apenas _você_ sabe, e que nunca revelou nem a mim, nem a qualquer um. Você é uma pessoa muito solitária, Harry, apesar de estar cheio de pessoas que o amam a sua volta. Porém, você teve tantos golpes na sua vida, que eles te tornaram essa pessoa triste e solitária. Eu estava com medo de te contar a verdade, pois sabia que seria duro, e tenho receio que você volte a ser como era antes, uma pessoa que não sorria, sempre fechado e triste... Você quer mesmo que eu te conte tudo que sei?

Por alguns minutos, Harry permaneceu em silêncio, e o único som em toda a sala era do fogo crepitando lentamente, quase morrendo. Gina também escutava a sua própria respiração pesada, assim como a de Harry.

- Eu quero que conte, Gina. Preciso saber...

Dava a nítida impressão que cada palavra era difícil ser pronunciada por Harry, como se fosse terrivelmente doloroso dizer cada frase. Gina fechou os olhos e juntou fôlego.

- Os seus pais estão mortos, Harry.

- Como?

- É exatamente o que você ouviu. E era para você estar também, se o feitiço que o assassino deles fez não tivesse dado inexplicavelmente errado.

Gina explicou, em detalhes, tudo o que conhecia da famosa história de Harry Potter. Desde o dia fatídico em que os pais de Harry foram assassinados, até a história da perseguição de Voldemort a ele, contando, junto a tudo isso, o que ela sabia sobre a infância de Harry, sua família, seus tios... Gina narrou todos os acontecimentos de que tinha conhecimento; ela contou as façanhas de Harry, contou como ele a tinha conhecido, conhecido Rony, Hermione, como era o relacionamento com cada um deles, com os professores, com Dumbledore, até com Snape. Contou o pouco que sabia sobre os pais de Harry, contou como ele conheceu Sirius – pelo menos a história que tinham contado a ela -, e também falou sobre os anos dele em Hogwarts... O que sabia sobre a Pedra Filosofal, o que tinha acontecido entre eles na Câmara Secreta, o Torneio Tribruxo, o retorno de Voldemort nesse mesmo ano e, o que foi mais difícil e mais demorado: falar sobre o que tinha acontecido no Departamento de Mistérios.

- Espera um pouco... – Harry disse em certo ponto, chocado e atordoado com aquela explosão de notícias que lhe acometiam. – Eu não entendi direito isso sobre meus pais... esse Sirius... e o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, o Prof. Lupin. Isso está me confundindo...

Gina olhou de esguelha para ele, pela primeira vez desde que começou a contar tudo. E ela pôde ver, nos olhos dele, que estava doendo ouvir tudo aquilo. Teve pena de Harry, mas sabia que, após ter começado, teria que terminar.

- Pelo que sei, e não é tanto quanto você deve saber, os seus pais, Sirius e o Prof. Lupin tinham uma ótima amizade na época de Hogwarts. Como eu já te disse, Sirius foi acusado injustamente de trair seus pais, mas isso caiu por terra quando você, Rony e Hermione, descobriram a verdade, que eu já te contei também. 

- Eu entendi essa parte. – ele interrompeu, contraindo as sobrancelhas. – Mas eu queria entender... você poderia me falar mais sobre Sirius?

Gina engoliu em seco, fechou os olhos dolorosamente e respirou fundo. Se aquilo doía nela, imaginava o quanto doeria em Harry.

- Sirius... era seu padrinho. Vocês tinham um relacionamento invejável. Sirius era, para você, ao menos eu tinha essa impressão, como um pai e um irmão mais velho; aquela pessoa que você dividia suas aflições e confiava, mas ao mesmo tempo ria e brincava como com um grande amigo.

- Por que você se refere a ele no passado? Isso acabou, nós brigamos ou algo assim?

Gina se virou para olhá-lo. Seus olhares se cruzaram, e Gina viu como estava sendo complicado para Harry ouvir todas aquelas coisas. E era também para ela tão difícil ter que dizer tudo aquilo para ele... Ela queria que não fosse ela a ter essa tarefa.

- Vocês não brigaram. Foram amigos até o final.

- O final?

- Sim. Naquele dia, Harry... o dia que entramos no Departamento de Mistérios, Sirius foi morto.

Foi como se Harry tivesse levado um tapa. Ele mordeu os lábios, desviou os olhos por um instante tenso, parecendo não acreditar no que ouvia. Somente depois de muito tempo, murmurou:

- Quantas pessoas eu perdi na minha vida, afinal?

Gina fechou os olhos, sentindo o coração muito apertado. Sua garganta estava incrivelmente seca, bem como sua boca. Seus olhos, porém, estavam molhados, e ela fez um enorme esforço para se controlar e não derramar sequer uma única lágrima; aquele assunto também era difícil para ela, mas incomensuravelmente mais difícil para Harry, e ela não demostraria fraqueza na frente dele, pois sabia que, naquele momento, ele dispunha somente dela para se apoiar; e ela o apoiaria sempre.

- Harry, é o que eu te disse antes... Sim, você perdeu várias pessoas importantes na sua vida, você viu mortes, e tudo isso foi horrível, eu sei, mas...

- Eu acho que sou a pessoa mais desgraçada do mundo, se isso é possível! – ele exclamou com revolta, e quando Gina abriu seus olhos, sentiu-se desarmada. Harry a encarava com dor, seu rosto avermelhado e seus cabelos caindo-lhe sobre o rosto, mais desordenadamente do que o normal. – Tudo que você me contou, Gina... eu...

- Mas você tem muitas pessoas que te amam, Harry! – ela insistiu corajosamente, sua voz se enchendo de emoção, como se fosse seu próprio coração que falasse naquele momento. – Pessoas que te querem tão bem, Harry... Eu entendo sua revolta, sua dor, mas... você não está sozinho! E é necessário que entenda isso muito bem, porque é justamente o que você nunca conseguiu compreender! Há pessoas que gostam de você e querem o seu bem... que se preocupam e te amam... te amam muito... – ela virou o rosto por um instante, limpou discretamente o rosto na manga do pijama, e depois se forçou a voltar a olhar para Harry. – Você sempre terá pessoas que estarão ao seu lado, para o que der e vier, você me entende?

Dessa vez, foi Harry que abaixou os olhos. Por alguns instantes, Gina não pôde enxergar seu rosto, encoberto pelos seus despenteados cabelos negros. Subitamente, Harry se levantou, e Gina ouviu seus passos pela Sala Comunal e algo que ele provavelmente queria esconder dela: uma respiração profunda, anasalada, característica de quem tinha o nariz entupido pelas lágrimas. Ela não o olhou nesse momento: respeitou a sua vontade de chorar sem ninguém vê-lo fazendo isso.

- Você disse... – Gina ouviu a voz de Harry. - ...sobre esse tal de Voldemort... Pelo que eu entendi, ele foi o culpado de tudo.

- Partindo-se do princípio de que ele começou toda essa guerra, vários anos atrás... Sim, ele é o culpado de tudo.

Novamente, a respiração profunda de Harry.

- Ele matou os meus pais... tentou me matar...

- Muitas vezes... – Gina completou. – Mas ele nunca conseguiu.

Harry riu sem alegria.

- O que o impede, afinal? Por que ele não me mata logo?

Doeu ouvir aquelas palavras saindo da boca de Harry, depois de Gina já ter se acostumado a vê-lo sorrir, rir... falar palavras doces para ela. Era como se ela estivesse tendo uma visão do antigo Harry, a diferença era que, agora, esse Harry não era o mesmo; ele estava descobrindo tudo aquilo. Mas Gina teve certeza de que, no fundo, o antigo Harry estava guardado dentro desse, apenas esperando o momento para voltar. E ela não tinha certeza se queria tanto isso como deveria...

- Eu não sei, Harry... – a voz dela estava dolorida. – Eu não sei... Há coisas que eu não posso te explicar. Ninguém sabe por que ele não consegue te matar.

Silêncio. A respiração de Harry se tornou mais profunda e tensa. 

- Apesar de que....

- Apesar?

- Havia uma profecia... escondida nas entranhas do Departamento de Mistérios. Ela envolvia você e... – ela respirou fundo. - ...Voldemort.

- E... o que ela dizia?

Gina sentiu uma estranha inflexão na voz de Harry, algo que não conseguiu definir, mas não se importou e respondeu à pergunta:

- Eu não sei. A profecia se quebrou naquele dia. E ninguém sabe o que ela dizia... nem V-Voldemort... nem você...

Novamente, um silêncio pesado. Gina observou o fogo da lareira se extinguindo, lentamente, até restarem apenas cinzas. Um sentimento estranho a abateu; apesar de estar se sentindo mal por ter contado tudo aquilo a Harry, apesar de estar com pena dele, ainda assim ela sentia como se tivesse acabado de tirar um grande peso de suas costas: ela já tinha contado a verdade a ele. Não precisava mais conviver com aquele peso, aquela culpa por esconder dele quem ele realmente era. Ao menos, a sua culpa tinha diminuído, apesar de ela se culpar por muitas outras coisas também.

- Por que você não me contou isso tudo antes?

Mais uma vez, o tom de voz dele estava estranho. Gina esperava que ele estivesse magoado com ela, com raiva, talvez até nervoso por ela ter-lhe escondido tudo aquilo, mas não; Harry utilizava um tom diferente, quase resignado, apesar de esconder uma intensa emoção o máximo que conseguia.

- Eu... não queria que você sofresse. – Gina disse com a voz embargada, sentindo algumas lágrimas teimosas escorrerem por seu rosto. Ela cobriu os olhos com as mãos, satisfeita por Harry estar longe dela e não estar vendo sua fraqueza. – Eu só queria... que você continuasse sorrindo.

Aquilo pareceu tocar Harry, pois ele suspirou profundamente, murmurando um desconsolado "Oh, Gina...".

Ela limpou rapidamente seus olhos, aproveitando o momento no qual Harry parecia refletir, enquanto respirava em grandes arfadas. Gina sentiu como se algo estivesse entalado na sua garganta e como se uma mão pesada pressionasse seu peito com muita força. Naquele momento, ela sentiu que realmente amava Harry. E não havia como negar isso, principalmente para si mesma. Aquela paixão de menina não era apenas uma idiotice, afinal. Era amor. E naquele exato instante, ela percebeu que nunca sentiria algo assim por mais ninguém. Não adiantava, tampouco, tentar minar esse sentimento, como ela tentava fazer há anos; era inútil e impossível. Ela amava Harry.

E tudo era tão injusto! Ela não se conformava que ele tivesse que passar por tudo aquilo! Ela queria tanto impedir isso, ajudá-lo, mas sabia que era impotente, que não representava nada perante tudo aquilo que o envolvia... E doía, doía tanto ter essa dolorosa certeza... Como ela queria poder arrancá-lo de tudo aquilo, impedir que todas aquelas coisas ruins acontecessem com ele!

E ela entendeu que não importava que ele não a amasse. Ela apenas queria ver o sorriso no rosto dele, mesmo que fosse daquela forma triste: sem ele se lembrar dele mesmo, de todos...

E dela.

Gina estava tão perdida em seus próprios pensamentos, que nem percebeu quando Harry se aproximou dela, sorrateiramente, e sentou-se ao seu lado. Ela ainda encarava vagamente as cinzas da lareira quando sentiu sobre sua mão o toque suave, cálido e delicado da mão suada dele. Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo seu corpo todo tremer levemente e uma inexplicável tristeza apoderou-se dela. Quando reabriu seus olhos e virou o rosto para vê-lo, Harry novamente tinha aquele brilho estranho no olhar, de completa admiração... Gina umedeceu seus lábios, olhando-o com uma mescla de angústia e amor.

- Obrigado. – ele murmurou sinceramente.

Novamente, Gina se sentiu desarmada. E, inexplicavelmente, ela fez algo imprudente, mas tão expontâneo, que nem se repreendeu depois de fazê-lo: ela o abraçou, com amor, amizade e ternura. Ela envolveu seus braços à volta dele, encostando seu queixo no ombro esquerdo dele e encostando levemente o lado direito de sua cabeça no ouvido dele. Ela pressionou sua mão esquerda nas costas dele, apertando-as com força, como se temesse perdê-lo; ela levou sua mão direita aos cabelos dele, acariciando-os delicadamente. Ela sentiu o cheiro dele, que a entorpecia, e sentiu também a quentura que emanava do seu corpo, encostado no dela. E ela se sentiu feliz por estar próxima a ele, ela se sentiu completa e serena, apesar de todos os problemas que se mostravam insolúveis à sua frente.

Um pouco surpreso, Harry retribuiu o abraço de uma maneira um tanto quanto desajeitada, mas ainda assim, carinhosa. Ele também apertou Gina com tal força e necessidade, que ela se assustou. Era mais do que temer perdê-la, era algo que ela não conseguia compreender. Ele encostou, também, seu queixo no ombro dela, e Gina sentiu a respiração profunda e lenta de Harry.

Gina não saberia dizer por quanto tempo eles permaneceram abraçados, só soube que quando Harry se separou do abraço, ela viu algo totalmente novo no brilho dos olhos verdes dele. Algo que nunca tinha percebido antes. Sentiu as mãos dele segurarem seu rosto carinhosamente, e os dois não desgrudavam os olhos um do outro. Lentamente, ele aproximou o rosto dele do dela, e suas testas suadas se encostaram suavemente. Seus olhos estavam extremamente contíguos, seus narizes se tocavam, e era possível sentir o hálito fresco que emanava dos lábios, tão próximos dos dela. Gina sentia seus membros formigando, como se estivesse flutuando. Os olhos verdes dele a observavam com tamanha admiração, que Gina teve um certo medo do que aquilo pudesse realmente significar. Os suores de seus corpos se confundiam, e a respiração deles parecia ser a mesma. Gina sentia-se em completo estado de torpor, como se aquilo não estivesse acontecendo, como se fosse um sonho em uma noite de neve... Ela só não queria acordar...

- Oh! Harry Potter, meu senhor!

Como se tivessem sido atingidos por um choque elétrico, Harry e Gina se separaram, antes que pudessem realmente consumar o que estavam prestes a fazer. O coração de Gina saltou, e era como se suas costelas fossem explodir, tal era a força com que seus batimentos cardíacos aceleraram e seus pulmões trabalhavam. Harry parecia na mesma situação, e quem o visse naquele momento pensaria que ele tinha acabado de sair do campo de quadribol, de tão ofegante que estava.

Rapidamente, como fossem atingidos ao mesmo tempo pela mesma sensação, Harry e Gina se levantaram e procuraram a fonte da voz esganiçada. Enxergaram Dobby, o elfo doméstico, praticamente afogado na sua costumeira pilha de gorros e meias habituais – todos os que Hermione costurava. Apesar dos esforços da garota, os elfos ainda não aceitavam a liberdade, e o único que limpava a Sala Comunal da Grifinória ainda era Dobby.

- Dobby sente muito, muito mesmo, Harry Potter, senhor! – ele exclamou, com sua voz esganiçada, fazendo uma reverência exagerada, e o resultado foi seu nariz encostar-se ao chão, ao mesmo tempo que pelo menos uns três gorros coloridos rolaram pelo chão. – Dobby não queria atrapalhar Harry Potter, Dobby sente muito, Dobby vai embora...

Gina olhou para Harry, que encarava o elfo surpreso e, posteriormente, como se tivesse se dado conta do que estava acontecendo, seu olhar demostrava que não estava entendendo absolutamente nada. Ao mesmo tempo, seus lábios estavam ligeiramente entreabertos e ele tinha estampada no rosto uma clara decepção.

- Não! – foi Gina que exclamou, envergonhada. – Tudo bem, Dobby... Você não atrapalhou nada...

Ela sentiu quando Harry a olhou, mas não o olhou de volta. Ela não soube, portanto, se ele estava aliviado ou incrédulo. Gina, na realidade, ainda não tinha se dado conta do que tinha acontecido – ou quase acontecera – naquela sala, poucos minutos antes. Ela ainda achava que tinha sido delírio, aquilo simplesmente não poderia ter acontecido! Ela respirou fundo e reforçou:

- Fique, Dobby.

O elfo parecia confuso, mas ainda assim obedeceu, começando a limpar a sala, murmurando insistentemente pedidos de desculpas. Gina olhou de esguelha para Harry, que ainda a encarava, mas ela não conseguiu definir o que dizia o olhar dele. Ela, então, simplesmente deu às costas a ele, dirigindo-se à escadaria feminina.

- Gina...

Ela não se virou, apenas parou onde estava. Dobby ainda murmurava desculpas enquanto varria.

- Você sabe... se há alguma foto... dos meus pais, de Sirius?

Aquilo tocou Gina profundamente. Ela quase tinha se esquecido, após toda aquela agitação, o início daquela conversa. Respirou dolorosamente e murmurou:

- Eu sei que você tem um álbum de fotografias... Você às vezes aparecia com ele. Mas eu não sei onde está, provavelmente está nas suas coisas... Você terá que procurá-lo.

E ela subiu as escadas, deixando Harry para trás, sem ao menos olhar para ele. Sentia algo estranho dentro de si. Doía. Ainda conseguiu escutar a voz esganiçada de Dobby:

- Dobby sabe que atrapalhou Harry Potter, meu senhor...

Nota da autora: Valeu por terem comentado!!! :) Debora Dumbledore (eu queria mesmo não judiar de vocês, mas culpem minha escola!!!), Helena-Black (hehehehe, você sempre com pena do Harry, hein??? Não se agonie não ;) e Ðr€. Valeu mesmo, gente!!! Bjks mil e um!!! :)


	9. De volta ao Largo Grimmauld

Capítulo Nove – De volta ao Largo Grimmauld

__

Hogwarts, 13 de dezembro de 1997

Cheguei a uma conclusão, e ela definitivamente me assusta.

Foi tão fácil me apaixonar por Harry Potter pela primeira vez. Foi tão assustadoramente simples me apaixonar novamente por ele... Tanto, que eu tenho medo do que possa acontecer agora.

Eu sei que vou me machucar, tenho certeza disso. Não sei por quê, mas tenho. No entanto, eu perco a razão ao encarar aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes, e tudo que eu pensava ser certo escapa da minha cabeça como água entre os dedos.

Ainda sinto o gosto do beijo que ele quase me deu...

Não sei se seria certo tê-lo beijado ontem. Não sei se devo agradecer por Dobby ter aparecido ou se devo sentir muita raiva por ele ter interrompido aquele momento.

Eu sinto que não sei de mais nada... Só sei que amo Harry, e isso me apavora.

Às vezes, ou melhor, todo o tempo, paro e imagino o que deva passar na cabeça dele. Será que ele sente algo, nem que seja pouco, por mim? Mas depois percebo que, mesmo que ele sinta, não há como esse sentimento ser verdadeiro. Harry nem sabe quem realmente é, como poderia me amar? Eu sei que, se isso tudo não estivesse acontecendo, ele não estaria tão próximo de mim, não diria o que diz... ele nunca tentaria me beijar.

Essa é a verdade.

E eu não entendo por que justo eu tenho que passar por isso! Por que eu tinha que estar naquele penhasco, naquele momento? Por que Harry teve que aparecer? Por que ele teve que tentar me ajudar, e por que ele teve que perder a memória? Tantas pessoas em Hogwarts que poderiam estar lá, naquele momento, mas justamente eu estava naquele lugar e presenciei tudo aquilo!

Tudo seria tão fácil se nada disso tivesse acontecido...

Mas, também, eu não teria visto novamente aquele sorriso... o brilho daquele olhar... Eu não teria ouvido suas palavras, nem sentido seu toque e seu abraço... o calor de seu corpo e o seu cheiro...

Eu não teria me apaixonado.

E, ao mesmo tempo, vejo dias à minha frente em que terei que conviver com ele, na mesma casa, muito mais perto que estava em Hogwarts. Eu temo pelo que possa acontecer.

Eu queria fugir, mas também quero estar perto dele.

Sinto que preciso estar...

Eu não sei o que fazer.

Virgínia Weasley

- O que está fazendo?

Gina deu um sobressalto no banco onde estava sentada. Como se uma força invisível o impelisse, o seu diário praticamente voou de suas mãos para o chão, caindo aberto, e a pena escorregou de seus dedos, deslizando sobre o papel e fazendo um enorme risco sobre ele, parando somente ao encontrar o tapete, produzindo uma minúscula mancha preta ao tocá-lo.

Ela levantou o rosto, assustada, e enxergou o rosto do seu irmão Rony; a luz opaca de inverno que entrava pela janela da cabine do Expresso de Hogwarts iluminava as suas várias sardas. Ele encarava a irmã com um misto de curiosidade e irritação no rosto. O distintivo de monitor-chefe reluzia nas suas vestes, sobre seu peito esquerdo.

- O que é isso? – Rony perguntou, abaixando os olhos e apontando o diário caído no chão.

Como se aquela frase fosse um alarme soando em seus ouvidos, Gina levantou-se num sobressalto, e pôs-se a recolher desastradamente o diário caído no chão, fechando-o com estrondo e manchando-se com a tinta fresca da ponta da pena. Ela abraçou o diário, como se estivesse protegendo-o, e olhou furiosa para Rony.

- Nada que seja de seu interesse. – respondeu com grosseria.

Rony não se abalou. Seus olhos, vigilantes, correram do rosto dela para o caderno em seus braços, e novamente para seu rosto. Gina sentiu que suava na nuca e na palma das mãos – seus principais sintomas de nervosismo – , apesar do frio intenso e da neve lá fora.

- Espero que não esteja se metendo em nenhuma encrenca, Gina. – Rony disse com sincera preocupação na voz. – Eu lembro muito bem que as coisas não deram certo da última vez que você andava por aí com um _diário._

Gina não conseguiu esconder um tremor involuntário. Ela também se lembrava _daquilo._ No entanto, dessa vez, o diário que ela carregava não lhe respondia (e isso ela tinha se preocupado em verificar), era somente um caderno onde ela escrevia o que não tinha coragem de dizer em voz alta. Sentindo a palma da mão umedecer-se ainda mais pelo suor intenso, ela, tensa, virou-se de costas para o irmão, para que não fosse necessário encará-lo, e demorando-se o máximo que pôde, guardou seu diário no canto mais fundo e escondido de seu velho e surrado malão.

Era uma manhã sonolenta e fria de sábado. Gina tinha acordado cedo, ou melhor, quase não tinha pregado os olhos. As memórias daquele momento na noite anterior ao pé da lareira do Salão Comunal não paravam de surgir em sua mente, como se estivessem impregnadas nela. E Gina sabia que estavam.

Ela não tinha visto nem Rony, Hermione ou Harry – pelo menos até aquele momento. Aliás, tinha preferido ficar longe das pessoas, pois sua maior vontade era ficar sozinha. Ela até preferiu sair sorrateiramente da mesa da Grifinória pela manhã, assim que viu Luna sentar-se à mesa da Corvinal, pois sabia que a amiga perceberia seu estado de espírito e lhe encheria de perguntas desagradáveis.

Quando Gina se virou, viu que Rony tinha cruzado seus braços e, inexplicavelmente, sua expressão severa no rosto dava a impressão de que ele era maior do que realmente era. Seus olhos perfuravam Gina, estudando seus movimentos, como se tentasse ler o que se passava na sua cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que remexia os lábios, demonstrando que estava muito, muito nervoso.

- Você escreve aí sobre seus _namorados_, Gina?

Ela sentiu seu sangue ferver, aquecendo rapidamente seu rosto. Como Rony podia ser tão... _estúpido?_ Ela torceu com força seus dedos, tanto que pressionou suas unhas na carne das palmas de suas mãos dolorosamente, e seus olhos se estreitaram com tamanha fúria, que se pudessem matar, Rony cairia duro bem à sua frente, naquele exato instante. Ela admirou Hermione em pensamento por suportar Rony todos os dias e, ainda por cima, amá-lo.

Tinha que gostar muito mesmo para agüentar uma daquelas...

- E se escrever? – Gina retrucou impulsiva e agressivamente, saboreando a sensação de vitória ao ver as orelhas do irmão avermelharem-se instantaneamente – sempre um sinal de raiva contida. – O que você vai fazer a respeito?

Ele descruzou os braços, incrédulo, porém enfurecido, e seu queixo caiu tanto, que poderia ter encostado com facilidade no chão, bem como o nariz enorme de Dobby na noite anterior.

- O... o que você disse? – ele perguntou, sua voz elevando-se a um tom quase histérico.

Gina riu, somente para provocá-lo.

- O que você escutou, _Roniquinho..._ – ela retrucou sarcasticamente, chamando-o daquele jeito só para se deleitar com a vermelhidão das orelhas dele. – E agora, se não for pedir muito, você poderia parar de se meter na minha vida?

Dizendo isso, ela caminhou batendo os pés na direção da porta, esbarrando com força no irmão ao passar. Porém, ele foi mais rápido e segurou seu braço esquerdo com brutalidade, encarando-a profundamente nos olhos. Gina virou-se rapidamente para olhá-lo, raiva estampada no seu rosto, fúria irradiando dos seus olhos semi-ocultos por algumas mechas vermelhas dos seus cabelos que caíram à frente deles. Rony não parecia menos furioso.

- É o Harry, não é? – ele disparou.

Gina sentiu o estômago dar três voltas e retornar ao seu lugar com um baque digno de causar espasmos de enjôo. Seu cérebro fervilhava, assim como seu sangue, e ela tentou desesperadamente não demonstrar isso em seu rosto ou seu olhar. Corajosamente, tentou revelar indiferença e apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas. A sua mão começava a formigar devido à falta de oxigenação em seu braço, tamanha era a força com que Rony o apertava.

- Como disse?

- Vocês andam muito juntinhos... – Rony insinuou; uma ruga fina apareceu em sua testa. – Sempre com segredos... Confesse, Gina: você sempre gostou dele, que eu sei.

- VOCÊ NÃO SABE NADA SOBRE MEUS SENTIMENTOS! – ela gritou esganiçada, perdendo totalmente o controle; algumas gotas de saliva saltitaram de sua boca, alcançando o rosto do irmão, que não se abalou. 

A respiração da garota era inconstante, rápida e superficial. Ela e o irmão permaneceram alguns instantes longos e tensos apenas se encarando com raiva. Rony não sabia absolutamente nada sobre ela! Ele não fazia idéia, ele e suas idéias ridículas, sua superproteção idiota! Ele não mandava nela, ele não era seu pai, não tinha o direito de tratá-la daquela maneira!

Ela percebeu o olhar do irmão, como se estudasse cada movimento dela, desde o tremor de suas mãos até a respiração descompassada. Naquele momento, Gina temeu que Rony pudesse desconfiar de algo... Mas depois se lembrou – e mais tarde se arrependeu de todas as palavras feias que pensou naquele momento – o quão estúpido Rony era para sequer imaginar tudo pelo quê ela estava passando.

- O que está havendo aqui?

Eles se viraram ao mesmo tempo e viram a expressão intrigada de Hermione ao lado deles. Ela trazia, em um braço, a cesta de Bichento e, no outro, a gaiola de Pichitinho, que piava alegremente, alheio a tudo que estava acontecendo. A garota encarava, alternadamente, Rony e depois Gina, sedenta por uma resposta às suas dúvidas.

- Não está acontecendo nada. – Rony disse rapidamente, um tanto envergonhado, e soltando o braço de Gina ao ver que Hermione observava exatamente isto. Gina segurou o machucado, sentindo o braço mole devido à pressão que Rony fizera. – Nada... – ele repetiu, seus olhos fugindo dos de Hermione.

- Gina?

- Não aconteceu nada. – Gina murmurou depressa, também desviando o olhar de Hermione, com muita vergonha. Ela sentiu quando Rony a olhou, incrédulo, porém ainda furioso. – Tá tudo bem, Hermione.

- Não parecia.

- Eu vou procurar Luna.

Dando essa desculpa esfarrapada, a garota precipitou-se pelo corredor apressadamente, esbarrando de leve em Hermione ao passar. Ela sentiu os olhares do irmão e da amiga acompanhando-a, porém seu coração saltou assim que ela estancou no meio do corredor; Harry, que se aproximava, também parou. Ele carregava várias coisas nos braços e, no alto daquela pilha, estava empoleirada a sua coruja branca como a neve, Edwiges. O garoto inclinou a cabeça para um lado, meigamente, e olhou para Gina exatamente da mesma maneira que ela o olhou: totalmente sem ação. Pareceu que para ambos, no mesmo instante, ocorreu a lembrança da noite anterior; e, também ao mesmo tempo, eles desviaram o rosto, evitando se olhar. Por sua vez, Gina virou-se para trás e viu Rony encarando-a com um olhar estreito e Hermione, ao lado dele, sem entender nada. Gina respirou fundo e, a passos decididos, afastou-se dali.

Ela não viu quando Harry olhou-a de esguelha ao se afastar e jamais poderia imaginar que passavam pela cabeça dele um turbilhão de pensamentos confusos e angustiantes naquele mesmo instante...

Mas Rony não deixou de registrar o olhar que Harry dirigiu a sua irmã. Assim que o amigo se aproximou, ele o encarou com raiva estampada no rosto.

- É tudo culpa sua!

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram, mas ele não disse nada. Hermione sentiu mais do que percebeu que aquelas palavras feriram Harry com muita força. Ela encarou Rony, sem compreender por que ele estava fazendo aquilo, mas muito indignada com a atitude dele. Por sua vez, Rony nem deu tempo a ela para que dissesse algo e, rapidamente deu as costas aos dois, murmurando com raiva que iria buscar o resto das coisas. Hermione observou-o se afastar no sentido contrário ao que Gina tinha tomado anteriormente, sentindo-se impotente e furiosa por não estar entendendo o que acontecia. Então, ela se virou para Harry, que também observava Rony, porém com uma expressão diferente no rosto: parecia muito magoado. Hermione sabia que era pelas palavras que ele acabara de ouvir.

- Não ligue para o Rony... Você sabe que ele é assim mesmo, diz as coisas sem pensar... Mas logo ele se arrepende.

Harry piscou, chateado, e abaixou os olhos. A sua franja negra e despenteada caía sobre seus olhos verdes, impedindo que Hermione interpretasse sua expressão. Antes de entrar, desolado, na cabine, ele apenas murmurou:

- Talvez ele esteja certo...

*******

TRONQUILHOS SÃO A NOVA TENDÊNCIA PARA ANIMAIS DE ESTIMAÇÃO

__

"Corujas estão ficando fora de moda", revela Lility Garbon, especialista em animais mágicos. "Por incrível que possa parecer a muitos, tronquilhos serão a mais nova sensação entre as crianças bruxas nos próximos anos", ela afirma. Apesar do aspecto

Luna parou de ler seu exemplar de dezembro do _Pasquim_ assim que sentiu o banco onde estava sentada afundar bruscamente. Ela não se moveu; permaneceu de pernas cruzadas, segurando sua revista, mas olhou de soslaio para a esquerda e viu, surpreendentemente, Gina sentada ao seu lado, com o olhar fixo à frente e prestes a espumar pela boca de raiva.

Calmamente, a corvinal fechou sua revista e colocou-a de lado. Virando-se, ela encarou a amiga por alguns instantes: seu rosto estava tão vermelho que competia com os cabelos cor-de-fogo, sendo que os mesmo caíam desajeitados sobre seus olhos cintilantes de fúria. Ela cruzou os braços e, inesperadamente, disparou contra Luna:

- Você tem sorte de não ter irmãos.

Falava aquilo como se Luna fosse culpada por isso. A garota ergueu uma única sobrancelha e encarou a amiga intrigada.

- Parece que você está muito calma hoje...

Gina fuzilou-a com o olhar, mas se limitou a apenas voltar a encarar com raiva o banco da frente, como se desejasse despedaçá-lo somente com os olhos. Luna suspirou profundamente fazendo o mesmo que a amiga, mas ao invés de estar furiosa, estava cansada e desolada.

- Você quer dizer o que aconteceu?

- Ah, o que mais poderia ter acontecido? – Gina perguntou exasperada. – Foi o meu irmão! Ah, Rony é impossível! Ele não tinha o direito, ele não...

Luna revirou-se incomodada na cadeira, sem dizer palavra alguma. No entanto, foi o bastante para que Gina percebesse que tinha acabado de tocar num ponto fraco da amiga. Ela olhou de esguelha para ela, mais calma e um pouco sem graça.

- Oh... desculpe, Luna.

A garota apenas deu de ombros, como se não se importasse, o que era uma mentira deslavada. Era óbvio que ela se importava. Sabia que deveria esquecer Rony, que ele era um caso perdido antes mesmo que começasse, mas ainda não conseguira tal façanha. E ainda tinha Neville, e era só lembrar do garoto que ela se sentia terrivelmente culpada.

- Ora, vamos, Luna! – Gina exclamou com repreensão. – Você não pode ficar assim! Olha, se quer saber minha opinião, o Rony não te merece!

Luna a olhou de lado, arregalando seus olhos azuis já arregalados.

- Ele deve ter feito algo realmente grande pra você se irritar dessa maneira...

- Ele foi um completo idiota! – Gina desabafou. – Sempre se metendo na minha vida, como se tivesse alguma autoridade sobre mim só porque é meu irmão! Ele não sabe nada sobre mim!

Luna soltou outro longo suspiro e, assim que levantou a cabeça, seus olhos se encontraram com os de Neville, que estava passando pela porta e parou ao reparar que Luna tinha lhe visto. Por alguns instantes, eles apenas se entreolharam e pouco depois, como se percebesse o que estava fazendo, Neville desviou o olhar e voltou a caminhar pelo corredor, a passos muito pesados e rápidos.

Gina mordeu o lábio inferior e encarou Luna de maneira compreensiva.

- Você ainda não falou com ele?

Luna apenas negou, abaixando a cabeça e procurando não olhar para Gina. Por sua vez, a garota suspirou e também ficou em silêncio como Luna; seus pensamentos correram para o que estava por vir. Passar as férias no Largo Grimmauld descortinavam uma série de problemas que Gina teria que enfrentar; estaria na sede da Ordem da Fênix, bem mais próxima dos acontecimentos da guerra contra Voldemort e, mais do que isso, Harry estaria próximo disso tudo, sendo que ele era um dos personagens principais dessa trama... E ainda tinha tudo que _quase _acontecera na noite anterior... Naquele momento, a garota entendeu exatamente o que sentia a amiga ao seu lado; assim como Luna, Gina também tinha necessidade de conversar sobre o assunto com Harry, mas sentia uma incrível incapacidade de falar...

*******

Se havia uma palavra para descrever como Hermione se sentia naquele momento (e durante toda a viagem) era "constrangida".

Mas "de saco cheio" também era uma fantástica expressão para o momento.

Rony estava completamente insuportável! Harry parecia que tinha entrado na cabine por acaso (o que fazia Hermione se lembrar de Luna Lovegood, irritando-a ainda mais), de tão perdido em pensamentos que se encontrava. Se não fosse pelo livro que tinha trazido na mochila, Hermione não saberia o que fazer para se distrair naquela viagem.

Grande parte do tempo, Hermione ficou matutando o que raios poderia ter acontecido para que Rony ficasse tão chato, Gina saísse dali como se tivesse sido atingida por algum ataque súbito e Harry ficasse tão aéreo. Depois de um tempo, Hermione se lembrou da única coisa que faria Rony brigar com a irmã e depois descontar em Harry sua raiva.

Provavelmente, Rony novamente deveria ter desconfiado de que algo estivesse acontecendo _entre_ Harry e Gina. Mas Hermione suspeitava de outra coisa: de que algo estivesse acontecendo _com_ Harry e Gina.

Não seria muito difícil para Rony notar isso também, se ele não estivesse tão completamente interessado em achar que sua irmã e seu melhor amigo estavam namorando escondidos e se agarrando pelos cantos do castelo (o que era completamente impossível, na opinião de Hermione – nem Gina ou Harry tinham temperamento para fazer tal coisa). Na realidade, as desconfianças de Hermione percorriam um caminho totalmente adverso.

Desde aquele ataque dos Comensais de Voldemort em Hogsmeade que Gina e principalmente Harry estavam estranhos. Até o momento, Hermione tinha esperado para ter certeza e até pensara que um dos dois fosse comentar com ela e Rony alguma coisa. Contudo, nada tinha acontecido.

E Hermione definitivamente estava perdendo a paciência.

Ah, ela iria descobrir o que estava acontecendo mais cedo ou mais tarde! Não era chamada de sabe-tudo, intrometida e mandona por bobagem; apesar de não gostar de ser chamada assim, ela sabia que era tudo isso. Descobriria qual era o mistério que envolvia aqueles dois ou não se chamava Hermione Granger!

- Parece que chegamos... – Harry disse distraído, observando a janela da cabine com um olhar perdido.

Hermione parou de coçar a orelha de Bichento e se levantou. Harry começou a juntar seus pertences. Rony, parecendo muito contrariado, arrastou-se até as suas coisas e depois as de Gina (que ainda estavam na cabine), e juntou tudo para saírem do trem.

Estava caindo uma neve fina na Plataforma 9 3/4, e Hermione precisou ajeitar seu cachecol ao redor do pescoço, bem como sua capa. O vento fustigou seu rosto, e ela viu um grupo crianças do primeiro ano se encolhendo e tremendo de frio a alguns metros. Próximo a ela, Rony parecia ainda tão irritado, que o frio não lhe afetava, diferente de Harry, que estava com o nariz vermelho por causa do vento gelado.

- É a sua mãe que virá nos buscar, Rony? – Hermione perguntou, mais para quebrar o silêncio que ainda reinava entre eles do que por realmente querer saber.

- Não. – ele disse distraído, virando a cabeça de um lado para outro como se estivesse procurando alguém. – Mas ela não me disse na carta que me mandou semana passada quem virá.

E ele continuou apertando os olhos à procura de "sabe-se lá Deus quem".

Hermione suspirou profundamente. Desejou que Harry não estivesse tão absorto para poder conversar com ele, porém parecia que ele não estava muito a fim de papo. Seus olhos focavam um ponto distante da estação, totalmente vidrados. Hermione percebeu que não adiantaria interrompê-lo; quando ele ficava pensativo assim era perda de tempo tentar tirá-lo desse estado.

Neville acenou para eles e desejou boas férias antes de ir ao encontro da avó, que ralhou com ele assim que o garoto chegou perto dela. Hermione os observou se afastarem e, por um instante, lembrou-se de um dia distante, em que viu Neville visitando seus pais no Hospital St. Mungus. A garota sentiu um arrepio na espinha; estavam vivendo em plena guerra... Quantos ainda não sofreriam como Neville e seus pais?

- Onde está Gina? – Rony perguntou emburrado, ainda levantando a cabeça para tentar achar a irmã.

- Bem ali. – Harry indicou com a cabeça e, afinal, Hermione se tocou que o ponto que o garoto focava todo aquele tempo era Gina.

Rony olhou aborrecido para Harry, como se ele tivesse culpa por ter dito onde estava a garota. Então, o ruivo acenou para a irmã, que estava a alguns metros, despedindo-se de Luna. Ela olhou não menos furiosa para Rony e, depois de alguns minutos, aproximou-se.

- Onde você estava? – Rony perguntou de supetão.

- No trem. – ela respondeu completamente enfadada.

- Isso eu sei! 

- Então por que perguntou?

Hermione e Harry se entreolharam e rapidamente desviaram o olhar, abafando risadas. Rony os encarou com muita raiva, mas não disse mais nada. Gina olhou ao seu redor e, depois de muito observar, comentou:

- Ainda não apareceu ninguém?

- Era exatamente o que eu estava pensando. – Hermione falou. – Perguntei para o Rony se a Sra. Weasley viria nos buscar, mas ele disse que não.

- Ah, sim... – Gina fez um gesto displicente. – Provavelmente, será qualquer outro membro da Ordem...

Harry lançou um olhar rápido para Gina e recebeu um outro olhar, bastante significativo, da garota. Hermione os observou com cuidado, mas não conseguiu entender o que poderiam estar querendo dizer um ao outro. Gina percebeu o olhar da garota, pois se virou para ela, sorriu e se encolheu na sua capa, murmurando algo a respeito do frio que estava na estação.

Não foi preciso esperar muito mais. Poucos minutos depois, alguém bateu nos ombros de Harry, que deu um sobressalto e se virou intrigado para ver quem fizera aquilo. Hermione também levantou sua cabeça e viu, atrás de Harry, o rosto desfigurado de Alastor "Olho-Tonto" Moody encarando muito aborrecido os jovens, o que fazia com que suas cicatrizes se acentuassem ainda mais. O seu olho mágico girava loucamente, como se estivesse à procura de algum movimento escuso na estação; porém, a única movimentação estranha que Hermione localizou foi a perseguição de um gato amarelado a um pombo que tinha pousado em cima de um malão.

- O que estão esperando aqui, sozinhos? – o ex-auror perguntou abruptamente. – Alguém lhes lançar uma maldição pelas costas? Não se dá sopa para o azar, garotos! Ah, se todos se importassem com sua própria segurança não teríamos tanto trabalho!

- Concordo! – disse uma voz atrás de Hermione, em um tom brincalhão. Ela se virou e reconheceu Nimphadora Tonks, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. – Aquela lata de lixo dali parece realmente suspeita, Olho-Tonto!

- O quê? – ele se virou rapidamente, sua mão cheia de cicatrizes correndo para a varinha, e seu olho mágico alcançando o lugar a que Tonks tinha se referido em menos de um segundo.

Tonks, com uma expressão completamente desolada, apenas suspirou profundamente e murmurou:

- Era uma piada...

Porém, Moody continuava observando a lata de lixo com desconfiança. Hermione e Gina trocaram um olhar cúmplice e disfarçaram um sorriso.

- Mas e vocês? – Tonks, que, naquela ocasião, estava com cabelos verde-limão na altura do ombro e espetados, cumprimentou simpaticamente. – Beleza?

Enquanto Moody ainda procurava algo estranho na lata de lixo, Tonks tentou ajudar Gina e Hermione com suas coisas, mas fracassou como sempre e deixou a cesta de Bichento cair no chão, o que fez o gato pular direto na perna de pau de Moody, quase a arrancando. No entanto, antes que Moody lançasse uma azaração no gato, Harry se adiantou e conseguiu tirá-lo da perna e, a partir dali, Bichento não mais saiu do colo do garoto, parecendo aterrorizado demais para mudar de posição.

Eles cruzaram a passagem entre as plataformas nove e dez em grupos de três: Hermione, Gina e Tonks em um, e Harry, Rony e Moody no outro (este olhando tanto para os lados que dava a impressão de que adquiriria um torcicolo). A estação, como de costume, estava apinhada de trouxas, e não foi novidade que Moody, com um chapéu enorme para esconder seu olho mágico, e Tonks, com seu cabelo verde fluorescente, tivessem chamado atenção.

Foi Hermione quem teve que ajudar Tonks a pagar as passagens do metrô com dinheiro trouxa. Durante todo o caminho, Rony tinha permanecido muito calado e emburrado, lançando de vez em quando olhares nervosos para Harry ou Gina, sempre como se estivesse observando cada movimento dos dois. Hermione foi obrigada a dar uma cotovelada forte no garoto quando sentaram lado a lado nos bancos do metrô, alertando que aquela situação estava começando a ficar ridícula.

- Ridículo, eu? – o garoto perguntou indignado, com um olho grudado em Hermione e o outro ainda prestando atenção em Harry e Gina, que estavam sentados juntos do outro lado, cochichando algo, ao mesmo tempo em que Tonks se sentava ao lado dos dois. – Será que você não percebe, Hermione?

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas para Rony, fazendo um bico irritado.

- O que há para perceber, Rony? – perguntou pacientemente.

- Ora, o que há? – ele retrucou, seus olhos se arregalando de espanto. – Hermione, os dois não se desgrudam! Você viu que Harry fez questão de sentar ao lado dela assim que entramos aqui? E ele sempre costumava sentar ao meu lado nas viagens!

Hermione abriu um sorriso maroto.

- Então, é isso? Você está com ciúmes da sua irmã e seu melhor amigo? Não se preocupe, meu bem, porque eu não vou te deixar sozinho... – ela zombou, piscando para ele. – Mas só se você parar de ser tão idiota.

- Isso não é motivo pra piada! – ele respondeu com suas orelhas tão vermelhas que pareciam estar próximas do ponto de ebulição. – Eles estão tendo algo, _eu sei disso!_

- E se estiverem? Eles já estão bem grandinhos para saberem o que querem da vida, não?

Dava a impressão de que Rony estava com vontade de bater em algo para descontar sua raiva e frustração. Hermione tentou acalmar os ânimos, mesmo que soubesse que não adiantaria muita coisa.

- Olha, Rony... – ela disse, baixando a voz, já que Moody tinha acabado de se sentar ao lado deles. – Eu tenho certeza de que nada está acontecendo _entre _eles, mas mesmo que estivesse, não é isso que mais me preocupa.

- E o que pode ser mais preocupante?

Hermione suspirou longa e profundamente, ao mesmo tempo em que lançava um olhar exatamente para Harry e Gina. Rony também o fez, e ambos observaram Gina, com um olhar tenso e preocupado, murmurar algo para Harry.

- O que pode ser mais preocupante, Rony... – ela falou, virando-se para observar novamente o garoto. - ...é o que talvez esteja acontecendo _com_ eles.

- Aonde você quer chegar? – ele perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas com um ar de preocupação.

- Eu estou dizendo, Rony... que eu estou com a sensação de que algo grave aconteceu com Harry, e só Gina sabe o que é.

- E por que ele falaria isso só para Gina, justo para ela, se é conosco que ele sempre dividiu as coisas?

- Talvez tenha sido algo tão grave, que ele não possa ter contado para nós. – Hermione disse lentamente, expondo pela primeira vez suas suspeitas. – Talvez Gina tenha sido sua única opção...

Rony virou o rosto para ver a irmã e o amigo, bem como Hermione, e os dois observaram quando Harry encontrou também seus olhos e, por segundos intermináveis, transmitiu algo incompreensível naquele brilho dos seus olhos verdes. Porém, passados esses segundos, Harry desviou o olhar, povoando de dúvidas as mentes de seus dois melhores amigos.

*******

- Largo Grimmauld, número doze. – Harry murmurou, virando-se para Gina. – Então, é aqui?

A garota, que como Harry e os outros mais à frente, também observava atenta à materialização da casa velha e suja, a qual, magicamente, tinha "inflado" entre os números onze e treze, virou-se para ver o garoto. Eles sempre tentavam de todas as maneiras ficar um pouco distantes do grupo, para poderem conversar livremente, o que era muito complicado, já que Tonks e Moody estavam os escoltando. Entretanto, naquele raro momento, Gina poderia responder a mais uma das dúvidas de Harry. E ela sabia que era importante para ele entender aquelas coisas.

Eles não tinham comentado nada sobre o assunto da noite anterior. Era óbvio que Gina tinha notado como Rony os observara durante toda a viagem, mas no momento ela não estava se importando nem um pouco com a rabugice de seu irmão; na realidade, ficara muito mais apreensiva depois de ver o modo como Hermione tinha cochichado com Rony no metrô. Sim, se Gina estava preocupada por causa de alguém, era por Hermione.

Por sorte, tanto Moody quanto Tonks estavam tão ocupados cuidando da segurança dos jovens, que não notaram diferença alguma em Harry. Contudo, Gina estava com medo do momento no qual que sua mãe visse o garoto; Molly Weasley era bastante observadora e apegada a Harry para notar que alguma mudança séria tinha se operado nele. Mas Gina não queria sofrer por antecipação e preferiu responder à pergunta de Harry:

- Sim, é aqui, Harry... Essa é a sede da Ordem da Fênix, eu lhe expliquei o que isso significava ontem. 

- Eu sei... – ele murmurou, ligeiramente esquivo. – Gina, é aqui... você disse ontem... aqui era a casa de... Sirius?

Ela tentou não demonstrar pena no olhar.

- É aqui mesmo. Essa casa pertencia à família Black, e Sirius, como último herdeiro, cedeu-a como sede da Ordem. – ela engoliu em seco e prosseguiu. – Depois que ele se foi, essa casa ficou sendo da pessoa que ele mais gostava... você.

Gina sentiu que Harry a observou por alguns instantes antes de desviar o olhar para o chão e não dizer mais nada.

- O que estão fazendo aí atrás? – Moody perguntou irritado, voltando e fazendo Harry e Gina andarem aos empurrões. – Vamos, vamos entrar antes que alguém nos veja!

Eles subiram os degraus de pedra gastos, e Gina preferiu não olhar muito nem para Hermione ou Rony, que estavam observando tanto ela quanto Harry depois que Moody os censurou. Tonks, olhando para os lados com ligeira apreensão, sacou a varinha e deu algumas batidas na porta.

Depois de alguns instantes, entrecortados por ruídos metálicos, a porta abriu com um rangido fino e agudo, e Gina entrou na casa depois de Rony e Hermione, sendo seguida por Harry e bem atrás ficaram Tonks e Moody. A garota cochichou com Harry para que ele não fizesse barulho – ela sabia que, por mais tentativas que tivessem sido feitas, ninguém conseguira descobrir o segredo do quadro da Sra. Black, que continuava escondido por cortinas de veludo – no entanto, não foi nenhum deles que despertou o quadro.

POW.

Os quatro jovens se viraram ao mesmo tempo para verem o que tinha acontecido e viram Tonks, que carregava o malão de Hermione, caída sentada no chão, e ela tinha levado junto Moody, que xingava alto uma variedade impressionante de palavrões, mexendo a sua perna de verdade para todos os lados, chutando a perna de pau que estava em um ângulo esquisito depois que Tonks deixou cair o malão sobre ela. 

Os palavrões de Moody, dois segundos depois, começaram a competir com uma voz histérica e guinchos que Gina conhecia muito bem. As cortinas de veludo que escondiam o quadro da Sra. Black se escancararam, e com seus olhos girando nas órbitas de fúria, ela começou a gritar:

__

- Seus mestiços imundos, emporcalhando a casa de minha família, como ousam pisar no mesmo chão onde pisaram os nobres mais distintos dos Black? Sangues-ruins, traidores sujos, vergonha para os bruxos!

- OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ! – Moody gritou, ainda tentando colocar sua perna de pau no lugar certo, mas sendo atrapalhado por Tonks, que não parava de pedir desculpas, só contribuindo para aumentar a confusão.

Rony bufou muito irritado e se adiantou para o quadro, tentando fechar as cortinas. Depois de lançar um olhar completamente intrigado para Gina, Harry também foi tentar ajudar, no entanto, a sua presença perto da Sra. Black só piorou as coisas. Ela arregalou os olhos para ele, babando como um animal raivoso:

__

- Você, seu mestiço! Filho daquele traidor dos sangues-puros que se uniu ao meu filho abominável! Desgraçado, peste -

Um jato de luz atingiu a pintura da Sra. Black bem no peito e, após um suspiro, ela desmaiou. Todos os olhares se concentraram em Hermione, que mantinha a varinha apontada para o quadro. Eles ouviram o baque seco quando Moody deixou sua perna cair, tal fora seu espanto.

- Uau! Isso foi incrível, Hermione! – Tonks exclamou, quebrando o silêncio que tinha se formado.

Sorrindo presunçosa, a garota guardou a varinha nas vestes, tentando parecer modesta.

- Onde você aprendeu isso? – Rony perguntou surpreso.

- Se dedicar aos N.I.E.M.s tem suas vantagens. – ela se limitou a dizer, encarando com repreensão tanto Rony, quanto Harry, que se entreolharam e fecharam as cortinas do quadro.

- Oh, por Merlin! – uma voz disse atrás deles. – O que aconteceu aqui?

Gina viu sua mãe se aproximar, limpando as mãos no avental. Naquele momento, a garota esqueceu qualquer outro problema que lhe afligisse e sentiu uma mão torcer fortemente seu coração. Sua mãe, que sempre fora uma mulher tão risonha e alegre, muitas vezes também severa e preocupada com seus filhos, nunca mais fora a mesma desde que perdera Percy. Naqueles anos de guerra e sofrimento, ela tinha emagrecido tanto, que nem parecia mais a mesma Molly Weasley que Gina se lembrava desde criança; era agora uma mulher sempre pálida, abatida e preocupada.

- Ah, esse quadro de novo... – ela suspirou cansada. – Eu ouvi os gritos da cozinha e vim o mais rápido que pude... – ela observou Moody e Tonks ainda no chão, de olhos arregalados em espanto. – Mas, quem o silenciou?

- Hermione! – Tonks exclamou animada, levantando-se e chutando sem querer o olho mágico de Moody, que tinha se desprendido da órbita dele. – Ô, desculpa aí, Olho-Tonto... ai, que nojo! – e virando-se para Molly. – Ela fez um feitiço da hora para calar a boca da velha!

Corando ligeiramente, Hermione apenas esboçou um sorriso. Rony revirou os olhos. Foi aí que Molly percebeu a presença dos jovens.

- Ah, vocês estão todos aí, meninos! Que saudade de todos vocês!

E a matrona dos Weasley abraçou cada um dos garotos, com seu carinho de mãe que Gina conhecia muito bem. Quando a mãe a abraçou, foi quando a garota realmente percebeu como ela tinha emagrecido, e novamente uma pressão forte se fez na sua garganta – se havia uma coisa que deixava Gina sem rumo era ver que sua mãe, a pessoa que ao lado do seu pai ela mais tinha como duas muralhas na sua vida, estava desmoronando com todo aquele sofrimento. E Gina se sentia impotente perante a isso.

Molly deu um abraço bem demorado em Harry que, apesar de estar um pouco confuso, pareceu gostar bastante daquele carinho. Enquanto isso, Moody recolhia seus "pedaços" perdidos, tentando recolocá-los todos no lugar, murmurando novas imprecações contra Tonks, que ele chamava de "desastre ambulante".

- Molly, eu vou precisar de um copo d'água para ajeitar isso. – ele disse, mostrando o seu olho mágico girando na palma da mão direita. Hermione e Tonks fizeram caretas de nojo ao ver isso, e Harry arregalou os olhos.

- Ah, claro, vamos para a cozinha e você poderá pegar o que quiser, Olho-Tonto. – a mulher disse distraída, muito mais preocupada em ralhar com Rony, dizendo que ele precisava cortar o cabelo urgentemente, o que o garoto respondeu com um resmungo.

- O cheiro está ótimo, Molly. – Tonks comentou assim que entraram na cozinha. – Está preparando o jantar sozinha?

- Ah, sim, estamos só eu e Monstro aqui. Vocês sabem, mesmo no sábado há muito trabalho. – ela explicou cansada, acenando com a varinha e fazendo facas picarem sozinhas os pepinos. Perto dela, Moody apanhou um copo e encheu com água da pia, olhando-o desconfiado para em seguida, enfim mergulhar nele seu olho mágico, que girou em todas as direções. – Arthur está ainda no Ministério, parece que houve um incidente estranho em um _shipping_ trouxa em... ai, onde, era mesmo?

- Shopping. – Hermione murmurou inconscientemente, sentando-se à mesa, de frente a Rony. Gina se sentou ao lado da garota e observou Harry, que por sua vez parecia muito absorto olhando as pratarias da família Black, dispostas em uma prateleira de pedra negra.

- Sim, eu soube... – Moody comentou, cutucando com o dedo o olho na água. – Foi coisa de Comensais.

Rony, Hermione e Gina aguçaram os ouvidos, mas Harry permaneceu de costas, ainda observando a prataria.

- Foi mesmo? – Molly perguntou assustada. – No Ministério ainda não tinham certeza...

- Ah, foram Comensais sim. – Tonks falou penosamente. – E, pelo que eu me lembre, esse _shipping_ era em Little Whinging... – ela continuou, enrugando as sobrancelhas. – Ei, Harry, é por lá que seus tios trouxas moram, não é?

Eles ouviram o som metálico de algo se espalhando pelo chão; Harry tinha acabado de deixar cair uma travessa. Ele deu um sobressalto, assustado, e olhou instantaneamente para Gina. Ela engoliu em seco; já tinha dito a ele sobre seus tios, mas não esperava que algo assim fosse acontecer.

- Oh, Harry, querido... deixe que eu apanho isso... – a matrona dos Weasley se adiantou, abaixando-se para pegar a travessa. – Vocês todos devem estar cansados, além disso, essas conversas não são para crianças!

- Ah, mãe, deixa disso! – Rony reclamou. – Nós já somos maiores de idade!

- Mas, ainda estão na escola! – ela retrucou severamente, levantando-se com a travessa nas mãos. – E Gina ainda é menor de idade!

Gina bufou exasperada. Por que tinha que sempre sobrar para ela?

Dois minutos depois, ela, Rony, Hermione e Harry subiam as escadas para o primeiro andar da casa. As horrendas cabeças dos elfos domésticos que serviram os Black por gerações tinham sido retirados no ano anterior, na última limpeza total da casa. Depois disso, tudo o que ainda restava era impossível remover, assim como o quadro da Sra. Black.

- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com seus tios, Harry? – Hermione perguntou no alto da escada.

Gina gelou; teve medo da forma como Harry fosse responder à pergunta. Entretanto, antes que ela ao menos tentasse disparar alguma frase para tirá-lo daquela enrascada, o garoto murmurou, um pouco sem jeito:

- Anh... tomara que eles estejam bem... 

Gina respirou aliviada. Pelo menos Harry não estava mais tão dependente dela... No entanto, uma vozinha egoísta no fundo do seu peito dizia que aquilo não era nada bom. Gina tratou de calar logo essa voz.

- Não seria ruim se eles levassem um susto. – Rony disse com selvageria. – Do jeito que você dizia que eles te tratavam...

- Credo, Rony, também não é assim! – Hermione exclamou horrorizada.

Antes que Rony pudesse retrucar, eles ouviram uma voz rouca e sonora, porém baixa, resmungando:

- ...de volta esses pirralhos, sujando a casa da senhora de Monstro... Todos traidores do sangue, envergonhando os mestres dignos, ah, pobre do velho Monstro... A senhora ficaria muito, muito brava com o Monstro, mas Monstro não pode fazer nada... De novo essa sangue-ruim pisando na casa da nobre senhora de Monstro, e esses pirralhos insolentes e desagradáveis, mal-educados e traidores... ah, se a senhora soubesse...

Monstro, o velho elfo doméstico dos Black, passou pelos garotos no corredor, mais encurvado, enrugado e careca do que nunca. Hermione o encarou com uma certa piedade, mas Rony estreitou os olhos com raiva.

- Falando sozinho como sempre, Monstro? – ele insinuou. – Estou enganado ou você estava se referindo a nós quando citou os "pirralhos insolentes e desagradáveis"?

- Monstro não falou nada, nada, não... – fazendo uma reverência, mas em seguida resmungou: - Quem ele pensa que é esse sujo, traidor, um intrometido... é isso que ele é, é sim...

Rony fez um barulho de indignação, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo, Hermione falou:

- O Monstro não teve a intenção, não é? Ele só está chateado...

- Sangue-ruim enxerida, é isso que ela é, suja... é sim. – ele resmungou rápida e furiosamente. – Ah, o que a senhora de Monstro diria? Ah, ela daria roupas para Monstro se soubesse... pobre senhora...

- Como ousa, seu filho da mãe? – Gina exclamou furiosa, com vontade de jogar a mochila que carregava na careca do elfo.

- Vamos, vamos para o quarto... – Hermione pediu, segurando o braço de Rony, que parecia prestes da dar um soco em Monstro.

- Pirralha suja, sempre se achando melhor que Monstro, quem ela pensa que é?

- Ei! – Harry disse subitamente, manifestando-se pela primeira vez, surpreendendo a todos, principalmente Gina. – Veja lá como fala!

Monstro levantou os olhos e os arregalou ao enxergar Harry. Fez uma profunda reverência, quase encostando a careca no chão, e disse alto:

- Oh, jovem Harry Potter, Monstro não teve a intenção... – e resmungando: - Sempre se achando superior porque derrotou o Lorde das Trevas, mas Monstro sabe, sabe sim que o fim dele está próximo, ah, Monstro sabe disso sim... E Monstro fica contente, porque ele terá um fim pior do que o outro senhor de Monstro... ah, sim, terá o fim que merece...

- Vamos, vamos para os quartos agora! – Hermione empurrou todos, principalmente Gina e Rony, que estavam prestes a estrangular o elfo com as próprias mãos se fosse preciso.

Pouco tempo depois, os quatro estavam no quarto sombrio, de teto alto, que sempre era ocupado por Harry e Rony. Assim que entraram no quarto, nervosos e tensos, eles ouviram uma risadinha e uma voz vinda da parede:

- Ora, ora, quem apareceu?

- AH, NÃO, NEM VEM! – Rony exclamou, dirigindo-se ao quadro de Fineus Nigellus e cobrindo com uma tira de lona o artefato. As risadinhas não pararam. – VAI EMBORA!

Gina olhou para Harry; ele observava Rony, que chutava a parede. A garota sentiu medo por ele; era óbvio que Harry estava boiando completamente naquela história, mas ela sabia que o que Monstro dissera não era nada impossível, e era exatamente por isso que Rony e Hermione também estavam tão nervosos, pois todos tinham a mesma sensação.

Hermione se sentou em uma das camas, chateada, ao mesmo tempo em que Rony continuava xingando o quadro de Fineus, ameaçando jogá-lo pela janela se ele não fosse embora. Harry atravessou o quarto e foi observar a janela, de maneira que não possível ver seu rosto e tentar interpretar o que ele estava sentindo.

- Aquele elfo filho da mãe! – Rony xingou, tão nervoso que suas orelhas estavam passando de vermelho para roxo. – Um merdinha, como ousa dizer aquelas coisas?

- Vocês têm que entender... – Hermione começou, tentando sempre apaziguar a situação quando o assunto envolvia elfos domésticos. – Ele está velho, caduco, ele...

- Ele sabe muito bem o que diz, Hermione. – Gina replicou sombriamente, e correu rapidamente seus olhos para Harry, que permanecia de costas, em silêncio. Era óbvio, o que ele poderia dizer naquela situação? Provavelmente sua cabeça estava um emaranhado de pensamentos confusos, e Gina sabia que precisava conversar com ele, mas o momento não era adequado... Rony e Hermione estavam presentes. Se ao menos ela conseguisse dizer a eles o que estava acontecendo... mas Rony tinha estado tão nervoso com ela o dia todo... Poderia piorar as coisas ainda mais...

- Pára com isso, Hermione, você sabe que ele fala tudo aquilo de propósito! – Rony retrucou furioso. – E nem ao Harry, que é agora o mestre dele, ele tem respeito!

- Ele também não tinha com Sirius... – a garota lamentou, olhando apreensiva, com o rabo do olho, para Harry. – Vocês sabem, ele não sentia real lealdade ao Sirius, e é assim com Harry também...

Gina viu Harry se virar ligeiramente e olhar Hermione, mas logo ele voltou a observar a janela, em silêncio.

- O que ele quis dizer com aquilo, Harry? – Rony se virou para o amigo, bem como Hermione, ao mesmo tempo.

Gina levantou a cabeça; era a segunda vez no dia que faziam um comentário perigoso para Harry responder. Ela pensou novamente em interferir, mas Harry apenas respondeu com sinceridade, sem olhar para eles:

- Eu não sei...

- Talvez... – Hermione começou nervosa. - ...ele estivesse se referindo a Voldemort.

- Ele não pode saber de nada. – Gina afirmou, seu coração batendo muito depressa. – Ou pode?

Todos se entreolharam e, em seguida, voltaram sua atenção para Harry, ainda de costas. Como ele não disse absolutamente nada, Rony comentou:

- Ele saiu daqui uma vez, não é? Foi no quinto ano...

- Só se for mandado, Rony. – Hermione falou. – E o único que poderia fazer isso agora seria Harry.

Nesse momento, Harry saiu da janela, parecendo confuso e preocupado. Ele se sentou na barra da cama, cruzando os dedos sobre os joelhos; levantou os olhos rapidamente para encarar novamente Gina, mas rapidamente os abaixou de novo.

- Mas Dobby saiu da mansão Malfoy sem permissão uma vez. – Rony lembrou. – Monstro poderia muito bem fazer isso também e nem se castigar, pois como você mesma disse, Hermione, ele não sente lealdade verdadeira ao Harry. – ele se virou para o amigo; Gina gelou novamente. – O que você acha, Harry?

Lentamente, Harry deixou seu corpo cair sobre o colchão, puxando vagarosamente a ponta do travesseiro e encostando sua cabeça nele. Como se aquilo estivesse custando muito a ele, o garoto fechou os olhos e apenas murmurou:

- Eu acho que estou muito cansado...

Gina se sentiu egoísta ao observá-lo daquela maneira. Ela ali, preocupando-se com seus pequenos problemas... deixando-o daquela maneira, quando o que ele precisava mesmo era voltar a entender quem ele realmente era. O que não deveria estar passando em sua cabeça, o quão confuso não deveria ser enfrentar tudo aquilo, sentindo-se tão sozinho?

Não havia escapatória para Harry: com ou sem suas lembranças, o peso de suas responsabilidades, de seus problemas, de seu nome, continuava a curvar seus ombros, exaurindo-lhe as forças.

Gina só queria que ele não tivesse que passar por tudo aquilo...

**__**

Nota da autora: Como sempre, desculpem a demora... E muito obrigada por todas as reviews, vocês me deixam imensamente feliz! Vão todos para o céu por fazerem uma autora feliz :) rs

Helena-Black:Hihihihi, eu concordo com você, Helena, o Harry é muito lindo, né? *suspiros* Mas, tadinho do Dobby... será que você sabe mesmo por que ele apareceu? *kaka malvada enchendo a cabeça das pessoas com dúvidas* Bem, espere e verá, ou melhor, lerá o que vai acontecer... hehehe :) Mas, respondendo à sua pergunta (mesmo que a Tata tenha respondido em cima), a fic vai ter, provavelmente, 28 capítulos e um epílogo. Mas as coisas podem mudar, não sei...

Wo Ai Ni: Tu é muito meiga, Tata!!! Hihihi ;) Dobby H/C... uhauhauhau, doida... Mas quem sabe?? *eca* Prometo fazer outros momentos Kodak H/G, hehehe, em homenagem aos H/Gs fanáticos do mundo... Você e a Gabi podiam ser as presidentes, uahuauhau :D

Emília: Que bom que você gostou da fic! Agora, quando a Gina vai falar o que sente para o Harry eu não sei... Nessas coisas, ela é devagar quase parando... tadinha ;)

Gabi tcha tcha tcha: Tadinho do Dobby!!! Ele não merece tudo isso... :( Dobby tcha tcha tcha! Adorei o que ele fez... hehehe *kaka se escondendo para não ser apedrejada* Houve motivos... Mas não fique brava comigo... Lembre-se: não fui eu a culpada, afinal, não fui eu que interrompi o Harry e a Gina, foi o Dobby! Hehehehe

Nani Potter: Hahaha, agora sou "Kaka lula sem miolos", huahauha :) Elfos domésticos são legais, Nani, eles existem para atrapalhar o Harry e a Gina, hehehehe :D Só o Monstro que é um idiota, blergh! *cara de vômito* Mas o Dobby é legal ;) Tô cuidando direitinho do nosso Harryzinho, pode deixar, e olha, também tô com saudade ;) Te adoro :)

Gabrielle Delacour: hihihihi, fico feliz que tenha gostado ;)

Alícia Spinet: Se você quiser saber quando eu atualizo, te aconselho a me adicionar no Autor Alert porque o ff sempre vai te mandar uma mensagem quando eu publicar ;) Mas se preferir que eu te mande mails, tudo bem ;) Espero que continue gostando da fic :)

Tyla Tonks: Aí está o capítulo, desculpa a demora ;)

Bjks mil e um!!! ;)


	10. Os irmãos Weasley

Capítulo Dez – Os irmãos Weasley

A cama afundou ligeiramente quando ele se sentou, desolado, em cima dela. Ouvindo apenas os rangidos agudos do estrado, ele apoiou seus cotovelos sobre as coxas e enfiou as mãos nos cabelos. Sua cabeça doía, mas não era isso que mais o incomodava no momento. O que realmente doía, machucava, dilacerava, eram aqueles olhares vagos e inconscientes, aqueles sorrisos ingênuos, aqueles gestos tolos... Era isso que o angustiava.

Todo Natal era assim para Neville Longbottom. No dia 25 de dezembro, ele e sua avó saíam de casa, pegavam uma via de Flu e chegavam ao Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos. Eles se dirigiam ao quarto andar, o de Danos Causados por Feitiços, e visitavam Alice e Frank Longbottom.

Neville deixou-se cair sobre a cama, de braços abertos, observando o teto.

Ele não sabia se ainda conseguiria agüentar aquela situação... Há quantos anos via os pais daquela maneira? Desde bem pequeno, pelo que se lembrava. Quando tinha cinco anos, ele se recordava muito bem, acabara perguntando à sua avó por que seus pais não sabiam seu nome. E foi com cinco anos mesmo que ele soube que seus pais foram torturados até a insanidade por seguidores de um bruxo terrível, que não deveriam nem ao menos nomear...

Neville se lembrava muito bem do rosto perverso e fanático daquela comensal que fez isso com seus pais... Bellatrix Lestrange... Ele ainda tinha bem vivas em sua memória as lembranças daquele dia, no quinto ano, no Departamento de Mistérios... A dor daquela maldição imperdoável que aquela desgraçada tinha lhe lançado... O seu olhar de sinistra diversão... Ele até conseguia ouvir o grito de triunfo e via nitidamente aquele sorriso maligno quando ela matou o padrinho de Harry como se fosse algo banal, algo divertido... algo prazeroso...

Ele sonhava com o dia que se vingaria daquela mulher, quase com o mesmo desejo com que imaginava, com uma ponta de esperança, o dia em que veria seus pais novamente, como pessoas normais... O dia em que verdadeiramente os conheceria, o dia em que os ouviria chamando-o, conscientemente, de "filho".

Mas ele também ia perdendo as esperanças a cada dia, como se elas fossem sendo minadas por alguma força estranha e invisível. Ele via o mundo mágico em guerra, via o... Lorde das Trevas se fortalecendo... Pessoas morrendo, pessoas sendo torturadas como seus pais tinham sido... Neville, assim como muitos outros, via o mundo ruir ao seu redor, e qualquer esperança parecia ridícula perante aquela muralha de poder e maldade.

Ele levou um susto quando algo macio caiu sobre seu rosto, escurecendo sua visão. Foi com espanto e surpresa que se sentou na cama, tirando a coisa de seu rosto. Reconheceu, ao segurá-la, como um pacote amarelo, embrulhado toscamente com uma fita laranja fluorescente, formando um laço exagerado. Esquisito. Neville olhou para cima e viu uma coruja parda, de pêlos arrepiados, dar várias voltas no seu quarto até esbarrar no topo do armário, para depois, finalmente, encontrar a janela por onde tinha entrado e sumir no céu esbranquiçado pela neve.

Muito estranho...

Neville voltou sua atenção para o pacote. Não se lembrava de mais ninguém que fosse lhe mandar presentes de Natal; já tinha recebido todos pela manhã, antes de saírem para o hospital. Quem poderia ter-lhe mandado aquilo? Bem, ele só saberia se abrisse. E foi o que fez.

Seus olhos se arregalaram. Entre os dedos, ele sentiu escorregar o seu cachecol da escola, nas cores da Grifinória, cuidadosamente dobrado e com um perfume de limpeza, Neville sentiu ao levar a lã às narinas. Ao fazer isso, um envelope amarelo caiu na cama. O garoto abaixou os olhos e viu, escritos em uma letra torta e quadrada o seu nome e o seu endereço.

Ele enroscou o cachecol no pescoço, sentindo-se menos angustiado do que já estivera por todo aquele dia, somente por causa daquele perfume. Algo na sua cabeça já o alertava para quem teria lhe mandado aquele presente, mas ele não queria acreditar, precisava ter certeza e, por isso, Neville abriu o envelope, um pequeno sorriso se formando em seus lábios.

No topo da carta havia várias palavras riscadas. Tentando decifrar, Neville encontrou algo mais ou menos assim:

__

Caro Neville Amigo Neville

Neville,

É, eu sei que não é muito educado de minha parte mandar um presente como esse. Eu deveria ter comprado algo, mas sabe, eu achei que isso seria bem mais legal. Eu juro, juro mesmo, que tentei achar um bom presente, mas eu não sei muito bem do que você gosta... Quer dizer, eu acho que você gosta de plantas, não? (me desculpe se eu estiver errada) Eu até vi uma arvorezinha pequena (acho que usaram um feitiço redutor nela) e pensei em comprar. Mas, no final, achei que o cachecol fosse ainda o melhor. Espero que não esteja me achando uma "mão de vaca" por isso...

Bem, de qualquer forma, eu precisava devolvê-lo, e essa foi a melhor maneira que eu encontrei. Assim eu só precisava mandar uma carta, não estaria te vendo. Não sei se as coisas são assim com você também, mas eu fico meio desajeitada quando preciso falar com alguém. Acabo dizendo bobagem, e as pessoas me acham idiota. Talvez eu seja mesmo. Ah, sei lá, dane-se se for.

Eu espero que você ainda esteja lendo essa carta. Provavelmente já deve tê-la jogado pela janela, de tão idiota que isto soa. Se não tiver feito isso, você realmente é muito (eu deveria ter sublinhado isso), muito paciente mesmo!

Ah, o que importa (você já notou que eu estou enrolando?) é que eu preciso muito explicar o que aconteceu... aquele dia... em meio a todo aquele cocô de coruja. Sei que você ficou bravo. E, olha, eu não vou querer tirar minha culpa não, eu sei que você teve razão. Mas eu só precisava explicar algumas coisas...

Eu não ri por mal, eu juro de todo coração. Olha, eu até beijo meus dedinhos se for necessário (estou fazendo isso agora). Eu não estava achando graça, não estava não! Você provavelmente vai me achar ridícula, idiota, maluca! Mas eu juro pelo que há de mais sagrado que eu ri só porque senti... ai, como isso soa estúpido... eu ri porque senti CÓCEGAS! Pronto, escrevi! (posso ouvir suas risadas daqui)

Bem, você não precisa mais ficar complexado... Garotos ficam assim numa situação como essa, eu acho. Olha (ai, como é estranho escrever isso... estou... muito sem jeito...), pode crer que eu... gostei muito... do... beijo. É, eu fiquei feliz de saber que alguém gosta de mim, se importa... Não é qualquer dia que isso acontece. Aliás, não tem muita gente que gosta de mim.

Foi bom, foi bom mesmo. Eu fiquei feliz, e fazia um tempo que não ficava assim. E eu sinto muito se o magoei, não era mesmo minha intenção. Sei que é esquisito discutir isso por carta, mas é o único jeito que encontrei. Bem, eu não sei o que pensar, eu não sei o que sentir, eu... ah, sei lá. Espero que entenda. (não tenho muita esperança, mesmo assim, já que eu mesma não entendo)

Você deve estar me achando muito esquisita, não? Ah, esqueci, provavelmente você sempre me achou estranha. Bem, a verdade é que eu sou mesmo. Tá, e daí, eu gosto disso. Se você não quiser mais falar comigo, eu vou entender.

De qualquer maneira, aí está o seu presente de Natal (por mais que seja esquisito... ah, estou apenas te devolvendo algo que você me "emprestou"). E... eu espero que passe um Natal muito bom.

Afetuosamente

Carinhosamente

Até breve,

Luna, Loony, Di Lua, "Trevo" ou seja lá que for...

A princípio, Neville ficou surpreso. Depois, chocado. Passou para uma leve alegria e depois um grande contentamento. Tinha sido a primeira vez que algo _realmente_ bom tinha acontecido no Natal. Tinha sido um grande presente, Luna, e ele iria retribuir.

E Neville passou o resto do dia imaginando como...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hermione abriu a porta do quarto que dividia com Gina sorrateiramente. Não sabia se já havia alguém acordado, mesmo que já fosse quase nove e meia da manhã, mas ainda assim ela não queria arriscar incomodar ninguém. A porta rangeu um pouco, mas lá na cama, Gina apenas se moveu um pouco, e Hermione encostou a porta com cuidado.

Ela estendeu sua mão direita à frente do rosto, um sorriso enorme insistindo em brincar em seus lábios. De todos os presentes de Natal que tinha ganhado, naquele Natal e em outros, ela achava que aquele era o melhor. Não pelo valor dele, mas sim pelo que representava. Ela nunca pensara que aquilo fosse realmente tornar-se realidade...

Caminhou pelo corredor fracamente iluminado pela luz opaca da única janela, de vitrais, daquele aposento. Continuava observando sua mão, com aquele mesmo sorriso bobo, praticamente sonhando acordada. Estava tão distraída, que nem percebeu que alguém vinha andando no sentido oposto ao seu. Quando percebeu, já era tarde demais...

- Ai!

- Ei!

- Eita!

Ela sentiu uma dor pronunciada nas suas nádegas quando estas se encontraram bruscamente com o piso. Em outras palavras, ela tinha caído estatelada de bunda no chão. E putz, ela não se lembrava de como doía!

Como se isso não fosse o bastante, ela viu, logo à frente, Jorge Weasley rindo de se acabar, prestes a engasgar, suas mãos segurando a barriga e seu corpo totalmente contorcido pelo riso incontrolável. Um pouco mais abaixo dele, também no chão, e com a mesma careta de dor que a garota, estava Fred, que lançou um olhar rabugento para seu irmão gêmeo:

- O.k., maninho, queria ver se você riria tanto se a sua poupança estivesse em chamas!

Aparentemente, ao menos daquela vez, Jorge estava incapacitado de retrucar com mais uma de suas tiradinhas. Ao invés disso, ele se jogou no chão, literalmente rolando de rir. Hermione não sabia se também ria ou chorava diante daquela cena ridícula. Resolveu ficar no meio termo, dando um sorriso torto e colocando a mão direita sobre a boca, tentando tapar a sua quase risada que queria sair.

Ela não notou que estava dando sopa para o azar, como diria Olho-Tonto.

Fred, ainda no chão, arregalou os olhos ao ver o que estava no dedo de Hermione. Seu queixo caiu. Ele apontou para a mão dela, boquiaberto, mas logo após um sorriso maroto se formou em seus lábios. No início, Hermione não tinha se dado conta do que estava acontecendo, mas percebeu um pouco tarde do que se tratava quando Fred abriu a boca:

- JOOOOORGEEEEE! PÁRA DE ESTREBUCHAR AÍ E VEM VER ISSO!

Ainda soluçando de rir, Jorge se levantou. Antes que Hermione conseguisse esconder sua mão, ele segurou seu braço, observando atento a sua mão. Seus olhos, a exemplo dos do irmão, arregalaram-se até atingirem o tamanho de batatas e ele balbuciou:

- Isto... isto é...

Hermione puxou rapidamente sua mão, suas bochechas instantaneamente ficando vermelhas sem permissão. Mas não adiantava mais; aquilo que era para ser um segredo, iria se espalhar pela casa como fofocas em Hogwarts. Ela se surpreenderia se o mais longínquo membro da Ordem não soubesse a novidade até o fim da manhã.

- É UM ANEL DE COMPROMISSO! – Fred e Jorge gritaram ao mesmo tempo, entreolhando-se. – RONIQUINHO VAI DESENCALHAR!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ele estava sonhando algo tão bom... Sonhava que estava jogando quadribol contra a Sonserina, e que todos eles tinham se transformado em passarinhos verdes e prateados... Draco Malfoy era um passarinho particularmente engraçadinho; suas penas, no topo da cabeça, pareciam emplastadas de gel e pintadas de loiro, o que dava a impressão de que ele tinha achatado a cabeça em algum lugar. Os passarinhos que representavam Crabbe e Goyle eram tão gordos, que seus pequenos olhinhos pareciam apenas duas minúsculas castanhas moídas, mas Rony tinha certeza de que seus cérebros eram bem menores que aquilo. Até Snape, que apitava o jogo, tinha virado um simpático urubu filhote, e ele parecia que tinha acabado de sair de uma panela cheia de banha de porco. Argh!

Mas isso não era o mais brilhante de tudo. O mais fantástico, sensacional, estupendo, era que Rony tinha um estoque infinito de goles! E ele as atirava, seguidamente, em cada um dos sonserinos! E depois ele via, feliz, eles caindo... caindo... caindo... até se estatelarem no gramado! Draco Malfoy parecia apenas um montinho de bosta estragada e mofada lá no chão. E Rony era aplaudido de pé, por todos os torcedores, de todas as casas... pelos professores... pelos jogadores do seu time... E ele acenava para todos, que cantavam:

__

Ei, ei, ei! Weasley é o nosso rei!

Ei, ei, ei! Weasley é o nosso rei!

Roniquinho finalmente desencalhou!

No dedo da Hermione um anel ele colocou!

Ele ainda continuava sorrindo, mas achava estranho... Aquela música não fazia sentido...

__

Quem diria, Weasley é o nosso rei!

Vai casar e ter um monte de sardentinhos!

E "sabe-tudos" pentelhinhos!

Ei, ei, ei! Roniquinho vai acabar casando, que eu sei!

Rony, ainda com a cara no travesseiro, percebeu que aquilo não era mais um sonho. Gritos enchiam seu quarto, o som da porta batendo, alguém resmungando perto dele, risadinhas, gargalhadas e mais gritos histéricos. Passos, também havia passos, gente correndo? Corujas esperneando! O que diabos estava acontecendo?

- FRED E JORGE WEASLEY, VOLTEM AQUI!

Ele reconhecia aquela voz... Estranho... Ele se virou na cama, sentindo a claridade ofuscar seus olhos entreabertos. Seu cérebro ainda não funcionava direito... Ele só pegou no tranco quando alguém pulou em sua cama, depois outro e o terceiro acabou tropeçando no seu pé esticado e caindo sobre ele. Foi então que ele sentiu seu corpo pressionado por outro, macio, pequeno e perfumado, e sua visão obscurecida por uma impressionante quantidade de cabelos espessos. Olhos castanhos estavam assustadoramente próximos dos seus, um nariz praticamente entortava o seu e lábios rosados estavam a quase meio centímetro dos dele.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Dois segundos depois, ele estava encostado na cabeceira da cama, encarando de olhos arregalados uma Hermione vermelha como um pimentão na ponta oposta da cama, também com os olhos tão grandes que pareciam que iam saltar das órbitas. Atrás dela estavam Fred e Jorge, rindo de se acabar ao lado do quadro de um velho – Finneus Nigellus – que tinha as sobrancelhas erguidas e soltava risinhos cínicos de claro deboche.

Rony e Hermione estavam completamente paralisados. Rony sentia suas orelhas ferverem intensamente, enquanto Hermione parecia que estava sendo enchida com água quente. Eles ouviram alguém na cama ao lado – Harry – virar-se, tapar o ouvido com o travesseiro e resmungar:

- Onde é o incêndio, hein?

Ainda em choque, tanto Rony quanto Hermione observaram Fred e Jorge se sentarem um de cada lado da cama, no chão, e apoiarem seus cotovelos no colchão, os mesmos sorrisos debochados nos rostos iguais.

- Tsk, tsk, Roniquinho... Que feio! – Fred repreendeu. – Você ficou noivo e nem contou para a família!

- O QUÊ? – o garoto exclamou, engasgando. Hermione tapou o rosto com as mãos, mas elas não escondiam a vermelhidão do seu rosto. Foi então que Rony viu o que estava usando no dedo anelar da mão direita... o anel folheado a ouro com um pequeníssimo rubi que ele tinha lhe mandado de presente de Natal.

Por um momento, ele esqueceu a zoeira que seus irmãos faziam. Ele observou Hermione e sorriu. Se ela já estava usando o anel, significava que tinha gostado. Ele passou quase um ano juntando dinheiro para comprar aquela jóia, pensando durante todo esse tempo se estaria ou não fazendo a coisa certa, indeciso se aquilo era ridículo ou se ela realmente iria gostar. Aquilo era um segredo tão somente seu, que nem Harry sabia. Ele tinha feito tudo às escondidas, tinha até mesmo vendido suas vestes a rigor que nem tinha chegado a usar, somente para juntar dinheiro para aquele presente, planejando o dia em que daria aquele presente a Hermione e, finalmente, a pediria em namoro.

Ele viu quando Hermione abriu lentamente seus dedos e espiou por eles, encontrando os olhos de Rony. Ela também sorriu ao ver o sorriso no rosto do garoto, e parecia que, naquele momento, eles tinham se entendido apenas pelo olhar.

Rony teve vontade de beijá-la ali mesmo, mas a muito custo, se controlou.

Ao mesmo tempo, Fred e Jorge já tinham se levantado novamente e sentado um de cada lado da cama de Harry, puxando as cobertas do garoto, que resmungou irritado. Rony e Hermione se viraram para olhar. Harry se sentou, seus olhos verdes reduzidos a fendas, seus cabelos mais despenteados do que nunca, tanto que dava a impressão de que cada mínimo fiozinho estava espetado para um lado diferente. Ao redor dos olhos, ele tinha olheiras profundas, como se tivesse ficado a noite inteira acordado; sua expressão era de sincero e carregado cansaço. Ele olhou de Fred para Jorge, praticamente se arrastou até a cômoda e apanhou os óculos, que rapidamente colocou no rosto. Piscando várias vezes com um ar de zumbi recém desperto, ele respirou fundo e perguntou:

- Que é que foi?

Fred e Jorge, que pareceram não notar todas aquelas características diferentes em Harry, como Rony e Hermione notaram, apenas colocaram cada um o braço em volta dos ombros do garoto e apontaram para os amigos dele, que ainda estavam paralisados na outra cama:

- E então, Harry? – Jorge perguntou animado. – Eles já te chamaram para padrinho?

- E quem será a madrinha? – Fred completou, uma insinuação muito leve em sua voz. – A Gininha?

- Já imaginaram que _precioso_ todos no altar... A família reunida... – Jorge emendou, piscando freneticamente e fazendo cara de emocionado. – Mamãe vai ficar tãaaaao orgulhosa do Roniquinho!

- Lá vem a noiva, toda de branco! – Fred entoou, e Jorge fingiu secar lágrimas fingidas.

- DÁ PRA PARAR! – Rony finalmente exclamou, suas orelhas prestes a explodir. Ele notou que Harry tinha assumido um tímido e maroto sorriso no rosto cansado. – JÁ RIRAM O BASTANTE DO RONY!

E ele se levantou, empurrando os irmãos cantores quarto a fora, ouvindo sua cantoria desafinada ainda por um bom tempo enquanto desciam as escadas. Quando ele encostou a porta e se virou, viu a pintura de Finneus soltar mais risadinhas e exclamar, troçando:

- Como são todos ridículos...

E depois de lançar um olhar esquisito para Harry, que se ocupava em observar Rony e Hermione, o velho ex-diretor de Hogwarts sumiu, deixando o quadro vazio. Rony se voltou para os amigos. Hermione parecia dividida entre o riso, o choro e a vergonha, e estava decidida a alisar um pedaço completamente liso do lençol da cama de Rony. Harry observou os amigos por alguns instantes e, antes que Rony se pronunciasse, ele se levantou, um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- Erm... acho que eu preciso ir ao banheiro... – e ele piscou para Rony; Hermione cobriu novamente o rosto. Quando ele passou perto do amigo, murmurou um pouco desajeitado: - Você... me avisa quando eu puder voltar? Ainda preciso trocar o pijama!

Sem saber o que dizer e completamente chocado, Rony apenas assentiu, abrindo espaço para o amigo passar e fechar a porta atrás de si. Um silêncio caiu no quarto. Apenas o pio irritante e alegre de Pichi quebrava aquela quietude. Rony, ainda um pouco paralisado, observou Hermione sobre sua cama, de joelhos e com o rosto tapado. Lentamente, andando como se todos os seus membros fossem feitos de ferro, Rony se aproximou da sua cama e se sentou na borda dela.

- Ei... erm... Mione?

- Eu nunca me senti tão envergonhada na vida! – ela exclamou de súbito, então pareceu pensar melhor e completou, ainda de olhos tapados: - Quer dizer, isso chegou muito perto daquele dia na ala hospitalar...

O garoto riu baixinho. Ele olhou de esguelha para a garota. É claro que ele iria acertar as contas com Fred e Jorge mais tarde, mas ali, naquele instante, ele queria aproveitar somente aquele momento com Hermione. Devagar, ele se aproximou dela na cama, e por estar com o rosto coberto e tão abalada, Hermione pareceu não perceber. Ele se sentou de frente a ela e, delicadamente, foi soltando um por um os dedos do rosto dela, revelando um par de olhos castanhos brilhantes, bochechas estupidamente vermelhas e lábios rosados que enfeitiçavam Rony.

Ele permaneceu com as mãos dela nas suas e, abaixando os olhos por um instante, observou o anel que ela tinha posto no dedo. Tocou-o de leve, sentindo a pedra entre os dedos, e a encarou um tanto envergonhado:

- Foi o melhor que eu pude comprar... Veja, eu juntei o máximo de dinheiro que consegui, mas só deu mesmo para comprar esse... A pedra é bem pequena, mas eu achei que ficaria bonito em você... – ele sentiu um nó na garganta, falar aquilo era um tanto complicado, principalmente para ele, que jamais se imaginara naquela situação. – Foi... a única maneira que consegui pensar para... – pigarreou. – Você quer namorar comigo, Mione?

Ele viu quando os olhos dela se arregalaram e marejaram. Seus lábios se entreabriram lentamente, mas Hermione parecia sem palavras. Eles ficaram apenas se olhando, por vários instantes, e o coração de Rony palpitou apressadamente em seu peito. Ele não esperava aquela reação, e não sabia se era um sim ou não. Teorias absurdas começaram a surgir em sua mente... ele via Hermione rindo dele, ou então lhe dando um sonoro tapa... via-a jogando o anel nele, xingando-lhe, dizendo que aquilo tudo era completamente ridículo... Ele só não esperava, de novo, a reação dela.

Hermione o empurrou. Assustado, Rony caiu de costas no colchão macio. Seus olhos arregalados viram Hermione respirando muito rápido e, antes que pudesse perceber, ela estava sobre ele! Rony estava chocado, e mais chocado ainda ficou quando o rosto dela rapidamente se aproximou do seu, e ele pôde enxergar os cílios da garota. Ele sentiu o nariz dela roçar, prazerosamente, no seu, e viu quando ela fechou os olhos e encostou violentamente seus lábios nos dele.

Aquilo sim era brilhante...

Fantástico...

Sensacional...

Estupendo...

Mágico...

E era incrivelmente prazeroso _ser_ beijado. Rony nunca tinha _sido_ beijado. Ele sentia Hermione penetrar na sua boca, surpreendentemente de uma maneira ao mesmo tempo delicada e quase selvagem, como se aquilo fosse o seu desejo explodindo de uma maneira incontrolável... desesperada...

Ele até esqueceu que deveria abraçá-la, segurar sua cintura, ou os seus cabelos, ou o que quer que fosse... Ele apenas ficou paralisado, enquanto _Hermione o beijava..._

Ela segurou seu rosto entre as mãos, enfiando as unhas nos seus cabelos de uma maneira que doía e excitava, que o deixava louco, que o fazia desejá-la cada vez mais... Ele sentia que as mãos dela escorregavam pelo seu rosto molhado de suor, ele sentia os cabelos dela grudando na sua face, sentia o corpo dela sobre ele, sentia como se cada célula da sua pele tremesse, sentia o cheiro gostoso que emanava dela, sentia seus pêlos da nuca eriçados e seu sangue palpitando nas veias...

Quem disse que era necessário respirar? Essa sim era a regra mais estúpida que já tinha sido criada na face da Terra! Respirar, pra quê? Eles não precisavam disso, eles só precisavam um do outro, e que se danasse que o fôlego deles estava se esvaindo... Eles iriam até não poder mais, até...

Até o momento em que ouviram a porta abrir rangendo.

Viraram os rostos ao mesmo tempo, ofegantes, suados e quentes.

E viram uma garota de cabelos vermelhos, chocada, paralisada. Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram, logo depois, e ela deu um sorriso muito, mas muito cínico...

- Oooooops!

E Gina riu e fechou a porta, deixando dois adolescentes em pânico para trás.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Meia hora depois, Gina estava na mesa da cozinha do Largo Grimmauld, mordendo um generoso pedaço de bolo de Natal. Harry, ao seu lado, também tinha um sorriso cômico parecido com o dela. Até mesmo ele estava achando engraçada aquela história do Rony e da Hermione.

Era óbvio que Fred e Jorge já tinham espalhado TODA a história para TODOS os presentes na sede naquele dia. Isso significava: todos os Weasleys – Gina, que não tinha visto a cena, mas já sabia de tudo em detalhes; Gui, que tinha passado a noite ali; Carlinhos, que chegara cedinho, e os pais de Gina, que sempre estavam por lá -, além deles, souberam também da história Lupin, que tinha passado para desejar Feliz Natal, mesmo que logo fosse voltar a Hogwarts; Tonks, que pernoitara na casa; e Moody e Mundungo, que tinham aparecido também de manhã (este último para muito contragosto de Molly).

- Ei, será que eles não vão descer hoje? – Tonks perguntou para Gina, sua voz sendo abafada pela algazarra que os gêmeos e Mundungo faziam na cozinha.

- Provavelmente estão cavando um buraco para se enterrarem nele... – Gina brincou, lembrando-se da cena que tinha acabado de ver. Tonks riu e acabou derrubando sua xícara de leite no chão.

- Eu os vi agora pouco. – Harry murmurou. – Quando fui trocar o pijama... Pareciam normais... quer dizer, quase.

Gina riu, e ele prosseguiu, falando baixo:

- Mas eu não entendo por que vocês estão achando isso tudo tão engraçado!

A garota abaixou ainda mais tom da voz, mesmo que ninguém fosse ouvi-la em meio a toda aquela bagunça:

- Ora, Harry, você já viu o bastante para saber que Rony e Hermione são o casal mais engraçado de Hogwarts!

Ele sorriu e abaixou o rosto.

- É, eu gostaria de poder participar disto tudo assim como vocês...

Gina não disse mais nada. Não sabia o que dizer. Preferiu ficar calada, mas sentiu uma súbita melancolia. Felizmente, a entrada de Rony e Hermione na cozinha e a bagunça que se seguiu a isso a tiraram daquela situação embaraçosa.

Foi muito complicado para os dois explicarem que o que Rony dera a Hermione era apenas um anel de compromisso, e que eles só estavam namorando agora (ao menos, oficialmente). Molly já planejava fazer mais coisas para o almoço de Natal, que seria ainda mais especial. Ela convidou todos (menos Mundungo) para ficarem para almoçar, mas Lupin alegou que só viera resolver uns pequenos assuntos e desejar Feliz Natal, pois logo precisaria voltar para a escola. Moody também foi embora – "alguém precisa resolver os problemas no feriado!". Mundungo queria ficar, mas o olhar de Molly foi tão estreito, que ele pensou duas vezes e disse que tinha uns assuntos a resolver bem longe dali (mas Gina o ouviu conversando com os gêmeos e combinando de voltar mais tarde, para trazer uns artigos para a loja de logros deles). Sobraram apenas Tonks, que tinha feito plantão no dia anterior e estava exausta demais para fazer algo, os Weasleys, Harry e Hermione.

Mais tarde, depois de um almoço farto e muitas risadas envolvendo piadas sobre Rony e Hermione, todos estavam satisfeitos e com sono. Molly e Artur subiram para o quarto deles e, Gina sabia, aquele era o momento em que ficariam sozinhos, e sua mãe iria se lembrar do único filho que estava ausente naquela data. Os irmãos de Gina estavam não se sabia onde; ela estava acostumada, geralmente quando toda a família se reunia eles sumiam e ficavam juntos, fazendo uma espécie de "reunião dos Weasleys", da qual ela sempre, desde pequena, esteve excluída por ser a caçula. Tonks conversava sobre assuntos de garotas com Hermione; Gina ficou um tempo com elas, mas começou a se sentir inquieta e murmurou que iria pegar alguma coisa no quarto. A verdade é que ela estava preocupada com Harry.

Ele tinha sumido desde o final do almoço e, na confusão, Gina não tinha a mínima idéia de onde poderia ter-se metido. E ela não gostava disso. Harry não estava tão acostumado com aquela casa o quanto deveria e, mesmo que já não fosse tão dependente dela e conseguisse se virar quando lhe faziam perguntas embaraçosas, ele ainda assim era um perigo para si mesmo. Poderia se denunciar, e Gina nem queria imaginar o que poderia acontecer se todos os membros da Ordem da Fênix descobrissem juntos o que tinha acontecido com ele.

Por um lado, ela sabia que eles poderiam ajudar, mas por outro, ela também sabia que era arriscado muita gente saber esse segredo. Poderia chegar a ouvidos indesejáveis, e esse era o último desejo de Gina na vida. Era por isso mesmo que ela hesitava tanto em contar para alguém aquilo. Mas ela sabia que teria que, logo, contar tudo a Rony e Hermione, e estava adiando isso, temendo a reação deles. Sentia que tinha deixado passar muito tempo, e que tudo tinha se transformado numa imensa bola de neve: era óbvio que ficariam tremendamente magoados por algo como aquilo ter sido escondido deles por tanto tempo. E Gina não queria, pelo menos naquele momento, acabar com a felicidade deles trazendo esse problema enorme.

Ela começou a procurar pela casa gigantesca, vasculhando com cautela cada cômodo. Harry não estava no seu quarto, nem na sala de visitas, nem em qualquer outro canto do lugar. Gina estava começando a ficar em pânico. Ela abriu a porta de outro quarto, ouvindo vozes, mas se decepcionou quando encontrou o lugar secreto onde seus irmãos estavam reunidos.

- Ih, olha quem resolveu aparecer... – Fred lamentou em um tom descontraído.

Gui e Carlinhos, que estavam na sacada, viraram-se, olharam para Gina e sorriram amigavelmente. Fred e Jorge, sentados em cadeiras com o encosto à frente, entreolharam-se erguendo as sobrancelhas. Rony estava sentado na cama, encostado displicentemente à cabeceira dela. Qualquer um que visse aquele monte de cabeças vermelhas num quarto pensaria que se tratava de um incêndio.

- A chata aqui se enganou de quarto. – Gina retrucou irritada.

- Era bem melhor quando ela era uma garotinha e não respondia assim pra gente, né? – Jorge comentou em tom de desagrado.

Gina lançou um olhar estreito para o irmão. Gui saiu da janela, atravessou o quarto, e Gina não gostou nada do sorriso dele.

- Ah, não falem assim com a pequena Gininha! – ele disse em tom infantil, dando-lhe um abraço sufocante e apertando-lhe as bochechas, fazendo todos rirem. – Ela ainda é a nossa garotinha!

- Cai na real, Gui! – ela reclamou, afastando-se dele para não ser amassada. – Vocês são todos uns babacas!

Carlinhos riu e lançou um olhar penetrante para a irmã.

- Vai, Gina, diz logo o que você tá procurando!

Que droga, ele sempre percebia o que ela queria. De todos os seus irmãos, Carlinhos era o que mais lhe compreendia e percebia o que se passava com ela apenas a olhando.

- Eu pensei que o Harry estaria aqui com vocês. – ela disse depressa, tentando parecer desinteressada. Ela gelou quando sentiu o olhar estreito que Rony lhe lançou, como se a examinasse por completo.

- Ah, o Harry é um cara legal, mas você sabe que na reunião dos irmãos Weasley só participam membros com o cabelo vermelho... – Fred falou em tom de deboche.

- E a menos que ele pinte suas madeixas... – Jorge fez um gesto exagerado, enrolando as pontas do cabelo com o dedo.

- Não poderá entrar no clã! – Fred emendou.

Gina não gostou nada da maneira como Carlinhos sorriu para ela depois daquilo. Rony, parecendo subitamente aborrecido, remexeu-se na cama e protestou:

- Eu disse para ele vir. Mas o Harry anda muito esquisito, falou que queria ficar um pouco sozinho...

- Talvez o problema dele seja somente essa casa... – Gui sugeriu com um olhar significativo. – Hoje é Natal, todos estamos mais sensíveis... Mamãe e Papai estavam muito chateados no almoço também...

Todos se lembraram, ao mesmo tempo, de duas pessoas que estavam faltando: Sirius e Percy. Mas Gina sabia muito bem que Sirius não poderia ser o motivo para Harry estar chateado; ele não se lembrava do padrinho e, conseqüentemente, não tinha como sentir saudades dele.

Gina murmurou que ia embora e não os atrapalharia mais. Carlinhos ainda disse para ela não se preocupar com aquela besteira deles, mas ela sabia que eles queriam ficar sozinhos. Coisa de homens. Mas ela ainda sentiu o olhar estreito de Rony quando ele lhe perguntou:

- Você vai procurar o Harry?

- Não. – Gina respondeu, tentando não demonstrar sua tensão na voz. – Se ele quer ficar sozinho, não serei eu que irei incomodá-lo.

Quando ela encostou a porta atrás de si, ouviu alguns murmúrios, mas não se importou. No entanto, ao invés de voltar para a sala, onde estavam Hermione e Tonks, ela tomou o caminho contrário, lembrando-se de um lugar que ainda não checara. Seria esquisito se Harry estivesse lá, mas não custava nada tentar. Se ele não estava bem, era ela que teria que conversar com ele, já que era a única a saber seu segredo.

Ela entreabriu a porta do quarto de Bicuço, cautelosamente, e se surpreendeu quando viu Harry sentado no chão, sobre a palha, encostado à parede. Uma perna sua estava dobrada e a outra esticada, seu pescoço meio torto, enquanto ele observava, absorto, o hipogrifo arranhar o chão em busca de pedaços de ratos mortos. Ele parecia completamente imerso em pensamentos, seus olhos tão caídos, que dava a impressão de que ele estava quase adormecendo. Seus óculos estavam fechados nos seus dedos da mão direita, largada, sobre a palha, e algumas mechas dos seus cabelos despenteados caíam-lhe sobre os olhos.

Gina encostou a porta atrás de si, sentindo novamente aquela súbita melancolia inexplicável. O barulho da porta encostando pareceu despertar Harry de seus devaneios, porque ele fez um movimento brusco, sentando-se ereto, e logo colocou os óculos no rosto, para poder enxergar quem tinha entrado. Um pouco encabulada, Gina murmurou:

- Desculpe, eu não quis assustá-lo...

- Tudo bem... – ele disse com a voz fraca, parecendo cansado. – Foi bom você ter aparecido...

Gina, sem saber explicar como, sentiu como se algo quente corresse dentro dela e isso a fez sorrir ligeiramente. Ela sentiu as mãos um pouco suadas, e torceu uma contra a outra, nervosa. Pisando sobre a palha, ela atravessou o quarto; Bicuço nem notou, de tão ocupado que estava vasculhando o chão em busca de comida. Harry a observou se aproximar, com um olhar que Gina não conseguia definir.

Ela se sentou ao lado dele, também encostada à parede. Sorriu timidamente, e recebeu outro sorriso em troca. Harry desviou o olhar e voltou a observar Bicuço mais à frente.

- Estranho você ter vindo parar justo aqui... – Gina murmurou, tentando iniciar uma conversa. – Não se assustou com o Bicuço?

Harry sorriu novamente, olhando intrigado para ela.

- Como?

- Bicuço é o nome dele. – Gina disse pacientemente, apontando o animal. – Ele é um hipogrifo.

- Ah... – Harry se limitou a dizer, com a boca aberta, voltando a olhar o bicho. – Por que iria me assustar, é um animal tão... sei lá, fascinante.

- Tem razão. – Gina disse, achando esquisito que Harry não tivesse se impressionado com um animal tão estranho. Será que isso significava que ele estava começando a se lembrar de algo, que tinha achado Bicuço familiar? Ela sabia que aquele hipogrifo tinha toda uma história, que envolvia Sirius também. Uma ponta de esperança se acendeu dentro dela. – Harry, você não consegue se lembrar de nada? Não lhe parece familiar esse lugar, esse animal... todas essas pessoas?

Harry pensou por alguns instantes antes de responder, seu olhar ainda em Bicuço, que não parava de remexer o chão.

- Não sei como explicar... Eu não me lembro de nada disso... mas... é como se eu já tivesse vivido aqui antes. Em Hogwarts também. É como... como se eu já tivesse estado aqui, como poderia dizer... em outra vida, ou algo assim.

Ele suspirou profundamente. Parecia cansado. Gina também respirou fundo.

- Rony me disse que você queria ficar sozinho... que você disse isso pra ele...

- Eu estou me sentindo sozinho perto de todas aquelas pessoas, Gina, então por que seria melhor ficar perto delas? É melhor que fique realmente sozinho então, não acha?

Gina não disse nada, mas sentiu o coração apertado e uma imensa culpa. Ela ouviu quando Harry pegou alguns ratos mortos que estavam num saco e jogou para Bicuço, que se fartou deles.

- É tão... estranho... ter todas essas pessoas ao meu redor, que me conhecem e gostam de mim... – Harry murmurou. – Mas eu não as conheço... E isso me faz sentir tão... separado, afastado de todos...

- Você pode não se lembrar deles, Harry, mas todos aqui gostam muito de você... Eu posso garantir que todos aqui te amam.

- Mas eu não sei se eu gosto deles. – Gina ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo. – Todos são muito bons comigo, mas eu não me lembro deles, então não tem como eu saber se gosto deles... É muito complicado... – ele deu uma risadinha chateada.

- Um dia você vai se lembrar deles, de tudo, Harry. – Gina tentou consolá-lo. – Eu prometo, eu vou te ajudar a se lembrar...

- Eu queria me lembrar de você, Gina. – ele disse subitamente, finalmente encarando-a nos olhos. Gina sentiu um arrepio ao ver aqueles olhos verdes profundos olhando-a daquela maneira, como se não apenas a visse, mas a _enxergasse._ – Você sempre está comigo, sempre se preocupa... Sempre está tentando ajudar... Eu só queria poder entender o porquê.

__

"Porque eu te amo..." Gina queria dizer aquilo, mas entre querer e fazer, há uma grande distância. Além disso, de que adiantaria Harry saber disso, daquele jeito que estava? Ele não sabia a história, não entenderia por que ela o amava... Ele nem poderia correspondê-la, mesmo que quisesse, porque aquele não era o Harry... Quando ele se lembrasse de tudo, provavelmente acharia aquilo muito idiota e voltaria a tratar Gina apenas como a irmã do melhor amigo...

- Nós somos amigos... – ela praticamente sussurrou.

Os olhos verdes dele pareciam dizer algo que seus lábios não conseguiam pronunciar, ou não podiam.

Gina sentiu um estranho frio na barriga ao observá-lo se virando para vê-la melhor. Aqueles olhos verdes espetaculares a encarando, estranhamente, deixavam-na extremamente tensa.

Bicuço ainda revolvia a palha, alheio ao que estava acontecendo. Gina ouviu um barulho seco e agudo, mas não deu importância a ele...

Harry se aproximou. Ela sabia que os olhos dele, ao se abaixarem ligeiramente, observaram seus lábios, e depois voltaram aos olhos. Gina, porém, estava hipnotizada ao observá-lo. A ausência das lentes dos óculos tornavam-no ainda mais bonito, ao menos para ela. Gina sorriu ao sentir isso. Harry também o fez.

Ela ouviu o som da palha sendo mexida pelo movimento que Harry fazia para se aproximar mais. Gina estava nervosa, ansiosa, mas não se moveu nem um milímetro; era como se estivesse congelada. Ela só sentia seu coração batendo muito rápido, suas mãos suando, apesar do frio e um arrepio subindo pela sua espinha. Esse arrepio ficou mais pronunciado quando Harry, com a ponta dos dedos, tocou primeiro as costas de sua mão, para depois subi-los lentamente por cima da blusa da garota, fazendo com que os pêlos do braço dela se eriçassem prazerosamente. Finalmente, ele alcançou seu rosto, acariciando-o gentilmente com a mão esquerda.

Gina sentiu a boca extraordinariamente seca. A respiração de Harry, alta, produzia uma névoa quente quando ele expirava, e de tão próximos que estavam, esta se confundia com a que Gina fazia. Ela viu Harry entreabrir seus lábios e fechar seus olhos; a cada movimento dele, a pressão sangüínea da garota aumentava, e parecia que seu coração ia saltar pela boca de tão rápido que batia.

Naquele momento, ela não se importava que ele não fosse Harry...

Ela estava fechando os olhos, lentamente, quando a porta bateu alta e subitamente.

Gina se sobressaltou e, num impulso, abriu os olhos e levantou-se num salto. Ela ouviu o som da mão de Harry, que segurava seu rosto alguns segundos antes, cair secamente no chão de palha e um longo suspiro da parte dele.

A porta estava fechada, mas Gina tinha certeza que tinha ouvido-a bater. Ela se dirigiu até ela e abriu-a: não havia ninguém no corredor. Mas a sensação que a deixava inquieta permanecia.

- O que você está procurando?

Ela se virou e viu Harry atrás dela; ele também observava a porta, mas não parecia tão preocupado como Gina. Na realidade, ele parecia muito mais desanimado do que interessado na bendita porta.

- Eu acho que ouvi alguém...

Harry olhou novamente a porta. Agora, ele parecia aborrecido. O garoto deu às costas a Gina e voltou a se sentar no chão, olhando emburrado o hipogrifo. Gina se sentiu muito embaraçada.

- Eu acho que vou descer... – ela murmurou. – Você vai ficar aqui ainda?

- Daqui a pouco eu vou para o quarto. Não se preocupe comigo, eu acho que aprendi a andar nessa casa.

O tom que ele utilizava era ligeiramente irritado. Gina queria se desculpar pelo que acontecera, mas não tinha coragem de dizer mais nada. Chateada, ela apenas saiu, encostando a porta atrás de si.

Ela caminhou pelo corredor, deixando seu pensamento vagar novamente para o beijo que não aconteceu – pela segunda vez. Parecia que o destino não queria que acontecesse... ou ela mesma. Tinha que admitir para si mesma: estava com medo de se machucar. Beijar Harry tornaria tudo mais real dentro dela, e Gina não sabia se suportaria ser deixada por ele quando tudo aquilo acabasse.

Sim, porque ela tinha consciência de que um dia, não importava o quão distante pudesse ser, aquilo terminaria.

Mas algo ainda a intrigava: quem poderia ter batido a porta?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Você está esquisito, Roniquinho.

Por incrível que pudesse parecer, Fred tinha dito aquela frase no tom mais sério que conseguia. Rony ainda permaneceu observando a porta que Gina tinha encostado alguns segundos após ela sair.

Aquilo o incomodava... extremamente. Não importava o que Hermione dissesse (e geralmente ele levava a sério o que ela dizia, mesmo que fingisse que não; Hermione tinha o dom de captar a verdade no ar), mas Rony ainda achava que algo estava acontecendo entre sua irmã e seu melhor amigo.

Aliás, desde alguns meses que Rony sentia como se não conhecesse mais Harry. Tá certo que seu amigo nunca fora um livro aberto, mas ele parecia uma incógnita mais insolúvel a cada dia que se passava. Harry não ficava mais à vontade nem na sua presença, nem na de Hermione, e dava a impressão de que ele sempre escondia algo... E Rony achava que esse "algo" tinha alguma relação com Gina.

- Vai ver ele só está preocupado com a sua namoradinha... – Jorge debochou.

POW. Um travesseiro voou e bateu bem na cara do ruivo.

- Dá pra vocês calarem a boca uma vez na vida? – Rony retrucou aborrecido. – Às vezes faz bem, sabiam?

Jorge jogou o travesseiro de volta e, num reflexo, Rony o apanhou. Ser goleiro do time de quadribol da Grifinória tinha suas vantagens, afinal.

- Eles têm razão. – Gui emendou, sentando-se na beirada da cama e observando o irmão mais novo. – Você ficou muito tenso quando a Gina perguntou sobre o Harry.

- É isso mesmo, Rony? – Carlinhos interveio. – Você acha que a Gina tem algo com o Harry?

Todos ouviram o som de Fred e Jorge se levantando abruptamente e se aproximando também. Em um instante, Rony se viu cercado por seus quatro irmãos mais velhos. Droga, ele odiava quando eles faziam isso; sentia-se pressionado... diminuído... Humpt.

- Eu não sei de nada. – Rony se defendeu. – Parem com isso.

- Mas você é que deveria saber. – Gui disse coerentemente. – Afinal, vocês estão juntos em Hogwarts... Harry é seu melhor amigo... Quem melhor para saber o que está acontecendo?

Rony soltou um palavrão, levantando-se.

- Eu não sei! – ele exclamou. – Agora parem de bafejar em cima de mim!

Ele saiu, mas quando estava no corredor sentiu os irmãos seguindo-o. Droga, por que eles tinham que ser tão insistentes?

- Nós também temos o direito de saber! – Fred protestou, postando-se do lado direito de Rony.

- Somos tão irmãos de Gina quanto você! – Jorge completou, do lado esquerdo. Rony sabia pelo som dos passos que Gui e Carlinhos estavam bem atrás.

- Dá pra parar de me seguirem?

- O que é isso, uma caça ao tesouro? – Gui disse brincalhão. – Quantos galeões vamos ganhar se encontrarmos Gina e Harry?

- Nós não devíamos estar fazendo isso... – Carlinhos ponderou. – É meio se intrometer demais na vida dos outros, não é?

- ELA É NOSSA IRMÃ! – Fred e Jorge disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Analisando por este ângulo, não estamos nos intrometendo... – Gui franziu as sobrancelhas.

Carlinhos olhou torto para ele.

- Você gostaria que espionássemos você e Fleur?

- Isso é outro caso...

Rony parou no meio do corredor e se virou para olhar seus irmãos com uma careta.

- Quem disse que estamos procurando Harry e Gina?

- Você está, maninho. – Jorge disse. – E nós vamos junto com você.

Rony abriu a boca, observando o irmão, e a fechou em seguida.

- Eu estou procurando... – ele disse a primeira coisa que veio à sua cabeça. - ...o banheiro.

- O banheiro fica pra lá, não é? – Carlinhos apontou para trás, parecendo meio indeciso.

- Se ele não mudou de lugar, é pra lá mesmo. – Gui falou.

As orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas. Ele sabia que isso estava acontecendo, não precisava ver.

- Mas não é tão impossível ele ter mudado de lugar nessa casa maluca, hein?

Fred o empurrou.

- A sua função é encontrar aqueles dois, Rony. Cumpra-a.

Resignado, mas ainda emburrado, Rony continuou andando, seus irmãos seguindo-o. Era verdade que ele iria procurar Harry e Gina, mas não contava com esse bando atrás dele. Mas em se tratando da caçula dos Weasleys, todos os irmãos Weasley eram superprotetores.

Ele passou pela porta do quarto de Bicuço. Jorge bateu fortemente nas suas costas quando Rony estancou, tendo uma súbita idéia.

- Por que você não deu um sinal de que iria parar? – ele resmungou, alisando o nariz.

Rony não se importou. Deu meia volta, esbarrando em Gui ao passar, e abriu ligeiramente a porta do quarto de Bicuço, o suficiente para que somente ele pudesse ver o que havia lá dentro. Ele ouviu quando Fred praguejou por causa disso.

A primeira coisa que ele viu foi uma parte do hipogrifo, que parecia revolver a palha. Não dava para enxergar muita coisa; a fresta possibilitava uma visão limitada do quarto. Mas Rony conseguiu enxergar o que lhe interessava, e ele estava certo quando teve a idéia de abrir aquela porta.

Conseguiu distinguir Harry e Gina, na parede oposta do quarto. Nenhum dos dois conseguia enxergar a porta dali, então ele estava protegido. Rony rangeu os dentes; Harry estava se aproximando de Gina. Os dedos dele subiram pelo braço da garota, até encontrarem seu rosto para tocá-lo. Eles estavam muito próximos agora... Rony sentiu algo se revirar dentro dele, e suas orelhas ficaram novamente quentes. Ele viu Harry fechar os olhos e se aproximar ainda mais de sua irmã... Não dava para ver o que Gina estava fazendo, porque ela estava de costas... Eles estavam muito, muito próximos...

Rony bateu a porta, não se importando com o estrondo que produzia. Seus irmãos o encararam ligeiramente assustados.

- O que você viu?

- Eles estavam aí dentro?

- Parece que você viu uma assombração, Roniquinho.

- Não havia... ninguém... lá dentro... – Rony disse engasgando. – Vamos embora.

- Mas nós não íamos à caça ao tesouro? – Gui perguntou.

- Vamos embora! – Rony disse categórico, temendo que ou Harry ou Gina abrissem a porta e os vissem ali.

Um tanto contrariados e confusos, eles voltaram, ainda olhando intrigados para Rony. Este, não se importou e permaneceu em silêncio. Um único pensamento lhe povoava a mente:

Teria uma conversa com Harry mais tarde. Uma conversa muito séria. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**__**

Nota da autora: Eu AMO vocês! kaka emocionada A minha felicidade (como diriam os saudosos Mamonas Assassinas) não é um crediário nas Casas Bahia, mas sim ler as reviews FOFAS que vocês deixam aqui! AMO VOCÊS!

Tyla Tonks: hehehehe, dupla personalidade, hein? Eu também tenho a minha, uhauhahuha! Ela costuma fazer elfos domésticos atrapalharem casais inocentes, hauauahah! Ai, que bom que você gostou do cap, eu JURO que tentei não demorar... mas é impossível. Desculpa mesmo! Eu adoro o Lupin e a Tonks, eles são tão fofos! Mas eu não asseguro que vá ler logo tua fic, tô muito devagar para fazer qualquer coisa a não ser estudar... :(

Diu-chan: Oie! Você acha o Ron tapado? Bem, ele pode parecer às vezes, mas não é. Ele sabe de coisas que vocês nem imaginam... botando minhoca na cabeça de vocês Tentei não demorar... não deu, sorry. Bem, a Gina e o Harry vão se acertar... algum dia, tenha certeza. Mas se o Harry vai estar desmemoriado ainda ou não... você verá! Putz, eu sou MTU chata, podem me xingar! Hihihihi, eu sou suspeita p/ falar, p/ mim o Harry é fofo até mesmo coberto de meleca de Mimbulus Mumbletunia, ehheheh :D A tradução é tchonga mesmo, mas eu me acostumo, sei lá... Eu não presto atenção nisso na hora que escrevo, daí eu ponho o nome do primeiro jeito que lembro... Mas eu lembro de ter colocado "Bellatrix" com "x" mesmo, hehehe ;)

Ainsley Haines: Huauahuahuahuha, miga, tu é mtu cômica! Até hoje ainda não acredito que tu fez isso mesmo! Puxa, não se zangue com o Dobby, ele faz tudo para ajudar o Harry... não foi culpa dele! Tô com saudades de ti, minina :)

Alícia Spinnet: Eu também tenho pena do Harry... às vezes eu fico deprimida quando escrevo ele assim. São muitas perguntas mesmo, hehehe, eu acabo botando um monte de dúvidas no meio da fic... espero respondê-las todas no final, eheheh! E, ah, vou te dizer o mesmo que eu disse p/ a Tila... não tenho certeza quando vou poder ler tua fic, mas já guardei o nome dela aqui, o.k.?

ang: Que bom que você gosta da fic! Ah, a Mione e o Ron vão descobrir, tenha paciência! o.k., eu sei que tô pedindo muito... R/H são o meu casal preferido, mesmo que eu faça mais H/G, hehehe. Desculpa ter demorado, eu sou uma lesma paralítica mesmo, hehehe :D

Helena-Black: Sem comentários, Helena... Eu notei que você tá com pena do Harry, hehehe :D Mas calma, Ron e Mione vão descobrir... a seu tempo. E o Dumbly? Bem, vocês vão ler. Hmmm, você tem teorias? Eu adoraria saber! Hehehe :D É, tem bastante fic mesmo... e mais uma coisa, no outro dia eu descobri que vou precisar de mais um cap, então serão 29 caps e um epílogo, não 28... hehehe.

Ju Oliveira: Nossa, fiquei sem palavras... tudo o que você falou foi tremendamente... estimulante, essa é a palavra. Obrigada mesmo, de coração! Fiquei imensamente feliz mesmo depois de ler sua review, MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO!

deka: hehehe, que bom que tu curtiu, miga! Não estressa não, um dia os dois descobrem... Fiquei feliz que tu voltou a ler ;) Te doro mtu!


	11. O álbum de fotografias

Capítulo Onze – O álbum de fotografias

Rony praguejou alto.

Foi bem mais difícil do que ele imaginava conseguir se livrar de quatro Weasleys curiosos. Seus irmãos estavam insuportavelmente insistentes naquele dia, e convencê-los de que não tinha visto absolutamente nada (o que era uma grande mentira, e Rony era péssimo nisso, ainda mais quando estava nervoso) foi quase impossível. Aliás, ele tinha quase certeza de que nenhum deles tinha realmente acreditado na sua história.

Tudo isso demorou mais do que Rony previra, e portanto, ele não estava irritado quanto tanto quanto naquele momento que abriu a porta do quarto de Bicuço. O.k., ele estava muito, muito, muito, muito nervoso mesmo (e isso ainda não refletia o exato estado de espírito dele), mas ele ainda ficaria mais seguro se estivesse ainda mais irritado. Parecia que aquilo não era o suficiente.

Ele não sabia se o que mais o enfurecia era que os dois estavam mesmo juntos (e agora nem Hermione poderia convencê-lo do contrário) ou o fato de que estavam fazendo isso escondidos. Ele até entendia que Gina pudesse se sentir encabulada de lhe contar qualquer coisa, afinal, ela ainda era uma garota (mesmo que fosse sua irmã), mas Harry não lhe ter contado absolutamente nada, era o cúmulo! Era uma traição! Uma completa falta de respeito, de consideração! Ele não conseguia admitir que seu melhor amigo de toda uma vida pudesse lhe esconder algo tão importante como isso, era... abominável! E Harry teria que se explicar _muito_ bem para que Rony pudesse considerar a possibilidade de desculpá-lo.

A porta do quarto que dividia com Harry estava bem à sua frente. Rony sentia as veias latejando, as orelhas fervendo e as mãos trêmulas de raiva contida. Ele só esperava que Harry estivesse ali, porque ele já tinha revirado toda a casa depois de se livrar dos seus irmãos. Parecia que Harry estava aperfeiçoando seu dom de se enfurnar em algum canto daquele lugar e só aparecer quando queria (ele sempre fazia isso quando se hospedavam lá, ainda mais depois da morte de Sirius).

Rony girou a maçaneta.

E a porta rangeu, como costumava fazer sempre.

Estava silêncio. A princípio, Rony pensou em entrar aos atropelos, de tão irritado que estava, mas pensou duas vezes e entrou sem fazer barulho, cautelosamente, encostando devagar a porta atrás de si.

Ele observou Harry sentado em sua cama, observando tão atento a um livro velho, encadernado em couro, que sinceramente parecia não ter notado a entrada de Rony. Ele tinha os olhos focados no livro, tão vidrados que ele nem sequer piscava. Rony conseguiu enxergar quando ele passou levemente um dedo sobre a página aberta.

- Incomodo? – Rony perguntou num tom quase irônico, sentindo as orelhas tão quentes de fúria que elas pareciam prestes a explodir.

Harry deu um sobressalto tão grande, que deu a impressão que ele alcançaria o teto depois daquilo. Rony nunca o tinha visto tão atrapalhado. Em sua afobação para fechar e esconder o livro, acabou deixando-o escapar das mãos e cair sonoramente no chão. Rony atravessou o quarto e, antes que Harry (que tinha praticamente se jogado no tapete para alcançar o livro) pudesse apanhá-lo, o ruivo apenas se abaixou calmamente e o segurou. Ainda no chão, Harry o encarou, parecendo estar ao mesmo tempo embaraçado e apreensivo.

O silêncio no quarto era tão grande, que era possível distinguir as vozes que vinham do andar inferior, onde estava reunido o restante dos hóspedes da casa.

Rony abaixou os olhos para o livro; estava velho e surrado já, mas ainda era bastante belo. Harry se levantou, à sua frente, parecendo estar totalmente sem ação. Rony abriu a primeira página e viu um velho retrato, no qual os pais de Harry acenavam para ele, com um bebê de cabelos despenteados entre o casal.

Ele fechou rapidamente o álbum de fotos, sentindo algo estranho na garganta e tentando lembrar a que realmente veio naquele quarto. Quando Rony depositou o álbum sobre a cama do amigo, Harry rapidamente se sentou nela, apanhou-o e guardou-o numa gaveta da cômoda.

Rony começou a andar de um lado para outro no quarto, sentindo várias coisas ao mesmo tempo, mas com a imagem do quase beijo que Harry tinha dado em sua irmã ainda muito fresca em sua memória. _Ele sabia que não poderia deixar aquilo acontecer. _Isso o fez despertar para o que realmente queria conversar com Harry.

- Não pensei que fosse estar aqui. – ele começou, ainda caminhando de um lado para outro. Harry estava sentado na cama, parecendo ligeiramente apreensivo. – Achei que estivesse no quarto do Bicuço, com Gina.

Ele tinha decido ser bastante direto e até mesmo parou de andar para observar melhor a reação de Harry. Estranhamente, Harry não teve reação alguma; ele continuava com o mesmo olhar, ligeiramente vago, e a respiração lentamente se acalmando. Ele posicionou as mãos sobre as coxas e falou pausadamente, parecendo até mesmo calmo:

- Eu estava lá mesmo. – disse, num tom de voz sincero, e Rony sabia que ele estava sendo, pois além de senti-lo, tinha comprovado antes. – E Gina apareceu também, mas ela logo voltou a descer.

Rony não esperava que ele fosse contar o que tinha acontecido, e realmente ele não sabia se o queria ou não. Ele decidiu ser duro.

- E andou se divertindo? – disparou com o tom mais sarcástico que conseguiu.

Harry levantou os olhos para o amigo, suas sobrancelhas levemente erguidas.

- Não estou entendendo aonde você quer chegar.

Rony se aproximou do amigo, sentando-se de fronte a ele na sua cama. Ele o observou diretamente nos olhos, e Harry não desviou seus orbes esverdeados por nem ao menos um milímetro.

- Eu estou te perguntando, _Potter_, se você andou se divertindo com a minha irmã.

Os olhos de Harry se estreitaram. Ele se levantou brutalmente, parecendo maior do que era e realmente ofendido.

- Como você ousa falar desse jeito? – ele praticamente cuspiu as palavras, olhando Rony com um quê de nojo. – Falar assim da Gina! Eu pensei que você fosse diferente...

Rony também se levantou com tamanha brutalidade que acabou esbarrando na jarra d'água que estava sobre a cômoda, fazendo-a cair com estrépito no chão, estilhaçando e jorrando água para todos os lados. Harry parecia tão ou mais furioso do que Rony quando este o encarou, mas nenhum dos dois se intimidou com a raiva do outro.

- Não venha querendo dar uma de bom moço, Harry! – Rony retrucou, também cuspindo as palavras. – Eu sei muito bem o que você e ela estavam fazendo!

- Ah, sabe, é? – Harry provocou. Fazia muito tempo que Rony não o via agir dessa maneira. – Então, o que você viu?

- EU VI QUE VOCÊS DOIS ESTAVAM SE BEIJANDO! – Rony gritou, sem se importar se alguém lá embaixo poderia ouvi-los. – EU VI, NÃO ADIANTA MENTIR!

O olhar de Harry estava frio, frio como Rony nunca tinha visto. Ele cruzou os braços, claramente altivo, observando Rony sem piscar.

- E se estivéssemos?

Foi o bastante. Rony atravessou a distância que os separava em um segundo, segurou o colarinho da camisa de Harry e o encostou na parede com tamanha força, que deu para ouvir o som das costelas dele batendo no contato com ela. Harry foi pego tão de surpresa, que seus olhos se arregalaram por trás dos óculos ligeiramente tortos. Rony estava espumando de raiva.

- EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR QUE VOCÊ BRINQUE COM ELA, ENTENDEU? NÃO VOU PERMITIR QUE VOCÊ A FAÇA SOFRER!

Harry permaneceu calado. Parecia estar absorvendo aquelas palavras. Ele sequer piscava; encarava Rony com algo muito misterioso escondido no fundo dos olhos. Pelo estado de Rony, ele sabia que muitos teriam se intimidado com o seu ato, mas Harry não; ele apenas permaneceu lá, quieto, olhando para o amigo com aquele brilho esquisito no verde esmeralda de seus olhos.

- _Eu sei o seu segredo, Harry._ – Rony disse lentamente, ainda apertando o colarinho do amigo. – E sei também que será melhor para você e para Gina se não se envolverem.

Naquele momento, pela primeira vez durante toda aquela briga, Harry realmente parecia _assustado._ Seus olhos se arregalaram imensamente e sua boca se entreabriu. Rony não tinha certeza se ele tinha realmente entendido sua mensagem, mas pela reação, pareceu que sim. Desde que descobrira aquele segredo, Rony tinha se mantido quieto, respeitando a decisão do amigo de não contar para ninguém o que escondia. Mas ele não ia permitir que ele machucasse sua irmã e, além disso, ele sabia que também Harry iria se machucar ainda mais naquela história. E Rony não desejava nada disso nem para o seu amigo e nem para sua irmã.

- Eu não a beijei. – Harry disse devagar, parecendo realmente sincero. Seus olhos estavam opacos. – Fique tranqüilo, Rony, eu não tenho a intenção de machucá-la.

Rony permaneceu encarando-o profundamente. Sabia que Harry estava falando a verdade, mas não tinha certeza se ela era _possível._ Aquilo tudo era complicado e doloroso demais para que ninguém saísse machucado no final.

- Pelo amor de Deus! – eles ouviram alguém exclamar e, assim que viraram seus rostos, viram uma Hermione chocada à porta do quarto. – O que raios vocês estão _fazendo?_

Ela cruzou o quarto rapidamente até chegar neles, parecendo completamente abismada com o que estava acontecendo. Rony percebeu, tarde demais, o porquê, e logo tratou de dar alguns passos para trás, envergonhado, soltando o colarinho de Harry, que suspirou lentamente, parecendo muito chateado. Ele desviou o olhar tanto de Rony, quanto de Hermione, e dava a impressão de que, naquele momento, estar naquele quarto era a última coisa que queria na vida.

Hermione, boquiaberta, olhava de um garoto para outro, completamente chocada com a atitude deles. Rony teve que admitir para si mesmo que queria abrir um buraco no chão para se esconder.

- Eu perguntei o que significa _isso!_ – Hermione exclamou severamente. – O que vocês _pensam_ que estavam fazendo?

- Não estávamos fazendo nada, Hermione. – Rony murmurou sem jeito. – Só estávamos... conversando.

- E em que planeta _isso _se chama _conversa?_

- Você não entendeu...

- Eu entendi muito bem, Rony! Ou você por acaso acha que está escrito "idiota" na minha testa? Vocês estavam brigando, eu ouvi os gritos enquanto subia! – ela suspirou, parecendo procurar a palavra certa. – _Francamente!_

Harry continuou em silêncio. Rony desejou que ele dissesse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.

- Hermione...

- Não há com o que se preocupar, Hermione. – Harry finalmente se manifestou. Rony e Hermione olharam para ele, mas o garoto permanecia focalizando o tapete melancolicamente, e sua voz era um mero sussurro obscuro. – Nós estávamos resolvendo um assunto e já está tudo bem agora. Rony me fez entender algo importante. Eu precisava disso.

A boca de Rony estava seca. Sentiu que tinha exagerado, afinal. Não conseguira se controlar e falara demais, nunca deveria ter mencionado _aquilo._ Era demais. Algo cresceu dentro dele, e ele se deu conta que era arrependimento. Hermione ainda encarava os dois garotos sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo, mas ainda severa. Ela pigarreou e disse:

- A Sra. Weasley mandou chamá-los, ela vai servir o jantar.

- Eu vou descer, então. – Harry disse, desencostando-se da parede, ainda sem olhar para nenhum dos dois amigos, e saiu em silêncio do quarto. Rony recebeu o olhar estreito e fulminante de Hermione.

- Você vai me explicar o que aconteceu, Rony? – ele abaixou os olhos, tentando não ver a expressão dura na face dela. – Não vá me dizer que você começou com aquelas infantilidades de novo.

Ele a encarou, tomando coragem. Não poderia jamais contar a verdade a ela, mesmo sendo Hermione, mesmo sendo... a garota que ele amava, sua melhor amiga. Estaria traindo, em contrapartida, seu melhor amigo se contasse. Sem contar que a faria sofrer, como ele mesmo sofria. Era impossível.

- Você não entende, Hermione. É uma das poucas coisas que eu posso dizer que você não entende.

Deixando uma Hermione confusa para trás, Rony também se retirou do quarto, sua cabeça doendo e fervilhando de pensamentos, e seu peito doendo de remorso.

XxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxX

Os olhos de Gina corriam de um extremo da mesa de pedra da cozinha até o outro, como se estivesse em um... como Hermione dizia que se chamava mesmo aquele esporte de trouxas? Ah, "tênis". Gina ainda não entendia por que chamavam aquele esporte assim, com o nome de um calçado. Era um tanto... excêntrico demais. Hermione bem que tentou explicar, certa vez, mas a única explicação plausível que Gina encontrava era que trouxas eram completamente malucos.

O jantar de Natal estava bastante farto e alegre. Vários membros da Ordem da Fênix tinham resolvido parar um pouco de caçarem bruxos das trevas para se deliciarem com a comida de Molly Weasley. Modéstia à parte, a garota tinha certeza de que não estavam errados: sua mãe realmente cozinhava bem.

Somente duas pessoas destoavam do restante naquela mesa enorme, cheia de gente e risadas: Rony e Harry. Cada um deles estava sentado em um extremo da mesa, calados e com expressões diversas. Harry parecia bastante pensativo, distraído e desanimado. Já Rony, às vezes aparentava estar bravo, às vezes chateado, e então voltava a ficar bravo e depois chateado, fechando um ciclo. Gina, que estava no meio da mesa, sentada ao lado de Tonks e de Carlinhos, estava achando aquela situação muito esquisita.

- ...ah, o de sempre, você sabe. – ela ouviu Quim Shakelebolt lamentar, enquanto conversava com Gui. – Eles nunca se cansam.

- O Ministério e suas trapalhadas... – foi a vez de Gui reclamar. – Fudge não se cansa de meter o dedo nos assuntos de Dumbledore, mesmo depois de tudo que já viu...

Gina desviou sua atenção para Moody e seu pai. Eles conversavam baixinho, próximos à prataria dos Black, que Harry tinha deixado cair em seu primeiro dia no Largo Grimmauld.

- ...é, eu sei, Alastor... – Arthur falou com desânimo. – Também gostaria de saber do quê, ou melhor, de _quem_ se trata, mas se Dumbledore quer manter segredo, temos que respeitar. – ele suspirou e prosseguiu. – Dumbledore sabe o que faz.

- Disso tenho certeza absoluta. – Moody concordou prontamente. – Mas ainda acho que os membros da Ordem deveriam ter acesso a informações como essa... Poderíamos ajudar!

- Talvez Dumbledore _saiba_ que não podemos. – Arthur disse sabiamente. – Talvez seja algo tão grande que não possamos ajudar...

Moody encostou-se à parede, refletindo. Seu olho mágico girava em todas as direções, freneticamente.

- Mas eu ainda gostaria de saber _quem_ está com ele, e o _quê_ estão fazendo...

Dizendo isso, o olho azul elétrico dele se focou bem na direção onde Gina estava sentada. Tendo uma sensação de que talvez ele pudesse estar realmente olhando para ela, a garota decidiu não mais bisbilhotar a conversa dos outros. Ela se virou de costas para o lugar onde estavam seu pai e Moody, e então seu olhar bateu em Harry, do outro lado da mesa.

Ele estava remexendo seu resto de pudim de chocolate como se considerasse seriamente mergulhar ali dentro. Ao lado dele, Fred, Jorge e Mundungo contavam piadas para Tonks, que se acabava de rir ao lado de Gina, trocando a cor dos cabelos para cores cada vez mais chamativas a cada gargalhada. Gina observou o garoto por algum tempo, imaginando se ele estaria cansado, com sono, chateado, e se aquilo seria sua culpa pelo que tinha acontecido mais cedo ou se era outra coisa. Mas não conseguia chegar a conclusão alguma.

- Harry, você quer mais pudim, querido? – Molly perguntou amavelmente ao garoto, que levou um susto tão grande que quase saltou da cadeira.

Gina gelou. O que ela mais temia, durante todo aquele tempo que estavam no Largo Grimmauld, era que sua mãe desconfiasse de algo a respeito de Harry. Até tinha achado estranho Molly não ter comentado nada, nem com ela ou com Rony ou Hermione (pelo menos que Gina soubesse). Mas a garota não ficaria sossegada enquanto o dia de retornar a Hogwarts chegasse e, então, sua mãe não comentar realmente nada sobre o assunto.

- Não... obrigado, Sra. Weasley. – Harry disse timidamente, levantando-se.

- Já vai, filho? – Molly perguntou intrigada e preocupada, enquanto Harry se levantava.

Apesar de apreensiva pela situação, Gina não conseguiu deixar de sorrir ligeiramente; depois da morte de Percy, sua mãe começara a chamar Harry carinhosamente de "filho". Gina sabia que, para a mãe, era como se ela estivesse "adotando" um filho, pois tinha a imensa necessidade disso devido à ausência de um dos filhos de sangue. E Harry, ao menos quando era ele mesmo, nunca se importou com isso, pois jamais disse nada a respeito, apesar de continuar sempre chamando Molly de "Sra. Weasley". Mas Gina se lembrava de algumas poucas vezes, no ano anterior, que Harry sorria quase imperceptivelmente quando Molly o chamava assim.

- Eu... – Harry começou a dizer, olhando de esguelha para a matrona dos Weasleys. Gina não conseguiu enxergar nenhum vestígio de sorriso ao observá-lo. – Eu estou com sono, Sra. Weasley. A senhora... se importa? – ele perguntou com incerteza, parecendo cauteloso.

- Não, querido, claro que não. – ela respondeu amável, mas Gina sabia que havia algo mais escondido em seus olhos enquanto observava Harry. – Pode ir, descanse. – ela deu um beijo na bochecha dele, e Gina percebeu que Harry ficou muito sem jeito. – Boa noite, filho.

- Boa noite...

Harry se esgueirou por entre os gêmeos, que riam e gesticulavam, tentando passar despercebido, decerto. Todos estavam absortos demais para o notarem deixar a cozinha. Mas Gina percebeu que sua mãe ainda permaneceu observando o garoto com um olhar meio astuto, meio preocupado – olhar de mãe, ela sabia. Isso não estava indo nada bem.

Girando o rosto para o outro lado da mesa, Gina viu que não só ela e sua mãe tinham percebido a saída de Harry. Rony e Hermione, sentados lado a lado, também o observavam. Rony, com uma expressão esquisita (Gina pensou em "arrependimento", mas não entendia por que seria isso), fez menção de se levantar. Porém, ao seu lado, Hermione colocou uma mão no seu braço, impedindo-o de sair da mesa. Por sua vez, foi ela mesma que saiu, desviando-se de Bichento, que passou correndo pela cozinha e se escondeu debaixo da pia.

Gina olhou para o irmão, que suspirou longamente e baixou seus olhos para seu prato de torta de maçã, parecendo que queria se esconder entre o recheio. Aproveitando-se disso, Gina também deixou a cozinha discretamente, torcendo para encontrar Hermione.

Certamente ela deveria saber o que estava acontecendo. Gina não poderia ter certeza, mas achava que algo muito esquisito tinha acontecido entre o mais conhecido trio de Hogwarts. E isso não era nada bom. Gina começou a sentir um frio na barriga. Será que Harry tinha mencionado, sem querer, o que estava acontecendo com ele? Ou então ele poderia ter resolvido contar, mesmo sem Gina querer? Ou pior, Rony e Hermione poderiam tê-lo pressionado tanto (Gina sabia que eles estavam desconfiados), a ponto de ele contar o que havia de errado?

Foi com o coração aos pulos que ela, ao pé da escada que antigamente possuía cabeças de elfos domésticos, encontrou Hermione quase no topo. Sem raciocinar direito, Gina a chamou:

- Ei, Mione!

Ela se virou assustada e claramente surpresa ao enxergar Gina. Fez sinal para que a garota ficasse quieta e subisse até ela. Gina assim o fez.

- Gina, você poderia ter acordado o quadro da Sra. Black! – a monitora-chefe da Grifinória repreendeu. – Daria a maior confusão!

- Ih, desculpa. – Gina disse envergonhada, subindo o último degrau. – Eu me esqueci...

Hermione fez uma cara de "pois não deveria esquecer", mas não disse mais nada sobre o assunto.

- O que você queria comigo?

Gina abaixou o tom de voz.

- Você vai procurar o Harry? – perguntou de supetão. Hermione arregalou os olhos.

- Não, eu... eu ia... buscar uma coisa no nosso quarto.

Aparentemente, Hermione percebeu que Gina não caiu na dela, porque remendou.

- Eu perdi minha escova de cabelos, você sabe onde ela foi parar?

- Em cima da cômoda, onde você sempre deixa, Hermione. – Gina respondeu rabugenta. – E você precisa treinar histórias melhores, sabia?

Hermione suspirou e mordeu o lábio inferior, brava consigo mesma e sem saber o que dizer.

- O que aconteceu? O Rony e o Harry estavam esquisitos todo o jantar, e você agora está agindo assim... algu-

- Bem, o Harry está esquisito faz tempo, não é, Gina? – Hermione perguntou incisivamente. – Ou será que você não notou?

Ela tinha percebido._ "É claro, Gina, sua estúpida! Você acha que a primeira em tudo em Hogwarts não iria perceber o seu segredinho com o melhor amigo dela, que ela conhece há quase sete anos?" _Que ela conhece bem melhor que você..., uma vozinha irritante completou dentro de sua cabeça. _"Bem, Gina, sua burra, vamos ver se você consegue enrolá-la um pouco mais, pelo menos até ter coragem para dizer a verdade a ela e Rony. Pelo menos enrolar você sabe, não é?"_

- Você achou, Hermione? – tentou dizer com a cara mais deslavada do mundo. – Eu nem tinha percebido...

- É mesmo? – Hermione continuou jogando, medindo forças com Gina. – Mas você tem andado bastante com Harry ultimamente, não é? Tornaram-se mais amigos de uns tempos pra cá...

- Você e Rony têm estado mais juntos ultimamente, Hermione. – Gina seguiu firme. – O Harry ficou meio sozinho e, por isso, sim, nós conversamos mais de uns tempos pra cá.

Hermione ficou um pouco sem jeito depois disso, como se um balaço tivesse passado de raspão por ela e feito com que ela deixasse a goles escapar momentaneamente. Gina decidiu investir antes que Hermione conseguisse recuperar a goles.

- Mas você imagina por que ele está tão esquisito assim?

Estava claro que Hermione era uma ótima jogadora e não desistiria. Ela encarou Gina profundamente, como se a avaliasse.

- Não, mas eu vou descobrir, Gina. – e, depois de uma pequena pausa angustiante. – Eu tenho esse defeito, admito... Quero sempre saber mais do que deveria...

Antes que Gina pudesse dizer ou perguntar qualquer coisa, ela lhe deu as costas, ainda falando calmamente:

- E obrigada por me dizer onde estava minha escova, Gina! Eu estava procurando-a há horas!

E Gina ficou lá, parada, sentindo o estômago revirar. Hermione tinha acabado de recuperar a goles, deixando-a a ver navios.

XxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxX

Os últimos dias no Largo Grimmauld, após o Natal, não foram tão agradáveis quanto poderiam, mas ainda assim Hermione não saberia dizer se ainda eram ou não melhores do que a perspectiva de retorno a Hogwarts. Montanhas de deveres a mais, pressão devido aos N.I.E.M.s, obrigações da monitoria-chefe, e mais um monte de problemas voltariam com a volta ao castelo. Hermione tinha que admitir que estava exausta e que, pela primeira vez, não estava muito animada para voltar para a escola. O.k., não era tanto assim a primeira vez; ela também sentiu o mesmo nas férias de inverno do quinto ano, quando Hogwarts estava sob a tirania de Dolores Umbridge, e todas as vezes que brigara com Rony e Harry (principalmente o primeiro).

Entrementes, a sede da Ordem da Fênix estava ainda mais agitada nos dias subseqüentes ao Natal. Membros da organização entravam e saíam da sede a todo momento, sem descanso. E era muito irritante não poder saber o que de tão importante estava acontecendo (e parecia ser algo ruim também). Ao menos ela tinha consolo de que, além dela, também Rony, Gina e Harry não sabiam de nada. No entanto, eles eram os únicos dentro daquela casa enorme.

Da Profª. McGonagall a Snape (que apareceu em uma madrugada chuvosa e tenebrosa), vários professores de Hogwarts e membros da Ordem apareceram por lá. Lupin vinha de dois em dois dias, no mínimo, e dificilmente ficava para jantar. Tonks, que geralmente era a que mais ficava na casa, sumiu por uma semana até voltar, machucada, exausta e com uma aparência de dar medo (estranhamente, quando apareceu, ela parecia uma bruxa malvada, mas logo voltou ao normal no dia seguinte, com um cabelo amarelo ovo). Hagrid e Madame Maxime apareceram juntos, e os garotos tentaram arrancar informações do meio gigante, mas ele estava com tanta pressa que nem deu tempo para falar o que não devia.

Porém, o que mais chocou foi o dia em que Dumbledore apareceu. Algo terrível parecia ter acontecido. Era uma noite escura, fria e com uma tempestade de neve horrorosa lá fora. O diretor parecia um bonequinho coberto de chantilly quando adentrou a antiga casa dos Black. Todos estavam muito nervosos e apreensivos naquela noite. Foi realizada uma reunião de emergência da Ordem, mas nem todos os membros puderam comparecer; Snape, por exemplo, esteve de fora, em uma missão, ao que parecia. Muita gente se reuniu na enorme cozinha, a portas fechadas. Hermione, Rony, Gina e Harry ficaram observando tudo do alto das escadas, escondidos.

- Deve ter realmente fedido para Dumbledore aparecer... – Rony tinha falado, com espanto. Gina, ao lado dele, parecia dividida entre a curiosidade de ficar e tentar ouvir o que diziam lá embaixo, e uma vontade estranha de sair correndo quando viu Dumbledore entrar.

- Eu queria saber o que de tão ruim aconteceu. – Hermione dissera preocupada. Harry tinha olhado de esguelha para ela nesse momento, o verde dos seus olhos mais escuro que o normal.

– Dá até medo quando eles se reúnem assim. – Gina comentara, ainda meio tentando ver os adultos lá embaixo, meio tentando ir embora e levar todos os outros juntos.

Eles tentaram de tudo para ouvir nem que fosse um pedacinho da reunião. Ficar com o ouvido grudado na porta era idiotice e Orelhas Extensíveis eram inúteis depois do feitiço de Impertubalidade que a Sra. Weasley tinha colocado na porta. Rony tentou convencer seus irmãos, Fred e Jorge (que pertenciam a Ordem desde o ano anterior), a engolirem uma meleca das Gemialidades Weasley, mas era óbvio que os gêmeos sabiam muito bem que aquela meleca era quase como um ponto ou microfone, numa comparação ainda muito distante que Hermione fazia com os mecanismos de espionagem dos trouxas, e riram na cara de Rony. Nem eles diziam absolutamente nada do que acontecia nas reuniões.

Na realidade, Rony, Hermione, Gina e Harry só deixaram mesmo de pentelhar os adultos para tentar descobrir algo quando a Sra. Weasley os enxotou até o quarto de Harry e Rony e os trancou, com magia, lá dentro. Nem _Alorromora_ dava jeito.

- Você não sabe nenhum feitiço avançado para nos tirar daqui, Mione? – Rony perguntara, revoltado, tentando forçar a porta inutilmente.

- É claro que sua mãe usou um feitiço que ela sabia que nenhum de nós poderia quebrar, Rony.

- Mamãe sabe mesmo uns feitiços bons para esses momentos. – Gina comentara.

Harry, estranhamente, parecia o mais conformado. Ele tinha se sentado na sua cama e apanhado da gaveta um livro vermelho sangue, meio velho, e o lia tão concentrado, que Hermione tinha estranhado. Um: Harry não era tão louco por livros que nem ela; dois: ele parecia quase não mover os olhos e virar as páginas. Mas depois ela achou que fosse besteira sua, porque Harry tinha virado várias páginas e lido bastante quando largou o livro de novo na gaveta. Quando Hermione quis ver o livro, Harry lhe mostrou a página que estava lendo; havia uma foto em movimento de um jogo de quadribol – "o que mais você queria que ele estivesse lendo, Mione?", Rony perguntou irritantemente – e Gina tinha sorrido para Harry ao ver isso.

- De que adianta ter cérebro privilegiado se não pode usá-lo para nos ajudar quando mais precisamos? – Rony reclamou, ainda sobre a história da porta trancada.

Ele e Hermione tiveram mais uma de suas famosas discussões a respeito disso mais tarde, para deleite e diversão de Harry e Gina.

A reunião demorou tanto para terminar (ou a Sra. Weasley tinha-os esquecidos lá mesmo) que Gina e Hermione acabaram tendo que dormir no quarto dos garotos mesmo. Elas tentaram de tudo para que isso não fosse necessário, mas não dera certo. Rony até teve a brilhante idéia de tentar aparatar, mas a proteção do quarto era tão poderosa, que ele sumiu e apareceu na porta, bateu de cara nela, e ficou desacordado por dez longos e desesperados minutos. Obviamente, depois do susto, todos riram muito dele (o nariz dele ficou vermelho com a batida, e seus cabelos pareciam mais despenteados do que os de Harry, se isso era possível). Gina até tentou mandar uma mensagem pela Edwiges, mas nem a coruja conseguia sair pela janela. Não tiveram alternativa senão dormirem todos juntos.

Foi bastante constrangedor. Hermione nunca tinha dormido junto a garotos (mesmo que fossem seus melhores amigos) em um quarto trancado e escuro. Gina, obviamente, já tinha dormido junto aos irmãos, mas dormir só com os irmãos e dormir com o irmão e o amigo dele era totalmente diferente. Harry e Rony tinham insistido em dormir no tapete, mas Gina e Hermione não deixaram. Rony até ganhou um beijinho por causa do seu cavalheirismo, e Hermione tinha reparado que Gina e Harry se olharam rapidamente: Harry ficou vermelho, Gina engoliu em seco, e os dois se dirigiram a direções opostas do quarto. Ainda bem que Rony não tinha visto, mas foi difícil Hermione controlar o riso. Estava começando a achar que Rony não estava totalmente errado quando afirmava que poderia estar acontecendo algo entre os dois...

No final das contas, Hermione e Gina dormiram na cama de Rony, enquanto os garotos dormiram na cama de Harry. As meninas se divertiram ao verem a discussão boba entre os dois garotos; eles deitaram em direções opostas na cama, tentando ficar o mais longe possível um do outro, e tanto tentavam, que viviam se descobrindo. Harry caiu duas vezes no chão devido aos chutes que Rony dava nele. Na terceira, ele estava prevenido; foi para o chão, mas puxou o cobertor, e demorou uns bons quinze minutos para que Rony conseguisse desenrolar o cobertor dele, pois Harry parecia decidido a dormir no chão, sim, mas com cobertor. Hermione e Gina, que como garotas não tinham esse problema de nojo que eles tinham, apenas assistiam rindo (Hermione bem que queria um saco de pipocas naquele momento, parecia que estava assistindo a um filme de comédia).

Além de tudo aquilo ser muito engraçado, Hermione também estava bastante feliz por seus amigos terem voltado a se dar bem. Ela não sabia se, desde aquele dia que brigaram, Harry e Rony tinham voltado a ter alguma conversa séria, mas alguns dias depois eles tinham voltado a se falar direito. Depois que deixara Gina sozinha na escada, naquela noite do dia de Natal, Hermione decidiu não ir falar com Harry, como planejara. Acabou achando melhor não se meter no assunto dos amigos e, felizmente, eles voltaram a se darem bem sozinhos.

Finalmente, eles conseguiram dormir. Gina estava com sono e como não conseguiriam dormir com aquela barulheira que Harry e Rony faziam, ela pediu para Hermione dar uma solução àquilo. A garota conjurou travesseiros e um cobertor sobressalente, e os garotos fizeram um muro de travesseiros na cama; quase não tinha espaço para eles, mas também não havia perigo de se encostarem durante a noite. O resultado foi que, no dia seguinte, quando eles acordaram com a Sra. Weasley finalmente abrindo a porta e os chamando para o café, a cama conservava a barreira de travesseiros intacta, mas Harry e Rony estavam no chão, um de cada lado da cama – mas ainda tinham seus cobertores.

Essa foi, de longe, a situação mais engraçada durante aqueles dias finais no Largo Grimmauld. No entanto, o clima estava tenso e parecia que a situação estava cada vez pior, e o _Profeta Diário_ que Hermione recebia todos os dias só anunciava desgraças. Os membros da Ordem estavam cada vez mais sérios, calados e estressados. Apesar da curiosidade, os garotos concordaram em não perturbá-los mais, enchendo-os de perguntas e reclamações – poderia ser perigoso e também para não ficarem, da próxima vez, trancados no quarto.

O dia da partida amanheceu claro, mas cheio de nuvens. O frio era congelante e ainda havia vestígios da neve do dia anterior nas janelas da casa. Hermione colocou luvas pela manhã, mas mesmo assim seus dedos estavam enregelados. Ela estava vestindo o gorro quando a Sra. Weasley entrou no quarto que a garota dividia com Gina, trazendo as últimas roupas lavadas das duas que faltavam.

- Gina, faça que nem a Hermione e se agasalhe! – ela recomendou. – Não quero que pegue um resfriado!

- Eu já estou agasalhada, mãe! – Gina respondeu irritada. – Vou virar uma bola de lã e sair rolando no chão se colocar mais algum casaco!

- Você não colocou o gorro!

Gina olhou tristemente para o seu gorro de lã (rosa bebê, com desenhos de gatinhos e um enorme pompom amarelo no topo; Rony dizia constantemente que ele parecia um dos gorros que Hermione tricotava para elfos, o que dava a impressão de ser um insulto para Gina, e Hermione não via o por quê) e suspirou profundamente. A Sra. Weasley ainda emendou:

- Não sei por que você reclama tanto desse gorro! Você adorava quando era criança!

- Exatamente, mãe. Eu o adorava quando tinha _cinco anos de idade!_

- Não discuta! Ponha o gorro!

Hermione achou que partiu umas duas costelas no esforço para não rir da amiga. No entanto, com aquele gorro na cabeça, Gina não pareceu nada ameaçadora quando olhou feio para a garota. A Sra. Weasley tinha quase fechado a porta quando a abriu novamente e falou, dirigindo-se às duas garotas:

- Eu queria perguntar uma coisa, meninas. – ela disse seriamente, torcendo as mãos e parecendo um pouco preocupada. – É muito importante.

Gina e Hermione se entreolharam. Gina parecia ter engolido palha fede, principalmente quando Hermione disse:

- Claro, Sra. Weasley, pode perguntar.

- Bem... – ela começou sem jeito. – É sobre o Harry. – Gina adquiriu uma coloração ligeiramente esverdeada. – Ele esteve muito estranho e mais distante que o normal durante todas as férias... – Hermione teve medo de que os olhos de Gina pulassem em cima de si, de tanto que estavam arregalados. – Vocês se importam de me dizer o que anda acontecendo com ele?

- Na verdade, Sra. Weasley, eu também gostaria de sab-

- Que eu saiba não aconteceu nada, mãe! – Gina interrompeu a frase de Hermione, falando tão depressa que atropelava as palavras. – Ele está como sempre foi, não é? – e ela lançou um olhar significativo para Hermione, que dizia com todas as letras "ou concorda comigo ou leva uma maldição".

- Vocês têm certeza? – a Sra. Weasley insistiu. – Por que ele parece tão isolado, tão... deslocado. Não age como sempre agiu, fazendo um monte de perguntas sobre a Ordem, não que eu esteja reclamando disso, especificamente. – e ela lançou um olhar severo para as garotas, que diferente de Harry, viviam enchendo os ouvidos de qualquer um que pudesse dizer uma única frase a respeito da Ordem. – Mas não é do jeito dele, entendem? E ele... é tão esquisito dizer isso... parece que ele não nos conhece mais!

Gina definitivamente estava verde musgo, e Hermione decidiu ajudá-la agora e encostá-la na parede mais tarde.

- Acho que ele só está um pouco triste, Sra. Weasley. – ela inventou, mas sabia que isso não deveria ser mentira alguma. Gina olhou surpresa para a garota. – A senhora sabe, essa casa... lembra muito o Sirius. Harry nunca superou a perda dele, eu acho.

A Sra. Weasley ficou em silêncio alguns instantes, mas logo seus olhos ficaram um pouco mais opacos e tristes também. Um pouco desconcertada, ela murmurou:

- É, vocês têm razão, deve ser isso mesmo... Posso entendê-lo, tadinho. Perder alguém que se ama é muito complicado mesmo, a gente nunca supera na realidade... Não importa o tempo que passe...

Tanto Gina quanto Hermione abaixaram os olhos. Sabiam que ela estava se referindo a Percy. A Sra. Weasley deixou o quarto logo depois, de cabeça baixa. Um silêncio um tanto constrangedor caiu no quarto. Gina olhou de esguelha para Hermione, e parecia decididamente apavorada. Tentando disfarçar, ela arrancou o gorro rosa da cabeça e o jogou no chão.

- Odeio esse gorro velho! Ele é ridículo!

Hermione se aproximou, abaixou-se e apanhou o gorro. Para uma criança era bonitinho, mas para uma adolescente era realmente humilhante. Solidária à dor da amiga, comentou lentamente:

- Eu posso fazer um para você... mais discreto. – Gina a olhou com um meio sorriso. – Você sabe que eu melhorei bastante, não é? Já até aprendi a tricotar casacos, um gorro vai ser fácil. E eu não vou fazê-lo como se fosse para um elfo doméstico, claro.

- Ainda bem, né? – Gina riu, jogando o gorro atulhado no malão. – Por que eu não sou tão miúda quanto um elfo doméstico.

Hermione riu, mas logo voltou a ficar séria. Ela se sentou na cama de Gina, que se ocupava em guardar seu uniforme de Hogwarts no malão. Deveria ser algo bastante sério o que Gina escondia, e isso tinha ocupado seus pensamentos por várias noites. Hermione decidiu que tentaria ser mais delicada com ela.

- Gina, você sabe que pode confiar em mim, não é?

Ela parou no meio do ato de dobrar as meias, mas logo recomeçou o movimento novamente, fingindo casualidade.

- Claro, Mione.

- E então, você sabe também que não precisa esconder nada de mim... E que eu não vou ficar brava com você se...

- Não precisa dizer onde quer chegar, Hermione. – Gina disse um pouco nervosa demais, terminando de jogar o resto das roupas no malão de qualquer jeito. – Eu não estou... – ela tentou fechar o malão, mas as coisas estavam de qualquer jeito lá dentro, e ele estava emperrando. – ...escondendo... – ela deu um soco no fecho, e o malão se abriu todo. – ...absolutamente... – ela fez uma força descomunal, chutou-o umas duas vezes, e ele finalmente fechou. – ...nada de você.

Hermione a encarava séria e atentamente. Gina estava vermelha pela força que tinha feito para fechar o bendito malão, e alguns fios vermelhos dos seus cabelos estavam grudados no seu rosto.

- Não insista, Hermione, por que não há _nada_ para você _descobrir_.

Então, ela saiu, carregando o malão com dificuldade e soltando uma exclamação veemente quando Bichento cruzou seu caminho na porta. Hermione suspirou. Teria que descobrir sozinha mesmo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxX

Mais tarde, depois de muitas despedidas e recomendações, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina saíram para o céu nublado e a praça coberta de neve do Largo Grimmauld. Tonks e Quim os acompanharam (Moody iria com eles, mas acabou tendo uma missão; Mundungo se ofereceu para ir, mas a Sra. Weasley o vetou imediatamente, de modo que Quim acabou ficando com o encargo, mesmo tendo aparecido de passagem na sede naquela manhã).

Diferente do dia em que Tonks foi buscá-los na estação, dessa vez ela e Quim estavam bastante nervosos e irritadiços. Olhavam para todos os lados, parecendo Olho-Tonto Moody, e quando Rony comentou isso com Tonks, ela deu um tapinha irritado na sua cabeleira cor de fogo. Rony decidiu não falar mais nada, e isso serviu de exemplo para os outros garotos.

Eles pegaram o Nôitibus Andante, cheio de gente esquisita e dando saltos e solavancos constantes. Hermione enjoou. Gina parecia tão absorta, que nem estava prestando atenção nas manobras malucas que o motorista fazia. Nas cadeiras mais atrás, onde estavam Rony e Harry, o cobrador chamado Lalau não parava de tagarelar com Harry sobre Harry e sobre as coisas que saíam dele no jornal. Hermione, nos poucos momentos em que conseguiu olhar (achava que iria vomitar se ficasse se mexendo muito), achou que o amigo ou estava muito entediado com aquela conversa, ou não estava dando a mínima mesmo, porque ele parecia muito mais preocupado com as manobras do Nôitibus. Rony conseguiu bater seu recorde e caiu da cadeira exatamente dez vezes (quatro seguidas).

Lalau, por fim, acabou só deixando Harry em paz quando Gina (aparentemente cansada de toda aquela tagarelice), mandou-o para o inferno. Quim também colaborou para que Lalau ficasse quieto, pois o avisou com sua voz retumbante de que teria que lhe aplicar um feitiço silenciador se ele não se calasse.

Tonks e Quim acompanharam os garotos até os portões de Hogwarts depois de deixarem o Nôitibus e ainda ficaram os observando atravessarem parte dos jardins cobertos de neve até a altura dos joelhos por alguns minutos. Quando Rony já estava de saco cheio e tentado a se virar para eles e, a exemplo de Gina, mandá-los para o inferno também por toda aquela proteção irritante, os dois já tinham desaparatado. Rony descarregou sua raiva tentando chutar a neve, tropeçando e caindo de cara nela. Foi o suficiente para que todos (menos ele, é claro) ficassem de bom humor pelo resto do dia.

Eles até pensaram em visitar Hagrid depois de colocarem suas coisas no Salão Comunal, aproveitando o finalzinho das férias, mas além de estar muito frio, Hagrid não estava na cabana. Resolveram ficar na Torre da Grifinória mesmo, conversando com os colegas que estavam por lá. Neville estava bem feliz por causa de alguma coisa que não quis contar e não largava por nada o seu cachecol (por alguma razão desconhecida, essa atitude dele fez Gina cair em gargalhadas e murmurar que precisava falar com Luna Lovegood), mas parecia que só Neville tinha realmente alguma coisa boa para se alegrar. Depois que ele deixou a Torre, alegando que ia procurar uma pessoa, a conversa entre os grifinórios convergiu para um assunto nem um pouco agradável: a guerra contra Voldemort.

O medo era muito evidente em todos, mas estava tudo tão _excessivo_ que todos começaram a desabafar um pouco com os colegas como se sentiam durante aquele período difícil. Parvati estava muito deprimida; acabou contando, entre lágrimas e soluços, que tinha perdido os tios mais próximos em um ataque de Comensais. Dino também estava muito chateado, mas acabou não querendo contar o porquê. Simas e Lilá comentaram as manchetes do _Profeta Diário_ e não eram raros os olhares para Harry; ele, por sua vez, permaneceu calado quase todo o tempo, senão todo mesmo. Gina lançava olhares para ele, condescendentes, e às vezes ficava retraída e se encolhia. Rony falava bastante (é claro que nenhum dos garotos comentou nada que tinham passado as férias na sede do combate contra Voldemort), mas ele estava, estranhamente, falando umas coisas muito sérias e maduras. Hermione se surpreendeu. O que mais a deixou estarrecida foi quando, no final, ele disse a todos:

- Talvez, os próximos meses, sejam decisivos...

E lançou um olhar esquivo e discreto para Harry, que só Hermione pareceu notar...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxX

**__**

Nota da autora: Eu já disse o quanto vocês são MEIGOS? Eu AMO todos vocês! Só para mostrar isso, tentei ser um pouquinho mais rápida dessa vez... bem, só um pouquinho, né? Continuo sendo uma lesma paralítica, hehehehe :)

Tyla Tonks: Obrigada! Que bom que tu gostou do capítulo! Hum, bem, quando as coisas vão ser resolvidas... ah, nossa, há tanta coisa para resolver, hehehe. Isso ainda vai demorar um pouco, mas preste atenção nas pistas!

Dark Angel: Hum... H/G de beijo vai ter... acho melhor você ler por si mesma, hihihihi! ;) Espero que continue gostando :)

Diu Hiiragizawa: Hehehe, é... eu sou muito má, cuidado comigo, hahahaha! Kaka rindo malevicamente... hehehe :D Mas eu acho que você percebeu, depois de ler esse capítulo, que o Ron tem seu motivos para atrapalhar H/G, né? Mas... quais são eles é a questão! Hehehe, que bom que tu achou fofis o R/H e o N/L... eu curto muito eles.. ;) Tadinhos mesmo do Harry e da Gina... eu sou mtu malvada, hahahaha! Hihihi, nossa, magina, eu tinha que citar vc nas notas, pq vcs todos sempre me deixam IMENSAMENTE feliz com suas reviews!

Ainsley Haines: Miga! Você descobriu o segredo! E agora, todos sabem o final? O Remo é um lobisomem! AHHHHHH! Huahuahuaua :D Ah, miga... mas o legal de cortar as melhores cenas é... deixar vcs desesperados! Hahahaha, tadinhos docês... é que eu curto um suspensinho básico, tende? Hehehe :) Te dorooooooo

morgana: Uau, vc chegou a fazer apostas sobre a fic! Uhauhahahua :D Bem, agora vc sabe o que aconteceu ao ler esse capítulo... ehehheeh :D Hum... sobre o que vc perguntou... eu não posso responder, desculpa! Mas... continue prestando atenção a esses detalhes, hehehe ;)

Angela Miguel: Parceirita! Que saudade! Hehehe, que honra que você lê minha Gina, eu sei que vc eh exigente! ;) Harryzito... sempre lindo, até coberto de Mimbulus Mimbletunia! E vc curtiu as cenas R/H? Aquilo foi meu surto, quando todas as bêbadas (isso inclui vc, mocinha) me abandonaram sozinha num dia de lokura extrema! Te doruuu, bjks!


	12. As paredes têm ouvidos

Capítulo Doze – As paredes têm ouvidos

Hogwarts, 8 de janeiro de 1998.

São quase quatro e meia da manhã e eu ainda estou aqui, rolando na cama. Simplesmente acordei no meio da noite e não consegui mais dormir. O estranho é que eu nunca tive problemas de sono, e não quero começar a ter agora.

Na realidade, só perco o sono quando estou preocupada com alguma coisa. Coisas com que se preocupar não faltam, é claro, mas eu estou terrivelmente cansada e não há motivo algum para que não consiga dormir.

O pior é que há alguma coisa no ar, eu posso sentir. É como se existisse algo me incomodando, mas não sei o que é exatamente. Poderia chamar isso de... sim, acho que sim... um pressentimento.

É como se alguma coisa me dissesse que algo está para acontecer.

Isso me preocupa. Deve ser por isso que a noite está tão longa.

Só espero que não seja nada ruim...

Virgínia Weasley

* * *

Neville deu mais uma dentada na maçã que roubara da mesa da Grifinória. Era uma manhã gelada de inverno. Ele conseguia ver, através das janelas do Hall de Entrada, os jardins cobertos pela neve. Encostado à parede, ao lado da entrada do Salão Principal, ele já estava começando a ficar impaciente com aquela espera.

Não conseguira encontrar Luna na tarde do dia anterior, como pretendia. Procurou-a por todo o castelo, mas não obteve retorno algum. Depois de tanto procurar, achou-se estúpido. Como a maioria dos alunos, ela tinha voltado exatamente naquele dia a Hogwarts e deveria estar cansada da viagem, permanecendo na torre de sua Casa, a Corvinal.

No entanto, aquela espera pela manhã (na realidade uma tentativa até então frustrada de Neville encontrar Luna, esperando-a na porta do Salão para interceptá-la quando tentasse tomar o café), somada ao fato de que o garoto tinha tentado achá-la por todo o Expresso de Hogwarts na viagem de retorno ao castelo, estavam intrigando-o. Ou algo tinha acontecido, ou Luna estava se escondendo dele. Será que estava envergonhada pela sua atitude com a carta? Neville achava que, pelo contrário, ela deveria se orgulhar; tinha gostado muito daquelas palavras divertidas de Luna. Tinham-no feito esquecer toda a tristeza do Natal.

Por mais que tentasse, ele não conseguia definir como se sentia em relação àquela garota. Não tinha certeza se aquilo que sentia significava que estava _apaixonado_, mas sabia, ao menos, que nunca tinha se sentido daquela forma por mais ninguém. Era muito esquisito. Não que sentisse que fosse ficar completamente desesperado se Luna não quisesse nada com ele no final das contas, mas ao mesmo tempo, queria muito _estar_ com ela. Aquele jeito diferente dela o atraía, intrigava-o... Ao invés de afastá-lo, como acontecia com a maioria das pessoas, esse jeito esquisito de ser de Luna Lovegood apenas o deixava com uma vontade maior dele querer conhecê-la melhor, estar próximo... Sem contar que ele achava magníficos os olhos esplendidamente azuis da garota e seus cabelos louros.

E era tão diferente sentir aquelas coisas! Obviamente, sendo um adolescente, Neville já se sentira atraído por outras garotas, mas não daquela maneira. Talvez isso se devesse à sua história de vida; Neville estava sempre mais preocupado com seus problemas familiares do que com sua própria vida e nunca fora de se aproximar demais das pessoas. Não se sentia à vontade para isso, nunca conseguira.

Ele não sabia ao certo quando começara a reparar tanto naquela loirinha maluca da Corvinal; só sabia que, agora, ele não conseguia deixar de observá-la em todo canto que a encontrava naquele imenso castelo.

Neville terminou sua maçã. Parecia que Luna não iria aparecer mesmo. Quando já estava quase desistindo, viu-a atravessando as portas duplas de carvalho e se aventurando nos jardins cheios de neve. Sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo, Neville a seguiu.

O vento gelado arranhou seu rosto, e ele foi obrigado a ajeitar a capa junto ao corpo e o cachecol – recém devolvido no Natal – ao redor do pescoço. Ele observou Luna bem mais à frente, próxima às estufas de Herbologia. Neville se apressou, na medida do possível (a neve estava afundando na altura dos joelhos), para alcançá-la.

Ela parou de caminhar quando estava próxima à estufa quatro, a de flores mágicas. Neville se escondeu atrás de um canteiro de begônias. Ele apenas observou a garota, que olhava pelas paredes de vidro da estufa, sem chamá-la. Ela parecia distraída, quase como se estivesse sonhando, enquanto observava, através dos vidros, as flores daquela estufa. Neville esperou alguns minutos antes que tomasse um pouco de coragem e se aproximasse.

- Pensei que eu fosse o único que me interessasse por Herbologia... – ele disse lentamente, por trás de Luna, que se virou assustada. Ela arregalou ainda mais seus olhos azuis ao ver Neville e deu um passo para trás, dando a impressão de estar um pouco sem jeito.

- Eu não me interesso por Herbologia. – a garota disse depressa, como se tentasse se explicar. – Só acho esse lugar bonito.

Ela tinha razão, e Neville não se importava de admitir isso; aquele lugar, cheio de árvores e canteiros de flores era realmente encantador. Naquele momento, apesar de toda a neve, ainda tinha seu charme.

- Você tem as chaves, não é? – Luna perguntou, aparentemente só por perguntar. Ela não parecia muito à vontade.

- Tenho. – Neville disse sorrindo. – Eu contei isso a você há muito tempo, não se lembra? E você acabou espalhando para o Rony, que já veio pedir minha ajuda com alguns assuntos...

Luna pareceu ficar um pouco aborrecida à menção daquilo ou (Neville teve essa impressão), à menção de Rony. No entanto, a garota permaneceu em silêncio, apenas balançando seu corpo para frente e para trás, ligeiramente desconfortável. Neville estava apreciando isso.

- Você quer entrar na estufa? – ele perguntou, com uma vontade incrível de ficar sozinho com Luna em meio àquelas flores exóticas. – É muito bonito lá dentro.

Ela ergueu ligeiramente os olhos, desconfiada.

- Por que está me propondo isso?

- Porque você parecia interessada.

Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas desistiu antes que completasse a ação. Meditou por alguns instantes, até finalmente dizer, com uma voz que sugeria descontração, apesar de Neville ainda achar que ela estava desconfortável:

- Tudo bem, se você quer tanto.

Neville sorriu, divertindo-se cada vez mais com aquilo. Nenhum deles ainda tinha sequer sugerido o assunto da carta que Luna tinha mandado no Natal. O garoto adiantou-se, tirou um molho de chaves do bolso, escolheu uma delas e abriu a porta de vidro da estufa. Sabia que, àquela hora da manhã, não deveria haver ninguém lá dentro e eles estariam seguros.

Luna entrou logo atrás de Neville, e ele percebeu, pela expressão facial dela, que tinha apreciado bastante aquele lugar. Provavelmente nunca tinha entrado ali, já que só estudavam alunos de sétimo ano naquela estufa. Neville encostou a porta devagar, ainda observando a garota, que parecia maravilhada. Também, pudera; qualquer garota ficaria impressionada com a quantidade de flores diversas que havia naquele lugar.

- Você gostou? – Neville perguntou, tirando seu cachecol. Luna se virou e observou-o fazendo o movimento.

- É, sim... – ela disse, com seu tom sonhador. Seus olhos ainda observavam o cachecol. – Vejo que... – pigarreou, nervosa. - ...recebeu o recado.

- Ah, isso? – Neville tentou fazer pouco caso, mostrando o cachecol. – Sim, eu recebi, obrigado.

A garota pareceu murchar ligeiramente após ver a maneira como Neville tinha conduzido o assunto. Ela pigarreou novamente e apenas murmurou em seguida um "ótimo", desviando seu olhar para as flores. Neville se aproveitou disso para se aproximar.

Luna só percebeu o quanto ele estava próximo quando seus corpos já estavam praticamente grudados. Ela levantou seus olhos azuis para ele, um pouco assustada. Neville decidiu parar de brincar com ela e ser sincero.

- Eu gostei muito daquela carta... – sussurrou, tão próximo de Luna que podia sentir sua respiração formando nuvens de fumaça branca devido ao frio. – Foi o meu melhor presente de Natal...

- É mesmo? – ela murmurou e, desajeitada, acabou dando um passo para trás na bancada de flores, derrubando sem querer um vaso cheio de terra no chão. – Ops, desculpa...

Se fosse outra pessoa, Neville se irritaria, mas ele não estava nem se importando com uma porcaria de vaso quebrado naquele momento. Um _Reparo_ mais tarde e tudo voltaria a ser como era. Ele se aproximou mais de Luna, praticamente prensando-a na bancada. Ela definitivamente não estava à vontade, mas não tirava seus olhos arregalados de cima do garoto. Neville segurou os braços dela com ambas as mãos e sentiu que ela tremia; de frio, ou de nervoso, ele não sabia. Ele abaixou o rosto, aproximando-o do dela, e tocando seu nariz com o dela, quase congelado. Ela enrijeceu. Ele fechou os olhos e tocou levemente os lábios dela...

Mas Luna virou o rosto, como que por impulso.

- O que foi? – Neville sussurrou, soltando-a. Por que Luna tinha que agir sempre da maneira mais esquisita?

- Eu... eu... me desculpe...

Ela parecia tão chateada, que Neville sentiu um pouco de pena dela.

- Por quê? Você não quer...

- Não! – ela disse depressa, olhando-o quase como se implorasse para que ele tentasse entendê-la. – Não é que eu... ah... eu não sei, acho que não está certo isso.

- E por que não estaria?

- Eu acho... que posso magoá-lo.

- Eu gosto de você, Luna. – Neville disse de supetão, surpreendendo a si mesmo e à garota. – Por que não poderíamos ao menos tentar?

Ela desviou o olhar.

- Eu... não tenho certeza... se gosto assim de você...

Neville ficou por alguns instantes em silêncio. Luna parecia muito chateada e olhava para qualquer lugar que não fosse o garoto.

- Me desculpe... – repetiu dolorosamente.

- Quem te machucou, Luna? – Neville perguntou, observando-a profundamente. – Quem te fez ficar assim?

Os olhos dela pareciam querer sair das órbitas, de tão arregalados. Sua boca entreabriu-se, mas ela permaneceu em silêncio ainda por muito tempo. Suspirando profundamente, ela observou atentamente um exemplar de Limblus Livlitúnea.

- Isso é muito complicado... – sussurrou tristemente. – Ainda há certas coisas que eu prefiro guardar sozinha, Neville.

Ele preferiu não continuar o assunto, em respeito à decisão dela. Desanimado, ele já estava quase desistindo e sugerindo que saíssem dali, quando Luna segurou a manga da camisa dele com força. Neville a olhou, intrigado.

- Você... quer mesmo... tentar? – ela perguntou, olhando-o de esguelha. – Tem certeza que é isso que quer?

Neville sentiu algo quente correndo dentro de si e formou um sorriso no rosto sem perceber.

- É claro que eu quero.

- Há muitas coisas sobre mim... – Luna sussurrou com cuidado. - ...que você não sabe. Eu entenderia se você não quisesse...

- Eu não me importo com nada disso. – ele se apressou em dizer. – Eu nem me importo que você seja meio maluquinha... – brincou, piscando divertidamente para ela.

Luna riu ligeiramente, levando a brincadeira na esportiva, para alívio de Neville. Ela levantou o rosto e encarou o garoto nos olhos.

- Bem, não vá dizer que eu não o avisei!

E, surpreendentemente, ela se ergueu na ponta dos pés, puxou o rosto dele e beijou-o com urgência, como se tivesse esperado algo como aquilo por toda a sua vida.

* * *

Rony já estava cansado daquele silêncio. Mastigava irritado seu pão salgado, observando Hermione à sua frente, lendo um livro mais grosso do que o normal. Já deveria fazer uns bons dez minutos que ela estava daquela maneira, lendo e comendo seu café da manhã, sem dizer palavra alguma. Rony tamborilou os dedos na mesa, impaciente.

- Que droga de livro é esse, hein?

Mesmo depois da pergunta, ela não desviou seus olhos do maldito livro.

- Nada de seu interesse. – respondeu seca.

Rony seria capaz de soltar fogo pelas ventas. Tinha vontade de arrancar aquela porcaria de livro das mãos dela, mas se conteve. Desde o começo era assim, e Hermione nunca iria mudar. Antigamente, Harry tinha o costume de dizer que Rony tinha ciúmes dos livros de Hermione e que quando se casassem (Rony tinha espasmos de horror ao ouvir o amigo falando desse jeito), ele teria que preparar horários para os livros e para ele. Fazia tempo que Harry não falava essas coisas. Aliás, fazia tempo que Harry não falava e fazia um monte de coisas...

- Você vai ficar aí, lendo essa coisa a manhã inteira mesmo?

Hermione suspirou profundamente, levantou os olhos e observou Rony pacientemente.

- Há alguma coisa tão importante que queira me falar, Rony?

- Não, é só que ficar em silêncio aqui é um tédio!

- Volte a comer. – ela retrucou, voltando a ler.

Rony bufou.

- Ao menos me diga o que tanto você procura. – ele pediu. – Porque desde que estávamos no Largo Grimmauld você não pára de revirar um monte de livros...

- Você vai ser o primeiro a saber, Roniquinho... – ela caçoou, e ele grunhiu. - ...na hora certa.

As corujas entraram no Salão Principal, voando freneticamente pelo lugar para entregarem as correspondências aos seus destinatários, deixando a neve que estava sobre suas asas caírem nas pessoas. Rony levantou a cabeça, tentando enxergar alguma coruja conhecida; Pichitinho desceu como um raio na mesa da Grifinória, pousando desajeitado sobre o pote de cereais, espalhando-o sobre a mesa.

- Você não tem jeito, não é? – o garoto perguntou, erguendo sua corujinha por uma das patas. Ela piou alegre como sempre.

Hermione finalmente largou seu livro de lado para receber o _Profeta Diário_ que uma coruja das torres lhe trouxera. A garota colocou cinco nuques dentro de uma carteirinha de couro que a coruja trazia numa das patas e, depois disso, abriu seu jornal sobre a mesa e desapareceu atrás dele. Rony bufou novamente, mas repetiu a si mesmo que já estava mais do que na hora de se acostumar; Hermione nunca mudaria.

Ele resolveu abrir o pequeno envelope que Píchi lhe trouxera, já imaginando o que era. Não tinha se enganado. Sua mãe já lhe mandara uma carta preocupadíssima perguntando como ele, Gina, Harry e Hermione estavam. Típico.

Quando guardou a carta no bolso, resolvendo que iria respondê-la só depois das aulas, Harry se sentou bem à sua frente, ao lado de Hermione. Ele parecia um pouco cansado; quando Rony tinha acordado, o amigo ainda parecia dormir a sono solto no quarto.

- Bom dia... – ele murmurou com a voz arrastada de sono, bocejando, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava arranjar espaço na mesa para colocar seu prato.

- Bom dia. – Rony respondeu, observando o amigo olhar confuso para o livrão de Hermione que estava bem em cima de seu prato. – Acordou cedo hoje, hein?

Harry sorriu ligeiramente.

- Eu acabei dormindo demais. – ele pegou o livrão e se virou para o jornal aberto ao seu lado. – Hermione, esse livro aqui é seu?

A garota apareceu detrás das páginas do _Profeta_ com um sorriso e um olhar enigmático para Harry.

- É sim, por quê? Você se interessou, Harry?

- Na verdade eu acho que ele está mais interessado que esse livro idiota desocupe o prato para dar espaço para a comida, Mione. – Rony provocou.

Hermione parecia ter escutado, porque respirou fundo para se acalmar, mas provavelmente preferiu ignorar Rony solenemente. Ela sorriu para Harry e abriu o livro numa página marcada, mostrando-o a ele.

- Eu estou lendo essa parte aqui. Muito interessante, não acha?

Harry abaixou os olhos para o livro e os músculos da sua boca se contorceram – se era de nervoso ou porque ele quase tinha sorrido, Rony não saberia definir. O garoto fechou o livro e devolveu-o a Hermione, sem demonstrar mais nenhuma reação. Hermione pareceu ficar muito irritada e frustrada depois disso, porque abriu novamente o jornal e se escondeu atrás dele nos próximos cinco minutos. Rony olhou intrigado para Harry, mas ele apenas deu de ombros e se ocupou em tomar seu café da manhã.

Como Hermione estava absorta (e escondida) lendo, e Harry comendo seu café da manhã silenciosamente, Rony começou a observar o Salão Principal para não morrer de tédio. Foi então que ele reparou algo muito desagradável: Draco Malfoy não tirava os olhos da mesa da Grifinória, especificamente do lugar onde ele, Hermione e Harry estavam sentados. Rony até tentou chamar a atenção do sonserino, só para gesticular para que ele fosse cuidar da sua vida, mas Malfoy parecia estar tão absorto que nem notou as suas tentativas.

- Eu gostaria de saber por que Malfoy não pára de olhar pra cá. – rosnou aborrecido.

Harry se virou para trás, e Hermione finalmente abaixou o jornal para fazer o mesmo. Rony reparou que Malfoy encarou Harry por alguns instantes antes de desviar o olhar, fingindo que nada tinha acontecido. Harry e Hermione se viraram para Rony novamente.

- Vai ver ele não tem o que fazer. – Harry sugeriu, voltando a comer.

Hermione, contudo, tinha levado o assunto a sério.

- Você tem razão, Rony... É esquisito mesmo.

- Eu tenho razão? – o garoto perguntou ironicamente, arregalando os olhos. – Salve-se quem puder, o teto vai cair sobre nossas cabeças! Hermione Granger me deu razão!

Eles passaram o restante do café da manhã discutindo, o que rendeu várias risadas a Harry. Pelo menos Hermione tinha largado suas leituras e Rony pôde se divertir um pouco.

Bem mais tarde, na aula de Transfiguração, quando Harry estava longe tentando inutilmente transformar uma xícara num sapo, a mando da Profª. McGonagall, Rony observou que aquele mesmo livro do café da manhã estava sobre a mesa, junto de todas as outras coisas de Hermione. Enquanto a garota estava distraída observando atenta à transformação imperfeita de Harry (o sapo dele conservava as asas da xícara), Rony aproveitou para dar uma olhada naquele livro que era tão interessante assim para a garota.

"Feitiços, feiticeiros e enfeitiçados", o título, estava escrito em letras caprichadas e douradas na capa de couro. Rony abriu o livro na página marcada por Hermione, a mesma que ela tinha mostrado anteriormente a Harry no café da manhã. Rony juntou as sobrancelhas ao ler aquilo.

- O que há com você, Potter? – a Profª. McGonagall ralhou com Harry, enquanto Rony ainda se via às voltas com aquele livro. – Esse feitiço é do nível de alunos de segundo ano!

Mas Rony não estava interessado. Ele só queria entender aquilo que estava lendo; por que Hermione estaria tão interessada em "Feitiços de Memória"?

* * *

Já tinha anoitecido. Apesar disso, não importava se era dia ou noite, sempre estava escuro naquele corredor das masmorras que levavam à sala de aula de Snape. Estava bastante frio também. Gina, escondida atrás de uma grande armadura de bronze, encolheu-se contra a capa, tentando se esquentar.

Deveria fazer mais ou menos meia hora que ela estava ali, esperando. Ainda tinha aquela mesma estranha sensação que não a deixara pregar o olho por quase toda a noite. E, para preocupá-la ainda mais, ela não tinha visto Harry durante todo o dia. Sentia que algo de ruim estava por acontecer e tinha medo de que fosse algo relacionado a ele. Por esse motivo, ela inventara que não estava se sentindo muito bem na aula de Herbologia, saiu da classe fingindo ir à ala hospitalar e se escondeu atrás daquela armadura, esperando a turma da Grifinória sair da aula de Poções, a última do dia.

Ela tinha que ver Harry o mais rápido possível. Não conseguiria esperar até um momento propício, talvez no jantar, para falar com ele sobre seu pressentimento. Tinha que ser agora, o mais cedo que conseguisse.

Gina ouviu o som de passos e se escondeu melhor atrás da armadura. Estava tão escuro naquelas masmorras, que ela duvidava que fossem descobri-la ali. Ela viu, primeiramente, alguns alunos da Sonserina passando; claro, Grifinória e Sonserina tinham aula de Poções juntas. Gina se escondeu ainda mais. Depois vieram alguns alunos da Grifinória; Neville parecia muito contente, mesmo depois de uma tenebrosa aula de Poções. Gina esperou.

- Aquele filho da mãe do Snape! – Gina ouviu a voz de seu irmão Rony, enfurecido. – Deveria ser considerado crime o que ele faz!

- Ele é mesmo horrível, mas você poderia ter prestado mais atenção, Harry! – a voz de Hermione. – Francamente, confundir fígado de porco com intestino de urubu! Você anda muito _esquecido_, Harry!

Por um segundo, Gina gelou; será que a palavra "esquecido" era apenas coincidência ou Hermione estaria querendo dizer alguma coisa? Rony continuou a falar:

- Nem vem, Mione! Todos nós sabemos há anos que Snape odeia o Harry! Ele faz de tudo pra acabar com ele, não é a primeira vez que o deixa sem nota.

Gina se abaixou e, por baixo do braço da armadura, pôde ver o irmão, Hermione e Harry, que parecia bastante aborrecido, mas continuava em silêncio por todo o caminho. Quando Rony e Hermione passaram na frente, discutindo, Gina chamou baixinho:

- Ei! Harry!

Ele parou de andar, intrigado, procurando a voz.

- Aqui! Harry!

Finalmente ele encontrou Gina e arregalou os olhos ao vê-la; a garota fez um sinal para que ele se aproximasse, mas Harry indicou Rony e Hermione. Gina fez um gesto displicente, como que dizendo para que ele não se importasse. Mesmo sem entender o que estava acontecendo, ele se aproximou:

- O que você está fazendo aí?

- Shhh, fala baixo! – ela o puxou para detrás da armadura. Sorte que era grande e escondia os dois.

Gina observou Rony e Hermione se afastando, completamente absortos em sua discussão; vários alunos ainda continuavam passando pelo corredor, mas conversavam tão barulhentamente, que Gina achou que ela e Harry não seriam notados. O garoto ainda a observava muito intrigado.

- Eles não vão dar por minha falta? – Harry perguntou depois de algum tempo, referindo-se a Rony e Hermione.

- Ah, quando eles perceberem será tarde demais. – Gina respondeu rindo. – Daí você pode dar uma desculpa qualquer depois... Pode dizer que resolveu ir ao banheiro e eles não o escutaram avisando. Isso realmente acontece.

- Você pensa rápido, hein?

Gina sentiu as bochechas quentes; não queria que Harry ficasse pensando que ela era tão boa em mentiras.

- Eu te chamei aqui porque realmente precisava conversar com você, a sós! – ela disse muito séria. – Mas é melhor que não seja aqui.

Harry assentiu, ainda intrigado. Eles esperaram todos os alunos sumirem e saírem das masmorras, alcançando o Hall de Entrada. Subiram as escadas até o segundo andar, que estava completamente vazio àquela hora, e ficaram por lá mesmo.

- O que aconteceu, Gina? – Harry voltou a perguntar. – Você tá me deixando preocupado desse jeito!

Ela suspirou, temendo que Harry achasse o que ela iria dizer a seguir fosse muito bobo. Mesmo assim, ela precisava falar:

- Você tá bem, Harry? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas sorriu em seguida. – É que... eu... tive um pressentimento ruim.

- Tudo bem comigo, Gina. – ele disse com um sorriso que fez Gina sentir as pernas um pouco moles demais. Harry tocou carinhosamente seu rosto, para confortá-la, mas logo retirou a mão, como se achasse que fosse algo errado. – Não se preocupe, está tudo bem. – ele remendou.

- Não aconteceu nada mesmo? – Gina insistiu. – Nada estranho?

- Não. – ele repetiu. – Assim você está me preocupando!

Ela fez um gesto negligente.

- Esquece, deve ser só idiotice minha... – e encostou-se à parede, sentindo-se miserável. – É só que eu... ah, Harry, eu me preocupo com o que possa acontecer com você. Não posso estar perto todo o tempo.

- Até agora eu não morri, não é? – ele brincou.

- Não brinque com uma coisa dessas! – ela atropelou as palavras, sentindo-se desesperada sem saber o porquê. Deveria ter sido aquele pressentimento idiota pela madrugada. – Desculpe... – emendou ao ver a expressão assustada de Harry. – Eu estou exagerando... Ando só... muito assustada com tudo que está acontecendo...

Eles ficaram em silêncio por mais algum tempo até que Harry voltasse a falar.

- Acho que eu não levo as coisas tão a sério como deveria. – Gina o observou; Harry, por sua vez, encostado também à parede, encarava um ponto qualquer na parede oposta. – Eu vejo todos por aí, como você, preocupados com essas coisas que acontecem, mas... eu não entendo direito, por isso não estou tão... apavorado.

- Eu tenho a impressão de que você não ficaria mesmo que se lembrasse de tudo. – Gina falou nostálgica, lembrando-se do antigo Harry. – Você era tão acostumado com essas coisas horríveis, que nem parecia mais se assustar.

Harry se virou para olhar Gina.

- Às vezes eu acho que se todos esquecessem as coisas como eu, seriam bem mais felizes.

Gina o encarou de volta, com tristeza.

- Mas é triste também, não é? É triste não se lembrar quem você é...

Harry encostou a cabeça à parede, encarando o teto.

- Eu não sei mais o que é triste ou não... Eu não sei de nada, Gina.

- Me desculpe, Harry... – ela murmurou, chateada. – Acho que grande parte disso é culpa minha...

- Não! – ele se virou para ela, tão sério, que Gina levou um susto. – Nada disso que está acontecendo é culpa sua, entendeu, Gina? Não quero que jamais volte a pensar dessa maneira!

Gina franziu as sobrancelhas. Harry a observou ainda sério por alguns instantes até relaxar de novo. Ele ajeitou melhor a mochila nas costas e sorriu para Gina:

- Que tal... _esquecermos_ isso? Pelo menos um pouco... – completou. – E nos concentrarmos no jantar que está nos esperando?

Gina riu, um pouco mais aliviada, e seguiu Harry com destino ao Salão Principal. Ela não sabia o que aconteceria dali a uma hora, ou dali a um mês, mas estava feliz por ter Harry perto dela, pelo menos naquele momento. Enquanto caminhava, sorriu para ele, que devolveu o sorriso, com um brilho profundo nos olhos verdes. Depois daquele sorriso, Gina esqueceu completamente seu pressentimento.

Contudo, apenas alguns minutos após Harry e Gina deixarem aquele corredor, alguém saiu detrás da estátua de Wendelin, a esquisita. Alguém com os cabelos louros, sorriso arrogante e olhos cinzentos.

Draco Malfoy cruzou os braços, observando o local por onde Gina e Harry tinham se distanciado. Um enorme sorriso estava estampado em seu rosto e seus olhos cinzentos se estreitaram naquela direção.

- Então esse é o grande segredo de Harry Potter? – murmurou consigo mesmo, com sua voz arrastada.

E ele tomou o caminho oposto, indo na direção do corujal, com uma idéia na cabeça, mais satisfeito consigo mesmo do que jamais esteve.

* * *

**__**

Nota da autora: E agora, hein? Vcs que pensavam q o Dumbledore... a Mione ou Ron iam descobrir primeiro... enganei vcs! Hehehe Adoro fazer isso, hahaha ;) E... MTU OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS MARAVILHOSAS! Doro ocês!!! kaka abraçando todos seus leitores tilidos Bjks mil e um!!!

Lo26: CUMADI!!! Tbm tô com saudades!!! Nossa, brigada, miga!! Que bom que tu tá gostando da Neninha, eu sei q vc eh mtu crítica, hehe Pois é, eu sou mtu má!!! Maltrato o Harryzin e ainda por cima dexo ele e vcs na seca, né? uahuahua :D Acho q eu não vou p/ o céu... soh se for p/ o bar de lá, né? hehe ;) Boa sorte nas tuas provas, eu sei como é... :( Te doro de montão, miga!!! :)

Diu Hiiragizawa: Hmmm, ficou curiosa, hein? Ser tapado ou não ser, eis a questão! Roniquinho sabe mais do que aparenta... hehehe Hahaha, desmemoriado preferido foi otema... hmm, mas o q vc falou... será que o Harry só vai se lembrar de tudo quando pegar a Gina? Hauhauhua :D Do jeito que eu sou má... pode demorar, hehe Brincadeirinha :) A morte do Almofadinhas foi msm triste, chuif! Mas como não fui que cometi o assassinato... pelo menos não tenho mais culpa no cartório, hehe Obrigada msm, que baum que vc gostou do cap ;) Pode deixar que eu vou colocar mais romancezinho... hehe :D E HP e CdE tá com a betinha, que tá em provas e ainda não me devolveu :( Sorry...

Alícia Spinet: Capítulo longo? Vc ainda não viu os finais... hehe Acho que vocês vão cair de cansaço qnd virem o tamanho que eles vão ser, hehe ;) Bem, vc reparou que a Mione tá mtu perto de descobrir, né? Só mais um pouquinho... O problema é que o Malfoy foi mais rápido.. ich! Pode deixar que qnd eu tiver um tempinho (talvez nas férias, se Deus quiser), eu leio sua fic

Naty-Lupin: Obrigada!!! Sim, eu vi seu coment no Ed, brigada msm!!! :) Harry é meiguxo, neh? Doro ele kaka supirando Hehe, pode crer, o Harry ficou p naquela hora do quarto do Bicuço, hehehe Coitadu... Nossa, vc fikou lendo a fic até de madrugada! Tadinha, disculpa ter atrapalhado seu sono!! Hehe ;) Espero q continue gostando :)

morgana: Nossa, agradeça a sua miga por mim!!! :) Espero que tenha gostado do cap qnd o leu E vou tentar ser mais rápida... acho que nas férias vou melhorar o ritmo, hehe :)

Fefaviciada nessa fic!: Uau!!! Não creio que vc ficou até as cinco da matina lendo minha ficzinha!!! Nossa, BRIGADA!!! Fikei mtu feliz, eu viciei alguém e não foi na cachaça!!! Hehe Eu gosto mais de R/H msm, que bom q vc gostou deles! A Gininha é msm a mais importante na fic... ela e o Harryzito, óbvio! Hehe :) E eu continuo sendo má com ele... rs :D Deixando ele na seca, pobre mininu! Vc nunca tinha pensando em N/L? Nossa, assim que eu li o livro 5 achei os dois meigos juntos! Eu adoro a Luna!!! É minha personagem feminina favorita! Ah, que bom q vcs são compreensivos e esperam a lerdeza aki publicar os caps... hehe :) Brigada msm!!!!

_Yume Rinku__: Espera... eu ainda estou chocada com o TAMANHO de sua review!!! BRIGADAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! Estou sem palavras... nossa! Eu vi sua review na escola, no intervalo... qse dei um grito qnd vi o tamanho! Hehe Bem, deixa eu agradecer pelas duas reviews! Puxa, fiquei mtu feliz msm! Vc leu tudo de uma vez??? Meu paisinho!!! :O Hihihi, mas não precisa ter um ataque... eu tô aqui postando outro cap, hehe A Sra. Weasley foi msm fofinha, né? Ela gosta tanto do Harryzito! :D Sério q as minhas especulações são parecidas com as suas? Puxa, isso quer dizer que eu não viajo tanto assim... hehe :) Nossa, mas eu não mereço tantos elogios, vc é mtu boa comigo!!!! Nossa, meu Deus, eu nem sei o que dizer perante tantos elogios... kaka envergonhada Brigada msm!!!! Bem, vou tentar responder suas perguntinhas, mas não prometo esclarecer tudo..._

1. Bem, o Dumbly é um mistério... não posso dizer mtu sobre o senhor diretor, senão vou acabar falando d, hehe

2. Hmm, notei que vc é observadora... Esse detalhe é importante; nós nunca sabemos o que o Harry está pensando... Que bom que vc gostou desse estilo ;)

3. Eles vão se bjar... um dia... não sei qnd... (mentira, eu sei sim, hahaha)

4. Esse é o problema... o que o Harry sabe? Como vc msma disse, não temos a visão dele, por isso a gente nunca tem certeza...

5. O Harry já tomou e irá tomar atitudes para proteger a Gina...

6. Aulas de Legilimancia? Interessante sua visão... tem a ver... um pouco. Mas eu não posso esclarecer mtu sobre o que vc perguntou; eu me comprometeria, hehe

7. É o que eu já disse, o senhor diretor é mtu misterioso...

8. Aquela conversa têm a ver com coisas que vc já notou, pelo que eu pude perceber pelas suas observações. Agora vc só precisa ligar os pontos, hehe

Eu sei que não esclareci patavina e vc deve tah me xingando, mas é só o que eu podia dizer!!! Senão eu acabo estragando a surpresa!!! Hehe, Bjks e brigada novamente!!!

__


	13. Hermione pára para pensar

Capítulo Treze – Hermione pára para pensar

- Minha nossa! Eu tô pregado!

Gina observou seu irmão Rony praticamente se jogar como um saco de batatas em um dos bancos do vestiário do time da Grifinória. Sorriu divertida. O aspecto de Rony era indiscutivelmente lamentável_._ Ela fez uma careta.

- Credo... você tá horrível!

- Você não vai voltar àquele assunto, não é?

- Sobre... o seu... "pequeno" tombo?

Deitado naquele banco, com as pernas jogadas uma para cada lado, suas vestes de quadribol cheias de terra e grama, Rony soltou um suspiro e colocou um dos braços sobre o rosto sujo de terra, murmurando um "ah, não!".

Gina sorriu novamente, escondendo uma risadinha zombeteira. Aquele era o final de mais um dos treinos de quadribol. Umas duas semanas antes, Harry tinha vindo lhe perguntar quando começariam novamente "aqueles treinos daquele jogo maluco dos bruxos". A garota entrou em pânico quando Harry falara dessa maneira; dava a impressão de que ele ainda estava boiando mais do que tudo no mundo da magia. Quando ela perguntou alarmada se ele não sabia nem o nome do jogo, Harry disse que estava só brincando e que já tinha decorado o nome "quadribol" há muito tempo. Mas ele fez uma careta quando Gina informou que os treinos só começariam quando _ele_ determinasse a data, afinal, Harry ainda era o capitão; quer se lembrasse disso, ou não.

Algo que intrigava bastante Gina nos últimos dias era o humor de Harry. Ele tinha estado terrivelmente depressivo durante as férias de Natal no Largo Grimmauld e permanecera assim algum tempo, até que, de uma hora para outra, mudou completamente. Ele andava mais sorridente e até mesmo brincalhão, o que estava sendo muito estranho para Gina e, mais ainda, para Rony e Hermione. Isso preocupava a garota.

Gina ensaiara várias vezes como contar toda a verdade a Rony e Hermione. Ela _sabia_ que já estava mais do que na hora, mas sentia também que tinha deixado passar tempo _demais._ Como conseguiria encarar os dois tendo escondido essa história por tanto tempo? Já fazia mais de três meses que Harry tinha perdido a memória naquele dia fatídico, e as esperanças de Gina de que ele pudesse recuperá-la sozinho eram praticamente nulas. E quanto mais o tempo passava, mais ela sentia que não conseguiria continuar com aquela _farsa._

Mas como contar a verdade a Rony e Hermione? Eles ficariam mais do que magoados; provavelmente iriam se sentir excluídos e traídos. Gina não podia ter escondido essa história por tanto tempo, mas ela simplesmente não conseguira contar! A verdade era que Gina tinha verdadeiro pavor de essa informação caísse em mãos erradas...

"Mentira!", uma voz irritante gritou em seu cérebro. E, por mais que quisesse negar, Gina sabia que _essa_ sim era a verdade.

Ela queria Harry só para ela.

Novamente, ela tinha se apaixonado por aquele garoto. Cometera o mesmo erro de se apaixonar por ele. Era tão _fácil_ se apaixonar... ela não teve escolha.

E o pior era que ela sabia que tinha se apaixonado por uma ilusão.

Um dia Harry voltaria a ser o mesmo. E ela... ela voltaria a ser a mesma insignificante Gina.

- Vocês ainda estão aqui? Pensei que estivesse sozinho...

Rony tirou parte do braço cheio de terra da frente do rosto, mostrando apenas um dos olhos, que espreitavam Harry; ele tinha acabado de sair da sala do capitão, onde tinha se enfiado assim que o treino terminara e os outros jogadores tinham ido embora. Gina saiu de seus pensamentos com um pulo sobre o banco onde estava sentada.

- Você queria acabar mesmo com a gente essa manhã, hein, Harry? – Rony perguntou fingindo estar bravo.

- Bem, o jogo é amanhã. – Harry respondeu sem jeito, sentando-se também em um dos bancos. – _Tem que ser assim_, não é?

Gina apenas o observou. Ela quase não podia acreditar em como Harry tinha evoluído no quadribol; durante essas semanas, ele comandara o time da Grifinória quase como se _soubesse_ o que fazia. É claro que ele ainda cometia deslizes... Certa vez, ele trocara os nomes das outras artilheiras; no treino seguinte, recomendara a André Kirke que rebatesse a "goles" com mais força. Gina teve um súbito acesso de tosse e, depois que este passou, Harry remendou e disse a André que rebatesse o balaço.

No entanto, tirando esses pequenos acidentes, Harry estava indo muito bem nos treinos. Capturava o pomo cada vez mais rápido e até sabia o nome de algumas manobras. Não que ela estivesse reclamando; isso era ótimo! Significava que, apesar de todos os problemas, Grifinória estava um pouco mais garantida no campeonato e a Profª. McGonagall, afinal, não teria motivos para puxar a orelha dos jogadores. Mas algumas dúvidas pulavam na cabeça de Gina como milho de pipoca.

- Grifinória versus Lufa-lufa. – a voz de Rony surgiu de um ponto distante no cérebro de Gina, e ela se forçou a voltar para a Terra; percebeu que deveria ter perdido algo, pois Rony já estava sentado no banco. – Essa nós ganhamos fácil!

- Eu não concordo. – Gina entrou finalmente na conversa. – Estão dizendo por aí que o time da Lufa-lufa está muito bom esse ano; parece que eles estão com um novo apanhador novamente, que eu saiba. E ele parece ser bom.

- Mas o nosso Harry aqui dá conta do recado, não é, cara?

Harry não parecia tão confiante quanto Rony e sorriu um pouco encabulado, lançando um olhar discreto e inquieto para Gina. Ela sorriu de volta, encorajando-o.

- Ah, é claro que o Harry dá conta... – ela falou com convicção, o que pareceu aliviar um pouco Harry. – E seria muito bom que ganhássemos esse jogo... Não podemos esquecer que Sonserina está na frente no campeonato.

Rony soltou um som de nojo.

- Blergh! – ele exclamou descontente. – Não agüento mais o Malfoy se achando pelos corredores! Um dia ainda lhe aplico uma boa detenção por ser um babaca!

Harry pareceu não reprimir um risinho baixo; naquele momento, parecia ser a vez dele observar a conversa, com seus olhos verdes concentrados. Gina também sorriu ligeiramente.

- Você sabe que não pode fazer isso, Rony...

- Assim você parece a Hermione! – ele retrucou, dizendo aquilo como se fosse algo ruim. – Mas sabem, o Malfoy anda mais babaca do que o normal... Anda soltando umas piadinhas sem sentido... – Rony se virou para Harry, com as sobrancelhas juntas. – Principalmente sobre você, não é, Harry?

Gina olhou para o garoto; ele estava muito pensativo, assim como ela alguns minutos antes. A frase de Rony pareceu acordá-lo, e ele apenas deu de ombros, dizendo em tom de quem meramente constata:

- Ele é só um imbecil.

- O que Malfoy anda dizendo? – Gina perguntou só por perguntar. – As mesmas idiotices de sempre?

- E ele fala algo que não seja inútil? – Rony riu. – Ele só diz besteira...

- Você fala assim, mas bem que fica todo irritadinho quando ele diz qualquer coisa. – Gina lembrou.

Rony se levantou, espalhando terra por tudo ao redor.

- Eu não fico "irritadinho". – disse aborrecido, olhando feio para a irmã.

- Aí está você "irritadinho" de novo... – ela caçoou.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Mas vocês vão ficar aqui até quando, hein? Temos um almoço nos esperando!

Eles subiram juntos até a Torre da Grifinória, que estava praticamente vazia. A maioria dos alunos estava aproveitando a manhã mais amena do sábado; o tempo estava começando a ficar menos rigoroso e fazia já muito tempo que não nevava. Quando chegaram na Sala Comunal, Rony subiu correndo as escadas do dormitório masculino, ansioso por tirar toda aquela terra do corpo. Harry, que estava apenas um pouco melhor, já ia segui-lo quando Gina fez um gesto para que ele permanecesse mais na sala. Por sorte, Rony parecia tão afoito pelo banho que nem notou que Harry tinha ficado para trás.

- O que foi? – Harry perguntou com um sorriso, assim que deu meia volta para falar com Gina.

- Ah, eu estou há muito tempo para te perguntar uma coisa, Harry... – ela disse lentamente, mas em tom casual. – Você está indo bem melhor no quadribol... Como está conseguindo? Você se... – ela abaixou o tom de voz a um mero sussurro. - ...lembrou de algo?

Ele piscou rapidamente, encarando a garota à sua frente com uma leve sombra de desânimo passando pelo seu rosto.

- Oh, não. Nada, Gina.

- Eu já imaginava... – ela lamentou. – Mas, então, como você...?

- Ah, isso? – ele afastou o assunto com a mão. – Eu só... achei uns livros sobre o assunto nas minhas coisas... e li durante as férias.

Gina abriu ligeiramente a boca, surpresa.

- Então você está se empenhando bastante para...

- É o que você prefere, não é? – Harry disse de supetão. – Que mantenhamos _aquilo_ em segredo.

Os olhos dele pareciam um pouco mais escuros ao dizer aquilo.

- Ah, sim... eu prefiro, Harry.

- Eu acho que eles... – ele indicou a escada por onde Rony acabara de subir, claramente se referindo a Rony e Hermione. - ...deveriam saber.

Gina sentiu um aperto de culpa no topo do estômago e optou por não olhar diretamente para Harry naquele instante.

- Eu sei... – sua voz era apenas um murmúrio. – Nós vamos contar. Logo. Eu prometo.

Ela sentiu algo quente e pesado no seu ombro esquerdo. Seu estômago deu três voltas seguidas assim que notou que a mão de Harry estava sobre o seu ombro e ele lhe dirigia um olhar ao mesmo tempo compreensivo e profundo.

- Ei, não se culpe por isso... Eles vão te entender. _Eu te entendo._

Gina apenas assentiu, incapaz de dizer mais alguma coisa. Harry sorriu ligeiramente, piscou para ela e depois subiu as escadas pelo mesmo caminho que Rony fizera. Sozinha, Gina suspirou, imaginando se Rony e Hermione realmente entenderiam...

* * *

Quando Rony saiu do banheiro, enxugando desajeitadamente seus cabelos molhados com uma toalha, ele enxergou Harry entrando no quarto, aparentando estar perdido em devaneios. Subitamente, os dois pararam de andar e se entreolharam paralisados. Pensamentos muito diferentes surgiram na cabeça dos dois.

- Ah, você já terminou? – Harry falou primeiro, um pouco desorientado. – Que bom, eu estou horrível também. – disse, referindo-se ao seu estado depois do treino de quadribol.

Rony, porém, ainda estava paralisado. Várias imagens passaram rapidamente por sua cabeça, enquanto ele observava seu amigo pegar uma roupa qualquer no malão. Por um instante, os olhos de Rony bateram naquele mesmo canto do quarto: a janela, a cama, os objetos – não mais quebrados – sobre a mesa de cabeceira... Uma cena antiga passou pela sua mente. Ele respirou fundo. _Odiava aquilo._ Por que tinha que ser assim, tão ruim, tão difícil? Suspirou profundamente, sentindo um enorme peso sobre si. De todas as pessoas... de todos que poderiam... _justamente ele tinha que saber._ Rony não tinha certeza se era a pessoa certa para saber _aquilo._

- Então... – começou com a voz lenta e rouca, preferindo observar os sapatos de Neville jogados a um canto a encarar os olhos de Harry naquele momento. - ...você e Gina ficaram conversando lá embaixo?

O barulho de roupa sendo remexida parou imediatamente. Alguns segundos se passaram antes que recomeçasse.

- Ela só queria... me perguntar... – uma longa e tensa pausa. – Ela só queria me perguntar uma coisa sobre o time.

- Ah, é mesmo?

Rony lançou um olhar de esguelha para Harry; ele ainda remexia as roupas.

- Foi. Foi isso mesmo.

Harry finalmente escolheu suas roupas (apesar de Rony ter a impressão de que eram exatamente as mesmas que ele tinha pegado primeiro), fechou o malão e passou por Rony apressadamente, na direção do banheiro. Rony não queria, mas _tinha_ que dizer aquilo.

- Entenda, Harry... Não é só _por ela..._

Harry parou de andar e olhou para Rony. Por sua vez, ele percebeu que havia um quê de algo que não sabia definir nos olhos verdes de seu amigo. Harry pigarreou e disse um pouco confuso:

- Hm... Eu preciso mesmo tomar banho. Nem eu mesmo agüento meu cheiro.

Mais tarde, quando Rony descia sozinho as escadas na direção do Salão Principal, ele não conseguia deixar de pensar _naquele assunto_, apesar de seu estômago estar roncando (e isso costumava realmente distraí-lo de qualquer outro pensamento). Às vezes, desejava nunca ter estado presente _naquela cena_. Seria muito melhor não saber de nada. Ignorância, afinal, era mesmo a melhor política.

Ele procurou avidamente por Hermione na mesa da Grifinória quando entrou no Salão Principal. Meramente percebeu que, na mesa dos professores, Dumbledore parecia cochichar confidencialmente com McGonagall, ao mesmo tempo em que os outros professores (principalmente Snape e Lupin) pareciam mais preocupados do que o normal. Rony se dirigiu rapidamente para a mesa.

- Ei, Neville, você viu a...

O queixo de Rony caiu ao ver aquilo; ele estava tão distraído procurando por Hermione, que nem se deu conta de que Neville estava acompanhado na mesa. E por ninguém menos que Loony Lovegood. Os dois pararam imediatamente de rir quando Rony se pronunciou.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou num atropelo, surpreso por Luna estar sentada à mesa da Grifinória, _junto com Neville._ Aquilo era, no mínimo, esquisito.

Sem nenhuma razão aparente, a garota arregalou ainda mais seus olhos azuis e empalideceu ligeiramente ao observar Rony. Ele, por sua vez, não entendeu patavina. Neville olhou de Rony para Luna, parecendo ainda mais confuso.

- Eu não deveria estar aqui, já percebi. – Luna disse rudemente, levantando-se e parecendo muito chateada e aborrecida. – Não precisa tirar pontos da Corvinal por isso.

- Eu não ia fazer isso. – Rony disse confuso, achando mais do que nunca aquela garota completamente insana. – Eu só...

- Ah... – Neville suspirou, seu rosto redondo lentamente formando uma expressão de entendimento, ao mesmo tempo em que observava Rony e Luna quase como se estivesse estudando plantas na estufa três de Herbologia. – Então é isso? Poxa, eu sou mesmo lento, não é?

Ele também parecia aborrecido. Por sua vez, Luna dava a impressão de estar começando a entrar em pânico; olhava Neville de um jeito esquisito, quase como se estivesse desafiando-o a dizer mais alguma coisa, ou rir, ou sabe-se lá o quê. Depois, ela voltou seus grandes olhos azuis para Rony, e ele se assustou com o olhar irritado que a garota lhe lançara. Sem dizer nenhuma palavra que pudesse dar um pouco de compreensão a um Rony completamente abestalhado, ela deixou a mesa, soltando fogo pelas ventas.

Rony se virou para Neville, totalmente confuso. Aquela situação era... inexplicável e impossível de entender. Mas pela expressão de Neville, ao menos ele parecia entender. Bom para ele, Rony pensou.

- Anh... no final das contas, eu só queria saber se você viu a Hermione.

O tom de Neville soou estranhamente rude quando respondeu a Rony.

- Eu não tenho certeza, mas acho que ela foi para a biblioteca ou coisa do gênero.

- Ah, claro... – Rony murmurou desanimado; como se aquilo não fosse uma atitude de Hermione, não é? –, perguntou a si mesmo com ironia. – Obrigado, Neville.

- De nada. – o outro respondeu emburrado, voltando sua atenção para o seu prato de comida. Rony fez uma careta.

Olhou para as várias travessas de comida e seu estômago roncou; mas inexplicavelmente (ou talvez isso pudesse ser explicado, afinal), ele decidiu ir procurar Hermione primeiro. O almoço poderia esperar só mais um pouquinho; ele não sairia correndo no final das contas... O almoço no sábado demorava em terminar. Além disso – Rony disse para si mesmo, enquanto observava Neville comer com vontade – não parecia uma boa idéia permanecer na mesa perto de um Neville estranhamente aborrecido com ele.

Para completar "o momento das coisas sem explicação", Rony quase deu um encontrão em Draco Malfoy quando estava saindo do Salão Principal. "timo, era só o que faltava, Rony pensou imediatamente, soltando um sonoro palavrão.

- Andou _esquecendo_ sua educação por aí, Weasley? – Malfoy perguntou com sua voz arastada-irritante-forçada, rindo da própria piada sem sentido. – Cuidado, talvez a doença pegue.

Antes que Rony pudesse dizer qualquer grosseria para ele, Malfoy se encaminhou, rindo feito um babacão que era da própria piada sem nexo. Rony teve a impressão de que todos naquele lugar estavam fora da realidade; será que ele era a única pessoa sã ali?

Encarando aqueles fatos estranhos como apenas maluquice (ou imbecilidade congênita, que era o caso de Malfoy), Rony decidiu seguir para a biblioteca, apesar dos resmungos que seu estômago emitia, contrariando sensatamente a idéia.

Como ele esperava, não havia muita gente na biblioteca. Obviamente, as pessoas normais estavam no salão, comendo, que era exatamente o que Rony deveria estar fazendo. Seu estômago não parava de recriminá-lo. Ele observou a biblioteca, procurando a maior pilha de livros; não foi muito difícil encontrá-la.

- Isso ainda vai te fazer mal algum dia, Hermione. – Rony recriminou, separando duas enormes pilhas para que pudesse enxergar o rosto da garota. – Você não se cansa? Ou você só diz que não para me aborrecer?

Os olhos castanhos dela se levantaram para encarar Rony, extremamente aborrecidos_._ Ele riu; adorava causar esse efeito nela.

- Você deveria estar no treino.

- O treino acabou. – Rony respondeu, revirando o nariz à lembrança do que tinha acontecido. Seu estômago roncou novamente.

- Então você deveria estar comendo.

Ele finalmente se sentou, considerando a hipótese.

- Também acho... mas resolvi vir te procurar primeiro. Sabe... – ele fez uma expressão significativa. – O dia não está tão ruim... Eu queria saber se... Você não vai passar o dia inteiro enfurnada aqui, não é?

Ela fechou o livro num ímpeto tão grande que até assustou um pouco Rony. Mas ele esperava ansiosamente que ela tivesse entendido a mensagem. Hermione observou-o atentamente.

- Foi bom mesmo você ter aparecido. – ela disse séria e, com desgosto, Rony teve a ligeira impressão de que ela não tinha entendido. Decepcionado era pouco para definir como ele se sentiu. – Eu queria muito conversar uma coisa com você.

- E o que é? – ele perguntou com os ombros caídos, imaginando uma forma de dizer a Hermione que ele não estava nem um pouco a fim de conversas, mas sim de ação.

- Eu pensei muito, Rony... – ela parecia mais séria do que o normal, e até mesmo Rony achou isso preocupante. – Eu não pensei que fosse possível. – ela completou chateada. – Mas eu percebi... que não há outra explicação.

Rony esqueceu por um momento a fome e a insatisfação. Aquilo não estava parecendo certo. Ele decidiu prestar mais atenção às palavras de Hermione.

- Aonde você está tentando chegar, Mione?

- Eu quero que você chegue à mesma conclusão que eu cheguei, Rony. – ela disse com pesar. – E não é uma conclusão agradável.

* * *

O sol estava quase se pondo; Gina podia observar os finos raios opacos e avermelhados penetrarem sorrateiramente pelas janelas da biblioteca. Ela se recostou à cadeira, espreguiçando-se com vontade. Logo em seguida, fechou seu livro de Feitiços que utilizava como consulta.

- Acho que já está bom por hoje, não é, Luna?

À sua frente, Luna não pareceu ouvir a pergunta. Ela continuou observando a mesma página que observava há quase meia hora, sem mover os olhos.

- Luna? LUNA!

- Ai, credo! – a garota reclamou, olhando para Gina com uma careta. – Precisa ser tão escandalosa?

Madame Pince recriminou Gina pelo ataque do outro lado da sala também. A garota se abaixou ligeiramente na cadeira.

- Você estava viajando de novo, Loony!

- E daí? – a outra resmungou chateada. – Algum problema com isso?

- Tem sim! Você não parece muito bem, desde que chegou.

Luna encarou Gina profundamente através de seus olhos azuis esbugalhados. Gina suspirou.

- Tem algo a ver com Neville?

Pela segunda vez, Luna deu um enorme pulo na cadeira onde estava sentada. Mas, Gina a observava com tanta astúcia, que Luna pareceu ter certeza de que não adiantaria tentar enrolá-la.

Não tinha sido há muito tempo que Luna tinha contado a Gina que ela e Neville estavam juntos. No início, Gina tinha achado um pouco... inusitado, mas depois se acostumou com a idéia e até achou que eles combinavam. Neville andava bem mais alegre, e Luna, por sua vez, menos distraída, o que indicava que algo importante estava mesmo ocorrendo. Gina ficava feliz por ela finalmente estar começando a esquecer seu irmão.

No entanto, naquele momento, Luna não parecia muito feliz, tampouco atenta, o que era um mal sinal tratando-se dela. Ela fechou também seu livro de Feitiços, apoiando a cabeça sobre ele com evidente desânimo. Gina observou-a compreensivamente, esperando que falasse algo.

Luna começou a contar uma história esquisita, que envolvia o almoço, Neville e Rony. Ela contava tudo aos atropelos, fazendo comentários esquisitos (como era o seu estilo), e o que Gina entendeu fora que Rony tinha aparecido na mesa da Grifinória, onde Luna e Neville estavam sentados, e perguntou sobre Hermione. Isso desencadeou uma reação adversa em Luna, o que fez com que Neville percebesse coisas que não eram para ser percebidas. Bem, era isso que Gina tinha entendido, apesar de achar que algumas partes não faziam muito sentido.

- E eu acho que Neville percebeu tudo... sobre mim e... o seu irmão.

Gina suspirou, recostando-se à cadeira e mirando pensativa a amiga.

- Luna, na realidade, _nunca existiu_ _você e Rony._

- É, mas você sabe como eu...

- Você gosta do Neville? – Gina perguntou subitamente, tanto que assustou Luna, que acabou levantando a cabeça de cima do livro.

- Bem, eu... – ela começou, parecendo procurar as palavras certas. – Eu me divirto com ele... nós conversamos... ele é como você, sabe? Não liga que eu seja esquisita.

Gina sorriu.

- Então... pra quê ficar pensando no meu irmão?

Luna bufou, exasperada.

- Diz logo que ele nunca olhou para mim a não ser como a "Loony maluca". – ela murmurou chateada. – Ele acha que eu tenho um parafuso solto.

Gina se inclinou na mesa, encarando Luna duramente.

- Eu não sei como você meteu na cabeça que gosta dele, mas você sabe muito bem que ele e Hermione se gostam há séculos! Eu sei que é chato ouvir isso, mas é a verdade... – Gina emendou após a careta que Luna fez. – E você tem o Neville agora... ele é legal, apesar de não ser um bom dançarino. – a garota riu, lembrando-se do Baile de Inverno do Torneio Tribruxo, anos atrás. Luna sorriu ligeiramente também.

- Acho que você tem razão. – ela murmurou, observando a janela sonhadoramente. – O Neville é legal mesmo.

- Então vá falar com ele.

- E se ele tiver mesmo notado a coisa certa?

- Daí você conta a verdade, oras.

- Gina, o lugar da maluca aqui já está ocupado por mim, sabia?

- Luna, se ele gosta de você, vai te entender. – a outra retrucou, ignorando o comentário sarcástico. – O Neville é compreensivo, não é um cabeça-dura como meu irmão.

- Você acha?

- Eu acho... – Gina começou, fechando todos os livros e juntando-os. – ...que já estudamos demais hoje e que você deve procurar o seu namorado nesse sábado à noite.

Luna enrubesceu levemente.

- Ele não é meu namorado.

- Vocês estão juntos há mais de duas semanas, não é? Eu acho que isso se chama namoro. – Gina disse convicta. Luna revirou os olhos. – Ah, pára de ser chata, vai, vai logo embora falar com ele.

Luna se levantou, rindo.

- Você é bastante persuasiva quando quer, não é?

Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas, lançando-lhe um olhar que dizia com todas as letras que ela estava expulsando a amiga dali. Antes de ir, Luna olhou a janela novamente.

- Eu acho que você também deveria ser decidida quando ao seu "queridinho". Por que você não pede ajuda ao Hagrid? – Luna perguntou de súbito, e Gina não entendeu o que ela queria dizer. – Quer dizer, ele está sempre com o Harry, não é? Poderia ajudar vocês dois a se entenderem, sei lá...

Mais do que intrigada, Gina encarou Luna recolhendo o seu material e saindo da biblioteca. Ela se levantou e pôs-se a observar os jardins pela janela como a amiga fizera. Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram com desconfiança ao ver Harry caminhando pelos jardins, em direção ao castelo.

Aproximadamente meia hora após isso, Gina cruzou a passagem do retrato, carregando seus livros e anotações nos braços. Algumas pessoas que estudavam olharam-na com recriminação quando a garota soltou tudo que carregava numa mesa com estrondo. Por trás dos livros de Gina, Harry deu um salto em sua cadeira e olhou para a garota um tanto assustado.

- O que você está fazendo? – Gina perguntou um tanto rude, encarando Harry com um olhar acusador. Ele, parecendo bastante confuso, fechou um livro que aparentemente estava estudando.

- Eu estava estudando... hum... – ele olhou a capa do livro. – Transfiguração. A minha turma vai ter um teste na próxima aula e isso aqui é muito complicado para minha cabeça... – Gina se sentou um tanto aborrecida, e Harry a encarou com cautela. – Você poderia me explicar depois?

- Claro.

- Você tá brava com alguma coisa?

- Eu te vi saindo da cabana do Hagrid. – Gina disse num tom ríspido, encarando-o profundamente nos olhos. – O que você estava fazendo lá?

Harry piscou e enrugou ligeiramente as sobrancelhas, observando Gina ainda com a mesma cautela de antes, como se estivesse com medo que ela lhe jogasse um daqueles grandes livros na cabeça ou coisa parecida. Quando ele falou, parecia estar medindo as palavras:

- Eu fui entregar uma redação do Rony que estava atrasada, ele me pediu. – Harry explicou normalmente. – O Hagrid não parece ser um professor tão rigoroso como os outros; ele não se importa quando eu cometo deslizes na aula dele.

Gina sorriu ligeiramente, finalmente relaxando um pouco.

- É claro, Hagrid sempre foi nosso amigo... Ele gosta muito de você.

- Eu acabei percebendo isso também... – Harry sorriu timidamente. – Ele sempre me chama para ir lá na cabana dele, tomar chá. É legal, mesmo que meus dentes grudem com os bolinhos.

Aquilo despertou algo na mente de Gina.

- Então você realmente tem ido constantemente na cabana dele?

Harry parecer ser pego de surpresa.

- Isso é errado? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Ah... – Gina suspirou. – Não que seja errado, mas é que... bem, se Hagrid perceber a verdade sobre você... – ela disse num sussurro. – Bem, ele tem a língua um pouco solta, sabe? Não é por mal, mas seria perigoso...

A boca de Harry se entreabriu e ele observou Gina novamente com cautela.

- Eu acho que você não tem com o que se preocupar... Quer dizer, eu tomo bastante cuidado para parecer... _natural_, você sabe.

- É, eu sei que você se esforça... – Gina murmurou, sentindo-se novamente culpada pelo seu extremo egoísmo. Ela resolveu mudar totalmente de assunto. – Onde estão Rony e Hermione?

- Ah, eu não vi Hermione o dia inteiro. – Harry respondeu distraído. – E Rony acabou de aparecer aqui. Por falar nisso, ele pediu que eu e você fôssemos encontrá-lo junto com Hermione na sala do... como era mesmo o nome que ele disse? Ah, eu acho que era um sigla... "A.D.", ou algo do gênero... Faz sentido pra você?

Fazia sentido para Gina. O que ela não conseguia entender era o que Rony e Hermione poderiam querer na antiga sala da Armada de Dumbledore, que era conhecida como "Sala do Requerimento". Uma súbita aflição começou a corroer Gina por dentro, assim que ela teve uma certa idéia do que aquilo poderia significar...

- Harry, o Rony não disse qual era o assunto? Ou por que eles não esperaram aqui na sala comunal mesmo?

- Não. – Harry respondeu sem entender. – Mas, sei lá... O Rony parecia um pouco... como é mesmo a palavra certa? Acho que... _ressentido_, ou chateado... De qualquer maneira, ele não estava normal. Há algo errado acontecendo, Gina?

- Eu acho que sim... – ela murmurou alarmada, suspirando pesadamente. – Algo muito errado aconteceu, Harry. E eu sou a culpada.

* * *

Hermione passeou os dedos delicadamente pelas capas dos livros de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, arrumados cuidadosamente nas estantes. Era estranho voltar àquela sala depois de tanto tempo. Ela se lembrava das vezes que estivera ali, anos antes, tendo aulas de Defesa junto a outros tantos alunos rebeldes como ela, tendo Harry como professor. Era o início da guerra; agora, _era a guerra_, e tudo parecia somente se complicar a cada dia.

Ela deixou sua mão cair, desistindo de olhar para aqueles livros. Suspirou profundamente. Estivera há tanto tempo atrás daquela pista, de uma resposta para suas dúvidas, e agora que finalmente conseguira desvendar aquele mistério, sentia-se completamente _vazia_, como se aquilo tivesse acabado de arrancar suas últimas esperanças. Ela ainda não conseguia acreditar no quão... fantástico... era tudo aquilo, mas apesar de seu desejo de que fosse apenas uma fantasia de sua cabeça, tudo era verdade. _Não tinha como não ser._ Ela se sentia enganada, traída... Na realidade, Hermione não sabia se ficava com raiva ou preocupada. As circunstâncias que a fizeram descobrir aquilo não foram as mais certas e isso a enfurecia; no entanto, a gravidade do assunto era tal, que ela não conseguia deixar de se afligir com aquela nova situação.

A porta da sala se abriu, e Hermione se virou inquieta para ver quem tinha entrado. Rony a encarou com pesar, encostando a porta; o mesmo ressentimento do momento no qual Hermione o fez chegar àquela conclusão ainda estava estampado no seu olhar. Ele caminhou até as almofadas, jogadas a um canto, e sentou-se com profundo desânimo sobre algumas delas. Encarava o nada à sua frente com tal desencanto, que Hermione chegou a sentir pena dele; contudo, sabia também que se sentia quase da mesma maneira que Rony.

- Eu falei com ele. Não pareceu entender muito bem a situação. – ele soltou uma risada sem alegria, procurando não olhar para Hermione. – Só agora as coisas fazem sentido, não é? Como eu fui estúpido todo esse tempo!

Ele enfiou as mãos nos cabelos, desalentado, e apoiou a cabeça sobre os joelhos, suas pernas ligeiramente dobradas. Hermione encostou-se ao parapeito da janela, encarando-o também com pesar.

- Não se recrimine... Eu também fui muito estúpida, Rony.

- Mas ao menos você acabou percebendo isso um dia. – ele disse com a voz abafada por ainda estar com a cabeça sobre os joelhos. – Eu continuaria sendo feito de idiota para sempre.

- Não é assim também. – ela retrucou exasperada. – Ah, Rony... é claro que você notou as diferenças, os deslizes, as dicas... as frases sutis...

Ele finalmente levantou a cabeça. Seus olhos estavam opacos quando voltou a encarar o nada à frente como se visse várias coisas; os cabelos ruivos estavam um tanto desgrenhados.

- Mas eu nunca chegaria à conclusão certa. – ele exclamou ligeiramente histérico de raiva; Hermione não sabia se era daquela situação ou dele mesmo. – Eu provavelmente sou o cara mais tapado da face da Terra!

- É claro que não é! Ah, meu Deus... – Hermione suspirou, deixando seus ombros caírem. – Isso tudo é tão... inacreditável. Será que eu cheguei mesmo à conclusão correta?

- Não tem como ser outra coisa. – Rony murmurou, agora encarando o chão e fazendo desenhos imaginários nele com as pontas dos dedos. – Tudo se encaixa, Hermione... Os deslizes dele nas aulas, o jeito retraído como ele nos trata... A maneira tímida como ele comanda o time de quadribol e muitas vezes se atrapalha com o que está dizendo! A... – ele respirou fundo, mordendo o lábio inferior. - ...estranha aproximação dele e de Gina! Tudo, Mione, tudo faz sentido!

Hermione encarou Rony tristemente, cruzando os braços e soltando um longo e pesado suspiro.

- Eu mal posso acreditar... que eles conseguiram nos enganar por tanto tempo!

- Por que eles fizeram isso, Hermione? – Rony perguntou magoado, finalmente encarando-a. – Eu não consigo entender! Nós não somos confiáveis? O que nós fizemos para que...

Um barulho na porta os silenciou de imediato. Inconscientemente, Hermione se aprumou onde estava e tomou uma postura muito mais firme do que seus sentimentos poderiam permitir. Rony permaneceu da mesma maneira, encarando a porta como se visse através dela.

Gina entrou primeiro; ela não olhou diretamente nem para Rony ou Hermione. Parecia um tanto desorientada e descabelada; respirava muito rápido, como um gatinho assustado, mas em seus olhos havia um certo desafio, ao menos Hermione teve essa impressão. Logo em seguida, Harry entrou, encostando a porta atrás de si; Hermione não saberia defini-lo ao certo: a primeira imagem que ele passava era de alguém que não estava entendendo direito o que acontecia, porém, se fosse observado com mais atenção, havia algo a mais no olhar que ele lançou tanto a Rony quanto Hermione.

- Por que vocês nos chamaram justamente aqui? – Gina perguntou num tom que meramente fingia ser casual, ao mesmo tempo em que cruzava os braços e observava a sala, ainda sem olhar para o irmão ou Hermione. – Eu não estou entend...

- Ah, você está entendendo sim, irmãzinha. – Rony retrucou com fúria reprimida, suas orelhas começando a ficar perigosamente avermelhadas. – Você está entendendo tudo _perfeitamente._

Harry passou por trás de Gina, observando Rony com uma expressão que Hermione não conseguiu definir. Parecia que ele quase disse algo, mas acabou por permanecer calado. Ele encostou-se à mesa do "professor", que pertencia antigamente a ele, apesar de Harry nunca ter-se sentado ali ou tomado uma posição austera de um professor naquelas aulas do A.D. Hermione reparou que os nós dos dedos de Harry se esbranquiçaram quando ele os fechou na borda da mesa.

- Você está sendo rude, Rony.

Hermione percebeu que ele iria retrucar e aquilo acabaria por se transformar em uma briga entre os irmãos. Ela não queria isso. Tudo o que ela queria era entender o _porquê _de toda aquela história.

- _Eu_ quis que viessem para cá, Gina. – a garota interveio antes que Rony falasse primeiro. – O que nós vamos conversar aqui não pode ser ouvido por mais ninguém. – ela continuou, recebendo o olhar ligeiramente receoso de Gina. – Poderia ser perigoso... _para Harry._

Ela sentiu quando Harry a encarou. Hermione devolveu o olhar, mas por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia definir o que estava escrito no verde daqueles olhos. Por sua vez, Harry desviou o olhar e encarou Gina significativamente. Ela pareceu entender; deu um passo para trás, bufando e torcendo as mãos.

Gina abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas a voz que ouviram não era a dela. Harry surpreendeu a todos quando finalmente se pronunciou, lenta e calmamente, apesar de não estar olhando para ninguém – seu olhos vasculhavam a sala, quase distraídos.

- Não adianta, Gina. Eles já sabem de _tudo._

- Você queria que eu contasse desde o começo, não é? – ela disse rapidamente, um leve tom de culpa começando a tomar conta de sua voz. – Você insistiu... desde o começo.

- Evitaria essa cena. – ele voltou a falar com calma, ainda sem olhar para ninguém. Hermione abaixou os olhos e, mais uma vez, notou que os nós dos dedos dele estavam brancos e tremiam ligeiramente. – Além disso, você me disse logo de cara que eles eram meus melhores amigos. E eu pude perceber que eles me queriam bem quando passei a conviver com eles. Gina, não há por que continuar escondendo...

Gina soltou um soluço muito alto e fechou os olhos com força. Hermione, apesar de ainda magoada, teve uma certa dó dela. Rony, no entanto, estava furioso.

- Então foi você que não quis contar, Gina? – seu tom era duro. – Foi você desde o começo!

Harry finalmente focalizou seu olhar em alguém; ele encarou Rony com firmeza, apesar de esconder algo no olhar também.

- Não a culpe. – pediu com um tom humilde. – Todo esse tempo, só o que Gina fez foi me ajudar. Se não fosse por ela, eu nem sei que rumo horrível as coisas poderiam ter tomado. – ele respirou fundo; parecia estar sendo difícil para ele também. – Talvez eu devesse ter tomado uma decisão e contado, mas...

- Mas eu te pedi que não contasse. – Gina completou, tentando esconder a voz ligeiramente embargada e os soluços que começavam a ficar mais aparentes. – Não tente me defender, Harry, a culpa foi só minha. Eu é que fui muito... _egoísta._

- _A culpa não é sua!_ – Harry exclamou alto e em um tom mais firme do que o normal; naquele instante, foi como se Hermione tivesse a impressão de ter tido um vislumbre do antigo Harry. Mas era só impressão, pois no instante seguinte ele voltou a ficar tímido e retraído. – Eu entendo que vocês dois estejam com raiva. – ele disse, referindo-se agora a Rony e Hermione. – Mas eu não vou permitir que culpem Gina.

Subitamente, Rony se levantou. Parecia maior do que realmente era; Hermione chegou a se assustar um pouco com isso. Ele caminhou diretamente para Harry, encarando-o com uma certa selvageria.

- Eu não entendo, Harry. – ele praticamente cuspiu, seus olhos muito estreitos e suas orelhas muito vermelhas. – Você nem lembra quem é, como pode então ter todo esse... carinho por Gina, a ponto de defendê-la assim, mesmo sem _conhecê-la_ de verdade?

Harry encarou Rony de volta, parecendo estar se controlando para não dizer algo grosseiro. O clima estava tão tenso, que era possível sentir o ar pesado ao redor. Gina engoliu em seco, observando Rony e Harry com certo temor. Hermione respirou rápido; não entendia por que Rony agia dessa maneira quando o assunto era o possível relacionamento entre Harry e Gina.

- Ela me ajudou. – Harry disse controlado; Hermione reparou novamente nos nós dos dedos dele. – Desde que eu acordei sem me lembrar sequer de um minuto anterior da minha vida, ela esteve ao meu lado, me ajudando. Eu posso não conhecê-la como... o _outro Harry_ a conhecia, mas esse Harry aqui a conhece bem o suficiente para respeitá-la e considerá-la.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido em seguida, que Hermione mais tarde não saberia narrar todos os fatos com clareza. Ela só conseguiu ver um borrão, que era o braço de Rony, dirigir-se muito rápido na direção do nariz de Harry e acertá-lo em cheio. Ela ouviu Gina gritar "HARRY! RONY!", mas não viu o que aconteceu em seguida pois já tinha praticamente pulado para cima de Rony, tentando segurá-lo, mesmo sabendo que seria inútil – ele era muito mais forte que ela, obviamente. Enquanto procurava puxar Rony, Hermione teve o rápido vislumbre de Harry deslizar pela mesa, espalhando vários objetos, que caíram no chão; houve um barulho estridente de vidro quebrado quando Harry tentou se segurar na outra ponta da mesa, tentando não cair pelo outro lado.

Hermione sentiu-se jogada para trás quando Rony recuou, desvencilhando-se dos braços dela ao seu redor. O borrão que era Gina passou pela sala, na direção de Harry, mas ele também se desvencilhou dela com gesto da mão esquerda, afastando-a. Gina recuou, respirando depressa, sua boca entreaberta ao encarar Harry. Ele, por sua vez, levou a mesma mão esquerda – de onde saía um fino corte desde o dedo mínimo até a palma da mão, escorrendo um fio de sangue – até o nariz, pressionando-o levemente. Quando tirou a mão e a encarou, claramente pôde perceber que também escorria um pouco de sangue pelo nariz. Rony realmente poderia ser perigoso quando estava com raiva.

- _FRANCAMENTE, _O QUE RAIOS DEU EM VOCÊ, RONY WEASLEY? – Hermione gritou chocada.

Rony recuou vários passos, dando um encontrão na estante de livros, que se moveu assustadoramente. Pela sua expressão, ele parecia horrorizado consigo mesmo e sinceramente arrependido quando voltou a olhar Harry, sangrando pelo nariz e pela mão, e murmurou transtornado:

- Me... me desculpe, Harry... Eu me... descontrolei.

- Oh, é mesmo? – Gina retrucou sarcasticamente, sua voz se elevando a um tom histérico de raiva. – Se você não nos avisasse, nós nem íamos notar, _Ronald!_

Rony se sentou novamente sobre as almofadas, enfiando as mãos nos cabelos e murmurando palavras ininteligíveis. Hermione se voltou para Harry, que estava saindo de cima da mesa, ainda com a mão esquerda sobre o nariz. De todos, ele parecia o mais calmo, apesar de ter sido o mais afetado.

- Tudo bem... – ele murmurou. – Não tem problema, Rony.

- É claro que não está "tudo bem"! – Gina exclamou com a voz aguda. – O espertalhão do Rony te deu um soco! E você está sangrando!

- _Está tudo bem_, o.k.? – Harry repetiu irritado, aparentando pela segunda vez no dia ser, ao menos por um instante, ele mesmo. Ele olhou Rony, afundado em sua própria miserabilidade nas almofadas. – Não fique assim, Rony, a sua atitude foi... _totalmente compreensível._

- Só se for pra vocês, porque eu estou boiando. – Hermione disse aborrecida. Ela viu, pelo canto dos olhos, Rony finalmente levantar a cabeça e encarar Harry com um olhar confuso. Bufando de irritação, ela caminhou até Harry, puxando a varinha. – Vamos, deixe eu ver o estrago.

Ele recuou ligeiramente, juntando as sobrancelhas ao ver Hermione com a varinha em punho. Ela bufou impaciente.

- Vamos, Harry, eu não vou te azarar ou coisa parecida.

De algum lugar lá atrás, Gina soltou um som indignado, e Rony resmungou. Harry estendeu a mão esquerda um pouco receoso, e Hermione segurou-a com delicadeza, analisando o corte; não era tão ruim, mas certamente poderia infeccionar se fosse deixado assim de qualquer jeito. Seus olhos correram para a mesa, onde havia um peso de papel de vidro, rachado e manchado; provavelmente fora ali que Harry se cortara.

- Você sente algum pedaço de vidro dentro da pele? – Hermione perguntou, pressionando levemente o corte na mão do amigo, que fez uma careta.

- Não. Acho que não tem nada aí.

- Hum... alguém tem um lenço?

Gina e Rony, que apenas assistiam atentos, não se pronunciaram. Com a mão direita, Harry vasculhou o bolso de trás da calça e tirou um lenço muito amassado e com uma mancha rosada nele. Hermione tinha a impressão de que já o tinha visto em algum lugar; Gina arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo.

- Serve. – Hermione disse, apanhando o lenço. Mas ela ainda precisava de água; assim que pensou nisso, uma pequena tigela cheia d'água apareceu sobre a mesa. Parecia que a sala tinha entendido a mensagem.

Gina se aproximou para ver melhor o que Hermione estava fazendo; Rony também parecia um pouco preocupado, mas permaneceu onde estava, talvez por vergonha, já que fora o causador de tudo. Enquanto limpava o ferimento, cansada daquele silêncio, Hermione voltou a falar:

- Agora que todos já estão mais calmos... – ela disse, passando o lenço molhado sobre o corte; Harry fez outra careta. - ...acho que podemos conversar melhor. – Rony emitiu um ruído desanimado; Gina, um de irritação. – Na realidade, o que nós _realmente_ queremos saber, é por que vocês não contaram absolutamente _nada_ do que aconteceu com Harry – levando-se em conta que eu e Rony somos amigos dele há anos – e depois que nos explicarem isso, seria interessante que nos contassem o que aconteceu durante esse tempo. Como Harry se esqueceu de tudo e coisas do tipo. – Hermione finalizou calmamente, apesar de toda aquela agitação.

Foi Gina quem começou a falar. Ela se sentou sobre a mesa, perto de Harry e Hermione. Rony permaneceu todo o tempo sobre as almofadas, quieto. Gina resolveu contar tudo; desde o dia que Harry perdera a memória até o porquê dela não ter contado. A razão que Gina mostrou foi puro medo de que a informação caísse em mãos erradas, e a situação de Harry pudesse se complicar ainda mais. Hermione achou aquilo bastante sensato, mas mesmo assim notou que havia _algo mais._ Gina não disse, mas Hermione acabou notando que o acidente acabou por aproximá-la de Harry. E juntando ao que a garota tinha dito antes sobre ter sido _egoísta_, Hermione teve a nítida impressão de que Gina teve medo sim, mas medo de perder Harry para os dois melhores amigos dele na única situação que realmente pôde _aproximá-los_.

Hermione sabia muito bem que, apesar de negar, Gina nunca tinha deixado de gostar de Harry. Ela apenas chegou ao seu limite e achou que seria inútil continuar insistindo num caso perdido. É claro que Hermione também tinha constantemente a impressão de que Rony também era um "caso perdido", mas mesmo assim ela nunca tinha deixado de gostar dele. Ficou óbvio que o acidente e a inevitável aproximação de Harry e Gina, já que fora ela quem presenciara os fatos, foram cruciais para que o sentimento voltasse a aflorar na garota. Hermione só ficou em dúvida se algo tinha chegado a acontecer entre os dois durante aquele tempo; sensatamente, Gina não fez nenhuma menção sobre o assunto por causa de Rony. Entretanto, apesar de tudo, Hermione torcia para que algo tivesse acontecido. Tinha motivos para isso.

- Alguém mais sabe sobre isso que aconteceu? – Hermione perguntou. Durante todo aquele tempo, apenas ela e Gina falavam. Harry parecia apenas concentrado na conversa, sem vontade de se manifestar. Rony, por sua vez, ainda estava envergonhado pelo seu descontrole.

- Não. – Gina afirmou categoricamente. – Tomamos muito cuidado para que ninguém percebesse nada. Eu até cheguei a dar aulas a Harry das matérias, até mesmo aulas de quadribol. Ninguém além de vocês dois, que sempre foram os mais próximos a Harry, poderia ter notado a diferença.

- Você tem certeza, Gina? – Hermione insistiu, ao mesmo tempo em que murmurava um feitiço sobre o corte de Harry, que se fechou instantaneamente. – Quero dizer... pessoas como Dumbledore, Lupin, Hagrid... membros da Ordem... nenhum deles notou?

- Eu acho que não. – Gina respondeu, mas não parecia mais tão convicta. – Bem, minha mãe notou algo diferente, mas não acho que chegou a alguma conclusão definitiva...

- Então era isso? – Rony, depois de muito tempo, disse algo. Quando todos se viraram para encará-lo, viram que ele estava com as mãos no rosto, apenas observando-os. – Bem que eu achei esquisito a mamãe vir me perguntar se tinha acontecido alguma coisa com o Harry.

- A mãe de vocês foi muito boa comigo. – Harry murmurou tristemente. – Ela parecia querer fazer de tudo para me agradar.

Gina e Rony trocaram um olhar cúmplice e inesperadamente sorriram.

- A Sra. Weasley é mesmo muito gentil e tem um carinho especial por você, Harry. – Hermione explicou, ao mesmo tempo em que limpava o nariz. – Mas acho que você mesmo pôde perceber isso. Bem, não há mais nada que eu possa fazer por aqui, não sei como fechar um ferimento no nariz. – a garota disse, recuando alguns passos para ver como o amigo estava. – Talvez fosse melhor você ver Madame Pomfrey amanhã.

- A enfermeira, Harry. – Gina explicou pacientemente, parecendo já muito acostumada à expressão confusa que o garoto fez.

- Ah, não tem necessidade. – ele afastou o assunto com a mão. – Está realmente muito bom, Hermione, você é mesmo talentosa, como Gina disse.

Hermione não conseguiu reprimir um sorriso presunçoso.

- Você falou esse tipo de coisa também? – perguntou, encarando Gina, que sorriu e deu de ombros.

- Eu tinha que dar detalhes, não é?

Rony se levantou e se aproximou, encarando Harry com arrependimento.

- Foi mal mesmo, Harry...

- Eu já disse que está tudo bem. – Harry insistiu, mostrando um sorriso brincalhão. Agora Hermione entendia por que ele andava mais alegre ultimamente; não se lembrava das coisas horríveis de seu passado. Ela tinha se esquecido como era o Harry alegre. – Além disso, você não bate forte... – ele caçoou.

Rony soltou um indignado "h".

- Pois eu te vi deslizar na mesa, cara!

- Se eu te batesse, você ia parar na parede! – Harry brincou.

Hermione também tinha se esquecido de como era Harry brincando. Ela viu Gina soltar uma risadinha mínima, e depois calar-se novamente, séria.

- Eu não deixei de contar a vocês por não confiar... – ela murmurou envergonhada, sem encará-los nos olhos. – Eu juro que não foi por isso.

Algo nas palavras dela despertou uma certa tristeza súbita em Harry.

- Nós entendemos, Gina... – Hermione disse com um tom compreensivo. – Agora já passou.

Gina levantou os olhos, timidamente, sorrindo.

- E agora... – Rony começou. - ...vocês vão ter mais dois aliados, não é?

- Vocês não descobriram nenhuma maneira de recuperar a memória? – Hermione perguntou subitamente; Harry encarou-a. – Quer dizer, deve haver uma maneira! Harry não pode continuar assim pra sempre!

Gina parecia desanimada quando voltou a falar.

- Eu tentei... procurei em tudo quanto era lugar... Não encontrei nada. No início, cheguei a pensar que Harry poderia recuperar a memória sozinho, com o tempo, mas ele nunca chegou a se lembrar de nada. A única coisa que ainda me dá esperanças é que ele nunca esqueceu como se joga quadribol.

Harry deu uma risadinha, mas depois voltou a ficar sério. Ele não disse nada. Foi Rony quem falou primeiro, dando uma piscadela para o amigo.

- É, você realmente não esqueceu como se apanha o pomo, não é? Pelo menos vamos ganhar o campeonato!

Gina revirou os olhos, como sempre fazia quando Rony era excessivamente confiante no quadribol. Hermione insistiu no assunto que dera início àquilo.

- Eu vou tentar achar algo... deve haver alguma coisa, em algum lugar! E quatro cabeças pensam melhor do que duas, não é?

Ela piscou, e Gina sorriu timidamente. Rony também sorriu e encarou Harry, que era o único sério. Quando os outros o olharam, como se tivesse acordado de um devaneio, ele sorriu, mas Hermione sentiu que havia algo errado naquele sorriso.

* * *

**__**

Nota da autora: Uau, quantas reviews! Brigada mesmo, gente! E desculpa a demora, eu tive alguns probleminhas técnicos, hehehe, mas já tá resolvido! :) E, se vcs quiserem, a Nena tá participando de um concurso de fanfics no Edwiges Homepage na categoria "Melhor Romance", vocês podem votar na Neninha entrando no link que está no meu perfil _Eu tbm estou concorrendo com outras fics e como melhor autora Não é lindo?? kaka feliz demais da conta Brigada msm e bjks mil e um!!!_

Ainsley Haines: Huhuauhauhuaua, very funny a sua música, miga!!! :D Eu usei ela no cap 10 da CdE, posso??? Hhehehehehe Te enganei??? Doro isso... ehhehe :) Pois é, não foi o Lupinho que descobriu primeiro... quem sabe da próxima vez? Hehe :) Te doro de montão :)

Diu Hiiragizawa: Hihihihi, que bom que você gosta do Nevs com a Lunita!!! Também adoro eles :) É tão gostoso escrevê-los :D Doro a Luna Esse shipper está se tornando meu segundo favorito (R/Hr sempre!!! Hehehe). Se bem que eu não me importe muito com shippers... (e as pessoas geralmente se chocam com isso, hehehe) Bem, sobre a Mione... você acabou de ler o desfecho, né? hihihih :) Finalmente eles lavaram a roupa suja! Hehehe Hahaha, dorei o "Pentelho Oxigenado" e "Projeto de Comensal", uahuahha Nesse capítulo vc já teve uma idéia do quão irritante ele é, né? Mas vamos ver o que ele vai fazer mesmo... hehehe :D Bjks mil e um

Supercool Lady: Uau, que review enorme!!! Vc e a Yume Rinku tão competindo, hein??? Rs Mas eu doro reviews enormes, pequenas, de qualquer jeito!!! Quando eu estou desanimada fico lendo reviews, hehehe (viram como vcs vão pro céu por animarem uma leitora maluca?? Hihiih). E, NOOOSSA, eu fikei embasbacada com todos os seus elogios!! Eu não mereço tanto!!! kaka mtu vermelha Obrigada msm!!! E vc tbm lê CdE??? Uau, brigada, que bom que você gosta das minhas pobres ficszinhas ;) E que maravilhoso que vc acha que "meus" personagens não são "marys sues"!!! A JK é que escreve eles com perfeição, eu apenas me divirto com os personagens dela, mas se ela msma já disse que fics são divertidas e q ela não se importa, vamos às fics!! rs Sobre o tão esperando bjo HG, eu ADORO deixar vcs na espectativa!!! O.k., eu não vou pro céu por isso, mas é divertido!!!! Hehehe por favor não me matem!!! Mas, se vcs não perceberam, eu escrevo as coisas qnd as pessoas menos esperam. Se há algo que eu gosto qnd leio algo é ser surpreendida, por isso tento surpreender tbm Por isso msm eu tento colocar vários mistérios na trama e colocar vcs na espectativa... o gênero que eu mais gosto é suspense, e eu acabo sempre me direcionando levemente a esse lado Qnt ao R/Hr, eu ADORO de coração eles, que bom que você gosta da relação deles na minha fic :) Eles realmente não são aquele casal "feliz para sempre"; afinal, a graça deles são as brigas cômicas dos dois, não? ;) Bem, realmente a Yume Rinku foi uma das poucas que se tocou que há algo estranho em a fic nunca estar na perspectiva do Harry... Eu acho impressionante as pessoas não perceberem isso; não vou dizer se as suas idéias ou as dela, ou do pessoal, estão certas (eu sou mtu má p/ isso, rs), mas realmente não é simples coincidência... (oh, eu disse algo concreto?? Hehe) "Cobra braquela"? Huhauhua, eu realmente me divirto com os apelidos que vcs inventam p/ o Malfoy... :) Como vc viu, eu gosto de colocar as coisas mais inesperadas; e sobre o Dumbly, mantenho o que já disse: o velho diretor é mesmo um bruxo misterioso... Eu estou adorando escrever N/L, e fico imensamente feliz que vcs tbm gostem É um casal q eu simpatizei de cara qnd li OdF e espero msm que aconteça, e olha que eu não sou fascinada por shippers... Sobre o vestibular; realmente, vc deve saber que é uma época difícil, já que está passando pelo msm martírio que eu... (boa sorte p/ vc tbm ) Na realidade, acho que vc vai se surpreender qnd eu disser que gosto msm da área de exatas, hehehe :) Pretendo prestar ou Ciências da Computação ou Informática em Gestão de Negócios. Eu adoro matemática! Hehe me chamem de louca, pois eu sou msm, rs Qnt a escrever, se eu seguir algo relacionado, eu bem que tentaria livros... Seria o meu sonho ser uma escritora de histórias msm... é o que eu realmente gosto de fazer Vou indo, brigada por todos os elogios!!! :)

Wo Ai Ni: Minha miguxa e betuxa tilida!!!! Hehehe :) Bem, vc sempre faz review qnd me manda os caps de volta, né? E são as coisas mais engraçadas!!! Eu rio demais com suas betagens ;) Pois é, Draco Mala Malfoy descobriu primeiro... hehe, eu tbm não me conformo! rs Só agora vc viu minhas notinhas? Eu tenho que agradecer MTU a todos esses leitores maravilhosos que alegram minha vida, né? hihihi :) E vc é msm loka por HG, isso não é mistério... uhauhauhhaa :) Te doro de montão!!!

Yume Rinku: Uau, Yume!!! Eu não me canso de abrir um sorrisão com suas reviews gigantes!!! Brigada msm!!! :) Vc não me matou do coração no colégio, mas os meus amigos agora pensam que eu sou (mais) louca do que eles já pensavam depois do meu grito de entusiasmo! Hiihih Luna e Nevs se agarrando nas estufas!! Uhuuuu!! Doro eles, e fico feliz d que vcs gostem!! Qnd eu comecei a fic fiquei meio na dúvida sobre esse casal, afinal, não é algo que as pessoas escrevam bastante, por ser novo tbm... mas eu acho os dois tão meiguxos juntos! E a Luna tem que esquecer o Roniquets, ele é da Mione, que sabe mucho bem dar uns puxões de orelha no ruivinho Vc às vezes gosta do Malfoy??? Puxa, não vou esconder que eu o DETESTO! Por isso ele é tão irritante nas minhas fics... hehehe :) Pois é, o que será que vai acontecer agora que o "Cabeça de Gel" descobriu??? Hmmm pensando Mentira, eu já o que vai acontecer mas não vou contar a vcs!!! Hihiih... posso me comprometer, hehehe Hm, a Mione finalmente abriu o jogo agora, espero que tenha gostado de como ela fez isso :) Mas, a Mione (assim como o Rony) tbm sabe de certas coisas... eles não sabem o mesmo, claro, mas os dois sabem de coisas sobre o Harry que... bem, hm, melhor eu fechar minha boca! Hehe :D Vc achou a Gininha fofa? A minha beta disse q ela tava virando aprendiz de Sibila! Hahaha :D Mas ela tbm dora a Gina, e escrevendo a Nena, eu acabei simpatizando mais com a ruivinha tbm, sabe? :) Bem, aqui vai a tréplica das suas perguntinhas (espero não falar demais, hehehe):

1) Dumbly e eu vamos fazer uma dupla sertaneja "Os misteriosos", uahuhaa :D O.k., isso fikou idiota, mas eu to besta hj msm, hahahhaa

2) Vou fechar minha boca, vc está reparando coisas demais! Heheh E eu ainda quero que as coisas sejam imprevisíveis... :D Por isso, vou colocar um esparadrapo na minha língua comprida!!!

3) Qnd vc menos esperar... eles vão se beijar! Fique atenta, hehehe :D

4) Pois é, acho melhor fechar minha boca agora também! Hihihi

5) P/ onde foi o cinco?? rs kaka ainda procurando

6) Vc acertou algo... mas está implícito em suas palavras, e talvez vc mesma não tenha percebido o que vc msma disse, hehehe o.k., me mate, eu sou IRRITANTE!

7) kaka pensando em outro nome p/ sua dupla sertaneja com o vovô Dumbly

8) AHHHHH, agora quero saber!!! Diga, diga, diga!!! kaka curiosa

Definitivamente, estou agora sem palavras p/ seus elogios, OBRIGADA MSM! Bjks mil e um, e inté mais sô! :D

Gabi TCHA TCHA TCHA: Miguxinha, tbm tava com saudades, que bom que deu p/ a gente colocar a cachaça em dia no msn ontem!!! Hihihih, o.k., temos uma relação de amor e ódio, uahuhauha :D Mas eu sei que realmente sou irritante qnd se trata de fics... como vcs continuam sendo tão maravilhosos comigo depois de tudo que eu apronto? Hehehe Desculpa por fazer vc fikar na aflição, mas... é tão divertido! Hahaha :D definitivamente, S. Pedro vai me dar um pé na bunda qnd eu pedir p/ entrar no céu depois dessa, hehehe :D Um dia eu vou te consolar com a bitoquinha HG, só não posso contar qnd! Hihiihh

Carol Malfoy Potter: Puxa, brigadão msm pelos elogios!!! Espero que continue gostando da fic :) Hm, como o Harry vai recuperar a memória vai ser algo... inesperado! Hehe Espero q não se decepcionem kaka rezando Bem, acho q depois desse cap vc percebeu pq a Gina não contava nd p/ ng... O.k., ela foi egoísta, mas tadinha... ela tava com medo de perder o Harryzito... logo agora q ela se chegou a ele, hehehe Se o Malfoy vai falar p/ todos? Bem, será que ele vai colocar um aviso nos salões comunais??? rs Vc vai ver q o Malfoy não é estúpido (apesar de eu não concordar com isso nos livros, hehehe). Brigada msm, bjks!!!

morgana: Brigada! E, bem, eu enrolo bastante, não? Hehehe Ich, espero q resolva seu problema com o pc... vírus eh uma droga msm, humpt! Ah, mas eu te incentivo a escrever! Faça uma coisa, procure um beta BEM rígido e vá escrevendo e mandando p/ ele. E seja cara de pau!!! Escreva msm, o importante é que vc se divirta com isso em primeiro lugar!!! :) Hihihi, fui eu msma que escrevi Profecia Sagrada, Terra das Sombras e Centelha de Esperança... PS foi minha primeira fic Que bom q vc gostou delas, obrigada

Aledinha: Nossa, vc leu os 12 caps de uma vez!! kaka impressionada Brigad msm, que maravilhoso que vc gostou tanto!!! Bem, ainda vai demorar p/ a fic ficar completa.. espero que seja paciente :) E vc tbm é adepta do "torture Harry"? Pois é, eu o amo, mas maltratá-lo sempre é interessante! o.k., perdi de vez minha vaga no céu, agora não tem mais volta heheh Vou indo, bjks!

Patrícia: Que bom q vc gosta tanto da Neninha, não sabe como fiko feliz em saber que estou divertindo as pessoas ;) Bem, veremos o que o Draco vai aprontar... isso vai aparecer... aos poucos :D Bjks mil e um! Hehehe

Lets Wood: Uau, brigada msm!!! E, se eu realmente te deixar loka, vc pode se juntar ao clubinho presidido por mim, a loka mor! Hauhaua A Lunita é demais, neh? Ela é minha personagem feminina dos livros favorita!! E pensar q no começo qnd li a OdF pela primeira vez achava ela inútil... mas agora... eu DORO ela! Salve, salve, tia Jô que cria esses personagens maravilhosos! Brigadão msm, bjkitas!

Ana Bya Potter: Puxa, brigada!!! :) E que bom que vc fika curiosa, eu ADORO isso :D uhauhaa Bem, agora vc viu como a Gina "contou" à Mione e ao Roniquets... Espero q tenha gostado Bjkitas, pode deixar q eu te aviso sim :)


	14. Invasão de privacidade

Capítulo Quatorze – Invasão de privacidade

Janeiro derreteu assim como a neve, dando lugar a um fevereiro nublado e ventoso. O tempo parecia correr mais rápido do que um pomo de ouro no céu, e logo eles já estavam às portas de março. Antes que Gina se desse conta, a partida entre Grifinória e Lufa-lufa já tinha passado, e o tão esperado confronto pela taça entre Grifinória e Sonserina se aproximava, criando, como de costume, um violento clima de tensão entre as duas Casas, mesmo fora do campo.

A vitória folgada sobre a Lufa-lufa fez com que a Grifinória praticamente empatasse com a Sonserina na corrida pela taça; a diferença entre as Casas rivais era de apenas dez pontos, o que significava que bastava Harry pegar o pomo para que vencessem. No entanto, essa disputa pelo primeiro lugar estava causando sérios desentendimentos entre os grifinórios e sonserinos, fazendo com que Madame Pomfrey tivesse trabalho extra, sem contar o leque de pontos perdidos e detenções aplicadas nos estudantes.

Rony aproveitou para tirar vinte pontos de Gregory Goyle, algo que desejava fazer há muito tempo, por ter atirado o seu vidro de fígado de sapo em Harry numa tarde, antes da aula de Poções. Felizmente, o garoto percebeu a tempo e se abaixou antes que o objeto o atingisse exatamente na cabeça (e Gina não queria nem imaginar o que teria acontecido se isso chegasse a acontecer). O vidro de Goyle se quebrou em mil pedacinhos na parede oposta, respingando, para horror de Harry, Rony e Hermione, as vísceras de sapo bem no rosto de Snape, que estava chegando à sala. Obviamente, Draco Malfoy intercedeu contra os garotos e colocou toda a culpa em Harry. Não foi surpresa alguma que Snape tenha tirado da Grifinória os exatos vinte pontos que Rony tinha tão alegremente descontado de Goyle, e ainda dado uma enorme bronca em Harry. Para coroar, Hermione tentou, junto aos outros grifinórios, explicar o que tinha acontecido, e a Casa acabou perdendo mais dez pontos. Quando Gina ouviu a história através das bocas indignadas de Rony e Hermione (Harry não estava ligando muito; ele andava levando na brincadeira esses desentendimentos por causa do quadribol), Gina conseguiu achar algo bom resultando de toda a confusão:

- Pelo menos Snape não colocou Harry em detenção. – ela disse aliviada. – Imaginem só o que ele poderia _perceber._

Essa "coisa" que Snape poderia perceber ainda persistia como o maior problema que os garotos enfrentavam. Hermione iniciara uma busca insana por algo que pudesse ajudar na biblioteca, e Rony dizia constantemente que ela estava realizando seu sonho de ler todos os livros do lugar. Apesar disso, não era apenas Hermione que pesquisava; Rony, Gina e Harry também faziam o que podiam, mesmo que este último, que possivelmente era o mais interessado no assunto, não se importasse tanto quanto deveria. Quando Hermione, certa tarde na sala do A.D. (eles costumavam utilizar a sala para se reunirem, pesquisarem e discutirem), revoltou-se contra esse fato, Harry apenas respondeu que não estava ansioso por se lembrar das coisas terríveis de sua vida, as quais Gina tinha lhe contado numa noite distante, ao pé da lareira da sala comunal da Grifinória. Um silêncio constrangedor pairou no ar quando Harry disse isso, e Hermione nunca mais reclamou por ele não dar essencial importância à pesquisa.

Ao mesmo tempo, Gina, agora, estava imensamente aliviada por Rony e Hermione saberem a verdade. No início, ela sentiu a diferença; os dois realmente _tinham_ se magoado por ela ter escondido a verdade, por tanto tempo, mesmo que tentassem não transparecer e apenas se dedicarem ao _problema de Harry_ em si. No entanto, com o passar do tempo, eles voltaram ao normal. Apesar disso, Gina ainda sentia algo diferente em Hermione; certa vez, ela tinha lhe perguntado se _algo_ tinha acontecido entre ela e Harry durante todo aquele tempo. Gina quase disse que os dois, por duas vezes, quase se beijaram, mas Rony apareceu bem no momento que Gina ia contar, e a conversa foi esquecida. Mas a garota ainda sentia os olhares diferentes e significativos que Hermione lançava a ela quando estava perto de Harry.

Foi Hermione que sugeriu contarem a verdade sobre a memória de Harry para alguém da Ordem da Fênix – a primeira pessoa que pensaram, obviamente, foi Dumbledore – e os quatro tiveram uma longa conversa sobre o assunto na sala do A.D. Rony sugeriu que fossem até a sala do diretor, mas o único que poderia saber a senha estava desmemoriado e nem imaginava sequer onde se localizava a sala de Dumbledore, quanto mais saber a senha. Apesar de serem monitores-chefes, Rony e Hermione não tinham acesso a essa informação. Gina se manifestou contra; contar a verdade para Dumbledore, na sala dele, era uma coisa; contar para ele ou outra pessoa em algum outro lugar de Hogwarts era arriscado – todos sabiam que as paredes tinham ouvidos naquele castelo. Hermione sugeriu Lupin; ele era extremamente confiável e discreto. No entanto, toda a tensão pela qual passava a escola – exames, revisões, aulas e quadribol -, além do fato dos professores membros da Ordem estarem sempre tensos, cochichando secretamente, dificultou todo o processo, até surpreendentemente o próprio Harry se pronunciar, dizendo que talvez não fosse necessário contarem a Dumbledore se eles estavam se empenhando tanto em descobrir uma cura. Aquilo somente os lembrou que era obrigação deles, em vista disso, acharem alguma reversão para o problema sozinhos.

No fim de uma tarde livre para o sexto ano da Grifinória, Gina estava sentada nos bancos dos jardins de Hogwarts, o vento ameno e menos frio agitando seus cabelos, escrevendo todas essas suas aflições no seu diário. Tinha pegado aquele costume e, agora, seria difícil largá-lo. Ela não se importava, afinal, aquele simples caderno não lhe _responderia_, o que era um alívio.

- OI!

- AAAHHH!!!

Com um salto de susto, Gina fechou seu diário com estrondo, olhando feio para Luna. Sem que notasse, a amiga tinha se aproximado sorrateiramente e gritado por trás no seu ouvido. Gina teve um rápido dèjá vú daquela cena, e se lembrou da outra vez que também estava nos jardins, escrevendo, e Luna tinha aparecido daquela maneira. Só que, _daquela vez_, Gina não estava escrevendo aqueles segredos perigosos sobre Harry no diário.

- Você leu alguma coisa? – perguntou emburrada, observando com os olhos estreitos Luna se sentar ao seu lado no banco, esfregando as mãos.

- Claro que não. – a outra respondeu com seu tom sonhador. – Eu prezo pela minha vida.

- Ah, que bom que você é tão _sensata._ – Gina riu, zombando. – Apesar de ser uma maluca.

Luna se virou para a amiga com um grande sorriso nos lábios, que chegava aos olhos. Até os seus brincos de rolhas de cerveja amanteigada pareciam balançar alegremente em suas orelhas.

- Aconteceu... – Gina começou, guardando o diário cuidadosamente entre seus livros na mochila. - ...algo para que você ficasse assim tão contente?

- Na verdade, eu apenas me dei conta de uma coisa. – Luna disse misteriosamente, observando o lago ao longe com os olhos sonhadores e perdidos. – Todo esse tempo ajudou para algo, afinal.

Gina não tinha a mínima idéia do _qu_, exatamente, Luna estivesse querendo dizer, mas mesmo assim não se importou. Uma vaga idéia percorreu-lhe a mente.

- É algo com Neville?

Subitamente Luna ficou séria, o que era esquisito para ela, e suas bochechas se avermelharam sensivelmente. Ela piscou e tentou não olhar para Gina, que se lembrou que as duas não conversavam sobre isso há muito tempo. Gina andava tão preocupada com seus próprios problemas e Harry durante aqueles meses que não tivera cabeça para conversar com Luna sobre assuntos simples como aquele.

- Bem... – Luna começou, encabulada. – Faz um tempo que eu não falo com ele...

- Um tempo? Como assim?

Gina estava intrigada. Realmente, ela não via Luna e Neville juntos em lugar algum, mas pensara que os dois estavam apenas sendo discretos. No entanto, Neville estava bastante mal-humorado há muito tempo. Algo adormecido na mente de Gina despertou com um baque repentino.

- Não vá me dizer... não vá me dizer...

Luna se encolheu um pouco, torcendo as mãos e fazendo uma careta com a boca torta. A atitude dela fez Gina ter certeza da burrada que a amiga tinha aprontado.

- Você não falou com ele... DESDE AQUELE DIA!?

- Anh... – ela parecia indecisa. - ...foi exatamente isso.

Gina estava pasma. Ela se levantou, postou as mãos na cintura e encarou Luna severamente.

- LUNA! VAI FAZER DOIS MESES!

- Dá pra parar de ser escandalosa, Weasley? – Luna pediu, e realmente parecia aborrecida. Gina parou de gritar, mas ainda estava inconformada.

- Por que diabos você fez isso? Não é à toa que Neville anda uma pilha de nervos... E eu que pensei serem só os N.I.E.M.s...

- Ele anda mesmo nervoso? – Luna perguntou, e Gina teve certeza de que ela era mesmo maluquinha quando viu a sombra de um sorriso flutuar em seu rosto.

- É claro, toda a Grifinória percebe! – ela bufou, exasperada. – E tem toda a razão, com uma doida como você deixando-o a ver navios...

Luna parecia afastar uma mosca.

- Eu só precisava _pensar._ É tão difícil entender isso?

- Como assim _pensar?_

A corvinal também se levantou, ligeiramente transtornada.

- Ora, Gina, _pensar..._ Pensar! PENSAR, SUA ESTÚPIDA!

Gina fez uma careta. Luna não precisava ter gritado tão estridentemente no seu ouvido; ela tinha entendido apenas com o olhar significativo que ela lhe lançou no segundo _"pensar"._

- Mas agora você vai falar com ele, não é?

- É claro que vou. – Luna resmungou, rolando os olhos. – Se alguém me dissesse qual é a última aula da turma do sétimo ano da Grifinória...

- Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas! – Gina disse num fôlego só. – SUMA DAQUI!

Luna deu uma risadinha antes de sair correndo; Gina esperava que ela pegasse a turma antes que eles saíssem correndo da sala de aula, mas não tinha o que se preocupar, pensou, sentando-se novamente. Luna teria todas as oportunidades do mundo para falar com Neville...

Gina suspirou, apoiando o queixo nas mãos. Tinha que parar de pensar em Harry a todo momento. Estava se tornando uma obsessão.

Mas, cinco minutos depois ela já estava novamente sorrindo ao imaginar aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes mirando-a com um sorriso.

* * *

- Cinco rolos de pergaminho! – Rony exclamou rouco; já era a terceira vez que ele repetia a mesma coisa. – Cinco _malditos_ rolos de pergaminho!

Harry colocou a mão na boca, tentando reprimir o riso. Hermione achava ótimo que Harry ficasse de tão bom humor com esse tipo de ataque histérico do Rony, porém, quanto a ela, já estava achando aquilo extremamente irritante.

- São cinco, _cinco _rolos de pergaminho! Como vamos terminar isso até segunda?

Hermione jogou a mochila nas costas, olhando furiosa para Rony. A última aula do dia, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, tinha acabado de terminar, e os últimos alunos que restavam na sala estavam arrumando suas mochilas e tagarelando. O Prof. Lupin tinha passado uma redação sobre maldições de cinco rolos de pergaminho para segunda; Hermione não via problema algum, já que as idéias que tinha preenchiam, pelo menos, seis ou sete rolos. Rony, porém, estava revoltado e _revoltante._

- Ora, se vocês dois... – ela disse, indicando os dois garotos com os olhos estreitos. - ...se esforçassem mais e simplesmente _fizessem_ os deveres, não estariam _tão _atrasados!

- Eu não estou atrasado! – Harry se defendeu. – Estou?

- Isso porque é a Gina que faz os seus deveres... – Rony replicou azedo. – Se não fosse por isso, amigo, você estaria tão ferrado quanto eu! Isto é, a não ser que...

E ele lançou um perigoso olhar significativo para Hermione, que estava distraída observando Neville. Ele estava no fundo da sala, tentando enfiar uma quantidade impressionante de livros e coisas na mochila; não estava funcionando, e ele começou a xingar a mochila de nomes que Hermione não sabia que ele conhecia. Realmente, Neville às vezes era surpreendente.

- Eu não vou fazer os seus deveres, Rony. – Hermione se virou para ele, sua voz demonstrando um tom de final de conversa.

- Você faz os do Harry!

- E você sabe muito bem o _porqu_, Rony Weasley!

Rony não respondeu, mas bufou e cruzou os braços. Hermione não entendia porque ele tinha aqueles ataques de infantilidade. Harry parecia envergonhado.

- Bem, eu... se vocês estão falando daquele dever de Poções... – ele murmurou, referindo-se ao espinhoso questionário de Snape que Hermione tinha feito na íntegra para Harry, já que ele estava com muita dificuldade. – Eu posso fazer os deveres sozinho, só preciso de um pouco de ajuda, vocês sabem...

Os ombros de Rony caíram levemente desanimados, e ele sussurrou para Harry desnecessariamente; Hermione pôde ouvir tudo.

- Eu só estou tentando convencê-la a fazer os _meus_ deveres também, Harry... Ela sempre fez os nossos, por que não continuar com a tradição? Mais um pouco e eu consigo.

Hermione viu a piscadela que Rony lançou a Harry, que sorriu de um jeito confuso. A garota suspirou; no final das contas, acabaria ficando com dó de Rony e praticamente faria o dever por ele, de tanto que teria que ajudá-lo. Mas ela preferia deixá-lo em pânico até o momento que isso acontecesse.

- Eu ouvi isso, Rony.

Podia ter sido somente impressão sua, mas o garoto tremera ligeiramente. Hermione teve que se segurar para não rir.

- _Ahan._ – uma voz disse à porta. – Posso entrar, professor?

Neville deixou cair todas as suas coisas no chão; Hermione não entendeu muito bem, mas parecia ter algo a ver com a pessoa na porta. Ela se virou e viu ninguém menos que Luna Lovegood, com seus brincos de rolhas de cerveja amanteigada balançando. Hermione não ia muito com a cara daquela garota; _ela sempre estava rondando Rony, _ela lembrou, tremendo ligeiramente de raiva reprimida, para logo após se xingar mentalmente por ser estúpida. Ela estava com ciúmes de Rony? Isso era ridículo!

- Oh, claro, Srta. Lovegood. – o Prof. Lupin respondeu gentilmente, parando com seu trabalho de arrumar alguns papéis sobre a mesa. – Gostaria de conversar comigo?

- Não, professor. – Luna disse alegremente. – Eu queria falar com Neville, ele ainda está na sala?

Num canto da sala, Simas Finnigan e Dino Thomas fingiram sons de beijos, rindo em seguida. Hermione ouviu Rony murmurar atrás dela, num tom de zombaria: _"Neville, há! Uhu!"_

- Francamente, Rony! – Hermione sussurrou, mas Harry e Rony já riam baixinho atrás dela. Ela observou um Neville cor de pimenta praticamente se esconder debaixo da mesa, com o pretexto de recolher suas coisas que tinham caído.

- Anh... Ele está lá no fundo, Srta. Lovegood. – o Prof. Lupin indicou ligeiramente incerto, um sorriso pairando em seus lábios. – Eu acho.

Luna agradeceu alegremente ao professor e começou a se dirigir até onde Neville estava escondido, sequer _ouvindo_ as gracinhas que Dino e Simas diziam (ou ela fingia muito bem, pensou Hermione), enquanto a observavam caminhar. Hermione estava surpresa: _Luna e Neville?_ Era inacreditável. Ela bufou exasperada, decidida a sair da sala, quando sentiu Rony segurar seu braço.

- Vamos ficar para ver o que vai acontecer! – Rony murmurou animado. – Ou depois como vou zombar de Neville no dormitório?

- _Francamente _– Hermione repetiu chocada. – Você está parecendo uma... uma... _velha fofoqueira, _Rony!

Ele pareceu ligeiramente ofendido. Harry segurava o riso a custo.

- Ah, mas é engraçado! – ele disse com a voz trêmula pelo riso contido. Hermione lançou um olhar tão feio para ele, que Harry remendou rapidamente a sua frase. - Talvez não seja tanto, afinal.

De qualquer maneira, eles permaneceram lá por tempo suficiente para verem um emburrado Neville ressurgir do chão e enfiar suas coisas na mochila de qualquer jeito enquanto Luna murmurava algumas coisas a ele parecendo um pouco nervosa, mas ainda sorridente. Dois minutos depois, Neville jogou a mochila nas costas, praticamente saindo correndo da sala, ainda ao som dos beijos falsos de Simas e Dino. Luna o seguiu, novamente dando a impressão de ser surda às gozações.

- Teremos muitas risadas hoje no dormitório. – Rony disse alegremente, cruzando os braços e piscando para Harry. Hermione rolou os olhos, sinceramente não acreditando no que estava ouvindo.

Finalmente, eles estavam saindo da sala, mas antes que chegassem à porta, Lupin os chamou à mesa dele. Os três deram meia volta, Hermione sentindo um frio na barriga ao imaginar o que poderia ser.

Dino e Simas saíram da sala, ainda imersos em risadas. Lupin os esperou sair até disparar para os três, seus olhos castanhos brilhando:

- Tudo bem com vocês, não é?

- Anh... – foi Rony que respondeu, engasgando. – Tudo bem, professor.

Hermione olhou chocada para Rony. _Estava claro que nada estava indo bem._ Mas deveriam aproveitar a oportunidade e contar o que estava acontecendo a Lupin? Os olhos de Hermione correram para a porta aberta; e se alguém estivesse ali, à espreita? Estava ficando paranóica. Lupin ainda os observava. Ela teve que tomar uma decisão.

- Tudo certo, professor. – foi ela quem se pronunciou, sua voz ligeiramente trêmula. – Por que a pergunta?

Lupin sorriu; seus olhos observaram Harry atentamente por alguns segundos antes de se voltar novamente a Hermione.

- Eu só achei estranho... que _vocês_ estejam tão... _quietos_.

Hermione sentiu Rony tremer ligeiramente ao seu lado. Ela pisou no pé dele, e o garoto ficou vermelho por segurar a exclamação de dor. Harry respirou mais fundo, também observando Lupin atentamente.

- Está tudo bem _mesmo_, professor. – Hermione insistiu. Depois de engolir em seco, Rony disparou:

- Eu não entendo vocês! – Harry e Hermione o olharam intrigados. – Primeiro reclamam quando nós nos metemos, _chegam a nos trancar no quarto_, e depois reclamam por estarmos quietos? Qual é o problema?

Lupin abriu um largo sorriso. Hermione ficou surpresa com a genialidade de Rony.

- É, eu também costumava pensar dessa maneira quando era jovem. – Lupin falou nostalgicamente; ele observou Harry novamente. – Não se preocupem, eu só queria saber se estava tudo certo mesmo. Podem ir jantar.

Não foi preciso que ele falasse duas vezes. Harry, Rony e Hermione saíram aos atropelos da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, esperando até que estivessem pelo menos dois corredores distantes para que juntassem suas cabeças e começassem a murmurar de uma forma que, para quem os ouvisse, dava a impressão de estarem falando em algum tipo de código.

- Ele _sabe? – _Hermione perguntou.

- Será?

- Por que não contamos? – Harry perguntou subitamente. – Vocês não disseram que ele era confiável?

- É uma pergunta justa. – Rony ponderou. – Por que não contamos, Hermione? Você deu para trás.

- Você também! Não me acuse!

- Mas por que vocês _dois_ deram pra trás? – Harry insistiu.

Rony e Hermione pararam no meio do corredor vazio e se entreolharam, confusos. Harry os observava.

- Talvez... – Hermione começou, indecisa. - ...pelo mesmo motivo que _nunca_ contamos o que aprontamos todas as outras vezes.

Rony sorriu, entendendo a mensagem.

- É exatamente o que eu pensei. – ele disse. – Porque nós _podemos_ resolver sozinhos.

- Ou pelo menos _achamos_ que podemos. – Hermione emendou.

Harry olhou de um para outro e depois permaneceu alguns segundos pensativo, até murmurar:

- Eu não contava com isso...

* * *

- Você não vai ao menos me _ouvir?_ – Luna pediu pela milésima vez.

Neville ainda parecia fugir dela pelos corredores do castelo; eles já tinham dobrado quatro cruzamentos, desviado de dois grupos de alunos e descido três lances de escadas. No entanto, daquela vez, ele parou, e foi tão repentino que Luna deu um encontrão nele sem querer. Ela fechou os olhos com força, sentindo seu nariz roçando o uniforme dele na altura do peito do garoto, sentindo o cheiro bom que emanava de seu corpo. As bochechas de Luna esquentaram, e ela recuou um passo rapidamente, tentando não encará-lo nos olhos naquele momento.

- O que você quer? – o garoto perguntou entredentes e parecia zangado.

"O.k., Loony, você vai conseguir dizer. Respire fundo... Um, dois, três!"

Ela finalmente o encarou nos olhos; Neville _estava_ zangado, aquilo era uma certeza em sua vida. Talvez ela não devesse tê-lo feito esperar, daquela maneira, sem nenhum aviso, por quase dois meses! Mas ela tinha chegado em um ponto que era preciso _parar e pensar._ E isso a ajudou bastante.

- Certo... – começou, escolhendo as palavras. Sua voz saiu frouxa aos seus ouvidos, e ela pigarreou, o que não foi de muita ajuda. – Eu queria... pedir desculpas, Neville.

Ela mordeu os lábios, esperando a resposta dele. Neville bufou, cruzou os braços, desistiu em seguida, e segurou a cintura. Parecia estar avaliando a situação, ou escolhendo as palavras. Luna não sabia o que era pior; mas ela sinceramente esperava que ele dissesse algo rápido ou ela _realmente_ enlouqueceria com aquela espera.

- Eu espero que você tenha percebido... – Neville começou, seu tom soando aborrecido. - ...que você não me _dirigiu_ a palavra por quase _dois meses_!

- Eu sei... – Luna murmurou envergonhada. – Mas...

- Você me evitava nos corredores! – Neville a acusou e, agora, parecia mesmo magoado. – Eu te chamava e você fingia que não era com você! Pelo amor de Deus, eu cheguei a te mandar corujas e você não me respondeu _nenhuma_ delas! Qual é o seu problema?

- Eu...

- Luna, eu fui sincero com você! Dá pra você imaginar o quanto foi complicado te dizer aquelas coisas pra você aquele dia na estufa de Herbologia? Eu não sou tão corajoso quanto os outros garotos, sabia? Mas eu tive que ser naquele momento!

- Você foi...

- E depois você _some_ desde aquele dia, sem nenhuma palavra, sem explicação! E agora você aparece, me pedindo...

Certamente, _aquilo_ era a última coisa que Neville esperava naquele momento. Luna também não sabia que o faria, mas ela fez. Em um impulso, a garota se colocou na ponta dos pés, segurou firmemente o rosto arredondado do garoto e encostou seus lábios nos dele. Neville parecia tão chocado, que demorou alguns instantes para _perceber_ o que estava acontecendo, mas quando ele começou a _retribuir_ o beijo, Luna percebeu que era exatamente aquilo que ela queria para ela.

Ela ouviu quando ele deixou a mochila que carregava em um único ombro escorrer por seu braço e cair no chão com um baque surdo. E foi maravilhoso sentir os braços dele a envolvendo depois disso, _segurando-a, _suas mãos encontrando deliciosamente sua cintura e trazendo-a mais para perto dele, para que ela pudesse sentir aquele cheiro bom. Ela sentia seu corpo colado ao dele e era fantástico... era uma sensação que ela jamais tinha sentido, pois parecia inundar seu ser e correr por suas veias. Luna não esperava um dia sentir aquilo por alguém, mas estava _sentindo_ naquele momento, e era tudo que ela poderia querer. Era melhor do que qualquer coisa que ela poderia imaginar. Era único, era muito mais mágico do que qualquer feitiço. Era algo que ela queria sentir para sempre.

Quando eles se separaram, Luna quase riu do sorriso bobo que pairava nos lábios ainda ligeiramente avermelhados de Neville. Ele parecia totalmente sem palavras. Luna percebeu que era o momento certo de se explicar.

- Eu também só quis ser sincera com você, Neville... – ela despejou, achando que seria mais fácil se falasse tudo de uma vez e de preferência, bem rápido. – Não dava para _tentar_ se eu não soubesse o que eu estava _sentindo_. Eu preferi ficar distante esse tempo, e peço desculpas por ter sido tão grossa com você, mas foi o único jeito que eu consegui achar de poder _pensar _sobre o que estava acontecendo...

- Você gostava de outro garoto. – Neville a interrompeu; Luna arregalou os olhos. – Antes de eu entrar na sua vida, não é?

Ele não parecia zangado agora, e isso acalmou Luna. Neville tinha até mesmo um tom compreensivo.

- Era mais uma obsessão...

- Era Rony, não é? – ele disparou e foi como se Luna fosse atingida por um balde de água gelada. Novamente, ela sentiu o olhar e tom de Neville compreensivos. Luna apenas assentiu, envergonhada; não tinha palavras para repetir aquilo em voz alta. – Mas e agora? Você sabe o que sente? – Neville insistiu, observando-a com atenção.

- Eu gosto de você. – Luna disparou, sentindo-se bastante quente, mas com uma sensação de alívio que era muito agradável.

Neville abriu a boca, parecendo chocado por ter ouvido aquelas palavras. Ele levou uma mão ao cabelo e começou a andar de um lado para outro. Luna se sentiu um pouco confusa e insegura; não era isso que ele gostaria de ouvir? O que ela tinha dito de errado? Ele deu uma risadinha, e Luna subitamente se sentiu ofendida.

- Mas o quê...?

- Você imagina... – Neville parou de andar e a encarou abobado. - ...que eu nunca tinha ouvido alguém me dizer isso? Com essas palavras?

- Não? – Luna perguntou confusa. – Tá brincando. Nem a sua... – ela quase disse "mãe", mas se refreou; seu pai já tinha lhe contado certa vez sobre a história dos Longbottom. – Quer dizer...

- Não dessa maneira. – Neville parecia sinceramente feliz e emocionado. – Sabe, nunca me disseram isso com todas as palavras, tão.. _sinceramente._ As pessoas podem até gostar de mim, de certa forma, mas nunca dizem e... – ele suspirou, observando-a com um sorriso. – É uma sensação muito boa _ouvir._ – a garota também sorriu fracamente. – Obrigado, Luna.

Ela deu uma risadinha baixa.

- Não que a minha palavra valha alguma coisa, não é? – ela observou Neville, que parecia intrigado. – Quer dizer, eu sou a _Loony Lovegood_, não sou?

- A sua palavra, para mim, já é o bastante.

Luna não se lembrava de ter se sentido tão completamente feliz em algum momento de sua vida.

* * *

Gina parou no meio do corredor, indecisa para onde ir. Ela já tinha percorrido _toda a escola_ à procura daqueles três. Onde Harry, Rony e Hermione tinham se enfiado, afinal?

Era um fim de tarde de sexta-feira. Ela sabia que era tarde livre do sétimo ano da Grifinória e sabia também que aqueles três iam aproveitar o horário livre para pesquisarem sobre memória na sala de A.D. O problema era que Gina já tinha ido na sala de A.D. e nenhum dos três estava lá! E Hermione tinha lhe dito que era para encontrá-los lá!

Gina parou por um momento, encostando-se à parede, próxima a uma janela. Ela observou o pôr-do-sol reluzente, refletindo raios vermelhos no lago de Hogwarts. Onde ela ainda não tinha procurado? Seus olhos recaíram na cabana de Hagrid, mas Gina achou improvável; Hagrid provavelmente tinha acabado de dar sua última aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas do dia. Além disso, dois minutos após esse pensamento, Hagrid saiu da cabana sozinho, caminhando em direção ao castelo.

"Pense, Gina burra, pense..."

Ela quase deu um murro em si mesma, ao invés disso bateu com força no parapeito da janela e sentiu uma dor excruciante nos nós dos dedos. _"ESTÚPIDA!_", ela se xingou, sua voz ecoando em seu cérebro. Como não tinha pensado antes naquele lugar?! Era o mais lógico depois da sala de A.D.!

Ela recomeçou a caminhar, seguindo o sentido oposto e ainda murmurando xingamentos variados para si mesma por ser tão imbecil.

A biblioteca estava consideravelmente _entupida_ de alunos. Gina achou que seria complicado enfiar mais um mísero livrinho de bolso naquele lugar, mas ainda assim ela se esgueirou por entre os alunos tentando encontrar os amigos. Era difícil. Gina teve a impressão de que toda a população de quinto e sétimo ano estava ali dentro, correndo de um lado para outro à procura de livros, estudando feito loucos para os N.O.M.s e N.I.E.M.s. Gina arregalou os olhos ao ver Draco Malfoy e sua turma de sonserinos _estudando_ em um canto. Até eles! A garota respirou fundo e engoliu em seco, pensando em quanto tinha que agradecer por ainda não estar no sétimo ano e seu quinto ano já ter passado.

Ela se desviou de um grupo de meninas da Corvinal que discutiam sobre qual livro deveriam escolher na prateleira. Gina viu Madame Pince olhar feio para as garotas e correu para longe dali antes que também recebesse uma bronca. A garota passou pelos corredores, olhando para todos os lados, até finalmente enxergar, no fim de um deles, um ponto, castanho cheio, e outro, cor de fogo, cochichando com as cabeças juntas.

- O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui? – Gina perguntou com a voz aguda, por trás deles.

Rony e Hermione deram um salto tão grande, que foram parar um encostado em cada estante, seus olhos e bocas arregalados, respirando muito rápido. Hermione colocou uma mão sobre o colo, arfante, enquanto Rony, do outro lado, seus olhos tão arregalados como duas goles.

- O que há com você, Gina? – ele exclamou. – Quer nos matar de susto?

- Ufa... – Hermione suspirou. – Avise antes que é você, Gina, nós pensamos que alguém poderia ter-nos ouvido...

Gina encarou os dois, desanimada.

- O.k., não vou fazer mais isso. Mas, afinal, _por que vocês não estavam na sala de A.D.?_

- Harry está lá. – Hermione retrucou, um pouco mais calma depois do susto, devolvendo o livro que segurava a uma prateleira próxima.

- Não está, não.

- Talvez ele tenha apenas ido ao banheiro ou coisa do gênero. – Rony espantou o assunto, sem dar muita importância. – Nós o deixamos lá, olhando alguns livros.

- Mas a sala não se transformaria em penicos se ele... – Hermione fez uma careta. - ...bem, se ele ficasse com... necessidades...

- Eu voto que Gina não tenha olhado direito o lugar, de tão _insana_ que ela está hoje! – Rony acusou. Gina fez uma careta.

- Eu não vou assustar mais vocês desse jeito! Eu prometo!

- De qualquer maneira... – Rony disse, juntando alguns livros que estavam amontoados sobre o parapeito da janela. – Nós terminamos por aqui, Mione, não é? Nós podemos montar outra biblioteca com todos os livros que juntamos!

Hermione resmungou algo e recolheu os livros, prontificando-se a ir registrar a saída deles com a atarantada Madame Pince. Demorou um pouco, devido à toda a movimentação da biblioteca, mas finalmente os três saíram do lugar, Gina ainda imaginando como poderia ser possível que ela não tivesse enxergado Harry na sala de A.D. quando fora lá mais cedo. Ao entrarem na sala, Gina entendeu o porquê.

Eles enxergaram Harry deitado sobre as almofadas, escondido a um canto, um livro largado na sua mão esquerda. Gina só tinha colocado a cabeça na porta, observado a sala e chamado pelos amigos. Da porta, não dava para enxergar Harry. Rony tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto e sugeriu que jogassem algumas almofadas em Harry para acordá-lo com um susto. Gina e Hermione prontamente o impediram, e Rony fez uma careta de frustração. Hermione murmurou que poderiam continuar a pesquisar sozinhos e deixarem Harry descansar um pouco.

Eles se sentaram em círculo no chão, despejando os livros ao seu lado. Era um trabalho penoso e enfadonho, mas Gina já estava começando a se acostumar e, afinal, era pelo bem de Harry. Rony geralmente já ficava com sono quando estava vasculhando o segundo livro. Hermione parecia imune a esse efeito; ela vasculhava vários volumes com a mesma disposição do primeiro. Gina a achava incrível por isso, pois ela também ficava com sono já no quarto ou quinto livro.

Já era noite quando Harry começou a resmungar algo ininteligível em seu sono. Os três pararam a pesquisa para escutar, mas depois Harry voltou a ficar em silêncio. Gina, Hermione e Rony se entreolharam, aparentemente tendo o mesmo pensamento; poderia ser normal qualquer outra pessoa murmurar durante o sono, mas Harry não. Os sonhos dele eram diferentes.

Gina se levantou, caminhando até Harry e se ajoelhando sobre algumas almofadas. Por alguns instantes, ela se esqueceu do que viera fazer e apenas observou Harry dormindo. Ele parecia tão calmo, tão tranqüilo, tão... ela sorriu. Ele parecia até mesmo um garoto indefeso daquela maneira. Ela observou como sua respiração era tranqüila, pausada, e como seu peito subia e descia num ritmo suave a cada vez que ele inspirava e expirava. Os olhos da garota focalizaram as mãos dele, largadas ao lado do corpo, uma delas apenas com os dedos estendidos e levemente flexionados na direção do livro que ele tinha deixado cair de lado quando adormeceu; a outra, segurando com desvelo os óculos redondos.

A garota desviou seu olhar para o rosto dele, seus olhos fechados suavemente, sua boca levemente aberta... Gina a encarou por muito tempo, imaginando qual seria seu sabor, que ela queria sentir há tanto tempo. Os cabelos dele, desalinhados e tão negros como a noite, caíam-lhe sobre os olhos e o braço no qual apoiava a cabeça. Gina achava que o rosto de Harry era tão bonito... e tão diferente sem óculos... Estava sereno, sereno como dificilmente estava. Nem dava para imaginar que aquele garoto adormecido fosse mesmo _Harry Potter, _o tão famoso "menino-que-sobreviveu". Para Gina, ele era apenas Harry... só Harry. O Harry que ela queria que fosse _dela._ O _seu_ Harry...

- Talvez não fosse nada. – Gina sentiu a voz de Hermione murmurar ao seu lado. – Imagine, ele está dormindo tão tranqüilo, não é possível que...

Gina engoliu em seco quando se sentiu observada por Rony, do seu outro lado. O seu irmão tinha um olhar pensativo, quase tristonho. E Gina não conseguia entender. Aliás, às vezes ela achava que seu irmão era apenas um garoto imaturo; outras, ela simplesmente não conseguia entender suas atitudes e seu olhar...

Harry resmungou outra coisa e, dessa vez, os três o observaram atentamente. Gina percebeu que sua expressão não parecia mais tão serena assim; os olhos dele estavam apertados e, inconscientemente, ele fechou o punho direito, apertando os óculos que segurava entre os dedos. Gina quis retirá-los de sua mão para que não se machucasse, mas Hermione não permitiu; parecia que ela não queria acordá-lo para que pudesse escutar o que ele dizia.

Ele se movimentou com aflição, seu rosto se contorcendo numa careta feia. A respiração começou a ficar mais rápida e inconstante; Gina teve o ímpeto de levar sua mão às têmporas dele, que suavam horrivelmente, mas se conteve a muito custo.

- Quando ele sonhava com... – Rony sussurrou, respirando fundo e fazendo uma careta. - V-Voldemort... – tanto Gina quanto Hermione o encararam chocados; Rony nunca tinha dito o nome do bruxo antes. - ...ele ficava exatamente dessa maneira...

Gina, angustiada, voltou a encarar Harry. Realmente, ele parecia estar tendo um pesadelo. Ela não se lembrava de tê-lo visto ter antes algum pesadelo com... Voldemort; não era tão chegada a eles na época que Harry os tinha constantemente, no quinto ano. Não era uma sensação agradável vê-lo daquela maneira; a expressão em seu rosto dava a impressão de que ele estava... transformado em outra pessoa.

- Será mesmo... – Hermione começou a sussurrar, mas parou quando a voz de Harry pôde ser ouvida.

- _Como você não sabia, Bella?_ – a voz dele soava diferente; fria, quase gelada... sibilante e cruel. Gina sentiu um arrepio; Hermione respirou fundo e Rony observava Harry com muita atenção. – _Você **tinha** que ter percebido!_

Gina percebeu que o punho direito de Harry se fechava com mais intensidade; ele suava incrivelmente, e não estava calor para tudo isso. Sua respiração era tão rápida que assustava.

- _Malfoy... – _Harry voltou a falar com voz fria. Houve uma pausa tensa. – _Você foi útil, finalmente. – _outra pausa; Harry soltou uma gargalhada arrepiante. – _Não diga tolices... Você sempre foi arrogante **demais**; mas no fundo, apenas um covarde inútil, como Rabicho..._

Uma pausa longa. A face de Harry se contorceu horrivelmente; os punhos dele se fecharam ainda mais...

- _Cale-se, Bella! Cru..._

O "clec" alto e estridente de vidro quebrando se sobrepôs às palavras de Harry; ele finalmente tinha quebrado os óculos tal era a força que aplicava nos punhos.

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Hermione, Gina e Rony deram um salto para trás quando Harry se sentou num movimento brusco, acordando finalmente. A sala era ocupada por um silêncio tenso, apenas entrecortado pela respiração inconstante de Harry. Gina observou-o com agonia: Harry tremia dos pés à cabeça, como se tivesse acabado de sair de uma nevasca; no entanto, ele suava como se estivesse em um forno, tanto que sua camisa tinha manchas de suor. Respirava rapidamente, seu rosto vermelho de cansaço. A cicatriz em forma de raio estava mais visível do que Gina jamais se lembrava de ter visto.

Ele levou sua mão direita à têmpora molhada de suor; abriu-a, deixando os óculos que segurava caírem quebrados ao chão. Havia sangue na palma de sua mão por ter apertado os óculos. Foi Hermione que conseguiu agir primeiro; ela se arrastou sobre as almofadas até ele, segurando seu pulso antes que Harry encharcasse a testa com sangue.

- Você está bem, Harry? – ela perguntou sem fôlego, abrindo a mão dele e observando-a com preocupação.

Rony não deu tempo para que ele respondesse.

- Foi ele, não foi? – ele também parecia sem fôlego e assustado. – Você sonhou com _ele_!

Harry parecia fora da órbita. Ele piscou algumas vezes, a boca aberta tentando respirar, ainda bastante trêmulo. Gina estava paralisada, observando-o; seu coração também batia muito rápido, pelo pânico que sentia.

- Você está deixando-o confuso, Rony! – Hermione exclamou aguda, num tom repreensivo. Ela se virou para Harry, ainda nervosa, mas tentando falar devagar e com o máximo de calma que conseguia. – O que você sonhou, Harry?

- Eu... eu... – subitamente, ele puxou a mão ensangüentada que Hermione ainda segurava. Harry encarou as duas mãos trêmulas, virando-as várias vezes, tocando-se, examinando-as. – Eu era... – ele murmurou, ainda observando as mãos. Harry abriu novamente a boca para falar, mas então, soltou uma súbita exclamação de... _frustração_?, e levou a mão esquerda ao rosto, massageando a cicatriz, e depois enfiando os dedos nos cabelos desgrenhados. Com a cabeça baixa, ainda respirando descontrolado, ele murmurou:

- Eu era... pálido... como a morte... – ele segurou com a mão esquerda a outra que sangrava, torcendo-a de nervosismo. – Eu estava furioso... Eu gritava com... aquelas pessoas... ao meu redor...

- Você se lembra do que disse? – Rony perguntou rapidamente. – Consegue se lembrar da conversa?

- Eu... NÃO SEI! – Harry gritou com desespero. – Eu...

- Você tem que tentar se lembrar, Harry! – Hermione pediu com voz rouca. – É importante!

- Eu...

- JÁ CHEGA!

Foi Gina quem gritou. Rony e Hermione a encararam com surpresa. Harry levantou um pouco a cabeça, observando-a através da cortina que sua franja negra fazia sobre seus olhos, ainda respirando com dificuldade. Gina respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar, mas era quase impossível.

- Basta... – ela disse fracamente. – Nós já sabemos o bastante, e podemos perguntar mais a ele depois se for necessário.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes. Gina não sabia direito o que estava fazendo ou dizendo, ela só percebeu que não suportaria continuar a ver Harry naquele desespero. E as perguntas de Rony e Hermione não estavam melhorando em nada seu estado, apesar da intenção deles ser a melhor possível. Mas Gina percebeu que naquele momento, ela não se importava com o plano de Voldemort, ou o que quer que ele tivesse dito naquele sonho. Ela só queria fazer Harry ficar bem, ela apenas não suportava a idéia de vê-lo naquele estado angustiante nem mais um minuto.

- Vamos apenas... – algo estava preso em sua garganta, mas ela se obrigou a falar. - ...apenas cuidar do ferimento dele e levá-lo para descansar. Por favor...

Gina não saberia dizer se tinha visto direito, mas quando Harry levantou a cabeça para encará-la, havia um assomo de gratidão em seus olhos e algo mais que ela não pôde definir naquele momento... apesar de que um dia, ela fosse entender perfeitamente o que aquele brilho significava.

* * *

**__**

Nota da autora: Noooossa!!! kaka arregala os olhos Muitas reviews de novo! Vocês são muito bons para mim... (BRIGADA!!!), e eu definitivamente sou malvada, porque além de não colocar nenhuma bitoquinha (como diria minha miguxa Gabi) entre Harry e Gina na fic, eu ainda demoro com os caps... (disculpaaaaa!!!) Mas, agora, vou pedir mais um pouquinho da compreensão de vocês... terça agora começam minhas aulas (nãããão!!) e infelizmente eu vou demorar ainda mais nas atualizações... Mas ao menos vocês terão um consolo! Mas eu não vou contar qual é... hehehe kaka malvada Bem, vamos aos agradecimentos aos meus lindos e fiéis leitores! BJKS mil e um p/ todos ocês!!!

Lo26: CUMADILDA! Ti saudadix, viu? Tu tá sumida!!! (e eu tbm, mas... disfarça... hehehe) Puxa, miga, brigada! Fico super feliz que você tenha achado o cap 13 o melhor até agora, mas acho que (pelo que eu te conheço) você vá gostar muito de uns caps mais para frente... humhum, já estou até imaginando o que você vai dizer quando lê-los, hehehe Pois é, alguma coisa eu resolvi; Mione e Rony já sabem... Mas ainda há tantas coisas a serem resolvidas, aiai. Euzinha, preparando uma bomba? Magina, miga!!! Eu tenho cara de quem prepara bombas de bosta e vou explodi-las depois na sala do Snape? Uhauhauhahau kaka fazendo cara de anjinho encapetado e bêbado Eu sou tãããão boazinha... cof, cof Fico feliz que esteja gostando bastante da Neninha, fia, a CdE eu sei que é tua favorita, e eu vou atualizá-la no meu site esse findi, com certeza! Te doro de montão!!!

Alícia Spinet: Yep! Eles descobriram... e além deles, Malfoy, a fantástica doninha quicante, também sabe... Isso vai dar pagode... uhu!

Simas Potter: Hihi, brigada, estou lisonjeada! Pois é, eu até estava conversando com uma amiga alguns dias atrás... A Nena aqui nem era para ter todo esse suspense, era para ser uma aguinha com açúcar, mas eu não consigo escapar! Minha natureza é o suspense mesmo, não tem jeito! Adoro deixar as pessoas sem unhas de curiosidade, uhauhauha :D Quanto ao Harry, não espalhe sua idéia, quem sabe você não está certo? Ou talvez não... duvido que alguém acerte **tudo**, hehehe :D

Mila.Potter.Lavigne: Oie, Mila, dorei te conhecer no findi no msn! :) Sim, sim, eu me lembro da história da aposta, me rendeu boas risadas ;) Bem, deixe reviews quando quiser, eu adoro! Hehehe e quem não gosta? Brigada mesmo, espero que continue gostando da fic!

Lily: UAU (rs) Nossa, brigada! Você não tinha pensado em N/L? Puxa, eu pensei neles logo de cara quando li OdF! Dorei eles! Adoro a Luna e acho que o Nevs merece ser um pouquinho feliz Que bom que você gostou do casalzinho!!! :) Mistérios... eu só não coloquei no gênero porque não sabia no começo que seria assim, mas é como já disse, não adianta, eu acabo me enveredando para o suspense... Agora, você achou o Harryzito calmo depois do soco no nariz? Hehehe, melhor não comentar ou eu me comprometo! Bem, brigada, espero que continue gostando da fic!

Paty Black: Ai, ti fofa você, brigada!!! Harryzinho é mesmo gotoso, aiai... muito meigo! O beijo? O beijo é quando você menos esperar (rs) :D Hehehe, acho que o Ron não vai mais se esquentar tanto assim... ele está começando a... deixa p/ lá, posso falar demais, hehehe

Aledinha: Brigada :) Se o Harry descobriu algo? Hmmm... não posso dizer nadicas... espere e lerá! Hehehe Eu também sou adepta do "torture o Harry", apesar de amá-lo... mas é tão legal ver ele sofrendo! Credo, q maldade, kaka, uhauhauha :D Um beijocão!

morgana: Que bom q seu pc já tá quase bom Tô zangada não, minina, lê o cap quando puder, oras! ;) Siiim, a Camilla colocou review p/ mim e eu AMEI! hihih, espero q tenha gostado dos caps (acho q vc já deve tê-los lido agora :)

Ainsley Haines: Ai, dorei sua review grandinha, miguxa! Quero falar com vc, fikei preocupada esse findi passado! Espero que esteja bem Hihihi, brigada por ter indicado a Nena p/ sua miga, propaganda de graça, uhu! Hahahaha :D Pois é... Harry ficou depressivo depois do Natal, mas agora nem já tá tanto (ele é meio instável, não?). Hahahaha, ri mucho com seus ataques contra os Weasleys, não é que você odeia os ruivinhos mesmo? Tadinhos! Hehehe Percebi que você boiou um pouco em algumas partes e, sinceramente, adorei isso! risada malévica É justamente a intenção! Uhahauha Agora, sobre o lenço, posso responder sem me comprometer (oi, gente, uma informação! Hehehe): bem, lembra daquele lenço da Gina, do cap 2, como você disse? A Mione viu ele na cabeça do Harry, quando a Gina tinha enfaixado ela, lembra? Mas a Mione não se ligou no lenço, quem se ligou nele agora foi a Gina, e por quê? O Harry **guardou** o lenço todo esse tempo... agora tire suas conclusões! Hehehe :D Ah, vc sabe minha opinião... gosto de HH, mas só consigo escrever meu preferido R/H, entonche... e acabei gostando bastante de N/L, hehe Bem, miga, a Neninha era_ para ser menor do que as outras fics, mas acabou crescendo e isso está me assustando. Os caps andam ficando bem grandes e eu sinto que a fic agora tá ficando séria... aiaiai... Tbm te dolo mucho_

Yume Rinku: WOW! Meu papai, mais uma review gigante da Yume! ADOOORO isso! (rs) Mas, ai, menina, que isso? Não precisa pedir desculpas não, eu é que tenho que agradecer mtu, não é? ;) Confesso que pensei "cadê a Yume e suas reviews gigantes", mas achei que você estivesse com algum problema no pc e, sem problemas, o importante é que você goste e se divirta com a fic E, ah, que bom q vc ficou feliz com o mail! Pode estar certa que você realmente me agrada com suas reviews tão gigantes como o Grawp, eu fico muito feliz mesmo! Puxa, você acha meus títulos assim originais? Brigada mesmo! Na verdade, os títulos são criados bem cedo... Eu geralmente faço todos logo no começo das fics, para me orientar, sabe? Isso quer dizer que, aqui no meu pczinho, tem os títulos dos caps finais, mas ninguém pode ver! Hahahaha Aliás, na Nena eu até fiz as sinopses dos caps, para poder saber direitinho o que vou escrever. Fiquei impressionada com a quantidade de dicas que eu assinalei nas sinopses... tem caps com umas dez dicas no meio (além daquelas que eu jogo enquanto escrevo), mas as pessoas não percebem... hehehe ;) É bem divertido, hehehe Nossa, vc acha mesmo a minha Gina até mais fofa do que a da titia idolatrada Jojô? kaka chocada MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO! Eu passei a gostar bastante da Gina depois da OdF e agora, depois da Nena, eu passei a gostar ainda mais. Que bom que você gosta da maneira como eu a escrevo! Quanto à Mione, ela é mesmo esperta, e você vai ver mais para frente que o que ela descobriu no cap 13 foi só o começo... ela já descobriu e ainda vai descobrir muita coisa... Apesar de que ela não é a única; gente como o Rony vai surpreender, aliás, eu diria muita gente vai surpreender. Mas o Malfoy... digamos que ele teve sorte ali, não é? Ele estava na hora certa... mas ele não é muito esperto (na minha opinião, pelo menos... hehe, eu odeio esse garoto! humpt) Aiii, você acha que a Lunita tá compreendida nas minhas mãos? Fico tão feliz (e aliviada) em saber! A Luna sempre foi um grande motivo de preocupação, afinal, ela é nova na série e eu tinha medo de descaracterizá-la. Mas eu realmente ADORO ela, p/ mim a Luna tem uma grande história por trás de toda essa maluquice, mas ela não deixa de ser engraçada e ter um grande escape cômico E o Nevs, eu também tinha medo dele... nunca me achei muito boa escrevendo-o, eu sempre acabava fazendo ele boiar. Mas depois de OdF, eu acabei gostando dele e da Luna juntos, além do que o menino surpreendeu pacas e me deixou muito feliz por se revelar um menino de ação, hehehe E, sobre ele ter percebido a quedinha da Luna pelo Ron... bem, o Nevs não é bobo, não é? Ele pode ser meio lento em algumas matérias, mas já mostrou que sabe se virar ;) Sobre o Malfoy... em poucas palavras, ele é um babaca (desculpa quem gosta). Eu suporto ele em algumas fics... DD é uma delas, aliás, a primeira fic da minha vida! Mas eu o odeio, especialmente, nos livros, e não sei escrevê-lo de outra maneira que não a que eu o vejo nos livros: como um garotinho estúpido e mimado, que ocasionalmente serve para alguma coisa além de encher a paciência, hehehe Que BOM que você gostou da conversa na sala do A.D.!!! Fiquei muito contente! E, sinceramente, eu também não esperava pelo soco do Ron no Harry... (rs) Tô falando sério, acredita em mim! Saiu sem querer, e eu acabei deixando! Aliás, um monte de coisa na Nena sai de momento... hehehe :D Sobre o Harry... melhor eu não falar nada sobre ele! Intrigante? Hehehe, você vai ler... Ah, a história do lenço... sobe na resposta da review da Ainsley Haines, que eu expliquei tudinho lá (uau, até me sinto estranha... eu expliquei alguma coisa mesmo? E falei a verdade? Uhauahhauha Mas é sério, eu expliquei sim, pode ler lá em cima ;) Percebi que te deixei no escuro em algumas partes que você mencionou... bem, eu já te disse que você nota coisas importantes, agora você só precisa direcionar o pensamento para o lado certo... Eu gostei da sugestão do título pro próximo cap, mas eu como eu já disse, eu já fiz os títulos dos caps há eras, então não dá mais... quem sabe em outra fic? Hehehe Bem, resumindo (tagarelei demais), valeu msm pela review e espero que continue gostando tanto assim da Nenicha!!!!

A Evans B Potter: Hey, Aline, minina! Que magabilhoso vê-la aki! Hihihih :) Bem, eu AMEI sua review, brigada mesmo! E achei legal você ter gostado dessa parte... a Gina foi mesmo natural esclarecendo a dúvida do Harry... é quase como se eles fossem casados, hehehe Não tenha um enfarto!!! Eles se beijam... qnd você menos esperar (rs) :) Que bom q está gostando tanto Ah, nossa, fico lisongeada que você me ache uma boa escritora :) Mas persista, no começo a gente desanima um pouco mesmo... sempre tem poucas reviews e a gente acha que nunca vai se acostumar, mas depois as coisas mudam, e a gente muda muito o nosso jeito de escrever. No começo (pelo menos eu era assim), todo mundo é meio afoito, quer meio que jogar as idéias no papel, mas depois se acostuma. Você passa a ter mais paciência, sabe? Eu não me imagino enrolando tanto num beijo (como eu tô fazendo agora com HG) quando eu estava no início. A gente sempre é muito impaciente no começo. Mas agora eu sou mais paciente... consigo esperar a hora mais certa de escrever. Sempre é bom uma tensão na fic, uma expectativa... Olha, não desiste não, viu? :)

Sara Lecter: Oh, puxa, brigada mesmo! Quanto a terminar, ainda faltam vários caps para o final da fic, espero que seja paciente E sobre o tão esperado beijo (realmente as pessoas sempre me perguntam sobre isso); vai vir quando vc menos esperar (aposto que quando for para valer, vcs nem vão acreditar; vão voltar, ler o capítulo de novo e pensar "não é possível, eles se beijaram mesmo!" rs) Hehe, que bom q vc gostou do lance do Malfoy... eu gosto de surpreender, e ninguém tinha lançado apostas nele ser o primeiro a saber. Muita gente esperava mesmo que fosse o Ron, a Mione, o Lupin ou o Dumbly. Mas eu já sabia que seria o Malfoy lá no comecinho...


	15. O diário perdido

Capítulo Quinze – O diário perdido

Rony desceu as escadas do dormitório masculino com uma aparência de evidente cansaço; ele coçou com força os olhos e depois bagunçou os cabelos vermelhos, como se tentasse espantar algo. Gina e Hermione, tão exaustas quanto ele, observaram-no se sentar numa das poltronas próximas à lareira cheia de cinzas, onde as garotas também estavam sentadas, esperando-o.

- Como ele está? – Hermione perguntou assim que Rony se sentou. Eles podiam falar abertamente, pois já eram altas horas da noite e ninguém, depois de um dia de aulas cansativo daquele, tinha ânimo para permanecer na sala comunal até tão tarde.

- Ele disse que ia tentar dormir, mas eu não acho que estivesse muito _confiante_ nisso. – Rony disse desanimado. – Quer dizer, eu também teria medo de voltar a dormir depois de sonhar com uma coisa dessas...

Gina, mirando a lareira apagada, escutava a conversa dos dois com metade de sua atenção; a outra metade estava focalizada nos acontecimentos anteriores. Ela admitia que tinha ficado assustada com o sonho de Harry; a maneira como a voz dele soara, naquele momento, era arrepiante... Gina sabia que ele sonhava com essas coisas, mas nunca pensara que fosse tão _real_ para quem visse de fora. Ela ficava imaginando o que estaria passando na cabeça de Harry naquele instante; já fazia quase cinco meses (ela não podia acreditar que fosse tudo isso) que ele enfrentava aquele problema. Sua mente deveria estar uma confusão completa e, agora, esse pesadelo só viera para encher ainda mais sua cabeça de dúvidas.

A garota não sabia o que esperar e tinha até um certo receio do que aconteceria quando Harry recuperasse a memória; no entanto, ela tinha que passar por cima de seus sentimentos. Era imprescindível, em vista desses acontecimentos, que Harry lembrasse quem era. A guerra estava cada vez pior. Gina nem gostava de ler o _Profeta Diário_, pois era desanimador; todos os dias ele trazia mais notícias de mortes, desaparecimentos e torturas. As notícias menos ruins costumavam ser as que comentavam os esforços inúteis do Ministério tentando ocultar a guerra da vista dos trouxas, o que era bobagem, pois também havia inúmeras mortes, desaparecimentos e torturas entre eles, instalando de vez o pânico nos dois mundos. E mesmo que Voldemort não fizesse alguma aparição há vários meses, Gina temia pelo que poderia acontecer se Harry fosse envolvido em algum perigo envolvendo o bruxo das trevas naquele estado. Ele _tinha_ que voltar ao normal o mais rápido possível.

- Fazia... muito tempo que ele não tinha um sonho desses... – Hermione murmurou lentamente, mordendo o lábio inferior, pensativa. – Você lembra desde quando, Rony?

Houve um silêncio momentâneo. Gina abandonou seus pensamentos e encarou o irmão, que se distraía com um furo no braço da poltrona parecendo imenso em reminiscências.

- Acho que... desde aquele dia... – Rony iniciou incerto. - ...quando fomos ao Departamento de Mistérios por causa do sonho dele com Sirius. Aquela maldita visão. – ele completou selvagemente.

Hermione se remexeu ligeiramente na poltrona. Gina decidiu finalmente falar.

- Depois disso não houve mais nada? Quer dizer, ele não contou mais nada a vocês, não mencionou...

- Harry se tornou muito mais reservado do que já era depois... – Hermione disparou, mas logo parou por um momento, remexendo-se mais uma vez, parecendo incomodada. - ...depois que Sirius morreu. – ela respirou fundo. – Aquilo mudou Harry completamente, no começo ele parecia quase irreconhecível quando voltou no sexto ano. A verdade é que Harry nunca foi um livro aberto e um garoto brincalhão, mas ele se tornou... _amargurado_. Eu até preferia quando ele gritava com a gente no quinto ano ao invés daquilo. Nunca se podia imaginar o que se passava na cabeça dele quando ele simplesmente focalizava os olhos em alguma coisa e deixava a mente vagar... Mas pelo menos, antes de tudo aquilo acontecer, ele contava muitas coisas para nós, entretanto... – ela suspirou profundamente. – Depois do fim do quinto ano, eu tinha a impressão de que não fora somente a morte do Sirius, algo mais aconteceu... E a verdade é que a coisa que Harry menos passou a fazer foi contar o que acontecia com ele a partir disso. Mas acho que depois nós simplesmente acabamos nos acostumando...

Rony tossiu ligeiramente e também se remexeu incomodado na cadeira, seus olhos procurando fugir das garotas.

- Mas os sonhos... – ele murmurou rapidamente, como se quisesse desviar o assunto para o início. - ...os sonhos...

- Nós saberíamos se ele tivesse mais algum, como hoje. – Hermione completou. – Talvez não possamos saber se ele teve algum quando estava trancafiado na casa daqueles tios dele – é claro, só poderíamos saber esse tipo de coisa se ele _realmente_ nos contasse – mas aqui na escola...

- Não haveria como ele esconder. – Gina concluiu. – Afinal, ele e Rony dividem o mesmo quarto.

- É, eu saberia se ele tivesse algum pesadelo. No quinto ano, Harry chegou a acordar todos no quarto quando teve o pesadelo com papai e aquela cobra no Departamento de Mistérios.

Gina estremeceu com a lembrança. Em uma família tão grande como a deles, numa época de guerra, era um tormento só imaginar o risco que corriam. Percy já tinha partido, e ela nem queria sequer pensar em perder mais alguém.

- Harry chegou a mencionar, que eu me lembre, que voltou a ter aulas de Oclumência, não foi? – Hermione perguntou, num tom de afirmativa. – Você lembra, Rony, no começo do sexto ano, ele chegou a comentar isso conosco... Uma das poucas coisas que nos disse, talvez porque não estivesse contente com as aulas... Nós perguntamos como Snape o aceitou novamente, se parecia tão resoluto a não ter mais aulas no quinto ano, mas Harry desviou do assunto.

- Ele desviou do assunto quando você perguntou um monte de vezes por que Snape tinha desistido das aulas no quinto ano. – Rony retrucou. – Aliás, Harry nunca nos contou isso direito também, não é?

Eles subitamente olharam para Gina, que juntou as sobrancelhas.

- Não olhem para mim, eu estou muito mais confusa do que vocês! – ela replicou na defensiva. – Pra início de conversa, eu nem sei o que vocês querem dizer com "aulas com Snape" e "Oclu-sei-lá-o-qu".

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam por alguns instantes, suas expressões denunciando claramente a Gina que eles estavam decidindo o quanto poderiam contar à garota. Hermione assentiu algo para Rony e se virou para Gina, que os observava confusa.

- "Oclumência" é como se chama quando um bruxo se defende das penetrações alheias em sua mente. Já "Legilimência" é o contrário, quando o bruxo _penetra_ na mente de outro. Você provavelmente não sabe nada sobre o assunto porque isso só começa a ser mencionado no sétimo ano, e mesmo assim nós não chegamos a aprender a matéria, não como Harry estava aprendendo naquela época, pelo menos.

Gina absorveu a mensagem por alguns instantes, sua cabeça dolorida devido a tantas informações em sua mente. Várias perguntas surgiram, mas a primeira que saiu de seus lábios foi a que mais lhe intrigava.

- E Harry teve que aprender isso por causa de...?

- Voldemort. – Hermione disse categoricamente; um arrepio percorreu a sala, mas ninguém se manifestou contra a pronúncia do temido nome. – Pelo que Rony e eu soubemos, Harry penetrava na mente dele e vice-versa. Isso estava se tornando muito perigoso e Dumbledore mandou que ele tivesse aulas de Oclumência com Snape, para se defender desses ataques. O problema é que Harry não conseguiu aprender direito...

- Também, com um professor como Snape, quem conseguiria? – Rony resmungou. Hermione o encarou com reprovação.

- Harry nunca se dedicou inteiramente, ele não treinava! – ela se voltou para Gina. – Resumindo, ele não conseguiu aprender, pois foi o sonho dele que nos levou até o Departamento de Mistérios naquele dia e quando chegamos lá... você sabe, também estava com a gente.

- O.k. – Gina assentiu pensativa. – Mas se Harry, como vocês dizem, não voltou a ter esses sonhos no ano passado...

- Quer dizer que ele _realmente_ teve aulas e _aprendeu_ a dominar o assunto. – Hermione concluiu. – Mas o que me intriga é como Snape não deu pela falta dele depois que... bem, do jeito que Harry está, ele deixou de ir às aulas...

- Mas e se ele já tinha acabado esse ano? – Rony sugeriu. – E se ele até mesmo desistiu no ano passado mesmo? Explicaria porque ele voltou a ter esses sonhos agora.

- Na verdade... – Gina interveio, tendo uma idéia. – Eu acho que ele teve esse sonho agora porque, assim como com todo o resto, ele não se lembra dessas aulas também.

- É claro, só pode ser isso... – Hermione disse distraída. – Mas o sonho... tudo aquilo que o Harry disse...

- O que ele estava dizendo... – Rony começou incerto. - ...não era ele que dizia, não é? Quer dizer, era o... – ele engoliu em seco. - ...o _cara_.

Ele não parecia mais tão confiante em repetir o nome do bruxo. Parecia a Gina que, para seu irmão, uma vez no dia tinha sido mais do que suficiente. Ela não poderia culpá-lo; também não gostava de dizer aquele nome, por mais que soubesse que era errado. Ela se lembrou de Harry, que sempre dizia aquele nome sem o menor temor; agora, ele nem sabia direito o peso daquela palavra.

- Sim, era Voldemort, isso estava claro. – Hermione disse. – Mas o que ele disse... aquelas palavras... pareciam significar algo...

- Eu não me lembro de nada direito. – Gina admitiu desanimada. Ela estava tão atemorizada diante daquela visão de Harry naquele estado, que mal conseguiu perceber direito o que ele estava dizendo em meio ao sonho. A expressão de Rony indicava o mesmo, mas Hermione começou a repetir palavras, imersa em divagações:

- Ele mencionou pessoas... _"Bella"_, _"Malfoy"_ e _"Rabicho"... _– ela murmurou pensativa. – Talvez eles estivessem presentes no sonho...

Hermione se levantou e começou a caminhar de um lado para outro, levando uma mão à têmpora, massageando-a, como se aquilo a ajudasse a pensar. Rony e Gina se entreolharam, e o garoto rolou os olhos.

- "Bella", "Malfoy" e "Rabicho"... Ele deveria estar se referindo...

- Sabemos muito bem a quem ele se referia com "Rabicho". – Rony falou com raiva na voz. – Aquele pulguento do Perebas, humpt.

Gina notou que ele parecia extremamente ofendido. Ela não soube dessa história quando aconteceu, só veio descobrir a verdade quando todos se reuniram na sede da Ordem da Fênix, pela primeira vez, junto com Sirius, há uns dois ou três anos. Foi aí que Rony e Hermione contaram a ela, Fred e Jorge, no início daquele verão nefasto, a verdade sobre Perebas, que já tinham descoberto um ano antes. E Rony decididamente se sentia muito revoltado por ter cuidado daquele rato por tantos anos, para depois descobrir quem ele realmente era.

- Certo. – a voz de Hermione soou, concordando. Ela ainda andava de um lado para outro, freneticamente. – Mas "Bella" e "Malfoy".

- Não poderia estar se referindo a "Draco Malfoy", a fantástica doninha quicante. – Rony zombou. – Deveria ser o pai comensal dele.

- Sim, é claro... – Hermione divagou. – Lúcio Malfoy saiu de Azkaban quando a prisão foi invadida ano passado e os dementadores fugiram de vez ao controle do Ministério... Poderia muito bem ser ele naquela conversa... Além disso, Draco Malfoy está aqui em Hogwarts...

Rony riu pelo nariz.

- Malfoy, a doninha ensebada de gel, não tem cacife para estar no meio dos comensais, com o _chefe_. Ele nem consegue nos perturbar sem Crabbe e Goyle fazendo a guarda do lado dele! Um grande panacão covarde é o que ele é!

- Mas e... "Bella"?

- Bellatrix! – Gina exclamou subitamente, lembrando-se de uma cena distante em Hogsmeade. – Bellatrix Lestrange!

- É claro, Gina, você está certíssima! – Hermione exclamou com um sorriso triunfante, sentando-se de frente à garota. – "Bella" de "Bellatrix".

- Tá, descobrimos quem estava na sala, mas o que isso pode nos ajudar? – Rony perguntou sem entender. – Eu não vejo como se não sabemos _o qu_ eles diziam!

- Será que você não presta atenção em nada? – Hermione retrucou com seu tom de "sabe-tudo", pousando seus olhos em Rony de maneira incrédula. – _Francamente_, Rony!

Gina escorregou um pouco na poltrona, murmurando constrangida:

- Eu também não me lembro...

- Então deve ser um mal de família, toda essa falta de atenção... – Hermione disse, levantando-se novamente, mas seu tom não demonstrava que estava brava com Gina, e ela decididamente viu uma piscadela da garota em sua direção quando ela a fitou pelo canto dos olhos. – Podemos tentar descobrir algo pelas frases que Harry disse, como por exemplo: "Você tinha que ter percebido" e "Você foi útil, finalmente".

- Você _decorou_ as frases? – Rony perguntou incrédulo. Hermione espantou a fala dele como se fosse uma mosca particularmente irritante, e Gina viu as orelhas do irmão ficarem ligeiramente vermelhas.

- A questão é: o que significam essas frases? – Hermione parou de andar, seu rosto contorcido pelos pensamentos. – A primeira foi para Bellatrix, que eu me lembre, e a segunda, Malfoy. O que Voldemort quis dizer para eles?

- Eu sei o que significa a segunda. – Rony interveio, e Hermione e Gina o encararam ansiosas. – Significa que Malfoy-pai é tão inútil quanto Malfoy-filho.

- _Fracamente_, Rony! – Hermione exclamou exasperada. – Não é hora para _brincadeiras_!

- Mas espera um pouco... – Gina murmurou, sua mente formulando pensamentos desconexos. – O que Rony disse faz sentido... – o garoto franziu as sobrancelhas, mas logo depois lançou um sorriso presunçoso a Hermione, que resmungou. - Talvez... talvez o... – ela pigarreou, mas não conseguiu dizer. - ...talvez Você-Sabe-Quem considerasse Lúcio Malfoy um inútil, mas agora... agora, _finalmente_, ele pode ter feito algo que ajudou_._

Hermione deixou a boca abrir, seus olhos se arregalando em espanto.

- Ele pode ter passado alguma infor...

O retrato da Mulher Gorda girou. Ao mesmo tempo, Gina, Hermione e Rony direcionaram suas cabeças para a passagem, imaginando quem poderia estar chegando àquela hora. Ao ver quem era, Rony murmurou desanimado:

- Ah, é _s_ _voc_, Dobby...

Hermione olhou feio para ele, e por um momento Gina pensou que ela voltaria a defender os direitos dos elfos domésticos.

- Oh, Dobby sente muito, muito mesmo! – o elfo exclamou, prorrompendo em desculpas e fazendo uma reverência exagerada. Seu nariz comprido chegou a tocar o chão, e os vários panos de limpeza que ele trazia amontoados na cabeça se espalharam pelo tapete; por sorte, a água dos baldes não derramou, mesmo com tamanha inclinação de seu pequeno corpo. – Dobby mau, Dobby é um mau elfo doméstico! Dobby atrapalha de novo, Dobby mau!

E ele começou a se punir, batendo sua cabeça nos baldes d'água. Hermione correu para arrancá-los dele. Gina se lembrou daquela noite, em que ela e Harry estavam sentados ao pé da lareira. A garota tinha contado a verdade sobre toda a vida de _Harry Potter_; no final, quando eles estavam quase se beijando, Dobby apareceu e interrompeu a cena.

- Não tem problema, Dobby! – Hermione lutava para acalmar o elfo, numa tentativa inútil, pois mesmo que ela já tivesse arrancado os baldes das mãos dele, Dobby ainda tentava se punir batendo sua cabeça nas pernas da garota. – Nós já deveríamos estar dormindo, você não atrapalhou em nada!

- Dobby sempre atrapalha meu senhor, Dobby não faz nada direito! – o elfo repetia desesperado. Finalmente, Hermione conseguiu segurar suas mãos, e Dobby só não se debatia mais porque parecia um pouco tonto. Seus grandes olhos verdes e redondos estavam bastante fora de foco.

- Anh... e como estão as coisas na cozinha, Dobby? – Rony perguntou lá atrás, tentando desviar a atenção do elfo das coisas que poderiam machucá-lo quando Hermione o soltou, ainda atordoado.

- Isso! – Hermione exclamou, grata por Rony ter mudado de assunto. – Como está Winky?

- Winky... Winky está mais conformada, sim, ela está, senhorita. – o elfo respondeu, as orelhas enormes um pouco mais baixas, ao mesmo tempo em que subia numa cadeira e começava a limpar freneticamente uma mesa cheia de restos de doces espalhados. O perigoso era que ele estava tão distraído que quase derrubou um tinteiro no chão. – Mas Winky continua bebendo às vezes, sim, Winky não consegue parar. Dobby repete, "Winky serve Professor Dumbledore agora", mas Winky não esquece o amo antigo dela, Winky não esquece, não.

Rony se levantou correndo para apanhar uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada vazia antes que ela alcançasse o chão. Dobby estava tão distraído limpando, que acabou não notando seu deslize, o que era um alívio, ou então ele começaria a se castigar novamente.

- Dobby, você... – Hermione começou devagar, observando o elfo com o que parecia ser pena aos olhos de Gina. – Você está sentindo falta do Harry esse ano?

Rony ficou paralisado com a garrafa na mão. Gina olhou de Hermione para Dobby; ele parou de limpar por um instante, mas logo depois voltou a esfregar o pano de um lado para outro, no mesmo lugar, jogando pedaços de doces no chão sem querer.

- Dobby não tem visto Harry Potter, não tem visto meu senhor, oh, não, senhorita. – ele disse com a voz aguda. – Dobby sente falta, ah, sim, Dobby sente muita falta do senhor Harry Potter, Harry Potter é muito bom para Dobby, mas Dobby sabe que Harry Potter não pode conversar com Dobby, sim, Harry Potter sempre está muito ocupado...

Houve um estrondo na escadaria para os dormitórios masculinos. Dobby deu um salto, mas logo Hermione, Rony e Gina souberam o porquê; Bichento desceu as escadas correndo, passou pela sala comunal como um raio, e pulou para o colo de Gina num ímpeto. Gina reparou que o rabo de escovinha dele estava um pouco torto.

- Gato maluco... – Rony resmungou, rolando os olhos. Hermione olhou feio para ele.

- Ele só deveria estar perseguindo um rato e provavelmente se assustou com uma besteira qualquer. – ela disse brava. – Ele não é maluco.

Gina acariciou o pêlo laranja do gato, sentindo-o tremer. Enquanto isso, Rony e Hermione ainda discutiram alguma bobagem como de costume, até que todos resolveram ir dormir, deixando a sala comunal vazia, exceto por Dobby, que continuava a limpar, murmurando frases incompreensíveis.

* * *

Havia no ar um clima quase palpável de tensão por causa dos N.I.E.M.s que pareciam cada vez mais próximos. Nos corredores e nas aulas, os alunos de sétimo ano estavam com os nervos à flor da pele de tantos deveres e revisões que os professores passavam. Mas para Rony, Hermione e Gina (mesmo que esta estivesse no sexto ano ainda) a situação estava um pouco pior.

Rony tinha a impressão de que sua cabeça estava prestes a explodir tamanha era a tensão ao seu redor. Depois daquela noite na sala comunal, nem ele, Hermione ou Gina comentaram mais nada sobre o que poderia significar o tal sonho. Rony não queria pensar muito; deveria ser algo ruim, disso ele tinha certeza, mas ele sabia que não poderia ser nada mais ruim do que aquilo que ele _sabia._ No entanto, isso não o consolava nem um pouquinho, pelo contrário, deprimia-o ainda mais, de maneira que nem servir de consolo, servia.

Por outro lado, desde que descobriu que Harry tinha perdido a memória, ele não pôde deixar de sentir um certo _alívio._ Se alguém ouvisse seus pensamentos, com certeza o acharia maluco; ele podia ouvir claramente Hermione exclamando _"Fracamente",_ com aquela cara de reprovação que só ela sabia fazer para ele, se soubesse disso. Mas por dentro, apesar da raiva inicial por Harry e Gina terem escondido a verdade, Rony não conseguia parar de pensar que, por causa do acidente, _aquilo_ estava, ao menos, _adiado._

A verdade era que ele queria que se adiasse para sempre, o que diminuía e muito seu ânimo para procurar indefinidamente na biblioteca maneiras de fazer Harry reverter à amnésia, coisa que Hermione e até mesmo Gina faziam ainda mais freneticamente depois do sonho.

Ele não era o único que não estava muito interessado na incessante busca. Harry parecia tomar a mesma posição que Rony, mas suas razões eram diferentes; Rony também não estava certo se gostaria de se lembrar de acontecimentos tão terríveis como aqueles da vida de Harry, se pudesse evitar. O amigo também não tocara mais no assunto do pesadelo depois daquela noite, e Rony não percebeu nenhum problema no sono dele nas noites seguintes.

Entrementes as aulas estavam cada vez mais penosas. Rony viu sua montanha de deveres aumentar seriamente de tamanho na semana seguinte. Hermione acabara ajudando-o a transformar sua "montanha" em um "morro" no domingo (ele tinha certeza que ela ficaria com pena dele; no final, era só fazer uma cara de carente e desamparado que ela sempre caía na dele), mas mesmo assim o "morro" voltou a ter um tamanho assustador já na segunda-feira. A aula dupla de Transfiguração foi a pior: McGonagall passou mais deveres do que nos seis anos anteriores juntos, mas a aula da mestra de Transformações nada poderia se comparar à tenebrosa aula de quinta-feira.

Poções deveria ser proibida por lei e Snape mandado direto para Azkaban por ser tão completamente nojento e imbecil, na opinião de Rony. Poções, Snape e uma turma de babacas da Sonserina tudo junto então... isso já era um caso para aurores especializados do Ministério. Ou até da Ordem da Fênix! Rony tinha certeza de que aquela combinação semanal era muito pior do que qualquer tortura inventada pelos bruxos.

Na quinta-feira da semana após o pesadelo de Harry, os três garotos se dirigiam como de costume à gelada e fantasmagórica masmorra onde as aulas de Poções eram realizadas. A única coisa melhor era que, como Rony e Hermione já sabiam o segredo de Harry, este estava um pouco mais à vontade entre eles, o que quase os fazia sentir que tinham voltado aos velhos tempos. E, para o desespero do trio, não seriam "velhos tempos" se não incluíssem discussões com a turma de idiotas da Sonserina à porta da sala de Poções.

- Ei, Weasley! – Draco Malfoy chamou com sua voz arrastada logo que Rony, Hermione e Harry chegaram. Ele e seu grupo de sonserinos que sempre o acompanhavam davam risadinhas, e Pansy Parkinson segurava um exemplar do _Profeta Diário._ – Já deu uma olhada no jornal, hoje? Pode ser que seu nome fique famoso que nem o do _Cicatriz_ aí, com seu pai panaca aparecendo tanto na mídia!

Rony sentiu seus punhos se fecharem instantaneamente, mas também sentiu a mão de Hermione segurando com o máximo de força que conseguia seu braço direito, tentando impedi-lo de meter seus cinco dedos flexionados bem no meio daquele rosto ensebado de Malfoy. Pansy Parkinson, com um risinho de escárnio, praticamente jogou o jornal na cara de Harry, e ele o apanhou num reflexo rápido, olhando confuso para Rony e Hermione. Os dois leram o artigo por cima do ombro do amigo, um grande título no topo da página onde se podia ler claramente "MAIS TRAPALHADAS NO MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA" junto a uma foto em preto-e-branco de vários funcionários do Ministério, entre eles (o estômago de Rony revirou horrivelmente) seu pai, Arthur Weasley, bastante destacado.

- Oh, não... isso não... – Hermione murmurou desalentada, enquanto lia o artigo junto com os meninos.

Rony começou a ficar tão revoltado, que nem conseguira se lembrar das palavras certas daquele jornal imundo mais tarde. Só leu, vagamente, que tinha havido uma grande explosão em um trem trouxa subterrâneo (no jornal dizia o nome disso, algo como _"metr"_ ou coisa parecida), na qual tinham morrido várias pessoas, incluindo até mesmo idosos e crianças. Estava claro que fora alguma obra de partidários das trevas, pois o lugar estava repleto de mascarados com capas, em outras palavras, _Comensais da Morte._ Houve luta entre eles e aurores do Ministério, o que causou ainda mais danos entre os trouxas, e no artigo do _Profeta_, seu pai deu algumas palavras para o jornal após o incidente, explicando algumas coisas sobre a situação entre os trouxas e bruxos depois disso. Estava cada vez mais claro para os trouxas o que estava acontecendo, e os _obliviadores_ do Ministério estavam tendo que reverter tantas memórias, que já não se sabia que trouxas se lembravam do que tinham visto e quais não, estreitando perigosamente a relação bruxo-trouxa. O Ministério estava sendo acusado de incompetência e negligência, enquanto seu pai tinha o nome e a foto no artigo, como um dos responsáveis pelo tumulto com os trouxas e claramente chamado de _incompetente._

- Aposto que seu pai estava entre os comensais, não é, Malfoy? – Rony disse com selvageria, após ler o artigo e levantar o rosto para fuzilar o sonserino com os olhos.

A turma dele ria sem parar, o que só aumentava sua raiva. Ele sentiu Hermione segurar ainda mais seu braço, mas ela também tremia de fúria reprimida. Harry, ao seu lado, apenas encarava Malfoy com os olhos fundos, sem dizer palavra.

- Não é o nome do meu pai que aparece no jornal, taxado de _incompetente._ – Malfoy retrucou venenosamente, seus olhos cinzentos estreitos em provocação. – Pelo menos meu pai é _útil_ no que faz.

- Ora, seu merdinha nojento! – Rony gritou, tentando de se desvencilhar de Hermione, vermelha pelo esforço de tentar segurá-lo, e de Harry, que agora também o segurava pelo outro lado, percebendo que a situação estava perigosa. – ME SOLTEM!

- Rony, _não vale a pena_! – Hermione sussurrou no seu ouvido, desesperada. – Snape vai chegar a qualquer momento!

- Quando esse bando de idiotas finalmente perceber que estão perdendo tempo... – Malfoy dizia lá atrás, quase cuspindo as palavras, seus olhos cinzentos cintilando. Vários outros alunos que chegavam agora encaravam a confusão apreensivos; todos sabiam que a família de Malfoy era muito chegada a Voldemort, isso ficou bastante claro depois do escândalo que colocou Lúcio Malfoy em Azkaban. - ...já vai ser tarde demais para _gente da sua laia._

Rony se agitou ainda mais, tentando se soltar, mas Harry o segurava com muita força. Ele não conseguia ver os olhos do amigo, pois eles estavam ocultos por sua longa franja que ele tinha deixado comprida para esconder a cicatriz. Harry, porém, não desgrudava os olhos de Malfoy.

- Os sangues-ruins como a sua namoradinha, Weasley, estão sendo _esmagados_ tal como insetos imundos que são... – ele estreitou os olhos para Hermione de maneira ameaçadora. – E gente que se alia com esse tipo de _escória_, gente como a _sua família _ridícula, vai ser eliminada com a mesma crueldade que esses trouxas...

Antes que Rony pudesse aproveitar que Harry o tivesse soltado, o próprio garoto alcançou sua varinha nas vestes e a apontou para o meio da cara de Malfoy tão rápido, que o mesmo não teve nem tempo de abrir a boca tampouco alcançar a varinha antes que fosse atingido em cheio pelo feitiço de Harry.

- _Engorgio! – _Harry gritou com tanta raiva, que a varinha balançava incerta entre seus dedos trêmulos.

Um jato de luz atingiu em cheio o nariz de Malfoy, mas o feitiço não funcionou muito bem; apesar do nariz fino de Malfoy ter inchado ao tamanho de uma batata, ele também começou a sangrar ligeiramente, o que não era um efeito esperado do feitiço. Rony imaginou que isso tivesse acontecido porque Harry não tinha tanta habilidade para lançar esse feitiço como teria se estivesse _normal._

- O que ele _fez_ com você, Draco? – Pansy Parkinson quase atropelou suas amigas para chegar até Malfoy. Ela tentou tocá-lo, mas Malfoy a empurrou brutalmente, segurando o nariz redondo como um pomo de outro e olhando com muito ódio para Harry, que ainda mantinha a varinha apontada, os dedos trêmulos, mas o braço firme. Os alunos próximos acompanhavam a cena praticamente sem respirar.

- Parece... – Malfoy disse em tom lento e baixo, estreitando os olhos para Harry, mostrando um sorriso torto e irônico para ele. - ...que você se _esqueceu_ como se faz isso direito, Potter...

Rony sentiu Hermione apertar tanto seu braço que chegava a doer. Ela enterrou suas unhas na sua pele, tremendo de nervoso dos pés à cabeça. Quando Rony se virou para mandá-la parar, ele viu em seus olhos castanhos que ela estava apavorada depois de ouvir alguma palavra que Malfoy dissera.

- O grande babacão Potter perdeu o jeito, foi? – Malfoy completou num tom sarcástico e ao mesmo tempo de ameaça. – Não consegue nem mais lançar um feitiçozinho bobo como esse direito?

- Cale a boca! – Harry praticamente cuspiu também e, subitamente, ele mandou Malfoy tomar em um lugar tão grosseiro, que até mesmo Rony se chocou. Nem mesmo o antigo Harry teria dito aquelas palavras, mesmo para Malfoy.

- Limpe sua boca imunda, Potter! – uma voz seca e gelada disse às costas dos garotos. Um arrepio subiu na espinha de Rony, ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione fechava os olhos com força, como se não quisesse ver o que estava para acontecer em seguida.

Era Snape.

Ele quase atropelou Neville, que teve que se espremer na parede de pedra, quando tentava passar pela aglomeração de alunos que tinha se formado à porta da masmorra, deslizando como um grande morcegão ameaçador.

- Saia da minha frente, Srta. Patil! – ele exclamou irritado, empurrando Parvati com tamanha selvageria, que a garota só não caiu no chão porque Dino a amparou. Snape parou próximo à confusão, seus olhos negros se arregalando por detrás da cortina de cabelos oleosos quando enxergou Harry ainda com a varinha apontada bem no meio da cara sebenta de Malfoy. – ABAIXE A VARINHA, POTTER!

Demorou ainda algum tempo para que Harry obedecesse. Ele pareceu respirar muito fundo, como se tentasse se acalmar, até que Snape buscasse sua própria varinha e gritasse novamente para que ele abaixasse a varinha. Ao lado de Rony, Hermione murmurava palavras incompreensíveis, ainda agarrada a seu braço com muita força.

Quando Harry finalmente abaixou a varinha, ele virou o rosto para longe de Snape, seus olhos impossíveis de se ver pois permaneciam ocultos pela sua franja negra, que caía sobre eles.

- Cinqüenta pontos a menos para a Grifinória, Potter! – Snape exclamou furioso, ao que retrucaram, todos os grifinórios ao mesmo tempo, contra a injustiça; para todos que assistiram a cena, ficou claro que Malfoy tinha feito muito pior com suas palavras do que Harry com aquele simples feitiço e o palavrão que proferiu na hora da raiva. – CALEM A BOCA, TODOS VOCÊS! – Snape se virou assustadoramente para os alunos que gritavam com ele, indignados. – Agradeçam por não ser pior!

Ele desviou os olhos fundos para Malfoy, que agora fazia uma expressão de fingida inocência e choramingava por causa do nariz de batatão desenvolvido. Os sonserinos se puseram a acusar Harry, a voz aguda de Pansy Parkinson se destacando na confusão:

- Ele _atacou_ Draco, professor! Seria pior se o senhor não chegasse logo!

Rony não conteve um riso de desdém.

- Sua mentirosa estúpida, era Malfoy e vocês que estavam nos _atacando_ desde o começo! – ele exclamou, mesmo sabendo que seria inútil dizer algo àquele panacão idiota do Snape. – Malfoy nos ameaçou, professor, ele xingou Hermione de...

- Seja lá o que ele tenha dito, Weasley, não duvido que seja a mais pura verdade... – Snape retrucou maldosamente, fitando Hermione ainda agarrada ao braço de Rony. Tanto ele, quanto os outros grifinórios, voltaram a explodir em reclamações diante daquilo. Snape os ignorou solenemente.

- Srta. Parkinson, acompanhe o Sr. Malfoy até a ala hospitalar. – o professor mandou secamente. – Madame Pomfrey pode dar um jeito nesse nariz.

Antes de ir embora, Malfoy ainda lançou um risinho sarcástico a Harry, que nem olhou para ele. Todos puderam ouvir a voz estridente de Pansy Parkinson acompanhando Malfoy até o final do corredor e lhe perguntando irritantemente se o nariz estava doendo. Os olhos negros de Snape focalizaram Harry rapidamente, como um corvo à espreita da caça.

- E _você, _Potter! – um sorriso desdenhoso apareceu em seu rosto; com certeza Snape se divertia fazendo Harry sofrer. – Quero que permaneça na sala depois da aula, para combinarmos sua detenção.

- Detenção? – Hermione exclamou com um fiozinho de voz, seus olhos se arregalando assustados. Rony logo imaginou a razão; qual o tipo de coisa que poderia acontecer em uma detenção com Snape, com Harry naquele _estado_? – Mas... professor...

- A senhorita poderia fechar essa sua boca grande por um segundo, Srta. Granger? – o professor retrucou ríspido, e Rony teve o ímpeto de mandá-lo para o inferno por falar com Hermione dessa maneira. – Ou a situação do amigo de vocês pode ficar _ainda_ pior!

Harry permanecia em um silêncio absoluto, respirando a longos haustos. Snape mandou que todos os alunos entrassem de uma vez na masmorra, e ninguém se atreveu a demorar nem um segundo a mais com aqueles olhos negros faiscando para eles. Dois minutos depois, todos já estavam acomodados, Rony, Hermione e Harry sentados nos lugares de costume, bem ao fundo da sala. Hermione prudentemente esperou uns bons minutos até que Snape se distraísse passando os ingredientes da poção do dia na lousa, para que pudesse abaixar sua cabeça atrás do caldeirão e sussurrar para Harry, sentando ao lado de Rony:

- Por que você fez _aquilo_, Harry? Onde estava com a cabeça?

Ele demorou algum tempo para responder; estava muito entretido amassando os pedaços das unhas de dragão para a poção, como se elas fossem a cabeça do Snape.

- Eu só... – ele murmurou desajeitado. - ...não queria que aquele loiro estúpido continuasse xingando vocês dois!

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam. Defender os amigos era uma atitude que o velho _Harry _teria. Certas coisas sempre seriam as mesmas, Rony pensou consigo. Mas o problema era que agora Harry tinha uma detenção com Snape, e _isso_ era uma grande encrenca.

- Onde você aprendeu o feitiço de engordar, Harry? – Hermione perguntou, e o garoto a fitou intrigado. – Aquele que você lançou em Malfoy!

- Gina me ensinou. – ele explicou, abaixando a cabeça e o tom de voz. – Ela me ensina essas coisas nas aulas de madrugada, vocês sabem.

- E você não aprendeu direito, não foi? – Rony disse, mas deu um meio sorriso em seguida, piscando para Harry. – Se bem que ficou bem melhor no nariz de Malfoy daquele jeito, isso foi.

- Algum problema com o trio maravilha aí atrás? – a voz seca de Snape soou lá na frente. Todos os alunos olhavam para os garotos.

- Nada, professor... – Hermione respondeu, abaixando os olhos. – Eu só estava pedindo um pouco de essência de beladona emprestada...

- Então peça em silêncio, Srta. Granger. – Snape respondeu com um sorriso de desdém que fazia parecer que seu aniversário chegara mais cedo, descontando depois disso mais dez pontos da Grifinória por causa da conversa.

- _Ranhoso_ filho da...

Mas Rony não completou a frase, porque Hermione praticamente enfiou o caldeirão debaixo do nariz dele, mandando-o rispidamente que preparasse logo sua poção em silêncio.

* * *

Hermione ainda não conseguia acreditar em quanta coisa ruim podia ter acontecido somente naqueles dez minutos antes da aula de Poções. Agora, ela tinha mais um monte de preocupações na sua lista: sobre aquela reportagem do _Profeta Diário_, ela nem queria pensar; já tinha assuntos pessoais muito complicados para se preocupar com assuntos que ela, mesmo que tentasse, não poderia resolver. Problemas no Ministério já eram constantes desde o retorno (anunciado ou não) de Voldemort, e artigos maldosos como aquele passaram a ser normais. Pelo convívio com os membros da Ordem, ela sabia que eles tinham coisa mais importante para pensar do que o que se dizia sobre qualquer um deles no jornal.

Mas ela tinha dois grandes problemas em mente. O primeiro e mais urgente era a detenção de Snape. Harry teria que passar um tempo muito grande com ele para que tivesse a sorte do professor não descobrir nada a seu respeito. Aliás, a insistência de Snape em somente punir Harry (mesmo que Hermione soubesse que ele era o mais odiado do professor), intrigou a garota. Era quase como se Snape estivesse _esperando_ aquela chance de estar sozinho com Harry, numa detenção, para observá-lo. E Hermione estava apavorada com essa perspectiva.

Não que ela tivesse a mesma opinião de Rony a respeito de Snape. Hermione tinha certeza de que, se Dumbledore confiava no professor, era porque ele _realmente_ era confiável. Além disso, Snape era um membro da Ordem da Fênix, e diversas vezes provou que estava ao lado de Dumbledore. Ele até tinha tentado salvar a vida de Harry no primeiro ano dos garotos, apesar de odiá-lo. Mas Hermione, ainda assim, sabia também que Snape não era a pessoa ideal para descobrir primeiro o que tinha acontecido a Harry, e principalmente, _por Harry_, o que aconteceria se o garoto deixasse escapar algo nessa detenção. Do jeito que Snape era implicante, as coisas poderiam se complicar para Harry e os garotos. Se Lupin, por exemplo, descobrisse, era uma coisa; Snape era outra totalmente diferente e bem mais complicada.

Mas apesar disso ser preocupante, não era o maior problema de todos. No começo, quando Hermione, Rony e Gina tiveram aquela conversa na sala comunal da Grifinória sobre o pesadelo de Harry, Hermione tinha tido apenas uma _idéia_, uma desconfiança. Ficara apavorada simplesmente ao _imaginar_ aquela possibilidade, mas ela não era concreta até então, o que a aliviava de certa maneira. No entanto, agora, depois do que Malfoy dissera, tudo tinha ficado mais claro na mente da garota.

Ela e Rony estavam esperando Harry sair, encostados à parede de frente à porta da masmorra de Poções. Rony ainda resmungava xingamentos para Snape, Malfoy e mais um monte de gente, mas Hermione mantinha sua cabeça vagando em pensamentos.

- Rony... você prestou atenção nas palavras de Malfoy? – ela perguntou lentamente, interrompendo os xingamentos que Rony fazia em voz baixa para a porta de Snape, como se ela representasse o professor.

Ele fitou Hermione incrédulo.

- Pra quê, se tudo que ele diz não passa de bobagem?

- Não, ele não disse só bobagem... – ela murmurou pensativa. – Ele estava passando uma mensagem entre as ofensas que nos lançava.

Rony se virou completamente para encará-la, postando uma mão na parede e observando Hermione seriamente. Ela levantou um pouco a cabeça para encarar os olhos dele, emoldurados por seus cabelos ruivos que estavam um pouco desgrenhados depois de toda aquela movimentação.

- Onde você está querendo chegar, Hermione?

- Você reparou que Malfoy disse a Harry, depois que foi atingido pelo feitiço, que "ele _esqueceu_ como se faz"?

Aquilo despertou algo em Rony. Seus olhos se esbugalharam de surpresa, e Hermione logo soube que ele percebera o mesmo que ela.

- Não... – ele murmurou agitado. – Não, Mione, ele não _pode_ saber! É impossível...

Mas seu tom de voz abalado não demonstrava que ele achava aquilo tão impossível agora que estava juntando dois mais dois.

- Você se lembra, Rony? Do sonho... Harry, ou melhor, Voldemort dizia no sonho que _Malfoy_ tinha sido útil...

- Mas não dá, Mione! – Rony insistiu. – Malfoy não poderia passar essa informação para Vo...

- Não, eu não estou dizendo que ele passou essa informação para _Voldemort, _não _diretamente_, pelo menos. Malfoy também disse que seu pai é _útil_ no que faz! Rony, ele contou o que sabe para o _pai_ dele! É claro que Malfoy tem contato com o pai e passa informações daqui de Hogwarts para ele, lá fora! E Lúcio Malfoy passa, por sua vez, para Voldemort!

Rony ficou paralisado por alguns instantes, refletindo sobre a desgraça que aquilo representava. Hermione notou que ele empalidecera e sua boca se entreabriu lentamente. Como ela, ele também percebeu que, se Malfoy tinha descoberto de alguma maneira a verdade sobre Harry, e pior, passado essa informação para o pai, como eles tinham quase certeza, _Voldemort_ _já sabia que Harry tinha perdido a memória._ E era apenas questão de tempo e oportunidade para que ele se aproveitasse dessa situação.

- Nós... temos que contar, Mione... – Rony balbuciou. – Temos que contar a _Dumbledore!_

- Sim... não dá mais para adiar... – Hermione disse com a voz fraca, tão apavorada quanto Rony naquele momento. – Dumbledore ou Lupin, acho que os dois são mesmo os mais indicados para contarmos...

Rony passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso.

- Nós vamos falar com a Gina primeiro?

- Não temos tempo para isso! – Hermione exclamou. – Nós temos que contar para ele o mais rápi...

A porta da masmorra se abriu e Harry saiu por ela; ele arregalou os olhos ao ver Rony e Hermione parados ali, pálidos e conversando aos cochichos.

- Vocês ainda estão...

- Quem está aí? – uma voz soou atrás dele, antes que Harry pudesse completar a pergunta. Rony e Hermione estremeceram; sabiam muito bem quem era. Snape empurrou Harry para um lado de surpresa, e o garoto cambaleou ligeiramente para trás até se aprumar. O professor fitou os outros dois garotos com frieza. – Estavam tentando escutar a minha conversa com Potter, por acaso?

- Não! – Rony exclamou tão rápido, que apesar de estar falando a verdade, não soou convincente. – Claro que não, professor, nós estávamos...

- Nós estávamos apenas esperando Harry sair, para irmos jantar. – Hermione respondeu sinceramente.

- É, isso não é proibido, é? – Rony disparou imprudentemente.

Snape estreitou ainda mais os olhos negros.

- Então, o que estão esperando, VÃO JANTAR AGORA! – o professor gritou retumbantemente; Rony deu um salto, e os três saíram quase correndo. Mas antes que conseguissem se distanciar o bastante, ainda ouviram a voz de Snape, ameaçadora: - Não _esqueça_ o seu compromisso, Potter.

Harry, muito emburrado, ajeitou a mochila nas costas e não respondeu ao professor. Ele, Rony e Hermione permaneceram em silêncio até subirem para o Hall de Entrada e estarem bem longe do alcance dos ouvidos de Snape.

- E aí, como foi? – Rony perguntou. – Quando vai ser a detenção?

- Hoje, às nove horas. – o garoto respondeu sem emoção, os olhos perdidos. Hermione, diferente dele, arregalou os seus.

- _Hoje?_ – exclamou rouca. – Mas tão rápido?

- Fico impressionado que ele tenha deixado você jantar! – Rony comentou.

Harry riu pelo nariz.

- Eu nem estou com fome, por mim podia ser naquela hora mesmo...

No entanto, Hermione tinha achado o comentário de Rony muito, muito interessante mesmo.

- Você é um gênio, Rony!

- Quem? Eu?

- Que eu saiba só você se chama "Rony" por aqui, não é? – Harry retrucou desanimado.

- Mas é claro, vocês não notaram? – Hermione exclamou. – Snape queria _tempo_ antes da detenção! Não é do feitio dele ser bonzinho a ponto de deixar você jantar, Harry... – ela explicou para o garoto, que olhou para ela de maneira esquisita. – Ele queria tempo antes de estar com você...

Rony olhou para ela com uma careta torta, e Hermione viu claramente quando ele fez um gesto para Harry, indicando que ela era maluca.

Eles entraram no Salão Principal, repleto de alunos famintos que tilintavam talheres, ávidos por um bom jantar depois de um dia cansativo de aulas. Rony lançou um olhar feio para Malfoy na mesa dos sonserinos, mas Hermione não estava mais preocupada com Malfoy; o estrago que ele tinha que fazer já estava feito mesmo. Ela estava mais preocupada com a mesa dos professores.

Harry observava Hermione novamente de maneira esquisita quando ela, ele e Rony se sentaram à mesa da Grifinória, próximos a Neville e Luna, que agora costumava visitar constantemente a mesa da Casa. Rony ainda lançava olhares ferozes para a mesa da Sonserina, como se fosse resolver alguma coisa cozinhar Malfoy num caldeirão, agora (e Hermione sabia que provavelmente algo muito parecido estava passando pela cabeça de Rony). Ela sentiu um frio no estômago quando percebeu que as cadeiras ocupadas por Dumbledore, McGonagall e Lupin (além da de Snape, que provavelmente ainda estava na masmorra) estavam desocupadas.

- Onde estão eles? – ela perguntou repentinamente.

- Eles, quem? – Harry perguntou, se servindo de purê de batatas.

Hermione indicou a mesa dos professores. Rony, que também começava a encher o prato de comida (parecia ter chegado à conclusão que poderia fazer alguma maldade com Malfoy com mais eficácia se estivesse de estômago cheio) fez uma cara intrigada, talvez imaginando o que se passava na cabeça de Hermione.

- Talvez eles ainda não tenham chegado para o jantar, não é? Fique calma, Hermione. – ele recomendou. – Podemos falar com eles mais tarde...

- Falar o quê? – Harry perguntou, observando os dois cautelosamente.

Hermione murmurou a Harry que contaria a ele mais tarde; não era o momento certo para dizer a ele, principalmente quando havia tanta gente à volta deles para escutá-los. Mas ela não conseguiria ficar calma enquanto os professores não chegassem; esperava abordar Dumbledore ou Lupin quando saíssem do salão, e pedir para conversar a sós com eles. Mas, como faria isso se eles não aparecessem para jantar?

- Onde está Gina? – Rony perguntou subitamente, fitando Neville e Luna, que conversavam animadamente.

Neville sorriu para Luna, observando-a com atenção. Hermione olhou para a garota friamente – definitivamente não gostava dela – e por um momento, esqueceu dos problemas enormes que a afligiam e apenas se concentrou em Luna e Rony, observando-os atentamente. Luna abriu um sorriso para Neville e quando falou com Rony, não utilizava mais aquele tom sonhador nem o olhava daquela maneira _diferente_; Hermione ficou chocada em como Luna pareceu até mesmo _normal_ naquele momento.

- Ela me disse que estava com dor de cabeça e ia subir mais cedo... – a garota encolheu os ombros, seus brincos de rolhas de cerveja amanteigada balançando em suas orelhas. – Mas Gina não me engana, ela estava meio chateada... – e lançou um olhar sinistro para Harry depois disso.

Rony fez uma careta, mas Hermione tinha desistido de prestar atenção na cena; Rony agora crivava Harry de perguntas sobre Gina, o que era idiotice, porque Harry tinha estado com os garotos desde o início do dia. Hermione, no entanto, ainda fitava a entrada do Salão esperançosamente, mas nem Dumbledore, Lupin ou McGonagall apareceram. Muito menos Snape, o que a deixava deveras desconfiada. Decidindo-se num ímpeto, Hermione se levantou, sob o olhar intrigado de Harry. Rony lhe perguntou aonde ela ia, mas a garota não respondeu e seguiu entre as barulhentas mesas da Grifinória e da Lufa-lufa até chegar na mesa alta dos professores e se dirigir até a pessoa que ela achava mais adequada naquele momento.

- Olá, Hagrid!

- Oh, olá, Hermione! – ele respondeu o cumprimento docemente, desviando-se da conversa que estava tendo com a Profª. Sinistra, do Departamento de Astronomia. Ela se concentrou, depois, numa conversa com a Profª. Sprout, o que aliviou Hermione, pois assim ela poderia perguntar o que queria para Hagrid sem se preocupar com outros professores. – Tudo bem?

- Tudo... – a garota mentiu incerta, sabendo que não seria prudente contar tudo o que tinha acontecido a Hagrid, muito menos naquele Salão cheio, ainda que ninguém estivesse prestando atenção neles. – Anh, você sabe onde estão o Prof. Dumbledore, o Prof. Lupin e a Profª. McGonagall?

A expressão de Hagrid ficou séria. Ele olhou Hermione por alguns instantes, como se avaliasse o que deveria contar à garota. Olhando furtivamente para os lados, ele pediu que ela se aproximasse e sussurrou:

- Você sabe... informação confidencial.

- Ora, vamos, Hagrid! – ela exclamou exasperada. – Só diga sim ou não, é algo relacionado... – ela abaixou o tom de voz. - a Ordem?

Hagrid assentiu, ainda olhando furtivo de um lado para outro.

- Algo grave?

Ele assentiu novamente, murmurando "eu não devia estar falando isso".

- Quando eles vão voltar? – Hermione insistiu.

Hagrid respirou fundo e sussurrou tão baixo, que Hermione precisou fazer leitura labial.

- Na _sede_... – e ele subitamente pigarreou e aumentou o tom de voz. – Fico feliz que esteja bem, Hermione. O ano de N.I.E.M.s é realmente cansativo, eu sugiro que você, Harry e Rony vão para sua Casa depois do jantar e descansem bastante!

A expressão dele também sugeria que se não fizessem aquilo, ele ficaria muito zangado, e definitivamente ver Hagrid zangado não estava nos planos de Hermione. Ela deu "boa noite" a ele, voltando desanimada para a mesa da Grifinória. Rony disparou a pergunta logo que ela se sentou:

- O que você foi falar com ele?

Ela percebeu que Harry também estava prestando atenção, pois ele levantou os olhos da comida.

- Não poderemos contar hoje... nenhum deles está aqui. – Rony pareceu entender a mensagem, mas Harry, obviamente, fez uma careta esquisita. Hermione encarou-o. – Tem certeza que Snape queria que você fosse lá hoje?

- Foi o que ele me disse. Para eu estar lá às nove horas.

Rony também parecia intrigado quando fitou Hermione.

- Por que está perguntando isso, Mione?

- Porque Snape não deveria ter marcado a detenção para hoje... Os horários... não batem... – ela sabia que estava soando tão maluca quanto Loony Lovegood naquele momento, mas não estava se importando. – Quer dizer, ele tem que ir à...

E uma questão surgiu em sua mente já perturbada com tantos pensamentos: como Snape estaria presente na detenção com Harry se havia uma reunião da Ordem da Fênix no Largo Grimmauld no mesmo horário?

- Nós precisamos subir para a sala comunal. – Hermione disse de supetão.

- Mas nós nem terminamos de comer! – Rony reclamou com a boca cheia de batatas.

- Não dá tempo, _vamos agora_!

* * *

Gina levou uma mão à têmpora, suspirando profundamente. O que ela precisava não era de uma poção de Madame Pomfrey contra dor de cabeça, como Neville sugerira à mesa da Grifinória, mais cedo. Ela queria mesmo alguma poção que a fizesse deixar de ficar tão chateada com tudo aquilo, mas sabia que isso não era possível.

Ela chegou ao terceiro andar, procurando algum atalho que a levasse mais rapidamente ao sétimo, onde ficava a Torre da Grifinória. No entanto, antes que chegasse aonde queria, ouviu vozes sussurrantes e sigilosas se aproximando, que ela sabia: não _deveria_ estar escutando.

- Mas a reunião, Severo... – disse uma voz cansada, que Gina reconheceu logo como a voz do Prof. Lupin. – Não podemos deixar de ir...

- Mas _isso_ é mais importante! – a voz rascante de Snape interveio. – Lupin, é o que estávamos esperando há tanto tempo!

Gina arregalou os olhos. Lupin e Snape, _conversando?_ Pelo que ela sabia, eles eram _inimigos_ desde os tempos de escola, apesar de ambos estarem do lado de Dumbledore. Aquilo não fazia sentido. Gina procurou alguma estátua ou armadura para se esconder, mas não havia nenhuma por perto. Ela desceu alguns degraus da escada, para fingir que estava subindo quando os professores aparecessem – era o único jeito.

- Estou dizendo, Dumbledore vai desconfiar... – Lupin disse num tom ainda mais sigiloso. – Nós deveríamos fazer isso às claras, Severo, não dessa maneira... Eu não concordo com o que você sugeriu de nós...

- Ora, não seja estúpido, nós teremos que falar com Dumbledore de qualquer maneira, Lupin! – Snape parecia impaciente. – Você só está relutando porque...

- E você está sendo teimoso, Severo! – Lupin, inacreditavelmente, estava começando a perder a calma. – Eu digo que há outras maneiras de...

Mesmo sabendo que aquilo aconteceria, Gina tremeu dos pés à cabeça quando sentiu os olhos dos professores a encararem com desconfiança quando pararam de chofre, no alto da escada, ao enxergá-la ali. Ela estava fingindo que subia, e os encarou tentando demonstrar uma educada surpresa.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Srta. Weasley? – Snape perguntou rispidamente, provocando um arrepio na espinha de Gina. Lupin a observava pensativo.

- Eu só... – ela mentiu, sentindo um bolo na garganta. - ...estava subindo para minha Casa.

Lupin mostrou um sorriso bondoso a ela, mas os olhos dele demonstravam um brilho astuto. Snape, por sua vez, estava lívido.

- Então suba de uma vez! – o professor de Poções mandou com um grito ressonante que fez Gina dar um salto.

Ela passou quase correndo pelos professores, mas ainda percebeu, pelo canto dos olhos, o olhar estreito de reprovação que Lupin lançava a Snape. A última coisa que ela ouviu da conversa dos dois foi a voz de Lupin:

- Sinceramente, não entendo porque você sempre tratou as pessoas dessa maneira, Severo. Ela é apenas uma menina...

- Ora, cale a boca, Lupin!

Gina sentiu a cabeça doer ainda mais depois de entreouvir aquela conversa. Agora, sua mente fervilhava em pensamentos, e ela tentava compreender aquelas palavras sem sentido dos dois professores. Primeiro, era estranhíssimo ver os dois juntos, ainda mais _combinando_ algo, como pareciam estar. Afinal, Gina já tinha tido provas que os dois se odiavam (já presenciara discussões dos dois no Largo Grimmauld, principalmente depois que Sirius morrera) e também sabia que eles eram inimigos do passado. E fosse o que fosse que os dois combinavam, Dumbledore não estava ciente...

Ela finalmente chegou à Torre da Grifinória e murmurou cansada a senha para a Mulher Gorda, que demorou em abrir a passagem pois estava tomando chá com sua amiga Violeta. Gina entrou na sala comunal, vazia àquela hora (todos estavam se fartando no Salão Principal), e subiu depressa as escadas para os dormitórios femininos. Ela apanhou, em seu quarto, o seu velho diário, pensando em descarregar alguns de seus pensamentos desconexos nele, já que não tinha uma Penseira que a ajudasse. Ela voltou a descer para a sala comunal, deitou-se num sofá perto da lareira acesa e começou a colocar no papel tudo que a atormentava.

Mas, para sua surpresa, ela não teve sossego por muito tempo. Antes que terminasse de escrever a primeira página, a passagem do retrato girou novamente, e por ela entraram (Gina franziu as sobrancelhas) Harry, Rony e Hermione.

- Vocês não deveriam estar jantando? – Gina perguntou intrigada, sentando-se rapidamente e depositando o diário fechado sobre uma mesinha que ficava ao lado do sofá.

- Você também, não é? – Harry fitou-a astutamente, mas depois lhe mostrou um sorriso e se sentou numa poltrona perto do sofá de Gina. Ela gostou daquele sorriso, apesar de ainda estar se sentindo um pouco estranha com Harry; desde o retorno do Largo Grimmauld, era como se ele estivesse um pouco _distante_ dela. E Gina não estava mais acostumada com isso.

Rony olhou de Harry para Gina, e depois se sentou ao lado da irmã, encarando-a como se a acusasse de alguma coisa.

- Luna disse que você estava chateada. – ele disparou como uma bala.

Hermione se sentou numa poltrona de frente a Gina, sua expressão bastante preocupada, embora ela observasse o teto pensativa.

- Vocês falaram com Luna?

- Por que você está chateada?

- Eu não pensei que vocês falassem com Luna.

- Mas ela é sua amiga, não é? – Harry perguntou, como se tentasse confirmar uma suspeita.

- Ela é.

- Por que você está chateada? – Rony repetiu a pergunta, como costumava fazer quando estava ávido por saber algo, e isso sempre era irritante.

- Eu não estou chateada! _Que saco_! – Gina respondeu nervosa. – Luna só vê coisas demais, esse é o problema.

- Mas você não foi jantar, você não pode ficar deixando de co...

- Dá pra fechar a matraca, Rony? – Hermione perguntou com grosseria, fitando o garoto com um olhar igualzinho ao da Profª. McGonagall. – Nós temos assuntos mais importantes a tratar!

Harry olhou para Hermione com um ponto de interrogação na cara. Rony, por sua vez, imediatamente emburrou a cara e cruzou os braços, suas orelhas ficando vermelhas instantaneamente. Gina sentiu um assomo de gratidão por Hermione, mas achou estranha a atitude dela. A garota se virou para Gina e praticamente cuspiu as palavras:

- Eu e Rony chegamos a uma conclusão.

- Da última vez que vocês fizeram isso, as coisas ficaram um pouco... _tumultuadas._ – Gina murmurou pressurosa. Ela viu Harry fitar os próprios tênis, pensativo.

- Mas a culpa foi de vocês dois... – Rony claramente acusou Gina e Harry, apesar de estar observando a lareira como se quisesse explodi-la, tal era seu aborrecimento com, provavelmente, Hermione.

Harry estava abrindo a boca para dizer algo, quando a voz de Hermione se sobrepôs a dele.

- Vamos parar de ficar nessa de culpar os outros, essa história já passou. – ela falou num tom que não sugeria que fosse aceitar discussões. – Não estamos aqui para falar disso agora.

- O que aconteceu? – Harry perguntou de supetão, encarando Hermione e depois Rony. – Vocês ficaram muito estranhos depois da aula.

Gina estava começando a ficar curiosa. Rony parou de encarar a lareira e virou o rosto para Harry.

- Ah, você não nem imagina o tanto que perdeu, cara...

Hermione suspirou, rolando os olhos.

- Alguém pode me explicar direito o que houve? – Gina perguntou, agora preocupada com a atitude estranha dos três. Ela focalizou Hermione. – Ou vocês vieram aqui só pra me deixar boiando na história?

Hermione respirou muito fundo antes de começar. À medida que ela contava o que tinha acontecido na aula do Snape, os olhos de Gina se arregalavam até tomarem o tamanho de laranjas. Ela não podia estar falando _sério_! Aquilo tudo não _podia_ ter acontecido, era _inconcebível_ que acontecesse. Quando Hermione chegou no ponto em que Harry disparou um feitiço em Malfoy (Rony soltou um comentário de aprovação), Gina achou que já era o bastante.

- _Por que_ você fez isso?

Harry parecia surpreso com a indignação de Gina.

- Oras, não me digam que não era o que vocês todos gostariam de fazer também? – ele perguntou na defensiva. – Eu não preciso me lembrar dele antes para perceber que ele é um completo babaca!

- Apoiado! – Rony exclamou desnecessariamente. – Eu também bem que gostaria de tê-lo mandado tomar bem no meio do...

- Você não precisa dizer claramente aonde Harry o mandou tomar. – Hermione disse seriamente. – Mas seria melhor que você tivesse feito isso; se você, Rony, estivesse em detenção hoje com Snape estaríamos menos encrencados.

- _DETENÇÃO_? – Gina exclamou rouca, estupefata com aquela informação. Ela não percebeu que tinha se levantado quando olhou furiosa para Harry. – _Como você está em detenção com Snape? Hoje?_

Harry sustentou o olhar de Gina.

- E daí, o máximo que ele pode fazer é me mandar limpar alguma daquelas coisas gosmentas na sala dele, não é? O que tem de mais?

Rony soltou um som de nojo.

- Sinceramente, eu não gostaria de fazer nada perto do Snape.

- Harry... – Hermione disse pacientemente. – Se você ainda não notou, _Snape te odeia._

- Eu notei. – ele respondeu rapidamente, com uma cara emburrada.

- Snape não é _burro._ – Gina falou preocupada, começando a andar de um lado para outro. Nem ela mesma entendia porque estava começando a ficar tão furiosa com Harry. – Ele vai te atormentar a detenção inteira e te crivar de perguntas! Ele vai descobrir!

- Diante do que eu e Rony percebemos hoje... – Hermione disse sombriamente. – Apesar de Snape não ser exatamente a pessoa certa, não sei se era até melhor que ele descobrisse logo o que aconteceu com o Harry. Quero dizer, ele é um membro da Ordem da Fênix, afinal.

Rony virou seu rosto tão rápido para Hermione, que Gina teve a impressão de que ele tinha deslocado o pescoço.

- Pirou, Mione? _Logo o Snape?_ Nós tínhamos que contar para o Dumbledore, isso sim!

- Mas ele não está aqui, Rony, quantas vezes vou ter que repetir?

- Esse _não _é o problema! – Gina exclamou enfurecida, sem dar toda a atenção que deveria à conversa de Rony e Hermione. – O problema é que Harry _est_ em detenção com_ Snape_! – ela se virou para ele, sentindo o corpo quente de fúria. Ela não sabia por quê, mas parecia que um pouco daquela... mágoa, ou seja lá o que fosse que ela estivesse sentindo por Harry estar distante com ela, estava aflorando agora, fazendo-na explodir de raiva. – Onde você estava com a _cabeça_?

Harry rapidamente se levantou e foi um movimento tão rápido, que aos olhos de Gina fora um tanto impressionante. Só naquele momento ela pareceu notar o quão ele era mais alto que ela, tanto que ela precisava inclinar a cabeça para mirar os olhos verdes dele que, naquele momento, cintilavam perigosamente.

- O que deu em você, digo eu! – agora era ele que estava indignado. – Qual é, Gina, agora a culpa é minha se aquele loiro idiota é um panaca ou se esse professor maluco me odeia? Só porque eu não estou _normal_, como você dizem, não quer dizer que eu não possa tomar _atitudes!_ Ou você acha que tem a obrigação de fazer tudo no _meu_ lugar?

Foi como se Gina tivesse levado uma bofetada. Houve um silêncio tenso depois dessas palavras, e tudo que se podia ouvir era o crepitar sonolento da lareira. Por um instante fugaz, Harry e Gina apenas se encararam. A garota percebeu que Harry respirava muito rápido. Ele piscou rapidamente, parecendo um pouco transtornado, e saiu de perto dela, caminhando até a janela.

Ela fechou os olhos, nervosa, e quase sentiu Hermione se aproximar dela, por trás, mas antes que a garota pudesse colocar uma mão em seu ombro, como estava prestes a fazer, Gina explodiu. Havia algo venenoso dentro dela, que a estava fazendo _mal_, e ela deixou que vazasse naquele momento. Não tinha certeza se era o certo, mas ela não pensou naquela hora. Ela só sabia que tudo que ela estava tendo que suportar, todo aquele peso que estava nas suas costas desde aquele dia horrível, quando Harry tinha batido a cabeça e perdido a memória, desabou exatamente após aquelas palavras do garoto.

- Eu não... – com raiva, ela percebeu que sua voz estava saindo embargada. – Eu não estou tentando... eu... EU NÃO QUERO FAZER AS COISAS NO SEU LUGAR!

Ela sentiu quando Hermione deu um salto para trás após Gina gritar. Ela ouviu quando Rony se levantou rapidamente do sofá. Mas ela não estava se importando que os dois estivessem ali, era até bom que eles também ouvissem o que estava acontecendo com ela. Ela observou as costas de Harry (ele nem tinha se _dignado_ a se virar para vê-la).

- Se você não percebeu _ainda_ eu só estava tentando te ajudar! – ela gritou, sentindo lágrimas formarem no canto de seus olhos; ela fez força para mantê-las ali, não se perdoaria se Harry a visse chorar. – Mas não, você é _egoísta demais_ para perceber, não é?

- Gina... – a voz de Hermione soou inútil, pois Gina já começara a gritar novamente.

- Não importa o que tenha acontecido, você nunca vai perder esse seu maldito traço de orgulho e independência, não é? – ela acusou, sua voz saindo estridente e histérica. – Não... não, você nunca vai deixar de ser o grande e auto-suficiente _Harry Potter!_

Ele ainda permanecia de costas, mas Gina nem se importou; aquela maldita pancada não o deixara surdo, e o que ela queria era que ele a escutasse.

- _Sempre arrogante demais para perceber o que as pessoas sentem à sua volta_, você nunca se preocupou em se colocar no lugar dos outros! E não importa que você tenha se esquecido disso, porque você continua do _mesmo jeito!_ Sempre achando que os seus problemas são os maiores do mundo, você não percebe que as outras pessoas também _sofrem!_

Houve uma pausa em que Gina apenas tomou fôlego.

- Eu não queria que isso tivesse acontecido, _por que_ você teve que bater a cabeça naquele dia? Por que você teve que tentar me ajudar? Por que tinha que ser _eu_ lá? – Rony soltou um suspiro profundo. – De todas as pessoas, por que tinha que ser justo _eu?_ Por que você não podia ter continuado a ser o mesmo Harry Potter de sempre e simplesmente ficado _longe_ de mim, como sempre foi?

Ela parou de falar, exausta, soltando um longo e desalentado suspiro. Sentiu, finalmente, aquelas lágrimas que tinham se formado em seu rosto deslizarem quentes por ele; temendo que alguém a visse, ela bateu os pés até o outro lado da sala, em um canto mais escuro, e as secou discretamente, esfregando os dedos no rosto. Ela sentiu as mãos quentes e acolhedoras de Hermione em seus ombros.

- Gina... – a garota murmurou, e incapaz de dizer mais alguma coisa, ela apenas deixou escapar mais alguns sons ininteligíveis, parecendo atordoada. – Gina, você...

Gina arriscou olhar de esguelha para trás; ela não sabia por quê, mas precisava saber o que tinha acontecido com Harry após aquelas palavras. Felizmente, seu olhar não cruzou com o dele. Harry finalmente tinha saído da janela, mas Gina não conseguir enxergar seus olhos, ocultos pela longa franja. Rony, mais ou menos no meio da sala, parecia estupefato e dividido entre olhar para Harry ou Gina. Ele pareceu se decidir por Gina, e a encarou pasmo; um pouco atrás dele, Harry caminhou lentamente, observando, ao que parecia, o fogo crepitando na lareira. Gina se virou novamente, e Hermione se colocou à sua frente, tentando fitá-la nos olhos. Parecia preocupada, mas essencialmente chocada.

- O que... aconteceu... _dentro_ de você? – ela sussurrou de mansinho.

Gina fechou os olhos, balançando a cabeça. Nem ela saberia explicar ao certo. Tudo tinha desabado tão completamente sobre ela naquele instante, que ela não mediu palavras. Disse tudo que estava entalado em sua garganta, desde aquele dia terrível, desde... ela não saberia também dizer ao certo. Gina tinha juntado todas as suas mágoas a respeito de Harry: as palavras que ele tinha acabado de lhe dizer, a estranha distância dele atualmente... o fato de que ele nunca a viu como ninguém a mais que a irmã do melhor amigo, o fato de que ele nunca a _notou_, nunca a _olhou_... Ela não sabia se era o direito dela culpá-lo, principalmente agora que ele não se lembrava dessas coisas, mas ela não suportou mais guardar aquilo só para si. Ela não sabia como aquilo tudo tinha surgido à tona, tão de repente, e não acreditava que tivesse dito aquelas coisas. Mas ela tinha dito, e agora o peso disso também desabava sobre ela.

Ela ouviu o barulho do retrato girando para abrir a passagem. Quando se virou, ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione, as duas puderam enxergar Harry saindo intempestivamente da sala. Gina percebeu – o peso sobre ela aumentando – que talvez tivesse ido longe demais. Rony voltou a se sentar no sofá, suspirando desanimado. Ele olhou para Gina profundamente desapontado.

- _Por que_ você fez isso?

Gina não sabia o que responder. Sua boca ficara estranhamente seca, e as palavras não saíam dos seus lábios, por mais que ela tentasse. Ela sentiu o peso das mãos de Hermione abandonando seus ombros, e a garota caminhou lentamente pela sala, cruzando os braços e encarando com desânimo a passagem do retrato. Ela parecia sem palavras. A voz de Rony, no entanto, soou mais desapontada ainda:

- Você não o esqueceu, essa é a verdade.

Gina arregalou os olhos. Hermione se virou bruscamente para encarar Rony. Ele parecia desanimado; observava um ponto no tapete como se visse muitas coisas ali, como se tudo estivesse ficando mais claro agora.

- É claro... eu fui estúpido de pensar que você _definitivamente_ tivesse esquecido Harry.

- O que... o que você está dizendo, Rony? – Gina perguntou fracamente, sentindo o rosto um pouco quente.

É claro que ela sabia que a sua _queda_ antiga por Harry não tinha passado despercebida pelo irmão e muitas pessoas, mas Rony nunca tinha mencionado isso. O que chegou mais perto foi aquele dia, no Expresso de Hogwarts, no retorno para as férias de verão, após o quarto ano de Gina. Rony tinha dito algo como "escolha alguém melhor da próxima vez" e olhado para Harry em seguida. Depois disso, ele às vezes brincava com Gina e Harry, lançava indiretas que a deixavam irritada, porque Gina _também_ tinha achado que esquecera Harry naqueles tempos, antes de toda essa reviravolta em sua vida. No entanto, depois de um tempo, Rony mudou sua postura e até parecia furioso quando percebia alguma aproximação entre Harry e Gina. A garota supunha que era porque o irmão brincava, mas nunca achara realmente _possível_ que um dia pudesse acontecer algo entre sua irmã e seu melhor amigo. De fato, nada chegou a acontecer, exceto que Gina se apaixonara novamente – e dessa vez com maior intensidade – por Harry. Mas era totalmente estranho aos seus ouvidos escutar Rony afirmando para ela que Gina não tinha esquecido Harry.

- Estou dizendo... – o garoto murmurou um pouco constrangido, fugindo dos olhos da irmã. - ...que ficou bastante óbvio que aquela quedinha que você tinha por ele quando era mais nova agora é _para valer._

Gina definitivamente sentiu seu rosto ferver; ela não sabia se era de vergonha por seu próprio irmão estar lhe dizendo aquelas coisas ou se era de raiva mesmo por ele ter tido o topete de dizer aquilo na sua cara. Hermione olhou de Rony para Gina, e esta quase sentiu que ela sorriria se o momento não fosse delicado. Antes que Gina pudesse retrucar, Hermione se sobrepôs a ela.

- Não acho que seja de nossa conta, Rony, discutir _isso_ com Gina...

- Ah, Hermione... – Rony reclamou revoltado. – _Francamente!_ – ele completou, imitando-a e se jogando no sofá, irritado.

- Não vá bancar o irmão ciumento agora, tá bem? – ela retrucou aborrecida. – Nunca foi do seu feitio...

- Isso porque eu _não_ sou ciumento, pombas! – Hermione o encarou argutamente. – Se eu implico um pouco é por causa de... – ele subitamente parou, parecendo assustado com o que ia dizer. Hermione piscou, franzindo as sobrancelhas. – Ah, deixa pra lá...

E ele emburrou a cara, encarando o teto. Gina o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que Rony não diria mais nada por um bom tempo. Hermione suspirou longa e profundamente.

- O fato... é que eu acabei não dizendo o que eu queria dizer. – ela lamentou. – E agora Harry não está aqui e não vai saber...

- O que você ia dizer, afinal? – Gina perguntou distraída. Hermione, no entanto, fitou-a seriamente.

- A conclusão que tínhamos chegado... e que eu estava _tentando_ contar... é que eu, você e o Rony não somos os únicos que sabemos o segredo do Harry.

Repentinamente, Gina ficou tensa. Rony se sentou, observando Hermione. Ela suspirou novamente, parecendo mais cansada do que em época de exames.

- Você não está falando sério, Hermione... – Gina disse lentamente, mesmo que soubesse que Hermione não era a pessoa mais brincalhona do mundo. – Isso... não pode ser...

- Mas __, Gina. A pior pessoa que poderia saber disso descobriu a verdade também.

- Quem foi? – Gina perguntou, com medo da resposta.

- Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Várias horas já tinham passado depois da bombástica revelação de Hermione. A sala comunal da Grifinória já tinha se enchido e se esvaziado novamente de alunos de barulhentos, alunos que estudavam para os exames, que faziam seus deveres de casa ou que simplesmente jogavam uma partida de Snap Explosivo totalmente alheios à interminável conversa séria que Gina, Rony e Hermione estavam tendo. Os três, aos cochichos, discutiam aquela nova (e assustadora) descoberta.

A conclusão definitiva que chegaram era que Dumbledore _tinha_ que saber a verdade. Já estava mais do que na hora. Ao mesmo tempo em que os três discutiam isso, Voldemort poderia estar tecendo planos inimagináveis, aproveitando-se da atual situação de Harry, e seria culpa dos três se algo acontecesse a ele. Várias vezes, um deles lembrava que era impossível Voldemort fazer algo a Harry em Hogwarts – bem debaixo do nariz de Dumbledore – mas sempre um dos três lembrava em seguida que o nariz de Dumbledore não tinha impedido que Harry se metesse em encrencas em todos os quase sete anos que estava em Hogwarts.

Àquelas alturas, Gina já tinha passado da simples sensação de que tinha falado demais para o completo arrependimento. Ela, Rony e Hermione esperavam Harry voltar da detenção com Snape, imaginando, impotentes, o que poderia estar acontecendo lá na masmorra, mas Harry ainda não tinha voltado. Parvati e Lilá, que liam excitadas o horóscopo lunar delas (dever de casa de Adivinhação), foram as últimas a subir, dando boa noite aos três garotos, e com isso a sala comunal tinha esvaziado novamente – e nenhum sinal de Harry.

Rony deitou a cabeça no colo de Hermione e acabou pegando no sono. Ela e Gina ainda ficaram conversando por muito tempo, mas enfim, Hermione também acabou dormindo, mesmo que estivesse tentando reprimir isso desde as onze e meia da noite; a garota pousou a cabeça sobre o tronco de Rony, e os dois começaram a respirar no mesmo ritmo, imersos em um sono tranqüilo. Gina os observou por algum tempo, sentindo uma pontinha de inveja; Rony e Hermione faziam um belo quadro juntos, apesar de sempre estarem às turras quando acordados. E, afinal, as brigas deles acabaram não impedindo o relacionamento – por mais conturbado que fosse – dos dois. Gina ficava imaginando se algum dia _teria_ algo, efetivamente, com Harry (mesmo que fosse uma relação conturbada, como a de Rony e Hermione) – mas depois de dois minutos, ela já estava se xingando pelo pensamento idiota. Era _óbvio_ que isso nunca aconteceria. Harry era _cego_ demais para enxergá-la e ela, Gina, _estúpida_ demais para abrir os olhos dele. Tinha vezes que Gina imaginava como seria se Harry não existisse para que ela não sentisse tudo o que sentia por ele. Mas ela não conseguia imaginar o mundo sem Harry, ao mesmo tempo.

Passou mais uma hora... duas... Gina estava começando a entrar em pânico. Onde Harry poderia estar? Com certeza a detenção _j_ deveria ter acabado... Ou será que Snape estava descontando todos os anos de ódio sobre Harry, mantendo-o todas aquelas horas trabalhando? Ou então... Snape tinha finalmente descoberto. Gina já não sabia se isso era uma coisa ruim ou não; como Hermione dissera, ao menos Snape era um membro da Ordem e Dumbledore confiava nele. A verdade – Gina teve que admitir – era que ela não sabia mais de nada.

- Mione... – Gina chamou a amiga, cutucando-a de leve. Hermione, com os olhos turvos de sono, levantou a cabeça alguns centímetros e mirou Gina um tanto quanto descabelada. – Já passou das duas horas, vá dormir no quarto...

- Mas... – Hermione esfregou os olhos. – Harry ainda não voltou? – ela perguntou lentamente, completamente embriagada de sono. Gina sorriu pelo estado da importante monitora-chefe.

- Não... Snape deve estar atormentando-o... Que novidade, não? – ela ironizou.

Hermione abriu um leve sorriso, sentando-se ereta e esticando-se, como se estivesse enferrujada. Ela balançou levemente Rony em seu colo, sussurrando em seu ouvido com carinho que já era hora de ir dormir. Gina sorriu ao vê-los.

Rony se sentou, parecendo mais um zumbi do que qualquer outra coisa, e perguntou incoerentemente para Gina:

- Nós vencemos... – ele bocejou longamente. - ...o campeonato?

Gina não sabia exatamente a que ele estava se referindo; pensou em quadribol, talvez Rony estivesse sonhando com aquilo. Se ela não estivesse tão cansada, sorriria, mas ela apenas se limitou a responder:

- Sim, Rony, agora suba para o seu dormitório.

Ele não foi sozinho; Hermione, que estava um pouco melhor do que ele, mostrou o caminho para a escada dos dormitórios masculinos e deixou-o lá. Quando passou por Gina para lhe dizer boa-noite, ela brincou, dizendo que se Gina ouvisse algum barulho, era certeza que Rony tinha decidido dormir nas escadas mesmo. Gina sorriu e respondeu a Hermione que já ia subir quando a garota fez a pergunta, ao pé da escada dos dormitórios femininos. Não demorou para que o barulho de passos desaparecesse.

Gina suspirou longamente, sentou-se no sofá onde estavam anteriormente Rony e Hermione, e decidiu continuar esperando por Harry. Ela sabia que estava tarde, mas ainda assim tinha uma enorme urgência de conversar com ele assim que chegasse – talvez até pedir desculpas pelas palavras grosseiras que disse mais cedo. Ela se deitou no sofá, pensativa, e achou que seria uma boa hora para escrever, apesar do sono que começava a dominá-la – ao menos escrever a manteria acordada, ou pelo menos ela esperava que assim fosse.

A garota tateou a mesinha ao lado do sofá, à procura do diário, mas não o sentiu ali. Intrigada, ela se apoiou nos braços, deitada de bruços, e encarou a mesinha. _O diário não estava ali._

Um pânico irracional tomou conta da garota e até a despertou. Aquele diário... ele estava naquela mesinha antes, _com certeza_. Ela não poderia ter-se enganado, poderia? Ela tentou se lembrar se o trocara de posição durante todas aquelas horas, mas sua cabeça tonta de tantos pensamentos e preocupações não a ajudava, definitivamente. Ela começou a ter pensamentos horríveis; se alguém _lesse_ o que estava naquele diário... não era apenas a confissão de toda a sua vida, _seus sentimentos por Harry..._ Havia muita coisa naquele caderno que incriminava várias pessoas; Rony e Hermione por exemplo. Havia assuntos da Ordem da Fênix naquele caderno, assuntos familiares, conversas que tinham acontecido no Largo Grimmauld! E também... havia toda a história da perda de memória de Harry. É claro, o estrago já tinha sido feito por Malfoy, mas mesmo assim Gina não queria que essa história se espalhasse por toda a escola; imagine o que Harry teria que passar se isso acontecesse! E se vazasse para fora dos muros de Hogwarts... Harry era famoso... aquilo ia dar uma confusão de proporções estrondosas!

Gina tentou se acalmar. Talvez ela tivesse levado-o para o dormitório, ela tinha ido lá durante todas aquelas horas que passara esperando Harry. Ela procurou o diário atrás do sofá, debaixo das cadeiras, mas não encontrou nada. Ele não tinha caído, não estava ali. Ela voltou à teoria de que tinha levado o diário para cima. Quase subiu as escadas do dormitório feminino para ir procurá-lo no seu quarto, mas acabou desistindo. Esperara tanto tempo por Harry, esperaria um pouco mais.

Enquanto isso, deitada ali naquele sofá, encolhida de frio, ela tentou refazer todos os seus passos naquela noite, tentando lembrar onde estava o diário. Ela desejou ter um Lembrol, ou qualquer objeto mágico que a ajudasse a se lembrar. Ela pensou tanto, que não soube por quanto tempo ficou ali, no sofá, fitando a parede oposta. Sua mente começou a ficar vaga... ela não conseguia mais pensar direito... o silêncio a envolveu como uma cortina soporífera. Ela tentou se manter acordada, mas a exaustão finalmente a venceu.

Ela sonhou que estava nos jardins de Hogwarts, espetacularmente brilhantes e floridos. Era uma magnífica tarde de verão, e ela não poderia estar mais feliz. Não estava sozinha – ninguém menos que Harry estava com ela. Ele parecia tão contente; sorria para Gina com aqueles belos olhos verdes cintilando ao olhá-la. Harry a conduzia pela mão, rindo e dizendo palavras doces a ela; Gina ria também, nunca desviando os olhos dele... Sentia-se plena, feliz como jamais fora... eles riam juntos, caminhavam de pés descalços sobre a grama molhada de orvalho... Gina estava hipnotizada por aqueles olhos... Harry se aproximou dela, ainda sorrindo, inclinou-se ligeiramente... beijou sua testa com ternura... acariciou seu rosto... ela não queria acordar...

Parecia que tinham passado apenas cinco minutos, mas quando Gina se sentou assustada no sofá e viu o sol nascendo pela janela, ela teve certeza que fora muito mais do que isso. Ela olhou à sua volta assustada; não podia acreditar que tinha dormido no sofá da sala comunal! Harry provavelmente tinha chegado da detenção e, vendo-a dormindo, não quis acordá-la. Droga, e ela tinha esperado tanto para acabar pegando no sono! Teria que conversar com ele mais tarde, tentar se desculpar...

Ela olhou para o seu lado e seus olhos se arregalaram. O diário estava ali, no mesmo lugar. Gina o apanhou rapidamente, tocando-o, sentindo-o, folheando-o. Era ele mesmo... era real, estava ali. Será que o diário perdido tinha sido apenas um sonho, mais um devaneio da sua mente confusa pelo cansaço e pelo sono? Ela revirou várias páginas do diário, mas não notou nada diferente nele. Nenhuma página amassada, nada. Nem parecia ter sido tocado.

Gina fechou o diário de uma vez. Talvez aquilo tivesse sido só um prolongamento de seu sonho. O diário, afinal, estava em suas mãos, intacto, e ninguém tinha lido seus segredos tão bem guardados.

* * *

**__**

Notas da autora: Nossa! Definitivamente vocês e seus coments são o oásis da minha vida cinza cheia de livros e exercícios para o vestibular! Uau, isso caiu profundo! Hehehe :) E eu sei que demorei de novo... Desculpas!!!!! Mas pelo menos o cap foi bem maior dessa vez, não é? :) Bem... o fato é que aqui chegamos ao meio da fic e como vcs podem perceber, as coisas estão se complicando (e eu estou chegando na fase em que estou completamente insegura quanto ao final; ele já está planejado faz tempo, mas eu sempre tenho a fase "Socorro! Meus leitores vão odiar o que eu vou escrever daqui pra frente!!!!". Portanto, acho que vou começar a rezar todas as noites para que vocês gostem do que vai vir agora... a começar desse capítulo... aiai...) Brigada mesmo por todos os coments fofos, eu ADORO vocês!!! Bjks mil e um!!!

morgana: Oie!!! Que bom que você gostou do cap ;) Brigada!!! Espero que esse negócio com teu pc tenha se resolvido, problema com o computador é mesmo dose! Afff!!! Ai, eu posso tentar me apressar, mas é complicado... Minha vida voltou a ser uma loucura agora em aulas, credo! E sobre o MSN, eu tenho sim, o meu endereço é o mesmo do e-mail que tá no profile do ! Fique à vontade para me adicionar!

morguene evans: Puxa, brigada!!! Quer dizer que você acompanha a fic há maior tempão?? Hehehe Fico feliz que esteja gostando, como eu já disse, vou tentar não demorar, mas é bem difícil! Desculpa!!!

Ana Malfoy Riddle: Brigada!!! Fico feliz que goste da fic e tenha resolvido comentar, hehehe :) Espero que sempre continue gostando :D

Yume Rinku: Ai, nossa, assim eu fico totalmente sem graça!!!! kaka vermelha que nem um pimentão Meu paisinho, eu não mereço tantos elogios!!! BRIGADA MESMO!!! Hoho, seção de autógrafos??? Só se for quando eu assino meu nome nas inscrições de vestibular, uhuahuahaa :P Wow, uma linha de pensamento que nem o do salve salve senhor diretor??? Quem me dera, ele é muito inteligente e eu sou uma lesa completa!! Uhauhauhauha E eu não acredito que você lê com tanta ansiedade assim minha ficzinha!!! Que honra, eu só tenho MUITO a agradecer!!! E brigada também por recomendar a neninha!!!! :) Nossa, sobre os personagens... fico imensamente feliz que você goste da maneira que eu os descrevo! Eu só tento colocar humanidade neles, que é como eu os vejo (e espero que no final da fic vocês não fiquem bravos com as atitudes deles, ou melhor, fiquem bravos comigo pelo que eu vou escrever! Ai, tô tão INSEGURA!!!). Realmente, na Nena não havia espaço para personagens originais... eu já trilhei esse difícil caminho em outras fics minhas, na minha série que continua HP do quinto ano em diante; definitivamente não me arrependo, adoro meus PO's, mas na Nena, com certeza, não há espaço para ninguém novo, somente mesmo os nossos queridos filhinhos da Tia Jojô! Hehehe :) Puxa, fico felicíssima que você ache que os personagens não estão OCC (isso é um grande medo de qualquer escritor de fics, que eu saiba). Eu tinha muito medo de descaracterizar, principalmente, o Harry (pelo motivo que vc disse, da amnésia, que é uma situação que o muda completamente... que maravilhoso que você está sentindo que ele agiria dessa forma se estivesse nessa situação!), o Neville (que é pouco explorado e eu nunca soube lidar direito com ele, apesar de gostar muito do personagem) e a Luna (que tinha acabado de aparecer em OdF e eu realmente tive muito medo de não captar o "espírito" dela, assim dizendo; como vc descreveu, eu vejo a Luna excêntrica e aérea, mas por outro lado, muito inteligente e misteriosa, pois além de ser da Corvinal, ela parece esconder um grande segredo). A Gina, apesar de não ser a minha preferida (é o Harry, hehehe), é uma personagem que eu gosto muito de escrever, e fico contente que você goste da Gina da Nena!!! Eu não posso dizer, como você, que sou HG; geralmente eu digo que sou "quase-HG", porque eu não ligo muito para shippers. Mas HG definitivamente é o shipper que eu mais gosto de escrever! :) E... uhu, você gostou do título? Como eu já disse... não dava para aceitar sugestões, porque os titulos já estão feitos; o do próximo cap é um dos que eu mais gosto, hehe, aliás, o próximo capítulo eu gostei muito quando imaginei! :) Ahhhhh, você gostou da ceninha da Lunita??? Pois é, ela resolveu enxergar o Nevs fofuxo que ela tem!!! Hihiihh Porque o Roniquito... é da Mionezinha, hehehehe Agora, o que eu estou planejando para o Harry depois desse sonho com o Voldie??? Cof, cof, cof! Melhor nem falar... eu sou muito malvada!!! Hahahaha risada malévica E... hmmm, quer dizer que eu confirmei suas suspeitas? Mas... e se eu disser que aquele brilho nos olhos do Harry não se referia exatamente ao que você está pensando? posso ouvir seu grito daqui Bem, isso é uma looonga história que vai ser explicada logo, logo... hehehe Vou indo, BRIGADA demais pela review e espero que continue sempre tão entusiasmada com a fic!!!!

Diu Hiiragizawa: Oie! Faz tempo mesmo, né? ;) Magina, comenta quando puder, oras! O importante é que você goste da fic!!! :)

Alícia Spinet: Hm... vários palpites, hein? Agora... se o Lupin sabe ou se o Voldie descobriu sobre a amnésia... A resposta para a primeira pergunta vc deve achar sozinha e a resposta para a segunda... acho que você percebeu isso nesse capítulo 15, não é? E não é agradável... aiai, tadinho do meu Harryzinho... :

Aledinha: Brigada!!! Bem, se você achava que o Voldie sabia da amnésia do Harry antes, agora tem certeza, né? hehehe Hmmm, Harry seqüestrado? Que malvada você é, hein? Mas eu tenho planos piores, hehehehe risada ainda mais macabra Ai, disculpa mesmo demorar tanto!!! Eu não faço por mal!! Eu juro!!!!

Carol Malfoy Potter: Ooo, magina, menina! Comenta quando puder ;) Brigada mesmo, que bom que você gostou do capítulo!!! Eu pretendo fazer 27 caps e um epílogo, espero que esse número não mude! HG action? Bem, teve ação no cap 15, mas acho que não era bem isso que você queria, não é? Hehehe Como eu sou embromona, não? :P Pois é, vai imaginando como o Harry vai recuperar a memória... hehehe E, puxa, vc é mesmo de Londres??? Que chique!!! Você conhece a Anya Black? Ela é uma miga minha, também daí, e uma vez me contou que encontrou duas meninas no shopping que liam a Nena!!! Você é uma delas?? :)

r0x / Hiey :b: Desculpa a demora!!! Puxa, brigada mesmo, fico feliz que ache a minha fic boa :) E pode me chamar de tia, eu tenho uma miga que me chama assim também, heheheh

Tammy Black: Não, não capote no chão!!! Eu sinceramente gostaria de postar os caps mais rápido, mas é IMPOSSÍVEL!!! Desculpa mesmo!!! E... sobre aquele brilho nos olhos do Harry; devo dizer que o brilho de agora é diferente do brilho de antes, mas que você pensa direitinho nas suas teorias, hehehe

Talitablack: Mininah, que lindo vc aqui!!! Dorei te conhecer no MSN, viu??? Você é MTU meiguxa!!! Puxa, como eu já te disse, fico honrada de iniciar você no maravilhoso mundo das fics de HP, hehehehe Que responsabilidade, hein? :) E tô boba que você amou logo de cara a Nena, abri um sorrisão ao saber disso :D Nossa, não mereço tantos elogios, e estou a anos luz da salve salve tia Jojô! E desculpa mesmo a demora... (nisso eu também não gosto da Jô, hehe), mas eu realmente não consigo entregar mais cedo... Brigada mesmo por tudo, te adoro, viu?? Bjks!!!!

-ØTþött£®: Nossa, brigada!!! Você leu tudo isso de uma vez?? É muitoooo!!! Uau!!! Você gostou mesmo, brigada!!! :) Hehehe, eu sou mesmo uma bruxa malvada com o Harryzito, né? Coitadinho... Mas, pois é, Harry e Gina, Gina e Harry, o que surgirá daí? Hehehe Que show, você tá fazendo uma fic em conjunto? Deve ser super divertido, por enquanto eu só comecei um trabalho em dupla assim com uma migona, mas ainda tá bem no começo, hehehe :) E brigada mesmo, tô super feliz que você gostou da fic!!! :)


	16. Canção ao pé do ouvido

Capítulo Dezesseis – Canção ao pé do ouvido

Hogwarts, 3 de maio de 1998

O que há de errado comigo?

Às vezes essa pergunta surge na minha cabeça. É como se alguma força invisível conspirasse para que tudo na minha vida caminhasse para um desastre. Há certos dias que a gente não deveria levantar da cama; comigo, há mais dias assim do que dias em que eu deveria sair da cama.

Acho que eu estou cansada. Pura e simplesmente exausta. Parece que as paredes desse castelo estão se fechando ao meu redor – e eu tenho medo do dia em que elas se fechem completamente.

Desde aquele dia no qual eu pensei que tivesse perdido esse diário (e isso faz um tempo considerável), eu acabei deixando de escrever. Talvez por medo de que alguém pegasse esse caderno e lesse todas as minhas confissões... ou talvez porque eu não estivesse com o mínimo ânimo de escrever mesmo... Se alguém leu isso aqui? Eu nem sei o que pensar. Depois daquele dia, cansei de pesar as possibilidades; sinceramente não tenho certeza se alguém pegou ou não esse diário. E se pegou, também não veio me dizer ou saiu por aí contando meus segredos – porque ninguém nesse castelo parece sabê-los, e eu fico muito contente que seja assim.

Aquela busca frenética, na qual eu, Hermione e Rony (Harry, nem tanto) tentamos encontrar uma cura para o problema de Harry, continua, mas não surtiu efeito algum. Todos os livros de Hogwarts, juntos, não conseguem responder à pergunta "como reverter a perda de memória?". Algumas vezes eu olho para Neville e me lembro que os pais dele nunca mais se lembraram dele ou deles mesmos – e fico apavorada só de pensar que talvez Harry também não consiga se lembrar.

No entanto, essa busca insana teve que andar mais devagar de uns tempos para cá; Rony, Hermione e Harry estão entrando na época dos N.I.E.M.s, que serão no começo do mês que vem, e é preciso que eles estudem. Então, a procura caiu um pouco para o meu lado, apesar de que eu também tenha exames – mas eles não são como os N.I.E.M.s, o que eu agradeço, ao menos nisso eu tenho sorte. Além disso, eu, Hermione e Rony estamos dando aulas para Harry, já que, para ele, é mais difícil acompanhar as matérias do que os outros.

Mas há outros assuntos pendentes além dos exames...

Todo esse tempo e – ninguém acreditaria se soubesse – nós ainda não conseguimos falar com Dumbledore sobre aquele assunto. Tanto eu, quanto Hermione e Rony tentamos, mas não conseguimos. Dumbledore parece estar tão ocupado com os assuntos da escola e da Ordem que nós só o vemos nas horas das refeições – e é exatamente nesses momentos que tentamos falar com ele. Conseguimos interceptá-lo algumas vezes, mas é incrível como ele consegue escapar! Houve um dia que ele não teve saída; estávamos nós quatro, eu, Rony, Hermione e Harry; foi Hermione que começou a falar, mas Dumbledore nos dispensou de uma maneira quase grosseira, o que não é normal dele, pois geralmente ele é gentil com os alunos. Isso me fez pensar que ele poderia não querer falar conosco, por algum motivo. Hermione também achou isso. Rony, no entanto, argumentou que ele apenas poderia estar com pressa. O fato é que todo esse tempo se passou e nós continuamos no mesmo ponto: não contamos a ninguém o estado de Harry e, ao mesmo tempo, sabemos que pessoas indesejáveis como Draco Malfoy sabem a verdade.

Ah, nós também tentamos falar com Lupin, mas ele tem a mesma atitude de Dumbledore. Eu não entendo isso... parece que nós somos indesejáveis, ou sei lá o quê. Se eles apenas nos dessem dois minutos para que pudéssemos contar... aposto como passariam a nos dar mais atenção depois disso.

Harry nos contou que Snape não fez perguntas naquela noite da detenção; todo aquele tempo que ele passou por lá deve ter sido apenas birra do seboso mesmo... Ele disse que nós estávamos ficando tão paranóicos que as pessoas descobrissem, que acabávamos pensando que qualquer pessoa poderia descobrir. Harry às vezes não me parece tão preocupado com a situação quanto deveria, mas talvez seja porque ele tenha receio de voltar a ser uma pessoa que não conhece – ele mesmo – quanto tudo isso terminar. Para falar a verdade, eu também tenho medo desse dia.

Parece que eu e Harry fizemos um acordo silencioso para não comentarmos mais aquela noite que discutimos na sala comunal. Também não tive coragem de perguntar a Harry o que ele fez quando voltou e me viu lá, esperando por ele no sofá, dormindo... Tampouco consegui pedir desculpas a ele pela discussão – e nem ele parece querer isso, porque nas vezes que tentei, ele se desviou. Não sei se foi por isso, mas tenho a impressão de que a nossa relação se tornou um pouco fria, apesar de Harry ser muito gentil quando fala comigo. Mas... quando ele está perto de mim... parece que ele fica desesperado com a simples possibilidade de olhar nos meus olhos. E quando olha... é como se algo diferente tivesse surgido em seus olhos, algo que é um mistério para mim; às vezes eu tenho a impressão de que, agora, Harry me vê sob uma perspectiva nova.

Ao mesmo tempo, há momentos em que sinto como se fosse uma intrusa quando estou junto a ele, Rony e Hermione. Eles sempre andaram juntos, sempre foram os três, e agora eu estou no meio deles – por força das circunstâncias, é verdade – mas ainda assim, é como se eu fosse uma invasora. Isso me constrange um pouco.

E eu continuo sendo uma idiota, porque isso tudo dói. Não deveria, eu sei, mas dói. Eu queria que Harry parasse de fugir de mim e simplesmente percebesse... ah, o que ele poderia perceber? Não há o que o perceber. Já faz tempo que eu tenho consciência de essa palavrinha chamada "amor" é apenas uma fantasia para tornar a vida um pouco menos cruel. É como se fosse uma historinha, uma lenda, daquelas que se conta para as crianças antes de dormir. Uma versão adulta para as fantasias infantis, é isso que é. Não é real. É apenas mais uma invenção... uma mentira.

Talvez seja isso que esteja errado comigo.

Virgínia Weasley

* * *

Neville desceu depressa as escadas, seus sapatos fazendo um barulho alto contra o piso de mármore. Finalmente suas aulas do dia tinham terminado, e ele não poderia estar mais ansioso por isso. Estava exausto, mas muito mais importante que isso era que ele tinha marcado se encontrar com Luna antes do jantar. Não estava tendo muito tempo para ela àqueles dias – a pressão dos exames e a verdadeira montanha de deveres não estava ajudando – e decididamente estava com saudades.

Era tão esquisito pensar assim. Ele estava com saudades de alguém e sabia que ela também estava. _Ele estava junto de Luna._ _Ele estava com uma garota!_ O.k., ele teve algumas coisas com outras garotas antes de Luna... mas ninguém como ela e nada como o que ele sentia. Era algo totalmente novo... e Neville gostava daquela sensação.

- Opa, desculpa, Gina, eu estava distraído... – ele disse sem jeito depois de esbarrar fortemente em Gina, que vinha subindo as escadas na direção contrária à dele. – Você está bem?

- Estou, Neville, tudo bem... – ela murmurou gentilmente, apesar de seus olhos a contradizerem; claramente, ela estava muito chateada e não era daquele dia – Neville já tinha notado isso antes.

- Você não parece muito bem, Gina... – ele expressou seus pensamentos, preocupado. Ela levantou a cabeça para vê-lo melhor, seus olhos um pouco tristonhos.

- Ao contrário de você, não é? – ela se desviou do assunto, abrindo um sorriso forçado. – O seu sorriso está enorme, Neville.

Ele não conseguiu deixar de soltar uma risadinha contente.

- Eu vou me encontrar com Luna. – ele admitiu, fazendo-a finalmente abrir um sorriso verdadeiro; sabia muito bem que Gina sabia dos dois, na verdade, grande parte da escola já descobrira e se surpreendera com isso. E, sinceramente, Neville estava feliz demais para se irritar com as piadinhas dos sonserinos a respeito. – Falando nisso, você a viu por aí? Eu já a procurei, ela tinha combinado de me encontrar na biblioteca, mas...

- Ah, eu só a vi na aula de Herbologia, Neville... E isso faz algum tempo já. Por que você não a procura no Salão Principal? Às vezes ela gosta de chegar mais cedo lá para comer sozinha...

- É, eu sei, ela não gosta muito de ficar perto do pessoal da Corvinal... nem dos outros. – ele completou; Luna às vezes evitava ficar perto das pessoas, pois elas nunca deixaram de chamá-la de _"Loony Lovegood"_ e fazer piadas. – Eu vou procurá-la, Gina, obrigado.

Eles se despediram, Neville ainda tendo a impressão de que alguma coisa estava errada com a garota. Ele chegou no fim da escada, observando com atenção o Hall de Entrada. Luna não estava ali. Ele foi até o Salão Principal, mas não encontrou os cabelos loiros da garota na mesa da Corvinal. Alguma coisa estava errada... Tá certo que Luna não era a pessoa mais pontual do mundo e era realmente avoada, mas não o deixaria ali plantado. Bem, talvez ele só estivesse ansioso demais para vê-la e pudesse estar exagerando um pouquinho. Não era tarde demais... ela poderia ter-se atrasado. Aliás, ela poderia ter ido para a biblioteca, e ele, na sua afobação em encontrá-la, acabara se perdendo dela.

Neville pensou em voltar, mas decidiu esperar mais um pouco. Ele sabia que ela tinha aula de Poções no último horário de segunda-feira e poderia aparecer por ali. O garoto se aproximou de uma das enormes janelas, suspirando longa e impacientemente. Distraído, ele observou os jardins pelos vidros.

Caía uma chuva fina lá fora, apesar do clima estar bem ameno. Os jardins estavam bonitos, pois finalmente o inverno tinha ido embora de vez, dando lugar à primavera. Neville observou os canteiros floridos próximos à cabana de Hagrid, a chuva molhando-os tranqüilamente...

Ele esfregou o vidro da janela e depois os olhos, imaginando que eles poderiam estar enganando-o. Tinha acabado de ver Luna saindo da cabana do Hagrid? Não era possível... O que ela poderia estar fazendo lá?

Esbarrando em uma primeiranista assustada da Lufa-lufa, Neville se esgueirou para fora dos portões do castelo. Ao descer os degraus de pedra, ele sentiu seus pés fazerem contato com a grama e a terra molhada, fazendo seus sapatos se encharcarem. A chuva fina que caía era suficiente para molhar seu rosto e cabelos. Confuso, ele observou Luna andar apressada pelos jardins por causa da chuva, seu jeito muito diferente da habitual garota aérea que ele conhecia.

- Ei! – ele a chamou, correndo para atravessar a distância que os separava naquele instante. – Ei, Luna!

Ela parou de andar, levantando o rosto para vê-lo. Por alguns instantes, ela apenas o encarou, a boca entreaberta, deixando que algumas gotas de chuva que molhavam seu rosto penetrassem por seus lábios. Seus olhos estavam mais arregalados do que nunca e ligeiramente avermelhados. Neville correu até alcançá-la, espirrando água e sentindo as gotas de chuva ficarem mais grossas ao tocarem seu corpo.

- Eu estava te procurando, Luna! Você não apareceu na biblioteca!

- Biblioteca? – ela repetiu sonhadoramente, enxugando os olhos, que voltaram a ser molhados pela chuva. Neville ia sugerir que fossem para um lugar coberto quando levou um choque com o que ela disse em seguida. – Biblioteca, do que você está falando? – e então ela soltou um "gulp" assustado, encarando um desanimado Neville à sua frente, sem saber o que dizer. – Biblioteca... Eu esqueci...

- Você... esqueceu? – Neville repetiu desapontado, esquecendo completamente que estavam no meio da chuva. – Você esqueceu que tinha que me encontrar?

- Ah, Neville... você sabe como eu sou!

Ele suspirou desanimado, toda a felicidade que sentia antes se esvaindo tão rápido quanto aquelas gotas de chuva.

- Foi mal, Neville... É que... aconteceram tantas coisas hoje, que...

- Que coisas? – ele indagou, sentindo uma pontinha de irritação. – Pensei que o único momento que conseguimos para ficar juntos fosse mais importante!

- Ah, é claro que é, Neville! – ela exclamou impaciente, seus cabelos molhadas espirrando água enquanto ela movia a cabeça suavemente. – Mas, é que hoje... ah, não, esquece!

- O que foi que aconteceu? – ele observou um ponto atrás dela. – Você estava na cabana do Hagrid, não é?

A boca dela se entreabriu novamente; por um instante, Neville pensou ter visto apreensão nos olhos azuis dela. A garota contornou-o, caminhando no sentido oposto. Neville a seguiu, sentindo ainda a chuva fustigando seu corpo.

- Ei, você vai me ignorar, é?

- Nós não precisamos ficar na chuva o tempo todo, não é? Eu vou acabar virando um pinto molhado desse jeito!

- Por que você está fugindo do assunto? Você estava na cabana do Hagrid, não é? Eu não sabia que você costumava visitá-lo.

- Há algo errado nisso? – ela perguntou distraída assim que chegaram nos degraus de pedra, onde a chuva não podia mais alcançá-los. Luna torceu os cabelos, deixando algumas gotas d'água pingarem no chão.

- Eu só comentei porque não sabia que você...

- É, há muitas coisas sobre mim que você não sabe, Neville. – ela completou aborrecida, girando a cabeça de um lado para o outro para espantar a água; Neville teve que se desviar para não ser atingido pelo cabelo dela. – Simplesmente há coisas que as pessoas não precisam saber.

- Uau. – ele desabafou. – Pensei que comigo fosse diferente, afinal, eu não fico te chamando de _"Loony"_ como as outras pessoas.

Ela parou por um momento de tentar se secar, seu rosto inexpressivo, mesmo que estivesse observando Neville atentamente. Ele ficou imaginando se Luna notaria que ele tinha se magoado com o que ela tinha acabado de dizer.

- Alguém já te disse... que eu sou esquisita?

- Eu notei. – ele afirmou sarcasticamente, preferindo observar a chuva que caía perto deles. Ele sentiu uma pressão no queixo quando Luna o virou para que ele pudesse vê-la.

- Então entenda isso. – ela disse seriamente, o que não era algo normal. – Porque há coisas que eu não vou te dizer agora e eu espero que você compreenda.

Por alguns segundos, eles apenas ficaram em silêncio. Neville ouvia o som da chuva, enquanto olhava para aqueles olhos azuis arregalados, que devolviam seu olhar com intensidade. Luna ainda segurava seu queixo; num gesto rápido, ela se colocou na ponta dos pés e tocou seus lábios depressa. Neville apenas sentiu o gosto adocicado da boca dela misturado à água da chuva até que, alguns instantes depois, estivesse novamente encarando-a sem ação, novamente pego de surpreso – Luna sempre fazia isso e ele nunca aprendia. Ela sorriu, soltando seu queixo e fitando-o com um olhar matreiro.

- Eu realmente não quero brigar com você por causa disso, Neville. – e, sem mais palavras sobre o assunto, ela lhe deu as costas.

- Aonde você vai? – ele perguntou abobado.

- Me secar... – ela respondeu com um gesto displicente, sumindo ao passar pelas portas duplas de carvalho.

Neville apenas ficou ali, parado, sem saber o que fazer por vários minutos. _Que coisas seriam aquelas que ela não queria lhe dizer?_ Ele sabia que Luna era meio excêntrica, mas a convivência com ela lhe provara uma coisa: ela não era totalmente maluca como todos diziam. O.k., ela acreditava em coisas que ninguém mais acreditaria, dizia esquisitices, às vezes sem sentido, mas havia um motivo para que ela estivesse na Corvinal; Luna era inteligente e, Neville sempre lhe dizia que ela, tinha um lado grifinório também. De tanto que ele repetia isso, um dia, ela lhe contara que o Chapéu Seletor tinha ficado em dúvida entre a Corvinal e a Grifinória quando a escolheu. Mas uma coisa que Neville não entendia era porque Luna claramente se mostrava como _"Loony"_ para os outros, se ela não era assim o tempo todo – pelo menos com ele, ela não era assim. Neville observou o lugar por onde ela tinha ido embora, imaginando o que ela poderia esconder...

- Ah, olá, Harry! – ele cumprimentou o garoto, que vinha subindo os degraus, quase tão distraído quanto Luna.

Harry parou de andar, surpreso ao ver Neville. Ele estava bastante molhado, seus óculos tão embaçados que Neville não sabia como ele conseguia ver alguma coisa daquele jeito. Por um momento, Harry apenas tirou os óculos, agitou-os para que o excesso de água saísse, coçou os olhos e olhou para Neville, já com os óculos de volta. Neville reparou que os olhos dele, assim como os de Luna, estavam um pouco avermelhados. Harry abriu um sorriso fraco, acenando para Neville com a cabeça em cumprimento, para depois também sumir pelas portas de carvalho.

Neville teve a sensação de que algo estranho estava acontecendo.

* * *

- Então, qual sua opinião sobre o assunto, Hermione?

A garota não conseguiu esconder um tímido sorriso ao ouvir novamente seu primeiro nome pronunciado pela austera Profª. McGonagall naquele tom leve, tão raro nela. _McGonagall estava pedindo sua opinião; _e Hermione _tinha_ que ter uma boa resposta em mente Sentada de frente à diretora de sua Casa, com as mãos no colo, a jovem monitora-chefe observou por alguns segundos a mesa da professora, buscando algum tempo para pensar na questão. Havia vários pergaminhos metodicamente organizados sobre a mesa, um peso de papel em forma de um leão de cristal, algumas penas e tintas, e uma lata de biscoitos, com uma estampa escocesa.

- Bem, professora... – ela começou lentamente, sua habitual confiança ao falar menos acentuada por estar a sós com aquela bruxa que ela admirava. – É claro que os alunos se sentiriam mais confortáveis com essa atitude. A senhora sabe, eles estão apavorados com essa situação, principalmente os mais novos...

- Sim, eu sei... – McGonagall suspirou profundamente, seus olhos pensativos postos por um momento no peso de papel sobre a mesa. Então, ela desviou novamente o olhar, ajeitando os óculos quadrados de aros de tartaruga, fitando Hermione atentamente. – O Prof. Dumbledore acha que seria uma boa maneira de lembrá-los de que, apesar da guerra, eles ainda são jovens e têm todo o direito de... – ela pigarreou, sua postura tornando-se ainda mais ereta, se isso era possível. - ...o direito de se divertirem.

Era muito estranho ouvir a Profª. Minerva, com seu coque milimetricamente preso e postura rígida na cadeira, dizendo que alguém precisava "se divertir". Hermione imaginou o que Rony diria, mas segurou o sorriso para não ser indelicada, observando em seguida a mulher à sua frente. Apesar de toda aquela severidade, ela sabia que a professora era uma boa pessoa, que se preocupava com os outros. Aquele sim era o tipo de mulher que Hermione gostaria de ser algum dia.

- Mas... – a garota argumentou. - ...não seria perigoso fazer isso?

A professora ponderou a questão por alguns instantes, ajeitando novamente os óculos. Sua expressão era ligeiramente preocupada. Quando ela voltou a mirar Hermione, era como se estivesse estudando-a.

- Acho que posso confiar a você essa informação, Hermione. – ela disse, e a garota sentiu seu corpo invadido por uma onda de orgulho e responsabilidade. – Eu também fiz essa mesma questão ao diretor, e ele me respondeu que não há perigo; o Prof. Snape já o assegurou que os olhos de... – ela hesitou quase imperceptivelmente. – ...Voldemort, neste momento, não estão focados em Hogwarts, apesar da pessoa que ele quer estar aqui.

O olhar que a bruxa lhe dirigiu era bastante significativo, mas este não era necessário; Hermione sabia muito bem a que pessoa McGonagall se referia: _Harry._ Por um momento, a garota se esqueceu do assunto que estava tratando e se lembrou da situação do amigo. Aquela era uma boa oportunidade de contar a algum membro da Ordem da Fênix o que estava acontecendo. As tentativas que ela e os outros fizeram de contar a Dumbledore, que era a primeira opção, e Lupin, a segunda, se mostraram infrutíferas. Parecia que ambos estavam dispostos a ignorar o que eles tinham a dizer. No entanto, McGonagall estava ali, disposta a ouvir a opinião de Hermione, e seria muito difícil que ela não ouvisse a garota quanto a um assunto desses. Ela se repreendeu intimamente por não ter pensando em McGonagall logo de cara; era a opção mais simples, ao menos para ela e, além disso, a professora passaria essa informação a Dumbledore imediatamente. Hermione lembrou que não tinha discutido com os outros sobre essa opção, mas não havia tempo para isso no momento; aquela era sua chance, e ela tinha que assumir a responsabilidade.

- Hermione? – a bruxa chamou a aluna, suas sobrancelhas levemente erguidas, sem compreender por que a garota demorava tanto para dizer algo. Hermione sentiu suas bochechas coraram sensivelmente pelo olhar que a professora lhe lançou.

- Bem, se não há perigo, professora...

- Então você acha uma boa idéia? Responda como uma adolescente, Hermione, não como monitora-chefe. – a professora se permitiu um leve sorriso. Hermione a acompanhou, torcendo as mãos sobre o colo.

- Se a senhora diz assim... – ela respondeu timidamente. – Eu acho uma boa idéia.

- Ah, então passarei isso para Alvo. – a professora pareceu mais aliviada. – Ele me pediu uma opinião e deu algum tempo para que sondasse o que os alunos achariam, e é claro que a senhorita era a pessoa mais adequada para essa conversa.

Hermione decididamente sentiu-se fervendo e percebeu que deveria estar muito vermelha. Ela se surpreendeu com toda a confiança que a professora depositava nela. A garota mordeu ligeiramente o lábio inferior, lembrando-se que, apesar da euforia que estava sentindo, havia ainda um outro assunto importante, com certeza o maior, a tratar.

- Professora, eu gostaria de conversar com a senhora sobre outro assunto também... – ela começou, voltando a fitar a bruxa, que a encarou de volta com interesse. – É sobre...

Houve um _crack_ na lareira, apesar das brasas estarem frias, por causa do tempo ameno que fazia. Tanto Hermione, quanto McGonagall, dirigiram seus olhares para a lareira apagada. Um rosto tinha aparecido ali. Hermione se ajeitou melhor na cadeira ao reconhecer a pessoa. Os olhos azuis de Alvo Dumbledore, emoldurados pelos óculos de meia-lua e os cabelos e barba prateados, primeiramente fitaram a Prof. McGonagall, para depois mirarem Hermione com uma educada surpresa e, depois, deu um aceno de cabeça, ao qual ela respondeu timidamente.

- Aconteceu algo, Alvo?

- Sinto muito atrapalhá-la, Minerva, mas eu vou ter que pedir para que venha até minha sala imediatamente. – seu tom era muito sério; McGonagall também assumiu o mesmo ar. – Severo e Remo estão aqui, eles vieram conversar comigo, e agora eu preciso que você também esteja presente.

- Estou indo agora mesmo. – a professora respondeu prontamente, levantando-se. Hermione fez o mesmo rapidamente, ainda observando os professores em silêncio. – Precisa de mais alguma coisa, Alvo?

- Sim, Minerva. – ele instruiu em um tom urgente e grave. – Procure Hagrid e peça para que ele venha junto com você. Eu também preciso dele aqui.

- Claro, Alvo, como quiser.

As chamas se extinguiram tão subitamente quanto apareceram, e o rosto de Dumbledore sumiu da lareira. A Profª. McGonagall se virou para Hermione, sua habitual postura rígida retomada.

- Eu vou ter que pedir para que se retire agora, Srta. Granger, preciso atender o chamado do diretor.

Apesar da ordem da professora, Hermione não pôde deixar de tentar falar o que queria. O assunto que ela tinha a tratar também era muito grave e já estava sendo adiado por um tempo maior do que deveria. Hermione sentiu a frustração atingi-la ao perceber que sua oportunidade estava se esvaindo sem que pudesse controlar.

- Mas, professora, sobre aquele assunto...

- Não tenho tempo agora, você entende que o chamado do diretor é mais urgente, não, Hermione?

A garota percebeu que não havia mais conversa e limitou-se a assentir, desanimada. A professora se adiantou, abrindo a porta da sala.

- Podemos discutir isso outro dia.

Hermione percebeu a deixa. Acenando com a cabeça e murmurando um desalentado "boa noite", a garota deixou a sala, McGonagall seguindo-a e andando na direção oposta, apressada.

Enquanto caminhava na direção da Torre da Grifinória, com desânimo e frustração, Hermione lamentou a chance perdida. _Mais uma chance perdida._ Aquilo estava ficando preocupante; o tempo corria enquanto eles estavam parados... Harry sem saber quem era, o que representava... McGonagall tinha dito que os olhos de Voldemort não estavam voltados para Hogwarts. Como, se Harry tinha tido aquele sonho? Tudo bem que já tinha sido há algum tempo, mas mesmo assim aquilo ainda a preocupava. Naquele estado, Harry estava à mercê de qualquer ataque. _A Ordem precisava saber a verdade_. Mas como, se ninguém dava ouvidos a eles?

Ao mesmo tempo, poderia Dumbledore não ter percebido nada diferente em Harry ainda? Hermione, às vezes, achava isso impossível, mas como ele se manteria em silêncio, sem tomar atitude alguma, se soubesse o que estava acontecendo? Era totalmente incoerente! Era sério demais para que mantivessem os braços cruzados!

Ela pensou naquela noite da detenção de Harry com Snape. Esse assunto martelara em sua cabeça por algum tempo e ainda a perseguia de vez em quando. No dia seguinte àquela detenção, Harry não explicara muito bem o que acontecera. Ele respondera às perguntas que Hermione, Rony e Gina lhe fizeram, dizendo que o professor tinha sido bastante antipático o tempo todo, mas que não tinha descoberto nada sobre sua memória. Hermione, no entanto, continuava achando que alguma coisa não se encaixava; era como se uma peça do quebra-cabeça estivesse faltando... Pelo jeito de Snape naquele dia, ela tivera a sensação de que ele sabia de algo. E Snape, definitivamente, não era burro. Não seria surpreendente se ele notasse algo. Além disso, nos dias que se seguiram, havia algo diferente nas atitudes dele acerca de Harry nas aulas de Poções. Apesar do mestre continuar com o mesmo jeito implicante de sempre, reclamando de tudo que Harry fazia e tentando transformar sua vida num inferno, ainda assim, Hermione tinha a impressão de que algo estava fora do lugar...

Entrementes, qual seria aquele assunto tão urgente que o diretor queria tratar? O que seria tão importante que ele chamara McGonagall, Hagrid, Snape e Lupin imediatamente a sua sala? Assuntos da escola não poderiam ser, já que ele fez questão de chamar especificamente os membros da Ordem presentes no castelo. Que assunto poderia ser, então? O que de tão grave poderia ter acontecido?

A cabeça de Hermione fervilhava em pensamentos e, quanto mais ela pensava, mais ficava irritada consigo mesma por não conseguir chegar a alguma resposta que pudesse satisfazê-la.

Rony suspirou profundamente. Seus olhos estavam turvos ao reler aquelas letrinhas miúdas. Seu queixo, apoiado pesadamente sobre a palma de sua mão, começava a dar sinais de que queria cair; e sua cabeça parecia pesar algumas toneladas por causa da sonolência que aquele livro chato lhe causava, estava começando a dar sinais de que não estava mais com vontade de permanecer de pé.

- Não, não é assim, Harry! – Gina repetia nervosa, a sua frente. Ela estava tentando explicar Transformação Humana para Harry, o que era bem complicado até para Rony. Aliás, ele achava que só Hermione entendia completamente aquela matéria. – Se você fizesse isso, cresceriam orelhas de abano e não o nariz...

- Ei, isso não seria bom, hein? – Rony se intrometeu, sonolento, na conversa. Harry e Gina levantaram os olhos para ele.

Os três estavam sentados na sala comunal, estudando, coisa que não era privilégio deles; vários quintanistas e setimanistas estavam fazendo o mesmo. Gina lançou um olhar irritado ao irmão, enquanto Harry soltava uma risadinha baixa.

- Seria bom se usássemos em alguém desagradável. – Harry emendou, um leve tom selvagem em sua voz. Rony riu junto a ele, um brilho maléfico idêntico presente nos olhares de ambos.

- É, eu posso pensar em uma pessoa... – Rony sugeriu maldosamente, fechando seu livro de Transfiguração e afastando-o de si. – Mas eu estou cansado demais para aprender maneiras de fazer crescerem orelhas de abano em Malfoy, mesmo que a visão me agrade.

Harry recostou-se à cadeira, rindo e se espreguiçando. Rony sentiu quase como se estivessem de volta aos velhos tempos, quando ele e Harry se reuniam naquelas mesmas cadeiras para inventar acontecimentos catastróficos para a tarefa de Adivinhação, rindo das bobagens que faziam. Gina observou cada um dos dois severamente.

- Eu acho que vocês não perceberam que nós ainda não acabamos. – ela lembrou. – Ainda há muita coisa para revisar.

- Revisar, revisar! – Rony repetiu. – Assim você parece a Mione, Gina!

- Eu não pareço a Mione! – ela protestou imediatamente, sem perceber que o fazia. Quando se deu conta, tentou remendar o que havia dito, envergonhada. – Você diz como se fosse algo ruim...

- Nesse ponto é sim.

- Estão falando de mim?

Rony deu um salto na cadeira ao ouvir a voz de Hermione bem atrás de si. Ela se abaixou até que seu rosto se encostasse ao ombro direito dele, seus olhos fuzilando-o. Rony se encolheu ligeiramente.

- É, eles estavam acabando com você, Mione! – Gina acusou, seu sorriso malvado correndo de Rony para Harry, como se estivesse pronta para entregá-los ao Filch numa bandeja.

- Com licença, eu não disse nada! – Harry disse na defensiva. – Eu estou muito quietinho aqui!

- Traidor! – Rony replicou com um olhar estreito para o amigo. – Você deveria estar do meu lado!

- Só quando isso não faz mal a minha saúde.

Hermione sentou ao lado de Rony, rindo levemente, bem como Gina. Rony cruzou os braços, sem achar nenhuma graça, observando a garota de lado; ele percebeu que, discretamente, Hermione estava zangada com alguma coisa. Ela puxou o livro que Gina estava usando para ensinar Harry, olhando-o por cima, pensativa.

- Transformação Humana... Teve algum sucesso, Gina?

- Não. – a garota retrucou emburrada. – Esses dois... – o gesto dela abrangeu Harry e Rony. - ...resolveram tirar uma folga.

- Ainda temos muita coisa para revisar! – Hermione repetiu com severidade. Harry e Rony se entreolharam, rindo.

- Vocês duas estão se unindo contra nós, é? – Rony retrucou displicentemente, seus olhos correndo da irmã para Hermione.

- Ah, vocês sempre serão iguais... – a garota resmungou desanimada, fechando o livro de Transfiguração. – Mas eu tenho novidades para todos. – ela completou num tom que sugeria que não estava tão animada assim com as tais "novidades".

- A sua reunião com a McGonagall foi produtiva, então?

- Sim, Rony, e para sua informação, se você não tivesse fugido e ficado lá comigo, como um bom monitor-chefe, teria escutado o que ela tinha a dizer. – ela retrucou mordaz. Rony bufou, revirando os olhos.

- Eu prefiro não me intrometer. – ele disse sinceramente. – Tem vezes que ela dá a impressão de que só quer conversar _com voc_. Ela confia muito mais em você, Hermione, ou vai me dizer que não é assim?

Ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas então a fechou sem dizer nada. Rony sabia que tinha tocado no ponto fraco dela; Hermione poderia ser bastante orgulhosa acerca de certos assuntos.

- Ela me disse algumas coisas bem interessantes, a Profª. McGonagall. – Hermione continuou pressurosa, seu olhar focalizando Gina e, depois, Harry. – Parece que Dumbledore está pensando em fazer outro baile em Hogwarts, como aquele do quarto ano.

Rony escorregou um pouco na cadeira. _Um baile?_ Ele se lembrava muito bem do Baile de Inverno do quarto ano, e não era uma boa recordação, definitivamente. Só de pensar em Hermione _dançando_ com aquele... Vítor Krum, que nem sabia pronunciar o nome dela direito! As entranhas dele reviraram desagradavelmente.

Hermione abriu um meio sorriso, observando os três como se quisesse estudar a reação de cada um deles. Gina estava sem ação; os olhos dela correram rapidamente para o chão, preferindo não dizer palavra alguma que a incriminasse. Harry, por sua vez, continuava encostado na cadeira, observando os outros calmamente.

- Já houve algum baile, aqui? – ele perguntou. – Como assim?

- Anh... é, eu me esqueci que você não sabe... – Hermione coçou a orelha, sem jeito, novamente dando a impressão de estar irritada com alguma coisa. – Já tivemos um, no quarto ano. Foi por causa do Torneio Tribruxo... – ela provavelmente percebeu que Harry continuava na mesma, ou seja, sem entender nada, pois logo afastou o assunto com a mão. – Uma longa história...

- Por que eles querem fazer um baile? – Gina perguntou estranhamente aborrecida, seus olhos escapando dos de Harry. – Quer dizer, eles nunca fazem isso... Daquela vez foi uma exceção...

- Bem... – Hermione ficou séria de repente, cruzando os braços e assumindo um tom sigiloso. – A Profª. Minerva me disse que o diretor quer desanuviar a tensão dos alunos... – ela respirou mais fundo. – ...em torno da guerra. Quero dizer, vocês sabem, faz muito tempo que os alunos não saem desse castelo... Nós não podemos mais visitar Hogsmeade desde... o que aconteceu na última vez.

Eles sabiam muito bem o desastre que tinha sido a última visita a Hogsmeade; em grande parte porque as marcas daquele dia ainda estavam presentes – Harry e sua amnésia estavam ali para provar.

- Vocês sabem... – Hermione continuou; o clima ameno que pairava sobre eles antes daquela conversa agora tinha se tornado tão pesado, que era quase palpável. - ...todos estão apavorados com o que está acontecendo fora desse castelo, ninguém vive tranqüilo. Pode ser que estejamos seguros aqui, mas... lá fora os nossos parentes não estão... E a qualquer momento...

- Eu sinto isso também. – Gina murmurou devagar, seu olhar recaindo sobre Rony, que se remexeu na cadeira. Ele compreendia muito bem ao que sua irmã se referia; eles, os Weasleys, eram uma família grande... sempre havia o risco... de algo acontecer, como o que ocorrera com Percy no ano anterior... Rony não queria nem pensar nisso. Eles não conseguiriam suportar _perder_ mais alguém. – E, então é isso? – ela prosseguiu. – Dumbledore quer nos distrair?

- Para não pensarmos em Voldemort... – Hermione continuou pensativa. – Sim, parece que é mais ou menos isso.

- Isso é ridículo! – Gina exclamou revoltada. – Eles acham que, com isso, nós esqueceremos o que está acontecendo?

- Talvez não seja tanto assim... – Rony falou lentamente, seus olhos perdidos. Ele sentiu todos o encarando e não era confortável. – Quer dizer... às vezes é bom esquecer um pouco as coisas, não é? Eu bem que gostaria de esquecer algumas coisas, pelo menos por um único momento... – ele focalizou Harry, que o encarava quase cautelosamente, do outro lado da mesa. – Você tem sorte, Harry.

Por um instante, eles apenas se encararam.

- Não adianta fugir. – o amigo finalmente se pronunciou, fitando Rony com um ar grave. – E tentar esquecer é uma fuga... mas nem sempre isso é possível.

Houve um instante em que eles apenas ficaram em silêncio. Rony se arrependeu do que tinha acabado de dizer; deveria ser horrível para Harry não se lembrar de nada, nem mesmo de quem era. Hermione se sentou mais ereta na cadeira, pigarreando.

- A Profª. McGonagall disse que não havia nada confirmado ainda... Ela queria saber minha opinião, e eu disse que talvez isso fosse bom para alguns... Quer dizer, os mais novos estão entrando em colapso com tudo que está acontecendo... Eles _precisam_ de uma distração e, talvez, esquecer por uma noite o que está acontecendo não fosse ruim até para os mais velhos... – ela respirou fundo. – Ela também me disse que Dumbledore não quer que deixemos de viver por causa do que está acontecendo... Ele diz que é isso que Voldemort quer, que nos apavoremos e deixemos de viver...

Gina deu uma risadinha chateada.

- É, uma idéia dessas é bem a cara de Dumbledore, não é? – ela disse num tom levemente sarcástico, mas logo depois não parecia mais tão certa em suas convicções. – Talvez... por uma noite... não seja uma má idéia...

Hermione respirou fundo, observando os três com uma certa frustração.

- Ainda há uma coisa que eu não contei para vocês.

Utilizando um tom sussurrante e mais secreto do que em qualquer momento, Hermione contou para os amigos a história de como perdeu mais uma oportunidade de dizer a algum membro da Ordem o que estava acontecendo com Harry. No final da história, quando Hermione finalizou com desânimo, dizendo que McGonagall a dispensou para atender um chamado urgente de Dumbledore, Rony teve a impressão de que Harry estava um pouco desconfortável.

- E nós nem tínhamos pensado na McGonagall antes... _Eu não pensei._ – Hermione resmungou, repreendendo a si mesma. – Que burrice!

- E Hagrid? – Rony sugeriu. – Ele nos escutaria.

- É meio perigoso contar para Hagrid, não é? – Gina disse esquiva. – Não é muito difícil ele abrir a boca na hora errada.

- Gina, aquela coisinha nojenta do Malfoy já sabe! – Rony sussurrou indignado. – De que adianta continuar escondendo?

- Mas a informação ainda não vazou na escola! – Gina retrucou irritada com o irmão. – E se todos souberem, será um caos para Harry, já imaginou?

- Vocês podem parar de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse presente? – Harry interveio, parecendo muito chateado. – Mais do que isso, nós podemos falar de alguma coisa mais agradável ao menos por uma noite? Eu não _agüento_ mais!

Um silêncio constrangedor caiu sobre eles após essas palavras. Gina cruzou os braços, voltando a observar o tapete. Rony suspirou mais uma vez, sem saber o que dizer. Hermione, no entanto, observava Harry atentamente.

- Se nós acharmos uma cura... Você está disposto a tentar, Harry? – ela perguntou incisivamente. – Você quer mesmo voltar a ser o que era?

Harry devolveu o olhar de Hermione, estudando-a de volta bem como ela fazia com ele. Antes de falar, ele umedeceu os lábios, seu olhar tornando-se mais desafiador.

- Nós podemos simplesmente parar de falar sobre isso? _Por favor?_ Eu já estou de saco cheio dessa droga de assunto!

Hermione se recostou na cadeira, apenas murmurando um "tudo bem", apesar de sua expressão mal-humorada denunciar que ela não queria parar de falar sobre aquilo.

- Ei... – Rony exclamou depois de algum tempo, quebrando o silêncio. – Sobre esse baile... – ele fez uma careta, atemorizado com a simples idéia de viver uma situação parecida com a anterior, no quarto ano. – ...vai ser como o outro?

- É claro, a Profª. McGonagall disse que os alunos teriam que ir em pares, como da outra vez... – Hermione disse com relativa calma, apesar de seus olhos terem perfurado Rony perigosamente após essa frase.

Ele apenas moveu lentamente seus olhos, percebendo a indireta. Da outra vez, ele não tinha convidado Hermione por pura... vergonha. E então, ela tinha ido com _aquele_ carinha. Mas agora...

- Rony... – a garota se virou totalmente para ele, sua voz soando como um alfinete. - ...você não tem que dizer alguma coisa agora?

Novamente a indireta. Rony sentiu as orelhas quentes, mas sorriu marotamente ao encontrar uma saída para a enrascada na qual Hermione queria lhe colocar. O garoto se sentou ereto na cadeira, observando Hermione atentamente. Ele segurou o rosto dela com ambas as mãos, movimentando-o de um lado para outro, enquanto a garota o encarava com os olhos arregalados, sem entender.

- Anh... certo, Mione. – ele disse com ar de quem analisa o caso. – Acho que você não tem o nariz fora do esquadro. Tudo bem, eu vou com você se houver mesmo esse baile. – ele concluiu em tom de brincadeira, apesar de saber que suas orelhas definitivamente estavam da cor do seu cabelo, esperando em seguida a reação da garota. Ele esperava que ela ficasse bem irada.

- Ora, seu, seu... SEU DESGRAÇADO!

Harry e Gina se entreolharam, caindo na gargalhada depois disso, enquanto Rony e Hermione continuavam discutindo (Hermione tentando encontrar algum ponto em que ainda não tivesse batido em Rony, ao mesmo tempo em que ele tentava impedi-la, rindo). Quando se entreolharam novamente, Harry e Gina preferiram desviar os rostos. Gina ficou imaginando se aquele baile seria mesmo uma boa idéia...

* * *

- Ah, Gina, você não está cansada?

A garota suspirou, observando Harry. Ele tinha uma expressão que implorava com todas as letras "diga que sim, diga que sim". Ela finalmente fechou o livro, respirando profundamente.

- O.k., _voc_ está cansado, Harry. Vamos parar.

- Oh, obrigado! Mil vezes obrigado! – ele exclamou com as mãos juntas, olhando para o céu. Gina não conseguiu deixar de rir. Ela gostava quando ele estava de bom humor.

A sala comunal já estava vazia há algum tempo. Depois de muita discussão e risadas, Rony e Hermione se entenderam. Hermione conseguiu a promessa de que, se houvesse algum baile, Rony iria convidá-la formalmente – o que ele reclamou por muito tempo, mas depois acabou aceitando. Tinha sido uma ótima oportunidade para Gina dar umas boas risadas com aqueles dois; ela realmente estava precisando disso.

No entanto, agora, ela e Harry estavam sozinhos na sala comunal, o que não acontecia há muito tempo. Talvez, desde o dia no qual Rony e Hermione descobriram o segredo dos dois. E então, naquele momento, quando não havia mais livros entre eles para acabar com aquele silêncio constrangedor, ela não sabia o que fazer ou dizer.

Já fazia um bom tempo – desde aquela discussão entre eles – que a situação entre os dois estava estranha. Não que Harry fosse mal-educado ou grosso com Gina, nunca isso acontecera; pelo contrário, ele continuava sendo muito gentil com ela, mas Gina sentia quase como se ele fosse o antigo Harry: gentil, porém distante. Bem, ela não podia reclamar, não é? Ela tinha praticamente _pedido _por isso naquela discussão. Ela não vivia repetindo para si mesma que teria sido muito melhor para todos se aquele dia, quando Harry bateu a cabeça, jamais tivesse acontecido e que ele tivesse continuado a ser o mesmo? Pois bem, o pedido dela tinha sido atendido. E agora ela não queria ter sido ouvida.

- Gina... – ela ouviu a voz dele chamando-a. Ela se forçou a sair de seus devaneios, encarando-o; Harry tinha o olhar perdido na sala vazia. - ...me conte sobre o baile que vocês estavam comentando.

- O baile do quarto ano, você quer dizer?

- É, fale sobre ele... – ele pediu. – Se você não se importar, é claro.

Sim, ela se importava. Falar sobre aquela ocasião envolvia muitas coisas, como por exemplo, como ele preferiu convidar Cho Chang e ser dispensado por ela do que convidá-la. Mas é claro, tinha sido bobagem de Gina... Harry não teria olhos para a pequena irmãzinha do seu melhor amigo...

Por outro lado, ela não conseguia negar o pedido dele. Não quando ele falava com ela utilizando aquele tom de voz calmo e suave, seus olhos verdes perdidos tristemente em algum ponto inimaginável da sala vazia. Gina suspirou uma outra vez, preferindo brincar com uma linha solta de sua roupa a olhar para Harry.

- Aquele baile... – ela começou, sentindo o quão era difícil falar daquele assunto, principalmente com _quem_ estava falando. - ...foi um evento do Torneio Tribruxo... Acho que já te contei sobre ele, não foi?

Harry apenas assentiu. Gina observou-o discretamente pelo canto dos olhos antes de voltar a mexer na linha solta, tentando continuar.

- Todos tinham que ir em pares... Principalmente você, já que era um dos campeões... – ela respirou fundo antes de prosseguir. – Você queria ir com Cho Chang, uma garota da Corvinal do quinto ano na época, que você gostava há bastante tempo.

Ela parou de falar por alguns instantes, como se quisesse registrar alguma reação em Harry após a menção de Cho Chang. É claro, isso não aconteceu. Por um momento, Gina tinha se esquecido de que aquele Harry que estava ouvindo-a não era o mesmo daqueles anos anteriores e que ele não se lembrava, no momento, quem era Cho Chang ou o que ela tinha representado.

- Mas você não foi com ela. – Gina continuou narrando, percebendo um leve tom selvagem de satisfação em sua voz nessa parte da história. – Ela te dispensou para ir com outro. Então, você foi com Parvati Patil, não porque quisesse, mas porque não tinha opção.

- Com quem você foi?

A pergunta repentina que ele lhe dirigiu quebrou as pernas de Gina. A couraça que ela estava tentando construir, como que para juntar os cacos de seu próprio orgulho, voltou a virar pedacinhos ainda menores apenas com aquela simples pergunta e, somado a isso, o tom de voz que Harry usou. Deveria ser apenas imaginação de Gina, sim, é claro que era só imaginação, mas... havia um leve quê de interesse na voz dele, como se ele se importasse com quem Gina tinha ido ao baile naquela ocasião.

- Eu fui com Neville. É claro que você sabe quem ele é, não? – e sem esperar resposta, como se fosse mais fácil falar tudo depressa. – Bem, eu fui com ele. Eu era do terceiro ano na época, e o baile era para os alunos do quarto ano em diante, de maneira que era minha única chance de ir... Eu tinha que ser convidada por alguém mais velho. Neville, de início, queria ir com Hermione...

- Hermione?

- Sim, mas ela foi com Vítor Krum, uma outra história... Bem longa...

- E você _queria_ ir com Neville?

A pergunta dele foi incisiva. Novamente ela sentiu (ou imaginou?) que ele estava _interessado_ em saber, como se a resposta fosse algo muito importante. Gina pensou por alguns instantes um método de se desviar; ela não queria dizer que sonhava ir com ele na época. Era ridículo.

- Não foi ruim, Neville é muito legal, apesar de ter pisado no meu pé algumas vezes enquanto dançávamos.

Harry soltou uma risadinha baixa.

- Eu acho que também não sei dançar.

Gina riu, aliviada por tê-lo desviado da questão inicial.

- Ah, eu acho que não sabe mesmo. – ela caçoou. – Que eu me lembre, foi Parvati quem o conduziu na dança daquela vez.

- Hum, isso é embaraçoso...

- Eu diria que sim, para um garoto. – Gina retrucou num tom descontraído de zombaria, levantando os olhos para ver Harry. Ele a encarava, com um sorriso que chegava até os olhos, como se achasse engraçada aquela história. No entanto, aos poucos, os olhos dele escureceram e ele se tornou mais sério, ao que ela sentiu novamente que ele a fitava com outros olhos... como se visse algo a mais nela...

- Você queria _mesmo_ ir com Neville?

Gina respirou fundo, ainda encarando-o. Ele tinha repetido a pergunta, e seu tom interessado (talvez _preocupado_ com a resposta?) parecia ainda mais acentuado. Ou talvez a imaginação de Gina estivesse criando asas maiores. Mesmo assim, ela não desviou o olhar do dele. Por um instante, eles apenas se encararam, medindo-se. Gina estava tentando ganhar tempo para responder, até que tomou uma decisão: de quê adiantava continuar fugindo, escondendo a verdade, fingindo que não era aquilo que sentia? Ela tinha feito isso por longos anos e não tinha ajudado em nada. Seria assim tão difícil encará-lo novamente se contasse a verdade, se jogasse a verdade na cara dele? Ela sentiu alguma coisa enrolada em sua garganta e seu coração bateu mais rápido. O máximo que ele poderia fazer era rir dela. Ela podia suportar isso; não era nenhuma garotinha fraca que não pudesse passar por cima disso mais tarde.

- Não, eu não queria ir com Neville. Eu queria ir com outra pessoa.

Eles ficaram em silêncio novamente. Ela sentiu os olhos verdes de Harry, fitando-a como se fosse a primeira vez que a visse. Gina sustentou o olhar, em desafio, apesar de seu estômago estar dando voltas completas e seu coração bater tão depressa que chegava a doer. Sua respiração estava começando a ficar mais rápida agora, e ela ficou imaginando se Harry notaria. Uma parte sua queria desesperadamente olhar para qualquer outra coisa que não fossem aqueles olhos, mas outra parte estava irremediavelmente hipnotizada por eles. Harry também respirou fundo, umedecendo os lábios antes de perguntar exatamente o que Gina estava com medo de ouvir.

- E com quem você queria ir, Gina?

Houve apenas um segundo entre a pergunta dele e a resposta dela, mas este pareceu uma eternidade para Gina, e ela hesitou mais uma vez. Um espaço tênue de tempo, no qual ela decidiria entre continuar do mesmo jeito, fingindo para ele e para si mesma que aquilo dentro dela não significava nada, ou dizer a verdade e suportar as conseqüências disso.

- Eu queria ir com você, Harry.

Gina teve a impressão de que ele esperava aquilo, sabia aquilo... mas queria ouvir pelos lábios dela. Talvez fosse porque Gina estava emocionada demais para notar direito alguma coisa, mas os olhos de Harry escureceram um pouco mais, sem nunca pararem de fitá-la. Gina não suportou aquilo.

Ela virou o rosto, finalmente sentindo o que estava tentando reprimir desde o começo. Seus olhos marejaram e aquilo que estava entalado em sua garganta tornou-se ainda mais forte, quase a engasgando. Gina fechou os olhos, tonta demais por aquela avalanche de sentimentos reprimidos que a acorriam para agüentar olhar para Harry. Podia sentir a temperatura de seu corpo subir, seus membros tremerem e algo quente escorrer por seu rosto... Ela sabia que Harry estava vendo-a naquele momento, mas era incontrolável. Tinha a completa noção de que estava, a exemplo do tempo em que era apenas uma garotinha, sendo ridícula... boba, estúpida... Antes que se desse conta, ela estava chorando e dizendo para ele tudo que somente conseguia dizer para si mesma até aquele momento.

- Eu ficava imaginando... – sua voz embargada soou. - seria maravilhoso se você me convidasse... E não era... só isso... Eu queria que você... percebesse... e olhasse para mim... só uma vez... Eu queria... que você... parasse de fingir... que não sabia... o que eu... o que eu sentia... – ela percebeu que estava começando a soluçar, mas não se importou. Continuou a falar, mesmo que fosse difícil, mesmo que fosse ridículo, mesmo que soubesse que se arrependeria mais tarde. _Ela tinha que terminar._ – E-eu... achava... que era... bob-bagem... uma-ma paixão... b-boba... de uma... cri-criança... mas n-não era... Eu cheguei... a desis-sistir de vo-você... Ima-magine... nunca que vo-você... ia me n-notar... B-besteira mi-minha... p-pensar... que algum d-dia... isso pud-desse... s-ser possível...

Ela não podia mais controlar sua respiração; seu peito chegava a doer pela força que fazia para tentar manter o último fiozinho de autocontrole, o que chegava a ser burrice – estava claro que era perda de tempo, que não conseguiria. Ela abraçou a barriga, encolhendo-se, curvando-se sobre si mesma, seu corpo se balançando para frente e para trás pelo vão esforço que ainda fazia para que aquela situação fosse um pouco mais digna. Ela tinha certeza, agora, de que nunca mais conseguiria encarar Harry nos olhos novamente.

- Você é cruel, Harry... – ela o acusou, sentindo as lágrimas quentes rolarem e com vontade de se bater por deixar que isso acontecesse. Ela estava regredindo, voltando a ser uma garota vergonhosa na frente dele. – Vo-você sabia, você perceb-beu... mas, m-mesmo assim... você fingia... que n-não via...

Ela finalmente chegou a tal ponto que era impossível falar. Suas mãos correram para seu rosto, cobrindo-o, tentando estancar as lágrimas inevitáveis. Seu corpo se movia todo por causa dos soluços. Por vários minutos, ela permaneceu ali, chorando, com a plena consciência de que Harry estava assistindo-a, o que só fazia tudo ficar pior. E então, quando a raiva superou a tristeza, a frustração e a vergonha, ela conseguiu elevar a voz:

- Você nunca tentou ser diferente! Nunca tentou olhar de outra forma! _NUNCA!_

Ela deixou que as palavras pesassem sozinhas, dando ao silêncio a tarefa de se encarregar de transmiti-las para Harry. Sentia seus olhos inchados e molhados; esfregou-os com força, como se quisesse limpá-los da vergonha que a invadia, e passou a observar o chão – não conseguiria olhar Harry nesse momento e duvidava que conseguisse algum dia.

Foi então que seu estômago despencou; ela ouviu passos, praticamente _sentiu_ a aproximação dele. Mas ela queria que Harry ficasse longe, ele não podia vê-la daquela maneira, de perto, era _humilhante!_ Gina fechou os olhos, preferindo ficar na escuridão a ver o seu rosto quando Harry se ajoelhou perto dela. No entanto, esse gesto não impediu que ela sentisse as mãos quentes e grandes envolvendo sua mão esquerda, com uma delicadeza que a confortava, mesmo que ela não quisesse permiti-lo.

Ele entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela. Gina sentiu a respiração dele próxima, alta, profunda. Por que ele não parava de fingir que se importava? Ela não precisava de pena, pelo contrário, era a última coisa que ela queria!

- Não é verdade, Gina...

- Ora, cale a boca, Harry! – ela retrucou revoltada, sem olhá-lo. Ainda sentia os dedos dele nos seus. – Pare de fingir!

- Eu não a mereço, Gina... – a voz dele era baixa e (Gina estava imaginando coisas?) tremida, como se aquilo fosse complicado para ele também. – Eu sou o cara mais errado do mundo... Eu não mereço que alguém goste tanto de mim... Você pode me perdoar algum dia?

Ela respirou fundo, novamente encarregando o silêncio de transmitir sua mensagem. Conseguia ouvir apenas a respiração lenta e pausada de Harry nos minutos que se seguiram, até que sentisse os dedos dele no seu queixo, quase carinhosamente. Quando ela finalmente se forçou a abrir os olhos, grudados pelas lágrimas que haviam secado, seus olhos encontraram os dele – o que ela mais temia – e inexplicavelmente, ela não conseguiu desviá-los. Ela se perdeu dentro daqueles espetaculares olhos verdes, que a fitavam com um misto de carinho e arrependimento.

Os dedos que levemente seguravam seu queixo passearam com ternura pelo seu rosto, num afago que acalmou Gina sensivelmente, apesar de seu corpo ainda tremer um pouco. Harry a mirava como se estivesse hipnotizado, e Gina devolvia o olhar. Ele sentiu o rosto dela, passeando seus dedos, até que chegasse nos cabelos e sentisse sua textura, num toque sutil e vagaroso, como se registrasse em sua mente aquela descoberta. Eles permaneceram daquela maneira por um tempo que Gina não conseguiria medir, mas sabia que poderia ficar presa naqueles minutos por toda a eternidade.

Súbita, porém lentamente, Harry se levantou, sem nunca desviar os olhos de Gina, que inclinou ligeiramente seu rosto para continuar a observá-lo. Ele aumentou sensivelmente a pressão de seus dedos em volta dos dela, como se estivesse se certificando de que ela não poderia se soltar... e então puxou com cuidado seu braço, estendendo a outra mão, num convite.

- Eu acho que estou lhe devendo isso...

- O que você vai fazer? – ela perguntou com a voz fraca, enquanto se levantava, Harry entrelaçando os dedos da outra mão na direita dela, o calor que ele emanava correndo por todas as suas veias.

- Algo que eu deveria ter feito há muito tempo... – ele respondeu num sussurro, conduzindo-a de mãos dadas até um espaço na sala sem móveis. Os dois não paravam de se estudar, de registrar cada milímetro do rosto do outro nem por um segundo sequer.

Ele colocou as duas mãos dela em seus ombros; Gina sentiu uma corrente elétrica correr todo o seu sangue ao tocá-lo, e essa corrente se tornou ainda maior quando Harry posicionou suas mãos quentes na cintura dela, encontrando uma brecha na blusa, sentindo sua pele. Gina enlaçou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele, cruzando-as e inclinando seu rosto à medida que se aproximava ainda mais do corpo de Harry, sempre focalizando seus olhos. Ele apertou-a um pouco mais em seus braços, como se não quisesse perdê-la, e Gina se sentiu magicamente plena quando envolta por Harry; a distância entre seus corpos era tão exígua, que chegavam a respirar com a mesma freqüência.

Então Harry começou a conduzi-la, lentamente, de um lado para o outro... no mesmo lugar... num ritmo doce e lânguido. Gina sentiu o corpo maravilhosamente leve, relaxado, apenas seguro pelos braços de Harry. Ela sentiu que confiava nele... Seus corpos estavam tão contíguos, que o calor que emanava dele se misturava ao dela... Não havia lugar melhor para se estar...

Ela sentiu que sorria...

- O que você está fazendo?

Sua voz tinha um tom alegre, quase tão infantil quanto se estivessem apenas brincando... Uma doce brincadeira... Ela tinha vontade de rir, de sorrir... Ela sentia uma alegria imensa invadir seu ser...

- Ora, nós estamos dançando...

O tom dele também era ameno, de brincadeira... Harry sorria, e aquele sorriso sincero, que invadia seus olhos e fazia-os cintilarem tão intensamente, transformava tudo ao redor... Gina sentiu que tudo que precisava era olhar para ele, e nada mais estaria errado no mundo... nada mais precisaria ser consertado, nada mais importaria...

- Isso é ridículo, nós nem temos música... – ela respondeu rindo, sabendo que não havia problema algum em não ter música. O que importava era eles dois, somente ela e Harry...

- Eu posso cantar para você...

- Você não sabe cantar... Você não sabe nenhuma música...

- Você está me menosprezando...

Ela riu novamente, todo o seu ser repleto daquela alegria. Harry se aproximou ainda mais dela, abaixando o rosto e posicionando-o ao lado do seu, seus lábios tão próximos da orelha de Gina, que ela podia senti-los roçar levemente em sua pele, fazendo os pêlos da nuca da garota se eriçarem com aquele toque suave. Ela, por sua vez, encostou a testa lentamente no peito dele, abraçando-o, sentindo aquele calor ao seu redor, enquanto ele ainda a conduzia vagarosamente...

"I got sunshine... on a cloudy day... when it's cold outside... I got the month of May..."

A voz de Harry era lenta, grave... fazia Gina se sentir ainda mais entorpecida, misturada ao cheiro forte e embriagante que exalava do seu corpo, envolto ao dela...

"I guess you say... what can make me feel this way... my girl..."

- Você é desafinado... – ela zombou, rindo, ao mesmo tempo em que eles ainda se balançavam suavemente no mesmo lugar.

- Então, cante você... – ele respondeu, sussurrando em seu ouvido com a mesma voz doce de que quando cantava.

- Eu, não! – ela riu novamente. – Foi você quem quis cantar...

- Então acho que você não tem escolha... porque eu não vou deixar você sair daqui... – ele retrucou num tom sedutor, apertando ainda mais o corpo dela no seu e roçando os lábios no seu ouvido enquanto falava.

Era a sensação mais maravilhosa que Gina imaginou que poderia sentir. Estar ali, segura nos braços dele, sua cabeça recostada ao seu peito, seus corpos perfeitamente juntos, movendo-se suavemente ao ritmo cadenciado que ele imprimia, sussurrando aquela canção ao pé do ouvido da garota... Era mais incrível do que qualquer coisa que ela poderia imaginar... ou sonhar...

"I got so much honey... the bees envy me... I got a sweeter song... than the birds in the trees..."

Ele roçou seu rosto no dela sem pressa, obrigando Gina a desencostar levemente seu rosto do peito dele... mas não importava, porque eles se tocaram até que seus olhos finalmente se encontrassem novamente, suas testas se encostando... Gina retirou uma de suas mãos das costas dele, somente para puxar com cuidado os óculos do rosto dele... então ela voltou a posicionar seu braço sobre o ombro do garoto, os óculos seguros frouxamente entre seus dedos...

"Talkin' about my girl... my girl..."

Suas testas permaneceram encostadas uma na outra para que os dois pudessem se observar... Seus olhos trocavam confidências apenas através da maneira como cintilavam ao mergulharem dentro um do outro...

"I don't need no money... fortune or fame... I got all the riches, baby... one man can clame..."

Harry abaixou mais um pouco seu rosto... Gina podia ver, agora, claramente, o cintilar do verde de seus olhos, não mais escondidos pelas lentes dos óculos... Ele recostou sua bochecha no rosto dela, seu nariz acariciando sua face em movimentos suaves... A garota inclinou lentamente a cabeça para o lado, seus olhos se fechando sozinhos, langorosos...

Os lábios dele encontraram primeiro o canto da sua boca, por onde ele começou, apenas passando-os de leve nos dela, como se a provocasse... como se estivesse provando aquele sabor... O corpo de Gina estava praticamente solto nos braços dele, mas ela não se importava; estava segura ali... com os dedos quentes e docemente suados de Harry acariciando sua cintura, ao mesmo tempo em que uma de suas mãos iniciava uma lenta e gostosa subida pelas suas costas, eriçando de vez todos os pêlos do corpo da garota...

Então ele beijou seus lábios, muito devagar, como se quisesse experimentar todas as sensações, sem pressa, cada uma a seu tempo... Ela deixou que ele a conduzisse... ele sabia como guiá-la naquela dança maravilhosa... Então ele a fez abrir ligeiramente os lábios, apenas o suficiente para que pudesse explorar sua boca, o que Gina apreciou... Podia sentir o gosto doce e ao mesmo tempo forte da boca dele, enquanto os dois se exploravam, se conheciam... se descobriam...

Os dedos dele espalmaram contra as costas da garota, pressionando-as e obrigando-a a colar ainda mais, se era possível, seu corpo contra o dele... Gina sentiu os óculos de Harry escorregarem lentamente por seus dedos, até que estivessem livres e pudessem se enroscar nos cabelos dele, acariciando-os, sentindo-os... A sua outra mão livre se posicionou na nuca do rapaz; Gina pressionou-a contra a pele sensivelmente suada de Harry, forçando-o a se abaixar um pouco mais e intensificar o beijo...

Ela sentiu seu corpo suspender-se entre os braços dele, quando apenas a ponta dos seus pés encostava ao chão e Harry abraçava-a tão intensamente, que Gina sentia seu corpo flutuar preso no dele... como se ela mesma estivesse flutuando... voando... Era a sensação mais incrível, mais poderosa... todo o sangue corria mais rápido nas veias, ao mesmo tempo em que o ar faltava, mas mesmo assim nenhum dos dois parecia ter essa noção, pois nenhum deles queria precisar interromper aquele momento único...

Naquele momento, Gina teve a certeza de que estava irremediavelmente apaixonada por Harry e nada, absolutamente nada, conseguiria mudar esse fato... Ele era tão necessário para ela quanto o ar, que naquele momento era escasso, mas o mais imprescindível era continuar aquele beijo... senti-lo em toda a sua intensidade, marcá-lo para sempre na memória, pois era inesquecível demais para que pudesse ser apagado... Harry era tudo que ela precisava e aquele momento... era como se sua vida inteira tivesse conduzido-a até ali e dali ela nunca mais queria se libertar...

Mas seus lábios se desgrudaram, finalmente... suavemente... ternamente... Uma vez mais, eles encostaram suas testas, apenas se encarando, ofegantes demais para que alguma palavra fosse pronunciada... Mas palavras não eram necessárias, palavras eram pequenas e poucas para descrever o que Gina estava sentindo... Harry tocou o rosto da garota com uma das mãos, acariciando-o, e ela fez o mesmo com ele, devolvendo com a mesma sinceridade o olhar que Harry lhe dirigia...

Quando Harry finalmente reuniu forças para falar, sua voz saiu lenta, entorpecentemente grave aos ouvidos de Gina, como se a afagasse...

- Você é a garota mais incrível que existe... Eu te amo, Gina.

Ela não disse nada, apenas o encarou de volta, chocada demais para que pudesse expressar algo mais que seu espanto. Ela ainda sentia os braços dele ao seu redor, o seu cheiro ainda invadia suas narinas... ainda era possível sentir o gosto do beijo em seus lábios entorpecidos... E, em sua cabeça, apenas ecoava a voz de Harry, maravilhosamente... com clareza, com sinceridade, com convicção...

"Eu te amo, Gina."

Com amor...

Ele a abraçou fortemente, como se quisesse protegê-la, ampará-la, segurá-la para que nunca, nunca a perdesse... E, em seus braços, de olhos fechados, sentindo como se o tempo tivesse parado, Gina ouviu os últimos versos da canção com a qual Harry a embalava.

"I got sunshine on a cloudy day... with my girl... I even got the month of May with my girl..."

* * *

****

Nota: Harry canta, ou melhor "desafina" a música "My Girl", Temptations, tema do filme "Meu primeiro amor".

My Girl (Minha Garota)

Temptations

I got sunshine (Eu tenho o brilho do sol)

On a cloudy day (Num dia nublado)

When it's cold outside (E mesmo quando está frio lá fora)

I got the month of May (Eu ainda estou no mês de maio)

I guess you say (Eu acho que você pode explicar)

What can make me feel this way (O que me faz sentir

desse jeito)

My girl (Minha garota)

My girl (Minha garota)

My girl (Minha garota)

Talkin' about my girl (Falando na minha garota)

My girl (Minha garota)

I got so much honey (Eu tenho tanto mel)

The bees envy me (Que as abelhas me invejam)

I got a sweeter song (Eu tenho uma canção mais doce)

Than the birds in the trees (Do que a dos os pássaros nas árvores)

Well I guess you say (Bem, eu acho que você pode explicar)

What can make me feel this way (O que me faz sentir

desse jeito)

My girl (Minha garota)

My girl (Minha garota)

My girl (Minha garota)

Talkin' about my girl (Falando na minha garota)

My girl (Minha garota)

ooooooooo

hey hey hey

hey hey hey

ooooooooo yeah

I don't need no money (Eu não preciso de dinheiro)

Fortune or fame (Sorte ou fama)

I got all the riches baby (Eu tenho todas as riquezas,

meu amor)

One man can clame (Que um homem pode pretender)

Well I guess you say (Bem, eu acho que você pode explicar)

What can make me feel this way (O que me faz sentir

desse jeito)

My girl (Minha garota)

My girl (Minha garota)

My girl (Minha garota)

Talkin' about my girl (Falando na minha garota)

My girl (Minha garota)

Talkin' about my girl (Falando na minha garota)

I got sunshine on a cloudy day (Eu tenho o brilho do sol

num dia nublado)

With my girl (Com minha garota)

I even got the month of May with my girl (Sempre é mês

de maio quando estou com minha garota)

* * *

**__**

Notas da autora: Wow... Eu geralmente escrevo as notas quando eu posto a fic, mas hoje não deu. Cá estou eu, sozinha no meu quarto, ouvindo pela qüinquagésima vez a canção desse capítulo... Pasma comigo mesma porque eu finalmente consegui escrever esse beijo. Eu não sei se vocês vão acreditar, mas eu tava tão ou mais ansiosa para escrevê-lo do que vocês para lê-lo... Foi uma das primeiras coisas que eu planejei para essa fic, e olha que isso faz mais de um ano! Dá pra imaginar como eu estou me sentindo realizada de ter escrito isso? Ah, eu nem acredito que escrevi mesmo...

Bem, eu sinceramente espero ter atendido as enormes expectativas que eu sei que vocês tinham com esse beijo. É agora que começa minha ansiedade para saber se vocês vão aprová-lo, mas mesmo que isso não aconteça, eu estou satisfeita só por ter colocado o que eu imaginei no papel, finalmente...

Eu já passei da metade da fic e ela está completando um ano esse mês. Então, agora, eu só tenho a agradecer a vocês que a lêem e fazem minha vida mais feliz com seus comentários incríveis... Agradecer muito e pedir para que me perdoem se eu os decepcionei (nesse capítulo ou em outros) ou se eu ainda os decepcionar mais para frente... Acho que esse capítulo é um divisor de águas na fic; daqui para a frente, as coisas vão mudar e sinceramente eu espero que vocês se acostumem com essa mudança.

Obrigada aos meus betinhas: Tata, sempre disposta a me fazer rir com sua betagens cômicas, Dekinha que betou pouco, mas significa muito, e Caius Black, da Harryoteca, que está betando para lá e trabalhando à beça também (e aqui está a nota que você pediu ;).

E como sempre (não poderia faltar), mil desculpas pelo enorme atraso (eu sei que dessa vez exagerei) na entrega desse capítulo; foi um capítulo difícil e, além disso, eu passei por algumas coisas que mudaram meu humor e poderiam influenciar negativamente na escrita, de modo que eu preferi não mexer na Nena enquanto estivesse assim.

Obrigada por tudo, beijos e prometo que vou tentar não demorar tanto no capítulo 17!!!

(uau, isso aqui ficou grande, hein? Se alguém leu até o fim, deve estar babando no teclado. rs)

Simas Potter: Pois é, vamos ver o que o Tio Voldie está planejando... aiai, coitado do Harry, não quero nem ver! Huhu, Snape e Lupin, essa dupla vai dar o que falar! Não tá cheirando bem para você? Espere para ver mais, então... Hehehe, bem, você viu a atitude que o Harry tomou em relação à Gina :) Acho que foi uma atitude boa para os dois, não? E para mim também, se eu demorasse mais um pouco poderia não sobreviver até o final da fic, heheheh :p O que o Rony viu... você tem que ser bem perspicaz para perceber as dicas, além de uma parte que é necessário deduzir... bem, é melhor eu não dizer mais nada. E quanto ao diário... um dia você vai saber o que realmente aconteceu ;)

talitablack: Uau, que coment grande, miga! Hehehe :) Ainh... como eu posso ter feito isso? Fazendo, oras, hehehe... só pra deixar vocês no gostinho hohoho :p Agora, todas essas perguntas... você sabe como eu sou, completamente maléfica! Sem respostas de mão beijada, tilida, heheheh :D Não, não, tinha várias coisas nesse capítulo que as pessoas deixaram passar... eu diria, usando a sua porcentagem, que 95% dele é feito de dicas... Vocês podem até pensar que uma cena ou outra está lá para encher lingüiça – eu não me atreveria a dizer a discordar, isso acontece – mas nesse capítulo, o 15, todas tiveram um grande propósito... sutilmente. Miniatura de tia Jô (salve, salve!), quem me dera, eu não sou miniatura nem da unha do dedinho mindinho do pé dela! Sobre seus comentários do capítulo... Eu também adoro um barraco, e o ataque da Gina colocou um pouco disso que tava faltando, hehehe :p Quanto a todas as suas perguntas – perigosas demais para que eu comente alguma coisa – então eu fecho minha boquinha :D E que nada, menina, quem tem que agradecer sou eu pelas reviews maravilhosas! Brigada, brigada, brigada! Te doro de montão, prometo tentar não assassinar ninguém com demora de caps, hehehe ;)

Aledinha: Posso não ter demorado muito da outra vez, mas agora, né? Aiai, eu estou até envergonhada por demorar tanto... Uhhh, eu também acho o Harry chamoso, lindo, gostoso e maravilhoso, ainda mais quando tá sombrio, e cá entre nós, a Gina tem muita sorte... aiai, que inveja... Agora, quem pegou o diário? Mais uma pergunta que eu tenho que anotar aqui para responder mais tarde... hehehe :p Brigada pelos elogios, um beijão!

Lo26: Cumadi tilida que eu doro muitão!!! Muitas saudades mesmo!!! Você não apareceu no msn esse findi, vou cholar!!! :'( Imagina que eu ia fugir de você e sua cachaça, eu já tô é com falta de álcool na corrente etílica de novo, miga, de tanta saudade docê!!! Hahahahahaha, essa dos barquinhos foi ótema... tá vendo, é disso que eu preciso, cachaça e barquinhos malucos da Lolo!!! Ai, minina, que tudo de bom que você tá achando a Neninha fofis, fofis é você, viu?? ;) Agora... minha mente realmente funciona de maneiras esquisitas quando tá com falta de cachaça, portanto, vê se aparece! Humpt! Hehehhe :D Ahhh, sinto muito, mas navegue com seus barquinhos, porque o que o Rony sabe é grande demais para que eu diga sem estar muito embriagada! Hehehe :p Te doro móoooito, saudades, saudades, saudades!!!

Diu Hiiragizawa: O Harry? Diário? Ihhh, sem respostas, hehehehe :p Puxa, brigada, que bom que você gostou do cap ;) Huhauhuaha, Malfoy troncho! Hehehe também odeio esse carinha :p Inté mais, bzuus!

Yume Rinku: Ahhhhh, sério que você gosta do meu nomezinho? Bigada!!! Minha mamys que escolheu, hihihihi :D Review menor? Pra mim continua grande e maravilhosa como sempre, mas tamanho não é documento e toda e qualquer palavra significa muito! Fiquei aqui de dedos cruzados, torcendo por vc na Gingana, viu? ;) Hm, que bom q vc gosta dos meus caps longos, pq daki p/ a frente, será sempre assim, ainda mais os caps finais, que serão ENORMES! Ainh, você viu que o Harry não tem raiva nenhuma da Gina, né? Só se for raiva de tudo que impediu que eles se beijassem antes (Dobby, Rony, eu... hehehe)!! Uhhh, brigada por dizer que eu não sou óbvia, fiquei feliz em saber, hihihi :D Desconfiando do Dobby? Wow, essa foi legal, uhauhauhuahuah :p Tadinho do Dobby... só pq ele atrapalhou um beijinho não quer dizer que ele seja um mau elfo doméstico... (kaka se lembrando quando sua beta queria matar o Dobby no episódio do qse-beijo). Hmmm... essas suas suposições perigosas... Agora, essa sua pergunta do sonho do Harry com o Voldie é pertinente; continue pensando nela mais um pouquinho... hihihi ;) Hahahaha, "fenômenos luminosos" foi show, hehehehe, dorei :D Finais felizes? Espere o final ;) Huahuhuhauha, se fazer o cap dependesse só do título eu tava feita, hehehe :p Vou indo, brigadão!!!

ang: Você acha que eu fui rápida? Bem, agora demorei mais um pouco, mas vocês são compreensivos... hehehe :) Quanto a quem leu o diário... pergunta respondida bem mais para frente, hehehe :D E, bem, sobre a Gina escrever num diário... é claro, ela tem ainda um certo trauma, mas esse diário não responde e isso é ótimo, hehehe :p Além disso, ela escreve mais no diário mesmo porque ela não se sente a vontade de dizer a mais ninguém o que ela sente... Ela é amiga da Luna, mas não o suficiente para contar tudo... É amiga da Mione, mas se sente deslocada para contar tudo para ela também... A mãe dela está longe, além disso, ela também se sente um pouco sem jeito de dizer certas coisas para a mãe, isso acontece... Então, só sobra o diário, basicamente é essa a explicação ;) Agora.. sobre o Snape e o Remo, você vai ter que perceber sozinha o que está acontecendo... Furiosos? Vc verá... Ah, bem, eu também estou com receio... mas já resolvi que não dá para agradar todo mundo, é impossível. E brigada pelo apoio, viu? ;) Huhuhuahua, gostei da sua idéia do "pop, ele lembrou", hehehe :p E o tio Voldie... ele já está dando sinais, não é? Hehe :p

morgana: Ainh, puxa, espero que seu computador já esteja arrumadinho :) Brigada, espero que continue gostando, bjus!

Alícia Spinet: Hum... o que será que vai acontecer? Hehehe, sorry, mas ainda não posso contar... muitas coisas, eu diria, vão acontecer... tudo pode mudar, hehe :D Ah, que bunitinho, você acha que o foi o Harry real que beijou a Gina na testa aquela hora? Hihihihi :) Brigada, viu, e vou tentar agilizar os caps ;)

A Evans B Potter: Huauhauhuahuauha :p Vc achou que eu enchi lingüiça? Bem, isso sempre acontece às vezes, mas sinto informar que, pelo menos nesse capítulo, todas as cenas tiveram motivo... e dicas, que as pessoas deixam passar batido. Provavelmente, a cena que parece mais enche lingüiça é a que tem a maior dica e mais dicas... hehehe ;) Hehehe, Gina alterada... ah, barraco eh rox, hehehe :p Eu curto um barraquinho básico nas histórias, eu adoro a OdF pq ela é barraco geral, hehhee :p Bem, a explicação para a Gina não ter contado sobre o que ela ouviu do Snape e do Lupin: ela estava alterada demais p/ se lembrar de contar, hehehe :p Nossa, você acha que eu captei bem o Snape? MTU OBRIGADA!!! Você não sabe como eu estou eufórica de saber disso, o Snape é o personagem mais difícil da tia Jô na minha opinião e, para quem não sabe direito o que ele esconde, é um sacrifício escrevê-lo... eita personagem complicado! Ohhhh, que maldade, torturar o Harry? Hohohoho, isso é mtu bom, huahuahuaha :p Coitado do garoto, mas fazer o que se eh divertido? Hehehe :D Hum... sinto não poder responder à pergunta que não quer calar... ela é perigosa, hehehe :D Hum... acabei com suas suspeitas? Hum... até imagino o que seja... hehehe :p E sobre o Dumbly... (kaka fecha bem a boca, hehehe) Bem, digamos que negócio do brilho nos olhos... pode ser mais do que o que vcs pensam, hehhee :D Nossa, eu só tenho a agradecer, mil vezes obrigada msm! Bjussss!!!

Isabe-Weasley: Uau, mtu brigada! Fiko feliz que goste tanto ;) Bem, obrigada pelas dicas :) Mas, eu tenho motivos muito fortes para colocar esses pontos de vista na narração... são necessários... O ponto de vista de cada personagem: Gina, Luna, Rony, Mione e Neville... são todos absolutamente necessários e eu não posso reduzir a apenas dois personagens, senão a fic ficaria completamente sem sentido... São coisas que as pessoas talvez só entendam no final, qnd vai ser explicado todos esses "porques". Vc acha a Gina meio diferente? Bem, eu peço desculpas... é minha visão dela, mas eu bem que queria ter Legilimência para entrar na cabecinha da tia Jô e ver como a Gina é... e aproveitaria para ver todos os outros, e quem é o Príncipe Mestiço e saber se o Sirius morreu mesmo!!! Ah, e claro, saber o que o Snape esconde, hehhe :D Uhuuu, dava p/ fazer a festa, hein? heheh :) Bem, no sexto ano aconteceram algumas coisitas sim... aliás, eu já citei coisas do sexto ano... Por exemplo: o que o Ron sabe aconteceu no sexto ano... (dicas, dicas, dicas) hehe E, mais para a frente, você vai ver algumas coisas importantes que aconteceram no sexto ano... hehehe :D Brigada e bjus!!!

Angel Lieberdemj: Puxa, mtu obrigada mesmo!!! Valeu msm por todos os elogios!!! :) Ahhh, sim, minha beta merece muitos, muitos créditos, se não fosse ela, eu estaria perdidinha ;) Espero que goste da "profecia sagrada" também ;) Bjks e brigada :D

Tammy Black: Huahuauhauah, uh, abri um sorriso em você, que bom ;) Não, não, não, eu não quero q vc enfarte não!! Não quero ser acusada de assassinato! Hehehhe :D Hum... sobre o furtado diário... perguntas que eu não posso responder ainda, sorry... :p Brigada msm, espero que continue gostando da fic!!! Bjks!


	17. Apenas um sonho

Capítulo Dezessete – Apenas um sonho

Hermione se espreguiçou descansadamente; era sábado e, por mais que gostasse das aulas, estava aliviada por ter chegado o fim de semana. Aquele ano estava sendo particularmente exaustivo, por vários motivos, e um dia de descanso, ao menos, era bem-vindo. Lembrou-se de um dever de Aritmancia que precisava fazer, mas... sim, tinha que admitir para si mesma que não queria fazer deveres naquele dia. Bem, talvez Rony conseguisse convencê-la a não fazer e, então, ela não se sentiria tão culpada no final do dia, pois tecnicamente a culpa seria dele. Um sorriso levemente maroto preencheu seus lábios.

Ela se trocou, ao mesmo tempo em que conversava sobre bobagens com Lilá e Parvati, que também estavam substituindo os pijamas por roupas de fim de semana. Hermione, que não teve paciência de abaixar seus cabelos cheios, apenas prendeu-os em cima e saiu do quarto, pensando em qual lugar iria primeiro.

Provavelmente, Rony e Harry ainda estavam dormindo – eles não eram afeitos de acordar àquela hora num sábado se não tivessem treino de quadribol –, então, onde ela poderia ir? Quando passou pelo dormitório feminino do sexto ano, a garota sorriu pela idéia que teve.

Uma sextanista morena e alta atendeu à porta quando Hermione bateu três vezes, fazendo uma expressão de leve desagrado misturado à zombaria ao vê-la. Hermione percebeu que ela estava olhando exatamente o seu cabelo – por que aquela garota estúpida simplesmente não se preocupava com o cabelo dela, que, aliás, estava bastante embaraçado pela noite de sono? No entanto, ao invés de dizer em voz alta seus pensamentos, Hermione preferiu assumir seu tom mandão de monitora-chefe e perguntar, com o nariz empinado, se Gina estava ali dentro. A garota, que também arrebitou o nariz, apenas disse que Gina estava na cama dela e deu as costas a Hermione, que entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Ela viu, pelo canto dos olhos, a mesma garota que lhe atendera rindo com uma amiga num canto. Hermione decidiu que não iria se aborrecer e apenas se dirigiu até a cama de Gina.

A cama da garota ficava próxima a uma das janelas do quarto, de modo que, estando ela deitada de lado, parecia observar com os olhos vidrados o céu – maravilhosamente azul, com poucas nuvens, sinal da primavera tão esperada. Hermione aproximou-se devagar, sentando com cuidado na ponta da cama. Gina, sentindo a cama afundar levemente, apenas girou os olhos de esguelha na direção de Hermione, para depois voltar a observar o céu. Seu rosto tinha um quê de tranqüilidade, nostalgia e melancolia.

- Ah... – ela suspirou mansamente. – É você, Mione...

- Decepcionada? – a garota brincou. – Quem você esperava?

- Ninguém...

Hermione achou aquela atitude muita estranha; geralmente Gina, como ela, estava bem disposta nas manhãs e não arreada na cama daquele jeito. Alguma coisa deveria ter acontecido. Hermione ouviu quando aquelas duas sextanistas risonhas saíram do quarto, deixando as duas garotas a sós. Era melhor assim.

- Você está bem, Gina?

Ela meneou a cabeça de um lado para outro, parecendo indecisa da resposta que deveria dar. Após um longo suspiro, virou-se lentamente na cama e sentou-se, posicionando as costas na cabeceira da cama. Seus olhos perscrutavam os de Hermione firmemente.

- Você já sentiu... que deveria estar contente com alguma coisa, mas ao invés disso... essa alegria não está completa, como se faltasse algo? Algo que a deixa... desanimada?

Hermione sorriu levemente ao imaginar o que Rony diria daquela pergunta sem pé nem cabeça; provavelmente algo como "Uma pessoa não pode sentir tudo isso ao mesmo tempo, explodiria" ou ainda "Você deveria escrever um livro sobre como entender as garotas, Hermione; ganharia tantos galeões que poderia encher Hogwarts com eles".

- Aconteceu alguma coisa ontem, depois que eu e Rony fomos dormir?

A reação de Gina à pergunta tão incisiva de Hermione foi imediata: ela reclinou um pouco o corpo para trás, seus olhos se arregalaram e sua boca se entreabriu em espanto. Quando a surpresa finalmente deixou-a falar, sua voz saiu um pouco mais fraca e ansiosa do que o normal:

- Como... como você...?

- Ora, Gina... eu não sou cega... – e soltou uma risadinha. – E também sou uma garota, percebo coisas que outras pessoas deixariam passar despercebido... você entende...

Gina abaixou os olhos, ainda espantada, e subitamente fechou a boca, como se finalmente notasse que esta tinha se aberto tal era sua estupefação. Após alguns segundos, nos quais ela parecia estar procurando tempo para pensar no quê dizer, Gina desviou os olhos novamente para a janela e murmurou tão baixo, que Hermione teve que ler seus lábios:

- Ele me beijou...

Foi a vez de Hermione arregalar os olhos e abrir a boca em espanto; não, ela certamente não tinha escutado direito...

- Repete isso. – a garota pediu cautelosamente, apurando os ouvidos. – Eu quero ouvir novamente.

Gina suspirou profundamente e, então, fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, sorrindo de leve, como se a imagem que se formara em sua mente lhe agradasse; porém, quando abriu os olhos e encarou Hermione, sua expressão demonstrava que a realidade voltava a lhe atingir.

- Ontem... quando estávamos na sala comunal... _Harry me beijou..._

Um sorriso enorme se formou instantaneamente nos lábios de Hermione e, de repente, ela não se cabia em si de contentamento; _Harry e Gina tinham se beijado_, aquela sim era uma notícia boa numa maré de tantos acontecimentos ruins!

- Eu não acredito, Gina, que coisa boa! – a garota exclamou animada, rindo sozinha de tanta alegria. – Isso é... isso é... é maravilhoso! Eu estou tão feliz por vocês, você não imagina o quanto eu... ah, Gina, me conte!

Um sorriso tímido se formou nos lábios da ruiva e foi aumentando sensivelmente enquanto ia contando sua história. Hermione mal podia acreditar que fosse verdade; o que Gina lhe contava certamente era o sonho de qualquer garota, e ela chegou a considerar seriamente uma conversa com Rony a respeito de ele cantar algo em seu ouvido também – apesar de Rony ser horrendamente desafinado. Além disso, ela não imaginava que ele pudesse ser tão romântico – nem ela era, para início de conversa. Mas, mesmo assim, Hermione tinha que admitir que aquela história deixava qualquer garota sonhando com algo parecido para si, mesmo que, como ela, não fosse muito afeita de histórias românticas "água com açúcar".

- E então... foi isso... – Gina finalizou, aquele sorriso tímido ainda presente em seus lábios, como se ela estivesse dividida entre a alegria e uma certa melancolia. – Nós nos despedimos pouco depois... demorou algum tempo para que eu conseguisse dormir, estava em tal estado de torpor que... – ela soltou uma risadinha. – Fiquei imaginando como Harry estaria naquele momento, depois do que tinha acontecido... se ele também estava como eu...

O sorriso ainda não tinha sumido do rosto de Hermione quando ela voltou a falar:

- E ele disse que te amava? Ah, que bonitinho, Gina! Eu nunca pensei que o Harry pudesse ser tão sensível! Quem já o viu gritando com todo mundo nem consegue imaginar uma cena dessas, não é? – ela completou rindo, ao se lembrar das inúmeras vezes que Harry tinha ataques de fúria quando algo saía a seu controle.

Gina, no entanto, não parecia estar achando tanta graça assim. Ela suspirou novamente, fazendo um bico e uma careta dignos de Rony Weasley.

- Você acha mesmo tão bom assim, Mione?

- Como "se eu acho?" – Hermione perguntou espantada. – É maravilhoso, Gina, do quê você ainda está...

- Hermione... isso é só uma ilusão... – Gina desabafou com desânimo, meneando novamente a cabeça de um lado para outro. – Amanhã mesmo ele pode voltar a si, voltar a ser o mesmo Harry de antes e... – ela respirou fundo. – Esse Harry que disse que me ama não é real. Se o verdadeiro Harry estivesse aqui, ele nunca...

As palavras se perderam a caminho da boca de Gina e ela resolveu se calar. Hermione apenas permaneceu encarando-a, paralisada, até que sentisse uma súbita e incontrolável vontade de rir. Ao ver o ataque de riso da garota, Gina pareceu se ofender seriamente.

- Do quê você está rindo, Hermione? Você acha isso engraçado? Eu queria ver se fosse com você!

- Não, não, Gina, pelo amor de Deus, não se ofenda! – a garota disse engasgada pelo riso, sabendo que se irritaria tanto quanto Gina numa situação como aquela. – Você não entendeu, eu... – ela engoliu em seco, tentando se controlar; puxou, então, as mãos da amiga e alisou-as, num gesto de conforto e compreensão. – É que você... você não sabe o que eu sei... Você repetia tantas vezes que o Harry era um cego, que ele não notava as coisas... mas você acabou sendo como ele... É disso que eu estou rindo... Que ironia, não?

Visivelmente, Gina estava muito confusa; Hermione não a censurava, mas que era engraçado, isso era. A garota a encarava como se estivesse seriamente preocupava com a sanidade mental da amiga.

- O quê... O que você está dizendo, Mione?

Hermione esperou algum tempo até que se controlasse por completo, respirou fundo e encarou Gina profundamente, apesar do sorriso ainda estar presente e alegre em seus lábios.

- Bem, Gina... é que você foi a última a saber que Harry te amava. Você foi tão cega quanto ele. Todo mundo já tinha percebido!

A expressão de Gina mudou totalmente: agora era séria e, novamente, ofendida.

- Você não precisa me contar mentiras só por pena, Hermione. Por mais que você ou o Rony achem isso, eu não sou uma garotinha boba.

Hermione percebeu que ela ainda não tinha entendido o que ela estava tentando lhe explicar e, por causa disso, também assumiu um tom mais sério.

- É claro que eu sei disso, Gina, mas eu não estou zombando de você, muito menos mentindo. Pelo contrário, estou dizendo a mais pura verdade: Harry já te amava, _muito antes de perder a memória._

Foi como se Gina acabasse de aterrizar bruscamente no solo depois de um longo vôo de vassoura. Ela escancarou a boca, ainda observando vivamente Hermione, com uma expressão de confusão no rosto. Lentamente, ela recomeçou a falar, como se estivesse tentando entender uma difícil matéria de Transfiguração.

- Explique-se.

Hermione tomou fôlego antes de iniciar sua história.

- Bem, Gina... É claro que você se lembra que no ano passado o Harry se tornou muito fechado por motivos que... bem, você sabe. – a garota assentiu pacientemente. – O fato é que ele estava tão fechado, que não falava mais quase nada comigo e com Rony, de modo que eu passei a observá-lo melhor por causa disso, para tentar arrancar alguma coisa dele... Acho que fui a primeira a perceber...

- Hermione, pare de enrolar e chegue nos "finalmentes". - Gina pediu ávida.

- Calma, eu preciso explicar tudo! – Hermione retrucou num tom contente, que fez Gina estreitar seus olhos para ela. – Como eu estava dizendo... eu comecei a observar Harry com mais atenção. E você e ele se aproximaram um pouco, não foi? Quer dizer, depois que eu e Rony...

- Nem tanto. – Gina respondeu seca. – Às vezes nós conversávamos, é verdade... e às vezes nós discutíamos como você e Rony eram dois completos babacas por brigarem tanto se gostavam um do outro.

Hermione fechou a cara – era sua vez de estreitar os olhos para Gina; a garota riu vitoriosamente.

- Agora pisei no seu calo, hein?

- Tá, tá, não é de mim e de Rony que estamos falando... – Hermione disse com impaciência. – O fato é que, de tanto que _voc_ estava empenhada em tirar Harry de sua cabeça, acabou não percebendo que _ele_ estava começando a não conseguir mais tirar _voc_ da cabeça.

Gina ficou séria novamente.

- Isso é uma piada. – ela disse, apesar de não estar achando nada engraçada aquela conversa. – Harry nunca iria...

- E por que não? – Gina se calou. – Por que ele não poderia estar prestando atenção em você, Gina? Afinal, você é uma garota bonita, com uma conversa inteligente... além disso, você estava mais próxima e, o mais importante, Harry _sabia_ que você já teve uma queda por ele no passado e, naquele momento, estava totalmente desencanada dele. Isso mexe com o ego de um garoto, sabia? Eu convivo com Harry e Rony desde que tinha onze anos... e já me dei conta de algumas coisas sobre eles... Antes de tudo, eles são meus amigos, e eu posso dizer que percebo quando eles estão diferentes... posso errar, mas naquela época eu tinha a certeza de que Harry estava te vendo com outros olhos...

- Podia ser só impressão sua, Mione. – Gina argumentou. – Você pode falhar, não é?

- É, mas dessa vez eu não falhei. – Hermione retrucou orgulhosa. – Porque eu o encostei na parede e o fiz contar tudinho.

Gina levou um choque; ela parecia estar seriamente abalada com aquela história.

- Como assim?

- Eu sabia que Harry não iria contar algo assim para Rony, afinal, você é a irmã dele e a situação seria meio... esquisita. Mesmo que Rony às vezes brincasse que você e Harry juntos não seria má idéia...

- É, eu sei... – Gina disse emburrada, cruzando os braços. – Rony tinha essa estúpida mania. Irritante.

- Sim, mas Harry não contaria nada a ele, eu sabia disso... então... eu era a única opção dele, mas ele não me contaria espontaneamente, o que me obrigava a dar um empurrãozinho.

- E o que você fez?

- Ora, eu só cheguei para ele e perguntei: "Você está gostando da Gina, não é?". – Hermione riu. – Harry não sabe fingir quando alguém lhe questiona incisivamente a verdade... quer dizer, se ninguém desconfiar, ele pode até tentar enganar alguém, mas... quando alguém que ele gosta e considera joga a verdade na sua cara, ele não sabe mentir. É claro que ele é bastante cara de pau quando se trata de Snape, por exemplo, mas quando a pessoa é alguém que ele confia... Bem, ele se enrola todo e não olha para a pessoa quando fala... Chega a ser engraçado... Esse dia, então... ele até ficou um pouco bravo comigo por eu ter rido dele...

- Espera um pouco, Mione. – Gina pediu com cuidado. – Você está querendo me dizer que...

- Eu estou querendo lhe dizer, Gina, que Harry confirmou para mim que estava sentindo algo diferente por você. Algo _a mais_, entende? – ela piscou para a amiga. – E desde então eu tenho torcido para que vocês se resolvam, mas você, todo esse tempo, conseguiu ser tão cega quanto Harry anos atrás. Rony também notou tudo isso, apesar de nunca ter falado em voz alta o que acha – ele preferiu diminuir as piadinhas a respeito de vocês e olhar meio feio para o Harry, afinal, ele também notou que a coisa toda não era mais uma brincadeira.

- Quando foi isso? – Gina perguntou, ainda sem acreditar em tudo que ouvia. – Quando você teve essa conversa com Harry?

- No fim do ano passado, um pouco antes de voltarmos para as férias... – Hermione não conteve uma risadinha. – Harry até me disse que estava chateado por ter que ir se atolar na casa dos Dursleys de novo e não poder mais te ver nos corredores de Hogwarts por todo esse tempo...

- Ele disse isso mesmo? – Gina repetiu, ao mesmo tempo entusiasmada e esperançosa.

- Disse, claro que disse! Eu tenho cara de mentirosa, por acaso?

- Eu não acredito, Mione... – Gina tinha aberto um sorriso involuntário de orelha a orelha. – Isso não pode ser verdade, eu...

- É claro, Gina, que eu só não te contei nada porque Harry me implorou para que ficasse "de bico fechado" – nas palavras dele. Era um segredo meu e dele, eu não podia trair um amigo, não é? – Gina assentiu, compreendendo. – Além disso, você estava tão compenetrada em esquecer Harry, que eu cheguei mesmo a pensar que você tinha _realmente_ o esquecido!

- Hermione, isso então quer dizer... quer dizer...

- Quer dizer que Harry já te amava, Gina; ele já te amava _há muito tempo, _bem _antes_ de perder a memória. O que ele te disse, ontem à noite, foi verdadeiro. Esse sentimento só estava adormecido nele... Você não tem motivos para ficar chateada...

O sorriso que Gina tinha aberto era enorme e sincero; seus olhos brilhavam intensamente, como não faziam há muito tempo. Hermione imaginava o que ela estava sentindo – e sabia que era algo muito bom.

* * *

Sim, Gina tinha a plena noção de que estava sendo ridícula... completamente boba... estupidamente idiota. Mas, para falar a verdade, ela não estava se importando com nada disso. Ela estava rindo à toa, por qualquer coisa besta que dissessem ou que acontecesse, e esse sorriso bobo teimava em não sair de seu rosto. Ela não se lembrava de ter-se sentido tão bem em algum outro dia – bem, talvez com a exceção da noite anterior.

E o mais incrível de tudo – ela teve que admitir para si mesma – era que a única pessoa que a deixava ridícula, boba e idiota era ele, Harry... Tinha sido assim antes; estava sendo assim naquele momento.

Que ironia! Hermione tinha toda a razão – como sempre, diga-se de passagem -; realmente era uma grande ironia que, assim como Harry fizera por tanto tempo, Gina também não tivesse se dado conta de que uma pessoa, a seu lado, a _amava._ Ela tinha sido uma grande _"Loony"_, isso sim! Tão no mundo da lua quanto sua amiga "Di-Lua..."

Depois da história que Hermione tinha contado, Gina não pensou em fazer outra coisa que não fosse se arrumar – e de um jeito mais cuidadoso naquela manhã – para descer e tentar encontrar Harry. Ela queria vê-lo, _precisava _vê-lo. Tudo o que ela mais queria era olhar naqueles olhos verdes e _vê-los por outro ângulo_, um ângulo que ela nunca tinha experimentado antes: como se aqueles olhos a vissem como uma garota de verdade, como a garota que ele _amava._

As duas desceram as escadas dos dormitórios femininos, esperando que os garotos estivessem as esperando (Gina muito ansiosa por isso), mas eles não estavam na sala comunal. Ao olhar o relógio, Hermione concluiu que eles deveriam ter-se cansado de esperar e ido tomar o café da manhã. Gina riu novamente quando a amiga resmungou que Rony tinha um buraco no estômago que o impedia de esperar mais que dez minutos para fazer uma refeição.

Neville, que vinha descendo do dormitório masculino, informou às meninas que Harry e Rony tinham saído um pouco mais cedo para tomarem café. Os três grifinórios, então, dirigiram-se ao Salão Principal juntos, conversando animadamente sobre amenidades, Gina rindo tanto de coisas tão bobas, que até Neville se surpreendeu.

- Você está tão alegre, Gina! – ele disse quando estavam no Hall de Entrada do castelo. – Aconteceu alguma coisa boa?

- Só "alegre", Neville? – Hermione entrou na conversa. – Ela está radiante, daqui a pouco vai ficar com a boca doendo de tanto sorrir! – e piscou discretamente para Gina.

Ao entrarem no Salão Principal, Neville se despediu delas e caminhou até a mesa da Corvinal, à procura de uma pessoa que Gina sabia muito bem quem era. Hermione cruzou os braços, murmurando "Quem diria, não é?", ao mesmo tempo em que observava Neville se juntando a Luna na mesa da Corvinal. Gina, porém, tinha os olhos fixos na mesa da Grifinória, sentindo um desconforto agradável no topo do estômago.

- E agora, Mione? – ela perguntou ansiosa. – O que eu faço?

- O que você faz? Você vai até aquela mesa e toma o seu café, oras! – a garota respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – Você está tão boba, Gina, que chega a ser engraçada!

- Ahhh, você está zombando de mim de novo, Mione! – ela retrucou num falso tom indignado, que fez Hermione revirar os olhos.

- E eu tenho razão!

Elas procuraram Harry e Rony na mesa; eles estavam sentados ao lado de Simas Finnigan e Dino Thomas, conversando animadamente. O clima naquele salão era descontraído, leve, como não estava há vários meses. Parecia que tudo estava um pouco mais contente naquele dia... ou poderia ser apenas os olhos de Gina.

Ela prestou mais atenção em Harry; ele parecia mais contente do que jamais esteve (ou ela estava vendo coisas?). Não, ele estava mesmo de muito bom humor; após um comentário que Rony tinha feito, ele jogou a cabeça para trás e riu gostosamente junto com Simas e Dino.

- Até parece que ele voltou, não é?

Gina, que estava absorta observando Harry, sobressaltou-se com o comentário repentino de Hermione; ela também olhava a mesa da Grifinória com atenção, seus olhos ligeiramente mais fundos ao fitar Harry.

- Do que você está falando, Hermione?

- De Harry... Até parece que ele está de volta... aquele Harry antigo, que achava que a vida era apenas uma sucessão de fascinantes aventuras... Eu até tinha me esquecido que existia esse Harry, escondido num cantinho dele...

Gina voltou a olhá-lo. Sim, ela se lembrava desse Harry também – um Harry que foi morrendo aos poucos devido às perdas que ia levando na vida, uma atrás da outra... Era bom vê-lo de volta.

Quando elas sentaram à mesa e cumprimentaram os garotos, a conversa parou instantaneamente, apesar de todos eles estarem segurando fortemente as risadas e seus sorrisos serem bastante culpados. Gina, que estava sentada um pouco distante de Harry, do lado contrário ao dele na mesa, apenas lançou um sorriso tímido para o garoto. Harry respondeu com um sorriso sincero e um olhar penetrante. Gina não poderia dizer direito o que aconteceu na conversa ao lado dela, porque estava tão preocupada em trocar olhares com Harry que quase derrubou o suco de abóbora; ele, por sua vez, deixou escapar o garfo bem na direção de Rony minutos depois.

- Por que vocês pararam de falar tão rápido quando nós chegamos? – Hermione perguntou, fitando Rony, a seu lado, com curiosidade. – O que nós não podemos saber?

Rony ficou um pouco sem jeito e riu sem graça. Simas e Dino zombaram dele e, após um olhar cúmplice, entregaram a verdade para a Hermione.

- Nós estávamos... apenas contando algumas piadinhas para descontrair o ambiente... – Simas explicou com uma risadinha maldosa.

- Piadinhas sujas, diga-se de passagem, e Rony sabia várias! – Dino completou rindo e depois bateu a mão na boca por fingimento, fitando Rony com os olhos arregalados. – Opa, cara, acho que não era para eu dizer isso, hein?

- Rony! – Hermione exclamou severamente.

O garoto ficou com as orelhas vermelhas, muito sem jeito, enquanto Dino e Simas riam de se acabar.

- É mentira deles, Mione!

- Ahan, sei, Rony Weasley! – a garota retrucou num tom de censura.

Harry e Gina riram apenas para disfarçar; eles estavam muito concentrados um no outro para ouvirem uma única frase da corriqueira discussão entre Rony e Hermione naquela manhã.

Não era um sonho. Gina agora via Harry com outros olhos. Ela o observava e se lembrava do que Hermione tinha lhe dito; _Harry já a amava antes._ Isso queria dizer que o que ele sentia _agora_ era _real._ Maravilhosamente real. Gina mal podia acreditar que aquilo realmente estivesse acontecendo com ela. Era tão mágico que ela não conseguia parar de sorrir, apesar de ter a consciência de que estava sendo muito boba agindo dessa maneira.

Foi um café da manhã atípico, mas muito mais alegre do que de costume. Não havia aquele clima pesado de guerra no ar, as corujas pareciam trazer apenas boas notícias (o que, apesar de sua alegria, Gina sabia que era mentira; a diferença daquela manhã era que, quando Hermione recebeu o _Profeta Diário_, ela preferiu não abri-lo à mesa como sempre fazia) e as conversas tratavam apenas de assuntos agradáveis. Era uma falsa sensação de calmaria, Gina sabia, mas ela, ao menos naquele dia, queria imaginar que era apenas uma garota – sem problemas nem preocupações – e apreciar que o garoto que ela sempre fora apaixonada estava gostando dela da mesma maneira.

Quando eles finalmente terminaram a refeição, abarrotados pela deliciosa comida de Hogwarts, saíram juntos do Salão Principal. Rony e Hermione estavam de mãos dadas (eles já tinham parado de discutir). Gina notou que Harry olhou dos amigos para ela e, depois, para a mão da garota largada ao lado do corpo; ela riu para ele ao perceber sua intenção, mas meneou a cabeça indicando "não". Ao menos naquele instante, não era sua intenção declarar a toda a escola que estava com o tão famoso Harry Potter.

- Ei, nós podemos ir lá fora, não é? – Rony sugeriu. – Aproveitar que hoje é sábado e não temos nada pra fazer...

- Nada pra fazer? – Hermione retrucou. – _Eu_ tenho um dever de Aritmancia e _voc_, Rony, aquele de Poções que ainda não terminou!

- Ahhh, mas eu posso fazer amanhã...

- Você já está adiando isso desde quinta-feira!

- Rony, Hermione! – Harry chamou, mas os dois não deram atenção. – RONY, HERMIONE! – ele gritou no ouvido dos dois para que eles percebessem. – Vocês podem ir fazer seus deveres, porque eu e a Gina vamos dar uma volta nos jardins, o.k.? – ele informou entusiasmado e, antes que alguém pudesse fazer ou dizer qualquer coisa, Harry já estava empurrando Gina pelos ombros e conduzindo-a para os jardins, enquanto um abobado Rony e uma sorridente Hermione os observavam lá de trás.

- Nós vamos? – Gina perguntou sem entender. – O que você está fazendo? O Rony...

- Ele vai saber logo, não é? – Harry disse, postando-se ao lado de Gina quando desciam para os jardins iluminados pelo sol da manhã clara que fazia.

- Você contou?

Harry provavelmente percebeu que Gina estava alarmada, pois não sorriu quando respondeu a pergunta.

- Não, eu não contei. Mas Hermione deve contar, não é?

- Isso é verdade... – Gina riu. – Aposto que está fazendo isso agora mesmo.

- É, e enquanto isso... – Harry retrucou animado, seus olhos brilhando marotamente ao observar Gina. – Nós podemos ir dar uma volta em algum lugar...

Gina franziu as sobrancelhas.

- E aonde você vai me levar?

- Ah, você vai ver... – ele respondeu com o sorriso ainda mais matreiro. – Você vai ver...

* * *

- Ei!

Luna se assustou tanto, que acabou largando seu exemplar do mês do _Pasquim_ sobre o seu prato de ovos mexidos. Ela arregalou os olhos para ver, ao seu lado, Neville se acomodar.

- Você me assustou!

- Também, você estava no mundo da lua! – ele brincou, dando um selinho nela, sem se importar com os corvinais que os encaram e riram depois disso. – E não é assim que você faz comigo, também?

Ela bufou com dignidade.

- Acho que temos um invasor aqui na mesa, Sr. Longbottom... – ela disse num tom sonhador, retirando sua revista suja de ovos do prato (ela tinha sido seriamente avariada).

- Bem, você sempre invade a minha mesa, então resolvi inverter os papéis. – ele respondeu num tom brincalhão, apoderando-se de uma torrada com manteiga do prato dela.

- Você está de bom humor, hein?

- Tirei "excede expectativas" em Herbologia no trabalho sobre plantas venenosas.

- Isso é normal, suas notas sempre são boas em Herbologia... – Luna fez pouco caso, mas Neville tomou como um elogio e ficou ligeiramente encabulado, tanto que resolveu mudar de assunto.

- Eu encontrei a Gina mais cedo, ela parecia bem contente.

- Faz tempo que eu não converso direito com ela, não está dando tempo... – Luna lamentou vagamente. – Ela está com o Harry, não é?

Neville arregalou os olhos tanto quanto Luna fazia.

- Eles estão? – ele perguntou surpreso, virando-se no banco para ver a mesa da Grifinória. – Como você sabe?

Luna engoliu em seco; tinha falado demais de novo. Ultimamente tinha pegado esse mal costume de falar coisas demais na frente de Neville – e ele não podia desconfiar de certas coisas. Era como se ela ficasse tão descontraída na presença dele, que esquecia de algumas regras básicas, como manter a boca fechada sobre certos assuntos.

- Sei sabendo! – ela se desviou da conversa, observando atentamente o teto como se estivesse hipnotizada por ele.

Neville ficou em silêncio alguns instantes antes de dizer:

- Você é estranha, Luna... Parece que você capta as coisas no ar... Deve ser por isso que você é tão aérea...

Ela não respondeu; preferiu continuar "aérea" como ele dizia. Neville não imaginava o quão próximo da verdade estava quando disse que ela "captava as coisas no ar"; grosseiramente, um leigo diria que era exatamente isso que ela _fazia._ No entanto, ele não podia sequer desconfiar _daquilo_... Se descobrisse, seria mais uma pessoa a se afastar dela por _não acreditar_... E ela sentia que não queria que Neville se afastasse.

* * *

- E depois, nós temos aquele dever de Feitiços, você realmente precisa treinar o feitiço que o Prof. Flitwick explicou na aula passada! – Hermione enumerava nos dedos as tarefas, enquanto subia apressada os vários lances de escadas. – E não venha me dizer que não está, porque você fez o chapéu do Neville pegar fogo!

- Hermione, será que você pode parar por um segundo? – Rony perguntou um pouco mais atrás, correndo para segui-la. – Você não está dando tempo para que o ar chegue nos meus pulmões!

- E mais tarde, eu queria ir à biblioteca. Eu estou desconfiada de um certo livro de Poções que vi por lá semana passada, acho que pode ajudar naquele _probleminha_ do Harry, mas até hoje eu ainda não consegui lê-lo como se deve! Estou com muitos livros emprestados, Madame Pince não permitiu que eu retirasse mais...

- Mione! – Rony exclamou esbaforido quando os dois chegaram ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, que os observou entediada. – Você pode me ouvir um pouco?

Hermione, que estava com a boca aberta, pronta para dizer mais alguma coisa, paralisou e cruzou os braços, encarando Rony negligentemente. Ele, por sua vez, aproveitou aquele silêncio momentâneo para recuperar o fôlego e imaginar como Hermione podia não perder o seu, já que ela conseguia falar toda aquela quantidade absurda de palavras sem parar para respirar. Após alguns instantes, Rony (com a barriga doendo), perguntou:

- Você sabe porque Harry e Gina estavam como dois patetas no café da manhã, não é? – ele encarou a garota, seu tom bastante incisivo, exigindo uma _confirmação._

Hermione permaneceu em silêncio. Engraçado como ela não conseguia parar de falar cinco minutos antes e, naquele momento, permaneceu tão quieta, que era possível ouvir o som dos seus pensamentos se formando. Ela estava tentando conseguir tempo – Rony sabia muito bem. Mas ela não iria enganá-lo naquele dia, como fazia tantas vezes.

- E então, Mione? – ele pressionou. – Perdeu a língua?

- Ora, menina, responda logo ou diga a senha! – a Mulher Gorda exclamou aborrecida. – Até eu já estou cansada das discussões de vocês dois!

Rony se virou para o quadro indignado, pronto para dizer umas boas verdades para aquela pintura metida, mas Hermione foi mais rápida e disse a senha, entrando depressa na sala comunal, que estava vazia àquela hora. Rony seguiu a garota, que parecia ter achado muito providencial a interrupção da Mulher Gorda; ela se sentou numa das poltronas preferidas deles, próxima à lareira, e abriu o seu exemplar do _Profeta Diário,_ que recebera há pouco no café da manhã.

- Você vai me ignorar, Hermione? - Rony insistiu. – Vai ficar aí lendo o jornal na cara dura?

- Eu não sei aonde você quer chegar com essa discussão, Rony, francamente... – ela respondeu por detrás da foto de Cornélio Fudge sendo acuado por um grupo furioso de duendes.

Rony bufou irritado. Ele sabia que tinha acontecido algo e não iria permitir que o passassem para trás. Ele não era estúpido! Sabia muito bem que Harry e Gina estavam se comportando naquela manhã como dois perfeitos idiotas, com sorrisinhos bobos idênticos! Para completar, Harry tinha chegado bem mais tarde do que o normal na sala comunal na noite anterior, o que endossava a teoria de Rony: todas aquelas pistas significavam apenas uma coisa, e Hermione hesitando em confirmá-la só estava tornando tudo pior.

Rony tirou a varinha do bolso da calça, mirou a lareira e exclamou _Incendio, _fazendo com que chamas avermelhadas crepitassem alegrementeEle percebeu que Hermione o encarava intrigada por cima do jornal; ele, por sua vez, aproximou-se dela, batendo os pés e, num gesto rápido, antes que a garota pudesse reclamar de algo, puxou o jornal dos seus dedos distraídos e atirou-o às chamas.

- Rony, isso era o meu jornal!

- Eu sei.

- E você o jogou na lareira. Acesa!

- Eu sei!

- Eu paguei por ele, sabia?

- Eu te reembolso os cinco nuques depois. – e como Hermione continuou encarando-o brava, ele remendou aborrecido: - Eu tenho cinco nuques, Mione!

Ela ficou um pouco embaraçada depois disso; tanto ela, quanto Harry, ficavam sem jeito quando algo os conduzia ao assunto "dinheiro" com Rony.

- Eu não quis dizer isso... – ela respondeu emburrada, cruzando os braços e recostando-se à poltrona.

- Você vai me responder àquela pergunta agora? – ele aproveitou o momento para disparar o que queria.

Ela levantou os olhos para fitá-lo, lentamente, com um quê de hesitação.

- Só se você prometer que não vai se aborrecer.

- Eu prometo. – ele respondeu aborrecido.

- Eu falo sério!

- Eu também!

Hermione suspirou pacientemente.

- O.k., sente-se.

- Eu estou bem assim.

- _Sente-se._

- Já falei que não quero!

- Mas eu falei para você se sentar!

- Eu não vou me sentar só porque você quer!

Hermione se levantou, pronta para continuar a gritar. Eles ouviram o retrato da Mulher Gorda girar novamente e, por ele, entrou Colin Creevey, que os cumprimentou alegremente e recebeu um olhar tão gelado dos dois monitores-chefes, que recuou assustado e praticamente saiu correndo pelo mesmo lugar que aparecera. Rony se virou para Hermione, que estava de braços cruzados novamente.

- Se não se sentar, eu subo para os dormitórios femininos e você não fala mais comigo hoje!

Apesar de preferir engolir essência de murtisco a obedecer Hermione naquele momento, Rony acabou se sentando numa das poltronas, de muita má vontade. Com um sorriso prepotente, Hermione acabou se sentando também.

- O.k., Rony, já que você quer tanto saber, eu lhe digo: Harry e Gina se beijaram.

Houve apenas um instante de silêncio, no qual Rony ainda estava processando as palavras. Quando ele finalmente acordou para a verdade, sua voz se espalhou pela Torre da Grifinória:

- O QUÊEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Ele não sabia quando tinha se levantado, mas já estava de pé mais uma vez quando encarou completamente descontrolado uma Hermione desanimada.

- Eu _sabia_ que isso ia acontecer... – a garota lamentou. – Por que você tem que agir desse jeito, Rony?

- COMO É QUE É? ELES SE BEIJARAM?

- E o que é que tem isso de mais, Rony? – Hermione disparou seriamente, ficando de pé também e postando as mãos na cintura. – Francamente, eu juro que não consigo entendê-lo! Rony, estamos falando do _Harry!_ Eu sei que você é preocupado com a sua irmã, e não vou julgá-lo por isso, mas por que essa implicância agora? Ele é nosso amigo há tanto tempo, nós o conhecemos, sabemos que ele é um garoto legal e, o mais importante, ele _gosta_ da Gina, e você sabe disso! E ela também gosta dele, qual é o problema disso?

Depois de tudo aquilo, Rony não sabia mais o que dizer. É claro que ela estava certa, já que ela não _sabia de tudo._ Como ele poderia explicar que o maior problema era justamente por causa de Harry? Ele sabia de tudo aquilo que Hermione tinha dito; sabia até que Harry estava gostando da sua irmã há algum tempo e, por mais que isso fosse estranho, afinal, eram seu melhor amigo e sua irmã, ele não veria problema algum nisso tudo se não fosse por... como ele poderia explicar isso para Hermione? Não, contar a verdade estava fora de cogitação; ele não queria fazer Hermione sofrer por aquilo, como tinha acontecido com ele mesmo quando descobriu e ainda acontecia agora. E não dava para explicar por que ele não queria que Harry e Gina tivessem um relacionamento se não contasse aquilo. É, estava num beco sem saída.

Extremamente desanimado, Rony se jogou num sofá a um canto, observando seus próprios tênis e invejando-os; os tênis deveriam ser felizes, sem preocupações... Bem, talvez os _seus_ tênis tivessem a preocupação de que fossem rasgar a qualquer momento, de tão velhos que eram. Mas por que ele estava pensando em seus tênis, afinal? Seu pensamento retornou a Gina e Harry; ele sabia que eles deveriam estar felizes agora, e seria besteira dizer para si mesmo que não ficava contente com isso. Eles mereciam isso, mas era agora, e depois? Tudo ficaria mais difícil mais tarde e, o que estava acontecendo agora, só iria tornar ainda mais complicado o que ainda estava por vir. Valia a pena correr o risco?

Ele sentiu o assento do sofá afundar ligeiramente sob o peso de Hermione, que tinha acabado de se sentar ao seu lado. Ao se virar devagar para vê-la (a garota encarava a lareira aborrecida, como se quisesse, com seus próprios olhos, alimentar a chama que começava a se esgotar), Rony sentiu o seu estômago afundar mais um pouco. E se fosse com ele que estivesse acontecendo aquilo? E se ele estivesse no lugar de Harry e, por sua vez, Hermione estivesse no lugar de Gina? Valeria a pena correr o risco?

Valia a pena.

Mesmo que ele e Hermione sofressem mais tarde por isso?

Ele não precisava perguntar a si mesmo duas vezes. _Valia a pena._ Ele não conseguiria deixar de estar com Hermione, mesmo que depois... não importaria o que viesse depois, o _presente_ era mais importante.

Foi só naquele instante que Rony finalmente entendeu. Ele não tinha nem o poder, muito menos o _direito_ de intervir. E o que acontecesse depois... tinha que parar de pensar no depois; as coisas ficavam piores quando ele pensava no amanhã.

- Há algo que você esteja me escondendo, Rony? – ele ouviu a voz de Hermione, desanimada, porém pertinente.

Rony respirou um pouco mais depressa. Ela não podia estar desconfiada daquilo, era _impossível!_ E ela também não podia saber. Era demais ele saber, imagine Hermione também!

- Vamos só esquecer isso, tá bom? – Rony pediu mansamente, tentando se desviar do assunto, ao mesmo tempo em que aproximava mais o seu corpo do de Hermione. Era incrível como simplesmente o calor que ela emanava era suficiente para acalmá-lo. – Foi só uma... bobagem minha... esquece.

Sorrateiramente, ele enlaçou o seu braço direito ao redor do pescoço dela, sentindo os cabelos fofos da garota em contato com sua pele. Ela virou o rosto lentamente para vê-lo, seus olhos se encontrando e seus rostos tão próximos, que seus narizes chegavam a se tocar. Ela parecia surpresa.

- Você está admitindo que errou?

Ele não gostava de dizer aquilo, mas se era para desviá-la daquele assunto, ele o faria.

- Sim, eu estou. – ele disse mordendo os lábios em seguida, temendo que eles se abrissem sozinhos e discordassem dela novamente, como estavam tão acostumados a fazer.

Ela sorriu de mansinho.

- Ora, mas isso é algo que vai entrar para a história.

- Pena que ninguém vá acreditar, porque você é a única testemunha. – ele respondeu marotamente, puxando-a mais para si com ajuda do braço que a enlaçava, envolvendo-a num beijo lento e carinhoso, que os fez esquecer de tudo que os afligia e de quem quer no mundo que não fosse um dos dois.

* * *

Ela sentia as mãos dele em contato com sua pele, cobrindo seus olhos fechados. Às vezes, ela os abria, tentando ver algo, mas Harry permanecia com os dedos muito bem fechados, impedindo sua visão. Ela riu. Aquilo estava ficando engraçado.

- Falta muito para chegarmos? – ela perguntou, sentindo que o rastro daquele riso permanecia em sua voz, apesar de ter algo de cansaço nela também; tinha certeza de que já tinham caminhado vários quilômetros (ou podia ser também apenas sua ansiedade em descobrir o que Harry estava aprontando).

- Só mais um pouco... – ele repetiu pela décima vez. – Que garota apressada você é, hein, Gina?

- Eu estou caminhando de olhos fechados há meia hora; você quer o quê?

- Ah, não foi tanto assim, vai?

- Foi sim.

- Eu estou te mostrando a língua por causa disso. – ele retrucou num tom brincalhão.

- Tanto faz, eu não estou vendo!

Eles caminharam mais um pouco. Gina sentia o ar fresco ao seu redor, o cheiro de árvores e também podia ouvir o som de pássaros, misturado ao "crec-crec" das folhas e gravetos que ela pisava enquanto caminhava. Ao longe, algo que parecia ser o barulho de água se movimentando. Onde será que estariam? Ela abriu os olhos novamente, mas tudo o que viu foram os dedos de Harry.

Uns cinco minutos depois, ela ouviu o barulho de um graveto ou seja lá o que fosse sendo quebrado; sentiu as mãos de Harry saírem bruscamente de seus olhos e ouviu o sonoro palavrão que ele soltou.

- Harry!

- Desculpe, eu tropecei num maldito galho! – ele reclamou; e quando ela estava se virando para ver o que tinha acontecido: - E não abra os olhos ainda!

- Isso já está ficando ridículo, Harry... Que tal se...?

- Não, já disse que não é para você abrir os olhos! – ele repetiu, dessa vez apenas puxando-a pela mão e conduzindo-a pelo caminho.

Gina teve uma enorme vontade de abrir uma única frestinha das pálpebras, mas resistiu à tentação; não queria estragar a surpresa que ele estava lhe preparando. No entanto, não podia deixar de ficar intrigada com aquilo; que lugar era aquele? Como Harry sabia chegar lá?

Não demorou muito mais para que obtivesse algumas respostas. Harry parou de andar e pediu para que ela subisse com cuidado uma espécie de elevação; o barulho de águas estava muito forte agora, e o ar se tornara mais fresco e úmido. Ela sorriu ao imaginar que lugar poderia ser aquele. Harry a segurou pelos ombros por alguns segundos, pedindo para que ela não se movesse bruscamente, e depois ela o sentiu se posicionar ao seu lado.

- O.k., Gina, pode abrir os olhos!

- Ah, finalmente, eu já estava pensando que...

Ela parou de falar assim que bateu os olhos naquela paisagem. Não havia _o qu_ dizer. Aquele lugar era... maravilhoso, mágico! Ela mal podia acreditar que existisse algo assim escondido em Hogwarts!

Estavam no meio de uma pequena clareira; ao redor, as árvores excepcionalmente verdes e coloridas por suas flores de primavera mostravam sua exuberância. Os raios de sol penetravam sorrateiramente por entre suas folhas, produzindo desenhos de sombras e luzes no local. Gina tinha razão quanto ao barulho de águas; ele provinha de uma bela cachoeira de águas límpidas, que desaguava num lago que se localizava, precisamente, sob os pés dos garotos. Gina abaixou um pouco os olhos para enxergar os próprios pés, muito próximos da borda de uma pedra enorme; mais um passo e ela cairia no lago abaixo.

Harry enlaçou sua cintura com os braços quando percebeu que Gina estava olhando para baixo e vacilando por um motivo que ela não contava para ninguém; não que tivesse medo de alturas, era de outra coisa que estava mais abaixo... No entanto, não foi nada mal sentir os braços do garoto envolvendo sua cintura daquela maneira protetora e ao mesmo tempo carinhosa.

- Você gostou? – ele perguntou mansamente em seu ouvido, utilizando aquele mesmo timbre de voz da noite anterior, quando desafinara aquela canção para a garota.

- Não tem como não gostar! – Gina respondeu maravilhada, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Ela virou ligeiramente o rosto para enxergar Harry e seus rostos ficaram deliciosamente próximos; era incrível como aquilo, naquele momento, apenas deixava Gina ainda mais feliz, ao invés do habitual embaraço que sentia tão perto dele. – Onde nós estamos?

- É o meu lugar secreto, você não acha que eu vou te dizer onde é, não? – ele respondeu com um jeito maroto.

- Mas... isso é na Floresta Proibida? – subitamente, ela se alarmou. – Harry, o nome dela não é "Proibida" por acaso, eu já lhe disse que...

- Não é na floresta que estamos. Mas eu não vou te contar a localização, já disse que é secreto! – ele riu. – Por que você acha que eu te trouxe aqui de olhos fechados?

Gina apenas o encarou por alguns instantes. O ar umedecia suas vestes ao redor.

- Como você descobriu esse lugar?

Houve uma pausa. Ele sorriu em seguida.

- É segredo também.

- Harry! Você tem andado por Hogwarts sozinho! É isso que você faz quando some?

Ele não respondeu com palavras; preferiu calá-la com um beijo. Gina esqueceu todas as suas perguntas quando ele fez isso; o que importava como tinha chegado ali? O que ela queria mesmo era continuar beijando-o... sempre e sempre...

Era uma sensação indescritível; estar ali, naquele lugar maravilhoso, ouvindo o som das águas caindo, sentindo o ar úmido envolver-lhes, e o melhor de tudo... estar envolvida nos braços de Harry, que apertava sua cintura e colava seu corpo no dela... estar beijando o garoto que ela amava, que sempre amou... Ninguém poderia sequer imaginar o que ela estava sentindo.

Quando eles se separaram, Gina bateu de leve no peitoral dele com o punho direito, rindo e encarando seus espetaculares olhos verdes:

- Você nunca vai deixar de ser um menino inconseqüente...

Ele deu uma risadinha travessa. Sem deixar de encará-la irresistivelmente, puxou-a pelas mãos um pouco para longe da beirada da pedra e, depois disso, voltou a ficar próximo da beirada, rindo.

- Essa água deve estar ótima, não é?

Gina sentiu um arrepio involuntário percorrer-lhe a espinha; ele não estava sugerindo o que ela pensava, estava?

- Harry... – ela repreendeu. – O que você quer fazer?

Os olhos dele cintilavam de uma maneira diferente por trás dos óculos.

- Não me diga que você ainda não notou?

Ele tirou os sapatos e atirou-os para trás de Gina; fez uma bolota com as meias e tentou acertar a garota, que se abaixou para não ser atingida, rindo e xingando-o ao mesmo tempo. Então, ele abriu um dos botões da camisa de linho branco que usava, mas parou subitamente, encarando Gina com respeito.

- Hm... eu não vou entrar na água de camisa. – ele disse um tanto sem jeito. – Você se importa se eu...

Ela entendeu a mensagem; sentiu-se um pouco mais quente no rosto por causa disso.

- Você prefere que eu vire de costas? – ela perguntou encabulada, apesar de estar torcendo para que ele respondesse que não era necessário. _Gina, o que seus irmãos diriam de você se ouvissem esses pensamentos, garota?_, ela pensou consigo mesma, reprimindo um sorriso.

- Claro que não! – Harry respondeu espontaneamente. – Se você quiser olhar... – ele insinuou, desabotoando a camisa com um sorriso muito safado.

- Harry, seu filho da mãe! – ela definitivamente estava vermelha agora; ele lia pensamentos, por acaso?

Ele riu e terminou de abrir os botões; a sua camisa estava aberta, largada sobre o corpo, revelando parte do peitoral dele. Apesar de indignada, Gina não foi suficientemente forte para reprimir o olhar de cima a baixo que deu no garoto, avaliando-o. E sorriu de leve...

Harry era mesmo bonito daquele jeito. O.k., ele já tinha sido bastante magrelo e desengonçado antes, mas agora... era diferente, ele estava mudado. Aqueles pés descalços sobre a pedra, a calça folgada, a camisa branca aberta... o rosto, com aqueles olhos tão verdes e um sorriso irresistível... os cabelos despenteados, com seus fios um para cada lado... dava-lhe um ar rebelde e travesso. Gina gostava disso.

- Você está me olhando... – Harry disse rindo, tirando a camisa e jogando-a no chão, para depois retirar também os óculos e colocá-los enrolados dentro do tecido.

- Eu não estava não! – ela respondeu com dignidade, cruzando os braços e fazendo bico de emburrada.

Ele riu de novo e, antes que Gina pudesse fazer ou dizer qualquer coisa, virou-se e deu um mergulho repentino no lago. Deixando escapar um grito de susto, a garota praticamente se jogou na beirada da pedra e olhou para baixo, tentando ver o que tinha acontecido. Harry era mesmo _insano_ de mergulhar daquele jeito! E se fosse raso? E se ele batesse a cabeça em alguma pedra? _Ah, não, Gina, isola, bater a cabeça não!_

Ele não estava voltando. O coração de Gina parecia que ia saltar pela boca quando, depois do que pareceu demorar uma eternidade, Harry emergiu, girando a cabeça para todos os lados para obter ar, espalhando água com os cabelos.

- Quer me matar do coração, seu doido? – ela gritou enfezada, sua voz ecoando pela clareira, como se muitas Ginas estivessem recriminando Harry (e ele bem que merecia!).

A risada dele se espalhou pela clareira também.

- Ahhh, você ficou preocupada comigo, foi? – ele caçoou.

- É claro que eu me preocupo! – ela exclamou num átimo, mas remendou em seguida, furiosa. – Não que você mereça!

Ele nadou um pouco mais para trás, rindo para ela, como se estivesse se divertindo muito com toda a indignação da garota.

- E então, você vai ficar aí, parada, só me assistindo?

Ela sentiu o estômago despencar. Não, ela não queria aquilo... mas também queria estar com ele... Por quê, afinal, Harry tinha que ter aquela estúpida idéia de mergulhar? Se ele tivesse ficado quieto, ali, com ela, Gina não estaria nesse impasse!

- Vou, vou ficar aqui! – ela respondeu em desafio. – Eu não vou entrar nessa água gelada!

- Não está gelada... – ele retrucou, nadando para a direita. – E você vai me deixar aqui, sozinho? – agora para a esquerda. – Que sem graça!

Ela resmungou, cruzando os braços.

- É o que você merece por ter atentado contra a minha vida com aquele baita susto!

Houve uma pausa, na qual ela preferiu observar as águas da cachoeira caindo voluptuosamente.

- Você está com medo?

A voz de Harry chegou aos seus ouvidos, ecoando de lá de baixo. Gina sentiu novamente o arrepio na espinha.

- É claro que não! – ela retrucou com dignidade. – Eu só não quero entrar na água gelada!

- Você está com medo da água gelada, então! – ele respondeu. – Que grifinória fajuta!

- Não me desafie, Harry Potter!

- Medrosa...

- Medrosa é a vovózinha!

- Então entra na água!

- NÃO!

- Eu não vou sair daqui enquanto você não entrar... – ele reclamou, começando a nadar. Gina o observou por alguns instantes, antes de gritar:

- Vai ficar aí até amanhã então!

Por alguns minutos, ela apenas observou-o nadar. Até que ele nadava bem. Não era muito rápido, mas nadava bem o suficiente para não afundar, o que já era ótimo. Ela se lembrou por alguns fugazes instantes da segunda tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo, no qual ele adquiriu guelras para nadar no lago de Hogwarts. Gina sorriu após a lembrança.

- Você não vai vir mesmo? – ele perguntou mais tarde, chateado.

Ela hesitou por alguns instantes antes de contar a verdade a ele.

- Eu não sei nadar, Harry...

Ela suspirou com desânimo; não gostava de admitir aquilo. A história do trauma que ela tinha com água era bem antiga; quando pequena, os seus irmãos sempre visitavam um pequeno lago em Ottery St. Catchpole, próximo ao morro Stoatshead, e ela, por ser a caçula, ficava em casa. Ela _odiava_ aquilo, mas tanto seus pais, quanto seus próprios irmãos, diziam que ela era muito criança para ir nadar. Criança, humpt! Que bobagem! Ela já tinha seis anos na época, era o suficiente, não?

Então, um dia, ela resolveu seguir os irmãos, escondida. Esperou todos se despirem (ela ficou de costas, encostada numa árvore) e, depois que eles entraram na água, Gina planejou dar um susto neles. Iria nadar e aparecer repentinamente, só para ver a cara de susto que eles iam fazer! Mas o que ela não tinha contado em seus planos era que o lago era muito fundo para ela e que, na sua afobação e inexperiência, ela acabou afundando e engolindo muita água, até ficar inconsciente.

Quando finalmente acordou, seus seis irmãos estavam sobre ela, desesperados. Depois de verificarem que ela estava mesmo inteira e brigarem muito pela besteira que tinha feito, eles contaram que tinha sido um "Deus nos acuda" quando a descobriram se afogando. Fora Gui que a tirara da água, rodeado por mais cinco Weasleys aflitos. Ao voltarem para casa, depois de muito tempo e broncas, nenhum deles contou nada para a mãe ou o pai deles, pois sabiam que Gina (e eles!) ficaria de castigo se os seus pais descobrissem. No entanto, apesar disso, Gina tinha ficado muito envergonhada. Depois de algum tempo, eles até chegaram a sugerir que poderiam ensiná-la a nadar, mas Gina recusou; aquela experiência tinha sido muito traumatizante para que fosse repetida.

E, agora, lá estava ela novamente. Queria estar com Harry, mas não entraria naquela água de jeito nenhum! E se afundasse? E se ela se afogasse? Não, não queria passar vergonha de novo. Harry continuava encarando-a lá de baixo e, novamente, um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

- Eu cuido de você, Gina! Não vou deixá-la se afogar, eu prometo!

O tom era leve e brincalhão, mas mesmo assim Gina gostou de ouvir aquele "eu cuido de voc". Mesmo assim, ela não entraria.

- Não, Harry, eu prefiro ficar aqui mesmo...

Ele soltou um muxoxo, mas não desistiu. Que garoto insistente!

- Eu te seguro quando você pular!

Gina suspirou com desânimo. A altura era grande.

- É fundo?

- Tem que ser, senão seria perigoso pular! – ele respondeu. – Ora, vamos, Gina, não há perigo!

- Eu não posso descer até aí?

- Seria uma volta enorme e sozinha você pode se perder! – ele insistiu. – Eu te seguro, Gina!

Ela ainda hesitou por alguns instantes, mas o olhar pidão que Harry lhe lançava a convenceu. A garota acabou se levantando, sob exclamações de aprovações de lá de baixo, e tirou os sapatos e as meias. Ela encarou a própria blusa e rezou para que ela não ficasse transparente na água, mas sendo azul escura, era pouco provável. Novamente, aquele antigo frio na espinha a acometeu quando Gina se posicionou na beirada da pedra.

- Tem certeza de que é seguro?

- Vá logo, Gina!

Ela respirou fundo, buscando forças e tentando de todas as formas espantar da cabeça a imagem antiga que se formara em sua cabeça daquele dia no lago próximo à Toca. E, antes que pensasse duas vezes, saltou, de olhos fechados e tapando o nariz.

Foi tão rápido, que ela nem teve tempo de gritar. Antes que se desse conta de que estava caindo, o ar arranhando-a no trajeto, já tinha alcançado a superfície da água; a primeira coisa que sentiu foi a temperatura fresca do líquido envolvendo seu corpo como um tapa, então, afundou bastante por causa da altura de queda – e essa era a explicação de porquê Harry tinha demorado tanto a subir. Ela olhou para cima, vendo aquela claridade parcial e oblíqua penetrando na água. Tentou subir, mas seu corpo parecia uma pesada âncora, que a puxava sempre mais para baixo.

Quando ela achou que estava perdida de vez, sentiu duas mãos segurarem-lhe a cintura e fazê-la emergir (o que pareceu demorar uma eternidade), até que alcançasse o topo. O ar invadiu seus pulmões, num sopro de vida, e ela se agarrou, trêmula, à primeira coisa que viu pela frente: Harry.

- Não me solta, não me solta! – implorou desesperada, todas aquelas imagens de quando tinha seis anos assolando sua mente.

- Calma, Gina, eu tô aqui... não vou te soltar...

- Não me solta, não me deixa afundar!

Ela enterrou o rosto no ombro dele, puxando seus cabelos com tanta força e desespero, que não sabia como Harry não tinha reclamado. Pelo contrário, ele a abraçou ainda mais forte, acariciando seus cabelos e dizendo-lhe palavras de conforto em seu ouvido, até que ela finalmente se acalmasse e conseguisse abrir os olhos, encarando-o, envergonhada:

- Você deve estar me achando uma boba...

Ele sorriu compreensivamente.

- Claro que não, todos nós temos medo de alguma coisa, não é?

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, imaginando o que ele poderia temer.

- Sente a água... não é maravilhoso? – ele continuou. Ela sorriu de leve, voltando a encostar sua cabeça nos ombros dele, não mais de desespero, mas sim porque era um lugar muito confortável para se estar.

- Você não vai me soltar, né? – ela perguntou de novo, apesar de estar se sentindo maravilhosamente segura perto dele. O corpo de Harry, molhado, envolvia-a, bem como a água limpa e fresca, de uma maneira incrível e indescritível.

- Quem disse que eu quero isso? – ele respondeu. – Você não vai se soltar de mim tão fácil, Gina...

Ela estava relaxada, tranqüila... Harry era tão carinhoso... Ele a acalmava, abraçando-a daquela maneira, conduzindo-a lentamente pela água. Gina não saberia precisar quanto tempo permaneceu apenas daquele jeito, nos braços dele, até que retirou o rosto dos ombros de Harry e levou um agradável choque: Harry a carregava nos braços!

Gina não largou o pescoço dele; estava calma sim, mas só se ele estivesse com ela. Não queria nem pensar o que faria se ficasse solta naquelas águas.

- Eu e a água estamos te carregando... – ele murmurou. – Você gosta da sensação?

Ela assentiu, sorrindo para ele. Harry aproximou seu rosto do dela, lentamente, e sussurrou antes de beijá-la com amor novamente:

- Eu sou o cara mais sortudo por ter você, Gina...

* * *

- Eu não acredito que já é essa hora!

- Ah, ninguém vai notar que chegamos tarde! E são só sete e meia, Gina!

- Se você tivesse me deixado voltar de _olhos abertos_, Sr. Potter, teríamos chegado mais cedo!

- Não se preocupe, você não vai precisar ir àquele lugar sem mim, Srta. Weasley. Logo, não há necessidade de que você saiba o caminho.

- Isso é tão injusto! Você é um pentelho!

Eles acabaram ficando mais tempo do que deviam naquele lago de águas calmas. Quando se deram conta, já era quase noite, e tiveram que se apressar para vir embora antes que ficasse muito escuro. Harry insistiu para que Gina fechasse de novo os olhos na volta, o que ela achou desnecessário e muito irritante, mas acabou fazendo mesmo a contragosto. Ao chegarem ao castelo, mortos de fome, já passava das sete e o jantar já tinha sido servido; além disso, eles não poderiam aparecer no Salão Principal com as roupas úmidas daquele jeito. Gina levou Harry até a cozinha, onde Dobby, o elfo-doméstico, se desdobrou em gentilezas e entupiu-os de comida. Eles ainda tinham os bolsos cheios de bolinhos e bolachas quando subiram para a Torre da Grifinória, tentando não chamar atenção; podiam andar àquela hora no castelo, mas ia ser muito embaraçoso se alguém os visse úmidos e despenteados daquela maneira.

- Você acha que vai pegar mal se chegarmos assim na Grifinória? – Harry lembrou, puxando-a pela mão. Gina não tinha mesmo pensado nisso.

- Dane-se! – ela exclamou, jogando a prudência para o alto.

- É, dane-se mesmo! – ele concordou, no mesmo tom indignado dela. – Que saibam que eu estava com a melhor garota desse castelo e morram de inveja!

Gina riu, apesar de novamente sentir o rosto quente.

Quando eles estavam quase chegando no quadro da Mulher Gorda, uma voz feminina e conhecida os interceptou:

- Harry! Gina!

Era Hermione.

A amiga vinha correndo na direção deles até parar, esbaforida, e arfar:

- Pelo amor de Deus, até que enfim vocês dois apareceram!

Rony vinha logo atrás, mas não tinha tanta pressa como a garota. Gina reparou que ele estava um pouco desanimado. No entanto, seu olhar analisou a irmã e o amigo, parando nas mãos dadas dos dois; Gina teve a impressão de que Harry apertou ainda mais a mão dela enquanto Rony os encarava:

- Onde vocês foram, que estão molhados desse jeito? – ele perguntou.

- Nós... bem... erm... – Harry balbuciou.

- Não importa onde nós fomos, Rony! – Gina retrucou em desafio. – Que intrometido!

O irmão a encarou por alguns instantes, erguendo as sobrancelhas, mas depois se virou para Harry e mostrou um tímido sorriso.

- Vai ter que me contar depois onde é, Harry. Eu vou ter que levar Hermione nesse lugar também.

Harry abriu um sorriso sincero, desanuviando a tensão. Hermione, no entanto, parecia à beira de um ataque de nervos.

- Francamente, vocês três, não é hora para isso!

- O que aconteceu? – Gina perguntou intrigada com o descontrole da amiga.

- O que aconteceu? – Rony repetiu com desânimo. – Aconteceu que vocês perderam todos os acontecimentos da tarde!

- Que acontecimentos? – Harry inquiriu, tão confuso quanto Gina. Hermione suspirou profundamente, trocando um olhar cúmplice com Rony, que preferiu encarar o chão.

- É algo ruim, Hermione? – Gina disparou, temendo a resposta.

A garota respirou fundo antes de responder, encarando Harry e Gina com apenas metade de sua determinação habitual.

- Eu e Rony descobrimos um método de reverter a perda de memória do Harry. – ela disse de um fôlego só, como se fosse mais fácil falar logo tudo de uma vez. – Mas haverá um preço... e este será que Harry irá esquecer tudo que viveu enquanto estava sem memória.

* * *

**__**

Notas da autora: Uhhhuhuhuhu!!! Vcs por acaso não estavam pensando que ia ser um capítulo "água com açúcar" até o fim, não é? (risada maléfica) Se pensaram que eu ia ser tãaao boazinha assim, se enganaram! Uhauhauhaua :þ (se bem que minha beta falou q eu fui boazinha demais, acho q sou tão ruim que vcs até já se acostumaram e estranham qnd eu não sou, neh? Hehe) Bem, mas de qq jeito, eu sou muito, MUITO MÁ mesmo! Hehehehe :D E agora... vcs vão ter que esperar mais um poquito para ver o que acontece agora que eles sabem como reverter o problema do nosso desmemoriado ;) hihihi

Em segundo lugar; NOSSA! (kaka arregala os olhos até eles tomarem toda a sua cara, tamanho seu espanto!) QUANTAS REVIEWS! Gente, eu nem sei o que dizer!!! OBRIGADA, OBRIGADA, OBRIGADA!!! Nossa, eu nunca recebi tanta review junta, meu Pai do céu! Eu fico realmente MUITO feliz mesmo que vocês tenham gostado tanto do cap anterior ;) Pensei que ia me endividar com tantas contas de dentista a pagar, mas parece que vocês curtem um docinho de vez em quando, hehehe :) Obrigada mesmo!!!

Alícia Spinet: Hihihih, ficou sem fôlego??? Aiii, dá maior vontade de ter um fofuxo como o Harry, né? (que inveja da Gina!!!) E sobre as mudanças... elas começam aqui no final do cap 17... aiai

Ana Malfoy Riddle: Uau, eu nem sei o que dizer depois de tantos elogios, Ana!!! Obrigada mesmo!!! :) Estou sem palavras de tanta alegria :D Mtu, mtu, mtu obrigada mesmo!!!

Patty Potter: Hehehe, os anjos disseram aleluia mesmo depois desse beijo, né? Nossa, demorou para chegar mesmo!!! E eu estava super ansiosa para escrevê-lo, mas não dava para ser antes, tinha que ser só nesse momento mesmo ;) hehehe Nooossa, mtu obrigada, vc não sabe como me alivia saber q eu não decepcionei! ;) Eu estava tão preocupada, pensando que vocês iam odiar! Afinal, eu enrolei tanto com isso que tava com medo que não atingisse as expectativas de vcs ;) Ai, nossa, não, não, não, a JK é uma mestra e eu sou uma pequena formiginha que, por enquanto, só escreve msm por diversão :) E ainda tenho MUUUUITO para aprender ;) E é sério q vc chorou de se acabar na série??? Wow, puxa, fico feliz que tenha conseguido sensibilizá-la com as palavras ;) Eu acho q fazer chorar e fazer rir, com palavras no papel, são as coisas mais difíceis que existem! Por isso fico muito feliz quando consigo um ou outro :D Brigada msm por tudo, viu?!!!

Aledinha: Mtu obrigada mesmo!!! Você achou curtinho o cap? Bem, logo, logo, os caps vão ficar tão grandes, que eu até tô com medo que vocês se cansem de ler! Hehehe :) Bem, espero que tenha matado o seu gostinho de quero mais ;) hehe E vou tentar não demorar tanto... mas até que não foi tanto assim dessa vez, neh? (espero, hehehe). E fico mtu contente que tenha gostado do bjo, já falei isso, mas estou super aliviada que as pessoas tenham gostado ;) Bjks!!!

Diu Hiiragizawa: Huahuahuha (kaka rindo até agora) Quer dizer q vc não tinha lido o cap por sono??? Eu costumo fazer muito isso, hehehe :D Noutro dia, tive vontade de bater a cabeça na parede pq só tinha notado seis meses depois que uma das fics q eu mais amo tinha continuação, pode? Uahuhauhauhaua Mas o bom é que eu li tudo de uma vez ;) Hahahaha, a tua miga te contou q eles tinham se beijado?? Ainh, eu queria q fosse surpresa, mas sempre acaba vazando msm, hehehe :þ Deve ter sido engraçadão, uahuahuahuah :D Então vc não se lembra do resto do cap? Pois é, eu previa que vcs fossem ficar tão vidrados na cena do beijo, que fossem deixar passar as dicas que eu deixei pelo caminho antes disso, hehehhee (risada maligna). Hihihihihi, brigada msm, que bom q vc gostou da declaração, eu tava com medo que as pessoas adquirissem mtas cáries, uhauhauha :) Mas o Harry e msm fofinho, eu queria ele p/ mim!!! (kaka chora e se descabela de inveja da Gina) Hum... hahaha... sobre o diário, eu fecho minha boca, uhauhauha :þ Ahhh, você não vai xingar o Malfoy doninha?? Mas isso eh taum divertido, uahuahuaha :P O.k., o.k., tá bom, esse cap eh msm do Harry e da Gina msm ;) E vc não gosta dela??? Bem, vou te contar que eu também não ia mtu com a cara da garota... concordo com vc, na maioria das vezes ela é mtu "santinha" e isso irrita bastante. Mas eu comecei a gostar mtu mais dela depois do livro 5, ali ela começou a se mostrar e deu margem à imaginar que era mtu mais do que aquela menina boba que ficava toda vermelha qnd chegava perto do Harry; ela tem personalidade! Mas... "escritora de Gina's"? hehehe, uau, brigada pelo elogio ;) Realmente, qnt à Gina da Nena e a da CdE, não há semelhanças msm ;) A da CdE, eu a imaginei num momento diferente da minha vida e da minha visão da Gina, por isso ela saiu diferente... a da Nena, já é uma coisa totalmente ao contrário, a minha opinião dela é muito oposta, por isso, as duas não tem nada a ver, hehe :D Hm... mais beijos românticos? Bem, vc já deve ter percebido que eu sou mais para o lado de suspense... às vezes aparece o romantismo, mas não sou mtu afeita disso em excesso, senão dá cáries, hehehe :) Mas fico feliz que tenha gostado desse momento "fuga da dieta", uhauhauha :D E sobre o que vai acontecer com o casalzinho 20... é melhor vc esperar p/ ler ;) Bjks e mtu obrigada msm!

ang: Ai, disculpa msm... acho que esperar é o que eu mais faço vcs fazerem, né? (kaka envergonhada) Pois é, dá pra acreditar que já fez um ano de Nena? Quando eu vi que já era setembro, nem acreditei! Mas tá marcadinho no meu arquivo original "Iniciada em setembro de 2003". :) Ah, não, eu sinceramente espero não demorar mais um ano p/ terminar a fic... Ainda mais que logo começam os caps decisivos, e se eu deixar mtu tempo para escrevê-los, fico com medo de perder o fio da meada... (kaka rezando para arranjar tempo para escrever). Se bem que, depois que acabar o 3º colegial e eu terminar de fazer meus vestibulares, o que deve ser em dezembro, as coisas vão fikar mais folgadas ;) Hm... vc tah msm ansiosa pela mudança de clima? Pois se prepare, pq as coisas vão fikar bem sombrias daki p/ a frente. Não espere mtas risadas como a daquele dia do Harry se divertindo com a comida do Hagrid (puxa, vc gostou msm disso? Eu coloquei akilo de momento, fiko feliz que tenha achado engraçado ;). Hm... quantas perguntas perigosas vc me fez, hein? O diário, o Harry ter feito a Gina confessar, a Ordem, a evasão dos membros dela, Snape, a detenção, a visão do Harry... todas pistas que eu deixei pelo caminho. Você é bem observadora, reuniu algumas coisas que mtas pessoas não percebem. Vou ser boazinha e te dizer que vc pensa direitinho, mas comete alguns deslizes inevitáveis às vezes... Onde está o certo e o errado, não posso dizer ;) E agora... Snape e Remo? Hum... nada a comentar no momento :D Mas vc terá suas dúvidas sanadas mais p/ frente :) E fiko mtu contente que goste tanto da fic, obrigada msm!!!

Pati Mello: Hihihi, puxa, obrigada msm! Que bom que gostou tanto assim do beijo, obrigada por todos os elogios!!! :) Pode deixar que, qnd eu estiver mais folgada aqui, eu leio sua fic ;) Eu já a tinha reparado por aí no ff, eh HG tbm, né? ;)

Yume Rinku: (kaka, que já estava com os olhos brilhando por tantas reviews, brilha mais pelo tamanho dessa!) :D Huhauhauhau, intaum vc notou o que ia acontecer pelo título do cap, Yume? ;) Pois é, eu até pensei "será que isso dá mtu na cara?", mas tinha que ser, pq era o que mais combinava msm :) Hahahaha, deve ter sido engraçadão o ataque q vc deu aí na sua casa ;) Pode dizer p/ sua família que a culpa toda eh de uma loka aki que escreve suas fics à base de cachaça virtual, hehehe :p Ahhh, intaum vc gostou de "My Girl" no cap? ;) Eu pensei nessa música há muuuito tempo p/ esse bjo, aliás, acho que foi uma das primeiras coisas que eu pensei na fic msm. A primeira coisa foi a perda de memória do Harry, mas a segunda foi logo esse bjo com essa música. E isso faz MUUUITO tempo, não é à toa q eu tbm tava surtando de ansiedade p/ escrever ;) Uau, que TUDO que você gostou tanto do cap!! O mais esperado eu já tinha certeza que era há mtu tempo, do jeito que vcs viviam pedindo esse beijo! Qq dia, por curiosidade, eu vou contar em quantas reviews aparece o "faz o Harry e a Gina se beijarem logo!" hehehe :D Hahaha, leitura desesperada?? Pois bem, vou confessar que isso foi mtu minha culpa... o motivo p/ eu colocar aqueles parágrafos tão grandes entre as falas era msm p/ dar efeito de desespero, uhauahua :p Credo, como sou cruel! Eu msma me espanto comigo msma! Huahuahua :D Agora, euzinha? Conspirando contra o bjo desses dois? Imagiiinaaaa (revira os olhos). Eu, tão boazinha? (súbito ataque de tosse). Uau, eu estou MUITO vermelha agora com todos os seus elogios, Yume! (kaka rindo até agora depois de ler q vc traça romances mel, chocolate e bomboniere, uhauhauha). Hehehe, fiko feliz que não vou ter que pagar a conta do seu dentista, hehehe ;) Huhuhu, adorei o que vc disse "que eu não tenho o raciocínio padrão" :p Tá vendo, é tudo efeito da cachaça!! Hehehe :) Agora... se o Harry não chamar a Gina para o baile, que graça tem? Hehehe :) Pode fikar tranqüila que eu não vou colocá-lo com alguém como Pansy Parkinson (vomita), uahuauha :p Ahhh, vc acabou reparando em outras coisas do cap, msm depois do bjo... hehe :p Pensei que não fosse reparar, mas eu já devia saber que você é atenta... :)

- Membros da Ordem: hm... mtu importante suas observações, mas... bico fechado da minha parte!!!

- Luna & Nev: lembra que eu já disse que ela tinha um grande segredo? Bem, é isso que ela esconde e não pense que é algo pequeno, sem relação com os outros personagens, porque TEM muito a ver com o resto do pessoal! O segredo dela é uma teoria minha para os livros, espero que não achem mtu descabida! :)

- Baile: grande? Maior que grande!

- Ron e Mione: eu amo esses dois! Que fooooofoooss!! RH 4ver!!! :D

E parabéns pela gincana!!! Eu tava aki torcendo msm, PARABÉNS ;) Bjks mil e um, e MTU OBRIGADA MESMO!!! :D

talitablack: Ah, que nada, menina, sempre ao seu dispor ;) Eu que adoro toda a atenção que vc me dedica :) Hum, se vc não é romântica, então é que nem eu ;) Na verdade, eu estava ansiosa por escrevê-lo pq eu pensei nele há eraaasss e pq as pessoas estavam ansiosas, mas eu estou surtando aki pelos caps finais, que eu acho que é a parte que vou mais gostar ;) Hihihi, mas fiko contente que tenha gostado do bjo! Fala sério, que sonho ter alguém cantando uma música em seu ouvido, né? hehehe E sobre sua reinvidicação, espero que tenha sido um pouco atendida nesse cap... teve um pedacinho r/hr, mas eu também não posso colocar mtu deles agora, já que a fase eh hg, hehehe :D E a Luna... doro essa garota, e ela vai surpreender bastante ;) Hahaha, desistiu de fuçar as pistas? O.k., não vai precisar esperar taaanto assim :) Também te adoro, bjks!!!

Mila.Potter.Lavigne: Ahhhh, brigada!!! :D Deve ter sido divertido ler assim junto com a morgana, né? ;) Brigada, brigada, brigada msm!!! Fico imensamente feliz que tenham gostado!!! :)

Sara Lecter: Oi, Sara!!! :) Primeiro, valeu msm pelo mail maravilhoso que vc me mandou, adorei!!! Espero que tenha recebido direitinho minha "pequena" resposta, hehehe :) E, ah, eu não sabia se tinha ficado bom ou não... eu coloquei o que eu imaginei no papel, mas tava com MUITO medo que não fosse o suficiente, depois de tanta expectativa que criei... só fikei aliviada quando minha betinha (e foi por isso que eu quis tanto passar o cap primeiríssimo para ela) me chamou no MSN, surtando e me abrindo um enorme sorriso! :) Mas, MTU OBRIGADA MESMO, tô mtu feliz que vc tenha gostado do bjo e do cap, o meu sorrisão aki tah de orelha a orelha ;) Hahaha, vc pensou que o Harry e a Gina iam se beijar na frente do Ron e da Mione? Ahhh, até que ia ser engraçado, mas tinha que ser um momento dos dois... eu queria msm que o Harry cantasse p/ ela, e na frente deles, ia fikar difícil, hehehe :p Eh, eu sempre adiando as coisas, né? hehehe Se eu amo "My Girl"? Eu IDOLATRO essa música e OS filmes!!! Eu ADORO demais todos os dois!!! O primeiro é bem triste e o mais bonito, eu sempre choro quando vejo ele, mas o segundo também é MTU FOFO!!! Sempre vejo quando passa na Seção da Tarde, hehe, e fiko cantarolando pela casa "My Girl"! Essa música eh lindinha demais!!! Ahhhh, que tudo que vc leu a fic ouvindo a música!!! É super gostoso fazer isso, né? Eu também (tenho a música aki no pc), enquanto escrevia, ia ouvindo a música... perdi a noção de qnts vezes a ouvi, pq demorei bastante p/ escrever o bjo. Nossa, ouvi tanto, que agora até dei um tempo de ouvir a música, hehehe :D E mtu obrigada mesmo por tudo!!! E, magina, eu sempre vou lembrar de vc nas notas, eu adoro suas reviews ;)

Mary: Ahhhhhhhhhhh, brigada!!! :D Tá emocionada? Hehehe :) Bem, o Dumbly tá estranho msm... mas não posso contar pq agora, hehehe :D Hihihi, fiko mtu contente que tenha gostado do cap, brigada msm!!!

Simas Potter: Hehehe, é, finalmente ;) Hum... sobre as suas idéias... Tô com a impressão de que os leitores tão a fim de me encostarem na parede, pq as idéias de vcs estão ficando cada vez mais perigosas! Hehe :) Sem comentários, ou vou acabar falando demais! Uhauhauha :D

Lo26: CUMADIIIIIII!!! Huahuahuahuahua, tu é cômica demais, miga!!! Tô morrendo de rir com o "só mais duas palavras", uahuahuhaha :) Viu, eu não disse que as pessoas não iam acreditar quando eles finalmente se bjassem? Teve um menino que leu o título desse cap 17 no site e me disse "se aquele bjo foi sonho, eu abro sua cabeça para ver que tem lá dentro!" uahuauahuah :D Ahh, miga, brigada msm pelos elogios, viu, tô super contente! :) Pois é, tô super feliz com a recepção desse cap... tava surtando aki de medo que as pessoas fossem achar ruim... só me aliviei msm um poquito qnd a Tata no msn teve um surto e gritou comigo "eles se beijaram, eles se beijaram!!!". E vc sabe como a Tata é exigente!!! Se passa por ela, eu fiko tranqüila, hehehe :D Oooh, magina, menina, espero que tenha ido bem nas provas ;) Eu também tô, aliás, só acaba msm eh na segunda-feira com o testão... e depois começa tudo de novo... E, ainda por cima, eh segunda msm que começam as incrições da Fatec (medo). Huhauhauhua, ah, até que não te deixei a ver barquinhos dessa vez, não foi? Agora, EU é que tô a ver barquinhos aki, de saudade de vc e tua cachaça viciante!!! ;) Te doro DEMAIIIISS e tô com SAUDADESSSSS DEMAISSS tbm ;) Bjks mil e um da cumadi ;)

Lillith1: Uau, brigada msm pelos elogios, fico mtu contente!!! :) Huhauhuahua, fikou "Di-Lua" depois de ler a cena, imaginando? Pois é, eh um sonho msm... tô com maior inveja da Gina aki, hehehe :) Brigada msm por tudo, bjos!!! :)

Andréia: Uhauhauhauhuaha, eh msm, foi a doninha quicante que descobriu primeiro, né? ;) Mas, se vc já leu mais um poquinho da fic, já deve ter visto o que aconteceu... mas ainda, sobre essa do Malfoy, tem mtu pano p/ manga, hehehe :) Brigada, que bom q está gostando da fic ;) E não se desespere, pq esses "qse-bjos" tiveram solução, hehehehe :D Brigada msm, espero que tenha gostado do resto dos caps, se já os leu :)

Sandrinha: Oie!!! Que bom que vc gostou ;) Eu só má msm, né? Sempre páro na hora H, heheheh :D

Tammy Black: Brigadaaaaaa!! Ooooh, vc chorou??? Que lindo!!! :) Te peguei desprevinida, né, qnd vc tava sentimental, hehehe :) Hum... sobre o que vc falou do Harry, não posso responder nada... hehehe, posso falar demais! :p Ahhh, puxa, que pena! Eu não moro em Sampa, moro em Santos! O.k., eh pertinho, mas não eh sempre que eu posso subir a serra... :( Puxa, eu queria msm ir nesse evento! Me avise qnd aparecerem outros, quem saiba eu possa dar um jeito de ir ;) E brigada por avisar agora; vc mora em Sampa intaum? ;) Ich, no começo é meio complicado msm se entender no ff, olha, pode me mandar um e-mail se quiser ajuda: Bjks!!!

morgana: Aiiii, disculpa não ter avisado, mas tinha que ser surpresa msm, né? hehehhee :) Espero que seu coração esteja calminho agora, hehehe :D Mas... vc sabe como eu sou, se eu puder, não digo nadinha e surpreendo msm. Adoro isso! Hehe (risada cruel). Huhauhauhuahuhaha (kaka dando mtas risadas com sua história). Sim, sim, a Camila me contou q vcs duas leram juntas o cap ;) Nossa, que tudo que vc fikou tão feliz com o beijo! "sasaricando" na cadeira foi mtu engraçado, hein? hehehe :) Uau, mas que aventura para ler a fic, hein? hehehhee :D Até entrar na net escondida tu entrou? Huahuahuahuha :D (toca a musiquinha de "Missão Impossível") Huhauhauhuaha, pode crer... (risada maligna)... tô aki, lendo as reviews e rindo feito uma loka malvada que sou hahahahaha :D E sobre o cap 11 da CdE, espero que vc goste ;) Ahhh, que bom q vc terminou o cap da tua fic, menina :) Espero que tudo dê certo p/ ti :D Espero que tenha gostado desse cap... ;) Até que o Ron não surtou tanto, né? Agora ele finalmente entendeu... mas coitado, eu tenho pena dele, é difícil a situação que ele se encontra... eu não implica por mal ;) Ahhh, chora não ;) E q maldade, hein? eu não tenho msm a trilha sonora do Harry (buaaaaaa).. ainh... eh mtu caro... :p Tomara que goste da CdE tbm, bjossss ;)

A Evans B Potter: Aleluia msm, né? hehehe :D Tá vendo, eu disse que vocês não iam acreditar qnd lessem! Hehehehe :) (kaka rindo com suas tentativas de me assassinar) Mas viu, aconteceu!!! Eu disse que as pessoas iam voltar e ler de novo p/ ver se não tinham se enganado... hehehe :D Vc gostou de "My Girl" p/ eles, intaum? Gostei da sua seleção musical ;), mas eu desde o começo tinha encasquetado com essa :D Hihihihihih, fikou grandinho o bjo, fiko feliz que tenha sido um tamanho bom ;) Fikei com medo de enrolar ou fikar curto demais... :) Sabe, eu acho "eu te amo" uma frase mtu difícil de encaixar... pode fikar banal, eu tava hesitando mtu onde a colocaria ;) E o q vc falou de shippers, eu tbm leio bastante T/L e H/H, vc já leu as fics da Manza? Eu acho que são as melhores T/L's que existem!!! E "Um bjo não é apenas um bjo"? Essa HH é linda!!! Atualmente tô lendo "Os Pergaminhos de Nossa Existência" de HH, e essa eh MTU show de bola, qnd quiser, leia que não vai se arrepender ;) Uau, brigada pelos elogios ;) E escrever um livro? Sim, já pensei no assunto, confesso que já... tive até algumas idéias, mas tenho medo que não sejam fortes o suficiente... de qq maneira, ainda vou tentar um dia :) (sonhooo) hehehe :) Já sei que terei uma leitora, né? ;) Sobre a Luna... teve uma dica dela nesse cap 17... aiai, não é que ela esteja "aprontando" algo, e sim é algo que ela sabe! Ou... algo que ela é. Sobre o Ron... não posso responder, o q ele sabe entrega qse tudo! Mas teve uma dica bem grande no cap 17... Pois é, qnd vc mais pensar q eh enche lingüiça, mais dicas terá! Hehehe... as dicas entram em caps "inocentes" hehehe :) Ai, eu não conheço Shelby Woo não! (disculpa a ignorância no assunto hehe) Hum... Dumbly, Snape e Lupin... tocou na ferida, hein? ;) Nada a comentar, antes que eu fale demais... Hum... e não fique com medo... as minhas decisões já estão tomadas e, bem, não há como mudar isso agora... a fic já caminha para isso. Brigada msm por tudo, viu? Espero que tenha gostado do RH do cap (a pedidos!) hehehe :) Bjks!!!

Dyana: Brigada!!! :) Brigadão msm, espero que continue gostando ;)

Isabel: Oie ;) Mtu obrigada msm, que bom que você gostou :) Ah, fiko feliz que não ache que eu demorei... eu fiko com medo de deixar vcs esperando mtu, mas às vezes não dá msm p/ postar antes... :( É, eu coloquei no final a letra da música msm p/ isso, às vezes as pessoas não sabem ou não lembram da música só com a letra msm ;) Ah, não, claro que não fikei chateada com o que você disse na outra review! Disculpa se eu fui incisiva na resposta, mas é que eu quis explicar direitinho (msm que eu não possa explicar tudo agora, às claras). No final vc vai entender direitinho o porquê a fic tem que ser assim ;) No começo, eu só escrevia fics centralizadas tbm, mas na Nena resolvi mudar o estilo e acabou que tem que ser assim msm... por motivos da fic ;) Eh, eu não falo mtu do sexto ano pq não é necessário... tipo, algumas coisas importantes aconteceram lá (o q eu disse no começo desse cap, o 17, foi uma delas ;). Brigada msm por tudo e bjks!!! :)


	18. A poção para esquecer

**__**

Nota da autora: Esse capítulo é dedicado a duas pessoas especiais que fazem aniversário essa semana: Jessica (Miss Gryffindor) e minha miguxa querida Nani Potter :) Parabéns, meninas:D

Capítulo Dezoito – A poção para esquecer

__

Ela não tinha ouvido direito. Era a única explicação plausível.

Gina tinha a plena noção de que seu coração batia rápido dentro de seu peito. Podia sentir o sangue palpitar dentro de suas veias, escutava-o pulsar no seu ouvido. Uma gota d'água caiu de seus cabelos encharcados, atingiu seu colo e escorreu por seu corpo ainda úmido. Ela continuava encarando o rosto aflito de Hermione, que mordia o lábio inferior com nervosismo, mas não a via. Seu cérebro não estava processando direito o que estava acontecendo. Sentiu a mão de Harry desvencilhar-se lentamente da sua, mas não fez nada para impedir, simplesmente porque não _conseguia_ fazê-lo. Foi incapaz de virar seu rosto para encarar a expressão facial dele.

- Gina? – ouviu, distante, a voz de Hermione penetrar em seu cérebro entorpecido. Tentou engolir, mas percebeu que sua garganta estava seca demais para que conseguisse.

- Eu... – a sua voz era apenas um murmúrio... _não podia acreditar naquilo. _- ...acho... que não entendi direito o que você disse, Hermione.

Rony pigarreou de algum lugar. Harry não se manifestou, e Gina não conseguia olhar para ele. Hermione a observou com os olhos fundos e a expressão penalizada de quem entendia o que Gina estava sentindo. _Entendia? Entendia nada... ninguém podia ter a pretensão de entender o que ela estava sentindo..._

- Bem... é uma longa história... – Hermione recomeçou a falar, parecendo ainda mais hesitante do que antes, o que não era muito comum nela. – Acho melhor nós irmos para a sala do A.D... lá teremos maior privacidade...

- EU NÃO VOU PARA PORRA DE LUGAR NENHUM! – Gina finalmente se descontrolou; agora podia sentir sua respiração se acelerando cada vez mais rápido. – Eu quero saber direito o que está acontecendo agora mesmo. – ela prosseguiu, sua voz saindo abafada entre os seus dentes cerrados de nervoso.

A boca de Hermione estava aberta, movendo-se estranhamente, como se ela quisesse dizer várias coisas, mas não conseguisse pronunciar palavra alguma. Rony cerrou os olhos por um segundo, bufou longamente, e então, num átimo, adiantou-se e puxou a irmã pelo braço com tamanha força, que ela sentiu a circulação no lugar onde Rony a segurava paralisar naquele momento.

- Rony! – Hermione exclamou chocada.

Gina foi arrastada por Rony mais além no corredor, suas pernas caminhando cambaleantes pelo esforço que fazia para não acompanhá-lo, escutando os passos apressados de Hermione, que não parava de gritar com seu irmão. Ao mesmo tempo, a garota tentava se desvencilhar do aperto de Rony, sem entender porquê ele estava fazendo aquilo, a raiva que circulava por todo o seu corpo anteriormente se intensificando cada vez mais.

- O que... você... está... fazendo! – Gina ralhou entredentes com o irmão, puxando fortemente seu braço já avermelhado pelo aperto dele, numa tentativa frustrada de se soltar. Sua vontade, mais do que tudo, era de bater em Rony por ele estar sendo tão bruto, mas antes que conseguisse, ele a soltou com um impulso que fez suas costas baterem na parede de pedra fria.

Gina sentiu seu corpo tremer com o impacto e mordeu seu lábio inferior de raiva, fazendo-o sangrar levemente; encarou Rony com fúria, e ele devolveu seu olhar com desolação, seus cabelos ruivos grudados no rosto pelo suor. Ele também respirava rápido. O olhar dele lembrava a ela brigas de infância que já tivera com o seu irmão; por serem ambos muito esquentados, isso geralmente acontecia com freqüência quando conviviam muito juntos. Rony costumava chamá-la de "matraca" quando Gina era criança, e isso a irritava mais do que as bombas de bosta que Fred e Jorge explodiam no seu quarto.

- Nós vamos lhe contar tudo, Gina. – Rony disparou com a respiração rasa. – Mas só quando você estiver calma, então acho melhor você se controlar, porque não queremos alardear para o castelo inteiro o que está acontecendo por aqui!

Gina mordeu ainda mais o seu lábio e sentiu o gosto de sangue invadir sua boca; odiava admitir aquilo, mas Rony estava certo. Era estranho ouvi-lo mandar alguém se acalmar, porque geralmente ele era o primeiro a se descontrolar, mas no fundo ela sabia que ele tinha razão. Não queriam que toda a escola soubesse do que estava acontecendo com Harry, mesmo que pessoas piores como Draco Malfoy já soubessem. No entanto, se ele não tinha espalhado a notícia por todos os cantos do castelo, não poderiam ser eles a fazê-lo. Ela escutou os passos de Harry e Hermione; a garota, sem mais palavras, apenas se postou perto deles e exclamou um desolado "Rony!", observando-o com enorme desânimo. Ele virou o rosto, resmungando qualquer coisa incompreensível e chutando o ar. Gina arfou, começando a se sentir envergonhada pelo seu descontrole. Por um instante, seu olhar cruzou com o de Harry, que a observava com uma expressão que ela não conseguia definir; Gina, no entanto, preferiu desviar o rosto. Doía olhar para ele e lembrar das coisas boas que tinham acabado de acontecer...

- Certo, que tal irmos para a sala do A.D. e nos acalmarmos um pouco? – Hermione sugeriu pausadamente, observando Gina e Rony com autoridade, como se os desafiasse a _tentar_ brigar mais uma vez.

Ninguém fez objeção; o olhar de Hermione era severo demais para que alguém se atrevesse. Rony seguiu na frente, apressado; Harry observou-o por alguns instantes, com um olhar distante, então se virou para Hermione, que devolveu o olhar. Gina percebeu que suas pálpebras se estreitaram por um momento e suas sobrancelhas se franziram, como se Hermione estivesse analisando algo. Harry desviou o olhar rapidamente e seguiu na mesma direção que Rony. Gina fitou Hermione com cansaço; a garota suspirou.

- Vamos, Gina. Eu imagino que para você isso deva ser... – ela respirou fundo. – Deixa pra lá... Nós só precisamos conversar direito sobre isso.

Alguns minutos depois, eles estavam na antiga sala do A.D., onde costumavam passar tanto tempo pesquisando formas de reverter a memória de Harry e, agora que tinham conseguido, Gina desejava que não tivessem. A última coisa que ela queria era que fosse assim... que ele esquecesse todos os momentos que passaram juntos... que ele a deixasse sozinha com aquelas lembranças...

Rony preferiu ficar de costas, encarando os objetos de detecção de Artes das Trevas que ficavam do outro lado da sala; Harry se posicionou próximo à janela, encarando os jardins com um olhar longínquo. Gina começou a andar de um lado para outro. Hermione trancou a porta e se encostou à ela, observando os outros como se estivesse prestando atenção à uma aula de Transfiguração.

- Vocês podem explicar o que está acontecendo agora? – Gina inquiriu, tentando soar controlada, o que estava sendo bastante complicado. Imagens de momentos tão maravilhosos que ela tinha passado com Harry não deixavam de aparecer em sua mente, lembrando-a de que aquelas memórias seriam apenas dela e de que ele jamais saberia de tudo aquilo que tinha acontecido.

Hermione respirou fundo.

- Eu encontrei, semana passada, um livro de Poções na seção reservada da biblioteca que me interessou muito. – ela começou a explicar. – Havia certas poções lá que eu nunca tinha ouvido falar, Snape não mencionou nenhuma delas em suas aulas. Eu não tinha pegado o livro antes porque estava cheia de livros emprestados, além disso ainda não tinha a permissão de um professor, enfim... – ela respirou fundo mais uma vez, apressando-se ao notar o olhar impaciente de Gina. – Eu achei. Achei a uma poção que vai fazer Harry se lembrar de todo o seu passado.

Harry se revirou incomodado, mas não deixou de observar os jardins através da janela. Hermione parou de falar por um momento, prestando atenção nisso. Então, ela atravessou a sala e se esticou para alcançar um livro em uma prateleira alta, sendo observada por um desanimado Rony; Gina preferiu não olhar muito para ele, ainda estava muito revoltada com a atitude anterior do irmão.

- Eu deixei o livro aqui... – Hermione explicou, adiantando-se até a mesa e colocando o grosso e antigo volume sobre ela. – Não fazia sentido deixá-lo na Grifinória, onde qualquer um poderia mexer nele. – ela folheou algumas páginas carcomidas pelo tempo, parando sobre uma particularmente desgastada e amarelada. Seu dedo indicador correu as palavras enquanto lia. – Aqui está: _Solução Confucius._

"É denominada dessa maneira por colocar o indivíduo que a ingere em um completo estado de confusão nos primeiros minutos após o efeito. Descoberta pela bruxa _Lorraine d'Marco_, famosa na França por seus preparados perigosos, que testava em si mesma (o que acabou levando-a a morte no ano de 1683), essa poção só começou a ser efetivamente usada com funções terapêuticas em 1759 por bruxos da Bélgica. Foi testada em vários pacientes atingidos pelo _Obliviate_, mas os resultados, em sua maioria, foram desastrosos. O uso da poção foi proibido em 1765, quando duas pessoas morreram ao testá-la. Vinte anos depois, os estudos sobre ela foram retomados de forma cautelosa na Inglaterra, sendo ainda proibido o teste em humanos (este era feito clandestinamente). Sabe-se que a poção causa a morte apenas se for ministrada acima de uma dosagem específica, mas seus efeitos colaterais podem ser catastróficos. Nos poucos casos em que obtém sucesso, o indivíduo que a ingere, após alguns minutos de completa confusão, recupera sua memória anterior ao momento no qual a perdeu; no entanto, tudo o que viveu enquanto em estado de amnésia é esquecido."

Hermione terminou a leitura com um longo suspiro e se virou para observar os outros. Harry continuava junto à janela; Rony se aproximou, puxando o livro para si e correndo os olhos por ele. Gina ainda estava entorpecida por aquelas informações.

- Mas... – ela começou hesitante, uma pontinha de esperança se acendendo dentro dela. - ...como conseguiremos prepará-la se ela é proibida? Quer dizer, onde estão as instruções? Não estão jogadas por aí, com certeza.

Ela esperava que Hermione desanimasse, que dissesse que não tinha acesso a essa informação e que Harry não poderia tomar aquela maldita poção pelo simples fato de que eles não poderiam prepará-la. Hermione, no entanto, abriu um mínimo sorriso prepotente.

- Eu já encontrei isso também. Rony, passe-me o livro de novo. – ela estendeu a mão e Rony, que observava o livro pensativo, entregou-o a ela, com enorme desânimo.

Hermione segurou o pesado livro em seus braços e, com um murmúrio, tocou a página com sua varinha. Ela colocou o volume sobre a mesa novamente, onde Gina pôde observar as letras da página se rearranjarem para formar os "Ingredientes" e o "Modo de Preparo". Hermione guardou sua varinha entre as vestes e se virou para Gina, que estava agora, além de entorpecida, impressionada.

- Alguns são bem difíceis de se conseguir, mas podemos dar um jeito... E, logicamente, nós vamos fazê-la nesta sala, porque ela é muito difícil de se encontrar e ninguém mais vem aqui além de nós. Se a prepararmos com cuidado, não haverá riscos, no livro diz que...

- Talvez... – Rony se pronunciou após muito tempo. – ...nós devêssemos perguntar ao maior interessado o que ele acha disso antes de planejar qualquer coisa...

Hermione ficou ligeiramente avermelhada após a frase; provavelmente, tinha se empolgado tanto com sua "genial" descoberta, que acabara se esquecendo que ainda precisavam decidir se seguiriam adiante com o plano. Ela se virou, ansiosa, para Harry, que permanecia encarando a janela com o olhar perdido; Gina também o fitou, todo o seu ser implorando para que ele dissesse não àquela idéia maluca. Era uma loucura, poderia ser perigoso, poderia...

A verdade é que ela estava se preocupando mesmo com o fato de que Harry esqueceria tudo aquilo que viveram juntos se tomasse aquela poção.

- Harry? – Hermione chamou depois de algum tempo, já que ele não respondia. – O que você a...?

- Eu não vou tomar essa poção.

A voz dele soou convicta, firme, mesmo que ele não tivesse encarado os outros ao dizer isso. Hermione fechou os olhos e suspirou profundamente, com desânimo. Rony continuou encarando Harry com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

Gina não pôde deixar de se sentir imensamente aliviada ao ouvir aquilo, apesar de uma voz em sua cabeça repetir _"egoísta, egoísta"_. Ela sabia que ele precisava se lembrar, era _necessário_, muitas coisas dependiam disso. No entanto, não era para ser daquele jeito... ele não _podia_ esquecer tudo, todos os momentos bons que eles viveram juntos, os momentos que a fizeram se apaixonar definitivamente por ele.

__

Do quê você tem medo? Ele te amava antes disso, lembra-se? Era verdade, mas mesmo assim... ele não podia esquecer... esquecer o beijo, a canção... o lago... as palavras... os risos... ele não podia esquecer...

- Harry... – Hermione insistiu, encarando as costas dele. – Você precisa se lembrar, não pode continuar assim! Isso está indo longe demais! Você precisa saber _quem é._

- EU NÃO QUERO ME LEMBRAR! – ele gritou, finalmente se virando; seu semblante revelava que estava exausto daquilo tudo. – EU NÃO QUERO SABER QUEM EU SOU!

Gina respirou fundo e fechou os olhos; em sua cabeça passaram as imagens da noite na qual contara a Harry quem ele era e tudo o que tinha sucedido a ele. Quem gostaria de se lembrar de algo assim? _Ele vai esquecer tudo... tudo o que nós vivemos..._

- Não há outra maneira? – Gina perguntou com a voz rouca, e sentiu os olhares de todos sobre si. – Podemos usar outra coisa, essa poção pode ser perigosa, se nós tentarmos encontrar...

- Nós já tentamos encontrar outra coisa, não? – Rony disse sem emoção. – Todos os livros que reviramos, todo o tempo que passamos procurando é prova disso, não é? Será que existe mesmo outra maneira? – ele completou desanimado, como se também não estivesse satisfeito com aquela solução.

- _Tem que existir!_ – Gina exclamou desesperada, pedindo para que existisse. – E se nós falássemos com Dumbledore? Ele com certeza deve...

- Nós já tentamos, não foi? – Rony gritou. – E o cara não tá nem aí para nós, parece até que ele está _fugindo_ da gente!

Hermione pareceu ter uma idéia, então se virou para Harry com os olhos estreitos; ele, por sua vez, desviou o olhar, bufou e gritou novamente:

- PAREM DE FALAR SOBRE MIM COMO SE EU NÃO ESTIVESSE AQUI! – a respiração dele estava descompassada e o verde-esmeralda de seus olhos mais escuros. – Eu não vou tomar essa maldita poção!

- Você tem que tomar, Harry! – Hermione exclamou com visível desespero. – Foi a única solução que encontramos! Você precisa se lembrar!

- Por quê? Por que eu preciso voltar a viver uma vida que era pior?

- Porque Voldemort está lá fora, só esperando uma brecha para acabar definitivamente com você, e quando ele tentar fazer isso, você precisa saber que _é Harry Potter!_ – Hermione gritou mais alto que ele. – PARE DE FUGIR DE SI MESMO, HARRY!

Algo nas palavras de Hermione foi forte o suficiente para fazê-lo se calar. Rony a encarou chocado. A garganta de Gina estava seca demais para que ela conseguisse dizer alguma coisa.

- Ele _sabe_ o que aconteceu com você, Harry. – Hermione continuou num tom de voz mais baixo, mas ainda duro. – Ele sabe e vai se aproveitar disso. – Harry fechou os olhos. – Tudo o que ele mais quer é te matar, e ele vai usar cada gota de sua astúcia para conseguir o que quer. Você pode ter esquecido Voldemort, e esquecido a dimensão do que ele significa, mas nós sabemos muito bem tudo o que você passou todos esses anos. Eu não sei porquê, Harry, e talvez isso esteja escondido aí na sua cabeça, mas Voldemort não vai sossegar enquanto não vê-lo morto. E quando ele tentar fazer isso, você tem que estar preparado para enfrentá-lo. Tem que _saber_ enfrentá-lo, e isso só o outro Harry sabe. Esse Harry que está aqui não é capaz disso. E nós não podemos deixá-lo morrer. _Eu não vou permitir isso, se puder evitar. _– a respiração funda de Rony pôde ser ouvida. – E a única maneira que eu vejo de impedir isso, Harry, é fazendo-o se lembrar de quem é. – Hermione prosseguiu com a voz embargada. – Porque eu confio no Harry que eu conheci, eu tenho certeza de que ele é capaz de derrotar Voldemort! Mas você... você não é o Harry que nós conhecemos... é apenas um espelho dele, uma parte dele. E eu não sei se você é capaz...

Um silêncio palpável pairou no ar após aquelas palavras. Hermione recostou-se à mesa, cansada como se tivesse corrido quilômetros. Harry encostou-se à parede e escorregou por ela, enterrando as unhas nos cabelos. Gina o encarou com pesar. Hermione estava certa; daquela maneira que ele estava, se ficasse frente a frente com Voldemort, não teria chance. _Harry morreria. _Ela engoliu em seco, sentindo o quão desesperador era pensar naquela hipótese. Mas a verdade é que Harry não sabia fazer um único feitiço corretamente do jeito que estava; enfrentar um bruxo das trevas, e ainda _aquele bruxo_, seria o fim. _Ele vai se esquecer de tudo... esquecer de mim... do que vivemos, do que sentimos..._

- Eu pensei muito se isso deve ser feito. – Hermione disse. – Eu e Rony conversamos sobre isso, nós também não queríamos que fosse assim! – e nesse momento ela encarou Gina, que virou o rosto, envergonhada.

- Foi o único jeito que encontramos, nós não podemos esperar mais... – Rony finalmente falou. – Não podemos esperar a boa vontade de Dumbledore ou quem quer que seja em nos ouvir... – ele disse com raiva. – E nem podemos esperar que alguma outra solução apareça... mesmo que depois...

Ele parou de falar subitamente e socou a porta para descarregar a raiva. Hermione suspirou e encarou Harry, sentado no chão, ainda com a cabeça baixa e as unhas enterradas nos cabelos negros; ela abriu a boca, como se quisesse dizer algo a ele, e então se virou para Gina rapidamente e pareceu que a visão da garota ali a impediu de dizer o que queria. Gina se voltou para Harry, sentindo o coração apertado.

- Nós precisamos conversar... – sussurrou lentamente, sem saber de onde estava tirando coragem para dizer aquilo. – _A sós._ – Harry levantou o rosto, encarando-a com surpresa. – Hermione, Rony... por favor...

Rony ia abrir a boca para dizer algo, mas Hermione o silenciou com um gesto, sem deixar de encarar Gina.

- Tudo bem, nós entendemos. – ela se virou para Harry, que arregalou os olhos para a garota. No entanto, mesmo que tivesse a vontade, Hermione acabou não dizendo nada. – Vamos, Rony.

- Mas...

- Por favor.

Gina escutou o irmão bufar. A porta abriu e fechou, deixando-a a sós com Harry. Eles apenas se entreolharam.

__

Ela tinha que convencê-lo a esquecê-la.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rony observou Hermione encostar a porta atrás de si. As palavras que ela tinha dito para Harry ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça; ele _nunca_ teria coragem de dizer tudo aquilo para ele. Aquele era o motivo por Hermione ser uma grifinória; ela tinha a coragem de dizer as coisas certas, mesmo que soubesse que iria doer, mesmo que o preço para abrir os olhos de alguém que ela gostasse fosse machucá-lo. Rony nunca teria essa coragem. Ele não teve coragem de contar a Harry o que tinha descoberto e não sabia se algum dia teria.

Hermione parou e encarou Rony. Sua face estampava desolação.

- Você disse a ele o que tinha que ser dito.

- Eu não tenho certeza... – ela murmurou. – Eu estou tão confusa, Rony... Às vezes eu tenho certos pensamentos... e eu fico imaginando se eu não estou indo longe demais... Eu posso estar muito errada, mas...

- Mas o quê? – Rony insistiu. – Você tinha que dizer isso a ele! Mione, ele tem que voltar a ser quem era...

Ela suspirou com desânimo.

- Você não entende...

Rony a encarou de volta, intrigado.

- O que você está pensando, Hermione?

- Eu não sei... eu não sei...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxX

__

Pense nisso... pense que ele te amava antes... ele não vai esquecer isso; isso é um sentimento, não uma memória... Ele só vai esquecer os momentos, esses serão só seus... Mas vocês poderão criar outros... Ele tem que lembrar quem é, ele precisa...

Mas esse pensamento não a consolava.

Mesmo assim, Gina se ajoelhou à frente de Harry. Ele não disse nada, apenas ergueu os olhos para enxergá-la. Havia algo naqueles olhos, algo que eles queriam transmitir, algo que Harry queria dizer a ela, mas não conseguia ou não podia.

- Há algo que queira me contar, Harry?

Ele abriu a boca, seus lábios tremendo ligeiramente. Então, ele desistiu e fechou-os novamente. Suas mãos alcançaram seu rosto, e os dois permaneceram em silêncio por mais algum tempo. Gina sentia-se destruída por dentro. Por que aquilo tinha que acontecer? Por que tinha que ser assim? O que eles tinham vivido tinha sido apenas um sonho... um sonho que Harry logo iria esquecer.

- Eu não quero que isso acabe... – Harry murmurou, retirando as mãos do rosto, seus olhos encarando um ponto distante atrás de Gina. – Não pode acabar...

- O quê?

- Nós. Eu não quero que acabe.

Gina segurou os ombros dele, encarando-o com emoção. Havia um nó em sua garganta que a incomodava muito e a impedia de falar direito.

- Harry... – ele ainda não olhava para ela; Gina segurou seu rosto e forçou-o a encará-la nos olhos. – Não vai acabar... você e eu continuaremos aqui depois disso... Eu vou estar sempre aqui para você... E... – ela respirou mais fundo, o nó se intensificando. – E não importa... não importa que você vá esquecer... _Eu_ vou me lembrar... E nós começaremos tudo de novo, desde o começo... Porque eu te amo, Harry... e isso nunca vai mudar... Só, por favor... por favor, Harry... você pode esquecer tudo, mas... por favor... Não esqueça nosso amor...

Ele a encarou por poucos instantes eternos, que nunca se apagariam da memória de Gina. Ela viu tantas coisas naquele verde-esmeralda dos seus olhos... Aquele olhar ela jamais esqueceria.

Então, Harry também se ajoelhou de frente a ela, segurando seu rosto, sentindo-o. Ele puxou-o para si, pressionando seus lábios nos de Gina, surpreendendo-a num beijo sôfrego, como se naquele momento fosse necessário senti-la, apenas senti-la... Harry nunca tinha a beijado dessa maneira. Era quase como se ele quisesse guardá-la nele, impregnar a sensação de beijá-la em sua própria pele, não em sua memória. Uma das mãos de Harry alcançou a cintura dela, puxando-a, fazendo com que seus corpos se encaixassem. Gina sentiu o calor que emanava do corpo de Harry, quase como se ele estivesse febril; ela enfiou seus dedos entre os cabelos ainda úmidos dele e a sua outra mão alcançou as suas costas. Harry passeou sua mão pelas costas da garota, sentindo suas curvas, seu calor... Sua mão penetrou por uma brecha na blusa úmida dela para que pudesse sentir a pele de Gina... Os pêlos da garota se eriçaram por completo e um arrepio percorreu sua espinha. Seu sangue corria mais quente nas veias. Seus joelhos estavam doloridos pela pressão no chão, mas ela não se importava. Ela sentiu algo inimaginável que nunca tinha sentido na vida, e parecia que Harry sentia o mesmo. Precisava sentir Harry quase tanto quanto ele precisava senti-la. Aquele momento seria somente dela... mas ela não guardaria na memória, e sim na pele, como Harry estava fazendo.

As mãos de Harry, em sua cintura, forçaram seu corpo se inclinar para trás, lentamente, e Gina sentiu o chão frio sob suas costas quando ele a deitou com cuidado. Seu corpo estava todo suado, grudado no dele. Parecia que cada mínimo poro seu estava emanando suor. A temperatura do seu corpo estava quente como jamais esteve, e aumentou ainda mais quando ele colocou ambas as mãos por debaixo de sua blusa, subindo-as mais e mais, e Gina somente desejava que ele fizesse aquilo... A pressão do corpo de Harry sobre o seu, somada ao beijo, estava sufocando-a, mas a sensação era maravilhosa demais para que ela quisesse sair dali. Ela enterrou ainda mais as unhas nas costas dele... Harry não queria parar, ela não queria parar, mas...

Seus lábios se desgrudaram devagar. Suas testas continuavam juntas. Seus narizes se tocavam. Seus olhos trocavam confidências. Suas respirações ainda se confundiam.

Gina queria mais, queria mais do que somente um beijo... não importava o que ir além significasse, ela estava ávida por continuar sentindo Harry, inteiramente, seu corpo pedia, ansiava por mais... ansiava por ele... desejava-o...

Mas Harry fechou os olhos lentamente e, por um instante, acariciou a bochecha dela com a sua própria, num suave movimento de vai e vêm. A respiração dele estava incrivelmente descompassada, como se tivesse percorrido quilômetros. Ela pensou que ele fosse sussurrar em seu ouvido, mas palavras não eram suficientes naquele momento; somente a energia dele que a envolvia dizia tudo. Gina soltou um leve gemido.

- Me perdoa, Gina... – ele finalmente murmurou, sua respiração rasa e rápida. – Me perdoa...

- Harry...

Num momento, ela estava sentindo o corpo dele sobre o seu; no momento seguinte, em questão de segundos, ele tinha saído de cima dela. Gina recebeu o ar em seus pulmões como um sopro que quase a fez engasgar, então, como se tivesse mergulhado num vazio desesperador, deu-se conta de que seu corpo estava separado do de Harry.

Ele tinha se sentado com a cabeça ligeiramente abaixada, seus olhos muito fechados com força, como se ele quisesse se forçar a não olhá-la. Ele mordia o lábio inferior com tamanha violência, que eles quase romperam. Sua respiração ainda era muito rápida, e seu corpo se remexia todo, como se ele estivesse com dor.

- Harry? – Gina chamou preocupada, sentando-se. – O que foi?

- Por que eu estava fazendo isso? Eu não posso fazer isso! Onde é que eu estou com a cabeça?

- Harry, não, eu...

- Gina, vá embora, apenas vá embora, eu não posso fazer isso! Vá antes que eu não me controle mais!

- Harry, por favor...

- VÁ!

Foi como se ela tivesse levado um tapa. Gina se levantou, suas pernas ainda cambaleantes hesitando em sustentá-la; ela não suportou olhar Harry mais uma vez. Saiu o mais rápido que pôde daquela sala, não podia permanecer nem mais um minuto ali dentro. Bateu a porta com força ao sair. _Por que ele tinha tratado-a daquela maneira? O que ela tinha feito de errado?_

O corredor estava vazio e silencioso; a luz vacilante das tochas projetava sombras fantasmagóricas nas paredes frias que Gina usava para amparar seus passos hesitantes. Ela finalmente parou de lutar contra si mesma e encostou-se totalmente à parede gelada, que contrastava com seu corpo ainda fervente. _Por que ele tinha feito aquilo?_

Ela encostou a testa na pedra fria. Deixou seu corpo escorregar até alcançar o chão, onde se encolheu, abraçando as próprias pernas.

__

O sonho tinha acabado.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxX

- O meimendro, além de suas propriedades anestésicas, também é um poderoso alucinógeno, que pode levar algumas pessoas ao vício, dependendo do organismo. Como a mandrágora, ele pode...

Já fazia muito tempo que Gina tinha deixado de prestar atenção nas palavras de Snape; copiá-las, então, estava fora de cogitação. A pena apenas riscava o papel, repetidamente, no mesmo lugar, e um vinco já estava presente na folha, tamanha era a força que Gina aplicava. _Por que ele tinha feito aquilo?_

Duas semanas tinham-se passado. Duas semanas, nas quais, Gina mal trocou palavras com Harry. Quase não falou com Rony e Hermione também, mas com Harry era muito pior. Ela não queria nem olhar para ele, e ele também não parecia muito disposto a fazê-lo. A única coisa que ela sabia era que Hermione já tinha começado a fazer a poção na sala do A.D.; Rony roubou alguns ingredientes do estoque particular de Snape com a capa de Harry.

Gina sentia raiva, vergonha, frustração, incompreensão, infelicidade, tudo misturado, e isso só piorava cada vez mais. Ela quase não falava com ninguém na realidade; sabia que uma única palavra poderia fazê-la explodir, e as outras pessoas não tinham culpa que sua vida tivesse ficado maravilhosa de um dia para o outro e, no dia seguinte, tudo tivesse desmoronado e ficado pior do que antes. _Será que a culpa tinha sido dela, afinal?_

Harry tinha se comportado como um idiota. Como ele pôde ter feito aquilo com ela? Gina começou a achar que aqueles momentos... o beijo, o lago, tudo tinha sido fingimento. Será que ele só estivera brincando com ela? É claro, _aquele Harry_ não a conhecia, nem se lembrava dela, como poderia se apaixonar por ela? Besteira. Hermione estava errada. Que sentimento adormecido que nada, Gina estava começando a achar que aquilo que a garota tinha lhe contado, naquela manhã já distante, pudesse ser apenas um grande engano. Harry, _gostando dela_, e Gina não percebendo? Idiotice. Isso nunca poderia ter acontecido de verdade. Ela é que tinha sido mesmo muito estúpida de cair naquela esparrela...

__

"Eu te amo, Gina."

Mentira... _Ela não queria acreditar. _Mas só podia ser... só podia ser...

__

"Eu sou o cara mais sortudo por ter você, Gina..."

A pena afiada finalmente escapou ao seu controle e rasgou o pergaminho, produzindo um som alto, que ecoou pela sala totalmente silenciosa. Gina arfou. A pena rolou para o chão, e ela ouviu o barulho do objeto batendo no chão de pedra. A sala estava em silêncio. Ela percebeu que todos a encaravam.

- Talvez a aula não esteja suficientemente interessante para atrair a atenção da senhorita, não é, Srta. Weasley? – a voz seca de Snape chegou em seus ouvidos.

Todos os seus outros colegas grifinórios do sexto ano prenderam a respiração. Colin Creevey engoliu em seco quando Snape passou por ele, esvoaçando como um morcegão. Gina permaneceu quieta, encarando o pergaminho rasgado à sua frente; sabia muito bem o que viria pela frente, mas, insanamente, o que mais queria naquele momento era agarrar o vidro de tinta negra à sua frente e jogá-lo bem na cara do professor; talvez assim aquela sua pele macilenta pudesse combinar melhor com os cabelos oleosos.

Ela sentiu a presença de Snape quando ele parou ao lado de sua carteira. Num ímpeto, o mestre puxou o pergaminho rasgado da garota e correu seus olhos negros por ele (mesmo que não houvesse nada ali para ler), segurando o papel com um certo nojo, como se algo tocado por uma Weasley não fosse digno de também ser tocado pelo tão grandíssimo idiota Prof. Severo Snape. Ele soltou uma risadinha de desdém, amassou o pergaminho e atirou-o na mesa de Gina com um gesto violento; a bolota de papel esbarrou no tinteiro, que tombou, permitindo que a tinta negra escorresse pela mesa e pingasse na saia de pregas da garota. Era a única porcaria de tinteiro que ela tinha. Era a única porcaria de saia que ela tinha.

- A Grifinória acabou de perder vinte pontos por sua falta de atenção, Srta. Weasley. – Snape sentenciou secamente, com um quê de satisfação na voz. – E também outros dez pontos a menos por estar com a cabeça nas nuvens e não copiar a matéria.

Ela viu, com profundo ódio, a capa dele esvoaçar enquanto ele lhe virava as costas e seguia para o centro da classe, com uma enorme pose majestosa, como se fosse alguém muito importante... _Idiota._ Ela o encarou com raiva através da cortina de cabelos ruivos que cobria seus olhos, imaginando mil e uma formas diferentes de afogar aquele nariz de gancho num caldeirão, cada maneira mais dolorosa e lenta do que a anterior. O "pinga-pinga" insistente continuava, e já havia uma grande mancha escura na sua saia, que estava se espalhando pela sua meia-calça e a coxa direita.

Finalmente o sinal para o almoço tocou, e os alunos ansiosos por sair dali se dispersaram rapidamente. Extremamente irritada, Gina começou a juntar o seu material sujo de tinta; o vidro tinha se quebrado no lugar onde tombou e a sua pena se partiu em duas. Ótimo, ficar sem material também era só o que ela mais precisava. Ela juntou todas as suas coisas e as colocou de qualquer jeito dentro da mochila – _dane-se, o estrago já estava feito mesmo_ – e a jogou em suas costas, agitando os cabelos para que saíssem de seu rosto. A primeira coisa que viu foram os olhos escuros de Snape observando-a; um sorrisinho irritante e debochado se encrespou no canto da boca dele. Gina desejou fortemente que ele tropeçasse, batesse de cara no chão e entortasse ainda mais aquele nariz adunco, só para aquele sorriso estúpido sumir da sua face macilenta.

Ela saiu da sala num átimo, desejando mais do que tudo desaparecer daquelas masmorras horrendas antes que Snape lhe dissesse algo desagradável e ela não suportasse e o mandasse para um lugar muito bonito onde não havia sol. Uma parte da tinta que caíra na sua saia estava escorrendo para sua perna, e ela sabia muito bem que deveria estar tremendamente ridícula, mas se alguém ousasse comentar alguma coisa, _uma coisinha que fosse_, levaria uma azaração bem no meio da cara e nem saberia o que lhe tinha atingido.

Foi com esses pensamentos de raiva, imaginando mais maneiras de cozinhar Snape em óleo fervente, que Gina adentrou o Hall de Entrada e deu de cara com ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy.

- Ah, era só o que eu queria... – ela não agüentou ficar calada. – Poluição visual logo antes de almoçar. Já até sinto meu estômago dar voltas.

Os olhos cinzentos dele se estreitaram e suas sobrancelhas se ergueram com desprezo. Gina enxergou aqueles dois armários que eram Crabbe e Goyle, postados um de cada lado de Malfoy; ela só estava esperando uma palavra de qualquer um deles, um mínimo gesto, para descarregar toda a fúria que estava acumulada naquelas duas semanas. Ela até queria que Malfoy dissesse alguma coisa... _Diz, seu filho da mãe, fala logo o que você está pensando..._

Ele cruzou os braços, o desdém estampado no rosto pálido; um sorrisinho besta se formou nos seus lábios finos quando o olhar dele avaliou-a e alcançou a grande mancha que se alastrava por sua saia, a meia e a perna.

- Há! – ele debochou. – O que vai fazer agora, _pirralha _Weasley? Aposto que a sua família teria que vender aquele barraco que chamam de casa com tudo dentro para comprar outro uniforme para você... – ele riu bobamente da própria piada, e seus capangas estúpidos o acompanharam. – Ah, esqueci... eles compram uniformes de segunda mão, não é? Ou talvez você possa achar algo no _lixo _para vestir. – os olhos cinzentos dele, então, se arregalaram como se acabasse de ter uma idéia. – Mas você ainda pode pedir algo para o seu querido _Potter Perfeito!_ Ou será que ele também _esqueceu_ onde fica o seu cofre no Gringotes?

Aconteceu tudo muito rápido. Num minuto Malfoy estava rindo dela e no próximo ele foi atingido por um feitiço bem no meio da cara, saiu voando pelo Hall de Entrada, sobrevoando alguns alunos embasbacados, e fez uma aterrissagem desastrosa na estátua de Georgina, a doida, que perdeu o polegar direito no meio de toda a história. Crabbe e Goyle arregalaram os olhos e estavam prontos para atacar quando Gina passou entre os dois como um tufão, marchando na direção de Malfoy, sem se importar com a quantidade imensa de alunos curiosos que começavam a se aglomerar para assistir à confusão.

Malfoy, que ainda estava tentando se recuperar, apoiou as mãos no chão e sentou-se um tanto quanto atordoado; outro dedo da estátua de Georgina pendeu de sua mão, quicando na cabeça loira do sonserino. Várias pessoas riram. Gina se postou bem na frente do garoto, seu olhar exalando fúria, e sua varinha mirando bem no meio dos olhos de Malfoy, pronta para atacar novamente. Ele levantou a cabeça apenas um pouco para vê-la, seu olhar dividido entre o ódio pelo vexame que ela estava fazendo-o passar e o medo que ele sentia do próximo feitiço dela. _Covardão._

- Qual o próximo feitiço que você quer, Malfoy?

Era a vez dela de debochar e sorrir com desdém.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxX

__

"Hey, Malfoy, cuidado para não borrar as calças!"

"Ele vai molhar a cueca!"

"Apanhando de mulher, Malfoy!"

Rony parou de andar tão subitamente, que Harry, distraído, deu um encontrão nas costas do amigo. Eles tinham acabado de sair de uma exaustiva aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Hermione se abraçou aos seus livros, rindo da cara amassada de Harry, que xingou Rony e alisou o nariz dolorido.

- Opa, foi mal, cara. – Rony se desculpou, controlando-se para não rir do amigo. – Mas vocês estão ouvindo isso?

- Ouvindo o quê? – Harry perguntou emburrado, ainda ajeitando o nariz.

- Eu também não estou ouvindo nada... – Hermione disse.

Rony fez um sinal para que ficassem calados e apontou para trás, com o dedo indicador, um sorriso enorme se alastrando no seu rosto sardento. Hermione, então, pôde ouvir perfeitamente uma frase ecoando da direção do Hall de Entrada:

__

"Uhhh, o Malfoy tá com medo dela!"

Hermione deixou o queixo cair.

- O que será que está acontecendo?

- Eu não sei ainda, mas deve ser algo muito engraçado! – Rony cantarolou alegremente, correndo em disparada para o Hall de Entrada. Harry e Hermione se entreolharam confusos e também correram na mesma direção.

À medida que eles ficavam mais próximos, as gargalhadas aumentavam de volume e as frases de zombaria contra Malfoy se tornavam mais maldosas. Eles pegaram um atalho e desceram as escadas aos tropeços, ouvindo as risadas cada vez mais intensas. Quando chegaram ao Hall de Entrada, havia uma enorme aglomeração de alunos, que riam, apontavam para algo no centro e debochavam. Àquelas alturas, Hermione já estava ardendo de curiosidade para saber o que estava acontecendo. Rony, atabalhoado, embrenhou-se num grupo de grifinórios, e Hermione e Harry aproveitaram o caminho que ele abriu para verem o que estava acontecendo.

- Ei, Simas, o que está havendo? – Rony perguntou animadamente, assim que alcançou um grupo que incluía Simas, Dino, Neville, Lilá e Parvati.

- Há, vocês ainda não tinham visto? – o garoto retrucou num tom de divertimento, ao mesmo tempo em que Dino aplaudia e ria ao lado dele. – O Malfoy tá apanhando de uma garota! Ele até já voou pelo salão!

Hermione viu que a expressão de Neville não era animada como a dos outros; ele parecia sério e preocupado. Ela se virou para Harry, que tinha se esticado para enxergar e arregalara os olhos, ajeitando os óculos no nariz tal era seu espanto. Rony também estava se esticando para ver, sem perder a animação.

- Há, bem merecido! E quem é essa garota fantástica que tá humilhando o idiota do Malfoy? – ele perguntou, tentando ver por cima da cabeça de Dino.

- A sua irmã, Rony! – Lilá exclamou rindo. – Ela tá _arrasando!_

O sorriso no rosto de Rony se desfez como por magia. Hermione sentiu a garganta muito seca.

- Gina?

- É, Rony, e você tem mais alguma irmã em Hogwarts por acaso? – Parvati zombou com uma risada.

Hermione quase derrubou Lilá e Parvati no seu ímpeto de tentar enxergar alguma coisa. O ombro de Dino provavelmente destroncou após o salto que Rony deu, apoiando-se nele para ver. O queixo de Hermione caiu ao enxergar Gina, no centro da roda de alunos, apontando a varinha altivamente para um acuado Draco Malfoy, que já tinha sido atingido e estava inclinado no chão.

- Pelo amor de Deus, o que ela está fazendo? – murmurou para si mesma, espantada e apavorada. Gina sabia o que significava provocar Malfoy, ela _sabia_ que ele tinha contatos com Comensais da Morte, com Voldemort!

Malfoy soltou uma risadinha nervosa pelo nariz.

- Você não vai ter coragem de fazer isso na frente da escola toda, pirralha...

Mas ele não parecia tão convicto. Gina abriu um sorriso maroto.

- Não teria mesmo, Malfoy?

Hermione conseguiu ver, em câmera lenta, a mão de Malfoy escorregar lentamente para o seu bolso de trás da calça, de onde saía um pedaço da varinha. Se Gina não fosse rápida o bastante... Seus olhos encontraram Harry ao seu lado; ele tinha estreitado os orbes na direção de Malfoy, sua mão também tateando o bolso traseiro da calça, onde Hermione sabia que ele escondia a varinha. Faíscas saíam dos seus olhos...

Novamente, aquele mesmo pensamento a atormentou.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxX

Aquilo era perigoso... Ela não podia estar fazendo aquilo. Malfoy poderia se _vingar._ Ele era bem capaz de fazer algo muito ruim depois daquilo.

O olhar de Neville ainda estava focado em Gina, apontando a varinha ameaçadoramente para Draco Malfoy. Ele desviou o olhar por um segundo e viu que Harry, Rony e Hermione tinham acabado de chegar; os três também pareciam assombrados. Rony dava a impressão de estar dividido entre a preocupação com a irmã e o orgulho por ela estar humilhando Malfoy na frente de toda a escola.

Neville observou, ao longe, um vulto negro se aproximando das masmorras. Ele não precisava ver o rosto da pessoa para saber que se tratava dele, _Snape._ Só ele andava esvoaçando a capa daquele jeito. _Ele iria ver tudo._

Rapidamente, ele virou o rosto para ver Gina mais uma vez, mas seu olhar bateu numa garota loira, de olhos azuis arregalados e brincos de rolhas de cerveja amanteigada nas orelhas. Luna não estava com a expressão vaga de sempre; ela tinha aquela expressão que só Neville conhecia: pensativa, quase como se estivesse analisando uma situação. Ele acompanhou o olhar dela e viu que ela estava observando não Gina e Malfoy como todo mundo, mas sim _Harry. _Por que justo ele? Aquela expressão de Luna... era quase como se ela _soubesse_ algo. Neville observou Harry com maior atenção e viu que ele estava pronto para sacar a varinha se Malfoy tentasse algo contra Gina.

E ele fez.

Malfoy rapidamente sacou sua varinha; Harry puxou a sua num reflexo, mas nenhum dos dois foi tão rápido quanto Gina. O sorriso dela se alargou, e um brilho de luz saiu de sua varinha após ela exclamar:

- _Riddikulus!_

A Azaração para Rebater Bicho-papão acertou o rosto de Malfoy em cheio. Imediatamente, começaram a aparecer feridas enormes e coisas que se mexiam, esvoaçantes, sobre a pele dele. Neville não conteve uma careta; ele se lembrava muito bem de uma outra vez que Gina tinha usado essa mesma azaração, contra essa mesma pessoa, mas o efeito agora parecia muito pior. Parecia que ela tinha se aperfeiçoado na técnica; Malfoy estava péssimo.

As gargalhadas estouraram no ambiente. Não havia, provavelmente, ninguém que não estivesse rindo da situação. Até mesmo os sonserinos riram. Neville viu que Rony tinha abandonado todo o fingimento e já estava gritando para quem quisesse ouvir: _"É a minha irmã, essa é a Gina que eu conheço! Uma verdadeira Weasley!". _Hermione, apesar de preocupada, não conteve um sorrisinho. Harry parecia assombrado, mas havia um vestígio de sorriso disfarçado no canto de sua boca também; Neville só não tinha certeza se era por Gina ter agido daquela maneira ou se por Malfoy ter sido humilhado.

Por debaixo das feridas horríveis no rosto de Malfoy, era possível enxergar um tom assustadoramente rubro; talvez de vergonha e raiva misturadas. O olhar dele era de profundo ódio. Neville conseguiu ler o movimento dos seus lábios, como se estivesse praguejando:

__

"Eu vou me vingar."

Neville viu Luna suspirar muito profundamente e sair do meio do aglomerado de pessoas, sumindo na multidão. Ele ficou dividido entre ir atrás dela e continuar assistindo ao que estava acontecendo. No entanto, a entrada de uma pessoa o fez permanecer onde estava.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxX

O sorriso que Rony estampava no seu rosto sumiu mais uma vez, magicamente. Ele engoliu em seco.

__

Ferrou.

Snape tinha atravessado a verdadeira barreira que os alunos faziam ao redor da cena e parado de chofre a alguns metros de Gina e Malfoy, arregalando os olhos e fazendo uma cara ainda mais feia (mesmo que Rony não achasse possível que a cara dele ficasse pior do que já era). Um músculo tremeu no canto de sua boca e uma veia começou a pulsar na sua testa. _Era agora que a vaca tinha ido mesmo para o brejo._

Rony se voltou para ver o rosto de sua irmã. Ela não estava apavorada com a presença do professor mais odiado e temido de toda a Hogwarts; muito pelo contrário, Gina continuava a sustentar sua pose petulante e encarava Snape de volta em desafio. Rony estava impressionado com o sangue-frio de sua irmã. Malfoy, cheio de coisas enormes e esvoaçantes no rosto, parecia apenas um massa informe e avermelhada jogada no chão de qualquer jeito. As pessoas na sala pararam de rir, segurando a respiração para ver o que Snape ia fazer.

- O que significa isso? – Snape perguntou entredentes, seus olhos negros mais estreitos do que nunca ao encarar Gina.

Rony percebeu que Gina era bem capaz de dizer uma grosseria para Snape naquele momento e se encrencar ainda mais. Ele já tinha visto a irmã daquela maneira várias vezes; algumas pessoas poderiam pensar que Gina era apenas mais uma garota qualquer, mas se enganava quem achava que ela era uma menininha frágil. Rony conhecia muito bem a irmã e sabia que, quando ela estourava, não havia quem a segurasse. E ela poderia perder a cabeça e fazer besteiras maiores do que ele próprio.

Porém, antes que Gina pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, uma bruxa com um rígido coque na cabeça veio andando apressada, embrenhando-se no meio dos alunos e soltando uma exclamação de espanto ao chegar ao centro da confusão.

- Por Merlin, o que é isso? – McGonagall exclamou assombrada. – Srta. Weasley? Sr. Malfoy!

Gina abaixou ligeiramente a cabeça, apesar de ainda estar com os nervos à flor da pele (Rony sabia muito bem disso); a Profª. McGonagall inspirava extremo respeito somente com aquele seu coque impecavelmente preso no alto da cabeça, imagine ainda com o olhar severo e espantado que dirigia à garota. Rony sabia que ela estava _realmente_ encrencada agora.

- Srta. Weasley, eu estou chocada com a sua atitude! – a professora exclamou com a voz aguda, severamente; Gina abaixou um pouco mais a cabeça, respirando muito rápido. - Francamente!

- Foi culpa dele, professora! – Rony gritou sem pensar e sentiu as orelhas quentes quando todas aquelas cabeças se viraram juntas para encará-lo. Ele viu um olhar de advertência no rosto de Hermione, mas prosseguiu mesmo assim, inflando-se de coragem; ele nem tinha visto o começo daquela briga, mas não podia deixar de defender a irmã. – Foi ele quem começou!

Snape bufou com descrença e desprezo, revirando os olhos. Rony sentiu seu estômago se revirar de raiva do professor. No entanto, ele precisava mesmo era se preocupar com McGonagall.

- Ponha-se no seu lugar, Sr. Weasley, ou também será punido! – Rony se calou, bufando e sentindo as orelhas muito quentes. A professora se voltou para Gina, que finalmente estava começando a parecer um pouco menor diante dela. – E a senhorita, pode me acompanhar!

- Mas, fui _eu _quem _viu_ o que estava acontecendo! – Snape exclamou indignado. – Eu é que devo...

- Nem pensar! – a professora retrucou com autoridade. – _Eu_ sou a diretora da casa dela, portanto, _eu_ cuidarei do caso. – e apontando para Crabbe e Goyle, que de susto, deram saltos no mesmo lugar. – Vocês dois, acompanhem o Sr. Malfoy à ala hospitalar, _agora!_

Snape parecia ser capaz de matar o primeiro que se colocasse no seu caminho; não foi surpresa que os alunos abrissem um espaço enorme para que ele passasse, dirigindo-se às masmorras a passos rápidos e pesados. Enquanto isso, McGonagall conduzia Gina na direção oposta, mandando todos os outros alunos se dispersarem. No meio da confusão, Rony, Hermione e Harry, que estavam prestando atenção em Gina e McGonagall, perderam-nas de vista. Quando finalmente os alunos perceberam que o espetáculo tinha terminado e começaram a ir embora (aquele provavelmente seria o assunto do jantar e de todos os jantares naquela semana), os três juntaram as cabeças para decidir o que fazer:

- Nós precisamos ir lá! – Rony exclamou logo de cara. – Precisamos dizer à McGonagall que a culpa foi do sebento do Malfoy! Isso tá na cara!

Hermione suspirou profundamente.

- Isso nós já sabemos, mas a McGonagall vai ficar furiosa se formos lá também. E ela tem razão, a Gina exagerou!

- Exagerou nada, ela deu ao Malfoy o que ele merecia faz tempo! – Rony retrucou. – Aposto que ele provocou!

- Rony, você não vê que isso foi uma loucura! Malfoy está envolvido até o pescoço com o lado das trevas, e se ele...

- Vocês podem parar por um segundo? – Harry cortou a discussão dos dois; Hermione olhou de um jeito esquisito para ele. – Eu sou a favor de irmos lá para ver o que está acontecendo, e se vocês forem ficar batendo boca aqui, eu vou sozinho!

Rony e Hermione ficaram em silêncio por um momento, espantados, até que Rony acordou do transe e se virou para a garota:

- Viu? Ele concorda comigo!

Hermione bufou longamente. Harry deu um passo para seguir na mesma direção de Gina, mas esbarrou em uma pessoa que vinha correndo sem olhar para onde ia.

- Neville? – Hermione chamou surpresa; o garoto se virou para ela com um sorriso tímido, pediu desculpas a Harry pelo esbarrão e saiu correndo na direção dos jardins.

- O que deu nele? – Rony perguntou intrigado.

Harry deu de ombros, como quem nem quer saber, e começou a caminhar apressado, desviando-se de várias pessoas no caminho, Rony e Hermione seguindo-o bem atrás.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gina quase podia ouvir as fortes batucadas de seu coração. Ela tinha que correr para acompanhar os passos apressados e nervosos da Profª. McGonagall mais à frente. O som dos alunos em tropel, dirigindo-se para o Salão Principal para o almoço ia ficando cada vez mais distante.

A Profª. McGonagall não pronunciou uma palavra sequer durante todo o trajeto, o que só estava tornando as coisas ainda piores para Gina. Ela esperava que a professora fosse ralhar com ela durante todo o percurso, mas aquele silêncio pesado pairando no ar era muito pior. Talvez Gina tivesse realmente ido longe demais... _não, aquele traste do Malfoy mereceu! _Sim, ele tinha merecido por todas as coisas que havia dito! Além disso, ele também... ele também tinha mencionado novamente o que sabia sobre Harry, aquele sonserino desgraçado! _Não, não quero pensar em Harry agora._

Um barulho estridente, de vidro estilhaçado, interrompeu a seqüência dos pensamentos de Gina. Ela deu um salto para trás de susto, bem como a Profª. McGonagall.

- PIRRAÇA! – ela gritou com a voz aguda ao bater os olhos no lustre que o _Poltergeist _tinha desaparafusado para cair bem em cima de quem estivesse passando. – Pirraça, você será punido por isso!

A risada debochada do _Poltergeist_ ecoou pelo corredor vazio, até que ele finalmente apareceu atrás de Gina, gritando estridentemente no seu ouvido, fazendo a garota dar um salto e depois olhá-lo com toda a raiva que estava sentindo.

__

"Ai, ai, ai... sinto cheiro de bronca! Ui, ui, ui... alguém vai se dar muito mal aqui, e não serei eu!"

Ele, então, saiu dando razantes e derrubando tochas apagadas, enquanto cantarolava e ria ao mesmo tempo. Gina ousou alcançar os olhos da professora à sua frente, que tinha postado as mãos na cintura e continuava olhando feio para o lugar por onde Pirraça tinha sumido. Subitamente, ela deu meia volta e prosseguiu o seu percurso sem encarar Gina de volta.

Quando a garota entrou na sala de McGonagall, um arrepio involuntário percorreu sua espinha. Fazia já muitos anos que ela não entrava ali; a última vez tinha sido no seu primeiro ano, quando... quando saíra da Câmara Secreta com Harry e Rony. Naquela ocasião, também estavam presentes na sala seus pais e Dumbledore; agora, eram somente ela e a professora. Gina tentou desviar seus pensamentos daquele dia horrível.

A professora contornou a escrivaninha, sentando-se e indicando a cadeira à sua frente para Gina se sentar. A garota obedeceu, tirando a mochila das costas e postando as mãos no colo; abaixou ligeiramente a cabeça, pois não tinha coragem de olhar a professora nos olhos. Agora que tudo tinha passado e estava ali, na sala dela, começou a perceber que estava terrivelmente envergonhada.

Gina observou a mesa da mestra; havia sobre ela vários papéis meticulosamente organizados; uma caixa de biscoitos, com uma estampa escocesa, chamou sua atenção. Pelo canto dos olhos, Gina viu que a professora tinha tirado os óculos de lentes quadradas do rosto por um instante, coçando os olhos com força num gesto de cansaço. A vergonha dentro de Gina se intensificou.

McGonagall respirou fundo, longamente. Ela depositou os óculos sobre a mesa e segurou a testa por alguns instantes. Gina começou a se assustar com aquela atitude da professora; chegou a pensar que ela estivesse passando mal ou coisa parecida, mas quando ela levantou os olhos para encará-la, a garota enxergou as grandes olheiras no rosto da mestra e percebeu que ela estava exausta.

- Srta. Weasley... – ela iniciou com um enorme suspiro. – _Gina_... por que você fez isso, menina?

Ela engoliu em seco. Não acreditou que a professora, a Profª. McGonagall, tinha chamado-a pelo primeiro nome naquele tom tão... _humano._ Gina preferia que ela tivesse gritado com ela; seria muito menos embaraçoso.

- Eu... eu... professora...

- Eu entendo que é difícil agüentar as provocações do Sr. Malfoy, mas a senhorita tem que entender que _não pode _ter esse tipo de atitude! – ela coçou os olhos novamente e recolocou os óculos quadrados no rosto. – A senhorita sabe muito bem de _onde ele vem _e a _quem ele está ligado._

Gina abaixou ainda mais a cabeça. Aquilo estava pior do que ela imaginara. Esperara que McGonagall brigasse com ela, com aquele seu tom enérgico, mas a decepção de sua voz era muito, muito pior.

- Por Merlin! Deus sabe o quanto nós temos trabalhado para tentar manter o controle por aqui! – a professora desabafou num tom desanimado. – Nós não podemos deixar que a guerra entre aqui dentro também! Mas parece que está cada vez mais complicado! Parece que está ainda pior do que como foi dezesseis anos atrás...

- Professora... – Gina murmurou com a voz fraca.

- A senhorita sabe que eu terei que lhe aplicar uma punição severa. – Gina não se manifestou, muito menos olhou para a professora. – Snape irá cobrar isso de mim, já que ele assistiu ao _espetáculo..._ – ela bufou, como se aquilo lhe contrariasse. – Eu acho que...

Ela parou de falar ao ouvir batidas insistentes na porta. Gina não conseguia atinar quem pudesse ser, mas a professora suspirou profundamente.

- Eu já esperava por isso...

Ela, então, levantou-se, voltando bruscamente à sua postura rígida habitual; ajeitou os óculos no nariz e abriu a porta com um olhar severo.

- Professora McGonagall... – uma voz feminina conhecida de Gina começou a falar. – Nós viemos...

- Eu já sei porque vocês vieram, Srta. Granger. Estava esperando-os.

Gina era capaz de dar um salto na cadeira, tal seu espanto; _o que eles estavam fazendo ali?_

- Esperando... a gente? – era Rony, incrédulo.

- Isso mesmo, Sr. Weasley, e eu ficaria grata se pudéssemos sair da porta.

Gina se virou na cadeira para vê-los; seu olhar bateu primeiro na pessoa que ela menos queria: Harry.

Ele foi o primeiro a entrar; seu semblante era difícil de definir, mas Gina diria que ele estava bastante transtornado. O olhar dele também cruzou com o de Gina por um momento; fazia muito tempo que eles não se olhavam, na realidade, desde aquele dia na sala do A.D. A lembrança fez o estômago de Gina se revirar de raiva. Harry fungou e desviou o olhar.

Rony, que entrou logo depois dele, parecia não acreditar na atitude da professora. Esta, por sua vez, voltou a se sentar na escrivaninha, mas dessa vez preferiu tomar o cuidado de não demonstrar nenhum cansaço; pelo contrário, sentou-se com a coluna ereta e o queixo erguido. Gina trocou um olhar nervoso com Hermione, perguntando com os lábios: _"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?"_, ao que a garota apenas fez um gesto indicando "depois".

McGonagall cruzou os dedos e pousou o queixo sobre eles, encarando um a um na sala; Gina, sentada à sua frente, e os outros três, de pé, um em cada canto do ambiente. Ela encarou Harry um pouco mais prolongadamente do que os outros, mas depois não lhe dirigiu mais nenhum olhar.

- Professora, a senhora não viu o que aconteceu lá, Malfoy...

- Sr. Weasley, eu não preciso que o senhor me explique o que eu já sei. – a professora interrompeu Rony de maneira brusca. – Não foi preciso ver toda a cena para imaginar o que aconteceu ali.

Rony se calou. Hermione suspirou profundamente. Harry tinha os olhos fundos.

- Eu fiquei muito decepcionada com vocês dois. – ela prosseguiu, lançando um olhar duro para Rony e Hermione; esta abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada. – Como monitores-chefes, deveriam ter contornado melhor a situação, na ausência de um professor. _Pensei que pudesse confiar mais em vocês._

- Não foi culpa deles. – Harry disse num ímpeto que surpreendeu Gina, Rony e Hermione. Ele pareceu respirar mais fundo quando eles o encararam e, incrivelmente, preferiu olhar para McGonagall ao invés de para qualquer um deles. – Quando nós chegamos, já estava uma enorme confusão... – a professora o encarava com um olhar significativo, mas Harry não desistiu. – E também não é culpa de Gina, provavelmente... Malfoy a provocou e...

- Talvez seja _melhor_ o senhor se _calar_, Sr. Potter. – a professora disse num tom de aviso, novamente com o olhar significativo. – Ou também pode levar uma detenção... – completou.

Parecia que havia algo mais naquelas palavras, mas Gina não soube identificar o que era ao certo.

- Detenção! – Rony repetiu indignado. – Mas, professora...

- Sim, Sr. Weasley, detenção. – a professora sentenciou. – E antes que eu me esqueça, o senhor e a Srta. Granger perderão vinte pontos por não terem _agido como monitores-chefes._

Rony soltou um som abafado, mas acabou não dizendo nada. Hermione estava muda, com a cabeça baixa. Harry parecia frustrado.

- Eu pensei em excluí-la do time de quadribol, Srta. Weasley...

- EXCLUÍ-LA! – Harry e Rony repetiram em uníssono. Gina permaneceu paralisada, sem palavras. – Professora, a senhora não pode fazer isso! – era Harry que protestava. _Harry?_

- _Sim, Sr. Potter. _– a professora respondeu com um olhar muito feio para o garoto, que se calou novamente. – Mas eu mudei de idéia. – ela continuou num tom casual, como estivessem apenas tomando chá. – E resolvi lhe aplicar uma detenção após a final de quadribol, Srta. Weasley. – ela completou, virando-se para uma Gina atordoada. – Dessa maneira, se a Grifinória for campeã, a senhorita perderá a comemoração.

Gina escorregou um pouco na cadeira. Aquilo era muito melhor do que perder o jogo propriamente dito, mas... também não era nada bom. No entanto, ela estava tão _derrotada_ que não conseguiria dizer mais nada, nem para protestar.

- Mas isso é injusto, professora! – Rony protestou por ela.

McGonagall se levantou imperiosamente e abriu a porta, encarando os garotos incrédulos.

- Injusto é eu estar aqui, Sr. Weasley, perdendo meu tempo com vocês. A nossa conversa acabou.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Eu não acredito! _Eu não acredito! _Não acredito mesmo!

- Rony, você já pode parar de repetir isso. Nós entendemos a mensagem. – Gina respondeu com a voz carregada de sarcasmo.

Hermione continuou encarando melancolicamente o chão enquanto caminhavam lentamente após a saída da sala da Profª. McGonagall. _Ela estava decepcionada... _Como Hermione pôde permitir que isso acontecesse?

Ela olhou Harry de esguelha; ele estava mais silencioso do que de costume. Hermione trocaria vários galeões pelo pensamento dele sem pestanejar.

- Foi uma injustiça, isso sim! – Rony continuou a protestar, indignado. – Ela não _podia_ ter castigado a gente desse jeito! Foi culpa daquele projeto de gente do Malfoy! – subitamente, ele se virou para Harry. – E você, hein? Como conseguiu sair de lá ileso? Nem _um_ _pontinho_ você perdeu! É até estranho nós três aqui termos perdido tantos pontos e você, o recordista de encrencas, sair da sala da mulher sem um arranhão...

Gina fungou como se estivesse achando aquilo muito idiota. Hermione levantou os olhos do chão finalmente.

- Ela não tinha porquê castigar Harry. – disse, prestando atenção nele. – Se ainda fosse em outros tempos e ele tivesse perdido a cabeça com Malfoy...

Harry preferiu continuar em silêncio; seus olhos estavam esguios.

- Você nem pra dizer nada lá dentro, não é, Hermione? – Rony acusou. – Com certeza você estava do lado da McGonagall!

- E eu iria dizer o quê, Rony? – a garota retrucou revoltada. – Que nós estávamos certos em atacar Malfoy?

- Ele é um babaca, merece isso e...

- Será que você não enxerga um palmo na frente do nariz? Não passou pela sua mente brilhante que o motivo da McGonagall estar tão nervosa é porque humilhar Malfoy, nas circunstâncias em que vivemos, é _arriscado?_

Harry finalmente olhou para Hermione, mas sua expressão facial era um mistério. Gina estava prestando atenção na conversa, mesmo que ainda muito nervosa.

Rony, após alguns segundos de incredulidade, gargalhou como se Hermione tivesse acabado de contar uma piada muito engraçada.

- Essa é muito boa mesmo! O _Malfoy,_ perigoso? Estamos falando da mesma pessoa, Hermione? Aquele lá é estúpido demais para fazer alguma coisa além de inventar formas de nos perturbar a paciência!

Ela bufou, não acreditando no quão ingênuo Rony poderia ser às vezes.

- O _pai _dele é um Comensal da Morte fugitivo de Azkaban. E Malfoy tem dezessete anos, já é maior de idade para os bruxos. Ele pode muito bem já ser um Comensal _iniciado_, infiltrado em Hogwarts. Seria muito útil para Voldemort, não acha?

Harry respirou um pouco mais fundo, mas continuou no mais completo silêncio. Rony ficou sem argumentos e virou o rosto, procurando não encarar Hermione; foi então que ele bateu o rosto numa enorme mancha preta na saia de Gina.

- O quê você andou fazendo com sua roupa?

Gina lhe lançou um olhar medonho.

- Tente adivinhar com a sua inteligência superior, _Roniquinho!_

E, após bufar longamente, foi embora apressada e batendo os pés com raiva. Harry a observou por vários instantes, com o olhar perdido.

- O que deu nela? – Rony perguntou abobado.

- Ah, você pode tentar deduzir isso também, Rony... – Hermione retrucou sarcasticamente.

- Já chega! – Harry exclamou cansado. – Vocês dois fazem qualquer um subir pelas paredes, sabiam?

Rony arregalou os olhos de surpresa. Hermione teve um estalo na mente.

__

Será?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxX

__

"Ah, sai daqui... Eu não quero mais saber disso, já cumpri minha obrigação com você... Não, não vou. Eu quero ter paz!"

- Com quem você está falando, Luna?

Luna levou um susto tão grande, que sentiu seu coração disparar dentro do peito. Ela tinha vindo se esconder naquela estufa de Herbologia justamente para _ninguém_ descobrir o que tinha vindo fazer.

- Ne-neville? – gaguejou nervosa; até onde ele poderia ter escutado? – O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ele parecia confuso. Olhou para todos os lados na estufa vazia, a não ser pelas variedades de plantas mágicas, como se procurasse por alguém.

- Não tinha alguém aqui com você? Parecia que você estava falando com alguém...

- Não, eu não estava falando com ninguém. – Luna retrucou apressadamente. _Podia vê-lo atrás de Neville, olhando para ela, esperando... – _Por que você veio aqui?

- Estava falando sozinha? – Neville franziu as sobrancelhas com um ar divertido. Luna deu de ombros vagamente, rezando para que ele mudasse logo de assunto. – Ah, eu vi você saindo do meio daquela confusão no castelo e resolvi te procurar... Você parecia estranha...

- Você já deveria estar acostumado com isso. – ela retrucou distraída. _Ele não iria embora daquela vez._ – Seria diferente se eu não estivesse estranha, não é?

Neville riu pelo nariz, encarando-a com um sorriso. Ainda bem que ele não tinha notado nada...

- Eu fiquei preocupado com o que aconteceu. – Neville disse, observando um vaso com uma planta feia e gosmenta com atenção. – Quer dizer, Gina se descontrolou de _verdade._ Isso pode ser ruim para ela...

- Ela vai tomar uma bela duma detenção, mas mesmo assim foi legal o que ela fez. – Luna retrucou distraída.

- Legal? Eu não tenho certeza... – ele permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes. – Ela anda muito estranha e não é de hoje. Aliás, ela, o Rony, a Hermione e o Harry...

__

Ele continuava observando-a. Luna decidiu tomar uma atitude drástica.

- Você quer mesmo saber o que aconteceu com eles, Neville?

O garoto se virou para ela espantado. Luna respirou com dificuldade.

__

Mas ele não foi embora.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxX

_ ****_

Nota da autora: Poxa, eu me senti realmente perversa escrevendo esse cap... mas a fic não podia ficar água com açúcar para sempre, né? hehehe Eu já dei muita moleza para vocês nos dois últimos caps, hehehehe :) Pois bem, esse cap tava cheio de dicas, aliás, eu acho que até "entreguei" algumas coisas... vamos ver se vocês acham. Agora, QUANTAS REVIEWS! kaka enche os olhos Uau, gente, MTU OBRIGADA msm por todo o carinho, eu nunca pensei que as pessoas fossem gostar tanto do meu filhote aqui... hehehe :) Obrigada mesmo! E por último, uma notícia meio chatinha: vocês sabem que logo vou prestar vestibular (já estou prestando alguns, mas esses não são os mais importantes para mim). Mas o que eu PRECISO passar mesmo é no dia 12/12 e eu estou me dedicando totalmente a ele, de modo que eu vou deixar de lado as fics nesse mês, incluindo a Nena. Aliás, a Nena principalmente porque, a partir do próximo cap, começa a reta final (que vai ser longa e trabalhosa) e, qnd eu for escrevê-la, quero poder ter a cabeça só na fic, sem preocupações, e isso será impossível agora que eu tô com a cabeça cheia pelo vestibular... Então, eu peço mil desculpas e sinto muitíssimo, mas espero que compreendam que eu preciso disso, preciso passar nessa faculdade, então vou me dedicar integralmente a isso. A gente se vê depois do dia 12/12, quando eu retomo as fics com força total:)

Anjo da Morte: Oie! Puxa, esse ff tá sempre dando problema, né? Noutro dia aconteceu comigo numa fic que queria deixar review também... mas obrigada por deixar a review na outra fic para eu poder ver ;) Bem, o negócio que o Ron sabe é mesmo MTU importante. Como eu já disse, é algo que ele descobriu no sexto ano e que influi em algumas atitudes dele, e ele não contou para ninguém sobre isso. Tadinho... hehe :) E obrigada, fico contente que você tenha gostado da cena da cachoeira :) Na verdade, apenas parte dela foi imaginação minha; a idéia da cachoeira e tals foi de um filme chamado "Tuck Everlasting", que é muito bom! (eu tinha esquecido de colocar os créditos no cap anterior, mas faço agora mesmo, hehehe) Bem, é isso, bjks e obrigada!

dynah: Brigada mesmo:) E desculpa pela demora do capítulo...

Mila.Potter.Lavigne: Oie! Aiiiii, brigada, valeu msm, fiquei super feliz que tu tenha gostado da cena do lago, menina! ;) Brigadão mesmo! Má? Pois é, até eu me senti perversa quando escrevi esse capítulo 18... quando eu terminei uma certa parte e fui para a sala, descansar um pouco e ver TV, fiquei repetindo para mim mesma: "eles vão me matar quando lerem isso, vão me matar!". Aiai, hehehe :P Ah, eu ainda não li a fic da Morgana... bem que eu queria, mas não deu. Tô super atrasada nas fics que acompanho (e nas que escrevo) por causa do vestibular... quase não tô entrando na net mesmo, só quando preciso mesmo... Mas depois do vestibular eu vou fazer tanta coisa! Vou ler, escrever, sair, passear, ir na praia! Ai, não vejo a hora de passar essa tortura! E não fique triste pelo cap, porque eu sou capaz de ser ainda mais malvada, hehehe :D Bjks :)

Diu Hiiragizawa: Ohhh, não chore! Acredite, eu posso ser pior! Hahahaha risada maléfica Pois é, eu só complico mesmo... mas logo eu explico, hehehe ;) Às vezes eu complico tanto que até fico com medo que depois não consiga descomplicar... por isso mesmo que eu quero poder me dedicar totalmente à Nena quando chegar essa hora de medo que eu acabe não explicando alguma coisa... aiai, medo

Nani Potter: MIGUXA TILIDA! MTU OBRIGADA MESMO pelos elogios maravilhosos! vermelha Te dolu:) Aliás, feliz níver! É dia 18 agora, não é:) Parabéns, menina! ;) Agora, se eu sou capaz de fazer essa maldade com o Harry, a Gina e vocês? HAHAHA, eu sou capaz de fazer coisa pior, hehehe :D Mas, obrigada mesmo, fiquei feliz que tenha gostado da parte da clareira :) Bem, eu resolvi atender ao seu pedido de NC, como vc viu... mas foi só uma insinuação, porque eu não conseguiria fazer tudo e acho que, principalmente na Nena, não caberia colocar tudo. Mas sabe que isso surgiu por acaso quando eu estava escrevendo? Na minha cabeça, essa cena seria apenas um abraço que o Harry daria na Gina, como se ele somente precisasse sentir o corpo dela e tals... essas coisas, sabe? Mas ae, quando eu tava escrevendo, foi saindo assim... espero que não tenha te decepcionado ;) Vou indo, miguxa, brigada msm por TUDO e mtas bjks:)

morgana: Pois é, eu sempre provocando sua fúria, né? hehehe Poxa, mas você quer que eu fique secaaaaa, buaaaaaaa deprimida Mas eu não ligo! (hohoho) Vou ser ainda mais má e perversa! Uhauhauauh :D Bem, e sobre seus outros comentários desesperados por atualização... peço desculpas, mas vc sabe... vestibular, vestibular, vestibular... (tô até com alergia dessa palavra já!) E vou ler sua fic sim, mas qnd passar essa porcaria de... palavra proibida para que eu não surte

Ana Malfoy Riddle: kaka se protegendo das pedras Hhauhuahua, pois é, eu sou mtu malvada, cruel e malévola e vou fazer ainda muitas maldades nessa fic, uhauhauh :D risada maléfica Brigada mesmo, que bom que você gostou da parte do lago :) Vc não entraria na água nem com o Harry segurando? Ah, mas fala sério, para ser segurada por ele vale a pena se arriscar, né? huhauhauha :D suspiros

Carol Weasley Potter: Brigada! Huhauhauh, pois é, sou mtu, mtu perversa! Hehehe :D Sério que "My Girl" virou sua música preferida? Pois é, essa música é tão fofuxa, né? Eu adoro ela desde pequena, qnd vi pela primeira vez o filme "Meu Primeiro Amor". Mtu lindos! O filme e a música! Bjks :)

Rach Snape: "Cantos obscuros do famigerado"? HAHAHAHHAHAHA Que cômicaaaaa! Uhauahahuh :D Ahh, então vc já me conhece, não é? Percebeu que ia vir chumbo quando o cap tava mtu água com açúcar, né? uahahuahah Minha fama de maldades já está se espalhando! Hehehe :D Ai, pois é, eu bem que queria ser a Gina também... estar nos braços do Harryzinho... aiai, já pensou? Ele é TUDO de bom, esse mininu! suspiros É, pois é... qnd eu escrevi a última frase do cap 17 já fui logo pensando "eles vão me matar!" uahauhauha :D Agora dá mesmo p/ entender a frase do título, né? Finalmente eu escrevi o dia que a Gina ia falar essa frase.. hehhe Mas essa ainda será dita mais uma vez, ou duas... ainda preciso me decidir. :p Uhhh, vc quer idéias de tortura? É só soltar seu lado oculto! Hauhuahuah :D Mas brigada msm, viu? E eu amei seu "testamento", hehehe ;)

Carol Perez: Oie! Uau, mtu obrigada mesmo! E, pois é, a vida não é água com açúcar, muito menos eu! Hehehe :p Por isso eu sou má nas fics... para extravazar, hehehhe :p

Anya Black: ANYLDA, MINHA LOKA TILIDA! Fazia tempo que vc não dava as caras aki, que felicidade te ver por aki na Nena, menina! E que tudo que vc gostou do cap, do Harry (dele não dah p/ não gostar, né? esse menino eh PERFEITO de qualquer jeito, em qualquer lugar:D) HHAHAHAHAHAH, pois é, miga, vc e suas fics do Harry perfeito me influenciam! Eu AMO o Harry de Somente o Sol, Prometida, ASA, SDQMA, ufa... de TODAS as suas fics! Porque... isso que é Harry! LINDOOOOO! Agora, miga, Anya CRUISE? Pois é, bem que eu já desconfiava... uhauuahhah :D Vou indo, te doro mtu miguxa!

Aledinha: Pois é, eu tbm não sou mtu fã de água com açúcar, então resolvi acabar com essa fase rapidinho, hehehhe :D Fiko feliz que tenha gostado do final :) Vc foi uma das poucas pessoas que não disse que eu sou malvada, uhauhauahuh :D Pois é, o Harry tá numa sinuca de bico depois dessa... E os vilões? Tio Voldie? Espere que eles vão aparecer e fazer estragos... bem do jeitinho deles, hehehhe :D Logo eles tão ae. ui ui

Andréia: Oi, oi, tudo bem? Eu estou ótima:) Eh, pois é, esse ff às vezes não funciona mesmo... humpt. Pois é, já estou me graduando em maldades... uahuha Culpa de todos os livros do Sidney Sheldon, Agatha Christie e Stephen King que eu leio! Heheh :D Ai, que bom que vc gosta de caps grandes, porque eu acho que agora os caps da Nena vão aumentar ainda mais! Mtu obrigada mesmo pelos elogios e bjks!

Elisa: Oie! Obrigada mesmo pelos elogios, espero que continue gostando da fic! ;) Mesmo que eu demore para postar... hehehe

Sinistra Negra: Uau, mtu obrigada pelos elogios ;) Fiquei muito feliz ao ler seu comentário :) Pois é... ficar desmemoriado ou não, esta é a questão! O que você faria? Porque o final... você decide! Uahuauha, aff, viajei legal agora, uhauauhah :D Bem, a fic não é de drama... eh tipo... uma mistura... kaka pensando que deveria ter colocado "geral" no gênero Bjks ;)

Sara Lecter: Sara! Puxa, menina, que saudade de trocar e-mails contigo, me desculpa mesmo ter parado um pouco agora, mas vc sabe que minha vida tá corrida... Mas vê se manda o teu conto no meu mail pq eu quero ler! ;) Eh, eu estava romântica nesse cap 17... e olha que a minha vida não tá romântica pra tanto, mas fazer o que se o cap 17 apareceu nesse momento? Tive que escrevê-lo, heheh :) Vixeeee, menina pervertida! O Harry e a Gina ficaram namorando no mato! Hahah, use a imaginação! Hehehe Zueira, eu sinto muito mas não vou colocar isso na Nena... ela é levinha... heheh :D (em termos, né?) Bem, se vc também é a favor de NC na Nena... espero que tenha gostado da insinuação desse cap... não foi nada demais, só o que surgiu no momento, leve em conta que eu sou inexperiente nesse gênero heheh :p Uhh, consegui deixá-los curiosos? Essa é mesmo minha intenção. Eu adoro deixar as pessoas curiosas e depois surpreendê-las, hehehe :D Eu não presto mesmo! Hahaha Pois é, menina, que teoria é essa sobre o segredo da Luna na Nena que você tem? curiosa Agora quero saber! Hehe :D Vou indo, menina, bjks mil e um:)

A Evans B Potter: Sério que vc ficou aliviada no final do cap? O que você pensou? Que eu ia fazer tudo um sonho? Uau, essa é uma das regras da narração (e eu tive essa aula um pouco antes do cap 17): nunca faça uma história enorme e depois coloque no fim que foi um sonho. Decepciona mesmo, eu sei, ehehhe :p Não, eu não imaginei que as pessoas fossem levar a palavra "sonho" no título nesse sentido tão literal... hehe Eu soh quis dizer que significava "ilusão" ou aquele sentido que a vida tá boa e depois acaba, sabe? Mas foi bom ficar esse duplo sentido, assim vcs roeram as unhas! Uahuauah :D Pois é, sabe que eu também tô com saudade do "antigo Harry"? Afinal, ele "s" apareceu um cap... o primeiro. E depois... foi o desmemoriado. Tô sentindo falta dele também, hehehe :) Planos malignos? Planos ULTRA malignos, eu diria, heheh :D Minha beta falou a mesma coisa para mim, que será mais fácil a Gina e o Harry ficarem juntos porque ele amava ela antes... é, veremos, hehe. Ah, não, eu nem vejo "Everwood" (mas me dizem que a série é ótima), o máximo que vc pode ter aki é influência de "Gilmore Girls" mesmo, hehehe (que eu sou fanática!). Ah, pois é, eu amo mesmo RH... HG é legal, mas RH é o meu favorito.. AMO esses dois juntos! Uhhh, o que vc acha que é o segredo do Ron? curiosa E a Luna... vc acha isso? Veremos... hehe. Mas eu deixei uma big pista nesse cap 18 sobre ela, huh? Bjks!

Gisleine: Oi, Gisleine:) Mtu obrigada, fico super feliz que tenha gostado da fic :D Pois é, mas tudo que é bom dura pouco e eu acabei rapidinho com o romantismo, heheh :p Q maldade... vou indo, bjks!

Isabel: Má? Vc não viu nadicas! Ahhh, você gostou da parte do lago então? Pois é, eu também pensei na minha infância qnd escrevi aquilo, mas eu era totalmente o contrário: era que nem peixe, não saía d´água! Uhauauah :D Agora... onde eles estavam? Isso é um pequeno misteriosinho... hehehhe E sobre a poção, vc viu que o Harry não gostou mtu da idéia... mas, melhor esperar mais um pouco para ver o que vai acontecer, hehehe :D Bjks!

talitablack: Talitinha, minha tilida! Que saudades de você! Oooo, menina, fico feliz que vc goste tanto das minhas humildes respostinhas aos comentários marabilhosos que vcs me passam aki ;) É ÓBVIO que sua opinião e a de todos os leitores é super importante! Fiko até sem jeito com o elogio que vc me fez... Agora, vc acha msm q a Nena surpreende? Pois é EXATAMENTE isso que eu quero! Hehhe :D E os professores estão sumidinhos porque... bem, vc vai saber. Se bem que o Snape e a Minerva apareceram nesse cap 18. Agora o Dumbie... huhu... melhor nem comentar muito sobre ele porque é perigoso. Aquele lugar do Harry... como eu já disse, é um pequeno misteriozinho. Vai se encaixar com o resto dos segredos. Hehe Hum... então essas são suas teorias da Luna? Já perguntaram a mesma coisa também. Melhor vc esperar mais um poquito e ver a explicaçâo, daí vc vê se é realmente isso que vc pensa... Vou indo, doro MTU vc e to com saudades! Bjus!

Ana Bya Potter: Oie, tudo bem comigo e vc:) Mtu obrigada msm, espero que continue gostando Bem, como vc pediu, estou mandando um e-mail para informar que a Nena está atualizada, mas eu te aconselho também a se cadastrar no ff e me colocar no "Autor Alerts" porque aí o sistema sempre vai te avisar quando tem cap novo :) Bjks mil e um:D

Yume Rinku: Uhuahuhahuah, pois é, a autora sou eu e eu sou realmente perversa! HAHAHAHAH Vcs fikaram pensando que ia ser essa aguinha com açúcar até o final? Nananinanão! Concordo com vc, não pode ter mtu "fluffy-fluffy" senão enjoa e engorda... hauhauuah E puxa, brigada por me apoiar na reviravolta! Eu sou bem assim... fã de reviravoltas, é melhor msm se acostumar! Hehehe :D E sobre os seus comentários da fic... percebi que vc riu bastante, hein? A Gina tava msm cômica no "Day Dream" dela, eu até achei que ela tava cômica porque tava boba! Uhauhaah :D Eu gostei da sua teoria da Luna, dela ser um gênio incompreendido. Bem interessante mesmo. Mas, veremos se vc bateu com a minha teoria qnd eu apresentá-la na Nena... eu planejo há muuuuito tempo como isso vai ser mostrado... Espero que não achem sem sentido... heheh :) Ahhh, que bom q vc gostou da ceninha do lago :) Na verdade, peguei parte da idéia do filme "Tuck Everlasting", vc já viu? Muito meigo, mesmo que seja meio triste... mas é bom, adorei :) E lembrei do Harry e da Gina numa ceninha do meio do filme... hehe Pois é, e a revelação! Entendeu o título? Eu finalmente escrevi ele numa fala... mas ele aparece mais uma vez depois. E agora vcs vão entender muito mais do título... Mtu obrigada mesmo, ADOREI sua review! E mtu obrigada demais pelos elogios! Bjks!

Siiininha Malfoy: Nossa. Eu nem sei o que dizer depois dessa review, eu te juro que fiquei emocionada com o que vc escreveu... :) Mtu lindas as coisas que vc falou, puxa, eu não mereço tanto assim! Obrigada mesmo, viu, fikei super contente com tudo q vc disse ;) E puxa, quer dizer q vc eh DG de paixão? Eu já li algumas DG´s tbm, aliás, eu leio qse todos os shippers :D Eu te fiz chorar! Puxa, fico lisongeada de saber; eu acho q fazer chorar e fazer rir eh mtu difícil... heheh :) E fico contente de saber que te fiz gostar mais um pouquinho do Harry, porque eu AMO ele! Nossa, doro demais esse mininu! Heheheh :D Espero que continue gostando da fic e mil vezes obrigada pela sua review maravilhosa! Eu juro que fikei com lágrimas nos olhos ao ler suas palavras :) Bjus!

Listherine: Claro que lembro de vc! Mas ainda bem q vc disse que era a Supercool Lady senaum eu nunca ia saber, hehehe :) Ah, e eu te entendo perfeitamente, também tô sem tempo pra nada, tô com um monte de fic que acompanho atrasada... Que bom q vc gostou do bjo! Planejei ele MTUUU e fiquei com maior medo de decepcionar qnd postei... nossa, eu fiz mtu suspense em cima disso, ehhehe :D E uau, brigada pelos elogios, tô até vermelha aki! Hhihiihihi ;) E pois é, e sou mtu má, não fiko contente senão acabar com a alegria do pessoal, ehhee :D Hum, fiko feliz q vc tenha gostado do pouco do segredo da Luna que eu já mostrei, espero que ache coerente qnd eu revelar tudo ;) Eu acho msm q JK vai explicar isso direitinho, pq ela nunca dexa nadinha sem explicar, neh? E sei lá, na minha cabeça a Luna não pode ser só doida... Hum, e o q vc perguntou do Malfoy... tem sim motivos para ele ter fechado a boca, pq vc acha msm q ele ia fikar quietinho por livre e espontânea vontade? Hehhe E sobre a fic que vc traduziu, eu AMEI de paixão e vc merece sim mtus créditos, pq a tradução tava ótima (e eu tenho mta preguiça de ler as coisas em inglês, por isso seu trabalho eh mtu importante hehe). Parabéns msm, viu? Eu tô recomendando a fic :) Bjks!

Laka Potter: Ooo, tadinha da Gina, né? E olha que eu fiz pior com ela nesse cap 18, hein? hauhauahuha :D Puxa, mtu obrigada msm pelos elogios, fiko mtu contente q goste tanto da minha fic assim ;) Obrigadão msm! Espero q tenha gostado desse cap tbm ;) Bjus!


	19. O ataque ousado

Capítulo Dezenove – O ataque ousado

__

Hogwarts, 22 de maio de 1998.

A minha vida é uma droga. Quando eu penso que as coisas vão melhorar... bam, tudo piora de novo. E fica ruim por muito, muito tempo. Sabe qual é a melhor hora do dia? Quando eu estou dormindo. Dá vontade de dormir o dia inteiro na verdade, só para não ver, saber e pensar em algumas coisas. Ou pessoas.

Hogwarts está insuportável. Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas é a mais pura verdade! Aliás, tudo está insuportável. Eu desisti de olhar o jornal – não agüento mais saber de mortes, torturas e todo o tipo de desastres. Todos nós vivemos em constante aflição. Você dorme num dia, e acorda no dia seguinte temendo que venha a notícia que as pessoas de que gosta estejam feridas ou coisa pior. Tem gente que até tem medo de abrir correspondência com medo de notícia ruim. Perdi a conta de quantos pesadelos tive nos quais a Toca amanhecia com a Marca Negra pairando sobre ela. É horrível, mas você não consegue parar de pensar que isso pode acontecer. Já aconteceu com um monte de gente aqui em Hogwarts. E não dá para ter a ilusão de que se está livre disso.

Os professores estão cada vez mais nervosos. Acho que nunca os vi dessa maneira. Dumbledore parece mais velho a cada dia, e quase não faz mais piadas nas refeições como sempre fez. Mas ele ainda não é o pior. Se você não quer levar uma invertida, desvie o olhar de Snape. E cuidado com o que faz na aula da Profª. McGonagall, ou pode ouvir umas boas. Até mesmo Hagrid está alterado; no outro dia, quando estava saindo da aula de Herbologia com Luna, surpreendi-o falando grosso com um terceiranista que tinha feito algo errado na aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Não culpo o pobre garoto por ter ficado aterrorizado depois daquilo – até eu fiquei assustada.

Ah, também tem os exames. Estou estudando desde já, mesmo que eles sejam somente no meio de junho, um pouco antes de um certo baile (no qual também não quero pensar muito). E estou estudando pra valer, e olha que é só o sexto ano. Os alunos do quinto e do sétimo estão se matando. Ana Abott teve uma crise de choro no meio do Salão Principal na terça passada. E Hermione andou aterrorizando criancinhas que riam alto no corredor, por estarem fazendo barulho.

Ela me contou outro dia que a poção – sim, aquela poção – ainda não está pronta. Parece que falta um ingrediente que ela encomendou, algo ilegal... Rony me confidenciou que pediu para que os gêmeos comprassem, afinal, eles têm livre acesso a Mundungo Fletcher, perito em ilegalidades. O bom é que ele não faz perguntas, só está mesmo interessado nos galeões. De qualquer maneira, eu não quis saber muito do assunto. Não gosto muito de pensar no quê vai acontecer quando essa poção ficar pronta.

Por falar nisso, eu ainda não estou falando com Harry. Bem, a gente troca algumas frases quando a circunstância nos obriga, na maioria das vezes quando estamos com pessoas ao nosso redor ou no meio de uma conversa, mas tenho a impressão de que isso não pode ser considerado "uma boa convivência". Hermione chegou a falar comigo, insistir para que parássemos com essa briga, mas eu disse que não vou pedir desculpas por algo que não é culpa minha (mesmo que ela não saiba ao certo o que aconteceu; eu não tive coragem de contar). Tá certo que o Harry tentou falar comigo umas duas vezes... ou três. O.k., em uma delas ele parecia realmente chateado e arrependido, e disse que tinha algo muito importante a me dizer, mas ele tinha que escolher bem a hora que eu tinha que estudar com Luna para resolver falar comigo?

Tá bom. Eu ando sendo meio intransigente também. Mas o que posso fazer se, quando vejo Harry, tenho duas vontades: dar um tapa na cara dele ou sair correndo do lugar onde ele está?

Dumbledore anunciou semana passada, para toda a escola, que haverá um baile de fim de ano depois dos exames. Todos estão alvoraçados. Os professores tinham razão, isso fez com que os alunos esquecessem um pouco a tensão da guerra. Os assuntos das conversas começaram a variar um pouco. Todo mundo está correndo atrás de um par agora. Dois garotos me convidaram, mas eu não aceitei. Não porque eu esteja esperando que aquela outra pessoa o faça... não mesmo! É só que... bem, eu não estava mesmo interessada em ir com eles. Luna repete feito uma matraca todo o tempo que eu estou sendo boba e que deveria ter aceitado, que eu não posso esperar o Harry para sempre e blá, blá, blá... (isso porque eu nem contei que briguei com ele, aliás, nem me lembro de contar que eu estava com ele). A Luna é estranha, parece que ela "capta as coisas no ar". Bem, de qualquer maneira, eu não queria ir com aquele Kevin "não-sei-das-quantas" da Corvinal. E muito menos com o outro garoto que me convidou... foi inacreditável quando Michael Corner me pediu para ir com ele, mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu! Eu sei muito bem que ele esteve com Cho Chang o ano passado, mas agora que ela saiu da escola... vai ver que brigaram ou sei lá o quê. De qualquer maneira, eu não iria com ele nem que me pagassem, seria ridículo.

Definitivamente, eu não dispensei Kevin e Michael por causa do Harry. Nunca por causa do idiota e estúpido do Harry, que nem escolher a hora certa de tentar falar comigo sabe!

Ultimamente eu só tenho falado mesmo com ele nos treinos da Grifinória. Aliás, hoje mesmo teve um treino, agora pouco, de noite. Amanhã é o jogo contra a Sonserina, a final. Não quero nem pensar no que vai acontecer... Estou com um mau pressentimento. Como se não fosse o bastante toda a tensão por causa da guerra, com a proximidade desse jogo, a escola está ainda mais tensa entre grifinórios e sonserinos. Algumas pessoas foram parar na ala hospitalar. Amanhã será um dia difícil... além de tudo, no final do jogo, eu terei a detenção com a McGonagall. Não quero nem pensar nisso...

Estou nervosa a respeito do desempenho de Harry no jogo de amanhã. O.k., ele já participou dos outros jogos do jeito que está, mas esse é diferente; é a final, contra a Sonserina!

Droga, tenho que parar de falar do Harry nesse diário. Estou com vontade de me bater por isso. Estúpida, estúpida! É isso que eu sou. Uma perfeita I-D-I-O-T-A!

Ah... vou parar de mentir. Eu queria que o Harry me convidasse para o baile. Eu queria que essa briga ridícula terminasse. Eu queria que ele não me esquecesse. E eu não vou parar de escrever sobre ele nesse diário patético.

Virgínia Weasley

XxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxX

Um balaço passou zunindo por sua cabeça, e Gina se safou dele por milímetros. Ela olhou para o lugar de onde ele viera e viu Crabbe agitar o bastão ameaçadoramente; Goyle, um pouco além, estava pronto para rebater os jogadores ao invés dos balaços – ele já tinha acertado Julliane Lewis na barriga, e a garota precisou de cinco minutos para recuperar o fôlego. A Grifinória tinha ganhado um pênalti por isso, mas Lara Hinch acabou perdendo-o. O placar estava em 130 para a Sonserina e 120 para a Grifinória, e aquele já era o jogo mais longo daquele ano. O pomo de ouro não dava as caras, e qualquer uma das duas equipes tinha chances de vencer.

Juca Sloper, atrapalhado como sempre, acabou jogando um balaço nas balizas da Grifinória, atrapalhando Rony, que deixou passar mais um gol. A torcida da Sonserina vibrou, mas 20 pontos de diferença eram quase nada.

Rony assumiu a goles e passou-a rapidamente para Gina, que contornou dois artilheiros adversários, um balaço de Goyle, e passou para Lara, que marcou. Foi a vez dos grifinórios gritarem; as torcidas da Lufa-lufa e da Corvinal também estavam do lado dos leões e fizeram coro. Gina se aprumou na vassoura e voltou ao jogo, sentindo o vento uivar em seus ouvidos enquanto voava depressa, um sorriso em seu rosto.

O narrador chamou a atenção para a disputa entre os apanhadores; Gina ficou apreensiva no mesmo instante. Ela olhou para cima, como todos, e viu Harry e Malfoy numa disputa acirrada pelo pomo, bem à frente dos dois; qualquer um deles poderia apanhá-lo naquele momento. Malfoy deu uma cotovelada forte em Harry, mas o garoto devolveu com a mesma força; eles pareciam discutir enquanto voavam, e não houve quem não parasse o que estava fazendo para olhar a briga entre os apanhadores. O artilheiro da Sonserina que estava de posse da goles parecia ter-se esquecido que estava no meio de um jogo, pois apenas ficou segurando-a, olhando para cima embasbacado, como se a bola fosse apenas um pacote de doces da Desdosdemel.

A torcida prendeu a respiração quando os apanhadores fizeram uma curva em direção ao chão. Gina fechou os dedos com mais intensidade em torno do cabo da vassoura, aflita. _Mas Harry parecia saber o que estava fazendo._ Ele praticamente deitou na Firebolt e imprimiu velocidade à vassoura, ganhando uma certa vantagem sobre Malfoy que, enfurecido, deu um esbarrão com o corpo em Harry, que pareceu perder o equilíbrio.

__

"Falta!", Rony se esgoelou lá das balizas, e a torcida da Grifinória se levantou indignada. Madame Hooch apitou, mas já era tarde demais. Gina prendeu a respiração; de repente ela percebeu que seu coração estava apertado e que sua garganta estava muito seca. Seus olhos se arregalaram.

Não dava mais para ver o pomo – algum dos dois o tinha pegado. Mas isso era o que menos importava no momento. Gina viu, como em câmera lenta, o momento em que Harry desequilibrou após o empurrão de Malfoy. Eles estavam terrivelmente próximos do chão e das balizas da Sonserina. Harry girou na vassoura, assumindo um ângulo estranho, e ficou dependurado nela, ainda voando numa velocidade incrível. No entanto, ele não foi para o chão sozinho – _puxou, pelas vestes, Malfoy junto com ele._ Os dois tiveram um tombo feio, engrolando-se na grama até pararem, suas vassouras sendo jogadas uma para cada lado do campo.

Houve um grande e estrondoso uivo da torcida ao redor, mas Gina não estava ouvindo... Ela somente estava consciente do próprio som do seu coração batendo descompassado. _Não, por favor, não pode estar acontecendo._

Todos ouviram com clareza o som metálico produzido pela batida dos corpos de Harry e Malfoy na base das balizas sonserinas. Eles finalmente pararam de rolar. Mas não se mexiam mais.

__

Pelo amor de Deus, não...

Gina embicou a vassoura na direção do chão, voando mais rápido do que jamais tinha voado na vida.

Ela não era a única. Os doze jogadores que ainda permaneciam no ar também se apressaram em voar para o local da batida. O som de centenas de pessoas se levantando ao mesmo tempo, como se fosse uma onda gigantesca, pôde ser ouvido; todos queriam tentar ver o que tinha acontecido.

Na cabeça de Gina, um único pensamento ecoava em sua mente. _Não pode... não pode estar acontecendo tudo de novo... não novamente..._

Ela aterrizou desajeitada no chão, largou a velha Cleansweep de qualquer jeito e correu para onde estava Harry. No entanto, vários jogadores já tinham se juntado no local. Crabbe balançava o corpo inerte de Malfoy tentando acordá-lo. Gina acotovelou André Kirke para ter uma visão melhor do que estava acontecendo. Ela viu Harry, deitado num ângulo estranho no gramado, seus olhos fechados. Um filete de sangue escorria de sua testa...

__

Não, por favor... De novo não...

Gina ia correr para perto de Harry, mas foi detida por Madame Hooch, que a empurrou para o lado, gritando com Crabbe para que ele parasse de mexer em Malfoy e correndo até os garotos inconscientes. Gina desequilibrou, mas foi segura por alguém; ela olhou para cima e viu Rony, amparando-a.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou só para se certificar. Gina acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, ainda atordoada com tudo aquilo, mas se aprumando novamente de pé. Rony virou o rosto na direção do círculo de jogadores ao redor dos apanhadores. – E Harry?

- Não deu pra ver direito. – Gina disse rápido, sentindo o estômago afundar ao se lembrar da imagem do filete de sangue escorrendo em sua cabeça. Tudo estava acontecendo tão depressa, que o cérebro de Gina estava começando a entrar em pane.

Lara e Julliane abriram espaço para que Rony e Gina pudessem enxergar direito o que estava acontecendo. Madame Hooch estava ajoelhada ao lado dos garotos inconscientes, com uma expressão séria no rosto. Ela se virou para Goyle, que deu um pulo de susto.

- O que todos vocês ainda estão fazendo parados aqui? – ela se dirigiu enérgica a todos os jogadores. – Alguém vá chamar Madame Pomfrey e o diretor!

Juca Sloper fez menção de ir, mas estacou antes de começar, virando-se para Madame Hooch de volta.

- Eles já estão vindo, senhora.

Rony e Gina viraram o rosto naquela direção. A garota divisou Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey, Lupin, Hagrid e a Profª. McGonagall se aproximando rapidamente. Havia alguns alunos vindo atrás deles também. Hermione, que estava entre esses alunos, correu até Rony e Gina.

- Como está o Harry? – ela perguntou sem fôlego, o rosto vermelho e suado pela corrida. – Eu vi... lá de cima...

- Ele bateu a cabeça... – Gina disse com a voz fraca, concretizando seus medos. Hermione arregalou os olhos de pavor e tentou enxergar alguma coisa no meio da confusão de alunos. O filete de sangue tinha feito um rastro no rosto de Harry até pingar na grama.

Enquanto isso, os alunos abriram espaço para deixarem os professores passarem; Dumbledore foi o primeiro. Gina ficou apavorada com o que viu nos olhos do diretor; ela _nunca_ o tinha visto com aquela expressão. Havia medo, _medo real_, nos olhos dele ao fitar Harry no chão. Gina sentiu que suas pernas ficavam bambas e se apoiou em Rony por um segundo. Hermione respirou bem fundo.

- Oh, meu Deus! – a Profª. McGonagall exclamou espantada, colocando as mãos na frente da boca. – O que aconteceu com eles?

- Eles estão perdendo sangue, diretor. – Madame Hooch, ainda ajoelhada ao lado dos garotos, disse com um tom urgente na voz.

- Precisamos levá-los rapidamente para a ala hospitalar, então. – Dumbledore falou prático. – Se usarmos levitação, será muito lento. – ele se virou para Hagrid, que fitava Harry com os olhos perdidos, mas logo despertou de seus devaneios.

- Pode deixar comigo, eu levo Harry, Dumbledore.

Lupin se adiantou para Draco Malfoy.

- Eu carrego o Sr. Malfoy, Dumbledore.

O diretor acenou com a cabeça, sério, e se virou para Madame Hooch.

- Poppy, siga na frente e ajeite as coisas na ala hospitalar para que eles sejam atendidos assim que chegarem lá.

Ele não precisou falar duas vezes; Madame Pomfrey pôs-se a andar o mais depressa que suas pernas permitiam. Ao mesmo tempo, Hagrid erguia Harry nos braços com cuidado; Gina se deu conta de que como ele parecia pequeno e frágil nos braços do enorme meio-gigante. Ela se pegou pensando naquele dia, há muito tempo, no qual Harry também tinha batido a cabeça. _Não pode ter acontecido de novo._

Lupin também ergueu Malfoy cuidadosamente, e ele parecia tão mal quanto Harry. Algumas garotas sonserinas correram até o professor para saber como Malfoy estava; os jogadores da Sonserina fizeram o mesmo. Madame Hooch os dispersou, mandando que parassem de atrapalhar. Os professores começaram a sair do campo rapidamente, e Gina, Rony e Hermione correram para acompanhá-los. Os jogadores da Grifinória também foram junto.

- Será que eles vão ficar o.k.? – Gina escutou Lara perguntar atrás deles.

- Qual dos dois terá pegado o pomo? – André questionou.

- Que pergunta besta! – Julliane retrucou. – Eu não acredito que está preocupado com isso agora!

- Mas era a final!

Gina parou de escutar a conversa dos companheiros. Eles já estavam no Hall de Entrada. Ela percebeu que, bem mais à frente, Dumbledore e McGonagall estavam aos cochichos.

- Será que... – Rony murmurou hesitante, observando o grupo à frente. - ...será que agora que Harry bateu a cabeça... de novo...

- Ele não pode ter perdido a memória mais uma vez. – Gina disse depressa, desesperada para que estivesse certa.

- Eu não ia dizer isso. – Rony falou. – E se ele _recuperou _a memória?

Hermione enrugou a testa.

- De onde você tirou essa idéia maluca, Rony?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Sei lá... talvez agora... com um novo choque...

- Isso não faz sentido. – Hermione insistiu, descrente.

- Mas e se Rony estiver certo? – Gina divagou, começando a se encher de esperança. – Não precisaríamos usar a poção, não é?

- Claro que não, mas... – Hermione, então, vendo a expressão esperançosa de Gina, amenizou o tom de voz. – Mas não crie muitas esperanças, Gina... Eu duvido que isso possa acontecer.

- Você não pode saber sempre de tudo, Hermione. – Gina retrucou revoltada. _Aquela era uma possibilidade._ _Harry não precisaria mais daquela maldita poção..._

Hermione pareceu magoada com a resposta atravessada de Gina, mas permaneceu em silêncio. Rony olhou de uma garota para a outra e suspirou com desânimo. Eles tinham chegado à ala hospitalar.

Os professores entraram rapidamente na ala junto com Harry e Malfoy. Rony, Gina e Hermione entraram correndo logo depois, no entanto, quando eles iam passar pela porta que dava da recepção para a sala dos leitos, a Profª. McGonagall fechou a porta bem na cara deles com estrondo.

- Ei, isso é uma falta de educação! – Rony gritou enfurecido para a porta fechada. – Não se trata as pessoas assim, sabia?

Hermione cruzou os braços e bufou.

- Era previsível que eles não nos deixariam entrar.

- Mas não é justo! – Rony insistiu.

Gina suspirou e se encostou à porta, desanimada. _E se Harry esquecesse tudo de novo? E se ele lembrasse de tudo, e ficasse com raiva de Gina? Eles ainda estavam brigados..._

O restante dos jogadores e alunos chegaram atabalhoadamente. André, Juca, Lara e Julliane se aproximaram dos três.

- E aí? – Juca perguntou a Rony.

- Não nos deixaram entrar. – ele respondeu bravo, soltando um palavrão.

- Então não adianta nada ficarmos aqui, não é? – Julliane disse.

- Nós vamos ficar. – Gina retrucou emburrada, virando-se para Rony e Hermione. – Pelo menos _eu_ vou.

- É claro que nós vamos ficar também, Gina. – Hermione respondeu severamente. – Onde você acha que eu e Rony iríamos numa situação como essa? Tomar um chá?

Gina percebeu que estava sendo infantil e, envergonhada, desviou o rosto do olhar de Hermione.

- Vocês nos dão notícia, então? – Lara pediu. Rony apenas acenou com a cabeça, e eles foram embora em seguida. Gina levantou os olhos e percebeu que não estavam sozinhos; Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle e um garoto franzino que Gina sabia se chamar Teodoro Nott estavam montando guarda. Pansy Parkinson estreitou os olhos quando seu olhar cruzou o de Gina.

- Aposto que devem estar bastante contentes, vocês três. – ela acusou. Hermione olhou para ela como se a sonserina pertencesse a outro planeta. – Aquele maldito Potter, fez tudo de caso pensado! É culpa dele Draco estar assim!

- Você enlouqueceu, Parkinson, é a única explicação... – Hermione disse em tom de fingido lamento. Atrás da sonserina, Crabbe e Goyle faziam expressões ameaçadoras. Aquele tal de Nott apenas observava a cena como se estivesse entediado. Rony cerrou os punhos.

- Se alguém aqui tem culpa, esse alguém é Malfoy! – Gina disparou, sentindo o sangue ferver. – Foi ele quem empurrou Harry!

- Eu vou dizer uma coisa, e é bom que escute bem, _garotinha_. – Pansy Parkinson apontou o dedo em riste para Gina. – Você já está na lista negra pelo que fez com Draco na frente de todo mundo aquele dia... E eu espero poder cuidar de você _pessoalmente... _– ela ameaçou com o tom de voz perigosamente brando. – Agora o seu querido Potter... _O que é dele já está guardado._ Vamos ver quem ri por último no final dessa guerra...

Gina sentiu o sangue subir fervente em suas veias. Ela não ia ficar agüentando aquele desaforo. _Não iria mesmo._

PAF.

Uma marca vermelha dos dedos de Gina ficou estampada na face de Pansy Parkinson. Ela se virou lentamente para Gina, seus olhos irradiando fúria...

- Ora, sua _vaca..._

Porém, antes que a sonserina pudesse tentar fazer algo, Rony se interpôs na frente de Gina, segurou os braços da garota e a empurrou ligeiramente.

- _Nunca mais ouse falar assim da minha irmã! – _ele gritou em tom de ameaça. A sonserina se desequilibrou para trás, mas Goyle segurou-a pelos ombros antes que caísse.

- Rony! – Gina exclamou furiosa por ele ter interrompido.

- Fica fora disso, Gina! – ele exclamou seus olhos postos em Crabbe, que estalava os dedos e se aproximava, pronto para a briga.

A respiração de Hermione estava rasa, mas ela parecia estar prestando atenção em outra coisa que não era a briga iminente entre Rony e Crabbe. Gina acompanhou o olhar da garota e percebeu que a maçaneta da porta estava girando e vozes vinham de dentro da sala onde estavam os professores. _Droga. Eles ouviram._

Mas Hermione não parecia ser a única a perceber o perigo. Teodoro Nott puxou a manga das vestes verdes de quadribol de Crabbe e disse num tom urgente.

- Vai ter que adiar isso para mais tarde. – a voz dele era fina, mas havia um tom perigoso naquele garoto. _Ele não era de brincadeira. _– Vamos embora.

- Mas... – Pansy Parkinson começou a protestar.

- _Agora!_

No mesmo instante em que a Profª. McGonagall abriu a porta, as vestes dos sonserinos acabavam de sumir. Rony, Hermione e Gina se viraram para a mestra, ainda tensos. Ela franziu a testa e os encarou intrigada.

- O que estava acontecendo aqui?

- Nada, professora. – Hermione mentiu sem o menor pudor, surpreendendo Rony e Gina. – Estávamos somente nós três aqui.

A Profª. McGonagall hesitou por um instante.

- Tem certeza, Srta. Granger?

- Absoluta, professora.

Rony arregalou os olhos em espanto. A professora pareceu acreditar em Hermione e já ia fechando a porta quando Gina a segurou.

- Professora... por favor... como está o Harry?

McGonagall fitou a garota com uma certa pena, deu uma olhada rápida para dentro da sala e saiu pela fresta da porta, esgueirando-se e fechando-a atrás de si.

- Ele ainda está inconsciente. – a professora disse num tom preocupado. – Ele bateu a cabeça e perdeu muito sangue. – ela respirou fundo. – Só teremos certeza de seu real estado quando acordar.

- Professora... há algo sobre Harry que nós não contamos... – Hermione começou hesitante. Rony e Gina se viraram para ela. _Ela vai contar aqui, agora? – _Ele...

- Eu sinto muito, mas não tenho tempo para escutar agora, Srta. Granger. – a professora se desviou depressa, virando-se para Gina. – A propósito, Srta. Weasley, eu não me esqueci da sua detenção.

- O quê? – Rony perguntou engasgado. – Mas, agora...

A professora apenas deu um olhar de aviso para Rony, que se calou indignado. Gina não estava acreditando no quê estava ouvindo.

- Srta. Weasley, quero que vá até o Sr. Filch...

- Mas, professora...

- ...e peça para ele as instruções...

- Mas, agora...

- Não discuta comigo, Srta. Weasley! – a professora disse severamente. – A senhorita fez algo errado, precisa ser punida e sabe muito bem disso, há muito tempo. – Gina engoliu em seco, e desviou os olhos do rosto da professora, emburrada. – Quero que faça isso _agora; _quando eu voltar aqui não quero vê-la, entendido?

Gina acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Quando McGonagall ia abrir a porta, Hermione ainda tentou falar com ela mais uma vez e segurou o seu braço:

- Professora, por favor, nós precisamos contar que...

- Não tenho tempo agora, Srta. Granger. – ela disse, encerrando a conversa e sumindo pela porta, que se fechou novamente na cara dos garotos.

- Parece até que eles já sabem... – Rony divagou, observando a porta fechada. – E não querem nos ouvir dizer...

Hermione olhou para ele como se o visse sob um prisma totalmente novo.

- Eu não acredito que ainda vou ter que fazer essa detenção idiota! – Gina praguejou irritada, totalmente alheia à descoberta que Hermione tinha acabado de fazer. Ela se virou para Rony. – E você, hein? Porque quis dar uma de irmão protetor àquela hora com a Parkinson?

Rony levou um choque com a pergunta.

- O quê, você ia sair no braço com a garota, por acaso?

- Se fosse necessário, eu iria!

- Não seja ridícula, Gina. – Hermione disse, sem olhar para a garota, mas encarando a porta fechada, ainda pensativa. – E iria fazer isso na frente da Profª. McGonagall?

Já era a segunda vez no dia que Gina ficava com muita raiva de Hermione.

- Eu já ganhei uma detenção mesmo sem isso, não foi?

- Isso foi por causa de outro dia...

- Não precisa ficar bancando a sabe-tudo para mim, o.k., Hermione? – Gina retrucou grosseiramente. – Eu sei muito bem o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer!

Por um segundo as duas apenas se encararam.

- Ei, Gina! – Rony chamou. – Volte aqui e...

Mas a garota já tinha evaporado pela porta, irradiando fúria.

- Gina! – ele continuou chamando e foi até a porta, para tentar alcançar a irmã.

- Deixa ela, Rony... – Hermione disse chateada.

- O quê? – ele exclamou espantado, voltando. Hermione tinha encostado a testa na parede. – Ela não pode te tratar desse jeito!

- Depois ela vai se arrepender... – Hermione sussurrou, o olhar perdido. – Isso está sendo demais para ela... e para a gente também.

Rony suspirou, ainda observando a garota, que não o fitava nos olhos.

- Aonde você está querendo chegar?

- Rony, você falou sério quando sugeriu que os professores _já sabem?_ – Hermione perguntou, finalmente encarando o garoto nos olhos. E seu olhar era bastante profundo. – Você acha mesmo que eles estão nos _evitando? _Que eles _não querem nos ouvir?_

XxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxX

Gina parou de andar a caminho para a sala de Filch, desolada. _Droga... não deveria ter dito tudo aquilo..._

Ela se encostou-se à parede fria de pedra por um momento. Tinha sido injusta. Hermione não tinha culpa de suas aflições. Não tinha culpa de ter achado um método de recuperar a memória de Harry, mesmo que esse método implicasse em acabar com os sonhos de Gina. Não tinha culpa por Harry e Gina estarem brigados. Hermione não tinha culpa por ser realista e tentar trazer Gina de volta a Terra.

Era muito pouco provável que Harry recuperasse a memória só porque bateu a cabeça de novo. Havia muito mais chances de ele perder a memória novamente do que recuperá-la. E Rony tinha feito o certo impedindo-a de brigar com Pansy Parkinson; McGonagall assistindo a mais uma confusão entre eles e os sonserinos era a última coisa de que precisavam.

Gina se sentiu envergonhada. Tinha sido dura com Hermione, pior, fora injusta. Pensou em voltar e pedir desculpas para ela, mas se a Profª. McGonagall a visse poderia trazer mais problemas para si mesma. Gina respirou fundo; seus pensamentos e sentimentos estavam uma bagunça. Estava preocupada com Harry, e uma sensação de culpa a invadia por ter passado todo aquele tempo brigada com ele e agora ele estar mal. Estava se sentindo horrível por Hermione, e até mesmo por Rony, que só estava tentando protegê-la. Ainda estava nervosa pela briga com Pansy Parkinson e tudo que ela havia dito... E queria se bater por ser tão idiota.

A garota desistiu de tentar ajustar seus pensamentos. Não podia voltar e se desculpar com Hermione naquele momento, de qualquer maneira. Preferiu esperar e seguir para aquela maldita detenção. Talvez houvesse boas notícias quando retornasse.

XxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxX

- Não, Mione... Eu não acredito nisso... não é possível... Você tem que estar enganada dessa vez... _Tem que estar..._

A última frase de Rony era quase um pedido desesperado. _Hermione não poderia estar certa em suas suspeitas. _Era loucura pensar daquele jeito! Nunca, nunca em um milhão de anos, Rony pensaria que... não, essa possibilidade _não poderia existir._

- Eu não sei, Rony... – ela suspirou, hesitante. Os dois estavam na sala comunal da Grifinória; não houve comemoração por causa da final de quadribol. Primeiro, porque Harry não estava bem, e segundo, porque ninguém ainda sabia _quem_ tinha vencido. Não deu para ver se fora Harry ou Malfoy que pegara o pomo naquela confusão, por mais que Rony colocasse fé que fora seu amigo que o tivesse pegado. – Você tem razão, eu posso estar enganada... – a garota murmurou.

Mas Hermione não era muito de errar em suas suspeitas.

Alguns minutos depois, a passagem da Mulher Gorda se abriu e por ela entrou uma desanimada Gina. Hermione olhou para ela, mas logo virou o rosto, suspirando em seguida. Rony continuou encarando a irmã até que ela se sentasse na terceira poltrona vaga próxima à lareira, aquela que costumava ser ocupada por Harry quando o trio se reunia.

Gina parecia extremamente sem jeito; sentou-se dura na poltrona e se mexeu várias vezes para tentar encontrar uma posição. Somente depois de muito tempo, ela murmurou um envergonhado "oi".

Hermione não respondeu. Rony bufou e perguntou como tinha sido com Filch.

- Limpei uma bagunça que Pirraça tinha feito na sala de Feitiços. – Gina murmurou com a voz abafada; ela tinha o queixo apoiado nas mãos, enquanto observava perdida a lareira apagada. – Não foi tão ruim assim...

Um silêncio tenso e desconfortável caiu sobre eles depois disso.

- Vocês conseguiram ver o Harry? – Gina perguntou rapidamente, mas não parecia ser isso que ela tinha a intenção de dizer quando abriu a boca. Ela olhou nervosamente para Hermione.

- Não, mas o Hagrid saiu depois e nos disse como ele estava. – Rony contou. – Madame Pomfrey já cuidou dele e de Malfoy, mas eles continuam inconscientes.

Houve uma pausa.

- Ei... – Gina murmurou hesitante, torcendo as mãos de nervoso. – Me desculpem por ter dito aquelas coisas... àquela hora... Eu não estava pensando direito... – ela continuava olhando a lareira apagada. Hermione se virou para ela, negligentemente. – Eu falei umas coisas idiotas... principalmente para você, Hermione...

Os olhares das duas se encontraram por um momento tenso.

- Tudo bem. – Hermione murmurou, um sorriso mínimo se formando no canto de sua boca, enquanto ela voltava a desviar o olhar, pensativa. Rony sabia que ela ainda estava um pouco chateada. – Às vezes, eu também falo umas coisas duras para as pessoas... É bom ouvir de vez em quando...

Rony tinha experiência nesse assunto, mas preferiu ficar calado naquele momento. Gina respirou fundo e encostou a cabeça nas costas da poltrona, encarando o teto em meio a devaneios.

- Eu queria que tivesse um jeito de vermos Harry.

- Só se entrarmos lá sem ninguém saber.

Gina desencostou a cabeça tão rápido que poderia destroncar o pescoço.

- É uma idéia... – murmurou tão sonhadoramente quanto Loony Lovegood. – Eu acho que vou ir ver Harry, então.

- O quê? _Agora?_ – Rony retrucou alarmado, seus olhos se arregalando do tamanho de galeões ao encarar a irmã. Hermione observou os dois calmamente.

- Não, Rony, mês que vem! – Gina retrucou sarcástica.

- Então a gente vai com você!

- Claro que não, vocês já estiveram por lá na ala todo esse tempo, eu é que precisei ficar atolada naquela detenção idiota!

- Mas você não vai sozinha!

- É claro, o "homem do saco" pode me pegar no caminho... Rony, por favor!

- Eu não vou permitir que você vá sozinha! Olha a hora!

- E o quê você vai fazer, Roniquinho? – Gina cruzou os braços com um sorriso maldoso. – Tirar meus pontos? Ou quem sabe me aplicar mais uma detenção...

Hermione, que até o momento apenas se deteve a girar seus olhos de um Weasley para outro, resolveu se manifestar:

- Mas você não pode andar assim por aí, Gina... – Rony soltou um irritante "Viu?", mas calou-se após um olhar perigoso de Hermione. – Eu estou querendo dizer: você não pode andar por aí sem proteção... – ela se virou para Rony. – Você sabe onde está a capa do Harry, não é?

As duas garotas o encararam; Gina abriu um sorriso. Rony engoliu em seco, seus olhos girando da irmã para Hermione.

- É claro que sei. – ele se voltou para Gina. – Mas não vou buscar se você continuar querendo ir sozinha!

Gina bufou como um gato e parecia capaz de socar a cara do irmão naquele instante. Hermione girou os olhos e disse calmamente:

- Apenas vá buscar a bendita capa, Rony.

- E se eu não for?

- Se você não for, eu mesma vou!

- Ah, e você vai entrar sozinha num quarto de garotos e mexer nas coisas de um deles, _monitora_ Hermione?

Hermione ficou vermelha como um pimentão. Gina só não sabia se era pelo que Rony tinha acabado de dizer ou se por raiva mesmo.

- Rony Weasley, você vai buscar essa capa agora mesmo ou vai se ver comigo! – a garota replicou com os olhos ardendo de fúria.

Rony inclinou seu corpo na direção dela, sorrindo marotamente.

- E o quê você vai fazer se eu não for, Hermione?

- O que eu já deveria ter feito há muito tempo... – ela retrucou com o mesmo sorriso maroto e uma voz perigosamente doce. – Dar um pé na sua bunda!

- Você não faria isso...

- Ahhh, faria sim... Num piscar de olhos...

- Isso é chantagem! – ele apontou de uma garota para a outra. – Vocês duas estão mancomunadas contra mim, isso sim!

- O quê? – Gina riu. – Eu estou quieta aqui!

Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas para ela, mas sorriu divertidamente. Rony parecia simplesmente lívido; ele lançou um olhar fuzilante para Hermione, mas subiu as escadas para o dormitório masculino, resmungando implicações contra as duas garotas e batendo os pés.

Gina não agüentou e começou a rir.

- Do quê você está rindo?

- Vocês dois... – ela respondeu entre gargalhadas. – São muito parecidos com meus pais!

Foi a vez de Hermione ficar lívida.

- Repita isso mais uma vez e eu não te ajudo mais, Gina.

Gina tratou de se controlar rapidamente, mesmo que não conseguisse apagar um sorriso do rosto. Hermione estreitou os olhos para ela, e a garota apenas murmurou:

- Mas que parece, parece!

- Gina!

- Tá bom, tá bom! Não tá mais aqui quem falou! – Gina pigarreou por um segundo para se controlar. Então, percebeu que precisava dizer algo muito importante a Hermione. – Por favor, eu sinto muito, Mione... Eu não pensei quando te tratei daquele jeito mais cedo.

Hermione apenas girou os olhos para ela.

- Eu já disse que está tudo bem, Gina.

- E você até está me ajudando...

- Eu sei que você precisa muito falar com o Harry... – Hermione falou com tamanho conhecimento de causa, que mais parecia ler os pensamentos de Gina. A garota arregalou os olhos, espantada. – Ora, Gina, eu também sou uma garota. – ela sorriu. – Você está se sentindo culpada por estar brigada com Harry, agora com essa situação toda, e o jeito que ele está...

- Acho que é isso mesmo que eu estou sentindo... – Gina murmurou. – Eu queria... falar com ele... pedir desculpas por ter sido tão cabeça dura...

- Ah, acho que ele vai dizer que está acostumado com isso. – Hermione riu. – Você é igualzinha ao Rony, Gina, e Harry está bastante acostumado com isso.

Gina sentiu como se Hermione soubesse algo que ela não sabia. Ela tinha falado a última frase de um jeito... esquisito. Mas antes que Gina conseguisse perguntar algo, Rony voltou com a capa escondida entre as vestes e sentou-se com estrondo na poltrona.

- Você demorou! – Hermione reclamou só por reclamar.

- Harry a tinha mudado de lugar... tive que procurar. – o garoto retrucou, franzindo as sobrancelhas e assentando melhor a capa sob as vestes. – Ela estava debaixo do colchão, pode? Embrulhando o livro de quadribol dele...

Hermione estreitou os olhos em suspeita, mas quando o seu olhar encontrou o de Gina, ela mudou rapidamente a expressão.

- Hum... é melhor você esperar todo mundo ir dormir, Gina. – Hermione desviou o assunto como uma flecha.

- Sim, e aí eu vou com você. – Rony insistiu.

- Como... você... é... _teimoso!_ – Hermione frizou as palavras.

- Nem vem, Hermione!

Gina suspirou profundamente.

- Rony, por quê, exatamente, você está tão preocupado que eu vá sozinha?

- Porque... porque... – as orelhas dele assumiram rapidamente um tom vermelho vivo. – Porque sim, oras!

Hermione subitamente começou a rir.

- Não acredito que é por isso, Rony! Que bobagem!

Rony ficou mais vermelho ainda, mas não disse nada.

- O quê?

- Ele está preocupado que você e Harry fiquem sozinhos... – Hermione começou hesitante. - ... de noite... você sabe.

Gina sentiu que eram o seu rosto e suas orelhas que agora estavam muito, muito quentes. Ela se lembrou daquele dia na sala do A.D. e engoliu em seco.

- Eu nem... sei o que dizer, Rony! – ela replicou num tom ofendido, mas sentiu que sua voz protelou um pouco.

Rony também parecia desconfortável. Hermione fitou os dois com um olhar astuto e resolveu mudar de assunto novamente.

- Além disso, vocês dois não caberiam na capa do mesmo jeito.

- Como não? – Rony retrucou. – Eu, você e o Harry cabíamos!

- É claro que cabíamos, Rony! – Hermione usou um tom sarcástico. – Isso porque nós tínhamos _onze anos _e _metade do nosso tamanho!_

Rony se calou, emburrado, mas segurando ainda mais a capa sob suas vestes. Gina olhou de esguelha para ele; sabia muito bem qual era o ponto fraco do irmão e como tirar aquela capa dali. Ela esperou que Simas e Dino, os últimos remanescentes, subissem as escadas e se inclinou para a poltrona do irmão.

- Rony... – começou mansamente; Hermione enrugou a testa. – Roninho...

- Que foi? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

Gina rapidamente colocou sua mão no lado esquerdo do tórax do irmão, um pouco acima da cintura, num lugar frágil que ela conhecia muito bem desde que tinha quatro anos de idade. Foi instantâneo. Rony começou a rir descontroladamente de cócegas e deixou a capa desprotegida, tempo suficiente para Hermione, que tinha percebido o plano, agarrar o objeto.

- Gina, Gina... pára! PÁRA! – Rony mandou inutilmente, entre gargalhadas, tentando segurar as mãos ágeis da irmã. – Gina, você vai pagar caro por isso, páaaara!

Gina deu um pulo para trás, afastando-se do irmão antes que ele a segurasse. Hermione, rindo, atirou-lhe a capa de Harry, em meio a protestos de Rony, que estava recuperando o fôlego e levantando-se. A garota ainda acenou para o irmão com um sorriso cínico, colocou a capa rapidamente e sumiu pela passagem da Mulher Gorda.

Rony tentou correr atrás da irmã, mas foi detido por Hermione e seu sorriso maroto. Ele parou de chofre, os olhos arregalados.

- Não, Mione...

- Agora eu descobri seu ponto fraco... – ela agitou os dedos ameaçadoramente. Rony recuou com uma careta.

- Ah... não... Mione... – ele disse recuando. – Você não vai fazer isso comigo, vai? – ela continuou se aproximando. – E se alguém escutar?

- Todo mundo foi dormir...

Ele tropeçou nos próprios pés e caiu por cima da poltrona. Não dava mais para recuar.

- Hermione...

Ela se inclinou sobre ele, seus cabelos castanhos caindo sobre o rosto de Rony como uma cascata, o sorriso malicioso dela muito próximo dos lábios dele, seu perfume entorpecendo-o... e as suas mãos alcançando _aquele _lugar acima da cintura dele...

- Não, Mione! Tira a mão daí!

Mas já era tarde.

XxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxX

Gina ajeitou melhor a capa sobre o corpo; um sorriso brincou em seus lábios ao ouvir as risadas de Rony dentro da sala comunal. Hermione deveria estar se divertindo com ele depois daquela descoberta. Deveria ter contado antes a ela. Era a retribuição da garota por Hermione tê-la ajudado tanto, mesmo depois de todas as injustiças que Gina disse a ela.

Os corredores estavam sinistramente silenciosos; um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Gina. Um vento gelado agitava as tochas, produzindo sombras sinuosas nas paredes. A garota caminhou o mais depressa e silenciosamente que pôde, tomando cuidado ao dobrar corredores para não dar de cara com alguém.

Por uma abençoada sorte, não havia ninguém por todo o caminho. A garota olhou para os lados antes de entrar cautelosamente na ala hospitalar; a porta estava encostada e rangeu ligeiramente quando Gina a abriu o suficiente para passar. A saleta da recepção estava vazia; provavelmente Madame Pomfrey deveria estar em seu consultório, descansando. Gina abriu a porta posterior, que dava para a sala dos leitos, e entrou com cuidado.

Ela encostou a porta atrás de si silenciosamente; pôde enxergar as várias camas iguais dispostas uma do lado da outra, dos dois lados da enorme sala. Uma luz opaca da noite, proveniente das janelas grandes e altas, iluminava muito fracamente o ambiente, deixando-o obscurecido. Gina caminhou entre as camas, procurando a de Harry; a maioria delas estava vazia. Logo de cara, ela fez uma careta ao enxergar Draco Malfoy, remexendo-se e resmungando durante o sono. _Maluco._ Gina continuou a andar.

A garota imobilizou a alguns metros da cama de Harry; ele estava num leito ao fundo da enfermaria, o mais longe possível de Malfoy, provavelmente uma precaução muito prudente dos professores. Gina permaneceu parada por alguns minutos, apenas observando Harry.

Ele estava deitado de lado, respirando lenta e calmamente, uma de suas mãos escorregando para fora do colchão. Várias mechas de seus cabelos negros caíam sobre seu rosto tranqüilo; sua boca estava entreaberta. Gina mirou-o hipnotizada; _como podia gostar tanto assim de uma única pessoa?_

Não havia explicação para que gostasse dessa maneira de Harry. Ele já errara tanto com ela... por tantos anos tratou-a como se fosse invisível, depois, por algum tempo, fora rude o bastante para que Gina chegasse a ficar com raiva dele e desistisse de seu amor bobo, e por último tornara-se tão distante, que ela nunca mais pensou em se aproximar. Então, eles tinham ficado juntos, brigado, e Gina tinha ficado tão furiosa com a atitude dele, que nem falar mais com ele falava. Mas, agora, fitando-o dormindo daquele jeito, com aquela expressão suave, Gina não conseguia mais se lembrar por que tinha ficado tão brava, muito menos remoer os erros de Harry – _e os seus próprios – _ou ainda deixar de querer estar perto dele. Ela não conseguia entender como ficara tanto tempo longe dele sem correr até Harry e dizer que estava tudo bem.

__

O que ele tinha que a fazia se sentir daquela maneira?

Sentia-se extremamente tola, mas era bom se sentir daquele jeito.

Gina sorriu e caminhou até a cama dele, respirando fundo, ouvindo as próprias batidas do coração tal era o silêncio. Quando estava bem próxima à cama, Harry abriu os olhos subitamente e seu olhar passou por ela sem enxergá-la.

- Quem está aí? – ele murmurou fracamente, e Gina se deu conta de que, mesmo que estivesse dormindo dois minutos antes, ele já estava alerta naquele momento. Ela ficou paralisada de espanto. Harry tateou a mesa de cabeceira ao lado da cama e colocou os óculos no rosto, apoiando os cotovelos no colchão e gemendo ligeiramente pela dor do movimento. – Eu sei que tem alguém aqui.

Gina soltou a respiração e abaixou o capuz, revelando seu rosto. Harry arregalou os olhos em espanto, sério.

- Gina? – ele parecia surpreso. Gina permaneceu em silêncio, tensa. – O que está fazendo com minha capa?

__

Que pergunta estúpida! Gina imaginaria milhões de perguntas que ele poderia lhe fazer, mas nunca _"O que está fazendo com minha capa?"._ De qualquer maneira, a pergunta pegou a garota desprevenida, e somando-se a isso o fato de ela estar bastante nervosa na presença de Harry, ela não sabia o que dizer. Milhares de pensamentos passaram por sua cabeça antes que formulasse uma frase decente.

Ele parecia surpreso. E fizera aquela pergunta. _Será que ele tinha se lembrado? Ou será que tinha esquecido? _O cérebro de Gina deu um nó, e a resposta que deu conseguiu superar a pergunta de Harry no quesito estupidez.

- Eu... peguei-a emprestada. – Harry franziu as sobrancelhas. Gina riu nervosa. – É claro, não de você. Rony pegou-a para mim.

- Rony mexeu nas minhas coisas?

Gina não conseguia entender por que ele estava fazendo aquelas perguntas.

- Não, ele só... pegou a capa. Você está bravo por isso?

- Não. – Harry murmurou rapidamente, como se percebesse que não deveria falar mais nada sobre o assunto. Ele voltou a encostar a cabeça no travesseiro, fazendo uma careta. Sua cabeça deveria estar bastante dolorida; havia um enorme curativo nela, que estava um pouco manchado de sangue. – Não, tudo bem, não tem problema.

Mas ele parecia pensativo. Gina não soube o que dizer, nem o que fazer, até que Harry se virasse para ela, com uma expressão totalmente renovada e um fraco sorriso no rosto.

- Tire a capa. – ele pediu com um tom divertido. – É engraçado falar com uma cabeça flutuante no escuro.

Gina riu ligeiramente também, imaginando o quanto deveria estar esquisita daquele jeito. Ela tirou a capa, voltando a ser visível, e colocou-a sobre a cama de Harry, aos pés dele. O garoto abriu espaço na cama e apenas a fitou. Gina percebeu a deixa e, apesar de um pouco desconfortável, sentou-se próxima a ele. Harry observou-a por vários instantes, com um olhar profundo.

- Então, você veio me visitar?

- É, eu estou aqui. – ela disse bobamente, sorrindo sem jeito. – Você já estava acordado quando eu cheguei?

- Não. – ele sorriu, sem deixar de encará-la. – Apenas tenho o sono leve e seus passos me acordaram.

- Disseram para mim que você estava inconsciente.

- Eu estava. – ele disse com simplicidade, como se aquilo fosse algo banal. – Mas despertei há algum tempo e como não tinha ninguém por aqui, voltei a dormir.

- Como está a cabeça?

- Dói um pouco, mas não vou morrer por isso.

Gina sentiu um calafrio e respirou fundo. Ela desviou o olhar do dele por alguns instantes.

- Todos ficamos muito preocupados... Você sempre nos deu cada susto...

Harry riu ligeiramente. Gina voltou a fitá-lo.

- Eu nunca tinha visto Dumbledore tão preocupado.

Harry fez silêncio por um momento, seus olhos fundos. Foi a primeira vez que ele desviou o rosto do de Gina desde o início da conversa.

- Harry? – a garota insistiu, reunindo coragem para perguntar o que queria. – Você lembrou?

- Lembrar o quê? – ele repetiu, ainda observando um ponto distante atrás de Gina. Ela sentiu o ar faltar.

- Harry, você...

Ele subitamente voltou a encará-la, então se deu conta do quê exatamente ela falava.

- Ah, Gina... Não, eu continuo esquecido. – ele disse em tom de brincadeira, mas havia algo em sua voz que indicava que ele escondia algo, como se estivesse deprimido por alguma coisa.

- Mas você ao menos se lembra de... – Gina desviou o olhar do dele, sentindo a garganta seca. – Lembra...

- Eu me lembro de quando nos beijamos e dançamos na sala comunal. – Harry disse seriamente, sua voz fraca e baixa pelo esforço de falar. Gina voltou a encará-lo. Havia algo muito sincero nos olhos verdes de Harry. – Eu me lembro da cachoeira, e que você tem medo de nadar, mas que eu te abracei para que passasse. – o coração de Gina estava descompassado. Harry continuou a fitá-la, daquele jeito profundo e dolorosamente sincero. – Eu me lembro que nunca senti tanto desejo em minha vida quanto naquele dia na sala do A.D. E que ainda imagino como seria fantástico o que iria acontecer ali... – Gina percebeu que se sentia quente, que a respiração estava difícil, e que não conseguia desviar os olhos do verde profundo e verdadeiro dos olhos de Harry. – Eu me lembro da angústia que senti durante todo esse tempo que você não quis nem olhar para mim. – ele respirou fundo. – Eu lembro que te amo, se é isso que quer saber.

Gina abaixou os olhos, temendo que Harry visse as lágrimas que se formaram neles após aquelas palavras. Ela tinha tantas coisas para dizer, e no entanto, não conseguia dizer palavra alguma. De repente, ela percebeu que a sua garganta estava seca demais, e que um doloroso e angustiante nó tinha se formado nela, impedindo que falasse.

Ela sentiu o colchão sobre si abaixar ligeiramente e ouviu o barulho do ranger das molas do colchão. Harry segurou seu queixo delicadamente e fez com que Gina o encarasse; ela o fez, relutante, sentindo os olhos arderem pelas lágrimas que tentava conter. Percebeu que Harry tinha sentado, com dificuldade – havia no seu rosto uma nesga de dor pelo movimento – e que ele a fitava com ternura.

Gina se deu conta do quão tola fora todo aquele tempo que manteve Harry distante. Tinha sido estupidamente intolerante, não entendera que Harry tinha feito o que fizera somente para protegê-la; ele poderia ter agido como qualquer garoto naquele momento, mas ele preferiu pensar primeiro em Gina do que em seus instintos. _Não era qualquer um que fazia aquilo..._ Harry tinha percebido que não era o momento certo para Gina. Ela é que não percebera que ele tinha feito aquilo _por ela, _porque _a amava._

- Harry... – ela murmurou, sentindo os lábios tremerem. Ele colocou uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás e acariciou seu rosto. – Eu... sinto... muito... por...

Mas ele não permitiu que ela terminasse seu pedido de desculpas. Harry se aproximou de seus lábios, e Gina sentiu que fechava os olhos. Não foi um beijo forte como aquele na sala do A.D.; era terno e cheio de sinceridade. Harry apenas acariciou os lábios de Gina com seus próprios, e ela sentiu que era a melhor forma de Harry lhe dizer que a perdoava por tudo que tinha acontecido.

Ele afastou seus lábios lentamente, encostando a testa na de Gina, e acariciou seus cabelos, enquanto os dois apenas se encaravam e sorriam. Harry parecia cansado, e Gina percebeu que aquilo era o máximo que ele podia fazer naquele instante. Não importava, era mais que suficiente, e Gina se sentia plena por aquele singelo momento.

- Eu sei... – Harry sussurrou lentamente. – ...que milhares de garotos já devem ter te convidado para ir àquele baile... – Gina arregalou os olhos, sentindo como se seu estômago tivesse se transformado numa pedra de gelo; Harry, porém, sorria divertidamente. – Mas você poderia dispensá-los para ir comigo?

Gina sorriu, sem acreditar.

- Vou fazer esse esforço. – ele sorriu. Ela acariciou seu rosto. – Claro que vou com você.

Eles permaneceram apenas se encarando por vários minutos, hipnotizados um pelo outro, até que um barulho súbito os assustou. Eles se viraram para a porta, mas o barulho tinha parado.

- Será que é o Malfoy? – Gina sussurrou, voltando-se para Harry. Ele parecia pensativo.

- Não. – murmurou. – Escute.

Gina apurou os ouvidos. Eram vozes. _Alguém se aproximava._

- Não podem te ver aqui. – Harry sussurrou com urgência. As vozes se tornavam mais altas. – Vamos, se esconda!

Gina se levantou depressa, e Harry lhe jogou a capa. Ela olhou para trás e viu a porta se abrindo; havia sombras no chão. Harry indicou o espaço vazio debaixo da cama; Gina fez uma cara de interrogação, mas ele a apressou. A porta rangeu. Gina praticamente se jogou debaixo da cama, e atrapalhada, jogou a capa por cima de si do melhor jeito que conseguiu.

Ela viu o estrado da cama se movimentar e ouviu o ranger das molas do colchão; Harry deveria ter deitado. Gina sentia o chão duro e frio sob suas costas, mas seu corpo estava quente de adrenalina; ela prendeu a respiração e ouviu o som de sapatos batendo contra o piso; vozes murmuravam. Olhou para o lado e, bem ao longe, viu pés se aproximando. Reconheceu de cara a quem pertenciam; uma capa roxa, cheia de luas e estrelas, e uma esverdeada, com bordados vermelhos e dourados. _Eram Dumbledore e a Profª. McGonagall. _Gina permaneceu sem mexer nenhum músculo, mesmo que estivesse horrivelmente desconfortável.

- Será que ele já acordou, Dumbledore? – era a voz preocupada da professora. – Malfoy ainda está dormindo...

- E vai dormir por muito tempo ainda. – o diretor respondeu. – Falei com Madame Pomfrey, e ela ministrou uma excelente poção do sono para ele.

Gina apurou os ouvidos. Os pés estavam cada vez mais próximos.

- Alvo! Eu não sabia disso.

- Se ele acordasse em um momento inoportuno, seria perigoso, Minerva. – Dumbledore explicou tranqüilamente. – Ele poderia ouvir algo que não _desejamos._ Você sabe a _quem _ele se reporta.

Gina arregalou os olhos, intrigada.

- Sim, é claro... Lúcio Malfoy soube por ele e passou a informação a Você-Sabe-Quem, você me contou.

- Prefiro que o chame pelo nome, Minerva. _Voldemort_, se não se importa.

Os pés pararam ao lado da cama. A capa roxa de Dumbledore chegou a raspar seu nariz. Gina prendeu a respiração. Pareceu a ela que algum dos professores quase disse algo, então a Profª. McGonagall soltou uma exclamação abafada. A capa dela se moveu nervosamente, num passo para trás. Gina prestou mais atenção. Os joelhos da professora se dobraram ligeiramente e, por um segundo delirante, Gina pensou que ela fosse olhar debaixo da cama. Mas um segundo depois, Gina se lembrou que, mesmo que a professora fizesse isso, ela estava coberta pela capa de Harry.

- Ele ainda está dormindo. – Dumbledore sussurrou, num tom totalmente diferente. – Vamos, Minerva, podemos voltar mais tarde.

Gina esperou que os pés passassem pela porta e os passos sumissem, então, silenciosamente, saiu debaixo da cama e ficou de pé, abaixando o capuz. Harry abriu apenas um dos olhos, desconfiado, e depois pegou os óculos que escondeu debaixo do lençol.

- Eles não desconfiaram? – Gina perguntou sem fôlego.

- Acho que não. – Harry respondeu sem olhar em seus olhos. – Eu... fingi que estava dormindo.

Gina apenas controlou a respiração por alguns instantes; ela se virou para Harry e pensou em discutir com ele sobre o que Dumbledore disse sobre Malfoy, mas achou que faria mais sentido contar aquilo para Rony e Hermione.

- Acho que é melhor você ir embora agora, Gina... – Harry sussurrou cansado. – Eles podem aparecer de novo.

Gina apenas assentiu.

- Amanhã eu venho te visitar. – ela sorriu. – Oficialmente.

Ele sorriu também, mas parecia diferente. Quando Gina ia embora, porém, ela lembrou de algo que queria perguntar:

- Harry, quem pegou o pomo?

O garoto enrugou a testa.

- Quem você acha que pegou?

Gina riu.

- Você, é claro.

- Confia tanto assim em mim?

- Plenamente. – Gina respondeu com convicção, fitando-o divertidamente. – Por que a pergunta?

Harry a fitou por alguns instantes, e havia algo mais naqueles olhos verdes. Então, subitamente, ele esticou o braço, abriu uma pequena gaveta da mesa de cabeceira e vasculhou-a até encontrar o que desejava.

Gina observou, com um sorriso maroto, o pomo de ouro agitando-se inutilmente entre os dedos de Harry. Ele, por sua vez, sorria cansado para Gina.

- Nós vencemos.

- Eu estava certa em confiar em você.

Harry não respondeu, mas seus olhos ficaram fundos e tristes.

XxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxX

- Qual o seu par, Lilá? – Parvati perguntou curiosa, enquanto pintava os olhos. – Não vá me dizer que é o...

- Simas, é claro. – a garota respondeu abafando risadas. – E você que pensou que eu não fosse fisgá-lo, hein, Parvati?

As risadas encheram o quarto. Hermione, porém, estava com a cabeça bem longe da conversa das garotas.

Ela fitou seu próprio rosto no espelho. Tinha os cabelos soltos, apenas uma pequena parte deles presa no alto da cabeça; eles estavam mais lisos do que de costume, e somente algumas poucas mechas onduladas caíam-lhe sobre os ombros. Seu vestido era azul. Ela sorriu tímida, imaginando se Rony gostaria de vê-la.

- E você, Parvati? Vai com aquele loirinho da Lufa-lufa?

- Sim, ele me convidou há duas semanas. Engasgou todo o tempo, não é meigo?

Hermione sentou na beirada da cama e abriu a primeira gaveta, em busca de alguma coisa para colocar em seu pescoço. Não tinha nada que servisse. Ela continuou procurando e esbarrou em um frasco minúsculo, com um líquido escuro dentro dele. Ela ficou paralisada no mesmo instante e umedeceu os lábios, nervosa.

Agarrou o pequeno frasco e segurou-o na mão direita, ao mesmo tempo em que encostava a gaveta aberta. O vidro era tão pequeno, que cabia na palma da mão. Hermione o encarou por vários minutos, sua cabeça perdida em pensamentos.

Já fazia três dias que tinha terminado aquela maldita poção. A primeira coisa que tinha feito fora procurar Rony e lhe contar, confusa, perguntando o que deveria fazer. Rony se surpreendeu; Hermione não era de se sentir insegura e procurá-lo pedindo conselhos. No entanto, para a garota, já era de algum tempo que Rony representava mais que um amigo ou um namorado; era um companheiro, alguém que Hermione sabia que podia compartilhar seus segredos e aflições. Apesar das brigas infantis de vez em quando, ela sabia que Rony tinha se transformado; ele não era mais tão imaturo quanto antes. É claro que às vezes brigava por coisas inúteis, mas, por algum motivo (ou por várias coisas que aconteceram em sua vida), ele tinha amadurecido e não era mais aquele garoto inseguro, que discutia com ela por qualquer bobagem. E ele foi a primeira pessoa que veio à cabeça dela quando se encontrou naquele dilema.

Apenas três gotas daquela poção fariam Harry se lembrar de sua vida anterior... e esquecer desta. Por muito tempo, Hermione tentou se convencer de que era a melhor solução; ela preparou a poção com todo o cuidado, temendo que pudesse errar em alguma coisa e o resultado ser catastrófico. Mas ela sabia que estava tudo correto, e que Harry podia ingeri-la. No entanto, agora que o momento chegara, ela não tinha mais tanta certeza do que era certo ou errado.

Desde a final de quadribol e da recuperação de Harry, ele e Gina estavam se dando tão bem... tão felizes. Hermione não se lembrava de ter visto seu amigo assim em anos... Talvez por todo o tempo que o conhecesse. E Gina também, estava tão contente... Hermione tinha mesmo o direito de acabar com aquela felicidade? Tinha o direito de fazer Harry voltar àquela outra vida tão dolorosa? E de tirar Harry de Gina, quando ela finalmente tinha conseguido ficar com ele?

Ela não sabia de mais nada. Quando fora perguntar a Rony o que achava, ele apenas disse que também não gostava daquela situação, mas que Harry não podia continuar daquele jeito para sempre. No entanto, ele também disse que era uma decisão de Hermione; afinal, fora ela que começara com _aquilo_. Com a poção, eles teriam certeza. _Seria o momento da verdade._

- Com quem você vai, Hermione?

A garota despertou de seus devaneios com um sobressalto. Ela fechou os dedos em torno do pequeno frasco, tomando uma decisão, e se virou para Parvati, que tinha feito a pergunta.

- E ainda precisa perguntar, Parvati? – Lilá sorriu marotamente, virando-se para Hermione. – É claro que já sabemos com _quem_ a monitora aqui vai...

Hermione se levantou, alisando o vestido negligentemente, como se não desse bola para o que as garotas disseram.

- Eu vou com Rony.

- Previsível. – Lilá retrucou. – É claro que os dois monitores-chefes iriam juntos.

- Ah, mas Rony está bem bonito agora... – Parvati suspirou. – Nem parece mais aquele garotinho ruivo de sardas que conhecemos...

Hermione apenas lançou um olhar perigoso de aviso para as duas.

- Mas ele já tem dona, é claro. – Parvati finalizou rapidamente, e Lilá segurou um sorriso. – E Harry, com quem vai?

Hermione ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, sem saber o que dizer. Será que Gina não iria gostar se contasse? Bem, de qualquer maneira, todos iriam ver os dois dali a alguns minutos. Mas Lilá foi mais rápida e disparou antes mesmo que Hermione conseguisse responder:

- Ele vai com a irmã do Rony, não é? Que sortuda...

- Mas ele dança mal. – Parvati retrucou. – Eu me lembro muito bem do Baile de Inverno do quarto ano.

- Mas que ele é lindinho com aqueles cabelos revoltados e os olhos verdes, isso ninguém pode negar... – Lilá suspirou.

Hermione respirou fundo, bem lentamente.

- Anh, meninas, eu preciso ir... – ela disse depressa. – Até mais.

Cinco minutos depois, Hermione estava nos corredores dos dormitórios femininos, aquele frasco ainda bem seguro em sua mão. Sentia que não podia mais adiar aquilo; algo lhe dizia que não podia demorar para entregar aquela poção. Ela passou pela porta do dormitório do sexto ano e parou bruscamente; hesitou por alguns minutos antes de entrar sem bater.

Várias garotas estavam entretidas se arrumando e nem notaram que havia alguém a mais no dormitório. Hermione logo avistou quem queria; Gina estava ajeitando seus cabelos em frente ao espelho, um sorriso em seu rosto.

Ela tinha feito uma bela trança em seus cabelos ruivos, que pendia para frente, do lado esquerdo do rosto. Usava um vestido vermelho, com detalhes dourados, que também estavam no cabelo. Tinha feito um belo trabalho; Harry iria gostar.

Hermione se aproximou da garota e parou atrás dela, inclinando ligeiramente o rosto. Gina sorriu para ela ao vê-la pelo reflexo no espelho.

- Você caprichou. – ela disse, rindo. – Rony vai ficar bobo quando te ver. Bem, ele já é bobo de qualquer jeito mesmo.

Hermione riu da piada dela, e parou de frente à garota, cruzando os braços observando-na. Instintivamente, escondeu o frasco da poção na mão fechada, e se deu conta de que a sua determinação estava se esvaindo ao ver o rosto feliz de Gina.

- O que você achou? – ela perguntou, referindo-se à sua aparência.

- Eu acho que Harry também vai ficar bobo. – Hermione sorriu, sentindo-se um pouco desconfortável. – Gina, eu queria te contar...

- Ele me convidou naquele dia na ala hospitalar. – Gina contou contente, checando se estava tudo certo no espelho. – Aquela noite que você torturou o Rony com cócegas, lembra?

- Lembro... – Hermione sentiu um peso enorme na barriga. Não iria conseguir contar a ela sobre a poção, não teria coragem. – Gina...

- Ele foi tão gentil. – Gina prosseguiu. – Eu nunca pensei que pudesse ser tão bom estar com ele. E você nos ajudou tanto, Hermione...

O peso no estômago de Hermione aumentou insuportavelmente. _"Eu sou horrível"_, pensou com nojo de si mesma. _"Sou um monstro, e ela ainda me agradece por isso! O que eu faço?"_

- Gina, eu acho que vou descendo. – disse, a garganta engrolada. Não suportava mais continuar ali. – Você precisa de alguma ajuda?

- Não, tudo bem. Já estou quase terminando por aqui, logo desço também.

Hermione apenas assentiu e saiu depressa do dormitório, sentindo-se a pior pessoa do mundo. O que ela estava prestes a fazer levaria a dois caminhos: ou Harry esqueceria tudo aquilo ou... não, não queria pensar na segunda alternativa. Hermione sabia que a segunda era pior, muito pior, mas qualquer uma das duas arrasaria Gina.

A garota chegou na escada que dava para a sala comunal. Hermione parou e respirou fundo, segurando o frasco com mais força. A resposta para todas as suas dúvidas estava em suas mãos, _literalmente._ Ela desceu as escadas.

A sala comunal estava entupida de garotos esperando seus pares descerem. Hermione enxergou Rony e Harry do outro lado da sala, próximos à lareira, rindo com Neville, Simas e Dino. Hermione parou por um momento para admirar Rony; um sorriso se formou em seu rosto, e naquele minuto, ela se esqueceu do que tinha que fazer. Rony estava com uma veste azul marinho, aquela mesma que Fred e Jorge tinham lhe dado de presente no quinto ano. Ele também tinha feito algo com o cabelo, parecia um pouco maior e mais arrumado, e dava a impressão de que Rony era mais velho do que realmente era. Hermione se aproximou dos garotos, sorrindo satisfeita.

- Olá, meninos.

Eles se viraram e a cumprimentaram jovialmente. Rony, porém, não disse nada; ele apenas arregalou os olhos e deixou a boca aberta, embasbacado, até que Harry desse uma forte cotovelada na sua barriga, fazendo Rony engasgar. Hermione riu.

- A baba tá escorrendo! – Simas troçou, fazendo Neville, Dino e Harry rirem. Rony olhou feio para eles, mas depois se virou para Hermione e fez de novo aquela mesma cara de bobo.

- Erm... Herm... mione... – ele pigarreou. – Você está... está...

- Obrigada, Rony. – ela completou por ele, e Rony sorriu, como se estivesse grato. Os outros garotos riram ainda mais.

- Ah, eu vou encontrar meu par lá embaixo. – Neville disse.

- Com quem você vai? – Dino perguntou curioso.

Neville abriu um grande sorriso. Hermione, Rony e Harry se entreolharam; sabiam muito bem quem era. Hermione só esperava que Luna Lovegood não aparecesse com seus brincos de rolhas de cerveja amanteigada, para o bem do pobre Neville.

- Ah, depois vocês vão ver quem é ela. – Neville respondeu misterioso, abrindo um enorme sorriso presunçoso.

- Eu vou com você, espera aí. – Dino disse apressado, seguindo Neville. – Meu par também está lá.

Simas também se despediu quando Lilá desceu as escadas, deixando Harry, Rony e Hermione sozinhos. A garota respirou fundo, segurando mais forte o frasco em suas mãos, que tremiam, e encarou Harry.

- Anh, Harry... Eu queria ter uma palavrinha com você.

Ela olhou para Rony rapidamente e ele, lançando um olhar ligeiro para a mão de Hermione, entendeu o que estava ocorrendo.

- Eu espero a Gina aqui enquanto vocês estão fora. – ele avisou.

Harry fez uma expressão intrigada, mas acompanhou Hermione para fora da sala comunal. Eles se afastaram um pouco do retrato da Mulher Gorda, que saboreava bombons de licor com sua amiga Violeta, até que Hermione parasse de frente ao amigo.

- E então, Hermione? – ele perguntou. – O que você quer me dizer?

Ela respirou fundo e estendeu a mão, abrindo-a para que Harry pudesse ver o frasco estendido em sua palma. Os olhos dele demonstraram surpresa no início, mas depois houve uma expressão de entendimento em seu rosto.

- Eu terminei a poção, Harry.

Houve um silêncio tenso. Harry apenas fitou o frasco na mão de Hermione, o olhar perdido. Ela respirou fundo novamente.

- Você deve tomar apenas três gotas dela, Harry, e preste bastante atenção: _nenhuma gota a mais ou a menos. _Isso é muito importante. – Hermione pigarreou e puxou a mão dele; Harry a fitou com surpresa, mas a garota depositou o pequeno frasco na palma da mão dele e fechou seus dedos cuidadosamente. – Só tome essa poção quando sentir que é _realmente_ o momento certo, Harry. – Hermione fitou-o profundamente; a expressão de Harry era desolada. – Você é quem sabe se deve tomá-la... _ou não._ Eu já fiz tudo o que podia.

- Hermione... – ele murmurou, seus olhos vidrados. – Talvez, agora, eu precise dizer...

- Não. – ela disse enfática. – Se você tem que dizer alguma coisa, Harry, não é para mim primeiro. Há uma pessoa que deve ouvir antes.

Hermione sentiu que um nó estava se formando em sua garganta. _Ela estava certa. _Harry abaixou os olhos, apertando ainda mais o frasco entre os dedos e fitando-o com uma expressão desconsolada.

O quadro da Mulher Gorda girou. Hermione enxergou culpa nos olhos de Harry quando ele viu Gina.

XxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxX

Gina sorriu. Harry usava aquela sua antiga veste esverdeada; os cabelos dele estavam tão bagunçados como sempre, mas ela adorava aquilo. O modo como as suas mechas negras desengonçadas caíam sobre seus olhos verdes encantavam-na. Ela respirou fundo, sem conseguir desviar os olhos dele.

Harry a encarou de volta, com o que parecia ser uma triste admiração. Gina não entendeu aquele olhar.

- Então vamos, não é? – Rony, que tinha saído atrás de Gina, quebrou o silêncio. Ele caminhou apressado até Hermione, que observava paralisada Harry e Gina, e puxou-a pela mão. Os dois sumiram de vista num piscar de olhos, cochichando.

Harry guardou algo no bolso e caminhou lentamente até Gina, sem tirar os olhos dela. O verde deles estava mais escuro e pareciam mais fundos. Ele a observou e abriu um sorriso triste.

- Você está tão bonita. – ele murmurou pesadamente. – Eu não mereço tanto.

Ela riu, sem jeito.

- Você também está.

Ele puxou a mão direita dela, cuidadosamente, e beijou-a com carinho.

- Eu vou fazê-la feliz esta noite, Gina. – ele a fitou sinceramente. – Para você se lembrar mais tarde...

Ela riu mais uma vez, com nervosismo, sentindo um arrepio. _Alguma coisa esquisita estava acontecendo._

- Por que você está falando assim, Harry?

Ele não respondeu com palavras, apenas a beijou. E Gina sentiu algo estranho naquele beijo. Algo que fez seu coração doer.

__

Era como se Harry estivesse se despedindo.

XxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxX

Neville olhou no relógio pela terceira vez. O Hall de Entrada estava lotado de alunos de várias casas tentando encontrar seus pares. Neville começou a bater o pé direito no chão, repetidamente, com impaciência. _Onde Luna tinha se metido? _Ela não _podia_ ter esquecido. Aí já era demais!

Ele bateu os olhos em um grupo que vinha subindo as escadas que levavam para as masmorras. Neville fez uma careta. Draco Malfoy vinha acompanhado de Pansy Parkinson, além de todo o resto dos sonserinos, mas o estranho era que todos, _sem exceção_, usavam preto. Neville desviou o rosto, sentindo algo estranho no topo do estômago; ele associara aquela visão com... não, era melhor não pensar daquele jeito.

- BU!

- AHHH! – Neville gritou assustado, virando-se rapidamente. Luna sorria marotamente para ele. – Por que você gritou no meu ouvido?

- Por que não é a minha cara dizer "oi, meu bem". – ela respondeu vagamente e girou em torno de si mesma, fazendo a saia do vestido rosa claro rodar. Neville sorriu; os cabelos dela estavam soltos e caíam em cachos ao redor de seus olhos azuis. Ela não usava rolhas nas orelhas. – O que achou? – ela perguntou, parando de rodar e rindo para ele.

- Eu acho que vão ficar com inveja de mim.

O sorriso dela se desfez.

- Você não se importa mesmo de entrar comigo?

- Claro que não, Luna, senão não tinha te convidado!

- É que... – ela hesitou. – Bem...

Ele segurou a mão dela, sorrindo.

- Ninguém vai rir de você, Luna. – ela continuou fitando-o com aqueles olhos protuberantes. – Eu prometo. Vamos...

Ela continuou parada, porém seus olhos vagos focalizavam a enorme porta de carvalho. Neville olhou para ela, mas a porta continuava a mesma. Ele se virou novamente para Luna.

- O que foi?

Ela demorou algum tempo para responder.

- O que foi o quê?

Neville enrugou as sobrancelhas, mas Luna começou a puxá-lo para que entrassem no Salão Principal.

XxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxX

A cabeça de Gina estava encostada no peito de Harry, e ele a abraçava, enquanto moviam-se suavemente. Gina gostava daquela música; era lenta e relaxante, e fazia-a se sentir confortável, principalmente perto de Harry. Mas ela ainda estava confusa.

Havia algo estranho acontecendo, e estavam escondendo isso dela. Rony fora desajeitado ao explicar por que Harry e Hermione não estavam com ele na sala comunal. Hermione esteve distante todo o tempo, quando encontraram-na no Salão Principal, na mesa que ela e Rony tinham segurado. E Harry... ele estava gentil e cuidadoso _demais_ com Gina.

Ela observou os outros pares ao seu redor. Todos pareciam contentes e descontraídos. Dumbledore e a Profª. McGonagall passaram próximos a eles, valsando, e Gina conseguiu ver um sorriso no rosto do diretor ao fitar Harry e Gina. Quando eles foram embora, Gina desencostou o rosto do peito de Harry e o encarou.

- Está tudo bem?

Houve uma pausa.

- Claro, Gina.

Ela voltou a encostar a cabeça, mas ainda se sentia confusa e aflita.

- Depois do baile, Gina, eu quero conversar com você.

- Por que não fala agora?

- Agora não. Agora eu só quero estar com você.

Ela sorriu, tentando se tranqüilizar.

- Tudo bem.

Dali a pouco tempo, ela viu um outro par passar próximo a eles. Luna acenou para Gina, com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Neville estava de costas e Luna apoiava o queixo em seu ombro. Gina acenou de volta. Luna deveria estar bastante feliz; por tanto tempo gostara de Rony – um caso perdido desde o começo – e nunca percebera que havia alguém ao seu lado que gostava dela. Gina cutucou Harry.

- Que foi?

- Olha lá, Luna e Neville. Eles combinam.

Harry sorriu para Gina. A música terminou. Gina puxou Harry para fora da pista, e os dois caminharam até uma mesa onde estavam Rony e Hermione, conversando. Eles pararam subitamente quando Harry e Gina chegaram.

- Estou morrendo de sede. – Gina reclamou ao se sentar, abanando-se com a mão. Sentia o suor escorrer por seu rosto. – Tem alguma coisa aqui para beber? – ela perguntou, agitando uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada vazia.

- Ah, eu vou buscar alguma coisa, então. – Harry se mexeu. Gina encarou Hermione, que parecia desconfortável.

- Rony, vá com ele. – Gina pediu.

- Por quê?

- Porque Hermione parece com sede também.

- Eu? – ela levou um susto, mas se calou ao perceber o que Gina queria. – Hm... pode ir, Rony.

Gina esperou os dois garotos se afastarem para começar a falar.

- Vamos, Hermione, abra o jogo. O que vocês estão escondendo?

Hermione quase engasgou com a própria saliva.

- Escondendo? – ela perguntou tossindo. – De onde você tirou isso, Gina? – a garota apenas fitou Hermione, que mordeu o lábio inferior. – Como você percebeu?

- Você e Rony estão esquisitos. E Harry também.

Hermione respirou fundo.

- Eu terminei a poção. – ela disse tão depressa, que as palavras se juntaram umas nas outras. Gina arregalou os olhos. Seu estômago despencou. – Eu a entreguei a Harry hoje.

- Hoje? – Gina repetiu sem fôlego, revoltada. Ela fez uma pausa para se recuperar. – Harry já a tomou?

- Eu acho que não. – Hermione respondeu sem emoção. – Ele continua o mesmo com você, não é?

Gina se virou na cadeira e enxergou Harry e Rony voltando com garrafas de cerveja amanteigada nas mãos. Ela se virou novamente para Hermione.

- Quer dizer que vocês três sabiam disso e eu aqui era a única _otária _que estava por fora?

- Claro que não, Gina! – Hermione protestou. – Nós só não contamos _ainda_ porque você estava tão contente que...

- E o que iria acontecer depois? – a garota retrucou num tom um pouco mais alto. – Harry iria tomar sem que eu soubesse também?

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Rony perguntou confuso assim que chegou, colocando as garrafas na mesa. Gina se virou para ele enfurecida, e se levantou soltando fogo pelos olhos.

- O que está acontecendo, _Ronald_, é que se vocês pensam que eu sou idiota, acabam de descobrir que eu não sou! – ela gritou, esbarrando numa das garrafas, que tombou e se partiu, fazendo com que a cerveja escorresse para o chão.

- _Ronald?_ – Rony repetiu em choque, virando-se confuso para Hermione, que fez uma careta. Gina se virou para Harry, sentindo o sangue ferver nas veias.

- Você não tinha esse direito! – ela disparou, apontando o dedo em riste para ele. – Não podia ter escondido de mim que estava com a poção!

- Gina...

- Como você iria fazer, Harry? – ela continuou, sem dar tempo de resposta a ele. – Num dia estaria tudo bem e no dia seguinte você nem se lembraria de mim, era isso? – ela fez uma pausa, sem fôlego. – Pra mim é o bastante!

Rony observou a irmã partir, com os olhos arregalados, então se virou para Hermione.

- Que diabos deu nela?

A garota suspirou.

- Eu acabei contando da poção.

- Tá brincando!

Harry se virou para o lugar por onde Gina tinha ido.

- Eu vou atrás dela. – ele disse, colocando as garrafas de cerveja amanteigada na mesa e sumindo na direção do Hall de Entrada. Rony se virou para Hermione novamente.

- Vamos também.

- Não, Rony! – Hermione segurou sua manga. – É assunto _deles._

- Não, é nosso assunto também. – Rony retrucou seriamente. – Nós quatro estamos juntos nisso. E ela é minha irmã.

Os corredores estavam vazios quando eles saíram correndo o mais depressa que conseguiram por eles; todos estavam no baile. Rony corria na frente, e Hermione ia atrás.

- Vamos logo, você está nos atrasando! – ele reclamou.

- Tenta correr com esse vestido, Sr. Apressadinho! – ela respondeu emburrada. – Isso é loucura, Rony, nós nem sabemos onde eles estão!

- Eu tenho um palpite. – ele disse, puxando-a pela mão, e os dois prosseguiram correndo. Hermione já estava ficando sem fôlego.

- Qual? – houve um estalo em sua mente. – A sala do A.D.?

- Você tem alguma idéia melhor?

- Sim, parar de nos meter em assuntos alheios!

- Nem vem, Mione...

- Rony, espera! – ela parou de correr por um momento, apurando os ouvidos. – Você não sentiu isso?

- O quê?

- Parece que o chão tremeu.

- Ah, deve ser só a música alta lá embaixo... Vamos logo!

Rony estava certo. Eles encontraram Harry e Gina em frente à tapeçaria que retratava a insensata tentativa de Barnabás, o Amalucado, de ensinar balé aos trasgos. Rony e Hermione se esconderam na dobra do corredor, observando Harry e Gina.

Eles discutiam. Gina parecia simplesmente enfurecida. Ela estava um pouco mais além, andando de um lado para o outro, sem parar de falar. Harry estava de costas, e falava pouco.

- Você não podia ter feito isso, Harry, não podia!

- Gina, eu...

- Você ia tomar aquela poção sem que eu soubesse?

- EU NÃO IA TOMAR AQUELA POÇÃO!

Gina se calou por um instante.

- Como não?

Rony se virou interrogativamente para Hermione.

- É, como não? – ele sussurrou. – A não ser que...

- Eu não acredito... – Hermione observou os outros dois. – Não, Harry, você não pode ter feito isso...

- Eu não ia tomar a poção porque... – a voz de Harry soou; ele pareceu respirar fundo. Gina o encarava atônita. – Há algo que eu deveria ter lhe contado há muito tempo, Gina, talvez desde o começo...

Mas ele não conseguiu contar nada.

O chão tremeu tanto daquela vez, que Rony e Hermione se desequilibraram e caíram no chão, um por cima do outro, estrondosamente. Harry e Gina se viraram para eles, espantados.

- Rony? Hermione? – Gina perguntou. – O que estão fazendo aqui?

- Erm...

Um vento gelado apagou todas as tochas.

- O que está acontecendo? – Rony perguntou alarmado.

Hermione se levantou e olhou pela janela. Seus olhos se arregalaram em espanto e ela recuou alguns passos. _Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo._

- Gigantes... um monte deles...

Rony se virou no momento certo. Foi como um filme em câmera lenta. Ele viu Harry apontar a varinha e gritar _"Abaixem-se!"_; Rony não pensou duas vezes e jogou Hermione no chão um segundo antes de Harry gritar _"Estupefaça!"._

- Mas o quê...?

Eles ouviram um gemido abafado e se viraram. Sombras se aproximavam pelo corredor oposto. Hermione, ainda deitada no chão, viu pessoas com capas e capuzes negros, carregando tochas que produziam sombras fantasmagóricas nas paredes. Ela não podia acreditar... _Comensais da Morte em Hogwarts?_

- Pensou rápido, Potter. – o comensal que liderava o grupo disse com uma voz arrastada. – Não pensei que pudesse fazer algo do _jeito que está._

Hermione sentiu que Rony a puxava para se levantar, e os dois ficaram de pé atabalhoadamente. Rony a empurrou de maneira brusca para a parede, tentando protegê-la instintivamente. Hermione não podia acreditar que estava assistindo àquela cena. Harry continuava com a varinha apontada, bem na direção do comensal que encabeçava o grupo; havia um olhar de verdadeira fúria no rosto dele. Gina estava atrás de Harry, completamente pasma.

Havia pelo menos umas quatro pessoas no grupo de encapuzados. Dois deles seguravam tochas. Um terceiro, enorme, chutou algo no chão e disse com a voz engrolada:

- Potter o acertou.

- Deixe-o aí. – o líder disse com sua voz arrastada; metade de seu rosto pálido podia ser visto, e ele sorria sinistramente. – Ele é um inútil, não fará falta.

Foi então que Hermione, em meio à confusão de sua mente, se deu conta de quem ele era: aquela voz arrastada só poderia pertencer a...

Os dois que seguravam tochas jogaram-nas nas paredes, ateando fogo na tapeçaria de Barnabás, o Amalucado, e num quadro de uma bruxa velha, que saiu correndo de sua moldura. O corredor ficou iluminado apenas pelas chamas, e o ar ficou quente ao redor deles. Um cheiro acre de queimado impregnou o ambiente.

O líder deu mais um passo à frente. Tirou o capuz. Rony soltou um sonoro palavrão.

- Filho da mãe desgraçado!

Draco Malfoy se virou para ele com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Os outros também mostraram seus rostos; Hermione não acreditou no que estava vendo. Atrás de Malfoy, estavam Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle e Teodoro Nott. Crabbe estava no chão, estuporado pelo feitiço de Harry.

- Então vocês viraram mesmo Comensais! – Rony exclamou rouco.

Malfoy sorriu desdenhosamente.

- Alguém tem que subir na vida por aqui, Weasley. – ele se virou para Harry, que permanecia impassível, a varinha ainda apontada. – É hora de acertar nossas contas, Potter, se estiver disposto.

Harry sorriu selvagemente.

- Ainda tenho tempo para perder com você.

XxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxX

Luna corria o máximo que podia, mas aquela porcaria de vestido estava atrapalhando. Neville segurava sua mão e a puxava para que fossem mais rápido. _Estava acontecendo... exatamente como _ele_ descrevera._

Neville não acreditava que aquilo estivesse acontecendo. Hogwarts não era mais o local protegido que um dia fora. Nem em um milhão de anos ele imaginaria que aquela fortaleza seria invadida por Comensais da Morte e criaturas das trevas. _Mas o dia tinha chegado._

Eles pararam de chofre ao dobrar um corredor, chocados com a cena que presenciaram. Dois vultos encapuzados pronunciaram uma maldição, e o lugar se encheu de uma luz verde. Duas pessoas caíram no chão, num baque surdo. Neville, pasmo, se lembrou de um dia distante.

__

"Ah, a última e a pior... Avada Kedrava... a maldição da morte...

Houve um relâmpago de ofuscante luz verde e um rumorejo, como se algo vasto e invisível voasse pelo ar..."

Luna reconheceu os dois _corpos_ no chão. _Antônio Goldstein e Susana Bones._

"Não... isso não pode acontecer..."

"Mas vai, menina, e você vai ver muitos caírem. Mortos."

Estava acontecendo tudo como _ele_ disse.

- Vamos embora... – Neville sussurrou em pânico, recuando, sua mão apertando tanto a mão de Luna que chegava a doer. Um dos encapuzados se virou e seus olhos brilharam no escuro, ameaçadores. – Agora...

Eles correram na outra direção, sem olhar para trás, e Luna se deu conta de que nunca correra tanto em toda a sua vida. Dobraram um corredor, dois, e nunca pararam de correr. O chão tremia sob seus pés. Neville sentiu suas entranhas congelarem; parecia que o ar tinha virado gelo.

Luna deu um encontrão nas costas de Neville quando ele parou bruscamente pela segunda vez. Ela viu, com espanto, as paredes de pedra congelarem lentamente, formando um enorme bloco de gelo ao seu redor.

- Dementadores... – Neville murmurou, e uma nuvem de fumaça saiu de sua boca.

Havia uma meia dúzia deles. Deslizavam no ar, lentamente, como se não tivessem a menor pressa de abocanhar suas presas. Neville recuou, e Luna o acompanhou aos tropeços. _Ela nunca mais seria feliz na vida..._

Ela tinha nove anos. Seus pais trabalhavam no Departamento de Mistérios... Eles eram tão inteligentes...

- Papai, mamãe não vai voltar?

- Não, Luna... – seu pai respondeu abraçando-a e enxugando suas lágrimas. – Ela ultrapassou o véu... e fez uma grande viagem...

Neville sacou a varinha; seus dedos tremiam em torno dela, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia Luna agarrar suas vestes por trás, em desespero. Ela parecia estar tendo pesadelos horríveis. Mas não era a única. Por mais que tentasse, Neville não conseguia encontrar nenhum pensamento feliz em sua mente. Ele sabia que essa era a chave para conjurar o Patrono; foi o que Harry tinha dito, naquela aula... Mas ele não conseguia tirar aquela lembrança da cabeça...

__

Ele tinha quatro anos de idade. Ele e sua avó caminhavam por um corredor branco de hospital, de mãos dadas. Sua avó parecia enorme.

- Vovó, porque papai e mamãe não sabem que eu sou filho deles?

Sua avó se abaixou. Mas ainda era enorme.

- Preste bastante atenção, Neville. Seus pais eram corajosos. Lutaram por você. Um homem mau fez isso com eles.

- Eles nunca vão ficar bons?

Sua avó enxugou suas lágrimas.

- Eu rezo todas as noites para que esse milagre ocorra...

Alguém gritou um feitiço atrás deles. Quando Luna se virou, era tarde demais...

Neville segurou Luna em seus braços antes de ver aqueles olhos brilhantes lhe encararem no escuro. Não houve tempo para reagir.

__

Estava acabado.

XxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxX

Não fazia sentido. Gina não podia acreditar. Simplesmente não podia.

Harry e Malfoy trocavam feitiços com uma velocidade impressionante. Havia ódio em seus olhos. Uma luz negra saiu da varinha de Malfoy, mas Harry conseguiu rebatê-la; o feitiço, porém, era forte demais e empurrou Harry para trás, fazendo-o voar e bater de costas na parede de pedra, estrondosamente.

- HARRY! – Gina gritou desesperada.

Mas ele já tinha balançado a cabeça e se levantado, seus olhos faiscando na direção de Malfoy, que caminhava com a varinha apontada...

Hermione arregalou os olhos.

- Harry, atrás de você!

Ele se virou rapidamente. Havia um outro comensal atrás dele, com a varinha apontada. O capuz foi retirado, revelando uma mulher de cabelos negros e com traços que, algum dia, poderiam ter sido belos, mas que agora eram marcados por uma expressão selvagem.

__

Bellatrix Lestrange.

Gina viu a expressão no rosto de Harry ao ver Bellatrix. Era a mesma daquela ocasião, no penhasco, quando eles duelaram naquele dia horrível. _Quando tudo começou..._

Malfoy apontou a varinha para as costas de Harry, e Rony percebeu que ele não tinha honra o suficiente para ter vergonha de atacar um oponente pelas costas. Sacou a própria varinha no momento exato.

- _Expelliarmus!_

O feitiço que Malfoy estava conjurando foi desviado e ricocheteou nas paredes, atingindo o lustre no teto, que rompeu e pendeu perigosamente. Malfoy se virou para Rony com os olhos em chamas.

- Parece que vai ter que se contentar em duelar comigo agora, Malfoy. – Rony provocou com um sorriso irônico.

Goyle devolveu a varinha de Malfoy. Este, por sua vez, devolveu um sorriso sarcástico a Rony, apontando a varinha para ele.

- Nem vai dar nem para me divertir, Weasley...

Hermione encarou os olhos frios de Teodoro Nott. Ele não disse nada, apenas a fitou com um sorriso horrível. Ela respirou fundo e segurou a varinha com maior firmeza, pronta para a luta.

Gina estava paralisada. Bellatrix Lestrange ria loucamente, fitando Harry com uma expressão desvairada no rosto massacrado por Azkaban.

- Oh, o _bebê Potter_ ainda sabe brincar... – ela caçoou, imitando uma voz estridente de criança. – Quer brincar comigo, _bebezinho? _Será que você se lembra?

Harry apontou a varinha. Gina entrou em pânico. Ela não entendia o que estava acontecendo com ele, mas não queria que ele lutasse com aquela mulher horrível. Tinha um pressentimento ruim...

- Harry!

Ela tropeçou, como se um fio invisível estivesse no chão. Virou-se para trás, enfurecida, e viu o rosto sorridente de Pansy Parkinson.

- Azaração do Tropeço, _garotinha!_ – o seu tom perdeu o ar de gozação. – Eu disse que cuidaria de você _pessoalmente..._

- Não me chame assim, sua _vadia! _– Gina gritou, levantando-se e entrando na luta. – _Riddikulus!_

- _Protego! _– o feitiço ricocheteou no teto. – Isso não vai funcionar comigo, _garotinha._

- Eu já mandei que não me chamasse desse jeito!

Gina gritou uma nova azaração, que acertou a sonserina em cheio dessa vez, atordoando-a. Ela aproveitou o momento para olhar para os lados, mas não viu mais Harry ou Bellatrix; Hermione duelava com Teodoro Nott, ao mesmo tempo em que Rony tinha uma batalha acirrada com Draco Malfoy.

Mas Gina pagou por sua distração e foi atingida por uma Azaração das Pernas Bambas, que a fez tombar no chão. Pansy Parkinson riu – _mas muito cedo_; Gina devolveu com um bem colocado _Furnunculus_, que fez a sonserina gritar de dor no momento em que furúnculos preencheram todo o seu rosto.

- _Protego!_ – Hermione gritou, e a maldição que Teodoro Nott conjurou rebateu na sua barreira.

Aquele garoto sabia uma variedade de feitiços que muitos bruxos adultos nem faziam idéia. Hermione arfou de cansaço, mas aparentemente Nott não era sujeito a esse tipo de fraqueza. _De onde surgiu esse garoto?_ A aparência franzina dele em nada refletia sua magia; ele não parava de lançar azarações e maldições, uma atrás da outra, e Hermione fazia o possível para rebatê-las, até que...

O ar faltou em seus pulmões, e ela sentiu um braço forte em seu pescoço. Tentou inutilmente detê-lo, mas quanto mais tentava, mais se mostrava impossível; o aperto se tornava cada vez mais forte e impiedoso. _Não havia mais ar._ Ela enxergou, nebulosamente, o rosto de Teodoro Nott abrir um sorriso malicioso; ele apontou a varinha. No entanto, Hermione desmaiou antes de ser atingida pela maldição.

A sua varinha quicou estridentemente no chão de mármore ao cair de sua mão.

Rony arregalou os olhos ao ver Hermione ser jogada por Goyle no chão, desacordada.

- Hermione! – ele gritou desesperado, tentando correr até ela, mas foi detido por Malfoy, que se interpôs em seu caminho. – SAI DA MINHA FRENTE! – ele bradou cego de raiva, esquecendo de vez a magia e dando um soco bem no meio dos olhos de Malfoy, que tombou para trás como um bêbado.

Rony tentou correr até Hermione, mas esbarrou em Goyle, que o jogou para trás. O garoto deslizou pelo chão, levantou os olhos enfurecido para Goyle e o mandou para um lugar que não mandaria na presença de sua mãe. Estava se levantando quando ouviu a voz de Malfoy exclamar:

- _Diffindo!_

Quando Rony se deu conta do que estava acontecendo, já não era possível escapar. Malfoy tinha soltado o lustre pendente do teto bem em cima dele.

- _Finite Incantatem!_ – Gina exclamou, mirando a própria perna, que parou de tremer no mesmo instante. Ela se levantou e apontou a varinha para Pansy Parkinson, ainda desesperada por causa de seus furúnculos que lhe adornavam o rosto. No entanto, antes que dissesse o feitiço final, Gina ouviu o barulho estridente de metal e vidro se estatelando no chão. Ela se virou imediatamente e sentiu o coração parar ao enxergar Rony debaixo dos restos do lustre, inconsciente e sangrando.

Foi tempo suficiente para que Teodoro Nott a desarmasse. Gina recuou, e enxergou Draco Malfoy caminhando em sua direção, com um sorriso maldoso estampado no rosto pálido.

__

Era o fim para ela.

- Eu disse que me vingaria. – ele disse com um prazer insano na voz arrastada, apontando a varinha na direção de Gina, enquanto caminhava tranqüilamente. – Você vai pagar pelo que me fez.

O feitiço que atingiu Gina era aquele mesmo que Malfoy tinha tentado utilizar em Harry; ela sentiu o corpo paralisar aos poucos quando a luz negra a atingiu. Primeiro, a sua voz sumiu, depois, aos poucos, dolorosamente, seus membros foram paralisando, um a um. Ela não escutava mais. Foi como se suas pernas virassem pedra, e ela caiu no chão. A única coisa que conseguia fazer era mover os olhos. Ela viu o rosto de Malfoy debruçado sobre si e teve vontade de cuspir nele, mas não conseguia.

A última coisa que viu foi o seu sorriso malicioso antes de tudo ficar escuro.

XxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxX

**__**

Notas da autora: Bem, tenho várias coisas a dizer. Primeiro; eu não disse que quando estivéssemos próximos do fim, os capítulos aumentariam? Bem, para quem gosta de capítulos grandes, espero que tenha ficado feliz com essas 28 páginas (pelo menos no meu Word). Demorei cinco dias para escrever esse capítulo, e escrevendo sempre! Mudando de assunto, sim, é agora que começa o final: toda a ação que eu estava surtando para poder escrever e todas as revelações que vocês querem saber. Mas convenhamos que já nesse capítulo muita coisa foi revelada, não é? O.k., no próximo eu juro que serão revelações "claras", mas aposto que muita gente sacou o que estava acontecendo agora no final, hein?

Obrigada MESMO por todas as reviews maravilhosas que eu amo de paixão! Vocês são lindos! E obrigada mesmo por toda a paciência, sei que esse capítulo demorou bastante. Primeiro, vestibular (que ainda não sei se passei; acertei 30 questões de um total de 48, o que acham?). Segundo, o capítulo realmente era enorme e muito difícil de escrever; muitos detalhes e acontecimentos... Mas, obrigada mesmo pela compreensão, paciência e elogios à fic! Vocês não imaginam o quanto eu fico feliz por isso:)

E agora... O que será que aconteceu com Luna e Neville? E Hermione, Rony e Gina, que destino terão nas mãos de Comensais? E quanto ao Harry, que desapareceu em meio à batalha? Respostas no próximo capítulo, até lá! ;)

ang: Opa, brigada:) Se depender da torcida do pessoal, eu se Deus quiser passo sim no vestiba:D Que bom que você gostou do capítulo! Mas não se preocupe... você não é a única que não entende minhas dicas, hehe, é normal ;) Bem, a resposta para a sua pergunta sobre o Harry tá no fim desse capítulo aqui... talvez você já tenha percebido. Se não, no próximo eu respondo, e tudo vai ser explicadinho, hehehe :) O que a Mione descobriu tem a ver com o Harry... aiai... E a Luna, tem um segredo beeem grande... que interfere bastante na história. Algumas pessoas chegaram a acertar o que era achando que era brincadeira, hehehe :D E a resposta da pergunta da Profª... bem, você acabou de ler o palpite do Rony, né? hehehe :p Bem, a Mione não jogou o frasco da poção para o Harry, mas digamos que ela lhe entregou num momento bastante crítico também, huh? Hehehe E se vc acha que a vida não é justa para a Gina, prepare-se, porque eu sou muito mais má que isso! Hehe Bjus!

Laka Potter: Ah, você chorou mesmo? Sério! Tadinho de todo mundo... hehehe Pois eu não tenho piedade, o que vou fazer nas férias senão maltratar os personagens? Uhauhuaha (risada maléfica) É minha diversão:D Ah, puxa, brigada, que bom que você gostou do cap ;) Mas estou achando cá com meus botões que, se você chorou só nisso do cap 18, imagine depois... aiai... hehehe :p Bjks!

Nani Potter: Ahhhhhh, que tudo que vc gostou da Nczinha, miga:D Eu tava aqui surtando pensando que vc num ia gostar, hehehe :) Bem, estou bem mais feliz agora que tive a aprovação de uma especialista! ;) Ohhh, mas vc quer a continuação dessa NC? Ahh, num posso, a Neninha é uma fic purinha hehehe (kaka faz cara de anjinho endiabrado) Mas MTU OBRIGADA por todos os elogios, menina, é mtu bom saber que uma autora maravilhosa como vc gosta da minha ficzinha:D E que isso, minina, num precisa agradecer num... Fico sim mtu feliz que tenha gostado do seu presente de níver:) Vc merece mtu mais:D Obrigada mesmo pela torcida, querida, vc eh um amor! Bem, estou aqui gritando que a Nena está atualizada, mas não sei se ainda passei no vestiba... eu te disse no MSN, né? O resultado sai dia 21 de janeiro... até lá é esperar mesmo :) Te adoro demais e também te admiro mtu, linda! Bjks no coração:)

Diu Hiiragizawa: (kaka rindo da sua review) Adorei esse "completamente pirada", é bem minha cara mesmo, hahaha! Até li sua review para minha irmã, que tava aqui no quarto, e ela pacas :D Tá, eu sei que eu sou malukinha mesmo, mas fazer o quê? O médico deixou eu cair e bater a cabeça quando me tirou da barriga da mamãe! Hauhauahua :D Fiquei assim... hehehe :) Tá vendo, eu disse para a ang ali em cima que ela num era a única a não entender as dicas... hehehe :D Mas às vezes as pessoas pegam sim, sabia? Já descobriram algumas coisas... Ahhh, mas que pena que vc só vai poder ler o capítulo em fevereiro... Eu vi sua review da CdE, vc vai viajar, né? Bem, boa viagem! Ou, se vc estiver vendo esse recadinho em fevereiro, espero que tenha se divertido móooito na viagem ;) Até mais, bjks!

Giovanacastro: Obrigada:) Espero que continue gostando da fic ;) E, bem, eu sei que eh injusto e tals esse negócio do Harry... mas a vida não é justa! Uhauaha :D Mas vc vai ler o que eu vou fazer... e eu espero que seus olhos se arregalem quando ler, hahaha (risada maléfica) Bjus!

Andr: Oi, oi, oi:D Eba, brigada! (kaka super feliz que vc gostou do cap) É, pois é, terminei a conversa meiga de um jeito bem malvado... é a minha cara fazer esse tipo de coisa, uhauhahu :D Opa, sobre a professora, a resposta é aquela palpite do Rony... mas aposto que você, assim como a Mione, já percebeu hehe :) E a Luna, sim, vou dizer direitinho qual o segredo dele, mesmo que algumas pessoas já tenham sacado... (e achado que estavam erradas). Bem, e se vc gosta mesmo de caps grandes, espero que tenha gostado desse cap 19, pois ele ficou enorme! ;) E fique tranqüila sobre os mistérios... eles já começaram a ser solucionados, agora serão só revelações:D Bem, pois é, tive que parar bastante tempo de escrever, mas agora tô de volta à toda:) Foi por uma ótima causa mesmo, agora só espero ter passado! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap tbm, bjus:)

Ana Malfoy Riddle: (risos) Não posso separá-los? Bem, eu já juntei nesse capítulo e separei de novo, é uma montanha russa mesmo, hehehe :D Mas olha que eu sou bem má, hein? huhauhuaha :D Ahhhh, o Malfoy merece se ferrar! Cara chatinho! Hehehe :p (desculpa aê quem gosta, mas eu num vou com a cara do carinha... :p blergh) Pois é, né, mas a Gina não pôde fazer mais coisa pq os professores chegaram e tals... aí num deu para torturar mais hehehe :D E concordo plenamente com você, estou planejando afogar o Snape num caldeirão e fazer ele sofrer bem lentamente! Uhauhauh.. O.k., o.k., o Snape é o personagem mais bem escrito da JK, mas que ele é chato, ele é! Hehehehe :D Bjus!

Pat: Hey, brigada! Espero que continue acompanhando a fic e gostando! ;) Hum, agora, essa pergunta do Harry... se vc não percebeu nesse cap 19, fique calma que no próximo cap tudo será resolvido ;) Brigada pela torcida no vestibular! Bjus!

Ana Bya Potter: Oie! Tudo ótimo e vc? ;) Sim, sim, agora vou atualizar mais depressa, espero :) E brigada, que você gostou do cap! Bjus!

Anya Black: Miga! Como você tá, minha inglesinha maluka favorita:) Pois é, na hora que escrevi nem pensei, mas agora lendo essa frase de novo, ela é bem sua cara, né, miga? Ah, miga, mas agora vc não está mais melancólica assim, né? Qualquer coisa, olha para as borboletinhas e lembra da loka aqui! Hehehe :D Ohhh, minina, vc tbm eh uma das minhas irmãzinhas postiças que eu mais amo no mundo! Vc sabe que eu te adoro demais:D E que pedir desculpa que nada, eu só tenho que te agradecer por tudo e sempre, isso sim! ;) Ebaaaa, vc aprovou os bjus! (kaka abrindo um sorrisão e se achando porque teve aprovação da especialista!) Que bom q vc tah gostando da fic, e sim, sim, eu quero mais caps da Asinha q tem eu:D Bjks mil e um no colação, tilida:)

Aledinha: Eba! Brigada :) Pois é, as coisas estão quentes agora, espero que goste bastante de ver o Harry sendo judiado, porque isso vai acontecer sempre daqui pra frente:p Mtu obrigada mesmo pela compreensão e pela torcida, agora que passou o vestibular, vou retribuir com caps ;) Bjks!

SaraLecter: Ooohh, minina, vc sumiu! Aliás, preciso te mandar um big mail agora que passou o vestibular... tô em dívida contigo mesmo. Como vc tah? ;) Bem, estou lendo essa sua review de novo e rindo pela vigésima vez! MTU cômica:D A descrição do que aconteceu no shopping, sua doida! Hahaha :D Quer dizer que a Gina acabando com o Malfoy te colocou em surto psicótico? Hauhaha :p Wow, qnts elogios, menina, OBRIGADA MESMO! Puxa, pois é, eu fui má colocando o doce na boca da criança e depois tirando, né? O.k., eu sei que sou horrível separando os dois depois daquela seção mais quente, mas fazer o q? É como eu já disse, se eu não torturar personagens, o que vou fazer para me divertir nas férias? Hehe :D Hey, relaxa, eu não vou exagerar na Neninha, prometo! (kaka beija os dedinhos) Ah, vc gostou então de eu ter usado o título numa fala? Eu fiquei com medo que ficasse chato, sei lá, mas a maioria do pessoal gostou, então tô feliz:) Ahhh, não esqueça a Luna não, a Gina é legal, mas a Luna é a melhor! Hehehe :D Eba, brigada, tô super contente que vc gostou do modo como conduzi a cena da Gina e do Malfoy! ;) Bem, espero q vc passe a gostar tanto da Gina da Nena qnt a da CdE... pessoalmente, eu gosto das duas, não são minhas preferidas, mas eu gosto delas. :) Mas acho que eu ainda gosto mais da Gina da Nena, pq eu sei o segredo da Gina da CdE... hehehe :p Hum, que bom q vc gostou dos profs, eles vão ser bem importantes agora que a coisa esquentou pra valer, hehehe :D Opa, perguntas perigosas agora na parte da Mione e do Harry, hein? Melhor não responder, vc já deve ter sacado msm... hehehe :p Suas teorias foram por água abaixo sobre a Luna? Calma, calma, não soque o pc senão vc não vai conseguir saber a verdade! Uhauhauha :D Bem, ainda não posso responder o que a Luna é, mas digamos que vc deu alguns palpites bons, por mais que não tenha chegado na resposta certa. Mas eu sei que uma coisa ninguém vai descobrir: com quem ela tava falando no final do cap 18! D-U-V-I-D-O que alguém descubra. Já deram os palpites mais absudos... (kaka ajudando: a Luna não estava falando nem com o Voldemort, nem com o amante dela que não existe, nem com a mãe dela). Ninguém vai descobrir essa... Pois eh, espero que bata os records agora de novo, pq os caps agora só vão terminar com tensão; e siiiim, eu andei lendo Sthepen King ultimamente... e Sidney Sheldon e Agatha Christie também! Hehehe :D Vou indo, menina, depois eu te mando um e-mail decente! Bjks mil e um:D

Ju Kelvans: Ahh, brigada, espero que continue gostando:D Ah, sim, N/L é meigo mesmo, né? Pena que a tia JK já tenha dito que esse shipper eh impossível nos livros... bem, vai ser shipper de fic msm... :p E as duas perguntinhas que vc fez: qnt ao Rony, vai ser revelado mais para frente, mas algumas pessoas já chegaram perto da idéia do que é. E a Luna, o segredo dela está bem próximo de ser revelado:) Espero que continue gostando! Bjks!

Isabel: Opa, brigada msm:) E obrigada pela torcida no vestibular, e ah, sim, eu prestei para Processamento de Dados, na FATEC-SP. Bem, se vc quer revelações, pode estar certa que agora terá várias nos próximos caps. Mas acho que as pessoas já perceberam mta coisa que está acontecendo ;) Hehehehe, bem, fico contente de terminar nas horas emocionantes, isso é uma das coisas que eu mais gosto numa história, hehehe :D Mas pode deixar que qnd eu terminar Nena, tudo estará esclarecido, tanto que ela não precisará de continuação. E o diário? Você vai saber... mas ainda não é o momento certo. Bjus!

B.Black: Uau. Estou completamente sem palavras! Não sei mesmo o que dizer depois desses elogios... Minha nossa! OBRIGADA MESMO! E eu sinceramente espero que você continue gostando até o final e que eu não a decepcione até lá. Obrigada de coração! E obrigada tbm pela torcida no vestibular ;) Bjks!

Marina: (kaka engasgando) TRÊS DIAS! Você leu os 18 caps em 3 DIAS! Wow. Nossa. Eu fico imensamente contente que você tenha gostado tanto assim da minha fic a ponto de lê-la dessa maneira, MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO! Ah, bem, eu entupo a fic de coisa e às vezes até eu mesma me confundo, relaxa que eu explico ;) Aquela vez que o Dumbledore chamou uma pá de professores para conversar com ele; isso teve dois motivos: para a Hermione não poder falar com a professora e, o mais importante, porque era uma reunião dos membros da Ordem da Fênix que estão em Hogwarts. Não vou mentir para você: era sobre o Harry sim, e logo você vai entender porque e o quê eles conversaram naquela reunião. Tem algo a ver com aquela detenção do Snape também. Algo que vc vai entender mais para frente. Agora, espera um pouco: Lupin e Sirius! Eu ainda estou chorando a morte do Almofadinhas aqui, o que vc quer dizer perguntando se ele sabe de algo? (kaka confusa) Bem, eu acho melhor pular essa questão ou vou me enrolar... Não se preocupe que vc algum dia vai entender porque essa sua pergunta me deixou tremendo enquanto digito as coisas aqui. É sério, por um momento o ar faltou qnd você fez essa pergunta... mas deixa pra lá, estou dando bandeira aqui. (kaka rapidamente muda de assunto) Luna: sim, ela tem um segredo e por conta deste, ela sabe de várias coisas que você nem imagina! Mtu mais coisas até do que algumas pessoas pensam saber. Qnt ao Rony: o que ele sabe é algo drástico, e ele sabe há bastante tempo já, antes da história da Nena começar, isso quer dizer, no sexto ano, porque o que ele sabe aconteceu nessa época. Agora, nos próximos caps, serão reveladas algumas coisas que aconteceram no sexto ano e que são importantes para a trama. E a fic vai ter 27 caps mais o epílogo, é coisa certa há algum tempo já. E obrigada mesmo por todos os elogios, espero que continue gostando:) Bjks!

GiovanaCastro: (checando a página mais para cima) Hey, eu acho que já respondi a uma review sua hoje! Uau, obrigada, duas reviews:D Já que eu já respondi a outra, vou responder essa agora e as coisas vão ficar em parcelas mesmo hehehe ;) Bem, mtu obrigada MESMO por todos os elogios e pela torcida no vestibular:D Mas não deu para postar o capítulo tão rápido qnt você pediu, afinal, eu não estava escrevendo nesse pré-vestibular, e só comecei a escrever mesmo depois do dia 12. Sobre a sua pergunta do Rony... bem, digamos que você beliscou a verdade, mas ela saiu correndo das suas mãos no último instante. O que o Rony sabe, como eu já disse, é drástico para a história e aconteceu no sexto ano. Brigada por tudo mesmo e bjus!

Tammy Black: Como eu sou má? Você ainda não viu um décimo de toda a minha maldade, e agora que eu estou de férias e penso quase sempre nas fics, a minha maldade fica ainda pior, pq eu tenho mais tempo e disposição para planejá-la! (risada maligna) Ah, pois é, senti falta do seu coment, mas esse ff agora anda fresco, no outro dia tbm num quis mandar uma review para uma fic que eu leio... uma caca. Eu não fui msm no evento, então vc também não foi? Ah, acontece... uma amiga minha disse que foi e nem foi tanta coisa assim, anyway... Ah, eu já sou do movimento "eu-amo-maltratar-todo-mundo-nas-fics". Afinal, o que acha que eu faço nas férias? É a minha diversão, oras! (eu não disse que era má? Hahaha) Hum, pois eh, isso que vc disse do Harry... bem, é só ler o final do cap 19, acho que ficou bem explícita a verdade ali. Mas a verdade "nua e crua" está mesmo nos próximos caps... Aí sim, eu vou dizer as coisas com todas as letras, vírgulas e pontos, hehehe :) Ah, sim, eu vi seu comentário no Floreios. A fic tá atrasadona lá mesmo, mas é de preguiça minha (kaka envergonhada) porque o sistema de lá é super complicado, cheio de códigos de html, e eu fico com preguiça só de pensar em postar... aiai. Pois é, eu moro em Santos, e vc eh em São Bernardo? Nem é tão longe assim ;) É isso, espero que goste dos próximos caps, bjus!

Gisleine: Oie! Mtu obrigada mesmo, uau, quantos elogios! (kaka vermelha que nem um pimentão) Obrigada pela torcida no vestibular! Agora, eu não sei se fui bem ou mal, não sei de mais nada... acertei 30 de 48, e a redação vc nunca sabe... De qualquer jeito, tem esperar o resultado que só sai dia 21 de janeiro... ansiedade até lá... Vou indo, obrigada e bjus!

Talitablack: Miga! Show é você:D ADOREI falar contigo no telefone, vc é ainda mais meiga ao vivo do que pela net! Mal posso esperar para te ver pessoalmente! ;) E mil vezes obrigada por todos os elogios, vc eh um amor:) Ah, eu tbm tô com mtas saudades de nossas conversas na net sobre a Nena, vamos marcar de um dia conversar junto com a Pri... talvez depois desse cap 19, que eu sei que vcs vão estar querendo me matar... hehehe :D Te adoro demais! Bjks mil e um, tilida:)

A Evans B Potter: Oie! Pois é, finalmente o cap saiu, esse cap 19 então... demorou tanto que até dá vergonha, mas foi por uma boa causa: o vestibular e pq o cap é longo mesmo, hehehe :) Uau, quantas coisas você disse! Também vou responder por partes, que nem nosso amigo Jack :D Qnt ao NC... (kaka revira os olhos, fazendo cara de inocente). Acabei bem na hora, né? Agora, se vcs ficaram frustrados, imagina o pobre Harry? A Gina ficou ultra irritada, mas para ele, digamos, a coisa foi um pouquinho pior... hehehe :p Mas o ato consumado ali seria totalmente fora dos meus planos, não caberia mesmo... Eu não consigo mexer direito com essas questões, além do mais, não combinaria com a trama. Ah, vai, teve uma aguinha levemente adocicada nesse cap 19... mesmo que ela tenha acabado depressinha, hehehe :D Uau, percebo que vc está com mtas dúvidas na cabeça e algumas teorias mtu bem pensadas... mas nada de respostas agora, my friend! (gostei disso! Hehe) Ainda não é o tempo! O começo das respostas está nesse cap 19... mas as respostas mesmo começam no cap 20. E aí... bem, vcs vão ler. Bem, como vc viu, Mione já tem certeza do seu estalo... mesmo que não queira acreditar nessa coisa horrível que descobriu. Bem, vc já sabe... não vou contar sobre a McGonagall... eu nunca conto. Só no final mesmo. Então vc eh da turma da Mione e tbm achou imprudente o que a Gina fez com o Malfoy? Concordo, foi imprudente mesmo. Mas eu gosto de um barraco básico às vezes e esse surgiu – não teve como resistir, ainda mais envolvendo maltratar um pouco o Malfoy. Mas a resposta para essa imprudência veio agora no cap 19, como vc leu... Ufa, que bom que gostou da Gina falando palavrão, eu fiquei muito indecisa se deveria colocar ou não. Geralmente eu só menciono que alguém disse um palavrão, mas nessa hora eu quis colocar. Quase coloquei "porcaria", mas não teria tanto impacto. Bem, eu mandei para minha beta e ela deixou passar... (e ela é rígida nessas coisas), então eu coloquei. Hehehe, clichê? Quase eu também não coloquei a frase do título no cap... mas eu já tinha pensado há tanto tempo, resolvi deixar. Mas que bom q vc riu por isso ;) Ah, bem, talvez eu não tenha localizado direito o tempo; mas o baile era para acontecer mesmo depois dos exames, que ainda estavam a dois meses de acontecer na ocasião do cap 18. Isso quer dizer que, agora no 19, os exames já ocorreram, mas não seria necessário descrever, então é o bastante mencionar que eles iriam ocorrer e depois já passaram. Era desnecessário para a trama ficar em cima disso, portanto, o baile ocorreu agora no cap 19, fim de junho de 1998. Hum, e vc tbm é uma das pessoas que lêem os comentários dos outros, huh? Eu tenho uma amiga que lê a Nena aqui no ff pq também gostar de ler isso, hehehe. Ah, "Tuck Everlasting" é meiguinho, vai? Na verdade eu vi só porque a atriz principal era a Alexis Bledel... mas eu gostei do filme, gostei do final. Concordo, seria nada a ver ela beber a poção, mas seria aquele final do romântico do "felizes para sempre" e eu definitivamente não gosto dessa cartilha, por isso gostei do filme. Pois é, eu não vejo Everwood, acabei não vendo no começo e não gosto muito de pegar as coisas pela metade, talvez eu veja quando reprisarem tudo desde o começo, como a Warner sempre faz... mas obrigada pela dica ;) Ah, nossa, Gilmore Girls é tão perfeito, não? Essa temporada tá demais, o Luke e a Lor, eles combinam tanto! Aquele episódio que eles ficam juntos, do horóscopo, é tão fofo! O Luke foi tão fofo guardando aquilo, eles são tão lindos:) (olhos brilhando) Vou indo, bjks e brigada por tudo! ;)

Giovanacastro: Oi de novo! Uau, três reviews:D Brigada mesmo! Sim, sim, veremos sobre os seus pedidos... hehehe Bjks!

Heath: Uau, mtu obrigada mesmo pelos elogios:D Você leu TUDO NUM DIA só? (kaka arregala os olhos) Uau! Ah, sim, mistérios é o que mais há na fic, eu faço isso sempre, fico entupindo as histórias de mistérios... mamãe já disse que é feio, mas fazer o quê? É vício mesmo, hehehe :D Você é bem observadora, huh? As respostas para suas perguntas começaram no cap 19 e continuam pelos próximos caps, pq, é realmente mtu o que explicar. Você perguntou pq o Rony não contou o que sabia para o Harry, msm qnd descobriu que ele perdeu a memória. Bem, vc disse que é a profecia, mas isso aconteceu no sexto ano... agora, qnd vc descobrir exatamente o que o Rony sabe, vc vai perceber que isso não é algo que se conta assim de qualquer jeito para uma pessoa que perdeu a memória. É difícil contar para qualquer um. E o Rony preferiu ficar calado em respeito ao Harry, que não queria que ninguém soubesse disso... uma história complicada, hehehe :D Bem, logo as revelações começam e vc vai poder verificar se suas teorias estavam corretas ;) Vou indo, espero que continue gostando! Bjus!

Thata Radcliffe: Mtu obrigada! E aqui amei sua review:D Ah, vc chorou, que meigo! Adoro qnd faço as pessoas chorarem, hehehe :p Aliás, eu fico contente qnd faço as pessoas chorarem, rirem e se surpreenderem, três coisas que eu acho muito difícil através de palavras. Hum, percebi que vc se apaixonou por esse Harry, hein? Hehehe, ele é lindinho mesmo... mas eu gosto do Harry de qualquer jeito, mesmo que eu saiba tudo sobre ele na Nena... aiai... Ai, que lindo que vc gostou do bjo! Uma das coisas que mais me deixaram tremendo dos pés à cabeça de medo! Hehehe :D Há, pois é, eu sou má pacas, mas vc ainda não viu nem um dedinho da minha imensa maldade... hehehe :p Ah, sim, o Rony está esquisito por causa do Harry e da Gina, mas não é exatamente por eles estarem juntos, é mais pelo que ele sabe sobre o Harry... é algo como um "instinto protetor", mas é difícil explicar agora que vc ainda não sabe tudo. Bem, eu espero que todas as dúvidas estejam sanadas qnd eu escrever a última linha da fic, mas mesmo assim estou pensando em, talvez, fazer uma seção de perguntas e respostas, se os leitores quiserem, para esclarecer alguns pontos que possam estar obscuros, mas isso é algo para depois da fic terminar. É isso, o seu comentário foi maravilhoso e não meça caracteres na hora de digitar pq eu amo reviews grandes! ;) Bjus:)

Leila: Uau, vc passou o dia inteiro lendo! Puxa, só o que posso dizer depois disso é muito obrigada! E que vc continue gostando da fic ;) Obrigada pelos elogios e por torcer para eu ter ido bem no vestibular... :) O resultado ainda vai demorar para sair, mas fazer o quê? Agora é esperar mesmo. ;) Bem, eu já tinha terminado o cap 19 faz algum tempo, mas minha beta teve uns problemas e não pôde me entregar logo... E eu prefiro mesmo que ela o olhe antes, principalmente agora que a fic está chegando no final. Mas não se preocupe, porque a sua angústia não vai demorar muito tempo, já que esse capítulo é o começo do fim! Aiai (desse jeito parece que é trágico! Hehe Mas pra mim é, vou sentir falta da nena:p) Bjks:D


	20. A grande decepção

**__**

Nota da autora: Esse capítulo contém algumas cenas e palavras mais fortes; lê-lo é por sua própria conta e risco! p Depois não diga que eu não avisei! )

****

Nota n.º 2: Esse capítulo é dedicado a todo o pessoal do tópico "Harry e Gina" do Fórum Sobre Sites Harry Potter, que acompanham a Nena pelo fórum e fazem comentários maravilhosos! E que, nesse pouco tempo em que eu fui descobri-los, abriram um enorme sorriso no meu rosto por seus elogios! Obrigada mesmo, pessoal! )

Capítulo Vinte – A grande decepção

O chão era frio como gelo e duro como pedra. Seu rosto doía em contato com o piso. Todo o seu corpo estava dolorido, como se tivesse levado uma surra. O silêncio era tanto, que assustava.

O primeiro pensamento de Gina era que estava morta. Mas isso não fazia sentido, pois ela sentia seu coração bater e seu corpo doer cada vez que inspirava e expirava o ar.

O segundo pensamento era que estava paralítica.

Não conseguia mover um membro sequer, e a força que fazia só tornava tudo pior e mais doloroso. Cada tentativa de algum simples movimento era mais um motivo para seu desespero aumentar.

O único som agora era o da sua respiração descompassada pelo esforço que fazia.

Ela não saberia dizer por quanto tempo permaneceu ali, apenas deitada naquele chão frio, naquela posição desconfortável, tendo pensamentos cada vez mais horríveis, a angústia e o medo correndo por suas veias como veneno. Ela esperou, esperou, mas nada aconteceu, até que, finalmente, conseguiu abrir os olhos bem devagar, sentindo uma dor latente na cabeça.

Enxergou o chão polido muito próximo a seus olhos. Não conseguia mover a cabeça para ter uma visão mais ampla. Acompanhou a linha que o chão fazia no seu campo de visão e viu estranhas estantes altas e compridas; não conseguia enxergar o teto, o lugar onde estava deveria ser muito grande. Tudo estava escuro, apenas parcialmente iluminado por luzes toscas e opacas.

Gina piscou, exausta. Seu braço direito estava estirado em paralelo ao seu rosto, e ela conseguia enxergar sua mão espalmada ao longe, seus dedos levemente flexionados e abertos. Tudo o que ela mais desejava naquele instante era vê-los se moverem, nem que fosse um único milímetro. Ela se esforçou o máximo que pôde, sentindo a dor dominá-la em toda a extensão de seu corpo.

Ela gemeu alto, derrotada. Não adiantava. Ela não conseguia se mover. _Aquele maldito feitiço! _Draco Malfoy tinha realmente se vingado dela em grande estilo, mergulhando-a naquele desespero sem fim. Mas para onde tinha sido levada, afinal?

Aquele lugar não era Hogwarts, _definitivamente._ O fato era que aquela enorme sala, aquelas estantes... tudo lhe parecia vagamente familiar, como se ela já tivesse, algum dia, estado ali. Mas ela não conseguia imaginar que lugar seria aquele.

Gina pensou nos outros... será que estariam numa situação tão ruim quanto a dela? Aquela imagem de Rony desacordado, sob o lustre, sangrando, veio à sua mente. Será que seu irmão ainda estaria vivo? Gina sentiu a garganta dar um nó. _Não suportaria perdê-lo._

Ela pensou nos pais, e em como se sentiriam se perdessem mais dois filhos. Pensou em Hermione, que também tinha sido derrotada como ela. Lembrou-se de Luna e de Neville... e de todos os seus colegas de Hogwarts... e de todas as pessoas que gostava e poderiam estar numa situação como a dela... ou pior.

Ela pensou em Harry e teve vontade de chorar.

Os seus dedos se moveram num reflexo, e ela soltou um novo gemido – mais alto do que o primeiro – pela dor que o movimento lhe causou.

Tudo era tão surreal... não dava para acreditar que realmente estava acontecendo. Não dava para acreditar que Hogwarts tinha sido invadida. Não dava para acreditar que as pessoas que mais amava poderiam estar mortas. Não dava para acreditar que ela poderia morrer dali a cinco minutos.

__

Não dava para acreditar que Harry tivesse mentido para ela.

Ela escutou passos cadenciados. Sentiu a aproximação de uma pessoa. O barulho dos sapatos contra o piso percorria a superfície deste e fazia-o vibrar. Gina apenas permaneceu paralisada – sua única opção –, esperando... esperando... sentindo o coração bater muito depressa... esperando... sentindo aquela dor horrível no seu corpo, que a fazia suspirar e gemer... esperando...

Ela viu o reflexo de uma pessoa no chão polido. Enxergou sapatos. Uma longa capa preta arrastava no chão. Silêncio. A pessoa tinha parado de caminhar.

- Dói... não é?

Ela reconheceria aquela voz arrastada e aquele tom de desprezo em qualquer lugar.

Gina gostaria muito mesmo de poder falar para poder xingar aquele maldito Draco Malfoy de todos os nomes mais grosseiros possíveis.

Ele se acocorou ao lado dela, de modo que ela, com seu reduzido campo de visão, pudesse enxergar seu rosto debochado com clareza. Os olhos cinzentos dele cintilavam com um prazer selvagem ao vê-la daquela maneira...

__

Indefesa, fraca e totalmente vulnerável.

A única coisa que ela pôde fazer foi lançar um olhar de puro ódio contra ele.

Malfoy soltou uma gargalhada satisfeita.

- Acho que você não está mais me menosprezando agora, não é, _pirralha_ Weasley? – ele passeou a ponta do seu dedo indicador, fino e gelado, pelo rosto suado, sujo e ferido de Gina, e ela nunca pensou que pudesse sentir tanto _nojo_ assim de uma pessoa em sua vida. – Você sabe do que eu sou capaz agora, não é?

Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

Gina o viu se levantar pelo seu reflexo no chão. Ela enxergou a varinha apontada e sabia:

__

Iria morrer.

Ele disse quase as mesmas palavras mágicas que disse antes, quando estavam duelando em Hogwarts, e Gina sentiu uma luz cinzenta a atingir fortemente, e seu corpo explodiu em dor. Foi como se todos os seus músculos tivessem se distendido ao mesmo tempo. Em seguida, foi como todos os seus músculos estivessem com uma enorme e dolorosa câimbra. Ela sentiu a garganta arder e arranhar, e pôde, então, finalmente gritar com todo o desespero que a atingiu. Sentiu que seu corpo tinha deslizado pelo piso numa velocidade absurda, até que atingiu uma estante próxima, batendo as costas com violência e parando; vários globos de vidro se estilhaçaram no chão e romperam, fazendo com que vultos esbranquiçados flutuassem e começassem a competir para falar, numa confusão de vozes. Sua cabeça pendeu molemente até sua testa bater no chão, rompendo com o choque. Uma pequena poça de sangue se formou no lugar.

Ela ficou paralisada por algum tempo, apenas sentindo toda a dor que se intensificava em seu corpo. Flexionou os dedos lentamente e percebeu que já podia se movimentar, mesmo que a dor, no momento, a impedisse de fazer qualquer coisa.

- Isso é para você aprender... – Gina ouviu a voz arrastada de Malfoy em algum ponto distante de sua mente perturbada. - ...a nunca mais se atrever a me desafiar...

Ela permaneceu em silêncio, respirando baixinho, os olhos fechados. Não conseguia dizer todas as grosserias que queria a ele, tamanha era a sua exaustão e dor. Naquele instante, _realmente _desejou que ele a matasse... que morresse... só para aquela humilhação terminar.

Mas então ela pensava nas pessoas que amava e sabia que tinha que lutar para viver. _Mas como?_

Os passos recomeçaram. Ela abriu os olhos, que ardiam fortemente, e divisou os sapatos de Malfoy caminhando de um lado para o outro.

- Que trabalho tedioso. – ele resmungou num tom de fingida lamúria. – Ter que ficar aqui, vigiando uma _inútil _como você... – Gina sentiu suas entranhas revirarem de ódio. – Nem me deixaram matá-la para me divertir um pouco...

__

Não deixaram que me matasse?

Os passos pararam por um momento. Gina viu os sapatos à frente de seus olhos, e sabia que ele tinha parado para ver sua expressão surpresa – que, infelizmente, ela não tinha conseguido reprimir.

- Ah, você pensou que eu iria te matar, Weasley? – ele perguntou naquele tom sádico. – Sinto muito... era o que eu queria também, mas acho que vou ter que me contentar em apenas te humilhar como você fez comigo naquele dia em Hogwarts...

Dedos rudes se fecharam ao redor de seus cabelos, puxando-os, arrancando-os... Gina sentiu uma dor lancinante nas raízes deles, que a deixou praticamente cega, quando Malfoy levantou sua cabeça, utilizando-os, fazendo-a sentar, obrigando-a a olhar diretamente para ele. Ele estava mais uma vez acocorado ao seu lado, seu rosto pálido e fino muito próximo ao dela, tanto que ela podia sentir seu hálito quente bafejando-lhe a face. Sua expressão era de profunda fúria. _Aquela era sua vingança particular._

- Você se lembra? – ele sussurrou mansamente no ouvido dela, respirando na sua nuca. Ele ainda agarrava os cabelos dela, mas Gina não mostraria fragilidade gemendo de dor; ela mordeu os lábios com força, sentindo o sangue de seu ferimento na testa escorrer por seu rosto até atingir a boca, fazendo-a provar o gosto salgado. – Você se lembra, Weasley, quando me humilhou na frente de toda Hogwarts?

Houve uma pausa. Malfoy sorria alucinadamente, parecendo saborear sua superioridade naquele momento.

- Eu faria tudo de novo. – Gina murmurou com selvageria, fazendo esforço para falar, sua voz saindo rouca e falha. – Só pra te ver jogado no chão daquele jeito... _como uma barata espezinhada sob meus pés..._

O olhar dele se transformou em puro ódio.

Gina sentiu que vários fios de seu cabelo tinham dado adeus à sua cabeça quando Malfoy a puxou mais para perto dele. O nariz gelado dele encostou-se à sua bochecha, e Gina teve novamente aquela sensação de profundo _asco._ Os lábios dele tocaram o lóbulo de sua orelha quando sussurrou, o hálito esquentando sua nuca:

- Onde está o Potter agora, hein? Você gostaria que ele estivesse aqui, huh? – ele provocou maldosamente; Gina sabia que ele tinha tocado no seu ponto fraco. _Mas ela não queria que Harry aparecesse... não queria sua ajuda... não precisava dele... _– Ele não está... será que ele _esqueceu_ de você? Talvez esteja longe... _morrendo..._

Malfoy fez uma careta de nojo quando Gina cuspiu selvagemente bem no meio dos seus olhos.

- SUA PUTA! – ele gritou enraivecido, jogando-a contra o piso novamente com brutalidade.

Gina não foi capaz de amortecer a queda com as mãos e sentiu, pela segunda vez, a testa chocar-se contra o chão, aumentando ainda mais o rasgo em sua pele. Ela não soube por quanto tempo permaneceu paralisada, de cara para o chão, apenas sentindo a dor que se alastrava por todos os membros de seu corpo. Ela desejava que Malfoy pensasse que ela estivesse desmaiada e parasse de torturá-la pelo menos por um minuto, mas ele parecia alucinado demais para deixar de machucá-la para seu próprio deleite.

- Eu queria que tivesse muita gente aqui, Weasley. – ele disse num ponto distante, o som de seus passos ecoando e fazendo o piso vibrar novamente. – Só para te ver assim... mas acho que vou ter que, mais uma vez, me contentar com as migalhas. – ele lamentou. – Isso não deve ser novidade para você, não é, vindo daquele _chiqueiro_ que vive... – Gina teve o desejo de causar muita dor a ele, assisti-lo gemer e gritar, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer naquele estado. Malfoy tinha o mais completo domínio da situação. O que ela poderia fazer naquelas condições, e ainda por cima sem uma varinha? – Mas agora... o que vou fazer com você?

Ela esperou, ouvindo os passos dele reboarem contra o piso. Sua cabeça funcionava a mil, mas não enxergava uma única saída sequer. Ela apenas via um linha infinita sobre o piso, seus cabelos sobre seu rosto, e não havia luz no final do túnel.

- Tem que ser algo que te marque para sempre... – ele continuou a falar, deliciando-se a cada palavra. – Algo que você nunca esqueça...

Ela sentiu uma mão apertar seu braço com força e arrastá-lo brutalmente até que seu rosto emparelhasse pela segunda com os olhos insanos de Malfoy. Ele sorriu maliciosamente por um segundo, então a empurrou contra a estante mais uma vez.

Gina bateu a cabeça contra a quina da estante e não conteve uma exclamação de dor. Quando abriu os olhos, vendo estrelas, o rosto de Malfoy estava assustadoramente próximo do dela, a apenas poucos centímetros.

- Acho que já sei o que posso fazer com você, garota...

Seus olhos se arregalaram de terror. Ela percebeu, horrorizada, o que ele estava prestes a fazer um segundo antes que começasse.

- NÃO, ME SOLTA, ME SOLTA! – ela gritou o mais alto que pôde, enojada, tentando afastá-lo com um pânico maior do que jamais sentiu na vida, plenamente consciente do que iria acontecer se não conseguisse detê-lo.

__

Ele esgueirou sua mão nojenta por baixo da saia do seu vestido... tocando-a... subindo por sua perna...

- ME LARGAAAAA! NÃOOOO!

Ela agitou suas mãos aleatoriamente, tentando socá-lo, estapeá-lo, afastá-lo, qualquer coisa que o fizesse parar... _Ele não podia fazer aquilo..._ Gina começou a se sentir suja, imunda... Ela gritava, mas aquilo só parecia fazê-lo ter mais desejo de continuar... Gina nunca imaginou que pudesse existir um desespero tão grande, mas aquilo superava todas as piores situações que já tinha passado na vida. _Ela preferia morrer a ter que passar por aquilo._

Ele apalpou sua cintura... subiu a outra mão por sua barriga... atingiu seu colo... esgueirou a mão até seus seios... mergulhou a cabeça no seu pescoço... mordendo-a... desceu pelo decote... rasgou-o, produzindo um som de tecido sendo esfiapado... seu sutiã ficou à mostra... a outra mão espalmada subia pela coxa...

- NÃAAOOOOOO! ME SOLTA, SEU NOJENTO! ME SOLTAAA!

Ela gritava... chutava-o... socava-o... mas seu corpo estava esgotado, suas forças se esvaíam, e ela sabia que seus ataques não faziam nem cócegas nele... Ele era muito mais forte que ela e imobilizou seu corpo com facilidade, enquanto continuava _sujando-a... tocando-a... _Ele era repugnante...

__

A mão dele envolveu sua coxa e a arrastou com força... obrigou-a a afastar as pernas... ele colocou seu corpo asqueroso sobre o seu, imobilizando-as... os seus pés não conseguiam mais atingi-lo... a outra mão dele explorava suas curvas, seus seios... ele lambeu a linha do seu ombro até o pescoço... o nariz dele roçava sua bochecha suja e suada... machucada e cheia de hematomas... lentamente... como se o desespero dela e as tentativas frustadas de impedi-lo apenas o divertissem e excitassem ainda mais...

Gina enxergou vingança e crueldade nos olhos frios dele quando Malfoy parou por um segundo para encará-la, seus rostos assustadoramente contíguos. Agora que suas pernas estavam imobilizadas, ele aproveitou as mãos livres para segurar ambas as mãos dela acima de sua cabeça, apertando seus pulsos com uma força tamanha que suas mãos começaram a formigar pela falta de oxigenação, impedindo Gina de continuar a bater inutilmente nele. _Não havia nada mais que ela pudesse fazer. _Gina apenas o encarou de volta, desalentada, seus olhos implorando para que parasse. Sua respiração era rápida e rasa como a de um bichinho assustado. Todo o seu corpo tremia de terror. Ela soluçava. Havia lágrimas em seus olhos... de raiva... de desespero... de ódio... de aflição... de angústia... de _derrota_... Ele iria _sujá-la_, e não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer para impedir aquilo... Ele iria marcá-la para sempre, e ela nunca mais poderia sentir-se limpa outra vez.

Ele aproximou seus lábios do ouvido dela e fechou os olhos.

- Aposto que você é virgem. – ele sussurrou com diversão, um prazer sádico em sua voz. – Potter é frouxo demais para te _comer_, não é?

Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo as lágrimas rolarem, os lábios tremendo. Lembrou-se daquele dia, na sala da A.D., quando ela e Harry quase _fizeram amor_... Lembrou-se do dia na cachoeira, quando ela estava com medo e ele a abraçou... Lembrou-se de quando dançaram e ele cantou no seu ouvido suavemente... Lembrou-se do primeiro beijo deles...

__

E agora ela estava sozinha. E Malfoy iria sujá-la.

Quando ela abriu os olhos, sua visão turva pelas lágrimas e seu corpo agitando-se por causa dos soluços angustiados, o rosto de Malfoy estava a centímetros dela. _Ela estava exausta... não conseguia mais resistir... _Ele entreabriu os lábios finos, seu olhar com um desejo vazio e cruel, aproximando-se da boca dela. Gina virou o rosto, sentindo aquele nojo angustiante novamente. _Ele não poderia beijá-la... não, por favor... beijá-la, não... Só Harry podia beijá-la..._

Gina fechou os olhos, chorando de medo... de terror... de derrota... angústia... desespero... nojo... Não queria ver aquilo... queria morrer e não sentir...

Foi então que, inesperadamente, Malfoy ficou paralisado; aconteceu tudo muito rápido, mas foi como se Gina visse em câmera lenta. O aperto dele ao redor de seus pulsos afrouxou, o peso do seu corpo sobre o dela diminuiu bruscamente, ele gritou de susto, e Gina viu-o ser jogado para longe por uma força invisível, até aterrizar a vários metros, imóvel. Ela mal podia acreditar que estivesse _livre_ dele.

Ela deixou que suas mãos escorregassem até o chão, pesadas e frouxas. Seu corpo ainda tremia intensamente pelo terror que tinha acabado de passar. Ela estava exausta. Sentia a face lavada pelas lágrimas. Os soluços esparsos. O sangue do seu ferimento ainda escorria por seu rosto.

Gina levantou os olhos lentamente, temendo o que iria ver a seguir. _Não podia suportar mais. _E quando _o_ viu, não sabia se ficava aliviada ou decepcionada. Ela não sabia o que sentir.

Harry abaixou lentamente a varinha que tinha usado para enfeitiçar Malfoy. Ele estava pálido. Seus olhos estavam fundos... o verde-esmeralda escurecido... Aquele olhar que ela conhecia tão bem... como se estivesse protegendo-a... E Gina finalmente enxergou o que lutara para não ver por tanto tempo.

__

Aquele era o verdadeiro Harry Potter.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hermione puxou um pouco mais o corpo para o lado, para que pudesse ter uma visão mais ampla do que estava acontecendo. Ela enxergou aqueles dois comensais cochichando próximos à porta da sala, sigilosamente. Um deles era aquele horrível Teodoro Nott, que provavelmente fora quem a trouxe para aquele lugar; o outro, baixo e franzino como Nott, continuava com o capuz no rosto, de modo que ela ainda não tinha descoberto de quem se tratava.

Calculava que tivesse passado muito tempo desacordada, mas mesmo depois que despertou, fingia que ainda estava desmaiada para não atrair a atenção deles para poder planejar com calma uma maneira de fugir. Seria quase impossível, mas ela não desistiria. Além disso, o tempo que passava ali estirada no chão servia para que pudesse recuperar as forças e ao menos pudesse correr quando fosse necessário.

Ela lembrava muito bem daquela sala onde estava. Localizava-se no Departamento de Mistérios, no Ministério da Magia. Tinha luminárias baixas, presas ao teto por correntes douradas, algumas escrivaninhas, e o que fez Hermione reconhecê-la: um enorme tanque de vidro, bem no centro, cheio de um líquido muito verde, onde vários cérebros branco-pérola flutuavam com uma aparência fantasmagórica.

Talvez aquele tanque pudesse servir para sua fuga. Se ao menos conseguisse fazer com que aqueles cérebros atrapalhassem os comensais, como tinham feito com Rony no quinto ano... Mas como poderia fazer uma coisa dessas sem atrair atenção? E sem uma varinha?

Bem, ela tinha nascido trouxa e sabia alguns truques. Teria que agir como uma pessoa normal.

Ela observou novamente os dois comensais conversando, suas imagens ligeiramente distorcidas pelo vidro do tanque onde estavam os cérebros. Aquilo serviria para escondê-la. Hermione, silenciosamente, rezando para que estivessem distraídos demais conversando, ficou de quatro e engatinhou até se esconder bem atrás do tanque, de maneira que ficasse completamente escondida por ele. Ela observou novamente aqueles dois e enxergou sua varinha na mão de Teodoro Nott, junto com a dele. _Ele era o alvo. _Tinha que conseguir distraí-lo a ponto de poder pegar sua varinha.

Hermione voltou a se esconder atrás do tanque e observou o que tinha ao redor. Apenas escrivaninhas e cadeiras. Ela examinou o tanque; era grande e pesado demais para que pudesse empurrá-lo, porém... a base dele... ela ousou dar uma batucada no vidro e notou que ele era muito fino e frágil pelo som agudo que produzia. Ela teve uma idéia.

Engatinhou novamente até a escrivaninha mais próxima, observando cautelosamente os comensais ao longe. Eles pareciam muito nervosos discutindo alguma coisa. _Ótimo, continuem distraídos._ Hermione se levantou com cuidado e puxou uma cadeira de madeira silenciosamente, levantando-a apenas um pouco do chão. Ela carregou-a bem devagar, cuidando para não produzir o mínimo ruído; no entanto, quando estava a apenas um metro do tanque, Teodoro Nott se virou e percebeu o que ela estava tentando fazer.

- PARE! – ele gritou, apontando a varinha de Hermione para ela, mas a garota conseguiu ser mais rápida.

Ela chocou a cadeira contra o tanque com o máximo de força que pôde, estilhaçando o vidro da base; uma rachadura começou a se espalhar por todo o vidro, mas Hermione não permaneceu de pé para ver. Ela se jogou contra o chão antes de ser atingida pelo feitiço de Nott, que ricocheteou nas paredes e acabou chocando-se, também, contra o vidro do tanque, estourando-o de vez. Vários esguichos daquele líquido verde saíram pelos buracos do vidro, sujando as paredes, escorrendo nas escrivaninhas, até que as rachaduras se estilhaçaram por completo e todo o líquido começasse a escorrer, junto com os cérebros.

Hermione começou a correr agachada pelo chão melado pela aquela gosma, tropeçando na barra do maldito vestido que ainda usava, jogando-se debaixo das escrivaninhas para escapar dos feitiços de Nott. A confusão tinha se instaurado. Os cérebros, suspensos no ar, começaram a voar em todas as direções, e algo que lembrava fitas de imagens animadas iam saindo das entranhas de cada um deles, desenrolando como um rolo de filme.

- RABICHO! – a voz de Nott soou alta e urgente. – FAÇA ALGUMA COISA PARA ME AJUDAR!

- Não... dá... – Hermione reconheceu a voz aguda de rato de Rabicho, entrecortada, como se ele estivesse lutando contra alguma coisa. – Esses cérebros malucos... estão me enforcando!

Ela corria agachada por debaixo das inúmeras escrivaninhas, sendo seguida pelos feitiços de Nott, que estilhaçavam mesas e cadeiras por onde ela passava. A adrenalina corria por suas veias, e ela sentia seu coração bater tão forte contra o peito que doía. O nível do líquido verde começava a subir no chão, o que atrapalhava que ela continuasse a correr, espalhando aquela gosma ao seu redor enquanto corria. Ela saiu debaixo da última escrivaninha em seu caminho e se jogou naquele líquido antes que um outro feitiço a atingisse.

- MALDITOS CÉREBROS! – Nott praguejou, e Hermione conseguiu ver que um deles tinha agarrado as pernas do garoto. Rabicho ainda se debatia com o cérebro que tentava sufocá-lo. – _Diffindo! – _ele exclamou, apontando a própria varinha, que estava na mão esquerda, para o cérebro, que pareceu aliviar um pouco o aperto nas pernas.

Hermione se levantou e correu até uma escrivaninha caída no chão, protegendo-se atrás de seu tampo. Todo o seu rosto e corpo estavam sujos daquele líquido verde, que ardia, coçava e grudava.

- Saia daí, sangue-ruim! – Nott gritou lá atrás. – Não vai poder se esconder para sempre!

Hermione fechou os olhos por um segundo, pensando. Sua respiração era rápida e nervosa. _O que ela faria agora? _Estava totalmente desprotegida sem uma varinha. _Precisava se aproximar de Nott. _Ele estava com a sua varinha, era a única saída...

- Saia ou vou matá-la, sangue-ruim...

Ela se jogou no chão antes que ele pudesse colocar a cara ali e amaldiçoá-la; Hermione agarrou-o pelas pernas e derrubou-o no chão, espalhando gosma verde quando seus corpos caíram um sobre o outro. Ela tentou segurar os braços dele, mas Nott, apesar de franzino, tinha uma certa força, e se desvencilhava dela. Hermione, porém, estava determinada, e não permitiu que ele a imobilizasse. Eles rolaram sobre a gosma, que aumentava mais e mais seu nível, e Hermione sentia aquele líquido sujar-lhe a face e se grudar em seus cabelos, enquanto eles lutavam entre si – ela para conseguir sua varinha, entre os dedos da mão direita dele, e ele para segurar seus braços.

- SUA TROUXA DESGRAÇADA! – ele gritou, e Hermione viu fúria no seu rosto no qual espirrava gosma verde. Ele estava sobre ela no momento, lutando para segurar os braços da garota, que se debatia e tentava arrancar sua varinha da mão direita dele.

Nott finalmente conseguiu empurrar as mãos dela para trás, enterrando-as na gosma. Hermione gritou de raiva e se debateu, o líquido começando a penetrar em seu nariz e sufocá-la. Ele sorria de um jeito macabro, e ela percebeu que o intuito dele era afogá-la ali mesmo, lentamente, enquanto aquele líquido ia subindo e impedindo-a de respirar.

- Sua grifinória de merda, como ousou pensar que poderia me vencer? – ele provocou, cuspindo as palavras nela, enquanto Hermione se debatia violentamente para se livrar dele. Ela sentiu que uma de suas pernas estava livre e teve uma idéia. – Eu vou ficar aqui, assistindo você morrer... bem devagar... – ele sussurrou em seu rosto com um prazer cruel.

Hermione sorriu vitoriosa.

- Não desta vez...

Ela flexionou o joelho direito e atingiu com força o ponto frágil dele, bem entre suas pernas. O garoto urrou de dor com todo o fôlego que possuía e soltou-a, caindo para o lado, espalhando gosma. As varinhas voaram das mãos dele. Nott segurou com ambas as mãos seu membro, gemendo de dor, seu corpo encolhido.

Hermione se sentou, arfando de cansaço, mas muito satisfeita. Ela olhou para o lado e apreciou, orgulhosa, a visão do estado em que tinha deixado o garoto. Então, lembrou que precisava fugir logo dali; levantou-se, recolheu sua varinha suja daquela gosma e apontou-a para Nott, que tinha pânico e dor estampados no rosto.

- Eu poderia estuporá-lo agora. – ela provocou com um sorriso. – Mas vou deixá-lo saborear sua dor. Será que é tão ruim assim? – ela perguntou num tom cínico. – Bem, não importa, eu nunca vou saber mesmo, não é?

E ela deixou a sala bem depressa, passando por um Rabicho que ainda lutava com aquele cérebro maluco.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rony bateu a porta atrás de si e lacrou-a com um feitiço um segundo antes que eles o alcançassem. Ainda os ouviu baterem na porta do outro lado, furiosos, mas eles não conseguiriam passar.

Se alguém perguntasse a ele como tinha conseguido escapar, Rony com certeza não saberia responder. Tudo tinha sido tão nebuloso e confuso, que ele só poderia ter fugido mesmo por sorte. Mas ele tinha fugido, e era isso que importava. Estava naquela sala dos planetas, e a única coisa que lembrava era que correra por aquele corredor escuro, e alguns comensais flutuaram e se atrapalharam com os planetas, dando tempo para que ele pudesse escapar.

Estava, agora, naquela sala negra e circular, que começou a girar assim que ele bateu a porta. As velas de chamas azuis, que separavam as portas, começaram a se deslocar para o lado. Rony começou a se sentir enjoado. Sua cabeça doía muito, e seus vários ferimentos no rosto e no corpo não paravam de sangrar.

__

Onde poderiam estar os outros? Ele pensou desesperado, lembrando de tudo que tinha acontecido até ali. Tudo fora tão rápido. Ele estava preocupado com Hermione e Gina... como será que estariam? E se não tivessem conseguido escapar? _E se estivessem mortas?_

E Harry... como ele pôde? Rony observou a sala parar de girar lentamente, com desânimo. Aquela era a batalha final... _estava chegando a hora. _O que ele tinha descoberto estava prestes a acontecer...

A sala tinha parado. Os candelabros nas paredes sustentavam chamas azuis que não estavam mais borradas. Rony encarou as doze portas iguais. _Por onde deveria ir?_

Tinha que encontrar os outros... não iria fugir sem eles. Onde estariam?

Como se respondesse à sua pergunta, uma das portas se abriu. Uma pessoa veio correndo por ela e bateu-a com urgência, fazendo a sala começar a girar novamente. No entanto, Rony e a pessoa estavam parados, um de frente para o outro, encarando-se.

Ele nunca tinha se sentido tão aliviado em toda a sua vida.

- Hermione... – ele sussurrou, engasgado. – Hermione, você está aqui...

Ela sorriu para ele, toda suja de um líquido verde, ferida, com uma grande marca roxa no seu pescoço – onde aquele brutamontes do Goyle a tinha machucado – e algumas outras nos pulsos e no rosto. Mas ela estava inteira, inteira e _viva._

- Rony... – ela murmurou emocionada. – Que bom te ver.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gina não saberia precisar por quanto tempo ela e Harry apenas se encararam, como que hipnotizados. Ele, com uma expressão vazia nos olhos verdes, cobertos por uma sombra negra. Ela, confusa, envergonhada, exausta, amedrontada...

__

Decepcionada.

Harry correu até ela e praticamente se jogou no chão para vê-la melhor, uma visível preocupação estampada em seu rosto. Gina o encarou de volta, sem saber o que fazer, o que dizer ou o que pensar... _sem saber o que sentir..._

- Você está bem? – ele sussurrou com urgência, um temor real pairando em seus olhos. Ele abaixou seus olhos por um instante, chocado com a visão que tinha, sua boca entreaberta em espanto ao ver o estado da garota. – Gina... – ele murmurou transtornado, desviando o olhar por um segundo até o lugar onde estava Malfoy, voltando a fitar seu rosto em seguida. Sua voz assumiu um tom selvagem e implacável quando perguntou, entredentes, enfurecido: – O que... o que aquele _filho da puta_ fez com você?

Houve uma pausa. Harry, os dedos trêmulos, tentou confortá-la, postando uma mão em seu ombro nu. Gina, por reflexo, deu um sonoro tapa na mão dele, afastando-se, tremendo. _Estava imunda. _Ela puxou o que tinha restado do tecido do seu decote, numa tentativa desesperada de parecer mais digna, escondendo o sutiã. Encolheu-se, como um bicho acuado, e desviou-se dos olhos de Harry.

Não queria que ele a olhasse. Não queria que ele a visse naquele estado deplorável. Sentia-se nua, suja, _marcada._ Não queria que Harry, tampouco, encarasse-a com aquele olhar penalizado. Não queria que _justo ele _estivesse ajudando-a. _Justo ele que tinha mentido tanto para ela..._

Sentia raiva de si mesma por ter-se deixado dominar por Malfoy. Era sua obrigação impedi-lo, _sozinha_, tinha que ter protegido a si mesma. Mas ela não tinha conseguido, tinha fracassado, e precisara de Harry para escapar. Ela era uma vergonha para si mesma.

Os olhos de Harry estavam vazios novamente. Sua expressão era de profunda revolta... ódio e vingança. Quando voltou a falar, tinha assumido mais uma vez aquele tom selvagem:

- Ele te _tocou?_

Gina notou na hora o que ele queria dizer por "tocar". Apesar de Malfoy não ter chegado ao fim, ela mesmo assim não queria responder. Sentia-se profundamente envergonhada pelo que tinha acontecido. Estava com nojo de si mesma. Queria se lavar, tomar um banho, esfregar-se até retirar toda aquela sujeira, mas sabia que talvez nunca chegasse a se livrar daquela imundice. Ela se encolheu um pouco mais, tremendo, fazendo de tudo para não fitar os olhos de Harry.

- _Malfoy te tocou? – _ele repetiu severamente, exigindo uma resposta.

Gina fechou os olhos, os lábios tremendo e sua voz muito falha.

- _Quase..._

Mas se Harry não chegasse...

- Aquele maldito! – Harry sussurrou com ódio. – Eu vou fazê-lo pagar por isso, Gina, eu vou fazê-lo pagar por ter se atrevido a encostar as mãos sujas em você!

Eles ouviram passos reboarem contra o piso.

- Eu quero ver você tentar, Potter.

Malfoy tinha a varinha apontada, os olhos estreitos em provocação e um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Luna corria por um corredor enorme e escuro; havia uma luz, bem lá no fundo, mas parecia que quanto mais ela corria, mais a luz se afastava. Olhou para trás por um segundo, e viu aquela comensal em seu encalço. Continuou correndo, dobrando corredores estreitos e batendo nas paredes.

Aquele lugar estava cheio... _cheio deles... _e era horrível vê-los. Eles eram feios, alguns com aparências animalescas, outros mutilados... Eles a puxavam, queriam falar com ela, machucavam-na...

Ela dobrou mais um corredor... e outro... Já fazia muito tempo que estava sem fôlego, mas não podia parar de correr. Não podia deixar que a pegassem. _Nenhum deles._ Ela correu até que _o _visse. _Ele estava ali também. _Aqueles seres horríveis se afastavam _dele_, pois parecia que uma luz emanava de _seu_ corpo. _Ele_ indicou uma porta para que ela passasse. Luna entrou sem nem ver para onde ia.

Era uma sala escura também, circular, aliás, parecia que até o chão era esférico; era como se várias estrelas brilhassem ao seu redor, apagando e acendendo repetidamente. Luna estaria maravilhada, se não estivesse tão assustada. A porta atrás dela se fechou com um clique, e quando ela se virou, não havia mais nada ali – era quase como se a porta tivesse desaparecido na parede.

__

"Você não está sozinha, menina."

Ela sorriu, uma emoção muito forte tomando conta de todo o seu ser. _Ele _sorriu para ela, _seus _olhos azuis cintilando.

__

"Você me ajudou", ela murmurou com a voz fraca. _"Por que você me ajudou?"_

"Por que você me ajudou primeiro."

"Eu não fiz nada. Eu não quis fazer."

"Você fez sim. Se não fez tudo que eu pedi, foi por medo, e eu entendo muito bem seu medo. Mas tudo que você fez me ajudou imensamente, menina."

Ela sentiu um embargo na garganta. _Ele_ continuou sorrindo, de um jeito triste.

__

"Essa sala...", _ele_ fez um gesto que abarcou o ambiente. _"...representa os sonhos. Algumas pessoas sonham que podem se tornar estrelas quando morrem. Outras, olham para as estrelas e sonham. Você não pode ter vergonha do seu dom, menina. Você ajuda as pessoas que não viraram estrelas. Como eu..."_

Uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto. Luna a limpou com a ponta dos dedos, respirando fundo.

Uma porta surgiu na parede oposta. Um segundo que Luna desviou sua atenção foi o suficiente para que _ele_ desaparecesse. Quando a porta se abriu, os olhos dela se arregalaram em espanto ao ver a pessoa que entrou. Era maravilhoso demais para que pudesse acreditar.

- Luna! – Neville exclamou com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Ela apenas permaneceu parada, muda, encarando-o e lembrando as palavras _dele: "Você não pode ter vergonha do seu dom, menina." – _Luna, você está viva!

Neville correu até ela e a abraçou com emoção. Ela demorou em retribuir o abraço, de tão atônita que estava. Quando retribuiu, abraçou-o com força, enterrando a cabeça na roupa dele, deixando as lágrimas rolarem. Estava aliviada por ele estar ali, _com ela._

__

Por saber que ele simplesmente estava ao seu lado.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Harry se levantou lentamente, sem jamais deixar de encarar os olhos cinzentos de Malfoy, que permanecia com a varinha apontada. Ao mesmo tempo, a varinha de Harry estava ao lado de seu corpo, seus dedos flexionados em torno dela com tal força, que os nós deles estavam esbranquiçados. Em seus olhos verdes havia apenas faíscas de fúria.

- Então, Potter? – Malfoy provocou com um sorriso debochado. – O que você _sabe_ fazer?

Aconteceu tão rápido, que Gina mal pôde acompanhar com os olhos. Muito menos Malfoy, para seu prejuízo. Num momento, Harry estava com a varinha abaixada; no instante seguinte, ele já tinha apontado-a tão rápido para Malfoy, que este foi pego de surpresa e não pôde se proteger a tempo.

- _Crucio! –_ Harry gritou fora de si, um ódio que não parecia pertencer a ele dominando-o.

O feitiço derrubara Malfoy, fazendo-o cair de joelhos. Ele não conseguiu reprimir um grito de pura surpresa, e em seu rosto ficou marcada uma expressão de espanto, seus olhos tão arregalados que dava a impressão de que saltariam das órbitas. Houve uma pausa, em que ele provavelmente não encontrou forças para falar. No entanto, ele não se contorceu de dor no chão como acontecia com quem era atingido por aquela maldição.

Gina estava chocada. Ela não conseguia acreditar que tinha mesmo presenciado _Harry_ lançar uma Maldição Imperdoável numa pessoa – mesmo que não tivesse certeza se poderia chamar um ser desprezível como Malfoy de "pessoa". Era totalmente inacreditável. Seus olhos deveriam estar enganando-a, com certeza. Mas Harry permanecia com aquele olhar frio, de ódio, em seu rosto. _E Gina sentiu que não o conhecia de verdade._

Malfoy voltou a ficar de pé, levemente cambaleante. Aquele sorriso de deboche tinha sumido por completo de seu rosto fino. Ele levantou os olhos fundos, encobertos em parte por sua franja loura, e fitou Harry como se estivesse estudando-o. Este, por sua vez, permaneceu calado, apenas encarando Malfoy de volta com um olhar gelado.

- Raiva justificada não adianta, Potter, tem que ter prazer em ver o oponente gritar e gemer para funcionar... – Malfoy explicou calmamente, como se estivesse num sala de aula. – Você nem sabe fazer um feitiçozinho ridículo qualquer, como tem a pretensão de usar uma Maldição Imperdoável?

Harry sorriu sinistramente.

- Eu não sei...? – ele repetiu vagamente. Seu olhar se estreitou, e agora era a vez da sua voz assumir um leve tom de deboche. – Você se acha muito esperto, não, Malfoy? Você acha que sabe tudo sobre mim? Tem essa... _pretensão?_

Gina sentiu o estômago despencar alguns metros. _Ele iria falar. Iria tornar tudo real... _Ela respirou fundo, sem saber se suportaria ouvir a verdade da boca dele.

Malfoy riu, um pouco nervoso.

- Onde você está querendo chegar, Potter?

Harry sorriu vitorioso, como se estivesse se divertindo com a reação de Malfoy. Gina engoliu em seco, sentindo a respiração mais rápida e rasa novamente.

- Estou querendo chegar, Malfoy... _naquilo _que você... hum... – Harry soltou um risinho ainda mais debochado, que não combinava com ele. - ..._descobriu?..._ sobre mim...

Malfoy ficou ainda mais pálido do que já era. Então, subitamente, ele tentou disfarçar sua confusão e riu, mais nervoso ainda.

- Isso é piada, não é, Potter? Você não está falando sério... – ele falou devagar, como se estivesse tentando convencer a si mesmo. Então, sua voz tomou um tom mais grave. – Você... se _esqueceu_... de tudo!

Dessa vez foi Harry que riu. Gina torceu as mãos de nervosismo, seu estômago dando voltas; _ela não tinha se enganado... era real... _Harry concentrava seus olhos apenas em Malfoy, jamais a encarando, nem por um segundo sequer.

- Certa vez... – Harry disse com selvageria, seus olhos cintilando ao encarar Malfoy. – Uma pessoa me disse que "gente decente é muito fácil de manipular". – Harry riu em zombaria. – Eu descobri que gente como você, Malfoy, que está longe de ser decente, também é bem fácil de manipular... principalmente se for alguém ridiculamente _burro_...

Toda a cor do rosto de Malfoy pareceu escorrer dele.

- Você está dizendo... – o sonserino gaguejou, aparentemente sua voz se esvaindo tal era sua estupefação. – Está dizendo que...

- Será que você é tão estúpido assim que ainda não descobriu, Malfoy? – Harry retrucou, abrindo os braços e deixando-os cair em seguida ao lado do corpo. – Acho que o superestimei, porque não pensei que pudesse ser _tão _idiota! Sinceramente... você é muito burro!

Harry riu mais uma vez. _Ele era frio... calculista... _Gina o encarou desalentada, seu olhar vago e vazio. Por um instante, o olhar de Harry bateu com o seu, mas ela não conseguiu ver o que ele sentia – _se sentia algo_ –; ele desviou o rosto rapidamente e voltou a fitar Malfoy, que parecia tão incrédulo que nem conseguia falar.

- Você não se tocou, Malfoy... que eu o usei como... _garoto de recados?_

- Ora, seu... seu... – o sonserino mordeu os lábios de raiva. – SEU FILHO DA MÃE DESGRAÇADO! – ele gritou, seus olhos saltando das órbitas, apontando a varinha. – _Crucio!_

Harry produziu um escudo de luz dourada ao seu redor que rebateu a maldição de Malfoy; o feitiço atingiu-o em cheio, fazendo seu corpo voar para trás e chocar-se contra uma estante com estrondo. Malfoy caiu no chão, gritando e se contorcendo com uma _dor real_, enquanto vários outros globos opacos se estilhaçavam no chão, e vultos branco-pérola competiam entre si para proclamarem suas profecias... _Profecias..._

Gina por um segundo se desligou da confusão e apenas viu sua varinha, que estava com Malfoy, voar com o baque e aterrizar a alguns metros dele. _Ela tinha que recuperá-la._

Harry desfez o escudo, que brilhou por alguns instantes ao seu redor, e com um olhar de _vingança_, ele avançou até Malfoy encolhido no chão, segurando a barriga, ao mesmo tempo em que apontava a varinha diretamente para ele.

- Levante-se, Malfoy. – exigiu com a voz grave. – Eu não vou lutar com você no chão.

O olhar do sonserino era de pura fúria misturada à humilhação que estava passando. Ele já tinha parado de gritar. Moveu-se lentamente, ainda no chão, para fuzilar Harry com os olhos.

- "Raiva justificada não adianta", Malfoy. – Harry repetiu, imitando-o só para provocá-lo. – Você esqueceu, é?

Gina focalizou sua varinha a alguns metros de distância do seu corpo. Desviou o olhar rapidamente para Harry e Malfoy, mas eles pareciam ocupados demais para prestarem atenção nela. _Melhor pra ela. _Gina tentou se levantar, mas percebeu que seu corpo debilitado por tudo que tinha acontecido ainda não suportava o próprio peso; ela, então, começou a engatinhar, buscando suas últimas forças para tentar alcançar a varinha, jogada entre vários cacos de vidros dos globos quebrados.

Malfoy praticamente se arrastou, na tentativa de ficar de pé depois de ser atingido pela maldição que ele mesmo conjurou. Harry apenas observou o movimento, parecendo apreciar o esforço que o inimigo fazia. Malfoy cambaleou, suas pernas ainda muito bambas, mas encarou Harry de frente, seu olhar demonstrando que seria capaz de_ matá-lo_ apenas com os olhos se fosse capaz.

- A carta... – ele murmurou entredentes, enfurecido. – Aquela maldita carta que eu recebi...

Harry sorriu quase divertidamente.

- Sim, fui eu mesmo, Malfoy. Fui eu quem mandou aquela carta "anônima", explicando exatamente o que você tinha que fazer para descobrir a minha... _amnésia._

Gina paralisou, ainda naquela posição de quatro que utilizava para chegar até a varinha. Ela fechou os olhos por um instante, sentindo-se despedaçada por dentro. _Harry fingiu... fingiu o tempo todo..._ Ela fechou as mãos com força, sentindo-se traída, enganada, feita de idiota. Como pôde se enganar tanto? Como pôde ser tão estúpida? Como fora tão cega?

__

Como Harry teve coragem de fazer aquilo com ela?

Ela abriu os olhos, mordendo os lábios trêmulos, e recomeçou a engatinhar o mais depressa que podia, antes que alguém percebesse o que estava fazendo.

Os olhos de Malfoy se estreitaram e ele apontou a varinha, gritando uma nova maldição. Harry a rebateu, e os dois começaram a trocar feitiços numa velocidade impressionante, mas Gina não estava nem um pouco interessada naquele duelo idiota. Muito menos preocupada. Harry sabia se cuidar _muito bem sozinho_, não é? _Aquele mentiroso de uma figa..._

- Você fez tudo como eu queria, Malfoy! – Harry gritou, rebatendo feitiços, seu tom de gozação. – Assim que descobriu o que _eu te conduzi_ a descobrir, você foi correndo contar para o _papai!_ E Lúcio Malfoy foi direto a Voldemort, _exatamente como eu e Dumbledore queríamos! _Acho que se eu tivesse mandado lembranças ao Lorde, você também teria passado o recado, não é?

Gina paralisou pela segunda vez, transtornada. _Não queria acreditar..._ Fora Harry que conduzira Malfoy a descobrir sobre a amnésia – que talvez nunca tivesse existido – _e tudo de caso pensado!_ Ela, Rony e Hermione quase morrendo de preocupação por Malfoy ter descoberto, por Voldemort ter descoberto, e era exatamente tudo isso que Harry desejava, fora ele quem fizera tudo! Eles sempre desesperados pela segurança de Harry e ele ali, _o tempo todo_, como sempre fora, _sabendo de tudo, mentindo dia após dia!_

__

"...exatamente como eu e Dumbledore queríamos!"

Gina colocou uma mão na boca aberta em espanto, chocada. Harry e Dumbledore... o diretor sabia de tudo! _Sempre soube!_ Era por isso que os ignorava, era por isso que não _permitia_ que contassem sobre a "perda de memória" de Harry, porque ele já sabia, porque tinha _inventado tudo isso!_

- Você mentiu, Potter! – Malfoy gritou exasperado, enquanto trocavam feitiços, numa chuva de cores. – _Mentiu todo o tempo!_ Você é tão sórdido quanto sempre disse que eu sou! Sempre se fingindo de bonzinho, você é uma fruta podre, é o pior de todos!

- Pode até ser, Malfoy, mas pelo menos eu não sou _burro_ como você... – Harry zombou. – Você caiu feito um patinho, e ainda ficava se achando muito esperto! Você não sabe o quanto eu tinha que me segurar para não rir da sua cara toda vez que o via...

Gina também tinha caído feito uma idiota naquela esparrela. _Tinha sido tão tola!_ Desde o começo ele a enganou... tão facilmente! Desde o início se aproveitou dela, dos sentimentos dela, para prosseguir com aquele... _aquele plano!_ Era isso que era. Tudo um plano! Um maldito plano!

- Você caiu tão _fácil.._. tanto, que eu até pensei que não fosse possível! Mas era verdade, você que era muito imbecil mesmo! E depois... Voldemort! Voldemort acreditou em _cada palavra_, e era exatamente o que precisávamos... que ele simplesmente acreditasse na farsa! E ele caiu também! Caiu tanto que mudou _todos os seus planos! _E fez tudo... tudo errado!

Gina prosseguiu se arrastando pelo chão, com raiva de Harry, _com raiva de si mesma por ter sido tão burra. _Ela nunca poderia perdoá-lo! _Como ele pôde?_ Como conseguiu olhar em seus olhos e falar tantas mentiras? Como pôde fazer todos de otários, como pôde simplesmente fingir enquanto as pessoas estavam preocupadas com ele, _seus melhores amigos?_ Ele mentiu... mentiu todo o tempo. Tudo aquilo que disse para Gina, tudo aquilo que fez... tudo que aconteceu... tudo era uma grande mentira. Somente uma grande mentira!

- E aquelas suas piadinhas medíocres sobre mim, Malfoy... Sabe pra que elas serviram? Só para que eu tivesse certeza que você era mesmo um tonto e que tinha feito tudinho do jeito que eu queria... Se eu mandasse não seria tão fácil. Você é ridículo, Malfoy, tão ridículo que dá até vontade de rir...

Gina finalmente parou de engatinhar, seu corpo exaurido de forças e seus joelhos doloridos. Ela se sentou e viu sua varinha, ali, entre todos aqueles cacos de vidro. Ela olhou por um segundo para o duelo, apenas enxergando as luzes que eram os feitiços de Harry e Malfoy, voando de um lado para o outro, enquanto os dois gritavam, discutindo. Gina não quis mais olhar. Ela esticou a mão para apanhar a varinha, mas seus olhos se arregalaram ao enxergar o que tinha ali, _bem ao lado dela._

Ela se virou para olhar mais uma vez o duelo por um segundo. Malfoy estava completamente descontrolado; xingava Harry de todos os nomes possíveis e inimagináveis, os mais grosseiros, sua raiva chegando ao ponto de ebulição por ter sido usado, enganado e humilhado. Harry apenas debochava dele, rebatendo seus feitiços com tranqüilidade, como se estivesse se divertindo, como se aquela vingança fosse tudo que ele mais desejara todo o tempo.

Quando Gina se virou novamente, embasbacada com o que via, estendeu os dedos em direção _àquele globo de vidro, _intacto. Então se lembrou que não podia tocá-lo, já seu nome não estava nele. Gina se lembrou daquele dia muito distante, quando estava naquele mesmo lugar, e Harry pegou aquela profecia sobre ele e Voldemort. Aquela profecia que quebrou e cujo conteúdo nunca foi conhecido...

Mas aquela profecia que ela via agora... era outra... era diferente...

Em uma letra garranchosa, estava escrita uma data recente, de um mês de dezembro, quase final do ano de 1996, e embaixo dela:

__

S.P.T. para H.T.P.

Lorde das Trevas,

Harry Potter

e Neville Longbottom

Os olhos de Gina estavam arregalados. _Não era possível!_ Será que seus olhos estavam enganando-a? Lorde das Trevas... Harry Potter... e _Neville Longbottom? Neville? _O que raios o nome dele estava fazendo ali, _numa profecia?_

Gina balançou a cabeça, como que para espantar o assunto e seu espanto por alguns instantes. Estava perdendo tempo. Ela apanhou sua varinha com o máximo de firmeza que pôde, e mirou bem na direção de Draco Malfoy. Ela via Harry e Malfoy trocando vários feitiços desconhecidos para ela, maldições, azarações, movimentando-se rapidamente. _Mas Gina não podia ficar de braços cruzados._ Harry podia muito bem saber o que fazer, mas ela, por seu próprio orgulho, não ficaria ali, apenas esperando, sem fazer nada. _E Malfoy tinha que receber o troco pelo que tinha lhe feito, por suas próprias mãos._

A ponta da varinha tremia. Gina estreitou os olhos, mirando o máximo que conseguia...

- _Petrificus Totalus!_

O feitiço acertou em cheio. Os braços de Malfoy aderiram ao seu corpo, bem como as pernas, desequilibrando-o até que ele caísse com um baque surdo no chão de pedra. _Imóvel. Sem poder mexer um único dedo. _Gina abriu um sorriso mínimo. Não tinha como conjurar aquela horrível maldição que ele tinha lhe imposto antes, mas pelo menos ele teria algum gostinho de qual era o desespero que ela passou. Era mesmo uma pena que não soubesse alguma maldição horrível, que o fizesse gemer, gritar e agonizar, pois ele merecia tudo isso. E mesmo que soubesse alguma maldição, ela não tinha certeza se conseguiria conjurá-la, tal era seu estado de exaustão. Tinha que admitir isso. Mas vê-lo ali no chão, _imóvel e_ _indefeso_, já era alguma coisa para alimentar o seu ego. Nem que fosse bem pouco.

Harry abaixou a varinha e se virou para encará-la. Gina deixou o braço cair, de tão cansada que estava, e fitou Harry de volta. O olhar dele... era exatamente o mesmo daquele dia, há tanto tempo, no qual ele lutara com Bellatrix Lestrange e Gina tinha lançado um feitiço na mulher no meio do duelo dos dois. Então ela finalmente conseguiu entender aquele brilho inexplicável nos olhos verdes de Harry: era algo como orgulho, ou admiração...

Mas aquele olhar não importava para Gina. Ela subitamente se lembrou de toda a raiva que tinha por Harry, e o que ele sentia ou deixava de sentir não tinha a mínima importância para ela depois de tudo que ele tinha feito. Ele tinha _mentido_ para ela, por todo aquele tempo, _enganado-a_, e isso era _imperdoável._

- _Não olha pra mim!_ – ela exigiu num tom selvagem, puxando novamente o que restava do seu decote para cobrir seu colo. – Eu não quero que você me olhe!

Harry, como se tivesse levado um choque elétrico, abaixou o rosto rapidamente, desviando o olhar, a franja negra, descabelada e suada caindo sobre o rosto. Gina ainda o fitou por alguns instantes, zangada, então puxou sua varinha, apontou-a para o decote e murmurou um feitiço qualquer que o consertasse pelo menos um pouco. Mas aquilo não melhorava o fato de que ainda se sentia _imunda_ depois de tudo o que acontecera. Porém, naquele instante, o sentimento que a dominava era toda a raiva que sentia por Harry.

- Gina... – a voz de Harry saiu baixa, sussurrante, falha... engasgada. – Eu sei que lhe devo muitas explicações...

- Não, Harry. Não deve. – ela respondeu entredentes, enxergando pelo canto dos olhos a expressão confusa do rapaz. – Eu acho que já entendi tudo _muito bem. _Você simplesmente _mentiu... _mentiu _dia após dia..._ Fingiu para mim... para Rony, para Hermione e para todo mundo que era uma pessoa... quando continuava a ser o mesmo. Quer dizer, eu nem quem você é. Eu não o conheço.

Ela respirou fundo por um momento. Aquilo estava sufocando-a e ela precisava vomitar toda aquela mágoa, naquele instante.

- Parabéns, Harry. – ela disparou com um sarcasmo que não lhe pertencia, sua voz quase irreconhecível, de tão carregada de rancor que estava. – Meus sinceros parabéns... Você montou uma _farsa_ muito bem feita. Você _atuou_ muito bem. Todo mundo acreditou na sua encenação. Não houve ninguém que duvidasse... Você lida muito bem com a mentira...

Gina levantou os olhos, buscando os de Harry. Ele não tinha coragem de encará-la; fitava o chão, com um olhar vazio. Gina teve vontade de bater nele, mas nem para isso tinha forças. Não sabia se pelo o que tinha acontecido ou por causa do seu desânimo mesmo.

- Eu só queria saber há quanto tempo, Harry. Há quanto tempo você está fingindo? Ou foi _sempre_ assim? Você nunca perdeu a memória de verdade? Aquele dia, em Hogsmeade, você simplesmente achou que era o momento perfeito para começar a enganar todo mundo? Você se divertiu?

- Não, é claro que não! – ele finalmente disse algo, virando-se para encará-la. Seus olhos estavam mais fundos do que nunca e havia uma tristeza muito profunda no brilho do verde-esmeralda. – Enganá-los... foi a pior coisa que eu fiz na vida... o que me fez sentir mais miserável do que tudo...

Gina riu sem alegria. Harry a fitou por mais alguns instantes, até desviar o olhar mais uma vez, desolado.

- Deixa pra lá... nem você nem ninguém vai acreditar em mim mesmo...

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Harry! – Gina exclamou indignada. – Pare de se fazer de coitado! Você não é a vítima aqui!

- É óbvio que não! – ele retrucou impaciente. – Eu não disse isso, Gina. Eu não pedi perdão.

Houve uma pausa. O silêncio era quase palpável.

- Então você não quer perdão? – ela perguntou. – O quê, então por acaso você acha que o que fez... foi certo?

- Eu não pedi perdão, Gina... porque sei que não mereço. Porque o que eu fiz foi horrível, e ninguém merece perdão por ter enganado as pessoas que mais am... – ele mordeu o lábio, e o que disse não pareceu ser o que pensou. - ...que estão ao seu lado. Eu sei que você nunca vai me perdoar e com razão, e por isso não vou pedir que me perdoe.

Silêncio novamente. Eles apenas se encaram por alguns instantes; Harry engoliu em seco, fazendo seu pomo-de-adão se movimentar na garganta. Gina respirou fundo e estava preste a abrir novamente a boca para falar quando Harry se aproximou, sem olhar direito para ela, e disse num tom prático:

- Nós precisamos ir logo embora daqui. Você está bem para andar sozinha?

- É claro que estou. – ela retrucou num tom rude. _Não precisava da ajuda de ninguém, muito menos da dele. Não aceitaria sua ajuda, não depois de tudo._

Ela começou a tentar se levantar, suas pernas teimando em não sustentar o seu peso e cambalear fortemente. Então ela bateu o olho pela segunda vez no globo na profecia e acabou se largando no chão, exausta e esbaforida, fitando o globo com o olhar vago.

- Você viu isso?

- Viu o quê?

Gina se virou para ele e viu que Harry parecia confuso. Ela apontou para o globo.

- Tem o seu nome neste também, assim como naquele outro... aquele que quebrou há muito tempo.

Poderia ter sido apenas impressão, mas Harry ficou tenso após a frase. Ele se abaixou e fitou o globo que Gina apontava. Por um instante, apenas o encarou, os olhos perdidos e fundos, então estendeu a mão e o apanhou, limpando a poeira dele e lendo os nomes escritos em sua superfície.

- Essa profecia tem uma data recente. – Gina pressionou, estudando a reação dele. – Você sabia dela?

Harry não respondeu. Ele apenas se levantou e guardou o globo em um dos seus bolsos.

- Por que o nome de Neville está nela? O que você, ele e... Voldemort... têm em comum?

Harry a encarou por alguns instantes, como se avaliasse a situação.

- Você vai saber no momento certo. – ele desviou o olhar. – Nós precisamos sair daqui depressa.

Gina bufou, exasperada, e começou novamente a tentar se levantar, suas malditas pernas frouxas demais para sustentá-la direito.

- Você... – Harry murmurou hesitante, observando-a se esforçar. - ...quer que eu te ajude?

Ela observou por um instante a mão dele estendida, então deu um sonoro tapa brusco nela. Harry recuou um passo, seus olhos se arregalando por um segundo em espanto, e logo depois voltando a ficar vazios.

- Eu não preciso da sua ajuda, Harry, _muito obrigada._

Ele assistiu por mais um minuto as tentativas frustradas dela até que perdesse a paciência e segurasse-a pela cintura, colocando-a de pé e depois aprumando-a pelos ombros. Gina, sem pensar, segurou-se no braço dele para não cair, e eles ficaram próximos um do outro por alguns instantes. O olhar dele era um tanto melancólico, mas Gina não tinha pena alguma. Ela lhe lançou um olhar frio em resposta e o empurrou para trás, afastando os braços dele que estavam ao seu redor.

- JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO QUERO SUA AJUDA!

Harry recuou, observando-a com o olhar perdido, uma expressão de culpa e arrependimento, então bufou e virou o rosto, começando a caminhar.

- Então venha logo.

Gina fitou com raiva as costas dele e começou a caminhar, muito devagar e ainda com as pernas hesitantes, mas determinada a prosseguir sem sua maldita ajuda.

Por alguns minutos, eles caminharam calados por aquela enorme sala de profecias, apenas o som de Gina mancando para romper o silêncio. Ela encarava Harry à sua frente, irritada, com raiva, e ficava se lembrando de todas as coisas que ele tinha lhe dito... tudo mentira, obviamente.

- Você não me respondeu... há quanto tempo, Harry? Há quanto tempo você está mentindo para mim... E se... nunca perdeu a memória de fato.

Ele parou de caminhar. Gina também, aliviada por um instante, já que suas pernas estalavam de dor a cada passo. Harry virou apenas um pouco o pescoço para trás, olhando-a de esguelha, e disse lentamente:

- Eu _realmente_ perdi a memória, Gina. – houve uma pausa. Ela permaneceu em silêncio, fitando-o com atenção, decidindo se deveria mesmo acreditar. – Aquele dia, em Hogsmeade... quando caímos do barranco... eu realmente perdi a memória ali. – ele respirou fundo e decidiu olhar para frente, de costas para a garota. – É uma sensação estranha. Fiquei confuso, minha cabeça rodopiava... Algumas coisas me eram familiares, outras pareciam completamente desconhecidas...

- E você recuperou a memória sozinho e decidiu fingir que não, foi isso? – ela disparou num tom rascante de acusação.

- Não, não foi sozinho. – ele suspirou lentamente. – Você me deixou na ala hospitalar aquele dia e, de madrugada, Dumbledore foi me ver. Tinha descoberto o que tinha acontecido. Ele deu um jeito para que eu recuperasse a memória.

- Como?

- Com a mesma poção que Hermione fez agora. A diferença é que Dumbledore, poderoso do jeito que é, sabia uma maneira pela qual eu não me esquecesse do que tinha acontecido entre perder a memória e recuperá-la.

- E vocês decidiram... juntos... que iriam enganar a todos e montaram essa farsa?

Harry engoliu em seco, suspirando muito profundamente.

- Sim. Foi o método que encontramos... de atrasar o avanço de Voldemort... _enganando-o._ Para que ele pensasse que eu estava fora de combate... e fosse obrigado a mudar os planos.

- E mentindo para seus amigos também.

- Eu não podia contar, Gina!

- Ah, por favor, Harry! Corta essa! – ela revidou com impaciência. – Você _nunca_ respeitou regras, porque iria começar agora? É claro que você podia contar!

- Era um segredo da Ordem da Fênix. – ele se virou para ela, seu olhar muito sério. – Mas sim, Gina, a verdade é que eu não _quis _contar!

- É claro, você quis _mentir _para a gente, não foi?

- Não, não foi! Eu não queria que vocês acabassem como Sirius, por exemplo!

Gina se calou. Harry respirou fundo, tentando se controlar. A garota umedeceu os lábios, sem saber o que dizer a seguir. Ele tinha mencionado Sirius... ele _nunca_ fazia isso. Mas isso não diminuía a raiva e a mágoa que ela sentia por Harry. Ele, por sua vez, bufou mais uma vez e se virou novamente, recomeçando a caminhar.

- Se você pode andar sozinha, faça isso logo para sairmos daqui. – ele disse com a voz ligeiramente falha, como se tentasse esconder alguma emoção. – E coloque a varinha em punho.

Gina encarou as costas dele por mais algum tempo, parada no mesmo lugar.

- Harry?

Ele parou de andar, mas permaneceu calado.

- Tudo o que aconteceu entre nós... as coisas que você me disse... o que você disse que sentia... – ela engoliu em seco. Doía fazer aquela pergunta. – Foi tudo mentira também?

- O que você acha, Gina? – ele retrucou, sem se virar, a voz distante.

- Eu não sei o que pensar.

- Então não vou ser eu que vou responder essa pergunta.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**__**

Notas da autora:_ Ai, ai... eu só espero não morrer soterrada de pedras depois disso! hehehe p kaka se esconde Primeiro, devo desculpas pela demora... esse capítulo precisava ser escrito com muito cuidado; agora, estamos no final, e todo cuidado é pouco. Há muita coisa para explicar e para acontecer. Eu tive que ler TODA a fic para catar as pistas e saber muito bem onde estou pisando ao escrever esse final. Agora, quero agradecer MIL vezes a todos que acompanham a fic e comentam, isso me deixa muito feliz mesmo! ) Nossa, fiquei tão contente com o retorno que vocês me deram com o cap 19! Eu nunca recebi TANTAS reviews num capítulo só! E todas tão empolgadas... nossa, só tenho mesmo a agradecer MUITO mesmo por tudo:D Vocês me deixaram explodindo de felicidade!_

Esse capítulo saiu um pouco do padrão da Nena, tanto que eu coloquei o aviso no começo (a pedido da minha betinha), mas se acostumem, porque todo o final será dessa maneira. É guerra na fic, afinal! hehe :p E, o que vocês queriam tanto saber - qual o segredo do Harry - começou a ser explicado agora. É claro que ele tem ainda muitas explicações a dar, mas não se preocupem, ele fará isso! Algumas pessoas desconfiaram - ou realmente descobriram - o que se passava com ele, mas eu fiquei contente por enganar a maior parte de vocês por tanto tempo! Por 19 capítulos! hehehe D E não fiquem com raiva do pobre Harry... ele teve os seus motivos, e logo irá se explicar... já não basta que a Gina está "nos cascos" com ele... hehehe ;) E, ah, eu vi que vocês temiam mortes... por enquanto, o pessoal ainda está vivo, mas não se enganem ainda! Haverão mortes - sim! - e não será fácil enfrentá-las (pelo menos pra mim! chuif!). Opa, assim estou aterrorizando vocês... hahahaha risada maléfica

E, essa notícia maravilhosa tô devendo a vocês: PASSEI no vestibular! Sim, sim, passei... fiz a matrícula e as aulas até já começaram! (é nessas horas que eu noto o quanto eu demoro pra atualizar...) Sim, sim, já começou, tive trote (adorei! Foi super divertido, fiquei horrível de tanta farinha e ovo, mas foi super legal conhecer gente nova e fazer amizades!) Tô super contente na facul, gente, vcs não imaginam como é gostoso! E devo MTU agradecer a vocês por toda a torcida, incentivo e, é claro, paciência comigo nesse ano difícil de vestibular... Vcs foram maravilhosos! ;)

E mais uma notícia boa! Serei a próxima entrevistada no site wwwpontoalianca3vassouraspontocom! (surta de felicidade) A Nena está em terceiro no ranking de lá:) Queria pedir a vocês que, se quiserem, mandem perguntas pra mim entrando no site! ;)

Ok, people, e agora, novo cap... só depois do novo cap da CdE, que eu estou ainda escrevendo, afinal, agora também tenho uma faculdade pra fazer! muito feliz Obrigada mesmo por tudo e espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! (e não me matem hauhuahuhaha)

****

E no próximo capítulo... vocês finalmente saberão o segredo da Luna e com quem ela está se comunicando:D Após ler esse cap 20, até agora, apenas duas pessoas acertaram! Minha betinha, a Tata (que achou a descoberta emocionante! Hehehe) e a Nani Potter, minha miguxa, que praticamente lê meus pensamentos... (revira os olhos) uhahauhahua :D Quero só ver se após ler esse capítulo vocês notam que é a tal pessoa... Aliás, depois desse cap aqui dá pra notar vagamente qual seria o segredo de um outro personagem (e isso ninguém descobriu ainda, apesar de passarem raspando). Mas eu não vou dizer qual, porque posso entregar coisa demais. Só digo que o pessoal andou muito curioso por aí pra saber o que essa pessoa sabia...

Bjks mil e um! )

Alícia Spinet: Pois é, Alícia, agora será sempre assim... Digamos que são nesses capítulos que vocês vão entender porque o subgênero é Ação/Aventura, hehehe :) Hum, você acertou sobre o Harry ter recuperado a memória, mas sabia que era há tanto tempo assim e ainda mais, por causa de um plano? Hehehe :p Pois é, tão dizendo por aí que o Harry foi safadinho nessa... uahuauha :p Mas ele teve seus motivos... Bingo, você acertou de novo! Nossos queridos ainda não morreram, por causa do motivo da rendição do Harry e tals... Mas será que continuaram incólumes? (opa, falei bonito! Hehe) Hum, mas sobre os professores... te peguei, hein, menina? ;) Como vc viu, o Dumbledore sempre soube de tudo... agora os outros professores... logo você vai saber mais sobre eles ;) Sobre a Luna e o Neville... você vai ver bem mais a respeito dos dois no próximo cap ) E peço mil desculpas pela demora do cap, espero que seu coração tenha suportado! Hehehe ;) Mil beijos, e continue pensando desse jeito, porque você sacou várias coisas D

Aledinha: Opa, brigada:) Que bom que gostou do cap! E MTU obrigada mesmo pela torcida no vestibular! Eu passei sim (pulando de alegria) e as aulas até já começaram! Tô mesmo super contente, faculdade é mesmo mtu gostoso de se fazer ;) E, é claro, promessa é dívida, e estou cumprindo! Harry sendo muito judiado, não? Coitado, foi triste... A Gina está com muita raiva dele... e imagine como não será pior quando ele tiver que enfrentar, além dela, Rony e Mione também... Puxa, eu não queria estar na pele dele não... sem contar que ainda tem o Voldie à solta! (kaka com pena de tudo que está reservado para o pobre Harry...) Pois é, eu também já estou começando a entrar no estado de nostalgia... logo a Nena vai acabar e eu sei que vou sentir um enorme vazio! Estou escrevendo-a desde 2003, vou sentir muita falta dela... Mas ainda temos mais 7 capítulos pela frente, mais o epílogo:) Espero mesmo que continue gostando, e obrigada por tudo! Bjks! ;)

Lo26: Cumadiiiiii:) Puxa, parece que voltamos aos tempos de trocar informações por reviews, hein? Tô com MTAS saudades de ti, loka! ;) Ah, ó, nem se liga desse negócio de Author Alert... o meu aqui também deu pau há pouco tempo, e não chegava nem aviso de review... comecei a achar que as pessoas tinham abandonado minha fic! Hehehe :p Mas ae eu entrei aqui no ff e vi que era só frescura dele mesmo, e ele tinha desabilitado os avisos de reviews e atualizações... (chuta o ff frescolengo) Ah, miga, brigadão mesmo! Que bom que tu gostou dos dois últimos caps:D E, pois é, é claro que agora eu vou sempre terminar os capítulos desse jeito loko... pra ver se todo mundo surta de curiosidade! Uhauhahah :D Nossa, menina, brigada mesmo... e tu não sabe o quanto eu tô feliz e satisfeita com a Nena! Nunca imaginei que pudesse virar algo assim tão grande, tu viu que por causa dela vou ser entrevistada no 3v! (surtando) Nem posso acreditar em tanta coisa boa acontecendo! ) Obrigada msm, cumadi, tô surtando de saudades de ti e da tua cachaça viciante! Te adoro MUITÃO, desse tamanho: (estica os braços até não poder mais). Saudades mil! Abraços sufocantes e muuuuuuitos beijos:)

Rach Snape: Te surpreendi? Uhauhaahuhaha Ebaaa! (dá pulinhos de alegria) Bem, se você pensou que o Harry estava só no fingimento e já tinha recuperado a memória, acertou! ;) Pois é, eu não arrumaria outro jeito... porque isso já estava planejado desde o início! Pode voltar no começo... (a partir daquela manhã muito distante em que a Gina foi visitar o Harry na ala hospitalar depois do ataque de Hogsmeade) e você vai perceber que ele tava fingindo desde ali hehehe D Q maldade, não? (risada maléfica) Hum, você pensou exatamente o que eu queria... que a Luna e o Neville teriam morrido no cap 19! Mas não, ainda não, há muita coisa sobre a Luna que precisa ser explicada... e muita coisa que o Neville terá que fazer, porque ele será muito, MUITO importante nesse final:) Bem, uma palhinha disso é o nome dele aparecendo em uma profecia junto com o Harry e o Voldemort, né? Agora... vc verá em breve porque o nome dele estava ali... Quer um Snape pra ti? Huauhauhah :D Bem, ele vai ter seu momento mtu importante no final da fic tbm ;) Já teve um grande momento q passou (e as pessoas soh vão entender mais tarde qnd eu contar pq), mas terá um segundo momento logo mais... Vc também quer um Draco? Hahaha Vc viu q ele eh do mal msm, o q ele quase fez com a Gina... até eu fiquei com raiva enquanto escrevi isso! Hahaha :p Brigada mesmo pela torcida no vestibular, eu passei e estou amando a facul (aliás, estou escrevendo essas respostas agora que cheguei em casa de lah ;). Eu estou fazendo Processamento de Dados ) Brigada mesmo por tudo e bjus!

Carol Malfoy Potter: Não é justo, mas é o que acontece huahahua :D O Justo não tem muita graça nesses casos, não? (risada maléfica) Obrigada mesmo por todos os elogios, fico super contente que você goste tanto assim da fic ;) Bjks! D

Ana Malfoy Riddle: Pois eh, menina, eu fico nesse vai e vem, neh? Hauhahua P Qnd eu tava escrevendo o cap 19, me dei conta disso, que é só eles ficaram bem um pouquinho e eu já vou lá e separo, hehehe D Bem, mas pelo menos, agora no cap 20, acho que eles tão separados, porque do jeito que a Gina ficou doida da vida... hehehe Nossa, mtu obrigada mesmo por todos os elogios, que bom que está gostando tanto! Hum, sua suposição do ano sobre o Harry tava certa! Hehehe Mas vc sacou isso só no cap 19 ou percebeu antes? E, bem, afogar o Snape no caldeirão eu não vou, mas vai ter uma cena beeem legal com ele... que ele vai ficar de olhos arregalados OO, hehehe Espero que não tenha morrido de ansiedade com a demora ) Mil bjks!

ang: Que show que você foi dar uma lida nas outras fics! Mas vc só leu CdE? Bem, eu realmente não te aconselho a ler a primeira da série (Profecia Sagrada) porque essa foi a primeira coisa que eu escrevi e ficou péeessimo, mas se quiser se distrair mais um pouquinho, leia Terra das Sombras, porque essa tá mais aceitável (é minha preferida, hehe) Pois é, o Harry pisou na bola, mas teve sérios motivos pra fazer o que fez... bem, mas você viu o que aconteceu quando ele viu a Gina, tire suas conclusões! Hehehe p Espero que não tenham sentido falta de como o Harry se livrou da Bellatrix, mas eu achei desnecessário contar... Bem, o Harry lembrava de tudo, sabia lutar, então usem a imaginação! ;) Espero que ainda tenha suas unhas e um pouco sobrando pra roer mais, porque eu pretendo dar mais sustos em vocês D Como vc disse, a porrada começou! ;) Bem, vc disse que o Harry poderia ter dito msm q a Ordem não quisesse... mas ele teve outros motivos além da Ordem... Mas, como você leu, ele não a recuperou na detenção, na detenção.. aconteceram outras coisitas! D Ai, meow, também tô que não me agüento pra que chegue o livro 6 e o filme 4... nossa, vai ser muito bom:D Mas acho que vão continuar com os mesmos atores, senão o filme perde a identidade... Bem, muito obrigada pelos elogios e pela torcida no vestiba! Bjks!

Brousire: Oie, tudo bem comigo, e vc? ;) Wow, mtu obrigada msm pelos elogios, espero que continue gostando sempre da fic ) Bem, vc perguntou quando o Harry recuperou a memória... ao estar lendo isso, já sabe a resposta, foi bem antes do jogo de quadribol! p Naquele dia, infelizmente, o Harry estava fingindo pra Gina... Aquele dia da ala hospitalar... digamos que o Harry, depois de tantas coisas pelas quais passou e por todos os sonhos que sempre teve com Voldemort, passou a dormir mais alerta, por isso ele sentiu a aproximação de uma pessoa. Sono leve, nada mais que isso. Ele sempre fica em estado de alerta, por precaução. A sua pergunta sobre a Luna... vidente... bem, não sei se é exatamente o nome que eu daria, mas sim, ela é algo como isso, vc saberá mais no próximo cap. ;) E a fic tem 28 caps, o que significa que faltam 8 pro final... chuif :( Sendo que o cap 28 é um epílogo ) Mil bjks e obrigada mesmo pelos elogios!

Andreia: Que bom que você gostou tanto do cap, obrigada! D Pois é, as revelações agora estão caindo em peso na fic! ) E sim, o Harry lembrou de tudo como você, mas ele ficou um curto período desmemoriado... bem curto, mas ficou. Hum, você também está curiosa pra saber a respeito do Rony? Bem, digamos que eu mostrei o que ele sabe nesse cap 20 (fecha a boca rapidinho pra não falar além da conta). E, nossa, muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogios, fico imensamente feliz que goste assim da fic! Espero que goste do final :) Bjks mil pra ti! )

Manu Black: Obrigada mesmo, e peço desculpas pela demora! Pois é, ainda não matei ninguém muito importante... ainda hahahaha (pausa para a risada maléfica) Mil bjks! )

Pat: Oba, que bom que gostou do cap, obrigada! Pois é, agora as respostas estão aparecendo, mesmo que eu esteja torturando vocês para mostrá-las, uhauahauha D Como eu já disse, é agora que as pessoas vão entender porque o subgênero é Ação/Aventura, hehehe p Obrigada msm por tudo e bjus! )

Hasu Malfoy: Oie! ) Nossa, mtu obrigada mesmo pelos elogios, fiquei super contente! ;) Espero que tenha gostado desse cap tbm D Bjks!

Marina: Quer dizer que você não percebeu o que o Harry queria contar naquela hora no cap 19? Hehehe D Bem, agora você já sabe (espero que tenha se surpreendido, hehehe) Agora... suas perguntas desesperadas: sobre a Lunita, você vai saber tudo sobre ela no próximo cap ;) O Rony... o que ele sabe já apareceu... (sinto que estou deixando você maluquinha hihihi) E os professores, você já sabe uma parte depois do cap 20, logo saberá tudo! ) Nossa, muito obrigada MESMO por todos os elogios! Puxa, fiquei super contente que goste tanto assim da fic! Espero que não tenha surtado na espera, hehehe p Mil bjks!

Pekena Malfoy: Ai, nossa, muito obrigada! Então você acompanha a minha série desde a época da Harryoteca? OO Wow, isso faz muito tempo! Nossa, é tão legal saber que tem pessoas que acompanham as fics desde aquela época! ) Puxa, obrigada mesmo! E que bom que você resolveu ler a Nena também! E qnt às suas perguntas...

1º que profecia? Hm...

2º qse na mosca! Hehe Só pecou pela parte do "nunca", mas... como vc sacou? Hehehe ;)

3º hm... vc naum percebeu o que a Mione sabe? Volte naquela cena que ela deu a poção ao Harry e você vai perceber ;)

Sobre o Dumbly vc já sabe agora... O Snape e o Lupin, hehe, logo você terá certeza ;) Vc acertou quanto à Gina, como acabou de ler... Quanto a Luna, bem, acho que você poderá tirar melhores conclusões depois desse cap 20 ) Mas, olha, vc pensa direitinho, viu? ;) E relaxe, porque a CdE eu vou atualizar, mas eu faço um cap da CdE e um da Nena, pra não desfavorecer ninguém, hehehe ;) Espero que continue gostando e muito obrigada msm por tudo! Bjus!

Thata Radcliffe: Opa, era isso msm que eu queria! Que você ficasse pasma hehe D Pois é, muitos mistérios, hehe, mas quanto ao Harry, agora você já sabe ;) Tadinha da Mione, não? Eu passei a gostar mais dela quando a escrevi na Nena, sei lá, passei a encará-la com outros olhos, pensando em como ela vai se portar na guerra agora... Muito obrigada mesmo por tudo e espero que continue gostando! Mtus bjus!

Yasmine Lupin: Blzinha, e vc? ;) Obrigada, que bom que está gostando da fic! Acho que agora você já deve ter lido o resto da fic, não? Hehe Espero que tenha gostado do restante da fic D Bjks mil e obrigada!

Ju Kelvans: Huahuahua, vc vai enfiar minha cabeça na privada? Nãaoo, assim eu não vou conseguir escrever o final da fic! Hehehe p Pois eh, eu ainda vou ser processada por tentar enlouquecer meus leitores, hahahah D Puxa, nossa, obrigada, que tudo de bom que você gosta tanto da fic! Foi a sua primeira H/G? Que meigo! Pois é, a JK realmente é má por nem ao menos dar esperanças de Nevs e Luna... maldade! Eles são taum fofos! Humor também é uns dos meus temas preferidos, mas é muito complicado de escrever, portanto, eu só faço isso bem de vez em quando... hehehe D Vamos às suas conclusões:

1 – Bem, e vc já percebeu quem é o tal de "ele" com quem a Lunita fala? Depois do cap 20... teve altas dicas ali, hehehe :D

2 – Harry sapequinha, não? Pois é, o pilantra tava escondendo a verdade desde o início, pode? Mas coitado... ele teve seus motivos...

3 – Volte na cena que a Mione dá a poção pro Harry e vc vai sacar o que ela sabe, e os professores a ignoravam, porque sabiam o que ela queria contar...

3 (de novo? rs) – Pois é, mas eu sei! HAHAHA Como sou idiota, nossa, às vezes me surpreendo com minha babaquice (bate a cabeça na parede). O que o Rony sabe... já apareceu! Hehehe

Você pensa direitinho também. E ama o Snape, huh? Ele terá seu brilho no final da fic... comecei a gostar mais dele após saber que ele é do meu signo, hehehe D Espero que não seja uma adolescente traumatizada após essa demora, mas sabe... eu também sou doidinha de pedra (ri alucinadamente) Mil bjks! )

Isabe-Weasley: Wow, obrigada! ;) Nossa, sério que você gostou da partida de quadribol? Eu AMO quadribol, nas minhas fics sempre tenho que por alguma coisinha, senão num fico satisfeita! Hehehe ;) Oh, mininah, quanto à invasão... fique à vontade pra fazer a invasão na tua fic, naum tem que ter remorso de nada naum! Vc pensou antes de mim, e é diferente, então blz! E te desejo mta boa sorte na tua fic, viu? ;) Ah, tio Voldinho, tio Voldinho, onde estás tu? Hehehe Relaxa que logo o cara vai dar as caras, uhauhahuhua D Não, Malfoy e Cia num tem capacidade pra planejar tudo sozinhos... hehehe Tem Voldie nisso com certeza ;) Quanto ao seu palpite do Harry... como você sabia? (rs) Nhá, fala ae, você descobriu só no cap 19 ou já tinha se tocado antes? ;) hehehe E que bom que tu curte uma surpresa, porque haverá várias nos próxs caps ) Ah, claro, te adiciono no MSN ;) mas vc não colocou seu MSN aqui pra eu te add :( Espero que não tenha enfartado na espera infinita, hehe, e sim, eu passei no vestiba e já tô na facul! Obrigada pela torcida! Mil bjus pra ti ;)

morgana: Opa, brigada! Hahaha, espero que não tenha tido o siricutico! Mil bjus! D

Ann Malfoy: Oie! Nossa, MTU obrigada mesmo por todos os elogios, fiquei até pasma quando vi o que você escreveu! Sério, a minha irmã tava passando aqui no quarto quando eu tava lendo tua review, eu li pra ela, e ela virou e me disse "Karen, escreveram mesmo isso pra você?" hehehe ;) Wow, sem palavras tô eu! Só posso dizer mtu obrigada e que espero que continue gostando assim da fic! Mil bjks pra ti!

Diu Hiiragizawa: Ah, eu vou sentir falta da Neninha... tô ficando mó nostálgica já, sabe? Nossa, passei mais de um ano escrevendo essa fic, e ela me deu tantas alegrias... vai dar um vazio quando terminar... chuif... Mas, mudando de assunto, pois é, tá pegando fogo, hehe, e só vai piorar! D E você acertou, o Harry recuperou a memória... surpresa? Hehe ) Nhá, acho que depois do cap 20, vc deve tah colocando a cabeça do Malfoy a prêmio, não? Porque até eu fiquei morrendo de raiva dele quando vi o que aconteceu com a pobre Gininha... maldade dele! (ou minha? kaka confusa...) Mtu obrigada msm pelos elogios! E mil bjus!

A Evans B Potter: Ahhhhhhhh, que bom que gostou tanto! Sério que você tinha suspeitado do Harry desde o começo da fic? Wow, então vc é realmente observadora, porque confesso que deixei muito sutil isso no começo da fic, com o intuito que as pessoas demorassem bastante pra se tocar... D Eu lembro de vc dizendo que tinha umas suspeitas, então era isso msm? Hehehe ) Pois é, vc tava certa, o Dumbly sabia (afinal, o cara teve a idéia), mas os profs... bem, vc saberá mais sobre eles depois. E sobre a Luna... depois de ler o cap 20, vc não percebeu? Estou doida pra ver se alguém mais nota, por enquanto foram duas pessoas! p Vc pensou que era o Lúcio aquela hora? Não, era o filho do cara mesmo, hehe, achei que o Draco ficava mais legal ali do que o pai dele... p Nossa, puxa... MTU obrigada mesmo por todos os elogios, abri um sorrisão aqui! Obrigada MESMO! E obrigada também pela torcida no vestibular, eu passei, tô na facul e super feliz! Bjks enormes!

Serena Bluemoon: Oie! Mtu obrigada, fico feliz que tenha gostado do cap! ;) Ai, espero que não tenha sentido falta do duelo Harry x Bellatrix... eu achei desnecessário colocar isso, quer dizer, não era tão importante... O Harry se livrou dela e foi pro Dpto de Mistérios... Bem, ainda vou explicar um pouco mais sobre o que aconteceu nesse momento no próximo cap ;) Sobre sua pergunta do Harry, vc já sabe a resposta depois de ler o cap 20, mas mesmo assim vou explicar mais depois... O Harry, aliás, precisa dar muitas explicações... Hum, um beijo? Agora, no meio da batalha? huahuhahuahua Obrigada mesmo pelos elogios pra fic, e sobre sua fic, o nome dela me é familiar, já vi em algum lugar... lembro que achei criativo o título, mas eu estou um pouco atolada agora pra ler fics... a facul começou e eu tô cheia de coisas pra fazer, hehehe p Mas te desejo mta sorte na fic! Bjks mil pra ti!

Thiti Potter: Obrigada mesmo! E, bem, vc já sabe agora sobre o Harry... ;) Mil desculpas pela demora, mas agora o cap tá ae ) Bjus!

Rafinhass Potter: Oie, belê comigo, e com vc? ) Nossa, você leu a fic sem parar! (de queixo caído) Obrigada MESMO por todos os elogios, nossa, fiquei super feliz ao ler te coment! Sobre o Harry, vc já sabe agora... hehe ;) E a Luna, vc não teve idéia de quem ela vê depois do cap 20? p Então vc também pensou que era o Lúcio? Não, não, era o Draco... hehehe ) E, bem, tô vendo que vou ter que dar uma explicada sobre Harry x Bella no próx cap, mas dá pra encaixar legal isso... o duelo eu não quis mostrar pq não era necessário. E o Malfoy, hum, ele realmente quis fazer algo com a Gina... coitada dela... até eu me senti mal escrevendo aquilo! Espero que continue gostando da fic e mil bjus!

Laka Potter: Sim, sim, eu sou muito má! Minha betinha me chama de "kaka the evil", uahuahhahuah D Obrigada mesmo pelos elogios, que bom que tá gostando da fic agora, com caps maiores tbm ;) Opa, você quase chorou, já é alguma coisa... hehehe p Mas tem um cap mais pra frente... que acho que até eu vou chorar! E olha que eu só chorei uma vez escrevendo! É, fiz vestiba esse ano, e graças a Deus passei! Facul é muito bom, vc vai gostar, te desejo sorte no seu vestiba esse ano! ;) Bjks mil!

Mila.Potter.Lavigne: Nossa, brigada, menina! (abre um sorrisão) Que bom que tu gostou! Pois é, Harry sapequinha... e Draco muito, muito perverso, aquilo que ele quis fazer com a Gina... não se faz, foi horrível! (percebe-se que não fui eu a perversa, mas sim o Draco, hehe... eu não tenho culpa alguma!) Espero que vc ainda tenha unhas, hehehe D Mtus beijos!

Rayjc: Oie! Poxa, primeiro, foi muito legal entrar no Sobre Sites e ver o tópico lá, com a minha fic! Quando você comentou aqui q tava lendo num fórum, eu fiquei muito curiosa pra saber em qual, mas naum como achar... mas aí a Raquel de lá me disse onde era exatamente e eu entrei, nossa, fiquei MTU feliz! Nem tenho como agradecer tanto carinho! ;) E, AH, que review enorme, brigada! Nhai, pois é, eu fico sempre terminando os caps desse jeito medonho, aposto que você tá querendo me matar de novo agora... hehehe p Nossa, vc leu super rápido a fic! Nossa, que lindo que você gostou tanto assim da fic, fico tão contente! Brigada mesmo pelos elogios! AH, eu também amooo descontrole, e agora isso será constante na fic, hehehe D Pois é, vc chegou muito perto no caso da Luna, mas sobre com quem ela fala... vc não percebeu msm depois do cap 20? Espero que tenha lhe clareado um pouco as idéias sobre o Harry agora, porém, ele vai se explicar melhor mais tarde. Opa, tah quente qnt ao Rony, hein? Qnt aos profs... vc já sabe do Dumbly, e em breve saberá do resto... Ohh, vc já sabia do ataque qnd eu anunciei o baile? (chuta o ar e faz bico) Hehehe, mas eu sabia que era previsível que algo iria acontecer... era o momento ideal! Pois eh, vc tinha razão, o Harry ficou pra morrer qnd viu o que tinha acontecido com a Gina... mas ela tah super magoada com ele, vai ser dificil perdoar... Mtu obrigada mesmo pelos elogios! E, bem, se eu consegui te pegar de surpresa algumas vezes... tomara que eu consiga mais! hauhauhua D Obrigada mesmo por tudo e mil bjus!

dark mel: Nossa, obrigada! Vc leu tudo em 4 dias? Meu paisinho, como conseguiu, é muito grande! Pois é, a Gina, coitada... até eu me senti mal escrevendo o que aconteceu com ela... E qnt ao Harry, vc sacou, mas imaginava que era desde tanto tempo atrás que ele fingia? E qnt a Luna... vc não sacou quem é a pessoa misteriosa? Ah, vc perguntou... eu sou de Santos/SP, tenho 18 aninhus e tenho msn, vai no meu profile e pega meu mail, o MSN é o mesmo ;) Bjks!

sukideep: Opa, você tava lendo a fic onde, que ainda não sabia que ela tava adiantada por aqui? Hehehe D Pelo cap que você estava qnd deixou a review... cap 8... aposto que leu no 3v, não? Só lá que até até o cap 8, hehehehe ) Bem, aposto que já se adiantou na fic depois de tanto tempo, espero que tenha gostado! Bjus!

Heath: Pois é, as coisas estão sendo reveladas agora... Vc sacou duas coisas então? Quais? (kaka curiosa) Nossa, vc lê realmente mtu rápido... como consegue? E obrigada mesmo pelos elogios ;) Qnt aos mistérios... o do Rony, já apareceu o que é, hehehehehehe D Vc acertou qnt ao Harry, mas imaginava que era há tanto tempo que ele fingia? Wow, e vc sacou que era um plano? Parabéns! ) Pois é, vc pensa direitinho, acho que ainda pode descobrir algumas coisinhas a mais depois do cap 20 ;) Vou indo, bjks!

Sara Lecter: Mininah! Faz tanto tempo que a gente não se fala, vc nunca entra no MSN pra a gente se falar! (faz bico) Wow, sua review tah enorme! E é legal, porque vc fala as coisas tão seriamente, nossa ) Ai, nossa, realmente eu espero não decepcioná-la qnt à guerra! (medo) Estou tendo muito cuidado ao escrever... :) Bem, vc está certa, eu acabo enrolando demais nos parágrafos... quero explicar tudo detalhadamente e perco a noção! Uhauhhuauahhua D Nossa, só tenho a dizer mtu obrigada por seus elogios sobre a Nena... e... hm, então você acha que o final será triste? Acho melhor ficar quieta quanto ao assunto... e deixar todos na dúvida até o final, hehehe D Mas, bem, eu acredito que não existe "felizes para sempre". Todo mundo sempre terá problemas, e não é porque é final da história que as coisas magicamente irão ser perfeitas dali pra frente. O mundo mágico terá atravessado uma grande guerra ao final da fic, e não importando o resultado, de qualquer maneira haverá feridas que nunca serão fechadas. Nossa, nem sei o que dizer depois dos elogios que vc fez pra minha Hermione! Meu Deus, MTU obrigada mesmo, mininah! Nossa, fiquei super contente ao ler sua opinião sobre ela... Eu realmente passei a gostar mais da Hermione depois de escrevê-la na Nena, e confesso que ela é uma personagem muito complicada... Fico feliz que vc considere que eu a conduzi bem! Ah, nossa, eu também estou ansiosa para escrever algo original... mas ainda não me sinto preparada. Sabe, acho que ainda não é o momento... Mas tenha certeza que qnd eu escrever, vc vai saber e espero que leia e goste! Obrigada mesmo pelo apoio! E eu também estou nostálgica agora que a Nena vai acabar... depois dela, acho que ainda não é o momento para algo orginal (mesmo que eu tenha uma certa idéia original). Portanto, pretendo terminar a minha série e, depois do livro 6, fazer uma fic Angst. Tive uma idéia que gostei ;) Agora... (kaka ainda rindo de tudo que você escreveu ali no final) Tadinha da sua vizinha, mininah! Uhauhahhaahua D Mtu cômica vc... ;) Vou indo, mtu obrigada mesmo por tudo e mil bjus!

bernardo: Obrigada mesmo, que bom que está gostando! Espero que continue e que tenha paciência com as demoras de atualizações, heheheheh p Bjus!


	21. A vingança de Neville

Capítulo Vinte e Um – A vingança de Neville

__

"Você não pode ter vergonha do seu dom, menina."

Aquela frase ecoava em sua cabeça. Várias e várias vezes. Incessantemente. _Ele _estava certo. _Precisava contar a verdade._

Luna se agarrou mais à Neville, como se ele fosse um salva-vidas no meio de um mar negro e tortuoso. Ela fechou seus dedos em torno do tecido das vestes dele, sua cabeça ainda enterrada no seu peito. Sentia os braços dele ao seu redor, como que a amparando e se amparando também. O corpo dele tremia sensivelmente, de alívio por encontrá-la – Luna podia sentir no _ar._ Alívio por estarem _vivos._

- Luna... – ele murmurou fracamente. – Eu pensei que...

- Eu também. – ela sussurrou. – Eu também... Neville, eu preciso...

Ele afastou um pouco seu corpo do dela, para fitá-la nos olhos com uma urgência angustiante.

- Nós precisamos sair daqui. – ele disse depressa. – Esse lugar está cheio de comensais. Eu já vi muita gente morta por onde passei, Luna, alunos de Hogwarts... Não podemos ficar parados em um lugar só, sozinhos... Não teremos chance... precisamos...

- Neville... – ela quase implorou. _Precisava que ele a ouvisse. _Não podia esperar mais; aquilo iria _sufocá-la_. – Neville, por favor...

Mas ele não lhe deu ouvidos; apenas puxou sua mão com urgência, desesperado.

- Vamos, Luna! Precisamos sair daqui!

Uma porta brilhante apareceu magicamente na parede da sala esférica, como se escutasse o apelo de Neville. Ele puxou Luna pela mão, e ela não teve outra opção senão segui-lo, um nó preso em sua garganta, como se aquilo que precisasse contar a ele a impedisse de respirar direito. Eles deixaram a sala, passando pela porta brilhante, que bateu atrás deles.

Estavam, agora, naquela sala redonda e totalmente negra, cheia de portas ladeadas por velas de luzes azuladas, que começaram a rodar vertiginosamente quando a porta se fechou. Neville apertava a mão de Luna com tamanha força, que a circulação de sangue estava paralisando no lugar. Mas ela também não conseguia soltá-lo, tampouco; era como se ele fosse a única sustentação dela, a única coisa que a fazia conseguir continuar de pé depois de tudo que acontecera.

- Neville... – Luna o chamou novamente, aflita. Ele virou o rosto para olhá-la; em seus olhos refletiam-se as chamas azuladas rodopiantes das velas. – Há uma coisa que eu preciso te contar...

Ele respirou fundo, sem fôlego.

- O quê?

A sala continuava a girar. Luna permaneceu encarando-o, plenamente consciente de seu coração batendo muito rápido em seu peito. Sua garganta estava engrolada. Sua boca estava horrivelmente seca. Neville ainda a fitava profundamente.

__

"Você não pode ter vergonha do seu dom, menina".

- Eu... eu vejo... eu falo com...

A sala parou de girar bruscamente. Ainda por um instante, Neville continuou encarando-a, então, no momento seguinte, ele se virou e constatou que a sala estava parada. Em seu rosto redondo, suado e vermelho, estava estampada uma expressão transtornada e um pouco perdida, como se ele estivesse pensando rápido demais.

- Por onde devemos ir?

Foi como se a sala ouvisse sua pergunta; uma porta se abriu sozinha, estrondosamente. Neville não ouviu mais o que Luna tinha a dizer; ele apenas a puxou novamente e os dois entraram pela porta aberta, que se fechou sozinha atrás deles.

A sala que estavam era grande, fracamente iluminada, retangular, com o centro afundado, formando um grande poço de pedra com mais de cinco metros de profundidade. Luna se lembrava perfeitamente daquele lugar – já estivera ali antes, e, além disso, ouvia falar dele desde que era muito pequena. Seu estômago afundou alguns metros. Ela e Neville estavam nos degraus mais altos de uma série de bancos de pedra que corriam a toda volta da sala, descendo até o centro, onde _aquilo_ se localizava. Um arco de pedra, antigo e corroído pelo tempo, com um véu negro, esfiapado e esvoaçante, mesmo que não houvesse vento. Luna sabia porque aquele véu não parava de esvoaçar. Ele nunca parava.

__

"Nunca?"

"Nunca", seu pai tinha dito. _"As pessoas, os animais, os seres... eles nunca param de morrer no mundo, no universo. Tudo se renova dia a dia. Esse é ciclo da vida – nascer e morrer. Nós já nascemos; agora, estamos fadados a morrer, é inevitável. A vida não pára. E nem a morte... Esse véu agita-se sempre, toda vez que algo ou alguém faz a passagem... Sua mãe fez a passagem, assim com nós faremos algum dia..."_

Luna sentiu os olhos arderem e a garganta dar um nó. Ao seu lado, Neville também encarava o véu, como em transe. Mas Luna não se importou com ele no momento. Ela desvencilhou sua mão da dele; ainda o ouviu sussurrar seu nome quando começou a descer os degraus, seus passos ecoando fortemente. Tinha a sensação de que havia alguém parado do outro lado do véu – _e sabia que existia muita gente ali. _Sem ter a intenção, ela continuou descendo, os sussurros e murmúrios tornando-se cada vez mais fortes... _Talvez sua mãe estivesse ali... _Ela estava se escondendo, só se escondendo... Podia ouvi-la, quase senti-la... Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Luna sentia que era aquele o momento em que a reveria, depois de tantos anos de espera... Seu pé estava em cima do estrado. Tudo o que tinha que fazer era ultrapassar aquele véu e a encontraria... tão simples, tão fácil... Então, sua mãe voltaria para ela... _As coisas voltam, sempre voltam no fim..._

- NÃO! LUNA, NÃO!

Passos apressados reboaram contra o piso quando Neville começou a descer os degraus de pedra, desesperadamente. Luna se voltou para olhá-lo e enxergou _medo_ nos olhos dele, ao mesmo tempo em que ele gritava para que ela não continuasse. _Mas ela tinha que continuar, não podia perder essa chance... _Luna se virou novamente para o arco; o véu continuava a ondular suavemente, chamando-a... Ela podia ouvir os sussurros, era sua mãe, tinha certeza disso. Deu mais um passo à frente, quase sentindo o tecido suave do véu...

- NÃO!

Alguém puxou o seu braço com uma força descomunal, impedindo que Luna ultrapassasse o véu. Ele estava bem à sua frente, mas ela não conseguiu... Um sentimento de frustração se abateu sobre ela. Ela ainda podia, ainda conseguiria... os murmúrios continuavam chamando-a...

- PARE, LUNA! NÃO FAÇA ISSO!

- Você não entende, Neville! – ela exclamou desesperada, as lágrimas escorrendo agora livremente por seu rosto, os soluços começando a embargá-la. Respirava muito rápido, aflita, tentando se desvencilhar do aperto dele em seu braço, cada vez mais forte, que a puxava para trás, afastando-a do arco, afastando-a _dela... _– É minha mãe, Neville, é minha mãe! Ela está ali, eu só preciso... só preciso... – ela arfou, soluçando alto, sua mão ainda estendida na direção do véu. – Tenho que chegar até ela... tenho que...

- Não, Luna, não! – Neville gritou enérgico, segurando-a pelos ombros e virando-a bruscamente para encará-lo. Luna ainda continuava tentando se virar, tentando olhar para trás, para o véu, _para sua mãe, _mas Neville segurou seu rosto, forçando-a a encará-lo.

- Ela está ali, Neville... – ela murmurou exausta, as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. – Eu só preciso passar o véu para vê-la... eu nunca consegui vê-la... ela não é como os outros, ela não vem falar comigo...

Neville parecia completamente confuso, sem entender uma única palavra que Luna dizia, mas mesmo assim, ele não desistiu; chocalhou-a, como para tentar fazê-la despertar, e gritou:

- Você não pode ir, Luna! Não pode ir e me deixar assim!

- Mas, Neville...

- EU PRECISO DE VOCÊ!

Luna ficou imóvel depois dessa frase. Ainda sentia as mãos de Neville sobre seus ombros, como para se certificar de que ela não iria mesmo embora. Porém, de repente, foi como se os sussurros cessassem (mesmo que Luna soubesse que _eles_ ainda estavam ali). Naquele momento, ela só viu Neville na sua frente. Ele disse que precisava dela... Ela se lembrou de seu pai; ele também precisava dela. Então ela subitamente entendeu...

Jamais poderia ver sua mãe. Ela não era como os outros que falavam com Luna. Simplesmente não poderia ver ou falar com sua mãe porque não suportaria; não agüentaria toda aquela emoção. Era por isso... era por isso que sua mãe nunca a procurara... durante todos aqueles anos...

- Luna... – Neville acariciou o rosto dela, suavemente. – Por favor, não me deixe assim... Por favor, não passe por aquele véu... O padrinho de Harry passou por ele... e se foi pra sempre...

Luna subitamente ficou alerta. Seus olhos se arregalaram ainda mais quando ela olhou Neville de volta.

- _Ele... _Sirius... ele disse que isso aconteceria... e que a assassina dele...

Neville a encarou atordoado. Os olhos de Luna quase saltaram das órbitas quando ela viu _aquela mulher_ alguns metros atrás dele.

- Neville...

Ele se virou lentamente, acompanhando o dedo apontado de Luna. Quando ele viu aquele sorriso maligno no rosto ossudo da mulher, arrebatado de excitação, um olhar de compreensão e ódio se instalou no rosto do garoto. Havia fúria real na voz dele quando Neville apenas sussurrou:

- Você...

XxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxX

- Eu não acredito, esse lugar é muito grande! – Rony exclamou desesperado. – Onde os outros podem estar?

Hermione suspirou, também desolada e exausta. Eles tinham acabado de sair daquela sala redonda, de doze portas, e entraram em um pequeno escritório escuro e cheio de móveis. Mas não havia sinal de ninguém por perto – comensais (graças a Deus!) ou amigos...

- E Gina? – Rony perguntou angustiado. – O que pode ter acontecido com ela depois...

- Eu desmaiei no meio da batalha em Hogwarts... – Hermione disse. – O que aconteceu depois disso?

Rony suspirou desanimado, fazendo uma careta de frustração.

- Também não vi muito mais do que você. Quando vi o que aquele filho da mãe do Goyle fez com você, fiquei cego de raiva... – ele disse selvagemente. – Tentei chegar até você, mas Malfoy soltou o lustre bem em cima de mim... eu também não vi mais nada depois disso.

- O quê! – Hermione exclamou preocupada, virando o rosto de Rony para vê-lo melhor; estava cheio de cortes feios, que sangravam, mas ela não tinha notado que havia também cacos de vidro presos nele. – Rony, pelo amor de Deus, você...

- Não importa agora. – ele disse, afastando a mão dela. – Não temos tempo pra isso. Precisamos achar os outros... estou preocupado com Gina...

Eles atravessaram o escritório; havia uma porta ao fundo dele, que possivelmente deveria dar em outra sala qualquer, interligando aquele labirinto que era o Departamento de Mistérios.

- Também estou preocupada com ela... – Hermione murmurou. – E com Harry...

- Não se preocupe com ele. – Rony disse num certo tom rude, mas havia também um pouco de emoção escondido no fundo de sua voz. – Ele sabe se cuidar muito bem sozinho.

Houve uma pausa.

- Você não vai perdoá-lo, não é?

Rony se virou para Hermione, seus olhos fundos, confusos, perdidos.

- Por que ele tinha que fazer isso, Mione? Ele não confiou em nós... Ele mentiu... fingiu...

- Eu sei, é difícil para eu entender também. Mas, talvez... ele tenha tido motivos... fortes...

Rony respirou fundo por um momento.

- Talvez... mas isso não muda o fato de que ainda me sinto enganado... traído... – ele a encarou quase como uma criança triste, que não quer acreditar na realidade das coisas. – Nós somos amigos dele, não? Ele podia ter-nos contado, por mais horrível que fosse...

- Pode ser que... – Hermione respirou forte. - ...exatamente por ser amigos dele, ele não tenha nos contado...

Houve uma segunda pausa, na qual eles apenas se encararam, desolados com tudo aquilo. Hermione também não queria acreditar; como Rony, ela achava aquela realidade cruel demais para se conformar.

- Você ouviu esse barulho? – Rony perguntou subitamente.

- Que barulho? – Hermione sussurrou.

Rony se virou, encarando a porta.

- Vem de lá...

Hermione segurou o braço dele com força, sua outra mão, trêmula, envolvendo a varinha. Rony levantou a sua própria varinha, apontando-a para a porta, esperando...

A porta se abriu, estrondosamente.

Hermione sufocou um grito ao ver quem estava do outro lado.

XxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxX

- Ora, ora, ora... – Bellatrix Lestrange sussurrou suavemente, sua voz tremendo de excitação e de um prazer insano. – Se não é o _pequeno_ Longbottom, o _filhinho _dos meus velhos conhecidos...

A varinha deslizava entre os dedos longos da mulher, como se tudo fosse apenas uma brincadeira. Havia um sorriso sinistro e louco em seu rosto magro, emoldurado por vários ferimentos; no canto de sua boca, um corte feio estava cheio de sangue pisado. Suas vestes negras de comensal tinham vários rasgos esfiapados – parecia que ela já tinha passado por uma batalha muito difícil. No entanto, nada disso afetava a alegria perversa que ela parecia sentir ao ter aquela visão.

O sangue de Neville ferveu.

De repente, ele sentiu que seus dedos flexionaram-se com força ao redor da varinha. Sua respiração era rápida e rasa. Alguma coisa venenosa se espalhava por suas veias – ele sabia que era o ódio que sentia por aquela mulher horrível, aquela mulher que enlouqueceu seus pais e destruiu sua família.

Neville nunca imaginara que fosse capaz de pensar algo assim. Contudo, quando estava na frente daquele mulher, apenas um único pensamento invadia sua mente:

__

Era a hora da vingança.

- Neville... – Luna murmurou, sacando a varinha em posição, porém o garoto colocou um braço à frente dela.

- Não se meta, Luna. – sua voz era firme, selvagem, até mesmo um pouco rude. Muito diferente do Neville habitual. – Esse é um assunto _meu._

Bellatrix gargalhou alucinadamente. Um sorriso demente e fanático se alastrou por seu rosto, como uma doença contagiosa que contamina todo o corpo. A risada maníaca dela ecoava na ampla sala em que estavam localizados.

- Ohhh, que medo! – ela debochou, fingindo que seus dedos das mãos tremiam. – O _Longbottonzinho_ acha que pode comigo! Você acha mesmo que pode me machucar, pequeno projeto de débil? – ela fez gestos e caretas ridículas, como se tivesse problemas mentais. Subitamente, seu tom mudou, ela riu mais uma vez, e seu olhar era mais uma vez alucinado. – Eu vou rachar sua cabeça e deixar você maluquinho como fiz com seus pais, moleque!

Neville não pensou duas vezes. Apontou a varinha para Bellatrix e gritou _"Estupefaça!"._

Ela conjurou uma barreira ao redor de si, rindo desdenhosamente da tentativa dele de atingi-la. Neville mordeu os lábios, nervoso; não tinha certeza se tinha poder e conhecimento suficiente para uma batalha como aquela, mas também sabia que era o momento pelo qual esperara por tantos anos; era o momento para vingar seus pais e sua família. O seu único desejo, naquele momento, era ferir, machucar, fazer aquela mulher sentir toda a dor que ele sentira por tantos anos...

****

- Ah... você quer brincar, _garotinho_? – ela perguntou debochada, rindo. – Eu vou lhe ensinar como se brinca _de verdade!_

O jorro de um feitiço de luz vermelha o atingiu diretamente no peito. Neville sentiu uma dor excruciante, como se uma mão invisível estivesse torcendo seu coração; seu corpo foi jogado para trás, e ele sentiu o vento produzido pelo deslocamento de ar arranhar-lhe o rosto e, no meio daquela dor, um pensamento desesperador lhe ocorreu: atrás dele havia aquele arco, o véu por onde as pessoas passavam e nunca mais voltavam.

__

Iria morrer.

Seu corpo fez contato com algo mole e flexível, como um colchão de ar ou algo parecido. Neville arregalou os olhos ao perceber que seu corpo flutuava no ar, no entanto, parecia que estava sobre algo sólido, como uma bolha gigante de ar. Assim que olhou para baixo, a bolha estourou e ele caiu chapado no chão, sentado, o arco a apenas alguns metros atrás de si, o véu ondulando inocentemente. Ele virou a cabeça rapidamente e seus olhos bateram em Luna, séria e pensativa como quase nunca ficava, muito diferente da "Di-Lua" que ele estava acostumado. Ela manteve a varinha apontada, mas girou-a de Neville para Bellatrix, que a encarava de volta, lívida de fúria.

- Não dessa vez... – Luna disse quase sonhadoramente, encarando a mulher com uma tranqüilidade assustadora.

- Ora, sua pirralha intrometida! – Bellatrix gritou enfurecida, não mais utilizando aquele tom de voz debochado de antes. – Você vai me pagar! _Crucio!_

- LUNAAA! – Neville gritou desesperado.

Sabia muito bem a dor que aquela maldição causava. Ele correu até a garota, sentindo o coração disparar no peito de angústia, mas não via como conseguiria chegar até ela antes que o feitiço a atingisse. No entanto, quando a luz do feitiço estava a apenas alguns centímetros de Luna, foi como se uma barreira invisível a protegesse, inexplicavelmente, pois Luna não tinha feito um movimento sequer para conjurar uma proteção. A luz da maldição irradiou em vários ângulos, como uma chuva brilhante. O queixo de Neville caiu, não podia acreditar em seus olhos; _aquilo simplesmente não era possível._

Bellatrix parecia sentir o mesmo. Seus olhos saltavam das órbitas, tal era seu espanto. Sua boca abria e fechava, como se ela tentasse dizer algo, mas nenhum som saía, de tão aterrada que estava. Ela recuou alguns passos, terrificada.

- O quê...? Que raio de magia é essa?

Havia uma serenidade quase palpável ao redor de Luna. Neville não conseguia entender. Ela fitava um ponto vago à sua frente e sorria, quase como se estivesse sorrindo para uma pessoa... mas não havia _ninguém_ ali.

Um vento sussurrou por toda a sala. Neville sentiu um arrepio na espinha, como se alguém tivesse acabado de passar atrás dele; ele olhou por cima do ombro, mas não havia ninguém também. O vento fez os cabelos longos de Bellatrix agitarem-se; ela parecia apavorada. A mulher recuou, atirando feitiços e maldições aleatórias para o ar, mas não havia nada ao seu redor.

- Que magia é essa? – ela gritou, tropeçando nos próprios pés enquanto girava aleatoriamente de um lado para outro na sala. – Quem está aí? – ela gritou de novo, parecendo alucinada, ao mesmo tempo em que tropeçou no degrau do estrado onde se erguia o arco, caindo sentada, seus olhos girando nas órbitas à procura de alguém invisível. – NÃO! PARE! EU NÃO QUERO OUVIR!

Era um espetáculo aterrorizante. Bellatrix gritava frases desconexas, totalmente alheia à presença de Neville e Luna na sala. Ela arrastava-se no chão, para trás, sem se dar conta de que cada vez mais se aproximava do arco.

- Com quem ela está falando? – Neville perguntou sem entender, aproximando-se de Luna, que continuava encarando a loucura de Bellatrix como se estivesse assistindo um programa de televisão levemente interessante. – Que magia foi aquela que você usou?

- Eu não fiz nada. – ela murmurou sonhadora, os seus grandes olhos arregalados fitando um ponto vago. – Foi _ele_ que fez.

- Ele? – Neville retrucou, mais confuso do que nunca. – Ele quem?

- Sirius Black.

Aquelas palavras não penetraram no cérebro de Neville por alguns segundos. Não fazia o mínimo sentido! Ele nunca quis acreditar no que as pessoas diziam sobre Luna, que ela era maluca, mas naquele momento, não enxergava como o que ela tinha acabado de dizer poderia ser verdade ou coerente. Não havia ninguém naquela sala além de Neville, Luna e Bellatrix. Sirius Blacknão estava ali; _ele estava morto._

Neville voltou-se mais uma vez para a visão aterradora que era Bellatrix. Ela continuava lutando contra algo invisível, que parecia estar falando com ela, mas Neville não conseguir ver ou ouvir absolutamente nada. _Não fazia sentido..._ Ele olhou para Luna novamente, e ela fitava aquele mesmo ponto vago. _Não_ _fazia o menor sentido..._

- CALA A BOCA! – Bellatrix gritou, levantando-se, cambaleante e tonta, alucinada, tapando os ouvidos com as mãos, pressionando-os com uma força tamanha, que seu rosto pálido assumiu um tom avermelhado. – EU NÃO VOU... EU NÃO VOU ME SUICIDAR! – ela olhou para trás, finalmente percebendo o arco e o véu ondulante a apenas um passo de si. – NÃO VAI ME CONVENCER DISSO!

Neville a observou, hipnotizado. Ela estava muito próxima do arco... tão próxima que apenas um passo a conduziria à morte. Ele fitou o rosto dela, louco, desesperado, perdido. Aquela mulher... aquela mulher tinha acabado com a sua vida... Ela tinha enlouquecido seus pais. Ela era a razão pela qual eles nunca o reconheceram como seu filho, era por causa de Bellatrix Lestrange que Neville não tinha sido criado por seus pais... Aquela mulher louca tinha destruído sua família e a vida que eles poderiam ter tido...

__

"Vovó, porque papai e mamãe não sabem que eu sou filho deles?"

Bellatrix continuou gritando, atirando feitiços, esmurrando o ar...

__

"Eles nunca vão ficar bons?"

O pé de Bellatrix encostou-se ao arco, produzindo um barulho seco, que ecoou pela sala...

__

"Eles não deram a saúde e a sanidade para seu único filho ter vergonha deles, entende!"

- CALE-SE! EU NÃO VOU! EU NÃO VOU...

__

"Eu não sinto vergonha."

Só mais um passo...

__

"Bom, você tem uma maneira engraçada de demonstrar!"

Neville apertou o bolso, produzindo um barulho mínimo de plástico sendo amassado. As várias embalagens de Chicles de Baba e Bola que sua mãe lhe dava quando ele visitava o St. Mungus sempre o acompanhavam, onde quer que fosse...

__

"Obrigado, mamãe."

Neville levantou o rosto, ergueu a varinha em punho...

- Pare, Neville, não! – alguém gritou ao seu lado, mas quando Luna segurou seu braço, já era tarde demais...

- _Estupefaça! – _Neville gritou, reunindo todo o ar de seus pulmões, trazendo junto com ele todo o ódio, a mágoa, o sofrimento e a tristeza que se acumulara dentro dele durante todos aqueles quase dezessete anos...

Tudo aconteceu em câmera lenta. Luna abaixou seu braço, com urgência, mas o jato de luz avermelhada já varria o ar. Neville continuou assistindo à cena, paralisado, hipnotizado. Bellatrix gritou. Houve um barulho seco. Ela caiu para trás, lentamente; seu corpo mergulhou no véu esfiapado, de costas. A luz vermelha do feitiço brilhou por um instante e se perdeu. O corpo de Bellatrix desapareceu além do véu, que ondulou momentaneamente, como se um vento forte tivesse soprado, para depois voltar a esvoaçar apenas suavemente.

Um silêncio aterrador caiu sobre o ambiente.

A varinha de Neville quicou no chão, produzindo um ruído seco e rompendo o silêncio.

- Eu... eu... – Neville murmurou engasgado, chocado com o que tinha acabado de fazer. Parecia que seu cérebro tinha parado de trabalhar. Ele apenas tinha a vaga noção de que Luna ainda o segurava e o fitava com aqueles imensos olhos azuis, preocupada. – Eu... eu a matei...

- Não... não, Neville...

- Eu a matei... – ele sussurrou rouco, afastando Luna e cambaleando para trás, em passos vacilantes. Ele não merecia a compaixão dela, muito menos sua compreensão. Ela não podia tocar em alguém tão vil como ele, alguém que tinha acabado de _assassinar_ uma pessoa. - Eu a matei!

- Não, Neville... – Luna repetiu aflita. – Você não a matou... Foi ela que...

- NÃO! – Neville gritou, a realidade horrível do que tinha acabado de fazer se abatendo sobre ele com maior intensidade. Bellatrix era uma maníaca que torturou seus pais até a loucura, mas isso não justificava... não era motivo... Ela era uma assassina, e agora Neville também... – EU A MATEI, LUNA! EU A MATEI!

A frase ecoou na sala enorme, como se vários Nevilles continuassem acusando-o.

__

"Eu a matei! Eu a matei!"

Você a matou! Você a matou!

Assassino! Assassino!

Você se tornou igual a ela... igual a ela...

- Neville, não... – Luna repetiu, implorando, tentando se aproximar dele, mas Neville não permitia. Ele recuava, afastava-a, consternado, horrorizado consigo mesmo. Como pôde? Como teve coragem de fazer aquilo? Tinha matado uma pessoa... _matado... tirado uma vida... _Ele não era desse jeito, esse não era quem ele sempre foi! – Por favor, Neville... por favor, pare um segundo e me escute...

- Não! Vá embora, Luna! – ele afastou as mãos dela, que tentavam tocá-lo e acalmá-lo. Não queria que ela se contaminasse ao tocar em alguém tão horrível como ele. Ele tinha acabado de matar uma pessoa... matar... – Eu a matei...

Luna desistiu de tentar persuadi-lo a ouvi-la. Ela segurou os braços dele com uma força surpreendente, apertando-os. Neville tentou recuar, mas acabou finalmente chegando aos degraus dos bancos de pedra e tropeçou neles, caindo de costas. Luna se ajoelhou à sua frente, ainda segurando os braços com o máximo de força que conseguia. Ela o encarou seriamente, seus olhos firmes. Neville a fitava de volta, quase como uma criança chorosa.

Ela sentiu que era o momento. Não poderia mais adiar. Tinha que contar a ele, _ele tinha que saber. _Se ele soubesse a verdade sobre ela, entenderia o que realmente tinha acontecido naquela sala – algo que olhos comuns não conseguiam enxergar. Talvez Neville a achasse louca, talvez ele nunca mais olhasse em seus olhos novamente ou voltasse a falar com ela. Talvez Luna perdesse para sempre a única pessoa que não se importou com a máscara de maluquice que ela construiu em seu rosto para se proteger. Neville tinha sido o único a ignorar isso e se aproximar dela – e amá-la como nunca ela tinha sido amada; contudo, Luna sabia que precisava arriscar tudo isso naquele momento e apostar no que Neville dizia sentir por ela. Apostar que era forte o suficiente para suportar a verdade que ele precisava ouvir. Caso contrário, tudo terminaria ali.

- Escute bem e escute com atenção, Neville. – ela disse firme, apertando os braços dele. Neville parecia acuado, confuso, mas a fitava de volta, escutando. – Você não matou aquela mulher. Ela se suicidou. _Eu vi acontecer._

Neville não parecia ter entendido direito. Em seu rosto estampava-se uma visível confusão e agonia. Mas Luna sabia que ele precisava ouvir e, com sorte, _acreditar._

- Então você viu... – ele sussurrou lentamente, formulando as palavras com dificuldade, perturbado. – Você viu o feitiço... ele não a atingiu?

Luna umedeceu os lábios, respirando fundo, encarando-o no fundo dos seus olhos.

- Eu vi _mais. _Eu vi _tudo_ acontecer, eu vi _além. Eu sempre vi além._

Neville piscou longamente, então enrugou as sobrancelhas, fitando Luna com uma expressão um tanto aparvalhada.

- Isso... – ele murmurou, como se implorasse. – Isso não faz sentido, Luna... não faz...

- Faz sim. – ela disse brandamente, finalmente soltando os braços dele. Ele não iria mais fugir. Ela respirou fundo mais uma vez. Agora que tinha começado, chegaria até o fim. – Faz todo o sentido do mundo, Neville, se você tentar _me entender._

Ele não disse nada, apenas a encarou de volta, atentamente.

- Você se lembra... de quando disse pra mim que parecia que eu... "captava as coisas no _ar"? _– Neville apenas assentiu, lentamente, um pouco assustado. – Pois então; você fez uma definição muito próxima do que eu faço. _Eles _estão por aí, no _ar, _em qualquer lugar que você imagine...

- Eles? Eles quem, Luna?

- _Eles... _Aqueles que fizeram a passagem... aqueles que _morreram..._

Neville parecia estar mais confuso do que nunca.

- Fantasmas?

- Não, não fantasmas. – Luna tentou explicar, sabendo que aquela informação era mesmo difícil de digerir. – Aqueles que morreram e _não _se transformaram em fantasmas.

Houve uma pausa. Neville parecia estar pensando; ele mordeu os lábios.

- Mas... não se sabe o que acontece com essas pessoas. – ele disse depois de algum tempo. – Os que não viram fantasmas... eles...

Luna suspirou, pacientemente. Uma coisa de cada vez.

- Você deve saber que somente as pessoas que têm medo da morte, aquelas que têm pavor do desconhecido que vem após, somente elas se transformam em fantasmas. Elas assumem uma pálida imagem de quem foram aqui, nesse plano, e vagam pelos lugares em que viveram...

Neville assentiu.

- É claro, existem vários em Hogwarts! Mas eu não entendo, todos os vêem... mas você vê...

- Eu os vejo também, é óbvio. – Luna continuou. – Mas eu vejo os outros também. Aqueles que escolheram o que vinha depois. Aqueles que não se tornaram fantasmas.

Luna suspirou mais uma vez, rezando para que ele a compreendesse e acreditasse em suas palavras. Neville apenas continuou a fitá-la, atento.

- Cada pessoa tem um nível de magia e isso influi no quê elas podem _ver. _Os trouxas não têm magia, por isso não vêem fantasmas, apenas têm uma pálida sensação de que eles existem ou passaram perto deles. Existem alguns trouxas, poucos, que possuem um nível baixo de magia, que os tornam capazes de sentir e ver além dos outros; estes são tidos como loucos.

"Já os abortos, estes têm um nível de magia que os permite ver fantasmas, mesmo que não possam ver dementadores ou conjurar feitiços."

"Os bruxos, por sua vez, tem vários níveis e poderes. Todos eles podem ver, sentir e falar com fantasmas, mas somente alguns – e eu estou incluída aqui – podem ver, além dos fantasmas, aqueles outros que escolheram o que vinha depois da morte..."

O silêncio de Neville estava angustiando-a cada vez mais. Talvez ela até preferisse que ele a chamasse de maluca, ao invés de olhá-la daquela maneira confusa, sem dizer absolutamente nada. Mesmo assim, Luna continuou.

- São bem poucos os bruxos que podem fazer isso, então esses... espíritos... aproveitam-se ao máximo dos que encontram...

Neville desviou o rosto por alguns instantes, pensando. Luna desejou que ele falasse alguma coisa. _Qualquer coisa._

- Então... – ele começou, ainda sem encará-la. - ...o que você viu aqui?

Luna suspirou profundamente.

- Eu vi Sirius Black persuadindo Bellatrix Lestrange a se suicidar.

- Como!

Luna respirou fundo mais uma vez.

- Durante todo esse ano, Sirius tem se comunicado comigo. – Neville parecia chocado. – Ele... ele vem falar comigo principalmente por causa de Harry. Ele se preocupa muito com ele, e sabia que durante esse ano ele tinha que enfrentar muitas coisas, e encontrou em mim um canal para se aproximar dele...

Como Neville continuou calado, Luna engoliu em seco e prosseguiu:

- Sirius continua muito preso às coisas desse mundo, o que significa que ele não consegue se soltar e evoluir... Ao mesmo tempo, ele também não se transformou em um fantasma, pois não tinha medo da morte. Quando ele descobriu o _quê_ eu sou, aproximou-se de mim. Ele queria se comunicar com Harry por meu intermédio, mas eu tive medo... – foi a vez dela desviar o olhar de Neville. – Nós costumávamos conversar nas estufas de Herbologia, onde eu sabia que ninguém me veria e pensaria que eu estava falando sozinha... Sirius queria falar diretamente com Harry, _através_ de mim. Eu tive muito medo e só permiti que ele passasse o recado por mim. Um dia, eu fui procurar Harry... ele estava na cabana do Hagrid... Eu já tinha reparado que ele ia muito lá. Sirius me contou o motivo disso também. – Neville fez uma careta confusa, mas Luna não parou para explicar tudo o que Sirius lhe contara a respeito de Harry; não havia tempo para isso, nem ela achava que era seu direito contar essas coisas. – Então, eu contei a ele tudo o que Sirius queria dizer. Harry se emocionou muito ao saber que o padrinho estava perto dele... Eu também me emocionei. Tinha sido a primeira vez que eu usei esse meu... dom, ou seja lá o que seja... para ajudar as pessoas...

Neville estava pasmo. Ele apenas fitava Luna sem ter idéia do que dizer. Ela só queria que ele dissesse algo, mesmo que fosse algo ruim.

- Ele estava aqui, então? Nessa sala?

- Sirius? – Neville assentiu. – Sim, ele estava. Foi ele que me protegeu do feitiço daquela mulher. Desde que eu o ajudei, ele também passou a me ajudar muito. Sabe... ele me protege dos outros... dos ruins...

- Outros? – Neville perguntou. – Então você se comunica com muitos?

- Sim... – ela respirou fundo. – Vários deles. Eles sempre estiveram perto de mim, desde que eu era pequena. Alguns me atormentam, não me deixam dormir direito... me fazem ficar doente às vezes.

Luna suspirou lentamente, observando pelo canto do olho o véu a alguns metros deles. Ele continuava a esvoaçar suavemente.

- Você não matou aquela mulher, Neville. – ela afirmou, firme, encarando-o nos olhos. – Ela se suicidou. Sirius queria se vingar dela e a induziu a fazer isso hoje. Ele estava aqui, sabia que teria essa oportunidade... Mas ela foi fraca também. Se ela fosse uma pessoa boa, não se influenciaria dessa maneira. Em parte, ela também se suicidou porque sua consciência a punia.

- Aquela mulher horrível não tinha consciência. – Neville retrucou de maneira selvagem.

- Tinha sim. – Luna insistiu. – Todos nós temos.

Houve uma outra pausa. Neville pensou por alguns instantes antes de voltar a falar.

- Quem mais você vê, Luna? – ele perguntou. – Você vê o padrinho de Harry e vê os pais dele também? E a sua mãe, você a vê também? Você a viu hoje, quando chegamos a essa sala?

Luna abaixou os olhos, sentindo aquele nó na garganta retornar com mais força.

- Eu não vejo os pais de Harry porque eles não estão mais tão ligados a esse mundo. É claro que, provavelmente, preocupam-se com o filho, mas tantos anos se passaram... Eles já se desligaram daqui. Sirius me contou isso também; ele disse que não conseguiu encontrá-los depois que... morreu. E... – ela respirou muito profundamente. – Quanto à minha mãe...

Era difícil falar sobre sua mãe. Luna passou alguns minutos em silêncio, tomando coragem.

- Eu nunca falei com ela. Hoje... – ela sentiu que os soluços queriam retornar, mas os segurou bravamente. – Hoje, eu imaginei que poderia vê-la se passasse o véu... porque todos _eles_ estão atrás do véu... Quer dizer, ele é uma passagem entre os dois mundos... Mas eu entendi... – ela sentiu que seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e estava decidida a não encarar Neville. - ...que eu não poderia mesmo vê-la... ou falar com ela... simplesmente porque... eu não suportaria... seria... demais para agüentar... uma emoção tão grande...

Ela virou o rosto, tentando secar as lágrimas na manga do vestido que ainda usava sem que Neville notasse. É claro que fracassou miseravelmente. Quando voltou a olhá-lo, com vergonha, ele parecia penalizado.

- Eu sinto muito, Luna...

Ela negou com a cabeça.

- Tem que ser assim...

Nenhum deles disse nada por algum tempo. Neville parecia estar engolindo suas perguntas por enquanto, em respeito a ela.

- Como você sabe tanto sobre esse véu? – ele perguntou após algum tempo.

Luna, um pouco mais calma, resolveu responder:

- Os meus pais. Eles trabalhavam aqui há muito tempo. Eram Inomináveis do Departamento de Mistérios. – os olhos de Neville estavam arregalados. – Eles faziam pesquisas exatamente sobre essa sala em que estamos: a Sala da Morte. Esse véu é uma passagem do mundo dos vivos para o dos mortos. Eles descobriram isso quando... quando minha mãe morreu.

Houve uma terceira pausa, bem mais longa que as outras.

- A minha mãe morreu passando o véu, pesquisando-o. O meu pai, então, acabou se desiludindo com esse trabalho... Ele quis sair daqui e desistiu do emprego. Mas você não pode simplesmente "pedir demissão" de um emprego de Inominável. Uma pessoa dessas sabe muitos segredos. Meu pai foi submetido a um feitiço de memória muito forte, mas ele e minha mãe tinham se prevenido muito tempo antes contra isso. Meu pai esqueceu várias coisas, mas aos poucos, conseguiu ir se lembrando por causa das precauções que tomou. No entanto, os feitiços fizeram mal a ele, então ele... bem, ele não é muito normal, e as pessoas o acham um tanto maluco. – Luna bufou, revirando os olhos. – Mas ele não é doido, ele sabe muita coisa. Então, ele fundou o _Pasquim_, que usa como uma arma contra o Ministério e as barbaridades que eles fazem, principalmente aqui no Departamento de Mistérios. – ela riu com desânimo. – Mas é claro que ninguém acredita nas denúncias da revista...

Neville estava boquiaberto. Ele permaneceu em silêncio, encarando um ponto no chão, como se estivesse tentando digerir todas aquelas informações. Luna teve medo que ele não tivesse acreditado nela. Era isso. Ele deveria ter acreditado em nada mesmo... Quem, no lugar dele, acreditaria?

- Você me acha maluca, não é? – ela ousou perguntar, subitamente. Neville ergueu os olhos. – Você deve estar dando razão a todas aquelas pessoas que me chamam de _"Loony"..._

Ela preferiu não fitá-lo. Não suportaria ler a resposta estampada em seu olhar.

- A única coisa nessa história toda, Luna, que eu não consigo compreender é... por que você se _finge_ de doida, se "maluca" é a última coisa que você é!

Ela levantou o rosto, encarando-o pasma. Não podia acreditar. Um sorriso emocionado se formou em seus lábios.

- Você acha mesmo?

- Eu tenho certeza.

- Obrigada, Neville... por entender... – ele sorriu também. Luna suspirou. – Eu sempre achei mais seguro que as pessoas já achassem que eu era maluca logo de início a descobrirem o que eu sou, e aí terem certeza que eu sou mesmo anormal... – Neville exclamou "Mas você não é anormal!", mas Luna apenas riu ligeiramente e continuou do mesmo jeito. – Por isso... por isso eu me acostumei a ser assim estranha... para... esconder quem eu sou de verdade...

Neville procurou os olhos dela, sorrindo.

- Você não precisa fazer isso. Não precisa ter vergonha de quem é. – ele disse seriamente. – Isso é um dom, você ajuda as pessoas. É uma coisa boa, você não tem nada do que se envergonhar.

Luna tinha apostado no que Neville sentia ao decidir contar a verdade e percebeu, após essa frase, que realmente tinha ganhado a aposta.

XxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxX

Aquela sala das profecias parecia que não terminaria nunca. Talvez ela fosse mesmo grande. Ou ainda, talvez, a caminhada parecesse mais longa devido ao silêncio pesado que se instaurara entre Harry e Gina.

__

"Então não vou ser eu que vou responder essa pergunta."

Gina não conseguia deixar de ouvir Harry repetindo essa frase dentro de sua cabeça. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Que tudo que acontecera entre os dois tinha sido apenas uma grande mentira, como todas as outras? Esse pensamento desconsolava Gina ainda mais, se isso era possível. Ela não queria acreditar que tudo que acontecera entre os dois... aquele dia que Harry a beijou pela primeira vez, que cantou aquela música em seu ouvido para ela... o dia no lago... tudo isso não poderia ser mentira, seria cruel demais... Porém, ao mesmo tempo, Harry tinha mentido tanto, _fingido dia após dia,_ que Gina também não achava que seria capaz de acreditar em palavra alguma que ele dissesse ou tivesse dito. Por mais que fosse algo em que ela _quisesse_ acreditar.

Harry caminhava à sua frente, sério e calado, a varinha em punho. Gina ia um pouco mais atrás, perdida em pensamentos, sentindo-se mais infeliz a cada passo. Abraçava as mãos junto ao peito, como que para cobrir-se, inconscientemente. Aquela sensação de sujeira que Malfoy tinha deixado impregnada em seu corpo ainda não tinha desaparecido – e ela duvidava que fosse desaparecer algum dia. Esperava que Malfoy mofasse paralisado onde o tinham deixado – desejava com rancor –; só o que ele merecia era _sofrer_ pelo ato nojento que pretendera fazer...

Quando não pensava no que Harry tinha feito, vinha à sua cabeça o ato horrível de Malfoy, e então Gina se sentia pior, ainda mais miserável. Parecia que seu corpo estava imundo e as lembranças daquela cena terrível marcadas em sua própria pele. Gina duvidava que algum dia pudesse esquecê-las e passar por cima delas; aquele tinha sido o pior momento de sua vida e as marcas que ele tinha deixado a acompanhariam até o resto de seus dias.

Ela levantou os olhos, fitando as costas de Harry. Se ele não tivesse aparecido... ela não queria pensar nisso. Contudo, Gina não sabia se deveria se sentir grata ou enfurecida; Harry a tinha livrado de um destino terrível, mas ao mesmo tempo a enchera de vergonha por tê-la visto _daquela maneira. _Ela não se conformava por não ter conseguido se defender, impedir Malfoy, o que quer que fosse. Tinha começado a achar que tinha cedido _fácil_ demais, e o sentimento horrível em seu peito se intensificava quando pensava dessa maneira.

__

"Foi tudo mentira também?"

"O que você acha, Gina?"

O que ela achava? Gina voltou a pensar no assunto, confusa. Abraçou-se ainda mais ao corpo, como uma desesperada tentativa de consolo. Suas pernas caminhavam vacilantes, insistindo em não querer sustentar seu peso. _O que você acha, Gina?_ Seria possível que todas aquelas palavras, o beijo, a canção... tudo fosse fingimento, como uma peça muito bem forjada por Harry? Gina se sentiu uma palhaça estúpida. _Como se deixou enganar por tanto tempo?_

- AH! – Gina gritou, quando finalmente suas pernas não a sustentaram mais e ela caiu de joelhos no chão, sentindo uma dor lancinante neles devido ao impacto. Suas mãos ficaram dormentes, ardidas e vermelhas por ela tê-las usado para se amparar quando caiu.

- Gina! – Harry exclamou, parando de andar e se virando instantaneamente. – Gina, você está bem? – ele perguntou preocupado, aquele tom frio que usava antes sumindo por completo. Era como se aquele Harry gentil que dizia a Gina palavras amáveis tivesse retornado.

Ele tocou seus ombros, sem pensar, e Gina sentiu um arrepio na sua espinha, um tremor involuntário percorrendo todo o seu corpo. Ela imediatamente se lembrou das mãos de Malfoy tocando-a e um medo insano se apossou dela.

- ME SOLTA, MALFOY! – ela gritou como um bicho selvagem. Cega de pavor, ela empurrou Harry com brutalidade, confundindo-o, sem se dar conta de que Malfoy não estava mais ali. – NÃO ME TOCA!

Harry caiu sentado para trás, seus olhos arregalados em espanto. Gina recuou como um bichinho acuado, seu corpo todo tremendo, e ainda permaneceu alguns minutos daquele jeito, completamente apavorada, até que se desse conta do que realmente estava acontecendo. Harry parecia em choque, uma expressão penalizada e preocupada em seu rosto.

- Gina... sou eu, Harry... – ele murmurou num tom pausado. – Fique calma... Eu não vou te machucar...

Seus lábios tremeram loucamente. Gina teve vontade de chorar. Cobriu o rosto, gemendo baixinho. Sentia-se envergonhada, confusa, perdida, infeliz, amedrontada... _Aquilo não iria parar. Nunca. _Jamais esqueceria aquela sensação horrível de ser tocada por alguém tão asqueroso, aquele desespero medonho por ser incapaz de fazer algo para se defender de algo tão terrível.

- Você não é ele... – ela repetiu em voz alta, a voz embargada, como que tentando se convencer disso. – Ele não está aqui...

Gina sentiu que Harry se aproximou, sentiu o calor que emanava de seu corpo, próximo ao dela, mas ele não a tocou dessa vez. A respiração dele estava barulhenta. Demorou algum tempo para que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

- Eu estou com você agora, Gina... – ele sussurrou, mas ainda assim sua voz era firme. – _Ninguém _vai te fazer mal novamente enquanto eu estiver perto de você. Eu juro.

Havia um tom sincero em sua voz. Gina, lentamente, retirou as mãos do rosto, temerosa, no início, mas encarando Harry nos olhos por fim. Ele a fitava com aquela expressão que utilizava só para ela, aquele olhar profundo e verdadeiro, como se somente Gina existisse no mundo. Era aquele olhar que ele utilizava quando estavam a sós, nos seus momentos mais preciosos. Gina sentiu algo quente e aconchegante dentro de si e, muito devagar, conseguiu se acalmar o suficiente para voltar a falar.

- Não me deixa sozinha, Harry... – ela pediu com a voz fraca, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto ferido. – Não me deixa...

Harry a fitou de volta, uma expressão triste em seu rosto. Parecia que ele não estava conseguindo falar. Gina precisava que ele dissesse que nunca a deixaria.

- Prometa...

Houve uma pausa. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto machucado dele. Gina não se lembrava de tê-lo visto chorar alguma vez. Ela teve vontade de secar aquela lágrima, mas não sabia se conseguiria tocá-lo. Harry a fitou por alguns minutos intermináveis, profundamente, até que ele mesmo limpou o rosto com uma das mãos e afirmou, determinado:

- Prometo.

Os dois permaneceram calados por mais alguns instantes. Vários pensamentos diferentes confundiram a cabeça de Gina, e ela se sentiu miserável mais uma vez.

- Por que você tinha que mentir tanto pra mim, Harry? – ela perguntou após algum tempo, sua voz cheia de mágoa e decepção. Havia um pedido silencioso naquela pergunta; se Harry dissesse que tudo era um grande engano, que nunca tinha mentido para Gina, ela acreditaria, porque era o que _queria_ acreditar. Era muito melhor do que aquela realidade cruel.

Silêncio. Harry engoliu em seco, desviando o olhar de Gina. Parecia realmente muito mal naquele momento.

- Eu não posso te pedir perdão, Gina... porque sei que não mereço isso. – ele sussurrou com a voz embargada. – Mas você acreditaria se eu dissesse que sinto muito, que mentir para você foi a coisa que mais me fez mal em toda a minha vida... que todos os dias eu ia morrendo um pouco mais por causa disso... Você acreditaria em mim, Gina? – ele implorou, voltando a fitá-la nos olhos, um brilho arrependido e dolorido no olhar.

Gina não soube o que responder. Não soube o que pensar ou sentir. _Diga alguma coisa, diga alguma coisa._

Mas nada saiu de sua boca, e Harry abaixou os olhos, como se aquele silêncio fosse sua sentença.

Ele se levantou...

Gina ergueu a cabeça. _Diga alguma coisa, diga alguma coisa. _Mas ela não conseguia. Sua boca estava seca. Ela não sabia o que fazer.

- Nós precisamos ir embora. – Harry disse, sua voz assumindo novamente aquele tom prático e frio. – Se chegarmos até aquela sala redonda, será fácil encontrar a saída, então você poderá ficar em segurança...

- Não! – Gina exclamou, levantando-se com dificuldade. Harry não olhava para ela. – Eu não vou embora!

- É claro que você vai. – Harry retrucou num tom de final de conversa. – Eu não vou permitir que você fique e se arrisque...

- Eu quero ver você me impedir. – Gina disse em desafio, e Harry finalmente se virou para ela, arregalando os olhos. – Eu não vou fugir. – havia um certo orgulho na voz dela, algo como se Gina quisesse compensar sua fraqueza anterior, quando não conseguiu se defender de Malfoy. – Eu vou ficar e lutar, e ninguém vai me impedir, muito menos _você, _Harry.

Houve uma longa pausa dessa vez, na qual eles apenas se encararam, medindo-se.

- Vamos ver se eu não consigo mesmo. – ele disse, como se aceitasse o desafio, e deu as costas a ela.

Gina o seguiu, enfurecida, disposta a azará-lo se fosse necessário para permanecer ali. _Nunca_ ela iria embora sem lutar, sem fazer algo para ajudar naquela guerra. _Nunca ela iria deixá-lo_, sabendo que aquela era a batalha crucial e que Voldemort só estava à espreita, esperando o momento certo para acabar com Harry definitivamente. E Gina não estava disposta a perdê-lo.

Eles cruzaram em silêncio a distância que faltava entre o restante da sala das profecias e a nova sala. Ao cruzarem a porta, deram naquela sala com os Vira-Tempos, relógios dos mais diferentes tipos e aquele enorme vidro de cristal, em forma de sino, cheio de um vento luminoso. Gina o fitou hipnotizada, observando o magnífico beija-flor que emergia de um minúsculo ovo brilhante e voltava ao ovo, ininterruptamente. O _tique-taque _incessante das centenas de relógios era ensurdecedor. Harry continuou caminhando decidido até que parou abruptamente, antes de abrir a próxima porta. Gina paralisou antes que ficasse muito próxima a ele.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou.

- Esse barulho... – Harry sussurrou lentamente. – Não está ouvindo?

Gina tentou escutar, mas tudo que penetrava em seus ouvidos era o barulho incessante dos relógios a tiquetaquear.

- Eu só ouço os relógios...

- Não é isso! – Harry exclamou, apontando a varinha para a porta. – Tem alguém ali...

Gina subitamente ficou alerta, segurando a varinha em punho, fechando seus dedos em torno dela com força. Harry deu mais um passo à frente, devagar, seus olhos estreitos; então, ele exclamou um feitiço e a porta se abriu, estrondosamente.

Alguém sufocou um grito do outro lado.

Gina arregalou os olhos, sentindo uma emoção indescritível percorrer seu ser e suas pernas bambearem por causa de um enorme alívio.

Hermione, um pouco além, tinha as mãos no rosto, sua boca aberta em espanto, o grito sufocado ainda estampado em seu rosto.

Rony e Harry tinham as varinhas apontadas um para o outro, os olhos arregalados em choque.

- Harry...

- Rony...

Havia um temor _real_ nos olhos dele quando se viu finalmente cara a cara com os dois amigos à sua frente.

XxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxX

**__**

Notas da autora: Oba! Aqui estou eu novamente para mais uma seção de respostas depois do capítulo, hehehe ) É uma das partes que eu mais gosto p E, gente, eu não canso de arregalar os olhos ao ver quantas reviews vocês postam! Meu paisinho! Nem dá pra acreditar! D Só posso dizer mesmo MUITO obrigada ;) Vocês fazem uma louca feliz D hehehe Ai, ai, já tô meio nostálgica porque a Nena vai acabar... Enfim...

Desculpas (como sempre) pela demora do capítulo. É que agora a facul tá reeeeealmente divertida, hohoho P Altos trabalhos, exercícios e provas... aliás, amanhã tem prova de Cálculo. E eu estou aqui respondendo reviews... hahaha

O.k., vou parar de papo furado. Sobre este capítulo: opa! Finalmente revelei tudinho sobre a Luna! Quer dizer, tudinho não, porque ainda vocês vão ver outras coisas... que eu não vou detalhar agora. Mas a "essência" tá aí. O.k., o.k., váaaarias pessoas acertaram com quem ela estava se comunicando (mas só depois do capítulo 20, e aí não vale, né? hehehe Brincadeirinha, vale sim ) Mas eu duvido... duvido MESMO que alguém descubra o que o Rony descobriu... hahaha (risada maléfica) Vocês não vão descobrir! Não vão! HAHAHAHAHA

****

E no próximo capítulo... A hora da verdade entre Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina! (Opa, vai dar barraaaaco hehehe) e outras coisitas mais... Hum, que mais posso dizer?... Vai aparecer uma pessoa... que não aparecia faz tempo na fic... (aliás, apareceu quase nada mesmo). E, ah! Claro... vocês vão ver "um outro lado" do Harry... huhuhuhu D E é claro, váaaaarios segredos desvendados! )

RayJc: Ahhhh, percebi sua empolgação! D Ainda por cima, duas reviews! (olha mais pra baixo pra ler a resposta da outra) Oba, que bom que você gostou tanto do cap ;) Ah, pois é, até eu fiquei também com nojo do Malfoy quando escrevi aquilo, me revirou o estômago, e eu nem sou muito de me emocionar quando escrevo... é bem difícil, mas só depois quando terminei a cena é que olhei pra ela e disse "Nossa, isso ficou indigesto!" Mas já era tarde, e eu não podia mudar. Nem queria. Gosto de coisas indigestas, hehehe D (pode me chamar de louca) Hum... você achava que quem falava com a Luna era o Voldemort... espero que tenha achado coerente ter sido o Sirius. Então, você ficou do lado do Harry? Eu achei engraçado, porque lendo os comentários, o pessoal ficou bem dividido... alguns acham que o que Harry fez foi compreensível (ou perdoável), outros acham que ele foi longe demais... Bem, não vou dar minha opinião, hehehe D Mas eu gostei de dividir as pessoas, hehehe ) Ai, nossa, obrigada pelos elogios, se você continuar falando desse jeito eu vou me enterrar debaixo da terra pra ninguém ver como eu tô vermelha, hihihihi D Ah, que isso, é claro que eu tinha que dedicar o capítulo pro pessoal do Fórum... nossa, depois de tudo que vocês falaram naquele tópico! Fiquei de boca aberta quando vi! Se soubesse do tópico antes, teria dedicado antes um capítulo, porque vocês merecem um agradecimento ) E obrigada! Eu fiquei mesmo muito feliz por ter passado no vestibular e tô amando a facul D Não poderia ser melhor ;) Mil bjus! D (ps.: agora vai ler a outra resposta, hehehe)

Rach Snape: HAHAHA! (ainda rindo) Putz, quando eu esse "SUA LOUCA!" me matei de rir! D Minha irmã, que tava no quarto na hora, ouviu minhas risadas e eu contei pra ela... huahuahua D Muito cômico... p Quer dizer que eu li seus pensamentos? O que você descobriu no período do "hiatus"? hehehe D Ai, sério que tu queria um Draco como esse da Nena! No coments... hahaha O.k., o.k., eu também gosto de vilões, mas nem tanto como ele... hahaha p Mas não se preocupe, na minha fic definitivamente não está interessada no seu Draquito, então ele é todo seu! ;) hehehe Há, o Snape? Você verá que coisas interessantes eu planejei pra ele... huhuhu D Opa, adorei a idéia da tua fic, se tu chegar a escrever, me avisa pra eu ler! D Imagina só, todas as autoras de fics desfiando suas maldades... hahaha Ah, eu tô adorando mesmo a facul ) Vc fez técnico então? É, bem, eu também gosto de letras, e planejo fazer depois que terminar P.D... se eu tiver grana pra pagar hehehe p Ah, vc num teve trote? Que dó... é tão bom D Oh, num saiu de novo teu msn na review... Pega o meu no meu profile... é o mesmo do meu e-mail. Mil bjus! D

Kathy Parteno Gryffindor: Hahaha, eu sou má mesmo, hehehe D A vida num é divertida sem um pouco de crueldade, num? (risada maléfica) Mas espera eu terminar a fic pra me matar, hehehe D bjus! )

Carol Malfoy Potter: Brigada! Fiquei mesmo super feliz de ter passado no vestibular, e tô adorando a facul ) Ahum... bem, se eu for te falar aqui todos os segredos da fic que têm que ser revelados vou levar o dia inteiro! Hahaha D Todo mundo tem segredo nessa fic p Dá uma lidinha nos caps anteriores pra se situar um pouco... é assim que eu faço quando tô meio perdida numa fic ) Dou uma lida por cima nos caps anteriores D Ah... pois é, se as coisas fossem muito fáceis, num teriam graça, não é? Tem que ter dificuldade pra dar valor... se a Gina abraçasse o Harry e eles vivessem felizes pra sempre... seria frustrante. Pelo menos pra mim, hehehe p Puxa, obrigada pelos elogios D Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também ) Bjus!

Pekena Malfoy: Oie! D Que bom que vc gostou da minha respostinha ;) Eu adoro responder as reviews... passo maior tempão fazendo isso ) E aí, já descobriu o que a Mione tinha sacado? Vou te dar uma dica se não tiver descoberto: dá uma lida na cena R/H desse cap 21. Tá claro ali. Se ainda não achar, não se desespere! Hehe D No cap 22 ela vai falar claramente o que sacou e desde quando sacou, hehehe D Nossa, obrigada! Fico feliz que ache que a minha Mione tá fiel à da J.K. A Hermione é uma personagem muito difícil de escrever na minha opinião. Ela tem muitas nuances... você tem que tomar cuidado pra não descaracterizá-la. E obrigada de novo por elogiar minha Gina D Ela eu acho mais fácil de escrever... Mas entendi o que você falou... faltou aquelas respostas na lata que ela dava para o Harry em OdF, não? É que também... o Harry não tava como em OdF, ele ficou muito diferente nessa fic, e como fingiu todo o tempo, ele não era a mesma pessoa... foi estranho escrevê-lo, porque eu sabia quem ele era, mas tinha que passar uma idéia diferente pros outros! Oba, que bom que você gostou do cap 20 ;) Ah, mas num era pra ser D/G mesmo. Era pra ser uma coisa ruim ali... a fic é H/G e eu num sei escrever D/G (apesar de ler algumas). Opa, obrigada! Era exatamente o que eu queria passar, que o Draco é uma pessoa ruim mesmo e chegar próximo ao que ele se tornará nas mãos da J.K. Ah, mas você acha mesmo que a Gina se entregou fácil? Puxa... sei lá, isso é uma coisa chata de se discutir... porque é uma situação horrível, não? É quase impossível para uma garota que não passou por isso se imaginar numa situação assim – a gente nunca sabe qual vai ser nossa reação. É algo completamente apavorante, chocante... E analise o que aconteceu antes também; a Gina tava debilitada, tinha acabado de sair de uma maldição horrível. Ela não esperava por aquilo. Bem, sei lá, fica a seu critério, mas é uma situação difícil de se julgar... Pois é, a parte da Mione saiu totalmente sem querer. Na hora eu dei uma lida no final de OdF e resolvi colocá-la naquela sala. Que bom que gostou! ) E, sim, você acertou quanto à Luna... mas já achava isso antes ou só no cap 20 descobriu? Vou indo, brigada e bjus! D

Diu Hiiragizawa: Hahaha! D Então, te surpreendi? Foi demais pra você imaginar que o Harry praticamente não perdeu a memória, que tudo era fingimento quase desde o início? Hehehe D Oba, eu queria mesmo chocar! Hehehe ) Há, adorei a idéia da bifa seguida de um beijo! Huhuhu Mas a Gina não estava muito em condições psicológicas de nenhum dos dois atos naquele momento... Pombas, você boiou? Hehehe D Ah, calma... devagar eu vou explicando tudo ;) Ah, e você não descobriu o que era "S.P.T"? Pensei que vocês fossem sacar de cara, depois de terem lido OdF... anyway... "S.P.T." significa "Sibila Priscilla Trelawney. Ligou os pontos? Agora tenta descobrir a sigla que tava embaixo de S.P.T e você vai perceber algo bem interessante... Bjks D

Aledinha: Desculpa... ( Pois é, eu tô ficando tão má que já não me contento apenas em judiar dos personagens, agora judio dos leitores também! Hehehe p Brincadeira... Não é de propósito não ( Que bom que gostou do cap! ;) E se vc não esperava sangue frio, fico feliz D Eu adoro quando as pessoas se surpreendem... e espere mais sangue frio, vc num viu nadicas ainda! É, vc também acertou quanto ao Sirius... Espero que isso tenha ficado bem explicado ;) Ah, obrigada! Tô mesmo adorando a facul D E eu tô fazendo Processamento de Dados ) Mil bjins! D

Mari: Obrigada! Desculpa a demora, mas não é intencional... é por causa do monte de coisa que eu tenho que fazer mesmo... (

Juli-chan: Brigada! D Pois é, o Harry malvada estava mentindo, vc consegue perdoá-lo? Hehehe p É, agora sou uma universitária lotada de coisas pra fazer (revira os olhos). Mas tô amando ;) Mil bjus!

Pati Mello: Oie, tudo bem? ;) Ah, vc também escreve fics? É muito gostoso, não? Eu já ouvi falar de "Agora percebi que ela existe", acho que vi uma recomendação na caixinha do 3V, se não me engano... Nossa, puxa, estou lisonjeada! Vc parece realmente exigente, e eu consegui que lesse minha fic e ainda comentasse! Obrigada mesmo! D Que bom que está gostando da história ) E, ah, eu sei como é... muita gente tem preguiça de comentar, então eu tenho consciência que existem pessoas que acompanham a fic e eu nem da existência delas. Eu mesma fazia isso quando não escrevia fics. Li e num comentava nada. Só depois que comecei a escrever percebi como é gostoso ver que uma pessoa leu seu trabalho e gostou, então, sempre que acho uma fic realmente boa, comento ;) Nossa, obrigada mesmo pelos elogios! Uma das coisas que me deixam mais feliz é quando alguém diz que minhas histórias são imprevisíveis! ) É o que eu mais gosto de sentir numa história quando leio – surpresa – e por isso eu gosto quando alguém se surpreende lendo minhas fics ) Obrigada mesmo! D

Ann Malfoy: Oie! ) Puxa, obrigada mesmo! Fico tão feliz que tenha achado surpreendente! D Eu adoro causar isso! ) Ohhh... então vc ficou com raiva do Harry? Realmente... acho que eu também ficaria muito doida no lugar da Gina, hehehe p Será que ela o perdoa como vc? (revira os olhos) Ai, nossa, obrigada mesmo, o que vc me disse sobre a fic me deixou muito feliz msm, tanto que li tua review pra minha mana ) Mil bjus e obrigada! D

Ana Bya Potter: opa, percebi que rolou um desespero aí, não? Hehehe D Hum... será que foi sincero msm tudo o que aconteceu? (colocando caraminholas na sua cabeça) Obrigada mesmo pelos elogios! E olha, num deu pra pegar teu msn, só saiu teu nome de usuário, não saiu o resto... Por isso, não deu pra avisar... ( Vou indo, bjus!

Thata Radcliffe: AHHH, brigada mesmo! Fico MTU contente mesmo que tenha se surpreendido com o cap! Humhum, você acertou quanto ao Sirius também. Mas... quanto ao Rony... (sussurra) vou te contar um segredo: você tocou na ferida! O que o Rony sabe está prestes a acontecer... e esse "algo" que está prestes a acontecer é que é o X da questão. Huuuummm... Coitada da Gina? Ah, se não tiver crueldade, num tem graça, não? (risada maléfica) Credo, que maldade, hehehe P Ah, nossa, obrigada! D Espero que continue sempre gostando da fic, e brigada mesmo pela paciência em esperar ;) Ah, e fique tranqüila, porque vou explicar tudo direitinho e você vai entender quais eram as dicas que eu dava... ) Mil bjks! D

Alícia Spinet: Há, então vc entendeu o subgênero agora? Hehehe Não é à toa que eu coloquei "Ação/Aventura", mas acho que "Suspense" também cairia bem (foi o que eu coloquei de segundo gênero no 3V). Pois é, várias coisas acontecendo... eu adoro escrever assim! D E, hum, essa profecia que a Gina achou é importante... mas fique tranqüila que logo você saberá o conteúdo exato dela ) Mil bjus!

RayJc: segunda resposta! ) Hum, é, vc acertou o "S.P.T.", só esqueceu que "P" significa "Priscilla". Que eu me lembre a JK disse isso em algum lugar... E, hum, bem... sobre o que você falou do Sirius... Ele não estava chantageando a Luna. Ele, como todos os outros_, fazia uma certa "pressão" sobre ela para que ela pudesse atendê-lo. Mas você viu no cap que o Sirius não é de todo bonzinho... aliás, pra mim, em HP, ninguém é de todo bonzinho... Ahhh, tá agoniadinha? Hehehe Relaxa, eu postei! D Ahhh, já vi tudo, vc ama o Harry também e por isso perdoa ele... humhum... p hehehe Wow, vc praticamente inventou outra fic falando de R/H! hehehe p Bjus, minina! )_

Carol Perez: Que bom, obrigada! ) Receita? Ah, acho que é só deixar o lado cruel aflorar, huahuahua D É, vc acertou sobre o Sirius ) Eu tinha que fazer ele aparecer de alguma maneira, do jeito que adoro ele D O Tiago, bem, vc viu a explicação da Luna sobre ele e a Lílian... Opa... vou ficar quietinha a respeito da profecia, hehehe D Mas digamos que sua cabeça gira no lado certo ;) Ah, eu não enrolei pra atualizar, foi falta de tempo mesmo pra escrever p Mil bjus!

Isabe-Weasley: Wow! Que review enorme! Adooooro isso! D Eh, passei! Eu tô adorando mesmo, adorei o trote, o pessoal todo tá super enturmado... e o curso era exatamente o que eu queria D Ah, eu entrei pra Processamento de Dados, não disse não? Bem, agora está dito ) E o seu MSN não saiu de novo... quer dizer, falta o que vem depois do arroba... se você comentar de novo, coloca se é hotmail, msn ou o que seja depois do arroba. Ou então pega o meu msn no meu profile, é o mesmo do e-mail. Ahhh, então agora você começou a escrever? Pois é, a gente cria outra visão quando começa a tentar escrever... Quando eu só lia fic, nem comentava, nem nada, era super exigente também e ficava reclamando quando demorava pra atualizar... agora eu vejo que tudo é muito complicado. Às vezes você tem toda uma idéia, mas simplesmente olha para o papel em branco e nada aparece. Como você disse, quando o negócio funciona, é mágico. Mas é difícil também, muito difícil P Pois é, eu também sou perfeccionista, então te entendo... Não é que eu escreva um parágrafo várias vezes, mas eu penso muito nos detalhes de uma cena para escrevê-la. Eu vejo e revejo a cena em minha cabeça até enjoar dela pra decidir escrever. Por isso também, às vezes, demoro tanto. Olha, te dou maior apoio pra continuar a escrever, é algo que você consegue levar bem se treinar. Seja paciente. Não espere elogios logo de cara, e nem sonhe que sua primeira fic vai ser maravilhosa... Eu, por exemplo, passo longe das primeiras coisas que escrevi, porque elas me dão enjôo de tão horríveis que eu acho que ficaram. Treine, leia muito, imagine mais ainda e seja paciente, consigo mesma e com os outros ) Agora, sobre os comentários que vc fez da minha fic... Nossa, você não enfartou, ainda bem, mas abria a página da fic quase todo dia! Te aconselho a só abrir no fim de semana... porque é quando eu entro na net, o resto dos dias não dá p Ah, pois é, eu pensei que os caps fossem ficar maiores agora, mas tem alguns que não estão ficando... o 21 também não foi tão grande assim... Mas o 22 acho que vai ficar bem longo... tem muita coisa pra falar e acontecer. E vão ter uns enormes mais pra frente também. Hum, então você é do grupo que não perdoa o Harry? Hehehe D Hum, não vou exprimir opiniões... porque até eu fico dividida quanto a isso, hehehe p Ah, que bom que você se surpreendeu! Hehehe D Pois é, também acho os primeiros caps da fic não condizem com a realidade que a fic vai assumir mais tarde... Hum, vou ficar quietinha a respeito da nova profecia... E vc fez como eu com o Sirius, ele tem olhos azuis, tá no livro. Eu também confundia e achava que eram negros, tanto que descrevo assim na minha outra fic. Mas na Nena eu notei meu erro e o descrevi com olhos azuis. O James sim tem olhos castanhos, que eu me lembre. Pois é, a gente sempre confunde ;) Obrigada MESMO pela review enorme, adorei! D Mil bjks pra ti! )

Angela Miguel: (risos) Miga! Ri muito com tua review, tu é doida mesmo! D Ah, mininah... má, eu! Magiiiiina... Você é que é má! Huahuahua D Vc já matou aquela pessoa que me fez gritar (sozinha, pela net e depois pessoalmente, lembra? Huahuahua) Isso foi maldade! Hehehe D Aliás, hoje tive prova de Cálculo, e como não quero fazer nada relacionado à faculdade depois dessa, vou ler tua fic! D (que eu estou devendo faz tempo, hehehe) AHHH, ti lindo que tu gostou da cena Gina/Draco! É bem tua cara mesmo gostar de uma cena dessas ;) hehehe Pois é, fiquei com medo desse tom negro, mas quando mandei pra Tata, ela disse que gostou... então, segui em frente ) Hohoho, é, vc não perde por esperar nesse final.. ou não! Huahuahua D Adorei tua review, brigadão msm, mininah! Te amu demaisss! Mil bjks e abraços sufocantes! D

Tammy Black: AHHHHH! D Então vc acertou que ele já tinha recuperado a memória? ) Fiquei contente que tenha ficado tão feliz hehehe p Pois é, agora o pessoal vai ver porque o segundo gênero é "Ação/Aventura", hehehe D As coisas não vão parar de acontecer feito loucas até mais ou menos o capítulo 25... ou 26... Há, depois de tudo isso vc agora não me acha mais má? Surpreendente! Agora que eu pensei que estivesse ficando mais cruel, hahaha D Opa... pois é, o Harry é orgulhoso mesmo. Muito... Mas isso não muda o fato que ele é demais! D (suspiros) Ah, puxa, obrigada mesmo pelos elogios ;) Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também D Vou ficar com muitas saudades da Nena também... e dos comentários de leitores empolgados como você também, hehehe D Bjus!

Pat: Obrigada! D Há, ficou dividida? Hehehe ) Ah, mas não podia rolar beijo R/H naquela hora que eles se encontraram não... ia virar... sei lá, novela mexicana! Hahaha D Não vai ter beijo no meio das batalhas. Fica brega, hahaha D Obrigada mesmo pelo coment e pelo parabéns por ter passado no vestibular D Bjinhos!

sukideep: Oie! Sim, sim, cheguei a ver seu comentário no 3V... a fic tá mais adiantada aqui, porque eu posto ela há muito tempo... Espero que goste dos outros caps ) Beijos!

Serena Bluemoon: Olá! ) Obrigada mesmo! Que bom que gostou do cap ;) Ah, fico contente que não tenham sentido falta do Harry x Bellatrix, eu achei que fosse ficar excessivo incluir isso... os vestígios dessa batalha eu mostrei nesse cap, naquela hora que o Neville repara nos ferimentos dela e a Gina nos do Harry. Mas eu achei que valia mais a pena colocar essa batalha dela com o Neville do que a outra. Preferi detalhar essa e aquela do Harry com o Draco. Ah, sim, sim... o Harry vai se explicar. No próximo cap ele começa a se explicar mais D Ah, é, isso que eu falei pra Pat no coment dela... beijo no meio da batalha não dá. Vira novela mexicana, hohoho D Mil bjus e obrigada! )

Andréia: Uau, que review grande! Adoro isso! ) Ahhh, que bom que você achou o cap agitado, era o que eu queria passar mesmo D Naquela parte do Malfoy, até eu fiquei aflita ao escrever, e eu não de me emocionar escrevendo... Hum, então vc tá do lado do Harry? Eu gostei, porque o pessoal ficou bem dividido a esse respeito ;) Pois é, muitos mistérios, mas eu vou resolvendo tudo a cada capítulo... hehehe D Hum, vc acertou quanto ao Sirius também, mas essa parte que você disse... de ele aparecer para o Harry... hum... complicado explicar, mas vc entender direitinho tudo mais tarde. Hehehe, percebi que você tá quase chorando pra que a Gina perdoe o Harry e eles fiquem juntos ) Hum... veremos. Ah, obrigada pelos elogios, também tô super nostálgica porque a fic tá acabando... Oh, nossa, a Nani arrasa mesmo, ela é uma escritora muito talentosa, sem contar a pessoa maravilhosa que ela é ;) Voltando à fic... bem, se você não pegou sobre o Rony, é compreensível. O que ele sabe meio que nunca passa na cabeça das pessoas (bem, eu acho que se passou na cabeça de alguém ao ler a Nena, foram bem poucas pessoas). Só uma pessoa cogitou isso, que eu me lembre, e ela não fez a ligação com o Rony. Ah, eu vou escrever uma Angst sim... há muito tempo quero fazer isso. Eu adoro esse estilo (percebe-se pelo sofrimento que eu coloco nas fics, não?) e agora a idéia surgiu e, depois do livro 6, eu vou escrever sim ) Hehe, você vai notar quando eu escrevê-la. Pelo título que eu penso em dar, repara-se que é Angst. Ah, mas quanto ao livro, acho melhor você preparar seu estoque de lágrimas, porque parece que a JK não vai ser boazinha não... Cabeças vão rolar! A JK é má... muito má... por isso eu adoro ela hahaha D Obrigada mesmo, espero que continue gostando da Nena ) Bjus!

Laka Potter: Huahuahua D Quase te enganei, hein? Pois é, foi tão "quase" a cena da Gina e do Malfoy que algumas pessoas chegaram a pensar que fosse acontecer mesmo, hehehe p Mas eu não sou tão má assim... ou sou? Hehehe p Pois é, pelo que o pessoal falava sobre o Harry ter recuperado a memória, todo mundo tava meio assim como você... desconfiando, mas nunca imaginando que era tudo um plano, desde o começo. E era exatamente esse o efeito que eu queria causar ) É, prepare-se, porque está esquentando mais, altas emoções... hehehe ) Bjks!

Ju Kelvans: Vc acertou! ) Era o Sirius sim... hehehe p Hahaha, não pira não... eu confesso que coloquei essa profecia pra confundir todo mundo, hehehe, mas ela já estava planejada desde o início... Hahaha, não, é perigoso olhar a privada! (principalmente pra mim, podem me afogar lá dentro!). Mas fico muito feliz que a cada cap eu a surpreenda. AMO quando alguém diz que se surpreendeu lendo minhas fics ) Pois é, a Gina tava que nem mulher traída – a última a saber. Deu dó. Mas NUNCA dó do Draco! Hahaha Ele é mau, eu não sei escrevê-lo de outro jeito, hehehe p É como eu o vejo. Não consigo enxergá-lo com bons sentimentos... não entra na minha cabeça! Hahaha Eu o escrevo do jeito que quero que ele fique: vilão de verdade. Não... aquele garoto que fica lá irritando, hehehe p É, percebi que você ama todos os personagens, hehehe D E pode ficar tranqüila que a participação do ranhoso na fic vai ser legal, até eu gostei! D Vou indo, brigada mesmo e bjus!

Marina: É, o Harry perdeu mesmo a memória, mas foi por pouco tempo. O resto era tudo fingimento mesmo O-O hehehe Ahhh, você achou o Harry bonzinho e fofo? Eu também acho ele muito fofo, mas você vai ver que ele não é tão bonzinho assim, hahaha D E o Rony... hum, digamos que ele desconfiou, mas não imaginou que fosse mesmo verdade. Agora, como ele sabia? Vc não percebeu por aquela cena com a Hermione no cap 19? Hehehe D Junte as peças p Concordo com vc em gênero, número e grau: o Rony é fofíssimo mesmo, mas olha... o segredo que ele guardou... não tem nada a ver com a "perda" de memória do Harry... é ouuuutra coisa. E o Harry... bem, ele também desconfiou que os amigos estavam desconfiados, mas o segredo que o Rony guarda, o Harry não faz a mínima idéia de que o Rony sabe disso. Deu pra entender? Parece que ficou um pouco complicado, hehehe D Obrigada mesmo pelos elogios, fico muito contente que se surpreenda! Valeu msm e mil bjinhos!

Marina de novo: hahaha D Magina, pode comentar de novo ) Então, primeiro, você acertou quanto ao Sirius. Segundo, a respeito do Rony: expliquei na resposta acima, mas vou explicar melhor. O segredo do Rony, aquilo que eu estou falando faz tempo que ele guarda – que só ele sabe – é algo que aconteceu no sexto ano e ele descobriu. Isso não tem nada a ver com o fingimento do Harry sobre a memória. Isso é outra coisa... o Rony desconfiou disso, mas não pensou que pudesse ser possível. Quem descobriu isso foi... a Mione, e contou pra ele (resolvi explicar tudo logo de uma vez, hehehe). Espero ter esclarecido ;) Bjus!

Gabi (Tcha Tcha Tcha): NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ TÁ AQUI! Miga, que SAUDADE fiquei desses seus coments empolgados! Sério, fiquei muito feliz quando vi que você voltou a ler e fiquei hipnotizada olhando pra tela quando vi seu comentário! (sem contar o quanto vc me deixou feliz com toda aquela empolgação no msn!) Mininah, que bom que tu voltou! ) E. nossa, só tu mesmo pra imprimir essa fic enorme! 152 páginas! Quanto de tinta que foi, hein? hehehe ) Um dia vou imprimir minhas fics... hehehe p quando tiver dinheiro pra tinta! Hahaha D Oito horas lendo? O-O (pasma) Eu sentia MESMO falta dessa tua empolgação ) Ah, mininah, mais feliz ainda fico em saber que seus problemas passaram e você está melhor ;) Fico muito aliviada mesmo ) Ah, nossa, eu queria te ver pessoalmente ou te ouvir no telefone quando vc tava empolgada assim (mas eu tive uma palhinha pelo msn ;). Deve ter sido muito cômico, ainda bem que você tava sozinha em casa, não? Hehehe Nossa, meu Pai do céu! Estou vermelha aqui depois de tantos elogios, mininah, nem sei o que dizer... nossa, MUITO OBRIGADA mesmo! Espero que continue se empolgando assim lendo os próximos caps, porque eu amo isso D Te adoro mesmo muitão também, miga! Bjus mil e um, e abraços sufocantes! D

Juliana: Nossa, obrigada mesmo! Fico muito feliz mesmo que tenha gostado tanto da minha fic ) E mais ainda porque você diz que se surpreende D Ouvir alguém dizer isso é o que me deixa mais contente! Obrigada mesmo! D Oba, fico contente que não tenha imaginado que o Harry fingisse desde o começo e tenha se surpreendido! A sua teoria era boa – a da detenção com o Snape – ali o Harry ficou estranho mesmo, mas foi por outro motivo... Você vai saber mais tarde o que aconteceu de verdade naquela detenção (já escrevi a cena). É, pois é, esses indícios do Harry no começo foram mesmo tudo fingimento, infelizmente, foi. Tudo foi mentira. Ele fingia tudo, até mesmo errar os feitiços e tal... Era de propósito. Mas quando ele falava que não conseguiria lidar com a mentira, ele se referia à própria mentira que ele contava, a todo o seu fingimento. E aquela vez que ele errou o feitiço no Malfoy... foi, foi fingimento também. Se ele acertasse, o Malfoy poderia desconfiar. Há, isso tudo que você perguntou eu posso responder. Não são coisas muito comprometedoras, ainda mais porque eu já contei metade disso na fic e já posso falar a vontade dessas coisas. Há, vc acertou quanto ao Sirius. Sim, pode dizer que eu assisto muito Sexto Sentido, eu amo esse filme! Hehehe D Ah... essa parte do Rony é complicada. Melhor vc ler a explicação que eu vou dar na fic (ou melhor, o Rony vai se explicar, hehe). Só digo que o Harry não imaginava que o que o Rony sabe pudesse ser o que realmente é... (ficou confuso). Quer dizer, o Harry sempre achou que ninguém soubesse isso (eu sei que ninguém vai me entender desse jeito, hehehe) AH AH AH! Nossa, quantas perguntas! Bem, você me perguntou 8 coisas em seguida. Vou te responder duas, o resto vai ser explicado na fic, porque não posso explicar agora. Mas devo dizer que você foi MUITO perspicaz. Principalmente nas perguntas sobre o Bichento e sobre a o livro de quadribol (essa, então, é super importante e ninguém além de você tinha notado). É isso que eu me refiro quando digo "sigam as pistas"; são coisas muito pequenas, que as pessoas passam batido. Mas vc não passou D Bem, sobre as duas perguntas que eu posso responder: o Harry ficava tirando os óculos porque estava meio que "criando" uma nova personalidade, quando fingia. Ele estava tentando ser outra pessoa, entende? E a Mione deixou o Nott com a varinha porque... eu sou burra mesmo e nem lembrei que ela deveria quebrar a varinha dele ou sei lá. Falha nossa, hehe D Ah, que lindo que vc achou fofas as cenas do bjo e da cachoeira! (aliás, vc também foi perspicaz percebendo o lance da cachoeira). Obrigada mesmo pelos elogios! Ah, mas eu tô meio triste, vou sentir falta da Nena... depois dela tô querendo fazer uma Angst com o Harry... e se tiver H/G nela, vai ser pouco, porque não vai ter romance... E eu também sou como vc, nem ligo muito pra shippers, só não leio mesmo slash. Leio H/H, e como vc, comecei lendo Draco Dormiens (mas não continuei a série, porque ficou muito viagem pra minha cabeça hehehe). Acho que DD foi o início de muita gente... Quanto a escrever, bem, aí eu não consigo escrever nada que não seja R/H. Consigo até fugir um pouco do H/G se quiser, mas R/H é impossível fugir. ) Que song minha tu leu? Vou indo também, porque essa resposta ficou enorme também ) Obrigada mesmo pela review gigante, amei! Bjks!

Sara Lecter: Ah, obrigada mesmo, mininah! D Vc é super exigente e um elogio seu assim é MUITO bom D Ah, eu mandei o mail pra ti (resposta daquele teu), chegou aí? Não se apresse em responder, eu sei que é difícil arranjar tempo. Bjus!

A Evans B Potter: Quando eu falo que sou "KK the evil" as pessoas duvidam... é verdade! Hehehe Minha betinha acertou em cheio ;) Hahaha, tô aqui imaginando você agitando as mãos enquanto lia o cap D Muito cômico! Ah, eu também senti muito nojo escrevendo aquela cena. Sério, e eu não sou de me emocionar com coisa que eu mesma escrevo... Opa, fico contente (e aliviada) que tenha gostado dessa linguagem mais vulgar e sombria da cena... Eu fiquei com medo que as pessoas se chocassem, porque não é o estilo da Nena, quer dizer, não era até o momento. Oba! Que bom que você gostou do jeito que o Harry revelou tudo! ) Eu queria que fosse algo bem frio mesmo, sarcástico, porque eu adoro isso D Hehehe, eu também quero escrever a reação do Rony... hohoho D Vai ser divertido D (risada maléfica) Ah, bem, você acertou mais ou menos sobre a Luna... eu não diria "pessoas ruins", mas pessoas que ainda não são completamente boas, evoluídas. Só porque você não é perfeito, não quer dizer que seja ruim. Mas vc pensou certinho ) Hahaha, ninguém vai sacar o que o Rony descobriu. Vc quer algo mais huge? Espere... Mas depois não vá me culpar, vc que quis, hahaha D É bem huge... beeem... Ah, mas tudo foi esquematizado pelo Dumbledore mesmo, desde o início. Mas... no início ele não sabia que poderia usar isso da memória; a idéia veio quando o Harry efetivamente perdeu a memória, o que já era uma ajuda imensa no plano. Eu fui evil desde o início sim, se vc ver bem, hehehe D Ah, que sapequinha! Então vc fica lendo as respostas dos outros! Hehehe D Eu tenho uma amiga que diz que faz a mesma coisa... Ela esqueceu de colocar review da outra vez e reclamou comigo pq eu não respondi a review que ela não tinha postado! Hahaha Ah, to nostálgica sim... vou sentir falta da Nena. Mas se Deus quiser o cap 28 não sai no final do ano! Hahaha D É trabalhoso mesmo escrever, leva tempo, tem um monte de coisa como vc falou... E ainda escrevo outra fic, então... Puxa, obrigada! Estou mesmo tentando dar o meu melhor nessa parte da guerra, porque é muito importante e uma das partes que eu mais gosto ) Se eu to feliz porque o livro 6 vai sair? Eu to eu-fó-ri-ca! Sério, esse livro é necessário pra minha sobrevivência! Nem vou esperar em português! (desde o livro 4 não espero mais) Vou ler em inglês mesmo, hahaha D Completo DESESPERO! p Ahhh, sim, eu vi o Luke e a Lor brigados, deu uma pena ENORME dela! Deu vontade de chorar msm! Muito triste, espero que eles voltem logo, eles se pertencem! E tomara que ela dê um chute enorme na bunda do Chris panaca e da Emily cabeçuda! Eles só atrapalham, fala sério! São um estorvo na vida da Lor! p Mil bjus pra ti! )

talitablack: Talitita! Mininah, vou confessar que senti falta das tuas reviews! ) Adoro elas! Adoro vocêeee! D Então, pois é, esqueci de responder as reviews que você não postou! (risos) Me perdoa? Hehehe p Eba, que bom que você gostou do cap! Sua malvada! Gostou de ver a Gina sofrer, é? Ah, mas o Malfoy não foi inteligente não... Ele foi burro! Ele caiu como um patinho na ciada do Harry (e eu adorei escrever o Harry xingando ele de burro, hahaha). Malfoy foi muito tapado mesmo, e ainda achou que tava abalando huahuahua p É isso aí, tatis, o nosso Harryzinho é humano e tem o direito de errar! Peraí... tem algo errado. NOSSO Harryzinho? NEM PENSAR! O Harry é MEU, SÓ MEU! Deu pra captar? Hahaha D Também te adoro MUITÃO, desse tamanho (estica os braços até não poder mais). Espero que tenha gostado da resposta da review! ;) hehehe ) Mil bjks da miga que te adora e mtu obrigada pela review! )

Ang: Oie! D A porrada começou! Eu adoooooro porrada! Hahaha O q eu estou aprontando? Muitas... muitas coisitas! D Humhum, vc acertou quanto à Luna ;) Obrigada mesmo pelos elogios, fico super feliz que goste tanto da fic ) Aiii, nem me fale no livro 6 senão eu surto de curiosidade! Huahuahua Espero que goste de Terra das Sombras também quando a ler ) Bjks mil!

Evil Motoko: Nossa, obrigada mesmo pelos elogios D Que bom q te deixei curiosa, era a intenção! ) Espero que continue gostando! Bjks e até o próximo capítulo! )


	22. A amizade de Rony

Capítulo Vinte e Dois – A amizade de Rony

__

Tique. Taque. Tique. Taque. Tique. Taque.

Era quase como se aquelas batidas cadenciassem as batidas do seu próprio coração.

De onde estava, Hermione podia ver Gina, ao fundo, com uma expressão de um alívio morno, misturada ao choque e a uma aura escondida de fúria profunda. A garota estava toda suja e machucada, algumas partes de suas vestes rasgadas, os cabelos despenteados, mas parecia inteira. Um pouco à frente dela, havia a cena aterradora que era Harry e Rony, os dois melhores amigos em todo o mundo, apontando a varinha um para o outro, com expressões de surpresa idênticas nos rostos.

Hermione prestou atenção em Harry quando ele começou a baixar, lentamente, a varinha, ainda fitando Rony como que hipnotizado. Harry estava em um estado lamentável; seu rosto, marcado por vários cortes, gradualmente começou a estampar uma expressão de temor quando ele, como em câmera lenta, girou os olhos de Rony para Hermione, e depois voltou a Rony. Alguns pontos das vestes de Harry estavam manchadas com o que parecia ser sangue, e seus cabelos, mais despenteados do que nunca, estavam grudados à testa por causa do suor. Certamente, Harry já tinha passado por duras batalhas desde a última vez que Hermione o vira. Ela tinha pensado, desde o momento em que descobrira a enorme farsa do amigo, que assim que o visse de novo se sentiria imensamente indignada e até furiosa; o que Hermione nunca esperara era, no entanto, aquele doloroso e sufocante sentimento de _pena_ que a invadia.

Para Rony, era como se tivessem estourado uma bomba bem nos seus ouvidos e ele tivesse ficado momentaneamente surdo e sem ação. Ele ficou ali, parado, com a varinha apontada para o seu melhor amigo, sem saber o que pensar. Meramente notou que a sua irmã, Gina, estava ali também, e acabou se esquecendo de verificar se estava tudo bem com ela. Naquele instante, ele apenas viu Harry, o seu melhor amigo, ali, à sua frente, e Rony estava dividido entre o alívio por vê-lo _vivo, _e a raiva, por todas as mentiras, por tanto tempo.

- Harry! Gina! – Hermione exclamou quase se debulhando em lágrimas e passou por Rony atabalhoadamente, esbarrando nele, que acabou deixando o braço que apontava a varinha cair de lado, tolamente. – Como vocês estão? – ela perguntou rouca, torcendo as mãos de nervoso. – Nós estávamos desesperados... pensamos um milhão de coisas horríveis, não foi, Rony?

- Hã? – Rony murmurou distraído; ele e Harry ainda se mediam com os olhos. Subitamente, Rony despertou do seu transe, ao mesmo tempo em que encostava a porta atrás de si. – Foi, foi sim... – foi nesse momento que ele notou a irmã, um tanto encolhida, como um bichinho assustado, e quase entrou em pânico só de voltar a pensar no que poderia ter acontecido com ela. – Gina! Gina, como você está? O que aconteceu com você?

Gina recuou, arredia, quando Rony tentou tocar-lhe os ombros. Ele, por sua vez, não entendeu nada. A garota moveu o pescoço rapidamente e fitou Harry de esguelha, com um olhar um tanto selvagem, e depois abaixou o rosto, tentando não encarar ninguém.

- Tá tudo certo, comigo, Rony. – ela disse maquinalmente, com uma voz que não parecia a sua. – Não precisa se preocupar.

- Que bom que vocês estão bem... – Harry sussurrou, mas desviara os olhos também. – Eu... fiquei pensando se...

- Nós fomos trazidos para cá. – Hermione explicou. – Eu, pelo menos, não faço a mínima idéia como. Quando acordei, estava na sala dos cérebros...

- Como você veio parar aqui, Harry? – Rony disparou a pergunta como se fosse uma acusação. Harry o fitou por um segundo tenso, então se remexeu incomodado, desviando mais uma vez o olhar.

- Eu fui até Hogsmeade e desaparatei pra cá assim que soube que vocês estavam aqui.

- Como você soube?

- Bellatrix Lestrange me contou.

- O quê! – Hermione exclamou.

Harry pigarreou, desconfortável.

- Ela me contou enquanto duelávamos em Hogwarts. – ele bufou, irritado. – Foi muita burrice minha achar que Voldemort não se serviria de um truque sujo desses pra me atrair aqui novamente.

Gina soltou uma risada fria, que fez tanto Rony quanto Hermione gelarem. Ela encarava Harry com um olhar que beirava o ódio. Mas havia mais ali; havia decepção e mágoa também.

- Parece que o seu _plano brilhante_ não deu muito certo, não é? – ela disparou venenosamente, como se estivesse vomitando todo o rancor acumulado dentro dela. Hermione ficou imaginando se ela tinha descoberto as mentiras de Harry. Como se fosse a resposta para as dúvidas da garota, Gina se voltou para ela e Rony. – Vocês já sabem? Você contou pra eles, Harry? Será que eu fui a _última _a saber?

Harry se remexeu novamente, muito desconfortável, lançando um olhar melindrado para Gina. Hermione percebeu que estava certa quanto às suas desconfianças. Porém, quando estava prestes a abrir a boca para falar algo, Rony foi mais rápido:

- Nós sabemos sim, Gina. – ela encarou o irmão em choque. Rony, por sua vez, fitava Harry como se o desafiasse. – Mas não porque _ele _nos contou. Não, Harry, você não se deu ao _trabalho_ de nos contar, não é?

Harry fechou os olhos por um segundo, respirando muito fundo. Quando os reabriu, parecia cansado e mais velho do que realmente era.

- Rony, eu...

- NÃO TEM EXPLICAÇÃO, HARRY! – Hermione engoliu em seco após o grito cheio de mágoa de Rony. As orelhas dele estavam muito vermelhas – sempre um sinal de perigo. Harry deveria ter notado isso também, mas a expressão em seu rosto era a de alguém derrotado; e isso só enfurecia Rony ainda mais, pois, para ele, Harry não tinha o _direito_ de ser fraco agora. – Você mentiu pra gente por tempo _demais!_

As palavras de Rony pairaram no ar agourentamente. Harry, no entanto, ao invés de responder para o amigo, virou lentamente os olhos para Hermione.

- Foi você que descobriu, não foi, Hermione? – ele perguntou, exausto. – Quando me entregou a poção... você já sabia.

Hermione assentiu lentamente, aquele sentimento de pena – que ela não queria sentir – se intensificando cada vez mais.

- Eu sabia... – Harry sussurrou. – Você é mesmo muito inteligente... Eu avisei Dumbledore que isso aconteceria, mais cedo ou mais tarde...

- E o que eu e Gina somos, Harry? _Burros? Idiotas?_ Você achava que seria _fácil _enganar a gente?

Harry respirou longa e demoradamente mais uma vez. A cada minuto, parecia mais cansado e abatido, quase como se fosse a mera sombra da pessoa que um dia fora. Ele primeiro fitou Gina demoradamente, com uma dor profunda nos olhos verdes, intensificada pelo olhar gelado que ela lhe devolveu; em seguida, ele se virou para Rony, que estava lívido, e então murmurou lenta e calmamente:

- Você e Gina, Rony, são _Weasleys_, e, portanto, agem movidos pela emoção. Vocês confiaram em mim e jamais cogitaram a possibilidade de que eu pudesse estar mentindo tanto; se pensassem por um segundo nisso, no segundo seguinte descartavam a possibilidade, sentindo que estavam me traindo por pensarem desse jeito. Já Hermione... – ele se virou devagar para a amiga, que estava pasma. – ...mesmo que confie em mim, ela age _racionalmente. _E a _lógica, _obviamente, estava contra mim.

Houve um silêncio de aturdimento por alguns instantes. Era quase como se não conhecessem Harry; aquela pessoa, ali, à frente deles, era alguém totalmente diferente daquele Harry que conheceram quase sete anos antes. Tudo pelo qual ele tinha passado na vida transformou-o radicalmente; e, agora, ele tinha se tornado uma pessoa que eles não conheciam. Ou pensavam não conhecer.

Gina fitou seu irmão. Os olhos de Rony estavam fundos, vazios. Brilhavam pelas lágrimas de raiva que, ela sabia, ele teimaria em não derramar. Ela sabia que o irmão deveria estar sentindo algo muito parecido com o que ela própria sentia. Decepção, ira, indignação, amargura, frustração... Harry tinha razão; ela _nunca_ cogitaria a possibilidade de ele estar mentindo por tanto tempo – isso era como traí-lo em pensamento. Ironicamente, porém, foi Harry quem os traiu 

No entanto, Gina estava exausta. Exausta de discutir, de indignar-se com toda aquela mentira. Tudo era muito doloroso, e Gina estava cansada de gritar toda sua frustração e mágoa. Havia algo pesado e venenoso dentro dela, que ia embargando-a, mais e mais, e Gina não via uma maneira de se livrar daquilo.

- Por que você fez tudo isso, Harry? – Hermione quebrou o silêncio atordoado, num tom de voz lento, calmo e dolorido. – Por que teve que enganar tanto a gente?

Harry suspirou profundamente. Seus olhos estavam fugidios e opacos. Ele deu as costas aos amigos por um momento, caminhando devagar até parar em frente ao magnífico beija-flor, que não parava de nascer, para em seguida retornar ao seu ovo. Harry contemplou-o por alguns minutos, hipnotizado, como se contemplasse o tempo, implacável e incessante. Quando falou, sua voz era distante, vazia e sem cor.

- Snape, no ano passado, espionando para a Ordem, descobriu que Voldemort estava prestes a atacar Hogwarts. – Harry explicou. – Ele conseguiu reunir muitos seguidores, muito mais do que tinha dezesseis anos atrás... Há os comensais que escaparam de Azkaban... os que saíram quando os dementadores abandonaram a prisão e se juntaram a Voldemort... e também há os que se juntaram _agora_ ao lado das trevas. – ele enumerou sombriamente. – Eles estavam em um número muito maior comparado à Ordem da Fênix. Nós sucumbiríamos facilmente se houvesse um ataque àquela época.

"O que nós precisávamos era de um _atraso. _Algo que, ao menos, _adiasse _os planos de Voldemort. Um motivo muito forte que o fizesse parar e desistir do ataque, pelo menos por algum tempo, para que nos preparássemos. Era disso que precisávamos: _tempo_. Dumbledore me chamou em sua sala e me expôs toda a situação uma semana antes de tudo acontecer... E então, uma semana depois, esse... _motivo... _apareceu. Foi Dumbledore quem teve a idéia. Ele foi me visitar na ala hospitalar àquela noite e de cara percebeu o que tinha acontecido. Ele fez com que eu me lembrasse de tudo... usou a mesma poção que você me deu hoje à noite, Hermione, mas esta permitia que eu me lembrasse _realmente_ de tudoEle me contou todo o seu plano... E foi aí que tudo começou..."

Gina abriu a boca para perguntar algo, mas Rony foi mais rápido:

- Você estava na Ordem, então? Desde quando?

Harry ousou lançar um olhar de esguelha a Rony, respondendo, um tanto sem graça:

- Desde que completei dezessete anos... Houve uma noite, no Largo Grimmauld, nas férias, em que Dumbledore conversou comigo. Vocês não sabem disso porque estavam dormindo. Era madrugada, e a sua mãe, Rony, foi me chamar no nosso quarto e me disse que Dumbledore estava lá embaixo e queria falar comigo. Havia vários membros da Ordem na cozinha àquela noite, até mesmo Snape... – Harry permitiu-se um sorrisinho. – Ele ficou doido da vida quando Dumbledore me chamou para conversar, e ficou ainda mais enfurecido quando ele pediu que todos os membros se retirassem e nos deixassem a sós. A cara do Snape... – Harry soltou uma risadinha por causa da lembrança. – Mas ele não foi o único a se indignar com aquilo. Dumbledore, no entanto, foi resoluto e mandou que todos saíssem. Nós ficamos sozinhos...

Harry respirou fundo, tomando fôlego e ganhando tempo.

- Então, ele me convidou a entrar na Ordem. Claro que eu aceitei de cara, era o que eu mais queria desde que soube da existência dela. Porém, havia uma condição... eu seria um membro... _secreto. _Ninguém, além de mim mesmo e Dumbledore, poderia saber da minha existência e atuação dentro da Ordem. Ele me fez jurar que não contaria a _ninguém_, especialmente vocês dois. – ele lançou um olhar furtivo a Rony e Hermione. – Eu deveria agir assim, em segredo, pois Dumbledore tinha planos para mim... Ele disse que as coisas que eu deveria fazer para ajudar não poderiam ser conhecidas por mais ninguém, nem mesmo pelos membros mais confiáveis da Ordem, como Lupin... a Profª. McGonagall... Hagrid... e Snape... – Harry fez uma careta de desaprovação. – Quando nós terminamos a conversa, todos ainda nos esperavam na sala. Foi um choque para eles quando eu saí da cozinha, sozinho, e avisei que Dumbledore já tinha aparatado de volta a Hogwarts. Snape claramente teve vontade de me esganar vivo... – Harry disse calmamente, suspirando e dando de ombros. – _Babaca_. Como se eu tivesse _algum_ dia tido _algum_ controle nas atitudes malucas de Dumbledore...

Uma lembrança antiga passou como um filme na cabeça de Gina, e então tudo se tornou subitamente mais claro e coerente. Uma conversa de seu pai e Olho-Tonto Moody que entreouvira há muito tempo na sinistra cozinha do Largo Grimmauld:

__

"Também gostaria de saber do quê, ou melhor, de quem_ se trata, mas se Dumbledore quer manter segredo, temos que respeitar", _seu pai tinha dito. _"Talvez Dumbledore _saiba_ que não podemos. Talvez seja algo tão grande que não possamos ajudar..."_

"Mas eu ainda gostaria de saber quem_ está com ele, e _o quê_ estão fazendo..."_, Moody insistira.

Rony não podia acreditar em tudo aquilo que ouvia. Era _demais. _Demais para aceitar e compreender.

Hermione estava embasbacada. Seu cérebro tinha momentaneamente paralisado. Havia tantacoisa que ela nem sequer _imaginava..._

- Mas e esse plano, Harry? – ela perguntou. – O plano que Dumbledore teve?

- O objetivo era _atrasar_ Voldemort. _Enganá-lo_, para ser mais exato. E eu era a motivação disso. – Harry disse, ainda evitando olhar para qualquer um na sala. – Dumbledore tinha certeza que, por minha causa, Voldemort seria capaz de mudar os planos. Afinal, eu sempre fui o alvo principal dele. E, se eu perdesse a memória, se Voldemort _acreditasse _nisso, as coisas tomariam outros rumos. Ele não poderia deixar os planos do jeito que estavam, pois contava que eu pudesse interferir; sem memória, eu estava _fora de combate._

- Mas, espera um pouco, Harry... – Hermione disse, confusa. – Isso não facilitaria os planos de Voldemort? Se ele pensasse que você estava fora de combate...

- Não, isso _atrapalha_ os planos dele, Hermione. – Harry falou com convicção, finalmente fitando alguém nos olhos. Ele encarou a amiga profundamente. – Voldemort _precisa_ de mim, e _ativo_.

- Como? – Gina perguntou.

- Ora, Gina, ele não precisou de mim no quinto ano, por exemplo, para pegar a profecia para ele? – Harry disse com naturalidade, naquele tom frio e prático, virando-se para a garota. – Mesmo que ele não saiba o conteúdo dessa profecia, ele já percebeu que não vai conseguir me matar com um mero _Avada Kedrava_, o que vale para mim também... – havia algo escuro no tom de voz de Harry, bem como em seus olhos, que fez Hermione ter certeza que ele sabia algo a mais, que ainda não tinha revelado. – Pra me matar, ele precisa que eu esteja _em combate, _por assim dizer.

"Bem, ele foi forçado a mudar todos os seus planos quando descobriu o que 'tinha acontecido' comigo. Ele acreditou que eu realmente tivesse perdido a memória. Caiu direitinho na armadilha. Foi inacreditável até... Mas ele caiu, pois está cego pelo poder... Foi obrigado a mudar toda sua estratégia, começando tudo do zero... Ele ficou furioso, ainda mais porque seus comensais demoraram muito tempo para descobrir a minha 'amnésia'..."

Harry soltou uma risadinha de desdém.

- Foi preciso que eu praticamente _esfregasse_ isso na cara de um deles para que fossem contar ao seu _mestre... _Dumbledore e eu pensávamos que eles fossem notar sozinhos o que estava acontecendo, mas... – ele fitou Gina, desconfortável. - ...mas você, Gina, querendo me... proteger... de certa maneira, atrapalhou nossos planos e eu acabei fingindo, também, por algum tempo, que _não_ tinha perdido a memória. Foi uma mentira em cima de uma outra mentira. – ele respirou fundo, como se fosse difícil falar aquilo. – Isso confundiu os comensais de Voldemort, e eles demoraram algum tempo para se tocar do que estava acontecendo.

Gina, então, se lembrou do que tinha ouvido Harry dizer a Malfoy na sala das profecias:

"_Assim que descobriu o que _eu te conduzi_ a descobrir, você foi correndo contar para o _papai!_ E Lúcio Malfoy foi direto a Voldemort, _exatamente como eu e Dumbledore queríamos!".

Tudo começava a fazer sentido... tudo se encaixava... _tudo._

Harry insistindo para que ela contasse às pessoas que ele tinha perdido a memória... _ela estava atrapalhando os planos dele com sua "proteção" inútil..._

Os sumiços estranhos dele... aparentemente sem explicação... _ele estava indo falar com Dumbledore, acertando os detalhes do seu maldito plano..._

A maneira como ele sempre repetia que Gina não tinha culpa de nada_... a culpa era dele..._

Aquele dia, que Harry teve o sonho na Sala Precisa... o dia em que Voldemort falou através de seus lábios...

__

"Como você não sabia, Bella? _Você _tinha_ que ter percebido!"_

Bellatrix Lestrange falhara ao não perceber, aquele dia que duelou com Gina e, mais tarde, com Harry em Hogsmeade, que este tinha perdido a memória ao cair do desfiladeiro. Ela não percebeu isso e, por causa de seu lapso, o lorde teve que mudar todos seus planos...

__

"Malfoy... Você foi útil, finalmente."

Draco Malfoy tinha sido conduzido por Harry, através daquela "carta anônima" – que Gina tinha ouvido-o se referir enquanto discutia com Harry na sala das profecias – e, então, tinha passado essa informação a seu pai, Lúcio Malfoy, que por sua vez contou o que "estava acontecendo" com Harry para seu mestre...

- Como ele não percebeu, Harry? – Rony perguntou, e Gina soube que ele se referia a Voldemort. – Como ele não entrou na sua cabeça como costumava fazer no quinto ano e descobriu que você estava mentindo?

- Você falou bem, Rony. – Harry disse com um sorriso vazio no rosto. – Voldemort _costumava _entrar na minha mente no quinto ano – mas não entra mais, agora.

- Oclumência? – Hermione sussurrou.

- Exatamente. – Harry se virou para ela. – Snape voltou a me dar aulas, no sexto ano... E dessa vez, eu me esforcei e aprendi. Voldemort continuou a tentar penetrar na minha cabeça, mas descobriu que isso já não era mais possível, pois eu comecei a impedi-lo. Houve poucas vezes, apenas, que a nossa ligação foi forte o suficiente para que eu não conseguisse bloqueá-lo com minha Oclumência... – Harry suspirou. – Aquela vez, por exemplo, na Sala Precisa, quando eu tive aquela visão com Voldemort... Vocês me ouviram. Voldemort estava tão furioso àquele dia, porque tinha acabado de descobrir que eu tinha "perdido a memória" – tarde demais – que não consegui deixar de sentir seu ódio... A ligação entre nós... – ele apontou para a própria cicatriz. – ...superou qualquer barreira mágica que eu tentasse colocar entre nós dois.

Houve um novo silêncio atordoado depois de tanta informação junta, mas então Rony quebrou-o com uma outra pergunta:

- Snape aceitou voltar a dar aulas a você? Como ele te aceitou de volta, se no quinto ano não queria nem te ver pintado de ouro?

- Dumbledore o obrigou. – Harry se permitiu um meio sorriso. – Quer dizer, ele não teve como recusar a um pedido dele... era quase uma obrigação... mesmo que...

- Mesmo que...

- Bem, nós nos odiamos e sempre vamos nos odiar. – Harry disse entediado. – Snape sempre guardará mágoa de mim por coisas... bom, por coisas que meu pai fez a ele quando eles eram jovens. – ele fez uma pausa, como se as lembranças preenchessem sua mente, e então se permitiu um risinho debochado. – Snape vive jogando na minha cara que eu sou "tão arrogante e orgulhoso quanto meu pai"... – Harry imitou a voz rouca e baixa de Snape. – ...mas no final das contas, ele é outro idiota e orgulhoso, como eu sou e como realmente meu pai era, aliás.

Harry fez uma nova pausa, respirando fundo, seus olhos se enchendo de rancor.

- Quanto a mim... eu nunca vou perdoá-lo por Sirius... foi culpa dele também. Se ele não provocasse Sirius por não poder fazer nada, toda maldita vez que eles se encontravam! – ele fechou os olhos com raiva, para depois respirar fundo e se controlar, seus olhos transbordando mágoa. – Dumbledore pode dizer o que quiser... mas eu jamais, jamais perdoarei Snape...

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam nervosamente. Ambos sabiam que a raiva que Harry sentia antes por Snape por causa de suas injustiças tinha se transformado em puro ódio depois que Sirius morrera. Havia vezes em que Harry chegava a se descontrolar na frente da classe, em plena sala de aula, com Snape, o que lhe rendeu inúmeras detenções, pontos perdidos e advertências. Hermione sempre temeu que Harry acabasse algum dia sendo expulso das aulas de Snape, mas, obviamente, Dumbledore sempre deveria dar um jeito de impedir isso.

- Mas, Harry... – ela perguntou hesitante. – Como Snape não deu pela sua falta quando você deixou de ir às aulas dele esse ano? Quando você... começou a... fingir que perdeu a memória?

- As minhas aulas terminaram no sexto ano. – Harry explicou. – Eu já dominava razoavelmente a Oclumência nessa época, não tanto quanto deveria, mas o suficiente para impedir Voldemort de me induzir a fazer o que ele queria... Snape, é claro, quis me dispensar assim que fosse possível, o que foi uma sorte, pois eu e Dumbledore teríamos problemas para enganá-lo caso eu ainda tivesse aulas com ele nesse ano e tivesse que parar.

Houve uma nova pausa. As dúvidas pipocavam na cabeça de Hermione, e ela resolveu continuar a questionar Harry:

- Mas Dumbledore precisava se comunicar com você de alguma maneira, não, Harry? – ela sondou. – Por causa do plano que só vocês dois conheciam... Como vocês fizeram isso sem despertar a desconfiança de ninguém?

- Harry ia até a sala dele, não? – Gina sugeriu, estreitando os olhos para Harry, que se virou imediatamente para ela, com os olhos fundos. – Você sumia de vez em quando, sem explicação...

Houve uma pausa, na qual Harry apenas observou Gina longamente por alguns instantes, e depois desviou novamente o olhar.

- No começo, _sim. _Mas isso não era muito inteligente, como você mesma acabou de provar. Além de você, Gina, muita gente poderia desconfiar... Os professores que pertencem à Ordem, por exemplo... – ele respirou fundo. – Com o tempo, Dumbledore e eu descobrimos métodos mais eficazes e seguros de nos comunicar...

- Como o quê? – Rony perguntou.

- Como Dobby. – Harry respondeu de pronto, calmamente. Gina, Rony e Hermione trocaram olhares pasmos entre si; Harry quase sorriu. – Vocês provavelmente estão achando isso uma piada, não é?

- Mas... – Hermione balbuciou, sem entender. – _Dobby!_

- Ele não tem a língua um pouquinho _solta_ demais para guardar um segredo desses? – Rony perguntou aturdido.

Entretanto, novamente, as coisas estavam começando a fazer sentido na cabeça de Gina...

- Dumbledore utilizou esse argumento também quando eu sugeri Dobby. – Harry disse. – Mas Dobby foi uma surpresa até para eu mesmo. Ele gosta muito de mim, é cegamente fiel e foi muito útil para nós. Ele levava e trazia recados meus para Dumbledore, e vice-versa. Eu sempre o encontrava de madrugada, quando ele ia limpar a Torre da Grifinória.

O queixo de Gina caiu, e ela então pôde entender. Aquele dia distante, na sala comunal, à noite, quando Gina contou a Harry tudo que sabia sobre sua vida e, no final, Dobby aparecera, interrompendo os dois...

__

"Dobby sabe_ que atrapalhou Harry Potter, meu senhor..."_

Hermione se lembrou, então, de um dia em que ela, Rony e Gina conversavam sobre o sonho que Harry tivera na Sala Precisa, e Dobby apareceu, nervoso e agitado.

__

"Dobby não tem visto Harry Potter, não tem visto meu senhor, oh, não, senhorita", ele tinha dito apressado. _"Mas Dobby sabe que Harry Potter não pode conversar com Dobby, sim, Harry Potter sempre está muito ocupado..."_

- Vocês pensaram em tudo! – Gina cuspiu as palavras, dilacerada pelo rancor que a corroía. – Em tudo...

Rony parecia que tinha levado um tapa na cara. Seu queixo estava caído, e ele parecia momentaneamente incapaz de pronunciar palavra alguma.

- Por quê...? – ele disse devagar, num sussurro cheio de mágoa; havia em seu rosto uma expressão quase chorosa, como se estivesse se recusando a acreditar em tudo aquilo que ouvia. – Por que, Harry, você não contou nada pra gente? _Nada?_ Por que escondeu tanta coisa...? Como conseguiu ter coragem de olhar na nossa _cara... _– ele disse entredentes, fitando o amigo com raiva. – ...e continuar a mentir, a fingir _tanto?_

Harry suspirou longamente, mais uma vez parecendo cansado e mais velho.

- Engane seus amigos, e enganará também seus inimigos... – ele recitou com a voz vazia. – Mas não foi só isso... Vejam, eu não _podia_ contar muitas coisas... assuntos da Ordem, segredos do plano, de Dumbledore...

- Você nunca obedeceu a regras! – Rony exclamou indignado. – Você sempre contou tudo para Hermione e para mim, e nós sempre fizemos as coisas juntos! Você não confiou em nós, foi isso? Eu pensei que nós fôssemos seus _amigos..._

- Não, Rony, claro que não foi isso! – Harry retrucou chateado e frustrado. – _Nunca_, vocês são as pessoas que eu mais confio no mundo... É claro que vocês são meus...

Ele se calou, deprimido.

- Então... por quê, Harry?

Ele se virou para Hermione, seus olhos escurecidos e melancólicos.

- Porque... porque... – ele parecia incapaz de falar. – Porque eu... eu não queria... – ele abaixou o rosto e fechou os olhos por um instante, seus lábios tremendo. – Todo mundo que se aproxima de mim acaba ferido de algum jeito... – ele sussurrou. – Eu não queria perdê-los também, como perdi meus pais... Sirius...

Harry cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Silêncio. Quando ele falou, sua voz estava abafada:

- Eu não vou pedir perdão a vocês. Não vou ousar fazer isso... – ele murmurou com a voz trêmula. – Eu não perdoaria no lugar de vocês, também.

Houve uma nova pausa. Quase era possível _tocar _o silêncio.

- Como você sabe que não perdoaríamos se não pedir perdão? – Hermione perguntou, a voz embargada, fitando Harry profundamente. Rony e Gina se viraram chocados para ela, mas não tão surpresos quanto Harry. Ela respirou fundo e continuou. – Como você pode dizer que não o perdoaremos?

- Hermione...

Mas Harry não teve tempo de terminar sua frase. Eles ouviram sons abafados do outro lado de uma das inúmeras portas que rodeava a sala – gritos, pancadas e correria. Harry se virou, erguendo a varinha em posição de ataque. Todos esperaram, tensos, então a porta se abriu com estrondo.

Duas pessoas entraram e caíram atabalhoadamente no chão, um por cima do outro. Gina arregalou os olhos – _eram Luna e Neville._

Hermione sufocou outra vez um grito; por um segundo, ela viu vários bruxos encapuzados, com vestes negras e longas: _Comensais da Morte._

Mas Harry agiu mais rápido. Com a varinha apontada para a porta, ele exclamou _"Colloportus"_, e a porta se trancou com estrondo. Foi possível ouvir o som dos comensais batendo na porta e gritando.

- POTTER, NÓS O VIMOS, SABEMOS QUE ESTÁ AÍ DENTRO!

- ÓTIMO! – Harry gritou de volta, em tom de provocação. – DÊEM MEIA VOLTA E CORRAM PARA CONTAR AO MESTRE DE VOCÊS ONDE EU ESTOU! EU QUERO MESMO TER UMA CONVERSINHA COM ELE!

Silêncio. O barulho tinha cessado. Houve um silêncio nervoso na sala também; os garotos continuaram a postos, esperando um ataque, mas os comensais não fizeram ou disseram mais nada.

- Será que eles foram embora? – Rony perguntou lentamente.

- Óbvio que não. – Harry respondeu com desagrado, dirigindo-se a todas as portas e trancando-as com o mesmo feitiço que utilizou na primeira delas. – Estão blefando. Aposto tudo o que vocês quiserem que esses idiotas estão _competindo _pra ver quem me apanha primeiro e me entrega de bandeja a Voldemort. – ele trancou a última porta com um gesto amplo e raivoso da varinha, então se virou para Luna e Neville, que ainda estavam no chão, e disse sarcasticamente. – _Ótima_ idéia, trazê-los até nós.

- Ah, obrigada, eu sabia desde o começo que vocês estavam aqui e fiz de propósito... – Luna disse com aquele seu tom vago e etéreo, mas havia também uma pontinha de sarcasmo justificado em sua voz. – Eu não sou adivinha, sabia? Você está confundindo um _pouquinho_ as coisas...

Harry soltou um palavrão, mas não pediu desculpas por ter descontado sua frustração em Luna e Neville.

- Será que você pode discutir isso em outro lugar que não seja _em cima_ das minhas costas, Luna? – Neville pediu num sussurro abafado e dolorido; ele ainda estava espremido no chão, com Luna em cima dele. – Eu estou um pouquinho _esmagado_ aqui embaixo...

- Opa, foi mal! – Luna disse depressa, levantando-se e espalmando a sujeira das vestes calmamente, enquanto todos a fitavam incrédulos. – Que foi?

Rony soltou um urro de incredulidade. Gina apenas observou os dois; tanto Luna, quanto Neville, também estavam muito machucados. Luna estava com aquele seu jeito biruta de sempre, mas Neville parecia extremamente abalado. Gina ficou imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido aos dois também, mas então as palavras que a amiga trocou com Harry despertaram em seu cérebro, e ela se virou para ele, questionando-o bruscamente:

- Ela sabe? Luna _sabe_ sobre você?

Harry e Luna trocaram um olhar tenso e cúmplice. Rony e Hermione não podiam acreditar. Neville, surpreendentemente, parecia ser o único a compreender, pela expressão de entendimento que surgiu em seu rosto.

- Eu sabia sim. – Luna disse, e não havia mais aquele tom vago em sua voz. Ela virou lentamente o rosto, desviando seu olhar de Harry para Gina. – Mas não foi ele quem me contou.

- Como não? – Hermione falou quase rindo. – Não me diga que você descobriu sozinha também? Você nem tem contato com ele...

Para Rony, aquilo tudo não fazia sentido algum. Sua cabeça estava dando um nó. Como _Loony Lovegood _poderia saber sobre Harry, se ele mesmo e Hermione demoraram tanto para descobrir?

- Eu não descobri sozinha. – Luna disse entediada. – Nem ele me contou. Quem me disse foi outra pessoa.

- Quem foi? – Gina perguntou.

Luna piscou seus grandes olhos protuberantes.

- Sirius Black.

Houve um silêncio atordoado. As palavras de Luna soaram cômicas, ridículas, mesmo que ela as tivesse dito com a maior seriedade.

Hermione não agüentou mais e soltou uma risada nervosa e incrédula.

- Você é doida! – ela constatou, fitando Luna como se ela fosse de outro planeta. – Completamente maluca! Sirius Black está morto. Ele não pode simplesmente aparecer e dizer: "Oi, Luna, Harry está mentindo pra todo mundo! Tchau!".

Harry suspirou profundamente, mas ninguém deu atenção a ele, pois Luna voltou a falar:

- Fantasmas estão mortos e você conversa com eles, ou não?

Houve uma pausa momentânea. A boca de Hermione estava aberta; ela parecia buscar algo para responder.

- Mas Sirius não é um fantasma! – ela se virou para Harry, buscando seu apoio. – Não é, Harry? Você sabe disso!

Ele suspirou novamente, deu um passo à frente mas, ao invés de se dirigir a Hermione, foi com Luna que ele falou:

- Eu posso contar? – ela apenas deu de ombros. Ele aceitou como um "sim", e se virou para Hermione. – Luna pode falar com as pessoas que morreram, mas não viraram fantasmas... Ela pode vê-los e se comunicar com eles.

- O quê! – Rony perguntou com um fio de voz. Gina estava chocada; _Luna? Falando com mortos? _Hermione ainda não acreditava e sorriu.

- Você não acredita nela, Harry... – a garota falou com um sorriso. – Ela é tão charlatã quanto a doida da Trelawney!

- Luna não está mentindo. – Harry disse convicto. – E por incrível que possa parecer... – ele suspirou, revirando os olhos. – Trelawney não é uma charlatã, também.

- Aí já é demais! – Rony exclamou.

- Não é demais, não, Rony. – Harry prosseguiu, calmo. – Trelawney fez três profecias verdadeiras, e todas estão se tornando realidade...

Rony se calou depressa, engolindo em seco. Ele e Harry trocaram um olhar, e compreensão passou pelos olhos de Rony; ele subitamente ficou mais pálido e assustado, fitando Harry com os olhos fundos e opacos, sem dizer mais nada.

- Três profecias? – Gina perguntou sem entender. – Mas... só tinha... só tinha uma, aquela do quinto ano... e... – então ela subitamente se lembrou daquele globo que Harry recolheu na sala das profecias depois de duelar com Malfoy, uma profecia que se referia a ele, Voldemort e... Neville... – E foi... Sibila Trelawney quem as fez?

- Espera um pouco! – Hermione exclamou nervosa, e depois se virou para Harry. – Como você pode ter tanta certeza de que _ela_ – e apontou Luna – está dizendo a verdade?

- Deixa pra lá, Harry... – Luna disse sem se importar. – Eles não precisam acreditar...

- Mas é verdade! – Neville se manifestou pela primeira vez na discussão, e fitou Hermione, Rony e Gina com insistência, como que pedindo que eles acreditassem. – Luna não está mentindo! Eu tive a prova disso hoje... Eu _acredito _nela.

Luna se virou para ele, com um sorriso morno no rosto.

- Eu quero que eles acreditem, Luna. – Harry voltou a falar; ele se virou novamente para Hermione. – Eu, como vocês, não acreditei no início também. Mas... Luna, um dia, me disse que precisava me passar um recado de uma pessoa... Eu estava na cabana de Hagrid... Ela foi até lá e me contou. E, depois disso, me trouxe um recado de _Sirius..._

- Isso é impossível!

- Não _é, _Hermione! – Harry insistiu. – Ela não poderia saber o que disse sem que o próprio Sirius a contasse. Eram coisas muito pessoais! Coisas que só eu e ele sabíamos!

- Como o quê?

- Como por exemplo que Sirius me deu um Espelho de Dois Lados, que ele utilizava quando jovem para se comunicar com meu pai, e que eu nunca usei esse espelho na época, por medo que ele saísse do Largo Grimmauld e se arriscasse por minha causa.

Hermione se calou. Gina e Rony também estavam estonteados. Harry continuou:

- Como por exemplo que nós chamávamos Sirius de "Snuffles" em nossas cartas, lembram-se? Vocês – e ele fitou Rony e Hermione – alguma vez contaram isso para Luna? Pois é, nem eu. – ele completou, quando os dois negaram. – Vocês entendem agora como não posso deixar de acreditar nela?

Hermione parou de questionar, um tanto envergonhada, mesmo que ainda tudo aquilo fosse fantasioso demais para acreditar; as evidências de Harry, porém, apontavam o contrário, confundindo-a ainda mais. Gina se virou para Luna.

- O que Sirius disse? – ela se voltou para Harry em seguida. – Qual era o recado?

Harry suspirou profundamente.

- Que eu não desistisse. Que eu fosse até o _fim. _– ele sussurrou. – Que vocês me perdoariam algum dia quando soubessem que eu estava mentindo para vocês. Ele sabia que eu estava fingindo, e foi por isso que Luna descobriu também.

Rony engoliu em seco, pensando se seria mesmo capaz de perdoar Harry algum dia. Gina, no entanto, estava quase certa que não podia.

- Alguém mais sabia? – ela perguntou. – Quem mais sabia sobre você, Harry? Você também sabia, Neville?

O garoto pareceu assustado que alguém tivesse se dirigido a ele. Neville trocou um olhar com Luna, e depois se virou para Harry, quase como se pedisse desculpas.

- Eu soube há pouco tempo. Luna acabou me contando... – ele disse. – Eu a pressionei, e ela me contou algumas coisas...

Harry desviou o olhar de Neville para Luna.

- Tudo bem. Neville tem muito a ver com toda essa história também...

Quando o garoto estava prestes a perguntar a Harry por quê, Gina voltou a inquiri-lo, com raiva:

- Quem mais sabia, Harry?

Harry bufou, caminhando lentamente pela sala, os olhos perdidos.

- Além de mim e Dumbledore... Dobby, com eu disse a vocês. Luna descobriu através de Sirius. – ele respirou fundo. – Mas, depois, eu acabei contando a Hagrid também...

- Hagrid? – Rony perguntou sem fôlego. – Por que ele?

- Porque eu precisava desabafar com alguém. Porque eu não suportava mais guardar tudo sozinho. Porque tudo estava _excessivo, _tudo estava me _sufocando_, e eu precisava dividir isso com alguém. – Harry disse, fitando novamente o beija-flor, sem enxergá-lo. – Eu precisava que alguém dissesse que me perdoava, mesmo depois de tantas mentiras. E Hagrid me compreendeu.

- Você contou para Hagrid e não contou pra nós...

- O que vocês iriam fazer se soubessem, Rony? – Harry sussurrou com tristeza. – Exigiriam entrar na Ordem também, vocês são tão maiores de idade quanto eu... ou iriam tentar fazer algo para ajudar... iriam se arriscar, de alguma maneira. E aí eu estaria espalhando essa minha maldita maldição em vocês novamente... – ele se virou para fitar Rony nos olhos. – Mas não adiantou bosta nenhuma, não é? – ele gritou com revolta. – Porque vocês estão aqui, agora, correndo perigo enquanto conversamos... Tem comensais à nossa volta, esperando o momento certo para nos atacar! Voldemort está aqui, e é óbvio que depois de tudo isso ele já percebeu que eu estava fingindo e vai querer se vingar! E todos vocês podem morrer. Por minha culpa.

- Nós sabemos nos cuidar, Harry! – Rony gritou histérico. – Você acha o quê, que só você sabe se defender! Nós não somos idiotas, sabia? Como acha que sobrevivemos até aqui?

- Cedrico não era nenhum idiota e morreu. Sirius sabia se defender muito bem e morreu. Meus pais sabiam se cuidar e morreram. – Harry enumerou com amargura. – Cedrico estava comigo no cemitério. Sirius veio para cá por minha causa. Meus pais morreram me defendendo. Eu não quero que nada disso aconteça novamente. Eu não vou suportar passar por isso tudo mais uma vez.

O silêncio caiu novamente sobre eles após as palavras de Harry. Rony não conseguiu mais argumentar. Hermione sentiu um nó na garganta que ela não queria sentir. Gina mordeu os lábios, tentando se manter firme.

- Alguém mais sabia além de todas essas pessoas?

Harry fitou Gina profundamente.

- Dumbledore, mais tarde, acabou contando à McGonagall, depois que Snape e Lupin descobriram sozinhos.

Hermione se lembrou de um dia, no qual estava na sala da Profª. Minerva, conversando com ela sobre o baile que haveria na escola, e Dumbledore apareceu na lareira, chamando-a para uma reunião urgente, junto com Snape, Lupin e Hagrid...

__

"Sinto muito atrapalhá-la, Minerva, mas eu vou ter que pedir para que venha até minha sala imediatamente. Severo e Remo estão aqui, eles vieram conversar comigo, e agora eu preciso que você também esteja presente."

- Eles...?

- Eles desconfiaram, é claro. – Harry se virou para Hermione. – Juntaram as pistas e montaram o quebra-cabeça. Os dois me encostaram na parede àquela noite, quando Snape me colocou em detenção porque eu azarei Malfoy antes da aula de Poções. Eles até faltaram numa reunião da Ordem da Fênix para me... _"interrogar". _Depois, é claro, foram falar com Dumbledore, que confirmou minha história, e eles acabaram descobrindo tudo...

Veio à mente de Gina uma conversa que ouvira sem querer entre Snape e Lupin...

__

"Mas a reunião, Severo...", Lupin tinha dito. _"Não podemos deixar de ir..."_

"Mas isso_ é mais importante!"_, Snape retrucara. _"Lupin, é o que estávamos esperando há tanto tempo!"_

- Então é por isso... – Hermione deduziu. – ...que todas as vezes que nós tentávamos contar a qualquer um deles o que estava acontecendo com você...

- Eles arrumavam um jeito de escapar, sim. – Harry completou. – Se vocês contassem isso a eles, as coisas se complicariam, portanto eles sempre davam um jeito de não ouvir.

- E os outros membros da Ordem...?

- Provavelmente só estão descobrindo isso hoje. – Harry disse com calma, virando-se para Rony. – A idéia no começo era que ninguém soubesse, mas parece que eu não fui um ator assim tão bom...

Gina sentiu uma onda de raiva e indignação percorrer suas veias e já estava pronta para rebater o que Harry tinha dito, quando um barulhinho longo e fino, que se assemelhava a um zumbido, preencheu o silêncio da sala.

- De onde vem esse barulho? – Rony perguntou.

- Vem de você, Harry... – Neville murmurou devagar, fitando-o com cautela.

Harry ficou paralisado, sério, com uma expressão hesitante e ansiosa no rosto. O barulhinho não parou. Ele enfiou a mão entre as vestes e tirou de lá um pequeno espelho quadrado, de aspecto antigo. Fora do bolso de Harry, foi possível ouvir mais claramente o que era o tal zumbido; era uma voz conhecida, que repetia _"Harry... Harry... Harry Potter"_. Ele segurou o espelho na altura dos olhos, e suspirou com desânimo. Todos os outros o observaram intrigados e atentos.

- Eu estou aqui, Professor Dumbledore. – Harry disse ainda naquele tom de desalento. – Pode falar.

Ninguém entendeu absolutamente nada. Rony teve vontade perguntar o que aquilo significava, mas Hermione o segurou pelo braço, impedindo-o de falar e sussurrando:

- É um Espelho de Dois Lados...

__

"Onde você está, Harry?", eles ouviram claramente a voz de Dumbledore.

- No Departamento de Mistérios, professor. – Harry disse, os cantos dos seus lábios tremendo num sorriso irônico. – Onde mais o senhor acha que eu poderia estar?

Dumbledore pareceu não se importar com a grosseria.

__

"Tem mais alguém aí com você?"

Harry fitou os cinco colegas por cima das lentes dos óculos por um segundo, então voltou a encarar o diretor no espelho.

- Rony, Hermione, Gina, Luna e... Neville. – ele disse, dando uma ênfase especial ao nome de Neville que ninguém, principalmente o próprio garoto, compreendeu. – Eles foram trazidos até aqui pelos comensais. Mas eu sei que há outros alunos de Hogwarts por aqui, Voldemort quis mais reféns.

__

"Existem mortos?"

Houve uma pausa.

- Sim.

Um suspiro de pesar do diretor foi ouvido.

__

"Eles já sabem sobre você?"

- Já. – Harry disse cansado e, pela frase seguinte, Gina concluiu que Harry se referia a eles. – Eu acabei de contar a todos eles.

__

"E Voldemort? Também já sabe?"

- Ele acabou descobrindo. Ficou furioso. Pude sentir, foi muito forte.

Novo suspiro de pesar.

__

"Era previsível, nós conseguimos enganá-lo por muito tempo. Você ainda não o encontrou, não?"

Havia urgência e temor na voz de Dumbledore, o que era bastante incomum.

- Não, professor. – e Harry completou com em tom selvagem, obstinado, estreitando os olhos: – Mas logo encontrarei.

__

"NÃO! Não, Harry! Eu o proíbo!"

Harry soltou uma risadinha confusa.

- Professor, o senhor sabe...

__

"Não, Harry!", Dumbledore repetiu enérgico. Harry enrugou as sobrancelhas, intrigado. _"Provavelmente, já há vários membros da Ordem aí no Ministério. Não faça nenhuma besteira, Harry! Espere até eu chegar para fazer alguma coisa!"_

Houve uma pausa, na qual um súbito clarão de entendimento passou pelo rosto de Harry.

- Professor, o senhor não está... – então ele arregalou os olhos, e havia desespero em sua voz. – Não, professor! Nem pense nisso!

__

"Não vá atrás de Voldemort ainda, Harry! Eu estou aparatando para aí agora mesmo."

Escutou-se o que parecia um _craque_, e a voz silenciou. Harry ficou fitando o espelho em sua mão ligeiramente trêmula, em choque, seus olhos arregalados. Então aproximou mais o rosto do espelho e gritou:

- PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE! ALVO DUMBLEDORE!

Mas ninguém respondeu.

Harry fechou os olhos, mordendo os lábios que tremiam. Sua mão estava fechada, apertando o espelho, os nós de seus dedos brancos.

- Harry, o quê...

Mas Hermione não conseguiu perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

- _Ele não pode fazer isso! _NÃO PODE! – Harry gritou descontrolado. – Ele está se _matando!_

- Como? – Luna perguntou confusa.

- Dumbledore! – Rony exclamou sem acreditar.

- Harry, o que está acontecen...?

No entanto, Harry, completamente fora de si, atirou o pequeno espelho para longe, e ele se espatifou na parede, transformando-se em mil caquinhos de vidro. Hermione já tinha visto Harry nervoso várias vezes, mas nunca daquele jeito. Ele parecia perdido, desesperado, como se tivesse alcançado o fim da linha. Ele deu um murro cego na parede, urrando de frustração, gritando em seguida:

- ELE ESTÁ SE MATANDO E _SABE_ DISSO!

Ninguém entendeu nada. Todos se entreolharam, com expressões idênticas de confusão nos rostos, e foi Hermione quem perguntou o que todos queriam saber:

- Harry, o que houve? _Como assim Dumbledore está se matando?_

Harry se virou, encostando-se à parede, com uma expressão impotente e desolada no rosto.

- Ele sabe que vai morrer se enfrentá-lo... Sabe que não pode vencê-lo... _Não pode..._

Harry parecia falar mais para si mesmo do que para os outros. Gina fitou-o por alguns instantes, então depois observou os cacos do espelho que jaziam no chão.

- Que espelho era esse? – ela perguntou perdida. – O que isso tudo significa?

Antes de responder, Harry massageou a cicatriz, que estava muito vermelha e, por alguns minutos, seus olhos pareceram desfocados e vazios. Hermione se lembrou de como ele ficava no quinto ano quando treinava Oclumência. Estaria Voldemort tentando penetrar em sua mente naquele exato momento? Ou o nervosismo dele teria despertado Voldemort em sua cabeça? Harry passou alguns minutos quieto, em silêncio, até que respondeu à pergunta de Gina, parecendo um pouco mais controlado:

- É um Espelho de Dois Lados. – ele disse, confirmando as suspeitas de Hermione. – O mesmo que Sirius me deu de presente um dia. – ele fitou Luna de esguelha, mas depois seus olhos voltaram a ficar desfocados. – Dumbledore tem o par. Eu o encontrei há muito tempo no Largo Grimmauld, no quarto que Sirius ocupava. Eu e Dumbledore começamos a utilizá-los para nos comunicar de uma maneira mais segura. Eu costumava escondê-lo num fundo falso do meu livro de quadribol para ter uma desculpa para usá-lo quando Dumbledore queria me mostrar reuniões da Ordem, por exemplo. Era muito mais seguro do que se comunicar por Dobby, em Hogwarts, ou pelo quadro de Fineus Nigellus, no Largo Grimmauld...

O queixo de Hermione caiu. Ela, então, lembrou-se vagamente de um dia no Largo Grimmauld, no qual ela, Rony, Gina e Harry tinham sido expulsos da sala por causa de uma reunião da Ordem, e a Sra. Weasley os havia trancado no quarto dos garotos. Harry tinha sido o mais conformado de todos, estranhamente; ele se sentara em sua cama, apanhando um livro vermelho de quadribol, e começado a lê-lo. Porém, seus olhos não se moviam enquanto lia, nem Harry virava páginas...

- O que você quis dizer quando falou que Dumbledore está se matando? – Neville perguntou timidamente, com uma expressão de confusão. Harry o fitou profundamente, como se vários pensamentos passassem por sua cabeça naquele momento.

- Ele está vindo para cá... Está disposto a enfrentar Voldemort...

- Mas isso não é bom? – Rony questionou. – Dumbledore é o bruxo mais poderoso que existe e é o único que Você-Sabe-Quem teme na vida!

Harry fitou o amigo com os olhos vazios.

- Dumbledore não pode vencer Voldemort...

- Como, Harry, se...

Mas ele não deixou Hermione terminar novamente. Abaixou os olhos, pesaroso.

- A profecia... – sussurrou. – A profecia diz que não...

- Mas que profecia, afinal! – Gina perguntou histérica, lembrando-se mais uma vez da profecia que Harry recolhera há pouco. – De qual profecia você está falando?

- Aquela que nós viemos buscar aqui... no quinto ano...

- Mas aquela profecia se perdeu! – Neville exclamou. – Eu a quebrei, Harry! Eu a quebrei e nós não conseguimos ouvi-la...

Harry se virou para Neville com um brilho estranho no olhar.

- Ou... ou não...? – ele emendou a frase, já não tão convicto ao receber o olhar de Harry.

- Você... – Hermione sussurrou, sem acreditar, quando um estalo se fez em sua mente. Ela, então, se lembrou de como Harry ficara diferente depois de todos os acontecimentos do final do quinto ano; Hermione, no entanto, sempre pensara que fosse apenas por causa de Sirius... Então, realmente, havia _mais alguma coisa. _– Harry, você... você sabe o conteúdo dessa profecia?

Ele assentiu devagar, dolorosamente.

- Como! – Rony balbuciou incrédulo. – Não é... o quê...

- Foi o que eu disse antes. – Harry explicou com a voz vazia. – Sibila Trelawney fez três profecias _verdadeiras. _A última delas foi há pouco tempo, e sei que ela está se cumprindo... – ele disse sombriamente; Gina teve o ímpeto de perguntar se era realmente aquela sobre Harry, Voldemort e Neville, e o que ela dizia, mas acabou se calando quando Harry continuou a falar. – A segunda delas, eu ouvi. Foi no meu terceiro ano, no mesmo dia que descobrimos a verdade sobre Sirius. – Harry fitou Rony e Hermione, que pareceram compreender. – Eu acabei não contando isso para vocês, mas Trelawney, no meu exame de Adivinhação, ficou estranha e disse para mim que o servo de Voldemort – que mais tarde, no mesmo dia, descobri ser Rabicho, e não Sirius – voltaria, e então ele ressurgiria _maior e mais terrível que nunca._

"Bem, essas profecias foram o motivo para Dumbledore manter uma professora tão incompetente no cargo de Adivinhação. Ele já sabia que ela tinha feito, há muitos anos, uma profecia _verdadeira, _e desconfiou que ela pudesse fazer mais. Ele estava certo, ela fez mais duas, _essas duas._"

"E, por último, a primeira profecia. Aquela que Voldemort me induziu a apanhar no quinto ano. Ela se partiu, Neville, mas eu a ouvi. Sibila Trelawney disse essa profecia para Dumbledore, há dezessete anos. Quando voltei do Departamento de Mistérios, depois que... que Sirius morreu, Dumbledore conversou comigo em sua sala e me contou... Ele me mostrou, em sua Penseira, o dia em que ouviu a profecia dita por Trelawney..."

Harry parou de falar, engasgado. Ele respirou muito fundo, agitado.

- O que dizia... – Gina começou temerosa. – O que dizia essa profecia?

Harry fechou os olhos por um segundo, então se virou surpreendentemente para Neville, encarando-o todo o tempo enquanto falava:

- Dizia que aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproximava... nascido no final do sétimo mês, filho dos que o desafiaram três vezes... – a respiração de Harry era longa e barulhenta. – E um dos dois morrerá nas mãos do outro... _pois um não poderá_ _viver enquanto o outro sobreviver..._

Um silêncio carregado de significação tomou conta do lugar. Todos encaravam Harry, pasmos. Ele, no entanto, ainda não desviara os olhos de Neville, que parecia confuso e incrédulo.

- E esse... – Hermione começou devagar, hesitante, com medo do que iria ouvir. – Esse menino, Harry... esse menino é... _você?_

Houve uma pausa. Harry e Neville continuaram se encarando, Harry com um olhar significativo, e Neville, cada vez mais pálido e chocado.

- Acontece... – Harry disse lentamente. – ...que eu não sou o único que se encaixa na descrição...

Neville parecia engasgado e olhava para Harry, cada vez mais assustado. Ele recuou, girando a cabeça de um lado para outro, os olhos arregalados.

- Não, Harry... Não, você... você está enganado... _Tem que estar..._

- Você está percebendo, não está, Neville? – Harry sussurrou lentamente. – Está percebendo... as semelhanças... _entre nós dois..._

O cérebro de Rony entrou em pane. _Semelhanças! Entre Harry e Neville!_

- Mas, Harry... – Neville balbuciava, recuando, quase em pânico, como se estivesse com medo de Harry. – Não, não... não pode ser...

- Quando é que você faz aniversário mesmo, Neville?

Harry tinha perguntado aquilo de propósito, Rony tinha certeza, pois os dois sabiam muito bem qual era a data exata do aniversário de Neville...

Neville continuou recuando, tremendo. _Não poderia ser verdade. _Harry continuava fitando-o atentamente, mostrando-lhe todas as evidências, mas Neville não podia acreditar. _Simplesmente não podia._

- Trin... trinta... – Neville disse baixinho, gaguejando. – Trinta de... _julho..._

- Exatamente um dia antes do meu...

Luna também estava pasma, era impossível de acreditar. _O final do sétimo mês..._

- E os seus pais, Neville... – Harry continuou a falar. – Os seus pais também desafiaram Voldemort três vezes... _assim como os meus..._

Hermione estava paralisada pelo choque. No entanto, o que Harry dizia fazia sentido... _Neville também se encaixava... _Mas, no entanto, Voldemort perseguia _Harry_, e não Neville...

- Mas não pode ser, Harry! – Neville gritou assustado, utilizando o mesmo argumento de Hermione. – Você-sa... Vol... Você-Sabe-Quem tentou matar _você_ quando era menino, _e não eu!_

Harry suspirou, abaixando os olhos.

- Bem, Neville, é aí que está o _porém. _– ele disse devagar. – Voldemort _me escolheu_, e não você. Ele sabia da existência de _nós dois_, mas _me_ escolheu...

- E por que ele escolheu você, Harry? – Rony perguntou lentamente. – Como ele sabia que era você mesmo?

Aquilo despertou algo na mente de Neville, e ele sentiu seu coração acelerar de pavor. _Não, não podia ser..._

- Harry, você não está querendo dizer... – ele quase implorou. Harry o fitou com os olhos melancólicos. – Que... que _ele _escolheu... escolheu... _a pessoa errada...?_

As palavras de Neville pairaram no ar sinistramente, como um agouro. No entanto, quando Harry quebrou o silêncio, ele parecia mais acabado do que nunca. Sua voz era um mero sussurro.

- Não... Voldemort escolheu a pessoa certa... – houve uma pausa longa e significativa. – Voldemort não escolheu você, Neville, porque você é puro-sangue... Ele escolheu o _mestiço, _que sou eu... Um mestiço assim como ele também é...

Neville sentiu um imenso alívio, misturado a uma sensação confusa que ele não sabia definir muito bem. Ele, Neville, era aquele de quem todos riam e ninguém achava que pudesse ser alguma coisa na vida. Harry, por outro lado, sempre fora "o menino que sobreviveu", cheio de atenções... No entanto, os dois estavam numa profecia, os dois um dia tiveram a mesma chance de serem a pessoa que iria destruir o maior bruxo das trevas que o mundo mágico conheceu...

Neville, porém, acabou virando o garoto sem atrativos, atrapalhado, que ninguém nunca levara fé.

Harry, por sua vez, foi o escolhido. Escolhido para ter uma cicatriz, para perder os pais, para ser perseguido por Voldemort, para passar por todas aquelas coisas... escolhido para... dar um fim ao Lorde das Trevas, ou... morrer nas mãos dele.

- Por que você não contou isso pra gente, Harry? – Hermione perguntou com um fiozinho da voz trêmula. – Por que você não... dividiu isso com a gente?

Harry demorou algum tempo para responder e, quando o fez, preferiu fitar o chão, com os olhos distantes, a encará-los.

- Porque eu... não tive coragem. – ele disse num sussurro. – Porque... não tive coragem de dizer a vocês que, no final, eu seria a vítima ou... _o assassino._

Aquela palavra despertou algo na cabeça de Neville. Ele ergueu os olhos para Harry, que pareceu sentir que estava sendo observado e fitou Neville de volta.

- Mas o nosso destino, Neville... – ele murmurou para o garoto. – Continua tendo semelhanças... nós teremos que fazer... coisas parecidas, no final...

Um estalo se fez na mente de Neville, e ele sentiu como se uma mão forte esmagasse seu coração. Ele se lembrou de Bellatrix Lestrange, e se virou, confuso, para Luna, que continuava com aqueles olhos protuberantes postados em Harry. _Mas ela tinha dito... seria possível...?_

Os pensamentos de Neville, no entanto, foram bruscamente interrompidos por uma distração em forma de uma porta se abrindo com estrondo, e cinco pessoas, com capuzes e capas negras, entrando abruptamente na sala, de varinhas apontadas. Não houve tempo para reagir. Eles só escutaram Harry gritar _"ABAIXEM-SE!"_, antes de cinco raios de cores diferentes dispararem para todos os lados, arrebentando vidros, derrubando armários, virando cadeiras...

Gina se jogou debaixo de uma escrivaninha velha de madeira, a varinha bem segura numa das mãos, tapando os ouvidos quando o barulho ensurdecedor de destruição invadiu o local. Ela ouviu o barulho de vidro se espatifando e, em seguida, os gritos dos comensais que tinham entrado:

- VOCÊ FOI MUITO BURRO SE ACHOU QUE IRIA NOS IMPEDIR DE ENTRAR APENAS TRANCANDO AS PORTAS, POTTER!

- NÓS TEMOS TRUQUES MUITO MELHORES QUE OS SEUS, GAROTO!

- _Uediuósi! – _ouviu-se a voz de Harry, e então o som abafado de algo sendo arremessado, e Luna conseguiu enxergar vários Vira-Tempos, de todos os tamanhos, disparando dos armários e atingindo em cheio a cabeça de um dos comensais, que gritou e tombou ao chão.

- SEU FILHO DA -

Mas, antes que o comensal que tinha gritado pudesse terminar de xingar Harry, Rony, ainda debaixo da escrivaninha que tinha usado para se esconder, exclamou a Azaração do Tropeço, fazendo o comensal ser apanhado pelo feitiço nos tornozelos, caindo como um saco de batatas no chão, deslizando até parar.

- MATEM OS QUE ESTÃO DEBAIXO DAS MESAS! – o comensal que estava caído no chão gritou.

Gina saiu debaixo da escrivaninha com a varinha em punho, apontando a varinha para o primeiro comensal que viu à sua frente, gritando:

__

- Riddikulus!

Ele gritou de dor, levando as mãos ao rosto, onde – ela sabia – estavam surgindo pústulas e grandes feridas esvoaçantes.

Hermione se arrastou pelo chão e deu de cara com o comensal que Rony tinha derrubado; a máscara dele tinha caído, e ela se viu cara-a-cara mais uma vez com o pequeno e franzino Teodoro Nott. Uma expressão de puro ódio se formou em seu rosto assim que ele reconheceu Hermione. Cego de fúria, ele gritou um xingamento grosseiro para a garota – Rony gritou de algum lado –, mas Hermione foi mais rápida e, aproveitando que Nott ainda estava enrolado com a Azaração do Tropeço, ela apontou a varinha para ele e gritou:

- _Estupefaça!_

Nott, porém, foi rápido o suficiente para conjurar uma barreira mágica ao seu redor, que o impediu de desmaiar com o feitiço. O garoto foi lançado a uns dois metros, deslizando no chão. Hermione viu Rony surgir do nada à sua frente, apontando a varinha para um Nott ainda perturbado, exclamando:

- _Incarcerous!_

Fortes cordas foram conjuradas, envolvendo Nott ao redor dos braços, das pernas e do pescoço. Enquanto isso, Gina observou o comensal que tinha atingido gritar e correr a esmo, tropeçando numa escrivaninha e caindo por sobre ela. Do outro lado da sala, ela viu Harry duelando com um outro comensal; eles disparavam feitiços numa velocidade incrível.

- HARRY! – ela gritou desesperada quando o viu ser atingido em cheio por um feitiço. Ele voou vários metros e bateu com as costas na parede, caindo por trás de uma mesa. Gina correu até lá quando o comensal pulava cadeiras viradas para chegar até Harry, e então exclamou, com a varinha apontada: - _Expelliarmus!_

O feitiço fez a varinha do comensal voar de suas mãos distraídas; ele se virou, por um momento, para Gina, mas antes que a garota pudesse finalizá-lo, alguém gritou _"Hey!"_, ele se virou mais uma vez, e foi atingido por um novo feitiço, que o fez tombar, derrotado. Gina enxergou Harry, apoiando-se no tampo de uma mesa para se levantar, sangue escorrendo por baixo de seus cabelos, mas ele sorria para ela. Gina sorriu de volta, sem pensar.

- _Impedimenta!_ – Neville gritou quando um comensal avançava para ele, gritando feitiços dos quais ele se esquivava com dificuldade.

- _Protego! _– o comensal exclamou, protegendo-se do Azaração de Impedimento, conjurando uma barreira ao seu redor. – _Expelliarmus! _– ele gritou, fazendo a varinha de Neville fugir de suas mãos sem que o permitisse, mas, antes que o comensal disparasse o feitiço mortal contra ele, foi atingido pelas costas por outro feitiço e caiu de borco no chão.

Neville enxergou Luna com a varinha apontada e um sorriso largo no rosto.

- Isso não foi muito justo, sabia? – ele disse, referindo-se ao fato de que ela atingira o bruxo pelas costas.

- E eu lá estou me importando com isso agora? – ela retrucou sem o mínimo pudor.

Hermione se levantou, porém, assim que o fez, sentiu algo extremamente gélido apertando seu pescoço. Quando Rony terminou de atar Nott com as cordas e se virou, ele sentiu seus membros congelarem de pavor; seus olhos se arregalaram, em pânico.

- _Hermione... _– ele sussurrou sufocado.

Gina também se virou, e seus olhos se arregalaram em choque. Luna e Neville se viraram ao mesmo tempo, enquanto Harry dava um passo à frente, seus olhos faiscando de fúria quando ele urrou, entredentes:

- _Rabicho..._

Rony estava paralisado, assistindo, impotente, Rabicho puxar Hermione, cujo rosto exibia uma expressão de terror. A mão direita dele, prateada como uma luva luminosa, estava posicionada ao redor do pescoço de Hermione, ameaçando apertá-lo. Rabicho tinha uma expressão sádica e maníaca no rosto, mesmo que tremesse loucamente e suasse muito, agitado:

- Você sabe o que eu posso fazer com _isso_, não, Potter? – ele perguntou com a voz tremendo de nervosismo, fitando Harry, mais além, com um sorriso insano no rosto repleto de feridas esvoaçantes. Ele agitava a mão prateada, fingindo que estava prestes a apertar o pescoço de Hermione. – Você já sabe o que vai acontecer com a sua amiga, não é?

Gina não imaginava o que aquela mão sinistra dele poderia fazer, mas tinha certeza de que deveria ser algo horrível pela expressão de Harry. Ela viu Rony, desesperado, tentar dar um passo à frente, com um tom de súplica na voz:

- Não, Perebas... por favor, não...

Rabicho riu histericamente, puxando Hermione consigo enquanto se afastava em direção à porta. A garota parecia fazer o possível para se manter calma nas mãos dele, e seus olhos não se desviavam da mão de prata muito próxima do seu pescoço.

- _Perebas! _– ele repetiu em tom de deboche, gotas de saliva voando na direção de Rony enquanto falava. – Você não me defendeu quando eu precisei de você, Rony! Você esqueceu que bom bichinho eu fui quando eu _mais_ _precisei da sua ajuda!_

Rony pareceu que ia avançar e gritar com Rabicho, porém, Harry, que tinha caminhado até ficar ao lado do amigo, colocou o braço na frente dele, impedindo-o. Ele tinha uma expressão tensa e calculista no rosto quando, apenas com um olhar de esguelha, pediu a Rony que deixasse aquilo nas mãos dele.

- Rabicho, pense bem no que está fazendo... – Harry disse, parecendo fazer muita força para fingir que estava controlado, pois seus olhos ainda brilhavam de ódio pelo homem à sua frente. – Hermione não tem nada a ver com isso... De que adiantaria para você matá-la? Você não ganharia _nada_ fazendo isso...

Rony tremeu dos pés a cabeça à menção daquilo, mas usou todo o seu autocontrole para não fazer nenhuma besteira como sair correndo para libertar Hermione. Ela, por sua vez, desviou rapidamente os olhos da mão de prata de Rabicho, para fitar Harry com nervosismo.

- O que eu ganharia, Potter? – Rabicho repetiu, o suor escorrendo visivelmente por sua testa, parecendo mais nervoso do que qualquer outra pessoa na sala. – O que eu _estou ganhando_, Potter! Eu tenho vocês nas _minhas mãos, _agora. – ele riu. – Eu posso fazer _qualquer coisa_ tendo essa menina comigo...

- Rabicho, use o seu cérebro pequenininho uma vez na vida... – Harry disse com desdém, e Gina ficou chocada que ele tivesse sangue-frio o suficiente para debochar numa situação como aquela. – Se você matar Hermione, vai morrer em seguida. Os seus colegas estão derrotados. Somos cinco contra um, ou você não sabe contar?

Rabicho tremia. Ele lançou um olhar nervoso para os outros garotos, e depois se voltou novamente para Harry.

- Você vai me matar de qualquer jeito, Potter. – ele disse com a respiração barulhenta. – Mesmo que eu solte a menina, você vai me matar, _eu sei!_

Harry não disse nada por um instante, apenas fitou Rabicho, parecendo pensar rapidamente. O silêncio era quase palpável.

- Eu não nego que _gostaria _de te matar, Rabicho, e _você sabe que eu tenho motivos... _– Harry disse num tom selvagem, fuzilando o bruxo com os olhos. Rabicho tremeu. – Mas eu lhe dou minha palavra que, se você soltar Hermione, eu não o matarei.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO NA SUA MALDITA PALAVRA! – Rabicho suava incrivelmente. – Você... você está blefando, Potter!

- Ao contrário de você, Rabicho, _eu tenho palavra. _– Harry disse num tom suave e perigoso. – Agora, se você fizer uma besteira com Hermione, eu juro que te mato, _em seguida._

Rabicho pareceu ponderar. Mordeu os lábios com força; sua mão prateada tremia a poucos centímetros do pescoço de Hermione.

- Eu quero algo em troca. – ele disse depressa. – O que você me oferece em troca, Potter?

Harry pensou por alguns instantes, então disse simplesmente:

- Eu, oras.

- Harry! – Gina exclamou, mas foi ignorada. Rony olhou apavorado para o amigo. Hermione girava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, trêmula.

- Eu não acredito... – Rabicho disse. – Você não vai...

- É claro que eu vou, Rabicho. Eu vou com você até Voldemort, já imaginou? Você já entregou a ele os meus pais uma vez, pensa só como ele ia ficar _satisfeito _se você _me _entregasse agora!

Houve uma pausa, na qual Rabicho pareceu pensar. Todos os outros fitavam Harry, incrédulos.

- Você não se entregaria ao lorde assim... – Rabicho argumentou, sua voz fina e tremida. – Você não é idiota de fazer isso!

- Tudo o que eu quero, agora, Rabicho, é chegar até Voldemort, ou você acha que eu vim aqui só para dar uma voltinha? – Harry retrucou com sarcasmo. – Eu preciso chegar até ele rápido, e se você sabe onde ele está e me levar até ele, tanto melhor!

- Harry, não... – Rony murmurou com os dentes cerrados. – Não faz isso!

- Fica quieto, Rony. – Harry disse sem olhá-lo, ainda fitando Rabicho. – E então, Rabicho, o que diz? Você sai ganhando nesse acordo.

Houve uma pausa longa. Harry fechou os punhos, parecendo impaciente.

- Se você não vai fazer isso por inteligência, Rabicho, pelo menos faça para me pagar_ a sua dívida._

- Di... dívida?

- É, Rabicho, ou será que você esqueceu que me _deve sua vida? _– o bruxo engoliu em seco, cada vez mais pálido. – Será que você não está lembrado daquele dia que Sirius e Lupin queriam te matar na Casa dos Gritos, _e eu impedi? _Você me deve a vida, Rabicho, lembra-se?

Silêncio. Rabicho fazia um barulhinho semelhante ao de um rato acuado.

- EU NÃO TE DEVO NADA, POTTER! – ele gritou bruscamente, agitando Hermione em seus braços. – NADA, ENTENDEU?

- Quando um bruxo salva a vida de outro, forma-se um vínculo entre os dois... – Harry disse lentamente. – Você sabe disso, não sabe, Rabicho?

O bruxo não disse nada, apenas fitou Harry de volta, apavorado.

- O que aconteceria se eu _contasse_ a Voldemort que você está em dívida comigo, Rabicho? – Harry insinuou. – Por que ele não sabe, não é? Acho que ele não iria ficar muito feliz... imagine, ter um servo em dívida logo com Harry Potter? O que você acha que ele iria fazer, Rabicho...?

- Ele... ele... ELE NÃO VAI ACREDITAR EM VOCÊ!

- Ah, não? E se eu deixar que ele _veja a verdade em meus olhos? _Hein, Rabicho? Você sabe muito bem que ele vê tudo só ao olhar para uma pessoa, não sabe?

Rabicho tremia loucamente e estava quase transparente de medo. Neville, com surpresa, viu que Luna caminhava lentamente na direção de Rabicho e Hermione, contornando-os. Ele a olhou interrogativamente, mas ela apenas colocou o dedo nos lábios, indicando que ele ficasse calado.

- Sabe, Rabicho, eu posso fazer isso _agora _mesmo! – Harry provocou. – Basta que eu deixe de bloquear minha mente, e Voldemort vai poder saber tudinho o que está acontecendo... Quem sabe, se eu dissesse... – e ele fechou os olhos por um segundo. – _Hey, Voldemort, sabe, eu estou aqui com o Rabicho... e ele se esqueceu de contar pra você uma coisinha..._

- NÃO! – Rabicho gritou desesperado. – NÃO, NÃO FAÇA ISSO!

Harry abriu os olhos, sorrindo.

- Não, Harry... – Hermione sussurrou. – Não vale a pena...

Mas Harry não deu ouvidos a ela também.

- Então, Rabicho, você aceita o trato?

Houve uma pausa tensa. Neville foi o único que percebeu que Luna tinha apontado a varinha para as costas de Rabicho...

- Eu... eu... eu aceito.

- _ESTUPEFAÇA! _– Luna gritou, e um jato de luz vermelha saiu de sua varinha, atingindo as costas de Rabicho em cheio.

Ele tombou. Caiu ao lado de Hermione, alguns dedos de sua mão prateada ainda raspando pelo pescoço e pelo braço da garota antes de atingir o chão, produzindo um grande e feio vergão na pele dela onde tinha encostado. Hermione, por sua vez, caiu para frente, de joelhos, exausta e abatida.

- HERMIONE! – Rony gritou desesperado, correndo para acudi-la. Ele a abraçou, e ela enterrou o rosto nos ombros dele, parecendo prestes a desabar em lágrimas. Rony não parecia muito melhor também.

Gina os fitou por alguns instantes, aliviada como se tivessem acabado de tirar um peso enorme dos seus ombros. Então, ela se virou para encarar Harry; ele parecia cansado. Observava Rony e Hermione tristemente, os olhos fundos, distantes e sem vida. Então ergueu os olhos para Luna, que estava um pouco mais além de Rony e Hermione e parecia muito contente consigo mesma, assoprando a ponta da varinha como os trouxas fazem com as armas de fogo em filmes de bang-bang.

- Foi um ótimo feitiço. – Harry elogiou sem ânimo.

- Obrigada. – ela disse satisfeita, sorrindo.

- Por um instante, pensei que não fosse dar certo... – Neville suspirou aliviado.

Então os olhos de Harry encontraram os de Gina por um segundo; ela sentiu o aperto no seu peito afrouxar sem que permitisse e então percebeu o quanto tivera medo de perdê-lo naquele momento.

- Harry... – alguém disse com a voz fraca, e ele desviou o olhar. Era Hermione. Ela tinha desencostado o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas dos ombros de Rony e agora fitava Harry. – Obrigada pelo que você fez por mim...

- Você é minha amiga, Hermione. – Harry disse com simplicidade. – Tenho certeza de que você e Rony fariam o mesmo por mim.

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam por um momento, então a garota se virou novamente para Harry, sorrindo timidamente.

- Nós somos seus amigos, Harry... Sempre seremos. Não vamos deixar de ser por causa do que aconteceu...

Então Harry sorriu de volta. O rosto dele se iluminou num sorriso sincero, morno e emocionado, que Gina não via há muito tempo. Ela notou (ou seria imaginação?) que os olhos dele brilharam por um instante, como que marejados, então ele virou o rosto, pigarreou e disse:

- Acho que vocês devem agradecer a outra pessoa também.

Gina forçou-se a desviar o rosto para Rony e Hermione. Os dois trocaram um olhar significativo, então Rony ajudou a garota a se levantar, e se virou para Luna, muito sério:

- Obrigado pelo que você fez, Luna. – ele disse engasgado. – Muito obrigado.

Luna pareceu simplesmente atordoada. Ela ficou paralisada, fitando Rony com aqueles olhos azuis, enormes e protuberantes, ainda mais arregalados em surpresa.

- Co... como? – ela gaguejou, a voz um pouco mais fina. Ela engoliu em seco, ainda encarando Rony como se o visse pela primeira vez. – O q... quê?

Porém, dessa vez, foi Hermione quem agiu. Ela se separou de Rony e, respirando fundo, deu um passo na direção de Luna e estendeu a mão, num gesto de amizade. Luna ficou encarando a mão estendida à sua frente, completamente chocada.

- Eu peço desculpas por ser tão implicante com você. – Hermione disse devagar, seriamente. Luna olhou várias vezes da mão estendida da garota, para o rosto dela, como se não acreditasse no que via. – Você salvou minha vida, e eu sempre vou lhe dever isso. Obrigada.

- Ainh... bem... hum...

- Vai, Luna! – Neville incentivou, fazendo gestos engraçados para Luna apertar de volta a mão de Hermione. – Vai logo!

Ela olhou nervosamente para Neville, então se voltou mais uma vez para Hermione e, ainda muito hesitante e extremamente sem graça, Luna apertou a mão da garota, e as duas permaneceram com as mãos unidas por alguns longos segundos, encarando-se.

- Não... não foi nada. – Luna murmurou, ainda muito embaraçada.

Uma pancada forte fez as duas se separarem. Todos, então, procuraram o foco do barulho. Harry tinha acabado de, com um feitiço, atirar o corpo inerte de Rabicho bruscamente à parede. Seu olhar era de puro ódio acumulado.

- Harry...

Mas ele não prestou atenção em Hermione. Seus olhos estavam focados em Rabicho e, surpreendentemente, ele exclamou, a varinha apontada bem para o coração do bruxo desacordado:

__

- Enervate!

Gina não entendeu por que ele tinha despertado Rabicho, mas sentiu-se aliviada do mesmo jeito. Por um instante delirante, pensou que Harry fosse _matar_ Rabicho ali mesmo.

Os olhos do bruxo tremeram sob as pálpebras, então ele os abriu lentamente, parecendo atordoado e confuso. Quando percebeu onde estava e viu Harry à sua frente, com a varinha apontada e uma expressão furiosa no rosto, Rabicho soltou um grito esganiçado e tentou recuar inutilmente contra a parede. Seus olhos procuraram rapidamente uma saída, uma fuga, porém tudo o que encontrou foram outros cinco pares de olhos fitando-o atentamente.

- Eu acabei de colocar um feitiço em você, Rabicho. – Harry disse com calma. – Experimente _tentar_ se transformar em rato, e você vai ter uma agradável surpresa...

Rabicho parecia prestes a entrar em colapso.

- O... o... o que... você v-vai... f-fazer?

- Bem, você imagina o que eu _deveria_ fazer, não, Rabicho?

O bruxo tremeu ainda mais, se isso era possível.

- Vo-você... vai me-me... ma-matar?

Harry estreitou os olhos.

- Motivos não me faltam... Deixa eu ver... – ele fingiu estar fazendo um esforço mental. – Você _vendeu_ meus pais a Voldemort... Sirius passou _doze_ anos em Azkaban injustamente por sua causa e morreu sem que sua inocência fosse provada... Ah, você também ajudou Voldemort a ressurgir, e foi quem me prendeu naquele cemitério... Só isso seria o bastante, não? Mas, espera um pouco, tem mais! Você tentou matar Hermione agora pouco... – Harry fez uma pausa, a fim de que suas palavras produzissem efeito. – Você tem que concordar, Rabicho, que eu tenho motivos _muito _justos...

Todos os outros estavam paralisados. A atmosfera era tensa, carregada. Gina não queria acreditar que Harry fosse ser capaz de _matar _uma pessoa ali, na frente de todos eles...

- O... o seu p-pai... T-Tiago... ele teria... teria sido cle-clemente...

Harry se ajoelhou lentamente para que seus olhos ficassem na mesma altura que os do bruxo e sussurrou perigosamente:

- O máximo que meu pai fazia era humilhar os colegas de escola que ele não gostava... Mas eu acho que posso fazer melhor do que simplesmente mostrar suas cuecas pra todo mundo... Eu tenho uma novidade pra você, Rabicho. Eu não sou tão parecido com meu pai como todo mundo diz... Eu sou até _muito diferente _dele, sabia? Quem sabe o que eu posso fazer com alguém como você...?

Rabicho choramingou, tremendo loucamente. Harry se levantou, fitando o verdadeiro trapo humano à sua frente com altivez, apontando-lhe a varinha. Rony não queria acreditar no que estava assistindo; ele sentiu quando Hermione enterrou o rosto nas suas vestes, às suas costas, para não ver o que iria acontecer. Gina, por sua vez, também estava se forçando a continuar olhando, mesmo que houvesse um nó em sua garganta que a sufocasse.

Mas, então, eles ouviram um barulhinho baixo, aquoso, de algo pingando. Harry soltou uma exclamação de nojo, abaixando a varinha.

- Você não precisa urinar nas calças, Rabicho, é óbvio que eu _não_ vou te matar... – ele disse entediado; o bruxo, suado e chocado, abriu os olhos. – Eu não vou sujar minhas mãos com você.

Hermione desenterrou o rosto das vestes de Rony, um enorme alívio quente se apossando dela. Era mais ou menos como todos ali também se sentiam.

Rabicho se ajoelhou e tentou beijar a barra das vestes de Harry, mas o garoto recuou, enojado.

-SAI DAQUI! – ele gritou, e o bruxo se encolheu de medo. – Eu ainda não disse o que quero em troca, Rabicho, ou você pensou que eu estava sendo bonzinho? Eu não sou mais tão idiota como eu era antes, sabia?

Hermione ficou intrigada; o que Rabicho poderia oferecer em troca por sua vida naquele momento?

- Eu quero que você faça duas coisas para mim, Rabicho. – Harry ordenou. – A primeira... _onde está Voldemort?_

Gina ficou alerta. Por que Harry queria saber aquilo? Seria por que... não, ele não iria atrás de Voldemort, _não podia, _Dumbledore pediu que ainda não fosse...

Rony fechou os punhos para que eles não tremessem, lembrando-se daquelas palavras que ouvira, há muito tempo... _estava para acontecer..._

- Eu... eu... eu não sei. – Rabicho choramingou.

- Ah, sabe. Sabe sim. – Harry retrucou e apontou a varinha para o antebraço esquerdo do bruxo. – Se não sabe, pode descobrir agora mesmo...

Como se tivesse acabado de ser mandado para a forca, Rabicho, apavorado, levantou a manga das vestes. Havia ali uma marca horrível, escura, na forma de um crânio do qual saía uma cobra no lugar da língua. Um arrepio percorreu a sala. _Era a Marca Negra._

Rabicho, com a ponta prateada do seu indicador direito, tocou levemente a marca no braço, soltando um grito estridente de dor e retirando-o depressa.

- Ele... ele está... – ele ofegou. – Está na Sala da Morte.

- A sala do véu? – Harry confirmou. Rabicho assentiu rapidamente. – Muito bem... Agora, mais uma coisa, Rabicho. Eu vou deixar que você vá embora. – todos encararam Harry surpresos, principalmente o comensal. – Mas... lembre-se que eu o azarei antes de despertá-lo... – Harry agitou a própria varinha. – Portanto, não faça nenhuma besteira, pois eu tenho meios de saber...

- P-por que v-você vai... me d-deixar... ir?

- Porque você vai passar um recado meu para Voldemort. – Harry disse mais sério do que nunca. Rabicho ergueu os olhos. – Eu quero que você vá até ele e lhe diga que _não _duele com mais _ninguém_ até que eu chegue. Você entendeu bem, Rabicho, ou vai ser preciso que eu desenhe pra você? _É pra ele me esperar..._

Rabicho assentiu, apavorado, porém, antes que Harry o deixasse ir, eles ouviram um barulho alto. Harry se virou, novamente tenso.

- Vocês estão ouvindo isso? – Rony perguntou.

- O quê? – Gina perguntou alerta.

Harry exclamou um palavrão de raiva.

- Eles nos acharam...

Não houve tempo para mais nada. Inúmeras portas se abriram ao redor deles estrondosamente, e os Comensais da Morte – em um número muito maior que no ataque anterior –invadiram a sala, as varinhas erguidas...

Os feitiços voaram para tudo quanto foi lado. Os garotos acabaram se espalhando, protegendo-se como conseguiam, pois os comensais eram muitos, numa superioridade numérica muito maior comparados a eles.

Desesperado, Rony procurou pelos outros, mas não conseguiu encontrá-los na confusão; ele apenas viu comensais à sua frente e só teve tempo de correr para se desviar dos feitiços. Acabou atirando uma Azaração de Impedimento para um lado qualquer – ouviu o som abafado de alguém sendo abatido – e viu de relance que Harry já estava duelando com um comensal. Atrás dele, um outro estava prestes a atacá-lo por trás. Rony o desarmou antes que conjurasse a maldição e notou uma porta aberta, muito próxima do lugar onde o amigo estava. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele correu até lá, puxou Harry pelo braço e jogou a si e ao amigo pela porta afora sem cerimônia, trancando-a com a varinha em seguida.

Eles estavam novamente na sala escura e negra, cujas doze portas começaram a girar vertiginosamente quando a porta atrás de Rony foi fechada. Harry ainda estava no chão, fitando o amigo em choque.

- Rony, o que raios você...?

- Você não ia ser idiota a ponto de querer enfrentar todos eles, não é, Harry? – ele retrucou ofegante, perdendo a paciência. – Deveria ter uns vinte caras lá dentro!

Aquele argumento pareceu ser muito forte para Harry discordar. Rony, em meio à toda aquela escuridão, conseguia ver apenas parte do rosto dele, iluminado pela luz bruxeleante das tochas que giravam. Harry se levantou.

- E os outros?

- Eu não os vi. – Rony suspirou preocupado. – Tomara que tenham conseguido escapar também...

Silêncio. Rony torcia intimamente para que estivesse certo, e que Hermione, Gina, Neville e Luna tivessem realmente fugido dos comensais. Ele nem queria pensar na opção contrária.

A sala parou de girar. Ainda havia aquele silêncio incômodo e constrangido entre os dois.

- Vamos sair logo daqui, antes que eles nos encontrem de novo. Talvez consigamos achar os outros. – Harry disse em um tom prático. – Rony, se nós perguntarmos à sala, ela nos dirá a saída, então você...

Rony riu.

- Pode parar, Harry! Nem ouse falar para eu ir embora, ou vou ser capaz de te dar um soco bem no meio da cara, entendeu?

Harry bufou, mas acabou desistindo de argumentar. Um ato inteligente dele, pois seria impossível convencer Rony do contrário. Eles se encararam por alguns instantes na escuridão, então Harry caminhou até uma porta e a abriu.

- A sala dos cérebros... – Harry disse com um certo quê de desapontamento na voz. – Não importa, vamos por ela mesmo.

Eles entraram e, quando Rony fechou a porta atrás de si, pôde notar que a sala estava muito diferente do que se lembrava. Havia escrivaninhas viradas, objetos quebrados e o tanque dos cérebros estava arrebentado; o líquido gosmento de dentro dele estava espalhado pelo chão, e alguns poucos cérebros ainda se movimentavam devagar, quase como se dessem seu último suspiro.

- Wow, parece que um furacão passou por aqui... – Rony comentou, fazendo uma careta de nojo ao pisar na gosma do chão. Harry parecia pensativo.

- Vamos embora... precisamos achar os outros, precisamos...

- Você quer encontrar a sala do véu, não é? – Rony perguntou de supetão, tão bruscamente que acabou por surpreender a si mesmo. Harry se virou para fitá-lo, os olhos impenetráveis. – É, não é? Você quer logo encontrar Você-Sa... – Rony respirou fundo. – _Voldemort... _e... acabar com tudo isso...?

Houve uma pausa, na qual os dois amigos apenas se encararam.

- Sim, Rony... – Harry assentiu, a respiração rasa e agitada. – Eu quero logo encontrá-lo. Quase toda a minha vida eu passei sabendo que esse dia chegaria... E, agora que chegou, eu quero que acabe depressa.

Rony abaixou os olhos por um segundo, sentindo uma sensação horrível e sufocante de _medo e dor _envolvê-lo. Sua boca estava muito seca, e sua garganta arranhava com a respiração. Novamente, ele se lembrou _daquele dia... _do dia em que descobrira o grande segredo de Harry – algo que não queria jamais ter descoberto. Fora muito difícil suportar aqueles anos, olhando para o melhor amigo todos os dia, _sabendo o que iria acontecer no final..._

- Rony...

Ele ergueu os olhos. Harry o fitava no fundo dos olhos, de um jeito tão penetrante, que fez com que aquela sensação embargasse Rony ainda mais. A voz dele estava carregada de culpa e arrependimento.

- Eu sei que você deve estar me odiando, agora. – Harry murmurou dolorosamente. – Assim como você, eu também me sentiria traído se estivesse no seu lugar. Eu menti, eu enganei, eu fingi. Deixei de dividir minhas aflições e meus segredos com os meus melhores amigos, e sei que isso parece falta de confiança, mas eu juro, Rony, _que não é. _– ele parou de falar por um momento, sua voz se tornando mais trêmula. – Eu nunca poderia deixar de confiar nas pessoas que _sempre... sempre _estiveram ao meu lado. Muitas vezes, Rony, se não fosse por vocês, eu não teria suportado nem metade das coisas que aconteceram...

- Harry...

- _Eu confio em você, Rony. _– Harry continuou falando, seus lábios tremendo. Porém, ele não desviava o olhar do amigo, mantendo-o sempre firme. – Você é o meu melhor amigo... o melhor amigo que eu poderia conseguir em toda a minha vida. O pouco que você tinha, sempre fez questão de dividir comigo, como se eu fosse mais um dos seus irmãos...

- Mas é como se fosse...

Harry sorriu.

- Está vendo? Até sua família você dividiu comigo... – ele mordeu os lábios, fechando os olhos por um segundo. – Foi muito duro mentir desse jeito... foi horrível olhar para vocês e ficar imaginando o que aconteceria quando soubessem, inevitavelmente... – Harry voltou a abrir os olhos, encarando Rony. – Eu ficava acordado, de noite, terrificado só de pensar que vocês poderiam nunca me perdoar...

Rony tentou falar, mas sua voz não saiu. Havia uma grande trava na sua garganta, que o estava impedindo de dizer a Harry tudo aquilo que queria que ele soubesse. Rony _precisava _dizer tudo aquilo, ou sufocaria, mas as palavras simplesmente não saíam...

- A sua amizade, Rony... é uma das coisas mais importantes da minha vida, e algo que eu fiquei muito orgulhoso de ter conquistado... Sabe, eu nunca tive amigos mesmo antes de conhecê-lo... Eu... eu sinto... sinto tanto que eu tenha estragado tudo... que eu tenha traído você e... jogado tudo isso fora... e... e...

Foi quando Rony finalmente reuniu fôlego e coragem para dizer tudo o que precisava falar.

- Você não jogou tudo fora, Harry... – ele disse devagar, fitando o amigo profundamente. – Eu confesso, eu fiquei _muito _zangado quando soube o que você tinha feito. Mas... eu estaria jogando nossa amizade fora também se não passasse por cima disso. – Rony riu baixinho. – Vou copiar as palavras de Hermione... Afinal, ela sempre foi a mais inteligente entre nós, não é? – Harry riu também, concordando. – Nós somos seus amigos... e, Harry, não vamos deixar de ser por tudo que aconteceu... Se te abandonássemos agora, seria porque tudo o que passamos não era de verdade... Mas foi de verdadeHarry. _Foi de verdade..._

Harry sorriu sinceramente. Rony umedeceu os lábios, sentindo-se aquecido, porém, sabendo também que havia algo mais a ser dito.

- Além de tudo, Harry... Eu também tenho que te pedir desculpas...

Houve uma nova pausa. Harry parecia intrigado.

- Como assim, Rony? Do que você está falando?

- Eu estou falando... – Rony começou lentamente, a voz falha, sentindo o quanto era complicado pronunciar aquelas palavras; era como se dizê-las em voz alta, para Harry, tornasse tudo definitivamente real. – ...de algo que eu descobri, há muito tempo, sobre você...

A expressão de Harry se fechou, tornando-se mais séria e compenetrada.

- Eu pensei que o que você soubesse fosse sobre a minha mentira, mas...

- Não, Harry, não era isso. – Rony retrucou engasgado e desesperado. – É algo muito maior... e bem mais complicado... Muitas vezes eu errei com você por causa disso... Mas eu juro, Harry, que não queria ter ouvido! Eu preferia mil vezes _nunca _ter descoberto! Foi sem querer... Eu não contei pra você porque sabia que você não queria que ninguém soubesse, e se sentiria horrível se descobrisse que eu sabia...

Os olhos de Harry penetraram fundo na alma de Rony.

- Você está falando... está falando da...

Rony assentiu, dolorosamente. Harry parecia petrificado.

- Ah, não, Rony... por favor, _não isso..._

****

Notas da autora: Ufa! Terminei finalmente esse cap! ) Deu trabalho, mas tô mtu contente por tê-lo escrito D É algo que eu imaginava desde quase o comecinho da fic e foi se aperfeiçoando com o tempo, espero que eu tenha sanado (quase) todas as suas dúvidas! Porque... sim, eu quero que vocês tenham chegado aqui no final e gritado "MAS O QUE RAIOS O RONY SABE!" e que, agora, estejam com vontade de me matar porque eu terminei o cap assim, hehehe D

Hum, mas e agora, hein? Será que Gina, Hermione, Luna e Neville conseguiram se safar dos comensais? Será que Rony vai revelar o que sabe sobre o Harry? E será que Harry conseguirá chegar até Voldemort antes de Dumbledore? Muitas perguntas, e só serão solucionadas no próximo cap... (ou quem sabe, nos próximoS... uhauauaha)

__

Ah, e tenho novidades muito boas! Não sei se vocês já viram, talvez alguns, mas enfim... A nossa Neninha foi agraciada com vários prêmios MARAVILHOSOS q me encheram de orgulho! Sim, sim, sim! No III Fics Awards do Aliança3Vassouras! (entrem aqui wwwpontoalianca3vassouraspontocom) A Neninha ganhou o caneco de ouro nas categorias "Melhor Suspense", "Melhor Romance" e "Melhor Enredo". O caneco de prata veio na categoria "Melhor Título" (o que deveras me chocou!), e eu ainda levei o caneco de prata em "Melhor Autor". Meigo, não? Agora... só tenho mesmo a agradecer a vocês, que vão para o céu por fazerem essa louca autora maléfica que vos fala ficar TÃO FELIZ! Vocês são lindos e meigos, e eu não deveria tratá-los tão mal, mas enfim... é da minha natureza ser maléfica hahahahahaha D

Mas, como de costume... a demora não foi de propósito, estou muito envergonhada! (chora compulsivamente) DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA! Teve faculdade, provas, outras fics, compromissos, enfim... um monte de coisa... sem contar que era um capítulo super complicado, que requeria o maior planejamento e tals... vocês entendem, não? (cara de cachorro pidão)

Que mais eu tenho pra falar pra vocês? Hmmmm... Bem, o capítulo tá enorme (25 páginas) e tem bastante distração aí, sem contar tudo o que se tem pra pensar hehehehe D E, ah, vocês notaram as pequenas pistas que eu fui deixando por todo o caminho durante a fic? Como as q eu mostrei aqui, tem muito mais, coisas pequenas, mas importantes, que vocês deveriam ter notado, mas... para minha alegria, quase ninguém nota, o que é ótimo, pois eu adoro ouvir um "eu não esperava por isso" hehehe D

Outra coisa! OBRIGADA MIL VEZES! Pelas reviews! Lindas, meigas, maravilhosas e... um monte! (arregala os olhos) Ow, meu paisinho! A Nena tá com 300 reviews, nem acredito! (surta) Nunca pensei que fossem gostar tanto do meu bebê monstro! Uhauhauhuaua D OBRIGADA DEMAIS!

Tô indo porque já falei demais... bjks pra todos e, agora... vamos às respostinhas das reviews meigas )

****

E no próximo capítulo... Saberemos o que aconteceu a Gina, Hermione, Neville e Luna. E Harry e Rony chegarão à Sala da Morte, para encontrar... (censurado rs) Muita luta, gritos, emoções e... lágrimas.

talitablack: Miga! D E ae, mininah? Primeirona a comentar dessa vez, hein? Mas... e ae? Cadê aquilo que você disse que ia me falar pra ganhar o cap com exclusividade, hein? Tô esperando... olha que eu te dei bastante tempo, hein? huahuhuha D Eu S-A-B-I-A que você não ia conseguir... ninguém vai conseguir! (risada maléfica) hehehe ) Mas, comentando tua review... mata esse PC, mininah! Dá umas boas porradas q resolve hehehe D Mas fiquei feliz que tu não desanimou e reescreveu uma review enorme msm assim! Opa, fico mucho contente que tenha gostado do último cap e da minha humilde respostinha ;) Claro que tenho q responder todas as reviews, aliás, ADORO fazer isso! ) Há, agora... sim, eu sou mtu fã de Sexto Sentido, vi várias vezes, mas quando tive a idéia da Luna não pensei no filme... foi em outras coisas, mas o filme encaixa também... tem a ver ) Além disso, eu tinha que colocar o teu padrinho na fic de algum jeito, não é? Eu ADORO ele também D Mas sabe, miga, que esse babado da Luna... do pai e da mãe dela, do Pasquim e tals... isso é uma teoria maluca msm q eu tive, e como vi q talvez nem tenha fundamento, resolvi colocar em fic onde tudo é permitido hehehe p Ah, tadinho do Nevs, vc achou hilária a revolta dele? É, vai rindo... vai rindo, que tu vai ver a importância desse menino no final da história... a parte dele ainda não acabou não, hehehe D Digo e repito: ninguém vai descobrir sobre o Rony, nem com o monte de dica q eu acabei de dar nesse cap 22. Simplesmente, ninguém vai imaginar que seja isso. Duvideodó! (ri histericamente) Que Harry teu, loka? Xô, xô, sai pra lá com essa idéia INSANA da cabeça! O Harry é MEU, todinho meu... eu só empresto ele pra Gina nas fics pq, como eu escrevo a Gina, ela praticamente sou eu de cabelos vermelhos uhauhauahuha D Tô esperando tu e teu pau de arara pra me fazer perguntas no msn, vê se aparece, viu, que eu to com saudadi! A Pri contou que tu tah com o PC quebradinho (porrada nele!). E, ah... sim, sim... vai dar maior saudade da Neninha... Hoje terminei o capítulo 22 e fiquei olhando pra minha listinha de caps, faltam só 6 mais o epílogo... bateu saudade já... maior seção nostalgia... Mas, enfim, as coisas acabam um dia... p E, ah, eu acho que já disse isso, não? A Nena não tem continuação... ela simplesmente acaba por aqui, não tem mais o que falar, vocês verão que, no final, a história vai estar completinha... é triste, mas num tem cont. p Olha, mininah, AMEI a review pequerrucha hehehe D E te adoro MAIS ainda, de montão MESMO! Mil bjkitas e abraço de urso pra ti ;)

Diu Hiiragizawa: Mininah! Primeiro, deixa eu te agradecer de novo pelas capas FOFÉRRIMAS que tu me deu de presente! Muito lindas, tava até olhando elas de novo aqui ontem... ;) Brigada mesmo! D E agora, em segundo lugar... TUM TUM TUM, eh? Hehehe Segura esse coração ae, mininah, que ainda vem mais coisa pela frente heheheh p Melhor tomar um suquinho de maracujá! D Puxa, menina, fico MTU contente de ouvir tu falar que nunca gostou tanto de uma fic quanto da Neninha! Que lindo! Que honra, aliás! ;) Obrigada msm, viu? ) Hahaha, carambolas! Amei isso hohohoho E ainh, eu tbm ADORO a Lunita! É minha personagem feminina favorita! Ela é demais, por isso quis dar importância a ela na fic D Tadinho do Harry, é? Bem... tadinho em termos, neh? Hehehe Ele foi um tanto perverso nesse último cap (eu simplesmente AMO escrever ele irritado e mauzinho hoho) Mas vejo que você é uma menina compreensiva... agora, será que a Gina também é? O Veremos... veremos... Mas, ainh... desentupidor de pia no meio da batalha num rola, neh? Hahaha Fica meio... sei lá hohoho D Nadinha na cabeça quanto ao assunto Roniquinho, hein? Nem depois desse cap? Pois é o que eu sempre digo... vocês não vão descobrir! Não vão! HAHAHAHA! Xi, demorei com o cap... desculpinha, viu? Sabe como é... a vida real sempre apertando cada vez mais... (revira os olhos) Hum, di nadinha, agora vc viu que a SPT é bem importante, neh? p Coloca a cabecinha pra funcionar ae hehehe D Poxa, mininah, assim eu fico vermelha, obrigada msm pelo elogio, viu? Mil bjinhus e a gente se vê! )

Juliana: (rindo) Tadinha de você, mas é que tah TAUM engraçado vc revoltada com o ff hehe D Mas liga não pra ele, ele é fresco msm, tbm me irito bah! Mas fico feliz que tenha persistido forte em vir comentar minha fic aqui depois de toda essa maratona hahaha D Opa, vc não sabe como fico contente que ache a minha fic surpreendente! Ouvir isso é uma das coisas que me deixa mais feliz! Quer dizer que isso é bom e ruim? Bem, mas na parte que vc disse que é ruim... o negócio é prestar atenção aos detalhes, é meio difícil (eu também passo batido quando leio uma história), mas o legal disso é ficar fuçando, procurando pistas, fazendo teorias... eu adoro que um autor me instigue a fazer isso, por isso é que gosto de instigar os leitores das minhas histórias a fazerem tbm ) Só na Nena, do 1º cap até o cap 20 (que é onde começam as revelações), eu contei 247 pistas enfiadas ae no meio... e o q as pessoas notam não é nem a metade delas! Ai, isso é tão divertido! Hohoho D Ah, vc perdoou o Harry? Que fofa! ) Opa, então, mais um a perdoá-lo... acho que vou contar! Isso é engraçado, pq tem gente q perdoa e gente que não viu... sinceramente, se fosse comigo... eu não sei, é complicado... mas vou ficar neutra, já que eu sou a loka que escreve hehehe D Mas q foi mancada.. sim, isso foi! Opa, falando nas suas dúvidas... vc é muito perspicaz, percebeu coisas que ninguém tinha percebido ainda... aquela do Bichento foi ótima, eu vou explicar isso ainda mais para frente. Agora, aquela do livro de quadribol eu acabei de explicar ) Ah, bem, aí você vê o que faz quando eu escrever minha fic Angst... sei lá, de repente você gosta da trama, vai ter suspense também porque isso eu não dispenso hehehe D Mas por enquanto é apenas projeto, o livro 6 tem q sair e eu tenho que terminar a Neninha aqui antes hehehe D Sádica? É, talvez seja pré-requisito pra escrever sim... não tem graça se a gente não foi malvada, neh? Hehehe D Como a sua miga pode não gostar do Harry? Ele é lindo e perfeito demais! (suspiros) Puxa, fico muito feliz mesmo que goste tanto das minhas fics, obrigada! Ah, nem eu li a série do Draco... enjoei, sem contar que tenho preguiça de ler em inglês... só leio os livros msm, de desespero hehe D Nossa, vc leu todas as minhas fics, que meiga! E, ah, eu já escrevi a cont da cont de "Apenas cinco minutos", hehe D Devo postar junto com esse cap novo da Nena... hehehe D Obrigada mesmo pelos elogios, mil bjus!

Juliana: Oie de novo! ) (rs) Realmente, o teu coment do cap 20 tava ENORME! Mas vc tah se aperfeiçoando, pq agora, além de fazer coments enormes, ainda faz mais de um! (abre sorrisão) ADORO isso hehehe D Pode continuar que eu AMO ler coments grandes! Ah, bem, essa pergunta do Harry que vc fez... ele ficava repetindo que "ia fracassar" e tals, porque achava que não ia suportar continuar com a mentira até o fim... deve ser horrível mesmo. Nhaim, relaxa, que eu adoro teus coments ) Bjus, mininah!

Thata Radcliffe: (rindo) Hohoho, sério q vc só leu o a parte do Harry e da Gina no capítulo? Que cômica! ) Ainh, foi pouquinho, mas esse capítulo agora compensou, neh? Quer dizer... não foi só Harry e Gina, foram todos, mas tinha os dois lah hehehe D De qq jeito, no outro cap, a parte da Luna e do Nevs era necessária ;) Ahhh, pois é, era o Sirius sim ) Ele tinha que aparecer de algum jeito, neh? Hehehe ) Bem, agora... H/G mesmo, você vai ter mais pro final... agora é batalha, sabe como é... Espero que suas unhas estejam inteiras e que tenha gostado do cap 22! Bjus!

aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe: Oie! Tudo bem comigo, e vc? ) Se eu gosto de deixar as pessoas curiosas? EU AMO! Uhauauhauha D É, não me mata agora não... deixa eu terminar, daí eu fujo pra Jamaica, mudo de nome e faço uma plástica, dae ninguém me reconhece! Hahaha D Sirius... Sirius é tudo de bom, e eu ainda choro sua partida, enfim... E a Bella? O.k., ela matou o pobre Snuffles, mas eu adoro ela! O.k., eu também matei ela, mas eu adoro essa mulher... ela é uma ótima vilã, adoro isso! (viva J.K.!) Oba, que bom q vc gostou da explicação da Loony, fiquei contente! Hum... no coments quanto ao Harry e a Gina, hehehe D Há, acho que já morri se depender de atualizar a fic rápido HAHAHA D Tô indo, mininah, brigada mesmo pelos elogios e bjks!

Carol Malfoy Potter: Ai, poxa... fiquei triste agora que tu disse isso... ainh, mas sabe como é, vida real é assim mesmo, ando meio desiludida com a minha... p Mas bora esquecer disso! Wow, brigada mesmo pelos elogios, fico mtu contente que goste tanto da minha ficziha ) Ainh, eu vi a capa do livro 6! Tô surtando aqui! Parece que a Gina vai ser bem importante, e o Ron e a Mione juntinhos, hein? hihiih Espero q tenha gostado desse cap, viu? ;) Bjks mil!

Paty Black: Opa, e ae? Achou minhas revelações bombásticas! Hauhuahuha D Espero q não tenha se decepcionado hehehe p Bjinhus!

Juliana: Oie de novo! ) Que isso, mininah, pode comentar qnts vezes quiser ) hehehe Agora, sobre sua pergunta... sim, isso que a Luna falou, do recado para o Harry, foi no cap 16... ) Ainh, bem, do livro eu expliquei nesse cap, hehehe D É bem por ae msm, do jeito q tu disse D Hahaha, nossa, que mente criativa tu tem, hein? O caminho para a cachoeira não era perigoso, o Harry soh não queria mesmo era que a Gina soubesse o caminho pra lá... bem, isso eu vou explicar mais tarde p Ainh, coitada da Bella! Eu gosto tanto dela... chuif hehehe Tô indo então, obrigada pelos coments e bjus!

Kah Potter: Ai, que lindu! Fico tão feliz que goste tanto da neninha! D Opa, especialista em fic? Quer dizer que tu sabia desde o início q o Harry não tinha perdido a memória? Mas sabia que era tudo um plano tbm? Hehehe D Hum, que bom que vc conseguiu comentar hj, fiquei contente com seu coment D Nossa, menina, assim eu fico encabulada com tantos elogios pra minha fic! Puxa, BRIGADA MESMO! Agora, eu também queria um Harry desses pra mim... aliás, eu queria mesmo era um Harry de QUALQUER jeito pra mim! Hahahahaha D Bem, declaração do Harry pra Gina? Olha, naum prometo nada de novela mexicana... hehehe Mas q o Harry vai dizer umas coisas pra ela, vai sim ) Wow, tô vermelha com tantos elogios, BRIGADA! (abre sorrisão) E, sim, tem sangue nos próximos caps sim... hehehehe D Obrigada MESMO pelo coment maravilhoso, mtus bjus e espero q continue gostando da fic D

Virgin Potter: PRIZITAAAAAAAA! (surta) Q LINDU q vc veio comentar aqui, mininah! Ti fofa, ti meiga! Adorei D Ah, miga, fico muito contente que esteja gostando da fic D Agora, nada a comentar sobre o final, hehehe, melhor eu ficar quietinha aqui pra não estragar a surpresa hohohoho Ainh, isso dae do Rony e do Harry é osso, viu? Hehehe D Duvido q alguém descubra o que é... ninguém vai imaginar hahaha D E... no dicas! Hehehe Sim, sim, o final vai ser um epílogo... vai ser uma coisa bem fofa, vc vai ver, mas não posso contar nada hehe D Vai ser uma cena, bem fofinha hihihih D Pois é, eu disse e cumpri, o cap 22 ficou enorme (25 páginas), soh não ultrapassou a "monstrinha", mas eu gostei do tamanho desse cap e fiquei contente do jeito que ele saiu ) Flw, miga, AMEI o teu coment, vê se aparece mais, viu? Hihihih Obrigada mesmo, mininah, e bjks!

Alícia Spinet: Hahaha, coitada da Bellinha... todos querem matá-la... chuif. Eu gosto dela, poxa, ela é uma ótima vilã, mas enfim, eu queria que o Nevs tivesse esse confronto final com ele, ele merece p Tadinho do Harry, é? Tenho lá minhas dúvidas... heheheh D Trio? Quarteto? No final ficou sexteto, neh? Hehe D Pode deixar q quando eu tiver tempo, passo na tua fic D Bjks mil, e brigada msm pelo coment D

Evil Motoko: Oie! Oba, que bom que te deixei curiosa, era a intenção! ;) Epa, quero chocolate também! (rs) Nevs e Luna são fofos msm, neh? Adoro os dois, pena que tia JK vetou, mas, enfim... eh casal de fic p É, pois é, o Harry é um sapequinha mesmo, quem sabe o que pode acontecer agora entre ele e Gininha, neh? Hehehe Também quero que o Malfoy morra lá mofando hahaha Mas agora já foi a importância dele p Ahhh, pois é, facul tá osso, mas fazer o q? Tá no final agora, sabe como é, provas e tals... Obrigada mesmo por tudo, e mtus bjinhus! D

Tammy Black: Claro que pode me chamar de Kah! D Oh, my God digo eu! Que coment lindo e fofo que vc me mandou, brigada! Fiquei super feliz! Obrigada MESMO por todos os elogios! (kaka abre sorrisão) Também adoro quando começa a ação, hehehe, é super divertido escrever essa parte, mesmo que seja mais difícil hehehe D Opa, que bom que tu gostou da explicação para o jeitinho da Luna, fiquei com medo que as pessoas não achassem coerente, fico feliz que tenha gostado! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap "demorado" hehehe D Bjks mil e dois! ;)

IsabelWeasley: Wow, que coment gigante! Amei! Hihihih D Ah, mas olha, sobre isso de não conseguir colocar o msn, acho que o ff que é fresco mesmo, viu, porque eu também não consigo colocar endereços aki nas respostas quando quero... humpt. É melhor vc ir no meu profile e pegar lah o meu mail, que o msn é o msm D Ah, obrigada mesmo, fico super contente que esteja gostando da fic! Ah, sim, o Nevs tá mais sombrio msm, aliás, ele ainda vai ter uma passagem mtu importante agora no final da fic D Hum, e vc tem razão... eu fico mesmo bastante insegura de falar tanto num personagem que não mostra muito nos livros, como o Neville, mas quando comecei a escrever a Nena, quis dar essa importância a ele pq realmente acho que ele vai ter mais importância daqui pra frente nos livros também... E obrigada, fico feliz que ache que eu faço isso bem D Ah, sim, adoro N/L! Eles são super fofos D Há, pois é, o barraco rolou agora no cap 22 mesmo, o 21 era mais pro Neville e pra Luna msm hehehe D Ah, eu entendo que tenha sentido falta do povo, mas eu não podia colocar todo o resto naquele cap... Vc vê, esse cap 22 foi uma cena só, de 25 páginas, e eu não podia colocar essa cena no cap anterior... Não caberia nele, tinha que ser nesse, pois tinha que ser tudo junto. O outro cap era só aquilo mesmo ) Há, tio Dumbly apareceu um pouco agora, mas vai aparecer bem mais no próximo! D Bem, eu expliquei como eles foram parar lah no Dpto de Mistério agora nesse cap D Hahaha, bem, soh digo pra vc aproveitar tua oitava série pq é uma época muito boa ) A vida era tão mais simples nessa época... hehehe (seção nostalgia) Haha, adorei tua review enorme, brigada mesmo! Bjks mil, mininah! )

Dre: Hum... se o segredo do Rony tem a ver com a profecia? Não posso dizer! (risos) É, pois é, é o que o eu digo, vc tem que perceber as pequenas pistas que eu fui deixando pela fic pra perceber a verdade sobre o Harry... essas coisas que vc enumerou eram tudo pistas, aliás, eu falei sobre essa do Olho-Tonto e do Arthur nesse cap 22 também ) Que ridículo que nada, vc está fazendo o certo e notando as pistas D Brigada msm pelo coment e bjus! D

beLLa: Nossa, obrigada mesmo! Fiquei super feliz com sua review, muito obrigada por todos os elogios ) Espero que tenha gostado também desse último cap que eu postei D Bjks!

Yume Rinku: Ow, mininah, tá sumida, é? Saudade das suas reviews quilométricas hehehe D Tô ansiosa pra ler tua super review! E, ah, num acredito! Tem livro de "Tuck Everlasting"? Nossa, eu AMEI o filme, é super fofa, e a história dá mesmo uma lição de moral no fim, mtu lindo! Ainh, quero ler o livro, que é o autor? Bjus, mininah, vê se aparece )

Lillith1: Oie! Puxa, brigada mesmo, fico mtu contente que esteja gostando! ) Desde quando vc desconfiava que o Harry não estava mais desmemoriado? (ou vc notou que ele não esteve por quase toda a fic? Hehehe) Brigada mesmo, viu, fico feliz que tenha gostado da Luna, e tals... eu adoro ela com o Nevs, eles são tão fofinhos! Ah, e relaxa que vc consegue passar no vestiba, sim, sua hora vai chegar! (dedos cruzados por você) Bjus!

Marina: Ahhhh, brigada! Fofa é vc e sua review, brigada mesmo! Tomara que tenha gostado desse último cap que eu postei também D Brigada msm por tudo e bjus!

RaFaeLLa PoTTeR: Oie! Obrigada, que bom que gostou do outro cap ) Hum, pois é, eu também tava ansiosa pra escrever essa cena do Harry explicando tudo, mas posso dizer que haverá ainda mais explicações dele pra frente, hehehe D A Nena tem capa sim, aliás, tem várias, porque, além da capa que eu fiz, algumas leitoras muito fofas fizeram capinhas para mim também! ) Se você quiser ver, entra aqui wwwpontoserieprofeciapontocjbpontonet Eh o meu site de fics, a Nena tah lah, com todas as capinhas ) E é claro que vc pode postar as capas no teu flog, aliás, vou entrar nele pra dar uma olhadinha ) Espero que continue gostando da fic, bjus!

sukii: Opa, você chegou! Heheheh D (rindo) Não, não, não pretendo abandonar a fic como os exemplos que vc citou, é só que eu demoro mesmo pra escrever, falta de tempo, sabe... Quanto a Fabi que vc citou, eu não sei, mas a Nani me disse que não vai abandonar "Inesquecível" não, ela só tá dando um tempo, acho... Ah, eh, eu vi teus coments lah no 3V, mas eu atualizo mais a Nena aqui no ff e no meu site, no 3V me dah preguiça (ai, que vergonha! Hihihi), mas eu vou botar vergonha na minha cara e atualizar lah tbm ) Ah, opa, vc gosta de todos os ships que tão na fic, ehhehe D E obrigada mesmo pelo coment, viu, adorei! Bjks!

thaa: Nooossa, vc ficou o dia TODO lendo minha fic? Que paciência hehehe ela eh enorme! O Obrigada msm, espero que continue acompanhando a fic e gostando D Bjus!

Mellody Ingrer SNI: Oi! Nossa, obrigada por todos os elogios, fico mtu feliz que tenha gostado tanto da minha fic D Pois é, menina, o Harry sapequinha enganou todo mundo! Hahahah D Hum, mas pois é, pra Gina foi traumatizante tudo o q aconteceu... tadinha, eu sou horrível! Hehehe D Opa, sobre o Rony (kaka fecha a boca depressinha)... Acho q todo mundo ficou doido comigo depois q eu terminei o cap assim, neh? Hahahah D Vc imaginava que fosse algo do tipo com a Luna? ) Opa, relaxa, que muita gente ainda vai aparecer aí... hehehehe D No próximo cap o povo todo aparece, e muita gente vai ser importante ) E eu espero mesmo que vcs se surpreendam com o final D Faltam exatamente 6 caps pra isso acontecer, e ainda tem o epílogo... D Espero que continue gostando da fic D Bjus!

Bruna Granger Potter: Wow, mtu obrigada mesmo! D Espero que continue gostando ) Bjus!

Laka Potter: AHHHH, que show! Fico tão feliz que tenha te surpreendido, quer dizer q vc nem imaginava q era um plano? (kaka dando pulinhos de alegria) Pois é, as coisas tão se esclarecendo, eu contei quase tudo nesse cap 22 D Sobre o Harry e a Gininha... veremos hehehe D Tomara que tenha gostado do cap 22 tbm! Bjks!

Sukita: Wow, q honra q eu tenha sido a única a desesperá-la! Uhauhauhuah D Obrigada mesmo, tomara que continue gostando ) Bjus!

Mellody SNI: (rindo) uhauahhha D Desculpa a demora, viu? Não deu MESMO pra atualizar antes... sorry... p

RayJc: Opa, brigada! Ainhh, é o que eu disse, bjo no meio da guerra eh breguinha ahhahaha D Ehh, brigada, fico contente que tenha achado inesperado e tals o negócio da Gina... ;) Tadinha mesmo, eu sou mtu má! Hahaha D Então vc jah imaginava sobre a Luna? Pois é... "i see dead people" uhauahuah D Esse negócio de machucá-la e tals.. eram os espíritos que não eram bons que faziam isso, o Sirius não fazia, mas ele queria se comunicar com o Harry utilizando a Luna, e ela ficava com medo... p Ahhh, issu eh verdade, mininah, eu sou mucho LOKA ahhahaha D Q show q tu gostou do lance do Ron e do Harry no final do cap... ) Aiiii disculpa a demora pra atualizar, eh q não deu msm pra escrever antes! (atolada de coisa pra fazer) Mas eh isso, espero que tenha gostado do cap novo, bjus! )

garradeprata: Claro que lembro de ti, Leonardo! D Ainh, eu to viva sim, eh que não deu pra entrar mtu na net esses dias... Vc descobriu sobre o Rony? Duviiiidooo hahahahah D E quero sim ler a teoria da CdE reformulada tbm! Bjus, mininu, a gente se fala D


	23. O sacrifício

**_Nota da autora_**: Quem leu "Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince", vai achar que, num pequeno trecho desse capítulo, há um spoiler do livro. Mas acreditem, eu não coloquei isso aí porque li no livro! (kaka beija os dedinhos em juramento) Eu realmente tinha essa teoria antes do livro (e eu postei em vários fóruns e ninguém acreditou em mim! Bua bua!), e agora ela se concretizou (yeah!). Tanto que vocês vão notar que o "segredo" está revelado de outra maneira, num outro pensamento, que foi o que eu tive ao desenvolver a teoria. De qualquer maneira, eu só estou avisando para que depois não me xinguem! (risos)

Capítulo Vinte e Três – O sacrifício

- Eles já foram?

- Já. Podemos sair daqui.

Gina levantou, cautelosamente e bem devagar, o tampo do alçapão onde ela e Hermione estavam escondidas por longos e tensos minutos, esperando que os comensais perdessem suas pistas e desistissem de procurá-las naquele lugar. O tampo rangeu sensivelmente em suas dobradiças até encostar-se ao chão, do outro lado; com um pouco de dificuldade, Gina se esgueirou para fora do compartimento, e em seguida Hermione fez o mesmo. Elas se sentaram por um momento no chão, as pernas ainda dentro do alçapão, e se fitaram nos olhos. Gina não podia ver Hermione claramente; seu rosto estava parcialmente imerso nas sombras da sala escura, apenas uma porção dele sendo iluminada pela luz vacilante das estrelas; no entanto, podia enxergar perfeitamente seus olhos, e havia um quê de dor e pena nos olhos castanhos de Hermione.

Parecia que elas estavam imersas no próprio universo; as estrelas piscavam ao seu redor, e o planeta Saturno orbitava não muito distante, ou pelo menos era o que parecia. Seria um lugar belo e fascinante se a situação não fosse tão desesperadora. Elas tinham entrado ali ao acaso, fugindo dos vários comensais que as perseguiam. Era suicídio tentar enfrentá-los, logo, tudo que elas puderam fazer foi proteger suas próprias vidas e torcer para que Harry, Rony, Luna e Neville tivessem feito o mesmo. Gina sentia como se uma mão esmagasse seu peito só de imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido a eles.

- É melhor irmos embora, é possível que eles voltem ou ainda estejam por aqui. – Gina disse depois de algum tempo, muito mais para escapar ao olhar penetrante de Hermione, do que pela segurança das duas.

Hermione não disse nada, apenas se levantou, assim como Gina, e as duas empurraram juntas o tampo de volta ao seu lugar. Ele se confundiu novamente com o universo estrelado no qual elas estavam imersas. Gina nem acreditou que tivessem conseguido encontrar aquele esconderijo; estava profundamente agradecida até agora por Hermione ser tão inteligente a ponto de, com um único feitiço, descobrir um lugar como aquele para se esconderem.

Elas caminharam em silêncio por alguns minutos, as varinhas em punho, os olhos e os ouvidos alertas, mesmo que estivessem ambas permanentemente aterrorizadas por pensamentos negros sobre o que poderia estar acontecendo naquele exato momento com os outros. Gina fitou Hermione de esguelha, e viu que ela estava compenetrada procurando uma porta de saída; de vez em quando ela murmurava um feitiço para tentar revelar portas, mas demorou muito até que achasse alguma. Depois de vários minutos, uma das portas, assim que foi atingida, cintilou intensamente por causa do feitiço da garota, ofuscando por um segundo os olhos das duas jovens; então o brilho diminuiu, mas ainda era suficiente para mostrar uma porta brilhante como se fosse formada por estrelas. Sob a luz intensa delas, Gina notou o feio vergão no pescoço de Hermione – resultado da mão prateada de Rabicho – quando ela se adiantou para levar a mão à maçaneta cintilante.

- Você está bem, Hermione? – perguntou e, quando a garota se virou, intrigada, para encará-la, Gina apontou o pescoço da outra. – Isso.

- Ah... – Hermione suspirou, levando uma das mãos ao pescoço e envolvendo-o delicadamente; ela parecia tentar esconder, em seu rosto, a expressão de dor. – Está tudo bem, Gina, acho que não foi nada sério. Apenas arde um pouco.

- Tenho certeza que vão conseguir encontrar uma maneira de tirar essa marca daí.

Houve uma pausa breve. Hermione baixou os olhos por um instante.

- Não tenho tanta certeza assim, Gina. – ela disse, tentando esconder um tom de tristeza em sua voz, e Gina teve a impressão que não era por causa da marca em seu pescoço. – Certas cicatrizes não desaparecem...

As palavras dela dirigiram o pensamento de Gina de imediato a uma pessoa.

- Está se referindo ao...?

- Não, não à cicatriz do Harry. – Hermione disse lentamente, balançando a cabeça. Quando ela ergueu o rosto para Gina, a garota pôde enxergar novamente aquela dor no olhos de Hermione, mesmo que seu rosto estivesse quase totalmente imerso nas sombras. – Eu quero dizer... _as cicatrizes que ele deixou em você._

Gina arregalou os olhos, lentamente, sem, no entanto, desviá-los do rosto de Hermione. Tantos sentimentos se confundiram em seu peito, que Gina quase não podia defini-los. Havia raiva, dor, ressentimento, mágoa, decepção... Mas havia também ternura, carinho, admiração, respeito e... _amor_. E tudo isso junto doía. Eram cicatrizes, como Hermione acabara de dizer. Elas estavam marcadas dentro de seu peito, junto com outras cicatrizes que Gina tinha adquirido naquela noite; porém, as marcas que Harry tinha deixado pareciam ser as mais fortes e dolorosas.

- Você conseguirá perdoá-lo, Gina?

Silêncio. Longo. Profundo. Implacável.

- Eu não sei. – Gina disse com sinceridade; havia uma tristeza enorme dentro de seu peito, que parecia mergulhada em um imenso abismo pungente de dor. Mas não havia lágrimas para chorar, lágrimas que pudessem amenizá-las, pois Gina se sentia amargamente seca. – Eu não sei o que devo fazer ou sentir, Hermione...

Gina abaixou o rosto por um momento, incapaz de continuar enfrentando os olhos doloridos e penalizados de Hermione. De repente, tudo aquilo que estava acumulado pareceu emergir, sufocando-a; tantas coisas que tinham acontecido naquela mesma noite, mas que até o momento pareciam pertencer à outra vida, remontando a longos anos anteriores... mas não. Tudo tinha acontecido naquela noite, e Gina não poderia esquecer. Havia ela e Harry discutindo em Hogwarts ainda... depois de dançarem juntos... abraçados... ela deveria ter percebido o que ele tentara dizer naquele momento, quando confessou que havia algo que precisava lhe contar. Havia o ataque dos comensais ao castelo, havia ela sendo derrotada por eles... havia ela acordando no Departamento de Mistérios, para ser humilhada, enojada e _suja_ por Draco Malfoy. Havia Harry revelando sua grande e sórdida mentira – não para ela, mas para Malfoy, como se Gina estivesse em segundo plano, como se ela merecesse ser a última a saber. Havia Harry explicando tudo aquilo, que para ela era incompreensível, pois Gina não conseguia entender como ele pudera ser tão falso a ponto de fingir atitudes, palavras e... _sentimentos..._

E agora eles estavam mais uma vez separados. E mesmo que Gina estivesse ressentida, dilacerada, ferida e furiosa, ainda assim ela não podia deixar de sentir um medo agudo e monstruoso ao imaginar o que poderia estar acontecendo com Harry. Como se uma parte sua estivesse sendo arrancada. E ela tremia só de pensar em perder definitivamente essa parte. Porque, mesmo depois de tudo que Harry tinha feito, ela não conseguia deixar de amá-lo com a mesma intensidade. Havia um véu escuro e pesado cobrindo esse sentimento, mas ela sabia que ele estava lá; que bastaria um olhar, um sorriso, para que esse véu se descortinasse, revelando a verdade que estava dentro dela. Aquela verdade imutável, que ela jamais poderia modificar... que nada poderia diminuir...

Foi quando ela sentiu braços quentes, delicados e amorosos envolvendo-a. E mesmo que sentisse um arrepio e um tremor involuntário de início, temerosa que mãos a tocassem mais uma vez, Gina não pôde repelir esse gesto de amizade tão cheio de ternura de Hermione. Permitiu-se encostar a cabeça no ombro dela, escondendo o rosto entre os cabelos fofos da garota, sentindo um aroma suave invadindo suas narinas; um nó se instalara em sua garganta, impedindo-a de respirar como se deve. Sentiu as mãos carinhosas de Hermione alisando o topo de sua cabeça, quase maternalmente. Nenhuma delas disse palavra alguma, mas também não se fazia necessário; havia um entendimento perfeito entre as duas apenas por aquele gesto. E Gina para sempre se lembraria daquele abraço.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Silêncio. Silêncio que atordoa. Silêncio que corrói. Silêncio que mata. De tédio.

- Neville, você não acha que já podemos sair daqui?

- Shhh!

- Ah...

A testa suada e fria de Luna tocou a madeira áspera. Ela suspirou muito profundamente, revirando os olhos. Quanto tempo já poderia ter passado, desde que ela e Neville se esconderam naquele armário apertado e desconfortável para fugirem dos comensais? Cinco minutos? Meia hora? Duas horas? Uma semana? Vinte anos? Ela não tinha a mínima noção, mas parecia muito, muito tempo.

O cheiro doce e enjoativo de mofo penetrava em suas narinas. Luna estava começando a ficar impaciente. Não, ela _estava_ impaciente, e não fazia pouco tempo. Suspirando mais uma vez, ela moveu lentamente a cabeça, procurando os olhos de Neville. Seu rosto redondo estava concentrado, seus ouvidos atentos a qualquer sussurro que pudesse significar a aproximação de algum comensal. Luna, a princípio, tivera que convencê-lo que era loucura enfrentar tantos comensais de uma só vez, mas agora estava um pouco arrependida, pois Neville levara a sério a sugestão dela de se esconderem, talvez _sério demais_, e estava irredutível: não queria sair dali enquanto não estivessem totalmente seguros, o que seria um pouco impossível de conseguir naquela situação. Mas Luna não deixava também de achar doce a atitude de Neville; ele estava empenhado em _protegê-la_, e aquilo era muito gentil, e algo a que a garota não estava suficientemente acostumada.

- Neville... – ela murmurou, próxima ao ouvido dele, e o garoto se virou para ela, seus narizes molhados de suor se batendo no escuro; o armário era tão minúsculo, que eles estavam praticamente grudados. – Está tudo bem, acho que já podemos sair...

- Você tem certeza? – ele sussurrou, preocupado, sobre ela, de maneira que Luna conseguia sentir seu hálito quente junto ao rosto. – E se eles...?

- Nós teremos que enfrentá-los. – ela retrucou determinada. – Vamos estar juntos, Neville. O que não podemos é nos esconder para sempre!

Ela quase pôde sentir quando ele sorriu.

- Você tem razão, Luna. Nós _temos _que fazer alguma coisa, e não vai ser dentro de um armário que vamos conseguir.

Ela sorriu de volta. Houve uma breve pausa entre os dois, então o ruge-ruge de roupas se movimentando, e Neville, ainda com cautela, abriu devagar a porta do armário. Eles saíram, espiando para os lados à procura de inimigos, mas não havia ninguém exceto os dois na sala. Mas aquela não era a sala que eles tinham entrado fugindo dos comensais.

- Mas... o quê?

Quando Luna encostou a porta negra atrás de si, os dois se viram naquela sala escura e redonda, com doze portas e tochas que azuis que giravam vertiginosamente à medida que também a sala rodopiava. Neville estava com o queixo caído de surpresa quando se virou para Luna, seu rosto parcialmente encoberto pelas sombras.

- Não era essa a sala que estávamos antes!

Também chocada, Luna se virou para um momento para trás, para onde estava a porta pela qual tinham acabado de passar. Eles tinham entrado no armário em uma sala e saído em outra. Ela se virou de volta a Neville, que não parecia compreender.

- Eu não sei, mas... – ela disse incerta, ainda pensativa. – Bem, esse lugar estuda coisas como o Tempo, o Universo, a Morte... – por um segundo, ela se lembrou dos pais, mas tentou não pensar na falta que sua mãe fazia naquele momento. – Talvez... talvez essa sala seja o Espaço...

Neville arregalou os olhos.

- Não é à toa que você está na Corvinal, não é? – ele elogiou. Luna conseguiu rir.

- Mas eu não sou nenhuma "Hermione Granger", você sabe! – ela zombou, dando de ombros.

Ele apenas sorriu de volta. Porém, os dois voltaram a ficar tensos e atentos quando a sala parou de girar.

- E agora?

- Vamos escolher uma porta. – Neville disse, um pouco nervoso, adiantando-se para uma porta qualquer; porém, antes que pudesse ao menos encostar os dedos na maçaneta, Luna segurou seu braço. Ele se virou intrigado para ela.

- Neville, o que você sentiu quando ouviu o que o Harry disse?

Houve uma pausa longa entre os dois. Os olhos de Neville estavam focados em Luna, vidrados e opacos, quase vazios. Ele parecia paralisado; talvez pelo choque, surpresa ou, ainda, _medo_ – Luna não sabia precisar. Mas ela sentiu muito bem quando a pele dele (Luna ainda apertava seu braço) tornou-se gradualmente mais fria, quase gelada, devido à tensão do momento e da pergunta. Neville, lenta e suavemente, desembaraçou-se do aperto da mão de Luna.

Ele desviou seus olhos dos dela por um instante, como se buscasse uma resposta, ou talvez para fugir da pergunta. Por um segundo, Luna desejou não ter sido tão inconveniente a ponto de perguntar algo tão pessoal e quase pediu desculpas, mas antes que as palavras pudessem sair de seus lábios, Neville voltou a encará-la, e o olhar machucado dele a desarmou por completo.

- Você me pergunta o que eu senti, Luna... – ele disse muito devagar, transpirando tranqüilidade, porém, no fundo – Luna tinha certeza – ele deveria estar se debatendo em dúvida e aflição. – O que você acha que eu deveria sentir?

Luna não sabia o que responder. A pergunta de Neville era quase uma súplica desesperada, como se ele implorasse por um conselho, uma opinião, uma palavra qualquer que pudesse serenar o mínimo que fosse sua angústia. E Luna não sabia se era a pessoa certa para dizer aquela palavra; aliás, ela não tinha a mínima idéia do que dizer numa situação daquelas. Ela não achava que pudesse compreender a transcendência das aflições de Neville.

O que Harry tinha revelado descortinava uma série de angústias e perguntas que Luna sabia que não poderia responder. Ela apenas podia imaginar o que Neville deveria estar sentindo depois de saber tudo aquilo; saber que ele estava em uma profecia, saber que ele poderia ter sido o escolhido para destruir o bruxo mais maligno de todos os tempos... mas Neville não tinha sido essa pessoa. Ele tinha sido _somente Neville. _Um garoto normal, atrapalhado, às vezes cruelmente ridicularizado pelos outros que se julgavam melhores ou mais capazes que ele. _Somente Neville. _Sem títulos. Mas como Luna poderia mostrar a ele que _ser somente Neville_ era uma coisa boa?

- Eu não sou a pessoa certa para dizer isso, Neville. – ela disse finalmente. – Ninguém é, exceto você. Você é o único que pode dizer o que deveria sentir – _e sentiu _– ao descobrir tudo aquilo. E é você quem deve saber o que fazer a respeito, o que _pensar_, agora que sabe...

Neville abaixou os olhos e fez silêncio por longos e quase palpáveis minutos. Quando falou, sua voz era ainda mais distante, mais baixa que um sussurro:

- É difícil explicar, Luna... Eu pensei e senti tantas coisas... – ele respirou fundo, ainda sem fitá-la. – Eu pensei em como eu cresci e... e em como minha avó e todos na minha família pensavam que eu seria um aborto... e daí, depois, em como todos pensavam – e continuam pensando, mesmo que alguns digam, outros não – em que bruxo _medíocre _eu sou...

Luna quase o interrompeu nesse momento, mas acabou não o fazendo. Percebeu que era importante para Neville terminar o que estava dizendo, agora que tinha iniciado.

- As risadas de zombaria... – ele enumerou, ferido. – Os comentários maldosos... as piadas... as críticas... Tudo isso me passou pela cabeça. E então, eu pensei "por que eu não pude ser como Harry, que todos sempre admiraram e respeitaram? Por que ele foi escolhido para ser tão grande, enquanto eu sou tão pequeno, se nós dois um dia" – ele riu sem alegria. – "dividimos uma mesma profecia, algo que influía em tantos destinos?"

Nova pausa.

- Quer dizer... até parece absurdo, ridículo... incoerente... dizer que eu, _o Neville_, possa ter, algum dia, tido a mesma chance de ser como _Harry Potter._ – ele respirou fundo. – Bem, eu cresci ouvindo as histórias sobre ele, assim como qualquer garoto da minha idade... E tudo sempre pareceu tão distante...

Luna assentiu, mesmo que Neville não a estivesse olhando. Ela também tinha crescido ouvindo aquelas histórias. E se para ela já parecia absurdo que ela, Luna, participasse daqueles acontecimentos da guerra com tamanha intensidade, como quando ela servira de _canal_ para que Harry soubesse o que Sirius Black queria dizer desesperadamente, ela ficava imaginando o quão atormentador seria pensar que, no caso de Neville, ele poderia _ser_ a pessoa mais importante daquela história, a pessoa que mudaria todos aqueles destinos...

A voz de Neville, no entanto, voltou a soar, com uma serenidade incompreensível, interrompendo os pensamentos de Luna:

- Mas aí eu pensei, não em "Harry Potter", mas no _Harry. _Isto é, no amigo que eu conheci ainda pequeno, que dividiu o quarto comigo por tantos anos, que estava sempre disposto a me ajudar se pudesse e... em tudo que ele teve passar, exatamente porque _foi escolhido. _E, sabe Luna, eu me senti muito egoísta. Porque, dentro de mim, eu fico remoendo o meu próprio sofrimento, as minhas frustrações, sem perceber que existem coisas maiores... – os olhos sinceros dele finalmente encontraram os de Luna, e ela percebeu que eles estavam marejados. – Eu me coloquei no lugar dele, e foi então que me dei conta... _Poderia ter sido eu, _Luna, que teria que passar por tudo isso. Mas não foi. Será que eu conseguiria suportar passar por isso? Será que eu iria até o fim, tendo que carregar um fardo tão imenso? Eu não sei, Luna. E foi então que eu percebi... não foi Harry que teve "sorte" de ser escolhido. _Fui eu._

Silêncio. Novamente, Luna não soube o que dizer. Ela apenas ficou encarando Neville, fitando aqueles olhos ligeiramente marejados de emoção. Ela, então, se deu conta de que não havia o que dizer; não havia palavras suficientes, que traduzissem com fidelidade o que ela gostaria de falar, o que ela estava sentindo. Tudo o que ela pôde fazer foi se aproximar de Neville, erguer-se ligeiramente na ponta dos pés e aproximar-se dele, confortando-o como podia com um cálido beijo no rosto, para depois envolvê-lo com os braços em um terno abraço reconfortante.

Era a maneira que ela tinha para dizer que estava presente, _ao seu lado._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- NÃO É POSSÍVEL!

Harry gritou, furioso, um palavrão. Ele parou de andar por um instante, seu rosto contraído em raiva e frustração; parecia pensar. Rony também parou, ao seu lado, observando o amigo em silêncio. Por sua cabeça passaram vários pensamentos nefastos. Ele fechou os olhos por um segundo, tentando afastá-los.

Já fazia vários minutos, talvez horas (Rony não sabia, tinha perdido a noção do tempo naquele lugar), que eles procuravam aquela maldita Sala da Morte. Harry estava obstinado a encontrá-la, como Rony jamais tinha visto igual; era uma idéia fixa, como se fosse algo que Harry tivesse começado e, agora, sentisse a _necessidade_ de terminar. De certa maneira, era isso mesmo que acontecia.

- Esse maldito lugar! – Harry urrou, irritado, socando a parede para descarregar a frustração. – É pior que um labirinto! Onde está essa merda dessa sala!

Houve uma breve pausa.

- Eu às vezes preferia que você não a encontrasse.

Harry se virou de súbito para Rony, seu semblante completamente desarmado. Seus olhos estavam paralisados, seu queixo ligeiramente caído. Rony pigarreou, desviando o olhar, sentindo-se muito envergonhado.

- Me desculpe... saiu sem querer. – ele se apressou em dizer, respirando muito fundo. – Eu não pensei antes de falar.

Nova pausa. Harry soltou um ruído abafado com a garganta.

- Rony... eu _preciso_ fazer isso.

A voz dele era mais amena, até mesmo calma, quase resignada – Rony arriscaria dizer. Ele parecia constrangido. Porém, Rony ainda não tinha coragem suficiente a ponto de encará-lo. Era doloroso.

- Tudo bem. – disse vagamente, a voz teimando em sair entrecortada, mesmo que ele fizesse força para não transparecer. – Eu entendo. Mesmo.

Quando Rony ergueu os olhos, acabou surpreendendo o braço de Harry estendido; parecia que ele tivera a intenção de postar a mão no ombro do amigo, mas o olhar de Rony o fez desistir. Os olhos de Harry eram melancólicos. Ele parecia... vulnerável. Foram poucas as vezes em que Rony o vira dessa maneira; talvez naquela noite sinistra, quando Harry saiu do labirinto após Voldemort ressurgir – Rony nunca poderia esquecer o choque que sentiu ao ver seu amigo naquele estado – ou, ainda, quando Sirius morreu, e Harry, apesar de tentar não demonstrar, estava inegavelmente destroçado por dentro. Mesmo assim, era estranho, pois Rony sempre tivera a falsa sensação de que, não importava o que acontecesse, Harry sempre iria suportar o que viesse. _Qualquer coisa. _Sempre seria forte para vencer os obstáculos. Mas, afinal, não era assim. Harry não era diferente dos outros. Ele também tinha o direito de possuir suas próprias fraquezas. E, _aquela _fraqueza que ele possuía – Rony o sabia – não o desmerecia de maneira alguma. Não era sinônimo de covardia, pelo contrário; apenas um homem forte seria capaz de ser vulnerável por aquilo. Rony sabia que o ponto fraco de seu amigo não era ele próprio, mas sim _os outros. _As pessoas que ele _amava._

- Obrigado, Rony. – Harry disse devagar, com sinceridade. – Obrigado por tudo.

O silêncio se abateu novamente sobre eles. Rony, mais uma vez, desviou os olhos do rosto do amigo, incapaz de continuar a fitá-lo. Harry tampouco parecia à vontade. Houve talvez quase um minuto de silêncio até que a voz de Harry soasse mais uma vez.

- Nós estamos perdendo tempo. – ele disse, novamente assumindo aquele senso prático. Rony limpou o rosto na manga, tomando cuidado para que Harry não o percebesse. – Dumbledore já deve ter chegado, e nós ainda não encontramos a sala. Eu não tenho certeza se aquele filho da mãe do Rabicho vai passar minha mensagem a Voldemort...

Rony se virou inesperadamente, intrigado.

- Mas você não tinha colocado um feitiço nele para ter certeza que ele faria isso?

Harry soltou uma risada debochada.

- Então você acreditou em mim, Rony?

- Mas... eu não entendo, Harry... você tinha dito...

Novamente, Harry riu, mas sem alegria.

- Eu estava mentindo. – Rony ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Pois é, quando você se acostuma, a coisa fica fácil. – Harry completou com desgosto. – Não existe nenhum feitiço para isso, eu estava blefando. Joguei com o pavor de Rabicho naquele momento, mas não estou completamente seguro de que vá realmente dar certo...

Rony ainda estava abobado pelo choque.

- Você é um patife, Harry! – ele disse sem raciocinar e não percebeu como seu tom pareceu cômico aos ouvidos. – Mas... não posso negar que foi uma boa jogada.

Harry riu.

- Eu sei, Rony. Eu sei que sou.

O tom de voz dele, no entanto, era dolorido, repleto de culpa. Rony desejou não ter dito aquilo, mas já era tarde. Suspirando, Harry voltou a caminhar à procura da sala, praguejando sozinho. Rony o seguiu. Eles caminharam por o que talvez tenha sido quase uns quinze longos minutos até que finalmente dessem de cara com duas portas no final de um longo corredor. Os dois amigos se entreolharam no escuro, tensos. O coração de Rony batia muito depressa. Harry se postou à frente da porta da esquerda e levou a mão à maçaneta velha, de madeira...

Mas ela não girou.

Num primeiro momento, o rosto de Harry revelava surpresa e confusão, porém, no minuto seguinte, uma estranha e enigmática compreensão surgiu em seus olhos...

- Trancada? – Rony perguntou.

- Sim. – Harry respondeu com a voz vazia, ainda fitando com os olhos desfocados a porta à sua frente. – Está trancada.

Rony se virou para a outra porta, seu coração ainda mais acelerado dentro do peito. Ele estendeu a mão à maçaneta e, com um _clique, _ela girou...

Ele sentiu a movimentação do ar atrás de si quando Harry se virou bruscamente ao ouvir os ruídos que vinham da sala posterior à porta. Gritos, maldições, feitiços, lamentos, pragas... os sons inconfundíveis de destruição.

A partir daí, tudo transcorreu em câmera lenta, como num filme em cinema mudo. Houve pelo menos um segundo no qual Rony conseguiu observar tudo o que acontecia. Um segundo que parecia interminável...

Ele podia ver uma sala grande, retangular, com o centro afundado, formando um grande poço de pedra muito profundo. Rony estava no nível mais alto de uma série de bancos de pedra que corriam a toda volta da sala, descendo em direção ao centro como em um anfiteatro. E, nesse centro, havia um velho arco de madeira, com um véu negro que ondulava suavemente...

Mas nada disso estava preocupando Rony naquele momento. Os olhos dele perscrutaram toda a sala, hipnotizados. Havia dezenas de pessoas ali, tantas que não era possível contá-las. Rapidamente, ele enxergou vários conhecidos da Ordem da Fênix, como Tonks, Moody, Quim Shacklebolt e – ele arregalou os olhos – seu pai, Arthur Weasley, alguns de seus irmãos, Gui, Fred e Jorge. Havia também professores de Hogwarts, como Minerva McGonnagall, Remo Lupin, Hagrid e... Severo Snape. Todos, sem exceção, lutavam brava e incessantemente contra incansáveis Comensais da Morte. O espetáculo mais atemorizador, porém fascinante, era, certamente, o que se realizava no centro da grande sala.

Rony sentiu, por um instante, a respiração rasa de Harry ao seu lado; lançando-lhe um breve olhar de soslaio, conseguiu ver nos olhos do amigo desesperança e – sim – _temor. _Harry observava, como ele, Rony, o centro da sala, onde duelavam ferozmente Alvo Dumbledore e Lord Voldemort.

A primeira reação de Rony foi choque; em seguida, a mais pura _aversão. _Diferente de Harry – e isso era _óbvio_ – ele nunca tinha visto, pessoalmente, _Lord Voldemort_. A imagem que fazia em sua cabeça era uma mistura confusa das histórias que ouvira quando criança – que os adultos, ainda aterrorizados, mesmo depois da queda do lorde, contavam –, com as narrações e descrições que o próprio Harry fazia a ele e Hermione. Mas _nada_, absolutamente _nada, _corresponderia fielmente à sensação horrenda que era _vê-lo_ com os próprios olhos. Faltavam as palavras para descrevê-lo com fidelidade. Ele não parecia uma pessoa. Seu aspecto era repugnante. Um corpo magro, alto e esguio, coberto por um manto negro como a própria escuridão; pele macilenta, excessivamente branca, quase transparente, recobrindo um rosto ofídio, no qual a boca e o nariz eram simplesmente fendas abertas na pele. E os olhos... frios, fundos, estreitos, malévolos e... da cor do próprio sangue.

No entanto, aquele segundo interminável... teve seu fim.

- Não... – Harry sussurrou ao lado de Rony, parecendo não acreditar no que via; seus olhos estavam ainda mais fundos, vazios de vida. – Por favor, não...

As costas de Rony foram de encontro à parede, e ele por pouco não tombou ao chão quando seu melhor amigo, desesperado, empurrou-o bruscamente, sem nem ao menos se dar conta do que estava fazendo, a fim de abrir caminho para passar. Harry parecia descontrolado. Rony apenas teve o vislumbre difuso do amigo passando por ele num segundo e, plenamente consciente de que seu coração batucava tão forte no peito que parecia que este iria explodir, com a voz fraca, o rapaz apenas teve o tempo de exclamar, num último pedido aflito:

- Harry, espere...!

Mas Harry não lhe deu ouvidos.

Ele pulou degraus na ânsia de chegar ao seu destino. Parecia não enxergar para onde estava indo. Por vezes foi Rony, correndo a fim de segui-lo, quem atirou feitiços por trás dele, atingindo comensais ao seu redor que, percebendo quem tinha acabado de chegar, descuidavam de seus oponentes e viravam-se contra o maior inimigo do Lorde das Trevas, esperançosos para atingi-lo e alcançar glórias junto ao seu mestre. Harry, porém, não os via; eles eram completamente insignificantes para ele. Tudo o que ele parecia enxergar à sua frente era apenas o centro da Sala de Morte, onde duelavam, alheios em meio à feitiços e maldições brilhantes e a tudo que acontecia ao redor, dois dos maiores bruxos que o mundo mágico já conheceu.

- PAAAAAAAREM! – Harry se esgoelava em desespero, vencendo os últimos degraus que o separavam do centro da sala. Os bruxos, fossem comensais ou membros da Ordem, como se obedecessem à ordem angustiada de Harry, paravam para assistir, chocados em contemplação... – PAREM!

Entretanto, Dumbledore e Voldemort continuavam a trocar feitiços...

Quando finalmente chegou ao centro do "anfiteatro", Harry sacou a varinha, apontou-a para os dois bruxos que duelavam e, ao mesmo tempo em que ambos lançavam feitiços um contra o outro, uma luz dourada voou da varinha de Harry, chocando-se contra os feitiços brilhantes de Dumbledore e Voldemort.

Houve uma magnífica explosão de luz e cores que ofuscou os olhos dos espectadores quando os três feitiços se combinaram. A descarga de força foi tão imensa, que tanto Harry, quanto Dumbledore e Voldemort cambalearam fortemente ao receberem a volta do impacto dos feitiços em si próprios, enquanto choviam sobre eles flocos de pura luz.

O silêncio era total.

A atitude de Harry surtiu o efeito que ele desejava. O diretor de Hogwarts e o temido bruxo das Trevas pararam de lutar e, juntos, viraram-se para Harry. Num primeiro momento, ambos pareciam igualmente surpresos. No instante seguinte, suas expressões já eram completamente divergentes.

Harry, parado, suado e ofegante, ainda com a varinha apontada, fitou primeiramente Dumbledore. E, naquele instante interminável, os dois pareceram se entender perfeitamente apenas pela troca de olhares. Havia desolação estampada no verde dos olhos de Harry, e era como se eles quase brilhassem com tristeza, questionando _"Por quê?_". Os olhos azuis de Alvo Dumbledore, no entanto, não cintilavam por detrás dos óculos de meia-lua; estavam mortalmente opacos e apenas devolviam a Harry um olhar melancolicamente devastado, porém – não havia como negar – cheio de uma especial ternura que ele dirigia apenas ao seu mais querido aluno.

A seguir, Harry se virou lentamente para o outro bruxo. E não havia mais aquela tristeza brilhante em seus olhos agora. Havia, sim, um ódio escuro, ardente, amargo e fumegante, implacável, que tornava o verde em suas orbes quase negros. O corpo de Harry enrijeceu, e ele pareceu apertar com mais força e firmeza a varinha que segurava entre os dedos.

Voldemort, por sua vez, sorria. Sorria com uma alegria vazia, um contentamento ácido e perverso. Sorria com aquela boca sem lábios. E esse contentamento febril, áspero e acre, chegava aos seus olhos rubros, que cintilavam de prazer. Como se ele tivesse, depois de longos e penosos anos, atingido finalmente seu objetivo máximo. Como se tivesse alcançado seu tom sonhado e desejado prêmio ao final da jornada.

- Harry... ora, ora, Harry... – ele sussurrou suavemente, com uma satisfação maliciosa. Sua voz congelava até as últimas células do corpo de qualquer um, enquanto os pêlos dessa malfadada pessoa eriçavam por completo. – Você não imagina como estou contente por vê-lo... Estava esperando-o _ansiosamente..._

A primeira resposta de Harry foi um olhar de mais puro ódio. A segunda, veio com a voz rouca e também gelada, que nem parecia pertencer a ele:

- Sei o quanto está satisfeito. – ele retrucou com extrema ironia, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas, seus olhos verdes fixos nos vermelhos de Voldemort. – Mas não estou certo de que estivesse realmente _me esperando _com tamanha ansiedade. Eu enviei um recado para que _me esperasse _para lutar, mas estou vendo que não foi isso que fez.

Dumbledore pareceu se remexer por um instante, mas quando Rony se voltou para olhá-lo, o bruxo estava imóvel, observando com atenção o diálogo entre Harry e Voldemort. Era inusitado, mas a sensação que Dumbledore passava – fitando aqueles dois bruxos à sua frente, em silêncio, sem, por enquanto, nada dizer – era de _respeito. _Respeito pelo ressentimento e ódio justificados que havia entre Harry e Voldemort. Aqueles dois tinham várias contas a acertar. E Dumbledore parecia respeitar isso.

- Eu recebi o recado. – Voldemort ainda sorria, seus olhos presos em Harry e sua voz carregada de um sarcasmo gélido. – Parece que você arrumou um jeito de iludir o patético Rabicho aqui... – ele apontou com a cabeça um trapo humano que era Pedro Pettigrew, alguns metros atrás dele, aterrorizado. – ...e forçá-lo a seguir suas ordens. Mas não vejo nenhum mérito nisso. – ele continuou, quase rindo. – Ambos sabemos que Rabicho é quase tão corajoso quanto um... – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas ao insinuar, sua boca se abrindo ainda mais em um sorriso malicioso. – ...ratinho.

"O que eu gostaria de entender... – Voldemort prosseguiu, antes que Harry pudesse dar qualquer resposta. – ...é _como _você, que mal deixou de ser _apenas_ um maldito moleque atrevido, conseguiu _me_ enganar por tanto tempo... a mim, Lorde Voldemort..."

Houve uma breve pausa. O silêncio era tamanho, que se poderia escutar um alfinete caindo. Ninguém tinha a ousadia de emitir um ruído sequer ou mover ao menos um único músculo, completamente imersos que estavam em contemplar a discussão entre os bruxos no centro da sala.

O silêncio foi quebrado novamente, não por Harry, mas sim por Dumbledore:

- Neste caso, parece-me... – ele disse lentamente, também com uma certa malícia e algo maior: a superioridade e o poder que o diretor naturalmente impunha a qualquer um, até mesmo ao Lorde das Trevas, que se voltou lentamente para o velho bruxo. – ...que você não é tão esperto quanto supunha, _Tom._

Voldemort endureceu o olhar ao ouvir seu nome verdadeiro. Ele não mais sorria. Antes, porém, que conseguisse dizer qualquer coisa, Harry voltou a falar, e ele agora sorria:

- Você caiu tão _direitinho _na nossa cilada, Voldemort, que eu e Dumbledore quase não pudemos acreditar na sua estupidez. – ele disse calmamente, o que parecia irritar ainda mais o bruxo. – De tão _ridículo, _parecia inacreditável... mas era verdade! Por um momento, eu e Dumbledore chegamos a pensar que _você _estava nos enganando, fingindo que sabia... mas não! – Harry riu. – Você realmente caiu feito um _patinho!_

- ORA, SEU MOLEQUE...

Voldemort tinha se voltado para Harry, com a varinha erguida e os olhos pulsantes de fúria, mas ele não chegou a terminar a maldição. As palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta ao ouvir as frases seguintes de Dumbledore, com sua voz branda e irritantemente suave para o lorde:

- A sua fraqueza lhe envergonha, Tom? Enfurece-o? – Dumbledore, ao contrário de Harry, não sorria; parecia, estranhamente, transparecer o que ainda deveria ser pior do que a ironia e zombaria de Harry: Dumbledore dava a impressão de estar explicando, _pacientemente_, algo muito complicado a uma criança rebelde, com uma expressão quase penalizada. – Quantas vezes eu já lhe disse que a sua maior fraqueza é exatamente ignorar e desprezar as coisas que lhe são mais ameaçadoras e perigosas?

- Seu velho tolo, está querendo insinuar que foi culpa minha que...?

Harry gargalhou. Todos, exceto Dumbledore, fitaram-no chocados. O diretor observava Harry cauteloso, quase temeroso.

- O quê! – ele exclamou ainda com o vestígio do riso na voz. – Me diga, Voldemort: se a culpa de ser _burro _não foi sua, foi de quem, então? _Minha? De Dumbledore? _– ele riu novamente, falando muito depressa. – Ah, claro, eu deveria tê-lo feito ouvir meus pensamentos: "Hey, Voldemort, se toca, eu estou aqui te fazendo de idiota e você nem notou!" ou ainda Dumbledore poderia ter lhe mandado uma coruja, dizendo "Caro Tom, acho que você é incapaz intelectualmente, ou já teria notado que estamos lhe passando para trás. Atenciosamente, Dumbledore." – Harry tomou fôlego para continuar, enquanto se ouvia exclamações de indignação por parte dos comensais pelo atrevimento do rapaz para com seu mestre. – Você deve estar brincando, não?

Tudo aconteceu num milésimo de segundo depois das frases impensadas de Harry. Voldemort, com os olhos cintilantes de ódio, ergueu a varinha para o rapaz, num gesto rápido, e gritou "_Crucio_", com uma fúria implacável. Harry não teve tempo de reagir ou se defender. Houve um sufocado "oh" que correu pela sala quando ele foi atingido em cheio pela maldição. Dumbledore deu um passo à frente, seus olhos arregalados em terror e preocupação. No entanto, Harry não gritou ou se contorceu de dor como seria esperado, o que foi o mais chocante de tudo, especialmente para Voldemort e seus servos. Harry cambaleou, aspirando o ar num único hausto com muita força por causa do impacto, seus olhos arregalados; ele recuou um passo pelo susto, levando instintivamente a mão direita à cicatriz – mas, então, após um curto espaço de tempo, sorriu com dificuldade, porém ainda zombeteiro:

- Raiva justificada não faz doer por muito tempo, Voldemort... – ele disse calmamente, mesmo que ofegante. – Vai dizer que _esqueceu _como se faz uma Maldição Imperdoável?

Voldemort urrou de fúria; porém, antes que continuasse a desfiar maldições contra Harry, Dumbledore exclamou com autoridade:

- BASTA!

E, então com aceno da varinha para o alto, ele conjurou um teia brilhante e dourada de luz ao redor dele e de Voldemort, na forma de uma cuba, a qual parecia emitir minúsculas faíscas de fogo. Os olhos vermelhos de Voldemort se arregalaram para Dumbledore, intrigados; Harry, por sua vez, parecia atemorizado – seu sorriso desvaneceu por completo ao fitar a teia de luz que envolvia os bruxos e, depois, o rosto do diretor. Dumbledore, contudo, não fitava Harry; a partir dali, ele não mais dirigiu um único olhar para Harry. O diretor encarava seriamente Voldemort à sua frente, a varinha em punho.

- Nós ainda não terminamos, Tom. – ele disse serenamente. – _Eu ainda sou seu único oponente._

Voldemort sorriu perversamente.

- NÃO! – Harry gritou, e agora estava novamente aflito, como antes. – NÃO, PROFESSOR!

Dumbledore, no entanto, ignorou-o por completo, posicionando-se para o duelo. Voldemort ergueu também sua varinha, ainda sorrindo.

- NÃO! – Harry repetiu, virando-se para Voldemort. – _Eu sou seu adversário, _Voldemort!

O bruxo apenas lançou um olhar divertido para Harry, pelo canto dos olhos, para logo depois se voltar ao diretor, que estava sério e compenetrado, e, logo, ele e Dumbledore tinham recomeçado a duelar, para desespero de Harry, que correu impetuosamente até a teia de luz, tentando impedi-los. Contudo, foi em vão. Ao chocar-se contra a cuba brilhante, as faíscas tornaram-se maiores e mais brilhantes, e Harry foi lançado para trás, caindo longe, de costas, no chão, com um baque surdo. Dumbledore e Voldemort nem tinham se dado conta do que acontecia fora da teia, imersos em seu duelo...

Rony desceu depressa os últimos degraus que restavam, enquanto observava Remo Lupin, mais próximo de Harry, chegar-se a ele e ajudá-lo a se levantar. Do outro lado, Rony viu Severo Snape se aproximando, e sentiu um assomo de raiva pelo professor. Ele não tinha _nada _o que se intrometer, por mais que estivesse do lado de Dumbledore.

- Não há nada que você possa fazer, Harry... – Lupin falou com aquele seu característico tom de brandura e compreensão na voz. – Acalme-se, Dumbledore conseguirá vencê-lo...

Harry murmurava palavras incompreensíveis, transtornado, tentando se soltar dos braços de Lupin, seus olhos vidrados na batalha que acontecia sob a teia de luz...

- Não seja tolo, Potter! – Snape finalmente apareceu, utilizando aquele seu tom de desprezo que reservava apenas para Harry. – Dumbledore é o bruxo mais poderoso que existe! – ele continuou, seu tom tornando-se gradualmente mais duro. Harry ainda tentava se desvencilhar de Lupin, lançando a Snape um olhar de puro _rancor e ressentimento _acumulados por longos anos. Lupin, por sua vez, lutava para manter Harry parado, seus olhos correndo do rapaz para Snape. – Não seja arrogante a ponto de achar que é capaz de vencer o Lorde das Trevas, seu moleque idiota!

Os olhos de Harry faiscavam de fúria e mágoa quando fitaram Snape, e sua voz era rascante de cólera ao retrucar:

- _Idiota? _Idiota!O _único_ idiota aqui que eu estou vendo é _você, _Snape, que ainda não se deu conta do que está acontecendo!

Aquilo só serviu para atenuar aquele olhar de desprezo e raiva que Snape sempre dirigia especialmente a Harry.

- Ora, seu garoto petulan...

- SERÁ QUE VOCÊS NÃO COMPREENDEM? – Harry gritou, finalmente se desvencilhando de Lupin e fitando, ambos, Snape e Lupin com a mesma intensidade. – _Dumbledore não pode vencer Voldemort!_

Houve uma breve pausa.

- Harry, o que você está dizen...?

- Ah, e _você _acha que pode, Potter! – Snape exclamou, com ar de desdém. – _Você?_ Eu vou lhe dizer uma coisa, Potter, para que você se ponha no seu lugar e desça desse estúpido "pedestal" que tanto você quanto seu querido pai sempre teimaram em subir: _você não tem nada de especial. Nada_, entendeu? O bruxo que está lá... – ele apontou para a redoma de luz, sem tirar os olhos de Harry; os dois pareciam querer se matar somente pelos olhos. – ...é o único bruxo que o Lorde das Trevas já temeu na vida! Se existe uma pessoa que pode vencê-lo, é Dumbledore! – então, ele riu novamente com desprezo. – Um bruxo patético como você _nunca _seria capaz de vencer o Lorde das Trevas! Tudo o que você teve, Potter, até este maldito momento, foi sorte, _pura sorte!_

Os olhos de Harry cintilavam. Ele deu um passo à frente, com a cabeça erguida, encarando Snape frente a frente, no mesmo patamar. Harry, com pouco menos de dezoito anos, já era alguns poucos centímetros mais alto que o professor:

- Se você fosse um pouco mais _inteligente, _Snape, perceberia que existem certas coisas que você simplesmente _desconhece. _– ele disse pausadamente, frisando cada palavra com um quê de sarcasmo e ironia. – Mas não, você fica aí, todo "senhor de si", achando que sabe de tudo a respeito de Dumbledore, de mim e de Voldemort... Acontece, Snape, _que você não sabe_, não sabe nem _um terço_ de tudo o que há para saber. Se fosse ao menos _um pouquinho _perspicaz, teria se dado conta de que há muito mais naquela maldita profecia do que o pequeno trecho que você ouviu há muitos anos, no Cabeça de Javali...

Foi como se Snape tivesse acabado de levar um tapa no rosto.

- Você... sabia? – ele perguntou chocado, a voz rouca, seu rosto tornando-se ainda mais pálido que o habitual, seus olhos negros arregalando-se. – Desde... desde quando?

- Não faz muito tempo. – Harry disse com rancor. – Eu bem que gostaria de ter sabido desde sempre, mas não foi possível; Dumbledore até o fim insistiu em _protegê-lo_, escondendo isso de mim. Mas eu descobri sozinho, eu deduzi... não foi muito difícil encaixar as peças, na verdade. – ele prosseguiu, seus olhos verdes cada vez mais estreitos de raiva. Snape, por sua vez, parecia paralisado, quase hipnotizado ao fitar Harry. – Como Dumbledore poderia saber que _alguém _– um servo de Voldemort – tinha ouvido apenas _parte _da profecia – e Dumbledore sabia exatamente até _que_ parte o servo tinha ouvido –, e contado isso ao seu mestre, se não fosse o _próprio_ servo que revelasse isso a Dumbledore? – Harry fez uma breve pausa, a fim de que suas palavras surtissem o efeito desejado em Snape: choque. – E qual foi o _único _servo de Voldemort que se bandeou para o lado de Dumbledore?

Harry fez uma nova pausa, olhando interrogativa e ironicamente para Snape. As palavras dele pairaram no ar, quase palpáveis. O professor, por sua vez, parecia atônito, quase desconcertado, o que era extremamente incomum. Ele ensaiou dizer algumas palavras, mas Harry o cortou bruscamente:

- Parece que eu não sou tão _idiota_ quanto você pensa, não, _Professor Snape? _– Harry prosseguiu, sua voz extremamente sarcástica agora. – Eu deduzi tudo isso, e quando pressionei Dumbledore, ele não teve como negar. Ele jurou para mim que não me esconderia mais nada depois que me revelou a profecia. Mas, mesmo assim, ele insistiu que você, Snape, tinha se _arrependido_ do que fez... que não _imaginava_ que Voldemort, depois de ouvir sua informação, não descansasse até verem mortos a mim e aos meus pais! – Harry bufou de raiva e frustração, seus olhos cintilando de mágoa. Quando voltou a falar, o tom de Harry foi-se elevando mais e mais. – _Arrependimento, _Snape? Pode engolir o seu maldito arrependimento, muito obrigado! O seu estúpido arrependimento não vai trazer meus pais de volta, nem todos os anos da minha vida que eu perdi!

Ele respirou fundo, tentando retomar o fôlego. Snape ouvia tudo surpreendentemente calado, como se absorvesse aquelas palavras. Ele parecia não saber o quê dizer, nem o quê fazer.

– Agora, Dumbledore pode ter acreditado no seu _arrependimento... _pode tê-lo perdoado. E você pode até estar do lado dele, Snape... Mas, quanto a mim, eu nunca o perdoarei. _Nunca. _Em parte, você foi _sim_ culpado pela morte de Sirius, e ninguém vai me convencer do contrário! Mas, espere, tem mais, muito mais! Você foi talvez quase _tão baixo_ quanto Rabicho; porque você também entregou a minha família a Voldemort. Foi porque você contou a profecia a ele, que agora meus pais estão mortos. E é por isso, Snape, que agora eu _tenho_ que lutar contra Voldemort. Porque quando você contou aquela maldita profecia a ele, e ele por sua vez tentou me matar, ela se tornou real. E agora ela tem que ser cumprida. E, segundo ela – e essa parte, Snape, você não _sabe –_, somente _eu _posso cumpri-la. Dumbledore não pode vencer Voldemort; ele está se matando, é isso que está fazendo! Ele está fazendo isso por mim, para me poupar do meu destino... – Harry finalizou, sua voz agora reduzida a um sussurro quase inaudível. – Porque somente eu posso _matar_ Voldemort. E ser um assassino, Snape, não é motivo de orgulho para ninguém, muito menos para mim.

As últimas palavras de Harry foram pontuadas pelo grito arrepiante de uma maldição e, em seguida, por um silêncio monstruoso e aterrador. Todos se viraram para assistir, pasmos com o que viam.

Aquilo não estava acontecendo... _Não podia estar acontecendo..._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Neville sentiu o calor de Luna diminuir gradualmente à medida que o corpo dela se afastava, e então ele percebeu que ela estava se separando do abraço. Houve um ruído do atrito entre as roupas dos dois rompendo o silêncio, até que ele se viu novamente de frente à garota. Luna sorria para ele, seus olhos azuis protuberantes com um brilho incomum, que faziam Neville se sentir inexplicavelmente fortalecido. Talvez fosse por causa do abraço dela. Ou talvez pela confiança que Luna depositava nele. Era algo diferente, quase estranho, sentir que alguém confiava tão imensamente nele; Neville nunca tinha sentido isso, não que se lembrasse. Mas agora sentia, e era como se isso o enchesse de força e esperança.

- Vamos? – Luna perguntou, com um meneio de cabeça.

Como Neville assentisse, Luna se desvencilhou dele e levou a mão até a maçaneta que o rapaz iria tocar antes da pergunta dela. A mão pequena e magra dela envolveu-a.

Mas ela não girou.

Uma expressão de incompreensão se formou no rosto claro de Luna. Ela forçou novamente a maçaneta, empurrando a porta com a outra mão livre, mordendo os lábios, mas a porta ainda assim não cedeu.

- O que foi?

Houve um breve espaço de tempo antes que Luna respondesse.

- Está trancada! – ela exclamou, intrigada, virando seu rosto para fitar Neville, os cabelos louros bagunçados caindo sobre seus olhos azuis. – Como pode ser...?

- Trancada? – Neville repetiu, precipitando-se sobre Luna, que se afastou para lhe abrir espaço. – Deixe-me tentar...

- Da outra vez que viemos aqui... – Luna disse vagamente, às costas de Neville. – ...essa porta também estava trancada, lembra-se? Harry tentou abri-la com uma espécie de canivete, eu acho...

Neville se lembrava. Porém, não compreendia como aquela sala _ainda_ poderia estar trancada, se fazia pelo menos dois anos desde aquele episódio em que eles tinham visitado o Departamento de Mistérios pela primeira vez. Não fazia sentido... o que aquela sala poderia esconder de tão importante?

Ele decidiu tentar abri-la. Seus dedos estavam a centímetros da maçaneta...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

__

- AVADA KEDRAVA!

Esse foi o grito que Hermione e Gina ouviram assim que a primeira abriu mais uma porta. E a voz que exclamara a maldição era gelada, desprovida de humanidade... Havia, sim, naquela voz, uma fria crueldade implacável.

Hermione percebeu logo de cara que estavam na Sala da Morte; ela nunca poderia esquecer a sensação que aquele lugar lhe proporcionava: um terror inexplicável, um sentimento de completo pavor diante do desconhecido, a perturbação por não entender o que significava o _fim de tudo._ Era assim que ela se sentia em relação à morte. E aquela sala a fizera se sentir dessa maneira desde a primeira vez que a penetrara.

- Meu Deus! – Gina sufocou um grito assim que seus olhos se chocaram contra o que acontecia no centro da grande sala. Hermione sentia-se da mesma maneira: paralisada.

Um raio de luz verde brilhante saiu da varinha do dono daquela voz gélida. E Hermione o reconheceu, mesmo que nunca o tivesse visto pessoalmente. Mas Lord Voldemort era exatamente como Harry o descrevia. Não. Era muito, muito pior, mil vezes mais horrendo. Era repulsivo. Simplesmente _olhá-lo_ era asqueroso.

Voldemort, ao que parecia, estava duelando com Dumbledore. E o que Hermione viu a seguir foi mais chocante do que ver o próprio Lorde das Trevas.

Aquele raio de luz verde, a Maldição Imperdoável da Morte, atingiu o diretor de Hogwarts em cheio. Hermione não conseguia acreditar no que seus olhos enxergavam. _Era irreal. _Não, não poderia estar acontecendo! Mas, como em um filme em câmera lenta, ela acompanhou os olhos de Dumbledore se arregalarem em surpresa quando atingido pelo feitiço; então, o azul cintilante deles se tornou subitamente vazio, como se a vida tivesse sido _sugada_ deles, num único sopro brutal. O corpo do bruxo descreveu um belo arco para trás e, lentamente, ele tombou ao chão.

Um silêncio monstruoso e aterrador caiu sobre a sala.

E esse mesmo silêncio foi rompido por um grito de agonia. E Hermione reconheceu aquela voz inconfundível para ela. Era Harry.

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO! PROFESSOOOOOOOOOOOORRRR!

Ela e Gina, assim como todos os inúmeros presentes na sala, acompanharam-no correr desesperadamente até o corpo inerte de seu mestre, enquanto o que parecia ser uma redoma de luz, que envolvia Dumbledore e Voldemort antes do feitiço final, se desfazia em cintilantes flocos dourados, que caíam lenta e suavemente ao redor de Harry à medida que ele corria. A boca sem lábios de Voldemort se abriu no esgar de um sorriso ao observar com um mórbido prazer a angústia de Harry.

Os joelhos dele produziram um ruído seco ao se chocarem contra o chão quando Harry se ajoelhou ao lado do corpo de Dumbledore. O garoto levou a mão direita à nuca do bruxo, suspendendo suavemente sua cabeça alva devido aos cabelos cor de neve, até que estivesse ao nível das pernas de Harry, onde repousou, em seu colo, o agora antigo diretor de Hogwarts. Quase se podia _tocar_ o silêncio com os dedos. Hermione não conseguia enxergar os olhos de Harry, cobertos por sua franja de cabelos negros, mas ela sabia que, naquele momento, seu amigo deveria estar se sentindo destruído.

Harry estendeu seus dedos da mão esquerda, sujos e manchados de sangue, e, com brandura, ligeiramente trêmulo, fechou os olhos azuis e enrugados – agora sem vida – de Alvo Dumbledore. Ele voltou a deitar sua cabeça lentamente no chão de pedra, com extremo cuidado e suavidade, acariciando, por fim, seus cabelos de algodão com ternura. A face do velho diretor de Hogwarts demonstrava serenidade.

- Por que o senhor fez isso...? – Harry sussurrava tão baixinho, que era difícil compreender. Ele fitava o semblante sereno do diretor com tristeza. – Por quê? O senhor sabia... sabia que não devia... que não adiantava...

Uma gargalhada cruel e gelada o interrompeu.

- Tocante... – Voldemort disse em tom de deboche, batendo palmas com suas mãos pálidas como a morte. O eco solitário delas ressoava sinistramente pela sala. – Estou sinceramente emocionado, Harry...

Harry se levantou. Sua face não revelava aquele desespero de antes. O verde de seus olhos era vazio, sem emoção alguma, como se tivessem acabado de arrancar o pouco de vida que restava nele.

Ele não olhou para Voldemort. Ele tampouco olhou para lugar algum. Parecia ver dentro de si mesmo, e ninguém ali representava a mínima importância.

- Você não precisava ter feito isso... – ele murmurou, ainda sem olhar para lugar ou pessoa alguma, e sua voz soava tão baixo, que era difícil escutá-la. – Não precisava, Voldemort, não precisava...

Voldemort parecia divertidamente intrigado.

- Não precisava, Harry? – ele repetiu com sarcasmo, quase rindo. – Oh, então o pequeno Harry está triste e zangado porque o Lorde das Trevas matou o seu querido e amado "professor-velho-e-caduco"?

- VOCÊ NÃO PRECISAVA TER FEITO ISSO! – Harry gritou com fúria, voltando seus olhos faiscantes de ódio para Voldemort, seu semblante retorcido de indignação. A voz dele soava dura, grossa, rascante. – VOCÊ É UM FILHO DA PUTA SUJO, VOLDEMORT!

Voldemort estreitou os olhos, seu sorriso se alargando. No entanto, ele não respondeu. Harry meneou a cabeça de um lado para outro, fechando os olhos por um segundo, mordendo os lábios com tamanha raiva, que eles estavam a ponto de romper.

- Você sabia, não sabia? – ele perguntou depois de um breve instante, novamente fitando Voldemort com uma cólera gigantesca. – Você sabia que ele não podia derrotá-lo, não é?

Houve uma longa pausa, na qual os dois se encararam profundamente, como se _conversassem _apenas pelo olhar, então a voz gelada de Voldemort voltou a soar:

- Eu desconfiava... mas não tinha certeza. – ele admitiu, torcendo o nariz ao fazê-lo. – Eu sabia que a profecia dizia algo mais, mas não pude comprová-lo, já que _você _se deu ao trabalho de destruí-la. No entanto, eu sempre desconfiei, cada vez mais, que de todas as pessoas... de todos os meus inimigos... tinha que ser você, Harry... você que... _você..._

Harry não respondeu. Ele apenas levou a mão aos cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais por um instante, num gesto de nervosismo e impaciência, seus olhos fugidios, sem fitar coisa alguma ao certo. Ele mordia o lábio inferior novamente, bufando. Então, fechando os olhos por um segundo, ele levou os dedos até a cicatriz, massageando-a de leve. E após um longo suspiro, ele reabriu os olhos, e eles estavam, agora, opacos, vazios e cheios de uma apática melancolia.

- Eu só queria saber... o por quê...

Voldemort riu, aquela sua risada fria e sem alegria.

- Por que eu te escolhi?

- Não. – respondeu Harry, surpreendendo a todos e, até mesmo, Voldemort, ao que parecia. – Eu quero saber por que você começou tudo isso, _Tom._

A face de Voldemort endureceu ao ouvir seu primeiro nome. Ele fitou Harry com os olhos fulminantes de raiva.

- Não me chame desse jeito. – Voldemort sussurrou entredentes. – Você não tem o _direito _de me chamar assim...

- E por que não? – Harry retrucou atrevido, voltando a encarar os olhos vermelhos do bruxo à sua frente de igual para igual. – Você me chama de Harry, por que não chamá-lo Tom? Afinal, é o _seu _nome, _Tom._

Voldemort ergueu apenas alguns centímetros sua varinha; Harry fez o mesmo e, por um minuto tenso, os dois apenas se encararam, novamente parecendo discutir pelos olhos. Porém, nenhum dos dois conjurou feitiço algum.

- Por que você começou tudo isso? – Harry repetiu, sua voz desconsolada, desviando mais uma vez seus olhos, fitando um ponto vago, como se estivesse imerso em seu próprio abismo dentro de si. – Por quê?

- _Por quê? _– o bruxo repetiu a pergunta, confuso, fitando Harry como se não o compreendesse. – Ora, Harry, não é _óbvio? _Eu tenho todo o poder que sempre sonhei! Eu tive a oportunidade de me vingar dos meus inimigos e de todas as pessoas que se colocaram no meu caminho, as pessoas _tremem _à simples menção do meu nome, eu posso fazer tudo que desejo...

- E...?

- Você precisaria de mais, Harry? – ele perguntou ironicamente. – Você parece mais ambicioso que eu, então. Não há nada maior que _poder_. Você deveria estar na Sonserina e não naquela reunião de babacas que chama de "casa".

- Você está enganado. – Harry retrucou ainda com aquela mesma apatia de antes, sem olhar para lugar algum. – Eu não sou como você. Eu tenho... – ele estreitou os olhos, como se aquilo lhe causasse extrema dor. – ...algo que você não tem.

Voldemort riu novamente.

- Algo que eu não tenho? – ele fez uma breve pausa. – Eu tenho _tudo_, Harry! Será que você não reconhece um bruxo poderoso quando o vê? Seu querido mestre Dumbledore não o ensinou isso?

Nova pausa. Harry ergueu a cabeça para o teto alto da sala, seus olhos distantes. Era quase como se ele _esperasse _que algo fosse acontecer...

- E o que você ganhou com isso? – havia um quê de zombaria na voz de Harry. – Com todo esse... _poder?_

- Tudo que eu sempre quis... – Voldemort prosseguiu, parecendo não compreender aonde Harry queria chegar, assim como todos ali presentes. – Todos me respeitam, temem _apenas_ o meu nome... Você sabe o que é isso, não? Todos sabem o seu nome, Harry Potter.

- Isso é uma desgraça...

- É uma bênção! O que eu mais poderia quere -

- Você viveu? – Harry abaixou os olhos finalmente, voltando a encará-lo. – Hein, Voldemort? Não, não esse nome... _você viveu, Tom?_

Voldemort não respondeu, mas sua expressão não era mais de divertimento.

Harry sorriu.

- Eu também não. – seus olhos não desviavam dos de Voldemort. – "Um não poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver." Estava certa... nenhum de nós jamais _viveu..._ nós sempre _sobrevivemos._

Voldemort continuou em silêncio. A voz de Harry ecoava sombriamente.

Ele largou sua varinha.

O ruído seco dela chocando-se contra o chão reboava nas paredes.

Voldemort arregalou seus olhos.

- O que diabos você está fazendo?

- Largue a sua varinha também, Voldemort. – Harry disse calmamente. – Não irá precisar dela.

Voldemort riu. De nervoso.

- Seu tolo! Finalmente se entregará à morte? – e riu novamente. – Eu gostaria de duelar com você, Harry, mas...

- Você sabe que não podemos duelar. Nossas varinhas não se entendem. – Harry abriu os braços. – Mate-me, Voldemort. Não é o que você sempre desejou? _Faça!_

Voldemort apontou a varinha, com um sorriso vitorioso.

E com a varinha apontada permaneceu muito tempo.

Até seu sorriso se desfazer.

Harry riu.

- Você não vai me matar?

Um breve silêncio. Voldemort parecia medir suas palavras.

- Não tem graça... Eu pensei que tivesse fibra, Harry, não que fosse um covarde.

- Mentira! – Harry retrucou duramente. – Você está com medo.

Fúria passou pelos olhos de cobra de Voldemort.

- Medo de um pirralho como você?

- Medo porque eu estou indefeso... como quando era apenas um bebê, quase dezessete anos atrás...

Voldemort respirou fundo, tenso.

- Você está com medo... – Harry prosseguiu. - ...que a maldição se reverta novamente, não é?

Voldemort gritou.

- AVADA KED

Um vento, surgido de um lugar que ninguém saberia dizer, começou a agitar as capas e os cabelos de todos, sussurrando, como se chamasse alguém.

Voldemort arregalou os olhos. Sem nenhuma explicação, a varinha dele saiu voando de sua mão...

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?

- Nada. – Harry disse tranqüilamente, como se soubesse que a hora tinha chegado.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

__

Clique.

A maçaneta girou. Facilmente. Suavemente.

Neville empurrou a porta. Ele não conseguiu ver nada lá dentro; era tudo tão brilhante que seus olhos, acostumados à escuridão da outra sala em que se encontrava, estavam ofuscados.

Luna estava bem atrás dele, quase prendendo a respiração.

E então, um vento forte os atingiu, não sabiam se vinha da sala ou não, mas ele sussurrava muito baixinho, como se chamasse alguém.

- O que está acontecendo? – era a voz de Luna, assustada.

Neville não conseguia falar. Era como se alguma mão pesada apertasse seu coração e sufocasse sua garganta. Os olhos dele se arregalaram. Era aterrorizante. Parecia que todos os seus sentidos estavam paralisados, e que seu sangue tinha momentaneamente parado de correr nas veias. Por um momento, ele achou que estivesse surdo.

Então, sentiu seus pés levantando...

Luna gritou e um barulho seco foi ouvido. Neville olhou para trás e viu que ela tinha sido arremessada na parede oposta, mas não estava desacordada. Ela arregalou ainda mais seus olhos já arregalados.

- Neville... – murmurou, surpresa.

Ele não soube dizer o que aconteceu, não viu mais nada, não sentiu mais nada. Tinha perdido a noção do tempo, do espaço e da realidade. Só soube que o vento o envolveu e ele entrou na sala...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO SEU IDIOTA?

Harry não se deu ao trabalho de responder.

Todos assistiam, chocados, àquele espetáculo assustador. Harry e Voldemort tinham sido elevados do chão, por aquilo que parecia um furacão, que afastava todos ao redor.

- HARRY! – Gina gritou, correndo, desesperada. Ela sentiu o pânico invadi-la, correndo seus sentidos. Era como se aquela sua parte estivesse sendo arrancada. Ela tinha que impedir, tinha que fazer alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa..._

Entretanto, algo grande a deteve. Braços fortes a envolveram, impedindo-a de prosseguir.

Era Hagrid.

Ele tinha os olhos cheios de grossas lágrimas peroladas. Seu corpo por inteiro tremia intensamente, tomado por um indescritível sofrimento. Aquele gigante parecia ter desmoronado, chorando feito uma criança.

- Não, menina... Não...

Estranhamente, ele parecia saber o que dizia, apesar da tristeza no olhar. McGonagall abaixou os olhos e soluçou. Lupin não tirava os olhos do rodamoinho, perdido. Hermione terminou de descer os degraus, e sentia seu coração sufocado; ela olhou para seu lado e viu que Rony chorava silenciosamente, observando Harry no alto.

E os dois, Harry e Voldemort, sumiram envoltos naquele rodamoinho de cores. Quando ele serenou, finalmente, todos puderam apreciar, apenas, a imagem das duas varinhas, quase idênticas, cruzadas no centro do lugar.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**__**

Notas da autora: Mais um capítulo que chega ao fim! E agora, gente? O que vocês querem fazer? Me matar? (risos) Pois é, eu fui muito má e matei o bom velhinho... pobre Dumbledore! p E vocês pediram tanto pra eu não fazer isso! Tsk, tsk, tsk... Bem, mas já dava para imaginar depois do último capítulo, não? De qualquer maneira, ele morreu, e agora o Harry vai enfrentar sozinho a batalha final... (hohohoho) O que será que há na sala? Por que Neville foi o único que conseguiu abri-la? E a pergunta que não quer calar: O QUE DIABOS O RONY SABE! Hahahahahahaha! (risada extremamente maléfica) Eu sou má! Muito má! (risada de bruxa perversa de conto de fadas)

E, ah, eu gostaria de pedir (como sempre) desculpas pela imensa demora do capítulo. (Até minha betinha veio me perguntar "e a Nena, Kaka?"; aí que percebi como estava demorando! 8-O) Bem, só posso pedir mil desculpas mesmo... (chora) E explicar os meus motivos: motivo um – LIVRO 6! Sim, sim, eu estava lendo o maravilhoso livro e não conseguia fazer mais nada além disso (risos). Motivo dois: minha outra fic, CdE, que eu precisava terminar o novo capítulo dela. Motivo três: concurso da Nossa Caixa, que eu estava estudando pra valer (preciso passar!). Motivo quatro: faculdade. Acho que é só isso, hehehe ) Sorry...

Hum, mas meu Deus! Quantas reviews! Eu não me canso de admira-las, vocês são maravilhosos! Como podem ser tão lindos e fofos com uma pessoa tão malévola quanto eu e, além disso, uma tartaruga que demora tanto tempo pra atualizar? Vocês vão para o céu por alegrarem minha existência, disso eu tenho certeza! ;)

****

E no próximo capítulo... Neville entra na misteriosa sala trancada e faz uma emocionante descoberta a respeito do quê ela encerra. E é o único que tem a oportunidade de assistir a decisiva batalha final entre Harry Potter e Lord Voldemort.

E agora... respostinhas das reviews!

michelle granger: Opa, obrigada! ) Realmente era um capítulo de explicações e muitos acontecimentos (por isso demorou... também hehe). Opa, quase fiz você chorar ) Pois é, agora é com a Gina, mas a questão é: você perdoaria se fosse com você? É difícil, hehehe ) Valeu pela review, beijos! )

Virgin Potter: E ae, miga! ) Saudades de ti, faz tempo que tu não aparece ) Inteligentes? Eu acho mais o Harry e o Dumbly dois safados! Hahahaha D Contraditório, não? Eu escrevo os dois assim, e eu mesma apedrejo eles, vai entender... (revira os olhos) Nhaim, menina... o que o Rony descobriu... aiai... é melhor eu nem comentar, é melhor tu descobrir por si própria ;) Hum... quem descobre o segredo do Rony não é a Gina... (risadinha maliciosa) Mas depois ela vai saber, claro. E o epílogo? Hum... só o que posso dizer é que é bonitinho. E que a Gina vai estar velhinha nele, hihihihi ) Pronto! Já falei demais, miga! Beijos, saudades de ti, Prizita )

Srta. Wheezy: Uia! (risos) Pois é, capítulo grande, me empolguei! ) Mas era necessário, muitas explicações... Obrigada, que bom que gostou! ) Aiaiai, a pergunta que não quer calar... o que o Rony sabe afinal? (risos) Beijos!

Thata Radcliffe: (rindo de se acabar) Nhaim, pois é, né, eu sou MUITO malvada e adoro terminar o capítulo desses jeitos maléficos hehehe D Ficou com peninha do Harry mesmo ele sendo um safado? Hahaha D Ou um "patife", como diria Roniquinho. Nhaim, não posso dizer que ele é fofo, mesmo sendo um canalha, mas é uma situação difícil pra Gina, né? Ah, sim, sim, mais HG hehehe ) Mas é que no meio da batalha num rola, hehehehe D Nossa, obrigada pelo elogio! ) Fico feliz que goste tanto da minha fic ) Obrigada mesmo! Beijos!

Pekena: Opa, ainda bem que você conseguiu deixar review! Não desiste não, esse fanfiction net é fresco mesmo p Ah, que bom que você gostou do capítulo, obrigada mesmo! ) Sério que você perdeu o jogo do Brasil pra ler? Hahahaha Puxa, assim eu me sinto lisonjeada (risos) D Nhaim, pois é... agora é mais o Harry mesmo, afinal, ele é o grande inimigo do Voldemort... mas a fic ainda é centrada na Gina, não se preocupe que eu vou voltar nela logo logo ) E ae, descobriu sobre o Rony? Por enquanto só uma pessoa descobriu, os outros "chegaram perto", mas não chegaram ao "fundo" da descoberta, hehehe ) Obrigada mesmo pela review, beijos!

beLLa: (rindo) Confesso que adoro deixar vocês curiosos... hahahaha (faz cara de diabinha) Pois é, o que o Rony sabe...? hehehehe p Beijos!

Debora Dumbledore: (kaka sentindo sua integridade física ameaçada) Ai, Jesuis! Hehehehe ) Nhaim, pois é, eu sou muito má e vivo a torturar meus queridos leitores... pobrezinhos... (risada maléfica) Beijos!

Diu Hiiragizawa: (contando nos dedos quantas vezes já a ameaçaram de morte só depois desse cap 22... 1,2,5,10,20... opa! Perdi a conta! Hehehe) Nhaim, menina, eu nasci com MUITA titica na cabeça, sai pelas orelhas até hoje! Huahuhauhau D Pois é, o que será que o Rony sabe que você não sabe? (cara de pensativa) Ah, então você também perdoou o Harry? Ah, mas a situação da Gina é difícil, né? Afinal, ela foi a mais enganada... desde o começo! Ah, que fofa, seus olhos marejaram lendo a conversa do Rony e do Harry! Ah, eu adorei escrever aquilo... adoro a amizade dos dois ) Ainh... melhor não comentar o que aconteceu com o seu Papai Noel saradão... eu já sei que vocês querem me matar (de novo!). Ahhh tadinho do desastre do Neville! (risos) Mas acho que já deu pra notar o que o Neville terá que fazer, né? (ou já fez... ou já fez e fará) Puxa, menina, desculpa ae... acho que eu postei MUITO depois do teu niver, né? Mals... mas fica o cap como presente atrasado pra ti, tá? E MUITAS felicidades ) Ah, mas pelo menos teve a CdE ) E a song! ) Beijos, menina!

Bruna Granger Potter: Uau, eu consegui produzir todos esses efeitos em você depois desse cap? D (kaka se sentindo orgulhosa) Ai, nossa, obrigada mesmo! ) Ai, pois é... você viu? Minha "natureza maléfica" tomou conta de mim novamente e... eu já matei! Aiaiaiai... p Espero que não estejam muito bravos comigo... pois vocês vão ter motivos maiores para isso mais tarde! (sai correndo pra não ser morta) hehe Beijos! )

Kah Potter: KAH! (risos) E ae, xará de nick? ) Hum, não vou tentar entender isso tudo ae que vc disse não, pq minha cabecinha se complicou aqui já, hehehe p Ah, adorei te conhecer também, viu? Entra mais pra gente conversar ) E, ah, oba! Que bom que você gostou do último cap ) Mais sangue! Você pediu, eu não recuso, trouxe uma morte nesse capítulo, hehehe ) E vão ter mais! (risada maléfica) Mas a morte desse capítulo agora foi limpinha... hehehe p Rápida, limpa e seca! Opa! Hehehe D Há, e aí vem mais uma ameaça de morte... tô me acostumando desse jeito! (risos) Sim, sim, eu sou má e termino os caps de jeitos maus! Opa, quero saber o que você pensa sobre o Rony! E, mais HG? Depois... durante a batalha não rola, hehehe D Ah, adorei sua review, brigada mesmo! Aparece! Beijos! )

sukii: Eita, calma, menina, lê mais devagar! (risos) É, o que será que o Rony sabe...? (revira os olhos) Ah, sim, pode deixar, vou tomar vergonha na cara e atualizar no 3V. Já mandei dois caps pra lá, tô só esperando atualizar pra mandar mais ) Obrigada pela review, beijos!

Alícia Spinet: Há, pois é, ele finalmente contou da profecia... coitado do Harry, tinha maior medo de contar isso... ( Pois é, deve ser mesmo chocante para o Neville, fico imaginando como será quando ele descobrir no livro mesmo... Puxa, sério que você queria que o Harry tivesse matado o Rabicho? É, seria interessante também... mas o Harry não é um assassino ;) Hum, então você acha que o que o Rony sabe é a respeito da Gina? Será? Ah, obrigada mesmo, que bom que você gostou! ) Beijos!

garradeprata: Aiiii, que puxa! A gente nunca se encontra no MSN pra tu me contar o que o Rony sabe! Conta por aqui mesmo, porque eu tô curiosa pra saber se você descobriu mesmo! p Beijos!

Tammy Black: (rindo do seu capote) Eu sou má... MUITO, MUITO má mesmo! Eu não vou pro céu... mesmo! Hehehhe D Pois é, a pergunta que não quer calar... o que diabos o Rony sabe? Hehehe D Ah, pois é, né? Tadinho do Harry... mas que ele foi safado, foi! Hehhehehe D Beijocas! D

Isabe-Weasley: Menina, sério que tu chorou! AEEEEE hehehhee D Putz, e tua mãe te pegou no flagra? (rindo) Conta pra ela que foi uma loka ae muito maléfica que te fez chorar... hehehe D Ah, puxa, obrigada pelos elogios ao Harry que eu escrevo ) Se bem que eu adorei DEMAIS o Harry da tia Jô no livro 6... ele virou tudo que eu quero pra mim! (suspira) Opa, você nem surtou por causa da pergunta que não quer calar hehehehe D Não foi ameaçada de morte, milagre! (risos) E ainda por cima me perdoou pela demora do cap, você é anjo! ) Eu não mereço tanto! E, puxa, obrigada mesmo, fico super contente que tenha gostado tanto do cap ) Ah, nossa, valeu mesmo! Beijos! )

Patty Potter: Eu sou MUITO má! E fiz você virar um Dobby e bater a cabeça na parede! (rindo) Tadinha... um dia você vai saber o que o Rony sabe... um dia... uhauauauhauha D Ai. Eu o matei. Me mate! Hahahahhaa D Nossa (em choque), menina! Obrigada MESMO por todos esses elogios, vocês são realmente mais do que eu mereço ) Ainh, desculpa mesmo a demora... dessa vez foi demais... mals... Falow, brigadaaaaa! Beijos!

Mellody SNI: Oie de novo! ) Opa, obrigada mesmo! ) Fico super feliz que tenha gostado tanto do cap (e que tenha ficado tão curiosa hehehe) Beijos! )

Patrixa: (rindo) Pois é, eu sou muito má, olha só como eu fui terminar o cap... hehehehe D E o que o Rony sabe... ninguém sabe! Hohoohohohohoho D beijos!

Juliana: Oie, menina! ) Ai, que fofa, você leu as outras fics ) E que bom que gostou! ) Eu adorei escrever aquela do Harry bebê, os pais dele realmente eram lokos... imagina, uma história de ninar DAQUELAS? Hehehe D Opa, obrigada, fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo! E quero a outra review com as perguntas, viu? ) Beijokas! )

RayJc: (rindo) Eu sou uma peste! Sim, sim, sim! D (mais risos) Pois é, eu sou muito ruim, reparou que o final desse último capítulo agora foi ainda pior? Huahuahua D Pois é, e lamento informar que você só vai descobrir o que o Rony sabia... daqui a alguns capítulos, hehehe p Pois é, só posso dizer mesmo que é algo importante... muito importante, a ponto de fazer o Harry ficar tão perturbado. Se tem a ver com a Gina, com a profecia, ou sei lá o que mais, eu não posso dizer (fecha a boca depressinha). Mas teve gente que já chegou bem perto, viu? Mas adivinhar exatamente o que é... só mesmo uma pessoa, e eu até guardei a mensagem dela numa pasta especial pra parabenizar ela no final! (risos) Hahaha, eu, cachaceira cibernética? Maaaagiiiina! Huahauahua D Ah, então você ficou com pena do Harryzito? Mas, veja bem, a situação da Gina é complicada... ele mentiu mais para ela do que para todo mundo! Deve ser horrível ser enganada desse jeito... Mas é como você disse, foi para protegê-la, pelo bem do mundo mágico e tal... Mas que é difícil, é. Mas vamos deixar a Gina decidir (risos). Ah, que show que você gostou da parte do Rabicho! Eu adorei escrever isso, imaginava essa cena há MUUUITO tempo! Fiquei realizada quando escrevi ) Ficou do jeitinho que eu queria D Harry super malvado... hehehehe p Mas, oh, também não esculacha, neh? Chuif... (brincadeirinha hihi) A Neninha ganhou segundo melhor título... teve alguns malucos que gostaram do título brega, hahaha ) Ai, meu Jesuizinho... hehehe ) Beijos!

jokka: Olá! Puxa, obrigada, que bom que você gostou da minha fic! ) Hum, não fazer o Harry sofrer? Mas, puxa, se eu não fizer isso, como vou me divertir? (risos maliciosos) Espero que tenha gostado desse novo capítulo, beijos!

Thiti Potter: Oie! Claro que lembro, se mudou de site, hein? ) Ainh, pois é, eu demoro, mas atualizo, hehehe p Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo, obrigada! E relaxa, eu nunca vou abandonar vocês! ) Hum... nem te conto o que o Rony sabe! (ri maleficamente) Beijokas!

Gabi (sem Tcha! Tcha! Tcha!): (ainda rindo) Adorei o "sem tcha tcha tcha", miga! Ri pacas! ) Tu é hilária... p Puxa, sério que eu causei todas essas reações em você? Até a reação "Dobby", de bater a cabeça na parede? (rindo) Menina, eu adoro esses teus ataques por causa da Nena, hehehe ) Ah, desculpa... mas sabe como é, eu me divirto escrevendo essas maldades, mas não é pra fazer vocês sofrerem, eu juro! Agora, quando você vai saber o que o Roniquinho sabia? Nem te conto... hehehe Se você não descobriu até agora, vai ter que me esperar revelar, e quem sabe quando eu vou fazer isso? (risada maléfica) Mas... NAAAAUUUMM, não pare de beber comigo senão eu choro! (cai em prantos) Ah, menina, que fofa que você é, viu? Eu também te amo muito, miguinha! Beijos, muitos beijos e abraços sufocantes pra ti!

Fê: Ah, menina! Brigada! ) Nhaim, mas que estranho, o link do meu site tá entrando aqui... bem, vou olhar de novo, obrigada pelo toque! ;) Ai, menina, como esqueceu que a Nena tava aqui? (risos) Bem, pelo menos aquela seção que eu criei no meu site sobre onde estão as fics não foi de todo uma inutilidade hehehe p Nossa, mas puxa, você gostou mesmo do cap 22. Hein? hihi Eu também gostei muito de escrevê-lo, eu o imaginava há tanto tempo e finalmente pude escrever tudo que tava na minha cabeça ) Wow, melhor fic? Não, menina, num chega a tanto não... ) Mas... o que diabos o Rony sabe? A pergunta que não quer calar! (risos) Ah, que fofa, sério que tu gostou tanto da cena do Rony e do Harry no final? A amizade deles é muito bonita mesmo, eu adoro os dois ) Mas, puxa, menina, assim fico vermelha com tantos elogios! Só posso mesmo agradecer! ) E ainda bem que você achou a Nena, não é? ;) Mas é verdade, comigo também é assim, na maioria das vezes as fics que mais gosto são as que eu encontro por acaso, aquelas que eu "esbarro" por aí... ) Obrigada mesmo por todos os elogios, menina, espero que também tenha gostado desse último cap que eu postei! Beijos!

Laka Potter: Opa, então espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! ) Pois é, foi o que eu disse, agora os capítulos são todos esclarecedores, e o 22 era o mais esclarecedor de todos, porque o Harry conta tudo... ou melhor, quase tudo, porque ele ainda vai falar mais umas coisinhas mais tarde p hehehe Pois é, mas o que o Rony sabe? ) Nem desconfia? Tem gente que chegou perto, mas... hehehe ) Hum, e agora, nesse cap 23, você chorou? (kaka malvada quer ver as pessoas chorando) hehehe ) Obrigadão pela review, beijos!

Talitablack: MIGA! ) Ah, que bom que você gostou! ) Nhaim, num conseguiu pegar as pistas? Bota essa cabeça pra funcionar! Hehehe ) Nhaim, mas agora eu já parei de dar pistas... agora o negócio é desvendar mesmo. Pois é, no final as coisas se resolvem, eu nunca que ia separar o nosso querido trio... ;) Sério que você acha que tem mais alguma coisa a respeito da Luna? Bem, digamos que eu disse tudo que tinha para falar sobre ela, mas talvez a fic chegue ao final e as pessoas tenham uma dúvida sobre algo que ela fez (ou disse), mas aí é pra ficar com a dúvida! (risada maléfica) Vixe, menina, que aventura pra poder ler esse cap, hein? ) E, ah, quer ver o Harry feliz de novo? Xiiiiii nem te conto! Hahahaha p Beijos, miga, te adoro de montão! )

Juliana: Menina! Você voltou! E que review enorme! Amei! D Hahaha, pois é, vocês tiveram exatamente a reação que eu queria: vontade de me matar! (rindo) Eu ADOOOORO terminar um cap assim, com as coisas no ar, pra vocês ficarem com muita raiva de mim! (ri maleficamente) Mas melhor eu parar de falar essas coisas senão daqui a pouco vocês realmente vão querer me afogar na privada, hehehe ) Hum, quer dizer que você passou batido na conversa do Sr. Weasley e do Moody? Pois é, eu sabia mesmo que o pessoal não iria se dar conta... mas era uma boa pista, hehehe ) Mesmo que estivesse sutil... p Ponto pra mim? (risos) É, sobre isso do porque o Voldie não matou o Harry, era mesmo pra pensar como a Hermione; na verdade, eu tentei conduzir vocês a pensarem assim ;) Agora... realmente minha maldade não tem limites! HAHAHAHAHA D Eu matei o Dumbly! OOOOHHHH p Nhaim, precisava, sabe como é... D (por favor, não me mate agora, sei que você tá com vontade!) Nhaim, pois é... grande Dobby, ajudou muito ) O Hagrid só descobriu depois mesmo, porque o Harry contou. Ah, sobre isso do Rabicho e dos cérebros... abafa o caso, menina, mas eu esqueci mesmo de colocar isso, era pra ter ficado como o Rony, mas, enfim... finge que não reparou, hahaha D Pois é, tivemos um pouquinho de Harry X Voldie nesse capítulo, mas no próximo tem mais, e decisivo! OHHH D E... o que o Rony sabe? (kaka fecha a boca depressinha) Ich, menina, se você for ficar procurando todas as pistas pela fic vai ficar aí até cansar hehehe ) São muitas, menina, eu mesma me enchi de selecionar todas... foi o que eu disse, deu 247, isso se eu mesma não passei batido algumas huahuahua p Nossa, mas Agatha Christie que é demais! Meow, como ela consegue fazer tudo tão encaixadinho e tão sutil é o que eu não entendo! Essa mulher era uma gênia! ) Então você perdoou o Harry? Hum, pois é, é uma situação difícil... principalmente pra Gina, ela foi a mais enganada de todos... xiiiii hehehe p Ah, o negócio do Bichento é mais pra frente, vai aparecer mais tarde ) Nhaim, nossa, eu adoro Drama, principalmente Angst... gosto mesmo dessas fics meio chocantes ) Se você não gosta, acho que não vai gostar dessa que eu planejo; ela é um pouco forte, hehehe p Pois é, nem deu pra terminar a fic antes do livro 6 em inglês, quem sabe eu não termino antes do em português? (kaka sonha) Nossa, mas o que foi esse livro, hein? PERFEITO! Ainda tô boba... O Há, é, lendo as respostas dos comentários do outros encontra-se muita pista, mas realmente é muito comprido... p Pra você ter idéia, eu termino de escrever o capítulo, e depois faço as respostas em outro arquivo, teve vez que chegou a dar sete páginas! Demoro uns dois ou três dias pra terminar tudo. Mas é super gostoso, eu vou relendo os comentários, respondendo cada parte, eu adoro! ) Acho que vocês merecem uma resposta por tanto carinho ;) Falow, menina, adorei o comentário gigante (adoro isso ), beijos mil! D

A Evans B Potter: Puxa vida, já perdi a conta de quantas vezes li essa pergunta! Agora ela tá até em inglês! ) Mas sinto que minha integridade física está ameaçada já que, nesse capítulo, eu ainda não contei o que raios Rony sabe! Huahauhauhuah D (kaka se esconde de você) Ai, sério que você chorou na conversa final entre o Rony e o Harry? Eu adorei escrever isso, me emocionei também ) Nhaim, pois é, esse cap 22 era o das explicações, haverá mais algumas, mas esse era mesmo o que falava de mais coisa. Que bom que você gostou! ) Nossa, eu também amo "Harry, o sarcástico"! ) Dou pulos de alegria quando ele é assim nos livros também! Eu amei escrever a parte dele com o Rabicho, imaginava isso há MUUUITO tempo! D Opa... sinto novamente minha integridade física abalada... Você chorou quando o Dumbly morreu no cap? Aiaiai... pois é, matei o velhinho, pobrezinho ( Mas era necessário, sabe como é que é... p hehehe Ai, a troca de sorrisos do Harry e da Gina eu gostei de escrever; é bem sutil, mas dá pra entender muita coisa ali ;) Opa, menina, magina, não precisa pedir desculpas por não ter deixado review no outro cap não, que isso! ) O importante é que vc leu e gostou D Nossa, eu fico MUITO contente que você ache que a fic está plausível! Meu maior medo é que as coisas não se encaixem como deveriam, ou fiquem muito fantasiosas... Obrigada mesmo pelos elogios! Mil beijos! )

Yume Rinku: YUME, MININAH! Que saudades de ti! ) Que vontade de te estrangular, que nada! Eu tô é com vontade de te apertar por uma review tão meiga e enorme! (risos) Tava com saudade disso ) Magina, eu te entendo, sei como fase de vestibular é difícil... E aí, como foi, já saiu o resultado? Espero que tenha ido bem, to torcendo aqui! ) Vixe, tadinha de ti, hein? Que aventura! Mas agora você voltou, é o que importa! ) E espero que tenha sorte na tua escola maluca cheia de coisa pra fazer! (kaka agradecendo por já estar na facul) Agora... NOSSA, menina, puxa, fico até sem graça, obrigada mesmo! Fico super feliz que goste tanto da minha fic! ) Puxa vida, eu nem sei o que dizer depois de tantos elogios, a não ser MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO! Você é super fofa de dizer tudo isso, alegrou meu dia! Nhaim, sério que você nem era muito R/Hr e ficou mais depois da Nena! Uau, que responsabilidade a minha, hein? E, puxa, deixou de gostar de D/G? Nhaim, pois é, eu também lia bastante D/G, mas chegou uma hora que as histórias ficaram muito parecidas, sem contar que eu não suporto o Draco, e não agüentei mais vê-lo como principal... e fiquei muito H/G depois, tanto que agora sou totalmente fã dos dois, não consigo imaginar um sem o outro ) Opa, tô amando sua review "tamanho GG" ) Vou por partes, como você fez: ;)

1) Harry: O melhor, né? Fala sério, não tem como não gostar desse menino! ) Olha, eu não sou muito de gostar dos principais, mas com o Harry não deu, ele é o meu favorito e não tem discussão! Ele é demais! ) Ai, nossa, fico tão feliz que tenha gostado do Harry da Nena ) Realmente, humanidade é o que eu tento passar nele; ele pode ser o herói, mas nem por isso tem que ser perfeito ou fazer tudo certo, muito pelo contrário, a imperfeição dele é que é apaixonante! ) Ah, e se tem uma coisa que eu não suporto, é ler fics onde ele esteja babaca... NÃO DÁ! Ele tá longe de ser um babaca, eu realmente me irrito quando leio fics assim, bleh! Nossa, mas realmente, OBRIGADA, tô boba aqui lendo o que você escreveu sobre o meu Harry ) É, pelo que eu to vendo você pegou mesmo as pistas que era pra pegar sobre ele ) Ah, quanto a esse negócio da capa, a Mione achou estranho porque ela estava MUITO escondida, meio que para ninguém (nem ela ou o Rony) acharem, o que era estranho, já que eles sempre estavam a par das coisas que o Harry fazia. O Harry, na verdade, escondia entre a capa o livro de quadribol dele, com o Espelho dos Dois Lados... ) Nhaim, sério então que você pescou aquela cena da enfermaria, com o Harry, a Gina, a Minerva e o Dumbledore? Puxa, realmente, se for pensar, é engraçado, mas eu não pensei que o pessoal fosse perceber isso que você notou, porque foi isso mesmo que aconteceu; o Harry tentando fazer os dois entenderem que havia alguém ali com ele! (risos) Mas, pois é, o Harry realmente tem A lábia! E não sei se isso é bom ou ruim, afinal, ele acabou que mais mente do que fala a verdade... Mas é o que você disse, por um lado ele encarou tudo isso de fingir como um jeito de escapar de sua própria realidade... p Puxa, então você acha Harry e Dumbly dois gênios? Gênios "meio" mentirosos, mas até pode ser ;) (risos) Pois é, tentei fazer com que tudo se encaixasse direitinho, e eles enganaram realmente MUITA gente. É como você disse... "no amor e na guerra vale tudo"... ou não! Hehehe p AH, a profecia de 96... ai, Jesuizinho... isso vai dar tanto o que falar... vou te dar uma dica: essa profecia é uma continuação; tipo, essa, aquela do quinto ano e a do terceiro ano são todas interligadas, como se uma continuasse a outra, mas em ordem cronológica; a do quinto ano, é a primeira, depois a do terceiro e agora essa, do sexto ano. E sobre o que tem a ver com o Neville, dá pra sacar agora pelo final do cap 23... mas eu já falei demais!

2) Ginevra (por mais que na Nena ela se chame Virgínia, hehe, mas eu prefiro Ginevra também, é que eu ainda não sabia p): Pois é, a Gina, se não fosse dramática, seria cômica. Ela realmente tá sempre se contradizendo nesse bendito diário p Nhaim, que bom que você gosta da minha Gina também, eu adoro escrever ela, sai bem fácil ) Ela é uma personagem que eu fui gostando aos poucos, e agora eu adoro! D

Há, nem te conto o que o Rony sabe... (risos) Vou indo, adorei que você voltou! Beijos, menina! )

Marina: HAHAHAHAHA, nem te conto também... O que será que o Rony sabe...? (se esconde pra não ser apedrejada) Obrigada mesmo, viu? Fiquei super contente que tenha gostado tanto do capítulo! ) Beijos!

renata: Opa, obrigada mesmo! ) Espero que continue gostando sempre! Nhaim, pois é, o meu problema é atualização, eu posto quando Deus quer! Hehehe p Não dá tempo, é muita coisa pra fazer... p Desculpa mesmo! Beijos!

Luiza: Puxa, muito obrigada mesmo! ) Fico contente que tenha encontrado minha fic, e ainda mais, gostado tanto! Oba, ganhei uma fã, que chique! (risos) ) Há, de novo... o que o Rony sabe? (revira os olhos e finge que não escutou) Ai, essa reação de vocês tá muito cômica (eu sei que vocês querem me matar, mas é engraçado!) (risos) Um dia eu vou contar... um dia... hehehe D Ai, brigada MESMO, que tudo de bom que você gostou do capítulo! Eu adorei escrever essa troca de sorrisos... sutil, mas diz muita coisa ) XIIIII, mas eu sou mesmo uma tartaruga pra atualizar! Muita coisa pra fazer e tals... desculpaaaaaa! (chora) Mas é isso, obrigada mesmo pelos elogios, e beijokas! )

§øPøttër: (rindo) Então você ACHA que sabe o segredo do Rony? Nem te conto... HAHAHAHA D Nhaim, mas obrigada mesmo, fico super contente que goste do meu jeito de escrever ) Ah, é claro que eu lembro da sua review no 3V! Nhaim, também vou sentir muita falta da Nena quando acabar... vai fazer dois anos que eu escrevo ela, imagina só! Tava olhando a lista de caps quando terminei esse... e deu maior nostalgia quando vi que faltava só cinco! Mas é assim, um dia tem que acabar ) Ah, eu também AMO suspense! É o que eu mais gosto de ler e escrever ) Oba, fico contente que tenha gostado da Luna... e da participação do Sirius, hehehe ) E, puxa, valeu mesmo pelos elogios, tô até vermelha! ) Ahhhh... nem vou comentar a respeito do Dumbly... eu fui muito má, hehehehe D Ah, então, sobre minhas outras fics: são muitas, não dá pra listar todas aqui, mas faz uma coisa – lá em cima da página aqui do fanfiction, na parte da Nena, você clica em "Karen13" e vai abrir meu perfil. Todas as minhas fics estão ali, eu postei todas aqui no fanfiction. Espero que goste ) Lá no 3V também tem algumas, mas não todas, aqui estão todas ) Valeu mesmo pela review, adorei, beijos! )

Princess Leya: Opa, muito obrigada mesmo! Espero que continue gostando! Beijos! )


	24. A sala trancada

Capítulo Vinte e Quatro – A sala trancada

Primeiro, o silêncio. Calmo. Relaxante. Silêncio que anestesiava os sentidos.

Depois... uma suave melodia, que foi começando bem baixinha... lentamente... Parecia que vinha de um lugar, de todos os lugares, de dentro de si mesmo.

Neville abriu os olhos. Sua cabeça ainda girava. No entanto, ele sentia uma paz inexplicável; por um momento, esqueceu completamente onde se encontrava ou tudo que tinha acontecido. Parecia que seu cérebro tinha se esvaziado, e que todos os problemas e angústias tinham sido arrancados de lá de dentro.

Ainda atordoado, ele sentou e olhou ao seu redor. O que viu o deixou ainda mais pasmo, se isso era possível. Aquele lugar não poderia ser _real. _Talvez Neville estivesse sonhando. Sim, deveria ser isso, não havia outra explicação.

A sala, ou o que quer que fosse aquele lugar, era excessivamente clara. De um branco tão claro, que parecia até transparente, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não era. Não havia paredes. Não havia teto, nem mesmo chão. Neville tinha a impressão de que estava flutuando numa névoa fina e alva, como se fosse uma nuvem, mas mesmo isso não era uma descrição exata.

Ele se levantou, confuso, procurando ao redor algo que destoasse daquela monótona claridade branca. Olhou para baixo, e viu que seus pés tocavam algo que parecia água, algo quase líquido, ao mesmo tempo, vaporoso, que tomava nuances diferentes por cada ângulo que se olhasse. E, à medida que esse líquido tomava cores, que destoavam daquele branco inicial, a paz que Neville sentia foi sendo substituída por outros sentimentos.

Um líquido amarelo muito claro começou a escorrer pelo lugar, _escorrer_, e não _cair,_ como chuva; ao mesmo tempo, ele foi deixando rastros de fumaça da mesma cor por onde passava, preenchendo o ambiente. Neville olhou suas mãos e, chocado, percebeu que o líquido escorria de _seus próprios dedos, _de seu corpo... E ele sentiu uma sensação leve e agradável, como se tivesse acabado de pular um degrau de uma escada, sem querer. _Um frio na barriga... _

Neville sorriu. Tinha sentido aquela mesma sensação quando começou a ver Luna com _outros olhos. _Ele fechou os olhos por um segundo, e foi quase como se visse o rosto dela, seu sorriso... a melodia suave foi sendo lentamente substituída pelas risadas distantes dela...

Quando ele abriu os olhos, foi como se a imagem de Luna ainda estivesse gravada em sua retina, e ele conseguia vê-la ao seu redor, pra onde quer que olhasse. E o amarelo se transformou em um verde claro, e Neville sentiu aquela mesma esperança que tinha quando percebeu que realmente gostava de Luna, e ficava imaginando como seria estar junto dela...

O verde foi gradualmente escurecendo, tornando-se laranja, e Neville viu cenas passarem por sua mente, sentindo-se cada vez mais inquieto; parecia que uma angústia dolorida tinha se instalado em seu peito. O laranja passou para vermelho... e logo parecia que o vinho escorria ao seu redor... ele podia sentir até mesmo o seu _odor..._ Neville teve a nítida sensação de ouvir as vozes de seus pais, vazias, seus rostos que não o reconheciam...

Neville fechou os olhos, mas as imagens não iam embora, nem as cores, muito menos aquela sensação de dor e sofrimento. Ele viu outras pessoas – sua avó, sua família, seus amigos –; ele viu objetos, viu ambientes, viu-se fazendo coisas que amava fazer e, em cada momento, sentia algo diferente, e um novo tom de cor escorria _dele _e _para ele._ A melodia era suave... rápida... desesperada... novamente tranqüila... e se misturava a vozes, risadas, gritos, lágrimas...

Então tudo parou, tão rápido como tinha vindo. Novamente o silêncio. A luz branca. A paz. Neville olhou ao seu redor, sem compreender. Que lugar era aquele? O que significava? _O que estava acontecendo com ele?_

Ele não saberia precisar há quanto tempo estava ali. Era como se o tempo não existisse. Era como se estivesse isolado do mundo fora daquele lugar. Aliás, _existiria_ outro mundo além do que ele via ali?

Mas, então, Neville viu alguém ao longe, caído. Existiam outras pessoas naquele lugar? Ele começou a correr na direção da pessoa, seu coração batendo forte de ansiedade. Outras cores substituíram o branco dessa vez, cores que Neville desconhecia. Ele correu e correu, mas parecia que não chegava nunca. Ele viu a pessoa se mexendo... ela se sentou... Neville parou de correr, mesmo que ainda estivesse longe do seu destino. A boca dele estava seca quando sussurrou:

- Harry...?

Era ele, Neville tinha certeza. No entanto, ele não pareceu ouvi-lo; aliás, nem mesmo Neville tinha ouvido sua própria voz, o que era mais extraordinário. Nada ali fazia o menor sentido. Harry se levantou bem devagar, assim como Neville tinha feito, observando tudo ao redor, surpreso. Ele não parecia ver Neville; apenas fitava o lugar vagamente, seu semblante mostrando que ele estava tentando compreender o que acontecia.

Então, subitamente, Neville começou a ter outras sensações, completamente divorciadas das suas próprias. Ele sabia, com toda a certeza do mundo, que elas _não lhe pertenciam. _Aqueles mesmos líquidos, de várias cores, começaram a escorrer, e dessa vez vinham de Harry, que fitava tudo ao redor, abismado. E Neville viu outras cenas, outros rostos, refletidos nas cores... ecos de outras lembranças...

Primeiro, apareceram dois rostos, que Neville não conhecia; o primeiro, de uma mulher, ruiva, de olhos verdes... sorria e, sua voz era terna... cheia de amor. O outro rosto pertencia a um homem, tão parecido com Harry que poderia ser confundido com ele; tinha os mesmos cabelos bagunçados, o rosto quase igual, usava óculos como Harry, e a única diferença eram mesmo os olhos, que não eram verdes, mas sim castanhos. Ele ria, uma risada suave, feliz...

Harry deixou-se cair de joelhos, observando hipnotizado as imagens que apareciam entre as cores que escorriam ao redor. Parecia emocionado. Neville se surpreendeu ao ver lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, e se deu conta de que aqueles rostos pertenciam aos pais de Harry...

Então ele viu Gina, e sua voz doce aos ouvidos, dizendo coisas que Neville não conseguia distinguir com clareza. Depois, Rony e Hermione, seus rostos muito nítidos, rindo, felizes. Um líquido azul claro ia escorrendo... A imagem deles foi substituída por outros rostos... Neville viu várias pessoas com cabelos vermelhos, parecidos com Rony e Gina; depois, o Prof. Lupin... o rosto de Sirius Black, o barulho de uma risada forte, quase canina... Dumbledore e sua voz branda...

Harry ainda estava de joelhos; seu corpo se movimentava em espasmos, e ele cobria o rosto com as mãos; parecia soluçar. Mesmo que não quisesse, Neville não conseguiu deixar de sentir _pena_ dele; inconscientemente, veio à sua cabeça que tudo aquilo por que Harry estava sofrendo poderia ter acontecido _com ele. _Todo aquele peso poderia ter recaído _em seus ombros. _No entanto, no último segundo, o destino escolheu Harry, e não Neville, e tinha dado aos dois vidas tão diferentes...

Mas... de uma maneira inexplicável... ao mesmo tempo, _tão parecidas._

Um ruído seco interrompeu os pensamentos de Neville. Ele observou Harry, e percebeu que ele também estava atento ao barulho. Rapidamente, o rapaz limpou o rosto na manga das vestes, respirou fundo e se pôs de pé, completamente desperto e renovado. Ele se virou, e suas mãos estavam flexionadas; parecia tenso. Por vários segundos, Harry apenas esperou, assim como Neville.

Uma figura apareceu na direção que Harry olhava. E, assim como de Neville e Harry saía aquele líquido de cores diversas, dele também saía um "líquido". Porém, este era espesso, escuro e seu odor era extremamente desagradável, fétido, como carne em decomposição. Ao seu redor, tudo era negro; uma névoa sombria pairava ao seu redor. Não apareceram imagens como das outras vezes, apenas o _vazio _e a _escuridão._

Harry observava aquela figura com os olhos fundos, como se esperasse por aquele momento há muito tempo. O ruído de passos, misturados a um barulho aquoso de sapatos entrando em contato com líquidos, foi aumentando cada vez mais. A pessoa foi se aproximando, lentamente, de Harry que, por sua vez, não movia um único músculo; ele apenas permanecia parado, observando atentamente o ser. E, então, ele finalmente parou de caminhar e baixou seu capuz.

A visão que Neville teve foi horrível. Instintivamente, ele recuou assustado, esquecendo que não podia ser visto naquele lugar. Ninguém lhe precisava dizer de quem se tratava _aquele bruxo_, pois, em seu íntimo, ele já sabia. Porém, absolutamente nada poderia tê-lo preparado para aquela visão chocante. Tinha certeza; _era ele... Voldemort._

Por alguns longos minutos, os dois apenas se encararam, Harry e Voldemort. Pareciam se medir com os olhos, até mesmo _conversarem_ pelo olhar. Poderia parecer loucura, porém, Neville teve a impressão que, mesmo que houvesse entre os dois tanto ódio e ressentimento, ainda assim, de uma maneira incompreensível, eles se _respeitavam_.

Foi Voldemort quem falou primeiro. Sua voz era gélida, desprovida de sentimentos, e ele estreitava seus olhos vermelhos para Harry, com raiva e desconfiança.

- Então é esse seu grande truque, Harry? Esse lugar...? O que você vai fazer? Trancar-nos aqui por toda a eternidade, até que eu me canse e... – ele riu, sarcástico. – ... quem sabe, _me arrependa?_

Harry apenas meneou a cabeça de um lado para outro, sem tirar os olhos de Voldemort. Quando falou, sua voz era vazia, rouca e exausta. Ele nem parecia aquele Harry que Neville tinha um dia conhecido.

- Você jamais faria isso. Eu sei.

- Então...?

- Você não está _sentindo,_ Voldemort? – Harry perguntou depressa, e depois respondeu à própria pergunta. – Não, não está, não é? Você é _incapaz... _Você não consegue sentir _o quê_ essa sala encerra... Você _nunca_ sentiu...

Voldemort pareceu um pouco mais furioso; ficou rígido, seu rosto ainda mais endurecido.

- Do quê você está falando, mole...?

- Eu deveria ter _pena_ de você... – Harry continuou, impassível. Voldemort tencionou dizer alguma coisa, porém parecia que sua voz tinha ficado presa na garganta ao ouvir aquelas palavras. – Toda a sua vida... você _jamais..._ jamais _sentiu..._

Parecia que algo muito pesado tinha atingido Voldemort em cheio. Então, depois de um primeiro instante de atordoamento, o esgar de um sorriso torto se fez em seus lábios, até que se transformasse num riso... numa gargalhada... uma risada _oca_, sem alegria...

Harry não disse absolutamente nada. Apenas esperou Voldemort parar de rir, pacientemente, como se tivesse certeza que seria isso mesmo que aconteceria. E ele tinha razão. A gargalhada foi diminuindo... tornando uma risada triste... um sorriso frágil... até que ele finalmente silenciou.

- Do que... você está falando...?

- Você jamais _sentiu_, Voldemort. – Harry explicou calmamente. – Nunca vivenciou as sensações, os sentimentos, que tornam uma pessoa _viva _e _humana. _Amor... alegria... tristeza... amizade... respeito... compaixão... carinho... confiança... e tantas outras coisas... Você não sabe o que isso tudo significa, Voldemort, porque você não é mais _humano._

O bruxo permaneceu em silêncio, sério, apenas observando Harry. Parecia que tinha acabado de levar um tapa no rosto. Aquelas palavras tiveram um impacto muito maior do que se Harry o tivesse atingido com milhares de maldições. Consciente disso, o rapaz lentamente caminhou na direção de Voldemort; Neville queria gritar para que ele não fizesse isso, que era imprudência, que o bruxo poderia matá-lo, mas era inútil – sua voz tinha ficado presa na garganta. Porém, a cada passo que Harry dava para frente, Voldemort instintivamente recuava, como se temesse chegar perto demais do rapaz.

- Sabe, eu me pergunto... – Harry prosseguiu. – ...se você _algum dia_ foi humano. Ao menos, quando você ainda era _Tom Riddle._ Mas, eu o conheci como Tom Riddle também e, mesmo assim... você não era humano. Porque você nunca deixou de sê-lo e, ao mesmo tempo, _sempre_ foi Voldemort... E nenhum dos dois possui a mínima _humanidade..._

Voldemort continuou recuando, sua boca sem lábios trêmula, como se ele quisesse dizer várias coisas, e não conseguisse dizer nenhuma delas. Seus olhos vermelhos estavam arregalados em choque e nunca deixavam de fitar, apavorados, seu oponente, Harry, que, por sua vez, continuava assustadoramente calmo e impassível, como se _soubesse_ o que fazer, como se apenas estivesse fazendo _exatamente_ aquilo pela qual esperara uma vida inteira para fazer...

- Você se lembra? – ele desafiou, finalmente parando de andar, soltando um suspiro de exaustão. – Lembra-se, Voldemort? De quando você _me_ possuiu, aqui mesmo, dois anos atrás? – as pupilas do bruxo se dilataram um pouco mais. – Quando você, por eternos segundos, esteve presente em _meu corpo_ e _minha_ _alma_?

Houve uma pausa, na qual as palavras de Harry pairaram agourentamente no ar. Neville não tinha a mínima idéia sobre o quê ele estava falando, mas parecia que fazia muito sentido para Voldemort.

- Você não suportou. – Harry continuou, estreitando os olhos, agora com uma estranha malícia. Um leve sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. – Você não suportou, Voldemort, _conviver com os_ _meus sentimentos... _Com a minha _humanidade... _Foi demais para você, não foi? – ele provocou imprudentemente, dando um passo à frente. Dessa vez, Voldemort não recuou, e em seus olhos vermelhos tinha retornado aquele brilho febril de ódio. – Você se acha muito poderoso, mas não consegue lidar com algo tão... simples. – a voz de Harry não era mais calma; agora, ele parecia quase _cruel_, atiçando o inimigo _de propósito... _– Sabe o que você é, Voldemort? _Um fraco. _Você não passa de um _fraco, débil, patético..._

- CALE-SE! – o lorde gritou, e sua voz ecoou pelo ambiente, enregelante. Ele se agigantou, sua fúria transbordante ao seu redor. Harry sorriu suave e vitoriosamente. – CALE-SE, HARRY POTTER!

Os pêlos da nuca de Neville se arrepiaram, e o rapaz, trêmulo, apenas observou aquela transformação apavorante. Voldemort tinha desaparecido em meio à escuridão. Aquela névoa negra e fétida que estava ao redor dele foi crescendo assustadoramente até tomar proporções gigantescas; ela se espalhou por todo o lugar, envolvendo Harry como uma serpente. Ele, porém, não fez nada para impedir; parecia que era exatamente isso que queria, o que _desejava. _Neville, porém, não podia acreditar no que via, não podia permitir que ele fizesse aquilo... tinha que impedir, de alguma maneira, _de qualquer jeito... _Ele não sabia o que aquilo significava ao certo, mas tinha em seu íntimo uma sensação horrível, um pensamento tenebroso, que não podia deixar que se tornasse real.

Ele correu...

Gritou, desesperado, urgente, tentando impedir Harry de fazer aquilo... mas parecia que quanto mais corria, mais Harry se afastava, e quanto mais gritava, mais sua voz morria na garganta... Mas havia em Neville um pensamento obsessivo, de ajudar, de fazer _qualquer coisa _por Harry, e esse desejo era tão forte e angustiante, que foi como se uma barreira invisível tivesse sido destruída quando Neville gritou:

- HARRY, NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Foi como se o tempo tivesse parado. Harry o tinha ouvido. Em câmera lenta, ele se virou e seus olhos encontraram os de Neville; por um segundo interminável, os dois apenas se encararam silenciosamente, até que a névoa negra envolvesse Harry por completo, e Neville não pudesse mais se ver refletido em seus olhos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx0xxxxxxxxxxxX

O rodamoinho de cores serenou, deixando no ar apenas aquele leve zumbido e, por fim, nada mais além de um silêncio negro e vazio.

Todos estavam chocados, não importava se fossem Comensais da Morte ou membros da Ordem da Fênix. Ninguém esperava por aquele final. Aquele silêncio agourento permanecia, pois ninguém se atrevia a quebrá-lo, pois isso tornaria tudo ainda mais real, por mais que fosse inacreditável. Parecia que, no íntimo de cada um, todos ainda acreditavam que aquilo fosse apenas uma miragem e que, em instantes, Harry e Voldemort reapareceriam como que por mágica.

Mas muito tempo se passou... e nada aconteceu.

Passos secos. Lupin estava descendo os últimos degraus que lhe restavam, e se aproximava, solitário, do centro da sala, onde o véu negro ainda ondulava suavemente. A alguns metros jazia o corpo sem vida de Alvo Dumbledore e, depois de um olhar triste para ele, Remo Lupin alcançou o centro da sala, abaixando-se para observar as duas varinhas, quase idênticas, cruzadas uma sobre a outra. Ele estendeu a mão...

- NÃO TOQUE NA VARINHA DO MESTRE, MESTIÇO! – gritou uma mulher. Ela possuía cabelos louros e olhos claros, e descia correndo os degraus do anfiteatro de pedra, até alcançar o centro da sala. Ela se abaixou e, furiosa, apanhou bruscamente uma das varinhas, a maior. – Não ouse _sujá-la_ com suas mãos imundas...

Lupin apenas fitou Narcisa Malfoy com nada além de desprezo e incredulidade. Com um meneio de cabeça, ele voltou novamente sua atenção para a outra varinha, a menor, de Harry, e estendeu os dedos para apanhá-la com cuidado, como se temesse quebrá-la. Ele se ergueu, ainda segurando-a e fitando-a com os olhos doloridos.

Novos passos. A Profª. Minerva McGonagall também se aproximou do centro da sala e, após um olhar melancólico para o corpo de Dumbledore, ela suspirou profundamente, apoiando uma mão no ombro de Lupin, como se tentasse confortá-lo de algo que ela mesma não conseguia aceitar.

- Não há nada que possamos fazer... _Acabou._

- CLARO QUE HÁ! – uma voz soou ao longe. Hermione e Rony se viraram juntos e viram Gina que, do alto, gritava, transtornada. Ela tinha os cabelos embaraçados e os olhos inchados, o rosto ainda úmido pelas lágrimas recém-derramadas. Ao seu lado, Hagrid cobria o rosto com as mãos enormes como pratos. – NÓS PODEMOS IR ATRÁS DELE, AJUDÁ-LO! EU NÃO VOU FICAR AQUI... PARADA! – ela soluçou, e seu tom de voz foi diminuindo gradualmente. – Ele ainda está vivo... eu sei que está...

Houve um burburinho na sala. Os comensais também não pareciam conformados com o que tinha acontecido ao seu mestre e agitavam-se, espalhando-se por todos os cantos, correndo em sua busca. Por um momento, alguns membros da Ordem tencionaram detê-los, mas desistiram. O peso do que tinha acabado de acontecer em frente a seus olhos os tinha paralisado, e nada mais tinha importância.

- Eu não vou ficar aqui sem fazer nada! – Gina repetiu, zangada, fitando severamente as pessoas ao seu redor. Hermione não se lembrava de jamais tê-la visto tão decidida quanto naquele momento. Seus olhos brilhavam com uma determinação contagiante. – Eu vou procurar o Harry e _encontrá-lo_, nem que seja no fim do mundo! E ele vai estar _vivo_ quando eu o encontrar!

Ninguém teve coragem de detê-la; Gina virou as costas e deixou a sala, sem olhar para trás ou dizer mais nada. Hermione procurou os olhos de Rony, a seu lado, e notou que ele observava a irmã desaparecer pela porta com o olhar distante, mudo. Ela deu um passo e apertou seu ombro.

- Rony... – ele se virou, os olhos cansados. Havia um rastro de lágrimas em seu rosto também. – Você vem?

Ele suspirou profundamente, desviando os olhos por um instante. Então, como se estivesse se enchendo de determinação, ele respirou fundo, limpou o rosto na manga das vestes e assentiu, sério, para Hermione. Porém, ela sentiu que havia algo de muito errado no olhar de Rony; ela _jamais_ o tinha visto daquela maneira.

Eles, por fim, deixaram também a sala, juntos, e ninguém fez oposição alguma. Antes de sair, Hermione ainda se voltou por um momento para trás, e viu Tonks trocar um olhar com Lupin, que apertou a varinha de Harry firmemente entre os dedos e, com um aceno afirmativo de cabeça, seguiu Rony e Hermione junto a auror.

- Gina tem razão. – Hermione sussurrou para Rony. – Harry está vivo e nós vamos encontrá-lo.

Rony se virou para Hermione, com uma expressão exausta. Os seus olhos estavam assustadoramente opacos e sem vida.

- Sim, Mione... Nós vamos encontrá-lo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx0xxxxxxxxxxxX

Luna se apoiou na parede, juntando todas as suas últimas forças para ficar de pé. Suas pernas bambeavam, teimando em não sustentar o peso de seu corpo, mas ela se manteve firme e finalmente conseguiu se levantar. Não conseguia, porém, desviar os olhos da direção em que estavam desde que Neville desaparecera por aquela porta, mesmo que a sala já tivesse girado, e ela tivesse perdido a porta certa de vista no meio de toda aquela escuridão.

Ela não tinha a mínima idéia de como agir. Nada a tinha preparado para aquilo que tinha acabado de acontecer. Por sua cabeça, passavam os pensamentos mais assustadores, e ela não parava de imaginar coisas terríveis acontecendo a Neville. _Para onde ele poderia ter ido? Que sala misteriosa era aquela? Por que só Neville conseguiu abri-la?_

Luna não conseguia responder a nenhuma dessas perguntas. Sua cabeça rodopiava; ela estava esgotada. Só sabia que precisava encontrar novamente aquela sala, tentar abri-la de _qualquer jeito_, encontrar Neville. Não podia deixá-lo sozinho, tinha que ajudá-lo...

Foi então que uma porta se abriu abruptamente, deixando um faixo de luz que destoava de toda aquela escuridão. Luna ergueu os olhos contra a luz, esperançosa, mas não era Neville. Porém, mesmo decepcionada, Luna nunca tinha ficado tão feliz em ver Gina Weasley à sua frente.

- Luna...? – ela sussurrou, confusa. Então, depois do primeiro momento de incredulidade, ela se adiantou, aproximando-se da amiga. Sem pensar, Luna se jogou nos braços da amiga, fazendo força para conter as lágrimas. – Luna... o que aconteceu com você?

- Ele se foi, Gina... ele sumiu por aquela porta, e eu não sei como encontrá-lo... – a garota murmurou, escondendo o rosto entre as vestes de Gina, sentindo que estava começando a soluçar, mesmo que não quisesse. – Eu não quero que ele morra, Gina... Diga pra mim que ele não vai morrer...

- Quem, Luna? – Gina perguntou, mas a garota não conseguiu responder. Os soluços a impediam, e ela só conseguia chorar. Era como se tudo tivesse se tornado _excessivo_, e ela não pudesse mais suportar todo aquele peso. Todas as coisas que tentava negar a respeito de si mesma, tudo que aconteceu e que gostaria de apagar, tudo o que Sirius Black tinha lhe dito todas aquelas vezes que apareceu... – _Quem, Luna!_ – Gina repetiu, enérgica, sacudindo a amiga pelos ombros.

A imagem de Gina tinha ficado turva pelas lágrimas. Ao longe, Luna escutou outras vozes, outros passos, parecia que mais pessoas vinham entrando pela porta que Gina tinha deixado aberta ao passar. Tentando controlar os soluços, Luna murmurou:

- Neville...

Os olhos de Gina se arregalaram e, por seu rosto, passou uma expressão de incrédula compreensão. Ela largou Luna e recuou um passo, pensativa. Parecia que estava juntando as peças de um quebra-cabeças dentro de sua própria mente.

- Neville...? – ela repetiu devagar. – Será então que... o nome dele... naquela profecia... junto com... Harry...

- Profecia! Do que você está falando?

- O que está acontecendo? – soou a voz de Hermione Granger. Luna se virou, e viu que ela estava acompanhada de Rony (que parecia que tinha visto uma assombração), e mais três adultos: o Prof. Lupin, Olho-Tonto Moody e uma mulher com os cabelos rosa-choque. Todos pareciam extremamente abalados. – Gina...?

Gina se desviou de Hermione, transtornada. Ainda parecia perdida em suas próprias conjecturas. O Prof. Lupin se adiantou e perguntou suavemente para Luna:

- O que aconteceu, Srta. Lovegood?

- Anh... Neville... Ele abriu uma porta que ninguém conseguia abrir, apareceu uma luz muito forte, e então ele desapareceu...

- Uma porta que ninguém conseguia abrir, foi o que você disse, menina? – Moody perguntou, seu olho mágico girando alucinadamente.

- Foi... eu tentei abri-la, e não consegui. E lembro que da última vez que estivemos aqui, Harry também tentou abri-la, e também não conseguiu...

Gina finalmente ergueu os olhos para Luna ao ouvir isso. Rony e Hermione também pareceram intrigados com aquela lembrança. Os outros, porém, trocaram um olhar significativo que ninguém mais compreendeu.

- Será que eles estão lá dentro? – a mulher de cabelo rosa perguntou.

- Há uma sala no Departamento de Mistérios que encerra uma força muito poderosa... – Moody explicou. – E ninguém consegue entrar lá...

- Harry e Voldemort só podem estar lá dentro. – o Prof. Lupin disse convicto. – Eu só não entendo como Neville conseguiu...

- ISSO NÃO IMPORTA AGORA! – Gina exclamou, irritada. Todos se voltaram para ela, pasmos. Luna nunca a tinha visto daquela maneira; seus olhos cintilavam com um brilho incomum, quase obsessivo. – Nós estamos perdendo tempo aqui! _Temos que encontrar Harry!_

- Mas... como saberemos qual a sala correta? – Hermione perguntou sensatamente. – Quer dizer, existem doze portas _iguais_ por aqui, Gina!

- Dane-se! – a garota replicou zangada. – Eu vou encontrar, nem que tenha que abrir todas as portas!

- Gina... – a mulher de cabelo rosa segurou o braço da garota, que a fitou com os olhos furiosos. – Mesmo que você encontre a porta... não vai conseguir abri-la, é impossível...

- Pelo menos eu terei tentado. – Gina finalizou decidida, soltando bruscamente seu braço do aperto da bruxa.

Dessa maneira, Gina começou sua busca, abrindo todas as portas que encontrava pela frente. No começo, todos ainda estavam tão surpresos com sua atitude, que apenas conseguiram observar, pasmos, suas tentativas infrutíferas; Gina não desistia jamais, e então Luna percebeu como admirava a amiga e começou também a buscar pela porta certa. Depois disso, foi como se a força e a persistência de Gina os enchesse de esperança, e todos começaram a procurar juntos. Hermione marcou as portas com um feitiço permanente, de maneira que as portas que já tinham sido abertas não se confundissem com as demais quando a sala girava em meio à escuridão novamente. Gina já tinha aberto pelo menos umas cinco portas quando Rony, que até o momento tinha permanecido calado por todo o tempo, exclamou um ruído de surpresa.

- Você achou, Rony? – Hermione perguntou tensa. O rapaz forçou a porta, que parecia emperrada.

- Acho que sim... – ele murmurou, afastando-se um passo da porta e encarando-a pensativo. – Está trancada.

- Só pode ser essa, então. – o Prof. Lupin se manifestou. Gina passou correndo por ele, empurrou o irmão de lado e começou a forçar a porta, os olhos vidrados na maçaneta que não cedia.

- Isso... tem... que... abrir... de... algum... jeito! – ela disse, gritando um palavrão de raiva em seguida, chutando a porta, ao mesmo tempo frustrada e furiosa. Ela se virou brava para Luna. – Como Neville a abriu, Luna?

- Eu não sei, Gina... Ele apenas... girou a maçaneta! Eu tinha tentado abrir segundos antes, e não consegui e... com ele foi tão... fácil!

- Eu não compreendo! – Moody exclamou. – Como esse garoto conseguiu abrir a porta desse jeito?

- Isso tem que abrir... – Gina se virou novamente para a porta, seu tom de voz quase implorando para que ela abrisse. A garota forçou novamente a maçaneta e, exausta, encostou a cabeça na madeira. – Tem que abrir... por favor...

- Ei, olhem! – Rony, boquiaberto, exclamou, apontando a porta. Saía uma luz muito brilhante através de suas frestas fechadas, ofuscando os olhos. Gina recuou um passo, chocada, fitando a porta. Uma força muito forte parecia sair dela. Rony puxou a irmã pelo braço, colocando-se um pouco à frente dela para protegê-la, e os dois se afastaram vários passos da porta. – Está abrindo...

Xxxxxxxxxxxx0xxxxxxxxxxxX

Primeiro, um silvo fraco, como se sussurrasse. Em seguida, um grito; apavorante, enregelante. Ultrapassava as barreiras do som e atingia até a alma. Parecia que era feito de duas vozes, e não dava para saber qual das duas sentia mais dor. Neville teve medo. Medo como nunca teve em toda a sua vida.

Aquela enorme névoa negra foi aos poucos se dissipando, como se estivesse sendo tragada por algo mais poderoso que ela. E, à medida que ela ia sumindo, Neville ia distinguindo a silhueta de uma pessoa, até que ela finalmente se tornasse completamente nítida, e a névoa tivesse desaparecido por completo.

Era Harry.

Ele permaneceu alguns segundos de pé, até que fechasse os olhos lentamente e, por fim, caísse de joelhos e alcançasse o chão.

- Não... por favor, não...

Neville correu desesperado, nem percebendo a estranheza do fato de, agora, ouvir sua própria voz e conseguir chegar até Harry. Ele se abaixou ao lado do amigo, segurando-o e virando seu corpo de frente para ele, sacudindo-o com urgência.

- Por favor, não esteja morto, Harry... por favor...

Tinha sido sua culpa. Neville nunca iria se perdoar se Harry morresse ali, em seus braços. Ele não tinha conseguido ajudar, não tinha conseguido impedi-lo de fazer aquilo... No início, Neville não tinha compreendido por que tinha sido levado até aquela sala, mas agora sabia que era para ajudar Harry, e não tinha conseguido fazê-lo. Seria sua culpa se ele morresse... _sua culpa..._

- Não, Harry... não morra, volta, por favor...

O corpo de Harry estava empapado em suor. Porém, ainda estava _quente. _Excessivamente quente até. Um filete de sangue escorria de sua testa para o chão, por baixo dos cabelos, que encobriam a cicatriz em forma de raio. Ele não poderia estar morto... _não poderia... _Neville continuou sacudindo-o, abaixou-se e tentou ouvir seu coração batendo, mas ele estava silencioso, seus olhos não se abriam, ele não se mexia...

- Volta... volta, vai ser minha culpa se você tiver morrido, Harry... me perdoa... volta... por favor...

Aquilo não poderia ser verdade. Neville não acreditava que Harry estivesse morto em seus braços. _Ele não podia morrer. _Era injusto! Depois de tudo que tinha acontecido... Ele não merecia morrer agora. Não podia... mas estava acontecendo... _E a culpa era sua..._

Alguma coisa envolveu o braço de Neville, despertando-o de seus devaneios. O rapaz abriu os olhos, sem acreditar. Lentamente, ele se virou e encontrou os olhos verdes de Harry. A mão dele segurava, trêmula, seu braço.

- Não é culpa sua, Neville... – ele sussurrou tão baixinho, que era difícil compreendê-lo. – Por favor... entenda...

Neville nunca tinha sentido tanto alívio e alegria na vida.

- HARRY! – ele exclamou, rindo tolamente e, sem se conter, abraçou o amigo, sentindo seu corpo trêmulo e febril. – Você está vivo! VIVO!

- Neville...

- Eu pensei que você... mas não importa, Harry, você está vivo! – Neville não conseguia parar de sorrir. Ele não percebeu que Harry parecia _precisar_ dizer alguma coisa. – Vamos, Harry, eu vou ajudá-lo a sair daqui, você tem que ser tratado...

E ele tentou se levantar e ajudar Harry, mas o próprio o impediu, segurando-o firme pelas vestes, prendendo-o ao chão. Parecia terrivelmente sério.

- Espere, Neville. Antes, você precisa entender.

- Eu não... depois, Harry... agora você precisa...

- Não! – Harry exclamou enérgico. – _Agora, _Neville. Eu preciso que você me escute _agora._

Neville engoliu em seco, sem compreender. Harry o fitava seriamente, como jamais tinha feito.

- Não importa o que aconteça... – ele sussurrou. – _A culpa não é sua, entendeu?_

- Mas...

- _Você me entendeu, Neville?_

Lentamente, o rapaz assentiu. Sabia que aquilo era uma promessa.

- Não foi por acaso que nós dois poderíamos ter sido os escolhidos naquela profecia, Neville. – ele continuou, urgentemente. – E mesmo que _eu _tenha sido escolhido por Voldemort, o que você tinha que fazer não acabava ali...

- Harry, eu não estou entendendo...

- Você vai entender logo, Neville. – ele disse com segurança. – Por enquanto, apenas preste atenção nas minhas palavras. Você fez tudo o que estava ao seu alcance. Eu tinha uma escolha, e você estava aqui para me lembrar disso. E eu fiz a minha escolha, sabendo quais seriam as conseqüências. E a responsabilidade por essa escolha, Neville, _é somente minha. _

- Mas...

- _Prometa_, Neville! Prometa que você não vai se sentir culpado _por nada_, que você vai entender que fez tudo que podia. _Prometa!_

Eles se encararam por alguns longos minutos, até que, finalmente, Neville assentisse.

- Eu prometo, Harry.

Parecia que ele tinha acabado de retirar um enorme peso dos ombros de Harry, pois todo o seu corpo relaxou imediatamente, e ele soltou um suspiro de gratidão. Ainda um pouco atordoado pelo o que tinha acontecido, Neville se deu conta de que precisava tirar Harry dali, e rápido.

- Vamos, Harry... vamos sair daqui...

Dessa vez, ele não fez objeção. Com esforço, Neville apoiou o braço de Harry por cima de seus ombros e o ajudou a se levantar. O corpo dele ainda tremia e estava muito quente. Parecia que suas pernas não queriam sustentá-lo, e Neville teve que buscar todo o resto de suas forças para mantê-lo de pé. De vez em quando, o corpo de Harry dava espasmos, como se estivesse soluçando ou se arrepiando. Ele começou a ranger os dentes, murmurando que estava frio.

- Harry, você precisa me ajudar... Consegue andar um pouco?

Ele assentiu de olhos fechados, com uma expressão de dor, sem forças suficientes para falar. Então, lentamente, os dois caminharam juntos, Neville sustentando quase todo o peso do corpo do amigo. Ele olhou à sua volta, procurando uma saída, mas não conseguia enxergar nenhuma. Sabia que tinha entrado ali por uma porta, portanto, ela tinha que estar em algum lugar. No entanto, não havia nada que destoasse daquela claridade branca.

Precisava tirar Harry dali. Ele estava vivo agora, mas não parecia estar nada bem, e Neville sabia que era sua responsabilidade ajudá-lo, fazer tudo o que pudesse por ele. Perdendo a paciência, ele finalmente gritou para a sala vazia:

- ONDE ESTÁ A SAÍDA, AFINAL?

Parecia que a sala só estava esperando pela pergunta. Uma porta, aquela mesma pela qual ele tinha entrado, apareceu do nada em meio à névoa branca. Neville apressou o passo, carregando Harry ao seu lado, temendo que a porta sumisse se demorasse um pouco mais para alcançá-la. Quando finalmente o fez, Neville estendeu a mão para maçaneta, que girou fácil e suavemente.

Uma pessoa gritou do outro lado quando ele abriu a porta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx0xxxxxxxxxxxX

- HARRY!

Gina não sabia se chorava ou se sorria quando a porta se abriu e, por ela, apareceu Harry, sendo carregado pelos ombros por Neville. Parecia que alguma coisa ia explodir dentro dela. A garota correu, sem se preocupar em ter esbarrado bruscamente em Rony pelo caminho. Ela só sabia que precisava chegar a Harry.

Os olhos verdes dele brilharam por um segundo antes de Gina se jogar sobre ele num abraço. Ela enterrou o rosto em suas vestes sujas e molhadas, trêmula, apertando seu corpo contra o dela para ter certeza de que ele era mesmo real. Havia seu calor, seu cheiro, sua respiração, e tudo isso era inconfundível para Gina. As lágrimas foram inevitáveis. Gina não conseguia falar. Ela sentiu um braço de Harry envolvendo-a suavemente no abraço e, então, aquela sensação tão familiar quando estava tão próxima dele a ponto de tocar seu corpo; um frio na barriga, um arrepio, uma falta de ar, as pernas bambas como se fossem feitas de gelatina. Ela ouviu ruídos aos seu redor, vozes, mas nada mais importava no mundo; Harry estava _vivo. _Ele estava ali, ele tinha voltado para ela... _O seu Harry. _Apenas o seu Harry...

- Ah, Harry... graças a Deus... – era Hermione.

- Você deu um susto na gente, cara! – Rony, parecendo mais aliviado do que jamais esteve na vida algum dia. – Por um momento...

Gina continuava segurando Harry pelas vestes, suas mãos tremendo, e então se afastou apenas alguns centímetros dele para que pudesse enxergar seus olhos. Ao seu redor, ela sabia que havia Rony e Hermione, Luna, checando se Neville estava inteiro, Lupin, Tonks e Moody mais atrás. Porém, mesmo com tantas testemunhas, ela não teve vergonha de dizer, emocionada:

- Nunca mais faça isso... Nunca mais me faça pensar, por um segundo sequer, que posso perdê-lo...

Harry não respondeu. Ele apenas fechou os olhos, exausto e, de uma estranha maneira, completamente devastado. Ele cambaleou por um segundo, e Rony apoiou braço livre nos próprios ombros, enquanto Neville continuava amparando-o do outro lado. Foi somente então que Gina notou o _sangue_ escorria da testa de Harry. Ela se adiantou e, com a ponta dos dedos, tocou sua pele, afastando a franja de cabelos negros e extremamente rebeldes da frente da cicatriz. Os olhos de Gina se arregalaram, e ela, horrorizada, sentiu o peito comprimir-se dolorosamente. Ele abriu os olhos e pareceu notar a preocupação de Gina, pois suspirou profundamente.

A cicatriz de Harry estava _aberta_, como se tivesse sido feita exatamente naquele momento, e _sangrava_, sem parar...

- Oh, meu Deus... Harry!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx0xxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Notas da autora**: Olá, pessoas! Bem, primeiro tenho que me desculpar pela extraordinária demora do capítulo! rs p Dessa vez eu realmente me superei em termos de LENTIDÃO! hehehe Vocês me perdoam? (faz cara de cachorro pidão) Eu demorei... como sempre, por causa da faculdade, falta de tempo, mas também por outras coisas... Quem visita meu site sabe que eu tive um certo bloqueio nesse capítulo, por causa de alguns assuntos pessoais, mas agora eles já estão, em parte, resolvidos, e eu consegui voltar a escrever. Realmente peço MIL desculpas por demorar tanto. Mas vocês sabem que eu jamais abandonaria a fic e que, por mais que eu demore, sempre apareço com capítulo novo algum dia na vida. p_

_Mudando de assunto... O que acharam do capítulo? Esse ficou um pouco mais curto do que eu pensava, mas acho que é melhor assim, às vezes eu me empolgo e enrolo demais, não? Hehehe D O que acharam da batalha entre Harry e Voldemort? Acho que talvez não tenham entendido algumas coisas (e realmente era para não entender direito), mas fiquem calmos, tudo será devidamente explicado nos próximos capítulos ;) E... a pergunta que não quer calar os assombra novamente! O que raios o Rony sabe? Vocês já descobriram? rs Bem, digamos que ele mesmo deu algumas dicas muito importantes nesse último capítulo que eu postei... hehehe D Será que vocês conseguem descobrir até o final da fic? (risadas maléficas)_

_Bem, não sei quando vou poder postar um capítulo novamente... Agora tenho que escrever o capítulo novo da outra fic, a CdE, e só depois poderei retomar a Nena. Além disso, estamos no final do ano, e vocês sabem que esse é um momento crítico... Estou fazendo as últimas provas na faculdade pra fechar o semestre, e preciso estudar. Ah, e uma coisa que eu ainda não contei pra vocês! Passei no exame da Nossa Caixa! Valeu a pena estudar tanto! ;) Passei, e agora estou esperando pra ser chamada... o que costuma demorar... ai ai p_

_E, ah... claro... MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO por todas essas reviews lindas e maravilhosas que sempre me alegram! Vocês são fofos, mesmo eu sendo tão malvada! rs Obrigada mesmo! ;)_

_**E no próximo capítulo...** Depois da batalha final, Harry é levado ao Hospital St. Mungus, e nesse ínterim, Neville conta a todos como foi a batalha final entre Harry e Voldemort. E Harry tem uma conversa esclarecedora com Rony, Hermione e Gina; mas poderá Gina perdoá-lo por todas as mentiras?_

_Alícia Spinet: Opa, vejo que você ficou chocada, não? Hehehe p Mas calma... tudo se resolverá um dia, eu juro! Sobre o Neville poder ver a batalha... isso tem a ver com várias coisas, e se você observou bem, a Gina se tocou do porquê. Logo mais tudo será devidamente explicado. ;) Desculpa mesmo pela demora... Beijinhos! _

_Diu Hiiragizawa: HAHAHAHAHA! (rindo do seu "roda em círculos e cai") Uau, que efeito causou minha atualização! Hehehe D Bem, matar do coração eu não quero, mas dar uns bons sustos até que é bem divertido! rs p Bem, pois é, esse capítulo 23 teve mesmo algumas semelhanças com HBP. Mas eu juro que não fiz influenciada pelo livro! Eram coisas que já estavam planejadas há muito tempo, teorias minhas etc. Eu até fiquei feliz quando li essas coisas em HBP, porque significa que eu pelo menos interpretei bem algumas partes, não? hehehe D Quanto ao principal "fato" semelhante a HBP... bem, era necessário. Não foi maldade, juro! Hehehe D Ah, o Neville é fofo mesmo, não? Eu acho ele muito maduro, apesar de não se mostrar muito nos livros pra gente saber... Mas, afinal, ele também passou por poucas e boas na vida, e acho que por isso gosto de escrevê-lo assim amadurecido. Fico pensando, e acho que ele tomaria essa mesma postura, ou algo parecido, se soubesse da profecia e tudo mais... Hum, pois é, a Gina tem várias coisas a superar... tenho pena dela, estou sendo quase tão má com ela quanto eu sou com o Harry (que é o campeão das minhas maldades! Huahuahua D) Ah, o que o Rony sabe...? Ele deu dicas nesse capítulo, tô doida pra ver se alguém mais se toca! rs Opa, espero que o capítulo 24 tenha correspondido às suas expectativas! ) E, até o próximo, teremos novo capítulo da CdE por aí... hehehe D Obrigada mesmo pelo apoio no exame da Caixa e na facul ;) Beijinhos! _

_Thata Radcliffe: Não, não enfarte! rs p Espera a fic terminar antes! Huahuahua D Mas, eu sei que torturo vocês com esses finais malucos... hehehe Fazer o quê, se eu me divirto fazendo isso? ;) (risadas maléficas) Realmente, o Harry é um patife... mas um patife de bom coração, ele teve seus bons motivos pra fazer tudo o que fez, não? Agora... se a Gina vai perdoá-lo... isso é outra história! (nova risada maléfica) Pois é... fui má com o Tio Dumbly... (chuif) Hum, mas foi necessário, eu diria. E você tem razão... a fic ficou dramática agora no final... mas finais são dramáticos mesmo, hehehe D Beijos!_

_jokka potter: Cruel? (risos) Imagina... eu sou um anjinho de candura! HOHOHOHO D Sim, sim, eu sou MUITO, MUITO MALVADA! Tome cuidado comigo, viu? rs ;) Ah, mas acho que ser sugada por um dementador já é muito castigo pra mim... Sou muito jovem pra virar um espectro sem alma! Hehehe D Talvez um Crucio já seja o suficiente! rs p Que bom que você gostou do capítulo, obrigada mesmo! Hum... acho impossível não fazer a Gina chorar (risos) Mas mudar o curto espaço e tempo? Boiei TOTAL! HAHAHA D Beijocas! _

_Srta. Wheezy: UIA! rs D Obrigada! (ainda rindo do "capítulo lindo, tesão, bonito e gostosão!" huahuahua) O que andam suspirando pelas alcovas, hein? (risos) Putz, eu lembro dessa música... me é familiar! Qual é mesmo o nome dela? Putz, eu não lembro agora... vou passar uns três dias tentando lembrar! Hahaha D Beijinhos mil e dois! _

_Mellody SNI: Só má? Eu sou MTU malvada, extremamente CRUEL! Hehehe D Bem, o Rony só sabe a coisa mais impactante da fic hehehe D E é sim sobre o Harry... p Ah, nossa, o sexto livro foi PERFEITO, eu ainda tô em estado de êxtase! Tô doida pra comprar em português e ler de novo ;) Agora... NOSSA! Muito obrigada MESMO pelo elogio! Melhor fic H/G? Obrigada, mas tenho certeza que não... tem muitas fics por aí lindas e clássicas ;) Mas obrigada mesmo, e beijinhos!_

_Leticia.weasley: Puxa, obrigada mesmo! Eu demoro, mas acabo postando sempre, hehehe E desculpa mesmo a demora do 24, eu sinto muito mesmo... Beijos! ;)_

_Juliana: Opa! Hehehe D Adoro deixar as pessoas chocadas e pasmas! Huahuahua D Ah, tudo bem, volte depois pra comentar... Ah, tipo... eu não coloquei spoilers, foram mais coisas que eu interpretei lendo os livros e, quando li HBP, elas estavam certas. E eu não podia mudar agora bem no final da fic essas certas coisas porque o livro tinha saído, né? Mas relaxe, que acho que você só vai perceber essas coisas que eu coloquei no capítulo quando ler o livro... ) Eu sei como é chato se desviar de spoilers, eu sempre acabo descobrindo coisas antes, é horrível! Pode deixar que eu respondo tudinho no teu próximo comentário, o.k.? Beijos!_

_Isabe-Weasley: NUOSSA, digo eu! Que review GIGANTE, menina! Adorei! D Putz, menina, não creio que tu perdeu a aula do cursinho por causa da fic! O (karen chocada) Nossa, fiquei boquiaberta aqui com a tua história de como leu o capítulo! Bem, eu sinto muito ter atrapalhado sua ida ao cursinho, mas não posso deixar de ficar lisonjeada que minha fic tenha te tirado tanto assim do ar pra te fazer esquecer o cursinho! rs D Nossa, sério, abri um sorrisão aqui lendo a sua "aventura" pra ler minha fic ;) Putz, MTU obrigada mesmo! Fiquei super feliz com tudo que você escreveu na review... BRIGADA MESMO! Agora... NOSSA! Tô chocada aqui com o que você escreveu sobre eu passar na fics o que a JK diz nas estrelinhas! Putz, isso é um SENHOR elogio! Tô até vermelha aqui, MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO! Puxa vida, nem sei o que dizer... nossa, eu interpreto bem? Cara, tô super feliz com tudo isso que você disse ;) E, nossa... brigada mesmo por todos esses elogios, ganhei meu dia agora! Hum, agora... não sei se fico chocada por você ter querido que o Dumbly morresse desde o 4º livro, ou se fico feliz por você ter achado isso natural na fic! HAHAHA D O.k., eu estou as duas coisas... rs ;) Reconfortante o Harry falando todas aquelas coisas? Também me senti assim. Quando eu estava escrevendo, parecia que eu estava jogando tudo aquilo que tava engasgado, sabe? Oooopa, que menina malvada, torcendo para o Tio Voldie? Hum... espero que tenha gostado desse "começo" de desfecho... Mas ainda tem muito mais coisas aí nessa batalha que não expliquei ainda! (risada maléfica) Beijinhos mil e dois! _

_Line Potter Black: Primeira vez que deixa uma review? ) Puxa, fico feliz que tenha finalmente deixado uma! É sempre bom a gente ver o que as pessoas estão achando da fic ;) Espero que continue sempre deixando rs p Ego inflado? huahuahua Nhaim, pode deixar que eu não sou de me achar não... Aliás, eu sempre estou é achando que faço tudo péssimo! rs Mas... NOSSA, obrigada pelos elogios! Fico contente que tenha gostado da batalha, mas ela está MUITO longe das batalhas escritas pela Sra. Rowling rs p Ela é uma gênia! hehehe Mas, obrigada pelas palavras, espero que continue gostando! Beijinhos! ;)_

_mari: Opa, obrigada! Agora... parar a fic? Jamais! Eu demoro, mas nunca a abandono! ) Hum, valeu, fico contente que ache que os capítulos compensam as demoras, espero não decepcionar até o final da fic rs p Valeu mesmo, beijocas! _

_§øPøttër: AH! (risada maléfica) Eu sou má mesmo, fico terminando os capítulos nessas partes críticas só pra deixar vocês curiosos! huahuahua D Mas... fazer o que se essa é a diversão na minha vida? rs p Hum... também terei saudades do Dumbly, ele era TÃO fofo com todo aquele cabelo branco... hehehe D Mas, enfim, tragédias acontecem... (revira os olhos) Ah, huahuahua, espera pra me matar depois que eu terminar a fic! Aí você tenta, porque eu provavelmente vou fugir para o Havaí pra me esconder! hahaha D Opa, que bom que você gostou das fics que eu te indiquei! E fico ainda mais feliz que tenha gostado de "História para ninar bruxinhos exigentes"; essa fic faz parte dos meus surtos de humor... e dos meus surtos de Marotos hehehe D Beijinhos!_

_Thiti Potter: (rindo das ameaças de morte de vocês) huahuahua D Sim, sim... eu sou uma pessoa maléfica e fico parando os capítulos nas partes mais críticas... Tenho certeza que vou precisar fugir para a Austrália quando essa fic terminar (perceba que, a cada review, eu vou mudando o destino da minha fuga hehehe) p Hum... mortes acontecem, e a da bom velhinho foi uma fatalidade... necessária. D hehehe (revira os olhos) Bem... a explicação sobre porque Neville conseguiu abrir a porta veio, em parte, nesse capítulo, mas a explicação completa virá nos próximos capítulos... ;) Mas... O QUE O RON SABE? Sabe que eu não sei? (se esconde das pedradas, rindo histericamente) Bem, se vocês ainda não adivinharam, esperem mais um pouquinho hehehe D Obrigada MESMO pelos elogios! Beijocas mil e dois! _

_Luu Weasley: Uau! Você leu os 23 capítulos da fic em apenas UM DIA? (queixo caído e olhos arregalados) MEU DEUS! Putz, obrigada mesmo, acho que isso significa que você gostou hehehe Hum... o que o Rony sabe? Espere e verá! Ou adivinhe, mas isso é mais difícil hehehe p Ah, puxa, você não sabe como me deixa IMENSAMENTE feliz por ter gostado assim do mistério que eu criei em torno da Luna! Puxa, obrigada MESMO, viu? Fiquei super contente em saber E, sim, eu também sinto tanta falta do Sirius, que simplesmente tive que colocá-lo na fic de alguma maneira! rs Opa, quer dizer que ganhei uma fã? Obrigada hehehe Espero que continue gostando tanto assim da fic! Beijos! ;)_

_Patrixa: Oie! ) Ah, relaxa, eu também demoro pra escrever! rs p Mas, puxa, fico super feliz que tenha gostado tanto do capítulo! Agora... sim, sim, eu sou cruel, MUITO cruel! (risada de filme de terror) Opa... a pergunta que não quer calar, não? O que Rony sabe? (cara de pensativa) Ele deu dicas nesse capítulo... será que alguém adivinha? p E realmente peço desculpas pela demora pra atualizar... Obrigada mesmo pela review, beijinhos! _

_A Evans B Potter: AH NÃO! huahuahua (morrendo de rir do seu ataque) Opa, quer dizer que eu participo do M.V.M.V.D. e nem sabia disso? hehehe D Hum... percebo sua revolta contra minha pessoa hahaha p Ah, mas era necessário... não se vista de preto novamente... hehehe ;) AHHHHH que LINDO que você gostou tanto da "conversa" entre Harry e Snape! Obrigada pelos elogios! Isso era algo que... tipo, estava MUITO engasgado na garganta FAZ TEMPO! Eu tinha que escrever! hehehe D Ah, e fico contente que entenda que eu não copiei da J.K. essa parte do servo, profecia e tals... Na verdade, foi algo que eu percebi que interpretei certo quando li o livro (e fiquei muito contente por isso, porque quando eu falava, NINGUÉM acreditava! Humpt!) e eu já tinha resolvido colocar na Nena faz tempo! Ah, sim... pobre Harry, ele tem um destino cruel... (e eu sei que tem MESMO hehehe) mas... é algo que simplesmente TEM que ser p Opa, quer dizer que você gostou da conversa entre o Harry e o Voldie também? Eu surto escrevendo os dois juntos, AMO escrever o Voldie D Ah, mas sabe que você captou EXATAMENTE o que eu queria passar na conversa dos dois? Tipo... eu acho que eles se odeiam, mas, mesmo assim, há um certo "respeito" entre eles, pois os dois sabem que são ambos poderosos. Ah, eu AMO escrever o Harry sarcástico! huahuahua D Eu me divirto fazendo isso! rs p Bem, acho que você já conseguiu sua resposta a respeito da batalha Harry/Voldie... se bem que eu não expliquei direito as coisas nesse capítulo, pq era pra deixar um pouco no ar por enquanto... rs p Mas logo todo mundo vai entender. Ah... sim, sim... você está certa sobre o Neville D E, puxa, obrigada mesmo, se as pessoas continuarem a elogiar assim a Mione que eu escrevo, vou acabar achando que é verdade! hahaha p E pior que eu nem gosto tanto assim dela... gosto mais dela por causa do Rony mesmo hehehe D Ai, puxa! Tô ficando vermelha aqui com seus elogios! Obrigada mesmo! ;) Fico honrada de estar na lista das suas escritoras preferidas hehehe Oh, puxa, é uma tristeza mesmo a questão do Dumbly, mas era necessário. Ele fez isso porque amava o Harry, ele queria livrá-lo de alguma maneira do destino dele... Foi uma última tentativa desesperada de ajudar... ( Pobre, pobre Dumbledore... hehehe D Hum... sinto muito, eu sou má, e vou fazer você ficar lendo freneticamente as partes do Rony até chegar a hora de ele dizer a COISA huahuahua! D Senão não tem graça... tem que ser de surpresa! p Quanto ao livro... AHHHHHHHH PERFEITOOOOO! (surtada) Meow, eu não esperava que fosse assim tão BRILHANTE! JK é mesmo demais! ;) E SIM, "snog" e "prat" já são totalmente parte do meu vocabulário ;) AHHH e desculpa pela demora do capítulo, viu? Não deu MESMO pra postar antes... ( E, mais uma vez, OBRIGADA MESMO por todos os elogios e pela review GIGANTE! Vou te contar que meu pai tava aqui do lado quando eu tava respondendo e arregalou os olhos ao ver o tamanho... hehehe D Valeu mesmo, beijinhos!_

_aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe: Puxa! Só tenho a dizer MUITO OBRIGADA então! ;) Beijos! _

_Ara Lima: Nossa, obrigada MESMO! Que bom que gosta tanto assim do que eu escrevo ;) Ai, nossa... então, eu demoro MUITO pra atualizar... sempre aparece alguma coisa pra atrapalhar e eu não consigo escrever, então não tem um tempo muito definido... Você olhou minhas outras fics? Sei lá, enquanto eu não atualizo essa, você pode se distrair com as shortfics hehehe p Só pra passar o tempo... hehehe Puxa, você leu tudo em UM DIA? Nossa, tô imaginando aqui a cena... seu marido com ciúmes deve ter sido hilário! Ah, pode deixar que assim que eu entrar no MSN eu te aceito... é que ultimamente não tenho entrado muito, ando meio relapsa hehehe p Mas é isso, obrigada mesmo pelos elogios, beijos! _

_Fofa W: Oh, que fofo isso! "Kaka, minha querida malvada..." huahuahua D Adorei! ;) Opa, e fico muito contente que tenha gostado do capítulo Agora... "velhote ir pra banha?" HUAHUAHUAHUHA D Hilário! Pois é, quem entende o Dumbly? Mas, tadinho, foi um gesto nobre, ele quis ajudar o Harry de ser obrigado a cumprir o destino... ele amava o garoto p Espero que tenha gostado do cap 24 também! Beijinhos! ;)_

_RayJc: Sim, sim, eu sou EXTREMAMENTE malvada! E se prepare, eu vou fazer coisas ainda piores! (risada maléfica) Hum... aiaiai, esse segredo do Rony tá dando o que falar, viu? hehehehe D Ele deu dicas nesse cap... p Ah, sério que te fiz chorar? Que fofo! Ah, bem, se você ainda não leu o sexto livro, te aconselho a não ler as respostas que eu dei pras reviews do outros... e também não leia as reviews do outros... tem coisas comprometedoras. Mas pode ler a que eu respondo pra ti, porque eu não vou te contar nada não hehehe D Ah, e relaxe... quem descobriu o segredo do Rony não foi aqui do ff não... o coment não tá aqui, foi por e-mail... p (kaka agradecendo por isso hehehe) Mas a pessoa provavelmente NEM desconfia que descobriu o segredo... porque eu enrolei ela LEGAL huahuahua D Obrigada mesmo pelos elogios e pelo coment, muitos beijinhos no ouvido! rs p_

_Ana Granger: Oie! Nova por aqui? Seja bem-vinda! rs ;) Puxa, obrigada MESMO pelos elogios maravilhosos, tô até vermelha aqui! rs Há quanto tempo você vem lendo a fic? ;) Ah, então, mas não que eu faço uma coisa totalmente sem noção na faculdade? Mas, tipo, não tem faculdade pra escritor... Eu não queria fazer letras e virar professora, sabe? p Ah, tipo... desculpa mesmo, mas não deu pra agilizar a atualização... problemas pessoais, falta de criatividade, tempo escasso... saco! hehehe p Hum... eu sou sim... MTU malévola! hahahaha D Ah, e obrigada mesmo pelo oferecimento da betagem ;) Beijinhos!_

_beLLa: Sim, sim! Muito malvada! D hahahahahaha E pode deixar que vou ser ainda mais! rs p Beijinhos! (risada sapeca)_

_Siininha Malfoy: Nossa, menina! Agora tô me sentindo mal aqui... puxa, eu não queria te fazer sofrer assim! (kaka muito culpada nesse momento) Nossa, não fica assim não! Olha, pensa pelo lado positivo... se eu faço assim, a JK faz MUITO pior, e é com ela que as coisas acontecem de verdade nos livros! huahuahua p O.k., o.k., isso não foi um pensamento muito positivo, mas beleza... hehehe Ah, sim, claro que eu lembro de ti, menina! Teu nick é diferente, difícil de esquecer, e eu me lembro de você dizendo que amou a frase do "amar é sofrer, sofrer é não amar" Puxa, mas sério, não fica assim abalada não... eu sinto muito ter demorado tanto, é que não deu MESMO pra atualizar antes... Mas não fica triste assim, por favor! (kaka ainda se sentindo mal) E obrigada mesmo pelos elogios! Beijinhos! ;) _

_Nady Voldie: Nossa, obrigada! ;) (abre sorrisão) Ah, e sim... eu sempre acabo fazendo isso... 99 das minhas fics longas viram dark algum dia... só as shorts que são mais de humor mesmo Ah, escuta, você é de Portugal? Parece pelo jeito de escrever ;) rs Eu fico tão contente com reviews internacionais! Huhauauuah D Fico que nem boba D Beijinhos!_

_Juliana: PLOFT! (kaka cai pra trás ao ver o TAMANHO da review) QUE LINDO! Amo reviews gigantes, brigadaaaa! Então... respondendo aos seus comentários... melhor não responder as coisas comprometedoras sobre os spoilers, não sei se você já leu ou não o sexto livro... hehehe p Ah, e eu gosto do Dumbly tbm... mas isso era... totalmente necessário hehehe D Ai, nossa, não fica nervosa não, as minhas fics pós livro 6 não vai sair andando por aí! Huahuahua D Quando você ler o livro, dae você lê as fics também ;) Hum... e né que eu não expliquei direito nesse cap o lance do Voldie, Harry e Neville? Sorry... fica pro próximo... hehehe D Hum... que medo de você e seus planos malignos pra me seqüestrar pra eu não parar de escrever... (kaka já comprando as passagens pra Islândia pra fugir de seus leitores malucos hehehe) Ah, desistiu de procurar pistas? Huahuahua D Realmente, o pessoal tá se empolgando nos comentários (kaka com olhinhos brilhantes por isso) Fico TÃO feliz com coments gigantescos! D AH, Agatha Christie é TUDO DE BOM, leia mais livros dela JÁ! Lê "O Caso dos Dez Negrinhos", é PERFEITO! D Ah, e voltando a fic... você achou que a Gina tá mais pra perdoar o Harry, é? Hehehe D Veremos, veremos... E essa do bichento... hahahaha D Sem noção! p Ah, então... sobre a fic Angst... eu sei mais ou menos como vai ser, e já até comecei a escrevê-la um pouquinho... adiantando um pouco a história, ela é pós livro 6 e o Harry vai ser internado em um SANATÓRIO! Heheheh D Perceba as maldades vindo por aí, né? p Ah, terminar a fic antes do livro em português? Xiii não deu... vai lançar agora dia 26, e agora faltam 4 caps pro final da Nena ainda... hehehehe p Nossa, realmente, MUITO obrigada pelos elogios, fico super feliz ao lê-los Anima meu dia! Adorei a review, beijocas! _

_Leith Zot: HAHAHAHA (rindo do seu ataque super espontâneo) Acho que você vai ficar de boca ainda mais aberta logo mais... hehehehe D Bem, os caps demoram pra sair, porque eu sou uma verdadeira tartaruga... huahuahua p Beijos!_

_Tatis: Então, miga... não é que eu não gostei de ler seu comentário, mas NOSSA... foi um sacrifício ler a fic? (kaka com cara de confusa) Puxa, magoou, hahaha p Nhaim, tudo bem, magina... eu sei que me empolgo mesmo em certas coisas, tudo bem A parte explicativa do cap... bem, miga, sei lá, aquilo foi mais o Harry chutando o balde pro Voldie... mas, enfim... E, ah, os cortes é pra ficar emocionante! Hehehehe p Bem, espero que tenha gostado do cap novo então... beijinhos, miguxa! _

_Juliana: Então... não morri! Hehehe p É que aconteceram várias coisas nesse meio tempo... crises existenciais, falta de inspiração... entre outros... e eu acabei demorando todo esse tempo pra atualizar... DESCULPA! Eu JAMAIS abandonaria a fic, fica tranqüila Beijinhos!_

_Nady Voldie: Ainh, não... não morri, nem parti os dedos, e o meu pc continua sobrevivendo aqui... (bate na madeira) Foram alguns problemas... crises... por isso demorei... Desculpa mesmo! Beijos!_


	25. A cicatriz que desapareceu

Capítulo Vinte e Cinco – A cicatriz que desapareceu

O sol se punha pelas janelas envidraçadas do Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos. Lá fora, o mundo mágico comemorava a partida definitiva de Lord Voldemort; mesmo que ainda existissem alguns Comensais da Morte fugitivos, perseguidos pelos aurores, a ameaça de Voldemort se fora para sempre. Porém, aqui dentro, existiam bruxos muito mais preocupados com outra coisa.

Sentados, em uma mesa afastada a um canto, no Salão de Chá dos Visitantes, no 5º andar do hospital, estavam Gina, Rony, Hermione, Luna e Neville. Este último estava relatando aos outros quatro tudo o que tinha visto dentro da sala trancada, junto de Harry e Voldemort. Ele já tinha contado para tantas pessoas, que às vezes até se confundia e pensava já ter contado para alguém que ainda não sabia. Porém, mesmo contando tantas vezes a mesma história, Neville sempre a relatava com a mesma dedicação e admiração da primeira vez; era como se ele sentisse que passar aquela história adiante era seu grande dever.

- Mas... Voldemort simplesmente sumiu... assim? – Hermione perguntou intrigada. – E depois, não sobrou nada dele? Quer dizer, pra onde ele foi parar?

Neville deu de ombros.

- Eu não faço a mínima idéia, Hermione. – ele respondeu no mesmo tom de incompreensão da garota. – Isso eu sei tanto quanto vocês. Acho que só o próprio Harry sabe pra onde _ele _foi de verdade...

Gina, que estava ao lado de Rony, sentiu-o se remexer, como se tivesse passado um vento gelado por ali, mas logo ele voltou ao normal.

- Mas eu não entendo por que você teve que assistir tudo isso, Neville. – o próprio Rony comentou.

- Porque só ele conseguiu abrir a sala. – Luna retrucou como se fosse óbvio. Rony bufou; parecia que ele realmente jamais teria muita paciência com Luna.

- E por que só você conseguiu abrir a sala, _Neville_?

- Hum... eu não tenho certeza... – o rapaz começou incerto. – Mas acho que tem a ver com aquela profecia, sobre eu e Harry. – Gina ergueu os olhos. – Pelo menos, foi o que ele disse. Que mesmo que... Voldemort o tenha escolhido, ainda não tinha acabado o que eu tinha a fazer...

"_Então, Harry não tinha contado a ele?"_, Gina divagou sozinha com seus pensamentos. Pelo que Neville dizia, parecia que Harry ainda não lhe tinha contado sobre aquela profecia que ela tinha visto rolar na Sala das Profecias, com os nomes de Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter e Neville Longbottom. Será que ele jamais contaria? Será que ela deveria contar...?

- Aonde você vai, Gina? – Hermione perguntou quando a garota se levantou.

- Vou buscar um copo d'água. – Gina inventou qualquer desculpa. Na realidade, apenas queria parar de ficar ouvindo aquela história. – Estou com a garganta seca. Já volto.

Como tinha dito isso, ela acabou se dirigindo ao bebedouro, mesmo sem vontade. Enquanto o copinho de água enchia sozinho, ela ficou observando a sala, mas seus pensamentos estavam longe. Fazia muitas horas que eles não tinham nenhuma notícia do estado de saúde de Harry. Será que ele estava bem? Vê-lo daquela maneira, a cicatriz sangrando... tinha sido horrível.

Ela bateu os olhos em outro grupo de pessoas, um pouco mais além. Sua mãe estava sentada numa cadeira, os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. Com as mãos em seus ombros, estava seu pai. Ao redor deles, o Prof. Lupin, parecendo pensativo; Tonks, tentando dizer algo a Lupin; Hagrid, fungando em um lenço do tamanho de uma toalha de mesa, e Olho-Tonto Moody, resmungando alguma coisa. Nem eles tinham alguma notícia de Harry, pelo que Gina soubesse.

Quando ela estava voltando para a mesa, reparou que uma curandeira estava se aproximando dos outros. Imediatamente, ela parou, estática, e ouviu atrás de si movimentação de cadeiras se arrastando; Rony, Hermione, Luna e Neville também tinham notado. Gina caminhou até a mesa dos mais velhos, sem raciocinar direito.

- Mas como ele está? – a sua mãe, Molly, perguntava aflita.

- Estável. – a curandeira respondeu imperturbável. – Mas eu vim aqui porque ele me pediu que chamasse quatro pessoas ao seu quarto.

- Que pessoas? – Tonks perguntou confusa. Lupin pareceu sair de seu transe e observou a curandeira com atenção.

- Gina e Rony Weasley, Hermione Granger e... – ela pareceu buscar os nomes na cabeça. – Remo Lupin.

- Eu! – Lupin exclamou surpreso.

- Se o senhor é Remo Lupin, então sim. – a curandeira retrucou impaciente. – Ele pediu que os chamasse com urgência, nem seriam recomendáveis visitas agora, porém...

- Nós vamos agora. – Gina se pronunciou depressa, largando o seu copo d'água na mesa onde estava sentada sua mãe, que a fitava confusa. – Vamos? – ela se virou para Rony e Hermione, que assentiram.

Assim, os quatro acompanharam a curandeira, que parecia muito contrariada por ter que levar visitantes à sala de um paciente que, ao seu ver, deveria era estar descansando. Lupin ainda parecia atônito por Harry tê-lo chamado. Rony parecia tenso e preocupado, enquanto Hermione o observava atenta. Gina, por sua vez, estava dividida entre a ansiedade por checar se Harry estava bem, e a dúvida sobre como se sentiria ao revê-lo novamente, depois de tudo que descobriu a seu respeito.

Quando chegaram ao quarto de Harry, a curandeira parou com a mão em cima da maçaneta, e fitou-os irritada, como se eles estivessem atrapalhando seu trabalho.

- Não o cansem demais! – ela recomendou enérgica, e então se virou para Lupin. – Ele pediu que o senhor entrasse primeiro, _sozinho._

Lupin deixou o queixo cair novamente, e então lançou um olhar perdido para os garotos, parecendo mais confuso do que qualquer um. Ele assentiu lentamente com a cabeça, e a curandeira abriu a porta para ele passar. Gina tentou ver alguma coisa lá dentro, porém sem sucesso. A porta se fechou após Lupin entrar, e a curandeira se voltou para os garotos:

- Depois, vocês entram... mas não fiquem muito tempo!

Em seguida, ela foi embora, batendo os pés. Rony bufou, encostando-se à parede.

- Mulherzinha arrogante!

- Ela só está fazendo o trabalho dela, Rony... – Hermione suspirou, observando a porta fechada. – Por que será que ele chamou o Prof. Lupin antes de nós?

- Deve estar com vergonha de olhar na nossa cara. – Gina comentou com rancor.

Rony e Hermione a fitaram quase piedosos.

- Não fale assim, Gina... – Rony pediu cansado, fechando os olhos.

- Por quê, Rony? – ela retrucou impulsiva. – É claro que eu estou preocupada com ele, mas isso não apaga o que ele fez com a gente!

Houve uma pausa. Hermione teve vontade de perguntar algo a Rony, porém se deteve.

- Porque você pode se arrepender mais tarde... – ele respondeu à pergunta de Gina sem se abalar, parecendo conformado com algo inevitável. Hermione sentiu um aperto inexplicável no peito.

Gina escorregou pela parede, emburrada, até se sentar ao chão, abraçando as próprias pernas. Seus olhos estavam fundos e melancólicos.

- Eu só queria que ele não tivesse mentido tanto para nós...

Rony suspirou profundamente, abriu os olhos e fitou a irmã, chateado. Mas não disse mais nada. Hermione observou os dois e, depois de muito tempo, comentou:

- Eu gostaria de saber o que Harry e o Prof. Lupin estão conversando agora...

Nem Rony ou Gina responderam ao seu comentário; pareciam ambos completamente perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos. Hermione, impaciente, começou a andar de um lado para outro, pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido em uma única noite.

Era quase impossível conceber que, àquela mesma hora no dia anterior, ela ainda tivesse dúvidas quanto a Harry fingir ter perdido a memória, que estivesse às voltas com aquela maldita poção que, no final, não serviu para nada, e que Voldemort ainda existisse... Bem, talvez o mais inacreditável fosse a idéia de que, agora, ele não passava de um enorme capítulo tenebroso nos livros de história...

Os próximos longos minutos eles passaram em silêncio, apenas ouvindo o som de seus próprios pensamentos. Falavam apenas para perguntar as horas e comentar como Lupin estava demorando lá dentro. Houve um momento em que Gina comentou que desejava ter uma Orelha Extensível com ela, mas Rony – e nenhuma das duas o entendeu, pois geralmente seria ele quem daria uma idéia dessas – disse que, mesmo que tivessem uma, não seria certo usá-la.

- Você virou mesmo a cabeça dele, Hermione. – Gina comentou depois disso.

Porém, Hermione, ao contrário de Gina, não estava assim tão convicta que aquela atitude fosse por influência sua. Não, tinha acontecido _alguma coisa_ que Rony não lhe contara... _E era a respeito de Harry._

Assim que Gina terminou a frase, a porta do quarto se abriu, e Lupin saiu abatido por ela, encostando-a atrás de si. Gina se ergueu no mesmo instante, atenta. Rony se virou para Lupin, quase como se adivinhasse porque ele estava daquele jeito. Hermione se adiantou e perguntou:

- Como ele está, professor?

Lupin estudou os três atentamente antes de responder, com uma expressão derrotada e esquiva:

- Vocês verão. Entrem, ele pediu para chamá-los.

Rony, Hermione e Gina se entreolharam preocupados, enquanto Lupin caminhava no sentido oposto, os ombros ligeiramente caídos. Gina colocou a mão na maçaneta, porém, antes de girá-la, percebeu que não sabia se estava realmente preparada para ver Harry – estivesse ele bem ou não. Não estava preparada para ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, nem para dizer tudo o que queria a ele.

Não estava preparada para _olhar em seus olhos..._

E havia algo que dizia a ela que, se entrasse naquela sala, não haveria como voltar atrás...

- O que foi, Gina? – Hermione perguntou.

Gina largou a maçaneta, como se tivesse levado um choque, e recuou dois passos.

- Entrem vocês primeiro.

- Mas você não vai...? – Rony perguntou incrédulo.

- Eu vou em seguida, entrem na frente.

Rony abriu a porta. Gina recuou mais um pouco, com medo de ver Harry sem querer. Rony, ainda com mão na maçaneta, disse lentamente:

- Olá, Harry.

E entrou. Hermione fitou Gina por um instante, antes de entrar logo atrás do namorado. Gina respirou fundo e esperou alguns minutos. A porta ainda estava aberta. Ela caminhou até ela devagar, ainda hesitante, e entrou, encostando a porta atrás de si, virando o rosto para não olhar para Harry. Fez-se silêncio quando ela entrou, e a garota percebeu que seria obrigada a olhá-lo. Virou-se.

Ele estava sentado numa cama, encostado a muitos travesseiros, pálido como papel e muito abatido. Parecia ter envelhecido dez anos desde a noite anterior. Seus olhos estavam fundos, com olheiras escuras, mas tão verdes e vivos como antes. A franja dele cobria toda a testa, e não era possível enxergar sua cicatriz. Rony e Hermione estavam sentados um de cada lado de sua cama. Harry, por sua vez, observava Gina com um sorriso terno e cansado.

- Pensei que não fosse entrar, Gina. – ele comentou num tom descontraído. Ela sentiu um frio na barriga ao ouvir sua voz dirigindo-se a ela e um torpor incontrolável.

- Por um momento, eu também pensei isso. – ela respondeu secamente, caminhando até a janela, onde se encostou de braços cruzados, fitando a cidade lá fora distraidamente. Por um segundo, veio à sua cabeça tudo o que tinha vivido com ele, como num filme que passa em quadros muito rápidos; no segundo seguinte, lembrou de como ele mentiu para ela, e sua raiva a fez voltar a si. Sua voz ainda estava seca quando falou novamente. – Como você está?

Harry trocou um olhar cúmplice com Rony e Hermione que Gina não viu.

- Eu estou ótimo. – ele respondeu animado, o que contrariava totalmente o que se via ao olhá-lo. Gina ainda não conseguia compreender se sentia alegria por estar perto dele ou raiva por ouvir sua voz cínica.

- Que bom.

Gina não disse mais nada, nem poderia; estava envolvida em um dilema: um lado seu queria correr até Harry e abraçá-lo, tocá-lo, senti-lo... ver se realmente estava bem – o que não parecia. Porém, por outro lado – o que estava a dominando no momento –, Gina estava muito zangada por tudo que ele tinha feito, por ter sido tão enganada, e seu orgulho ferido a impedia até mesmo de olhar para Harry.

- Quando o Prof. Lupin saiu daqui tão desanimado... – Hermione dizia. – ...por um momento, eu fiquei com medo que...

- Eu estou muito bem, Mione. – Harry fez questão de afirmar novamente. Então se virou para Rony, que o fitava descrente, torcendo as mãos com nervosismo. – Estou ótimo.

Rony sossegou as mãos no mesmo instante, como se Harry o tivesse repreendido.

- O que tanto você e ele conversavam? – Hermione insistiu.

- Eu precisava resolver uns assuntos com ele. – Harry respondeu misterioso. – Se Dumbledore... – ele respirou fundo. – ...estivesse aqui, eu conversaria com ele, mas... bem, de qualquer maneira, logo vocês irão saber o que nós conversamos.

Gina se virou para olhá-los; Harry puxava os fios soltos do lençol, sem fitar os amigos por um segundo. Hermione parecia que ia perguntar alguma coisa, mas Rony a interrompeu:

- McGonagall e Snape estão cuidando de tudo a respeito de Dumbledore... Parece que haverá uma cerimônia em sua homenagem em Hogwarts... Ouvi Moody comentando com meu pai.

- Dumbledore não precisava ter feito o que fez. – Harry comentou distraído, como se não tivesse escutado. – Ele sabia que não adiantava.

Houve uma pausa breve.

- Acho que ele fez isso... – Hermione começou incerta. – ...porque te _amava_ muito mais do que como um aluno qualquer...

Harry abaixou os olhos, escorregando um pouco nos travesseiros.

- Eu deveria ter contado tudo a ele antes... talvez ele ainda estivesse aqui se soubesse...

- O que você não contou a ele? Pensei que não houvesse segredos entre vocês dois... – Gina disparou maliciosa, sem conseguir se conter. Havia um lado perverso seu, comandado por sua dignidade machucada, que queria ferir Harry, bem onde não haveria poção que o curaria.

Harry a fitou. Não parecia magoado com o jeito que ela tinha dito aquilo a ele, mas havia uma dor por outra coisa bem no fundo de seus olhos.

- Existem coisas que não se conta a ninguém, Gina. _Ninguém._

Doeu ouvir seu nome dito nos lábios dele daquele jeito ferido. O tiro tinha saído pela culatra, e fora ela quem acabara se machucando.

Gina não soube o que responder depois disso, e novamente virou o rosto para não o ver. Era horrível ter que fitar seus olhos... _de_ _longe._ Por um momento, ela pensou no que teria feito se estivesse no lugar de Harry, porém, ao mesmo tempo, veio em sua cabeça que nada justificava ter mentido daquela maneira, por tanto tempo.

- Eu sei o que você está pensando, Gina. – a voz de Harry interrompeu seus pensamentos. Ela se virou rapidamente para olhá-lo, o coração batendo rápido sem que permitisse. Ele respirou fundo. O que estaria se passando na cabeça dele, naquele instante? – Nada justifica minha atitude...

- Você estava lendo...?

- Não, eu adivinhei. – o olhar de Harry abrangeu Rony e Hermione. – Isso é óbvio, vocês não precisam me dizer que gostariam de uma boa explicação para o que eu fiz... acontece que nenhuma explicação que eu dê a vocês será boa o suficiente.

- Harry, você não precisa...

- Eu preciso _sim_, Hermione. E eu _quero._

Gina encostou-se à parede, cruzando os braços com uma expressão desafiadora no rosto.

- E o que você vai dizer, Harry? Que fez isso para nos proteger? – ela perguntou com desdém. – Que se arrepende? Que tudo isso foi pelo bem da...

- Gina, dá um tempo! – Rony se virou para a irmã aborrecido. – Sem ironias, tá?

- Ah, mas você é mesmo muito engraçado, não, é, Rony? – a garota se virou indignada para o irmão. – Eu não me lembro de tê-lo visto assim tão _calminho _quando descobriu que Harry estava armando pra gente!

Rony abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Harry exclamou enérgico:

- Chega! – ele suspirou. Parecia muito cansado. – Será que vocês vão me deixar falar? Eu sei que talvez não queiram ouvir... – ele fitou Gina. – ...mas eu _realmente_ preciso falar. _Agora._

Rony e Gina se calaram, meio a contragosto. Gina olhava feio para o irmão e, depois, para Harry:

- Então fala logo, Harry. Fala tudo o que você quiser.

Seu tom ainda era sarcástico e cheio de mágoa; Harry pareceu notar, desviou o olhar do dela e escorregou um pouco nos travesseiros, as pálpebras de seus olhos ligeiramente caídas.

- Muita coisa eu já contei para vocês ontem... – ele começou devagar. – Eu entendo que estejam aborrecidos comigo, eu sabia que ficariam. Muitas vezes eu pensei em contar... mas eu tinha feito um juramento, a Dumbledore e a Ordem, e então, de qualquer maneira, eu estaria traindo alguém... ou eles, ou vocês...

- E aí você escolheu nos trair? – Gina o pressionou.

Ele novamente suspirou e pareceu ignorar a pergunta de Gina, mesmo que a tivesse respondido depois, indiretamente.

- De qualquer maneira... no final, eu acabei _me_ traindo. Eu traí... tudo aquilo que acreditava ser o certo, para poder fazer o certo... Mas... acabou dando tudo errado...

Dessa vez, Gina não o interrompeu. Ela o observou enquanto tomava fôlego para continuar, assim como Rony e Hermione faziam, dizendo a si mesma que só estava mesmo era querendo ver até onde ele iria com aquela história patética.

No fundo, ela queria que ele lhe pedisse desculpas, dissesse que se arrependia, e que não era mentira que a amava, mesmo que todo o resto fosse...

Ele ergueu a cabeça e recomeçou a falar, observando o teto como se as cenas passassem por sua mente.

- Quando Dumbledore falou comigo... nessa mesma sala... quando ele me propôs o que íamos fazer... eu recusei imediatamente, eu disse que não poderia mentir assim, que não conseguiria... Eu discuti com ele, disse coisas... que não deveria ter dito. Eu só tinha dito coisas assim a ele na noite em que Sirius morreu...

Harry fechou os olhos, cansado.

- Ele não discutiu. Não insistiu no assunto. Ele fez muito pior. Ele disse que eu estava certo, e que ele estava sendo cruel ao me fazer um pedido desses. Disse que acharíamos outra maneira, que conseguiríamos vencer Voldemort de outro jeito... E foi embora depois de me pedir desculpas.

Harry fez uma nova pausa e abriu os olhos. Respirava com uma certa dificuldade.

- Naquela noite... eu pensei muito. Desejei que Dumbledore não tivesse recuperado minhas memórias, assim eu não precisaria pensar em tudo, mas... Eu pensei... nos meus pais... em Sirius... naquela maldita profecia... em vocês... – nova pausa, bem mais longa que a anterior. – Eu pensei no que tinha acontecido aquele dia em Hogsmeade... – Harry riu baixinho. – Eu pensei na nossa aventura, Gina, e em como eu me senti feliz naqueles momentos... sem saber... sem pensar... Mas eu tinha voltado a ser eu mesmo, e tinha que decidir...

"No dia seguinte, quando Dumbledore veio falar comigo logo cedo para ver como eu estava, ele se surpreendeu ao descobrir o que eu tinha decidido. E eu não permiti que ele dissesse mais nada, pois eu sabia que se o escutasse dizer que eu não precisava fazer aquilo – mesmo que eu precisasse – eu desistiria."

Silêncio. Rony pareceu que ia dizer alguma coisa, mas olhou para Hermione e Gina antes e, por algum motivo, desistiu. Hermione teve a impressão de que ele diria algo a Harry se estivessem a sós. Por sua vez, Harry ergueu os olhos e fitou os três, bem no fundo dos olhos, um a um. Parecia estar sendo terrível para ele ter que encará-los, mas ele se forçou a isso:

- Eu sei o quanto magoei vocês. No seu lugar... – e ele disse isso olhando para Gina – ...eu também não perdoaria. Toda vez que eu mentia, eu lembrava que jamais poderia ter a amizade de vocês de volta quando descobrissem, e dizia para mim mesmo que aquilo tinha que parar, que eu estava indo longe demais, mas chega uma hora que você vê que não há mais volta. Chega uma hora que você vê que mentiu demais, e dizer a verdade parece impossível. A partir do momento que eu comecei, eu não poderia mais desistir. A partir do momento que eu menti uma vez, nunca mais poderia voltar a ser a mesma coisa...

"Acontece que..." – ele disse isso ainda olhando para Gina, que permanecia impassível, mesmo que por dentro estivesse arrasada. Ela viu os olhos de Harry cheios de lágrimas, e tentou lembrar quando ele tinha chorado antes desse jeito. – "...mesmo que eu entenda que não possam me perdoar, eu ainda preciso dizer..."

- Harry... – Hermione o interrompeu, sabendo o que ele ia dizer. E sabia que ninguém ali precisava _de verdade_ ouvir todas as palavras saindo por seus lábios. Nem mesmo Gina, pois ela também já tinha feito – mesmo que achasse que não – o que ele estava pedindo. – Você não precisa dizer... não...

- Eu preciso sim, Hermione. – ele disse com energia, o ar lhe faltando. Ele, novamente, fitou um por um até parar em Gina. – Eu preciso... pedir perdão a cada um de vocês... e dizer que eu sinto muito por tê-los magoado... e...

- Olha, Harry... – todos olharam para Rony, que foi quem interrompeu dessa vez. Ele fitava o amigo com um sorriso de compreensão. – De coração, você não precisa dizer mais nada. Nós sabemos. _Todos nós._

Houve uma nova pausa. Gina sabia que seu irmão se referia a ela, mas preferiu não dizer nada. Não sabia o que dizer e, mesmo que soubesse, sua garganta estava enrolada demais para que conseguisse dizer alguma coisa.

Harry abaixou a cabeça, parecendo constrangido. Hermione olhou dele para Gina, que fitava novamente os jardins pela janela, e se levantou, virando-se para Rony:

- Vamos, Rony? Acho que _nós dois_ já ouvimos tudo que o Harry tinha a nos dizer...

Harry ergueu os olhos depressa, assustado. Rony e ele trocaram um olhar cúmplice – Harry parecia terrificado, e Rony, um pouco apreensivo. Porém, o segundo abriu um sorriso, acenou com a cabeça, como se indicasse que estava tudo bem, e depois estendeu a mão. Harry a apertou, puxou o amigo e eles se abraçaram como dois irmãos. Quando os dois se separaram, o olhar de Harry cruzou com o de Hermione; ela se virou para Rony, e depois voltou a Harry, que sorriu suavemente. Foi só então que ela finalmente entendeu.

Hermione fechou os olhos por um momento, tentando digerir aquilo, mas sentiu que suas mãos começaram a tremer incontrolavelmente. Estava difícil ficar de pé. Ela abriu os olhos e viu que Gina ainda estava de costas, observando a janela, perdida em pensamentos. Virou-se para Harry, que a observava apreensivo. Caminhou até a beirada de sua cama, puxou sua mão e segurou-a com força. Harry devolveu o aperto, fitando-a com os seus olhos verdes expressivos, sem nada dizer.

- Então, Harry... – ela começou, tentando com o máximo de seu autocontrole fazer sua voz parecer normal. Ela não conseguia tirar os olhos dele, e parecia que conseguia entender, naquele momento, o que ele estava lhe dizendo pelo olhar. Sentiu-os úmidos, porém conteve como pôde as lágrimas. – Ah... A gente vai indo... Cuide-se, viu? E... e... a gente se vê depois, não é?

Como ela queria que ele dissesse... dissesse que...

- A gente se vê, Mione... – ele abaixou o rosto e beijou suavemente a mão da amiga. – Até mais.

Hermione não queria soltar a mão dele. Ficou segurando-a ainda por algum tempo, até que sentiu as mãos de Rony em cima de seus ombros, e ele sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Vamos, Mione... vamos...

Lentamente, Hermione soltou a mão do amigo, mas não conseguia deixar de olhar para ele. Rony a puxou e praticamente a conduziu para fora do quarto; Gina continuou lá, e não disse nada nem quando eles saíram. Hermione ainda olhava para Harry lá dentro, enquanto Rony foi fechando a porta, até que tudo que a garota conseguia ver era a madeira opaca e o número do quarto gravado com magia.

Ela continuou observando a porta fechada, sentindo o peso daquela descoberta cair sobre seus ombros. As lágrimas que ela segurara até aquele momento por causa de Gina começaram a escorrer livremente por seu rosto.

- Hermione... você entendeu, não é?

Ela assentiu. Mas ainda não acreditava que pudesse ser verdade.

- Foi a última vez?

Rony fez uma longa pausa antes de responder.

- Foi...

Era como se ela estivesse caindo em um abismo, e um vazio enorme dentro do peito não a deixava respirar. Ela sentiu os braços de Rony ao redor de seu corpo em um abraço apertado e, então, chorou como nunca tinha chorado na vida.

XoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX

Gina ouviu a porta fechar com um ruído seco quando Rony e Hermione deixaram a sala. No entanto, continuou onde estava, de costas para Harry. Agora tinha ficado ainda mais difícil, pois eles estavam sozinhos pela primeira vez desde aqueles momentos em que ele a encontrou na sala das profecias. Havia aquele silêncio incômodo no ar, de quem tem muito a dizer, mas não sabe por onde começar.

Harry respirou mais forte.

- Gina?

Ela não respondeu.

- Gina... Você não quer olhar pra mim?

Ela sentiu o coração saltar. Como ele podia saber _tudo_ sobre ela? Porém, continuou sem responder. Foi quando ouviu o som dos lençóis se arrastando e se virou depressa. Harry estava se esforçando para se levantar da cama e chegar até ela.

- Não, não precisa! – ela exclamou preocupada. Ele parecia sentir muita dor pela expressão em seu rosto. Gina correu até ele e, sem pensar, colocou as mãos em seus ombros para impedi-lo de se levantar. – Eu estou aqui. Eu estou aqui com você, Harry...

Ele ergueu os olhos lentamente para encará-la. Parecia tão... desamparado. Até mesmo _frágil_. Gina sentiu algo ruim ao vê-lo daquela maneira. Sempre que olhava para Harry via uma força inexplicável, mas agora... ele parecia apenas um menino desprotegido. Sua face demonstrava o quanto estava cansado. Ele levou as próprias mãos aos ombros e tocou suavemente as mãos de Gina que ainda estavam ali. Por um instante, ela quis recuar rapidamente; um arrepio passou por sua espinha, e ela sentiu a mesma sensação de medo que sentira da última vez que Harry a tocara, logo após Malfoy... Gina respirou fundo, mas Harry, notando, segurou mais forte suas mãos, com o pouco de força que ainda possuía, como se quisesse que ela estivesse próxima a ele, _com ele_.

"_É apenas o Harry, Gina... o seu Harry... ele não vai lhe machucar..."_

Gina relaxou com aquele pensamento, sentindo uma paz que não conseguia explicar. Sentiu-se, como antes, _protegida_ ao lado dele.

- Deite-se, Harry. Não precisa se levantar por minha causa. – ela sussurrou para ele, que acabou obedecendo e voltou a se encostar aos travesseiros.

As mãos de Gina ainda estavam em seus ombros, e foi só então que ela se deu conta de quão próximos estavam um do outro. A garota recuou, dessa vez, não por medo, mas sim porque estivesse sem graça tão perto assim dele novamente. Ela se sentou na beirada da cama dele, observando-o enquanto terminava de se ajeitar na cama.

- Então... você não queria me olhar, não é? – ele repetiu a pergunta, porém, dessa vez, Gina não desviou o rosto.

- Você sabe, Harry. É difícil para mim vê-lo.

- Simplesmente me ver?

- Sim... – ela sussurrou. – E também... vê-lo assim.

Harry sorriu dolorido, e olhou para si mesmo.

- Estou tão horrível assim?

Gina riu.

- Não é isso...

Houve uma pausa.

- Tudo bem, eu sei o que é. – ele não continuou o assunto. Sabia que ela se referia ao estado que ele se encontrava. – Também é difícil para mim olhá-la e ver o quanto você está magoada comigo...

- Você queria que eu me sentisse como, Harry?

Novamente silêncio. Gina não o quebrou, era Harry quem deveria falar naquele momento. Estranho como estava sendo mais fácil ser sincera com ele agora que tinha começado a falar.

- Você tem raiva de mim, Gina?

Ela demorou a responder. Ele parecia apreensivo.

- Não. Eu não tenho raiva de você, Harry. Não consigo.

Tinha sido sincera. Ele pareceu acreditar.

- Pois deveria... Eu não fui nada bom para você... E você sempre foi incrível comigo, Gina. Não merecia que eu tratasse dessa maneira... Você não deveria mesmo me perdoar...

Ele realmente estava arrependido, Gina sabia disso.

- Meu irmão e Hermione estavam certos. – ela disse, e Harry ergueu os olhos. – É tarde demais, Harry, sem que me desse conta, eu já o perdoei.

- Gina...

Mas agora que ela tinha começado, tinha que terminar. E não tinha vergonha de dizer o que sentia.

- Você sabe, Harry... Eu te amo... E por mais que eu saiba tudo o que você fez, por mais que eu saiba que o certo seria estar zangada e não querer mais te ver... _não__ dá. _Tudo isso fica pequeno perto do que eu sinto. E mesmo que eu não queira, eu passo por cima de tudo isso. Não consigo te odiar, pois eu te amo.

Harry suspirou e fechou os olhos, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Por um momento, Gina não disse nada, até que finalmente se deu conta de que ele estava chorando, silenciosamente.

- Harry?

- Eu não mereço que você me ame assim, Gina... – ele disse com a voz abafada. – Eu fui tão horrível, eu a tratei tão mal... Como você ainda pode me amar? Você cuidou de mim esse tempo todo, e eu sabia tudo, fingia e continuava fingindo, sabendo que estava fazendo você infeliz, sabendo que poderia tirar todo o peso de suas costas se falasse a verdade, mas eu continuei mentindo, enganando-a, como eu fui capaz de magoar tanto as pessoas que são mais importantes pra mim?

- Harry... – ela puxou as mãos dele, retirando-as de frente de seu rosto para que pudesse vê-lo. Eles se fitaram por alguns instantes. Os olhos de Harry ainda estavam molhados. – Pensando bem... apenas estar ao seu lado foi o suficiente. E de um jeito ou de outro, _eu sempre estive ao seu lado._

Ele tocou o rosto dela, e sussurrou com a voz embargada:

- Eu não poderia ter ninguém mais ao meu lado além de você, Gina... Eu amo você há mais tempo do que qualquer um possa imaginar... Nem eu mesmo sei quando começou, só sei que quando eu me dei conta, não tinha mais volta. E eu sei que foi egoísmo, mas eu não consegui ficar longe de você todo esse tempo, mesmo que soubesse que iria magoá-la. Eu não consegui não te amar, então eu tive que trazer você para mim, o máximo de tempo que pude, mesmo que estivesse mentindo para conseguir isso...

- Se você tivesse contado a verdade, Harry, ainda assim eu estaria ao seu lado...

- ...mas eu não menti, Gina, a respeito do que eu te disse naquele dia, lembra? Quando a gente dançou e eu te beijei pela primeira vez... – agora era Gina quem estava chorando. Sentia um aperto inexplicável no coração. – Dizer que te amava foi a única verdade que eu poderia dizer a você naquele momento... Amar você era a única coisa _real_ na minha vida.

Harry fez uma longa pausa. Gina tinha tantas coisas para dizer, mas não conseguia dizer uma única palavra.

- ...e não importa o que aconteça, Gina... _eu__ não vou esquecer o nosso amor..._

Foi então que Gina teve um estalo. Ela se lembrou daquele dia – parecia que já fazia tanto tempo – em que ela pediu isso: _para que ele não esquecesse o amor deles... _E agora, agora ele estava dizendo que não esqueceria, _acontecesse o que acontecesse. _E ela percebeu, finalmente, o que ele estava tentando dizer. E não queria que aquilo acontecesse, _não suportaria. _Era demais para ela... Harry não poderia exigir tanto assim dela; poderia _tudo_, menos aquilo.

- Não, Harry... – ela pediu com a voz trêmula. – Não faça isso... Eu poderia lidar com qualquer coisa, _pra sempre_, menos com isso... Não, por favor...

Harry respirou com dificuldade e levou a mão ao peito, apertando-o forte, sem deixar de fitar Gina. Com a voz mais baixa que um sussurro, ele disse:

- Eu sabia que seria egoísmo fazê-la me amar, porque eu sabia que isso iria acontecer no final... E seria mais fácil se você achasse pra sempre que eu não te amava, mas eu simplesmente não pude ficar longe de você, mesmo que soubesse que seria assim... _Ele ainda está aqui, Gina. _Ninguém sabe para onde _Ele _foi, mas eu sei. _Porque Ele está aqui, comigo, e só vai morrer se eu..._

- Não diga isso! – Gina gritou histérica. – Eu não quero ouvir, Harry, eu não quero, eu não consigo! Por que você tinha que fazer isso, por que você tinha que fazer isso _comigo_?

- Era o único jeito, Gina! – Harry disse mais alto, tentando fazê-la compreender algo que era impossível de entender. – Eu não tinha escolha!

- É claro que tinha, Harry! – as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Gina sem parar. – Você tinha que escolher _viver_, por você, por mim, _por nós dois!_

Ele meneou a cabeça.

- Eu não espero que você entenda, mas você tem que saber. Eu fiz o que eu tinha que fazer, Gina, e _disso_ eu não me arrependo.

- Tinha que haver outro jeito, Harry... não é possível...

- É assim que era para ser, Gina, e foi assim que aconteceu. – ele respirou fundo, e agora ela entendia porque doía. – _Ele está aqui, posso sentir. Ele _fala comigo, _Ele _quer sair, mas eu não vou permitir. É aqui que acaba, é assim que eu e _Ele _vamos terminar o que começamos dezessete anos atrás.

Gina estava tão arrasada que não conseguia forças nem para protestar. Queria fazer alguma coisa,_ qualquer coisa_, porque não poderia terminar assim, mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se tão impotente... Sentiu-se fraca, como poderia permitir que acabasse daquele jeito sem lutar? Porém, ao mesmo tempo, tudo aquilo parecia tão _inevitável. _Era como se soubesse, bem lá no fundo, desde o começo, que terminaria assim...

Harry segurou o rosto dela com as mãos, delicadamente, fazendo-a olhá-lo bem dentro de seus olhos.

- Você é forte, Gina. – ele disse com convicção. – Eu sei que você vai ter força para continuar. – ela negou, meneando a cabeça, mas ele fez com que ela voltasse a olhá-lo. – Você vai _sim_, Gina. Você é a garota mais forte que eu já conheci, e foi por isso também que eu me apaixonei por você. Você vai viver... e eu... eu serei uma das suas boas lembranças.

Ela não suportava mais. Abraçou Harry forte, chorando em seus braços, soluçando como uma criança desprotegida. Porque, só ali, com Harry, ela se sentia completa, e jamais conseguiria viver sem o seu calor a envolvê-la. Não tinha porque sentir vergonha de chorar daquela maneira e, por isso, deixou todas as lágrimas caírem. Ele a abraçou de volta, com a mesma intensidade que ela o abraçava, como se quisessem que aquele momento fosse para sempre, que eles nunca tivessem que se separar.

- Gina... – ela o ouviu dizer de muito, muito longe. – Por favor, chore até a última lágrima, mas depois disso... não chore mais. Eu vou me sentir horrível se você for infeliz por minha causa. Por favor, eu quero ser a sua melhor lembrança, e não o seu pior sofrimento...

- Mas... Harry...

Ele a ergueu, segurando seu rosto para olhá-la, tirando da frente dos olhos da garota os cabelos embaraçados que insistiam em cobrir sua face molhada.

- Você vai me prometer, Gina, não vai? Vai me prometer... que vai ser muito feliz e vai viver todos os seus dias tão intensamente quanto fez até agora, não vai?

- Eu não posso, Harry... – ela soluçou. – Eu não consigo...

- Consegue sim! – ele insistiu. – Eu preciso que prometa! Você entende isso? Prometa, Gina! Prometa!

Houve uma pausa muito longa. Harry esperou.

- Eu... eu... eu prometo, Harry.

Gina não via como iria suportar aquilo; porém, sabia que tinha que prometer aquilo a ele. Sabia que ele _precisava _ouvir aquilo. Ela continuou fitando os lençóis da cama, estática, sentindo que o chão tinha se aberto abaixo dela, e ela jamais conseguiria sair daquele abismo em que se encontrava.

Ouviu, muito longe, o barulho de uma gaveta sendo aberta. Harry estava mexendo em alguma coisa na mesa de cabeceira. Um pouco depois, ela sentiu algo quente sendo colocado em sua mão. Suavemente, Harry estava juntando as suas mãos e lhe dando algo. As mãos dele estavam geladas sobre as suas, mas ele as apertava com ainda mais vivacidade que antes, se isso era possível. Gina ergueu os olhos e viu que Harry a observava.

- Eu preciso de um último favor, Gina. – ela não conseguiu responder, mas ele entendeu como um sim. – Entregue isso a Neville. Diga a ele que isso o fará compreender tudo.

Gina abaixou os olhos e abriu as mãos. Harry tinha colocado o globo daquela profecia que ela tinha visto no Departamento de Mistérios em suas mãos. Haviam três nomes ali, mas ela prestou atenção apenas no nomes de Harry e Neville inscritos no globo.

- Mas, Harry, isso é a...

- Exatamente, Gina. Sibila Trelawney fez três profecias, e essa é a última. Eu estou confiando-a a você.

Gina fitou Harry bem no fundo de seus olhos verdes. A franja negra quase os cobria. Ela a afastou delicadamente com os dedos e, então, seus olhos se arregalaram. Ela viu a cicatriz em forma de raio de Harry. Porém, ela jamais esteve daquele jeito, tão... clara. Quase imperceptível. Ela quis dizer algo, mas Harry falou antes que ela começasse:

- Eu sei, está desaparecendo. Eu pensei que ela fizesse parte de mim, mas ela também vai embora quando isso tudo acabar, definitivamente.

Ela respirou fundo. Seu peito doía.

- Gina... você se lembra de quando nós fomos àquela cachoeira? – ela assentiu. Como poderia esquecer? – Então... você teve medo de se afogar... e eu disse que todos nós temíamos alguma coisa...

- E do que você tem medo, Harry?

Ele suspirou.

- Eu tenho muito medo, Gina... Medo de... deixar aqui as pessoas que eu mais amo, a família que eu conheci... – ele disse com emoção. – ...e quando eu chegar lá, não encontrar ninguém, e ficar sozinho...

- Oh, Harry... – ela acariciou o rosto dele. – Você não vai ficar sozinho, eu juro...

Ele aproximou o rosto do dela, encostando a testa na sua. Por muito tempo, eles ficaram assim, até que Harry a puxou para si e, ternamente, beijou-a. E, apesar de suas mãos geladas tocando o rosto de Gina, ela sentiu os lábios dele ainda tão quentes como se lembrava, e sentiu-se, por um único instante, aquecida por eles, como se a eternidade se resumisse àqueles segundos. Pareceu que tudo que eles tinham vivido passou por aquele momento, e Gina queria que nunca acabasse.

Mas aquilo era uma despedida. E finalmente acabou.

- Vá embora, Gina. – Harry murmurou. – Não há mais nada que você precise ver aqui...

XoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX

**_Notas da autora_**_: Ufa! Aqui estou eu de volta. Eu até me perdi em quanto tempo faz que eu não atualizo, acho que foram o quê, nove meses? Acho que posso dizer que esse capítulo foi quase um filho, não? rs p Bem, eu entenderei se depois disso vocês tiverem esquecido a fic ou me odiado hehehehe / Mas, como eu posso explicar esse tempo todo? Vejamos, lembram-se daqueles meus problemas pessoais de que eu falava? Na época que eu postei o capítulo 24, eu achei que tivesse resolvido e que tudo fosse dar certo. Não deu, e eu fiquei muito mal. Não conseguia fazer mais nada direito, escrever então, nem se fala. Foi horrível. Enfim, agora, eu não sei; acho que me acostumei com o que aconteceu, ou talvez eu tenha superado e não me dado conta, o fato é que eu voltei a fazer as coisas que gostava de fazer, e escrever é uma delas. Obrigada mesmo aos que compreendem! _

_Além disso, agora tem uma certa falta de tempo mesmo, pois se eu já tinha a faculdade antes, agora eu estou estagiando também (graças a Deus! D) e, por isso, o tempo fica reduzido. Mas eu não escrevia antes nem por falta de tempo mesmo, eram os problemas, mas agora, se Deus quiser, estou melhor. ) Fiquei muito contente pelas pessoas que, aqui ou no meu site, não esqueceram e sempre passavam para deixar um recado, perguntando se eu estava bem. Obrigada mesmo!!! ) E peço que me desculpem pelo "abandono" – pois foi o que pareceu. Mas abandonar mesmo a fic, eu jamais faria, pois amo escrevê-la e quero que vocês saibam direitinho qual o final dessa viagem toda aqui que se dedicam tanto a ler... e comentar, pois, nossa, quando vi todos os comentários que a fic já está, fiquei de olhos arregalados! Obrigada mesmo por todo o carinho, gente!!! ) _

_Ah, e na época que eu postei o último capítulo antes desse, eu disse pra vocês que eu estava esperando ser chamada pra Caixa, não? Bem, eu fui chamada em abril, mas tive que abandonar a vaga pois eu teria que trabalhar a uns 40 KM da minha cidade, o que era totalmente impossível, eu teria que largar a faculdade, enfim, eu desisti. Foi uma decepção. Mas agora, graças a Deus, consegui um estágio na minha área que me deixou bem mais contente. Há males que vêm para o bem, não? ;) _

_Bem, agora, quanto a esse capítulo... talvez não tenha ficado tão longo quanto vocês esperavam ou queriam, mas há muito tempo eu sabia que ele seria assim, o próximo deve ser maior, pois tem mais explicações. Aliás, explicações que vocês TANTO esperam. O.k., se vocês AINDA (hehehehe) não descobriram o que o Rony sabe... eu prometo que no próximo capítulo vou contar, mostrar e explicar tudo nos mínimos detalhes sobre isso. E muitas outras coisas! _

_Hum__... e eu acho que quem chegou até aqui deve estar querendo me matar por esse final, não? Ai, ai, ai... estou até vendo a cara de vocês... Mas eu tinha que terminar assim, era como tinha que ser! (desviando das pedras e dos tomates) Eu juro, não tinha outro jeito, eu sabia que iria fazer isso desde do começo! (faz as malas e foge para o Havaí) E sobre o que o Harry falou sobre o Voldemort ali no final, eu explico totalmente no próximo capítulo... ) _

_Enfim... OBRIGADA MESMO POR TUDO! Pelos comentários, pela compreensão, por aqueles que persistiram, tiveram paciência e não desistiram da fic! Beijos!!! _

_AHHHHHH!!! Três capítulos para o final agora!!! (choque) _

**_E no próximo capítulo..._**_ É hora de explicações. E Harry deixou tudo pronto para fazer Gina, Rony e Hermione compreenderem suas atitudes e tudo que tinha acontecido, todo esse tempo, de uma vez por todas. É hora de revelações. E Rony vai contar porque escondeu de todos – até mesmo do melhor amigo – o que sabia de tão importante a respeito de Harry. É hora de encarar a verdade. E Neville terá que ser corajoso novamente para ouvir o que a Terceira Profecia dizia sobre ele. É hora de cumprir uma promessa. E Gina terá que ser forte o suficiente para fazer o que Harry lhe pediu. _

_Talitablack__: Miga! Finalmente estou de volta, não? Foi difícil, e você sabe, mas eu consegui e estou aqui. Você é doida, não acredito que gostou mais do capítulo 24 que do 23. Pra mim, o 23 ficou tão melhor... hehehehe p Mas se você diz que no 24 eu voltei a ser a Kaka de sempre, então está dito! rs Fico contente que tenha gostado! E, putz, você acha que algo parecido pode ocorrer de verdade? Bem, eu sempre achei que, no final, Harry e Voldemort vão ter que resolver de alguma maneira suas diferenças, não? E, para isso, terão que conversar. E eu adoro toda vez que eles ficam assim, frente a frente, para falar. Adoro quando a JK faz isso nos livros! Enfim, obrigada pelos elogios, e esteja a vontade para ser sincera comigo SEMPRE! Afinal, você é muito mais que uma leitora e sabe disso! ) Eu deixei pistas sobre o Rony SIM, e se mesmo depois de ler agora esse capítulo você ainda não descobriu... só vai ter certeza no próximo capítulo! (HAHAHAHAHAHAHA) D Quando a Nena acabar, eu te passo minha relação de pistas de presente pra você ver como eu deixei tudinho lá hehehehe XD Te adoro!!! _

_Nikkih__: Uau, sua fic preferida?? Que lindo, fico tão feliz de ouvir isso, obrigada mesmo!!! E eu acho que você já comentou antes sim, lembro de você!! ;) Enfim, obrigada, fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo!!! Hehehehe, e eu disse, naquela hora, não era mesmo pra entender mais nada... O Harry explicou um pouco nesse capítulo agora, mas tudo vai BEM claro no próximo mesmo. Agora... sobre a sua pergunta e sobre você bater a cabeça no monitor desesperadamente... Bem, agora você viu do que eu fui capaz! (se esconde) E, provavelmente, quer me matar, junto com a torcida do Flamengo rs (ou pelo menos todo o povo que lê essa fic hehehehe). Por isso mesmo já arrumei as malas e comprei a passagem para o Havaí, vou fazer uma plástica e tudo mais!!! Hehehehe D E eu demorei demais de novo, não? Bem, espero que o capítulo tenha compensado a espera! D E espero que você tenha acabado com suas unhas... rs _

_Sweet__ Lie__: Você mudou de nick! Hehehehe XD E eu ainda estou viva... rs Ai, então você é mesma portuguesa? Que lindo!!! Fico tão emocionada quando alguém internacional lê minhas fics hehehehe ) E saiba que eu estou torcendo por Portugal na copa, antes mesmo do Brasil sair (chora), por causa do Felipão... mas porque eu simpatizo com o time também hehehehe XD Ai, demorei ainda mais com o capítulo 25, espero que você tenha suportado! rs Bem, a Gina perdoou o Harry, o que eu não sei é se vocês me perdoam depois do aconteceu... hehehehe XD _

_Srta. Wheezy__: Pois é, demorei demais. Ainda mais agora. Fico até sem graça depois de tudo isso, mas não dava mesmo para escrever. Vou pedir de novo... Vocês me perdoam? (cara de cachorro pidão) rs Ai, que lindo que você gostou do capítulo. Agora, pois é, o Neville foi meio negligenciado pelo povo, coitado, mas no final, ele foi mais importante que qualquer um! Ele foi o único que assistiu Harry X Voldemort, não é uma honra? rs p Bem, obrigada pelo comentário e por ter ficado aí até tarde lendo!!! _

_Juliana__: Ai, quer dizer que consegui te surpreender depois de tudo isso? Que lindo!!!!! (pula contente) Obrigada mesmo, menina!!! Ah, por enquanto esses capítulos não estão muito grandes se não fica enrolação demais... É o tamanho que tem que ser pra dizer tudo. Mas acho que o próximo será um pouco maior sim. ) É claro que eu não vou abandonar a fic, posso ficar todo esse tempão sem aparecer, mas abandonar, jamais! Eu quero que vocês saibam o final! rs XD O.k., e depois então eu respondo o teu comentário gigante hehehe XDDD _

_Thiti__ Potter__: Oie!!! Tudo bem comigo, e com você? Ah, não, não quero matá-los de curiosidade, talvez só um pouquinho... rs p Não, sério, se eu não atualizo logo, é porque não consigo mesmo, porque fico muito chateada quando demoro desse jeito... E aí, parei na melhor parte de novo? Hehehehe XD Fico contente que gostou do capítulo, obrigada!!! E aí, descobriu o que o Rony sabe ou vou ter mesmo que explicar no próximo capítulo? rs Agora, Austrália? Não, mudei meu itinerário de fuga de novo, assim vocês não me acham hehehehe D Aliás, não podem mesmo me achar depois do que eu fiz!!! (se esconde) Ah, obrigada mesmo pelo comentário!!! _

_sukii__: Ai, eu sei lá qual agora é meu problema pra atualizar... acho que sou eu mesma! Hehehehe p Desculpa aí... Mas eu também tenho que dar atenção à Centelha, afinal, ela veio antes da Nena! Que bom que gostou do capítulo, mas e agora? Pescou o que o Rony sabe? (risada maléfica) _

_Milady of Darkeness__: Eu atualizei! E depois demorei nove meses pra atualizar de novo, mas a gente ignora essa parte e disfarça rs XD Ah, eu NUNCA vou esquecer vocês nem a fic, são problemas mesmo... é a conspiração hehehehe p Ai, puxa, obrigada por todos os elogios, assim eu fico sem graça... hihihihi E, se você não pescou o que aconteceu com o Voldemort agora, no próximo capítulo eu explico, prometo! Mas acho que todo mundo entendeu sim... e quer me matar depois disso! (sai correndo) hehehehe _

_Alicia Spinnet__: Você não entendeu qual é a da sala? Bem, o Harry não explicou tudo agora nesse capítulo, mas no próximo explica... Mas vou dar uma dica: presta atenção em todo mundo que apareceu para o Harry e para o Neville na sala! E repare que para o Voldemort... ninguém apareceu. Que bom que gostou do capítulo, obrigada! E, bem, a Gina perdoou o Harry, mas eu já tenho lá minhas dúvidas se vocês me perdoam depois disso tudo... _

_Paty__: Puxa, obrigada, fico contente que gostou assim do capítulo! Parou tudo pra ler?? Uau, fico lisonjeada! rs XD Obrigada mesmo pelos elogios, fico muito feliz mesmo! Ah, e agora? Sacou a respeito do Rony? Agora tá na cara... hehehehe XD Mas no próximo capítulo eu (ou ele) explicamos tudo hehehehe p Pois é, não tem jeito, a Gina mesmo o Harry e acabou perdoando de qualquer jeito... Já eu não vou ter a mesma sorte... rs p _

_Ara Lima__: Oie Arinha fofa, que bom que gostou do capítulo, obrigada, menina! XD Bem, o tamanho deles... ficou assim porque era exatamente o que tinha que estar aí, mas eu prometo que o próximo vai ser maior... pra você ver, tem pelo menos 7 páginas de uma cena só, que eu escrevi há MUITO tempo... Coisas demais para serem explicadas... p Puxa, obrigada mesmo por todos os elogios!!! E, puxa, obrigada mesmo pela compreensão e por sempre vir perguntar como eu estou, você é fofa mesmo! E que bom que seu marido já me aceitou!!! (risos) _

_Diu Hiiragizawa__: Diu, menina!!! Claro que pode me chamar de Ka! E eu fico contente com sua comemoração hehehehe XD Nhaim, eu escrevo tantas notas que engano com o tamanho dos capítulos, né? Hehehehe p Desculpa, mas o que tá aí, é o que tem que estar... se houvesse mais, era enrolação, e eu não gosto de fazer isso hehehehe XD Pra começar, minha beta briga comigo se eu fizer! (risos) Ai, e eu pergunto isso pra todo mundo, mas... Sacou qual era a do Rony agora?! O.k., se não sacou, ele explica no próximo capítulo... (risos) Ah, a Gina ama mesmo o Harry, não é? Não tinha como agir de outra maneira... E ela ia acabar perdoando... rs p Ai, Luna e Nevs é demais, eu adoro esses dois! E tem algo guardado para ele sim... algo bem importante, e já deu que notar pelo que o Harry pediu pra Gina fazer, não? Agora... você estava certa quanto ao Voldemort... resta agora ler toda a explicação do próximo capítulo! XD Ai, muito cômicas todas as suas questões aparentemente sem respostas! (risos) Ainda respondo todas, menos a do ovo e a da galinha, pois essa realmente é uma dúvida que ficou pra humanidade! Hahahaha XD Obrigada pelo boa sorte, as coisas, aos poucos, vão se ajeitando mesmo... ;) _

_Thata__ Radcliffe__: Ah, que bom que você não enfartou, senão ia perder muita coisa! Hehehehe XD E obrigada, fico contente que tenha gostado da batalha final Harry X Voldemort ;) Tá pertinho do final sim, como eu disse lá em cima, três capítulos para o final... vou fazer contagem regressiva hehehe p Mas vou sentir muita falta dessa fic quando terminar... (chora) Eu não desisti não, demoro milênios, mas não desisto! XD _

_§øPøttër__: Ai, que bom que você não se importa que eu demore para atualizar (risos)! Olha que se deixar eu me aproveito da bondade, hein? rs p Wow, eu te fiz esquecer da tua pesquisa?! Muito cômica tua reação, pobre da tua irmã! Hehehe XD Ai, obrigada mesmo, que bom que gostou do capítulo! Então... desistiu de descobrir do Rony? E agora?! rs p Bem, eu fico contente que esteja lendo a série também, espero que goste, será que você já terminou agora? hehehe XD Obrigada mesmo pelo comentário!! _

_aNiTa__ JOyCe BeLiCe__: Ai, desculpa!!! Mas eu não posso prometer que não vou demorar, ultimamente ando imprevisível!!! Vida maluca, problemas malucos... aiai / Ai, nossa, que tudo de lindo que você gostou tanto da batalha, obrigada MESMO! Ah, a Gina ama o Harry não é, tinha que persistir até o fim! Ai, ai, ai... e o Harry? Será que todo mundo quer me matar depois disso? (medo!) _

_jokka__ potter__: Voltei de novo, mais malvada AINDA (se isso era possível rs) XD Bem, eu estou bem, e você? Obrigada pelos parabéns, mas agora tudo já mudou, não é? Hehehehe p Que bom que gostou do capítulo! E, sim, acho que aquela sala pode também ser interpretada como você disse, um curto espaço de tempo... algo meio além da imaginação rs p Espero que não tenha cortado os pulsos! Ou então que não vá cortar o meu pescoço depois do que eu aprontei!!! _

_Isabe-Weasley__: Oie! Pois é, voltei e depois sumi de novo, mas eu sou uma louca mesmo, fazer o quê? Sou irremediável! (risos) Saiu do cursinho? Bem, eu concordo com tua mãe, sabe, nunca gostei de cursinho, acho que se a gente se esforçar e estudar sozinha mesmo consegue... foi o que eu fiz para entrar na faculdade... hehehehe XD Ah, que bom que gostou do capítulo, obrigada!!! Eu concordo contigo, gostei muito quando o Harry saiu de trás da lápide no filme 4... mas o Harry é demais mesmo, ele é muito forte e corajoso, ah, se ele não fosse da Gina seria meu!!! (olhos apaixonados) Bem... agora sobre você querer ver o Harry indo desta para... hum... acho que você gostou então e vai ser a única que não vai me apedrejar, não? rs D Agora... bateu a culpa aí depois disso? (só quero ver quem chorou depois dessa! Huhuhu) Nossa, eu sou uma pessoa muito má! (chocada) Ai, eu não prometo mais não demorar, pronto! Hehehehehehe XD E obrigadão pela review gigante e linda! _

_Bruna Barboza Nazareth__: Uau, três reviews uma atrás da outra? XD Vou responder tudo junto, posso? Nossa, obrigada MESMO pelos elogios, fiquei muito contente quando eu li!!! Bem, é meio complicado eu ficar mandando e-mail para todo mundo quando eu atualizo, porque você não se cadastra no fanfiction, eles avisam quando a fic é atualizada, é só você me colocar nos alerts XD Que lindo que você gostou da cena da cachoeira, eu adorei escrever aquilo mesmo... E comece sim a escrever, sempre é bom! ) Te desejo muita sorte! E mexer no fanfiction não é difícil não, você se acha rapidinho XD _

_Suzi Raupp__: Puxa, obrigada!!! XD Falta pouco para terminar agora... espero que eu consiga o mais rápido possível! ;) _

_Godrico__ Gryffindor__: Obrigada mesmo! Desculpa a demora para atualizar... / _

_Giovana-Castro__: Oie, tudo bem comigo e você? Nossa, você chegou a sonhar com a espera pelo capítulo? (risos) Uau, mas isso não foi sonho, foi pesadelo mesmo!!! Mas ele é mentiroso, mesmo demorando tanto, eu nunca vou desistir da minha fic XD Fica tranqüila ;) Uau, mas foi uma premonição, porque no mesmo dia eu tinha atualizado, que medo de você! (risos) Ai, NOSSA, estou de olho arregalado com tantos elogios, MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO, assim você me deixa vermelha! Hihihihi Mas sério, obrigada mesmo, fico super contente que goste tanto assim da fic... XD Nossa, obrigada mesmo por toda a compreensão, você não sabe como é importante para mim saber que vocês entendem... E acho que vou dar o nome da pessoa que me magoou para vocês baterem nela! (risada maléfica) Coitadinho do ser... ai ai ai... hehehehe p E obrigada pelos parabéns, mas você viu, as coisas mudaram, eu acabei não indo pra Caixa, estou estagiando agora... Mas estou feliz com isso! E pode deixar, que se eu ainda não expliquei direitinho a batalha do Harry e do Voldemort, no próximo capítulo ficará tudo BEM claro hehehe XD _

_Laura__: Ai, obrigada mesmo!!! E desculpa por toda a demora... / _

_§øPøttër__: Ai, desculpa! (chora) Foi bloqueio mesmo, não conseguia mesmo escrever, piorou depois, viu? ( Espero que tenha agüentado esperar... hehehehe p _

_Tammy__ Black__: hahahahaha que engraçada!!! XD Oba, obrigada, fico contente que tenha gostado da ação! Sim, o capítulo foi um pouco mais curtinho, mas era o que tinha que estar ali mesmo... Obrigada mesmo pelos elogios, e tá add lá no orkut ) _

_Gi__: Obrigada mesmo!!! Que bom que está gostando, e fique tranqüila, eu não abandonei a fic não!!! D _

_larii__: Obrigada mesmo por todos os elogios!!!! E desculpa a demora, foram problemas mesmo, sinto muito todo esse tempo... / _

_Alicia Spinnet__: Puxa, desculpa mesmo a demora, não era nem por falta de tempo, mas sim de ânimo para fazer qualquer coisa, inclusive escrever... sinto muito! E fico contente que tenha gostado do capítulo da CdE, obrigada, menina!!! XD _

_Nairim__ chan__: Nossa, obrigada mesmo pelos elogios... Fico muito feliz, e feliz que tenham comentado bem da minha fic! Ela está terminando sim, e fique tranqüila que eu não vou abandoná-la de maneira alguma!!! _

_- Nay Black -__: Obrigada mesmo!!!! Bem, no final das contas, a Gina acabou mesmo perdoando, não é? Não dá, ela ama o menino!!! XD hehehehe _

_Annabelle Potter__: Atualizei! Desculpa mesmo a demora... / _

_Tete__ Malfoy__: Desculpa a demora!!! E obrigada, que bom que tá gostando!!! XD _

_Jaqueline Granger__: Ai, ai, ai, que lindo você por aqui, menina!!! Amei!!! Obrigada mesmo por vir ler e comentar!! ;) E pode me "atormentar" sempre que quiser no orkut, viu? ) Puxa, obrigada por todos os elogios... você é uma escritora maravilhosa, ouvir isso de ti é bom demais!!! Ah, mas é claro que você iria comentar do R/Hr, né, moça? Não seria você se não fizesse isso! Que bom que você gostou, eu adoro escrever esses dois, mesmo que eu não faça muito eles como casal principal... p Pois é, mas você viu, o Harry realmente foi péssimo no que fez... Mas a Gina acabou perdoando, fazer o que se ela ama ele? Mas que realmente é pra destruir, isso é/ Ah, sobre a batalha dos dois... bem, eu achei que fosse explicar logo tudo agora, mas achei melhor deixar para o próximo... mas já dá pra entender um pouco pelo que o Harry disse... XD Olha, digamos que das coisas que você disse do Rony, uma palavra está certa! rs Mas acho que depois de ler esse capítulo você deve ter percebido o que ele sabia, não? Que bom que gostou do meu N/L e da teoria da Luna, tem que ter uma explicação para ela ser assim não é? Sei lá, mas eu achei que batia isso... rs Ai, ai, espero que esteja indo bem no TCC... hehehehe XD E eu não abandonei a fic não! E AMEI a review gigante, menina!! XDDDDDDDD _

_barbie30__: Ai, quero matar vocês não! (chora) É que eu não conseguia MESMO escrever, desculpa!!!! Pois é, inspiração foi, voltou, e foi embora de novo, horrível! Ando muito instável, assim não dá! Mas fiquei feliz pela parte que você disse que CdE é a única fic que não é HG que você lê, hehehehe XD Obrigada mesmo pelos elogios, menina ) _

_Lispotter__: Atualizei, atualizei, atualizei!!! Hehehehe XD E o que o Rony sabe... descobriu??? (risada maléfica) _


	26. O fim da profecia

Capítulo Vinte e Seis – O fim da profecia

_Mas agora... o que vou fazer com você?_

Sentia o frio na espinha, à medida que aquelas mãos asquerosas tocavam sua pele machucada, apertando-lhe as feridas, enterrando as unhas em sua carne frágil.

_Onde está o Potter agora, hein?_

Aquele hálito quente, próximo aos seus lábios, _não queria, não queria... _Onde _ele _estava agora que não ali, protegendo-a?

_Tem que ser algo que te marque para sempre... _

As mãos chegavam aos seus seios, rasgavam suas vestes, machucavam-na... _Não, não..._

_Será que ele _esqueceu _de você?_

Por que ele tinha mentido tanto para ela? _Por que _não estava ali?

_Algo que você nunca esqueça..._

Preferia morrer... Matá-la seria mais caridoso que aquilo...

_Talvez esteja longe... _morrendo

Morrendo... morrendo... Ele estava morrendo...

_Ele está aqui, comigo, e só vai morrer se eu..._

Ele está... ele está...

- Morto. – Gina ofegou assim que abriu os olhos, assustada, sentindo o suor escorrer por seu corpo cansado assim que se sentou na cama, todo o seu corpo tremendo de terror. – Morto... morto... – ela repetiu aos sussurros, enlouquecida, tentando assimilar aquelas palavras. Ainda não conseguia acreditar naquela realidade tão estranha. – Ele está _morto. _Harry... _o meu Harry... _

Sua cabeça parecia que estava prestes a explodir. Ela a inclinou, escondendo-a entre os joelhos. Os lençóis estavam encharcados de suor. Seu corpo ainda tremia por inteiro ao lembrar das cenas daquele pesadelo.

_Que fora real._

Não saberia dizer por quanto tempo permaneceu naquela posição, movendo o corpo suavemente para frente e para trás, tentando apagar de sua memória aqueles momentos. Tinha vontade de gritar, de chorar, mas o quarto estava silencioso, escuro, e suas colegas dormiam tranqüilamente em suas camas, sem imaginar o horror que Gina sentia. Tinha voltado aquela sensação de sujeira, de imundice, de seu corpo manchado por aquelas mãos nojentas de Draco Malfoy.

_E Harry não estava ali. Nem jamais estaria novamente._

Precisava sair dali. Precisava se limpar. Ergueu a cabeça, observando o quarto em meio a uma névoa escura. Arrastou-se sobre os lençóis úmidos, até encostar os pés descalços no chão frio de pedra. Não se preocupou em procurar sapatos, muito menos um roupão para cobrir seu corpo, vestido apenas com uma camisola colada a ele pelo suor. Apoiou uma das mãos no criado mudo e levantou-se. O mundo girou, suas pernas bambearam, e ela perdeu o equilíbrio; sua mão escorregou pelo criado mudo, derrubando vários objetos que estavam ali. Um vidro de perfume tombou e quebrou, ao mesmo tempo que alguns cacos se enterravam na carne de seus dedos trêmulos. O líquido escorreu, molhando sua mão, ardendo profundamente.

- Que barulheira é essa? – alguém reclamou do outro lado do quarto.

- Ah, vá dormir!

Gina tentou permanecer de pé, apoiando-se ainda ao móvel, esperando que sua cabeça encontrasse o eixo para que ela pudesse andar. Sentia-se enjoada. Mordeu os lábios, tentando se concentrar em ficar de pé e, segurando-se nas paredes e nos batentes das camas, ela conseguiu se arrastar para fora do dormitório.

Encostou-se à parede de pedra por alguns segundos, esperando a cabeça deixar de girar. Ainda deveria ser madrugada alta, pois era possível até ouvir o som do vento noturno balançando as copas das árvores. Não havia um só ruído no castelo. Esperou. Após alguns minutos, apoiando-se às paredes, caminhou lentamente até encontrar o banheiro no final do corredor.

A claridade do lugar ofuscou seus olhos acostumados à escuridão. Gina caminhou até a pia, ergueu os olhos e enxergou seu próprio reflexo no espelho grande da parede. Seu rosto estava ligeiramente inchado, pálido, os olhos vermelhos, cheios de olheiras à sua volta. Os cabelos estavam presos e desgrenhados. Ela passou as mãos por seu rosto, sentindo-os sujos, como todo o resto de seu corpo cansado. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela caminhou até um boxe e entrou debaixo do chuveiro gelado, de roupa e tudo.

Sentia a água fria bater em sua cabeça e depois escorrer por todo seu corpo. Não era a primeira vez que Gina fazia aquilo; tentava, desesperadamente, levar junto com aquela água, além das impurezas de seu corpo, todas as lembranças daquela noite horrível. Porém, no fundo, sabia muito bem que aquilo era impossível.

Não sabia ao certo o que tinha acontecido a Draco Malfoy após aquela noite. Tinha ouvido falar que alguns Comensais da Morte tinham sido levados a Azkaban depois da queda de Voldemort, e parecia que ele estava entre eles. Mas não era muito certo que permaneceriam lá. Havia um rumor de que os comensais planejassem se vingar pela morte de seu mestre, e a comunidade mágica ainda temia que alguém tentasse "substituir" Voldemort. Gina rezava para que Draco Malfoy sumisse do mapa para sempre; tudo o que menos queria na vida era revê-lo. Melhor seria se ele morresse.

Gina ficou por muito tempo debaixo da água. Esfregou-se tanto, tentando tirar uma sujeira que, na realidade, não existia, que quando saiu do chuveiro, sua pele estava quase tão avermelhada quanto seus cabelos. _Ping, ping. _Ouvia a água pingar de seu corpo e bater no chão, ecoando no banheiro silencioso. Não tinha trazido toalha. Caminhou novamente até o espelho e se viu, encharcada, da cabeça aos pés. Seus cabelos tinham se soltado e caíam ao redor de seus ombros. Fechou os olhos e lembrou daquelas mãos horríveis, passeando os dedos por seus cabelos, puxando-os, arrancando-os violentamente. Sentiu um arrepio desagradável na espinha. Abriu os olhos.

Sobre a pia, estavam espalhados alguns objetos de suas colegas. Deviam ter esquecido ali quando vieram tomar banho mais cedo. No meio dos objetos, havia uma tesoura; Gina se lembrou que Romilda Vane estava aparando as pontas de seu cabelo no dia anterior. Ela olhou de volta para sua imagem no espelho e passou as mãos pelos cabelos molhados.

As cenas embaralhavam-se em sua mente. Alisou os cabelos. _Eles estavam sujos. _Aquelas mãos arrancando-os. Puxou-os com força. Engoliu em seco. Seu estômago revirava. Tateou a pia. Seus dedos encontraram a tesoura. Segurou os cabelos com tamanha força, que eles pareciam estar prestes a se desmanchar em seus dedos. Abriu as pás da tesoura. Seus olhos continuaram fechados.

_Os braços de Harry a envolveram, quentes e confortadores. Ela sentiu quando sua cabeça encostou-se ao peito dele e quando ele tocou o alto dos seus cabelos com os dedos._

_Clec._

A tesoura escorregou de sua mão e caiu com estrondo no chão. Ao mesmo tempo, Gina caía de joelhos no chão frio, os muito fechados, tentando impedir que as lágrimas caíssem, mas ela já estava soluçando descontrolada. Não tinha conseguido. Não tinha coragem...

...para enfrentar aquela realidade.

_Harry estava morto. E Gina jamais o veria novamente._

OxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxO

Hermione apertou o nó de seu lenço distraidamente. Estava começando a pegar aquela mania. Só se deu conta de que estava fazendo isso – de novo – porque estava encarando seu reflexo no banheiro feminino do segundo andar do castelo.

Talvez para animá-la, Rony disse que aquilo tinha virado um charme seu. Mas a verdade é que aquele lenço – e mais alguns outros que Hermione tinha comprado – apenas tentavam esconder o feio vergão que tinha ficado em seu pescoço depois que Rabicho o apertou com sua mão de prata. Mas aquilo era tolice.

Pensou em Rony. Ele andava muito calado desde que Harry se fora. E isso já fazia mais de duas semanas. Duas semanas... já tinha passado tudo isso. Hermione mal podia acreditar. Ainda era difícil crer que Harry, o seu amigo Harry, não estava mais ali. Ele jamais estaria novamente presente, nem sua risada, seu ocasional mau humor, sua teimosia, suas preocupações, ou o modo como ele fazia piada junto de Rony por Hermione estudar tanto...

E ele não iria voltar...

Hermione respirou fundo. Pensou em Rony novamente. Estava preocupada com ele. Desde que Harry morrera, ele não tinha extravasado nenhuma emoção, não tinha chorado, gritado, ou qualquer coisa que o valha. Apenas tinha ficado lá, calado, todo esse tempo. E Hermione sabia que ele estava sentindo a falta do amigo – _e muito. _Ainda mais porque ele sabia de tudo, muito antes que acontecesse. Hermione ainda não sabia toda a história, apenas o que tinha deduzido naquela manhã em que vira Harry pela última vez, quando notou que Rony sabia que aquilo era uma despedida. No entanto, ainda não tivera coragem de falar com Rony a respeito, e até preferira esperar que ele falasse sozinho, quando se sentisse à vontade para isso. Mas Hermione sabia que guardar tudo aquilo deveria estar matando-o.

Ela apertou o nó mais uma vez, decidida a procurá-lo para conversar e tentar fazer com que se abrisse com ela. Saiu do banheiro num ímpeto, mas mal andou alguns metros e esbarrou com alguém bem mais alto que ela.

- Você está bem, Hermione? – perguntou uma voz doce e cansada.

A garota ergueu os olhos e viu o Prof. Lupin à sua frente. Estava muito abatido, com enormes olheiras ao redor dos olhos – além dos recentes acontecimentos, a fase da Lua Cheia tinha terminado há apenas dois dias. Ele colocou as mãos nos ombros da garota, solícito.

- Tudo bem, professor. – ela sorriu fracamente. – Não se preocupe. Eu que estava distraída, desculpe-me...

- Não, não, eu também estava. – ele meneou a cabeça e então fitou a garota, pensativo, como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas não estivesse certo do que ia falar. – Hum... e como vocês estão?

Hermione percebeu que ele se referia a ela, Rony e Gina.

- Ah, bem, professor. – ela respondeu sem sinceridade. Então fitou o bruxo novamente, incerta. – Quer dizer... Gina não parece nada bem. Está sempre com os olhos vermelhos, não chora na nossa frente, mas ela não está lidando nada bem com tudo isso... Ela é forte, mas parece que dessa vez foi demais. E Rony... Rony não diz nada, fica sempre tentando animar a irmã e a mim, e não demonstra o que está se passando com ele... Mas eu sei que está sentindo muito a falta de Harry, e fico tão preocupada... Eu estava mesmo indo mesmo procurá-lo, para tentar conversar...

Lupin aumentou o aperto nos ombros de Hermione, tentando confortá-la.

- Vocês são fortes. Vão conseguir superar isso. Tenho certeza de que Harry gostaria que vocês seguissem com suas vidas se estivesse aqui...

Hermione assentiu e disse que precisava sair para procurar Rony. Quando ela já estava indo embora, o bruxo a chamou de volta. Ela se virou. Lupin parecia ligeiramente hesitante.

- Hermione... Você poderia fazer um favor para mim? – ele explicou tudo para ela. – Acho que já é a hora de vocês verem isso...

Alguns minutos depois, ela estava entrando pela passagem do quadro da Mulher Gorda. Sabia que Gina deveria estar no dormitório feminino, então falaria com ela antes e depois procuraria Rony. Talvez até fosse ao quarto dele e pegasse o antigo Mapa do Maroto de Harry, para encontrá-lo mais fácil. No entanto, qual não foi sua surpresa ao dar de cara com Rony assim que adentrou o Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

Ele estava sentado à mesa que ele, Hermione e Harry costumavam ocupar quando estudavam ali, e acariciava distraidamente a coruja de Harry, Edwiges. Não havia mais ninguém na sala além dele. Edwiges piava tristemente à medida que Rony a acariciava; tinha perdido várias penas e mesmo que Rony e Hermione a tivessem levado mais de uma vez até Hagrid para ser cuidada, ainda assim a coruja parecia estar definhando aos poucos. Era óbvio que sentia, assim como eles, a falta de seu dono.

Rony, por sua vez, parecia tão imerso em seus próprios pensamentos, que não reparou a presença de Hermione. Ela, então, aproximou-se dele silenciosamente e sentou-se em uma cadeira ao seu lado, chamando-o de mansinho pelo nome. Rony se voltou para ela sem se abalar, e a garota se perguntou se ele realmente não tinha notado sua presença quando entrou.

- Hey, Mione. – ele disse tranqüilo, bem baixinho. Rony não era mais o mesmo; parecia ter amadurecido pelo menos dez anos desde os últimos dias. – Estava começando a me perguntar por onde você andava.

- Ah, eu... estava resolvendo aqueles assuntos sobre meu emprego com a Profª McGonagall... – ela comentou sem o entusiasmo que teria se estivessem em outros tempos. – Ainda estou um pouco indecisa, você sabe, mas ela realmente insistiu, e eu...

- Eu acho que você deveria aceitar. – disse Rony prontamente, voltando-se novamente para Edwiges, mas sem tirar a atenção de Hermione. – Você é ótima nessa matéria, Hermione, sempre foi. – ele riu. – Mas em que matéria você não é boa, não é?

A garota corou. Rony era uma pessoa difícil de elogiá-la e, talvez por isso, quando o fazia, tinha o condão de deixá-la extremamente sem graça.

- Quando estávamos no primeiro ano, – ele prosseguiu com um sorriso saudoso – eu e Harry costumávamos chamá-la de "Mini-McGonagall". Você lembra?

- Lembro... Vocês me contaram. Isso quando não falavam na minha cara mesmo!

Rony riu baixinho e parou por um momento de acariciar Edwiges, abaixando os olhos, pensativo. Hermione pensou em falar de Harry, mas achou melhor esperar. Rony respirou fundo.

- Mas então... Você se daria muito bem como professora de Transfiguração, Mione. – ele mudou de assunto depressa, como fazia sempre que a conversa se voltava para Harry. – Se a própria McGonagall pediu isso, é porque confia em você e acha que pode dar conta.

- Mas eu não sei, quer dizer, eu sou muito nova ainda, tenho tanto a aprender, nunca vou conseguir ser como ela...

- Eu tenho certeza que você consegue.

Hermione corou novamente, desconcertada, sem saber o que dizer depois disso. Rony voltou a acariciar Edwiges, sem parecer perceber que tinha deixado a garota sem graça. Depois de algum tempo, Hermione encontrou outro assunto.

- Ela parece tão abatida ainda... Nem com as ervas que Hagrid receitou ela parece ter melhorado...

- Verdade. – Rony disse, e parou abruptamente de acariciar a coruja. – Mas nós dois sabemos que não vai adiantar nada... Ela não está doente, está...

- Está triste. – Hermione completou. Parecia que Rony também tinha percebido que tinham voltado ao assunto, e não poderiam fugir novamente, pois ele tentava não fitar Hermione nos olhos. – Ela sente a falta de Harry, e não há erva ou remédio que resolva isso.

Eles ficaram em silêncio novamente por vários minutos. Hermione esperou. Depois de muito tempo, Rony apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e escondeu o rosto nas mãos, arqueando as costas. Hermione o observou sem saber o que fazer ou o que dizer para confortá-lo. Depois de um tempo, levou a mão, hesitante, ao seu ombro esquerdo, e sentiu que ele estava soluçando baixinho.

- Oh, Rony...

- Ele era meu melhor amigo...

- Eu sei, Rony... – Hermione sussurrou, atordoada, sem saber como agir. Percebeu que lágrimas grossas escorriam pelo rosto de Rony, lágrimas que ele tentava ainda ocultar sem sucesso. Todas as lágrimas que ele tinha tentado evitar por todos aqueles dias. – Ele... ele...

- E eu não pude fazer nada! – ele gritou, arrancando os cabelos. – Eu sabia há tanto tempo e não pude fazer nada! E agora ele se foi pra sempre!

Agora que tinha chegado a hora, Hermione não sabia o que dizer. Sua vontade era chorar junto a Rony, mas sabia que tinha que ajudá-lo, e chorar de nada adiantaria para fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Então, sem conseguir pensar em mais nada, ela apenas envolveu-o num abraço forte e pendeu a cabeça em seu ombro, sentindo seu corpo tremer por inteiro devido aos soluços desesperados. Por muito tempo, – Hermione não soube precisar quanto – Rony continuou ali, chorando tudo o que não tinha desabafado desde que descobrira o que estava por acontecer.

- Eu sabia, Hermione! – ele exclamou, erguendo-se e fitando-a nos olhos com desespero. Seu rosto e seus olhos estavam quase tão vermelhos quanto os cabelos. – Eu não fiz nada, eu poderia ter evitado, tinha que ter feito qualquer coisa que o ajudasse, ele poderia estar aqui, agora, com a gente, não poderia? Eu tinha que ter feito alguma coisa, eu fui um idiota, eu...

- Rony... – Hermione ofegou, acariciando seu rosto lavado pelas lágrimas. – Não havia nada que você pudesse fazer, não é sua culpa... Era o destino dele, Harry sabia que isso poderia acontecer desde que ouviu aquela maldita profecia no quinto ano, não é? Ele não iria descansar enquanto não acabasse com Voldemort, mesmo que isso custasse sua vida...

- Ele sabia que isso ia acontecer! E eu também sabia, Hermione!

Ele parou de falar e apenas a encarou fundo nos olhos. Hermione permaneceu em silêncio. Rony respirou fundo. Ela percebeu que ele iria contar tudo que ele e Harry não compartilharam com ela. Rony abaixou os olhos.

- Eu sabia... Eu vi.

Olhando para ele, parecia que um filme estava passando por sua cabeça. Houve mais alguns minutos de silêncio antes que Rony prosseguisse.

- Foi no nosso sexto ano. – ele começou num sussurro rouco. – Você lembra como Harry estava naquela época, ele quase não contava mais nada para a gente, depois que Sirius morreu... Quase não falava mais, quase não ria... E ainda tinha aquela maldita profecia que ele tirou do Departamento de Mistérios, aquela noite. Nós não sabíamos, mas isso também estava acabando com ele...

- Eu sei... – Hermione murmurou. – Ele mudou muito depois de tudo aquilo, eu e você realmente comentávamos se ele não estaria escondendo algo da gente, lembra?

Rony assentiu.

- E estava. – ele falou um pouco mais alto. – Ele não queria que ninguém soubesse isso. Nem mesmo Dumbledore.

Ele respirou fundo, seus olhos perdidos num ponto distante, parecendo estar se lembrando.

- Isso foi num dia após o treino de quadribol. – Rony disse. – A Trelawney e o Firenze já dividiam as aulas nessa época, depois que Umbridge saiu e Dumbledore reassumiu o comando. Eu, ele e Gina estávamos voltando do treino, você estava na Sala Comunal, fazendo o meu dever de Poções para o Snape. Quando estávamos subindo, Firenze apareceu do nada e disse que precisava falar com Harry, a sós. Não deu para entender porquê, já que não tínhamos mais aula com ele. Eu e Gina continuamos...

"Eu encontrei você aqui na Sala Comunal, e você queria que eu terminasse o dever, mas eu disse que precisava tomar um banho, mais para escapar de você e do dever, do que para ficar limpo mesmo. Fui para o dormitório, não tinha ninguém lá. Tomei banho, mas... Mas quando eu estava saindo, ouvi uma porta batendo. Pensei que deveria mesmo ser o Harry e já ia sair para perguntar o que Firenze queria, mas ele estava gritando sozinho, jogando coisas no chão... Abri uma fresta da porta e comecei a espiar, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Não sei porquê não saí e fui conversar com ele. Talvez tenha pensado que ele não iria me contar se eu saísse. Ele quebrou um monte de coisa, revirou o malão como se quisesse encontrar alguma coisa. Repetia todo o tempo que aquilo não estava certo, que não podia acontecer, que não era justo, que tinha que haver outra maneira..."

"Até que ele parou. Sentou na beirada da cama, com o que parecia ser um livro nas mãos. Ele virou algumas páginas... passou o dedo nelas. Disse qualquer coisa de que eu e você não podíamos saber. Ele chorou; eu não lembrava de tê-lo visto chorar, nem quando Sirius morreu. E então ele disse, como se repetisse palavras que não eram dele '_Aquele que foi marcado como seu igual não poderá sobreviver se destruir o outro, pois esgotará o que tem de mais sagrado.'"_

"Ele jogou o livro na parede, enxugando o rosto com as mãos, e gritou '_Não importa o que essa maldita profecia diga, eu não vou morrer!'"_

- E ele saiu porta afora... Eu continuei lá, Hermione. Tive medo que ele voltasse e percebesse que eu estava ali escutando o tempo todo. Não sei por quanto tempo apenas fiquei ali, com o ouvido na porta, esperando que ele voltasse a qualquer momento. Mas Harry não voltou. Então, bem devagar, eu saí dali, e me aproximei de onde ele estava quando quebrou as coisas, sem tocá-las.

"Sentei na beirada da cama dele e apanhei, do chão, o livro que ele estava mexendo... Não era um livro, era o álbum de fotografias dele, o que o Hagrid tinha dado de presente pra ele... Havia fotos dos pais dele lá, de Sirius... E havia fotos nossas também. Ele estava aberto em uma foto que estávamos nós três, Mione, pequenos... Acho que aquela foto foi do segundo ano, na época que Colin Creevey tirava fotos que nem doido do Harry... Estávamos nós três ali..."

- E agora só sobramos eu e você... – ele finalizou, fitando Hermione com os olhos molhados. – Ele não está mais aqui... E eu sempre soube que esse dia chegaria...

Hermione também sentiu os olhos arderem pelas lágrimas prestes a serem derramadas. Então era isso; existia uma outra profecia, a última, que dizia que Harry padeceria no final para derrotar Voldemort. E a profecia se cumpriu.

- E você guardou isso tudo sozinho, Rony? – ela perguntou com a voz rouca. – Nem Harry...?

- Não. – Rony disse amargamente. – Nem Harry sabia, muito menos ele poderia saber... Tudo o que ele menos queria era que nós descobríssemos o seu segredo, para ele, isso o faria se sentir ainda pior, então eu jamais comentei isso com ele... E espero que entenda, Hermione, porque eu também não lhe disse nada. Seria como traí-lo, e, além disso... você também não precisava saber antes de tudo para sofrer pelo que não tinha jeito...

Houve um minuto de silêncio muito longo, no qual ambos estavam perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos. Hermione imaginou a pressão que Rony sentia, por tanto tempo, guardando esse segredo consigo, impotente, sabendo que mais cedo ou mais tarde, seu melhor amigo morreria – não "Harry Potter", o "Menino-que-sobreviveu" ou qualquer outro título que ele tivesse – mas sim o seu _melhor amigo_...

- E então ele começou a se aproximar da Gina... – Rony disse mais tarde, de súbito, sua voz distante como se lembrasse. – Agora eu vejo que não deveria ter agido daquela maneira... Mas eu ficava pensando, quer dizer, como ela ficaria depois que ele fosse embora? Eu sabia que ela já tinha gostado dele, e se eles tivessem algo, como é que ela ficaria? E eu ficava implicando com ele por isso... Eu deveria era ter aproveitado melhor esse tempo com ele... e deixado os dois em paz. Era algo pelo que todos nós teríamos que passar. E a Gina... ela está sofrendo porque o amava. E vale a pena sofrer por amor.

Hermione levou uma das mãos delicadamente ao rosto de Rony, e ele a fitou com olhos tranqüilos. Aquele era o seu Rony sim, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele era outro Rony também. Ele tinha mudado. Todos eles tinham. E, agora, tudo seria diferente.

- Só sobramos nós dois, Rony... – Hermione murmurou. – Mas você tem a mim, e eu tenho a você. E eu tenho certeza que Harry pensaria como eu que isso já é maravilhoso.

Rony sorriu sinceramente, como não fazia há muito tempo.

OxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxO

Estava silêncio. Muito, muito longe, havia apenas os sons abafados de gente aproveitando o final do semestre nos jardins, conversando, rindo, tomando sol na beira do lago, sentados nos gramados, todos felizes. Ninguém parecia se importar muito com o que tinha acontecido. Estavam felizes porque o semestre tinha terminado, porque tinham passado nos exames... porque Lord Voldemort fora embora para sempre... mas ninguém parecia realmente se importar que, para tanto, outras pessoas tivessem ido embora também...

Ninguém parecia se importar que Harry Potter tivesse morrido para que Voldemort também desaparecesse.

Para Gina, aquilo tudo lá fora era barulheira inútil e irritante, e ela não conseguia imaginar que ainda – pelo menos naquele momento – fosse possível que ela, algum dia, riria e comemoraria por qualquer coisa.

Seus cabelos, ainda longos, caíam molhados sobre o travesseiro. Não se dera ao trabalho de secá-los; sua mãe ralharia por ela, pois podia pegar um resfriado e mais um monte de bobagens, mas Gina não queria pensar no que a mãe diria. Não queria pensar ou fazer nada naquele momento. Só queria ficar ali, deitada em sua cama, sozinha, observando o céu azul e brilhante pela janela, sem realmente enxergá-lo.

Ficou ali por muito tempo até que ouviu a porta abrir devagarzinho com um clique da fechadura. Pensando que fosse apenas uma de suas colegas de quarto que veio buscar alguma coisa, Gina se encolheu mais um pouco na cama, respirando silenciosamente para que não percebesse sua presença ali e a deixasse em paz o mais rápido possível. A cama de dossel estava envolta em cortinas fechadas; somente o lado que dava para a janela tinha um pouco da cortina aberta, para que pudesse observar o céu por ali. Ouviu um novo clique e, pensando que fosse a porta sendo fechada pela pessoa que foi embora, ela relaxou; porém, quando menos esperava, alguém escancarou as cortinas, produzindo um som metálico e de tecido arrastado ao fazê-lo, deixando que toda a claridade invadisse os olhos de Gina.

A garota praguejou alto, sentando-se num susto na cama e olhando feio para a pessoa que tinha acabado de aparecer. O sol iluminava os cabelos cheios e castanhos de Hermione; ela usava um lenço cor de champagne em volta do pescoço, certamente para esconder o feio vergão que tinha restado ali depois que a mão prateada de Rabicho a tocou.

Hermione tinha, ao mesmo tempo, um olhar de sentida pena e de dura severidade, se isso era possível. Gina, por sua vez, estava lívida.

- Hermione, saia daqui. Eu quero ficar sozinha. – ela disse ríspida, sem meias palavras.

Não adiantou. Hermione continuou ali parada, encarando Gina sem piscar. Suspirou profundamente, murmurando pacientemente:

- Você não pode ficar aí deitada a vida toda, Gina.

- E por que não? – Gina respondeu grosseiramente. – Eu sou dona da minha vida, posso fazer o que quiser, posso me embebedar, dormir o dia todo, ficar deitada para sempre nessa cama ou me jogar pela janela! E eu quero que me deixe em paz, Hermione!

- Não fale besteira! – Hermione gritou rispidamente, colocando as mãos na cintura, numa imitação muito clara da mãe de Gina, o que a irritou ainda mais. – Você acha que Harry gostaria de te ouvir dizer uma tolice dessas?

- Ninguém sabe o que Harry queria ou deixaria de querer, porque ele não está mais aqui! – Gina alteou ainda mais a voz. – Porque ele está _morto_!

Hermione bufou, meneando a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Sem permissão, sentou-se na beirada da cama de Gina, sem tirar os olhos dela. A garota desviou o olhar, pois não queria ter que ficar agüentando aquele brilho de censura nos olhos de Hermione.

- Você está agindo como uma criança mimada, Gina. Você não é assim.

Gina bufou também.

- Ora, está sendo difícil agir de outra maneira agora, Hermione. Sinto muito se eu não sou forte e perfeita como você. O problema é todo meu, e não seu.

- Eu não quis dizer isso, você está torcendo minhas palavras.

- Então por que você simplesmente não me deixa sozinha aqui com minha grosseria e vai embora, que era o que eu queria desde o início?

- É isso que você quer? Afastar todos os que gostam de você?

- Eu estou sozinha!

- Não era somente Harry que te amava no mundo!

Gina parou de falar. Doía muito ter que ouvir aquilo. Que Harry a _amava._ Não a _ama_ mais. _Amava_, no passado. Porque agora ele não estava mais ali para amá-la. Ela continuava o amando, sozinha...

Virou o rosto para Hermione não ver que seus olhos estavam úmidos e mordeu firme os lábios para que não tremessem. Houve um certo silêncio por algum tempo.

- Gina, eu sei que você está sofrendo muito. Mas você não acha que todos nós também estamos?

Como Gina não respondeu, Hermione prosseguiu falando.

- Você não está preocupada com o seu irmão também? Por duas semanas, Rony só fez consolar a mim e a você, sem dizer ou pedir nada, sem chorar, e ele era o melhor amigo de Harry, como você acha que ele está se sentindo?

- Eu sei, eu estou preocupada com ele também... – Gina sussurrou timidamente.

- Eu sei que está. Mas você está tão imersa em sua própria dor, que nem consegue demonstrar isso. Você passou duas semanas inteiras trancada nesse quarto, sem falar com ninguém, sem comer direito, sem sair, sem levantar... Gina, você e Harry se amavam – Gina fechou os olhos, que tremiam por segurar as lágrimas – "_se amavam"_, Hermione disse – e é claro que você está sofrendo demais, mas você tem que continuar vivendo... Tenho certeza de que era isso que Harry queria, que ele não queria que você se entregasse assim...

"_Eu vou me sentir horrível se você for infeliz por minha causa. Por favor, eu quero ser a sua melhor lembrança, e não o seu pior sofrimento... Você vai me prometer, Gina, não vai?_"

- Eu sei... – Gina sussurrou, encostando a nuca na cabeceira da cama. – Ele me pediu, ele disse... Mas, eu não sei... Está sendo tão difícil... Eu não sei se vou conseguir fazer o que ele me pediu, se eu sou forte o suficiente...

- É claro que é, Gina. A maior prova de força que conseguimos dar é demonstrar que sentimos dor. – Hermione disse compreensivamente. – Mas o que não se pode fazer é se entregar a essa dor... Você sempre vai sentir a falta dele, Gina, mas vai ter que continuar a viver mesmo assim... É o que ele queria, não?

Gina assentiu, lembrando de cada palavra de Harry naquela despedida. E ela tinha _prometido._

Hermione alcançou a mão de Gina que estava largada na cama e a apertou. Gina ergueu os olhos para ela e sorriu fracamente.

- Desculpe por gritar com você, Hermione.

A garota meneou a cabeça, sorrindo carinhosamente.

- Eu não seria sua amiga se não a compreendesse por isso.

Gina apertou a mão dela também. Hermione, por sua vez, apertou a mão de Gina com ambas suas mãos e respirou fundo para falar o que queria.

- Eu vim aqui para ver como você estava e por mais uma coisa.

- O quê?

- Encontrei o Professor Lupin mais cedo. – Hermione começou. – E ele me pediu que chamasse você e o Rony para encontrá-lo na antiga sala de Dumbledore. Tem uma coisa que o Harry pediu que ele mostrasse para a gente.

OxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxO

Os corredores do castelo de Hogwarts estavam quase totalmente desertos e silenciosos, exceto por seus quadros falantes e um fantasma ou outro que vagava, atravessando as paredes tranqüilamente. Parecia que todos os alunos estavam lá fora, aproveitando o belo dia de sol que fazia, sentados à beira do lago sobre os jardins. Nick Quase Sem Cabeça flutuou à frente deles, no sexto andar, sem perceber a presença dos garotos, de tão distraído que estava. Isso fez Rony pensar, por alguns instantes, o que acontecia quando as pessoas morriam, e o porquê de algumas virarem fantasmas e outras não. O que acontecia a essas que não se transformaram em fantasmas? De repente, as maluquices que Luna Lovegood costumava falar pareciam começar a fazer algum sentido.

Hermione, Gina e Rony caminhavam juntos, sem falarem entre si, perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos. Estavam dirigindo-se à antiga sala de Dumbledore que, agora, pertencia a Minerva McGonagall. Porém, não seria ela quem eles encontrariam lá. Lupin os tinha convocado para uma reunião com ele, a pedido de Harry, antes de morrer. Rony não conseguia supor o que Lupin poderia mostrar a eles sobre Harry que desconhecessem. Se bem que, nos últimos tempos, descobrira muita coisa sobre seu amigo que jamais poderia imaginar...

Pararam em frente ao gárgula de pedra, e Hermione disse a senha que Lupin a informara mais cedo. Ainda era uma daquelas de Dumbledore, com nomes de doces, os mais estranhos possíveis. O gárgula girou, abrindo a passagem, e eles entraram. Gina soltou um pigarro impaciente. Tinha mesmo sido um grande feito de Hermione tirá-la do quarto. Rony fitou a irmã, pensativo; imaginou se, algum dia, ela voltaria a ser aquela garota alegre e descontraída que era antes de tudo que tinha acontecido. Não tinha certeza se isso poderia acontecer.

Foi Hermione também quem bateu à porta; de lá de dentro, veio uma voz conhecida e abafada, pedindo que entrassem. Era, de certa maneira, desconfortável adentrar aquela sala e não ter ali a presença de Dumbledore. Assim que entrou e viu todos os objetos delicados e os quadros dos antigos diretores, veio na cabeça de Rony que aquela sala não lhe remitia exatamente a momentos agradáveis. A última vez que estivera ali fora quando seu pai, Arthur Weasley, fora atacado por uma cobra gigantesca, e Harry tinha visto tudo acontecer enquanto dormia. A aflição daqueles momentos, esperando notícias de seu pai, sem saber se ele estava vivo ou morto, jamais se apagariam da memória de Rony.

Lupin os esperava, sentado na cadeira de visitas, à frente da antiga mesa de Dumbledore, parecendo mais velho e cansado do que nunca, mesmo sendo um homem jovem. Porém, ele ainda assim sorriu amavelmente quando viu os garotos. Ele tamborilava os dedos em uma vasilha de prata, que Rony sabia muito bem o que era, mas não imaginava o porquê de estar ali. Lupin ficou de pé e pediu que encostassem a porta atrás de si.

- Vejo que conseguiu convencê-los a acompanharem-na, Hermione. – ele os cumprimentou sorrindo. – Era mesmo muito importante que vocês três viessem.

- Não foi fácil, professor. – Hermione disse, olhando de esguelha para Gina, que cruzou os braços, aborrecida. – Mas todos nós queremos muito saber o que Harry tinha a nos dizer.

- Ainda não entendo o que Harry queria tanto que o senhor nos falasse, professor. – Gina comentou mal humorada. Lupin a fitou condolescente. – Por que ele pediu que o senhor falasse, ao invés de falar conosco pessoalmente?

Lupin suspirou, parecendo escolher as palavras com o máximo de cuidado.

- Penso, Gina, que ele na realidade não teve _tempo_ para _mostrar_ a vocês tudo o que precisavam _ver... _

Foi então que Rony, ainda calado todo esse tempo, observou novamente a Penseira que estava sobre a mesa de Dumbledore, e teve uma idéia que não fazia muito sentido. Ele percebeu que Lupin captou seu olhar e, dirigindo-se a ele, perguntou:

- Harry queria nos mostrar lembranças dele?

Lupin sorriu tristemente, aquiescendo. Hermione e Gina olharam pasmas de Rony para Lupin.

- Mas ele... ele guardou essas lembranças... _para nós?_

- Sim, Hermione. – Lupin assentiu, compreensivo. – Ele guardou cuidadosamente todas as lembranças que achava que precisava compartilhar com vocês... – ele mostrou alguns frasquinhos cheios de uma substância prateada, nem líquida, nem sólida. – ...e me pediu, naquela conversa que teve comigo antes de morrer, que as mostrasse para vocês.

Houve um momento de silêncio, no qual eles apenas tentavam digerir aquela informação. Lupin os esperou pacientemente, até que Gina se pronunciou primeiro:

- Ele tinha que ter mostrado isso para _nós, _diretamente. – ela argumentou nervosa. – E não ficar passando recados pelo senhor!

Lupin respirou fundo, pigarreando baixinho.

- Já foi muito difícil para Harry encará-los novamente depois de tudo que aconteceu. – o professor disse com brandura. – Penso que mostrar isso a vocês seria ainda mais difícil, porém, acredito que, se ele _ainda_ estivesse aqui, não recuaria. Harry enfrentaria a situação e mostraria tudo a vocês, não importasse o quanto fosse difícil encará-los depois disso.

Gina se calou, seu corpo tremendo como se um arrepio passasse por sua espinha. Rony achava que conseguia compreender o que sentia a irmã; era duro ouvir aquelas palavras sobre Harry, ouvir que ele _não estava mais ali_ para falar com eles, para qualquer coisa. E ouvir as pessoas falando isso só tornava tudo mais _real_.

- Por isso, tenho certeza que Harry preparou tudo contando que já não pudesse estar mais aqui em algum momento e, ainda assim, vocês, as pessoas com quem ele mais se importava no mundo, pudessem entender tudo o que aconteceu nesses últimos tempos.

Houve mais um minuto de silêncio, no qual eles sentiam o peso daquelas palavras. Harry parecia ter planejado tudo aquilo realmente com muita cautela; ele já sabia exatamente o que iria acontecer e, tendo consciência de que iria morrer e não poderia explicar _tudo_ para os amigos, ele tomou o cuidado de guardar suas lembranças mais importantes, para que _elas_ pudessem explicar tudo por si mesmas.

Lupin contornou a mesa de Dumbledore e ficou de frente aos garotos, com a Penseira entre eles. Ele apanhou um dos frasquinhos sobre a mesa e, mostrando-os a Rony, Hermione e Gina, perguntou:

- Estão prontos? Eu penso que esta... – ele falou lentamente, balançando um pouco o frasquinho. – ...deva ser a primeira lembrança a assistirem. Harry me deixou instruções de quais mostrar, e em qual ordem deveriam ser reveladas.

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam, tão chocados com aquela revelação, que pareciam não saber, ambos, o que dizer ou fazer naquela situação. Gina, por sua vez, respirou fundo e, pigarreando para chamar atenção para si, disse imperativa:

- Então vamos logo acabar com isso. Que seja como ele queria.

Lupin, então, desfez o conteúdo do frasquinho dentro da Penseira. A substância começou a se mover em movimentos lentos dentro do recipiente, soltando uma espécie de vapor. Foi Gina que se aproximou primeiro; ela respirou fundo, fechando os olhos por um momento, e mergulhou dentro da Penseira. Hermione, depois de um olhar rápido e significativo para Rony, perguntou a Lupin:

- O senhor não vem?

O professor meneou a cabeça.

- Harry pediu que apenas vocês vissem as lembranças.

Hermione assentiu, fitou a lembrança por alguns instantes e, então, mergulhou na substância, decidida. Rony, por último, aproximou-se do objeto e, encarando Lupin, disse:

- Não tenho certeza se quero ver tudo isso.

Lupin respirou fundo.

- Posso lhe garantir que esta... – ele apontou para a Penseira. – ...foi uma das conversas mais desagradáveis da minha vida. – foi então que Rony percebeu, surpreso, lágrimas saltando aos olhos de Lupin. – Sabe, Rony... Quando nós conversamos... ele me chamou de "Aluado". Eu nem me lembrava mais como era ser chamado assim... Por um momento, eu achei que estivesse vendo Tiago ali... falando comigo... E no momento seguinte... assim como o meu amigo, o pai dele, Harry também não estava mais ali... nem jamais estará.

Rony sentiu um nó na garganta e não conseguiu mais fitar o bruxo; portanto, voltou-se ao conteúdo da Penseira. Lembrou-se da última conversa que teve com Harry, e de seus olhos se despedindo. Quando eles apertaram as mãos e se abraçaram, sabendo que seria a última vez...

- Rony? – Lupin o despertou amavelmente, parecendo compreendê-lo. O rapaz assentiu e, respirando fundo, mergulhou na Penseira, seguindo Hermione e Gina.

Quando os pés de Rony tocaram o chão, ele viu que estava de volta ao Hospital St. Mungus, mais precisamente ao quarto que Harry ocupou depois da batalha contra Voldemort. Hermione e Gina já estavam ali, observando Harry deitado na cama; ele estava de olhos fechados, parecendo dormir. Rony observou o amigo por alguns instantes; sabia que aquilo era apenas uma lembrança, mas sentiu um aperto no peito – era como se Harry tivesse _retornado à vida_, como se novamente ele estivesse ali, _vivo_, com eles. Rony teve vontade de caminhar até ele e chamá-lo, mas a parte racional dentro dele dizia que Harry não o escutaria. _Harry jamais falaria com ele novamente._

Foi então que eles ouviram o ruído de um trinco, e a porta do quarto se abriu. Por ela, entrou o Professor Lupin, e os três garotos sabiam que eles mesmos estavam do outro lado da porta, imaginando porquê Harry preferira falar com Lupin, antes de falar com eles.

Remo Lupin sentiu a porta ser fechada atrás de si pela curandeira do hospital, e os ruídos lá fora ficaram abafados; ali dentro só havia um silêncio incômodo.

Os olhos do homem procuraram Harry; o rapaz estava deitado na cama, sob vários lençóis, respirando devagar. Ele estava com a cabeça virada para o lado oposto a Lupin que, por alguns instantes, permaneceu em silêncio, apenas observando o rapaz. Parecia que por sua mente passavam vários pensamentos indecifráveis. Depois de um tempo, Harry virou o rosto e abriu os olhos vermelhos e cansados, que encontraram instantaneamente seu professor.

Harry sorriu. Mas aquilo parecia doer.

- Que bom que você veio...

Lupin pareceu engolir em seco e forçou um sorriso de volta.

- E por que eu não viria, Harry? – ele perguntou, aproximando-se do rapaz e puxando uma cadeira, onde se sentou, sem tirar os olhos de Harry.

Ele permaneceu deitado, em silêncio por alguns instantes, apenas observando profundamente o bruxo à sua frente. Então, riu baixinho, porém sinceramente.

- Não sei. Nessas horas a gente pensa cada bobagem, não?

- Nessas horas como, Harry? – Lupin repetiu intrigado.

- Deixa pra lá, professor. – Harry disse, meneando a cabeça, mas sem muito poder de convencimento em suas palavras. – Eu não o chamei aqui pra ficar me lamentando.

Parecia que Lupin ia dizer algo, mas se calou perante a tentativa de Harry se sentar sozinho. Era uma imagem triste. O rapaz forçou as mãos trêmulas para baixo no colchão, fazendo uma força incrível, numa atitude tão rotineira. Sua respiração se tornou mais rápida e parecia que ele estava perdendo o fôlego. Lupin se adiantou para ajudá-lo, instintivamente, porém Harry o deteve apenas com um gesto da mão direita e um olhar sereno. Queria fazer aquilo sozinho. Sem a ajuda de _ninguém._

- Orgulhoso até o fim, não? – Hermione comentou baixinho.

Finalmente, após muito mais tempo do que o normal, Harry conseguiu sentar-se, ofegante. Ele também não permitiu que Lupin ajeitasse os travesseiros às suas costas. Quando finalmente retomou o fôlego, virou-se para o professor, dizendo:

- Desculpe-me por isso. Mas eu não me sentiria confortável se me ajudasse.

Lupin não respondeu. Parecia não ter palavras para tanto.

- Bem, professor... – Harry começou sério. –...serei sincero com você. Essa conversa que teremos agora... era para eu dizer essas coisas ao Prof. Dumbledore, mas... bem, isso não é mais possível.

- Tudo bem, Harry.

Ele olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Lupin agora.

- Certas coisas, talvez, eu deveria ter dito a ele antes. Muito antes. Mas, mesmo que ele fosse tão forte, às vezes, eu temia dizer certas coisas, pois parecia que ele poderia, sei lá, "desmontar"... Você entende?

Lupin sorriu tristemente.

- Eu sei. Também tinha essa impressão algumas vezes, mas Dumbledore foi o homem mais forte que eu conheci.

- Não tenho dúvidas disso. – Harry respondeu no mesmo tom de respeito do bruxo. – Talvez eu tenha sido o fraco por não ter coragem de dizer essas palavras em voz alta a ele, e assim, torná-las reais.

Fez-se silêncio por alguns instantes.

- O que você quer me dizer, Harry? – Lupin perguntou com um certo receio.

- Primeiro você vai me prometer, pela consideração que tem comigo, e pela amizade que tinha com meus pais e Sirius, que não vai se revoltar ou discutir comigo a respeito desse assunto. Ele está encerrado, e não há mais nada que se possa fazer para mudar o rumo que as coisas tomaram. Você promete?

- Harry, você está me assustando...

- Apenas prometa. – Harry replicou calmamente, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

Silêncio novamente. Lupin ainda não parecia muito certo quando disse:

- Tudo bem, Harry. Agora fale.

- Você, é claro, sabia tudo sobre o plano que eu e Dumbledore tínhamos a respeito de Voldemort...

- Sim, eu e Snape o confrontamos aquele dia, nas masmorras, Harry.

Harry assentiu, e completou:

- Inacreditável logo _você_ ter-se juntado àquele desgraçado do Snape.

- Harry...

- Não me corrija, por favor. Já não basta que o Professor Dumbledore fazia isso. Eu quero ter a alegria de dizer que Snape – e não "_Professor_ Snape" – é mesmo um canalha filho da mãe.

Lupin deu um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios.

- Falando assim, você me lembra tanto seu pai, e Sirius também...

Harry fez uma pausa, sorrindo tristemente.

- Eu queria tanto que eles estivessem aqui... – Harry disse dolorido. – Você sabe que o chamei aqui também por eles, não? Você foi o único que restou. Falar com você é como se um pouquinho deles estivesse aqui presente...

Lupin abaixou os olhos. Parecia que aquela conversa estava sendo difícil também para ele.

- Eu gostaria de vê-los... será que eu consigo? – Harry divagou, mais para si mesmo que para Lupin. – A Luna diz que sim...

Lupin arregalou os olhos; parecia não gostar nada do rumo que aquela conversa estava levando.

- Harry...? Do quê você está...?

O rapaz meneou a cabeça, afastando o assunto.

- Bem... – Harry continuou, retomando o seu tom firme anterior. – Nós tínhamos esse plano. E acho que você também sabe muito bem a respeito daquela profecia feita por Sibila Trelawney, dezessete anos atrás, não?

- Eu sei a respeito sim, Harry. Mas onde você quer chegar com isso?

- O que você não sabe – e nem Dumbledore sabia – é que havia mais uma profecia. _Que só eu ouvi._

Lupin respirou fundo, prestando atenção, em silêncio.

- Não importa agora que você saiba o que ela dizia. O que importa é que ela me deu duas escolhas – eu poderia derrotar Voldemort como fiz ou... ou poderia seguir minha vida. As duas escolhas tinham um preço. E eu só tinha uma maneira de derrotá-lo. Agora você já sabe qual foi minha escolha.

- Que maneira era essa, Harry? E que preço você vai ter que pagar?

- O jeito era prender Voldemort em um lugar que ele jamais pudesse sair. Junto com a magia que ele ignorou quando tentou me matar, dezesseis anos atrás. E o preço... o preço é morrer junto com ele.

Lupin estava paralisado. Parecia não acreditar. Ele ficou olhando para Harry, estático, quase como se esperasse (ou quisesse) que ele dissesse "Te peguei, primeiro de abril!". Mas Harry permaneceu em silêncio, impassível.

- O-o... o que você está dizendo, Harry?

- Eu estou dizendo que Voldemort não morreu. Ele está aqui, _comigo_, e só vai embora quando eu também morrer.

- Então isso quer dizer...? Bem, isso quer dizer que ele ainda vai demorar para...

- Eu acho que você não me entendeu, professor. Eu vou morrer junto com Voldemort. E só então nós vamos nos separar, definitivamente.

- Mas não agora! – Lupin exclamou um pouco mais alto, ligeiramente transtornado.

Harry suspirou profundamente, desviando o olhar do homem à sua frente. Parecia que as coisas estavam se desenrolando exatamente como ele temia. Lupin se ergueu da cadeira, andando de um lado para outro no quarto, mexendo nos cabelos com nervosismo. Harry permaneceu em silêncio, talvez porque estivesse cansado demais para discutir com Lupin naquele momento.

- Eu não vou aceitar isso, Harry! – o bruxo disse algum tempo depois. Ele olhou para Harry, esperando uma resposta, mas o rapaz nada disse. – Isso... isso é loucura! Seu pai ou Sirius também jamais aceitariam uma insanidade dessas! Muito menos Dumbledore! Essa profecia está errada, e, além disso, não se precisa fazer o que uma profecia diz, Trelawney deveria estar... – ele engoliu o que ia dizer; sempre o polido Professor Lupin. – não sei, transtornada quando disse isso, não é verdade, deve haver algum jeito de...

Ele voltou a andar de um lado para outro, falando sem parar, muito diferente do calmo Remo Lupin que conheciam; Harry continuou com o olhar perdido, talvez esperando que o bruxo terminasse de falar.

- Sim, sim. Deve haver. Nós vamos descobrir, Harry, eu mesmo vou falar com os outros, talvez uma contra-maldição, um feitiço ou uma poção...

- Professor...

- É, é isso, eu vou pesquisar! – por um momento, Rony se lembrou dos planos malucos que ele, Harry e Hermione faziam para resolver as coisas; e Hermione sempre se comportava assim com Harry, dizendo que "iria pesquisar" e, aí, tudo se resolveria. Só que nem sempre era assim... – Sim, Harry, você vai ver, isso não vai acabar assim, não pode, é...

- Lupin... eu...

- Talvez Snape saiba. Ou McGonagall. Sim, ela é fantástica com encantamentos... ah, se ao menos Dumbledore estivesse aqui, tudo estaria resolvido num pis...

- Aluado! – Harry gritou enérgico. Lupin paralisou instantaneamente. – Você vai acabar cavando um buraco no chão se continuar fazendo isso, dá pra parar? Estou ficando tonto.

Novo silêncio. Lupin apenas ficou olhando para Harry, chocado, como se visse outra pessoa ali em seu lugar. Rony se lembrou das palavras dele: "_Ele me chamou de 'Aluado'. Eu nem me lembrava mais como era ser chamado assim... Por um momento, eu achei que estivesse vendo Tiago ali... falando comigo"._

Harry respirou fundo.

- Passou um minuto pela sua cabeça que eu aceitei isso tranqüilamente? Passou pela sua cabeça que eu também não fui procurar saber se não havia outra alternativa, você não acha que eu fiz de tudo pra achar outra maneira de derrotar Voldemort?

- Mas... mas você tinha que nos ter procurado, Harry! Dumbledore, você tinha que ter falando com ele e...

- Eu acabei de lhe dizer que não queria contar a ele! – Harry exclamou duramente.

- Mas você tinha que ter contado! – Lupin também se alterou. – Ele iria lhe dar uma resposta!

- Ele iria me impedir de fazer o que eu tinha que fazer! Como ele quase fez outras vezes, ele não me contou sobre a primeira profecia porque queria me proteger, o que faria se soubesse disso?! – Harry se ergueu um pouco mais na cama, mas o movimento pareceu causar-lhe uma imensa dor, e ele voltou à outra posição, acalmando-se um pouco. – Dumbledore começou a se preocupar mais comigo do que com a situação. Ele mesmo me disse isso. E eu não podia deixar de fazer isso, por isso eu não contei! Eu teria que me afastar de Dumbledore para fazê-lo, de todos, e eu não podia nem queria isso! Por isso, eu preferi fazer as coisas _sozinho. _Era um assunto meu, afinal, e eu teria que seguir sozinho mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Lupin parecia sem palavras para responder. Desanimado e sem mais argumentos, ele apenas disse:

- Dumbledore o amava muito mais do que como um aluno. Eu diria que c_omo a filho_, Harry.

- Eu sei... – o rapaz sussurrou. – Por isso mesmo, eu quis poupá-lo. Mas, acho que, no final, ele já estava _sentindo_ o que iria acontecer...

Lupin largou os braços ao redor do corpo, suspirando. Parecia que finalmente ele tinha sido abatido pelo peso das palavras de Harry.

- Então... eu simplesmente terei que aceitar isso?

- Você prometeu. – Harry disse calmamente. – O assunto já está encerrado e não há mais nada que se possa fazer a respeito.

Lupin levou a mão à cabeça, derrotado. Ele caminhou até a janela, ficando de costas para Harry por alguns minutos. O rapaz apenas esperou. Lupin parecia estar digerindo aquilo, que provavelmente ainda era inacreditável e inaceitável para ele. Ele tamborilou os dedos pelo parapeito da janela, até que se virou novamente para Harry, caminhou até a cadeira que estava ao lado de sua cama e sentou-se, como se preparado para começar tudo novamente. Harry apenas o acompanhou com os olhos, sem dizer palavra alguma.

- Por que você me chamou aqui, Harry?

- Porque eu precisava de alguém que entendesse tudo isso e... – ele engoliu em seco. – porque quero lhe pedir um favor.

- Que favor?

OxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxO

"_Ele ainda está aqui, Gina. Ninguém sabe para onde Ele foi, mas eu sei. Porque Ele está aqui, comigo, e só vai morrer se eu..."_

Gina fechou os olhos com dor. Agora entendia realmente o que Harry queria dizer com aquelas palavras. Ele fora capaz de morrer para derrotar Voldemort, fora capaz de deixar as pessoas que amava para isso... Gina não queria, não podia aceitar aquilo, era demais para ela.

Mas, conhecendo Harry, ela sabia que essa era a única atitude que ele tomaria. Ele não descansaria enquanto não terminasse de cumprir seu dever. Ele não conseguiria viver se Voldemort também estivesse vivendo.

Assim como dizia aquela profecia horrível...

"_Ele está aqui, posso sentir. Ele fala comigo, Ele quer sair, mas eu não vou permitir. É aqui que acaba, é assim que eu e Ele vamos terminar o que começamos dezessete anos atrás."_

Eles tinham retornado à sala de Dumbledore. Rony parecia tão abalado, que não conseguia formar uma frase completa. Lupin, por sua vez, apenas os esperava, observando-os com os olhos úmidos. Hermione respirou fundo e disse:

- Ele... no final de tudo... – ela parecia engasgada. – O senhor tem certeza, o senhor sabe nos dizer se ele, depois de... se ele conseguiu se livrar de Voldemort depois de morrer? – ela mordia os lábios, reprimindo as lágrimas. – Ou ele ainda está sofrendo?

Rony ergueu os olhos para ela, abatido. Gina sentiu o mesmo medo que, sabia, Hermione e seu irmão também sentiam; estaria Harry, mesmo depois de tudo, ainda sofrendo por causa de Voldemort? Como ele estaria agora? Isto é, se realmente acontecia algo às pessoas depois que elas se morriam, se Luna estaria certa...

- Eu sinto muito, Hermione. – Lupin admitiu derrotado. – Eu também não sei. Gostaria muito de ter uma resposta, mas, assim como vocês, também apenas imagino o que possa ter acontecido. Mesmo achando que temos tanto poder, nós, bruxos, ainda não temos certeza sobre o que acontece após a morte. Tudo o que podemos fazer é imaginar... E eu espero que tudo tenha terminado, e Harry esteja em paz, como ele me disse que ficaria depois que...

Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase. Virou o rosto, procurando outros frascos de lembranças, parecendo mais concentrado em não olhar para os garotos do que qualquer outra coisa. Eles apenas esperaram; depois de algum tempo, Lupin despejou o conteúdo de mais um frasco na Penseira, convidando-os a adentrá-la novamente.

- Ainda há muito para vocês verem... – ele disse.

Gina se recordava da próxima lembrança, pois ela mesma estava presente nela. Harry e ela estavam na ala hospitalar de Hogwarts, após o incidente no jogo de quadribol, quando todos pensaram que Harry, após bater novamente a cabeça, tivesse perdido a memória mais uma vez. Mas agora eles sabiam que Harry jamais tinha perdido a memória, e que toda a preocupação que tiveram aquele dia foram em vão...

- Vou fazer esse esforço. – Gina se viu dizendo a Harry; ela sabia que ele tinha acabado de convidá-la para ir com ele ao baile. Harry sorriu, e Gina acariciou seu rosto. – Claro que vou com você.

Gina respirou fundo; lembrava como, naquele dia, ela e Harry tinham feito as pazes após seu desentendimento. Lembrava como ele tinha dito que se recordava dela, de quando se beijaram pela primeira vez, de quando tinham visitado a cachoeira, do que tinha acontecido na antiga sala do A.D., de como Harry tinha dito que a amava...

Um barulho assustou o casal na Penseira. Instintivamente, Rony, Hermione e Gina olharam para a porta, ouvindo, ao mesmo tempo, a outra Gina dizer:

- Será que é o Malfoy?

- Não. – Harry murmurou. – Escute.

Alguém se aproximava lá fora. Gina sabia que eram Dumbledore e a Profª McGonagall.

- Não podem te ver aqui. – Harry sussurrou com urgência. As vozes lá fora se tornavam mais altas. – Vamos, se esconda!

Eles observaram Harry jogar a Capa de Invisibilidade para Gina, que se cobriu e se atirou debaixo da cama. Eles não podiam mais vê-la. Harry, por sua vez, deitou-se na cama rapidamente, mas permaneceu com um dos olhos entreabertos, espiando. Dumbledore e a professora entraram, parando por um momento próximos à cama onde estava Draco Malfoy. Gina notou que, após ver Dumbledore e McGonagall, Harry fechou os olhos, fingindo que dormia.

- Será que ele já acordou, Dumbledore? – era a voz preocupada da professora. – Malfoy ainda está dormindo...

- E vai dormir por muito tempo ainda. – o diretor respondeu. – Falei com Madame Pomfrey, e ela ministrou uma excelente poção do sono para ele.

Eles voltaram a andar, conversando e se aproximando da cama de Harry.

- Alvo! Eu não sabia disso.

- Se ele acordasse em um momento inoportuno, seria perigoso, Minerva. – Dumbledore explicou tranqüilamente. – Ele poderia ouvir algo que não _desejamos._ Você sabe a _quem _ele se reporta.

- Malfoy já era um comensal. – Rony comentou por comentar. – Filho da mãe.

- Sim, é claro... – o dois bruxos continuavam a conversar, alheios aos garotos. - Lúcio Malfoy soube por ele e passou a informação a Você-Sabe-Quem, você me contou.

- Malfoy descobriu que Harry tinha... "perdido a memória" – disse Gina com amargura, lembrando-se que fora através da discussão entre Harry e Draco Malfoy que ela finalmente descobriu o quanto tinha sido enganada. – ou melhor, Harry _fez_ com que ele percebesse. Foi dessa maneira que Lúcio Malfoy soube de tudo e passou, em seguida, a informação a Voldemort.

Hermione e Rony se entreolharam após a fala de Gina, pasmos.

- Prefiro que o chame pelo nome, Minerva. _Voldemort_, se não se importa.

Eles pararam ao lado da cama. Foi, então, que Harry abriu os olhos, revelando aos dois que estava muito bem acordado. Dumbledore, surpreso, quase disse algo, mas, prudente, calou-se. A Profª McGonagall soltou uma exclamação abafada, recuando um passo, assustada. Por meio de sinais, Harry os recomendou que permanecessem calados quanto à sua presença, e apontou para debaixo da cama, claramente indicando que havia alguém ali escondido. Gina boquiabriu-se; _ele tinha revelado sua presença!_ Os joelhos da professora se dobraram ligeiramente, e ela quase olhou debaixo da cama, mas se deteve.

- Ele ainda está dormindo. – Dumbledore sussurrou, num tom totalmente diferente. Ele acenava para Harry silenciosamente com um meneio da cabeça. – Vamos, Minerva, podemos voltar mais tarde.

Harry suspirou, aliviado, e voltou a fechar os olhos, fingindo que estava dormindo; não para os professores, e sim para Gina, que reapareceria em breve debaixo da cama.

A lembrança se desfez. Hermione e Rony fitaram Gina, que os encarou de volta, dizendo:

- É, eu sei. Ele nos enganou direitinho, não? – havia novamente uma certa amargura em sua voz. – Acho que ele não queria que eu ouvisse _demais._

- Gina... - Hermione começou, mas logo eles estavam em uma nova lembrança. Eles estavam no mesmo lugar, porém, pela luz que incidia pela janela, parecia ser um pouco mais tarde da madrugada. Estavam na sala Harry e Dumbledore.

Harry ainda permanecia naquela mesma posição, deitado de lado, os olhos verdes perdidos numa imensidão além do que se poderia imaginar. Dumbledore, sentado ao seu lado na cama, observava-o com evidente tristeza nos olhos azuis claros.

Quando falou, a voz de Harry soou fraca, frouxa e com emoção profunda.

- Professor... – Dumbledore piscou por trás dos óculos de meia-lua; não havia mais aquele brilho característico no azul de seus olhos. – Depois que eles descobrirem tudo, quando for inevitável que eles descubram...

- Seus amigos vão lhe perdoar, Harry. – Dumbledore disse rapidamente. – Eles entenderão que o que você fez...

- Se eu morrer...

- NÃO DIGA ISSO! – Dumbledore exclamou subitamente, um brilho austero surgindo em seus olhos, como se ele pudesse controlar aquilo, como se pudesse proibir que Harry morresse... – Isso... não vai acontecer.

Porém, ele não parecia tão certo disso.

- Se eu morrer... – Harry repetiu, insistindo no assunto, seus olhos mais fundos do que nunca. Dumbledore respirou fundo. – Por favor... por favor, professor... – a voz dele era um mero sussurro; Dumbledore respirou ainda mais profundamente. – Diga a eles... diga a eles... que eles foram a melhor parte da minha vida... – uma lágrima solitária correu por seu rosto inexpressivo. – Diga a eles... que meus melhores momentos foram perto deles... que a amizade deles foi a melhor coisa que pôde me acontecer... que eles foram a família que eu não tive e que... – houve um silêncio quase palpável. - ..._que eu os amo._

Outra lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Harry. Ele fechou os olhos, por um momento, para depois voltar a abri-los.

- Acho... que eu nunca tinha dito isso... Eu sou tão estupidamente orgulhoso que nunca consegui dizer ás pessoas o quanto eu as amava. E então... quando eu me dou conta disso... é tarde demais.

OxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxO

Hermione teve o cuidado de se virar e enxugar discretamente suas lágrimas assim que eles retornaram à antiga sala de Dumbledore. Estava sendo muito difícil ver aquelas lembranças; era como se Harry tivesse retornado, mas ela sabia – ele não estava mais ali, nem jamais estaria. Ela não conseguia parar de pensar no que teria acontecido com Harry; nunca fora crédula, desde pequena sempre pensara que vida após a morte era apenas uma crendice, porém, agora, ela _desejava_ que seu amigo ainda existisse, em algum lugar, e que onde quer que fosse, ele estivesse _bem_ e _feliz._

Lupin depositou mais lembranças na Penseira, pedindo que eles as acompanhassem. Hermione observou Rony e Gina; para eles, aquilo também parecia extremamente difícil.

Hermione se lembrava muito bem da próxima recordação.

- Professor, nós precisamos falar com o senhor! – a outra Hermione dizia aflita. – É urgente, nós...

Dumbledore lançou um olhar rápido para Harry, que estava mais atrás dos outros três. Agora ela entendia; Hermione reparou no olhar discreto que Harry dirigiu ao diretor – um olhar significativo, um leve movimento de cabeça de um lado para outro, claramente indicando "não". Era como se os dois apenas se entendessem pelo olhar. Hermione nunca notaria essas coisas se já não soubesse a verdade.

- Eu sinto muito, Srta. Granger, mas não vou poder falar com vocês agora... – o diretor interrompeu Hermione, cuja expressão era desolada. – Eu estou muito ocupado.

Com um aceno de cabeça, Dumbledore se despediu, deixando os garotos, mais uma vez, sem conseguir dizer o que queriam.

Agora Hermione compreendia... Naquele dia, Harry tinha avisado Dumbledore para que não os escutassem – e provavelmente tinha sido assim todas as outras vezes também. Tudo era meticulosamente planejado entre os dois.

A lembrança mudou...

- Dobby repete, "Winky serve Professor Dumbledore agora", mas Winky não esquece o amo antigo dela, Winky não esquece, não.

Gina, Rony e Hermione estavam na sala comunal da Grifinória. Era noite alta já, e eles discutiam a respeito do pesadelo que Harry tivera na sala do A.D., no qual ele _falara_ como Voldemort. Dobby tinha aparecido para fazer a limpeza diária, porém parecia muito distraído, como se estivesse nervoso por alguma coisa. No momento, o Rony da Penseira impedia que ele derrubasse uma garrafa vazia de cerveja amanteigada. A outra Hermione perguntou:

- Dobby, você... Você está sentindo falta do Harry esse ano?

Dobby parou de limpar por um instante, tenso e, quando voltou a fazê-lo, esfregava o pano de um lado para outro, no mesmo lugar, jogando pedaços de doces no chão sem querer.

- Dobby não tem visto Harry Potter, não tem visto meu senhor, oh, não, senhorita. – ele disse com a voz aguda, e só agora Hermione notava que suas mãozinhas tremiam para não se bater e se denunciar; _Dobby_ _estava mentindo_. Ela notou, também, que Rony, mais próximo a escada dos dormitórios masculinos, desviou sua atenção da cena e começou a observar algo ali. Ele fez um gesto para Hermione e Gina, que o acompanharam; porém, não havia _nada_ ali, a não ser Bichento, que descia os degraus com leveza e ronronava, assim como fazia aos pés de Hermione... – Dobby sente falta, ah, sim, Dobby sente muita falta do senhor Harry Potter, Harry Potter é muito bom para Dobby, mas Dobby sabe que Harry Potter não pode conversar com Dobby, sim, Harry Potter sempre está muito ocupado...

Foi então que eles viram. Houve um estrondo na escadaria dos dormitórios masculinos, e Bichento miou alto. Um sapato tinha pisado no seu rabo de escovinha, e ele, naturalmente, miou em protesto, correndo para a sala comunal e pulando para o colo da outra Gina. O dono do sapato, no meio da confusão, desequilibrou-se e caiu para trás; uma parte da Capa de Invisibilidade escorregou, revelando um Harry assustado, que rapidamente se cobriu novamente.

_Ele estava ali, ouvindo-os, todo o tempo..._

- Gato maluco... – o outro Rony resmungou lá atrás.

OxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxO

Eles estavam agora em um lugar que também conheciam muito bem; havia objetos enormes e poltronas em que cabiam pelo menos duas pessoas grandes. Vestígios de animais mágicos, como pêlos de unicórnio e lascas de tronquilhos estavam por toda a parte. A cabana do Hagrid.

- E se você contasse a eles, Harry? – eles ouviram a voz retumbante de Hagrid, num tom lento e triste. – Não se sentiria melhor? Aliviaria um pouco o que você está sentindo...

Harry e Hagrid estavam sentados à mesa do professor, conversando enquanto tomavam chá; Harry, em uma caneca comum, e Hagrid, em uma do tamanho de um balde. Harry parecia deprimido; ele tomou um grande gole de chá antes de responder:

- Não posso, Hagrid. – a chuva lá fora fazia um barulho forte contra as janelas. – Já ficou grande demais, eles ficariam furiosos comigo. E o pior, eles se arriscariam por minha causa, eu não quero mais isso. Não quero ninguém mais morrendo por minha causa, muito menos meus melhores amigos.

- Um dia eles _terão_ que saber, Harry. – Hagrid argumentou, sério. – E eu não acho que escondendo a verdade, você os está protegendo. Eu conheço vocês desde que eram crianças, e nem Rony, Hermione ou Gina desistirão de você só porque você não quer que eles se machuquem. Eles vão com você _até o fim_, eu tenho certeza.

Harry largou a caneca e levou as mãos à cabeça, desolado. Com as mãos cobrindo o rosto, ele disse com a voz abafada:

- Eu só não quero... sentir o mesmo vazio que eu senti quando Sirius morreu... eu não sei se vou agüentar perder mais alguém que eu amo... desse jeito.

Houve um intervalo de silêncio, no qual Hagrid suspirou, com um olhar piedoso para o rapaz sentado à sua frente. Então, _ali_, Hagrid já sabia de tudo, Gina refletiu, observando-os. Não sabia mais o que pensar ou o que achar.

Foi nesse momento que eles ouviram batidas insistentes na porta, confundindo-se em meio á chuva forte. Harry levantou a cabeça, assustado e confuso, enquanto Hagrid fazia um gesto para que ele esperasse em silêncio enquanto ele verificava quem era à porta. Ele apanhou uma arma grande de caça, a mesma com a qual, certa vez, há muito tempo, atendera Harry e Rony à sua porta. Rony se lembrava muito bem do terror que tinha sido aquela noite; ele e Harry tinham ido visitar Aragogue, uma acromântula, ou seja, tudo que Rony mais detestava no mundo – uma aranha gigante.

- Quem é? – Hagrid perguntou rígido.

- Luna Lovegood. – uma voz monótona e sonhadora respondeu. – Posso entrar?

Hagrid trocou um olhar confuso com Harry, que rapidamente se escondeu debaixo da sua capa de invisibilidade. Aquilo era maluquice, o que Luna estaria fazendo naquela chuva, visitando Hagrid? O meio-gigante abriu a porta, ainda atordoado, e deu de cara com uma Luna completamente encharcada pela chuva, fitando-o com atenção através daqueles olhos protuberantes.

- Olá, professor. – ela disse seriamente, o que não combinava exatamente com o seu perfil. – O senhor se importa que eu o incomode por alguns minutos?

- Não, imagine. – Hagrid respondeu atrapalhado, fechando a porta atrás dela. – Você vai pegar um resfriado desse jeito, menina! Quer um chá quente?

Ela sorriu, balançando a cabeça molhada, parecendo não se importar que estava completamente encharcada. Observou a cabana por alguns instantes, como se procurasse algo ou _alguém_, e seus olhos fitaram exatamente o local onde Harry tinha desaparecido debaixo da capa.

- Professor, Harry Potter está aqui? – ela perguntou diretamente, encarando Hagrid com tamanha significação, que ficava muito difícil mentir sem gaguejar. – Porque, sabe, eu tenho um recado muito importante para ele, e a pessoa que quer passar o recado tem certeza que ele está aqui, nesse momento.

Ela dizia tudo aquilo com uma enorme importância, pingando água no chão. Hagrid pestanejou, atordoado.

- Anh, não, ele não está. – ele respondeu atrapalhado. – Por que não o procura no castelo, com certeza Rony ou Hermione devem saber onde...

- Me desculpe, mas a pessoa que quer me passar o recado me preveniu que o senhor é um péssimo mentiroso. – ela retrucou com sua sinceridade que não media palavras. Hagrid parecia ter sido atingido por algo muito pesado no rosto.

- Hum... Suponho que você possa procurá-lo por aqui então, se quiser. – ele disse corajosamente, pensando que, provavelmente, a última coisa que ela faria seria o que ela fez a seguir.

Luna sorriu alegremente e, sem pensar duas vezes, caminhou tranqüilamente até onde Harry tinha desaparecido por baixo da capa. À medida que ela o fazia, eles ouviram barulhos abafados de passos até que – BAQUE – um estrondo contra a parede. Hermione quase podia vê-lo recuando contra a parede; Luna parou a apenas um metro dela, encarando-a como se tentasse enxergar algo além da parede descascada. Então, para a surpresa de todos eles, ela estendeu a mão direita e puxou a capa, revelando Harry debaixo dela.

- É, ele estava certo mesmo. – ela disse contente.

- Você vê através de capas de invisibilidade? – Harry perguntou de supetão, os olhos arregalados em choque, tão surpreso com a situação, que até parecia ter-se esquecido de usar aquele tom fingido que sempre usara com as pessoas todo aquele tempo.

A garota balançou novamente a cabeça molhada, sorrindo. – Não, mas acho que provavelmente _gente como ele_ vê; foi ele quem me contou.

- Ele quem? – Harry quase gritou, fazendo a pergunta que todos gostariam de fazer. Hagrid, próximo à porta, ainda parecia chocado demais para exprimir alguma reação. – Do quem você está falando? Como...?

Luna suspirou, virando-se para Hagrid. – Acho que aceito aquela xícara de chá agora, professor. – ela disse com uma tranqüilidade apavorante. E, sem esperar convite, sentou-se à mesa, cantarolando baixinho. Depois de algum tempo, Hagrid se deu conta de que deveria apanhar outra xícara e o fez sem mais comentários – talvez porque, no momento, parecesse incapacitado de falar. Harry olhou a garota como se ela pertencesse a outro planeta.

- Luna, do que você está falando? O que quer comigo?

Ela sorriu.

- Eu deveria estar aqui para brigar com você por estar tratando a minha amiga Gina do que jeito que está. – ela disse séria. – Sabe, ela é uma garota muito legal e não merece ser enganada desse jeito. Por mim, eu contaria _tudo_ a ela, mas _ele ­_– ela apontou para Hagrid, que tinha acabado de sentar-se à sua direita, servindo o chá – não deixa.

Harry olhou chocado para o amigo, que parecia perdido no meio daquela conversa maluca.

- Ei, eu não contei nada a ninguém, Harry, eu juro! – o meio gigante gaguejou, parecendo ligeiramente ofendido. Ele se virou para Luna. - Como pode inventar isso de mim?

A garota suspirou profundamente.

- Não você, _ele!_

- Ele _quem?!_ – Harry dessa vez gritou.

- Sirius Black. – Luna disse calmamente, como se estivesse ditando a matéria de Transfiguração. Hagrid derrubou seu balde de chá, enquanto Luna, satisfeita, tomava um gole de sua xícara. Harry piscou abobado.

- Olha, eu acho que estou começando a concordar com o Rony. Você é realmente pirada. – ele disse como se aquilo concluísse a questão.

Luna terminou seu grande gole de chá antes de voltar a falar.

- Tudo bem, acho que antes eu preciso explicar algumas coisas.

- Boa idéia. – Harry respondeu friamente.

- Talvez... talvez seja melhor que eu me retire. – Hagrid disse sem graça, erguendo-se.

- Não, você fica, Hagrid, foi ela quem invadiu sua casa! – Harry retrucou com grosseria, apontando acusadoramente Luna. Ela apenas encarou o teto sonhadoramente.

- O senhor pode ficar se quiser. – ela disse. – Sirius não se importa.

Harry se virou para ela, parecendo prestes a espumar pela boca.

- Você pode parar de falar do meu padrinho como se ele estivesse aqui com a gente?

- Mas ele está! – ela disse como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

- Anh, eu realmente preciso dar comida para o Canino. – Hagrid murmurou desajeitado, saindo antes que alguém pudesse impedi-lo. Harry não conseguia tirar os olhos faiscantes de Luna.

- O que você está dizendo?

Luna respirou fundo. – Deixe-me explicar a ele antes. – ela murmurou pelo canto da boca para seu ombro, e Hagrid já não estava mais sentado ao seu lado. – Bem, Harry... – ela se voltou para o rapaz. – ...é um tanto difícil de explicar, e eu realmente não acho que você vai acreditar nisso, mas eu precisava falar. – pela primeira vez, ela não parecia muito decidida. – Acontece que... já faz muito tempo isso, eu... enfim, eu consigo falar com as pessoas que já se foram, sabe? Hum... as pessoas que já morreram.

As palavras não pareceram produzir o impacto que ela esperava em Harry. Ele pestanejou, incrédulo e até zombeteiro.

- Eu falo com o Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça e ele já morreu. – ele disse simplesmente.

- Você não me entendeu. – ela negou fortemente com a cabeça. – Ele é um fantasma, todos nós conseguimos vê-lo e falar com ele. Mas existem outros... outros que escolheram o que vinha depois da morte e não se tornaram fantasmas.

Harry se empertigou na cadeira. Parecia que muita coisa estava se passando por sua cabeça naquele momento. Hermione imaginou o que o amigo poderia ter sentido; uma vez, há muito tempo, Harry desabafou com ela que gostaria, às vezes, que seus pais tivessem se tornado fantasmas, apenas para que pudesse falar com eles. A garota lembrava-se da resposta pouco consoladora que dera ao amigo; fantasmas eram pessoas que tinham medo da morte – como ela mesma admitiu, para Harry, ter medo também – e seus pais, depois de tudo que enfrentaram para salvá-lo de Voldemort, certamente jamais se tornariam fantasmas, pois a morte deveria ser a última coisa que temiam.

Ele se levantou, e Luna o acompanhou com os olhos. Harry deu algumas voltas pela cabana de Hagrid, atordoado.

- Você não está falando sério.

- Eu estou sim. – a garota disse chateada, demonstrando que não achava aquilo nem um pouco agradável. – Gostaria de não estar.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Sirius está morto, meus pais estão mortos. – ele disse duramente. – Você não vai ficar me enganando, contando histórias sobre eles. Há muito tempo eu descobri que estou sozinho e que eles não estão mais aqui para me ajudar.

- Harry...

Ele se virou para ela, encolerizado.

- Saia daqui, Luna! – ele aumentou o tom de voz mais e mais. – Eu não quero mais ouvir isso, eu não quero ouvir ninguém brincando com a memória do Sirius! Eu já vi muita coisa que ninguém acreditaria, mas eu não vou permitir que você ou qualquer outra pessoa brinque com a memória dele! ELE ESTÁ MORTO! VÁ EMBORA!

Luna sequer respirou mais fundo. Ela continuou fitando Harry expulsá-la dali, imperturbável.

- Eu não vou. – ela disse calmamente. – Não vou até que você escute o que eu tenho a lhe dizer.

- Olha aqui...

- Eu não vou! – ela repetiu com firmeza. – Sirius não vai me deixar em paz enquanto eu não disser o que ele quer que você saiba, e quer saber, seu padrinho é um chato, não pára de me perturbar, então eu vou dizer logo tudo para você e depois você decide se quer acreditar ou não, o problema é seu!

Harry se calou. Respirou muito fundo, ainda vermelho de raiva, fitando Luna como se quisesse esganá-la. Ele estreitou os olhos para ela.

- Como espera que eu acredite em você se simplesmente chega aqui e diz que Sirius quer falar comigo?

- Eu disse que não esperava que você acreditasse em mim. – ela disse com simplicidade, olhando emburrada para um pouco acima de seu ombro direito. – Mas Snuffles insistiu que eu viesse, e eu já estava ficando louca com tudo isso.

Harry paralisou. Rony, Hermione e Gina entenderam porquê.

- O que você disse?

- Eu disse que ele insistiu que eu viesse! – Luna retrucou impaciente. – E eu já estava enlouquecendo com isso!

- Não... – Harry sussurrou. – De que nome você o chamou?

- O quê?! – ela retrucou sem entender. – Snuffles?

- Isso, como você...?

- Ah, isso! – ela espantou o assunto. – Ele me disse que vocês se chamavam assim quando ele estava vivo, para não despertar suspeitas, afinal, ele era um procurado e tudo mais. – ela recitou entediada. – Então ele disse que, se eu precisasse falar com ele, que o chamasse assim, mas é claro que eu não fiz isso. É sempre ele quem vem me perturbar, quando é que eu poderia chamá-lo para me enlouquecer ainda mais?

Harry pareceu não conseguir se sustentar em pé. Ele voltou a sentar-se em sua cadeira, de frente a Luna.

- Ele _contou_ isso a você?

- Sim, e... – ela parou, virando-se para seu ombro direito. – Tá, eu vou falar. E não, você não vai falar por mim, esse foi o trato. – ela se virou novamente para um Harry assombrado. – Ele falou também que foi uma boa idéia utilizar o Espelho de Dois Lados para se comunicar com Dumbledore, mas que esperava que você o utilizasse para um fim mais divertido, como falar com seu amigo Rony quando estivessem em detenções, assim como ele fazia com Tiago. Sirius disse que você nunca o usou para se comunicar com ele, porque tinha medo que ele se arriscasse. Tiago era seu pai, não?

Harry não respondeu. Parecia incapaz de emitir algum som. Ele piscou várias vezes para Luna, sua boca entreaberta, enquanto a garota esperava alguma reação. Rony imaginou o que ele estaria pensando; era inacreditável, mas a única chance de Luna Lovegood saber tudo aquilo seria se o próprio Sirius tivesse contado. Pois ele, Hermione ou Harry jamais disseram algo assim para ela.

- O que foi? – Luna perguntou após alguns minutos, vendo que Harry não respondia. – Você está bem?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, os olhos fortemente fechados e uma expressão de dor no rosto. Sua voz tremia quando perguntou:

- O que ele quer me dizer?

Luna arregalou ainda mais os olhos e trocou um olhar confuso com seu ombro direito.

- Eu pensei que você não acreditasse.

- Por favor, o Sirius quer me dizer? – Harry perguntou num tom de voz completamente diferente. Seus olhos brilhavam, ansiosos. Luna sorriu, e sua voz estava mais agradável quando disse:

- Bem, ele disse que o acompanha sempre. Sirius ainda está muito preso às coisas desse mundo, _a você_, e por isso não consegue se libertar daqui, mesmo que não tenha se transformado em um fantasma. – ela explicou pacientemente. – Ele sabe o que está acontecendo, sabe o que você está sendo obrigado a fazer; por isso eu também sei e, mesmo que ache horrível o que está fazendo com Gina, eu não vou contar a ela, fique tranqüilo, Sirius ficaria uma fera se eu fizesse isso. Aliás, ele já está ralhando comigo por eu estar dizendo que acho o que você faz horrível. "Limite-se a passar meu recado!" – ela resmungou, olhando feio, novamente, para seu ombro direito. Harry fitou-o confuso.

- Ele está aqui? – ele perguntou num sussurro.

- Está... – Luna suspirou. – Está me enchendo a paciência o tempo todo. – ela apontou para algo à sua direita. Não havia nada ali, porém, pelo que ela dizia, parecia ser onde Sirius estava.

Harry fitou o banco vazio como se desejasse desesperadamente poder ver o que Luna também via. Parecia sem palavras.

- Ele diz também... – Luna prosseguiu. - ...para você não desistir. Para ir até o _fim_. Disse que seus amigos vão lhe perdoar quando souberem a verdade e que, por mais que não pareça, o que você está fazendo é a coisa certa a se fazer. E disse também que... que se orgulha muito de você e que, com certeza, de onde estiverem, Lílian e Tiago também devem se orgulhar do filho deles.

Harry mordeu os lábios, abaixando os olhos. Sorria emocionado. Luna parecia aliviada ao fitá-lo. A xícara da garota, que estava sobre a mesa, tombou sozinha para o chão, tirando Harry de seus pensamentos.

- Ei, eu ainda não tinha terminado meu chá, Sirius! – Luna exclamou para ele, sentado ao seu lado. Harry sorriu.

OxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxO

A próxima lembrança não era de Harry, mas novamente de Lupin, assim como a primeira. O professor caminhava ao lado de ninguém menos que Severo Snape, falando em voz baixa:

- Mas a reunião, Severo... – Lupin disse com a voz cansada e ar grave. – Não podemos deixar de ir...

- Mas _isso_ é mais importante! –Snape interveio com sua voz rascante. – Lupin, é o que estávamos esperando há tanto tempo!

Os garotos estavam observando os professores se aproximarem pelo corredor; eles tinham a visão tanto dos professores, quanto da escada para o andar de baixo, onde podiam ver claramente a outra Gina, escutando a conversa dos bruxos. Ela desceu as escadas alguns degraus para fingir que subia, quando eles aparecessem.

- Estou dizendo, Dumbledore vai desconfiar... – Lupin disse num tom ainda mais sigiloso. – Nós deveríamos fazer isso às claras, Severo, não dessa maneira... Eu não concordo com o que você sugeriu de nós...

- Ora, não seja estúpido, nós teremos que falar com Dumbledore de qualquer maneira, Lupin! – Snape parecia impaciente. – Você só está relutando porque...

- E você está sendo teimoso, Severo! – Lupin, inacreditavelmente, estava começando a perder a calma. – Eu digo que há outras maneiras de...

Ele parou de falar no mesmo instante que os dois paralisaram ao enxergar, do alto da escada, Gina. Ela tentou fingir uma educada surpresa.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Srta. Weasley? – Snape perguntou rispidamente. Lupin a observava pensativo.

- Eu só... – ela disse sem gaguejar, porém claramente nervosa. - ...estava subindo para minha Casa.

Lupin mostrou um sorriso bondoso a ela, mas os olhos dele demonstravam um brilho astuto. Snape, por sua vez, estava lívido.

- Então suba de uma vez! – o professor de Poções mandou com um grito ressonante que fez Gina dar um salto.

- Sinceramente, não entendo porque você sempre tratou as pessoas dessa maneira, Severo. – dizia Lupin, enquanto Gina sumia de vista. – Ela é apenas uma menina...

- Ora, cale a boca, Lupin! – Snape retrucou irritado. – Ela está sempre andando com Potter, e estava nos escutando, você também percebeu. O que você acha que ela vai fazer se descobrir algo? Alertar Potter a respeito de nós, e o nosso plano pode ir por água abaixo! – ele cuspiu. – Não vou permitir que Potter escape dessa, essa noite ele vai explicar direitinho o que está acontecendo!

Houve um rodamoinho de cores, e a cena desapareceu aos seus olhos. Quando este se desfez, Gina, Rony e Hermione perceberam que estavam novamente na sala comunal. No entanto, daquela vez, Harry estava visível, não mais envolto pela Capa de Invisibilidade. Eles perceberam que também estavam na cena.

- Por que você não podia ter continuado a ser o mesmo Harry Potter de sempre e simplesmente ficado _longe_ de mim, como sempre foi?

Gina levou um susto ao ver a si mesma gritando com Harry, que estava de costas para os outros, na janela. Rony e Hermione se entreolharam, tinham notado o mesmo que Gina. Ela sabia muito bem que dia era aquele.

Aconteceu tudo exatamente como se lembrava; ela parou de gritar com Harry, foi para um canto da sala, limpar suas lágrimas, e Hermione a seguiu. Rony permaneceu onde estava, dividido entre olhar para a irmã ou para o amigo. No entanto, Gina, Rony e Hermione (os reais), observaram Harry com atenção.

Ele saiu da janela, lentamente. Não era possível ver seus olhos, mas ele os esfregou por baixo dos óculos, discretamente; Gina sentiu um peso no seu estômago – como ela, ele também tinha chorado depois daquela conversa.

Como todos estavam mais ocupados observando Gina, ninguém prestou atenção no que Harry estava fazendo. Os olhos de Gina se arregalaram ao perceber que Harry estava observando o seu diário; ele lançou um olhar furtivo para trás, e ao se certificar de ninguém estava prestando atenção nele, Harry apanhou o diário e guardou-o por dentro da capa.

Então... tinha sido ele. Gina tinha chegado a achar que tinha mesmo sonhando quando pensou que tinha perdido o diário naquela noite, mas não. _Harry o tinha apanhado. _Então... depois daquela noite... ele leu _tudo_... Ela olhou para Rony e Hermione; eles observavam Harry com um quê de indagação no rosto.

- Aquele era o seu diário, Gina? – Rony perguntou.

Ela não conseguiu responder com palavras, apenas assentiu fracamente.

- Harry está saindo! – Hermione exclamou com urgência.

Os três se apressaram em segui-lo pela passagem do retrato. Lá fora, eles observaram Harry; ele olhou de um lado para outro, respirando muito rápido, seu rosto contraído, como se ele estivesse reprimindo algo. Ele se decidiu por correr pela direita.

Harry parecia desesperado e corria tão rápido, que foi difícil para os três acompanhá-lo. Ele desceu escadas, pegou atalhos e desviou de alunos até chegar... tanto Gina, quanto Rony e Hermione fizeram expressões intrigadas; era a sala de A.D.! Ele entrou na sala, os três o seguiram.

Transtornado, ele andou de um lado para outro, respirando muito rápido. Harry finalmente apanhou o diário de Gina em suas vestes e o observou com tristeza. Ele se jogou nas almofadas, dedilhando, trêmulo, a capa do caderno. Gina, Rony e Hermione se entreolharam, mas acabaram se sentando ao redor de Harry. Enquanto observava o artefato em suas mãos, o garoto murmurou desanimado:

- Além de mentiroso, agora você também é ladrão e bisbilhoteiro... Olha só no quê você se transformou, Harry Potter...

Ele abriu o diário e o estômago de Gina deu voltas; _Harry realmente o leu._ E a cada página que virava, a expressão no rosto se contraía ainda mais, até que ele desistiu de lutar e permitiu que as lágrimas escorressem pelo seu rosto.

Depois de virar muitas páginas, Harry procurou entre suas vestes algo, mas não estava achando. Ele suspirou cansado e murmurou:

- Preciso de uma pena... – ao seu lado, a pena apareceu; é claro, ele estava na Sala Precisa, tudo que ele pedisse apareceria ali. Harry pegou a pena e a olhou chateado. – Você esqueceu do tinteiro. – ele completou, e logo a sala atendeu ao seu segundo pedido.

E então ele começou a escrever no diário, e parecia que a cada palavra, aquilo se tornava mais e mais doloroso. As lágrimas começavam a sujar o papel, e ele murmurava frases como "ela nunca vai me perdoar por isso" ou "eu sou um canalha mesmo, não mereço perdão". Rony e Hermione estavam embasbacados. Gina, boquiaberta, observou o momento em que os soluços de Harry se tornaram tão fortes, que ele teve que parar, olhar para o teto e esperar se controlar um pouco. Parecia que nem ela, Rony ou Hermione jamais o tinham visto chorar dessa maneira. Harry não era de chorar, ele preferia engolir pus de borbotúberas puro a deixar transparecer essa fraqueza, mas naquele momento, sozinho, ele não conseguiu resistir.

Quando finalmente terminou e estava um pouco mais calmo (apesar do rosto vermelho e inchado), Harry murmurou um feitiço que secou as páginas do diário (Gina percebeu porque naquele dia ela achou que o diário não tinha sido nem tocado; era impressionante como Harry pensava em _tudo_). Ele se levantou, esfregou o rosto na manga das vestes com força e saiu intempestivamente da sala.

Harry guardou o diário novamente entre as vestes e saiu pelos corredores do castelo apressado. Rony, Hermione e Gina novamente penaram para segui-lo. Harry parecia ter uma prática inigualável de andar no castelo sem ser percebido, mesmo que estivesse sem a capa; ele sabia esconderijos e atalhos que Gina tinha a impressão de que nem Fred e Jorge saberiam. Até Rony e Hermione estavam pasmos; Rony murmurou um pouco desapontado que o amigo nunca tinha lhe contado desses atalhos.

Eles chegaram às masmorras, e ali Harry foi diminuindo o ritmo. Sua expressão estava agitada e quase temerosa. Quando ele parou à frente da sala de Snape, passou muito tempo apenas encarando-a, a mão na maçaneta flexionada, mas sem girá-la. Parecia estar se decidindo ou tomando coragem, quase como se esperasse que algo ruim fosse acontecer. Gina prendeu a respiração quando ele finalmente girou a maçaneta e entrou.

As vozes que sussurravam lá dentro pararam instantaneamente. Hermione foi a primeira a perceber as duas pessoas estavam na sala, além deles e de Harry – Snape, obviamente e (os olhos deles se arregalaram) _Lupin._

- O que ele estava fazendo _aqui_? – Rony perguntou rouco. – Com _Snape?_

Hermione estava boquiaberta, mas ainda conseguiu balbuciar:

- Será que... os dois _sabiam_?

Harry também arregalou os olhos ao ver Lupin, mas ele rapidamente tentou dissimular seu choque numa educada surpresa. Não foi muito eficaz; Snape e Lupin se entreolharam, astutos. Lupin lançou um sorriso compreensivo a Harry ao observá-lo fechando a porta atrás de si, mas Snape estava lívido e disse com sua voz ríspida:

- Atrasado, Potter...

- Sinto muito, professor. – Harry murmurou, olhando de esguelha para Snape; Gina teve a impressão de que ele não queria olhar para Snape para não denunciar nenhuma emoção – por exemplo, a raiva que parecia sentir no momento.

- Eu deveria descontar mais...

- Você não vai aproveitar essa oportunidade para descontar mais ponto nenhum da Grifinória, Severo. – Lupin falou ameaçadoramente, apesar da expressão de profundo cansaço. – Nós combinamos que você não levaria isso para o lado _pessoal._

Harry pigarreou; Gina notou que ele assumiu aquele tom de confusão que costumava fazer durante todo aquele ano e que agora, ela sabia, era apenas fingimento.

- Eu pensei que a detenção fosse só com o Prof. Snape.

- Ora, pode parar com o teatrinho, Potter. – Snape disparou seco. – Ou você acha que somos burros o suficiente para cair na sua esparrela como todos os outros?

Harry lançou um olhar de profundo ódio para Snape antes que pudesse se conter. O mestre sorriu, como se fosse exatamente aquilo que esperasse do garoto.

- Eu não sei do que o senhor está falando. – Harry disse rápido, mas dava para notar que ele estava agitado. Lupin também parecia observar isso, mas quando falou, não demonstrava estar irritado; seu tom de voz era o de sempre – calmo e compreensivo.

- Não precisa mais mentir, Harry. Nós sabemos que você está tendo que fingir que perdeu a memória.

Harry arregalou os olhos para Lupin. Por um instante fugaz, eles apenas se entreolharam, até que Snape quebrou o momento com um pigarro seco.

- Parece que você não é tão bom ator, Potter. – ele provocou. – Até onde você achou que fosse conseguir chegar com essa farsa?

Harry fechou os olhos, bufando longamente. Parecia estar reunindo tempo para pensar. Quando ele abriu os olhos, sua expressão estava totalmente diferente. Não havia mais nenhum rastro daquela confusão que ele fingia; _aquele era Harry de verdade_, ele olhava para Snape com o mesmo ódio que sempre sentiu do professor. Ele tinha decidido contar a verdade.

- Como vocês descobriram? – ele perguntou em tom de desafio, cruzando os braços, seus olhos verdes estreitos correndo de Snape para Lupin. – Não era para _vocês_ descobrirem.

Snape ia falar, mas Lupin o impediu com a mão. Ele se virou para Harry pacientemente.

- Foi Snape quem notou primeiro que você estava diferente nas aulas dele, mais distraído... E você não respondia mais às provocações dele. – Snape soltou um barulhinho de escárnio. – Então, ele veio até mim... – Lupin se virou interrogativamente para Snape. – Mas eu mesmo não entendo, Severo; por que _justo eu?_

Snape abriu um sorriso desdenhoso.

- Esteja certo, Lupin, que isso não me agradou nem um pouco. Mas eu fui procurar Dumbledore antes de você; o diretor, no entanto, não me deu a mínima atenção, o que me fez desconfiar. Então, eu procurei aquele que eu achava mais adequado depois do diretor. Você queria que eu procurasse quem, afinal?

- Fico feliz que me ache adequado, Severo. – Lupin abriu um sorriso que, Gina podia jurar, escondia um traço zombeteiro. Todos se surpreenderam quando Harry soltou uma grande gargalhada.

- O que há com você, Potter? – Snape perguntou ríspido, enquanto Harry ria de se acabar, as mãos na barriga, encostado na parede fria de pedra da masmorra.

Quando ele finalmente se controlou, um sorriso claramente de zombaria apareceu em seu rosto, enquanto ele olhava de Lupin para Snape.

- Nunca pensei que fosse viver para ver isso... O _Ranhoso _e o _Aluado_ aliados? – Snape ficou vermelho de fúria, enquanto um sorriso torto aparecia nos lábios de Lupin. – Fico imaginando o que _Almofadinhas e Pontas_ diriam disso!

Para um estranho que ouvisse aquelas palavras, pareceria que Harry estava falando em código. Mas Snape e Lupin pareceram entender perfeitamente a mensagem; enquanto Lupin tinha achado muito engraçado também, Snape estava lívido de raiva:

- Olhe aqui, Potter. – ele estendeu seu dedo longo para Harry. – Eu não vou admitir que você me falte com o respei...

Harry o encarou com um sorriso arrogante, ainda apoiado na parede quase displicentemente.

- Ah, _professor_, o _senhor_ deveria saber que agora que descobriu a minha _esparrela_, não há mais nada que eu tema a seu respeito.

A expressão de Lupin ficou séria subitamente. Snape ainda estava vermelho, mas parecia tão surpreso, que não conseguiu formular nenhuma frase.

- Quer dizer, o senhor pode me tirar alguns pontos, mas e daí? – Harry provocou com ousadia. – A esta altura do campeonato, _professor_, não há mais nada que eu possa perder...

- O que você está querendo dizer, Harry? – Lupin perguntou com cautela, mas Harry se desviou do assunto.

- Vocês não queriam tanto saber da farsa? Pois então, eu estou aqui, às ordens! Podem me perguntar o que quiserem, agora que descobriram tudo mesmo...

Snape e Lupin se encararam por um instante, claramente confusos com a atitude de Harry. O garoto se desencostou da parede e começou a andar de um lado para outro, as mãos às costas, observando os professores quase divertido.

- O que vocês querem perguntar primeiro? Talvez de quem foi a idéia? Bem, se algum de vocês achou por algum momento que foi minha, lamento desapontá-los... O professor Dumbledore pensou em tudo.

Lupin se sentou numa das carteiras; Snape, em sua cadeira da escrivaninha. Eles observavam Harry surpresos, quase chocados. Harry continuou de pé, andando de um lado para outro e ocasionalmente parando para olhar para algum deles enquanto explicava a história.

- Você é aquele membro secreto da Ordem, Harry? – Lupin perguntou em dado momento. – Aquele que Dumbledore mantém o nome em sigilo, apesar de passar-nos informações dele?

- Isso mesmo, professor. – Harry disse naturalmente. – Ingressei na Ordem pouco depois de completar dezessete anos.

- Você não podia deixar de meter o seu dedo intrometido, não é, Potter? – Snape perguntou, os olhos estreitos em provocação.

- Errou de novo, _professor!_ – Harry retrucou alegremente, com um sorriso sarcástico, sempre ironizando a palavra "professor" quando se dirigia a Snape, o que fazia o professor arder em fúria. Gina estava pasma em como Harry era ousado; era quase como se ele fosse outra pessoa. – É claro que eu queria entrar na Ordem desde que soube da existência dela, no quinto ano. Mas eu admito que pensei que nunca fosse conseguir – toda aquela enrolação de que menores de idade ou jovens em idade escolar não podiam ingressar realmente me enganaram - eu já tinha desistido quando, no começo desse ano, Dumbledore me chamou e me convidou a ingressar como membro secreto.

Lupin estava pasmo. Harry continuou falando.

- A condição era que fosse _realmente_ secreto. Eu não podia contar a ninguém, nem a meus amigos. – Rony e Hermione se entreolharam. – Bem, eu preferi não contar mesmo. Eu sabia que Rony e Hermione iam querer entrar na hora na Ordem também se soubessem que eu estava dentro, e eu definitivamente não queria – e não quero – que eles se envolvam em mais confusões por minha causa. – Harry parecia muito sério agora. – Não vou me perdoar se algo acontecer com eles, como foi com Sirius...

Gina olhou para Rony e Hermione; eles observavam Harry em choque, sem palavras suficientes naquele momento. Ela ouviu, mais tarde, Hermione murmurar:

- Tudo que ele queria era nos proteger...

- Corria entre os membros da Ordem... – a voz de Lupin os despertou. – ...que Dumbledore estava envolvido num grande plano para retardar o avanço de Voldemort com esse membro secreto...

Harry não falou por alguns instantes, apenas estudando Lupin e, depois mais demoradamente, Snape.

- O professor Dumbledore me contou o que o você tinha descoberto, Snape. – Harry abandonou toda a formalidade, deixando Snape ainda mais furioso. – No seu _trabalho_ para a Ordem, já que, como você me deu aulas de Oclumência todo o ano passado, eu não podia descobrir sozinho. – Gina, Rony e Hermione se entreolharam. – Voldemort estava disposto a invadir Hogwarts, estava com todo um plano traçado, não?

Snape, encarando Harry com seus frios olhos negros, apenas assentiu em silêncio. Harry se virou para Lupin.

- O professor Dumbledore teve essa idéia, então. Se Voldemort descobrisse que eu estava... digamos... _fora de combate_, completamente inútil como parecia ser com a minha memória afetada, ele teria que mudar de planos. Voldemort traçou toda uma linha de pensamento contando com o fato de que eu poderia atrapalhar – com essa outra visão, ele foi obrigado a mudar de planos e ficou furioso... tão furioso que eu não consegui detê-lo nem com minha Oclumência e sei exatamente qual foi a reação dele quando descobriu que eu tinha perdido a memória e os comensais dele tinham demorado tantos meses para descobrir. Isso deu uma reviravolta em seus planos, ele está tendo que começar tudo do zero agora, não é? – ele se virou para Snape, que assentiu novamente, embasbacado. – Enquanto isso, nós temos tempo para a Ordem se organizar contra o ataque dele. E a vantagem é que o novo plano dele, quando estiver concluído, vai estar totalmente errado, já que eu nunca estive _fora de combate_, efetivamente.

Lupin, estupefato, perguntou:

- E tudo isso foi idéia do...

- Sim. – Harry confirmou antes do professor dizer. – Dumbledore pensou em tudo. Mas parece que ele subestimou vocês, não é? Porque vocês se tocaram de pelo menos uma parte do plano... ou então eu sou ruim de mentir mesmo.

- Eu não acho. – Lupin retrucou tristemente. – Você nos enganou por um bom tempo. E eu não sei se isso...

- Se isso é bom ou ruim... – Harry continuou, deprimido. – É, eu também paro para pensar nisso muitas vezes. Eu estou enganando tanta gente... o pior é enganar meus amigos, eles nunca vão me perdoar.

Houve uma pausa em que Lupin olhou com uma certa pena para Harry. Snape, que estava parado, pensando, perguntou de súbito.

- Dumbledore não pensou em nenhum momento que eu ou Lupin pudéssemos...

- Ah, sim, ele desconfiou... – Harry espantou o assunto. – Um dia, quando eu estava no Largo Grimmauld, ele pediu ao quadro de Finneus Niggelus que me chamasse e pedisse para que eu o visitasse na sala dele, aqui em Hogwarts. Eu fui de pó de flu, no meio da noite, e ele me passou algumas orientações e depois me contou que o senhor o tinha procurado. – Harry fitou Snape. – Mas ele esperava que vocês desistissem, já que estão tão ocupados com Hogwarts e a Ordem. Mas às vezes ele também pode se enganar, ele é humano. Vocês não desistiram.

- Quem mais sabia dessa história, Harry? – Lupin indagou.

- Além de mim e Dumbledore, obviamente... – Harry suspirou. – Dobby...

- Dobby, o elfo doméstico? – Snape repetiu incrédulo. Harry o olhou feio.

- Por que a surpresa? Ele é muito útil! Pelo menos alguma idéia boa eu tinha que ter nessa história, não é?

- Então essa idéia foi sua? – Lupin chamou a atenção para si. – Mas, Harry, por que logo Dobby?

- Ele é muito fiel, tanto a mim, quanto ao professor Dumbledore. Faz tudo que nós pedimos. – Harry explicou naturalmente. – O professor disse que precisaríamos de alguém que passasse os recados dele para mim e de mim para ele, eu não podia ir toda hora na sala dele, não é? Dobby fazia isso. Eu o esperava na sala comunal da Grifinória, de madrugada, quando ele ia limpá-la e arrumar a lareira. E também era uma maneira de neutralizá-lo... – Harry disse chateado. – Dobby gosta muito de mim, se ele não soubesse a verdade, com certeza iria me procurar no meu dormitório e poderia causar problemas... Rony e Hermione, que o conhecem bem, poderiam desconfiar, e se eles descobrissem o plano... eu nem quero pensar, eles poderiam se meter em encrenca... Então o professor Dumbledore e eu orientamos Dobby da maneira como ele deveria agir. Dobby é muito prestativo, não fez nenhuma objeção. É claro que ele às vezes se descuida, e isso é realmente preocupante, mas eu mesmo dou um jeito para que ele não diga nada que seja muito comprometedor.

Gina nunca tinha visto Snape e Lupin tão embasbacados como naquele momento. Lupin deixou escapar "genial" em um murmúrio, totalmente impressionado com aquela história.

- Um plano tão simples... e ao mesmo tempo, tão brilhante... – ele murmurou. – Mal dá pra acreditar...

Snape fuzilou Harry com os olhos negros.

- Alguém mais sabia? Aquela menina que sempre anda com você, irmã do Weasley...

- NÃO! – Harry gritou, e naquele momento parecia assustado. – Não pode haver a mínima possibilidade de Gina descobrir isso! – ele olhou para Lupin e Snape exaltado, como se fosse capaz de cozinhá-los a vapor se ousassem contar algo. – Nem ela, Rony ou Hermione podem _sequer_ desconfiar. Se eles descobrirem isso... – Harry enterrou as mãos nos cabelos. - ...e alguém perceber... Voldemort poderia colocar as mãos neles e tentar obter informações... Não, isso não pode nem ser _cogitado!_

Estava claro, tanto para os professores naquela lembrança, quanto para Gina, Rony e Hermione que Harry estava transtornado diante daquela possibilidade. Todo o tempo, ele tentou protegê-los de Voldemort, temendo que o mesmo que acontecera com Sirius pudesse acontecer a algum deles. Depois de se acalmar um pouco, Harry voltou a falar:

- Hagrid sabia... eu contei a ele.

- Hagrid pode sair contando! – Snape exclamou. – Você é burro ou o quê de contar isso para _Hagrid_Potter?

- Limpa a boca antes de falar do Hagrid, tá bom, Snape? – Harry gritou, mandando às favas a paciência com o professor. – Ele não vai contar, porque eu pedi a ele! Eu confio no Hagrid!

- Olhe aqui, Potter... – Snape se levantou, mas Lupin também o fez ao mesmo tempo, olhando para o colega ameaçadoramente.

- Severo! – ele exclamou de sobreaviso. – Nós combinamos que só faríamos essa entrevista com Harry se você não levasse para o lado pessoal! Que coisa, quando você vai perceber que _ele não é Tiago?_

Snape encarou Lupin por alguns instantes, respirando muito rápido, e depois resmungou algumas coisas baixinho, com rabugice. Harry parecia muito chateado depois de alguma das palavras de Lupin.

- É verdade, professor... Eu não sou o meu pai, eu sou pior que ele.

Lupin fitou Harry com surpresa. O garoto parecia miserável naquele momento.

- O máximo que meu pai fazia... era humilhar colegas da escola... – e lançou um olhar furtivo para Snape, que estava ainda mais pálido de raiva. – Mas ele se endireitou, não é? Quanto a mim... eu minto para meus próprios amigos, engano tanto meus inimigos quanto as pessoas que eu gosto... e ainda vou ter que... ah, é melhor nem pensar nisso agora...

Gina, Rony e Hermione se entreolharam com desânimo. Sabiam a que Harry se referia. Ele sabia, muito antes de fazê-lo, que teria que _matar_ Voldemort.

- Eu contei para Hagrid... – Harry disse com a voz fraca. – Porque simplesmente não _suportava_ mais... Todos os dias, fingindo para todos... eu não agüentei. O professor Dumbledore não gostou disso, mas o próprio Hagrid ficou ao meu lado e pediu ao professor que não se zangasse comigo. O professor entendeu... ele sabe o quanto é horrível para mim fingir que sou uma pessoa que não sou todos os dias. Eu precisava desabafar com alguém... e Hagrid... foi muito compreensivo. Se não fosse por ele, eu não saberia dizer se poderia continuar aqui, agüentando...

OxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxO

Rony, Hermione e Gina aterrizaram na última lembrança que Lupin lhes mostrara. Estavam em um dos corredores de Hogwarts, e não demorou muito para que localizassem Harry, retirando um pedaço de papel das patas de Edwiges, que bicou sua orelha carinhosamente. Gina observou-o atentamente, enquanto ele mordia os lábios, lendo o bilhete; _não o veria mais depois dessa última lembrança_. Por isso, não queria vê-las; era como se estivessem trazendo Harry de volta à vida, mas a verdade era que ele não estava mais ali, ele jamais estaria. Logo, Gina sairia da Penseira e acordaria daquela ilusão, e tudo que teria seria aquele vazio no peito e a ausência de Harry...

Rony leu o bilhete por cima dos ombros do amigo. Harry dobrou o papel e colocou-o no bolso assim que terminou de lê-lo e, então, apertou o passo, quase correndo.

- O que estava escrito, Rony? – Hermione perguntou, enquanto os três corriam para acompanhar os passos de Harry.

- Era de Dumbledore. – ele respondeu ofegante. – Ele pediu para Harry encontrá-lo em sua sala.

Harry correu até o Saguão de Entrada, até que colidiu com uma garota que vinha entrando pelas portas junto com uma amiga. Gina viu a si mesma no chão, o seu diário tinha voado dois metros adiante, e Luna comentava alto:

- Ei, mas que falta de senso de direção, hein?

- Desculpe. – Harry murmurou, sem graça. Gina, agora, pôde perceber que ele a fitava com os olhos ligeiramente brilhantes e irrequietos. – Você tá legal, Gina? – ele perguntou, estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

- Tudo bem, Harry. Eu to ótima. – ela disse depois de algum tempo, no qual observara-o. O que ela não tinha percebido daquela vez era que Harry a também tinha observado aquele dia.

Gina sentiu Hermione fitá-la com um olhar perspicaz. A garota sussurrou em seu ouvido, com um sorriso triste nos lábios:

- Você notou, não?

Gina sorriu, talvez pela primeira vez desde que Harry se fora, suspirando longamente. Harry já gostava dela naquele momento. Hermione já tinha lhe dito isso uma vez, mas ela não quisera acreditar; ele gostava dela há muito tempo, e Gina nem se dera conta disso...

- Atrasado pra quê? – a Gina da lembrança perguntou.

Depois de alguns instantes, Harry respondeu, esguio:

- Coisa minha. A gente se vê.

E subiu as escadas. Os três o seguiram, deixando a outra Gina para trás. Harry tomou alguns atalhos até chegar ao gárgula de pedra que escondia a passagem para a sala do diretor, dizendo a senha. Eles o acompanharam enquanto subia a escada em espiral, até que Harry bateu três vezes à porta.

- Pode entrar. – disse a voz cansada de Dumbledore.

Harry abriu a porta. Dumbledore não estava sentado à sua escrivaninha, mas sim, observando o fim do pôr-do-sol pela janela. Não olhou para Harry quando o rapaz entrou e encostou a porta atrás de si.

- O senhor queria falar comigo, professor?

- Sim, Harry. Sente-se.

Harry, no entanto, permaneceu de pé. Parecia ansioso.

- O que está acontecendo, professor? – perguntou em um tom muito sério.

Dumbledore respirou fundo e se virou para Harry, os olhos pesarosos.

- Voldemort, Harry. Voldemort está pronto para nos atacar. _Aqui, em Hogwarts._

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram. Ele parecia ter perdido o chão. Porém, permaneceu de pé, encarando o diretor à sua frente.

- Como?

- O que você ouviu, Harry. Ele está pronto. O Professor Snape descobriu na última reunião dos Comensais.

Harry torceu o nariz à menção de Snape, mas não comentou a respeito. Levou as mãos à cintura, nervoso, seus olhos correndo de um lado para outro, como que em busca de uma saída para aquela situação.

- Nós não estamos preparados, professor! – ele disse um pouco mais alto. – E _aqui_, Hogwarts! E todas as pessoas que vivem aqui?

- Eu sei, Harry, por isso o chamei. – Dumbledore disse seriamente. – Você sabe _porque_ ele está vindo a Hogwarts, não?

- Por minha causa! – Harry quase gritou, dando um passo à frente, encarando Dumbledore frente a frente. – Por isso eu quero ir embora, professor, eu não posso continuar aqui, colocando em risco a vida de tantas pessoas! Se eu estivesse longe, se eu fosse embora para procurá-lo, como eu queria desde o início...

- NÃO! – Dumbledore sobrepôs sua voz à de Harry, que se calou. – Você não vai sair daqui, Harry. Eu não vou permitir.

Harry o fitou incrédulo por alguns instantes, até que seus lábios se abriram em um sorriso enviesado, de zombaria.

- O senhor _não _pode me manter aqui, professor. _Eu vou embora._ Eu vou atrás de Voldemort antes que ele venha até mim. _Eu vou cumprir a profecia._ E nem o senhor, nem ninguém, vai me deter.

Harry deu as costas a Dumbledore, precipitando-se para a porta, mas o bruxo se adiantou e segurou o rapaz pelo braço. Harry se virou encolerizado, os olhos faiscantes:

- Eu já disse que o senhor não pode me manter aqui. E o senhor sabe disso. Eu só fiquei aqui, até agora, em seu respeito. Mas eu não vou permitir que a vida de todas essas pessoas seja colocada em risco por minha causa!

- Harry...

- O senhor não está vendo como está sendo imprudente? – ele se livrou das mãos de Dumbledore. – Céus, professor, são seus alunos!

Pela primeira vez, Dumbledore pareceu ofendido e realmente nervoso. Seu rosto se fechou e, por um momento, ele até poderia ser capaz de dar um tapa em Harry.

- Eu sei que são meus alunos, Harry, e em hipótese _alguma_, eu os colocaria em perigo, sabendo o que está por vir. Não ouse duvidar do quanto eu prezo a segurança de todos os jovens que estão sob o teto da minha escola!

Houve um breve momento de silêncio, no qual os dois apenas se mediram. Harry não retrucou.

- Mas _você_, Harry, é um desses jovens também e é _essencial_. Eu não posso deixar você se jogar nessa missão sozinho, não posso deixar que vá até Voldemort e encontre...

- A morte? – Harry completou ousado. – O senhor não acredita que eu possa vencê-lo, é isso?

Dumbledore engoliu em seco.

- Você sabe que não é isso.

- Então o que é?!

Eles se mediram novamente, à mesma altura. Naquele momento, não eram mais aluno e mestre, mas, sim, dois homens discutindo em pé de igualdade.

- Nós precisamos de _tempo_, Harry. E eu sei como obtê-lo. _E você vai me ajudar. _

**_Notas da autora_**_:Ok. Quanto tempo eu demorei dessa vez? Nem sei mais, acho que nem quero olhar para saber... (risos) Se vocês ainda lêem minhas fics, eu nem sei como agradecer a paciência e todo o tempo que esperam por atualizações. Dessa vez, eu escrevi o capítulo novo da Nena antes que a CdE (que viria antes desse, se eu seguisse a ordem), mas o fato é que eu (me desculpem os leitores da CdE) quis escrever o da Nena antes, por ela estar quase no final e porque eu realmente estou bloqueada na CdE. Não, eu não a abandonei, tenho consciência de que um ano se passou e eu não atualizei, mas eu realmente não consegui pegar nela para escrevê-la. Sinto muito. _

_Enfim, voltando a Nena. Esse capítulo tem 32 páginas. Eu disse que ele seria enorme, não? Pois bem, ele possui todas as últimas explicações possíveis e imagináveis que talvez faltassem, e algumas cenas que eu gostaria de compartilhar com vocês. Depois desse, restarão apenas mais dois capítulos – o último e o epílogo, e a nossa Neninha terá acabado. Acho que inconscientemente estou adiando esse dia. (risos) Mas, aí está o capítulo 26, com todas as suas explicações e, como vocês puderam ver, uma em especial, que tantos queriam saber: O QUE O RONY SABIA. Bem, agora vocês sabem. Não sei se alguns de vocês desconfiaram, mas era isso. E, como eu prometi, a pessoa que descobriu o segredo foi: _

**_Nice (Hélia Fernandes)_**_: que me mandou um e-mail com essa frase – "eu acho, ñ sei, q o q o Ron sabe é q o Harry pode morrer devido á profecia, se calhar ñ tem lógica nehuma o q eu disse mas tudo bem..." Ela descobriu isso em junho de 2005! É a data que está no e-mail. Sim, Nice, você acertou! _

_Agora, espero que me perdoem (novamente) pela demora e que tenha valido a espera pelo capítulo. Só tenho realmente que agradecer IMENSAMENTE por todas as reviews, comentários e carinho que vocês tem por mim e pela minha fic. Muito obrigada!!! _

**_No próximo capítulo..._**_ O destino é implacável. Cada ser, cada pessoa tem seu rumo traçado na vida, e cada uma delas deve seguí-lo. Rony e Hermione precisam aprender a seguir sem seu melhor amigo agora, juntos. Neville precisa encarar o real papel que teve na história. Luna precisa continuar com sua missão de vida. E Gina encontra finalmente sua resposta. _

_Lis. Strange__: Olá, Lis! Desculpe novamente a demora para atualizar, minha vida é uma loucura. Fico feliz de tê-la deixado de queixo caído!!! E sim... agora eu posso dizer que matei! (risada maléfica) Fazer o quê, eu já tinha planejado isso desde a primeira linha que escrevi da Nena... era pra ser assim... Ok, eu sei que isso não vai me ajudar e já fugi pro Havaí! rs _

_Thata__ Radcliffe__: Bem, eu espero que agora você saiba de tudo! (risos) Tentei responder tudo nesse capítulo. Obrigada pelos elogios, que bom que consegui fazê-la chorar (risada maléfica rs). Pois é, a Gina perdoou o Harry, seria muito triste se ele fosse embora sem o perdão dela... _

_Nikkih__: Eu fui capaz! Foi bem o que você disse, eu gosto de um angst e um final com morte é bem mais marcante que aquele clássico final de feliz das novelas. Eu já sabia que iria fazer isso desde o começo, doeu fazer mesmo, mas tinha que ser assim. Que bom que consegui tirar algumas lágrimas suas!!! E a única coisa que posso prometer é que, por mais que não pareça, teremos um final "bonitinho". Não sei se posso dizer que é feliz, mas é meigo. (risos) O que você achou que fosse o segredo do Rony? Eu deixei meio óbvio no outro capítulo, mas a maioria das pessoas não achou que fosse isso, mesmo assim. Obrigada pelos elogios e pela torcida! _

_Assuero__ Racsama__: Nossa, obrigada! Fico muito feliz que ache isso! Espero que goste até o fim e não se decepcione... (medo) O que você estava pensando que eu faria? _

_Sweet__ Lie__: Obrigada pela compreensão, menina! Pois é, eu gosto de terminar os capítulos torturando os leitores, hehehehe. E sim, você pegou certo, foi exatamente isso que aconteceu com o Harry, como pôde ler. Muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogios, fico contente que consegui fazer você chorar! XD hehehe _

_barbie30__: Menina! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Eu demoro, mas um dia escrevo... rs XD _

_ivania__: Obrigada, fico feliz que tenha gostado! E desculpe a demora, mas a minha vida é mesmo uma loucura, acaba que fica mesmo assim... _

_Gabiii__: Já fiz! Pois é, eu tive a coragem. Doeu, mas eu fiz. Obrigada pelos elogios, e (uhu) consegui fazer você chorar! _

_VI__: Sinto muito, mas eu escrevo quando posso, e na maioria do tempo, eu não posso... _

_Juliana__: Oi! Obrigada pela espera e pela compreensão! E que o não te sabote e te deixe comentar! (risos) Então você já esperava que fosse acontecer isso com o Harry? Bem, eu também acho que isso é muito possível no livro, então... estou me acostumando com a idéia. Mas, nesse capítulo, matei suas esperanças, não? Hehe Obrigada mesmo mesmo por todos os elogios!!! _

_Giovana-Castro__: (risos) Não, eu não quero matar ninguém, mas dar vários sustos, sim, isso eu quero! (risada maléfica) HAHAHA, Meu pai, eu ri muito sozinha aqui quando li o que você fez quando descobriu que eu tinha atualizado a fic, só quero ver o que você vai fazer agora!!! Nossa, obrigada MESMO por todos os elogios, fiquei boba aqui com tudo que você disse, me faz muito bem mesmo ler tudo isso e saber que as pessoas pensam assim do que eu escrevo! Tudo bem, você não foi a única que não descobriu sobre o Rony, pra mim isso é bom, acho que escondi direitinho a verdade! Obrigada mesmo mesmo por tudo e eu ADORO reviews gigantes! XD _

_Jubs__: Nossa, menina, muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogios, espero que tenha gostado também desse capítulo! _

_-Nay Black-__: (rindo) Que bom que ficou tão feliz a ponto de dançar na cadeira quando viu que eu atualizei! Espero que tenha ficado feliz agora também! Sim, sim, eu sou má! Eu fiz mesmo isso com o Harry, fazer o quê, eu já sabia que era isso que iria fazer... (se desvia dos tomates rs) Puxa, não consegui ler sua fic, mas eu vi a sinopse e já imagino quais são esses "quase beijos" hehehe XD Obrigada! _

_Michelle__ Granger__: Nossa, obrigada mesmo pelos elogios, fico muito feliz de ouvir tudo isso!!! _

_polly__: Sinto muito, eu fiz isso. Eu já sabia que teria que fazer desde o começo... Obrigada mesmo, espero que continue gostando! _

_Lady Orlando__: Sim, é muito bom ouvir isso, obrigada!!! Obrigada por recomendar a minha fic, fico muito contente com isso! Que legal que você leu todas as minhas fics, obrigada! E essa com a Angie, acho que não vai sair, talvez não tão cedo, nós mudamos todo o plot e ambas estamos terrivelmente sem tempo, ainda mais para começar fics novas... _

_Linah__ Black__: Que bom que você não desistiu! XD Sim, sim, eu sou MUITO malévola, até meu namorado diz isso! (risos) Obrigada pelos elogios!!! _

_Fernanda__: Não, eu ainda não terminei, faltam mais dois capítulos. Obrigada pelos elogios! _

_Sally__ Owens__: Nossa, muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogios! E sim, eu fiz mesmo isso com o Harry, doeu, mas eu fiz... beijos! _

_Lola Potter Weasley__: Opa, acho melhor eu fugir logo do país depois de suas ameaças (rindo), pois eu REALMENTE fiz o que você temia! Hehehehe XD _

_talitablack__ Nossa, miga! Faz muito tempo que a gente não conversa, não é? Desculpe, eu estou sempre ocupada e tudo mais... / Obrigada por todos os elogios, menina, e eu também te adoro demais! Te cuida, saudades!!! _

_laura__: Nossa, fico feliz que tenha gostado, obrigada!!! Pois é, eu quis mesmo fugir do convencional, mas prometo que, ainda assim, vocês terão um final... bonitinho hehehehe XD _

_Nikari__ Potter__: Nik!!! Adorei seu comentário gigante, MUITO OBRIGADA! Nossa, menina, você não sabe como me deixa contente ler isso. Você só disse isso pra Aline Carneiro e, NOSSA, ela é maravilhosa, ela é uma das minhas autoras preferidas, puxa, obrigada mesmo! Eu realmente queria chocar as pessoas com a mentira do Harry, e fiquei curiosa agora para saber o que você pensava a respeito do Rony! Nossa, eu realmente não sei o que dizer diante de tantos elogios maravilhosos, apenas, MUITO OBRIGADA, menina!!! Bem, eu sei que tanto eu AMO o Harryzito e você também, mas eu tive que fazer isso, já sabia que isso ia acontecer, era inevitável! Nossa, Nik, muito obrigada mesmo por tudo que você disse, é maravilhoso ouvir isso, ainda mais de alguém como você, que eu sei, é muito exigente! XD Obrigada mesmo!!! _

_Vanessa__: Oi Vanessa, tudo bem comigo e você? É claro que lembro de você, pode vir falar comigo no orkut toda vez que quiser! Nossa, eu que tenho que agradecer por todos seus elogios, muito obrigada mesmo!!! _

_Daiane__ Aguilera__: Obrigada mesmo pelo apoio e pelos elogios, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!!! _

_Gabriela Black__: Nossa, muito obrigada, fiquei muito contente por tudo que você disse, fiquei muito feliz que gostou tanto assim da fic! Obrigada mesmo!!! _

_§øPøttër__: Pois é, também foi difícil para mim deixar o meu Harry, mas era o que tinha que ser feito, eu já sabia que isso aconteceria com ele desde o começo da fic... Acho que vou mudar de idéia e não ir mais pro Havaí, senão as pessoas vão até lá me matar! (risos) Vou escolher algum lugar e não dar meu paradeiro hehehe XD Obrigada por todos os elogios e pela review linda e enorme!!! _

_Jaqueline Granger__: Menina! Pois é, eu realmente fiz. Acho que nem mesma acreditei que faria, talvez, lá no fundo, eu achasse que poderia mudar de idéia no último segundo, mas deixei como planejava desde o início. Bem, se eu estou armando algo (risos) não sei, mas acho que vão ter uma surpresa ainda! Hehehe XD Obrigada pelos elogios, menina!!! _

_Sil17__: Obrigada mesmo pelo elogio, fico muito feliz! XD _

_JulyBlack__: hehehehe Acho que eu já estou jurada de morte por vários motivos, e por várias pessoas! (foge) Beijos! _

_Diu Hiiragizawa__: Ooooi menina!!! Que bom que você gostou do capitulo, espero que tenha gostado desse também! Eu não fiz nenhuma besteira, juro! (beija os dedos) Mas, só por via das dúvidas, estou fugindo, paradeiro desconhecido! Hahaha Obrigada pelos elogios! XD _

_Molly__: Puxa, quando as pessoas falam assim como você me fazem ver como eu sou má... Mas eu não podia mudar o rumo da história, já era pra ser assim desde o começo, sinto muito... Mas eu prometo que o final vai ter algo muito legal, prometo que não vou ser tão ruim assim quanto vocês estão pensando! Obrigada pelos elogios! _

_Andréia__: Ai, to começando a sentir peso na consciência. Mas eu já fiz! Sinto muito, era pra ser assim, doeu em mim também! Que bom que gosta da minha fic, obrigada mesmo! _

_Kathe__ Weasley.__: Ah, muito obrigada, fico muito contente que goste assim da minha fic! Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada mesmo por tudo que você disse sobre ela!!! E eu prometo que não vou ser TÃO má assim nas últimas linhas... _

_cacauzinha__: Oooi! Bem, realmente, o nome da Gina é Ginevra, mas eu comecei a fic em 2003, o 6º livro ainda não tinha sido lançado, por isso eu coloquei Virgínia, que era o que a maioria das pessoas pensava ser o nome dela... Não mudei porque já tinha colocado assim, só coloco Ginevra nas fics que eu faço pós-HBP. Espero que continue gostando da fic!! _

_Lily__ Evans Higurashi__: Claro que lembro de ti, tudo bom?? Aiiii desculpa, eu sei que foi cruel, mas tinha que ser assim! Você ficou a tarde TODA lendo a fic? Uau, obrigada!!! XD Ah, eu gosto de NL também, pena que a JK desmentiu, mas tudo bem, é um fannon que eu gosto! XD Puxa, que legal que você gostou do dom da Luna! Ainda não li o livro que você disse, mas já anotei para ler quando puder! Eu adorei a sua review enorme, obrigada mesmo, menina!!! Não desisti da fic não, pode deixar, agora só faltam dois capítulos, aiai! Obrigada mesmo!! _

_Ana Carolina Guimaraes__: Obrigada!! Finalmente a atualização chegou! XD _

_Michelle__ Granger__: To aqui, demorei, mas ainda to viva!!! _

_CruciareMors__: Olá, nossa, claro que não me importa que se escreva no seu Português! Aliás, eu fico muitíssimo lisonjeada e feliz que uma pessoa do outro lado do oceano leia as minhas histórias e goste delas!!! Eu não abandonei minha fic não, é mesmo o pouco tempo e disposição que eu ando tendo para escrever, por isso demoro... Nossa, muito obrigada pelos elogios, fiquei muito feliz! O Harry é meu personagem favorito, por isso eu sempre tento seguir o Harry da JK ou, ao menos, fazer um Harry meu, próprio, mas que tenha personalidade. Quase todas as minhas fics são focadas nele, então eu gosto que ele seja assim. E não ter nenhuma cena pela visão dele foi realmente intencional! XD Fiquei feliz que você captou o espírito da história, eu realmente quis dizer que isso não era um adeus definitivo, mas sim um até breve! Você é uma leitora bastante observadora, gostei muito dos seus comentários sobre o capítulo! Espero que esteja gostando do desfecho, beijos! _

_mathh__.black__: Ah, obrigada, fico super feliz que goste tanto assim da minha fic! Quanto ao seu pedido... bem, tudo o que posso dizer é que o final não ser triste assim como vocês estão pensando... (revira os olhos) hehehe _

_Georgea__: Nossa. Obrigada mesmo pelas lindas palavras. Realmente foi maravilhoso lê-las. Acho que você entende bem, eu realmente sinto por estar terminando essa história, mas ela precisa ter um fim, e eu quero sim compartilhá-lo com vocês. Espero que gostem, porque eu estou fazendo o meu melhor! Obrigada mesmo!!! _

_Rê__: Aiiii Rê, depois você lê! (rindo) Espero que goste do resto da história, aliás, MUITO OBRIGADA por tudo, fiquei super feliz com tudo que você disse aquele dia para mim no MSN, nossa, eu sei que você é super exigente, por isso fico ainda mais feliz, obrigada mesmo, menina!!! _

_Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!_


	27. A resposta de Gina

_Nota da autora__: Bem, aqui está o final. O último capítulo e o epílogo. A Nena termina aqui... E eu nem sei o que dizer. Acho melhor deixar vocês lerem tudo antes de falar qualquer coisa. Boa leitura!_

Capítulo Vinte e Sete – A resposta de Gina

- Então... foi isso?

- Sim, Hermione. – Lupin explicou pacientemente. – O que eu sei é que Dumbledore já tinha alguma idéia do que fazer, o que ele queria era _enganar_ Voldemort, _ganhar tempo._ Ele e Harry estavam tentando chegar a uma maneira, e Dumbledore estava com essa idéia e, no final, ela realmente aconteceu. Mas Harry só soube disso de verdade quando Dumbledore o fez se lembrar e lhe deu a idéia de fingir que ainda estava sem memória... Ele não estava fingindo antes disso, Hermione.

Ela não respondeu de imediato. Fitou os jardins ensolarados através da janela da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Rony e Gina já deveriam ter desistido de esperá-la para visitar Hagrid, de tanto que ela estava demorando. Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas era a matéria que Harry mais gostava... Sentiu uma pontada ao perceber esse pensamento involuntário.

- Tem razão, professor. – ela respondeu depois de muito tempo. Lupin a tinha esperado pacientemente e sorriu ao ouvir a resposta. – Na verdade, acho que isso não faz diferença mesmo...

Hermione se ergueu, e Lupin a acompanhou com os olhos cansados.

- Obrigada mesmo assim.

Ele acenou com a cabeça apenas. Porém, quando ela já estava abrindo a porta para sair, ouviu a voz rouca dele perguntar:

- Hermione...?

- Sim? – ela se virou.

- Não precisa responder se achar a pergunta indiscreta, mas... – ele hesitou um segundo. – Você vai aceitar o convite da Profª McGonagall? Ela comentou comigo, estava muito ansiosa...

Hermione fitou o professor por alguns momentos, sem saber o que responder. Não sabia muito bem o que fazer, depois de tudo que tinha acontecido, tudo ficara tão confuso, que nem pensar na sua carreira – algo que seria sua prioridade algum tempo atrás – ela conseguia. Pensou no que Rony tinha dito "_Eu acho que você deveria aceitar. Você é ótima nessa matéria, Hermione, sempre foi. Mas em que matéria você não é boa, não é?". _Sorriu.

- Vou aceitar sim.

Lupin sorriu abertamente.

- Fico muito contente de ser seu _colega_. – o bruxo disse, surpreendendo Hermione. Ela nunca tinha parado para pensar que seus _professores_ seriam seus _colegas de trabalho._ – Sabe, você me lembra muito a mim mesmo, Hermione...

- Por quê? – ela perguntou curiosa.

Ele riu de mansinho.

- Tiago e Sirius às vezes me chamavam de "sabe-tudo" também, só porque eu estudava sério e tudo mais... – ele suspirou, seu olhar nostálgico. – Nunca pensei que fosse sentir tanta falta disso...

Houve um minuto de silêncio entre os dois. Hermione se lembrou, com carinho, de Rony e Harry, quando eram mais novos, implicando com ela pelos estudos... Era muito estranho pensar que jamais os três se sentariam juntos novamente, nas suas poltronas preferidas no Salão Comunal, tarde da noite, os dois meninos com os deveres atrasados, e ela, penalizada, ajudando-os e corrigindo suas redações...

Ela se despediu do professor, que também parecia perdido em pensamentos, e somente secou os olhos quando estava sozinha no corredor. Estava tão deserto... silencioso... como um filme mudo ou um quadro preto-e-branco. Ela sabia que os alunos deveriam estar lá fora, aproveitando o dia de sol nos jardins, rindo e brincando, mas, para ela, até aquilo parecia sem som... como se de repente tivessem tirado algumas notas da música da sua vida.

Foi então que ela viu, sentados à beira do lago, à sombra de uma faia que ela, Rony e Harry costumavam sentar juntos, duas pessoas de cabelos muito vermelhos. Eles não estavam conversando. Gina abraçava as pernas e observava o lago, distraída, enquanto Rony tinha sua cabeça encostada ao tronco da árvore. Seus olhos vazios encontraram os de Hermione e, à medida que ela se aproximava, Rony abriu um sorriso suave.

- Você demorou... – disse de mansinho, assim que Hermione sentou-se ao seu lado, descansando a cabeça em seu ombro.

– Estava... fazendo uma coisa... Desculpem o atraso.

Não quis contar o que estava fazendo na frente de Gina, mesmo que a garota estivesse tão absorta em seus próprios pensamentos, que parecia nem ouvi-los.

- O Hagrid mandou um bilhete para a gente... – Rony começou a dizer, então fez uma pausa, respirou fundo e lançou um olhar oblíquo para Gina, que não lhe deu atenção. – ... pela Edwiges. Ele quer nos ver daqui a pouco.

- Ah, sim... – Hermione ergueu-se. – Vamos logo então... Você vem, Gina?

Houve um minuto no qual ela não respondeu. Rony levantou-se também, trocou um olhar com Hermione e, então, tocou gentilmente o ombro da irmã. Hermione nunca tinha visto de verdade a relação dos dois desse jeito. Geralmente eles eram aquele tipo de irmãos que brigavam, mesmo se amando. Gina respirou fundo e se levantou, ainda sem olhar para eles.

- Eu vou sim.

Foi Hermione que bateu à porta da cabana; quando esta se abriu, Canino saltou em cima deles, contente, e fez festa para Gina, que ele não estava muito acostumado a ver. Eles ouviram um "Entrem, entrem" lá do fundo e, quando Gina fechou a porta atrás de si, Canino ficou olhando a porta por algum tempo, como se esperasse mais alguém.

- Pare com isso, Canino! – Hagrid apareceu com seu casacão de pele de toupeira, uma chaleira fumegante na mão, afastando Canino da porta com a mão livre; o cão estava arranhando a madeira, choramingando. – Oras, cachorro tolo, poderia ter saído se quisesse!

Ele abriu a porta, mas Canino não saiu. Sentou-se muito reto, quieto, observando a porta aberta e quando, resmungando, Hagrid a fechou novamente Canino correu para a cama do gigante e começou a tentar alcançar algo sobre ela. Rony olhou com estranheza para o local; o cão estava fazendo a mesma festa que tinha feito para Gina, mas não tinha ninguém ali.

- Cachorro burro. – Hagrid resmungou. – Está assim há dias! Deve ser porque está velho. – então ele sorriu para os três garotos. – Que bom que vocês vieram! – exclamou, realmente satisfeito. – Muito bom, muito bom mesmo.

Ele fez os garotos sentarem-se à mesa e serviu chá aos três. Hermione notou que Gina, sem saber, sentou-se à direita do local que Harry costumava ocupar quando vinha ali. O lugar, no entanto, ficou vazio. Hagrid pegou uma cadeira a mais para ele.

- Então, estão de folga, hum? – o meio-gigante perguntou meio animado. – Desculpem ter tirado vocês do sol lá fora...

- Você é mais importante que o sol lá fora. – Hermione disse para ele, que abriu um enorme sorriso lacrimejante.

Rony recostou-se ao banquinho, observando a cabana com uma certa nostalgia. – Vou sentir falta daqui. – ele disse repentinamente. – Vou sentir saudade das vezes que escapamos para vir visitá-lo aqui, Hagrid... Hey, você tem alguns daquele bolinhos que grud... – ele pigarreou, mas Hagrid pareceu não notar. – Digo, aqueles bolinhos muito bons?

- Ah, claro, vou pegar. – o amigo disse prontamente, como se nada o fizesse mais feliz do que oferecer bolinhos que grudavam os maxilares para Rony. – Não gostou do chá, Gina? – ele perguntou delicadamente, enquanto oferecia uma bandeja cheia de bolinhos para Rony, que pegou um e o observou longamente, Hermione não sabia se com medo de comê-los ou apenas por saudade mesmo.

Gina segurava a xícara próxima, mas ainda não tinha sequer tocado no chá. Observava, distraída, seu reflexo no líquido.

- Esse cheiro... – ela sussurrou, então, como se um arrepio percorresse sua espinha, ela olhou depressa para o lugar vago ao seu lado, onde Harry costumava sentar. – Hum... não, Hagrid, imagine. – ela completou mais tarde, voltando-se para o meio-gigante. – Não, não, o chá está ótimo.

Ela tomou um gole breve, ainda fitando o lugar, curiosa.

- Então... – Hagrid suspirou profundamente. – Vocês estão saindo de Hogwarts... – ele sorriu para Rony e Hermione. – É difícil acreditar que esse dia chegou...

Ele lançou um olhar triste para o local que Harry costumava ocupar na mesa, e novamente um silêncio pesado se fez entre eles. Rony pigarreou e tentou mudar de assunto.

- Difícil acreditar que vamos deixar de ver a Mione aqui correndo para a biblioteca ou enlouquecendo pelos exames, não?

Hagrid e Rony riram. Gina pareceu não escutar; ela pousou a xícara, intocada, sobre a mesa, e começou a tentar acariciar Canino, que agora tentava alcançar o lugar ao lado de Gina, mas não subia.

- Mas não é por que terminamos a escola que vamos deixar de estudar, Rony! – Hermione disse depois que os dois pararam de rir. – É muito importante nunca parar de estudar e...

Gina recuou. Canino não parava de pular, fazendo a mesa balançar. Hagrid xingou e começou a puxá-lo debaixo da mesa.

- Cachorro burro! Será que vou ter que prendê-lo lá fora, Canino?

Hagrid puxou o cachorro com dificuldade, até que finalmente ele saiu debaixo da mesa, e o meio-gigante o colocou para fora da cabana. Eles ainda ouviram os uivos dele lá fora, arranhando a porta para entrar.

- Eu não entendo, está assim desde... – então Hagrid parou de falar, sentando-se e observando novamente o lugar vazio de Harry. – Não importa, esse cachorro está maluco mesmo.

Eles continuaram a conversar depois disso, comentando sobre as profissões que Rony e Hermione iriam seguir. Rony tinha conseguido alguns contatos no Ministério da Magia; talvez conseguisse entrar para o Departamento de Esportes Mágicos, mas havia uma vaga no Departamento de Execução de Leis em Magia, que Hermione insistia que ele se empenhasse em conseguir, assim como sua mãe. Hermione contou sobre o cargo de Transfiguração, e Hagrid ficou muito feliz que ela tivesse aceitado, assim não deixariam de se ver. Gina apenas disse que ainda tinha mais um ano em Hogwarts para se decidir quando perguntaram a ela o que gostaria de fazer. Eles comentaram sobre Neville, que ia fazer um estágio no Hospital St. Mungus, até que Hagrid falou sem perceber:

- E o Harry?

Novamente o silêncio caiu sobre eles, e foi como se um vento frio passasse ao redor deles na mesa. Gina ficou ainda mais calada que antes. Rony e Hermione se entreolharam.

- Quer dizer... – Hagrid tentou consertar, encabulado. – Fico pensando o que ele faria se...

- Eu acho que ele jogaria quadribol! – Rony disse com um fingido entusiasmo. – Não acha, Mione?

Porém, antes que ela conseguisse responder, eles ouviram o tom sério da voz de Gina:

- Eu acho que não... – ela passeava os dedos pela xícara de chá ainda cheia. – Ele não conseguiria ficar longe da ação... talvez ele fosse Auror, ou coisa parecida...

Ninguém comentou nada depois disso. Hermione tentou se concentrar com seu chá, mas foi aí que ouviu um soluço ao seu lado. Hagrid estava chorando.

- Hagrid...?

Ele tapou os olhos com as grandes mãos, seu corpo enorme se remexendo de soluços que ele tentava reprimir. Gina e Rony pareciam simplesmente chocados demais para fazer alguma coisa. Hermione, confusa, levantou-se e colocou a mão no ombro dele, e Hagrid deu tapinhas na mão da garota, ainda descontrolado. Seus olhos estavam muito vermelhos e molhados, as lágrimas grossas corriam pelo rosto, perdendo-se na barba emaranhada.

- Hagrid... oh, Hagrid, não fique assim... – ela tentou consolá-lo.

- É-é-é... t-tão... injusto! – ele urrou entre soluços. – E-ele s-só tinha d-dezessete anos! T-tão jovem... E-e nun-nunca teve uma vi-vida normal! – ele passou as mãos pelos olhos com força, mas eles ainda estavam molhados. – E-eu ainda-da me lembro d-de quando o co-conheci... T-tão surpreso de s-ser bruxo! E-ele insis-sistiu q-que eu tinha me enganado! Ima-magine, lo-logo ele!

Hermione conjurou um copo de água com açúcar para ele, que ainda chorava descontrolado. Era horrível vê-lo daquela maneira.

– Hagrid, beba isso...

- N-não quero me-me acalmar! – ele tirou o copo de sua frente, e ele se espatifou em pedacinhos no chão. – O Ha-harry não po-podia ter mo-morrido! Por-por que ele f-fez isso, por-porque ele deixou a gente? E-ele pó-podia estar a-aqui! Por-por que ele foi embo-bora?

Hermione olhou para Rony e Gina, buscando alguma ajuda. Gina tinha uma expressão desconsolada. Rony parecia perdido.

- Hagrid... – ele murmurou quase envergonhado. – Ele sabia que tinha que ser assim... Não tinha jeito...

- Ti-tinha que ter um je-jeito! – Hagrid urrou. Ele respirou fundo, em silêncio por algum tempo, controlando os soluços. Limpou o rosto novamente, os olhos extremamente inchados e vermelhos. – Ele veio aqui, sabem... ele vinha muito aqui, sozinho... Ele me contou o que ele e o Prof. Dumbledore estavam fazendo, e acho que foi a primeira vez na minha vida que eu realmente fiquei muito zangado com o que o professor estava fazendo!

Ele encarou os meninos, com uma expressão dura.

- Tinha que ter outro jeito! Por que eles tiveram que fazer isso, por que ele teve que fazer o Harry mentir daquele jeito, aquilo estava matando-o! – ele fez uma pausa. – Ele... ele veio aqui uma vez. Arrasado, é como ele estava. E me contou... Ele achava que vocês jamais iam perdoá-lo, que jamais iam olhar para ele novamente se descobrissem... e certamente um dia vocês iam descobrir. Eu falei para ele contar, que vocês iam entender, mas ele disse que já tinha se tornado grande demais, e que ele não podia, de qualquer jeito... que ele não queria perder vocês... Ele me fez jurar que não contaria também...

CRASH.

Canino latiu alto lá fora. Ao lado de Gina, a sua xícara, cheia de chá, que estava bem no centro da mesa, caiu pra fora dela e ficou em pedacinhos. Hermione imediatamente se lembrou da lembrança de Harry que viram na Penseira...

"_Ei, eu ainda não tinha terminado meu chá, Sirius!"_, Luna tinha dito... Seria possível...?

Eles conseguiram acalmar Hagrid e, mais tarde, quando caía a tarde, deixaram a cabana do amigo. Ninguém comentou sobre a xícara quebrada. Na verdade, eles não falaram mais nada por muito tempo. Ainda havia alguns alunos aproveitando o final da tarde, mas os três seguiram para o castelo. Gina estava começando a preferir que Rony e Hermione a deixassem sozinha; talvez desse uma desculpa qualquer e fosse para o seu dormitório. Rony tinha desenvolvido o hábito irritante de segui-la para todo lado, como se achasse que ela fosse um vaso idiota prestes a quebrar. Era como se todos estivessem tentando ficar perto dela o maior tempo que podiam, apenas para ela não pensar, como se fosse possível esquecer que Harry não estava mais entre eles. Foi quando eles viram Neville, no terceiro andar, observando com os olhos perdidos pela janela do corredor.

- Hey, Neville. – Rony cumprimentou. – O que está fazendo aí, sozinho?

- Anh... – ele pareceu desconfortável. – Apenas... pensando um pouco. E vocês?

- Fomos no Hagrid. – Hermione disse. – Ele mandou parabéns a você pelo estágio.

Ele deu um sorriso um tanto artificial.

- Obrigado... – murmurou. – Anh, eu vou...

- Neville? – Gina chamou. Os três a fitaram ao mesmo tempo. – Eu preciso dar uma palavrinha com você... – ela lançou um olhar oblíquo para Rony e Hermione. – Em particular...

Rony abriu a boca para perguntar algo, mas Hermione o puxou pelo braço.

- Vamos, eu quero ir a biblioteca ver uma coisa.

- Hermione, nós nos _formamos_! – ele exclamou indignado ao longo do corredor. – O que há para ser visto na biblioteca? Mofo?!

Gina esperou a discussão dos dois morrer à distância para começar a falar. Já fazia algum tempo que queria conversar isso com Neville, mas também fazia algum tempo que Gina não conseguia simplesmente raciocinar direito após a morte de Harry.

- Tem uma coisa que eu preciso entregar a você, Neville.

Alguns minutos depois, Gina estava descendo as escadas do dormitório feminino com um globo de vidro cuidadosamente seguro em suas mãos. Harry tinha feito um último pedido a ela, e confiado-lhe aquele globo. Era hora de entregá-lo ao seu dono.

Neville estava esperando-a sentado em frente à lareira apagada, sozinho. Os alunos estavam todos aproveitando o final do semestre, e não confinados na Sala Comunal. Gina sentou-se de frente a ele no sofá. Ele observou intrigado o que Gina segurava.

- Eu lembro disso... – ele murmurou lentamente. – Daquela primeira vez que fomos ao Departamento de Mistérios, Harry apanhou um globo como esse... – então ele corou. – Eu o quebrei...

- Esse é outro, Neville. Você se lembra que Harry nos disse que havia três profecias? – ela estendeu o globo para o garoto. – Ele me pediu que lhe entregasse a última delas...

Neville, intrigado e com as mãos ligeiramente trêmulas, apanhou o globo em suas mãos. Os olhos dele se arregalaram.

- Mas aqui está... está o meu...

- O seu nome. – Gina completou calmamente. – Harry me pediu esse último favor antes de... antes de morrer. – ela disse firmemente. – Ele me pediu que lhe entregasse essa profecia. Ela é sua.

- Mas... – ele parecia totalmente confuso. – O que isso significa, Gina?

- Eu não sei. Acho que cabe a você descobrir por si mesmo, Neville...

* * *

O Salão Principal não estava decorado como de costume. Havia faixas negras descendo do teto encantado – refletindo o céu nublado e escuro de fora do castelo –, representando o luto da escola, assim como quatro anos antes, quando Cedrico Diggory morrera, e Lord Voldemort retornara.

Agora, as coisas estavam diferentes. Lord Voldemort se fora definitivamente, porém, junto com ele, foram também Alvo Dumbledore e Harry Potter. E todos ali presentes tinham certeza de que Hogwarts guardaria esse luto para sempre.

Mesmo que estivesse cheio, o salão guardava algumas lacunas nas mesas das Casas. Restavam poucos alunos na mesa da Sonserina e, até mesmo em outras mesas havia alunos faltando. Alguns, porque padeceram na batalha derradeira contra Voldemort. Outros, porque revelaram a que lado realmente pertenciam e, por esse motivo, não fazia mais sentido estarem ali.

Luna Lovegood era de um desses poucos alunos que restaram. Ela estava sentada na mesa da Corvinal, sozinha como de costume, mas, desta vez, não porque as pessoas não quisessem ficar perto dela por ser uma louca aberração. Não, assim como tinha sido quando ela entrara no Departamento de Mistérios pela primeira vez, as pessoas agora queriam falar com ela, pois sabiam que ela tinha participado da batalha contra Voldemort e seus seguidores no Ministério da Magia. Porém, agora, era Luna que queria ficar sozinha.

Ela brincava com seu copo, cheio de suco de abóbora, intacto, assim como o de todos os outros estudantes no salão. Eles esperavam que a nova diretora, Minerva McGonagall, fizesse seu discurso de final de ano para que, depois, pudessem brindar. Mas todos ali sabiam que, mesmo que a guerra tivesse terminado, não havia nada para comemorar naquela noite.

Os olhos de Luna bateram na mesa da Grifinória. Dentre as pessoas que procurava, encontrou apenas Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger, sentados, cabisbaixos e calados, lado a lado, no lugar que sempre costumavam ocupar. Havia um lugar vazio perto deles. Luna sabia a quem pertencia. Desde que Harry se fora, nem Rony ou Hermione permitiram que alguém ocupasse o lugar que era dele. Parecia que os dois queriam terminar Hogwarts com aquele lugar intacto, como se o amigo dos dois ainda estivesse ali, formando-se junto com eles.

Porém, Luna notou a ausência de mais dois grifinórios àquela noite. E entendia perfeitamente porque Gina Weasley não queria estar ali. Era óbvio que a Professora McGonagall falaria a respeito de Harry em seu discurso e, para Gina, ainda era muito doloroso ouvir sobre ele. No fundo, ela jamais aceitaria de verdade o que tinha acontecido. Para Gina, era como se Harry tivesse ido viajar para um lugar muito distante, porém, quando menos esperasse, ele retornaria. Luna sabia que esse pensamento não estava muito errado; a única coisa que era diferente era que Harry jamais retornaria – e sim, um dia, seria a própria Gina que o encontraria. Mas isso era outra história.

O que Luna não entendia, entretanto, era porque aquela _outra_ pessoa não estava presente. Quando estava prestes a se levantar, a fim de procurar saber onde ele estava, a diretora pediu a atenção dos presentes, que se calaram imediatamente. McGonagall respirou fundo e observou seus alunos com melancolia antes de começar a falar.

- Eu estou aqui, esta noite, em um lugar que jamais gostaria de ocupar. – ela começou, não firme como sempre fora, mas ligeiramente hesitante, com a voz trêmula de emoção. – Sabia que um dia iria ocupá-lo, mas não queria que esse dia chegasse, pois sabia, também, que quando ele chegasse, um mestre admirável e, mais do que isso, um grande amigo, teria ido embora.

Todos sabiam que ela se referia a Dumbledore e permaneceram calados, esperando as próximas palavras da diretora. Antes, ela fitou o corpo docente, demorando-se em Hagrid, que não conseguia deter as lágrimas, brilhando em sua barba enorme; depois, em Snape, que tinha se tornado o vice-diretor e também mantinha a cabeça baixa, em respeito a Dumbledore e, por último, ela fitou Lupin, que acenou discretamente para a professora, como que a incentivando a prosseguir.

- Não há palavras suficientes para expressar que grande homem foi Alvo Dumbledore. – ela disse emocionada. – Muito menos para mensurar a enorme falta que ele fará entre nós e, principalmente, aqui em Hogwarts. Dumbledore se foi, mas se foi com toda a dignidade que sempre possuiu. E deixou marcas tanto nessa escola, como em cada um de nós, que jamais serão apagadas. – ela ergueu sua taça. – Um brinde a Alvo Dumbledore.

Todos ergueram suas taças e beberam em homenagem ao diretor. A diretora esperou alguns minutos antes de continuar.

- Porém, não é somente Dumbledore que fará falta entre nós. – todos olharam instantaneamente para a mesa da Grifinória. Rony passou um braço pelas costas de Hermione, e ela tombou a cabeça em seu ombro. – Ele também deixou marcas que jamais serão apagadas, e é a ele que devemos a dádiva de estarmos todos aqui, em paz, livres das atrocidades com as quais éramos obrigados a conviver por tanto tempo. Harry Potter foi um exemplo de coragem, amizade e lealdade até o fim. – ela ergueu novamente sua taça. – Um brinde a Harry Potter.

A exemplo do brinde anterior, todos ergueram suas taças e murmuraram em uma única voz o nome de Harry.

- Que este seja o começo do resto de nossas vidas e um novo começo na história da magia. – a diretora disse com a voz rouca. – Que tenhamos dias em paz daqui para frente, dias mais felizes, dias de sol.

Luna tomou um gole de seu suco, mas não conseguiu engolir todo o conteúdo do copo. Sentia-se enjoada. Sabia que só havia uma explicação para ela se sentir daquela maneira, um enjôo que vinha do nada e ia embora tão subitamente quanto aparecera. Aquela sensação... ela olhou para os lados, mas não viu ninguém. Olhou para os pratos cheios de comida, seus colegas ao redor servindo-se com vontade. Não adiantava, não conseguiria comer enquanto não resolvesse isso.

Levantou-se. Ainda arriscou um olhar de relance para a mesa da Grifinória, mas não viu _ninguém. _Rony e Hermione conversavam baixo entre si. Luna suspirou e deixou o Salão Principal. Provavelmente estava próximo, mas não ali.

Ninguém percebeu que ela estava deixando o castelo; não fazia mesmo muita diferença agora se um aluno andava de noite pela escola. Não havia estrelas no céu àquela noite. Uma neblina fina e gelada atrapalhava a visão; Luna sentiu o gramado úmido ao pisar. Seu estômago deu mais uma volta enjoante. Estava se aproximando.

Ela caminhou serenamente até as estufas. As plantas ali estavam molhadas pelo sereno. Paralisou. Aquela presença...

- Então você resolveu aparecer... – disse com a voz sonhadora e com um leve tom de contentamento.

- Você sabe que sou eu? – disse a voz, grossa como sempre, mas divertido.

- Tive muito tempo para me acostumar com você, não?

Luna se virou calmamente e fitou Sirius Black dentro de seus olhos azuis, agora brilhantes, um brilho que não existia antes, como se tivessem recebido uma lufada de ânimo.

- Então, no final, você se acostumou? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

A garota deu de ombros.

- Fazer o quê? Não há remédio, há? – ele meneou negativamente a cabeça, rindo com aquela risada canina. – Mas isso não quer dizer que te ache legal.

Ele fechou os olhos, sorrindo e jogando a cabeça para trás, tirando os cabelos do rosto.

- E você é uma maluca! – riu novamente daquele jeito canino.

- Sorte sua que não precisa mais dos favores da _maluca. _– ela alfinetou. Então, respirou fundo, tornando-se mais séria, finalmente tocando no assunto que, sabia, por ele Snuffles tinha aparecido. – Então... você veio se...

- Despedir. – ele completou pesaroso. – Sim, eu vim por isso, Loony.

- Eu imaginei. – a garota abaixou a cabeça, deixando os cabelos loiros cobrirem seus olhos. – Então... acho que é isso, não?

Houve um momento de silêncio, no qual nenhum dos dois pareceu saber exatamente o que dizer. Luna desejou que ele acabasse com aquilo de uma vez. Não era fã de despedidas, mesmo que soubesse que elas eram apenas "até logo".

- Obrigado por tudo, menina. – Snuffles disse sinceramente. – Jamais esquecerei tudo que você fez por mim...

- Obrigada por ter me feito enxergar quem eu sou de verdade. – Luna ergueu os olhos, sorrindo. – Também não vou esquecer.

Eles se entreolharam por mais um instante, então Sirius suspirou e deu as costas a Luna. E, foi só então, que ela se deu conta de _quem_ estava esperando por Snuffles, encostado displicentemente ao corredor da estufa. Os olhos verdes dele cruzaram com os de Luna, que estava sem palavras. Ela tentou correr até ele, mas parecia que seus pés estavam grudados na grama úmida. Sentiu aquele enjôo de novo, e entendeu o porquê. Era por causa _dele._

Ele se desencostou da parede de folhas que envolviam as estufas, sorrindo serenamente para Luna. Snuffles chegou próximo a ele, mas ele pediu que o padrinho esperasse. Então ele disse, dirigindo-se a Luna:

- Você vai fazê-la entender que isso não é um _adeus_?

Era quase um pedido.

Luna assentiu, sem conseguir formar as palavras. Sua garganta estava muito enrolada e ela estava enjoada demais para arriscar abrir a boca.

- Diga a ela para se lembrar do que me prometeu. Por favor, Luna.

- E-eu direi. – ela respirou fundo. – Eu direi, Harry.

Então, ela não sabia como; em um momento, eles estavam lá e, no minuto seguinte, não estavam mais. Era difícil aceitar que seria a última vez – pelo menos em muito tempo – que os veria.

O enjôo tinha passado, mas as pernas ainda estavam bambas. Pensou se Gina acreditaria ou aceitaria o que tinha a lhe dizer. Queria ter tido mais tempo, perguntado mais alguma coisa, descoberto algo mais... Porém, sabia que sua função não era essa, e que tudo o que ele precisava dizer, tinha dito com aquelas poucas palavras.

* * *

O globo da profecia estava quente, apesar de ser uma noite fria. Era verão, mas havia um vento gelado, como se ele sussurrasse na escuridão que, apesar de estar tudo bem agora, muitas lágrimas tinham sido derramadas e ainda o seriam, e aquela tristeza demoraria a ir embora. 

Neville estava sozinho, sentado na grama, à beira do lago. As águas pareciam calmas e brilhantes sob a luz da lua crescente. Ele ainda não tinha tido coragem de escutar o que aquela profecia dizia. Na realidade, não fazia idéia de como faria para escutá-la, e nem tinha tentado descobrir uma maneira.

Ele pensou inexplicavelmente em seus pais. E imaginou como eles se sentiriam se soubessem o que ele tinha feito. Neville não tinha contado para sua avó, muito menos para ninguém... aliás, ele achava que somente Luna sabia o que tinha acontecido àquela noite, na Sala da Morte, entre ele e Bellatrix Lestrange. Ele achou que sua avó, do jeito que era, talvez ficasse feliz, talvez se sentisse orgulhosa até, talvez finalmente dissesse que ele era filho de seus pais de verdade. Mas Neville não achava que isso o faria se sentir melhor. Pois ele não tinha orgulho, e nem achava que seus pais teriam se soubessem dizer isso...

Neville ficava repetindo para si mesmo o que Luna tinha lhe dito, que não tinha sido ele, que não tinha sido sua culpa, mas ele não sabia o que pensar. Um lado seu sentia que era sua culpa sim, que Luna estava apenas tentando consolá-lo, e que ele tinha feito aquilo e, agora, teria que conviver com isso pro resto de sua vida. Havia um outro lado seu que dizia que _ela_ merecia, que ele fez o certo, mas mesmo assim, ele não se sentia melhor. Era como se algo ruim tivesse se instalado ali e não fosse mais sair.

Ele colocou a profecia entre a palma de suas mãos e fitou o globo enevoado, sentindo-se finalmente pronto para ouvir o que quer que fosse sair dali. Sabia que precisava da resposta, fosse ela boa ou ruim. Respirou fundo, e não precisou pensar no que fazer. Simplesmente uma voz saiu do globo – uma voz que ele conhecia, da Profª Trelawney, mas um pouco mais firme, e não aquela voz etérea e fingida.

"_O final do Lorde das Trevas se aproxima... E será o poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece que fará o escolhido derrotá-lo, mas o escolhido terá de abdicar do que lhe é mais precioso... Pois o escolhido e o Lorde das Trevas terão suas almas muito próximas no final, e o único meio de se separarem, será o fim... será a morte... E o outro terá que fazer algo parecido no final... O outro que não foi escolhido... E ele terá que escolher entre o que é fácil e o que é certo... E o que é certo, será sua dúvida até o fim de seus dias... O único meio de vencer o Lorde das Trevas é escolhendo o certo..."_

Então, tão subitamente como começaram, as palavras morreram, e havia apenas o silêncio frio da noite, e não mais a voz de Sibila Trelawney. E Neville sabia o que tinha acontecido. Ele tinha sua resposta. Ele tinha feito o certo, e aquilo iria até o fim com ele... Até o fim.

- Neville?

Ele ouviu a voz calma e sonhadora de Luna. E aquilo de certa maneira acalmou as batidas fortes de seu coração. Era como se ela o tranqüilizasse, como se ela o fizesse perceber que havia um lugar para Neville naquele mundo e que, afinal, as coisas um dia pudessem ficar bem. Apenas o tom da sua voz...

Ele sentiu Luna se aproximar, e o aroma suave que ela emanava. Ela se sentou ao seu lado, e ele sabia que ela o observava. Ele ficou imaginando se ela teria ouvido a profecia ou não, mas depois percebeu que isso não importava de verdade. Tudo o que importava era que ela estava ali.

- Você está bem?

Ela tocou seu ombro gentilmente e, quando Neville finalmente conseguiu olhá-la, viu que ela sorria amavelmente para ele. E seu olhar era tão doce e carinhoso, que ele finalmente se sentiu querido. Tudo ficaria bem.

- Estou, Luna. Eu estou bem agora.

Ela sorriu novamente, e apanhou uma das mãos dele, envolvendo-as delicadamente nas suas. Os olhos dela brilhavam com o que parecia ser lágrimas.

- Você é uma pessoa de bom coração, Neville, e muito corajoso. E eu quero ficar com você para sempre, se você também quiser.

Neville finalmente sorriu sinceramente. Aquilo significava tudo para ele.

* * *

O dormitório masculino do sétimo ano estava vazio, exceto por uma única pessoa. O malão de Rony já estava pronto para a viagem de volta para casa no dia seguinte, mas ele estava arrumando as coisas de outra pessoa. Aquilo era estranho. Ele não costumava arrumar nem as próprias coisas, imagine as dos outros. Mas aquelas tinham um valor especial. Fazer aquilo tinha um significado especial, por mais que doesse dobrar cada peça de roupa, por mais que machucasse empacotar cada livro ou objeto pessoal do seu melhor amigo. 

Doía estar sozinho naquele quarto, sem Harry...

Ele não estava mais ali e jamais estaria. Fosse para rir com Rony – ou _de _Rony –, fosse para tacar travesseiros nele, fosse para planejar aventuras ou coisas perigosas, fosse para discutir assuntos importantes, fosse até mesmo para brigar com Rony, por algo idiota que ele tivesse feito ou por alguma outra coisa qualquer, fosse para falar de garotas, fosse para reclamar de como Hermione poderia ter feito o dever deles, fosse apenas para conversar, para fazer companhia, para ser seu melhor amigo...

Não fazia tanto tempo assim que Rony o tinha visto pela última vez – e se despedido – mas parecia que fazia décadas já. E Rony sentia uma saudade que doía no peito, uma saudade que ele sabia que continuaria ali para sempre, e tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era que podia ter aproveitado melhor aqueles anos, havia tanta coisa a ser dita, a ser feita... Por que ele não tinha feito tudo aquilo? Parecia que tinham tido tão pouco tempo, apesar de se conhecerem há tantos anos e terem feito tanto juntos... Mas não seria suficiente, nada teria sido suficiente...

Rony teve vontade de voltar no tempo. Vontade de voltar a ter apenas onze anos e nenhuma preocupação a não ser os exames, vontade de estar sentado naquele banco no Expresso de Hogwarts, comendo doces e comparando figurinhas de bruxos famosos, dividindo a cabine com ninguém menos que Harry Potter, que ele, naquele momento, jamais saberia que um dia seria, para ele, apenas Harry, o seu melhor amigo.

A Capa de Invisibilidade de Harry escorregou pelos dedos de Rony como água gelada, e ele, após alguns momentos de lembranças, guardou-a cuidadosamente também no malão. E depois havia um livro, encadernado em couro. Rony não resistiu à tentação e o abriu, e viu que não era um livro, mas sim um álbum de retratos. A primeira foto era de uma família, um pai, uma mãe e um bebê, todos sorridentes.

O pai de Harry era igualzinho a ele, só que um pouco mais velho. A mãe dele poderia ser uma Gina mais velha, só que de olhos muito verdes, como os de Harry, e um sorriso mais amável. Harry era um bebê sorridente, de cabelos muito negros, olhos verdes brilhantes e nenhuma cicatriz.

Havia outras fotos, e Rony reconheceu Sirius, Lupin e até mesmo Perebas, só que todos mais jovens. Ele virou folhas daquele passado, e imaginou quantas vezes Harry tinha olhado aquelas páginas, e finalmente entendeu o que Harry queria dizer com a vida de Rony ser maravilhosa. Por um instante, Rony imaginou o que sentiria se fosse ele a ver fotos assim de seus pais, dos seus irmãos, sem eles por perto, para lhe dar tudo o que ele tinha recebido deles por tantos anos...

Mas foi a última foto do álbum que fez lágrimas saltarem aos olhos de Rony. Nela estavam ele, Harry e Hermione. Eram apenas crianças. Deviam ter onze, doze anos no máximo... Hermione ria despreocupada, ela ainda tinha os dentes grandes e os cabelos eram ainda mais cheios que eram agora. E ele, Rony, brincava com Harry, abraçando seu pescoço, e Harry ria, socando a barriga do amigo. E Rony viu que eles eram felizes ali, três amigos com um futuro enorme pela frente... E agora eles não estavam mais juntos, nem jamais estariam.

Rony não soube por quanto tempo chorou até sentir mãos suaves ao redor de seus ombros, e os cabelos cheios de Hermione tocando seu rosto, molhando-se em meio às lágrimas que ele não conseguia deixar de derramar. O corpo dela tremia junto ao seu, mas ele de alguma maneira se sentiu confortado só de saber que ela estava ali, mesmo que ela não dissesse nada. Ele não a tinha ouvido chegar, mas isso não importava também. Os minutos se passaram lentamente, até que finalmente os soluços de Rony se tornaram mais escassos, e ele conseguiu se controlar.

- Eu não consegui ficar sozinha, Rony. – Hermione disse depois do que pareceu muito tempo, no ouvido dele. – Depois que você se despediu de mim, e eu fiquei lá no dormitório, sozinha, pareceu que tudo voltou mais forte, tudo o que a Profª McGonagall disse, e tudo o que Harry disse antes de... Ah, Rony!

Ele se virou e a abraçou com força, escondendo o rosto molhado entre os cabelos dela. Sentia o coração dela batendo contra o seu muito forte, e sabia que ela sentia o mesmo.

- Acho que somos só nós dois agora, não é? – ele perguntou com a voz engrolada.

Hermione apenas assentiu, mas não conseguiu articular palavras inteiras. Eles ficaram por mais um momento abraçados, em silêncio.

- Hermione, você vai ficar comigo?

Ele não pôde controlar aquela pergunta tão infantil, mas que significava tanto para ele. Ele se afastou do abraço e segurou o rosto também molhado e triste dela entre as mãos. Hermione sorriu.

- É claro que eu vou, Rony. Para sempre. Você vai ficar comigo?

- Para sempre. – ele a imitou, sorrindo. – Eu quero viver o resto dos meus dias com você, Hermione, eu quero ter filhos com você, eu quero envelhecer ao seu lado... Eu não quero perder você, jamais, nunca me deixe sozinho...

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas. Ela encostou a cabeça no peito dele, e Rony a abraçou forte.

- Rony?

- O quê?

- Você disse que um dia quer ter filhos comigo...

- Sim?

- Eu já sei o nome de um deles.

Rony sorriu.

- Eu já sei também. Será "Harry"...

Ele sentiu que ela sorria também.

* * *

Gina observou aquela sala, sentindo como se fosse a última vez. Provavelmente seria. Mesmo que retornasse a Hogwarts no ano seguinte, tinha prometido a si mesma que não entraria mais ali. Observou cada canto, lembrando... Lembrando de tudo que tinha vivido ali. Engraçado pensar que, por mais que aquela fosse a Sala Precisa, para ela e para Harry, ela sempre se transformava na sala em que treinavam para a Armada de Dumbledore. 

Parecia que fazia tanto tempo...

Talvez porque tivesse sido um lugar especial para eles, e não era necessário que ela se transformasse em nada mais.

Mas Gina sabia que era impossível que aquela sala se transformasse no que ela precisava. Ou melhor, _em quem._

Não adiantava continuar ali, só estava fazendo-a sentir-se ainda mais miserável. Mal tinha acabado de encostar a porta atrás de si, quando deu de cara com duas pessoas que pareciam estar esperando-a.

- Por que vocês estão aqui? – perguntou. Luna e Neville se entreolharam; Neville parecia ligeiramente nervoso, mas Luna sorriu para ele e fez um sinal para que deixasse com ela. A garota, então, deu alguns passos até Gina.

- Eu preciso dar uma palavrinha com você, Gina. – ela disse sorrindo, com aquele tom avoado dela. – É uma notícia boa... eu acho.

Gina estava começando a ficar preocupada. Não estava gostando do rumo daquela conversa.

- Como vocês sabiam que eu estava aqui? – ela observou Neville dar algumas voltas, observando o teto, como se não quisesse realmente ouvir a conversa.

- Tive... uma intuição. – Luna deu de ombros, e Gina logo viu que não adiantava entrar em detalhes. Era mais uma daquelas coisas inexplicáveis a respeito da amiga. – Então, mas eu preciso lhe contar...

- Diga de uma vez, então, Luna!

A garota respirou fundo.

- Eu _o _vi, Gina.

Gina continuou na mesma.

- Quem?

- Harry. – Luna disse como se tivesse simplesmente esbarrado nele no Salão Principal junto a Rony e Hermione. Gina não gostou e fechou a cara.

- Pare com isso, Luna! – e se virou para ir embora, mas Neville se colocou à sua frente.

- Luna também me contou. – ele disse um tanto hesitante. – Você não acredita nela, Gina?

Ele fazia uma cara tão doce, que foi difícil continuar irritada. Gina se voltou novamente para Luna, encurralada pelos dois.

- Você tem certeza?

Luna assentiu, sorrindo.

- Estava com Sirius. – ela contou animada. – Estava bem. Falou de você.

Gina sentiu o coração dar um salto.

- E-eu? – pensando ainda se deveria ou não acreditar.

- Claro. – Luna retrucou com simplicidade. – Pediu que eu a fizesse entender que isso não é um _adeus_ e... – ela fez uma pausa muito longa. - ...e disse para você não esquecer do que prometeu.

"_Você vai me prometer, Gina, não vai? Vai me prometer... que vai ser muito feliz e vai viver todos os seus dias tão intensamente quanto fez até agora, não vai?"_

Houve um momento muito longo de silêncio. Luna e Neville esperaram pacientemente até que Gina se pronunciasse.

- Ele... disse isso mesmo? – Gina perguntou sem olhar nos olhos da amiga.

- Sim, Gina. Ele disse isso, e eu precisava contar a você.

Gina sentiu que tremia, assim como sua voz tremia ao falar com Luna. Ela se virou, sem olhar para nenhum deles e, sem dizer mais nada, adiantou-se para se retirar e sentiu Neville tocar seu ombro.

- Eu vou com você... para a sala comunal...

- Não. – Gina disse firme e sentiu que foi grosseira. – Não, obrigada, Neville. Eu vou sozinha. – ela olhou para Luna pelo canto dos olhos. – Obrigada, Luna.

Neville esperou Gina se afastar para dizer:

- Você acha que ela acreditou?

- Eu fiz o que devia, se ela acreditou ou não, não é mais minha obrigação. – Luna disse calmamente, ainda observando o lugar por onde Gina tinha ido embora. – Mas, sim, Neville, ela acreditou.

Enquanto isso, Gina alcançou a serenidade de seu dormitório na Torre da Grifinória. Ela se sentou na beirada da cama, parcialmente iluminada pela luz da lua que incidia pela janela aberta, e levou as mãos à cabeça. _Como cumpriria sua promessa?_ Não achava que isso seria possível, o mais provável era que decepcionasse Harry, seja lá onde ele estivesse.

Ela escorregou para o chão, as costas juntas aos pés da cama. Harry não podia exigir isso dela, era demais. Ela não estava preparada para isso, não estava preparada para o que tinha acontecido, aliás, não achava que estava preparada para coisa alguma. Tudo simplesmente foi acontecendo, e Gina foi levada por essa maré incontrolável, arrastada, e sentia que estava naufragando...

Foi então que ela viu. Estava sobre seu malão, meio jogado de qualquer maneira, com um monte de meias espalhadas por cima dele. Seu _ridículo_ diário. Por que tinha tido a idéia idiota de escrever nele, afinal?

Lembrou-se. Porque não tinha coragem de dividir com ninguém que _ainda_ gostava daquele Harry Potter...

Gina se esticou para apanhá-lo e voltou a se encostar à cama. Com o diário sobre os joelhos, começou a folheá-lo. Leu algumas passagens, sentindo como se fosse outra pessoa que tivesse escrito aquilo. Parecia tão... _tolo._ Palavras tão sem sentido, de um passado tão distante, _de outra vida._ Ela estava tão diferente agora... tão... _vazia_.

Vazia como as últimas páginas do diário. Em branco. Não, não tinha ânimo de escrever mais nada. Quase fechou o diário, mas, sem saber porquê, continuou a folhear as páginas em branco. Podia ter escrito tanta coisa ali... sua história, _com Harry._ Não, não deveria mais pensar nele, ele tinha ido embora, para sempre...

Mais uma folha em branco. E outra. E mais outra. E...

Havia algo escrito nas últimas páginas.

E não era com a letra de Gina.

* * *

_Notas da autora__: E aqui termina o último capítulo. Ainda tem o epílogo, mas antes disso, eu quero agradecer às reviews, como sempre faço. ) _

_Aliás, antes de tudo, pedir desculpas (também como sempre) pela enorme demora dos capítulos... Realmente, me desculpem! Eu nem vou tentar me explicar, porque vocês já devem estar cansados de ouvir minhas explicações, mas enfim, eu disse que não largaria a fic e não larguei mesmo, porque eu precisava terminar, por vocês e por mim. E eu adorei escrevê-la! Muito obrigada por todas as reviews, uau, são todas maravilhosas e fazem meus dias mais felizes!_

_Muito obrigada mesmo e... até o epílogo!_

_Beijos!_

_Michelle Granger__: Pois é, vou te contar que eu também me senti MUITO malvada depois do que eu fiz... Mas não tinha jeito, ele tinha que morrer! (eu sei que isso não consola, mas... rs) Já estava planejado assim desde o começo... Mas fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo, realmente é cheio de sentimento, todo esse final é... Eu senti muito escrevendo tudo isso. E H/G é lindo! O amor deles era muito grande mesmo... E a resposta para suas perguntas, acho que só no epílogo... hehe ) E ok, eu estou rindo do seu comentário sobre a úlcera com meu nome tatuado, hahaha!!! xD Obrigada pelos elogios e pelos desejos, mil beijos!!!_

_Tammy Black__: Uau, e eu surtei com a sua review! Eu sei, eu fui realmente má, eu realmente o matei. Na verdade, nem eu mesma acreditei quando o matei de verdade, achei que esse dia jamais chegaria, mas ele já estava planejado desde o começo... Ai, eu não sei se deveria, mas fico tão feliz que você tenha dito que chorou horrores e se emocionou assim, muito obrigada!! Muito obrigada pelos elogios e pela review! Beijos!! _

_JulyBlack__: Ai, desculpe... mas ressucitar não foi possível! Mas, bem, você lerá o epílogo. Desculpe por fazê-la derramar tantas lágrimas, mas eu fico feliz por tê-la feito se emocionar! ) Muito, muito obrigada pelos elogios e pela review, beijos!_

_Lis.Strange__: Bem, não quero falar spoilers aqui, mas acho que eu não vou poder fazer a sua consulta pro vestibular, não é? Hehehe ) Ou mais ou menos, talvez... enfim, sobre Harry voltar...? Apenas leia o epílogo, hehehe P Muito obrigada mesmo pela review e por ler a fic até aqui! Beijos!!!_

_ThiTi__: Menina, que review GIGANTE e que eu ADOREI demais! Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!! E que isso, magina, que pedir desculpas que nada! ;) Bem, a respeito da minha rota, não vai ser Austrália nem Havaí, acho que vou pra outro planeta, isso sim! Hahaha xD Ahhhh que bom que eu te fiz chorar, fico feliz, mesmo que tenha te deixado triste! Hehehe ) E tadinho de todos né, mas de mim não é? Logo eu, que vou ter que mudar de planeta pra continuar vivinha xD Ai, nossa, sério, eu to tão feliz por tudo que você disse, mil vezes obrigada! Na verdade, vou te contar que escrever o Rony é o que me deixa mais triste... É o que eu tenho mais dó, sei lá. Eu escrevi uma outra parte dele nesse último capítulo, e nossa, me emocionei, tadinho... Hehe, e eu contei o que o Rony finalmente sabia... foi surpreendente? Rs ) Nossa, realmente você tava inspirada nessa review, e eu adorei ela e o tamanho dela, muito obrigada mesmo! Mil beijos, espero que goste do final!!! )_

_Patii__: Hehe, pior que não é sacanagem, é verdade! Rsrs P Ah, mas obrigada mesmo pela review e por tudo que você disse... ;) Esse capítulo foi realmente muito triste de escrever mesmo, mas precisava ser assim... ( Beijão!!!_

_Sweet Lie__: Uau, nem sei o que dizer! (chocada) Muito, MUITO obrigada!!! Parece que todo mundo tinha uma certa esperança que ele não morresse, não é? Mas eu realmente sou malvada hehehe ) Adorei mesmo todas as suas palavras, obrigada mesmo! Espero que goste do final... aiai! Beijos!_

_ThiTi Potter__: hehehe, mas eu imaginei que fosse você mesmo ;)_ _Enfim, o meu site ta no meu profile, vou colocar aqui, mas o post vai ficar estranho porque o fanfiction não aceita endereços aqui... www serieprofecia cjb net, apenas coloque os pontinhos nos espaços hehehe ) _

_Mel.Bel.Louca__: Nossa, e eu estou sem palavras pela sua review, MUITO OBRIGADA! Ainda não li o livro que você disse, nem vi o filme, mas vou anotar a recomendação ;) Ai, nossa, obrigada mesmo pela review, adorei tudo, espero que goste do final! Obrigada!!! _

_Juliana__: Ah, nossa, você nem precisa procurar palavras, as que você disse são maravilhosas, obrigada mesmo pela review! Eu também fiquei triste ao terminar, é um sentimento estranho, porque você fica triste, feliz e aliviada, mas enfim.. espero que gostem! Beijos!!!_

_Jubs__: Ai, nossa. Que lindo o que você escreveu, obrigada! E eu derreti você, ahhh, to mais feliz ainda agora!!! Ah, e você já leu Deathly Hallows? Quando eu postei esse último capitulo achava o mesmo que você, mas uau... bem, JK é demais hehehe xD Bem, sobre a minha fic, você vai ver o epílogo... rs ) E realmente, amizade não tem preço, e tudo o que o Harry fez foi por eles... aiai! Beijos!_

_Ainsley Haynes__: hahahaha Rê, eu sempre rio das tuas reviews! Mata o fanfiction, isso é conspiração!!! Nossa, eu to rindo da sua review, eu fiz você ter várias crises existenciais, não? Rsrs ) Até pena da Gina você teve!! Ah, e sobre o Harry morrer... bem, se você pulou capítulos, não iria entender hehehe ) E ai, eu preciso continuar CdE... anyway, agora é só ela mesmo ;) Beijão, obrigada pela review!! _

_Priscila Louredo__: Ow, desculpe fazê-la chorar assim... mas tinha que ser triste... ( Beijão, obrigada pela review!!! _

_Cruciare Mors__: Oi! Que isso, e é pra ler mesmo as notas, eu passo maior tempão escrevendo porque adoro responder as reviews de vocês ;) E eu gosto de responder no capítulo, porque não dá pra usar a resposta do fanfiction pra quem deixa reviews sem logar... ;) Hum, você achou pouco o que o Ron sabia? Poxa, fiquei triste hehehe P Quer dizer, ele sabia sobre a profecia e tudo... Mas, enfim, era isso mesmo. Às vezes eu conto tudo hehehehe xD Sobre o que o DD disse, bem, foi respondido no começo do capítulo... Era sobre o plano ;) E a Luna é o elo entre os mortos e os vivos, mas percebe-se que esse elo só é utilizado quando necessário, quer dizer, ela não será o elo entre o Harry e Gina por toda a vida... porque cada um tem que seguir sua própria vida, eles estão de lados diferentes agora... / Bem, espero que goste do final! Beijos e obrigada pela review!! _

_Nikari Potter__: Ah, Nik, obrigada! Pois é, parece que todo mundo teve essa esperança do Harry estar vivo até o fim, e era o que eu queria mesmo... ) Mas não podia ser assim... É, quase ninguém acertou sobre o Ron mesmo... ;) Mas esse capítulo foi realmente horrível de escrever, quer dizer, fiquei meio deprimida quando o escrevi / Ah, a Luna é ótima, eu adoro ela! Ela é cômica, mas não deixa de ter seu grande papel. Nossa, ela é demais! ) Nossa, Nik, obrigada pelos elogios! Vindos de você, contam muito mesmo!!! E eu não tenho um caderninho, mas antes de começar a revelar tudo, eu li a fic inteira, anotando cada pista que eu deixei... E a parte das lembranças eu planejava desde o começo... ) Aiiii obrigada!! Haha, e desculpe pelos erros de digitação, se não me engano, postei esse capítulo sem betar... aiai P Dessa vez eu demorei também, mas não veio com tantas páginas, mas sim "dois" capítulos hehehe ) Ai, espero que gostem do final.. estou tão ansiosa e nervosa! Beijão!!_

_sketchbr__: Nossa, muito obrigada!!! E eu estou TÃO surtando aqui para saber o que vocês vão achar do final... Beijos!_

_Gabiih__: Bem, acho que eu vou me mudar de planeta mesmo depois dessa... rsrs xD Sim, eu matei. Eu sou horrível! Hehehe, pode deixar que eu tenho meus surtos e faço fics felizes... às vezes. (risos) Obrigada mesmo pelos elogios, uau, muito obrigada pela review! Beijão enorme!!!_

_barbie30__: Poutz, amiga, desculpe! Mas o final tinha que ser assim, bah... ( Desculpe mesmo, mas já estava planejado assim! De qualquer jeito, ainda quero saber o que você vai pensar do final... ;) Beijão!!_

_Mirella Silveira__: Nossa, eu fiquei emocionada de saber que minha fic te inspirou assim a ler H/G e ainda te fez chorar... muito obrigada, é tudo o que eu consigo dizer! Muito, muito obrigada pelos elogios, pela review, por tudo! Espero sinceramente que goste desse final! ;) Mil beijos!! _

_Jaqueline Granger__: Oi vizinha! ) Sim, eu o matei. O suspense era até esse capítulo, mas ele realmente morria... Não tinha outro jeito, e eu já estava realmente decidida desde o começo... Muito obrigada, menina, eu realmente tentei deixar as coisas amarradinhas, e fico feliz que tenha achado assim! ;) Hehehe, a Luna e o Sirius realmente são meio "Ghost" rsrs ) Bem, teve uma pequena ajuda ali da Luna nesse capítulo agora, mas eu quero que as pessoas entendam (espero que tenham entendido lendo) que isso não é permanente, quer dizer, a Luna não pode ser um meio de comunicação entre eles, a vida inteira. As pessoas têm que seguir suas vidas e não se prender a isso. Hehehe, R/Hr é LINDO, eu adoro, mas você sabe, eu só consigo colocá-los secundários nas minhas fics grandes... Eu tenho necessidade de escrever sobre o Harry ) Beijão, espero que goste do final!_

_Mary Riddle__: Oi!! Muito obrigada!! Fico muito feliz que goste assim da fic ;) Mas sobre esse concurso que você disse, não saiu o endereço na review... ( Eu queria te mandar um e-mail perguntando, mas você não deixou o endereço... Se você pudesse colocar o endereço novamente ou me mandar por e-mail... (isto é, se ainda não terminou né? Rs) Obrigada, beijos!_

_Andréia__: Eu fiz/ E acredite, eu também sofri escrevendo, foi muito triste... mas era como eu tinha planejado desde o início, não tinha como escapar... Bem, não sei se esse final irá te surpreender, mas... espero que goste! Mil beijos, e obrigada pela review!! _

_Kah Taylor__: Puxa, muito obrigada mesmo! Fico super lisonjeada que a minha fic seja sua H/G preferida!! Ah, bem, sobre suas perguntas... acho que algumas foram respondidas, não é? ) E o Voldemort, o Harry realmente se livrou dele, eles se separam assim que o Harry morreu. E o pais do Harry, eu imagino que eles os reencontrou, que Sirius o levou até eles ;) Bem, espero que goste do final! Beijos!!_

_Tucca Potter__: Muito obrigada!!! Fico super contente que goste da fic, mesmo eu sendo muito má... rs ) E aqui ela terminou, espero que goste do final! ;) Mil beijos!! _

_Ari Duarte__: Ah, nossa, fiquei super contente com a sua review! Muito obrigada mesmo, fico super feliz de tê-la feito ter todas essas reações e que tenha gostado tanto! ;) Muito obrigada pelos elogios! E sobre o que você perguntou da parte do Harry ter enganado todos, bem, na minha idéia original da fic, eu ainda não tinha pensado que ele estaria mentindo, tanto que você vê que no primeiro capítulo ele realmente perdeu a memória, e teria perdido de verdade se o Dumbledore não o ajudasse a recuperá-la. Mas, quando eu realmente comecei a escrever o primeiro capítulo, tive a idéia, parei e planejei tudo como seria. E foi assim que ficou, eu fiquei contente porque dessa maneira teve um suspense e uma grande revelação no final, o que deixou a fic mais interessante do que seria na idéia original. ;) Vou te dizer que sim, muitas coisas me vêm à cabeça de momento, enquanto estou escrevendo, mas a maioria é planejada desde o início. Isso do Harry como eu disse, sobre ele morrer, eu também planejei desde o início... a forma como ele venceria o Voldemort, o primeiro beijo entre Harry e Gina, na verdade, as tramas principais e acontecimentos mais importantes, eu tinha planejado desde o começo, o resto, vai aparecendo e a gente vai encaixando! ;) Nossa, muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogios e fico aguardando que leia minhas outras fics! Mil beijos!! _

_Jaqueline Granger__: Hehe, desculpe, vizinha, é falta de tempo e de cabeça mesmo, mas eu finalmente postei! Have fun! ;) E valeu pelos elogios... ) _

_Shrie__: Puxa, muito obrigada! Fico super feliz que tenha gostado tanto, espero que goste do final também, mil beijinhos! ) _


	28. Epílogo

Epílogo

_Hogwarts, 3 de março de 1998._

_Minha querida Gina, _

_Eu espero sinceramente que um dia você leia essas minhas palavras e que, quando as ler, você já tenha me perdoado. Tenho a sensação que eu não estarei mais com você quando chegar a ler isso. Mas eu gostaria que você tivesse algo para se lembrar de mim, algo vivo. Algo que a fizesse se lembrar que eu, um dia, fui real, tanto que minhas mãos escreveram essas palavras e as minhas lágrimas molharam esse papel, assim como você foi tão real e especial para mim. _

_Acho que o que eu mais preciso te pedir é perdão. Por tudo. Perdão por ter sido idiota o suficiente para não notar aquela garotinha que era apaixonada por mim quando era criança. Perdão por notá-la tão tarde, e termos tão pouco tempo... Perdão por todas as vezes que eu te deixei triste ou te fiz chorar. Porque tudo o que menos queria no mundo era te fazer chorar, mas, inexplicavelmente, são as pessoas que mais amamos que mais magoamos durante nossa vida._

_Você me perdoa? Perdoa por ter mentido, enganado e te magoado, tanto, que sinto meu coração apertado apenas ao te ver sorrir e seus olhos brilharem e, sem palavras, dizerem o quanto me amam? Será que um dia você ainda vai conseguir pensar em mim sem ressentimentos ou mágoas?_

_Eu gostaria muito de poder ter tido mais tempo com você. Mais tempo para simplesmente estar ao seu lado... para te abraçar, para te ver sorrir daquele jeito só seu, de ver seus olhos brilharem, de tocar seus cabelos, de sentir seu aroma tão maravilhoso, de te abraçar e te beijar, como se só você existisse no mundo. Por favor, me desculpe por todas as vezes que eu te deixei sozinha, me desculpe por tê-la deixado sozinha... Tudo o que mais queria no mundo era poder ficar com você, viver com você, apreciar todos os momentos junto de você... Mas eu não pude._

_Não estou me isentando de culpas. Eu poderia ter feito milhões de coisas diferentes, eu errei tantas vezes que nem me lembro mais, e eu sei que muitas coisas poderiam ter sido melhores se não fosse por meus erros e por meus medos... Eu queria ter tido tempo para poder consertá-los, mas eu sempre soube que não teria esse tempo e, mesmo assim, eu fiz tudo errado. Acho que a única coisa que eu realmente acertei foi em te amar. E eu te amei muito. Eu amo você enquanto escrevo essas palavras. E eu a amarei até o fim._

_E eu sei que você me amou, e que me ama... Mas eu quero te pedir que, quando ler essas palavras, continue me amando, mas que esse amor não a faça sofrer mais. Não sei se isso é egoísmo ou não, mas eu realmente ficaria muito triste se soubesse que fui o seu maior sofrimento durante sua vida... Não, eu gostaria que você não me esquecesse, mas que, por favor, lembrasse de mim como alguém que foi especial, mas que passou. Eu gostaria que você se lembrasse de mim com carinho e talvez até saudade, mas não aquela saudade que machuca, mas sim aquela saudade doce, que faz a gente lembrar de tudo de bom que viveu e apenas sentir saudade... Mas não chorar por isso. Não sofrer por isso. Por favor, eu não quero ser lembrado assim... _

_Você ainda tem tanto para viver, Gina. Eu apenas fui o seu passado. E é lá que eu quero ficar. Você tem seu presente, seu futuro todo pela frente. Não se esqueça de viver... de amar... de ser feliz. Você tem pessoas que te amam imensamente ao seu lado, e eu tenho certeza que aparecerão outras, muitas, porque você é uma pessoa que deve ser amada. Uma pessoa que merece ser amada intensamente, e por pessoas que a mereçam. Eu não era a pessoa certa, Gina, nunca fui, e apesar de amá-la intensamente, não era eu que a merecia._

_Por favor, nunca deixe de sorrir. Seu sorriso iluminava os meus dias, e ninguém deve ser privado dele, muito menos por minha causa. A sua felicidade será a minha, se eu ainda existir, em algum lugar._

_Vão ter momentos que você irá ter vontade de chorar, eu sei. Não vou me enganar pensando o contrário, e nem você. Então, se você quiser mesmo, e precisar disso, leia essas linhas e lembre-se de mim, lembre-se que eu a amei muito e pense em mim com carinho. Mas assim que terminar de ler essas palavras, você vai se erguer e sorrir, e viver, forte e fantástica como você sempre foi. A pessoa que eu me apaixonei e que amei para sempre._

_E por último... não esqueça o amor que tivemos um pelo outro. Eu não acredito que nós possamos amar apenas uma pessoa na vida, não, você vai amar outras pessoas. Talvez mais, talvez menos, talvez de outra maneira. Mas você ainda vai amar muito. Apenas peço que esse amor que tivemos não seja esquecido. _

_Eu não vou esquecer._

_Com amor,_

_Harry._

Gina encostou-se a cadeira de balanço, cansada. Ela fechou os olhos por um momento, e sentiu uma lágrima solitária escorrer por seu rosto já tão frágil com o passar dos anos. O rádio tocava uma música lenta e triste. Ela não soube por quanto tempo ficou ali, apenas escutando, sentindo uma paz inexplicável no peito. Ela nunca tinha se sentido tão em paz lendo aquela mensagem nas últimas folhas de seu velho diário. E tantas vezes ela já tinha lido... E, naquele momento, ela fez exatamente o que Harry tinha pedido naquelas linhas. Ela chorou e pensou nele com carinho. Apenas isso. E agora ela estava em paz.

"_...que o tempo que nós perdemos, ficou pra trás também o que nos juntou... ainda lembro que eu estava lendo... só pra saber o que você achou... dos versos que eu fiz, e ainda espero... resposta..."_

Gina abriu os olhos, suspirando. Ela observou seu netinho brincando com uma varinha de brinquedo, perto dela. Ele soltou uma exclamação de alegria ao fazer a varinha soltar faíscas vermelhas.

- Vovó, olha o que eu posso fazer!

Ela sorriu para ele e acariciou o topo de seus cabelos vermelhos. Foi nesse momento que sua filha entrou. Ela também tinha os cabelos vermelhos, como todos os descendentes da família Weasley. Ela olhou brava para o filho, com as mãos na cintura.

- Ah, aí está você! – ela exclamou nervosa. – Eu disse para não vir incomodar a vovó, ela está descansando!

- Ah, mãe... – o menininho choramingou. – Vovó não se importa, não é?

Ele tinha os olhos brilhantes para a senhora à sua frente. Gina sorriu.

- Claro que não, querido. Pode deixá-lo aqui, filha.

- Ah, não, mãe, eu o procurei pela casa toda para ele vir comer alguma coisa! Fica brincando o tempo todo e esquece de comer!

- Olha o que eu faço, mamãe! – e ele fez a varinha soltar mais faíscas vermelhas.

A mulher suspirou.

- Deixe isso aí e vá para a cozinha, que tem um prato de comida cheinho lá esperando para ser esvaziado. E ai de você se ele estiver cheio quando eu chegar lá!

Resmungando, o menino beijou Gina e deixou a sala. Gina e sua filha se encararam longamente, e sua filha parecia preocupada.

"_...você está vendo o que está acontecendo, nesse caderno sei que ainda estão... os versos seus, tão meus que peço... nos versos meus, tão seus que esperem que os aceite..."_

- Mãe, a música não está incomodando? – sua filha perguntou, abaixando o volume. – Não quer que eu desligue?

- Não, filha. Tudo bem, pode deixar.

Sua filha novamente se virou, parecendo ainda mais preocupada. Ela se aproximou, ajoelhando-se perto da mãe.

- Você está bem, mãezinha?

- Estou querida... – Gina murmurou com a voz fraca, acariciando o rosto dela. – Apenas... cansada.

Ela olhou para o diário nas mãos de Gina. Ele estava fechado, e Gina apenas marcava o lugar que tinha lido com a ponta de um dos dedos.

- Estava pensando no papai? Com saudades dele?

Gina sentiu uma dor no peito. Se sentia saudade? Sim, sentia... Ele era um bom homem e um bom companheiro, e a fez muito feliz. Foi difícil dizer adeus quando ele se foi, também, como tantos outros. Mas não era nele que Gina estava pensando agora. Ela estava pensando no seu amor, tão antigo, que ocupava sempre aquele espaço silencioso no seu coração e na sua memória e que ela não contava para ninguém. Gina sorriu e beijou ternamente sua filha.

- Não se preocupe, filha. Eu estou bem.

Ela suspirou, levantando-se.

- Tudo bem, então... Eu vou lá ver o que aquele menino está fazendo, antes que ele destrua sua cozinha, o.k?

Gina riu levemente, assentindo. Ela ainda viu quando sua filha lançou um último olhar para ela da porta, parecendo ainda preocupada.

Recostou-se à cadeira novamente, fechando os olhos por um segundo. E sentiu o diário escorregar lentamente por seus dedos, caindo suavemente no chão. Estava tão cansada... e ainda assim, tão tranqüila e em paz consigo mesma...

"_...sem mais, eu fico onde estou, prefiro continuar... distante..."_

Ela desejou que pudesse ver o sorriso de Harry mais uma vez. Sentiu saudade, aquela saudade que não doía, mas estava sempre lá, de quando ele estava por perto, da voz dele, do cheiro dele... do seu olhar, do seu toque...

Se ao menos ela pudesse vê-lo sorrir por uma última vez...

Gina abriu os olhos e já não se sentia mais tão cansada. Ela se levantou, um pouco mais facilmente do que o normal, e caminhou até a janela que dava para a varanda. Estava fechada, e ela viu o seu reflexo no vidro. Como estava velha... Sua pele estava pálida e frágil, e havia inúmeras rugas em seu rosto. Seus cabelos, que um dia tinham sido tão vermelhos, hoje estavam brancos como a neve. Parecia que fazia tanto tempo e, ao mesmo tempo, parecia que tinha sido ontem...

Ela saiu para a varanda. Sua casa dava para um jardim que, naquela época, era florido. Era primavera, e o cair da tarde era agradável, com uma brisa leve e gostosa. A varanda estava avermelhada pela luz do sol poente. Gina se sentou em um banco de madeira, apreciando aquela vista, apenas sentindo o vento gostoso em seu rosto cansado.

Ela pensou em Harry novamente, e em como ela tinha cumprido sua promessa. Ela nunca tinha esquecido o amor que eles tiveram um pelo outro. Não, o amor ainda estava ali, dentro dela, por mais que estivesse num canto escondido de seu coração.

Então ela viu uma pessoa subindo os degraus de madeira da varanda. Era um senhor, tão velho quanto ela, que andava com dificuldade. Ele tinha os cabelos todos brancos também, mas com a aparência que não viam um pente há muito tempo. Os óculos dele emolduravam olhos claros, mas com a luz fraca do sol poente, Gina não podia dizer ainda a cor deles.

- Com licença... – ele disse com a voz fraca, em um tom familiar.

- Fique à vontade, senhor. – Gina disse calmamente. – Em que posso ajudá-lo?

- A senhora mora aqui, não é? – ele perguntou, mas já parecia saber a resposta.

- Sim, essa é minha casa. E o senhor?

- Eu estava apenas passando e... pensei em pedir um copo de água.

- Ah, claro. – Gina sorriu. – O senhor pode se sentar, eu vou pegar.

Ela viu o homem se sentar ao seu lado no banco, sorrindo timidamente, enquanto ela apanhou um copo de água da jarra na mesinha ao lado, e deu para ele. Suas mãos se tocaram, e Gina sentiu um inexplicável calor no peito.

- Muito obrigado.

Gina se sentou ao lado dele, ainda com aquele sentimento sem explicação. Ela o observou por uns instantes, e era como se o conhecesse há muito tempo...

Ele devolveu o copo para ela, agradecendo novamente. Gina colocou o copo de lado e voltou a olhá-lo. Ele sorriu para ela, e ela conhecia aquele sorriso.

- Obrigado, Gina. – ele falou abruptamente, e não parecia estar agradecendo apenas pelo copo de água, mas por toda uma vida.

Ela sentiu um nó na garganta que, também, não sabia explicar.

- Como o senhor sabe meu...?

Ele segurou as mãos dela entre as suas e se levantou. Ela também o fez e, nesse momento, ela reparou que os óculos que ele usava eram redondos e a cor de seus olhos era de um verde intenso e brilhante. Ela sentiu um calor aquecendo seu corpo, um calor que vinha das mãos dele e a envolvia por inteiro, e vinha daquele sorriso também. Aquele sorriso que ela sentia tanta falta, que ela queria tanto rever...

E foi nesse momento que ela soube quem ele era.

E o nó na garganta se tornou tão intenso, que ela não conseguia mais falar. Ela não sabia nem se conseguia respirar.

- Eu também nunca esqueci, Gina.

- Eu senti tanta saudade, Harry...

E agora ele não parecia mais aquele velhinho que entrara pela sua varanda minutos antes. Ele era o mesmo Harry que ela conhecia, aquele Harry de dezessete anos que tinha cantado em seu ouvido e dançado com ela, aquele Harry que mergulhara com ela na cachoeira e abraçara forte para que ela não tivesse medo...

Aquele Harry que ela amou.

E ele sorriu e mostrou para ela o reflexo deles no vidro da janela, e Gina viu a si mesma. Aquela Gina de dezesseis anos, com cabelos vermelhos e olhos brilhantes, que Harry amou...

- Eu disse que não era uma adeus de verdade...

Ela sorriu. E finalmente estava em paz.

E o sol se punha devagarzinho no horizonte avermelhado. E o calor dele envolvia aquela casa, aquelas paredes, aquecendo tudo ao seu redor. E, dentro daquela casa, um menininho agitava insistentemente a mão enrugada de sua avó, que estava de olhos fechados e um sorriso feliz no rosto cansado. E ele insistiu, até que sua mãe entrou pela porta.

- Mamãe, acho que a vovó está dormindo!

E a mulher correu até sua mãe, preocupada e, segurando seu pulso, ela entendeu. Lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos, mas ela fez força para manter a voz firme e não chorar. Ela se virou para o filho, forçando-se a sorrir.

- Ela está sim... Não acorde a vovó.

Ele assentiu, beijou a mãe e a avó, e saiu correndo da sala. Então a mulher voltou-se para sua mãe, tocou seu rosto carinhosamente, beijou-a com ternura na testa e murmurou:

- Seja finalmente feliz, mamãe.

* * *

_Nota da autora__: Música tema do capítulo, "Resposta", por Milton Nascimento/ Skank._


	29. Notas Finais

Notas finais

Bem, a fic terminou. E aqui estou eu, sem saber o que fazer ou o que dizer. Porque eu passei tanto tempo escrevendo-a, que parece que estou me despedindo de um grande amigo... Aliás, de vários, vocês que a acompanharam até aqui, rindo, chorando e me agüentando enquanto eu demorava séculos para postar um novo capítulo...

Essa história passou por tanta coisa junto comigo. Eu era uma pessoa totalmente diferente do que sou hoje quando escrevi aquelas primeiras linhas. Essa fic me ajudou a passar por momentos difíceis, estava comigo em momentos felizes, enfim, ela me acompanhou por tanto tempo que é como se fosse alguém caminhando comigo.

Acho que só tenho a agradecer. Primeiro a vocês, por terem lido, rido, chorado, acompanhado, tido paciência, comentado ou até mesmo não, mas, enfim, mil vezes obrigada por tudo! As palavras de vocês sempre me faziam imensamente feliz, por mínimas que fossem, e às vezes até eram o que fazia valer um dia meu triste ou difícil, simplesmente ver que alguém, em algum lugar, apreciava algo que eu estava fazendo... Muito obrigada!

Outra pessoa especial que eu tenho que agradecer é a minha querida beta e amiga Tatazinha, que me acompanhou por tanto tempo, comentou meus capítulos, por vezes brigou comigo, me corrigiu, enfim, tudo o que uma beta e uma grande amiga podem fazer! Muito obrigada, querida amiga!

Enfim, apenas espero que esse final tenha satisfeito a vocês. Espero que tenham gostado ou, ao menos, essas linhas tenham distraído vocês e feito-os esquecer um pouco a vida lá fora. Foi o melhor que eu pude fazer!

Eu tentei fechar todas as perguntas, porém, se existir algo que vocês ainda tenham alguma dúvida ou queiram discutir, não hesitem em me mandar um e-mail, recado no orkut, review, sinal de fumaça, enfim, qualquer coisa! Responderei com muita felicidade a todos vocês!

Muito obrigada por tudo e até a próxima!

Como dizia a Luna...

Isso não é um verdadeiro adeus!

Beijos,

Karen.


End file.
